


Fanganronpa: Village of Despair

by Luke_Storyhammer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Original, Dangan Ronpa & Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fan Dangan Ronpa, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Puzzles, Reader-Interactive, Screenplay/Script Format, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 390,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_Storyhammer/pseuds/Luke_Storyhammer
Summary: Monokuma is back to his diabolical antics once again in a brand new Killing Game, locking up Umeko Hirayama - a girl with no memory of her past life or talent - with fifteen other SHSL students inside an inn located in his diabolical Village of Despair. A Danganronpa fanfiction with an original cast, written as a cross between a story and videogame script.Readers can try to solve the mystery alongside the characters through Trial minigames such as Non-Stop Debates, Logic Dive, Scrum Debates and Climax Reasoning!





	1. Chapter 1: A House Of Lies And Flies, Daily Life - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> To those reading this, thank you for giving my fanfiction a try! I know there are a lot of Danganronpa fanfics out there so I appreciate everyone who gives mine a read, and I promise to do my best to deliver a good story! 
> 
> New chapters will be posted regularly, about once every 10 days or so, so I hope you’ll stay for the consistent updates. I greatly appreciate any comments, kudos and constructive criticism!
> 
> This fanfiction was written before NDRV3’s English release so there are no spoilers for/links to NDRV3.
> 
> P. S. The videogame script style was heavily inspired by other Danganronpa fanfictions I've read before, namely Magorgle's "Danganronpa: Legacy of Despair", so credit to them! While I did not come up with the following style of writing Danganronpa fanfiction in the form of a videogame script, I also tried to add my own spin on it with specific sprites, "CGs", and minigame formatting which I hope works!
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
>  _Italicized_ \- Umeko‘s thoughts  
>  [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]

Unknown #1: She’s been lying to you all from the start!

_No…_

Unknown #2: How long were you planning on keeping up the deception? 

_I wasn’t deceiving anyone!_

Unknown 3: I guess all that stuff you said about us being a team was all bullshit in the end.

_That’s not true…_

...

_They say that when life throws you for a loop, the best thing to do is to hang on and hope for the best._

_I don’t remember exactly who quoted that, but I’m pretty sure he or she never had to adapt to a situation like this before._

_And me? How did I get here, fighting for my life and the lives of my friends, with nothing but my own words to back me up? Well, it's a long story. And it only makes sense to start from the very beginning._

[[SEVERAL WEEKS AGO…]]

[[flashback]]

Mysterious Voice: Umeko…[static]...do you understand…[static]

…

To my surprise, I heard my own voice cut through the static, crisp and clear, without a hint of hesitation in my tone of voice as I gave my response.

Umeko: Affirmative.

Mysterious Voice: Copy that...[static]...set to go…[static]...Commence Operation…[static]

[[end: flashback :end]]

_What...was that?_

It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the dim light, and when they did, I found myself lying on a strange bed, in a strange room.

_...H-Huh?_

_Where...am I? What is this place?_

_How did I even get here?_

Slowly, I untangled myself from the covers and got off the bed. I stumbled a little, feeling light-headed.

Umeko: What...happened to me? The last thing I remember…

I struggled to remember anything beyond the strange voice I’d heard in my head. 

_I’d been...talking...to someone. But who?_

The memories were hazy, floating out of my reach, determined to evade me as I struggled, grasping at them. But it was like trying to hold water cupped in my palms - eventually they started slipping through my fingers until there was none left.

Umeko: Damn it...my mind is a blank.

_All I remember...is my name. Umeko Hirayama._

[Umeko Hirayama - Unknown Talent]

[Character Bio: Umeko Hirayama]  
Umeko Hirayama. Yup, that’s me. 

Auburn hair, slightly pale skin, a beige cardigan and frayed black jeans...I don’t even remember this outfit of mine. Yet at the same time...it feels familiar to me.

Why can’t I remember anything about who I am?  
[Character Bio: End]

I held onto the knowledge of my name like it was a lifeline.

_But...who am I? I’m a girl...I know that much. I...think I’m a student. But...I can’t seem to remember anything else about myself._

I was gripped with a disorienting fear, and shuddered. I couldn’t remember anything about my family, where I lived or grew up in...it was like every one of my memories beyond the strange voice I’d heard in my head was blocked off by an invisible wall.

It was surreal. I knew about the world I lived in. I knew about basic things like world geography and basic arithmetic and the alphabet. But...I couldn’t remember any detail about myself, personally. No family, no friends...I didn’t even know my exact age. How could I not know about any of that?

Umeko: Never mind that...I should get out of this room...find out where I am.

I took a second to exhale, and get my bearings, before turning to inspect the room.

[Inspect: Monitor]

_Is that a...TV Monitor? It’s not currently displaying anything so I guess it’s off…_

[Inspect: Security Camera]

_Creepy...it looks like it’s looking right at me. Am I being watched?_

[Inspect: Bedside Table]

I found nothing inside except for a notepad and pen, and a sewing kit.

[Inspect: Bathroom]

_It’s...just a normal bathroom. Quaint sink, small shower...no cameras in here though. Thank goodness._

[Inspect: Fireplace]

_It is a little cold in here...I guess that’s what the fireplace is for. It’s quite wide, and there are a couple logs of firewood nearby. I don’t need it now._

[Use: Door]

_I’m getting out of here._

Hurriedly, I left the room, trying desperately to escape the feeling of being stifled inside there, alone and discombobulated.

Guy in Green Hoodie: [shocked] Whoa!

Umeko: Ah! Sorry!

I’d nearly slammed the door right in the poor guy’s face. He stumbled backwards, startled, but quickly recovered and flashed me a confident smirk.

Guy in Green Hoodie: [playful] No trouble at all, sweetheart. It takes more than that to knock me back.

Umeko: I...didn’t see you there.

The boy was tall, taller than I was, dressed in a ripped lime green hoodie and jeans. He was obviously one of the ‘cool kids’ if I’d ever seen one - which was saying something, considering I really didn’t remember ever having seen one.

Guy in Green Hoodie: I was just heading around to gather as many of the others as I can.

Umeko: Gather the others?

Guy in Green Hoodie: I take it you’ve just woken up?

Umeko: Yeah.

Guy in Green Hoodie: With no idea how you got here or where you are?

Umeko: Affirmative.

Guy in Green Hoodie: That’s all of us. We're all in the same boat. Well, at least all of us that we’ve found so far. I woke up a while ago, and this guy called Eizo - he’s another one of the students - he told me to come back up to the rooms and go see how many people’s in this place too. I’m bringing the rest of the students I find to the Lounge downstairs where we’re all gathering.

Umeko: There are other people here? Are we all students?

Guy in Green Hoodie: As far as I can tell, yeah. Everyone I’ve seen are students who have no idea how they got here or where we are. I assume you too are from Hope’s Peak?

Umeko: Hope’s...Peak?

The name sounded familiar. I don’t know why it did, but...knowledge of the school he’d mentioned seemed to come to mind. It was a school...of students who were the best of the best at what they did, good enough to be considered the Super High School Level students at whatever it was that they excelled in.

Umeko: I’ve...heard of it.

Guy in Green Hoodie: [shocked] You’ve heard of it? You’re not a student?

Umeko: Well...not that I can remember.

Guy in Green Hoodie: [worried] That’s...honestly kind of strange. You’re the only one who doesn’t seem to know immediately what talent they have, at least, from all the people I’ve met so far.

Umeko: How many others have you already met?

Guy in Green Hoodie: I’ve met a bunch of the other students also holed up in here. We’ve got a lot of other SHSL students here. I’m surprised you’re not one.

Umeko: I didn’t say that. I...maybe I just don’t remember. I don’t know. I probably am a student here too, right? It wouldn’t make sense for me to be the only one not a student.

Guy in Green Hoodie: Sure, I guess that makes sense.

Umeko: Where is this place? Where are we?

Guy in Green Hoodie: I’ve only looked around a little bit...but it seems like we’re in an inn.

Umeko: An inn? What, like...a tavern?

Guy in Green Hoodie: Nothing quite so medieval but I guess it’s like a smaller hotel, just a...less fancy, more cozy one.

 _Why did I wake up here? With no memory of my past? Who else is with us?_ My mind was full of questions that remained frustratingly unanswered.

Umeko: Um...my name’s Umeko. And you are?

He puffed his chest out with a grin.

Guy in Green Hoodie: [happy] The name’s Kenji Enomoto. I’m the SHSL Skateboarder. Nice to meet ya!

[Kenji Enomoto - SHSL Skateboarder]

_Kenji Enomoto...I’ve heard of him! I don’t know how or when...but I know I do know this guy. He’s been dubbed the “Skateboarding King!”_

[Character Bio: SHSL Skateboarder - Kenji Enomoto]  
A bit of a flirt and a bit of a playboy, Kenji has participated in dozens of skateboarding competitions growing up, earning himself not just a SHSL title but the moniker “The Skateboarding King”. Able to do almost every trick in the book, Kenji can work his magic on his wheels not just normally, but has also attempted to do so blindfolded, with his arms tied behind his back, balancing a sword on his nose, juggling fiery torches and on one brilliant, unforgettable occasion - all four at once. It came as no surprise to “The Skateboarding King” that he would be bestowed upon a second, more prestigious title of SHSL.

Cocky but charming, Kenji takes life easily and more laidback than most, and sees it all as a game to him. Carelessly bold, he is unafraid to flirt with girls he fancies and believes there is no girl he cannot win over, though his cocksure attitude does him few favors. Little fazes him in life, but the Killing Game will prove to be his biggest challenge. He often sports his favorite (ripped) green hoodie, which he has worn to every competition and claims is his lucky charm, as well as tattered baggy jeans, black sneakers and he sports a fair amount of piercings on his body.  
[Character Bio: End]

Kenji: [shocked] Are you alright? You seemed to zone out there a little.

Umeko: Oh! Uh...no reason. Nothing. It’s fine.

Kenji: Heh...if you say so. I’m going to go round up some more of the other students to make sure no one’s left behind. This guy called Eizo seems to be taking charge so far, and he wants us all to gather in the Lounge on the first floor when everyone’s got their bearings. Dude seems like a good enough leader so I let him take over. Hopefully there, we’ll get some answers as to where we are and why the hell we’re here in the first place. You think you can make your way downstairs by yourself?

Umeko: I can handle that. Thanks.

_So there are more of us here...I wonder how many there are, other than me and Kenji. Well, at least he seems nice...enough._

[Inspect: Room Door]

_Hm...the room I just left...there’s a pixelated picture on the doorframe and it...kinda looks like me? It’s got my outfit right...that’s the beige cardigan I’m wearing...I guess that really is meant to be me. So this is my room then? I guess I shouldn’t complain…_

[Talk to: Kenji]

Kenji: Hey...you’re still here? You should, like, go talk to the others, if you come across them. Head on down to the Lounge on the first floor, Eizo’s having everyone else gather there.

Umeko: Eizo?

Kenji: I heard his SHSL Talent’s got something to do with leadership so I’m not gonna contest him! The dude seems like he’s got a good head on his shoulders for this kinda stuff, if not a little uptight. But it’s not like we have any better option. I’m hoping he’ll help us figure out why we’re here.

[Move to: Stairs Down]

Taking the stairs down, I arrived on the second floor. There were more rooms here, and a couple more students in the hallway.

I came across a couple of them having an argument of sorts.

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [angry] Would you quit it? Get it off, get it off me! Ugh, you’re such a little troll!

Short Boy in Sleeveless Hoodie: [excited] I can’t help it! You’re just too easy to tease, no one could resist!

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [angry] Stop it before I...before I get really angry, hunny!

Short Boy in Sleeveless Hoodie: [snide] What are you gonna do, smother me between your breasts? You know, I’d quite like that actually. That wouldn’t be a terribly awful way to go.

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [annoyed] Wha- You idiotic pervert!

A second girl stood by the side, shooting the duo a cross look.

Mature Girl with Cap: I would think that with us all seemingly trapped in here with no memory of what’s happened, you’d be a little more mature than to be pulling childish pranks right now.

Short Boy in Sleeveless Hoodie: [playful] What do you want me to tell ya? It's in my blood!

_It looks like they’re a...friendly bunch. What are they busy squabbling over? Do I really want to get into this?_

The boy turned and spotted me standing on the stairs, watching them.

Short Boy in Sleeveless Hoodie: [snide] Well, hello hello. Who’s this? Looks like another girl joins the party!

_I guess I have no choice but to go and talk to them now._

[Talk to: Group]

Short Boy in Sleeveless Hoodie: Nice to meet you!

The boy held out his hand and I reached out to shake it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girl with the cap widen her eyes as she saw what I was doing.

Mature Girl with Cap: [shocked] No, wait! Don’t-

Umeko: Aghhh!

Mature Girl with Cap: -do that...

I drew my hand back sharply, wincing as I felt jolts of electricity shoot through my fingers and up my arm. The pain quickly faded, but I could feel my heart racing from the unexpected electric shock.

Short Boy in Sleeveless Hoodie: [laughing] Gotcha. Oh, man! Nothing ever beats the classics...gets ‘em every time.

He held up his hand, revealing a joy buzzer. His eyes were lit up with a sort of mischievous delight, though the prank seemed a little silly in our current situation.

Umeko: What was that for?

Short Boy in Sleeveless Hoodie: My name’s Yoshihiki, and as the SHSL Prankster, I never let an opportunity slide me by.

[Yoshihiki Kawamura - SHSL Prankster]

[Character Bio: SHSL Prankster - Yoshihiki Kawamura]  
SHSL Prankster - Yoshihiki Kawamura  
When he was young, Yoshihiki was able to charm most of the adults in his life - parents, teachers etc - by being one of the cutest boys in the room. Beneath that adorable exterior, however, Yoshihiki loved more than anything else to humiliate and embarrass others, and from a young age, he showed a penchant for pranks more than anything else. All across the board, from whoopie cushions to hand buzzers to propping buckets of water up on doors, Yoshihiki did it all - to family, teachers and classmates, and was known as the “Little Terror”. With the Little Terror now grown up, Yoshihiki still has an innocent look to him, but still has the same malice and mischief inside him. Far from innocent, his pranks have only escalated. He has never gone a single week of his life without pranking anyone. His biggest prank to date was what shot him up to internet fame when he posted a video on YouTube of him pranking his local news station while they were live on air. He was caught by the cops and fined for it, but simply laughed it off on camera.

His relentless pranking, while silly and immature, shows he is actually an extremely resourceful person when he puts his mind to a task, albeit inherently playful and rarely serious. The shortest guy in the group, height is a very sensitive issue with him, and the one thing he wishes he could change about himself. He hates being treated like a kid. However, Yoshihiki turns things around by relying on his deceptively innocent looks, claiming it helps him pull off all his pranks successfully and without a hitch, and that no one would ever suspect such an innocent face as his. He wears a cyan tank top, and a brown sleeveless hoodie with a somewhat ironic cartoon design over it, long baggy jeans, scuffed bright red sneakers and has a Letterman jacket wrapped around his waist for when it gets cold. He has spiky light brown hair and mischievous green eyes.  
[Character Bio: End]

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Come on! That was funny!

Umeko: I...I guess it was, a little.

Yoshihiki: Thank you! Finally, someone who gets my humor.

Mature Girl with Cap: Oh, please, don’t humor him. The less stupid pranks around here, the better.

Umeko: Sorry, I...guess I’m just still a little out of sorts after waking up.

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [annoyed] Where did you even get a fake spider in the first place?

The girl brushed a fake spider off the front of her dress with distaste.

Yoshihiki: [playful] A prankster is never without his trusty sack of tools and gimmicks.

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [annoyed] That is like, so not cool. Whatever, just get away from me, you dwarf. You’re, like, messing with my vibe-

Yoshihiki: [angry] Sh-shut up! Don’t call me that!

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [snide] What’s this? Have I hit a nerve, it seems?

Yoshihiki: [sad] N-no! I...just…

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [snide] Oh, I see what’s going on here...

Yoshihiki: [angry] No, you don’t! And I’m not short! I’ll be as tall as the other guys one day, then you’ll see!

The girl with the cap very obviously rolled her eyes at the pair of them.

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [annoyed] Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that.

She turned to look at me.

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: And what’s your name, girl? You just gonna stand there, watching us with your mouth open or what?

Umeko: Oh, I was just...yeah, okay. My name’s Umeko.

The three kept standing there, staring at me, waiting for me to go on.

Umeko: Umeko...Hirayama?

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: Yeah, okay, but like, what’s your Talent?

Umeko: Um…

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [annoyed] SHSL Confusion?

Mature Girl with Cap: [annoyed] That doesn’t even make any sense. If you’re gonna make a witty comeback, actually bring some wit into it.

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [annoyed] Girl, you don’t want to get me started.

Umeko: That’s the thing. I...can’t recall my talent.

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [shocked] You...don’t know your own talent?

Umeko: I’m not even sure I have one, to be perfectly honest…

_Clearly, honesty is not the best policy. They look a little perturbed by this…_

Mature Girl with Cap: [thoughtful] That’s a little odd, I admit...but it’s the least of our concerns right now.

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [shocked] Maybe whatever drug it was that caused us all to lose our recent memories must’ve, like, affected you more…

Umeko: Who are you two then?

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [annoyed] Tch! Excuse me?

Umeko: What?

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [annoyed] How do you not already know who I am?

Umeko: I...am I supposed to?

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [annoyed] Ugh! You must live under a rock. Do you not, like, watch any reality television?

Umeko: I...can’t remember.

Mature Girl with Cap: [shocked] You don’t remember that either? That’s puzzling.

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [annoyed] Whatever. I’m Wakako Noguchi. Ring a bell? Memorize that name.

All of a sudden, I could feel the information on Wakako come to mind, just like it did with Kenji and Yoshihiki. It was as if I was reading their biographies in my head. I must’ve read about all these people before, at some point, but just forgotten? I couldn’t think of any other reason.

[Wakako Noguchi - SHSL Reality TV Star]

[Character Bio: SHSL Reality TV Star - Wakako Noguchi]  
Wakako made a name for herself when she first starred on reality TV series Blind Date, when she and 19 other female contestants attempted to win the heart of a male contestant who would only be allowed to speak with the girls but not see them. Wakako quickly took to the cameras quite comfortably, and her candid answers, sassy confessionals and tongue-in-cheek humor made her a fast fan-favorite in spite of not winning. It was like she was made for the cameras. However, the main reason she won the Fan Favorite poll was thanks to a voting majority of starstruck male voters, citing her as the most attractive contestant. After the show’s conclusion, Wakako went on to star in more reality TV shows as she was recruited by countless talent scouts. Her latest conquest had her locked up in a house for a summer for a local version of Big Brother. As such, she is no stranger to being confined for long periods of time in strange locations.

Blessed to be stunningly attractive, Wakako is aware of her effect on men and not only welcomes it but relishes the attention, using her talent and milking it for all its worth. More than a little ditzy, she knows her appearance can do wonders for her and she is willing to flirt with both men and women to get her way, whether it be bargaining for discounts when buying things or to get men to give up their seats on buses and trains. Being gawked at and lusted after is nothing strange to the voluptuous vixen. Wakako likes to wear low cut dresses that show off as much cleavage as possible, and is currently wearing a skimpy violet blouse and a pitiful excuse of a miniskirt that barely touches her knees and hugs her figure tightly. She has wavy dark blue hair, hazel eyes and is almost always never seen without make-up, eyeliner and lipstick when in public.  
[Character Bio: End]

Umeko: Oh, it’s you! Yeah, I...think I know who you are now.

Wakako: Oh good, so you’re not completely out of the loop.

Mature Girl with Cap: I suppose I too should introduce myself. Hanako Asato. I founded the band, Upstart Tenacity.

[Hanako Asato - SHSL Band Leader]

[Character Bio: SHSL Band Leader - Hanako Asato]  
Hanako displays a surprisingly adult maturity beyond what most would expect of a girl her age. Her rationality and level-headedness is matched only with her cold and calculating personality. As someone who is not likely to let trivial things stand in the way of her goals, Hanako believes there is no rest from striving to be the best of the best. She first came to fame encouraging her band members - initially misfits from all walks of life - to come together and become one of the strongest-running touring bands in recent memory. She pushed them to the limits, practicing and preparing for each live performance, and the stress seemed to have done little to faze her. She earned her title by being in charge of her entire band and raising them up from a group of nobodies to performing on some of the biggest stages in the world. However, upon being accepted to Hope’s Peak, Hanako ditched them out of the blue, claiming they held her back, and they soon broke apart, going their separate ways. She is now using her resume, title and experience to her benefit and is currently up for recruitment to coach and lead new and promising bands in the industry.

Though initially cold and unfriendly, Hanako can be nice when she wants to, which is admittedly not often. She does not like to be interrupted most when she is performing, and can fly up into a shocking temper when she is. She loathes irresponsible people, and is an outspoken proponent of proactivity and hard work. Hanako wears a black cap on top of her head, with her reddish brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She wears tight-fitting clothes to better perform and dance with - a black denim jacket and plain red shirt, jeans and sneakers.  
[Character Bio: End]

Umeko: I...believe I’ve heard of you too, yes. I can’t believe it’s actually you! I...think I remember hearing your music before...I think.

Upstart Tenacity...they were a relatively famous all-girls’ EDM band, most well-known among the teenage-girl population, up there in the ranks alongside famous pop groups and musicians like Sayaka Maizono and Ibuki Mioda. 

_Is everyone here famous for something or other? An internet-famous prankster, a literal "King of Skateboarding", a reality television star and now the leader of a famous band...if I don't suddenly recall my past as a world-renowned artist or sculptor or something, I'm gonna feel really disappointed..._

Hanako: Good. So we know each other now. Let’s get back to searching.

Wakako: [annoyed] What for? This hallway is pointless, it’s just a bunch more rooms.

Hanako’s scowl reflected her clear disdain for Wakako.

Yoshihiki: [playful] We could go into one of those rooms together if you’d like, Wakako.

Wakako: [annoyed] How about you talk to me when you’ve grown a couple feet taller?

Yoshihiki: [angry] You…!

_One big happy family, I guess? And I’ve still barely met everyone here. I don’t know if I want the others to be as wacky as these two or not. I mean...they’re certainly entertaining._

[Talk to: Hanako]

Hanako: [annoyed] Ugh. Those two...idiots. The both of them…

Umeko: Um…

Hanako: [annoyed] Klutzy girls like her...always with her head in the clouds. And you would think he'd realize now is hardly the time for childish antics.

Hanako turned sharply to regard me, looking cross.

Hanako: Yes. What is it?

Umeko: What are you doing?

Hanako: [annoyed] Searching this hallway for a way out, for clues, for anything to tell us why we’re here. What do you think? And if you want to make yourself useful, I suggest you do the same.

Umeko: Whoa. Uh...okay. I’ll get right to it. 

_Jeez. Who woke up on the wrong side of bed today?_

[Talk to: Wakako]

Wakako: [annoyed] I still can’t believe you’ve never heard of me.

Umeko: To be fair, you only star on reality television and there are a lot of celebrities out there…

Wakako: [annoyed] …

Umeko: I better not finish my thought.

Wakako: I guess I can’t really blame you. Majority of my fanbase is male. It’s like I attract boys to me like moths to an open flame.

_That’s...quite an analogy._

Wakako: [annoyed] Reality television is, like, made for me. Okay? It’s the only medium that works. I’m not an actor or anything, I just...I was made for the camera in an entirely different way. Anyone who’s a reality television fan knows who I am.

Umeko: Uh-uh, okay. I believe you, really. I guess I just didn’t watch that kind of stuff often.

Wakako: [annoyed] Good. I’m glad we understand each other! Now go tell the little troll to quit gawking at my boobs.

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, Umeko. How’s it going so far?

Umeko: I guess I’m just still a little disoriented and I’m exploring.

Yoshihiki: Careful not to get lost. You know what they say, ghosts are always lurking in dark, scary hallways.

Umeko: They don’t say that.

Yoshihiki: Nuh-uh, they totally do! Everyone knows that. I wouldn’t go walking down anywhere dark and quiet all alone. If you want...I could… "accompany” you.

_Why...does that sound less than favorable?_

Umeko: I think...I’ll do fine on my own. Thanks.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Aw, but I was looking forward to being your knight in shining armor.

_I don’t exactly trust him not to be the one scaring me in the dark instead._

[Move to: Down Hallway]

Around the corner, I found another set of stairs heading down, presumably to the first floor where the Lounge was that Kenji had asked me to make my way to. Here in the hall were a few more students, talking.

A really skinny boy was standing next to one of the doors, holding what appeared to be a tiny cactus in a pot, looking uncomfortable, as another boy chattered away excitedly to him. Behind them stood a girl in a fluffy pink dress, and she seemed to be playing with a...doll?

[Talk to: Boys]

Short, Bespectacled Boy: [excited] B-b-but, like, I th-think that’s super cool, how you grow all your own p-p-plants like that! And th-that you h-h-h-have your own p-personal gr-greenhouse and it’s all cool and official like real gr-greenhouses. And what about your c-c-cactus? I’ve r-read a lot about them! Can I touch it? Can you let me h-h-hold it?

Skinny Boy with Potted Cactus: [annoyed] Oh my God, Taro, please, I just...can you just leave me alone, already? You’re so annoying.

It was like watching a dog’s ears fall after being reprimanded by its master. The light left Taro’s eyes and his excited expression melted away.

Taro: [disappointed] Oh...o-o-okay, Ichiro. I d-d-didn't mean to b-bother you. S-S-Sorry…

Ichiro almost flinched a little, but then his own expression hardened into a scowl.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Look, just go away, alright? I don't care. I’d just like to actually hear myself think.

_What is with this guy?_

Taro: [shocked] Oh! Hello!

Taro noticed me watching them.

Taro: [happy] S-someone new!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Great.

Taro: [excited] Hi! D-D-Did you wake up in one of these r-rooms too?

Umeko: I uh...I sure did.

_This kid’s excitement is really contagious. He seems to like talking a lot, which is surprising considering he’s stuttering every few seconds. But he seems really nice, at least._

_...Can't say the same for his friend over there, though..._

Taro: [happy] I’m Taro Tahara! It’s a pl-pleasure to m-m-meet you!

[Taro Tahara - SHSL Bookworm]

[Character Bio: SHSL Bookworm - Taro Tahara]  
Since he was younger, Taro found little interest in other activities boys enjoyed. He didn’t enjoy sports or videogames, but rather shared a love for reading that both his parents did too. He has only ever received books as birthday presents, all of which have increased in thickness and complexity as he has grown older year by year. From the moment he got into reading, Taro had decided reading and writing would be the only path his life would take him. By now, Taro has read several libraries’ worth of books, and has more bookcases at home than all other furniture combined. While he has read countless books ranging from crime novels to romance and fantasy genres to encyclopedias and trivia books, he has also written his fair share of prose and poetry, though he has never published any of them but one. His one story soared in popularity since its publication and got him sought out by talent agents around the world. With the title of SHSL Writing Prodigy taken by Toko Fukawa, Taro was instead given the title of SHSL Bookworm, a title he is perfectly fine with as he prefers reading to writing anyway. His excessive and thorough reading has made him a handy spell-checker to most amateur authors starting out their careers.

Despite almost always having his nose buried in a book, Taro is sweet, easily excited and sociable and will gladly welcome a conversation with others - though not when he is too invested in a book at the time. However, this eagerness to talk with others often leads to him being gullible, impressionable and the butt of many jokes, as he is blind to sarcasm and teasing and takes things almost too literally. He speaks with an incurable stutter, which is a sore subject for him. He has round blue eyes, thick-rimmed glasses, jet black hair and freckles. He wears a loose-fitting green shirt that seems to be more about comfort than style, which he tucks into his pants only halfway, clearly unbothered about what people think of the way he dresses. He also wears short beige trousers and lime green Crocs.  
[Character Bio: End]

Umeko: You’re...a bookworm. That's your talent. Not, like...an author or poet? Just...you like books.

Taro: [nervous] Heh...th-that’s probably an underst-statement...but yeah.

Umeko: What does an SHSL talent like that even entail?

Taro: [thoughtful] W-Well...obviously I r-read a lot…I can r-r-r-read really f-fast...I once read a 500-page n-novel in under tw-two hours.

Umeko: Really? Wow. Color me impressed.

Taro: [excited] I’m also a r-r-really good editor. I’ve had p-plenty of authors ask me to l-l-look over their drafts before p-publication. [embarrassed] It’s k-k-kind of like...my job.

Umeko: You’re like a real-life, human spellchecker, then. You must own a lot of books.

Taro: [thoughtful] Oh, yeah. I’ve got a r-r-really extensive l-l-library back home…[happy] Just like how Ichiro h-has his own g-g-greenhouse and everything!

Umeko: Greenhouse?

The skinny boy next to Taro scowled, like he hadn’t expected to be drawn into the conversation.

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Taro: [annoyed] C’mon, Ichiro! D-D-Don’t be r-rude! Introduce yourself!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ugh…*sighs* Fine. I’m Ichiro. Nice to meet you, I guess.

[Ichiro Umemoto - SHSL Botanist]

[Character Bio: SHSL Botanist - Ichiro Umemoto]  
Ichiro is passionate for little else other than his beloved plants, and keeps his favorite potted cactus on his person or by his bed at all times, claiming its prickly nature suits him perfectly. Growing up hampered by severe social anxiety and a crippling inferiority complex, Ichiro found it difficult to communicate with his fellow schoolmates and make friends, and as such, often withdrew from others and stuck to himself. He first realized his love for botany when he aced a science project requiring him to take care of a seedling for a few weeks. Since then, he has taken pride in his one talent, and has grown and cared for numerous different plants, filling his house and room with them.

Innately cynical, constantly feeling like others are judging him for his hobbies and behavior, he is quick to lash out at others who treat him differently, believing they are making fun of him. He harbors a lot of bitterness and resentment in his heart towards others. He is extremely thin, and his clothes often hang off him. He wears a dark black hoodie, light brown bermudas and worn-out sneakers. He has short brown hair, green eyes and often greets people with a scowl on his face. He would probably have more friends if he cracked a smile more often.  
[Character Bio: End]

Taro: Wh-what’s your n-n-name?

Umeko: I’m Umeko...Umeko Hirayama. Um...I...can’t remember my own talent.

Taro: [shocked] You...can’t r-remember?

Ichiro: [annoyed] What kind of SHSL Student are you if you don’t even remember your own damn talent?

Taro: [worried] Oh n-n-no! Do you have amnesia? Th-that sounds h-h-horrible!

Umeko: Haha...I guess I just...don’t remember as of right now. I know it’s super sketchy...that’s what the others I’ve met have already told me. Sorry…

Taro: [shocked] Oh no, don’t apologize! It’s f-f-f-fine! I’m s-s-s-sure it’ll c-c-come back to you eventually!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Shouldn’t you be off to go look for other ways out of here now?

Umeko: Yeah...I guess I should go do that too, if it’s what everyone else is doing.

Taro: [happy] Okay! S-s-see you at the L-l-lounge later, Umeko!

[Talk to: Ichiro]

Ichiro: [annoyed] What? What do you want?

Umeko: Nothing, I was just...curious about your plant.

Ichiro instinctively clutched his cactus and brought it up to his chest, wrapping his skinny arms around it almost protectively.

Ichiro: [annoyed] What about it? Do you think I’m weird?

Umeko: Huh?

Ichiro: [angry] It’s...it’s not weird! I just...it’s my favorite cactus, alright? You got a problem with that or what? Huh?

Umeko: N-no! Nothing like that! That’s not weird, I swear!

Ichiro: [annoyed] …*grumbles* I hate judgmental people like you.

Umeko: …

Ichiro: [annoyed] People always think I’m a weirdo because I carry a plant around wherever I go. [embarrassed] It’s...it’s not a weird hobby at all! I just...it’s my favorite cactus, alright? I’m not...I’m not weird! Stop acting like I’m weird!

_Time to bail out of this conversation._

[Talk to: Taro]

Taro: [happy] Hi, Umeko!

Umeko: Hey. What’s the deal with Ichiro over there?

Taro: [thoughtful] Oh, he’s just a little...w-w-withdrawn, I guess. I don’t think he’s a “people” p-p-person, if you c-c-catch my dr-drift. I've been tr-trying to get him to open up. But I’m s-sure he’s quite n-n-nice on the inside, once you g-get to know him a little better!

_Nothing about Ichiro I’ve seen so far suggests “nice”. Taro’s probably too soft-hearted to call him out for what he really is._

[Talk to: Girl with Doll]

Girl with Doll: [talking to Doll] Yes, Ms. Shortcake, this is an odd situation. Do you know how we can get out of here?

Then, to my bewilderment, the doll - which looked like a smaller version of the girl herself, except in a lilac dress - opened her mouth and spoke!

Girl with Doll: [as Ms. Shortcake] No, Miyumi, and I’m scared! What should we do?

Umeko: Ahh!

Miyumi: [shocked] Whaaa! What was that for?

She stared at me reproachfully, and the doll swivelled its head to look at me too.

Umeko: Th-that thing! It...it talked!

Miyumi: [annoyed] Hey, be respectful! Ms. Shortcake’s not a “thing”! She’s my friend!

Umeko: H-How...how did it- I mean...how did “she” just talk?

Miyumi: [annoyed] What do you think? She speaks through me.

Umeko: Wh...what?

Miyumi: [annoyed] I’m...Miyumi Ishibashi. I’m a ventriloquist.

[Miyumi Ishibashi - SHSL Ventriloquist]

[Character Bio: SHSL Ventriloquist - Miyumi Ishibashi]  
Always with her hand up her favorite doll Ms. Shortcake, Miyumi often alternates between speaking as herself or through the dummy, in different voices, even reverting to them without even realizing it at times. Beyond just talking without seeming to open her mouth, Miyumi can also sing, laugh, scream and pretend to cry through her various doll characters. Apart from Ms. Shortcake, she also has a variety of different dolls she keeps with her, like the mysterious Dr. Creeper - sporting a surprisingly deep and throaty voice quite unlike Miyumi’s soft, high pitch, or the wooden puppet Nico, who insists on being a real boy.

Miyumi was considered a child prodigy when her talents in ventriloquism were first discovered and she has spent years cultivating her talent, investing more time with her dolls than most people would consider healthy. Her ease with switching between her dolls’ personalities may also give some cause for worry, but when Miyumi is being Miyumi, she seems perfectly same, albeit a bit reclusive. Though she has a completely different personality when voicing one of her dolls, she will often claim that it is not her saying the words but the dolls themselves. She is an otherwise sweet and soft-hearted girl, though a little eccentric, as she relies a little too strongly on her dolls for comfort in stressful situations, considering them her closest friends. She has thick dyed-bubblegum-pink hair with large red ribbons in it, dresses just like Ms. Shortcake, and both girls wear large gowns that go all the way down to the floor - hers being lilac and Ms. Shortcake’s being bright pink.  
[Character Bio: End]

Umeko: Ventriloquism, huh? That’s...pretty impressive. I didn’t even see you open your mouth.

Miyumi: [sad] Say you’re sorry.

Umeko: Huh?

Miyumi: [sad] You called Ms. Shortcake a “thing” just now. It made her really sad.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Yeah! You hurt my feelings! *cries*

Umeko: Uhh...I’m...really sorry.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] It’s okay! I forgive you!

All of a sudden, Miyumi was pulling another doll out from her backpack and propping it - or “him” - up on her other hand. This time, it was a wooden dummy.

Miyumi: [as Nico] And the rest of us forgive you too!

Umeko: You...have another one.

Miyumi: [happy] Yup! And I have Dr. Creeper in my bag too! But he only likes to come out in creepy situations…

Umeko: That’s...cool.

_She’s kinda...unnerving me. She seems sweet but her...dolls are a little concerning._

[Move to: Stairs Down]

I finally arrived at the Lounge on the first floor. There were a couple doors leading out, presumably to a Dining Room. A couple couches and chairs were arranged in the centre of the room, and there was a fireplace in the centre of the wall, with a fake deer head mounted over it, and a mantelpiece with several framed photographs, trinkets and three trophies arranged on top of it.

There were more students here.

I saw a tall, sallow guy dressed in a black turtleneck standing by the coat rack. He was swivelling a bowler hat in his hands absent-mindedly, observing the room. I was even more surprised to see a girl kneeling on the floor, and she was with a dog! _Why is there a dog here, in this place?_ It was a Golden Retriever, and the girl was petting it fondly as the dog licked her face, wagging his tail merrily.

By the front door, I spotted a guy in a gray suit and tie, talking with a girl dressed like a punk, and a strange-looking guy dressed in some outlandish outfit. Without warning, the punk girl grabbed a nearby chair, and threw it at the door in a fit of rage.

Punk Girl: [angry] Graaahh! Stupid door won’t open!

Guy in Gray Suit: [worried] Samira, please relax! Throwing chairs around the place won’t solve anything!

Samira: [angry] Neither is standing around doing nothing.

Guy in Gray Suit: We’re not doing nothing about the situation. It’s best to stay calm and look for clues or another way out of here. Whoever brought us here clearly went to great lengths to do so, I doubt the door would be that easily broken down.

Samira: [embarrassed] Well...I mean, it certainly gets my anger out. And who knows? Maybe I will break the door down!

Guy in Gray Suit: [worried] Let’s just...all think rationally for a second. I understand your frustration but you’re not getting us anywhere.

Samira: [annoyed] Hmph.

Guy in Outlandish Outfit: Nonsense! You fool! Samira is right! This door is but a challenging adversary, and we must use force to topple it from its hinges! A mere door cannot stand in my path to victory!

Guy in Gray Suit: [worried] Mordecai, don’t!

Mordecai raised his leg and gave the door a square kick. Nothing happened, and Mordecai stumbled back, looking flabbergasted.

Mordecai: [shocked] What...what is this sorcery? This door has stayed firm!

Samira: [bored] Wow. Shocker. Your foot couldn’t accomplish what a chair failed to do.

Mordecai: [excited] This is an illusion created by one of the thirteen trickster devils! This is no door...it is an impenetrable wall posing as one! No matter...both doors and walls shall eventually fall before me!

He kicked the door again, and the boy in the gray suit was getting more and more agitated.

Guy in Gray Suit: [annoyed] I said, stop! You’d be more useful looking around the place than kicking at a door and wasting your energy!

Mordecai: [annoyed] You peasant! My strength and energy is boundless, I’m afraid! A million more kicks and I’ll have the door down in no time!

[Talk to: Group]

I slowly approached the troublesome threesome.

Umeko: Um...hello there.

Mordecai: [shocked] Whaaa? Another civilian has joined our ranks?

Guy in Gray Suit: Oh, did Kenji find you? I knew there’d be more people in their rooms. Sorry. You must be really confused right about now.

Umeko: Yeah, that’s putting it lightly.

Guy in Gray Suit: Trust me, we’re confused too. But I’m hoping once we’ve properly investigated this place, some answers will be provided.

Umeko: Um...hi. I’m Umeko. I’m assuming you’re Eizo?

Guy in Gray Suit: That would be me, yes.

[Eizo Oshima - SHSL Commander]

[Character Bio: SHSL Commander - Eizo Oshima]  
Growing up in a family full of people working in leadership roles, it was decided since he was born that Eizo would continue the tradition. His family’s reputation, and fear of being overshadowed by his siblings - all of whom are older than him and have become leaders in various industries themselves - has driven Eizo to push himself harder than any of his brothers and sisters before him.

Though he does his best to exude an aura of confidence, on the inside, Eizo is constantly full of insecurities regarding his leadership skills, and this only propels him to become an overachiever and perfectionist, wanting more than anything to prove his worth to his family. While at times unwittingly abrasive, Eizo tries his best to be accommodating as a leader, lending a listening ear to all members of any team he commands, to keep the morale of the group high and his team a cohesive unit, as he was brought up to do.

Eizo finds it hard to balance being firm and harsh as well as being kind and not overbearing, and is sincere about wanting to do things to the best of his ability. He has grayish blond hair and his eyes are a rare shade of amber. He dresses smartly, in a dark gray suit jacket and pants that look too big for him, a navy blue tie, a large shiny Rolex watch, and shiny suede shoes which he polishes every night - again, as he was taught to do.  
[Character Bio: End]

Eizo held out a hand to shake, looking very formal, and feeling a little subconscious, I shook it. He grasped my hand firmly and squeezed hard, almost as if deciding what to think of me based off how hard I squeezed back.

Pathetically, I tried to give him just as hard a squeeze in return but he’d already let go fast.

Eizo: It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Umeko. I hope we can work well together to get out of here.

Umeko: Yeah...thanks. There’s...no need to be so formal.

Eizo: [embarrassed] Oh...sorry. It’s a habit, I suppose. I’m...around adults a lot. There are times I'm not used to acting like a normal high schooler.

Samira: [bored] You can say that again. You want to introduce us?

Eizo: This here is Samira and Mordecai.

Samira grinned and flashed the sign of the horns in greeting.

Samira: ‘Sup.

[Samira St. Clair - SHSL Street Artist]

[Character Bio: SHSL Street Artist - Samira St. Clair]  
Despite coming from a well-to-do family, Samira resented being handed things in life on a silver platter and she found her ideals and goals in life frequently directing her away from what her parents wanted of her. Her passion for art clashed with their desires for her to follow in her brother’s footsteps as a lawyer, and she often took to street art and graffiti as a sign of rebellion, putting her on close brushes with the law on several occasions that eventually landed her out of the house for good. Now living on her own, being on the streets has further toughened her up, and her daring and meaningful artworks have garnered her a fast reputation.

Brazen and straightforward, at times a little brash, but with good intentions underneath, Samira dropped her family name to cut herself off from them entirely. She wears a white cotton shirt emblazoned with flaming skull designs, a black studded vest, ripped jeans and studded boots. She has long black hair with multi-colored highlights in it.  
[Character Bio: End]

_Wow. Her outfit looks really cool. Samira clearly wanted to make a statement. She doesn't look like the kind of person I'd want to piss off... Somehow, I know about her background, coming from a rich family...how do I know that without any of these people telling me their histories? I must’ve done some really in-depth research before I lost my memory. But why? Did I just want to know more about my schoolmates, assuming I really did go to Hope’s Peak with them?_

Samira brushed her colorful hair out of her eyes and planted her hands firmly on her hips.

Samira: [bored] I don’t suppose you have an explanation for why we’re all here, do you, Umeko?

Umeko: Not that I know of...sorry.

Samira: [annoyed] Ugh, this whole situation sucks. I want to know who had the gall to kidnap students. Whoever did this was certainly bold...mark my words, I’m not resting until I find the bastard behind this and make him pay!

Mordecai: [excited] Now that is the spirit, Samira! You truly have the heart of a real warrior!

[Mordecai Fisher - SHSL Marksman]

[Character Bio: SHSL Marksman - Mordecai Fisher]  
Outlandishly dressed and of foreign descent, Mordecai (not his real name - he just thought it made him sound cool) will tell all willing to listen to him about his various exploits of increasingly nonsensical nature, surrounding a past shrouded in mystery and tales of daredevilish adventure. Claiming to have come from a heritage full of heroes and vigilantes, Mordecai believes strongly in his supposed code-of-honor and has lived his whole life believing he serves a higher purpose.

It is unknown if Mordecai actually does suffer from delusions of grandeur and believes half the stuff that comes out of his mouth or if he really is who he says he is and has done all that he claims to have. Regardless, he often behaves in a self-righteous manner, and his air of superiority is viewed by the others as either comical or maddeningly infuriating. He is quick to believe fairy tales, myths and urban legends as hard facts, and this only serves to disprove his own claims more in the eyes of others. He has a tanned complexion, short close-cropped hair, sparkling gray eyes and tattoos on his neck and the back of both his hands. He regularly wears outrageously colorful garb, but is most fond of his tattered red cape, which he claims was a prize won from his first ever victory in battle over a tyrant that had been terrorizing one of his country’s small villages. Few people believe him, but most will admit his cloak is the coolest part about him. Mordecai hardly ever takes it off.  
[Character Bio: End]

Mordecai: [sad] Our kidnappers took my crossbow from me...I cannot help but feel nakedly vulnerable without it...Oh! I feel so naked! So naked and vulnerable!

Samira: [uncomfortable] …

Umeko: You had a crossbow?

Mordecai: Of course! I would never leave my homeland without it! You never know what dangers you will find roaming around foreign lands...it is best to always stay guarded and armed at all times!

Umeko: ...Right.

Mordecai drew his cloak around him and laughed into his hood.

_Who the heck is this guy and where did he come from? He’s probably the most colorful character I’ve seen, personality-wise. Is he a nutjob or just really kooky?_

Eizo: Um...we should continue searching this area. We need to report on our findings when the group regroups in a bit…

_He seems a little unsure of himself...it’s not exactly what I was expecting of the SHSL Commander...but he seems to have a level head, and genuinely just wants to help us get out of here._

Samira: Wait, Umeko still hasn’t told us her talent.

Eizo: Oh, that’s right. Um...what is your talent, Umeko? Would you care to tell us?

Umeko: I...don’t remember.

Mordecai’s eyes instantly lit up with suspicion. Samira folded her arms, looking at me sketchily.

Samira: [annoyed] You...don’t remember.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] This is most troubling, Umeko. I can smell...deceit, hanging off your body like a horrible stench. [accusatory] This had better not be a deception!

Umeko: It’s not! I...don’t smell. And I’m not lying, I swear! I...can’t remember what my talent is. Is that bad?

Eizo: [thoughtful] Well, it’s certainly strange...but there’s a lot of strange things going on. We shouldn’t puzzle over this too much, and put more focus on getting out of here and figure out what’s happening.

Umeko: I agree. Thank you.

Eizo: You should go talk to the others, introduce yourself. Once Kenji’s rounded up the last of the stragglers, we plan to congregate here. Don’t...don’t be late.

Umeko: You got it.

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Mordecai: [sad] Oh...my poor crossbow.

Umeko: So you’re a marksman?

Mordecai: [excited] I never miss my mark! It’s why I’m considered a hero in my homeland! I’ve toppled tyrants and vanquished armies with little more than a few trusty arrows or firearms in my arsenal. People across the land would fear my name and cower in my presence!

_Talk about an ego..._

Umeko: That…certainly sounds impressive. 

_If any of it is even true, that is…_

Mordecai: No need to fret. When you’re in the presence of royalty like me, there’s no doubt about it. We will get out of here soon and I will rescue us all!

_How...reassuring…_

[Talk to: Samira]

Umeko: So you’re a street artist? You...create graffiti art?

Samira: Yeah. I’ve been living on the streets for a while now. An everyday man would call me a vandal, but there’s a lot of beauty in filling the gray, lifeless streets and alleys with something...beautiful...and artistic.

_She’s definitely passionate about it, there's no denying that._

Umeko: That’s really unique. I read somewhere that...you came from a rich background.

Samira: [angry] How do you know that?

Umeko: I...uh...don’t know?

Samira: [annoyed] Hmph. As if you weren’t already super suspicious...but yeah, whatever. Rich background or not...that’s my past. This is my present. And I’d really like living in this inn or whatever this place is...to not be my future.

Umeko: Is St. Clair your family name?

Samira: [annoyed] Grr...No. Now let’s leave it at that...

_Yeesh. Okay..._

[Talk to: Eizo]

Umeko: Kenji spoke quite highly of you.

Eizo: Did he now?

Umeko: He said you were a good leader.

Eizo: [embarrassed] I...I’m glad to hear that. Admittedly, we only got to talk for a couple minutes, and I didn't think that was long enough to make a good impression. Nevertheless...thank you...or him. I’m just trying to step up and help us all get out of this mess.

[Talk to: Girl with Dog]

Umeko: Hey! Is that a dog?

The girl didn't acknowledge me.

Umeko: Um...hello? You...there?

She abruptly turned around when I poked her.

Girl with Dog: Huh? Who are you?

Umeko: I’m...Umeko. I’m...another one of the students.

Girl with Dog: Cool.

She turned back to the dog she was petting oh so lovingly, barely noticing me still standing there.

Umeko: Um…

Girl with Dog: [annoyed] What? What is it?

Umeko: Nothing, I was just...asking if that’s a dog.

Girl with Dog: [annoyed] What do you think, genius? Does it look like it’s a cat? Oh, maybe it’s a fish!

Umeko: I...guess that was pretty obvious. 

_Great. Now I just feel stupid on top of being unwanted._

Umeko: No, what I meant was...why is there a dog here?

Girl with Dog: This place looks like it’s an inn or a lodge of sorts...maybe the owners owned Buddy over here.

Umeko: Buddy? Is that his name?

Girl with Dog: That’s what it says on his collar.

Buddy barked and licked the girl’s cheek again. She smiled, hugging him.

Umeko: So...who are you?

Girl with Dog: [annoyed] *sighs* Kaori Nishimoto.

[Kaori Nishimoto - SHSL Dog Whisperer]

[Character Bio: SHSL Dog Whisperer - Kaori Nishimoto]  
Kaori has been a dog person her whole life, and very plainly admits that she prefers dogs over both other animals and people. Citing a strange affinity with all canines, Kaori grew up in a household with over a dozen puppies, and has fallen in love with all dogs everywhere. She possesses an almost unnatural ability to soothe and communicate with them, and first displayed her talent in public when she managed to calm down a rabid dog that had been chasing after a civilian in broad daylight.

Quiet and a bit shy, Kaori does not dislike talking, but just prefers to talk to dogs than people and enjoys spending time grooming her canine companions, prioritizing them over even herself. It would not be uncommon for her to forget to bathe because she was busy bathing her dogs instead. She wears a pink beanie over her short red hair, a woolly light purple sweater with dog designs sewn onto it, white track pants and flip flops. She carries around a handbag that contains emergency dog treats, among other trivial possessions. She has round black doe eyes, a button nose and dimples around her mouth that usually only see the light of day when she is smiling at a dog.  
[Character Bio: End]

Umeko: You’re the SHSL Dog Whisperer? I guess...that’s not really surprising. I suppose it’s lucky we’ve got a dog around here for you to take care of and groom.

Kaori: Mhm.

_She’s not even really listening to me. She’s so absorbed with Buddy, it’s like I’m not even here._

Umeko: So...I guess I’ll take my leave then?

Kaori: Mhm.

_Not even a glance my way…_

[Talk to: Shady Guy with Bowler Hat]

Shady Guy with Bowler Hat: [thoughtful] Mmm...very interesting...hello there.

Umeko: Um...hi?

Shady Guy with Bowler Hat: Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?

Umeko: Oh, um...yes, of course. I’m Umeko Hirayama.

Shady Guy with Bowler Hat: I see...I see…

Umeko: Now it’s your turn.

Shady Guy with Bowler Hat: Nagatomo Yamaoka. The pleasure is all mine to make your acquaintance.

[Nagatomo Yamaoka - SHSL Thief]

[Character Bio: SHSL Thief - Nagatomo Yamaoka]  
Shrouded in mystery, Nagatomo argues he does not suffer from kleptomania but that thievery and pickpocketing has been a skill he has enjoyed and takes pride in for years. Possessing an uncanny ability to be unnoticed while in plain sight despite his height, Nagatomo’s prowess in sleight of hand would have made him an amazing magician had he not chosen a less public path instead. Though arrested a couple times before, since mastering the art of thievery, he has been able to perfect his robberies to the point where he is long gone by the time people realize he has stolen their belongings. To stay on the right side of the law, Nagatomo always leaves behind a note promising to return the stolen items after an undisclosed amount of time - to avoid police lying in wait - and always fulfils promises and manages to return them without getting caught either. His talents, which he swore publicly to only use as a fun skill and not to actually profit, have caught the eye of talent scouts, who managed to track the elusive man down for enrolment.

Mysterious by nature, Nagatomo enjoys stealing peoples’ items and presenting it to them before they even realize they have been pickpocketed or stolen from. Needless to say, this has led many to distrust him, though he has only ever broken a promise to return a stolen good one time. He wears a black turtleneck, gray pants and white shoes, and at times a nondescript bowler hat too, which he is prone to taking off and twirling in his hands from time to time.  
[Character Bio: End]

Umeko: You...you’re a thief?

Nagatomo: [playful] Oh...so my reputation precedes me...I’m flattered, truly I am.

He caught my distrustful gaze and laughed softly.

Nagatomo: I can already see the suspicion in your eyes. You don’t trust me, do you?

Umeko: No, I wasn’t trying to be rude, I just...I mean, you’re a thief! Isn’t that in your nature?

Nagatomo: [sad] Such ignorance, jumping to conclusions so fast...not all thieves are sly and wily like that, you know.

Umeko: So...that’s not like you?

Nagatomo: Oh no, that is exactly like me. I’ve already stolen three of your belongings in the span of this conversation.

Umeko: What!

Nagatomo smirked and took one of my hairclips out from his pocket.

Umeko: H-How did you…?

He turned his bowler hat over, and out fell my wristwatch.

Umeko: M-My watch! You...that’s...wait, what else have you taken off me?

He brandished a necklace from inside his sleeve.

Umeko: That’s not mine.

Nagatomo: [confused] No? Hm. I must’ve taken it off someone else and forgotten to return it. Oh well. I’ll find its owner later.

Umeko: But wait...that’s honestly amazing! Give me those back!

I snatched my stolen goods back from him, and he only smiled mysteriously, putting his bowler hat back on.

Umeko: How on Earth did you do that? We’ve talked for less than two minutes!

Nagatomo: I have my ways.

_I don’t trust that shifty twinkle in his eyes._

Umeko: You haven’t even shaken my hand or anything. How did you get my watch off?

Nagatomo: I’m a thief. I wouldn’t be a good one if I gave away all my secrets, now, would I? It’s the tools of the trade, Umeko.

Umeko: I’m impressed...and also a little unnerved.

Nagatomo: Oh, don’t worry. I return everything I ever steal...most of the time.

Umeko: Most...of the time?

A sudden sad look crossed his face as he stared off into the distance.

Nagatomo: [disappointed] Yes. Most of the time.

He waved me away and I took that to mean the conversation was over between us. _What an odd character. I should really keep watch of all my belongings when I’m around him. Though to be fair...I don’t have much of value on me right now that he can steal._

Just then, Kenji came down the stairs, and following behind him were a couple more of the other students.

Kenji: Yo Eizo! My man!

Eizo: [bored] What? Have you got them all?

Kenji: [playful] Just about? I’m gonna go round up the stragglers. I found these two as well.

Eizo: You go do that then.

Kenji saw me and gave me a flirtatious wink. I smiled back weakly as he scampered back up the stairs. The two girls who had been following him came down to the Lounge, looking around their surroundings curiously.

Short Girl with Motorcycle Goggles: [excited] Whoa! What is this place?

Tall Girl with Thick Accent: [bored] Ugh...it’s so musty and confined in here. This is nothing like I’m used to. What is going on here? I certainly hope we won’t be made to stay for long.

[Talk to: Girls]

Short Girl with Motorcycle Goggles: [excited] Hello!

Umeko: Hi there...who are you?

Short Girl with Motorcycle Goggles: [excited] I’m Fukumi Futurani! You know me as the SHSL Daredevil!

[Fukumi Futurani - SHSL Daredevil]

[Character Bio: SHSL Daredevil - Fukumi Furutani]  
Being the shortest girl in the group (still taller than Yoshihiki) Fukumi’s young appearance is deceiving, as Fukumi has been a major thrill seeker ever since discovering roller coasters. From her first trip to a theme park, she wanted to go on roller coasters over and over, so much so that from the moment she got on one, she never wanted to go on any of the other rides for the rest of the day, and returned several times just to get back on. When she grew older, she turned away from roller coasters and began seeking other outlets to relive the same thrill, and she has tried various activities including ziplining, bungee jumping and skydiving. Her latest conquest has been mastering motorcycling, and she has been motorcycling through several obstacle courses for the past year before moving on to finding her next thrill.

Though her many thrill-seeking escapades has often brought her at times into seedier company, Fukumi is surprisingly jovial and cheery, and carries an almost annoyingly cloy optimism around her, believing that things will always work out for her one way or another and worrying about it does little to solve matters. She is a strong believer in trying over worrying, in actions over words, in doing before thinking, and this has led her to be impulsive and rash at times, and can accidentally offend or hurt people with the things she does. She wears a white tank top, black jeans and boots, motorcycle goggles on her head, and has numerous bangles, necklaces and accessories hanging off her. She has sparkling blue eyes, and ties her long shoulder-length hair back in (perhaps ironic) pigtails. Oh yeah, and Harley Quinn is her heroine.  
[Character Bio: End]

_W-What? This...short, cute, innocent-looking girl is...the SHSL Daredevil? She is nothing like what I’d expect from someone with that title… I’d expect the SHSL Daredevil to look like Samira or something._

Fukumi: [annoyed] Now, I know what you’re thinking. How could this cute little chibi with such an adorable face be the SHSL Daredevil?

Umeko: That’s...uh...not what I was thinking. 

_I’m a liar._

Fukumi: [annoyed] Nuh-uh, that was totally what you were thinking! I can tell. That’s what everyone always thinks when they see me. “But you’re just a child! How can you be doing all those dangerous, death-defying stunts!” It takes everything in me not to give people like that a wallop!

Umeko: Er…

Fukumi: [playful] But it’s okay. I forgive you!

Umeko: Heh...thanks?

Tall Girl with Thick Accent: Needless to say, I will not require an introduction.

Umeko: …

Tall Girl with Thick Accent: I assume you are stunned speechless and are secretly dying for an autograph?

_I’ve already dealt with girls with huge egoes when I met Wakako. Now I have to deal with another one? She’s not as attractive as Wakako so maybe her career doesn’t have anything to do with her looks...but she definitely carries herself like a celebrity. And that accent...she doesn’t sound foreign but it sounds like she’s used to speaking in a lot of different accents…_

Tall Girl with Thick Accent: [annoyed] Do you want my autograph or not?

Umeko: I...You’re...an actress?

Tall Girl with Thick Accent: [annoyed] You have to be kidding me. You even have to ask?

Taro: [shocked] No way! Is th-that who I th-think it is?

Taro and Ichiro had made their way down the stairs as well. Seeing her, Taro bounded over to the tall girl, looking excited.

Taro: [excited] Haha! No way, it is you! In the f-f-flesh! I’m s-s-such a fan, I’ve w-w-watched so many of your movies! I loved you in the movie adaptation of Flesh Eaters! Could I have your autograph?

Tall Girl with Thick Accent: [happy] See? At least some people around here don’t live under a rock.

Umeko: Sorry...I guess I’ve just lost my memory a little.

Fukumi: [shocked] Omigosh! Flesh Eaters? That is, like, a cult classic!

Taro: [excited] I kn-know! But I m-m-mean, nothing’s going to beat the s-s-s-source material. The book’s still the b-b-best…

Fukumi: You were in that movie? I don't remember you.

Tall Girl with Thick Accent: [annoyed] Probably. I’ve been in so many movies, that I’ve lost count.

Taro: [excited] That’s s-s-s-so awesome!

Tall Girl with Thick Accent: [shocked] Do you not have a pen or paper? What am I meant to sign?

Taro: Hold on.

He presented a notebook from his back pocket.

Taro: [excited] I n-n-never go anywhere without my n-n-n-notebook! Here!

She signed an autograph for him. I caught a glimpse of her signature: Shizuko.

Shizuko: [bored] There you go, sweetie.

Taro: [nervous] Th-Thanks!

Umeko: Wait a minute...I think I do have some information on you.

[Shizuko Ikehara - SHSL Actress]

[Character Bio: SHSL Actress - Shizuko Ikehara]  
A professional actress for both movie and television roles as well as theatre performances, Shizuko proudly claims that there is no role too big or challenging for her to play. Having been acting since she was young, Shizuko has adopted hundreds of different characters and personalities ranging from meek and shy nerds, to overzealous superheroes, to villainous heiresses. She believes her heart belongs on the stage and plans to continue acting well into her nineties.

Her time in the public eye has seen her used to endless adoration from countless fans, which does nothing to lessen her ego. The one good thing from being a star is that she is no stranger to receiving death threats from viewers of her shows who find her a nuisance - the Killing Game to her is no different. Arrogant and sure of herself, she is used to getting her own way and will not hesitate to voice her discontent with anything taking place. She wears a frilly pink top, high heels - which make a lot of noise as she walks, and tight black pants that leave little to the imagination regarding her hips and curves.  
[Character Bio: End]

Shizuko: Thanks for being a fan.

Taro: [excited] My p-p-parents aren’t g-g-gonna believe this!

Ichiro: [snide] I’m surprised you even watch movies. You don’t spend all your time reading like you claim to? The way you go on and on about your library, I thought you lived with your nose in a book.

Taro: [annoyed] W-W-Well, I mean...I w-w-watched it because they were turning one of my f-f-favorite horror stories into a b-b-blockbuster…

Ichiro: [bored] What’s the big deal? It sounds dumb.

Shizuko: [disappointed] Evidently, there’s more than one person here lacking a proper appreciation for the big screen. It’s a shame I have to be stuck here with commoners like you.

Umeko: What’s life like as a celebrity?

Shizuko: [snide] It’s the high life, that’s for certain.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Seems overrated, to me.

Fukumi: [shocked] Are you not even the least bit starstruck?

Ichiro: Nope.

Shizuko: [annoyed] I’ll just ignore that. Now, can someone finally tell me what we’re all doing here?

Umeko: You mean, us being trapped in this place?

Taro: [confused] I think th-th-this place is an inn of s-s-s-some sort…

Fukumi: [excited] Is this a new Escape Room game? Awesome, I love those games! It’s so intense!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Are you people all daft? Isn’t it obvious? This isn’t a stupid game, we’ve all been kidnapped!

Taro: [shocked] K-K-K-Kidnapped?

Shizuko: [angry] Oh, that would explain it all. They’ve decided to kidnap a celebrity, because the ransom money would be huge! Oh, that’s dastardly, but if they were to kidnap any celebrity...at least they made the right choice picking me. I’m sure to fetch a high price.

Umeko: Is that...really what we should be focusing on?

All of a sudden, there was a high-pitched shriek from upstairs. Wakako came storming down, looking cross, and Yoshihiki was running after her, snickering.

Wakako: [angry] Ugh! That’s it! That’s the last straw! I almost broke a nail because of you!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh, come on! It wasn’t that bad of a scare.

Wakako: [angry] How many fucking plastic bugs do you have with you?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Not enough.

Wakako: [angry] Ugh, do you know how much effort it takes me to maintain this body? These nails alone cost a fortune to get manicured! Don’t make me waste it all trying to scratch your eyes out!

Yoshihiki: [playful] My, such hostility. You wound me, truly.

_And here I thought Wakako had an artificial personality...Yoshihiki is just as bad._

Yoshihiki: Yoshihiki Kawamura. Nice to meetcha!

He held out a hand to the other two girls.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I wouldn’t do that if I were you…

Yoshihiki simply shot the girls an innocent smile, and for a moment, it almost fooled me, _even though_ I knew what he was about to pull. While Shizuko hissed and recoiled away from him like an irritated feline, Fukumi gladly grabbed a hold of his hand to shake.

Umeko: Fukumi, wai-

Fukumi: [shocked] Agg-g-g-g-g-g-gh! 

She winced and jerked backwards.

Fukumi: [shocked] What the…?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] That’s the fifth person I’ve got with the joy buzzer! This is the best part of meeting new people. So ripe for the pranking!

Hanako: [annoyed] Immature.

Hanako stood on the stairwell, arms crossed, a stormy look in her eyes, partially obscured by the shadows her hat threw over her face. 

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Awh, come on...do none of you people ever have fun, or a sense of humor?

Wakako: [annoyed] All you’re doing is pissing people off.

Instead of reciprocating the sentiment, Fukumi seemed positively tickled.

Fukumi: [laughing] Okay, you got me there. That was pretty funny! [excited] Ooh, you have a joy buzzer? Shiny...Where’d you get that from?

Yoshihiki: [snide] I would never leave home without one! It’s the quickest and most convenient way to prank someone on your first meeting and ruin their first impression of you forever!

_Birds of a feather flock together..._

Fukumi: You know, apart from the fact that we were brought here against our own will...this place doesn’t seem half bad. It’s like a cozy little holiday inn.

She walked around the Lounge, running a hand over the soft cushiony surface of one of the couches. Shizuko folded her arms and plopped herself down in one of the seats with a dramatic sigh.

Shizuko: [disappointed] This is all positively dreary...

Taro: [excited] Aww! A d-d-doggie!

Having noticed Buddy, Taro reached out to pet him, and Buddy growled a little, looking uncertain.

Taro: [scared] Ah!

Kaori: [annoyed] Be careful! Don’t frighten him!

At first I thought Kaori was scolding Buddy...then I realized she was glaring at Taro.

Taro: [sad] S-S-Sorry…

Ichiro: [confused] What the...? Why is there a dog here?

Kaori: [sad] I don’t know...it would be so sad if his owners just left him here.

She stroked his fur, and he happily reciprocated by nuzzling up against her.

Eizo: [confused] Is everyone here?

Kenji: Hold up! We’re coming!

Miyumi had arrived, with Kenji bringing up the rear. Beside Kenji was the last student. It was a boy, with messy red hair, dressed in a gray polo tee and with a coat draped over his arm. He was...surprisingly good-looking.

Wakako: [excited] Oooh...who’s this hunk over here?

Shizuko: Indeed...what’s your name?

Kenji: [confused] Haven’t we already met?

Shizuko: [annoyed] I wasn’t talking to you.

Kenji: [sad] Aw...but I’m a hunk too!

The boy Kenji had brought along with him looked strong and athletic, with muscular arms and a chiselled torso that showed through his shirt. His eyes were another striking feature of his, making him look sincere and undoubtedly charming. He had the kind of look that could leave girls weak at the knees. I half-expected him to introduce himself with the kind of boisterous confidence I associated with handsome jocks like him. Despite this, he smiled a little sheepishly at Shizuko’s praise.

Athletic Boy: [embarrassed] Hello, everyone.

Shizuko: And who are you, handsome?

Athletic Boy: Heh...uh...my name’s Azuma. It’s nice to meet you.

He held out a hand to shake and before Shizuko could take it, Wakako was elbowing her out of the way.

Wakako: [playful] Oh, the pleasure’s all mine!

She laughed a fake, tinkly giggle, and Shizuko shot her an annoyed look. By the stairs, Hanako looked like she wanted to sink into the ground and die at this display.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Kill me...

Yoshihiki: [playful] Heh, if only you’d greeted me with as much gusto, Wakako.

Wakako: You’re not even worth my time, Yoshihiki.

I frowned. There was something about Azuma that seemed...oddly familiar. I felt like...I knew him from before. But how could that be? Weren’t we all meeting each other for the first time?

Azuma turned and caught me looking. His eyes widened as well, and he met my intense gaze with one of his own.

Kenji saw the looks between us, and looked a little jealous.

Kenji: [annoyed] Alright, alright, enough of this already. Can we just find a way out of this stupid place?

Shizuko: What’s your talent, Ken Doll?

Kenji: [confused] Did you just...call me a doll?

Miyumi: [as Nico] Did someone say doll? I’m not a doll, I’m a real boy!

Shizuko: [annoyed] I was talking to Azuma over here.

Kenji: [sad] Jeez, Bufflord over here gets all the attention. It sucks to be in second place.

Azuma: [embarrassed] I...I’m the SHSL Spy.

Shizuko: [shocked] You’re a...a spy?

[Azuma Takemoto - SHSL Spy]

[Character Bio: SHSL Spy - Azuma Takemoto]  
Before Azuma was awarded an SHSL title, he used to work for the government as one of their spies. He leads a life of secrecy, but he was born and raised in a facility by his parents - two government scientists - with a group of other children who were raised there, and they were part of an unknown program in which the children were taught various spy-related skills such as infiltration, stealth and martial arts. Azuma was the best of his class, and completed missions both in simulation and out on the field exceptionally well. While living a dangerous life, he has never killed a man, and has always opted to knockout his opponents using his gadgets. The Directors of the program received an invitation of enrolment for “their best spy”, and Azuma was set to go.

Although he lives in the world of espionage and suspicion, Azuma is a generally friendly and modest person. Well-built and athletic, he is no fitness guru but trains regularly to stay in shape. His connections with the government gives him confidence in dealing with the perpetrators of the Killing Game when it comes to an end, that they will be dealt with swiftly and harshly. He wears a gray polo tee, coat and camouflaged bermudas, but also has an all-black suit for his spy activities.  
[Character Bio: End]

Kenji: [annoyed] What? Shut up, you’ve got to be kidding.

Wakako: [excited] Ooh, no way! That sounds totally badass. That’s really hot.

Fukumi: [shocked] You’re a spy? Super cool! I've never met a spy in real life before! Finally I can check it off the bucket list. That’s, like, the kind of stuff you only get in movies.

Shizuko: Indeed, I’ve had my fair share of spy flicks, but I suppose this is my first time meeting one in the flesh.

Azuma looked even more sheepish as he scratched his head.

Azuma: [embarrassed] It’s really not that big of a deal, you know...I may be considered the SHSL Spy but by my agency’s standards, I’m still a trainee. I was raised in a government facility for this...my parents were my mentors.

Shizuko: That sounds like a deep and mysterious backstory to me.

Fukumi: [excited] You must train and work out, like, a lot! Can you take me on one of your missions? Please? I promise not to interfere! Being a spy would be soooo epic!

Wakako leaned in close to him.

Wakako: [playful] You know, I’m totally open and available for a showmance, if you’re willing…

Hanako: [annoyed] Oh God, this isn’t a stupid reality show. We’re in an actual situation over here, and we need to get organized. Cut it out with the damn flirting, let’s go.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Yeah...I’ve only just woke up and I have no clue what’s going on...we should all meet up.

Wakako: [excited] Oh, yes, I agree! Totes!

Hanako was rolling her eyes again and stomping off. Eizo was having everyone gather together. The doors had remained locked in spite of Samira’s chairs and Mordecai’s persistent kicking, and so the sixteen of us sat in the couches and chairs around the fireplace.

Eizo: Is this all of us? Everyone here?

Kenji: I counted 16 rooms, and here are 16 students.

Hanako: I guess that’s everyone.

Eizo: Okay, so…no one has any clue whatsoever as to how they got here?

People shook their heads. Everyone was clueless. I turned and saw Azuma still looking at me, and he hurriedly looked away. Wakako saw the movement, and pushed her boobs up a little, looking haughty.

Eizo: [thoughtful] Are we all students from Hope’s Peak?

Yoshihiki: Umeko isn’t. Is she?

Everyone turned to look at me and I blushed, feeling their eyes on me.

Umeko: Uh…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Isn’t that highly suspicious…

Nagatomo: Why would you be here if you weren’t a student, I wonder…?

Umeko: No, it’s just...maybe I am a student! I just...can’t seem to recall what my talent is.

Fukumi: [confused] You don’t even know what your own talent is?

Shizuko: A SHSL Student without a talent ceases to be an SHSL at all. You’re not even close to being at our level. Everyone of us here - even, regrettably, some of the annoying ones - have at least some form of talent to call our own.

Hanako: Do you not remember anything you used to be good at? Anything at all?

Umeko: No...I’m sorry.

I heard soft laughter, and I realized it was coming from Nagatomo, who was perched on the edge of one of the couches. He had taken his bowler hat off again, and was obscuring half his face with it as he watched me out of the corner of his narrowed eyes.

Nagatomo: It’s...very curious.

Eizo: [confused] Perhaps you have come down with amnesia! I can think of no other answer.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Maybe that’s your talent: Amnesia. You’re really good at forgetting things.

Wakako: [annoyed] That’s a stupid talent!

Yoshihiki: All in favor of calling Umeko the SHSL Amnesiac?

Umeko: Now, hang on a minute…

Hanako: This is the least of our concerns. We have more pressing issues to deal with.

Eizo: Hanako is correct! We must report on what we have found during our mutual explorations of this strange building...where are we?

Taro: [nervous] I th-think this p-place is an inn…

Eizo: [thoughtful] An inn? Hmm...but why have we been brought here? The last thing I remember was arriving at the Academy early for our scheduled orientation!

Hanako: [thoughtful] That’s the last thing I remember as well. It seems we’ve all lost our memories from that point forward, except for Umeko, who has forgotten back even further, it seems.

_I can feel everyone’s distrust of me already. To think that someone who doesn’t even remember her talent would be more suspicious than the guy whose talent is literally being a thief, or a spy, even. I guess I can’t blame them...people fear the unknown, and prefer the devil they know over the devil they don’t, I suppose._

_Maybe I should’ve lied about my talent so they at least stop looking at me with such suspicion._

Eizo: Does anyone know why we’re even here?

Wakako: [annoyed] Who cares? But it’s, like, totally creepy.

Miyumi: [as Dr. Creeper] Did somebody say… “creepy”?

Wakako: [shocked] Euch! What the hell? Gurl, don’t do that!

Kenji: [playful] Perhaps this is just the orientation ceremony. You know, like a hazing? Schools do that at times, don’t they?

Shizuko: [annoyed] You think this is a hazing ceremony? We just got drugged and kidnapped and put in a weird inn for reason and with little explanation...that’s more than a little seedy. And for some of us, who are actually famous, we have reasons to be afraid of getting kidnapped!

Fukumi: [excited] Oh, don’t be so pessimistic! Whatever it is, I’m sure we’ll be fine! It’ll be like an adventure!

Buddy barked his assent, and Kaori pet him approvingly.

Fukumi: [excited] Maybe we’ve all been kidnapped by some shady organization and have to escape!

Eizo: [worried] You...really shouldn’t sound so gleeful about that.

Hanako: [thoughtful] The logical course of action is to keep searching for means of escape.

Kenji: [annoyed] What? Again? I’ve already scoured this place up and down!

Hanako: Not everyone has. I myself have not yet been up to the fourth and fifth floors.

Wakako: [shocked] There’s a fourth floor?

Hanako: I rest my case. Perhaps we should continue our investigation together.

Fukumi: [annoyed] That sounds boring.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I’d prefer to be by myself, actually.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-what? But th-that’s a terrible idea! Sh-shouldn’t we st-stick t-t-t-together?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Ichiro’s a b-b-b-big b-b-b-boy, I’m sure he can make his own d-d-d-d-decisions.

Taro: [sad] H-Hey! Are you m-m-m-mocking m-m-me?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I don’t kn-kn-know. What do y-y-you th-think?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Don't be a dick.

Samira: [annoyed] How can you make fun of his stutter when your own height is a sore subject for you?

Yoshihiki: [angry] My height isn't a sore subject!

Fukumi: [excited] Hey! You have a dog!

Kaori: I do.

Buddy barked at Fukumi’s acknowledgment.

Mordecai: [shocked] Man’s best friend walks among us? 

Fukumi: [excited] Awh, the wittle puppy’s such a cutie! Is he yours?

Kaori: He was already in the inn when I woke up. [sad] The owners...must have left him behind.

Buddy happily barked and ran in circles around Kaori’s feet.

Fukumi: Can’t he, like, sniff out a way out of here or something?

Kaori: He does not seem to smell anything like that.

Fukumi: [disappointed] Aw...that’s kinda lame.

Eizo: So, should we just take Hanako’s idea and continue looking around?

Wakako: [annoyed] What? My feet are tired! Can’t we rest for a bit? Someone get the fire going, it’s chilly in here!

Fukumi: [excited] I’m getting bored! Let’s just do it already, enough with the chitchat or we’re never getting anywhere!

She leaped to her feet, getting pumped up, and it was at that moment that the monitor on the wall flickered to life, showing a screen full of static, and a strange dark silhouette in the middle.

Silhouette: Ahem...testing, testing, one two three...Can everyone hear me?

The high-pitched, cheerful voice sounded incredibly out of place in our current situation. I felt the hairs on the back of my arms and neck stand on end as we all turned to look at the monitor.

Eizo: [happy] Ah! There we go! That must be whoever brought us here, ready to give us instructions!

Hanako: I don’t trust this.

Silhouette: Mic check, mic check...okay! I’m sure you’re all wondering what the heck is going on around here, and I’m more than happy to give you answers! Would everyone please report to the dining hall at once! Right this very moment! Splendid! I’ll be waiting…

The monitor shut itself off, and we were left in stunned silence.

Kenji: [confused] The dining hall?

Samira: It’s right next door to the Lounge.

Eizo: In that case, let us make haste! There’s no time to waste!

Everyone got off their seats and began moving towards one of the doors adjacent to the Lounge, following Samira as she led the way to the Dining Hall.

As I followed, I felt someone put his hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I was greeted by Azuma.

Azuma: Hey...it’s Umeko, right?

Umeko: Yeah, that’s me.

Azuma: [confused] Do I...know you from somewhere?

Umeko: I...I’m sorry, I’m not sure.

Azuma: [disappointed] Oh...okay.

Umeko: But, it’s the strangest feeling, I...I feel like I should know you.

Azuma: That’s what I’ve been feeling too.

He cocked his head to the side.

Azuma: Maybe we did know each other but we’ve both forgotten.

_There’s something about Azuma that really does seem familiar! I'm confident that I know him from somewhere but...my mind remains frustratingly blank._

Out of the blue, someone was putting his hand around me and I turned to see Kenji shooting me his trademark grin.

Kenji: [playful] Azuma’s not bothering you, is he?

Umeko: No, he’s not. And take your hand off me!

He backed off fast.

Kenji: [playful] Hey, I just thought you needed a little help. [worried] You looked bothered by him.

Azuma: We should get to the Dining Hall with the others.

The three of us rejoined the group in the Dining Hall. It was a long, rectangular room, with a table smack in the middle, running the length of the room, covered in a clean, white tablecloth.

Samira: Look. There are enough seats for all of us. Someone’s prepared for our arrival.

Hanako: [thoughtful] That honestly concerns me. This must’ve been planned long before we woke up here…

Samira: I’m not sure I trust this either.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Where is the man on the monitor? Is he hiding?

Kaori: Hold on. I think Buddy smells something.

Buddy was sniffing the air and he barked once.

Kaori: Someone - or something - is nearby.

Eizo: Hey! Show yourself, whoever you are!

From the gloom, I heard the same high-pitched voice cry out in reply.

Voice: Hmm? So impatient, the lot of you! Alright, alright, hold your applause, because ready or not, here I come!

Surviving Students: 16  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
Nagatomo - SHSL Thief  
Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL “Amnesiac”  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've come this far, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I hope to be able to update this fanfic consistently so it should not take too long for the next update. I would love to hear your thoughts on what you've read so far, predictions, ways to improve etc!
> 
> I’ll include a list of the Surviving Students at the bottom of every chapter since I know how hard it is to keep track of a large cast of new characters. Their names and talents have been listed for convenience and they have also been split up based on gender so you can keep track of how many girls and guys are left alive.
> 
> P. S. I recently read that there already was an SHSL Botanist in the Danganronpa universe and was apparently briefly mentioned in the first game to have created the plants in the Garden in the first game. But since the character has never actually shown up in the games and he’s not particularly well-known, and I’d already planned out the fic at that point, I decided to just let Ichiro keep his talent. :>


	2. Chapter 1: A House Of Lies And Flies, Daily Life - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
>  _Italicized_ \- Umeko‘s thoughts  
>  [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpkl30bTHhw] 

[CG] Monokuma’s First Appearance [CG]

I couldn’t believe my eyes.

Out of nowhere, leaping up from underneath the table, was a black and white teddy bear. It perched itself on the edge of the table, at the very end of the Dining Hall from where the rest of us stood, and proudly put its pudgy little paws on its hips, grinning cheekily.

_What in the world…?_

Stuffed Bear: Hello! Welcome, welcome! Thank you all for coming!

[CG] End [CG]

Taro: [shocked] Huarghhh!

Eizo: [confused] What in the hell…?

Mordecai: [shocked] What is the meaning behind this villainy? Our captor...is a toy?

Stuffed Bear: [annoyed] A TOY? No, no, no, I’m not a toy! I am the Headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy; your headmaster, to be exact.

Kenji: [shocked] What the actual fuck?

Shizuko: [annoyed] I am NOT taking orders from a stuffed BEAR.

Wakako: [confused] I’ve been in a LOT of weird situations before...I once had to stuff fifteen sausages in my mouth for a competition...but this...this takes the prize for the weirdest thing I’ve ever been through.

Taro: [scared] Wh-Why were you st-stuffing fifteen s-s-s-sausages in your m-m-mouth?

Yoshihiki: [playful] You sure that isn’t an analogy for something, Wakako?

Taro: [nervous] You kn-kn-know...I read a b-b-book about this kind of thing happening once...there was a st-stuffed b-b-bear that was p-p-p-possessed by the ghost of its d-d-dead owner…

Stuffed Bear: [annoyed] Grr...I’m not a toy! How many times do you want me to tell you?

Mordecai: [angry] This must be the work of the trickster devils again! How diabolical! How fiendish! Stand back, everyone! I shall vanquish this hellspawn and send it back to the hole from which it crawled out of!

Stuffed Bear: [sad] I...I’m not even going to dignify that with a response...You all are so mean to your headmaster...no manners, no manners whatsoever! It’s shameful, you know?

Samira: [angry] Stop talking nonsense! Just who and what the fuck are you?

Stuffed Bear: I’m glad you asked! My name’s Monokuma! Pleased to meet you!

Kaori: [confused] Mono...kuma?

Kenji: [distressed] This damned thing kinda gives me the heebie-jeebies…

Azuma: Very well then. Why have you called us here, Monokuma?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...It’s nice to see some of you here know your manners, at least.

Samira: [angry] No, hold the fuck on. You better tell us what the hell is going on and what the hell you are first! If you’re not a stuffed toy, what are you? A robot?

Mordecai: [shocked] I have already uncovered the truth! He is an illusion cast by the devil!

Samira: …

Wakako: [annoyed] Is this all just one of Yoshihiki’s dumb pranks?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, don’t look at me. I had nothing to do with this. Although I wish I did, cos this is already beginning to look awesome!

Kaori: Then...is this the work of that girl with the dolls?

Miyumi: [shocked] W-What?

Taro: [nervous] Ehehe...I mean...y-y-you are a v-v-ventriloquist...that stuffed bear might just be one of your d-d-dolls, and you’d have n-n-no trouble voicing him from all th-the way over h-h-here since you’re the SHSL V-V-V-Ventriloquist…

Monokuma: [angry] I’m not a stupid doll! How many times must I-

Miyumi: [distressed] Ugh, no! Of course this isn’t my doing! Do I look like a kidnapper to you?

She suddenly sniffed.

Miyumi: [sad] I can’t believe...you’re all accusing me...you’re horrible!

Taro: [shocked] H-Huh?

Miyumi: [in tears] I could n-never do such a thing!

Taro: [scared] Ah! N-N-No! I’m s-s-so s-s-s-sorry! I didn’t m-mean to m-m-make you cry!

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Aw, it’s okay...we forgive you...for now.

Taro: [nervous] Um...th-thank you?

Shizuko: [annoyed] So if this isn’t the work of the girl with the doll and it’s not the prankster behind it...then who is doing this?

Ichiro: [annoyed] That is, if they aren’t lying, of course…

Miyumi: [sad] I’m not lying! I don’t know what’s going on, just like the rest of you!

Nagatomo: Be quiet, all of you. We should let the bear speak if we want to know more.

Monokuma: Don’t worry, Dollface and the Dwarf over there aren’t working for me, I can tell you that much. It’d be too obvious if they were, wouldn’t it? That doesn’t mean one of the rest of you couldn’t be though...hehe! I just love teasing the audience with foreshadowing like this!

Samira: [confused] What is he talking about?

Yoshihiki: [angry] _Dwarf?!_

Shizuko: [annoyed] I don’t know, but I’m getting impatient, and fast. I’m busy and I’m famous and I don’t have time to waste being trapped in here without a clue in the world about why.

Eizo: Now, now, everyone, calm down.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Oh my God, quit telling us to calm down! I am calm! I’m super calm!

Eizo: Right...well then. Let me try talking to him.

Monokuma: [confused] Hm?

Eizo: [annoyed] You...say you’re our headmaster?

Monokuma: [angry] Clean your ears out, already! Did you not hear a word I just said?

Eizo: [angry] Then...it was you who brought us here?

Monokuma: Of course!

Samira: [angry] What the fuck…? Why? Why did you kidnap us and bring us here?

Fukumi: [angry] Yeah! We want some answers, Pooh Bear!

Monokuma: [sad] Ah jeez...we’re already getting started on the nicknames, huh?

Miyumi: [worried] Well, I mean, you started it first.

Monokuma: My my, such aggression! You should consider putting that anger to...other uses, instead of taking it out on little old me.

Hanako: Stop your delaying. Everyone here wants to know your reasons for bringing us to this...inn.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...Is it finally time to reveal the truth? Eh, I don’t know. Maybe I’ll wait a little longer-

Samira: [angry] Just fucking tell us!

Monokuma: Oh, Samira, ever so feisty...alright, alright, fine, you impatient little twats! I’ll talk! You’ve all been brought to this inn to spend a communal life together...for THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!

Monokuma’s high-pitched, cheerful laughter filled the room as we all stood in stunned silence.

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoh-Z_TS_xE]

Umeko: W-What…? What are you saying?

Kenji: [angry] For the rest...of our lives?

Taro: [scared] W-What do you mean? You can’t keep us locked up in here...forever!

Eizo: [distressed] This whole thing...is ludicrous! There’s no way you’re being serious about this!

Mordecai: [accusatory] If this is all a ploy from my enemies to have me captured...you have succeeded. I will face the evildoers who seek to challenge me, in the flesh! But let these innocent people go!

Samira: [bored] Someone’s got a high opinion of himself.

Monokuma: [angry] I didn’t come here just for you! This is a package deal!

Wakako: [happy] Oh, I see what’s going on here! This is all just a reality TV show, isn’t it? That’s why you’ve got cameras everywhere, right? I should’ve known! I mean, I knew that Shizuko chick was an actor, but like, what, are the rest of you guys all actors too?

Ichiro: [angry] No one here is fucking acting, dumbass!

Kaori: [sad] I...don’t think this is a show.

Wakako: [shocked] It’s...it’s not? This is real? Like...really real?

Buddy barked out a melancholy response.

Yoshihiki: You know, I’ve carried out some pretty outrageous pranks before, but...this one kinda takes the cake.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] I can’t stay here all my life! I have a life to live! Places to see! Cakes to bake!

Eizo: [angry] Hey! I will have you know that kidnapping is a federal offense, punishable by the law! I have connections to the government.

Azuma: As do I.

Eizo: [angry] You won’t get away with this!

Fukumi: [nervous] I mean, won’t our friends and family realize we’re missing and call the cops?

Eizo: [distressed] That’s right! If we can’t be contacted for long periods of time, people will get suspicious, and eventually this’ll all be found out! [happy] Aha! So it is settled. You won’t have us trapped in here for long!

Monokuma: [giggling] I wouldn’t be so quick to put my faith in law enforcement, if I were you...

Shizuko: [angry] I knew it! You kidnapped the beautiful and talented Shizuko Ikehara for a big ransom! My fans would give anything to have me back. How dare you prey on my impressionable fans’ blind love and adoration for me!

Monokuma: This is a kidnapping, technically, but I’m not getting any money out of it. [laughing] I’m a bear! I don’t need money! Now _honey_ on the other hand...now we’re really talking!

Azuma: [thoughtful] Then what is your goal? Why have you brought us all here...to stay...forever?

Monokuma: Who cares? I’m the headmaster, and what I say, goes! Get used to living with each other for the rest of your lives!

Shizuko: [angry] I am not spending the rest of my life, squandering it in this godforsaken dungheap!

Wakako: [angry] Yeah, like, who do you think you are?

Monokuma: [sad] Dungheap? Aw, come on! It’s a nice, cozy little inn. It’s not a bad place to spend the rest of your life in. And if you guys are good little boys and girls...I may even consider opening the inn and letting you out.

Kaori: [shocked] Really?

Monokuma: Maaaybe...but who knows what’s on the other side? [laughing]

Shizuko: [angry] Just why are you doing all this?

Monokuma: Well, hold on now, hold on! So impatient...Jeez...you know, for those of you who really do want to leave...I did work a special clause into the rules.

Shizuko: [confused] Huh?

Hanako: [thoughtful] What’s the catch?

Monokuma: My, my, so suspicious already...what makes you think there is a catch?

Samira: [angry] I am about two seconds away from ripping you to pieces, buddy.

Kaori: [shocked] You’re gonna do what to him?

By her feet, Buddy’s ears droop and he whines.

Samira: [angry] I was referring to the stupid bear!

Monokuma: [angry] Stupid? Why, you… [sad] Well, at least you’re not calling me a toy anymore…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Does being called a toy trigger you?

Monokuma: [angry] Sorry, did you say something? I couldn’t see you because you’re too short.

Yoshihiki: [angry] Ugh!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] There is one way for you to leave this inn. I call it...the Graduation Clause!

Ichiro: [distressed] Graduation...Clause?

Monokuma: Yes indeed! It states clearly in the rules that should anyone disrupt the communal lifestyle and harmony we have here...then that person will graduate and be evicted from this inn permanently!

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] And what exactly do you mean by… “disrupting the communal lifestyle”?

Monokuma: Oh...you really wanna know?

Monokuma’s eye began to glow a little brighter, and his voice became low and menacing. I swallowed, realizing he was enjoying every moment of torment we were enduring, and chills went up and down my spine.

Umeko: What...do we have to do...to leave?

Monokuma: It's simple! All you have to do...is kill someone.

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqJx13lAy_c&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=54]

Taro: [scared] K-K-Kill…?

Samira: [angry] You gotta be fucking kidding me...

Eizo: [distressed] Stop messing around! What the hell are you talking about?

Monokuma: [angry] You really do have a hearing problem, don’t you? I said, YOU HAVE TO KILL SOMEONE TO LEAVE! Bludgeoning, stabbing, strangling, suffocating, poisoning, drowning - anything and everything goes! The possibilities are truly endless! As long as someone’s dead and it’s their blood on your hands, and you get away with it, that’s your ticket to freedom! Of course, I don’t see why anyone would want to leave this beautiful, homey little inn...this place is a comfortable paradise!

Nagatomo: How very...curious. Our only way out of our situation...is to kill?

Ichiro: [angry] What, is this all just a fucking joke to you? Cos if so, cut it out, because no one’s laughing!

Kenji: [angry] You’re out of your mind if you think any of us would do that, man!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...you say this now, but we’ll see how fast your tune changes…

Taro: [scared] S-Stop! Stop saying such h-horrible things!

Taro had retreated to the furthest corner of the room, away from Monokuma, and was cowering in the corner.

Samira: [angry] That’s it! I can’t take this anymore! You’re gonna get what’s coming to you!

Samira took one step towards Monokuma, cracking her knuckles, about to give the maniacal bear a can of whoop-ass, when someone hurried forward and stood in her path.

Azuma: [shocked] Wait, don’t!

Samira: [angry] Why? You heard that...that thing! It’s clearly insane!

Monokuma: [sad] Once again, I’ve been reduced to an object...none of you have any manners...it makes me very sad…

Azuma: You don’t know what could happen if you attack him. He might...I don’t know...something bad might happen. Look around you, look at how he’s brought us all here like this...clearly this was a well thought-out plan...you don’t think Monokuma has any precautions preventing us from just ripping him to pieces?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...wise words indeed! As expected from the SHSL Spy, you have a nose for danger... And that brings me to the next point in my welcome speech! The rules and regulations! You’ll see that at each of these 16 seats, I’ve left you all your own personalized handbook, with your name on it. That handbook contains all the rules and regulations for your stay here, so follow them closely!

Everyone hesitantly went to find their own handbook. Eizo literally had to drag Taro out from where he stood, whimpering in fear.

I picked up the handbook with my name on it.

_Umeko Hirayama._

_Why am I here? Why am I a part of this? It seems like this is an elaborate, twisted game where Hope’s Peak students have been kidnapped...am I a student too? I don’t remember my talent...so why am I here at all?_

_This is all so screwed up._

I navigated to the Rules and Regulations section of the handbook and read through them swiftly. It detailed the curfew - no entering the Dining Hall or Kitchen from 10a.m. to 7p.m., so Monokuma could restock the fridge. While we were confined to this inn, we were allowed to explore as much as we wanted, and more areas would be opened up for every Class Trial we survived successfully. It also included what Monokuma had mentioned about the Graduation Clause: the only way to escape was by killing another student, and getting away with it.

Taro: [nervous] Wh-What’s a cl-class t-t-trial?

One rule mentioned the “blackened” killer would have to survive a “Class Trial”.

Monokuma: Oh, that. You can’t just kill any old student willy-nilly; you gotta avoid getting caught for your dirty deed too! If your classmates find out you offed someone, you’ll be punished! If you can avoid getting caught, however...then you get to go free, and the classmates you fooled gets punished instead!

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] And what, pray tell, does punishment in this scenario entail?

Monokuma: [laughing] Execution!

Taro: [scared] N-No! Not more d-d-d-death…!

Samira: [distressed] What kind of sick and twisted game is this?

Monokuma: [laughing] The Killing Game, of course! It’s very popular, trust me.

Eizo: [angry] We’re not going to play your stupid game!

Monokuma: [confused] Oh? Is that so?

Monokuma’s eye burned brighter.

Monokuma: [angry] You’re such a stickler for the rules, Captain Fussypants, that I thought you would’ve read them a little more thoroughly.

I turned back to the Rules on my handbook.

Monokuma: James Bond over here is right! I do have measures in place in case one of you naughty boys and girls decide to get a little violent on someone that isn’t one of your lovely classmates.

The rules clearly stated we weren’t allowed to harm or assault Monokuma, or we would be punished.

Umeko: And punishment...is death?

Monokuma: [laughing] Exactly! Isn’t this wonderful?

Eizo: [distressed] You’re a madman!

Taro: [in tears] *sobbing* G-G-Get me out of here! This pl-place is cr-crazy!

Samira: [accusatory] You won’t get away with this, you psychotic bear!

Monokuma: [giggling] I think we’re going to get along just fine.

Eizo: [angry] My family has many connections. When we get out of here - and we WILL - you’re gonna get what’s coming to you! On this, I swear.

Shizuko: [angry] That’s right! I have money, power and influence! Just you wait! You’ll rue the day you decided to get on the bad side of Shizuko Ikehara!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...and that concludes our lovely meeting for day. It’s been great getting to know you, my students. Enjoy your stay!

Laughing, he scampered off, and disappeared, almost as if into thin air.

Kenji: [confused] Wha…? Where did he go off to?

Samira: [angry] Who cares? This is nuts! Killing each other to try and escape…? This is so fucked up.

Eizo: [distressed] Samira’s right...this is madness.

He shook his head and straightened up, doing his best to look confident.

Eizo: But...we should all calm down for now. Let’s not listen to the bear. There has to be a way out of here.

Wakako: [annoyed] How? You heard that crazy thing, this place is locked up tight!

Eizo: [distressed] There has...to be a way. There has to be. We can’t lose hope, guys. We’ve got to stick together.

Kaori: [thoughtful] How can we? None of us even really know each other.

Everyone turned to look at one another, and I could see the same suspicious gazes that had been directed at me now in everyone’s eyes. We were all suspicious, we were all distrustful of each other. Monokuma’s words were still ringing in my ears.

[[flashback]]

Monokuma: [angry] YOU HAVE TO KILL SOMEONE!

[[end: flashback :end]]

_If I want to get out of here...I have to...kill someone?_

_Surely...surely no one here is considering that as an option...right?_

Hanako: There’s one more thing.

Eizo: What is it?

Hanako: He referred to us as his students. I think it’s safe to assume that...we are classmates.

Fukumi: [confused] So...we really are all from the same class at Hope’s Peak?

Hanako: [thoughtful] That must be so. He must have kidnapped us all because we had that in common.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Even Umeko then?

Hanako: I suppose that makes sense. Umeko, you still don’t remember your talent?

Umeko: Um...no...but I guess I must have had one since...I’m here with you all.

Hanako: It’s still strange for you not to remember anything you used to be good at.

Umeko: I think...whatever drug Monokuma used to make us lose our temporary memories...must have had a stronger effect on me. I really...remember very little about myself. It’s...disconcerting.

Hanako: Well, that doesn’t matter. For now, let’s just say you are one of our classmates like the rest of us. It’s easier that way. We’ll need to work together for however long an amount of time we’re stuck in this place, until someone comes to rescue us.

Taro: [nervous] B-But d-d-d-do you r-r-really think someone’s coming? Monokuma s-s-s-said not to put our f-f-faith in law enforcement...

Shizuko: [angry] Of course people are coming! They have to be! People might not care that you’ve all been kidnapped, but I’m a celebrity! My fans will notice my absence on social media! It’ll be all over the news that I just up and disappeared one day! So, yes! People will come and save us! They have to!

Taro: [nervous] Oh...okay…

Shizuko: [bored] I guess you guys are all lucky to have been kidnapped alongside a celebrity like me...if it weren’t for my influence, I doubt anyone would come looking for you all. So it’ll be all thanks to me that we get out of here. Go on then! Thank me!

Taro: [nervous] Um...th-thank you?

Wakako: [annoyed] Are you serious? Don't thank her for something that hasn't even happened yet!

Hanako: Enough chitchat. We should search around the inn one last time and meet up again.

Wakako: [disappointed] What? We have to go walking around this place again? Boooring...

Hanako: If we want to find a way out of here, it’s best we search this place high and low and leave no stone unturned.

Wakako: You’re taking this all rather well, aren’t you?

Hanako: [annoyed] I see no point in screaming and crying and showing fear. It’s a waste of breath and merely makes our thoughts more irrational. The best way through a crisis is to think things through level-headedly.

Eizo: That’s right. Hanako has a very good point. Alright! Let’s all look around once more and meet up back here in the Dining Hall afterwards!

People began to disperse, with a few mixed grumbles here and there among the group. It was a big group; with a lot of people, we can cover more ground this way.

_I guess it’s time to continue looking around this place. I heard earlier that there were more floors...I should probably check those out, and see where everyone’s rooms are too. I don’t know how long I’ll be locked up in here...it’d probably help to get a feel of the layout of this place while I’m at it._

_This is so weird...it’s bad enough I don’t remember a thing about myself other than my name, but trapped in here with a bunch of quirky people I don’t know...with my life potentially at stake?_

Kenji: Hey.

I realized Kenji had stopped to talk to me.

Kenji: [worried] You alright? You look concerned.

Umeko: Yeah, no...sorry, I was just…

Kenji: I get it. This is some crazy shit…

Umeko: Yeah…

Kenji: [worried] You still don’t remember anything about yourself?

Umeko: Nothing...except my name.

Kenji: [playful] Would you like to explore the place together? With two people travelling, it would...be easier to make sure we don’t miss anything out.

Umeko: Uh...I guess, sure.

_I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful. I mean, it’s nice of him to want to follow me. Most of the others here seem to just be suspicious of me since I’m the only one without a Talent, or at least, not one I can remember, at any rate. Still…_

Umeko: You’re right. Sorry. I’d appreciate the company.

Kenji: [playful] Heh. That’s what all the ladies say.

_Oh brother. I hope I don’t regret agreeing to let him tag along._

_Time to go exploring again, I suppose._

[Talk to: Samira]

Umeko: Rough situation, huh?

Samira: You’re telling me.

Samira sighed, rubbing her temples irritably.

Samira: [annoyed] This is just the kinda crap I needed in my already crappy life. I’m forced to participate in this sick Hunger Games/Battle Royale nonsense.

Umeko: I’m sure there’ll be a way out of this somehow...I have faith in Eizo and the others. They have to be right...people will come!

Samira: [annoyed] I’ve learned not to rely too much on people like the police for help.

[Talk to: Miyumi]

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Wahhh! This is such a scary situation! What’ll we do, Umeko?

Umeko: Um...I don’t know. I’m just as concerned as you are.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] I wish I could help you all...but I’m not strong enough! I don’t know how to help! All I can do is...bake you all a lovely pink cake! Would that help?

Umeko: Um...not really.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Wahhh! I knew it! I’m useless!

Miyumi: [shocked] Oh, you’re not useless, Ms. Shortcake! It’s okay! I’ll take the cake you bake!

Kenji: [nervous] That’s...quite a mouthful. [laughing] I bet you can't say that ten times fast!

Miyumi: [angry] Ms. Shortcake may be small, but she’s helping and she’s trying!

Umeko: Right...well, we, uh...appreciate it...Ms. Shortcake.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Haha! Yay!

_Good grief...I can’t tell if Miyumi is just really attached to her dolls and is using them as a coping mechanism...or if she’s just completely off her rocker._

[Move to: Lounge]

_Finally out of that Dining Hall...that place was getting stifling. I’ll leave that up to Samira and Miyumi to check out, though I doubt Miyumi’s of much use in there. Everyone else seems to have scattered throughout the inn to look around. I should go talk to them and see what they think of our...current situation._

Kenji: You know, I would’ve thought the SHSL Spy could’ve been of more use. I mean, the guy’s a spy. Shouldn’t he have, like, secret gadgets or something that can call for help or cut a hole in the wall for us to get out?

Umeko: Monokuma probably took anything of use off of him before he woke up. And besides...Azuma’s just a trainee, or so he says.

Kenji: Still...an actual spy. What are the odds...

Umeko: To be fair, we have a bunch of oddballs here. A real-life spy isn’t all that shocking.

Kenji: I suppose. I expected spies to be cooler though.

Umeko: You don’t think he’s cool? ...I think he seems pretty...cool.

Kenji: [snide] Uh-uh, I’m sure that’s all you think about him. I bet the rest of the girls think he’s really cool too.

Umeko: What’s up with you? You don’t like Azuma?

Wakako: [snide] I guess someone’s just not used to coming in second place among the guys in the room.

Kenji: [scared] Gah! Were you eavesdropping on that the whole time?

Wakako: [snide] Maaaybe. I play reality TV for a living. I’m used to listening in on peoples’ conversations when I’m not wanted.

_That sure sounds like Wakako to me._

Wakako: Anyway, your conversation bores me. I’m going upstairs.

She skipped off.

Kenji: Man, she’s annoying. ...Kinda hot though.

Umeko: Of course you’d think that.

Kenji: [playful] Heh. You know, being trapped in a place like this wouldn’t be so bad, considering all the babes around.

Umeko: ...We should keep going.

[Talk to: Nagatomo]

Nagatomo: Ah, hello Umeko.

Umeko: How’s investigating the Lounge going?

Nagatomo: My search has brought up minimal results. It’s...disappointing.

Kenji: [playful] You’re a thief, right? Can’t you, I don’t know, use your thieving skills and find us a way out of here?

Nagatomo: [annoyed] And how do you propose I do that?

Kenji: Man, I dunno. Can’t you find us a secret way out or something that no one but a thief could think of? You must have broken in and out of houses all the time before.

Nagatomo: That sounds terribly civilian.

_The mysterious aura surrounding this guy just gets weirder and weirder…_

Kenji: No offense, man, but I’m just have a tighter hold over my belongings everytime I’m around you…

Kenji stopped and began fumbling around in his pockets.

Kenji: [worried] Wait, wait, wait a minute...what the fuck?

With a smirk, Nagatomo takes out a small key ring, with a tiny skateboard keychain attached to it.

Nagatomo: [snide] Looking for these?

Kenji: [annoyed] Son-of-a-bitch!

Umeko: How do you do that?

Nagatomo shrugs nonchalantly as Kenji snatches his keys back.

Umeko: Those keys don’t unlock anything, do they?

Kenji: Nah, they’re just my house and bike keys. And...my, um...keychain.

Umeko: Haha...that’s kinda cute. I didn’t think a tough guy like you would have something like that.

Kenji: [embarrassed] Shut up. It was a gift, alright?

Nagatomo: Anyway, I haven’t found much in here that the others haven’t already seen?

He turned to the mantelpiece over the fireplace, and inspected the various objects on top of it. Gingerly, Nagatomo lifted up one of the trophies and weighed it in his hand.

Kenji: That looks heavy. [accusatory] Hey, you better not be thinking of swiping that thing! It’s probably not real gold but still.

Nagatomo: [annoyed] Relax.

He put the trophy back on the shelf.

Nagatomo: Whatever I steal, I return anyway. ...Most of the time. I don't see why my affairs would be of any concern to you to begin with. Besides...I don’t steal for profit.

Kenji: [worried] You steal because you enjoy it, right? For some reason, that isn't exactly any more reassuring.

[Talk to: Kaori]

Kaori wasn’t even investigating. She was sitting on the couch, petting and kissing Buddy lovingly.

Umeko: Hey...is Buddy alright?

Kaori: He’s a brave boy. He’s not too spooked.

She nuzzled him. It was like she was lost in her own little world. The news of this Killing Game barely seemed to have affected her. All she could do was play with her dog. _I guess I can’t really fault her for it...Buddy is kinda cute. But still…_

Umeko: Uh...so how’s investigating going?

Kaori doesn’t respond.

Umeko: Um...did you find anything?

Kaori: Who cares? I’m not going to find anything Eizo and the others haven’t already found when they searched this area.

Umeko: Oh...I guess that’s true…

Kenji: Let’s just leave her. She’s obviously preoccupied.

Umeko: Are you a dog person?

Kenji: [confused] Me? [thoughtful] I do prefer dogs over cats, personally, but I’m not really an animal person in general. Still...it’s obvious who IS. We should go find somewhere else to investigate. She’s not going to be of much help, I don’t think.

[Move to: Kitchen]

The kitchen was a relatively ordinary room, with nothing much standing out. There was a large fridge stocked with various food and ingredients, which I assumed was stocked daily by Monokuma based on the day’s level of consumption. It had to be hard having to constantly replenish the stock and keep an entire class of 16 people fed.

The countertop was laden with pots, pans and various other cooking utensils hung off the walls on hooks. There was a small, square opening next to the fridge, stuck into the wall and closed off by a metal grate.

Umeko: What’s this?

[Inspect: Trash Chute]

Kenji: Seems like this is where we can dump any trash in the inn.

Umeko: I just had a thought occur to me. Do you think...one of us could possibly crawl into this thing, out of the inn, and call for help?

Kenji: [shocked] Uh...well, it looks like a pretty small hole...I suppose we could call Eizo over though, and see what he thinks.

Soon, Eizo had joined us, and Kenji had gathered the smallest members of the group in the kitchen.

Eizo: One of you - see if you can fit through that thing.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] You’ve got to be kidding me, right? That tiny hole? There’s no way any of us could fit! And why am I even here? Are you implying I’m small?

Taro: [nervous] A-A-And it looks really d-d-d-dark in there...and if it’s the trash chute...doesn’t that m-m-mean it’s going to be dirty and d-d-d-disgusting…?

Fukumi: [excited] You two boys are total wimps! I’m going for it! Eizo, open it up!

Eizo: That’s the spirit...I think. If this works, you can get out of here and go look for help. We'd be counting on you.

Eizo pulled open the grate to the trash chute and Fukumi was unnervingly eager to stick her head in. Unfortunately, that was the only part of her body that could make it.

Taro: [shocked] Eww! Y-Yuck!

Fukumi coughed and pulled her head back.

Fukumi: [uncomfortable] Oh wow...it really does stink in there!

Taro: [worried] I told you so…

Fukumi: I don’t think I can fit my whole body in there…

Eizo: Taro, you want to give it a shot?

Taro: [nervous] M-M-Me?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Just crawl in and right through, like a rat.

Eizo: You know I’m going to ask you to do it next if he fails, right?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] You better get it right the first time, Taro.

While Yoshihiki sulked in the back, Taro gulped and tried to get his body into the trash chute feet-first. It wouldn’t work. Just like Fukumi, he was still too big.

Taro: This is r-r-r-ridiculous! It’s t-t-t-too small!

Yoshihiki: [playful] That’s what she said.

Eizo: But it’s not what I said. So you’re going to give it a try too.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Are you kidding me? If they can’t fit through, what makes you think I can?

Eizo: You’re the shortest guy here. Heck, you’re even scrawnier than Taro and Fukumi. Maybe it’ll work for you.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Nuh-uh. I’m not trying to crawl through there! I’d get stuck and die!

Eizo: Yoshihiki…

Kenji: At least give it a shot. If it doesn’t work, at least we know for sure. [playful] Or are you too chicken?

Yoshihiki: [angry] Ugh, fine! But you all suck!

A grumpy Yoshihiki half-heartedly tried to squeeze into the chute, and while he seemed to come closest to making it in, it was still a failed attempt.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Told you. Eurgh, and now I smell of trash! You’re paying for this, Eizo!

Umeko: I guess the trash chute isn’t going to help us escape then…

Monokuma: Of course not! What, you thought it’d be that easy?

Umeko: Ahh!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...it was cute to see the three little minxes try though! [laughing]

Laughing to himself, Monokuma left as suddenly as he had appeared.

Kenji: Well...that was a waste of time. Shall we move on?

[Move to: Second Floor]

Kenji: It seems like all of us have rooms on the second and third floors.

Umeko: You found me on the third floor, didn’t you?

Kenji: That’s right. But I woke up here, on the second floor. There are 8 rooms on each floor, one for each of us.

He pointed to his own door, which had his nameplate on it - a picture of a tiny pixelated Kenji.

Kenji: I guess we’ve all been assigned particular rooms.

Umeko: Monokuma’s rules state we’re not allowed to sleep outside...

Kenji: [bored] No rules against swapping rooms, though...

Umeko: A map of the floor's layout would be helpful.

Kenji: Let’s tell the others about this later. Maybe we can mark down where everyone’s room is for reference.

[Move to: Fourth Floor]

Kenji: This is the fourth floor. There are only two rooms here: the Rec Room, and a Library.

Umeko: They have a library here?

Kenji: It’s a relatively small library, but I think I know someone who’ll appreciate it all the same. Where did you want to go first?

[Move to: Library]

The library was a relatively small, cozy room, with bookshelves lining the four walls, and a small space in the middle with a couple tables and bean bag chairs for people to sit and read.

Sure enough, Taro was there, as expected, perusing through the selection of reading material. Ichiro was standing nearby, looking cross and clutching his cactus tightly against himself, as Yoshihiki chattered away about something to him.

And coming up to greet me was…

Azuma: Umeko. Hello.

Umeko: Hey, Azuma.

Kenji: [sad] Wow. It’s like I’m part of the furniture.

Azuma: Hello to you too, Kenji.

_His smile feels so familiar to me. I really do feel the strongest connection out of everyone in the group to him...is it just his looks? Am I being as shallow as the other girls like Shizuko? No, that can’t be it. I’m not that kind of girl...I don’t think. I just have the weirdest feeling like I know Azuma...there’s something about him that I just know I know from somewhere, and he seems to feel the same way._

_We must’ve known each other before we both lost our memories - me worse than him, apparently. It sucks having this memory loss affect me more than anyone else._

_Did we meet at Hope’s Peak? I’ll have to talk more with Azuma about this later. Maybe he knows more about us than he’s let on._

Azuma: Come to check out the library?

Umeko: Yeah. Any clues? A way out?

Azuma: [disappointed] None that I could find...sorry.

Umeko: It’s alright. We’ve come to take a look around as well.

From the back of the room, Ichiro’s and Yoshihiki’s banter was getting louder, and sounding a lot more hostile by the minute.

Ichiro: [angry] S-Shut up! It’s not weird!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Seems pretty weird to me, bro.

Taro: [nervous] Shhh! Th-This is a l-l-library, keep your v-v-voice d-d-down!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah, well, I don’t see a l-l-l-librarian around here, do you?

Taro: [sad] I g-g-g-guess n-n-not…

Azuma: We should probably break that up before Ichiro loses his cool.

[Talk to: Ichiro and Yoshihiki]

Ichiro: [angry] Leave me alone!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Aw, c’mon! You’re getting offended that easily?

Kenji: Now now, kids, let’s not fight. What’s going on?

Ichiro: [angry] Not you two as well. Just shut up and go away. I don’t need you to come to my defense.

Umeko: ...Well then.

Yoshihiki: It’s nothing. Me and Ichiro were just messing about. Aaaand I may have implied he’s a freak for carrying around that cactus all the time.

Ichiro: [embarrassed] You brat! I’m not a freak, so stop calling me that!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Fine. I’ll just call you a weirdo instead.

_Yoshihiki must be actively trying to get everyone to dislike him. Though with Ichiro, it probably wouldn’t take a whole lot of effort to piss him off._

Yoshihiki: [playful] Really, Ichiro’s still just salty I got him with my joy buzzer.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I knew it was a bad idea to agree to a handshake. This is why I never greet people.

_You know, I wouldn’t be surprised to know Ichiro has few friends._

Umeko: Granted, we do have a girl downstairs who seems to think her dolls are alive...so really, a plant isn’t all that much stranger…

Ichiro: [angry] Don’t compare me to that freak! Who thinks dolls are alive? She is weird! I’m not!

Kenji: Okay, never mind. I’m not getting into this.

Ichiro: [sad] There’s...nothing wrong with carrying around a...cactus. I’m a botanist, it’s what I do.

Yoshihiki: [playful] You’re both weirdos.

Ichiro: [angry] Grr!

Umeko: Yeah, we should probably leave, Kenji.

[Talk to: Taro]

Umeko: How’re the books, Taro?

Taro: [disappointed] Honestly, not all that great.

Umeko: Huh? I thought you’d be happy to be in a library.

Taro: [disappointed] Yeah, b-b-but my library at home’s got w-w-way more books, and a lot better ones too! These ones are...kinda l-l-lame…[shocked] And they’re in r-really bad condition! [annoyed] I h-hate it when people m-m-mistreat their books...th-these have been torn and c-c-crumpled…[disappointed] Such a sh-shame…[angry] People who d-don’t take proper care of b-b-books are so irresponsible...

_I didn’t think there was much of an angry side to Taro. I guess, considering his passion for books, it shouldn’t have been much of a surprise._

Kenji: I guess the library’s a flop, then?

Taro: [shocked] Oh, not at all! I’ll still pr-probably spend most of my t-t-t-time in here…[excited] Not to worry! I’ll have read every book in this library in a few d-d-days!

Umeko: That’s...efficient.

Taro: Maybe there’ll be a c-c-clue in one of these books? You never kn-know. [excited] And at the very least, they have some d-d-decent genres in here. You should come join me, Umeko! It'd be fun!

Umeko: Eh…

Taro: [excited] I'm sure you'll find a book you like! There's always a g-g-good book for everyone! 

Umeko: Thanks but I think I’ll pass for now. You should ask me again later.

Taro: [disappointed] Aw, phooey. What about you, K-K-Kenji?

Kenji: Nah, mate. Books are for nerds.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What? [angry] Hey, take that back!

Kenji: Sorry, man. I'm more of the active sort than a literary type.

Taro: [disappointed] I guess that's f-f-fair…[shocked] But I can n-n-never understand people who don’t like to r-read… [excited] Books are so great! The st-stories they tell, the characters you get to m-m-meet, the adventures you get to g-g-go on all without ever having to g-get up off your couch...I would d-d-die happy if I got to read all the great books in the world!

Yoshihiki: [snide] Jeez...try not to get the pages all stuck together so soon, would ya?

Taro: [shocked] H-Huh? Wh-What do you m-mean? I would n-n-never deface a book by gluing it together!

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Did that joke really go over your head? [playful] I can tell you're gonna be fun to make fun of.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...You're disgusting.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Admit it! That was good!

Ichiro: [annoyed] I will do no such thing.

Kenji: Being the SHSL Booknerd or whatever-

Taro: [disappointed] B-Bookworm.

Kenji: Yeah, yeah, that. Have you read, like, all kinds of books?

Taro: [shocked] Of c-c-course! What kind of SHSL B-B-Bookworm would I be if I haven’t r-r-read at least one of every g-genre? [disappointed] Obviously, some books are b-b-better than others…

Umeko: You must know a lot of trivia then.

Taro: [thoughtful] Not r-r-really. You’d th-think so, and yeah, I’ve read books on tr-trivia and history and all k-k-kinds of subjects but they don’t h-hold my interest all that much…[excited] I prefer f-f-fiction myself! 

Umeko: Do you have a favorite genre?

Taro: [excited] I love th-them all!

Kenji: [bored] Of course you do.

[Talk to: Azuma]

Azuma: Umeko.

He nodded at us in greeting.

Umeko: Do you think there’s a clue or a way out in here?

Azuma: [disappointed] Probably not. I’ve got a good read on things like this and honestly? It’s probably just a library. Monokuma wouldn’t want us dying of boredom. Or, it was here from the beginning and he didn’t see a reason to repurpose it.

Kenji: [bored] So it’s pointless? Should’ve known...most libraries are.

Taro: [annoyed] Hey, I h-h-heard that!

Kenji: [playful] The Rec Room’s far more interesting.

[Move to: Rec Room]

[Use: Door]

Umeko: *grunt* What the…?

From inside the Rec Room, I heard a muffled voice cry out.

Hanako: The door’s just a little stuck. Push hard on it!

Kenji: Here. Let me help you.

Kenji grunted and shoved the door open, emanating an ungodly loud creak that sounded to me like nails painfully scraping down a chalkboard.

The Rec Room was slightly smaller than the library, but a lot more stylish. The decor was quaint, with a couple neon signs on the wall, lighting up every few seconds, and there were four suits of armor placed in each corner of the room, all holding a different medieval weapon like a sword or a shield.

I was surprised to see a bar in the room, with a countertop set against one of the walls, and shelves lined with various bottles of alcohol. A pool table was in the middle of the room, with pool cues and balls on it, waiting to be played with.

A couple comfortable-looking couches and bean bag chairs were positioned around the room, looking inviting. There was a row of arcade machines in the back, and Fukumi was marvelling over them.

Besides that, there was also a dartboard on one of the walls, and a couple square tables by the side for playing games like poker and mahjong.

Kenji walked up to the suit of armor nearest to the door, and poked the edge of the knight’s sword gently.

Kenji: I don’t think this is a real sword...but it’s still pretty sharp.

Umeko: You think Monokuma planted a weapon in the inn for this...game? Or was it always here?

Kenji: Maybe it was just for decoration, by whoever owned this inn before Monokuma decided to twist it for his own perverted purposes.

By the bar, I saw Wakako pouring out a glass of whiskey, looking peeved off. Hanako was on her knees, inspecting the couches.

Umeko: We should look around too.

[Talk to: Fukumi]

Fukumi: [excited] Ahh! Umeko, Kenji, check out all these games! I’ve never even heard of some of these!

Umeko: You’re an arcade fan?

Fukumi: I used to go to the arcade, like, a lot. Sure, it doesn’t beat the real thrill of doing something crazy amazing like cliffdiving but it’s virtually thrilling!

Umeko: C-Cliffdiving?

Fukumi: [excited] Have you ever been?

Umeko: Um...not that I can remember...and I doubt I would’ve, either.

Fukumi: Monokuma may be a sadistic bastard but...at least he’s providing us with these. Just you wait, I’ll have the high score beat in a couple tries!

Umeko: I don’t doubt it. You seem crazy enough to try that.

[Talk to: Wakako and Hanako]

Kenji sidled up to Wakako, winking at her.

Kenji: [playful] Why hello there, beautiful lady. You come here often? What are you doing here, drinking on your own on this fine night?

Wakako: [annoyed] You know, I would push you away and be annoyed you’re not Azuma, but...I actually have to admit you’re not all that bad-looking.

Kenji: [playful] See? Pester a girl long enough and eventually they’ll accept you. It works all the time, most of the time!

Umeko: Why are you just drinking sullenly?

Wakako: [sad] Shouldn’t I be drinking? Who wouldn’t be drinking in this situation?

Hanako: Just leave her be. If she wants to drink, let her. If she doesn’t want to help, that’s her problem.

Wakako: [annoyed] Ugh, you’re such a nag!

Hanako: [annoyed] At least I’m actively seeking a way out.

Wakako: [annoyed] Blah, blah, blah. You’re such a bore, girl. Let a girl drink in peace!

Hanako: Suit yourself.

_These two are like water and fire - they’re polar opposites. I don’t see them ever getting along._

Umeko: Have you found anything useful, Hanako?

Hanako: [annoyed] You sound snide.

Umeko: Oh! That wasn’t my intention, I promise.

Hanako: [thoughtful] I’ve been searching. From what I can tell, this Rec Room hasn’t seen a whole lot of use. It seems relatively new. Perhaps that implies it was refurbished a while ago. There isn’t much smell of cigarettes or beer in here, which you’d think would be a common scent. It makes me think this place hasn’t been used often, or in a while.

Umeko: You...could tell all that?

Hanako: Of course. Isn’t it obvious?

_This girl is really something else. It’s like nothing fazes her at all. It’s kinda hard to believe she’s just the leader of a band and not something more...badass._

Hanako: I’ve got this area covered. The two of you should head elsewhere. You’d be of more use there.

[Move to: Attic]

The fifth and final floor, right above the Rec Room and Library, was the Attic.

The attic was a tight, cramped space. Specks of dust floated in the air, visible only by a dim light swinging from the ceiling.

Umeko: Oh, yuck! This place…*cough*...is really musty.

[Talk to: Shizuko]

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ugh! Why did I choose to come up HERE, of all places?

She tossed her hair back with a scowl.

Shizuko: [annoyed] I should not have to subject myself to such torture when there are no cameras around!

Kenji: Well, I mean, there are. There are cameras everywhere.

Shizuko: [annoyed] I meant for shooting a movie scene, you moron!

Umeko: Er...I take it that you haven’t found anything useful up here?

Shizuko: This place is dusty, but nothing of use here, I don’t think. Whatever, I don’t have a reason to stay so I’m getting out. Ciao.

She stormed off.

Kenji: [disappointed] She’s a wild one, isn’t she?

Umeko: I suppose she’s just used to an easier life. She’s the most famous one out of all of us. It’s to be expected.

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Mordecai: [thoughtful] This place...I sense a dark energy from it.

Kenji: [confused] You sure that’s not just the dust and the crampedness and the dim light doing it for ya?

Mordecai: [accusatory] Most definitely not! This place is imbued with the spiritual energy from a dozen evil demons...I feel their presence in my every bone. They seek to tear us, limb from limb, should we let our guard down for even a second. I have faced such demons before...and I am well aware of the wrath they can invoke...But never fear! My willpower is so strong, it shields us all from their cruel intentions.

Umeko: …

_I feel like Mordecai is on drugs everytime I talk to him. Is he really that deluded, or is he pretending?_

[Talk to: Eizo]

Eizo: Anything to report?

Kenji: [playful] No, sir.

Eizo: [embarrassed] Oh, um...don’t call me that. We’re all high school students here.

Umeko: As the SHSL Commander, shouldn’t you have had people address you as “sir” before?

Eizo: I’m a junior commander in one of my father’s squadrons, yes, but I lead teams of junior officers myself. I’ve still got a long way to go before I’m at the level of everyone else in my family, with even people years their senior addressing them by title.

Kenji: That sounds frightfully strict. Your family must impose a lot on you, huh?

Eizo: [annoyed] This isn’t the time or place to be discussing my family! What have you two found so far?

Umeko: Not a whole lot, honestly.

Eizo: [annoyed] Well then, keep looking! We can’t resign ourselves to confinement here.

_I get the feeling he changed the subject just so we wouldn’t talk about his family anymore…_

Kenji: Well, we’ve looked everywhere and spoken to everyone...nothing new has cropped up. Should we meet back down at the Dining Hall with the others?

Umeko: Sure.

Me and Kenji returned downstairs, and we all met up in the Dining Hall.

Eizo: Well? Anyone found anything?

There were a few scattered murmurs and a lot of people shaking their head with dejection.

Kaori: [sad] It’s hopeless. We’re never getting out.

Fukumi: [worried] Aw, come on! Cheer up, Kaori! Don’t be pessimistic, I’m sure things will look up!

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] That’s right, Kaori. As long as we don’t give up...I’m sure eventually someone will come looking. We just have to believe in them.

Kaori smiled a little, and Buddy barked, hopping onto her lap and licking her cheeks in an attempt to brighten her spirits.

The mood seemed to lift, just for a split second, and then…

Ichiro: [annoyed] That’s just a load of garbage.

Samira: Excuse me?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Just take a look around you! The personalized e-handbooks, the unbreakable front door, the memory loss drugs, the talking robotic bear...this whole set-up is clearly sophisticated. This wasn’t the work of one guy with a sick mental problem. This is the work of an organization. Only a seedy group could’ve done so much unnoticed, and pulled it off so successfully.

People were silent as they considered what he said. If Ichiro had wanted to squash out any hope the others had, he was succeeding. He continued bitterly.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Think about it. They were able to kidnap us - an entire class of gifted students, from one of the country’s most prestigious universities, and among us, they kidnapped an actual celebrity, a thief who’s practiced hiding from the law, and a spy working for the government. None of these are easy feats. Whoever’s behind all this clearly has the upper hand. It wouldn’t surprise me if they had a way to make sure no one looked for us either. I mean, every other part of their plan has succeeded thus far. They want to watch us participate in the Killing Game and they went to great lengths to ensure every step of their diabolical plan went off without a hitch, one after the other.

Wakako: When did you get so eloquent?

Ichiro: [annoyed] All I’m saying is: it’s HOPEless.

Umeko: No. That’s not right!

Ichiro: [snide] Oh really? Do you have something to say that could go against anything I’ve just pointed out? What I’ve stated is all just the facts.

Umeko: I know that, but...there’s one thing Monokuma can’t control, and that’s us. Our actions, our decisions, our behaviors, our emotions - that’s the one thing he has no control over. We do. As long as we don’t give in...as long as we don’t succumb to temptation and...and play along to his sick game...then we have an edge over him.

Azuma: Umeko’s right. We can’t let Monokuma get to us. He’s set the stage for us to turn on each other, but as long as we deny him that, ultimately, we’re one-up over him.

Eizo: Both Umeko and Azuma have brought up good points. Ichiro, I understand you must feel pretty helpless right now, but we won’t get anywhere by not having hope.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Suit yourself. I know it’s the truth.

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] You know...the lad’s not completely wrong.

Eizo: [distressed] Not you too, Nagatomo!

Nagatomo: All I’m saying is...not everyone is as concerned with morals as others. There may already be people here plotting against the group, planning on following through with Monokuma’s demands.

Eizo: [accusatory] No! We can’t! We just have to all agree, as a group, not to do what Monokuma says. He’s offering us a way to escape by committing a crime...but we can’t do that. It’s just what he wants. We’d be playing into his hands.

Ichiro: [snide] And you don’t think he’s considered we’d say no, at first? He’s probably got lots more tricks up his sleeve, considering the extent to which he’s gone to plot this whole ordeal down to the last detail. He’s going to find a way to make us crack. I’m sure of it.

Monokuma: Ding ding ding! The treehugger’s right on the money!

Eizo: [shocked] Gah! Where the heck did you come from?

Kenji: [scared] Yeah, man, could you stop, like, jumping out from nowhere? You nearly gave me a damn heart attack!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...sorry. I do that a lot.

Ichiro: [angry] Don’t call me a damn treehugger!

Monokuma: Do you like my nicknames? I think up all of them on the fly! And speaking of flies…

Fukumi: [shocked] What? What’s that supposed to mean?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...oh, nothing. You’ll find out eventually. Anyway! I came to say a couple things, and the first of which was about how Mr. I-Heart-Nature was absolutely correct! Right on the money about everything!

Eizo: [angry] Whatever you have planned to try and break us...it won’t work!

Mordecai: [excited] That is right! My willpower alone is mightier than everyone in this room combined! You have failed to break me and you shall fail again!

Hanako: You will have to try harder to get a reaction out of us.

Monokuma: Oh don’t worry...I plan to. [laughing] See ya later! And don’t forget the curfew! No sleeping anywhere besides your rooms!

Laughing his ass off, Monokuma scampered away, fast as lightning, before anyone could see where he’d run off to.

Samira: [angry] That damn bear pisses me off more than an actual bear! Ugh! I wish I could give him a piece of my mind-

Miyumi: [shocked] No, don’t! 

Fukumi: [thoughtful] As thrilling as that would be to witness...he _does_ have all those stupid rules and regulations in place to protect him...

Eizo: Fukumi’s right. We can’t hurt the bear, or attack it. [thoughtful] Hmm...

Kaori: [disappointed] It's futile...

Eizo: We should each go to our respective rooms for now and...try and get some sleep. It’s been a few crazy hours so far...I think we could all use a little downtime from the madness.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Sleep? I don’t think I’ll sleep a wink.

Wakako: Speak for yourself. I’m pooped.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Which room is yours, again?

Wakako: [annoyed] You better not be thinking of pranking me in my sleep, or worse, doing anything inappropriate. I will literally swap rooms with someone else right now if you’re even considering it.

Yoshihiki: Who, me? Why, I would never. I’m an angel.

Wakako: [annoyed] More like the devil.

The tension was still in the air, but it had loosened up a little. Whether it had been his intention or not, Yoshihiki’s messing around had lightened the mood.

Eizo: We’ll meet back up here tomorrow morning. How does 7:30 sound to everyone? Sound good?

Wakako: [annoyed] Ugh, that early?

Azuma: Half an hour past curfew seems reasonable.

Wakako: [excited] Oh yeah, I can totally wake up at 7:30, no problem!

Eizo: It’s settled then. 7:30 here, tomorrow.

The monitor on the wall came to life, and all of a sudden, Monokuma filled the screen. The dastardly but adorable bear was sitting in a chair far too large for his tiny body, and was holding a glass of red wine in one hand. There was a plate of raw fish sitting on the table in front of him.

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Ahem, ahem. This is an official announcement! It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially nighttime! The dining hall is now off limits and will be locked momentarily. Okay then, sweet dreams, everyone! Sleep tight...don’t let the bed bugs bite...upupupu...

People began to leave the dining hall, one after the other, filtering out.

Eizo: Hanako. Could I talk to you for a bit first?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oooh, asking Hanako out for a date? And they say romance is dead.

Eizo: [embarrassed] S-Shut up, you little prat! It’s nothing like that.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Suuure...whatever you say, dude. She wouldn’t be my first choice, but I guess love is blind.

Hanako: Love won’t be the only thing that’s blind if you don’t shut your mouth.

Yoshihiki: I rest my case. Cya!

Yoshihiki skipped off, and not wanting to be left alone while Eizo and Hanako had their conversation, I left the area as well.

_I suppose I should do as Eizo suggested and...go to bed. I haven’t been awake that long but I’m already craving my cool pillow and comfy blankets...anything to escape the frightening reality of waking up today, knowing almost nothing about myself and knowing the situation I’m in._

I found Kenji waiting for me.

Kenji: [happy] Shall I walk you to your room, Madame?

Umeko: Heh...sure, Kenji. Thanks.

Kenji smiled. _I suppose with most of the other girls preoccupied with Azuma like Wakako and Shizuko, or just plain uninterested like Kaori and Miyumi, Kenji sees me as the best person to flirt with. Whatever. I’m feeling pretty emotional right now...I don’t mind friendly company._

Kenji walked me back up to my room. I saw the others heading into their respective rooms as well, retreating for the night.

We stopped outside my door.

Kenji: My room’s at the second floor, so I guess I’ll head down now.

Umeko: Hey...thanks.

Kenji: [shocked] I only walked you up a couple flights of stairs.

Umeko: No, I meant...thanks for not treating me like I’m...some kind of freak.

Kenji: [shocked] You do realize you’re, like, one of the few normal people in this inn, right?

Umeko: I guess, but everyone’s been looking at me suspicious after...you know...the whole memory thing.

Kenji: [worried] Oh yeah...still nothing’s come back to you?

Umeko: Nada. I feel...empty without my memories. It’s disconcerting. I don’t like it. It’s like I’m living life on a clean slate.

Kenji: [playful] Haha...what I wouldn’t give to live my own life on a fresh slate.

Umeko: Why? You have bad memories you want to block out?

Something flickered in Kenji’s eyes, but only very briefly. But then something switched back on and just like that, his cocky composure had returned.

Kenji: Nah. It’d just be easier to forget the break-ups, that’s all.

_Suuure._

Umeko: Either way...thanks.

Kenji: I’ll see you tomorrow morning.

Umeko: You too!

He smiled at me and left, heading back down to his own room. I turned to close my door and head inside when someone called out to me.

Azuma: Hey...wait!

Umeko: Azuma. Hey. It’s you. What are you doing here?

Azuma: Uh, well...I live here now.

Umeko: Oh.

Azuma’s room was right next to mine. I was sandwiched between his and Ichiro’s rooms, it looked like.

Azuma: I’m glad I caught you before you turned in. Listen...I thought we could talk for a bit. You know...since…

Umeko: Right...yeah.

_He must feel it as strongly as I did...that we know each other from somewhere..._

Azuma: So...could we talk?

He looked so sincere about it, but the truth of it was…

Umeko: I’m sorry, I just...I just can’t remember...anything...!

Azuma: I understand. To be honest...I don’t remember a whole lot either.

Umeko: What do you mean?

Azuma: [thoughtful] I don’t believe I have it as bad as you do. I mean, I do recall the time I was...born. I know where I was raised. I know I’m a spy and I know my talent.

Umeko: Your memories were wiped of Hope’s Peak, just like everyone else.

Azuma: I know, but I get the feeling that...there’s a big chunk somewhere that’s missing. It’s a strange feeling I just can’t explain. Like...waking up from a coma. I can’t imagine how much worse it must be for you.

I understood Azuma meant well. Though he was built like a jock, he seemed unlike the jock stereotypes that strutted around the school hallways. He seemed genuine and sincere, certainly a lot more humble than what I'd expect one with his profession would be. I expected the kind of bragging I saw from Shizuko, or the mysteriousness of Nagatomo, but Azuma seemed...comfortable.

_I just wish I knew how I knew this guy. Maybe we were friends once…maybe at Hope's Peak...?_

Umeko: I won’t lie...I’m scared. I’m scared because I can barely remember a thing about myself. I know my name and I feel comfortable about who I am...I certainly feel like I know the kind of person I am but it’s like...every statistic about me, every detail that would appear on a citizen’s profile...date of birth, age, hometown, parents and siblings, address...every sort of detail like that...it’s like someone wiped them all blank. Everyone else here knows who they grew up with, where they grew up - they remember their past, their backstories, but for me, I know nothing. I don’t understand...I can’t understand...why me?

I realized that inadvertently, I was trembling, and Azuma looked concerned. He seemed a little unsure about it but eventually patted me gently on the shoulder.

Azuma: [worried] Hey...don’t worry too much about it. If you can’t change it...there’s no need to work yourself up. We’re all scared here, and I understand you feel scared too, most of all. But I don’t believe you’re suspicious like everyone else does. It’s obvious you’re just as frightened about all this as most of the others.

Umeko: I feel like...people are watching me with more suspicion than others…

Azuma laughed. It was the first time I’d seen him do so.

Azuma: [embarrassed] Really? Little old you would be more suspicious than an actual spy? Or the thief? Not even that boy who likes to prank everyone? I’m shocked.

Umeko: Heh...yeah, now that you say it like that…

Azuma: Listen...I get that it’s hard to trust a stranger…

Umeko: ...but you’re not.

Azuma: Well, I don’t know. So we both feel like we know each other from before, more strongly than any other person in this place...but we’re still technically strangers to each other right now.

Umeko: Regardless...something in me’s telling me to trust you. Some...inner instinct, maybe?

Azuma: That sounds like a dangerous instinct.

Umeko: Or, maybe a reliable one.

Azuma: You should take some time before you decide to trust me. I’m not saying I’m shady, but...I don’t want you to just thrust yourself into trusting someone like that. There are people here who...I’m not entirely sure are trustworthy. You remember what Nagatomo said? That certain people might already be plotting to take up Monokuma on his offer, to kill? I...don't like thinking that he might be right, but...I think it’s a high possibility.

Umeko: I want to believe everyone won’t give in, but...you’re right. It’s good to be cautious. But from what I’ve seen of you...you don’t seem like a bad guy.

Azuma: [laughing] I’m a spy. Shouldn’t spies be naturally suspicious?

Umeko: I guess you and I fit in the same boat more than ever then.

Azuma: Heh...I guess so. I’ll see you tomorrow, Umeko.

Smiling, he turned and headed into his own room next door. Feeling a strange tingly sensation, I tried to stifle my own big grin and closed my door.

Surviving Students: 16  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
Nagatomo - SHSL Thief  
Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL “Amnesiac”  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to update! I was busy playing NDRV3 haha ...
> 
> Also, Free Times officially start next chapter. Anyone reading the story can comment about a particular character whose Free Time event they want to see! Otherwise, I'll probably use Random Generator to determine the Free Times.


	3. Chapter 1: A House Of Lies And Flies, Daily Life - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko‘s thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]
> 
> Randomized FTEs: Samira / Kaori / Kenji / Hanako

[[flashback]]

Mysterious Voice: [static]...your mission is to…[static]...test the strength of the…[static]...

Mysterious Voice II: Boss…[static]...we picked up another…[static]...outside the facility…[static]

[[end: flashback :end]]

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

When I woke up, for a brief, blissfully ignorant moment, I struggled to remember where I was. Then, the memories of the previous day all came rushing back to me in a painful flood, like someone had broken open the dam keeping yesterday’s awful memories back in my brain.

_ I only wish there was a dam keeping back all the memories I had of my past life in my head, and that I could break that dam open instead. _

Groaning, I dragged myself out of bed.

Monokuma’s Morning Announcement was no less annoying than his Nighttime Announcement had been. I was left to wonder how he had installed all these cameras and monitors all over the place. I hated the feeling that I was being watched. The only place I seemed to have any privacy was the bathroom.

_ That’s right...the breakfast meeting Eizo called. I better not be late. _

[Use: Door]

I left my room, and found Azuma waiting in the hallway for me, leaning against the wall.

Azuma: Hey. I was hoping I’d catch you.

Umeko: That morning announcement woke me up.

Azuma: I bet there’ll be some who’ll still sleep in. I was already awake a couple minutes before. I’m kind of a light sleeper...probably all the spy training.

Umeko: I don’t understand how anyone could sleep soundly after what we were told yesterday.

Azuma: People deal with this kind of stress in different ways, I guess.

_ That’s for sure. Some people were visibly shaken, others tried to keep up their confident demeanor but failed, and there were some who acted completely unaffected...but it’s obvious. Everyone here is scared, scared for their lives, and there’s no point to hiding that behind a facade. What Monokuma’s putting us through is disgusting. We're all still just high-schoolers!  
_

Azuma: Anyway, shall we go down to the dining hall? I bet Eizo’s already up.

Kenji: [playful] Well, hello hello. Hope I’m not interrupting anything!

Kenji had arrived, seemingly out of nowhere, and was jovially striding forward, though I thought I could see slight irritation in his eyes when they landed on Azuma.

Azuma: Kenji.

Kenji: James Bond, good to see you alive and awake.

Azuma: I hope that first bit won’t have to be too normal a concern to have.

Kenji: [annoyed] I mean, in your line of profession, it would be, wouldn’t it? What’re you doing here anyway?

Azuma: I...well, I mean, I just woke up and I thought maybe I’d ask Umeko to accompany me down to the dining hall-

Kenji: Is that so? Well, too bad me and Umeko are going down together anyway. You were a little slow to the punch.

Azuma: [annoyed]  _ I’m _ the slow one? I think you’re the one who arrived late.

Kenji: [annoyed] Yeah but you sleep right next to her, man. Obviously you’d get here earlier than I did.

Umeko: Are you two seriously arguing about this?

Azuma: [embarrassed] ...No, you’re right. This is a stupid thing to be arguing over. Kenji, I don’t know what it is but you seem to not really like me…

Kenji: [uncomfortable] Huh? No...that’s not-

Umeko: Why don’t we all go down together? It’s only three flights of stairs.

Azuma: That sounds perfectly reasonable.

Kenji: [bored] Whatever. I guess that’s fine.

I heard the sound of a door closing behind us, and turning, I saw it was Ichiro, glaring at us, as if we’d interrupted his beauty sleep. With him, as always, was the cactus he carried around everywhere, snug in its pot.

Ichiro: [annoyed] What are you idiots yapping about so early in the morning?

Kenji: [happy] Ichiro, my main man, my brother from another mother! How are you doing on this fine day? Good? Alright?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Why would anyone feel happy in this situation?

_..He's got a point. _

Ichiro: [annoyed] Just don’t talk to me.

Kenji: Okay...can do.

We headed down to the dining hall, Ichiro trailing behind us like he didn’t want to get too close. Finally, we arrived at our destination. There was already a couple people inside, and as expected, Eizo was one of them.

He sat at the head of the table, and looked to be engaged in a discussion with Hanako. Seeing us, he nodded.

Eizo: Morning.

Umeko: Good morning.

I sat down next to Taro and he smiled shyly.

Taro: [happy] H-Hey Umeko...d-d-d-did you sl-sleep well?

Umeko: As well as I could, given the circumstances.

Taro: [sad] Oh...y-y-yeah...it would be h-h-hard to get a good n-n-night’s sleep, considering e-e-everything…

Yoshihiki: I don’t know what everyone’s complaining about. I slept great last night!

He leaned back in his seat, propping his feet up on the table, and grinned.

Yoshihiki: [playful] I think part of it was just because I found out I was rooming right next to Wakako.

Umeko: You never grow tired of annoying her, do you?

Yoshihiki: What can I say? She’s hot.

He put a friendly arm around Taro’s shoulder, who jumped, sitting right next to him, as if not expecting to be pulled into this conversation.

Yoshihiki: Wouldn’t you agree, Taro, my man?

Taro: [nervous] Um…! I uh...I g-g-g-guess…?

Yoshihiki: Pranking her’s just my way of showing affection. [playful] Why? Are you jealous, Umeko? If you want...I could prank you too, and show you what you’re missing out on.

Umeko: That...sounds really wrong.

Yoshihiki: [playful] What? Coming from me? You’re clearly the one with your mind in the gutter, because I was being totally innocent there.

Umeko: I suppose you’d find it amusing, but Wakako clearly doesn’t like it.

Yoshihiki: Tough luck for her. I’m just having a little fun! That’s harmless, right? And she won’t have to worry too much...there are plenty more people out there I want to prank.

He laughed and slapped Taro on the back, who swallowed a little nervously, perturbed by Yoshihiki’s boisterousness, even though he was still taller than the latter by a couple inches.

Kenji: Say, do we get breakfast? I’m starving.

Nagatomo: I’ve checked the kitchen before arriving. It’s fully stocked, full of every kind of food we could need.

I jumped a little. I hadn’t even seen Nagatomo enter the dining hall - he’d just quietly appeared from the shadows, almost kinda like Monokuma would.

Kenji: Oh yeah? Who’s cooking?

Eizo: I appointed…Fukumi our head chef.

Azuma: [shocked] Fukumi?

Kenji: Knowing that girl’s antics and enthusiasm, that sounds like a recipe for disaster.

Eizo: [thoughtful] She volunteered. I merely obliged her request to contribute. Plus, she...seemed to really want to mess around in the kitchen.

Kenji: [playful] I’ll just be grateful she doesn’t go on a rampage and burn the whole place down.

Yoshihiki: [excited] Hey, if Fukumi burns the place down, maybe we can get out of here then! Plus, she’d be way cooler in my book!

Kenji: All I’m saying is, I wouldn’t have trusted that chick around an open flame. And what if she’s not a good cook? She doesn’t exactly seem the type.

Hanako: [annoyed] Is now really the time to be fussy?

Azuma: I’m sure she won’t be a terrible cook. It’s best to just be grateful for whatever we get to eat.

Nagatomo: Indeed. We are lucky to be eating at all. This is a situation that requires adapting to.

Kenji: [disappointed] Fine! You guys can’t just chill and take a joke...no sense of humor, you people!

Nagatomo smiled wryly and moved from the shadowy corners to take his seat. He frowned and touched Taro on the back, startling him.

Taro: [scared] Ah! P-Please don’t st-steal the sh-shirt right off my b-b-back!

Kenji: [confused] That’s a concern of yours?

Nagatomo: [annoyed] Is that what you think of me? That I’d steal anything and everything I get my hands on?

Taro: [nervous] A-A-Ah...I m-m-mean...you  _ are _ a th-thief…

Nagatomo: Yes, but I’m not a kleptomaniac. I can keep it in check. Now, here you go.

Nagatomo casually peeled something off of Taro’s shirt.

Nagatomo: I was only helping to take this off you.

It was a small slip of paper with a childishly drawn stick figure on it, and the words “ **I’m Stupid :-)** ” written on it. Taro looked stunned.  


Taro: [nervous] Oh...th-thanks. I’m...s-s-sorry I got mad at you…

Nagatomo: [bored] It’s fine. That really doesn’t count as getting mad at me...I’ve faced worse.

Kenji: [confused] What the hell even is that paper? Who has time for stupid crap like that?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah...that’s such an immature thing to do, don’t you think?

Kenji: ...I don’t even know why I bothered to ask.

The doors to the dining hall opened, and more people began coming in as well, filling up the available seats.

Wakako: [uncomfortable] *yawn* It’s so early...it doesn’t feel remotely real...

Samira: [annoyed] Sure am glad to have woken up in this crappy place…

Shizuko: [annoyed] I really hope this breakfast is passable...I already can’t stand the idea of eating food cooked by a...commoner, but it might be even worse than I’d feared…

Kaori was last to come in, Buddy nipping at her heels. Barely acknowledging anyone, she slumped into her seat and invited the dog to stay by her side.

Mordecai: A warrior needs sustenance to be able to fight his or her own battles. On what shall we dine, today?

Eizo: Uh...I’m still deciphering that.

Samira: [annoyed] He means, what’s for breakfast?

Eizo: Oh. Fukumi's in the kitchen, whipping something up.

Kaori: [worried] Wait a minute. What about Buddy? He’s gotta eat too!

Eizo: Don’t worry. I found a dozen cans of dog food in one of the kitchen cabinets. If Monokuma really stocks the pantry every night based off the amount we consume in the day, then Buddy should have no problem like the rest of us staying fed.

Fukumi’s voice rang out from the kitchen.

Fukumi: Breakfast is on its way, guys!

Kenji: [excited] Excellent! I could really go for some grub right now!

[Track: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCfhNIt7xBc&index=9&list=PLU4ktq2pWONtJ7o5pLZyWJc88nttIzMKx](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCfhNIt7xBc&index=9&list=PLU4ktq2pWONtJ7o5pLZyWJc88nttIzMKx) ]

[CG] Fukumi’s Feast [CG]

Fukumi stepped out, balancing a large silver platter on both her arms, upon which eight plates were stacked, carrying what appeared to be a charred, burnt mush.

Fukumi: Hope I didn’t keep y’all waiting!

Kenji: What in the world is that?

Fukumi: That’s breakfast!

Kenji: Gah! Dammit, I should’ve known this was gonna happen.

Mordecai: This...is what passes for breakfast in your country?

Shizuko: I think I’m gonna be sick…

Taro: I’ve l-l-lost my appetite…

Fukumi: Oh, come on, guys! You haven’t even tried it yet!

[CG] End [CG]

Eizo: [shocked] Fukumi...what is that?

Fukumi: [excited] I cooked up eggs and bacon and sausages for everyone!

The “sausages” looked like a blackened, jiggly mess of unidentifiable meat. The “eggs” were dripping off the plate. And the “bacon” looked like black sticks.

Hanako: [annoyed] This is an embarrassment of a meal.

Fukumi: [excited] Oh, nonsense! You have to look at it from a positive angle!

Ichiro: [annoyed] And what would that be? This is clearly inedible. Putting you in charge of the food was a horrible decision.

Eizo: [distressed] Why...did you want to cook when you...um...aren’t...exactly good at it?

Fukumi: [confused] What do you mean? Oh come on, you guys! Sure, it isn’t a five-star meal, but...I’m sure it’s not that bad! Live a little and try something new!  


Ichiro: [annoyed] Yeah, and die of food poisoning.

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] That looks revolting.

Kaori: [worried] I don’t even think Buddy would eat that.

Fukumi: [disappointed] Ugh, fine...so I messed up a little.

Eizo: [distressed] Have you...never cooked a meal by yourself before?

Fukumi: I might’ve let the meat get a little too charred...I didn’t think it would get burnt so quickly! It was only a little fire…

Ichiro: I don’t think your definition of “a little fire” matches the rest of us.

Fukumi: [annoyed] That’s precisely why I didn’t want to wait too long on the eggs!

Samira: [angry] Those eggs are undercooked!

Shizuko: [annoyed] I hope you don’t expect us to eat that slop.

Eizo: Sorry Fukumi but...I think we’ll all have to pass.

Fukumi: [disappointed] Well...at least I tried, right?

Eizo: [nervous] Uh...yeah. That’s all that matters.

Kenji: [playful] I suppose you should’ve expected this, asking the SHSL Daredevil to be our cook.

Fukumi went to dispose of her failed feast, and Hanako got a can of biscuits for everyone, though not everyone had much of an appetite left.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Hmph. I’ll pass. I’m not hungry.

Shizuko: [disappointed] Biscuits? Really? Blegh.

While everyone snacked, Eizo got to his feet, pushing his chair back and calling for attention.

Eizo: Okay, everyone...I have an announcement to make.

Kenji: This should be good.

Eizo: I understand that...the circumstances of our current situation are confusing and stressful to a lot of us...and it won’t be easy for us to live together, knowing this. [excited] However, I have faith people will come for us eventually. Our family and friends won’t just forget about us. [thoughtful] Sure, the people behind all this went to great lengths to kidnap us from Hope’s Peak to participate in their game, but they can’t stop our loved ones from being concerned. Eventually...people will come. They have to. And until they do, we need to stick together and get through this ordeal as a cohesive unit. So, we need to adapt to living together here, for however long a period of time we have to.

Wakako: [sad] I really hope it won’t be any longer than it has to be…I don’t want to spend the rest of my life in here!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ditto! Ugh, I can’t believe I would end up here at this point in my life, at the peak of my fame and popularity! Life is just too cruel…

Eizo: [thoughtful] I think it would be easier for us to make it through this tough situation on all of us if we were to have someone in charge of the group.

Shizuko smirked knowingly.  


Shizuko: [snide] Ah, so this is where all this is going.

Eizo: [embarrassed] Um...I would like to - humbly - suggest that I be the elected leader. I have experience in these matters and I would take over all the administrative duties that perhaps some of you would not be accustomed to handling. But of course...I’ll only accept the job if everyone is agreeable to it. So...are there any objections?

People glanced around but there were only a few murmurs of agreement and uncaring shrugs.

Wakako: [bored] I don’t want to be the leader anyway. It’s better to have someone else handle that burden.

Mordecai: From my brief time knowing him, Eizo strikes me as a good and honorable man, a noble soul, with the heart of a warrior! He will have my full sponsorship for this challenging task!

Samira: [bored] I wouldn’t’ve picked anyone else to lead the team, I guess.

Kaori: [bored] I suppose Eizo is the most suitable candidate.

Kenji: No objections from me, man. You got this.

Ichiro: [bored] Whatever.

Eizo: So it’s decided then. I will take over the responsibilities of leading this group. Now, before we move on, I do want to say that...in my previous leadership roles, I’ve always had a...subordinate, to assist me.

Shizuko: [snide] The big mighty leader needs help to stay in charge?

Eizo: [embarrassed] It’s just...every leader has a vice-captain, of sorts...it’s easier to have someone to assist and to bounce ideas off of. I can’t shoulder the responsibility all on my own, so I’d like to appoint someone to help me.

Ichiro: [annoyed] You better not pick me. I have no interest in doing anything like that.

Kenji: [confused] I don’t think he would’ve picked you of all people anyway…

Wakako: [worried] Oh great, please don’t tell me you’re going to pick randomly. That sounds like dreadful work.

Eizo: It’s fine. I’ve already had a candidate in mind. I figured, since...well, since I am a boy…

Yoshihiki: [playful] That’s a real astute observation you made there, champ.

Eizo: ...it would be suitable for me to have a subordinate among the girls. That way, we can split the work a little more evenly. I can keep track of all the guys, and she can keep the girls in line. And I figure, if anyone here has any issues to want to complain about...they’ll be more comfortable going to their respective team leaders, of the same sex.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hah! You said “sex”!

Eizo: …

Wakako: Well? Who’s this girl you’ve appointed?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] Uh, well...it’s Hanako. I spoke to her last night and she agreed to do it.

Hanako: …

Shizuko: [annoyed] That chick? I’m sorry, I feel more comfortable voicing my problems to a brick wall, because even that’d have more of an emotional range.

Hanako: I don’t care what you think. Obviously, this situation isn’t ideal for any of us, but I’m going to make the most of it.

Eizo: It’s settled then. Hanako shall be in charge of the girls, and I shall be in charge of the boys.

Kaori: [bored] Just curious...why Hanako?

Eizo: [embarrassed] Uh, well…

Yoshihiki: [playful] It’s because he likes her, isn’t it?

Eizo: [angry] That’s not it at all! It’s just…

Hanako: …

Eizo: As the SHSL Band Leader, Hanako’s had experience with leadership matters. She’s responsible and, well, she’s...quite frankly, she’s the calmest and most rational girl here out of all of you.

Hanako: Eizo’s just being nice about it. But he’s exactly right.

Miyumi: [confused] Huh?

Hanako: The rest of you girls would not last a day in this kind of position.

Eizo: [nervous] Um…

Hanako: Let’s face it. Shizuko and Wakako, the both of you are spoilt and useless.

Wakako: [annoyed] Hey!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Wha- Why, you-

Hanako: Kaori’s always off in another world of her own...Miyumi’s eccentric...Fukumi’s unreliable, and Samira’s a hothead. I am clearly the best choice for this position.

Samira: [disappointed] Can’t argue with that…

Miyumi: What about Umeko then? You didn’t mention her. And she seems pretty chill...

Eizo: [nervous] Uh...Umeko…

He and Hanako turned to regard me and I saw the clear suspicion in their eyes. At that moment, I knew exactly why I hadn’t been considered. They obviously still didn’t trust me.

Again, it was to be expected. As the only person without a talent, it was easy to be suspicious of me. I wished now more than ever I had chosen to lie about it. Kenji and Azuma were the only ones who didn't treat me with open suspicion.

_ I should’ve said I was the SHSL Yoyoist or something that wouldn’t need proving...it would at least stop everyone from casting me suspicious glances every time they think I’m not looking. _

I looked around the table at the others. Azuma gave me a sympathetic shrug. Kenji rolled his eyes at the others.

Taro avoided my eyes, looking guilty. Ichiro was scowling back at me, clearly not bothering to hide his disdain.

Nagatomo simply gave me a mysterious smile, like he was enjoying not being the most suspicious person in the room.

Everywhere I looked, I was surrounded by similar facial expressions.

I tried not to feel too disheartened. I wasn’t keen on being Eizo’s assistant anyway, but still...it kinda stung. Though at the very least, I wasn’t judged as harshly as some of the others.

Eizo: Um...ahem. Anyway...now that that’s out of the way...I wanted to talk about a new rule or system I was hoping to implement.

Wakako: [bored] More rules…? Lame…

Eizo: I was thinking me and Hanako would check in and take attendance for our respective groups at the breakfast table in the morning, and before everyone turns in for the night. It’s just...to make sure everyone is accounted for at all times.

_ I guess that’s not too big a problem. _

Eizo: And I also wanted to propose we have...a night shift.

Kenji: [shocked] A...night shift?

Eizo: It’s a small inn. I think it’s fair that we could appoint a couple guards each night to watch over the second and third floors respectively.

Wakako: [bored] For what?

Eizo: Just...you know. For safety reasons...

Yoshihiki: [snide] Oh brother, would you drop the facade already? It cannot be more obvious that you’re just worried someone’s gonna go out and try to kill in the middle of the night…

Eizo: [distressed] That’s-

Yoshihiki: -the truth. And you know it.

Buddy barked his assent, his tongue hanging out. Kaori pet his head approvingly.

Eizo: Mmf...fine. Yes, that is why I think having two people guard the rooms at night would be ideal. And if the guards themselves try to plot anything...when something happens at night, we’ll know for sure who it was, that was behind it all. I’ve randomized a schedule, where we rotate out our shifts nightly. That way, everyone will pitch in. I’ve got one person from each floor guarding their respective floor every night. So if you’re on the second floor...that’s where you’ll be posted. It’s a simple system, and I’ll put up the schedule by the staircase so everyone can see it.

_ Night shifts? That sounds boring, but...if it keeps everyone safe and brings about peace of mind...I can get behind that. _

Shizuko: [bored] Is that all?

Kenji: [playful] Are we dismissed, sir?

Eizo: [annoyed] I told you you don’t have to call me...yes. Yes, you’re dismissed. Oh, and uh...would anyone like to volunteer for lunch duty?

Fukumi: [annoyed] Hmph.

Samira: I’ll do it.

Eizo: Really? You, Samira?

Samira: I’m not a great cook, but...I’m used to being independent. Give me enough time, and I can figure this out.

Eizo: Well...sure...since you volunteered, I’ll entrust you to it.

_ However bad Samira’s cooking might be...surely it can’t be even worse than what Fukumi scrounged up. _

Everyone went their separate ways. A few people went to the Rec Room to chill out. People were bored, and with few activities in the inn, there weren’t a whole lot of places to go.

Kaori was curling up by the fireplace in the Lounge, stroking Buddy’s fur. Eizo stepped out of the kitchen, a freshly brewed mug of coffee in his hand. He turned and sat down on a couch near Kaori.

Eizo: Kaori? I was hoping to catch you. I’m glad you’re still here. I wanted to talk to you about something…

He turned and caught my eye. Hurriedly, I left, not wanting to seem like I was snooping.

_ Eizo seems to be the busiest among us. I wonder what he has to talk to Kaori about? Kaori doesn’t exactly seem like one for much conversation… _

Before I went about my day, I decided to check out the night shift schedule by the stairwell.

Nightly Schedules:

Second Floor // Third Floor

Fukumi // Taro

Kaori // Nagatomo

Shizuko // Umeko

Mordecai // Yoshihiki

Eizo // Miyumi

Kenji // Ichiro

Samira // Wakako

Hanako // Azuma

_ Doing night shifts with Shizuko? That doesn’t exactly sound like a recipe for a fun time. But...I suppose it could’ve been worse? _

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Samira]

Samira: Umeko. What’s up? I’ve been a little bored myself. Did you want to hang out for a bit?

I decided to spend some time with Samira. Looks like Samira and I grew a little closer today.

Samira: Hey, Umeko. I wanted to ask you a question.

Umeko: Go ahead.

Samira: Considering you don’t remember anything about yourself...you don’t miss your family or friends, do you?

Umeko: Um…

Samira: [nervous] That...came out a little harsher than intended, didn’t it?

Umeko: It’s okay. I get what you were trying to ask. You’re right, I don’t really miss them but it’s only because I can’t even remember them. I don’t even remember if I have anyone back home missing me. For all I know...I could be a lonely, friendless orphan.

Samira: Well, now, that’s just depressing.

Umeko: Haha...why the sudden question?

Samira: Nothing, I guess...I just feel like certain members of the group are taking the separation from their families really hard. But honestly? I don’t really feel bad about it myself.

Umeko: You don’t?

Samira: Nah. My own family was never kind to me. They didn’t mistreat me, we just...didn’t see eye-to-eye on a lot of things. It got to the point where I was almost ashamed of my family name. I thought I was weird for being the only one among the group who really didn’t seem to care that my family might be worried about my disappearance, but I guess it’s probably because I’m more disconnected from my own family than anyone else here.

Umeko: Oh yeah, that’s right...I’d heard you left your family and went to live on your own.

Samira: [annoyed] I still don’t know where you heard that from...I mean, I knew I was building a reputation with my artwork on the streets and undoubtedly, getting accepted into Hope’s Peak would’ve put me in the internet’s limelight a little...but I’m still surprised you somehow found out about my family background. But...I suppose we’re getting off-topic. You’re right. I left my family of my own accord. They didn’t want me anymore...my rebellious behavior was a blemish on their spotless family record. And I was much much better off not relying on them or their money.

Umeko: I’ve heard of this kind of thing before. So you were…

  1. Adopted
  2. Precipitated
  3. Emancipated



…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Emancipated

Umeko: ...emancipated?

Samira: That’s right. I was legally allowed to live independently, without my parents having to take on the responsibility of raising me anymore.

Umeko: Wasn’t it hard the first few months?

Samira: [thoughtful] I’m not one to complain about hardship. Those first few months made me a stronger person. And...it felt good to be unshackled from my family name, especially since I’ve been ashamed of them for so long.

_ It sounds like Samira’s got a lot of bad blood with her family...I wonder what it is about her family that makes her so ashamed to have their last name. I’m not sure if she’d be willing to open up to me about that so soon though… _

Samira: Anyway...enough of this sentimental stuff. I’m gonna go punch a wall or something to get this out of my system.

Umeko: Huh? Um...okay, you go do that...don’t get hurt!

Samira snorted and walked off. I decided to return to my room for now.

[Samira’s Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her.]

I still have some free time left. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Kaori]

I found Kaori, unsurprisingly, busy grooming Buddy, and humming to him as she did so. The girl cared more for the dog than herself at this point, and I was honestly worried it would end up with us having to remind her to eat and drink and not be too concerned with making sure Buddy was fed instead.

Kaori: [happy] Who’s a good boy? You are! Yes, you are…

I decided to spend some time with Kaori...and Buddy. I...guess me and Kaori grew a little closer today?

Kaori: Hey Umeko.

Umeko: Hey Kaori.

Kaori: [excited] Did you know that unlike us humans, dogs can sweat through the pads of their feet?

Umeko: Uh…

Kaori: [excited] Or that while we have 9000 taste buds, dogs only have about 1700?

Umeko: I...didn’t know that.

Kaori: [excited] Or that dogs only being able to see in black-and-white vision is a total myth?

Umeko: Can they see ghosts?

Kaori: Urban legends, most likely. [excited] But dogs have a special membrane in their eyes that do allow them to see in the dark!

Umeko: Oh, I’ve actually heard of that. That membrane in their eyes...I believe it was called…

  1. Lorem ipsum
  2. Tapetum lucidum
  3. Capadem epsium



...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

…

Answer: 2. Tapetum lucidum

Kaori: [shocked] That’s...correct. I’m impressed.

Umeko: Where did you get all that knowledge about dogs from?

Kaori: [happy] I’m the SHSL Dog Whisperer for a reason, Umeko. I’m an expert on all things canine-related. Plus, I have little books back home full of trivia about dogs.

_ I guess that’s no real surprise. I wonder what other dog-related stuff Kaori has in her house. I can only imagine she has a dog-shaped couch or a dog-patterned coffee mug or who knows what else… _

Kaori had turned her attention back to Buddy and was tending to him again.

Kaori: [sad] I’m upset Buddy’s owners, or Monokuma, or whoever it was...left poor Buddy here alone. He must've been so scared and alone! But it’s okay...I’ll take good care of him.

Umeko: I’m sure he’s very grateful for all the love and care you’ve showered onto him.

[Kaori’s Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her.]

I left Kaori alone with Buddy again, figuring she was in perfectly good company, and returned to my room.

I spent the rest of the day either resting in my room, or heading down for lunch and dinner respectively. Samira wasn’t all that bad of a cook, and her meals, while not exactly creative, were edible, at the very least. Fukumi clearly wasn’t letting her earlier attempt get her down, and I heard her more than once hinting to Eizo to give her another shot in the kitchen, but the SHSL Commander put his foot down and refused to let another one of Gordon Ramsay’s nightmares come true.

Soon enough, before I knew it…

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma was making his nightly announcement. Tonight was going to be our second night trapped in this inn and we were still no closer to figuring a way out of here.

Tonight was also going to be the first night Eizo’s new night duty system was going to be implemented. I suppose I ought to sleep with more peace of mind with two people on guard duty, but I couldn’t help still being a little nervous.

There was a knock on the door and, not expecting company at this hour, I made my way over and opened it.

Hanako stood in the open doorway, arms crossed, looking down at a piece of paper in her hands. Behind her, I could hear some sort of commotion.

Hanako: Yo.

Umeko: ...Hey?

Hanako: Don’t mind me. I’m just taking attendance.

Umeko: Taking...oh, that’s right.

_ I’d completely forgotten that as Eizo’s appointed assistant, she was in charge of making sure all the girls were accounted for. _

Umeko: Well...here I am. About to...settle into an uneasy sleep.

Hanako: Hmm.

She scribbled something on her little piece of paper and I realized it was an attendance list. She marked a tick next to my name.

Hanako: Don’t forget about breakfast tomorrow. A couple of the girls were already late this morning, so I’m hoping to not have a repeat of that.

Umeko: Yeah, don’t worry...I’ll be punctual.

Hanako: I’m not too concerned about you, in all honesty. It’s girls like Wakako and Shizuko who I’m more irritated with.

Umeko: You’d think that given Shizuko’s a famous actress, she’d be used to having to wake up at certain times…

Hanako: [annoyed] I’m sure she is used to it. But she only does it when she absolutely has to, like when she’s shooting a scene. If it’s just for something like Eizo’s breakfast meeting, which she clearly does not care for...I suppose she doesn’t give a damn if she’s late or not. That’s celebrities for you - they think they can say and do whatever they want without consequences.

Umeko: That's a bit of a generalization...I’m sure they’re not all bad…

Behind Hanako, I could see Eizo down in the hallway, two rooms down, talking to someone. I heard a familiar stuttering and realized it was Taro.

Taro: [nervous] S-S-S-Sorry! I’m s-s-s-so sorry!

Eizo: [embarrassed] R-Relax, bud...it’s not that big of a deal-

Taro: [nervous] N-No, it is! Tonight’s only the f-f-f-first night shift and I’ve already f-f-forgotten! I’m such a k-k-klutz! I didn’t mean to f-f-f-forget my duty, h-honest!

Eizo: [embarrassed] Alright, alright, chill...it was an innocent mistake. You don’t have to beat yourself up over it.

Taro: [nervous] S-S-S-Sorry...you’re r-r-r-right…

Eizo: And uh...stop apologizing.

Taro: [nervous] Oh...s-s-sorry...I mean...s-s-sorry! W-W-W-Wait, I didn’t mean to-

Eizo: [embarrassed] Uh...yeah. You can stop now. I uh...I get the message.

Taro: [nervous] S-S-S-Sorry…

Eizo let out a great big sigh.

Eizo: I’ll see you in the morning, Taro. Do your best to stay awake.

Taro: [nervous] Y-Y-Yeah...can d-d-d-do…

Hanako: Anyway, we’re done here, Umeko. I’ve got to go and remind Fukumi about her shift too. You have a good night.

Umeko: Oh, yeah...you too.

I bid Hanako farewell and shut the door. Getting under my covers, I tried to settle into a restful sleep, putting aside the persistent voice in my head that told me I would be getting no peace of mind tonight with Taro, of all people, being the one to guard my floor.

…

In what felt like no time at all, the night passed by.

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

_ It’s officially the third day I’ve spent here...I’m never gonna get used to this… _

I got out of bed and dragged myself to the bathroom. My tired reflection stared back into my soulless, dead eyes.

_ If I look this bad...Taro and Fukumi must look a lot worse… _

_ I better head down to the dining hall. _

Azuma wasn’t there to greet me this morning, but Kenji was.

Kenji: [happy] Hey Umeko! Sleep well?

Umeko: Not...really.

I looked around, almost a little wistfully for Azuma, but he didn’t seem to be nearby. I wondered if he’d gone down ahead first or if he was still in his room.

Kenji caught me looking around and looked a little jealous.

Kenji: [annoyed] Azuma isn’t here, if that’s who you’re looking for.

Umeko: Oh...no, that’s not what I...you know what, never mind. Shall we go?

Kenji pouted, but fixed his face into his regular smile lickety-split.

Kenji: [happy] Of course!

We headed downstairs together, passing a couple others on our way down.

Kenji: [bored] Man, I’m getting bored being pent-up in this place...I want to get back on my board! It’s stifling to be cooped up in here!

Umeko: You miss skateboarding?

Kenji: [excited] Like you would not believe! I want to grind again...feel the wind in my hair...there’s just a lot I miss. [disappointed] Trapped in such a stressful situation for an unknown period of time, a captive of a psychotic bear...well, stuff like that is the icing on the crap cake.

We made it to the Dining Hall. There was a few people already here, just like yesterday, and a few who weren’t. Azuma wasn’t here. _ I guess he really was in his room. Had he waited for Kenji and I to leave, to not get on Kenji’s nerves? I gotta admit, Kenji’s jealousy is a little immature...but I believe they both mean well in their own way. _

A couple of the girls were already there. Miyumi was sitting next to Kaori; tending to her dolls while Kaori tended to Buddy, both as expected. Eizo, of course, was there, speaking with Hanako in hushed whispers. It was easy to see why the two gravitated to each other.

Ichiro was by himself, sitting in the furthest corner of the table, messing around with his cactus. He looked up and met my eyes for a split second, then quickly looked away.

_ He looks a little lonely...I haven’t really spoken much with him yet. Maybe I should try sitting with him today and get to know him a little better. I mean, if we’re all gonna be trapped in here...we should all at least try to get to know one another and get along, and that doesn’t sound like a thing Ichiro would take initiative to do. _

I moved to take a seat near Ichiro, but he jumped in his seat, looking a little cross, as a blush crept up on his cheeks.

Ichiro: [annoyed] What do you think you’re doing?

Umeko: Oh, I just...thought I’d sit here. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were saving that seat for someone.

Ichiro: I’m not.

Umeko: Then...can I..?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Why would you want to sit next to  _ me _ ?

Umeko: Um…

Ichiro: [annoyed] I know what you’re thinking. I can see it in your eyes! You’re just like the rest of them! Thinking to yourself, ‘oh, look at the weirdo sitting alone, all by himself. What a loser…’ Am I right?

Umeko: N-No! Th-That’s...that’s not what I was-

Ichiro: [angry] I know it! Don’t lie to me! That’s what all of you are thinking! And I don't need your sympathy!

_ Good grief...talk about severe inferiority complex… _

Kenji: C’mon, Umeko...don’t bother with him. [happy] You can sit over here with me.

Umeko: Yeah...thanks.

Ichiro scowled as I left.

_ Way to go, Umeko. I’d only wanted to cheer him up but now we both feel awful. _

I sat down with Kenji, and the doors to the dining hall soon opened as more people entered. Wakako came in, and Yoshihiki followed not far behind. Taro and Fukumi arrived, and both looked exhausted. Fukumi let out a loud yawn, blinking sleepily.

Fukumi: [distressed] Mmf…

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Eek! Zombie!

Taro: [sad] I kn-knew it...we l-l-look awful…

Hanako: Good morning, you two.

Fukumi: [distressed] Bleurgh…I thought pulling an all-nighter would be more fun than that. It really...wasn't...  


Fukumi slumped into her seat and promptly facepalmed directly onto the table. Soon, I could hear snores coming from her.

Eizo: [embarrassed] Er...how did last night’s shifts go?

Taro: [sad] T-T-Terrible...I swear I heard n-n-noises all of last night and I th-thought I saw shadows moving...I think I sp-spent half the t-t-time jumping and getting sc-scared by n-n-nothing…And then, at a little past 1, Fukumi snuck up b-b-behind me and sc-scared me herself!

Kenji: [playful] Heh. That sounds like the kind of thing Yoshihiki would do, since he’s the SHSL Prankster and all.

Yoshihiki: Don’t tempt me. [laughing] I approve of it, though.

Taro: [sad] It’s n-n-not f-f-funny...I almost screamed!

Wakako: [snide] I’m sorry...you nearly did what?

Eizo: Don’t make fun of him.

Wakako: Sorry. It's a habit.

Taro: [embarrassed] It was d-d-dark and I was t-t-t-tired, okay?

Hanako: Maybe these night shifts weren’t all that good of an idea.

Eizo: It’s fine. Continue with your report, Taro.

Kenji: [uncomfortable] Jeez...so formal...

Eizo: Alright, alright, it’s fine. You did good, Taro. You can take a break later today, and tonight’s guards will take over.

Taro yawned and closed his eyes. Within a few seconds, he was asleep too, and slumped to the side, falling asleep on Ichiro’s shoulder.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] H-Hey! G-Get off me, man!

Taro didn’t respond, sleeping soundly.

Ichiro: [embarrassed] Hngh! Would you...get...off…

Kenji: You got any more announcements to make again, today?

Eizo: Perhaps.

Umeko: Who’s cooking breakfast today?

Hanako: I let Samira pass the job on. We can’t have her doing all the cooking for us, now, can we? Just like the night shifts, I think we’ll let everyone pitch in at some point.

Kenji: Who’s in charge of today’s grub?

That question was soon answered when the doors to the kitchen opened and someone stepped out.

Azuma: [happy] Hey guys! I hope you guys are okay with sandwiches!

Umeko: Azuma…? You cook?

Azuma: [embarrassed] Heh...oh hey, Umeko. Yeah, well...I don’t cook a whole lot but I still hope it’s a passable effort…

Wakako: [excited] Ooh, I’m sure anything  _ you _ cook is gonna be scrumptious!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Sounds to me like you’re more thirsty than you are hungry, Wakako.

Azuma put the platter of sandwiches down and everyone went about filling their plates, as the rest of the group arrived and took their seats as well.

Wakako: [happy] This is amazing! Delicious! Heavenly!

Azuma: [embarrassed] Heh...I’m glad you like it.

Shizuko: [shocked] Seriously...you’re hot and good-looking AND you’re a good cook? Omigod, you could not get any more perfect than you are now…for a commoner.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Yeah...thanks.

Eizo: This honestly is pretty good.

Azuma: They’re only ham and cheese sandwiches. It’s not like I made a gourmet meal.

Wakako: [happy] It might as well be! Can you cook for us, like, forever now?

Eizo: Now hold on, we agreed to rotate kitchen duties just like our night shift-

Wakako: [angry] But his food is so goooood!

By Kaori’s feet, Buddy was lapping out of a dog bowl she and Eizo got from the attic. She ruffled his fur fondly, and Buddy responded with a grateful woof.

Fukumi was lifting her head off the table, blinking through bleary eyes.

Fukumi: [distressed] I’m awake, I’m...Huh? Oh...is it breakfast time? *grumble* I still think I should’ve…*yawn*...been the cook…

Kenji: [happy] Well, there’s nothing wrong with trying out Azuma’s cooking. I gotta hand it to the guy...he’s pretty good!

In a lower voice, Kenji muttered under his breath…

Kenji: [annoyed] Is there anything he doesn't excel at...?  


Fukumi: [excited] Y-You’re right! This is awesome!

Mordecai: [happy] I must commend you, Azuma. You must hail from a long line of masterchefs! This meal is befitting the appetite of a king! I feel honored to sample the fruit of your culinary expertise!

Monokuma: I agree! This is truly top-notch!

Eizo: [shocked] Whaaa…? Wh-Where...where did you come from?

Monokuma: [confused] What’s wrong? Can’t a teacher check in on his lovely students?

Monokuma had appeared, seemingly from out of thin air, and now he hopped onto the table and grabbed one of Azuma’s sandwiches for himself.

Monokuma: I prefer fish myself, because I’m a bear! But even I am trembling in awe!

Azuma: [shocked] Uh...thank you?

Wakako: [annoyed] A bear eating ham? Isn’t that, like, cannibalism?

Monokuma: [sad] Oh, Wakako...my sweet, naive, really attractive child...you really should just keep your mouth shut if you have nothing intelligent to say.

Wakako: [angry] H-Hey! I am intelligent! I'm very intelligent!  


Kenji: [disappointed] Did you really come all the way here just to compliment Azuma’s cooking?

Monokuma: Of course not! I came to check in on all of you! And I’m reaaaallly not pleased with the lot of you!

Monokuma raised one menacing claw. Taro, who had now woken up, whimpered and grabs Ichiro’s arm, while the latter tried to shake a shivering Taro off.

Monokuma: [angry] It’s been three whole days since you’ve come here and still, no one’s dead! I want to see one of you wind up dead as a doornail already! I’m getting bored of waiting! I want to know, who’s going to be the first victim? Who’s going to be the first to kill? It’s all so exciting - but you guys are taking way too long!

Eizo: [angry] Well, you can keep on waiting, because that’s not going to happen. None of us here are going to do anything of the sort.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...why is that? Is it a lack of...motivation?

Eizo: [confused] Huh?

Monokuma: You know, I did worry that it would take too long to get one of you guys to kill. You millennials are all cowards nowadays, you know? You’re all too pansy to take up a knife and stab someone, so I’ve got to be here to give all of you a little...nudge.

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] So...you wish to tempt us further, with something more enticing than the promise of freedom?

Hanako: What else do you have plotted?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...it’s a secret. I’m just planning on working my way up. My motives for you all are only going to get more extreme as time goes on! You’ll be in the dark for now, but be warned! If no one dies in the next few days...get ready, because I’m going to unzip my fly and unleash my next motive the same way I-

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] Don’t you dare finish that sentence!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupupu...see ya soon!

And just like that, he disappeared.

Samira: [angry] That damned bear...he gets more annoying everytime I see him…

Eizo: Forget about him. Anyway, I don’t have a lot to talk about today, just a couple little things. Samira, I was hoping you could help me draw out a map of the inn’s layout.

Samira: Because I’m a street artist? Is that really the only reason you want me to do it?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] Uh...I mean...

Samira: [bored] It’s fine, whatever. I can do it.

Eizo: I just need a layout with everyone’s rooms labelled on it so we know where everyone’s staying. And I’ll pin the map up next to the night shift schedule so people can use it for reference. The next thing I wanted to discuss was the possible danger of leaving weapons unattended in the inn.

Taro: [shocked] W-Weapons? What kind of weapons?

Nagatomo: Did you mean the swords and maces the knights are holding in the Rec Room?

Azuma: Or something more practical, like the kitchen knives?

Eizo: Those seem to be the sharpest objects in here, so yes, I guess both those would apply. I think it’s not safe to leave them lying around.

Ichiro: [annoyed] What do you plan to do, confiscate them all? Then dump them where? The trash chute

Kenji: [shocked] If you get rid of the kitchen knives, how are anyone of us going to chop up ingredients when we cook?

Wakako: Yeah, and the cutlery and silverware we use is honestly sharp enough to use against someone. You gonna confiscate that too?

Eizo: [distressed] I don’t know, okay? I’m still thinking of a way to deal with them. There has to be a way to ensure the safety of the group…

Miyumi: [nervous] Sh-Shouldn't ensuring our safety be more important than that?

Azuma: How about we at least deal with the swords and maces the knights are holding first? I think there are four of them in the Rec Room?

Nagatomo: They were holding a sword, mace, axe and shield. I can tell they’re not real, but if you really think of them as threats…

Eizo: The shield can stay. I don’t see anyone using that thing as a weapon, and it’s probably too wide to throw down the chute anyway. [accusatory] But every other weapon’s gotta go! We’ll toss them down the trash chute.

When breakfast ended, Eizo, Kenji and Nagatomo headed upstairs to go dispose of the knight’s weapons, and I was left to my own devices.

A small group of the others passed me on their way out of the dining hall, and Mordecai called out to me.

Mordecai: Umeko! You look like you carry yourself with the composure of a true challenger!

Umeko: ...Thanks?

Taro: [excited] A bunch of us are headed up to the R-R-Rec Room to go pl-play some games! Would you care to j-j-join us, Umeko?

Umeko: Um…

Taro: [happy] C-C-Come on! It’ll be a l-l-lot of f-f-f-fun!

Umeko: Aren’t you tired from the night before?

Taro: [happy] I’m n-n-never too tired to spend time with my fr-friends!

Umeko: Well...sure. Why not? It’s not like I had much else to do today, and the Rec Room does seem like a fun place and one of the few sources of entertainment here.

Mordecai: [happy] I look forward to taking you on in pinning tiny projectiles to the cornea of a wild bull!

Umeko: Look forward to what now?

Azuma: He means darts.

Umeko: Ah. You’re on!

I arrived at the Rec Room with the others.

Eizo: Hey! Help me get the door!

We stood outside the Rec Room and were greeted by a familiar loud creak as Eizo stepped out.

Eizo was carrying out the last of the knights’ weapons in his arms, yelling for people to make way as Nagatomo held the heavy door open for him.  


Kenji: [happy] I feel safer already. Now who’s up for some poker?

I spent the first half of the day whiling away the hours in the Rec Room, playing a variety of games with the rest of the gang.

Shizuko - who claimed to have played poker with the most famous of celebrities - wanted to show off her skills, and challenged Yoshihiki, who claimed to have tricks up his sleeve, to a game of Texas Hold ‘Em. Unfortunately, she made the poor choice of challenging Nagatomo as well, and sure enough, the sly thief won round after round after round.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ugh! How do you keep doing it? I can never tell if you’re bluffing or not!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] The guy’s a master thief. Of course he’s got an amazing poker face!

Nagatomo simply smiled knowingly.

Nagatomo: [happy] I suppose...it’s just in my nature.

Shizuko: [disappointed] You get all the good cards too! Are you quite sure you’re not using sleight of hand and dealing yourself the good cards?

Nagatomo: Why would I ever do such a dishonorable thing? After all, I always return what I steal.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever. Deal the cards out again, Yoshi. I have to win one game!

By the pool table, Kenji had viciously challenged Azuma to a “man’s game” - a.k.a pool, which Azuma had accepted, albeit uncomfortably. Wakako had been quick to hop in and spectate as well as soon as she saw what Azuma was doing, while being very...obvious in her attempts at flirting and not actually paying attention.

Wakako: [playful] Mmm...I’m not too sure how to hold this stick...this long, hard stick…

A line of drool was running down her lower lip, as she acted as ditzy as humanly possible, holding the pool cue - or “long hard stick” as she called it - like a baseball bat, squeezing her boobs together and thrusting her posterior in the air as suggestively as she could.

Wakako: [playful] Azuma, could you... _ teach _ me how to... _ play _ ?

Azuma: [embarrassed] Um...sure…?

Kenji: You know, I could teach you how to play pool too, Wakako.

Wakako ignored Kenji as Azuma made his way around the table to show her how to properly hold her pool cue.

Kenji: [sad] It’s like I’m not even here…

Wakako: [excited] *squeal* I got one! I scored!

Azuma: Heh...yeah, that was a good one. Nice job.  


Wakako: [playful] You’re such a good... _ teacher. _

Azuma: [embarrassed] It’s really nothing...Kenji could’ve taught you the same thing-

Wakako: [excited] I propose a toast! Let me pour you out a glass! Or two! To celebrate!

Kenji: [annoyed] Celebrate what? What is there to celebrate? Hello? I'm still here...Guys?  


By the arcade machines in the back of the room, Fukumi was spazzing out, tapping on the machines’ buttons with such fury and exhilaration, she threatened to break the buttons.

Fukumi: [excited] Woohoo! Die, alien scum!

And by the dartboard...  


Mordecai: [happy] Hah! I win again!

Taro: [distressed] W-What? N-No fair! You’ve hit the bullseye every s-s-s-single t-t-time!

Mordecai: [excited] What can I say except, “I told you so”? I am just that brilliantly talented! [accusatory] Bow before the might of the magnificent marksman Mordecai! Marvel at the magnitude of my masterful marksmanship!

I grabbed Taro’s arm, rushing to stop him as he got on his knees, ready to bow.

Umeko: Stop. Honey, no. He’s just joking.

Mordecai: [playful] Or am I?

Playing darts should’ve been a foregone conclusion, given that I was up against the SHSL Marksman, of all people. Mordecai easily crushed the competition, nailing bullseye after bullseye after bullseye.

Umeko: I gotta hand it to you, Mordecai...you weren’t kidding. You really are the SHSL Marksman for a reason.

Mordecai: [happy] And don’t you forget it.

Taro: *yawn* Maybe...I really am too tired to be playing games right now.

Blinking sleepily, he stumbled back, knocking right into Wakako as she came around the bar with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and two wine glasses.

With a cry of surprise, the bottle flew out of her hands and smashed all over the floor, spilling liquor everywhere.

Wakako: [annoyed] Oh, look at what you’ve done! That was supposed to be for Azuma and me to share! Together! As a pair! Our romantic toast! Now it’s spilled out all over the floor!

Taro: [nervous] S-S-S-S-Sorry…!

Azuma: [shocked] It’s no big deal, Wakako. Don’t be mad at him, I can clean it up-

Wakako: [excited] Oh yeah, don’t worry about it at all, Taro, honey! It’s no trouble whatsoever! Here, I’ll clean the mess up too! See, Azuma? I’m cleaning it! I'm cleaning it right now!  


Azuma and Wakako helped to mop up the spill and dumped the broken glass and rags in the trash can.

At any rate, Taro soon left the room, saying he wanted to go rest in the library (though why the library would be a better place to rest than his room, I didn’t know) and I was left more or less to my own devices.

It had been a relatively short session, but I’d had fun playing games with the others. It had at least been a good chance for us to bond together as a group, and keeping our morale up was important while we were stuck here against our will.

Not everyone had shown up to enjoy the fun, however. Even Nagatomo had come along. I figured Kaori was by the fireplace in the Lounge again, playing with Buddy since that was where Buddy slept during the night. Eizo and Hanako were probably off finishing disposing of the weapons and keeping the place secure, along other administrative duties. Miyumi would be off somewhere, playing with her dolls. Samira was most likely still working on the map for the group that Eizo had put her up to, and I figured Ichiro wanted nothing to do with the rest of us and simply stayed cooped up in his room, doing who-knows-what.

Lunchtime came and went. Azuma came down from playing pool and whipped up a small batch of carbonara for the group, with Wakako insisting on following into the kitchen and helping him… “lather the meat with sticky cream”.

A few people even avoided lunch altogether. Ichiro never bothered coming downstairs, and Kaori only came to get a bowl of dog food for Buddy and left despite Eizo calling out for her to take a plate of real food for herself.

I was a little worried about Ichiro. He didn’t seem to like people very much and he spent more time in his room than out of it. Eizo dismissed my concerns.

Eizo: I asked him to join us, but he said he didn’t care. As long as he comes down for dinner, I’m not too pressed. He can do whatever he wants.

I saw Samira come in and show Eizo a bunch of papers, and I assumed the maps would soon be up for display by the end of the day.

Once lunch was over, people went back to their usual activities again. Fukumi was particularly excited about running back up to the Rec Room and beating her high score. It almost was starting to feel like this was all just one big vacation trip, and not a messed-up kidnapping.

_ I suppose it’s good for everyone to feel their age again… _

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Kenji]

Kenji: [happy] Umeko, my gal! Did you come all this way, looking for the Skateboarding King? I guess I can afford to spend a little time with you, since that’s what you clearly wanted.

I decided to spend some time with Kenji. Looks like Kenji and I grew a little closer today.

Kenji: Hey, Umeko. You’re a girl.

Umeko: That’s a very astute observation, Kenji.

Kenji: [disappointed] This is serious! I need a girl to answer this question for me.

Umeko: Okay, go right ahead.

Kenji: [disappointed] Why don’t the other girls like me?

Umeko: Um...what?

Kenji: I mean, you’re a girl. Tell me what it is you like about me!

Umeko: Where...is this coming from?

Kenji: [disappointed] I mean...I used to be the hottest hit among the ladies. [annoyed] But ever since that damn Azuma came into the picture, it’s like the girls barely give me a second glance! I gotta know why! What is it about that guy that makes him so amazing, but I lack?

Umeko: Um...I really don’t see a good answer to this question.

Kenji: I mean, look. I used to be the Casanova on the block! The chicks loved me! But Azuma’s snatched them all up one by one and he’s barely had to try!

Umeko: He hasn’t...snatched anyone up.

Kenji: [annoyed] And you’re already defending him! See?

_ Oh jeez, I did not want to enter this kind of discussion with Kenji… _

Kenji: Okay, granted...Kaori loves that dog more than herself, so she’s not too enchanted with a guy like Azuma. Miyumi’s...um...she’s like, betrothed to her dolls or something. Samira is honestly terrifying and intimidates the heck out of me, and Fukumi’s a total meathead trapped in a little girl’s body. But Wakako and Shizuko? [distressed] Man, those two chicks are hot, and totally famous! I would’ve liked to charm them but Azuma’s so won them over. How does he do it? He barely seems to be trying. Is it just the muscles? It’s the muscles, right? I mean, I’m athletic too! I’m not built like an Adonis but I can sprint faster than any other guy here, I guarantee it!

Umeko: I think...maybe you should just...try to emulate one of the qualities Azuma has.

Kenji: Such as…?

Umeko: Well, for a start…how about…

  1. Humility
  2. Honesty
  3. Athleticity



…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Humility

Kenji: [shocked] Humility? I should...be more humble? I don’t understand, I’m the humblest person I know!

Umeko: ...and therein lies your problem.

Kenji: [worried] You think I’m being too boastful? But girls love bad boys! That’s just how I flirt.

Umeko: Well, maybe it’s not working for you with these girls. I mean...I can’t tell you what I think but...I think if it’s something about Azuma you wish you had too...that’s what it is.

Kenji: [thoughtful] I see...this is very sage advice. I never saw it from that perspective. [happy] Heh. Thanks Umeko. I knew I was right to ask you out of all the girls about this!

Umeko: Heh...anytime, Kenji.

Kenji: [excited] I'll make it back to you by teaching you some gnarly tricks on a skateboard some other time!

Umeko: That...won’t be necessary.

[Kenji’s Report Card has been based on your experience with him.]

As Kenji sauntered off, I retreated to my room.

I still have some free time left. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Hanako]

Hanako: I suppose I’m not too busy right now...I can set aside some time for a quick conversation. Would you like to get a cup of coffee together?

I decided to spend some time with Hanako. Looks like Hanako and I grew a little closer today.

Hanako: Did you have something to ask me?

Umeko: How? How can you tell?

Hanako: I can see you glancing at me out of the corner of your eye.

Umeko: Oh...it’s nothing, I just…

_ Hanako’s always so serious...I feel like I’ve hardly ever seen her smile this whole time. _

Umeko: I was just curious about how you’ve managed to stay so calm through all this. I just feel like, out of everyone here, you’ve been handling this the best.

Hanako: I’m not an emotional person.

Umeko: Okay…

The awkward silence stretched on between us.

Umeko: So...uh…

Hanako: I’m not the kind of person to show my emotions readily.

Umeko: That...definitely sounds like you.

_...still an awkward silence… _

Umeko: You uh...aren’t the talkative sort, either, are you?

Hanako: Not really, no.

Umeko: Um...how was being Eizo’s assistant?

Hanako: Fine.

Umeko: Since you’re the SHSL Band Leader...I suppose being thrust in a leadership position wasn’t anything new to you, was it?

Hanako: No, but I’m used to being the responsible one of the party. I learned early on in life that the best person I can rely on to do anything is myself. I’m not one to depend on other people.

Umeko: I...see.

Hanako: I don’t like leaving my fate in other people’s hands.

_ Hanako’s always so serious and headstrong...though she seems aloof and distant, I think she’s one of the most responsible people in the group. If I was going to get trapped in a crappy situation like this, I’m glad she’s with me, and an ally. She’s a good person to have around in a crisis. Her rational thinking is both a refreshing and welcome trait in these times. _

Umeko: Either way, I’m grateful to you for helping Eizo and the group out. I think you’re easily the most responsible girl out of all of us. I feel safer knowing you’re looking out for everyone.

Hanako: …

Umeko: …

Hanako: ….

Umeko: …

Hanako: [embarrassed] ...Don’t mention it.

Hanako quickly left.

_ She tried to hide it, because she’s so unemotional, but I can tell she was pleased to hear that. I hope I get her to open up to me eventually.  
_

[Hanako’s Report Card has been based on your experience with her.]

With Hanako gone, I decided to head back to my room.

When Azuma announced that dinner was ready, I left my room and headed downstairs to join the others. I passed by Samira on the stairs, and she was busy putting something up on the wall.

Umeko: Hey Samira. Is that the map Eizo’s made you do?

Samira: Yup. This maps out the layout of the first four floors, for our convenience. If we’re gonna be staying here a while...might as well get used to the lay of the land.

Map:

[](https://imgur.com/XBbLN8y)

[](https://imgur.com/yDpejyv)

Umeko: That looks okay. It’s a faster way of finding where a certain person’s room might be without having to walk around aimlessly, looking from nameplate to nameplate.

Samira: [bored] Oh well...not like there was much else to do. I can’t wait to get out of here.

With a derisive snort, she turned her back on her map and made her way down ahead of me.

Dinner started out a relatively uneventful matter. Most people were starting to get used to their bizarre predicament, and ate their food with little objection.

There were only a couple matters of importance…

Eizo: Where do you think you’re going?

Ichiro had gotten out of his seat and was about to take his leave, with his plate of food in hand.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I was about to head to my room. Do I have to report every fucking thing to you, ‘sir’?

Eizo: [annoyed] No, but I was just curious why you were leaving. We’ve always eaten dinner together as a group.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Well, excuse me for wanting to enjoy my dinner in peace. I don’t see the point of sitting around in here eating together. I’d much rather be alone.

Eizo: [annoyed] But why do you think that? We’re all in this mess together; our mealtimes are just one of the few times we get to bond as a grou-

Ichiro: [annoyed] Look, unless you have another stupid announcement to make, I’m about to head up to my room already.

Eizo: [annoyed] As a matter of fact, I do. I was gonna wait until the end of dinnertime to make it but I guess you’ve forced my hand.

Eizo got to his feet and cleared his throat as we all watched.

Eizo: This isn’t a major announcement. It’s not a new rule and we still haven’t found any means of escape. But...Hanako and I were talking and...we talked with the rest of you, a little bit, and…

He looked to Hanako, as if cueing her in to speak, but she simply raised her eyebrows at him.

Hanako: …

Eizo: [embarrassed] Ahem...yes, well...the thing is…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Would you just get on with it already?

Eizo: It’s nothing big, really. Just...we heard that Fukumi’s birthday was taking place in a couple days.

At this, Fukumi thrust her hands in the air and cheered.

Fukumi: [excited] Yay! I can’t wait!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Are you serious? This is the fucking announcement you wanted to make? That it’s that brat’s birthday?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Yeah, like, what the hell? I thought you actually had something important to announce.

Fukumi: [sad] Aww...but my birthday is an important announcement!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Who even is in the mood to celebrate something as trivial as a birthday while we’re locked up in here?

Eizo: Hanako and I were just thinking that a birthday celebration would be just the thing to cheer everyone up and boost our spirits in depressing times like these. You know...to add a degree of normalcy to our situation. It would help take our minds off our problems for a moment...and it’d be a nice way for us to get together.

Fukumi: [excited] Can I bake my own birthday cake? Ooh, can I, can I?

Eizo: [angry] NO.

Fukumi: [disappointed] Aww…I don’t even get to do anything fun or thrilling for my birthday…

Kenji: Well, look at it this way. Who else can say they got to celebrate their birthday while being kidnapped? That sounds pretty daredevilish to me.

Fukumi: [happy] You’re absolutely right! Gotta stay on the positive side!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Good grief...this is absolutely grating.

Eizo: I’ll inform you guys more about the proceedings when the party draws near. Hanako and I still have to draw up a schedule for everyone to help out with the party preparations.

Ichiro: I can’t believe we’re actually planning for a party while we’re kidnapped.

Eizo: [angry] Hey, at least I’m trying to lift everyone’s spirits here!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Whatever. Can I go now?

Ichiro left the dining hall with his food.

Shizuko: Well, if we’re no longer obliged to stay here and eat, I’m going to go too. I need some alone time, and I prefer to eat in the peace and quiet rather than with you commoners anyway.

Shizuko left too.

Wakako: [excited] Hey, Azuma...you wanna...go up to my room, so we can… ‘eat’ together?

Azuma: [shocked] Um…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, if he doesn’t take you up on that offer, I will!

Wakako: [disappointed] Ugh, you know what, forget it. I’ll just eat on my own.

Soon, more and more people began leaving the dining hall.

Kaori: Come on, Buddy. We’ll eat together upstairs.

Eizo: Hey, wait-

Mordecai: [accusatory] Food this heavenly should be consumed with a full appreciation for the culinary talent behind the master who prepared it! Hence, it must be enjoyed in complete silence, with the taste of each mouthful properly pondered over and absorbed for at least twenty seconds!

Eizo: Um...what?

Taro: [nervous] I wanted to r-r-r-r-read while I a-a-a-ate anyw-w-way...

Eizo: Guys-

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Let’s go back to our room! Nico must be hungry too!

Eizo: Hold up!

But soon enough, almost everyone had gone.

Eizo: [angry] How hard can it be to just keep everyone together for a damn meal?

Sighing with defeat, he slumped back into his chair.

Eizo: [annoyed] Oh, forget it.

Hanako: Let them be. We don’t have to eat together all the time.

Eizo: [disappointed] Well...I guess you’re right.

_ I can’t help but feel a little bad for Eizo. He tries his hardest but not everyone seems to respect that, Ichiro and Shizuko especially. Still...I expected more from the SHSL Commander. For a man with that title, he’s not really all that forceful or commanding of a leader. _

I was left alone in the dining hall with Eizo and Hanako - who ate in silence; Nagatomo and Yoshihiki - with the latter whispering something to the master thief in a hushed, conspiratorial voice, and Kenji and Azuma, both of whom seemed to want to be alone with me to talk but were wary of the other’s presence.

I could feel Nagatomo’s curious gaze on me, as usual, even as Yoshihiki chattered back and forth enthusiastically with him. I got the feeling he was amused by my obvious discomfort.

Kenji: So Umeko-

Azuma: Umeko, I wanted to ask-

Both of them stopped talking instantly and sort of eyed each other up. Feeling my face burning up, I pretended like my lamb chops - which Azuma himself had prepared - were suddenly incredibly interesting to stare at.

Looking up, I was unsurprised to see Nagatomo smiling to himself as he observed us.

Kenji: [annoyed] Please, go on. Say what it is you wanted to say.

Azuma: Really, it’s no big deal. You can talk to her first.

Kenji: [annoyed] Oh, no, I couldn’t possibly talk to her before the great, legendary spy Azuma. You should be the one to speak, not me.

Azuma: [sad] I get the feeling you don’t like me a whole lot.

Kenji: [playful] No! ...Really? What gave you that idea?

Azuma: You tell me.

Kenji: [annoyed] Maybe I just find the claim to be a spy incredibly suspicious.

Azuma: Would you be any less suspicious even if I found a way to prove it?

Kenji: Hmph. A ‘spy’... ‘spy’ my ass! It sounds like a load of hogwash and baloney.

Umeko: Kenji...come on. It’s not that bad. Besides, we shouldn’t be fighting amongst ourselves.

Kenji: [disappointed] Who’s fighting? I’m not fighting. There are a lot more people in this group trying to break up the harmony other than me. [accusatory] And I’m sorry, but I’m only looking out for all of us when I say Azuma’s one of the most suspicious people here. He’s a  _ spy _ ! Come on! Spies are inherently suspicious people. And who here can even say they’ve met a spy before?

Umeko: I bet a guy like Mordecai has, considering the crazy tales he tells about his life back in his homeland. And speaking of Mordecai, he’s got a pretty unbelievable history too. But he’s still a high school student, just like Azuma is, and just like we are. We’re not all that different. We come from crazy backgrounds, but that’s just what made us unique enough to enroll in Hope’s Peak.

Azuma: [worried] I can’t tell you much else other than that it’s the truth. You can take it for what it is or let your jealousy cloud your judgment…

Kenji: [annoyed] Huh? Jealous? I’m not jealous! Who would I even be jealous of, you? And why would I be jealous in the first place? I’ve got it all. I have no need to be jealous!

Azuma: Everything I have told you about me being the SHSL Spy is the truth. I was raised by my parents in the government for this very purpose. It was a government-funded initiative to test the effects of spy training if it began from birth. My whole life has been dedicated to this project.

Kenji: [annoyed] That in itself sounds shady, man! What if us being here has something to do with you and your shady missions? Spies have gotta have enemies, right?

Hanako: He’s got a point.

Umeko: Hanako…?

I realized that with so few people, their voices carried much farther, and Eizo and Hanako had inserted themselves into the conversation.

Hanako: To have a thief, a prankster and a spy among the boys...it's a recipe for disaster.

Nagatomo: Heh. So you still don’t trust me?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Aw, Hanako...and there I was, thinking we were actually starting to get along…

Hanako: How can I trust either of you when the two of you are discussing about stealing something?

Eizo’s eyes widened.

Eizo: [shocked] Stealing?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hey, no fair! You were eavesdropping on our conversation just now!

Hanako: I play in a band. I have good hearing. Granted, I didn’t hear all of it, but I know you were asking Nagatomo for a favor, and it doesn’t sound to me like something we shouldn’t be wary of.

Eizo: [distressed] Nagatomo...um...you can’t seriously be considering stealing something else again, are you?

Yoshihiki: [playful] What’s the big deal? The phantom thief here always returns whatever he pilfers anyway.

Eizo: [distressed] What are you planning on stealing? Can you not mess around if it’s not necessary? We really don’t need anything more on our plate to have to worry about.

Nagatomo: It’s nothing important...I assure you, that neither of you need worry.

Eizo: [distressed] That only makes me more worried!

Nagatomo simply smiled mysteriously, pulling his bowler hat down even more over his face, obscuring his eyes.

Nagatomo: You need not concern yourself. The boy here and I are not planning on… ‘disrupting the harmony’.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah! Haha! Who wouldn’t look at us and come to the conclusion we’re both super duper innocent?

Nagatomo: We were simply having a casual discussion.

Eizo: [distressed] I’m warning you guys...no funny business, alright?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Relax! I’m a super serious guy! Definitely no funny business with me!

Nagatomo stood up and pushed his chair back.

Nagatomo: I’m taking my leave. Eizo?

Eizo: Yes?

Nagatomo: Just to confirm...I shall be having my duty tonight, correct?

Eizo: Um...I think so. I don’t have the schedule on me right now…

Hanako: [annoyed] Seriously?

Eizo: [annoyed] Cut me some slack, alright? I asked for it to be put up on the wall by the stairwell for a reason!

Hanako: Well, I remember the schedule. You are on duty tonight, Nagatomo. You and Kaori both.

Nagatomo: I shall remind her of it if I pass by her later on, then. That is, if she isn’t too busy playing with that dog of hers…

Nagatomo left swiftly, and Yoshihiki was quick to follow.

Kenji: I’m finished with my food too. Umeko? Can I walk you upstairs?

I hesitated, and turned to Azuma, who shrugged.

Azuma: I wanted to talk about the kitchen’s schedules with Eizo anyway. You have a good night, Umeko.

He got up and purposefully walked to Eizo and Hanako, so I had no excuse left not to go with Kenji.

Kenji: Umeko?

Umeko: Sure...come on.

[Move to: Third Floor]

Kenji escorted me to my room and I stopped outside the door.

Kenji: What’s wrong? Not gonna head inside?

Umeko: No, it’s just...I wanted to talk.

Kenji: I’m all ears!

Umeko: I can understand you being suspicious of Azuma...really, I do. I know a lot of us here have...bad reputations.

Seeing where the conversation was going, Kenji fidgeted from foot to foot, looking awkward.

Umeko: I’m just saying...Monokuma knew what he was doing when he brought such a messy hot-pot of personalities together, removed our memories, and locked us up in here. He wants to see us fighting amongst ourselves, clashing and arguing and quarrelling and doubting one another...that’s the whole point of the Killing Game. He wants us to turn on each other, to kill each other. But we can’t let something like that happen. We’d just be feeding into his sadistic pleasures. So, I know you’re jealous of Azuma - and don’t deny it! But for the sake of all of us making it out of here...we can’t promote infighting and disharmony. Now more than ever, we’ve got to be united.

Kenji: [playful] Are you quite sure you’re not the SHSL Public Speaker? You really like your speeches, don’t you?

Umeko: Heh...sorry.

Kenji: Listen, I get it. You don’t want me to keep fighting and suspecting Azuma. Whether that’s because you genuinely want us all to get along or not...I don’t know.

Umeko: Kenji-

Kenji: [worried] But I really am coming from a good place when I say I suspect him for a good reason. [thoughtful] He has the most suspicious talent among us, and he was able to charm a good majority of the group almost right off the bat. If that doesn’t ring alarm bells, I don’t know what will.

Umeko: Would it ring any more alarm bells than the girl who remembers almost nothing about herself?

Kenji: You say that, but honestly...your lack of a talent makes you one of the most ordinary people here. And I’m telling you...I just have a gut feeling about it. Azuma is suspicious. He’s too charming - and I’m not just saying that. There’s something not right about him that I can’t quite put my finger on. My gut is hardly ever wrong.  


_ I really feel like all this is coming from a place of paranoia and envy more than anything else...Kenji claims to mean well but... _

Umeko: Listen, you should go. Hanako will be up here soon to take my attendance, and you’d best turn in for the night as well.

Kenji: Goodnight, Umeko.

Umeko: Yeah...goodnight.

With that, he turned around and left.

Surviving Students: 16  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
Nagatomo - SHSL Thief  
Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL “Amnesiac”  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the size of the map but it should still be viewable and there's also an imgur link for both images! 
> 
> Having a general idea of the layout of the inn could always be helpful.


	4. Chapter 1: A House Of Lies And Flies, Daily Life - Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first death will finally happen in the next chapter! Who do you think will be the first to bite the dust?
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko's thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]
> 
> Randomized FTEs: Wakako / Eizo

The dining hall was emptier than it had been in previous days. The allocated time for breakfast came and went, and only a few people bothered to turn up.

Eizo was getting antsy, his little clipboard and attendance list in hand, as he tapped his foot with impatience. Hanako, next to him, was less emotive, as she looked down at the few ticks on her list.

Eizo: [annoyed] We have rules for a reason! Is everyone going to just ignore our agreement to have breakfast together at a certain time every morning?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Alright, alright, I hear you! You don’t have to yell so loudly… Ugh...I’m sorry I wanted a couple more minutes of beauty sleep. Jeez, you commoners must really live a miserable life.

Yawning and looking ticked off, Shizuko came shuffling into the room, dressed in only her pyjamas.

Eizo: [annoyed] Who else isn’t here?

The door opened again, and this time Nagatomo was back, herding a few more of the latecomers.

Nagatomo: Kaori’s gathering the last few stragglers.

Kenji plopped down next to me.

Kenji: [worried] What’s up Eizo’s ass? He doesn’t look like a happy camper.

Umeko: He’s not happy people aren’t turning up on time.

Kaori arrived, Buddy following loyally at her feet as usual. Trailing behind them was Ichiro and the remainder of the group that hadn’t yet showed up.

Wakako: [annoyed] What’s the big deal? We weren’t _that_ late…

Eizo: [annoyed] Yes. Yes, you were.

Wakako: [annoyed] Does it really matter…?

Eizo: The whole reason we’re having breakfast at a certain time is to establish order among the group, and eating together is a good way of building camaraderie and maintaining harmony at a time when everyone is suspicious of each other. I’m only trying to maintain a sense of regularity in our daily lives! And I would appreciate it if _certain_ people were a little more appreciative of me and Hanako’s efforts.

Hanako herself was off to the side, almost starting to look a little bored, busy studying her clipboard.

Umeko: It’s not that we don’t appreciate what you’ve done for us, Eizo. Everyone in the group can see how much work you’ve put in trying to help us. You’ve been the hardest worker here...I’m sure everyone respects you for it.

Eizo: [embarrassed] Hmph.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Blah blah blah, so everyone’s happy again, right? Alright, good, case closed. [excited] Now, onto more important matters! What’s for breakfast? Azuma, my main man! Why aren’t you in the kitchen doing your thing?

Azuma: [shocked] Huh? Oh...I’m not on duty anymore. I thought it ended last night.

Wakako: [shocked] Wait...you’re not?

Shizuko: [annoyed] So I can’t even enjoy Azuma’s gourmet meals when I drag myself down here to eat with you commoners?

Azuma: [embarrassed] I’m...really not all that good of a chef…

Kenji: [annoyed] And would you stop calling us commoners already?

Eizo: [worried] Hmm...it appears I...forgot to mention who was on cooking duty last night, now that Azuma’s finished with his shift.

Hanako: [annoyed] Seriously?

_Hanako’s been getting more frustrated with Eizo as of late…_

Eizo: [annoyed] I blame Ichiro, alright? If he hadn’t gotten up and announced he was going to leave out of the blue, it wouldn’t have slipped my mind!

Ichiro: [snide] Some leader you are, trying to pin this on me.

Hanako: At any rate, the mystery of today’s chef is not hard to solve. There is only one of us who is not in this room yet now that I’ve finished with my attendance.

Eizo: Oh? Who...is...it…

Realization - and horror - dawned on Eizo as he scanned the room quickly.

Eizo: [scared] Oh...Oh please, no-

Fukumi: [happy] Hey guys! Look what I’ve made!

[CG] Fukumi’s Second Feast [CG]

Fukumi stepped out of the kitchen, a big grin on her face, brandishing a tray full of what appeared to be black, square rocks, and a jiggling mass of white goo.

Wakako: Eeeeek! What...the hell is that?!

Shizuko: You can’t seriously expect someone cultured like me to eat that slop!

Fukumi: Oh, come on! You guys haven’t even tried it yet! I’ve made toast and pancakes for everyone!

Kenji: T-Toast? That looks nothing like toast!

Taro: I th-th-think I’m g-g-gonna be s-s-sick…

Ichiro: You’ve went and burnt the bread to the point it doesn’t even look like bread anymore. Have you never cooked a single day of your life?

[CG] End [CG]

Hanako: [annoyed] Oh, for crying out loud.

She snatched the plate from Fukumi.

Hanako: Fukumi.

Fukumi: [happy] Yeah?

Hanako: You’re banned from the kitchen.

Fukumi: [disappointed] Wha…? Aww…

Hanako: There are potato chips in the pantry...if that’ll suffice for everyone else.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ugh. I’ll pass. Call me for lunch when someone with actual decent cooking skills has stepped up to the plate.

People began leaving, and Eizo didn’t stop them, looking disapproving.

Hanako: Eizo.

Eizo: Hm?

Hanako: Shall I prepare a proper schedule for kitchen duty, or will you?

Eizo: [disappointed] No...no need for you to trouble yourself. You just get things ready for Fukumi’s party...make sure everyone _knows_ what they’re doing for the day. I’ll set up a schedule for the kitchen.

Looking dejected, Eizo slinked away. Hanako wrinkled her nose, but even she looked a little sorry for him.

Fukumi: [sad] Can I...really not step into the kitchen anymore?

Hanako: *sigh* Fine. You’re not totally banned. You can go in if you want to. But you _are_ banned from cooking.

Fukumi: [thoughtful] Well...I guess that’s not all bad…[excited] At least I have my party in a couple days to celebrate! I’m so excited!

She turned to me unexpectedly.

Fukumi: [excited] Aren’t you excited too, Umeko?

Umeko: Oh...yeah. Super excited…

Fukumi giggled and skipped away.

_Well...I guess breakfast was a waste. Our group is starting to splinter...that’s not good._

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Wakako]

Wakako: [excited] Oooh, did you have some juicy gossip for me? Is it about Yoshihiki? Tell me it is. Please! I want to humiliate that boy! [disappointed] No? Oh well...I guess we could still talk if that’s what you really wanted.

I decided to spend some time with Wakako. Looks like Wakako and I grew a little closer today.

Wakako: Okay, Umeko, I’ve been thinking of asking you this…

Umeko: Ask me what?

_This is, like, one of our only conversations. What could she have on her mind for me?_

Wakako: What would you say...to an alliance?

Umeko: A...what?

Wakako: [excited] An alliance!

Umeko: All...iance?

Wakako: [annoyed] Yes! Jeez, are you ears stuffed with cotton or something? Yes, an alliance! Open your ears, girl! What, have you never heard of the term?

Umeko: I’m...not sure I understand. What do you mean by ‘alliance’?

Wakako: [disappointed] That’s right, you’re not a reality TV fan. *sigh* Well, you’re not the first clueless person I’ve played with before. I’ve been on shows with plenty of recruits who know almost nothing about the show they’ve been put on, so let me give you a rundown real quick.

_She’s talking about this being a reality show again...does she seriously still think that?_

Wakako: An alliance means me and you are going to work together, in secret. It’s like a ‘I-watch-your-back, you-watch-mine’ kinda thing. There are tons of alliances on reality shows, like Survivor, Big Brother - you name it. It’s kinda the name of the game where people make and break alliances. It’s super common.

Umeko: Okay...I get the gist of it. But...why are you asking for an alliance with me? We’re...not on a show or anything.

Wakako: [shocked] Well, obviously it’s because of the Killing Game!

Umeko: H-Huh?

Wakako: [worried] Omigosh, girl, you need to wake up and smell the coffee. Do you really think there aren’t alliances right now? Just think about it: the Killing Game itself is basically a reality show. People get eliminated one by one, and everyone’s trying to win by staying alive. Alliances on reality television sort of works in that if you and I are in an alliance, we don’t target each other, we work together and take out our enemies - that sort of thing.

Umeko: Wait...so you’re saying there are alliances in the group?

Wakako: Well, of course there has to be! Don’t be naive, Umeko. Do you really think some of the people here didn’t think to make deals with other classmates in exchange for their own safety? Look around you! Just imagine...two people agreeing in secret that they will not try to kill the other, only other competitors. It’s a very likely possibility. And that’s only between two people. There may even be larger alliances existing within the group, that we don’t even know of! And-

Umeko: Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down! I don’t believe that for a second.

_I can’t believe that. I don’t want to believe that. There’s no way people would be going around making secret deals within this group to try and stay alive. This is different from forming an alliance on a show to win a monetary prize - this is our lives at stake! We can’t just be selfishly looking out for ourselves! Like Eizo said, it’s in our best interest as a whole to work together to escape Monokuma’s clutches. Does Wakako really view this Killing Game as nothing more than a reality show competition?_

_All Wakako’s doing is sowing paranoia and planting seeds of discord, and the group’s been fragmented enough as it is._

Wakako: So you don’t want to get in an alliance then? Is that what you’re saying?

Umeko: Are...you going to kill me if I say no?

Wakako: [laughing] Oh, Umeko. Your face is priceless! Don’t worry, I’m just pulling your leg!

She waved my concerns off airily and sauntered off before I could rebut her.

_That...didn’t exactly ease my concerns about her. Wakako might be a bit of an airhead but she’s played in some seriously cutthroat reality shows before...she can be manipulative if she wants to be, I’m sure. I just hope never to get on her bad side._

[Wakako’s Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her.]

Feeling more wary of Wakako than I was before, and only hoping to be able to comprehend the thoughts that ran through her head, I returned to my room.

Seeing it was lunchtime, I made my way out and down the stairs. To my surprise, I found Samira kneeling by the stairwell, and it looked like she was...doodling...on the wall.

Umeko: Samira? What are you...doing?

Samira: Hm? I’m...decorating.

Samira wasn’t just doodling. She had a couple spray paint cans with her and was busy...making what looked to be an incomplete mural on the wall.

Umeko: Wow...I can’t tell what that is yet but it looks impressive.

Samira: Hm. Thanks.

She turns around and casually shakes one of the paint cans.

Samira: [happy] I found these in the attic. Cool, right? It feels good to be spray painting again.

Umeko: That’s right...as the SHSL Street Artist, this is all your forte, right?

Samira: [happy] Yeah. I’m almost relieved I found these in this dusty old place. Most of the others are losing their minds with nothing to do. Like Kenji, for example. The poor guy seems like he’s about to fade away, not being on his board for this long. There are others like Kaori, who - with Buddy - has everything she needs to keep herself entertained. I don’t know if Monokuma or the inn’s previous owners left these spray paint cans here but to whoever it is, I’m thankful.

Umeko: What artwork are you making? It’s a mural, right?

Samira: Yeah. I’m just letting my creativity lead me along and I’ll see where it takes me in the end. Making artwork out of the ordinary like this helps me relax, you know? It was what kept me sane after my eman...well, after I left home. You think the others will like-

Eizo: [shocked] Wha...what are you doing?

Eizo hurries over, looking horrified.

Eizo: [angry] You...you’ve defaced the wall! You vandal! I expected better of you, Samira!

Samira: [annoyed] ‘Defaced the wall’? I’m a street artist, it’s what I do. I’m making a mural!

Eizo: [angry] What even is this? I can’t tell.

Samira: The finished product will be a masterpiece, trust me.

Eizo: [angry] This simply will not do. You’re vandalizing the place!

Umeko: Eizo, hey...I think you’re overreacting a little-

Samira: [annoyed] Excuse you…! I was just trying to lift everyone’s spirits! I figure my artwork would be a ton more interesting than walking by the same bland walls all the time. What’s wrong with spicing up this ugly, boring den?

The two’s argument was beginning to draw attention, as people heading down for lunch began to crowd around the pair. Hanako pushed her way through the crowd to get to Eizo, and I backed up to where Kenji stood, looking curious.

Kenji: Hey. What’s up?

Umeko: Samira was drawing and...well, Eizo’s not happy about it.

Kenji: [disappointed] You know, I said Eizo was a good leader when I first met him...and I still think that...but I think the stress is cracking him. A little graffitti shouldn’t be that big of a deal.

Hanako seemed to be echoing Kenji’s thoughts as she stepped in to defuse the tension.

Samira: [annoyed] Drawing is my avenue to escape the stress of the real world. I’m lucky enough to have even found these spray paint cans in the first place!

Hanako: Alright, that’s enough. Both of you - cut it out.

Samira: [angry] How about you take the stick out of your ass and take a chill pill for once? Have you never had fun a day in your life? What kind of sad childhood did you grow up with?

Eizo’s face was getting redder. Of all the people to snap at him in the end, I’d expected Ichiro with his bitterness and refusal to be part of the group, or Shizuko and her pampered lifestyle, or even Wakako and one of her bratty tantrums. Not Samira, who for the most part, seemed to be one of the more mature and sensible members of the group, albeit rash and brazen.

Eizo: [annoyed] Fine. Whatever. Keep on drawing, and see if I care.

Samira: [angry] I’ll do just that.

Eizo turned around to see the rest of us watching, a group of wide-eyed spectators.

Eizo: [annoyed] Show’s over!

He stormed off. Hanako pinched the bridge of her nose, bad-tempered.

Hanako: You just had to yell at him.

Samira: [annoyed] I’m not going to take people insulting my talent lying down, I’m gonna fight back!

Hanako: Yeah, yeah, whatever you tell yourself to sleep better at night. Anyway…

Given that we were all gathered there anyway, Hanako took the opportunity to hold up a sheet of paper in her hands.

Hanako: This here’s the schedule I made. We’re going to help prepare for Fukumi’s upcoming party.

Ichiro: [shocked] You mean...you’re serious? [annoyed] We’re really celebrating a birthday party in the middle of our situation?

Fukumi: [excited] Yay! It’ll be so much fun!

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...This has got to be a joke.

Hanako: There’s no use being depressed anyway. A party would cheer everyone up while we wait for rescue, and keep us occupied. I’ll be sticking this schedule up on the wall by the night shift schedule. I think it’s only fair that everyone pitch in.

Wakako: [disappointed] Aww...more work?

Shizuko: [annoyed] It’s not like you were going to do much else with your time, were you? What, too busy filing your nails?

Wakako: [annoyed] Ugh! I did not expect that retort from someone like you!

Mordecai: [angry] Silence your petty cries for attention! It puts a strain on my ears…

Kenji: [playful] Yeah, we really don’t need the two divas of the group going at each other next…

As Wakako growled and opened her mouth to retort, I felt my heart sink. Living in this confined space was not doing any of us good...try as we might, we were falling apart, flying at each other’s throats too easily.

And yet...no one had died yet. We clearly weren’t all getting along, but no one had taken Monokuma’s bait so far...I hoped it stayed that way.

Party Preparations 

Transporting Boxes from Attic to Lounge - Umeko, Hanako, Wakako

Cleaning Up Lounge - Nagatomo, Shizuko, Ichiro

Baking Cake - Taro, Miyumi, Azuma

Cleaning Up Dining Hall - Samira, Mordecai, Eizo

Transporting Jukebox and Selecting Music - Kenji, Kaori, Yoshihiki

Consulting Hanako’s list, I saw that I was to help Hanako and Wakako move boxes out of the attic.

Umeko: Why am I moving boxes from the attic to the lounge?

Hanako met my eyes. There was a strange persistent look in her eyes, and I frowned, puzzled.

Hanako: Just help me with it, you two. It’s not that hard of manual labor.

Kenji: [confused] Hey, why aren’t you handling the music selection? Aren’t you the SHSL Band Leader?

Hanako: I am. And because I’ve been in charge of groups before, I know I’ll only be accused of favoritism and unfairness if I give myself the easiest task. So I randomized our duties, to keep things fair for everyone. [annoyed] But mind you, I’m not happy that I’m handing the choice of music up to you and Yoshihiki. Kaori seems way too lazy to stop either of you from putting a dirty song on, so you better watch yourself, because I will check the music before you can play it.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Aw, you’re no fun.

Kenji: What’s wrong with a dirty song? We’re all teenagers here.

Hanako: Perhaps, but some of us are more mature than others.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Like me! I’m super mature.

Fukumi: [disappointed] Aw, I wasn’t assigned any duty?

Kenji: [shocked] You...wanted to be assigned a job to do? But...this whole party’s for you! We can’t possibly make you do work for your own birthday party!

Fukumi: [uncomfortable] And I can’t possibly let you all do the work for me on my own birthday! That’d just be rude of me! Let me help out! Please? Pwetty please?

Hanako: ...You just want to get in the kitchen and have a hand in baking the cake, don’t you?

Fukumi: [shocked] N-No! Not at all, ma’am! Certainly not! Hehehe…

Hanako wasn’t buying it.

Fukumi: [shocked] I-I-It’s true! I’ll...I’ll take any job you assign me, as a matter of fact.

Hanako: Well, I’d have to randomize it again, since the jobs have been split evenly into groups of three...

Shizuko: [annoyed] Heck, she can take my duty. I don’t want to have to get myself dirty and grimy, cleaning up that disgusting Lounge.

Fukumi: [excited] Yay! It’s decided then!

Hanako: But-

Shizuko: [happy] Knock yourself out, Fukumi. Happy birthday!

Smirking to herself at getting out of doing work, Shizuko disappeared. Hanako rolled her eyes.

Hanako: Fine. You can help Nagatomo and Ichiro in the Lounge, Fukumi.

Nagatomo: It would be an honor to work alongside the birthday girl, Miss Futurani.

Fukumi: [embarrassed] Aw, you’re too kind… [annoyed] But you better stop stealing my stuff when we’re doing our jobs! I’m tired of you always pulling a fast one on me!

Nagatomo: [happy] Oh, I wouldn’t dare dream of it...not on the birthday girl’s special day.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Pft. Whatever…

Hanako: It’s decided then. Umeko, Wakako - meet me in the attic after lunch.

_I’m still not quite sure why we have to leave boxes in the lounge for the party...but Fukumi looksreally excited for her birthday...and it’s the least we could do, given how fractured our group is. I’m sure Eizo and Hanako have a good reason. Besides...given that I remember almost nothing about myself, I don’t know if I’m a girl that’s terribly into accessorizing. But maybe I’ll find a nice pair of earrings or a cute necklace among the trinkets in the attic...that is, if Nagatomo doesn’t snatch them right off me without me even realizing._

[Move to: Dining Hall]

Kenji: [disappointed] I wonder what’s for lunch today...I hope it’s not the disaster from this morning.

Umeko: Azuma, do you know who’s taken over your duty?

Azuma: I thought Samira would take over temporarily while Eizo worked on finalizing a new schedule, but after her argument with him, I think she’s refusing to do it. So, beats me.

Lunch was a relatively subdued affair. Eizo had put Mordecai up to the job, of all people, and Mordecai made us all a strange, tomato-based soup, which he claimed was a foreign delicacy extremely popular where he came from.

When lunch was over, I bid Kenji and Azuma goodbye and headed up to the attic, where Hanako was waiting.

Hanako: Is Wakako with you?

Wakako: [shocked] I’m here...wait up!

Wakako came running up the stairs, panting.

Wakako: [worried] Jeez...so impatient.

The three of us headed inside, and Hanako pointed out the boxes she wanted us to move.

Wakako: [disappointed] Can’t believe they’re making three hot girls do all this hard work. Especially me!

Hanako: Oh, quit your whining.

_Did...she just blush a little?_

Umeko: What’s in these boxes anyway?

Hanako: Just a bunch of bits and bobs and decorations...Eizo thought they would make the inn feel more festive.

Wakako: [snide] Can you imagine some of these guys being nice enough to go through with this whole song-and-dance routine for Fukumi? Like, a guy like Yoshihiki would probably try to give her a rotten egg as a gift, given his reputation.

_Knowing Fukumi, she might actually still find amusement in that. And speaking of Yoshihiki..._

Umeko: Still not a fan of him?

Wakako: [angry] Never have been, never will be.

Umeko: Why does he like teasing you so much anyway?

Wakako: I don’t know, because he’s just an annoying little troll that thinks picking on hot girls is cool.

Umeko: I think he’s just teasing you because he likes you.

Wakako: [laughing] Hah! That’s rich! Yoshihiki is delusional if he thinks he’s got a chance in hell getting with me. I’m well aware how popular I am with guys but that doesn’t mean I just go around getting down and dirty with just anyone.

Hanako mumbled something incoherent under her breath.

Wakako: What was that?

Hanako: Oh, nothing. Come on, let’s get these boxes down, ladies.

Once we finished up, the three of us dumped the boxes by the fireplace in the lounge and left them there. Hanako seemed to have much less trouble than us transporting the boxes. The boxes I’d had to carry were pretty heavy, and full of useless junk like toy cars, yoyos and fidget spinners.

Wakako: [distressed] Damn, girl! You’ve barely broken a sweat! Look at you!

Hanako: My boxes were just lighter.

Wakako: [shocked] Lighter? They’re practically empty! Why’d you carry down two empty boxes?

Hanako: [angry] Shh!

Wakako: [shocked] Huh?

Hanako: Just...they’re for...trash, alright? Anyway...you two go hang out with the others. I’ll see you at dinner.

And just like that, Hanako left hurriedly.

Wakako: [confused] What was that about?

_I had no idea._

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Eizo]

Eizo: [worried] Umeko? What is it? What’s wrong? Huh? You just...wanted to talk to me? [embarrassed] Um...sure, I don’t mind. We could patrol together for a bit...make sure everything’s under control around here.

I decided to spend some time patrolling with Eizo. Looks like Eizo and I grew a little closer today.

Eizo: Say, Umeko...Allow me to pick your brain for a bit.

Umeko: Uh...sure. Go for it.

Eizo: What kind of qualities do you think the ideal leader should embody, to be the best role model he can be?

_Ah jeez...I can’t say I wasn’t expecting a question along these lines._

Umeko: Heh, uh...why...do you ask? You seem like a pretty good leader to me already, Eizo.

Eizo: [embarrassed] I...Thanks. But...I know I’m not perfect yet, certainly undeserving to be called an SHSL…

Umeko: What? No, don’t say that. I think you’ve been a fine leader so far.

Eizo: My siblings have all been far greater in leadership positions. I can only hope to be half as good as them.

Umeko: Well…

Eizo: [excited] And if I am to surpass them, I must get a headstart now!

Umeko: Huh?

Eizo: [distressed] I cannot be outdone by my brothers! I cannot be the black sheep of the family! I need to know why I am not the perfect leader!

Umeko: Uh…

Eizo: [thoughtful] There must be something...some quality that continues to elude me...and I am determined to find out what it is! I will not rest until I do! So tell me, Umeko. What do you visualize in the ideal leader? After all, I am interested to hear what qualities you admire in someone with power.

_Leadership and control are clearly very important traits to Eizo...he is the SHSL Commander, all things considered. He’s been a leader in many areas before to have gotten this title but even he must suffer from insecurities, especially considering what I know of his family background. There’s a lot more to him under the surface than meets the eye...I don’t know what kind of answer he’s expecting of me._

Eizo: Please, do not be afraid of hurting my feelings! I must know the truth, the honest truth and nothing but the truth!

Umeko: Well…I suppose…you need to be more…

  1. Firm
  2. Relatable
  3. Decisive



…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Relatable

Eizo: [confused] Re...latable? What do you mean?

Umeko: I just mean...a lot of the great leaders in history usually rise to power because of the people, right? And even in business, employees want to work for employers and managers that they like and enjoy working for, those who make them feel valued. If the people are a leader’s most valuable resource...most people find it easier to listen to a leader they can understand and empathize with. Perhaps being more relatable to the group would endear them to your instructions.

Eizo: [thoughtful] Hmm...you mean to say I am not...relatable? That I must find a way to...connect with the troublesome members of the group?

Umeko: Ehehe...um...no offense, but you can be a little uptight at times. I don’t blame you though! A bunch of people in the group make it really hard to keep control over...

Eizo: No, do not blame them! It is my duty as the leader to know how to lead certain individuals. I must choose the most appropriate style of leadership for every situation. It is as the great Warren Bennis said...the most effective leaders know when to change the way they lead, to adapt to different situations. You have given me a lot to think about, Umeko. But perhaps, thanks to your wisdom, I will not let down my family name just yet.

Umeko: Um...cool.

Eizo: [excited] I will use your tips to become a better leader, and prove why I am worthy of my title as the SHSL Commander! There is always room for improvement, after all.

_Eizo may be rigid in his behavior but he’s definitely trying his best to change, even if it’s to fulfil some misguided part of him that insists on being the best ‘leader’ or ‘commander’ that he can be because it’s the only path in life he’s been set upon since birth. Still...I admire his drive._

[Eizo’s Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.]

I decided to return to my room for the time being, leaving Eizo to mumble to himself as he pondered how best to approach leading the team.

When dinner came, again, a few people decided not to come at all - namely Ichiro and Shizuko; the former citing a desire not to interact with others, and the latter naming her disdain for us ‘commoners’ as her main reason for staying away. Eizo didn’t bother reprimanding them for it this time, and not a lot was discussed that night. Even Samira stayed away, presumably still upset by Eizo’s rant, and I heard from Azuma that she was busy working on her mural as a sign of protest against Eizo.

Fukumi was still pouting over being banned from cooking, but Kaori did a surprisingly nice thing by cheering her up, letting Buddy lick her feet for a bit.

After I was done with my meal, I got up to leave and Eizo signalled me over.

Umeko: What’s up?

Eizo: It’s your shift tonight. Did you remember?

Umeko: My shift? Oh!

_That’s right! I’ve got night guard duty tonight...with Shizuko._

Eizo: I’m sure Hanako will remind Shizuko as well, but...she has been one of the two most uncooperative people here. It’s not too much to ask a favor of you to make sure she does her duty tonight, is it?

Umeko: I’ll ensure she doesn’t skive off too much.

Time passed by pretty fast, and when I was done showering in my room, there was a knock on my door. Hanako greeted me once I opened it.

Hanako: Ready for your shift tonight?

She handed me a hot, steaming mug of coffee, which I accepted gratefully.

Hanako: The kitchens will be locked later, so this is the only coffee you’re getting. I took into account Taro’s and Fukumi’s complaints from last time, so I hope this’ll help you and Shizuko for the night.

Umeko: That’s...a surprisingly nice gesture. Thanks, Hanako.

I thought I caught sight of a brief blush on her cheeks.

Hanako: Don’t mention it. I’ll see you in the morning.

And with that, she was gone.

_I guess I should go check on Shizuko and see if she’s ready for tonight._

Azuma: Oh, hey, Umeko.

Azuma had arrived, and was just about to head into his room. He nodded at me in greeting.

Umeko: Hey, Azuma.

Azuma: You about to head out for your night shift?

Umeko: Yeah...I’m pretty tired but I’ll do my best to stay awake.

Azuma: You’ll be fine.

Umeko: I hope these duties are actually helping. It doesn’t seem to me like anyone would be plotting against the group to do what Monokuma wants…

Azuma: [thoughtful] I trust Eizo’s judgment. If he says the night guards give everyone peace of mind in the night, then it’s for the best.

Umeko: I hope so. It pains me to think I’ll be up the whole night but...I’m sure it sounds worse for a girl like Shizuko.

Azuma: [playful] Heh. You’re paired up with her? Sounds like you’re in for a rough night.

We locked eyes for a moment, and I felt a little bad that we hadn’t been talking as much because of Kenji.

Umeko: Hey...you haven’t remembered anything about...us, yet...have you?

Azuma: [disappointed] No. Sorry. Trust me...I would tell you as soon as I recalled anything.

Umeko: Yeah...that’s what I figured. Oh well...it’s alright. I should get going and go get Shizuko.

Azuma: Sure thing. See you tomorrow, Umeko.

[Use: Shizuko’s Door]

I knocked twice, and waited to be greeted by her usual irritable reply. Shizuko met me at the door. She was wearing a comfy pink bathrobe, with her hair down, looking like she’d just got out of the shower.

Umeko: Hey, Shizuko. Um...is this a bad time?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ugh, is this about the dumb night shift? So. Annoying. I already told Hanako I would be out in a couple minutes. They didn't need to send you to remind me.

Umeko: I just wanted to make sure you remembered, that’s all.

Shizuko: Hey...couldn’t you just...I don’t know...cover for me?

Umeko: Huh?

Shizuko: [playful] Come on...all you gotta do is tell Eizo I was up all night. No one has to know the truth.

Umeko: I can’t lie about it! Besides, I...don't wanna be doing my shift alone.

Shizuko: [annoyed] *sigh* Fine. Whatever. I’ll change and I’ll be out. Now leave me alone.

Scowling, she slammed the door in my face. _Well, that went about as well as I’d expected._

I returned to the third floor, and took a sip of my coffee, watching the seconds tick by on the clock on the wall.

_It was going to be a long night._

At first, it seemed a doable feat. The first hour passed rather uneventfully. I alternated between leaning against the door to my room, and pacing up and down the corridor to keep the blood flowing in my legs. I finished my coffee relatively quickly; though I’d briefly considered conserving it to keep me going, I figured guzzling it down cold would just make it taste worse.

The second hour came and went, and it was soon past midnight.

The third hour seemed to stretch on and on forever, and I was starting to nod off. I forced myself to stay awake by continuing patrols, walking by each room and trying to memorize the order of nameplates just to have something to do to keep myself awake.

By the fourth hour, I was starting to see what Taro had meant. The shadows in the darkened hallway only seemed to grow thicker and menacingly so. I briefly considered checking in with Shizuko just to have another person to talk to to reassure myself of my paranoia.

The seconds on the clock continued to tick on by at an agonizingly slow pace, and eventually I slumped on the ground, feeling that this was more torturous than having all my fingernails and toenails wrenched off my body at the same time. For a slight moment, I wondered if it would really be so bad to just ignore Eizo’s dumb rules and turn in for the night anyway. It's what Shizuko wanted to do, and now more tired and frustrated than I'd been since this all started, I was starting to agree with her.

_No, I can't. Eizo’s put in a lot of effort to keep us going as a group and maintain order. I can't disregard that. If the other night guards could keep going, so can I._

_This is fine! Easy, even. What could go wrong?_

Groaning, blinking away my tiredness with determination, I stumbled to my feet and decided to brave the dark corridors and go for a walk.

Up and down I continued to pace...at this rate, I didn’t know what would kill me first, the boredom or the lack of sleep.

_I’m going to need a nice long nap tomorrow...I never thought I’d see the day I’d actually look forward to returning to my accursed room for once._

Eizo: [angry] Umeko!

Startled, I let out a small scream and jumped about a foot in the air. Heart pounding, I slammed my back against the wall, clutching my chest with a grimace.

Umeko: Eizo! What- You- Why did- Don’t do that!

Eizo: [annoyed] I thought I told you to make sure Shizuko was on duty!

Umeko: I...wait, what? Hold on, let me catch my breath for a second…

I exhaled slowly, groaning as I waited for my heart rate to return to normal. Eizo coming out of nowhere had damn near given me a heart attack.

Umeko: Eizo...you can’t just jump out of the shadows unannounced like that…!

Eizo: [annoyed] First Taro and now you? I could see it coming from him but I thought you were a little bolder than that. What’s so scary about this dumb hallway anyway? Don’t tell me you think this place is haunted, or something along those lines.

Umeko: No, but be realistic! You caught me completely unaware back there...who wouldn’t have had the shock of their lives?

Eizo: [embarrassed] Hmph. Alright, fine, I guess maybe I should have made my presence known first. [annoyed] But you deserve it! You didn’t do what I asked you to!

Umeko: What? What do you mean? I’m standing right here, aren’t I?

Eizo: [annoyed] I told you to make sure Shizuko was on her duty! I just came from downstairs and she wasn’t at her post at all!

Umeko: What? But...I did tell her about it, I swear!

Eizo: [annoyed] You should have checked on her from time to time to make sure. She either went back in or never came out of her room at all, because she was sleeping when I knocked on her door to wake her up!

Umeko: Well...hey, what are you doing up at this hour anyway?

Eizo: I’m doing a spot check. [annoyed] And given that Shizuko decided to ignore her duty, I clearly made the right choice.

Umeko: A...spot check?

Eizo: I decided that conducting random spot checks every now and then to make sure the night guards were still doing their jobs would be a good idea. Tonight has proven me right.

Umeko: Well, I’m sorry I didn’t check to make sure Shizuko was up. I just...didn’t think to leave my floor. And I...assumed she’d kept her word.

Eizo: At any rate, she refused to stay awake for the job, which means…[annoyed] I guess I’ll take over for her tonight.

Umeko: Aw, Eizo...you shouldn’t have to do that for her sake, especially since it was her job in the first place. She was wrong to have tried to skip her duty to begin with.

Eizo: It’s fine. A leader knows when to step in and perform a task himself. And it’s not like I didn’t see this coming...why did you think I decided to have my first random spot check tonight, with her on duty? I figured something like this would happen, knowing Shizuko’s attitude. So I’ll take over her shift for the night. But she’ll have to do mine in a few nights, and I’ll make sure she does it.

Umeko: How? Your partner is Miyumi, isn’t it? You really think Miyumi would be any more responsible in making sure a girl like Shizuko does her job?

Eizo: We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. I’m going to head back down now. Can you handle yourself up here? [playful] Not uh...not gonna get scared again, are you?

Umeko: Oh, har har.

Seemingly a little more calm now, Eizo nodded at me and headed back downstairs. I felt a little guilty that I hadn’t bothered to check in on Shizuko after reminding her about her duty earlier in the evening, but at the same time, I was a little exasperated by Eizo.

_Random spot checks? Really?_

I don’t know how I did it but eventually, I made it through the whole night, somehow keeping my eyes open. I think the excitement of suddenly being caught off guard by Eizo woke me up a little, and the next thing I knew, I was hearing Monokuma’s familiar morning announcement.

Seeing his cheerful face on the monitor worried me. It had been a while since we’d last seen him, when he threatened to unleash a motive on the inn to tempt us into murder. I could only fear whatever it was that he was plotting.

Doors began to open, as different people got up and headed down to breakfast. Azuma smiled at me in greeting as he left his room, looking refreshed.

Azuma: [happy] Well, don’t you look exhausted.

Umeko: You’re telling me. Shizuko might look alright though.

Azuma: [shocked] Really? I would think she’d look even worse than you do, pampered as she is.

Umeko: That is, if she ever even did her shift.

Azuma: [confused] What do you mean?

Umeko: She ignored her duty and just went to bed.

Azuma: [worried] Seriously? She just left you by yourself?

Umeko: I wouldn’t even have been any the wiser if Eizo didn’t catch her not at her post, and found out she’d never left her room.

Azuma: Eizo? What was he doing awake?

Umeko: He claims he was doing a… ‘random’ spot check last night, and found Shizuko missing. So he grilled her, but she still refused to do it, and he had to take over.

Azuma: [disappointed] I guess I can’t blame Shizuko...staying up the whole night just on the off-chance that someone will be up to anything suspicious does sound like a pain. But… ‘random’ spot checks? Really? It almost sounds like we’re in the army or something.

Umeko: Eizo has worked in the military before, hasn’t he? I suppose he picked up a few things.

Azuma: Well, props to you for doing your job and staying up. You were more resilient than Shizuko was. You deserve a good hearty breakfast for your troubles.

Umeko: Ugh, thanks, but right now, all I really want is to crash on my bed and nap the day away.

Azuma: Eizo might have announcements in the morning though...and Hanako needs to take your attendance. Come on, the faster you get breakfast out of the way, the sooner you and your bed can be reunited.

Sleepily, I followed Azuma’s lead down the stairs. Gradually, everyone else began to fill the dining hall - not all on time, of course, but at least everyone came. Even Ichiro and Shizuko showed up this time. I was surprised. I supposed they didn’t want to give Eizo more of a reason to snap at them.

I cast Shizuko a look when she entered, and she pouted.

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] What?

Umeko: You abandoned me. You left your post!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Girl, it’s not my problem I found myself too tired to stay up the whole night! I tried, okay? I stayed awake for a couple hours and then decided it just wasn’t worth it.

Umeko: Still, I...I can’t believe you just decided to ignore your duty like that. You totally left me hanging!

Shizuko: [annoyed] You did fine on your own, didn’t you? I’m an actress, okay? I live a _very_ stressful life, and I need all the sleep I can get to keep myself youthful. I’m a celebrity. I should hold myself to higher standards than you.

Umeko: I...can’t even think of a response to that.

Wakako: [bored] You know, she’s got a point. Us celebrities do need to work on maintaining our appearances. If we let our bodies waste away, well, that’s our most valuable asset walking out the door.

Shizuko: [snide] ‘Us celebrities’? Honey, you and I are on two different ends of the spectrum. We are _not_ the same.

Wakako: [shocked] Huh?

Shizuko: [snide] You make a living off of posing and flaunting your body for men on cheesy, scripted reality shows. All you rely on is your looks and sex appeal to get far. Me? As an actress, I _actually_ have talent I can depend on. You’re...a second-grade celebrity at most. You can’t compare yourself to me.

Wakako: [annoyed] What? Oh no you didn’t - you did not just go there. Do you wanna go? Because I’m ready to go.

Shizuko: [snide] You don’t scare me. You’re just small fry. You’re not a real celebrity; I’ve never even heard of you. You’re nothing but a wannabe.

Wakako: [angry] Oooh, that is it! That’s the last straw, lady! You’re about to-

Hanako: [angry] Shut up!

The two women fell silent. People turned and stared at Hanako.

Hanako: [annoyed] The both of you are being nuisances. Cut the crap out. We can’t afford infighting, not when we’re in a perilous situation like this. Everyone here is sick and tired of listening to the two of you.

Kenji: [worried] Amen to that.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Ladies, we shouldn’t be arguing. We have bigger things to deal with.

Yoshihiki: [playful] I don’t know...watching two girls go at each other does sound pretty fun…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Do you ever stop messing around?

Hanako scowled and rubbed her temples, frustrated. I looked around for Eizo, but he wasn’t here yet, which surprised me. He was usually up bright and early, the earliest of all of us. I figured he was probably tired from having to unexpectedly take over Shizuko’s shift last night, which couldn’t have been easy on him.

The doors to the kitchen swung open, and Eizo stepped through, yawning, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

Hanako: Eizo. Any announcements?

Eizo: Huh? Um...not really.

Hanako: ...Ahem.

Eizo: What? Oh, right. Yeah, uh...don’t forget Fukumi’s party tomorrow…*yawn*...everyone should finish up their individual preparations today so we’re all geared up for tomorrow.

Hanako: ...You should take a break. You look like you need sleep.

Eizo: No...I have to clean the dining hall...with the others. That...was my assigned task. I can’t be resting while everyone else is working.

Hanako: Sounds to me like not everyone respects that basic responsibility.

Her eyes flashed dangerously in Shizuko’s direction, and the actress stuck her nose up in the air, looking unremorseful. But eventually...

Shizuko: [annoyed] ...Fine. I’ll clean up the stupid dining hall, alright? Eizo can rest.

Hanako: Hear that? Now go to your room.

Eizo: No, really...it’s fine. I made coffee for the sole purpose of keeping myself awake for this...

Hanako: [annoyed] Your room. Now!

Eizo opened his mouth to argue again but Hanako shot him down with a persistent glare.

Eizo: [disappointed] Fine…

I didn’t remember much else from breakfast. I vaguely remember Kenji pestering me that I had to eat, and stuffing one croissant in my mouth before I decided I had to take my leave.

I must have forgot walking up to my room, because when I next came to my senses, I was back in bed, under the covers, snuggly and warm. Stretching, I checked the time and saw that it was ten to five, and I’d slept past lunch entirely.

_Dinner’ll probably be in about an hour, depending on whoever’s taken over the cooking from Mordecai. I feel a little more well-rested now...I should head out and see who to chill with for a bit. That’s enough of the bed for me._

[Use: Door]

Just as I was leaving my room, I heard a nearby door close, and turning, I saw Ichiro had stepped out into the hallway too. He noticed me and scowled at first, but then, almost begrudgingly, came over to talk.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] You...feeling better?

Umeko: Huh?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Don’t make me say it again.

Umeko: Oh...yeah, I’m fine.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Psh. ‘Night shifts’...what a grand idea that turned out to be. Like anyone’s gonna do anything in the middle of the night…

Umeko: I think Eizo’s had it worse than I did, even though he didn’t have to stay up as long as me. He’s just been...dealing with a lot of stress these last few days. Being the ‘leader’ has really put a lot of pressure on him.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Pfft...well, he did volunteer. No one forced him into it.

It was at that moment that I realized Ichiro’s hair was damp and dripping onto his hoodie.

Umeko: Um...did you just get out of the shower?

Ichiro: Not quite.

Umeko: But...your hair is wet.

Ichiro: [annoyed] It was that idiot prankster who did it. He put a fucking bucket-of-water on the doorframe to the Library and I got soaked as soon as I stepped through! I had to come back to my room for a change of clothes.

Umeko: Heh...that does sound like something Yoshihiki would do.

Ichiro: [worried] I nearly dropped Charlie on the floor out of surprise. He’s lucky I won’t have to get him a new pot…

Umeko: Ch...arlie?

Ichiro: [embarrassed] Uh...nothing.

Umeko: That didn’t sound like nothing.

Ichiro: [embarrassed] F-Forget it. It was a slip of the tongue.

Umeko: You don’t mean...your cactus?

Ichiro: [shocked] …

Umeko: You...named your cactus Charlie? Charlie the Cactus?

Ichiro: [embarrassed] N-No! I didn’t!

Umeko: Aww, that’s so cute! I didn’t think a guy like you would do something sweet like that…!

Ichiro: [embarrassed] Sh-Shut up! I didn’t name...it’s not a...just-

Umeko: It’s fine, I’m only teasing. I won’t tell a soul.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ngh...you better not!

Umeko: Cross my heart, I’ll keep your secret. ...that is really cute though.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Shut up! Stop talking about it! Ugh, I should’ve known this would happen. This is why I don’t talk to you people…

Umeko: Oh come on, there’s nothing wrong with giving your...um...giving your plant a name. No one’s gonna make fun of you for it.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Really? You’re telling me people like Yoshihiki and Wakako are just gonna let something like this slide?

Umeko: ...Good point.

Miyumi: [excited] Hey! Umeko!

From the stairs, Miyumi was running over to where me and Ichiro stood, talking. She looked nervous, but as always, had her dolls with her, bouncing in the air as she ran.

Miyumi: [excited] You’re just the girl I was hoping to find! And you too, Ichiro. Where’d you go? I thought you were supposed to be at the library.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I was. Until Yoshihiki pranked me and I had to go get changed.

Umeko: Why were you headed to the library anyway?

Ichiro: [annoyed] *sigh* Taro kept pestering me about something he wanted me to see, and so I agreed to come with him just to shut him up already. He’s so annoying…

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] [annoyed] Hey! You take that back, meanie! Taro’s not annoying, he’s a nice guy!

Umeko: And where have you been yourself, Miyumi? I honestly haven’t seen you around all that much, even at mealtimes.

Miyumi: [shocked] Oh, well...I don’t really do well with other people.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Join the club.

Miyumi: You know, you’ve got Ichiro and his plants and Kaori with the dog…[happy] I’ve got my dolls! They’re all I need!

Umeko: ...Right.

Miyumi: I mostly just stay in the library where it’s quiet and peaceful. The only company I ever get most of the time is Taro and occasionally, a couple others. [excited] Taro’s been really friendly to me! He’s the only one who doesn’t shy away and act like I’m a freak for talking with my dolls. He actually shows an interest in them! How awesome is that? And he’s always got so many really cool stories to tell!

Umeko: So you’ve just been spending most of your time in the library with him?

Miyumi: [embarrassed] Um...well, yeah. I don’t really have anyone else to talk to besides my dolls and there’s not much else I’d rather be doing anyway.

Umeko: Aw, well...I’m glad to hear the two of you are getting along. You’re really cute together…

Miyumi: [shocked] W-What? What are you saying? [as Ms. Shortcake] [embarrassed] Heh...Umeko, what do you mean by that?

Ichiro: [annoyed] If this conversation continues going the way I think it’s going, I’ll throw up and leave.

Umeko: Oh, no, that’s not what I meant! I- I only meant- I mean, you haven’t really gravitated to anyone else here, and- you know, he’s kind of shy and reserved too- all I meant was- it was just a-

Ichiro: Slip of the tongue?

Umeko: Ehehe...um...let’s just discuss why you’re here, Miyumi.

For the first time since the conversation began, Miyumi looked serious.

Miyumi: [worried] There’s...something Taro wanted to show you...both.

Umeko: He wants to show us something? What?

Miyumi: [as Nico] It’s nothing major! Just a really good book!

Ichiro: [annoyed] I got drenched and nearly dropped Ch- nearly dropped my cactus...for a book?

Miyumi: [nervous] Just...come along! It’s not like either of you two have anything else important on...right?

_I might as well see what the fuss is all about._

Shrugging to Ichiro, we followed Miyumi as she led us back upstairs to the library, where Taro was waiting for us, squeezed into the corner in a bean bag chair, a stack of books by his side. Seeing us arrive, he quickly perked up and waved us over.

Taro: [excited] U-U-Umeko, Ichiro! I’m glad you g-g-guys could m-m-make it…!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Mind telling us what is this about? I’m not happy about having to go back and forth like this.

Miyumi: We’ve just been reading a lot lately and we thought maybe you’d be interested to check out some of the cool books we’ve found!

Her enthusiasm sounded forced. Something wasn’t right here. I glanced at Ichiro, but he was totally oblivious and just looked as irritable as ever to be around people and not plants.

Taro: [excited] S-S-Sit down! I pr-promise you this is a g-g-good read!

Hesitantly, I sat down, and when I beckoned Ichiro to do the same, he let out a theatrical sigh and slumped into the seat beside me.

Taro shoved a couple books in our hands.

Taro: [nervous] Ch-Check ‘em out! Tell us what y-y-you th-think!

Miyumi: [nervous] Yeah!

The two of them turned back to books of their own, leaving me more bewildered than ever. Frowning, I picked up the book Taro had given me and it fell open to a bookmarked page. To my surprise, someone had written on the inside.

**DON’T ACKNOWLEDGE THIS MESSAGE**

**CAN’T TALK IN FRONT OF CAMERAS/MONOKUMA**

My breath hitched in my throat. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I realized Ichiro was looking at a similar message written in his book. We were seated at an angle that kept the books out of the camera’s view, but it was still aimed directly at us, and presumably picking up the words we were saying.

I turned the page, and found more writing.

**FUKUMI’S PARTY IS SETUP TO TRICK MONOKUMA**

**EIZO/HANAKO HAS PLAN TO ESCAPE**

On the next page…

**RULES STATE NO STUDENT CAN ATTACK MONOKUMA**

**NO RULES AGAINST ANIMALS**

**KAORI HAS BEEN TRAINING BUDDY**

**PLANNING TO TAKE MONOKUMA BY SURPRISE TOMORROW**

**HAVE BEEN INFORMING THE OTHERS IN SECRET**

**TO KEEP PLAN HIDDEN FROM CAMERAS/MONOKUMA**

I turned the page again but all that was left was a passage on mental illnesses.

**Dissociative Identity Disorder**

**Dissociative identity disorder, otherwise known as multiple personality disorder or split personality, is a medical condition in which two or more distinct personality states reside within the same body. These two personalities typically do not share memories, and can have different traits and even different medical conditions, like allergies...**

 

**…**

**…**

**…**

 

**Kleptomania**

**Kleptomania, otherwise known as klopemania, is the inability to refrain from the urge to steal items and is usually done for reasons other than personal use or financial gain…**

 

**…**

**…**

**...**

 

**Prosopagnosia**

**Prosopagnosia, otherwise known as face blindness, is a mental disorder of** [ **face perception** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Face_perception) **in which the ability to recognize familiar** [ **faces** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Face) **, including one's own face (self-recognition), is impaired, while other aspects of visual processing (e.g., object discrimination) and intellectual functioning (e.g., decision making) remain intact…**

 

**…**

**…**

**...**

That was where the messages ended. There was no more beyond that.

_Fukumi’s party...a setup? Had it been a setup from the beginning?_

I recalled Eizo wanting to speak to Kaori a couple days earlier. How long had this been in the works? Having Buddy attack Monokuma...it was true that there were no rules against a dog attacking the bear...the rules explicitly said it was only to prevent students from attacking. Though I doubted Monokuma would care about the rules if he was getting ripped into pieces by an angry canine.

But I felt myself getting excited.

_What if this worked? That could mean...it could mean we could get out of here._

No one here dared to attack Monokuma, for fear of the unknown. We didn’t know how he would deal with us if we made a move, and no one was keen to make themselves an example. This in itself was a huge risk. I couldn’t believe Kaori, who loved Buddy so much and showed it more than anyone else in this inn, would put him in jeopardy...but she must want to get out too.

Umeko: You’re right. This...is a pretty interesting book.

I tried to choose my words carefully, painfully aware the cameras were monitoring my every move.

Umeko: Have you...shown this to the others yet?

Taro: [nervous] N-Not all, but I th-think most of them will h-h-hear the whole st-story from the others.

I met Miyumi’s worried gaze, and Ichiro’s skeptical expression, and could sense the trepidation amongst the four of us.

_If this somehow worked…_

I hadn’t thought about freedom a lot yet. I’d been mostly preoccupied with keeping the peace and trying to get accustomed to the strangeness of my new lifestyle, of not knowing anything about myself and of being caught in a dangerous game of survival of the fittest. But now...this could mean escape.

It gave me...renewed hope.

At dinner that night, everyone was in attendance. I didn’t know how long it had taken for Eizo’s and Hanako’s warning to spread among the group. Had people already been informed even before today about the secret plan being put into action? It would certainly explain Hanako’s weird behavior and attitude towards the party preparations.

I looked around the table, making eye contact with a couple others, wondering if they knew what I knew now, if they had already known before I did, or if they were yet to be informed.

Azuma nodded at me, and Kenji winked. Others raised eyebrows, or didn’t react.

Taro’s note had mentioned that Eizo was having the group inform one another in various ways. Perhaps secret conversations were being held or notes were being passed too, as discretely as possible to avoid detection from the cameras.

It all seemed very risky, and there was a lot about the plan I still felt in the dark about. But what other option was there? At least Eizo’s snappish attitude as of late made a little more sense. I imagined how much stress he must’ve been under, trying to puzzle out a way for us to escape this hellhole and to do so all by himself, in secret…

Eizo: I have one last announcement to make tonight, before the party tomorrow.

I blinked. Eizo had gotten off his seat and was clanging a spoon against his glass to call for attention.

Eizo: Now, this might sound like an odd request to you guys, but...with the upcoming party, there’s one last matter I wanted to attend to.

He sighed, as if already regretting his next move, then cupped his hands around his mouth and called out into the air.

Eizo: Monokuma! Hello? Can we talk to y-

Monokuma: You called?

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh- stop doing that!

As if summoned by magic, Monokuma had popped out from under the table and was now propping himself up on Eizo’s empty seat, lazing back.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...you’re such a scaredy-pants, Eizo.

Eizo: [annoyed] I most certainly am not!

Monokuma: Well, whatever. [annoyed] So what is it? Whaddya want? I’m a busy bear, ya know! I can’t just keep appearing and disappearing as and when you summon me! And I can’t help but notice that you haven’t started the killing yet! So I’m already in a bad mood! This better be good!

Eizo: It is. I promise. You see...you no doubt know that we’re about to celebrate Fukumi’s birthday tomorrow-

Fukumi: [excited] Yippee! Hooray! I can’t wait!

 _Fukumi must know too that her ‘party’ is just a setup to catch Monokuma off guard...is it even really her birthday? I can’t ask her these questions right now though...not with the plan still under wraps._ _  
_

Curiosity burned inside me as I longed for answers…

Monokuma: [annoyed] So? Why should I care about the little brat’s birthday?

Fukumi: [sad] Aww…

Eizo: Brat? She’s one of your beloved students. Besides, what kind of party would it be if we didn’t have a guest-of-honor, our very own headmaster, gracing the event?

Monokuma: [confused] Where are you going with this, exactly?

Hanako: You see, we would like to...cordially extend an invitation to you, to attend the proceedings.

Monokuma: [embarrassed] Me? Oh, I’m so flattered! You people actually like me! This...is the proudest moment...of my entire life!

Kenji: [annoyed] Like hell we-

Samira silenced him with a glare.

Kenji: [annoyed] Ugh…

Monokuma: [thoughtful] Well….I suppose I could maaaybe set aside some time from my super busy schedule to attend! But...what’s in it for me?

Eizo: Hmm?

Monokuma: [annoyed] What? I’ve got to get _something_ out of this, right?

Eizo: [nervous] Um...the love and admiration of your students isn’t enough?

Monokuma: [angry] Don’t be stupid! [excited] Ooh! You know what would be a great gift? A dead body! Will you finally start the killing if I attend?

Kenji: [angry] You can dream on! That’ll never happen!

Monokuma: [angry] You’re all a bunch of spoilsports! You know what? I’ll come if I want to. And if I don’t feel like it? Too bad!

Laughing, he scampered off, back under the table, and we were too slow to catch him.

Miyumi: [nervous] How does he keep doing that so quickly? He’s so small…

Buddy barked from where he lay, curled up at Kaori’s feet, and she whispered to him, stroking his fur and looking concerned. Eizo met her eyes and nodded knowingly, before turning back to the rest of us.

Eizo: Well...that’s all the announcements for today. ...Have a good night, guys. I hope you’re all pumped up for the celebration tomorrow.

People began to finish up their food and take their leave. As I left the dishes in the kitchen for those on duty to clean, Kenji came up to me, and I could see the excitement and nervousness reflected in his eyes.

Kenji: Hey...you excited for tomorrow?

Umeko: Very.

I met his gaze with a significant one of my own and we both knew that the other person was informed of the plan too. Without warning, he reached out and took my hand, and gave it what seemed to be a reassuring squeeze.

Kenji: [happy] It’ll be fun, I’m sure. A good way to take our mind off our troubles. You’ll see…

I squeezed his hand back in return, and was surprised to find myself trembling slightly.

Umeko: I hope so, Kenji. I really do.

Kenji again escorted me upstairs tonight, and I bid him goodbye at the door. I was just finished showering when I heard a familiar knock on the door, and I knew Hanako had arrived to take attendance for that night.

But when I opened the door...

Wakako: [nervous] Hey, Umeko.

Umeko: Huh? Wakako? What are you doing here?

I was surprised. I had been expecting Hanako to be at the door as usual. It wasn’t often for people other than her, Azuma and Kenji to be coming up to me.

Wakako: [nervous] Listen, um...I have a request.

Umeko: A request?

Wakako: Yeah, look, I need a favor from you. Pretty please? It’d mean a lot to me…

_I’ve never seen Wakako this nervous before…she’s usually always so full of confidence. I wonder what’s going on._

Umeko: Uh...sure! It just...you know, depends on what it is.

Wakako shaped her lips into a pout and clasped her hands together in a pleading motion. Complete with a puppy-dog-eyed expression, I knew that whatever it was she wanted, she was trying hard to get it.

Wakako: [worried] Can we please switch rooms?

Umeko: Switch...huh?

Wakako: [worried] Please! I’m at my wits’ end here!

Umeko: Hey, slow down...what do you mean?

Wakako: [annoyed] You know, it was just my misfortune to have been sleeping in the room right next to that little troll!

I knew immediately who she was referring to.

Wakako: [annoyed] He pesters me every morning, knocking on my door, calling my name, refusing to leave until I come out as well, and whenever I do, he somehow manages to find a new way to prank me - every single time! First he threw flour at me as soon as I opened my door, then he poured marbles on the floor so I slipped and fell, and just yesterday morning, he-

Umeko: Yeah, okay, I get the picture.

Wakako: [annoyed] The point is, I can’t live like this anymore! I’ve never lived with anyone as annoying as this...this brat! It’s like this boy has no limit to how much he can prank someone and how far he can take it! I’ll hand this to him - he’s relentless and he’s imaginative. He’s come up with a million and one ways to torment me, but that’s a million and one ways too many. And he’s always hitting on me! [snide] I mean, of _course_ he can’t resist - I am the hottest chick in this inn, clearly - but I still have standards! I can’t flirt with a guy who’s not tall enough to reach the kitchen cabinets!

_That’s...a bit of an exaggeration._

Wakako: [distressed] I _have_ to get away from him, Umeko. I have to!

Umeko: Okay, okay, I get it-

Wakako: No, you don’t understand. [angry] I. Have. To. Get. Away. From. Him. Or I’m going to lose my mind, and I’m gonna snap, and I’ll-

Umeko: Best not to joke about killing him or anything...you know.

Wakako: [annoyed] Whatevs. Can we switch rooms or not?

Umeko: Um...just out of curiosity...why my room?

Wakako: [confused] Huh?

Umeko: Why my room, of all the rooms available?

Wakako: [shocked] Well, I didn’t want to ask any of the others on this floor! There are only three girls here, and the rest are all boys! I don’t want to end up sleeping in a room that another _boy_ slept in if I can help it, especially with some of these boys. Their beds and showers are just gonna have that musky...male smell to it, and I just - eurgh! I just can’t, girl. And do you seriously think I can ask Miyumi to switch? That girl gives me the creeps. I saw her talking to one of her dolls the other day - that Nick dummy or whatev she calls it - and it looked like she was about to _kiss_ the damn thing on its wooden mouth and I’m just like, _girl_ , you’re nasty! Like, why was she even trying to wrestle tongues with a toy whose ass she’s got her hand up-

Umeko: Alright! Alright! You made your point! Please...no more...let’s not turn this into a gossip-fest.

Wakako: [playful] Oops, sorry. I’m used to being a gossipmonger.

_...I’m not surprised._

Wakako: [excited] So you’ll switch with me? Please, please, please!

Umeko: Are you quite sure me being the only girl you can approach is the only reason to wanting this room?

Wakako: [embarrassed] Heh...yeah, of course! What other reason might I have?

Umeko: Oh, I don’t know...perhaps you also wanted to be in the room next to a certain...someone?

Wakako: [embarrassed] Pfft, whaaat? Girl, you cray cray. I don’t know what you’re talking about.

Umeko: Riiiight…

Wakako: [annoyed] Can we switch, or not? Come on, I don’t have all night here to wait for an answer.

Umeko: ...Fine. We can switch rooms.

Wakako: [excited] Yes! You’re my girl, Umeko! I’ll go pack my things!

Umeko: What things?

But she had already gone, sprinting down the corridor with a spring in her step.

_She must really want to get away from Yoshihiki and his incessant pranking, huh?_

_Or maybe she really did just want to wake up next door to Azuma. With that girl, who knows?_

In any case, when she returned, she gladly took my room key off my hands, and when Hanako intercepted us, we explained the situation to her.

Hanako: I can’t say I like you switching rooms right now, but I guess...that’s really not a big problem. Update Samira’s map yourselves; that’s your responsibility since this was your agreement.

She left, and I made my way to Wakako’s old room.

It was almost exactly like my old room. The same old bed...same monitor...same bedside table...same fireplace...except her room also smelled...aromatic. A mixture of different perfumes and scents hung in the air, and I coughed a little, surprised by how strong it was.

_How much perfume does this girl use?_

Umeko: Well...I guess this is the new home sweet home.

[Use: Wakako’s Bed]

I sank onto my new bed, and realized even the bedsheets smelled of Wakako’s strong perfume. Ignoring it, I pulled the covers up and over me, up to my chin, and snuggled in. I knew I was going to need sleep, because tomorrow would be an important day.

Tomorrow, we’d make an attempt to overthrow Monokuma and escape our prison.

I didn’t know if we would succeed, but I knew there were many risks involved - not just for us, but for Buddy too, on whom this plan would be dependent on.

Regardless...I was excited. Terrified and nervous too, but undoubtedly excited.

At the very least, we had a plan. It was a shaky plan at best, but it was something, and all I could do was cross my fingers and hope that Eizo and Kaori knew what they were doing.

Surviving Students: 16  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
Nagatomo - SHSL Thief  
Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL “Amnesiac”  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star


	5. Chapter 1: A House Of Lies And Flies, Daily Life - Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko's thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]

*ding dong bing bong*

I moaned, keeping my eyes shut and blocking out Monokuma’s annoying announcement with my pillow. I’d been so full of nervous energy the night before, that I’d tossed and turned for a good hour and a half or so before I’d dozed off into an uneasy slumber.

Umeko: Ungghhhh…

Slowly, I opened my eyes…

...and nearly leaped right out of bed as I was greeted by a horrifying visage.

Bulging bloodshot eyes...mottled gray skin...and hideously deformed teeth!

Umeko: Aiiieeeee!

In my scramble to get away, I got tangled up in my bedsheets and before I knew it, I was falling right off the bed and slamming onto the floor.

Umeko: Ow! 

Yoshihiki: [playful] Ahahahaha! Oh man! That reaction was priceless!

Wincing, I slowly picked myself off the ground, rubbing my elbow where I’d fallen on it. Yoshihiki was on the other side of the bed, his hand up Miyumi’s Dr. Creeper doll, and he was laughing uproariously.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Gotcha.

Umeko: Yoshihiki! What is wrong with you?

Yoshihiki: Trust me, a lot of people want to know the answer to that question too.

Umeko: No, I mean...what are you doing? How did you even get in here?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hehe...I just figured I’d give you a little...you know...a little wake-up call, courtesy of Yoshihiki Kawamura! And I couldn’t’ve done it without this little guy here!

He prodded the Dr. Creeper doll he had with him. Those fake googly eyes, gray fabric ‘skin’ and yellow cotton ‘teeth’ now looked significantly less nightmarish and much more childish than they had when I was just waking up. Feeling self-conscious, I crossed my arms and stuck my chin out.

Umeko: You...little jerk!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Aw, c’mon Umeko! You’re no fun. Admit it, I got you good! [annoyed] Wait a second, did you just call me ‘little’?

Umeko: How’d you even get Miyumi’s doll anyway? There’s no way she’d just loan you one of her precious dolls so you can pull off your dumb prank. And this is my room! How on Earth did you get in here?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Heh. All thanks to my trusty friend, the Master Thief. Pilfering this cutie-patootie Creeper doll here was easy for him!

Umeko: That’s what you and Nagatomo were discussing about at dinner that night? Stealing a doll?

Yoshihiki: Well, not exactly. Trust me, I had other ideas too! I was initially going to take one of the knights from the Rec Room and use that to scare the living daylights out of Wakako in the morning, but those damn knights are all nailed down to the floor, so I had my homie Nagatomo steal me the next best thing. Who knew that Miyumi chick could make such terrifying dolls? That girl seems sweet at first, but I bet she’s secretly all kinds of messed up.

Umeko: ...Says you.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hehe...very true. 

Umeko: And don’t avoid my question! How’d you get in here?

Yoshihiki: It might unnerve you to hear that Nagatomo is unsurprisingly good at picking locks. It took him all of twelve seconds!

Umeko: You...broke into my room just to scare me?

Yoshihiki: Well, to be fair...I was targeting Wakako. But clearly, she’s moved out, so I scared you instead! I mean, I already went to all the effort of breaking in.

Umeko: You mean Nagatomo did.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Same difference.

Umeko: Still...what the hell, Yoshihiki?

Yoshihiki: [playful] It was funny, you’re just too sour to admit it. [confused] Why are you in this room anyway? Wakako wanted to switch rooms or something?

Umeko: Yeah. She switched rooms with me just to get away from you. And if this is the kind of treatment she could expect in the morning where she wouldn’t even be safe in her own damn room...I can see why.

Yoshihiki: [sad] Aww...she dislikes me that much, she had to literally move out to get away from me? My heart hurts…

Umeko: ...Sure.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Seriously though, are you sure it wasn’t just so she could be right next to Azuma? You know she’s probably awake and flirting with him as we speak.

Umeko: How am I to know?

Though even as those words left my mouth, I felt a slight twinge of jealousy. I knew Azuma had zero interest in Wakako, so why was I getting jealous? And...why should I be jealous in the first place? It’s not like I was...interested in Azuma. ...Right?

_ Ugh. What are you thinking about, Umeko? This is the least of your problems! It’s just stupid Yoshihiki messing with your mind again…_

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, I know! I should go talk to Azuma and get him to switch rooms with me! That way, I get to still be with Wakako, and the two of you can be rooming next to each other again! You’re my OTP! Quick, we need to come up with a ship name for the two of you!

Umeko: Oh, hush, you.

Yoshihiki: [playful] You girls are all no fun! I’m just playing around!

Umeko: How can you be so...unaffected by all this?

Yoshihiki: [confused] Hm?

Umeko: You can still play these dumb pranks and crack inappropriate jokes and be so...mischievous through all of this! Aren’t you scared or frightened at all? Don’t you miss your family?

Yoshihiki: You know how Samira’s working on her mural? See the way she draws to de-stress?

Umeko: Yeah?

Yoshihiki: [playful] That’s me! Only I don’t draw, and the world is grateful to me for that because I'm an awful artist. Point being...getting up to all sorts of tomfoolery is just my way of escaping reality!

Umeko: Hm...

_ If that’s the case...maybe he is taking this whole Killing Game harder than he shows it on the outside...from what I’ve seen, I’m pretty sure Yoshihiki’s just as good as hiding his emotions as the more emotionless among our lot, like Hanako or Nagatomo. Perhaps...all this cheekiness is just a mask._

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, I wonder if Wakako left some of her bras in here by mistake! Wanna help me look?

_...Or maybe he’s just a total dick._

Umeko: Very funny, Yoshihiki. Knock it off. We’ve still got...you know...the party? Today?

Yoshihiki: Oh yeah, that old thing. To be honest, I don’t really care.

Umeko: You...don’t?

_ Is he for real, or does he just not know of the plan yet?_

Yoshihiki: Yeah, I think it’s a lousy idea to begin with. It’ll never work...at cheering us up.

_ Nope. That sounded like a pretty obvious hint to me. _

Umeko: Have faith, why don’t you? I trust Eizo and Hanako - they’ve been handling this party from the start. I’m confident it will go smoothly.

Yoshihiki: [playful] If you say so. I’m not too optimistic myself.

Umeko: Anyway, get going. You’re in charge of music, aren’t you?

Yoshihiki: [excited] Heck yeah! Me and Kenji have got a great song locked and loaded!

_ That...sounds like a really bad idea. I can only imagine what song those two would have chosen._

There was a loud and abrupt knocking at the door, and before I could even answer it, Miyumi stormed in, red-faced.

Miyumi: [angry] You!

Yoshihiki: [confused] Moi?

Miyumi: [angry] Give him back!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hehe...you mean this?

He dangled the Dr. Creeper doll in front of her and she lunged forward to try and snatch it back. Yoshihiki simply chuckled and dodged out of the way, climbing up onto my bed before I could protest.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Come and get it!

Miyumi: [angry] I can’t believe you! Dr. Creeper’s my friend, give him back!

Yoshihiki: You know, I am a little worried about you and your… ‘friends’.

Miyumi: [angry] You…!

Miyumi looked like she was about to cry, though she tried to hide it with her rage. I put a comforting arm around her, and found that she was shaking a little. I shot Yoshihiki a cross look.

Umeko: Come on, enough playing around. Give her her doll back. She didn’t do anything to you.

Miyumi: [angry] And neither did Dr. Creeper! 

Yoshihiki: [confused] How’d you even know I was here and I’d taken him?

Miyumi: [angry] Nagatomo told me in the hallway! 

Yoshihiki: Ah yeah, that’s right. [bored] I forgot - his ‘moral’ code to ‘always return what he steals’ or whatever nonsense...I just don’t get that guy. I mean, if I was a master thief capable of stealing anything I wanted in the world, I’d use my skills to make a fortune! All he does is cheap magic tricks. Totally lame...

Miyumi: [angry] I don’t care about any of that, just give me back my doll!

Yoshihiki: [playful] What’ll you give me for him?

Miyumi: [angry] A kick to the groin, you midget!

Yoshihiki: [angry] Hey, that was uncalled for!

Umeko: Game’s over, Yoshihiki. Enough mucking about.

Yoshihiki: [bored] Fine, fine. Here.

He tossed Dr. Creeper to Miyumi, who caught her doll deftly and hugged it tightly to her chest.

Miyumi: [sad] ...Thanks, Umeko.

Umeko: No worries. Now, we should all get going.

With one last scornful look at Yoshihiki, Miyumi left the room. Yoshihiki laughed it off, swinging his arms as he hopped off my bed.

Yoshihiki: [playful] It never gets old, teasing you people.

[Move to: Dining Hall]

As soon as I stepped into the dining hall, I could feel the tension and anticipation throughout the room. People were nervous.

Buddy was whimpering a little, and Kaori was trying to calm him down and coax him into eating. Shizuko - early for once - was pacing up and down, muttering under her breath as if reciting lines. Ichiro was turning Charlie over and over in his hands, studying every barb on the cactus as if to calm himself.

Taro was a mess, literally shuddering in his seat from nerves. Kenji couldn’t sit still, and got up every few seconds, wringing his hands and cursing to himself.

Yoshihiki: ...Festive mood.

Eizo: Ah, good. You two are here. Good, that’s...that’s good.

Umeko: So...when’s the party?

Eizo: I thought we’d...wait for after everyone’s arrived and we’ve had breakfast and to see if...Monokuma makes his appearance.

Kenji: [annoyed] He has to, right? I mean, we invited him and everything!

Shizuko: [annoyed] For some reason, I would not find it hard to believe Monokuma doesn’t put much stock in trivial things like party invitations. He could easily not show up just to mess with us.

The doors opened once again, and Azuma walked in - followed closely by Wakako, who was...practically salivating as she clung to his arm.

Azuma saw me and shot me a look that almost seemed to be a cry for help, and I was overtaken by a sudden urge to both burst into laughter at the comical scene, and to cry.

Yoshihiki nudged me.

Yoshihiki: What’d I tell ya?

He skipped on over to Wakako.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hey! You left me!

Wakako seemed to regain her senses and let go of Azuma’s arm.

Wakako: [annoyed] Uh, yeah. Duh. The only surprise here is that I didn’t leave sooner.

Yoshihiki: [sad] Aww...but I thought we had such a good connection.

Wakako: [annoyed] In your dreams, maybe. You’re out of your mind!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, how’d you know you were in my dreams last night?

Wakako: [annoyed] You-

Yoshihiki: [playful] Kidding! Haha, you looked like you were about to have a seizure!

Wakako: [annoyed] Grr…!

Yoshihiki: [excited] Hey, Azuma! Let’s swap rooms too! That way, I can be back with Wakako and you can be next to Umeko again, just like you want!

Wakako: [shocked] Ugh! No! Don’t do that!

Azuma: [embarrassed] I…

He caught my eyes and blushed, looking away. I felt the heat creep up my own cheeks, and was uncomfortably aware of people - including Kenji - staring.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oooh, how romantic! Azuma and Umeko, sitting in a tree-

Umeko: You better not finish that sentence.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Would you rather I sing about Eizo and Hanako instead?

Eizo: [shocked] H-Huh?

Hanako: [annoyed] If you value your manhood, you wouldn’t dare.

Yoshihiki: [playful] You’re real scary, Hanako. You know that?

Hanako: I do.

Yoshihiki: How about Miyumi and Taro?

Taro: [confused] Wh-What about us?

Miyumi: [angry] Don’t bring him into this! I’m still mad at you for this morning! [as Ms. Shortcake] We will never forgive you for kidnapping one of our people!

Eizo: [annoyed] Okay, enough! Let’s just...calmly wait for the others to come, and we can...get this party started?

Yoshihiki: You know, usually, when people say that, they do it with a little more excitement. I gotta say, I’m not feeling any hype on your end, man. You gotta get the crowd excited for this party!

Eizo: [confused] Oh? I uh...I wouldn’t know.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Unsurprising. 

Eizo: [annoyed] Be quiet!

Mordecai stepped out of the kitchen, and scanned the group of people that was already present, searching for a specific face.

Mordecai: [happy] Ah! Azuma! 

Azuma: Yes?

Mordecai: [excited] I require your assistance for a challenging quest! You must aid me in preparing this wondrous delicacy with which we shall celebrate the day of one’s exit from the womb into this cold and often unforgiving world.

Azuma: [confused] ...I’m sorry, what?

Samira: He needs your help to finish preparing Fukumi’s cake.

Azuma: Oh. Okay, right away. 

He left for the kitchen.

Yoshihiki: [confused] There’s actually a cake?

Eizo: [annoyed] Of course. Why wouldn’t there be? It’s a party. 

His eyes flashed dangerously in Yoshihiki’s direction, warning him to keep mum for the cameras.

Shizuko: [bored] Well, at least the party’ll spice things up a bit. Honestly, I was dying of boredom here. I can only play the same few games in the Rec Room over and over again before I lose my mind. I need entertainment.

Monokuma: [laughing] Upupupu...you know, if you’re reeaaalllly that bored, all you have to do is kill someone! And then I can unlock new areas for you to explore!

Eizo: [shocked] Gah! Monokuma! You’re here!

Monokuma: Of course! I wouldn’t miss one of my students’ birthdays for the world!

Lo and behold, Monokuma had indeed arrived, and for whatever reason, was wearing a small, baby blue suit and tie, looking like a miniature businessbear. _He’d almost be adorable, if he wasn’t so damn evil._

Monokuma: [happy] I even made sure to dress up for this occasion, because I’m so happy my students finally love me! [sad] All of my previous students have always hated me, ya know? [embarrassed] But now, I finally have a group of students that don’t hate on their poor headmaster! I’m so happy!

Next to me, Kenji was unclenching and clenching his jaw, biting back his retorts. I reached a hand out to his, and squeezed it reassuringly.  
_ He can't lose his cool now...we need to stick to the plan._

The doors to the dining hall swung open, and the remaining students came in, led by Fukumi.

Monokuma: [excited] Happy birthday!

Fukumi: [shocked] Huh? Oh, right. [excited] Yippee!  
Monokuma: [confused] What, are we not gonna sing the Happy Birthday song?

Those in the kitchen came into the hall too, and Azuma had the cake ready. This all felt so awkward, especially knowing we were about to try and spring a trap on Monokuma. It didn’t feel like a party at all.

Ichiro: [annoyed] This is so stupid.

Eizo: [worried] Come now...let’s be nice...it’s Fukumi’s special day.

Fukumi: [excited] Ahaha! Yeah! This is the most intense birthday I’ve ever had! I’m literally celebrating while being kidnapped! No one’s ever gonna top that!

Fukumi threw her hands up in the air. Whether she was faking her excitement or not, I’d probably never know with her.

Monokuma: [excited] Hooray! Let’s sing!

Eizo: [worried] Yeah, um...happy...birthday...to you?

Monokuma: [angry] That was pathetic! Put more effort into it!

I realized Kaori had ducked out of sight a while ago, and Buddy was nowhere to be seen.

Monokuma: [excited] On the count of three! One, two, three!

Feeling stupid, we began to sing Fukumi a Happy Birthday song.

Eizo: [nervous] Happy birthday to you…

Kenji: [annoyed] Happy...birthday...to you…I guess...  
Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Happy birthday, dear Fukumi…

Taro: [nervous] H-H-Happy b-b-b-b-bir-

Monokuma: [angry] Good grief, we’re never gonna finish the song with you stuttering like a broken radio with static!

Taro: [nervous] S-S-S-Sorry!

Monokuma: [angry] Again! From the top!

And so we sang again. 

Ichiro didn’t sing, and neither did Shizuko. But the rest of us sang. I was feeling a little idiotic at this point, and just hoped Kaori would put her plan into action sometime soon.

Umeko: Happy birthday to you…

Monokuma: [excited] Wonderful! Marvelous! [sad] That was...so beautiful! 

Mordecai: [happy] This is a momentous occasion, Fukumi! Never forget that today, you are the champion! 

Fukumi: [happy] Thanks, guys!

Monokuma: [sad] I really feel like you guys have all become such great friends!

Shizuko: [annoyed] And what gave you that idea?

Monokuma: [sad] That only means...it’ll be that much sadder when one of you finally decides to kill! Oh, the despair! [excited] I love it!

Fukumi: [confused] Yay? [excited] Haha, so time for presents?

Eizo: Yes. It’s time.

From behind Monokuma, Kaori appeared, bringing with her one of Hanako’s empty boxes. She laid it on the table.

Kaori: Here, Fukumi. I’ve brought you a gift.

Fukumi: [excited] Oh, Kaori, you’re so thoughtful! 

Kaori: Say, Monokuma. Won’t you do the honors of opening it?

Monokuma: [confused] Eh? Why me?

Eizo: [nervous] Because...you need to make sure the gift isn’t anything inappropriate! 

Monokuma: [confused] Wha wha? I do?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Just fucking open it already!

Monokuma: Oh well, why not? After all, I’m suuure this isn’t a trap of any sort!

Monokuma pranced over, directly in front of the box Buddy was hiding in.

In a flash, Buddy leapt out of his hiding spot. Seeing Monokuma perched on the edge of the table, he charged right at him, snatching up Monokuma in his jaws and slobbering all over him as he pounced.

Monokuma: Kyaaaaaah!

[CG] Buddy vs. Monokuma [CG]

Monokuma: Wh-What are you doing? Help! Help me, someone!

Kaori: Get him, Buddy!

Fukumi: Take that, you jerk!

Eizo: Destroy it!

Kenji: Kick his ass!

Yoshihiki: Yeah! This is awesome!

Monokuma: Nooooo! Let me go!

Buddy had Monokuma in his jaws and was gnashing furiously. Monokuma’s yelps suddenly went silent, and all of a sudden, a strange beeping filled the room.

Wakako: Uh...what’s that beeping noise?

Azuma: Huh? ...Shoot! Everyone, get back! Get back! Now!

Moving fast, Azuma ran forward and, with one square kick, knocked Monokuma right out of Buddy’s jaws. Kaori grabbed Buddy by his collar and pulled him back, hugging and shielding him with her body. Azuma quickly knelt down and blocked them both with his large frame.

[CG] Monokuma Explodes [CG]

Monokuma flew across the room and smashed against the wall. There was a resounding boom as he exploded, and people began screaming.

[Track:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3asSbiegc4A&index=42&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3asSbiegc4A&index=42&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a) ] 

Wakako: Holy crap!

Shizuko: What the hell?

Kenji: Whoa! What the fuck just happened?

Fukumi: That...was...insane!

Mordecai: What...what became of the bear?

Taro: Wh-Where’s M-M-Monokuma?

[CG] End [CG]

Where Azuma had kicked Monokuma, the wall had crumbled down, revealing only the kitchen in the other room. Big chunks of plaster lay on the floor from when Monokuma had exploded, and dust filled the room. There was coughing and frightened whispers from everyone.

Eizo: [distressed] Is everyone okay?

Nagatomo: [distressed] Ngh...I’ll live.

Wakako: [annoyed] There’s plaster in my hair!

Taro: [scared] Wh-What was that?

Kenji: [distressed] He just...he just exploded! The damn bear fucking exploded!

Hanako: [thoughtful] A defense mechanism...I should’ve known. We ought to have anticipated this.

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] Indeed...that was very crafty of him. 

Umeko: Oh no...Azuma!

Eizo: [distressed] Azuma! Kaori! Are you two alright?

Azuma: [distressed] Yeah...don’t worry, we’re fine.

Over where Buddy was, Azuma unwrapped his arms from around Kaori and her dog. Kaori looked unharmed, but she hugged Buddy even more tightly than before, looking frazzled. Buddy whimpered a little, looking around, confused and disoriented.

Shizuko: [annoyed] So what happened? What the fuck about the plan? He just exploded! What do we do?

Eizo: [distressed] I don’t...I don’t know! 

Shizuko: [distressed] You don’t know?!

Eizo: [distressed] I wasn’t expecting him to fucking explode, alright?

Miyumi: [scared] Well, what now?

[Track:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpkl30bTHhw ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpkl30bTHhw) ] 

Monokuma: [angry] I’ll tell you what happens now! Now, you’re all getting punished!

Miyumi: [scared] Aiiiieeeee!

Out of nowhere, Monokuma had reappeared, this time completely naked again, and covered in a fine coat of dust.

Monokuma: [angry] You...you ungrateful little brats!

Mordecai: [shocked] Whaaah? The fiend...it has duplicated itself! 

Kenji: [distressed] What...the fuck? How are you...why are you…

Mordecai: [distressed] No...no doubt, this is the work of a doppelganger spell! An illusion! I watched you die!

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] Most interesting. It appears the bear has a spare.

Monokuma: [angry] Of course I do! Because I knew you’d try to do stupid stuff like this! I have to come prepared!

Eizo: [distressed] Ghh!

Wakako: [scared] Ahhh!

Monokuma: [angry] How dare you! How dare you all! You tried to kill me!

Shizuko: [angry] Yeah, and for good reason! You trapped us all in here!

Monokuma: [angry] You know, when I said you had to kill to get out, I didn’t mean  _ me_ ! I’m the host! I’m the one person you can’t kill!

Wakako: [disappointed] That’s lame.

Monokuma: [sad] And because of you, my beautiful blue suit is ruined! Ruined! What am I gonna wear to all my important functions and events now?

Kenji: [angry] Like that’s our fucking problem!

Monokuma: [sad] I feel so deceived! So fiendishly fooled! So brutally betrayed! Oh, woe is me!

Samira: [angry] Grr...I swear I’m gonna kill him if he keeps spouting nonsense!  
Monokuma: [sad] I went to the efforts of letting you have a lovable dog companion in the house so you wouldn’t be lonely...and you went and turned my own kindness against me! [angry] You are too cruel! Lying to your headmaster like that...was it even your birthday to begin with?

Fukumi: [disappointed] Well, yeah. Getting out of here would’ve been the best birthday gift too…

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Well, of course I knew it really was your birthday! I know everything there is to know about all of you! [angry] But I could never have suspected you’d all be so insolent as to taint such a joyous celebration with attempted murder! If you wanted to do it, you could’ve at least attempted to murder each other instead! That would’ve been much better.

Kenji: [annoyed] Just where are you going with all this?

Monokuma: [angry] Like I said before, attacking the headmaster is a big no-no! First you don’t kill anyone, then you try and kill me! [sad] You teenagers are always so disobedient and full of angst and hormones...it makes your headmaster so very disappointed in you all…

Kenji: [angry] Sh-Shut up! You’re still treating us like we’re a normal class of students? You kidnapped us! You couldn’t expect us not to fight back!

Monokuma: Well, lucky for you, I came prepared with spares. [embarrassed] I’m so adorable, I have a whole stack of plushies just waiting to be used!

Samira: [angry] If I have to listen to any more of this crap…

Monokuma: [angry] But enough of that! For trying to kill me, someone’s gonna get punished!

Taro: [scared] P-P-Punished?

Eizo: [distressed] You don’t mean…

Monokuma: Execution?

Miyumi clutched Ms. Shortcake in fright.

Miyumi: [scared] No! You can’t!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Of course, I can’t execute  _ all _ of you...that wouldn’t make any sense! My stupendous Killing Game would be over without anyone spilling a single drop of blood! And the audience would just hate that!

Taro: [confused] A-Audience?

Hanako: [annoyed] Would you kindly get to the point?

Yoshihiki: [playful] To be fair, we didn’t all attack you. It was the dog’s doing, not us.

Eizo: [angry] Yoshihiki!

Kaori threw her arms over Buddy, as if to protect him from Monokuma.

Kaori: [angry] I won’t let you hurt him! Take me instead!

_ Kaori..._

She glared at Yoshihiki.

Kaori: [angry] What the hell is your problem? Why would you say that?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, don’t look at me. All I did was tell the technical truth. Besides...better a dog die than all of us, right?  
Buddy howled reproachfully, and Monokuma burst into more laughter.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...what, you think I’m gonna execute the dog? Nonsense! Next to me and my adorable cuteness, he’s the second-most adorable thing in this place! I would never!

Eizo: [worried] Then…

Kaori: [angry] You’re...gonna punish me?

Monokuma: I can’t just make an example out of you. After all, each and every one of you were in on the plan! Therefore...I’m going to make an example out of all of you! [angry] You no-good backstabbing conspirators!

Miyumi: [scared] W-What are you gonna do to us?

Monokuma: [laughing] I was already planning on doing this, but you guys have just forced my hand!

Monokuma raised his paws in the air, and like magic, I heard a horrifying buzzing sound filling the room, gradually getting louder and louder, like a swarm of bees approaching.

Monokuma: [laughing] It’s time to unleash the first motiveeee! 

His laughter rose into the air, alongside our screams, as a black seething mass began to pour into the room from all around us.

[CG] An Invasion Of Flies [CG]

Flies. Flies everywhere.

The room rapidly filled with the buzz of dozens of houseflies that swarmed around us, threateningly overwhelming. Wakako’s piercing shrieks filled the air as she leapt into Azuma’s arms.

Wakako: [scared] Ahhhhhhh! Get them off! Get them off me!

Azuma: [distressed] ...Hngg!

All around the room, people were stomping and swatting and stamping as the vile insects drew near us. 

Shizuko: [scared] Eeek!

Miyumi: [distressed] They’re crawling all over my dolls!

Mordecai: [distressed] We are under siege! Everyone, retreat! Retreat! This army is too powerful!

Eizo: [distressed] He’s right! ...K-Kind of. Everyone, get out! Go to the lounge!

[CG] End [CG]

We all piled out of the dining hall, running as fast as we could as the flies chased after us. To our horror, we found more flies outside, filling the room, flying out of the fireplace and buzzing incessantly.

Taro: [scared] Ahhh! I th-think I sw-sw-swallowed one!

Kaori: [distressed] They're in my ears...

Wakako: [scared] One just flew in my mouth!

Wakako dropped to her hands and knees and began choking, trying to cough it out.

Shizuko: [distressed] This has got to be one of the worst days of my life!

Buddy was jumping up and down, barking as he tried to catch the flies.

Monokuma: [excited] Say hello to your first motive, ladies and gentlemen!

Kenji: [angry] What the fuck is this?

Monokuma: Flies! What, have you never seen a fly before?

Flies were swarming around Monokuma too, but the bear didn’t seem at all fazed. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly.

Umeko: Why...why are there so many flies in here?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...what, do you find them a nuisance?

Wakako: [distressed] They’re disgusting! Kill them! Kill them all!

Shizuko: [distressed] Ngh…! This must be what it’s like to live as a commoner! So unhygienic!

Samira: [angry] That doesn’t even come close to the truth!

Monokuma: These are my lovely flies, which I kept in a glass case for my science project! Or something. I don’t know, I had these flies bred somewhere and decided they deserved a bigger place to roam free in!

Kenji: [angry] This is all just a fucking joke to you!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...I was just thinking you lot were getting way too comfortable living here. So I decided to introduce a game-changer into the mix! If the promise of freedom isn’t enough to push you into action, maybe this will be! 

Nagatomo: [worried] These flies...they’re meant to make our living conditions-

Monokuma: [laughing] -As uncomfortable as possible! Let’s see you try to eat a meal in peace with them crawling all over your food! Think you can get a good night's rest with them hovering over your face or filling your bed? I hope none of you sleep with your mouth open! Just kidding! I watch the camera feeds and I already know some of you do!

Wakako: [scared] Eep! You...you’ve been watching me sleep?

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] You can do that? Awesome! I wish I-

Wakako: [angry] This is hardly the place or time, you idiot!

Monokuma: [angry] All this ‘let’s not give in to Monokuma’ nonsense is positively grating! I know there are plenty among you already close to cracking and resorting to murder! So get on with it already! Unless...of course...you don’t  _ mind _ living in here for the rest of your lives - with a giant swarm of flies! [giggling] Upupu...this is psychological warfare at its finest! i’m excited to see who’s gonna break first...

Eizo: [angry] Never!

Monokuma: [confused] Huh?

Eizo: [accusatory] I won’t let you trick any of us! We won’t give in to you! You’ll see!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...we’ll certainly see about that…

Cackling to himself, Monokuma ran off. Wakako spasmed every few seconds, slapping at her arms and thighs whenever a fly drew close to her.

[Track:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T048Hz17DbY&index=19&list=PLU4ktq2pWONtJ7o5pLZyWJc88nttIzMKx ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T048Hz17DbY&index=19&list=PLU4ktq2pWONtJ7o5pLZyWJc88nttIzMKx) ] 

Wakako: [scared] What do we do? What do we do?!

Hanako: [annoyed] Calm down! There’s no use getting worked up over this.

Wakako: [scared] I can feel them crawling all over me! Get them off!

Yoshihiki: I can help you with that.

Wakako: [angry] I am two seconds away from slapping  _ you_ too!

Hanako: Eizo…?

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh...obviously, this complicates matters a little…

Even as he said this, Eizo had to keep swatting several persistent flies away from him. No one could stand still. Even the usually calm and composed Nagatomo had to dodge and weave away from the vermin each time they buzzed a little closer.

Fukumi: [sad] This is the worst birthday ever! 

Ichiro: [annoyed] Well, great. The stupid plan failed, and now we’ve got this crap to deal with! Any more bright ideas?

Eizo: [distressed] We’ll just...have to deal with them.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Are you kidding me? I am not dealing with these...disgusting flies! Don’t we have bug spray here or something?

Hanako: We can look, but I doubt Monokuma would’ve made it that easy.

Wakako: [scared] Well, can we kill them, at least?

Ichiro: [annoyed] There are dozens of them, crawling all over the inn! What, you think we can go around swatting every single last one of them? 

Wakako: [annoyed] Hey, at least it’s an option!  
Shizuko: [annoyed] What, would you rather stay here with them then? Maybe a commoner like you could stand it...but not this lady! I'm a celebrity, I should not have to lower my standards to commoners like you!

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Oh, forget it. You know Monokuma will just pump more of them in here for every one we kill. It’s hopeless.

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh...we can at least try!

He punctuated this statement by slapping a fly that had landed on his arm.

Kaori: [sad] At least...Buddy’s safe.

She hugged the dog consolingly, as Buddy panted back.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Gee, what a relief.

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] The simplest solution to all this...is that we adapt to it. 

Hanako: Excuse me?

Nagatomo took his bowler hat off and closed his eyes mysteriously. When he next opened them, he looked calmer, and more relaxed.

Nagatomo: If we can stay calm and not panic, the flies will not bother us. We just need to be strong enough to not show weakness in front of Monokuma.

Mordecai: The robber speaks sense! This is but a challenge of the mind versus the body! [excited] And our willpower must be strong! We must meditate together - all of us! And we will gain the inner strength of spirit and soul to resist the accursed locusts’ influence!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Meditating’s not gonna solve anything!

Mordecai: As long as we do not fear the flies...we can withstand their presence, and they will have no effect.

Wakako: [scared] Eeeek! One flew up my nose!  
Azuma: [disappointed] ...Let’s just be realistic. Not all of us here is going to have the willpower to withstand this.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Unfortunately, it would appear so. Shizuko.

Shizuko: Hm?

Mordecai: [accusatory] You do not have the strength of a warrior! 

Shizuko: [annoyed] Excuse me?

Mordecai: [accusatory] Why then do you parade on the stages of the world, as if you are higher up than the common people?

Shizuko: [angry] Do you have any idea of the influence I have out there? On social media? Or do you not even know what that is? I could destroy your reputation in a couple Tweets if I so desired, so don’t test me!

Eizo: [angry] Enough! There is no point to petty squabbles! Nagatomo...may have a point, to an extent.

Shizuko: [annoyed] How? You want us to just...not be bothered by all this?

Even now, the flies were still attracted to us and every few seconds, I had a mini-jumpscare as I fought to swipe them off my skin and face.

Wakako: [scared] I can’t live like this with these...these things all over the place!

Eizo: We should...check to see where else is infested. I hope the flies haven’t spread too far over the inn yet.

I walked up to Kenji, who was busy shaking flies off of his hoodie.

Kenji: [distressed] Mmf...what a mess this turned out to be.

Umeko: I’m sorry...I wished the plan had worked.

Kenji: [disappointed] Well...at least we all tried. I have to admit...I’m not terribly shocked. I figured Monokuma had a plan in case we somehow found a way to attack him.

There was a beeping sound on our e-handbooks and, surprised, I whipped mine out to check. Monokuma had just updated our Rules and Regulations tab with a new rule.

“No attacking the headmaster with animals or traps either! Don’t hurt me!!!”

Umeko: Welp. That went well.

Kenji: [distressed] Ngh...stupid bear.

I moved to slap another fly that had landed on my thigh.

Umeko: At least it’s not mosquitoes…

Kenji: Shh! Don’t give Monokuma any ideas.

Umeko: You’re right. We should...follow the others and see the rest of the inn.

We set off, heading up the stairs after Eizo, checking every floor. 

Nagatomo: No luck. They’re here too.

Samira: [angry] Ugh, they’re crawling all over my mural as well!

Taro ran to check in the library, and of course, Miyumi was there with him too. The pair had been joined at the hip for a while now. He was busy scouring the shelves, opening a couple books at random and grimacing.

Taro: [nervous] Th-They’re all over here t-t-t-too!

Miyumi: [scared] Eeek! They’re getting Nico!

Miyumi ran to where she’d laid Nico down on the table and shooed the flies off of her dummy, picking him up and inspecting him.

Miyumi: [as Nico] Ugh! I can breathe again! It was like a blanket...of death!

Kenji: [scared] This is straight-up nightmare fuel! I’ve never seen this many flies in one place!

Taro: [nervous] Wh-What are we gonna do about this?

Miyumi: [scared] My dolls and I can’t take this!

Mordecai: [shocked] Is nowhere safe?

Even up in the attic...

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] Ugh! I hate this revolting place!

The attic was just as musty and stuffy as ever, only now the relative silence was permeated by the soft but incessant buzzing of dozens of houseflies, perched on the boxes of junk and various trinkets scattered around the floor.

Yoshihiki: You know, I’ve filled rooms with insects before for a prank. But man, this is taking things to a whole ‘nother level...

At last, we congregated at the Lounge again.  
Eizo: [distressed] That’s the whole inn looked over...

Wakako: [scared] There’s no point. They’ve infested the place! How am I gonna take a shower with those things crawling all over the bathroom?

Yoshihiki: At least it wasn’t spiders.

Wakako: [scared] Eep! Stop it! Don’t make me imagine it!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Just think...those eight spindly legs... 

Wakako: [angry] I will HURT you! 

Eizo: [uncomfortable] I see no other way out of this. We will simply have to...accept their presence.

Shizuko: [annoyed] You’re kidding me!

Eizo: [annoyed] What choice do we have? Monokuma will simply fill the inn with more no matter how many we kill.

Samira: [angry] He can’t have that many flies with him! I say we give it a try and kill ‘em all!

Eizo: [annoyed] There are hundreds, possibly thousands of them roaming the place. How are you gonna swat and kill every last one of them?

Samira: [angry] I sure as hell am gonna at least try rather than just give up!

Fukumi: [excited] Heck yeah, girl! That’s the right attitude!

Hanako: Enough.

People fell silent.

Hanako: This is Monokuma’s attempt to break us. He wants to push one of us to murder.

Eizo: [distressed] Exactly. And no matter what, we can’t cross that line. We’d only give him what he wants.

Wakako: [worried] But...if the flies will only go away when someone dies…

Samira: [annoyed] You can’t seriously be considering it!

Wakako: [scared] What! No! O-Of course not!

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Wakako...how could you even think of doing such a thing? That’s awful of you…

Wakako: [annoyed] Shut up! I said I wasn’t!

Nagatomo: Hanako and Eizo are right.

Umeko: Nagatomo?

Nagatomo: Their advice has helped us thus far. I suggest we listen.

Mordecai: [happy] That’s right! I have faith in Eizo! We’re stronger than this. Monokuma thinks he can push us to our breaking point, but he’s sorely mistaken.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yeah, because Eizo’s plans have totally worked out for us so far…

Eizo: [annoyed] I’m doing my best here! We all are! Well…maybe not you.

Ichiro: [angry] What’s that supposed to mean?

Wakako: [scared] I hate having those creepy things crawling up and down my legs...but...I would never...never kill…

Kaori: [sad] Killing is...wrong…

Shizuko: [sad] …

There were haunted looks in everyone’s eyes. There were more flies here than one might find in a dumpster or alleyway. I doubted anyone would get much sleep tonight with them everywhere. It was going to be an uneasy night...

Miyumi: [nervous] Does...um...does anyone...want lunch?

No one answered, and Miyumi, taking the cue, headed for the kitchen alone.

Taro: [nervous] H-H-Hold on. I’ll c-c-come with you.

The kitchen hadn’t been spared either, and there were flies crawling over the plates and silverware too. 

Miyumi: [nervous] Um…

Hanako: Let’s just have biscuits and crackers for everyone.

No one had much of an appetite that day, and when everyone split up to go their separate ways, most of that time was spent trying to kill the flies that had invaded our living space.

Kenji: Hey.

Umeko: Kenji? What is it? ...Why do you have your pillow with you?

Kenji: [excited] I’m gonna go and kill as many of those dastardly insects as I can! You with me?

_ Personally...part of me agreed with Eizo...that it was helpless, and that if Monokuma had the power to fill our inn with so many of them, he would surely have more up his sleeve, just as he had a spare plushie to control after we’d tried to take him down, and just as he’d done everything to us up to this point with so little resistance._

_ We were up against something far greater than just one maniacal bear...but I couldn’t just...give up._

Umeko: Sure. I’m with you. Let’s give it a shot.

And so Kenji and I went throughout the inn, using our pillows to smack the flies against the walls, and trying to kill as many as we could.

Kenji: We’re gonna have to wash this pillowcase hard later! 

Our pillows were dotted with the bodies of squished flies and murky stains. It looked absolutely putrid, but I did my best to ignore it.

_ It’s better than letting someone from the group die...no matter what happens, I can’t get into that mindset that sacrificing a member of the group is the better option…_

Samira found us and, full of zeal, gladly joined us as well. Mordecai, though he had been a proponent for ‘meditating’, could not resist ‘joining the valiant cause’ and helped to squash as many of them as he could under his boots.

At one point, Wakako left her room - which used to be my room - right as Kenji was swinging his pillow and she caught it straight to the face.

But other than the occasional excitement...it was a largely failed quest. Hours later, I felt like I’d participated in a mass murder of flies and yet there still seemed to be so many all over the place.

Whatever hope I’d had of defeating them had diminished, and in its place...I simply felt...despair.

Kenji: [disappointed] Man...that was tiring. [uncomfortable] Eww...my pillowcase looks...disgusting.

Umeko: Just take it off your pillow for the night, I suppose.

When night eventually fell...  
Hanako caught me at the door to my room - previously Wakako’s.

Hanako: Hm. That’s right...I forgot you and Wakako had switched rooms. 

Umeko: Sorry. I haven’t updated the map yet. What with the flies and all...I got a little distracted.

Hanako: Yeah, well, don’t update it so soon. I think we’re having more than just one pair of people swapping rooms, and we’ll likely see more in the future.

Umeko: What does that mean?

Hanako: It means I’ve heard from Eizo there are others who want to swap rooms too.

As if on cue, Azuma appeared behind Hanako and smiled a little shyly at me.

Azuma: [embarrassed] Uh...hey, Umeko.

Umeko: Azuma?

Azuma: [embarrassed] For the record...Yoshihiki approached me first to change.

Hanako: I’m not in charge of the boys so I can’t speak for Eizo allowing this to happen…[annoyed] Personally, I would’ve shut Yoshihiki’s request down, but...I think Eizo was just too tired to care. So, yes, Azuma will be in the room next to yours...yet again. [annoyed] And I’m sure I’ll once again have to deal with a change in rooms when Wakako finds out about this tomorrow.

Umeko: Oh...great.

_ Yoshihiki and Azuma have switched rooms too? Wakako is not going to be pleased about this._

Hanako: Here.

She handed me a pack of biscuits.

Hanako: We can’t cook anything with the flies invading the kitchen. Miyumi tried, at least, and Taro did his best to help, but the flies kept landing in the pot while they tried to make spaghetti and...I don’t know all the details, but I heard screams and shrieks and when I arrived, they were both covered in spaghetti sauce. At this rate, I don't know what’d be more disastrous in the kitchen: the flies or Fukumi. Long story short: we probably won’t be having another cooked meal like before until Eizo and I find a way past this...dilemma.

Umeko: A dilemma? Is that what we’re calling this mess?

I took the biscuits gratefully.

Umeko: How’s Eizo holding up?

Hanako: [worried] Not well. But I’m not surprised. Not many of us are.

Umeko: He's meant to be on duty tonight, right? ...He’s not still doing it, is he? Shizuko said she would take it over to make up for the duty she skipped with me.  
Hanako: I’ll make sure she does.

There was a glint in her eyes that told me she wasn’t letting Shizuko weasel her way out of this one again, at Eizo’s expense.

Hanako: Goodnight, Umeko. Do your best to...not let those damned things get in your way of a good night’s rest. 

Umeko: Thanks, Hanako.

She left, and Azuma put his hands in his pockets, looking a little awkward, but he forced a smile in my way.

Azuma: [happy] So I...guess we’re roomies again?

Umeko: Are we really roomies if we’re only in rooms adjacent to one another?

Azuma: Heh...I guess not. It does make us neighbors though...but it’s nice to wake up next to you in the morning. [embarrassed] Wait, shoot, no, that came out totally wrong, what I meant was-

Umeko: Heh...it’s fine, I get what you meant.

I stopped talking for a moment to swat at a fly that was crawling up my thigh.

Umeko: Stupid flies…

Azuma: [worried] They’re awful, I know. Try to...get some sleep, alright? I don’t know if you can, but…

Umeko: You should be fine, right? You’re a spy. You’ve probably slept in worse conditions.

Azuma: Heh. I think I can live, yeah. But I’m more concerned about the rest of the group. It’s evident that not everyone’s cut out for this. If you need anything...I'll be right next door.  
Sleeping did turn out to be rather difficult. I thought I could handle it, but it was surprisingly disturbing to have flies buzzing near my ears, crawling up my skin or trying to get into my nostrils the whole night. Each time I felt myself dozing off, I was jerking myself awake again, swatting at wherever they’d tried to get to me and repressing a furious scream.

It was psychologically damaging, trying to sleep and then jerking awake out of fear and repulsion every few seconds.

And in no time at all…

*ding dong bing bong*

It felt like I’d hardly slept a wink.

[Use: Door]

Azuma was there to greet me, looking pretty haggard himself, but he still seemed to be holding up a tad bit better than I was.

Azuma: Doing alright?

Umeko: As well as I can be…

Wakako: Ahhhhhhhhh!

Wakako’s scream came out of nowhere, startling the both of us.

Umeko: Was that…?

Azuma: Wakako.

We hurried over to where my old room was, and found her standing in the doorway.

Umeko: Um...W-Wakako?

Wakako looked up at me, a stunned look on her face. Her entire body...was covered in bits of raw meat and mush.

Wakako: [scared] Ahhhhhhhhh!

Umeko: Wakako, calm down! Wh-What’s happened to you?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Haha! This is the best one yet!

Wakako: [annoyed] You! Why are you here? Again?!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Let’s just say you’re not the only person who switched rooms.

Wakako: [scared] No...no, no, no! Azuma!

Azuma: Hey, sorry...he asked me to do it.

Wakako: [angry] You could’ve said no!

Azuma: [embarrassed] I...Well…

I noticed him cast a sidelong glance in my direction and realization dawned on me. I fought to stop myself blushing but couldn’t help it. Wakako noticed the movement too, and glared at me like it was my fault.

Wakako: [annoyed] Ugh! How did you even get a bucket of...of this?

Yoshihiki was holding a metal bucket, with a bit of raw meat still inside. The rest of it must have ended up lathered on Wakako's clothes.

Yoshihiki: I have my ways.

Azuma: That’s...honestly gross. Did you get all this raw meat from the kitchen?

Wakako: [scared] There’s so much of it! I can’t believe you let Azuma see me, looking like...like this! I look ridiculous! Ugh, this is so humiliating. I’m so revolting!

Mortified, Wakako slammed the door, presumably running back inside to take a shower.

Yoshihiki: Heh. Score.

Azuma: [annoyed] Lay off her. She’s had enough, and we’ve got plenty to deal with.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Nuh-uh. You can’t make me.

Umeko: Yoshihiki, c’mon, give it a break-

Yoshihiki: [angry] I said, you can’t make me!

Yoshihiki’s eyes grew surprisingly dark, but before I could comment on it, he’d wiped away his uncharacteristically stony expression with his trademark grin.

Yoshihiki: [playful] It’s just way too much fun to torment that girl! See you two lovebirds around!

Sniggering, he skipped off.

Azuma: I feel bad for Wakako.

Umeko: Really?

Azuma: She can be...shallow and clingy at times. But all that raw meat? It’s gonna draw flies to her like moths to a flame.  
[Move to: Dining Hall]

Everyone was already there except for Wakako, who obviously was late because she needed another shower and only came in twenty minutes later.  
I sat next to Kenji, and he looked disturbed.

Kenji: [uncomfortable] Sorry...I didn’t get much sleep last night.

Umeko: Me neither.

Eizo looked horrible as he got up, with dark rings around his eyes. I looked around for Shizuko and saw she was dozing off on the table.   
_ I guess she really did take his shift...not that it seemed to have made much of a difference. Eizo still looks like he got no sleep whatsoever._

Eizo: [uncomfortable] How’s...everyone holding up?

There was a smattering of grumbles and irritable responses.

Taro was crying.

Taro: [sad] Last n-n-n-night was h-h-horrible!

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] I didn’t get any sleep! I hate flies, I hate them! They scare me!

Mordecai: You can’t give up, everyone! You must stay strong! Be resilient!

Wakako: [worried] We’re not like you, okay? We don’t all have the ‘hearts of warriors’ or whatever you call it. 

Nagatomo leaned back in his seat, drawing his bowler hat down over his eyes, and spoke.

Nagatomo: I do not believe there is any way we could possibly combat these creatures. I have observed them, but they behave just as ordinary houseflies do. 

Kenji: [annoyed] That’s not the fucking issue here! We’re gonna lose our minds like this!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...feeling the pressure yet?

No one even had the strength to be surprised by Monokuma’s sudden entrance this time. Samira looked like she wanted to strangle him, and Miyumi had to clutch her arm to hold her back, looking frightened.

Samira: [angry] You...little beast! You like to see us in distress, don’t you? Does it satisfy your sick pleasures?

Monokuma: [embarrassed] Very much so! You guys are putting on quite the show!

Eizo: [distressed] What do you mean?

Monokuma: Well, here’s the thing! [laughing] One of you has actually discovered a genius way to get some sleep at night!

[Track:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SnbZq-UpQg&index=22&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SnbZq-UpQg&index=22&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a) ] 

Samira: [confused] Huh?

Miyumi: [confused] What’s that supposed to mean?

Monokuma: [laughing] Exactly what I said! Someone here found a loophole when dealing with the flies I’ve unleashed! It’s genius in its simplicity! But just so you know...it won’t last for long. So people, my offer still stands! You better get started on killing!

Eizo: [angry] Shut up! No matter how many times you say it, we’ll never break!

Monokuma: [angry] And no matter how many times you repeat it, you’re being naive. People are going to die! And it might be sooner than you think.

Cackling as evilly as he could, Monokuma scurried away, leaving the room in stunned silence.

Wakako: [shocked] Someone’s...discovered a way to deal with the flies?

Eizo: [distressed] Well? Who is it? Cough it up! Don’t keep it a secret from everyone!

We waited, but no one came forth.

Miyumi: [distressed] Please! Whoever you are! Tell us! I can’t take it living like this for another day!

Hanako: It appears...this person is keeping this a secret for some reason.

Eizo: [angry] Tch…!

Kaori: [sad] Why...would anyone do that? 

Shizuko: [annoyed] Yeah! What happened to the whole ‘team’ nonsense? Huh? Aren’t we all a ‘team’? We’re supposed to work together!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Psh. It was obvious from the start that would never happen.

Kenji: [annoyed] Excuse me?

Ichiro: [annoyed] We were never a team. We don’t even know each other! Everyone’s just looking out for themselves in the end, and what Monokuma said just now is proof of it.

Yoshihiki: [playful] For once, Ichiro, my man, you’re actually talking sense.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Shut up. I wasn’t talking to you!

Eizo: [distressed] I implore...whichever one of you it is...that found a way to deal with the flies...to come forward. If not now...then maybe later. Consider that...there are those among us who are suffering.

Mordecai: You know, I still am offering for people to join me in meditation.

Shizuko: [snide] Is that the fabled way to deal with the flies? Did you get a good night’s sleep by meditation?

Mordecai: [disappointed] Sadly, no.

Shizuko: Then I’ll pass.

The day passed by in quiet discomfort, and I was feeling pretty hopeless at the end of it. Dejected, I went down to have dinner by myself. 

Very few people bothered to show up at the Dining Hall this time.  
Eizo was there, as per usual, talking with Hanako, both looking very serious while doing it. I hoped they were potentially coming up with another plan to get us out of this mess. Kenji was there too, and waved me over.

Kenji: [worried] I really hope we get out of this inn.

Umeko: Don’t we all.

Kenji: [sad] I can feel myself slipping.

Suddenly concerned, I reached out for his hand and patted it reassuringly.

Umeko: Hey...hang in there. We’ll get out of here.

Kenji: The people here are falling apart. They’re starting to go a little stir-crazy. Hell, so am I! I’m the type who enjoys a night out in the city or on the streets. I can’t take being cooped up in here for so long. [shocked] Did you hear Wakako’s once been locked up in one house for a whole summer for some reality TV programme? That girl is bonkers!

Umeko: It wouldn’t surprise me. But clearly, she’s never been locked in with a swarm of flies before, and told she has to murder someone to escape.

Kenji: [disappointed] I wonder what’s on the outside of the inn. Samira, Mordecai and I have tried breaking down that front door a couple times, but always to no avail.

He looked away wistfully, and for a brief moment...I was a little worried he was actually contemplating Monokuma’s cruel Graduation Clause.

Umeko: The world’s out there. And hopefully...our loved ones have called the proper authorities about our disappearance.

Kenji: It’s been days though...we should’ve heard something by now, but no one’s come for us.

Umeko: You can’t give up hope yet, Kenji. Stay strong.

Kenji: [worried] Yeah...I know.

He coughed, and swatted at a couple of flies that drew near to try and ruin the moment.

Kenji: [happy] I’ll be excited if we finally get out of here, I can tell you that much.

Umeko: ‘When’, not ‘if’. We will get out of here, all of us. I’m determined about it.

Kenji: [disappointed] I just hope that’s not you being naive…[happy] Besides I’d like to get to know you outside of this situation. I think we’d be good friends on the outside.

Umeko: Heh...thanks, Kenji. And I'm sure we will be. Though I still don't have my memory back...who knows what there is for you to know about me once we get out of here and I regain it? What if it turns out I'm a serial killer or something?

Kenji: [playful] Heh. Don't be silly. Besides, I’d probably still want to date you.

My breath hitched in my throat.  
Kenji laughed it off, but I could tell it had slipped out by accident and he was getting flustered.

Kenji: [embarrassed] I mean, I’d still like you even if that turned out to be true. But...it won’t. Surely not! 

Umeko: Heh. Yeah...thanks.

Kenji: [playful] You’re...not still hung up on that ‘date’ comment, are you?

Umeko: Oh, shut up.

Kenji laughed, and for a moment, it felt like everything was alright again. Like we were just two high school students, out, talking and having fun - not trapped in an inn and forced into a diabolical game of murder and psychological torment.

Those thoughts quickly sucked the fun mood out of me and brought me back down to our depressing reality.

Kenji: [worried] Hey, you know...all jokes aside, I...I really would like to stay friends if we get out of here.

Umeko:  _ When_ ...we get out of here.

Kenji: Right, right. [worried] But...yeah. You know, I’m not just some typical dude bro. 

Umeko: Oh? You’re not?

Kenji: [playful] Very funny. [worried] I’m just saying...I don’t only want to leave this place for some dumb reason like missing my board. Like, don’t get me wrong...I’m proud of my talent and skateboarding has been my life for years. But the main reason I want to go back home is because...well...I’ll just show you.

He rummaged around in his hoodie for a bit and finally extracted a small Polaroid, showing it to me. It was a picture of him and a young girl, about seven or eight years of age.

Umeko: *gasp* You...have a little sister?

Kenji: Yeah, that’s her. Little Reiko. I found this in my pocket when I woke up here. It's the only belonging of mine that Monokuma allowed me to keep. [worried] She must be scared sick without her big brother around. And my mom’s always too drunk to take care of her properly. 

Umeko: I’m...I’m sorry to hear that. I didn’t realize…

Kenji: Everyone has secrets of their own. I guess this is mine. 

Umeko: I’m confident people will come for us. Our existence can’t be completely wiped out. You’ll see. When we get out of here, I want to meet your sister! 

Kenji smiled a little sadly.

Kenji: [happy] ...Thanks, Umeko. I’m sure she’d love to meet you.

Kenji sighed, and got up. 

Kenji: I’m not really hungry tonight. I was just gonna go take a shower and get ready for my shift.

Umeko: Oh! Your shift is tonight?

Kenji: Yeah, I’ll be doing night shifts with Ichiro, of all the people to choose from...sounds like it’s gonna be the recipe for a ‘fun’ night…

Umeko: I’m sure it won’t be so bad. It’s not like you actually have to talk much with Ichiro. And he's harmless, albeit super depressing. I’d be more worried about the flies than anything. They’ll probably do enough to keep you awake though…

Kenji: [annoyed] I’m gonna have to keep them away from dropping into my coffee though...that’s gonna be a pain.

But he laughed and shrugged it off.

Kenji: [happy] Oh well. I guess there’s no point worrying about tonight and delaying. See ya around, Umeko!

Umeko: Good luck for tonight’s shift!

He flashed me the thumbs up and left. I sighed, swatting another fly away. I agreed with Kenji about one thing...I wasn’t really hungry either.

[[flashback]]

Kenji: Everyone has secrets of their own. I guess this is mine. 

[[end: flashback :end]]

_ Everyone has secrets, huh?_

_ Kenji has a sister...I never would’ve pegged him for the ‘big brother’ type. But it’s nice to know he trusts me enough to share that with me._

_ I can’t even imagine how concerned he must be over her, let alone how everyone else must be worried for their own family members and loved ones._

_ I always thought me not being able to remember anything was a curse but...maybe it’s a good thing that I don’t remember the people close to me. Maybe that’s lessened the pain for me..._

Retreating to my room, I was full of dread at the thought of another fruitless attempt at getting any sleep. I was more than likely going to be caught in a state between dozing off, or jerking awake. 

I barely paid attention to anything Hanako said when she came to take my attendance, and just got under the covers and tried to cover my whole body so the flies couldn’t attack me. It did little to resolve the matter, as they found ways and means to fly underneath the covers or swarmed my pillow like ants devouring candy.

I fought back my revulsion and shut my eyes, trying to find some way to fall asleep.

And for a brief moment...it seemed to work. My brain shut off and I...accepted the fall into blissful ignorance, as the annoyance of the flies faded away, and I felt sleep slowly take me…

Eizo: Hey! Stop right there! I’ve just about had it up to here with your attitude, Mister!

_ Huh?_

When I next opened my eyes, I wasn’t sure how much time had passed. It felt like it was much later in the night, but I also didn’t feel like I’d slept for long.

_ What...was that sound?_

Ichiro: Look, just leave me alone and piss off. I don’t take orders from you like the others, and I never elected you the leader!

_ Is...that Ichiro?_

Eizo: Well, like it or not, I am! And that means you listen to me!

Ichiro: You’re such a tyrant.

_ What’s going on?_

Eizo: Excuse me? It’s what I have to do to get through to someone like you, given that you’re sulking all the time! You need to grow up!

Ichiro: Don’t insult me! 

Eizo: Hey, stop! Don’t walk away from me when I’m talking to you!

In my drowsy state of mind, I didn’t remember hearing much else. All I knew was that I heard a door slam in the distance, and before I knew it, I was...falling back to sleep…

*ding dong bing bong*

I barely bothered to listen to Monokuma’s announcement.

_ It’s just the same old thing anyway, over and over again. Who cares?_

Yawning, I stretched languidly, working out a kink in my neck. It didn’t hit me for a while, until I stopped and realized what was missing.

Startled, I whirled around, checking out the rest of the room, not daring to believe my eyes.

But it was true! 

_ The...the flies! They’re...they’re all gone?_

It was like Monokuma had activated a vacuum in the middle of the night, and sucked all the flies away.   
_ But...how? Why? How are they all gone just like that? Oh, who cares about that. I should go down and talk about this sudden change with the others!_

Feeling hopeful, with a big grin on my face, I hopped out of bed, my heart soaring for joy.

_ No more flies...no more swatting and slapping at my arms and legs..._  
I felt clean for the first time in those two days since Fukumi’s botched birthday.

[Use: Door]

I rushed out of the room and nearly ran right into Wakako.

Umeko: Oof! 

Wakako: [shocked] Hey! Watch it!

Umeko: Wakako? What are you doing out here in the hallway?

Wakako: [annoyed] Heading out for breakfast, why else?

Umeko: Isn’t your room at the other end of the corridor?

Wakako: [excited] Hehe...not anymore! I did it, Umeko! I finally found a foolproof way to get away from Yoshihiki! I switched rooms a second time, and now Yoshihiki can’t get to me anymore because the only way he can get the room next to mine is to switch with Miyumi. Since she’s hated the sight of him ever since he had Nagatomo steal her Dr. Creeper doll, there’s no way in hell she would-

Umeko: Wait, who cares about that right now? The flies! Haven’t you noticed? They’re all gone!

Wakako: Yeah, I realized that too. [happy] Oh, it feels so good to not have them attacking my beautiful skin anymore!

Umeko: Uh...yeah, ditto. C’mon, I was just about to head down and meet the others!

Wakako: [shocked] Oh, uh...okay!

I ran down the stairs two at a time, as Wakako stumbled along behind me, calling out for me to slow down. 

[Move to: Dining Hall]

I barged into the dining hall, beaming widely. Eizo and Hanako were inside as usual, early like always, and they jumped, startled, as I came in.

Umeko: You guys! The flies! They’re gone!

Eizo: [worried] Yeah...we know.

Umeko: H-Huh? Why...don’t you guys look happy? Shouldn’t we be celebrating right now? This is great news, isn’t it?

Eizo and Hanako shared a look.

Eizo: Normally it would be, but...we feel like there’s something fishy about this.

Umeko: Fishy? Fishy how?

Eizo: Well, for starters...where did they go? How did all of the flies just disappear like that? And why?

Umeko: Why?

Hanako: Monokuma unleashed those flies into the inn for a reason - to punish us. But it was also because…

Umeko: ...Because it was our first motive.

Hanako: Exactly.

Eizo: [thoughtful] And if the flies are our first motive to kill...and they’ve suddenly all gone…

The implication behind their words hit me with the force of a freight train and I grabbed the doorframe to steady myself. Behind me, I was vaguely aware of Wakako standing and listening in, looking just as pale as I was.

Wakako: [scared] W-What are you saying? Eizo? Huh? You’re not suggesting-

Hanako: It might’ve happened.

Umeko: Well, I mean...there’s no proof of it yet, right? ...Right? I mean...look around! I don’t...I don’t see any…

More than half of the group was still in their rooms and hadn’t yet arrived. We couldn’t ascertain that everyone was alright yet.

Umeko: No...no, that can’t really be it. There has to be another reason Monokuma took the flies away. We’ll all gather back down here when breakfast time arrives, and it’ll be fine! You’ll see. There’s no way...there’s just no way someone could’ve committed murder!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...are you sure about that?

Umeko: Agh!

Monokuma had appeared, and began prancing up and down the length of the table, as Taro and Miyumi came into the hall from the kitchen.

[Track:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtFtZgJi7rQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtFtZgJi7rQ) ] 

Miyumi: [scared] Eep! The bear’s back!

Taro: [scared] W-W-What do you want?

Monokuma: I just wanted to check in on my lovely students and see how you’re all doing, that’s all!

Hanako: Don’t lie to us. Stop beating about the bush.

Monokuma: [giggling] Aw...I’ve been found out? That quick? Hanako, your glares could turn molten lava into ice, you know that? 

Eizo: [angry] Stop with the bullshit!

Monokuma: [sad] Aw, losing your cool already? Do you need one of Hanako’s glares to cool yourself down?

Eizo: [annoyed] I’m tired of you wasting our time and speaking in riddles. Get to the point!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...alright! I’m just here to congratulate you, because it’s finally happened!

Umeko: No…

Monokuma: And some of you have already suspected it, but I’m here to confirm your suspicions! [laughing] One of you’s finally committed the first murder!

[Track:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T048Hz17DbY&index=19&list=PLU4ktq2pWONtJ7o5pLZyWJc88nttIzMKx ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T048Hz17DbY&index=19&list=PLU4ktq2pWONtJ7o5pLZyWJc88nttIzMKx) ]

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh!

Miyumi: [scared] No! [as Dr. Creeper] Someone...is dead?

Taro: [distressed] Th-That’s a lie!

Monokuma: [annoyed] Jeez, you people. Would you stop accusing me of lying all the time already? I tell the truth sometimes too, ya know!

Hanako: [angry] ...Who is it?

Monokuma: [laughing] Are you serious? Why on earth would I just tell you? The journey to find out the killer’s identity is the crux of the Class Trial and the most intense part anyway! I can’t just give it all away!

Eizo: [distressed] Then who’s...who’s been killed?

Monokuma: [annoyed] Why would I tell you that either? So lazy, the lot of you! Go find out yourself! See who’s dead as a doornail with your own two eyes! [giggling] I can’t wait! Such heart-pounding excitement!

Monokuma ran off and Eizo slammed a fist into the table.

Eizo: [distressed] Damn it…

Hanako: [angry] Quick. There’s no time to waste.

Umeko: Hanako…?

Hanako: [angry] Everyone, spread out. Now! Taro, Miyumi, get the second floor. Eizo and I will check the third. Umeko, Wakako, you’ve got the fourth floor and above. Look everywhere! Knock on all the doors and check on everyone! Hurry! Go!

We didn’t waste any time. The six of us spread out and started running to our respective locations.

I peeled up to the fourth floor, and Wakako was still trailing far behind me.

Umeko: Wakako…! 

Wakako: [distressed] *pant* Just...go on without me…

I turned away from her on the stairs and in my haste, I nearly slammed into someone for the second time that morning.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Oof! Would you watch where you’re going?

He saw my expression, and the sweat running down my face, and looked perturbed.

Ichiro: [worried] Hey...are you alright? Why do you look so...worried?

Umeko: Mono…*pant*...kuma…

Ichiro: [annoyed] What’s the damn bear done this time?

Umeko: It’s...not him...he said...he said someone’s been murdered!

Ichiro: [shocked] Ngh! What? Someone’s been...what?

Umeko: Quick! Help us look! Check everywhere!

Ichiro: [distressed] Ggh...okay.

Ichiro ran to the library, and I hurried over to the Rec Room. I slammed into the door, but it barely budged, heavy as it was, and I was still too beat from running up four flights of stairs to push it open on my own.

Umeko: Wakako! Get over here! Help me get this door open!

Wakako: [distressed] Wait!

Wakako ran over and together, the two of us shoved the heavy door open.

Time seemed to come to a standstill, as we stood in the open doorway, paralysed by the horror of the scene before us. I felt my legs trembling, as my world seemed to crumble around me. Wakako’s piercing scream next to me sounded muffled in my ears, like I had my head underwater, and the only thing I could hear was an odd ringing sound as my brain struggled to comprehend what my eyes were seeing.

[Track:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLIBuXMYH9g&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=71 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLIBuXMYH9g&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=71) ] 

[CG] The First Victim [CG]

But I knew it was true. There was no mistaking those cocky handsome features or that ripped green hoodie I’d grown so accustomed to seeing - now stained in the pool of blood that puddled on the floor. My breathing grew heavier and I felt my chest tighten as I stumbled back against the wall, putting my hands to my mouth to suppress the cries that threatened to spill out of me at the sight of **Kenji Enomoto** , the **SHSL Skateboarder** , and my friend, who lay dead on the floor before us.

_ No...no, this can’t...this can’t be…_

My knees finally gave way and I sank to the floor, on my hands. All I could do, was pray that this was all just a dream.

But deep down...I knew it wasn’t.

Our worst fears had come true.

The Killing Game had officially begun.  


Surviving Students: 15  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
Nagatomo - SHSL Thief  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster 

Umeko - SHSL “Amnesiac”  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, Kenji Enotomo is the first to die...Who do you think killed him? The investigation begins next chapter!


	6. Chapter 1: A House Of Lies And Flies, Deadly Life - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko‘s thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]
> 
> P.S. I'm going to start using NDRV3 tracks in the trial as well as in later chapters. They don't really count as spoilers but just in case anyone doesn't want to hear any NDRV3 tracks before playing the game for themselves for some reason, just a small heads-up.
> 
> P.P.S I initially wasn't gonna include NDRV3 minigames in the trials but after an inspiration, I decided I'll be adding a Scrum Debate to the trial!

[Track: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXfopYa3Z0A&index=83&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXfopYa3Z0A&index=83&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a)]

_Kenji was the very first person I'd come across in here. He had been so helpful to me when I’d been frightened and disoriented, waking up with no memories whatsoever. Since then, he had always been kind to me, a little flirty at times, but he’d always seemed to mean well. He was one of the few people who still trusted and believed in me even when so many seemed suspicious of me for having no talent. He was fine just last night, his usual laidback self, messing around, complaining about having to be on the night shift, talking about wanting to leave...and now, he was...gone. Just like that...I would never speak to him again. I would never again get to hear his voice, or his jokes. He would never again meet me at my door to escort me downstairs, or walk with me back to my room._

_I’d wanted to get out of here with him, to get to know him and what he was like in the outside world, to meet his sister. We could have been friends. We could have been...more than friends. Instead...the chances of any of that happening were gone._

_He was...dead._

Umeko: No…no…

All I could do was repeat that same, useless word. But there was no point. I couldn’t turn back the clock.

I could only accept what I saw before me. But every fiber of my being shouted against it.

Umeko: Kenji…

Wakako: [scared] Help! Someone! HELP!

Ichiro came running over from the library as soon as he heard Wakako’s screams.

Ichiro: [distressed] What is it? What’s wrong?

His eyes landed on Kenji, sprawled on the floor of the Rec Room.

Ichiro: [shocked] N-No!

*ding dong dong ding*

The monitor on the wall of the rec room came to life, and Monokuma appeared on screen, looking positively cheerful.

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the Class Trial will begin!

The screen filled with static and switched off.

Ichiro: [distressed] What...is this?

Wakako: [scared] Murder! Help! Guys, up here!

I heard footsteps behind me, and saw that Taro, Eizo, Miyumi and Hanako had all arrived.

[Track: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoh-Z_TS_xE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoh-Z_TS_xE)]

Miyumi: [scared] Eyaaaaah!

Eizo: [shocked] N-No! Kenji?

Taro: [scared] Wh-what h-h-happened?

Umeko: He’s...he’s been killed. Kenji’s...dead.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] N-No! Not Kenji! *sobbing*

Taro: [shocked] That c-c-can’t be true! [distressed] Somebody s-s-s-save him! Is he st-st-still alive?

Eizo knelt down and took Kenji’s pulse. He heaved a sigh and shook his head.

Taro: [scared] N-No!

Umeko: How could this have happened? Who did this?

Ichiro: [angry] What the fuck is this shit? Monokuma!

Monokuma popped up out of nowhere.

Monokuma: [cheerful] You called?

Eizo: [distressed] Wh-what the hell happened here?

Monokuma: Upupupu...what do you think? One of you’s finally committed the first murder!

Taro: [shocked] Wh-what? N-No! One of u-us?

Ichiro: [angry] This is a lie! It has to be!

Monokuma: [angry] Hey! I told you to stop accusing me of lying! Take it or leave it, losers! That’s the cold, hard truth. This is one of YOUR handiwork!

Eizo: [distressed] No! H-How...how can this be?

Taro: [nervous] O-O-One of us...k-killed K-K-Kenji?

Ichiro: [angry] I didn’t do it! I can already see the distrust in your eyes! You people aren’t pinning this on me!

Eizo turned to Miyumi.

Eizo: [distressed] Go! Get the others and bring them up here!

Miyumi: [in tears] *sobbing* O...Okay…

She ran off, and I heard her crying over her shoulder.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] This is so horrible! Wahhh…!

Monokuma: Finally! I was getting bored, you know! Jeez, it took you this long to finally kick things into action?

Hanako: So...this is real. This was done by one of us?

Monokuma: [laughing] Affirmative! One of you toppled the Skateboarding King, Kenji Enomoto, off his throne! Guess he won’t be skateboarding ever again! Upupupu!

Taro: [sad] H-How...how could one of us have done s-s-such a thing?

Ichiro: [accusatory] It was one of you! I knew this was going to happen eventually!

Eizo: [angry] Would you shut up already? You’re not helping!

Ichiro: [angry] Yeah, well, neither are you! You’re supposed to be the “leader”, why don’t you start by showing some leadership?

Hanako: [annoyed] How about the both of you shut the hell up? Neither of you are helping.

Eizo: [angry] ...

Ichiro: [angry] …

Monokuma: You will now get a short amount of time to investigate the body and the scene of the crime for clues to ascertain the identity of Kenji’s killer. And then, we’ll have a Class Trial!

Taro: [scared] I-I-Investigate the b-body? I don’t want t-to do that…

Ichiro: [distressed] This is sick! We’re not detectives! None of us have probably ever even seen a dead body before! How are we going to find out who killed Kenji?

Monokuma: [angry] Too bad! That’s not my problem, buddy! If you want to live, you better give it your all.

Hanako: [thoughtful] I see no point in wasting time. We should get right into it.

Taro: [scared] H-Hanako…? How can you say that so c-c-calmly? One of our fr-friends is d-d-d-dead!

Hanako: [annoyed] You think I want to do this? I don’t want to die too, alright? The only thing we can do now is try to bring Kenji’s killer to justice.

Eizo: [distressed] Yeah...Hanako’s right. We need to...ngh...we need to...find out who k-killed...Kenji…

Ichiro: [worried] I don’t understand...he was fine just last night...how did this happen?

Eizo: [angry] I don’t know, but we’re going to have a lot to talk about.

Ichiro: [angry] …

Eizo: [angry] Whoever did this is going to pay.

Monokuma: [laughing] That’s the spirit! Here you go!

Monokuma presented us with a strange tablet.

Monokuma: Presenting...the Monokuma File! It contains the details regarding this case, since you’re all AMATEUR detectives! Good luck! I’ll see you all at the trial!

Monokuma scampered off as Ichiro shot him dirty looks.

Just as he left, I soon heard more footsteps as Miyumi returned, bringing along with her the rest of the group, who rapidly crowded into the room.

Azuma: [angry] We came as soon as we heard the announcement! What’s...happened…

They all saw Kenji lying on his side on the floor, the dried blood forming a halo around his head.

Azuma: [shocked] No!

Shizuko: [shocked] Aiiiieeee!

Kaori: [sad] Oh no...Kenji…

Nagatomo: [disappointed] I should’ve known...it was only a matter of time until this happened…

Mordecai: [angry] What is this...trickery? This...this is…

Samira: [distressed] Fuck! Damn it!

Fukumi: [shocked] M-M-Murder?

Yoshihiki: [shocked] No way...someone actually fucking did it…

Eizo took a breath, and tried to regain his composure.

Eizo: [uncomfortable] Monokuma...just spoke to us. This...is real. Kenji’s been killed.

There were horrified gasps and whispers among the group. I still lay on the floor, my hands to my chest, as I looked at Kenji’s prone body and wondered how everything had gone so wrong.

_I would take living with a million more flies...just for him not to be dead._

Eizo: [distressed] I know...this is a hard situation for everyone. Not everyone here’s accustomed...to seeing a dead body.

Shizuko: [distressed] This is real...it’s not an actor on the floor...I think I’m gonna be sick…

Wakako: [worried] I wish this was just a reality show. It would’ve been so much more fun. This is just...plain morbid.

Fukumi: [shocked] I know I wanted to get out there and experience all the thrills there was...but this is too much! This is not what I bargained for!

Mordecai: [disappointed] With great regret, let us mourn Kenji’s soul, and pray he rests in peace in the Great Beyond...

Eizo: [distressed] We...we have to…

Hanako: We have to find out who killed him.

Miyumi: [scared] Aghhh! That word! ‘K-K-Killed’? I can’t stand it!

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] So there’s no doubt? Kenji...was murdered? By one of...us?

Eizo: Yes...Monokuma confirmed it.

Kaori: [worried] Is it...not possible that...he killed Kenji himself, and lied about it?

Hanako: There’s no point to him doing that. He wants the Killing Game to begin. He wouldn’t kill a participant himself...he wants us to play along for him.

Eizo: [angry] I told you...I warned you people not to give in! Looks like one of you was too weak.

Everyone was casting each other suspicious glances and worried looks.

Kaori: [sad] So...the killer’s one of us...in this room?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Wow...it’s like a real-life murder mystery! I’ve always wanted to be part of something like this! So who are the suspects? Who’s guilty?

Taro: [scared] I c-c-c-can’t...I just c-c-c-can’t look at him like this! I d-d-don’t want to investigate!

Miyumi held her Ms. Shortcake doll up to him.

Miyumi: [sad] I...I don't want to either, but...we...we have to! For Kenji...

Shizuko: [annoyed] So, who discovered the body first?

Umeko: It...it was me. Wakako and Ichiro were with me too.

Shizuko: [accusatory] I’ve been in enough whodunnits to know that it’s almost always the first people at the scene of the crime! One of those three must be the killer!

Hanako: Don’t be an idiot. There is no point to throwing out baseless accusations now. We have little time.

Samira: [angry] I can’t think straight! Wouldn’t it just be easier to shake everyone down until the killer fesses up?

Ichiro: [angry] That’s not gonna work!

Eizo: [distressed] We can’t rely on such barbaric methods to ascertain the killer’s identity. The culprit could stay tight-lipped and you’d be terrorizing innocent people!

Samira: [angry] Well, then what? I don’t know how to investigate! I’m not a fucking detective!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Well, I mean, clearly none of us are!

Eizo: [uncomfortable] We’ll just have to try our best.

Hanako: [thoughtful] The Class Trial will be held after an unspecified amount of time. It could be a whole day, or it could be an hour. We don’t know. So we better get investigating quick.

Shizuko: [accusatory] You know, you’re awfully calm about all this!

Hanako: [annoyed] If you want to throw accusations at me, do it at the Trial - not here. We have work to do.

Eizo: [distressed] She’s right. We...must get started. If we don’t find out who killed him…

Hanako: ...We’ll all die, and the killer will go free. Remember the rules?

Eizo: [angry] And we can NOT let Kenji’s murderer get out of here for his crime. No way in hell.

_He’s right. I can’t let Kenji have died in vain._

_His killer…_

I scanned the group, going from face to face, scrutinizing everyone’s expression, watching them for any signs of suspicion…

Eizo: [angry] …

Hanako: [thoughtful] …

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Wakako: [distressed] …

Kaori: [sad] …

Miyumi: [in tears] …

Taro: [scared] …

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] …

Mordecai: [disappointed] …

Shizuko: [annoyed] …

Fukumi: [shocked] …

Samira: [angry] ...

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] …

Azuma: [sad] …

_Kenji...is your killer truly among us? Is he or she really hiding in this group, pretending to be innocent? If they are...I promise you...for your sake, I will unmask them._

_I will not let your death be for nothing. I will avenge you. I’ll make sure of it._

I got to my feet, and looked down sadly at the body of the boy who was once my friend.

Umeko: I’m...sorry.

_I promise._

Azuma: Hey.

I looked up into his warm eyes, and felt myself shaking. He looked at me, concerned, and hesitantly grabbed my shoulder in an attempt to soothe me.

Azuma: [sad] Are you...alright?

Umeko: ...Y-Yeah...I just can’t believe this is actually happening.

Azuma: [sad] ...I know. I don’t believe it either.

Umeko: Kenji...he was...he was fine, just the day before. I spoke with him just last night. I can’t believe someone would do this. I just can’t believe...that he’s gone...just like that.

I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself.

_I can't waste time being weak...I have work to do. I have to avenge him..._

Azuma: [sad] He and I...may not always have gotten along, but...everything he did, he did for the sake of the group. He wasn’t a bad guy, and I wish I could’ve shown him that I was never lying about anything I said. I guess I’ll never get that chance.

Umeko: But...we can make this right.

Azuma: I know.

Umeko: We have to find his killer.

Azuma: Let me help you. It’ll be my way of...trying to say sorry to Kenji, for the times we fought.

_That’s not your fault, I wanted to say. You didn’t want to argue with Kenji. But...now’s not the time. Azuma...he fought with Kenji a lot. But I feel he’s genuine about this...he wants to help me investigate Kenji’s murder. And for Kenji’s sake...I must solve this, and crack this case wide open!_

[[INVESTIGATION: START]]

[Track: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCfpmW6s37U ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCfpmW6s37U)]

Monokuma File 01:

The first victim is Kenji Enomoto, the SHSL Skateboarder. Estimated time of death is around 12 midnight. The scene of the crime where the victim’s body was discovered was in the Rec Room on the Fourth Floor. The cause of death was two hits to the head with a blunt, heavy object. No other external injuries were found and there were no traces of drugs or other chemicals used.

Umeko: Is that it?

Azuma: [thoughtful] I don’t see any more than that. I guess this will have to do...

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Monokuma File #1]

The Monokuma File only told us Kenji’s time and cause of death, and the scene of the crime. There wasn’t much else information to go off of. I tried not to feel too disappointed.

Azuma: We should...look at the body to start.

Umeko: ...Yeah.

It hurt me to get close to Kenji, usually so laidback and full of life, now lying prone on the floor, cold and dead.

Azuma: We should also investigate Kenji’s room, just to be safe. There could be clues there, and we should leave no stone unturned. Plus, it’s a small inn. Who knows where else we might find other clues?

Umeko: You’re right. Let’s get started.

[Inspect: Kenji’s Body]

Kenji lay on the floor, on his side. He had fallen down just a few steps in front of the door, like he had been struck down before he could get out of the room. The only noticeable wound was that on his head, where the blood had pooled around. His jacket was stained with a bit of blood, but nothing to show he had been cut or stabbed anywhere else.

Azuma: [thoughtful] The killer...must have hit him in the right side of the head, with something heavy…and the killer hit him twice.

There were a few blood splatters on the floor by his head too.

Umeko: Nothing about the state of his body tells me anything different.

Azuma: Maybe we should start by seeing if he has anything on him.

[Inspect: Kenji’s Hand]

Umeko: Hang on...it looks like...there’s something in his hand…

Azuma: [shocked] What is it?

I pulled the object out from between Kenji’s clenched fingers. Rigor mortis had already set in, and it wasn’t easy, but I managed to retrieve it.

It was a scrunched-up ball of paper. I unfurled it and showed it to Azuma.

**GOTCHA, LOSER! :-) YOU TOTALLY FELL FOR IT**

Umeko: What…? What the heck is this?

Azuma: [thoughtful] I don’t know, but this is definitely a clue if I ever saw one.

Umeko: I feel like...I’ve seen a note like this somewhere before…

_What’s Kenji doing with this thing? What even is this?  
_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Crumpled-Up Ball of Paper]

[Inspect: Glass Shards]

There were a bunch of glass shards lying next to Kenji’s body.

Umeko: What is that?

Azuma: Careful when you touch it! You might cut yourself.

Umeko: I’ll be careful.

Slowly, I picked up one of the glass shards. The glass was colored, and looked...familiar…

Umeko: Does this glass look familiar to you?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Now that you mention it...it does kind of look like it came from those bottles of alcohol behind the bar.

I looked up at the shelves behind the bar, lined with drinks. The bottles were colored too, and sorted into different categories like whiskey, tequila, vodka, and more.

Azuma was busy gathering the shards together. When brought into one heap, it looked like some of the shards were inscribed with lettering.

Azuma: S...E…

Umeko: This one says ‘H’...and I think this one is a ‘K’...

Azuma: This looks like a ‘V’...or a ‘Y’...and I think...this is a ‘M’?

Umeko: These shards...could they have broken off a bottle?

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Glass Shards]

[Inspect: Knight]

I went up to one of the knights in the corner. Just like usual, there were four knights standing in each corner of the room. Since Eizo had confiscated three of the knights’ four weapons, the only knight that was holding anything was the knight in the far corner of the room, holding a shield.

[Inspect: Knight with Shield]

I headed over to the knight with the shield, but Taro was blocking it.

[Talk to: Taro]

Taro had backed himself into one corner of the room and was sitting on the floor, cowering before one of the suits of armor, with his knees drawn up to his chest, whimpering quietly.

Taro: [sad] Th-this is so awful!

Umeko: I know...

Taro: [sad] I don’t understand h-h-how anyone could’ve d-done this...Kenji was fine yesterday…

Umeko: Is this your first time seeing a dead body?

Taro: [sad] I hope it’s the last…

Azuma: [worried] Hey, Taro...would it be alright if you moved aside for a bit? We wanted to check out the knight behind you.

Taro: [nervous] S-S-Sure…

Taro scooted over to the right, leaving us free to properly inspect the knight and its shield.

[Inspect: Knight with Shield]

Umeko: What’s this?

Near the bottom of the shield, there was what appeared to be a dull, reddish smudge.

Azuma: It...looks like a stain of something.

Umeko: You don’t think...it’s blood?

Azuma: [shocked] Blood?

Umeko: This stain...was not here the last time I came into this room. I’m positive.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Why is it smudged then…? Did...someone try to wipe it off? And...what’s it doing all the way over here? Kenji died on the other side of the room.

_That's a good point...why would there be a bloodstain all the way over here?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Blood on Shield]

[Inspect: Knight near Door]

Next to the Rec Room Door was a light switch, and one of the four knights stood right beside it. This was the knight closest to Kenji’s body.

I crouched down and looked at the feet of the suit of armor.

Umeko: There’s blood, right here. On the knight’s feet.

Azuma: Yeah. You’re right.

Umeko: Kenji died near here, so I guess that’s not a surprise. The killer didn’t bother cleaning this off. I wonder why not...

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Blood on Knight’s Feet]

Azuma: Let me try something.

Almost experimentally, Azuma reached out and flicked the light switch.

The whole room was immediately plunged into darkness.

Taro: H-Hey! What g-g-gives?

Azuma: Oops. Sorry!

He hurriedly turned the lights back on.

Azuma: [thoughtful] The room was completely dark there. I couldn’t even see my hand right in front of my face.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Light Switch]

I tried to move the knight, but found that it remained stuck in place.

Umeko: That’s right. I remember someone telling me...the knights are all nailed down to the floor.

Azuma: Only the feet, though.

Umeko: Huh?

Azuma tried to move the knight’s feet to show me, and sure enough, they remained stuck in place.

Azuma: I think the rest of the armor can come off, however.

I decided to give it a try and removed the knight’s helmet. It came off easily.

Umeko: Huh. So only the knight’s feet is nailed to the floor.

Azuma: This knight’s also in a weird position, don’t you think?

Umeko: What do you mean?

Azuma: The other three knights are in the other three corners of the room. But this one...is standing by the light switch, between the door and the fireplace.

Umeko: Maybe it’s because the door to the rec room IS in one of the four corners of the room, so they had nowhere else to put this knight.

Azuma: I suppose. It’s an awkward layout though.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Knights’ Positions]

[Inspect: Fireplace]

The fireplace looked as normal as usual, except there was a bit of soot on the floor in front of it.

Azuma: I don’t think there’s anything weird about the fireplace.

Umeko: It’s still worth taking note of.

I knelt down in front of it, and peered inside, trying to look up the chimney.

_Musty..I wonder how high up this goes..._

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Rec Room Fireplace]

[Inspect: Poker Table]

Umeko: Ugh...oh, gosh...what...what is this?

I hadn’t realized the smell at first. I had been too shocked by discovering Kenji’s body. But the stench hit me now.

Atop the poker table, there was...an assortment of raw meat, scattered all over in a morbid display.

Umeko: I think I’m gonna be sick.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] What...is this doing here? Where did this come from?

Umeko: I don’t know, but it definitely didn’t just teleport here by magic.

_Why is there so much raw meat here? Did someone...bring these up from the kitchen? And what for?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Raw Meat]

[Inspect: Rec Room Door]

The Rec Room Door, which was heavy and often got stuck, was being propped open right now by a book that Eizo had grabbed from the library.

Umeko: This stupid door always gets stuck…

Azuma: It makes a loud creaking noise every time we open it too.

Umeko: That noise...can it be heard from the third floor?

Azuma: Probably not from inside the rooms...but yeah, I think it’s loud enough that anyone in the hallways on the third floor, at least, would be able to hear it.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Rec Room Door]

[Talk to: Fukumi]

Umeko: Is there anything suspicious about the arcade machines?

Fukumi: [disappointed] Nope. Not that I can tell, anyway. Sorry…

Azuma: It’s fine. At least you’re looking.

Fukumi: [thoughtful] The machines look untouched from the last time I came in and used them.

_I don’t think anyone other than Fukumi plays on these vintage things anyway..._

Fukumi: [disappointed] I kinda thought a real investigation would be a tad bit more interesting. But no, I just feel useless...[excited] I'm a doer, not a thinker! I don't have time to stand around and inspect things or clues!

With that, Fukumi ran off to do her own 'investigating'.

[Talk to: Eizo]

Eizo: [distressed] Dammit...I can’t believe I let this happen…I'm a failure of a leader...

Umeko: Do you remember the last time you saw Kenji?

Eizo: Kenji was on guard duty the night before.

Umeko: That’s right...he was.

Eizo: Yeah. Him and Ichiro had the second and third floors respectively.

_Ichiro?_

Eizo: You see, I was up last night, doing one of my random spot checks.

_That’s right; I remember the time Eizo sprung a random spot check on me and Shizuko while we were on guard duty ourselves. I thought it was really unnecessary and he was just being annoying...but this means he saw Ichiro and Kenji last night._

Umeko: So what can you tell us about what happened last night?

Eizo: [thoughtful] Well, I found Kenji at his post, doing his job. A little tired, and he complained as usual, but at least he was there like he was supposed to be. But Ichiro...he wasn’t there.

Umeko: He wasn’t?

Eizo: No, and I’d figured he wouldn’t be. I knew from the start people like Shizuko, Wakako and Ichiro would be hard to command, which is why I planned my spot checks whenever it was their turn to do their duties. I called Kenji up when I didn’t find Ichiro on the third floor and we went looking for him. We heard a sound from the Rec Room and came rushing up to the fourth floor and that’s where we found Ichiro.

Umeko: Wait...you found Ichiro in here? When was that?

Eizo: [thoughtful] Yeah...me and Kenji found him in the middle of the Rec Room last night, by that poker table. It was about...I don’t know...around midnight? He’d made a mess of the place! There was...disgusting bits of raw meat...everywhere! On the floor, on the table...it was just nasty. I scolded Ichiro for leaving his post and brought him with me back down to the third floor.

Umeko: And Kenji?

Eizo: I told him to help clean up Ichiro’s mess and left him here. That was…[sad] that was the last time I saw him.

_So Eizo and Kenji caught Ichiro abandoning his post...and the last place either Eizo or Ichiro saw Kenji was right here...where he died. Was he attacked after Eizo and Ichiro left? And why did Ichiro come up here in the first place? So many questions._

Eizo: [angry] Ichiro went back to his room when we were done. He just ignored his post! He refused to listen to me when I told him to come back and do his job! I can't stand the guy.

_Whoa...to be fair, this was a long time coming. Ichiro’s never been the cooperative sort...Eizo’s anger is perfectly justifiable._

Eizo: Where I come from, you don't just ignore your responsibilities like that without facing some kind of punishment. I was planning on having another meeting at breakfast today to discuss why we have rules and guard duties for a reason, but clearly...we have bigger issues to deal with.

Azuma: [thoughtful] So you and Ichiro argued?

_That must've been what I overheard last night._

Umeko: Who took Ichiro’s shift then?

Eizo: I did.

Umeko: So you were the only other person left awake then?

Eizo: Well…[accusatory] Hey! You better not be insinuating I killed the guy! Yeah, Kenji was a bit of a loudmouth at times, but I would never commit murder!

Umeko: Okay, okay, I’m not accusing you of anything! Relax! Did you see anyone go up to the fourth floor after you’d left?

Eizo: [thoughtful] No...I don’t believe anyone passed me.

Umeko: Then how did the killer...whoever it was...get up to the Rec Room and back down again? They would've had to have walked past you, wouldn't they?

Eizo: [thoughtful] I don’t know? Maybe they hid in the attic or something?

_The attic?_

Umeko: Also, you didn’t think it was weird Kenji never came back downstairs? He would've had to pass you on the way down from the Rec Room and back to his post on the second floor.

Eizo: [nervous] I…I was distracted after arguing with Ichiro, alright? I didn't give it much thought, so it just...slipped my mind.

_Distracted?_

Eizo: [annoyed] Now leave me alone. We’ll bring this up again at the trial. I need to investigate the crime scene more. You should go and talk to Ichiro about this if you want to hear his side of the story.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Eizo’s Account]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Night Shift Schedule]

[Move to: Fourth Floor]

Ichiro and Wakako - the two people I discovered Kenji’s body with - stood in the hallway.

[Talk to: Wakako]

Wakako: [scared] So horrible...I can’t believe such an awful thing happened to Kenji! He was always so sweet...and nice...and he was really hot…

Umeko: Huh? I...thought you didn’t like him?

Wakako: [sad] Well of course I had to act like that since I wanted to flirt with Azuma!

Azuma: [embarrassed] Um…

Wakako: [sad] But it always helps to have a backup plan, and that was Kenji. Besides, I was playing hard to get with him. I actually enjoyed all the attention he gave me. It was...cute. A lot cuter than Yoshihiki and _his_ incessant flirting, at any rate. With Kenji, it had been endearing. With that little troll, it was always annoying. [in tears] Oh, Kenji! He’ll never flirt with me again! Wahhhhh!

Umeko: …

[Talk to: Ichiro]

Ichiro: [thoughtful] You know, I’ve been wondering.

Umeko: About what?

Ichiro: The Monokuma Announcement...about finding Kenji’s body...it only happened _after_ I joined you two in the Rec Room.

Umeko: Yeah?

Ichiro: Why is that so? You think there’s a rule about when the Body Discovery Announcement plays?

Umeko: Who knows? That’s a good question though. We should ask Monokuma about-

Monokuma: [cheerful] Hello!

Umeko: Ahhh!

Ichiro: [distressed] You really have got to stop eavesdropping on people and jumping up out of the blue like that…

Monokuma: [angry] Hey! I only came here because I heard you had a question for me, but if you want me gone that badly…

Umeko: No, wait! Stay!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Upupu...okay! Only because you begged me though! Ichiro, why don’t you beg me too?

Ichiro: [angry] Like hell!

Umeko: The Body Discovery Announcement you made...what are the conditions for when you make it?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] That’s easy! I only make the announcement once three or more people find a body!

Ichiro: [thoughtful] Three or more people…

Umeko: Does the killer count?

Monokuma: [confused] Do I have to answer that?

Umeko: It’s a rule we didn’t know about! I think we deserve to know.

Monokuma: [angry] Fine, fine, whatever! Yes, it doesn’t include the killer! [worried] But hey! That doesn’t mean anything...maybe someone found poor Kenji before the three of you, and one of you really is responsible for bumping him off! I wouldn’t count my chickens before they’re hatched just yet!

Cackling, he scrambled away, as Ichiro once again gnashed his teeth and scowled at the bear’s back.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I hate that damn bear.

I felt my handbook beep in my pocket. Taking it out, I saw that Monokuma had updated the Rules and Regulations with that new rule.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Body Discovery Announcement]

Umeko: Anyway, I wanted to ask you. Why were you up here on the fourth floor anyway?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I…

Umeko: And while I’m asking you about that, I heard from Eizo that you abandoned your night shift last night, and that he found you up here in the Rec Room! Care to explain?

Ichiro: [angry] Don’t interrogate me! I had nothing to do with any of this!

Azuma: Then tell us why you were up here, both last night and this morning.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I...look, I received a...a message.

Umeko: A...message?

Ichiro handed me a note from his pocket, and me and Azuma crowded around to look at it.

**I KNOW YOU WANT TO GET OUT**

**WE CAN HELP EACH OTHER**

**MEET ME IN REC ROOM AT MIDNIGHT**

**TELL NO ONE**

Umeko: Th-This…!

Ichiro snatched the note back.

Azuma: [thoughtful] You came up to the Rec Room last night...because someone offered you a partnership in conspiring to murder?

Ichiro: [annoyed] You don’t have to put it like that! There’s nothing in the note that mentions murder!

Umeko: The only way to get out is to kill! It certainly sounds like whoever wrote you this note is offering to work together on that!

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] At any rate, I went to the Rec Room just to see what it was all about. I wouldn’t actually have taken up whoever it was on their offer, if it was real…and I meant to come back up here this morning to revisit the scene. At least, until I bumped into you. That’s all that happened.

He saw my distrustful gaze and scowled.

Ichiro: [angry] I’m telling you the truth! I wasn’t gonna! I only went up there last night to check! [annoyed] ...Oh, who cares? I don’t care if you don’t believe me, nor did I expect you to. I don’t need your trust anyway…

Umeko: N-No, that’s not it. I just...anyway, what did you find last night then? Eizo told me he found you alone.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Well...when I came up here...I saw…

Azuma: [shocked] Saw what?

Ichiro: [angry] ...saw that I had been... _pranked_.

_Pranked?_

Umeko: You don’t know who wrote you this note?

Ichiro: No. It was slipped under my door last night before I left for my night shift. I only left my post at midnight because...I was curious.

Umeko: ...

Ichiro: [angry] Whatever, I told you what I know. Then Eizo and Kenji busted me and that was that. Clearly, this note is all part of the prank too. That’s my story, so take it or leave it. Go talk to Captain Rulebook more if you're still so curious.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Ichiro’s Account]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Ichiro’s Note]

[Move to: Attic]

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Mordecai: Ah, Umeko, and Azuma! So you too, like me, suspect that the heart of the evil in this inn resides in this attic? Remember! I sensed its dark energy from the very beginning!

Umeko: ...Right. Anything suspicious up in here?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Not much. Other than…

Azuma: [shocked] What?

Mordecai: Is it just me, or does it seem to you that this attic is...lacking something?

_Lacking...something?_

Mordecai: After we failed to have the mongrel attack the bear, Eizo had a bunch of us move the boxes we’d brought down from the attic back upstairs. But I remember counting exactly six of them when we started moving them. Now...I count one less.

Umeko: There are only five boxes?

Mordecai: It appears that...one of the boxes has disappeared.

Umeko: That...could actually be important. Thank you.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Missing Box]

[Talk to: Shizuko]

Shizuko: [annoyed] Why do I always find myself up here in this godforsaken attic?

Azuma: [shocked] Uh…

Shizuko: [sad] Ugh...so grimy...and dirty...I can’t believe my life is going to be at risk while I’m trapped in here with you...you commoners!

_I’m not getting anything useful out of her, am I?_

Azuma: Found anything?

Shizuko: [annoyed] No.

Umeko: Are you...even investigating?

Shizuko: [angry] Excuse you, I am Shizuko Ikehara. I am a celebrity! Not some dirty commoner, like you. I shouldn't be expected to do anything I don't want to.

She sneezed.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ugh! The dust in here is absolutely horrid! Who could stand being up here for a long time anyway? My nose is about to die! I’m sorry, I absolutely must leave! The rest of you can take over the investigation!

She left, sneezing all the way.

Azuma: [disappointed] What a pampered girl…

_Tell me about it..._

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Dusty Attic]

[Move to: Third Floor]

[Talk to: Samira]

Samira: [in tears] My...my mural!

To my surprise, I realized that Samira’s mural - which she had been painstakingly working on for a few days - had been vandalized with devil horns and winking faces. I hadn’t even realized it earlier in my rush to both get down to the dining hall and up to the fourth floor.

Samira: [angry] Who...who the fuck vandalized my mural? I spent so much time on it!

Miyumi: [sad] Aw, Samira...I’m sorry...that’s awful, that someone did this…

Samira: [angry] Maybe it was Eizo…

Umeko: Eizo?

Samira: [angry] He was always so testy about me drawing on the walls...I wouldn’t put this past him...

Azuma: That doesn't make sense. Eizo wouldn’t do something like this! The whole point of him not liking your work was because he thought it was vandalism. He wouldn't vandalize it further! This doesn’t seem like his kind of behavior.

Samira: [angry] Then who? A prankster like Yoshihiki? Or someone else?

Umeko: Samira...Kenji’s dead...we have a murderer in our midst. I think...that should be our bigger concern.

Samira: [sad] No...you’re right. I’m sorry. You’re absolutely right. I just...was taken aback to see my mural like this…

She cursed and shook herself.

Samira: [angry] I’ll kick myself into gear! Don’t worry! I’ll find something to point us in the right direction of Kenji’s killer, and _then_ we’ll find out who vandalized my mural and kick their ass!

_The vandal behind Samira’s mural...really shouldn’t be a priority right now. Or...should it?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Vandalized Mural]

[Inspect: Map]

Samira’s map of the inn was still on the wall, where she’d pasted it.

Umeko: Look. It has all of our rooms laid out on it.

Azuma: Is...that a clue or…?

Umeko: I don’t know. But it might be useful to know where everyone’s rooms are, right? You never know.

_Although, come to think of it...we never updated the map after a bunch of us started switching rooms...maybe I’ll remember to update it later._

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Map of Inn]

[Talk to: Miyumi]

Miyumi was mewling and hugging her dolls like they were her babies.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Umeko: Uh, Miyumi? Is this a bad time?

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Oh, Dr. Creeper! Why do the good die young?

Miyumi: [as Dr. Creeper] It is the sad reality of life, my child. It is but the sad reality of life…

Miyumi: [as Nico] Wahhh! I liked Kenji! He was funny!

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Oh, don’t cry, Nico! It’ll be alright! They’ll find his killer and make him pay!

Miyumi: [as Dr. Creeper] Whoever it is should be horribly punished! Ehehehe…

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Eeep! That sounds painful! I hate bloodshed!

Azuma: Okay, I’m sorry, but I think we should exit this conversation.

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Aw man, why Kenji, of all people? Kenji was actually kind of cool! I liked him a lot! I think we would’ve been buds outside this inn, I could’ve seen us hanging out.

He raised his fist in the air and shook it comically.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Curse you, Monokuma! And curse you, Kenji’s killer! Now I’ll never have a best friend…

Yoshihiki’s eyes fell, but he quickly recovered.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Ah, well. No point crying over spilt milk, amirite?

Umeko: Spilt...milk?

Yoshihiki: So how’s the investigation going, you two? [playful] Ooh...you’re investigating together? I didn’t think there’d still be time for romance given what just happened…

Azuma: Don’t be stupid. We’re just putting our heads together to try and find clues.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Just your heads?

Umeko: Be serious! A guy’s just died!

Yoshihiki: To be fair, that Monokuma File thingy or whatever it was said he died at around midnight, so ‘just’ is a relative term…

Umeko: Why are you behaving so facetiously?

Yoshihiki: That’s not a real word.

Umeko: Are you not upset at all?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hey, I’m sad about it too! Really! [playful] On my list of people I would hate seeing go, Kenji was, like, number. three or four!

Azuma: [shocked] Why do you even have a list? ...And who’s at the bottom?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I’ll let you guess.

_Useless._

[Move to: Kenji’s Room]

I stared up at the pixelated image of Kenji, in his ripped hoodie. Fighting back a twinge of sorrow, I made my way inside, and found a couple others who had had the same idea of investigating Kenji’s room.

Hanako: Hello.

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] We thought there might be more clues in here.

Azuma: Yeah, so did we.

Hanako: You’re welcome to help look around. You might find something we’ve missed out.

Nagatomo: [snide] I am very meticulous, so I doubt that, but by all means, go ahead.

[Inspect: Bed]

Kenji’s bed had been made since he got up yesterday morning. He hadn’t gotten a chance to sleep in it since he had guard duty last night.

He’d left some of his clothes and undergarments lying around. Typical boy.

[Inspect: Bedside Table]

The contents of his bedside table was roughly similar to mine, except he had a toolkit with a hammer and nails, screwdriver and whatnot, instead of the sewing kit that I had been initially provided. It looked untouched. I didn’t think I was finding any clues in here.

[Talk to: Nagatomo]

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] For one of the group to be dead already…I admit I am not surprised. That does not, however, condone the act, nor does that take away from the tragedy of it. The loss of human life...is such a waste.

His nostrils flared, and I was surprised to see, for the first time, real anger written in his face.

Nagatomo: [angry] Monokuma will pay for what he’s forced us to do.

Umeko: You’re right. He will...when we get out of here, and we will - we have to do whatever it takes to make him pay for his crimes. All of us!

Nagatomo shot me a curious look, like he didn't know what to make of me, and his face broke out into a mysterious smile.

Nagatomo: [playful] I look forward to it, Umeko…

_All these cryptic expressions and strange looks...I always get the feeling this guy knows more than he’s letting on. He’s the most secretive person in this inn, by far..._

[Talk to: Hanako]

Hanako: [thoughtful] …

Umeko: Uh...Hanako?

Hanako: That’s strange.

Azuma: What is?

Hanako: Kenji’s room doesn’t have a fireplace in it.

I looked around, and realized she was right. There was no fireplace in Kenji’s room.

Umeko: Hey...good point. Why is that?

Azuma: What do you two mean?

Umeko: I mean...where’s the fireplace in his room? Does he not have one?

Azuma: You mean...you have a fireplace in your room?

Hanako: Of course I do.

Umeko: Well...yeah? Don’t you?

Azuma: Nope.

Umeko: Really?

Azuma: Maybe only certain rooms have fireplaces in them.

Umeko: That’s odd...I wonder if that’s relevant to this case…

_Hanako and I have fireplaces in our rooms...but neither Azuma nor Kenji do...what does that mean?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Missing Fireplace]

Umeko: What about after you switched rooms?

Azuma: Yoshihiki’s room didn’t have a fireplace either.

Umeko: But Wakako’s did...that’s odd.

_And yeah, that’s right...people have been switching rooms as of late because of the drama between Wakako and Yoshihiki..._

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Switching Rooms]

[Move to: Lounge]

[Talk to: Kaori]

Kaori was curled up with Buddy by the Lounge’s fireplace, looking off into the distance, a melancholy expression on her face.

Umeko: Kaori? Are you...not even investigating?

Kaori: ...I’d be lousy anyway. I’d rather not get in the way.

She punctuated that statement by nuzzling Buddy a little.

_Sounds more to me like you’re just too lazy to help out and would rather be here with that dog instead…_

Kaori: Besides…[sad] I...I needed Buddy to calm me down. I’ve...never seen a dead human before. I’ve...only ever seen dogs...in pain, or abused...and I...I just needed a hug.

_Jeez...I guess I judged her a little too fast._

Tears leaked out of the corners of Kaori’s eyes as she cuddled with Buddy, who whimpered and licked them off of Kaori’s cheeks.

Azuma: [sad] We won’t bother you then, Kaori.

We turned to leave, when she called us back.

Kaori: [sad] Actually...there is one thing I noticed.

Umeko: What’s that?

Kaori: Check it out.

She jerked her head to the mantelpiece over the fireplace.

Kaori: One of the trophies has gone missing.

I headed over to check it out. I remembered seeing the trophies when I first came here. There had been a bronze, a silver and a gold trophy.

...The silver trophy was missing.

Umeko: That’s odd. There used to be three of them. The silver one’s gone!

Azuma: When did it disappear?

Kaori: [thoughtful] I think...it was the day before Fukumi’s party.

Umeko: How do you know?

Kaori: Buddy sleeps here, by the fireplace. Every night, before I go to bed, I come down to kiss him goodnight. I remember the night before the party, I’d noticed one was missing, which I thought was odd, but the night before that, I hadn’t noticed anything strange. That...could just be me misremembering things though. It happens. I don’t usually pay much attention to my surroundings when I’m with dogs.

_No surprise there._

Umeko: You think this is an important clue?

Azuma: Never leave any stone unturned.

Umeko: You’re right.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Missing Trophy]

*ding dong bing bong*

The monitor on the wall crackled to life as Monokuma made his reappearance.

Monokuma: Hey, so, um...I’m getting kinda bored. Is it time for the trial yet? Oh wait, I’m the headmaster. So I say - yes, it is! It’s finally time for the first of hopefully many exciting Class Trials! Everyone head over to the kitchen immediately! Upupupu...see ya later!

The monitor switched itself off, and I turned to Azuma.

Umeko: Shoot! We’re out of time.

Azuma: [worried] I know. Hey, listen, don’t be afraid. We’ve done all that we can. Now...we just hope that we’ve done enough.

Umeko: You’re...you’re right. Thanks. Come on, we should get going…

[Move to: Dining Hall]

[Move to: Kitchen]

Everyone soon gathered inside the kitchen, making it more cramped than ever before.

Mordecai: [uncomfortable] Getting...kinda...cramped...in here!

Wakako: [annoyed] Ow! You stepped on my foot!

Taro: [nervous] S-S-S-Sorry! I didn’t mean to!

Yoshihiki: [angry] Taro, you naughty boy! Apologize to the lady!

Wakako: [annoyed] I don’t need you coming to my defense!

Miyumi: [as Nico] I’m about to be squeezed! Ahhhhh!

Samira: [annoyed] Watch your elbow!

Fukumi: [excited] Mosh pit time!

Eizo: [distressed] No! No mosh pit time!

Fukumi: [disappointed] Aw phooey...you're always a spoilsport, Eizo...

Shizuko: [annoyed] I cannot believe I am squeezed in this tiny room with all you...commoners!

Eizo: [uncomfortable] Oof- Where is Monokuma? What are we doing in the kitchen?

Monokuma: Right here!

Monokuma popped out of the trash chute, grinning like an idiot.

Monokuma: Surprise!

Ichiro: [annoyed] You’re kidding me. _That’s_ where Monokuma’s been coming and going through? The fucking trash chute?

Monokuma: It’s more than just a trash chute! It’s our way down to the Trial Room! Hold on, just a sec…

Monokuma dived back into the chute, and we heard him press a button. One of the kitchen’s walls suddenly slid open, revealing…

Eizo: [shocked] You...you gotta be kidding me...!

It was an elevator, concealed behind the kitchen wall this whole time.

Fukumi: [excited] Whoa! No way! A secret passageway! That’s so cool!

Monokuma: Everyone, please step inside. I’ll see you all in the Trial Room!

Monokuma escaped through the trash chute again and we were forced to all walk forward like zombies and file into the elevator.

Eizo: [worried] Everyone, stay close. Who knows what we’ll find at the bottom?

[Talk to: Eizo]

Eizo: [worried] We have to find out who killed Kenji. His killer cannot be allowed to get away, scot-free!

[Talk to: Hanako]

Hanako: I can only imagine what Monokuma will have in store for us downstairs…

[Talk to: Ichiro]

Ichiro: [annoyed] Blech...this is so stupid. I hate that we’re being forced to do this…

[Talk to: Shizuko]

Shizuko: [annoyed] Stuck in an elevator full of commoners...how did Shizuko Ikehara end up in this situation? Life is truly unfair…

[Talk to: Nagatomo]

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] It is advisable for everyone to not let their guards down just yet...Monokuma may yet have tricks up his sleeve.

[Talk to: Miyumi]

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] I don’t want to have a Class Trial! [as Dr. Creeper] To think that Kenji’s killer lurks among us...wearing an innocent face and hiding behind a facade of lies...is truly unnerving…

[Talk to: Taro]

Taro: [distressed] Th-This is just the w-w-worse…[sad] Poor K-Kenji…I st-still can’t believe someone...actually k-k-killed him...

[Talk to: Samira]

Samira: [angry] Whoever did this is gonna pay! I’ll make sure of it!

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki: [playful] Man, I’m actually really gonna miss Kenji. He seemed like a pretty rad dude. [excited] I wonder who was responsible for bumping him off!

[Talk to: Wakako]

Wakako: [sad] *sigh* Kenji...who’s going to flirt incessantly with me now that you’re gone?

Yoshihiki: [playful] …

Wakako: [annoyed] I mean, someone actually good-looking.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Ouch. Ice cold, Wakako.

[Talk to: Kaori]

Kaori: I told Buddy to sit by the fireplace. We can’t have him following us down there. [worried] I hope he’ll be alright on his own for a bit…

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Mordecai: It is truly a miserable sight...the undeserved loss of an innocent human life...such a tragedy.

[Talk to: Fukumi]

Fukumi: [disappointed] Man...I know I should be sad Kenji’s gone, but…[excited] This is kinda exciting! I wonder what awaits us downstairs!

[Talk to: Azuma]

Azuma: [happy] Have faith, Umeko. We’ll unmask the killer as long as we work together.

As soon as we’d all stepped inside, Hanako hit a button and the elevator’s doors shut, trapping us inside as it began its descent.

This was it. Our first, and hopefully _only_ class trial.

A trial for us to fight for our lives, and determine Kenji’s killer.

_Kenji...I’ll do my best to find out who killed you! I promise!_

Surviving Students: 15  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
Nagatomo - SHSL Thief  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL “Amnesiac”  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first Class Trial begins next chapter! What do you make of the evidence so far? The Truth Bullets will be arranged in a list before the Trial begins, so you can review all the clues again there.


	7. Chapter 1: A House Of Lies And Flies, Deadly Life - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko‘s thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]
> 
> Bold - Argue Points  
> Underlined - Agree Points  
> [Truth Bullet]

[Track: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Ve4u_nt-Tw>]

**Trial #1:**

The killing has finally begun, as Kenji Enomoto finds himself the first victim of the vicious Killing Game, and Umeko loses one of her two closest friends in the inn. In everyone's first Class Trial, tensions are high as everyone works to decipher who among them fell victim to Monokuma's manipulations first...and as the blackened killer attempts to deceive the rest…

Note: Not all of the Truth Bullets will be used in the Trial as some are red herrings.

 

**Truth Bullets:**

[Monokuma File #1]

The first victim is Kenji Enomoto, the SHSL Skateboarder. Estimated time of death is around 12 midnight. The scene of the crime where the victim's body was discovered was in the Rec Room on the Fourth Floor. The cause of death was two hits to the head with a blunt, heavy object. No other external injuries were found and there were no traces of drugs or other chemicals used.

[Blood on Knight's Feet]

There is blood splattered on the feet of the suit of armor closest to the door, near where Kenji was found.

[Blood on Shield]

There is blood splattered on the shield, held by the suit of armor furthest from the door. The bloodstain has been smudged, as if someone deliberately tried to wipe it off.

[Body Discovery Announcement]

Monokuma only made his Body Discovery Announcement after Umeko, Wakako and Ichiro discovered Kenji's body.

[Crumpled-Up Ball of Paper]

Kenji was found with a crumpled-up paper ball in his hand - a note that read: **GOTCHA, LOSER! :-) YOU TOTALLY FELL FOR IT**. The style of the note seems familiar to Umeko.

[Dusty Attic]

Shizuko is complaining that prolonged exposure to the dust in the attic means people can't stay in there for a long period of time. Though that might just be because she is extremely pampered...

[Eizo's Account]

When doing one of his random spot checks the night before, Eizo found Ichiro missing from his post. He and Kenji heard a sound and rushed to the Rec Room, where they found Ichiro in a mess of raw meat. Eizo told Kenji to clean up the mess and escorted Ichiro back to the third floor. That was the last time he claimed to have seen Kenji. Eizo later argued with Ichiro, who chose to ignore the former's admonishment and returned to his room, meaning Eizo was forced to take over Ichiro's night shift instead.

[Glass Shards]

There are strange glass shards by Kenji's body. They look like they used to come from one of the bottles of alcohol at the bar. The lettering on the glass shards appear to be 'S', 'E', 'H', 'K', 'M' and either a 'V' or 'Y'.

[Ichiro's Account]

Ichiro claims he received an anonymous note, telling him to come to the Rec Room at midnight, with an offer of assistance in escaping the inn. Upon arriving at the Rec Room, however, Ichiro claims to have been "pranked", though he refuses to elaborate on what that means. After being caught by Eizo and Kenji, he returned to his room.

[Ichiro's Note]

**I KNOW YOU WANT TO GET OUT**

**WE CAN HELP EACH OTHER**

**MEET ME IN REC ROOM AT MIDNIGHT**

**TELL NO ONE**

[Knights' Positions]

The knights are arranged in all four corners of the room, except the one by the door, which has been placed by the light switch, in between the Rec Room's door and fireplace. The knights are all nailed down by their feet, although the rest of their armor can be removed. Umeko recalls having been told about this by someone beforehand.

[Light Switch]

The light switch in the Rec Room is next to the knight closest to the door and the door itself.

[Map of Inn]

The map of the inn shows where everyone's rooms are, though it does not reflect the recent room switches.

[Missing Box]

Mordecai claims that one of the boxes that was carried from the attic to the lounge for Fukumi's party, and back again, has gone missing.

[Missing Fireplace]

Kenji's room does not have a fireplace, and neither does Azuma's or Yoshihiki's, although Umeko, Hanako and Wakako all have fireplaces in their rooms.

[Missing Trophy]

One of the three trophies on the Lounge's mantelpiece has disappeared. Kaori says it most likely disappeared the day before Fukumi's party.

[Night Shift Schedule]

The people on duty last night were Kenji and Ichiro - Kenji on the Second Floor, and Ichiro on the Third Floor.

[Raw Meat]

There are bits of raw meat scattered on the poker table and the floor of the Rec Room. According to Eizo and Ichiro, they have been there since the night before, when Kenji was made to clean it up.

[Rec Room Door]

The Rec Room Door makes a loud creaking noise when it swings open, that can be heard even from the floors below, and is particularly heavy, often getting stuck in the frame.

[Rec Room Fireplace]

The Rec Room has a fireplace. There is a bit of soot in front of it.

[Switching Rooms]

Various people have been switching rooms over the past few days. Wakako and Umeko switched rooms first, followed by Yoshihiki and Azuma. Wakako switched rooms one more time after that.

[Vandalized Mural]

Samira's mural has been vandalized with devil horns and winking faces. Her mural is on the third floor.

\---

[[TRIAL: START!]]

\---

[Track: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDaQZ6WJfTc&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=26](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDaQZ6WJfTc&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=26)]

Monokuma: Let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will all present your arguments for who you think the killer is, and vote for 'whodunnit'! If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will be punished! But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and that person will earn the right to leave!

Wakako: [worried] So...there's no doubt about it. The killer...is one of us?

Monokuma: Yes indeed! Now, let's begin!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Tch. Begin? Begin how? Where do we even start?

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Let's just get right into accusing the most plausible suspects! Kenji made a lot of enemies by being such a persistent playboy, and most of them were girls. I mean, the guy flirted every chance he got. I know he pissed one of you off and one of you decided to take the opportunity to off him. So come on! Fess up, ladies!

Hanako: [annoyed] How typical of a guy like you to want to push the blame onto a girl.

Wakako: [annoyed] Kenji may have been a bit of a tool, but he'd lightened up on the flirting after a couple days. I don't think anyone here saw that as a motive to kill!

Hanako: It's more than likely our killer was simply trying to take advantage of the Graduation Clause, and escape the inn.

Eizo: [worried] Ngh...I suppose the logical thing to do is to start from the top, and work our way down.

Shizuko: [annoyed] What you just said doesn't even make any sense to begin with!

Hanako: [thoughtful] We should begin by discussing why Kenji was killed in the Rec Room.

Fukumi: [confused] Wasn't Kenji on duty last night?

Eizo: That's right. It was him and Ichiro.

Fukumi: [excited] Aha! So that's it! Kenji was killed by Ichiro then!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Don't be an idiot! You're jumping to conclusions just like that?

Fukumi: [confused] I mean, you had means, motive and opportunity, right? You were alone with him in the middle of the night, and you've made it clear you hate all of us here and wanted to get out by yourself. [accusatory] By rights, that makes you the clear prime suspect!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ngh…! You're even dumber than you look. And I don't…[embarrassed] I don't hate _all_ of you…

Wakako: [confused] But wait. If Kenji was on duty last night, shouldn't he have been at his post? Why was his body found at the Rec Room?

Fukumi: [excited] The killer must have moved him there!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Stop throwing out ideas without any proof! You're only confusing the rest of us!

Kaori: [sad] Where was Kenji's post anyway?

Kenji's post was on…

1\. The second floor

2\. The third floor

3\. The fourth floor

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. The second floor.

Umeko: Kenji was posted to the second floor, because that's where his room was.

Azuma: I see. But he was found dead in the Rec Room on the fourth floor.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Why would he be all the way up there if he was posted to the second floor?

Eizo: I can answer that. And while we're at it, we can talk a little more about what happened last night.

Ichiro: [angry] …

Fukumi: [confused] How would you know about stuff that happened last night? Shouldn't you have been asleep?

Eizo: No. I was awake for most of the night.

Fukumi: [confused] Huh? Why?

Eizo was awake last night because…

1\. The flies kept him up

2\. He had insomnia

3\. He conducted a random spot check

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. He conducted a random spot check

Umeko: Eizo was conducting another one of his random spot checks, wasn't he?

Fukumi: [shocked] Random spot checks?

Eizo: That's right. I was.

Kaori: [confused] I didn't know you conducted random spot checks.

Eizo: [nervous] They're...not all that random. There are...certain members of the group who I wanted to make sure were doing their duty.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yeah, yeah, what you're really trying to say is you didn't think I'd take my duty seriously, right?

Eizo: [annoyed] And I was right, wasn't I?

Fukumi: [confused] Wait, what happened?

Eizo: When I left my room last night, I found Kenji at the second floor, right where he was supposed to be. [accusatory] But Ichiro had left his post!

Mordecai: [accusatory] Ichiro! That's not right!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Big deal. It's just a stupid night shift.

Eizo: [annoyed] Clearly, this _was_ a big deal because Kenji's now dead, and perhaps if we'd all stuck to our assigned jobs responsibly, it wouldn't have happened!

Wakako: [confused] Isn't that, like, super suspicious for Ichiro to not have been at his post? Where did he even go? Back to his room?

Eizo: No. I found him…well, I guess there's no sense to beating around the bush, is there? [uncomfortable] ...I found him in the Rec Room.

Fukumi: [shocked] The Rec Room? You mean...the scene of the crime?

Shizuko: [snide] Well, if that wasn't an incriminating bit of evidence, I don't know what is.

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] So...Ichiro was discovered at the crime scene last night when he wasn't supposed to be there? Most intriguing...

Shizuko: [annoyed] Do we even still need to discuss this any further then?

Kaori: [bored] Can't we just vote him the killer already? I'm tired of all this.

Taro: [nervous] Ich-Ichiro...you d-d-d-didn't kill K-K-Kenji, d-d-did you?

Mordecai: [accusatory] And so the truth is unveiled just minutes into our discussion! Good work, team! Now, let us convict this fiend!

Ichiro: [annoyed] You're all such a bunch of idiots.

_It looks like Ichiro's the prime suspect right now…but is that really right? I know Ichiro had a reason to be at the Rec Room last night...but he hasn't told anyone else. Everyone's getting riled up over a misunderstanding...I have to make sure they don't get overzealous so easily!_

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jfVf0RiJP2s]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Ichiro's Account

2\. Eizo's Account

3\. Night Shift Schedule

Fukumi: [excited] For Ichiro to have been at the scene of the crime last night…

Fukumi: [accusatory] That's obviously suspicious!

Eizo: Well... **me and Kenji found him upstairs** , making a mess.

Ichiro: [annoyed] 'Making a mess'? How many times do I have to tell you to get it into your thick skull?

Ichiro: [angry] I wasn't responsible for that!

Eizo: [sad] I left Kenji there, and... **never saw him alive again.**

Fukumi: [snide] Whichever way you look at it…

Fukumi: [accusatory] Ichiro must have been up to no good!

Yoshihiki: [excited] He was probably **setting a trap for Kenji** in the Rec Room. That's gotta be it!

Fukumi: [thoughtful] And Kenji being found there means…

Fukumi: [excited] It had to have something to do with Ichiro!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_What was Ichiro doing in the Rec Room last night? I have to make that clear first..._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Ichiro's Account] - [ **setting a trap for Kenji** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] Hang on...I don't think that's true.

Fukumi: [confused] Huh?

Yoshihiki: [confused] Did Ichiro have another reason to be at the Rec Room then?

Umeko: Right, Ichiro? You should tell them.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ngh...fine.

He took out the note he'd shown us earlier.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I...received this last night. It was slipped underneath my door.

Kaori: [confused] What is that?

Ichiro: It's a note. [uncomfortable] I don't know who wrote it, but it asked me to go to the rec room at midnight.

Samira: [angry] 'I know you want to get out...we can help each other…' Okay, that sounds ridiculously sketchy.

Ichiro: [annoyed] You don't think I know that?

Samira: [accusatory] Then why did you go to the Rec Room then, other than to conspire with the anonymous writer of this note?

Ichiro: [angry] I only went there out of curiosity! Not because I was gonna take up whoever it was on their offer!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Sounds like you're really digging yourself into a hole there, champ.

Ichiro: [angry] You're one to talk. We'll get to you soon enough, you fucking imp.

Yoshihiki: [angry] Don't call me that!

Ichiro: [snide] Why? Is your height a sore subject for you, Shorty?

Yoshihiki: [angry] I said, stop it! Quit calling me short!

Ichiro: [snide] Aww, it looks like the little boy's upset I hit a soft spot.

Hanako: [annoyed] Shut up, the both of you. You're wasting our time. What happened after you arrived at the Rec Room?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I…

Hanako: Eizo, what happened when you and Kenji found Ichiro?

Eizo: [thoughtful] Me and Kenji had been puzzling over where Ichiro had gone off to, when we heard a sound from the fourth floor.

Hanako: A sound?

Azuma: To have heard it from the third floor...there's only one sound it could have been.

The sound that Eizo and Kenji heard that alerted them to Ichiro's whereabouts...it could only have been…

1\. The killer attacking Ichiro

2\. Buddy barking

3\. The rec room door

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. The rec room door

Umeko: [excited] It had to have been the door to the rec room!

Azuma: That's right. It makes a loud creaking noise everytime it's opened. Right, Eizo?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] Yeah...So me and Kenji made our way up there to look for him.

Hanako: And then what happened?

Eizo: We uh…[uncomfortable] We found him inside. And...the place was a mess.

Ichiro: [annoyed] You're exaggerating! There was...well…

Eizo: [distressed] There was raw meat all over the poker tables and floor, like someone had just dumped it there!

Fukumi: [uncomfortable] Eww! I didn't think you were that nasty!

Ichiro: [annoyed] I didn't put it there! It was already there when I came in! Like I told Umeko, I was...I was 'pranked'.

Eizo: [confused] Huh?

Samira: [thoughtful] 'Pranked'? What do you mean?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] When I entered the Rec Room, I saw the raw meat on the poker table and floor, and...in the middle of it...was…

Ichiro flushed and looked even more heated than before.

Ichiro: [angry] That bastard took it from me for his stupid prank!

Eizo: [annoyed] Took what? Would you get to the point?

_It should be obvious what item of Ichiro's was 'taken' for a prank. If I were trying to prank Ichiro, I would have taken the thing that's most precious to him, and that's obviously..._

1\. Nico the Dummy

2\. Charlie the Cactus

3\. Buddy the Dog

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Charlie the Cactus

Umeko: [thoughtful] Someone...stole your cactus?

Ichiro: [angry] ...Ngh…[annoyed] Look, when I entered the Rec Room, I saw someone had taken Charlie and put him on the table.

Taro: [nervous] Ch-Charlie? Who's Ch-Charlie?

Ichiro: [shocked] I…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oho! No way! You named your fucking cactus? Dude, that is so rich!

Ichiro: [angry] Sh-Shut up! I did NOT!

Yoshihiki: [playful] This is already too good.

Samira: [angry] Would you shut the hell up before I punch you in the face? You're not helping!

Hanako: Ichiro, proceed.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I… Fine, so, someone had put my cactus on the table and they'd surrounded it with...with those disgusting bits of raw meat!

Fukumi: [confused] Huh? Why would someone do that? That seems so lame.

Kaori: [disappointed] Kinda gross though…

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] Whoever is behind all this wouldn't have gone to the lengths of setting this up without a purpose…

Azuma: [confused] So why was the raw meat put around Ichiro's cactus? There has to be a reason.

The reason for putting a circle of raw meat around Ichiro's cactus...it was to…

1\. Make Kenji clean it up

2\. Make the Rec Room smell

3\. Attract flies

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Attract flies

Umeko: [accusatory] I can only think of one reason! It was to attract the flies!

Kaori: [worried] The flies? What?

Umeko: It's like you once said, Azuma…

[[flashback]]

Azuma: All that raw meat? It's gonna draw flies to her like moths to a flame.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [excited] The raw meat...it attracted the flies to it!

Fukumi: [shocked] Hey, that...does sort of make sense.

Samira: [shocked] The prankster...used the meat to lure the flies?

Umeko: [thoughtful] That must be what Monokuma meant when he said that one of us had figured out a way to deal with the flies!

Fukumi: [confused] Huh?

Umeko: [accusatory] Isn't that right, Monokuma?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...maaaybe. One of you lot had the brilliant idea to get raw meat from the kitchen, and put it in a corner of your room! The flies swarmed the meat throughout the night, and that person was able to get a good night's sleep!

Hanako: And it appears that whoever discovered this tactic also used it for their prank, which means…

Umeko: That's why he or she kept silent when we asked who it was that morning. They were planning on using what they'd discovered for nefarious purposes.

Azuma: [thoughtful] So whoever stole Ichiro's cactus must have littered the place surrounding it with meat to draw a cloud of flies to it…

Eizo: [confused] But why?

Umeko: Huh?

Eizo: [thoughtful] Why draw the flies to his cactus in the first place?

Samira: [accusatory] This all comes down to the person who wrote that damn note to Ichiro in the first place!

Eizo: [thoughtful] So, one of us took Ichiro's plants and hid it in the Rec Room, and drew flies to it, and asked Ichiro to come to the Rec Room, because…?

Ichiro: [annoyed] It was a dumb prank. _He_ knew how much that cactus meant to me and wanted to make fun of me for it!

_He…? Well, there's clearly only one person who would've been up to a prank like this…_

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: [thoughtful] …

Mordecai: …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] …

Hanako: …

Azuma: [worried] …

Eizo: [distressed] …

Kaori: [bored] …

Ichiro: [angry] …

Samira: [accusatory] ...

Shizuko: [annoyed] …

Taro: [nervous] …

Wakako: [confused] …

Yoshihiki: [playful] …

Miyumi: [worried] …

Fukumi: [confused] ...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: Yoshihiki

Umeko: Yoshihiki...this whole prank has your name written all over it.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Whoa, whoa, what? Me?

Ichiro: [angry] Don't play dumb, you moron! Who else in this inn would be pulling stupid pranks like this?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Is that what you've been thinking this whole time? You know, just cause I like to pull pranks and I'm the SHSL Prankster doesn't mean I'm responsible for every prank that happens in this inn.

Kaori: [bored] I think it kinda does, actually.

Yoshihiki: [nervous] Seriously! This wasn't my doing. Someone else must've set that prank up, because I didn't do it!

Hanako: Can you prove your innocence?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Can you prove my guilt?

Samira: [accusatory] I say, guilty until proven innocent!

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Oh yeah? Well then, I say, innocent until proven guilty!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Why are we even talking about who set up this dumb prank? [angry] I want to know who was the bastard that killed Kenji!

Hanako: Chances are, they might be connected. They could even be the same person.

_Could Yoshihiki be telling the truth? Is this his handiwork, or not? Regardless of what I believe...there are two damning pieces of evidence that links him to this prank…_

Ichiro: [annoyed] No one else other than you would've set this prank up. You stole my cactus and slipped me that note, all so you could make fun of me. Just admit it so we can move on.

Yoshihiki: [distressed] H-Hey! Don't just go around deciding that without any real proof! I'm not the only person capable of doing something like this!

Wakako: [annoyed] But you ARE the most likely suspect...

Yoshihiki: [nervous] Y-Yeah? Well...[accusatory] Hey! It wouldn't have been easy for me to steal Ichiro's dumb cactus! I mean...the guy has that thing on him almost all the time! How could I have stolen it from him? Hah...if you ask me, the person we _should_ be accusing...is Nagatomo!

Miyumi: [worried] Naga...tomo?

Nagatomo: [annoyed] ...Me?

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Y-Yeah, you! I mean...if I'm going to be accused of setting up a prank like this just because I'm the SHSL Prankster, accusing you of a theft because you're the SHSL Thief is just as likely!

Nagatomo didn't respond. He simply lowered his hat over his eyes, and I caught sight of another one of his trademark mysterious smiles gracing his face.

Nagatomo: [snide] ...Interesting.

Shizuko: [accusatory] Is that really all you have to say?

Samira: [accusatory] Yoshihiki! Stop changing the subject from your obvious suspicion. You set this prank up, didn't you?

Fukumi: [accusatory] Yeah! Talk!

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Eh? You too, Fukumi? [disappointed] But I thought we were so in sync this whole Trial...

Wakako: [bored] I mean...I don't want to say he has a point, but...doesn't Yoshihiki have a point about Nagatomo? He is known for being a thief, right?

Nagatomo: [disappointed] Such ignorance…

Wakako: [disappointed] It was just a thought. I mean...if we're debating the identity of a thief, the SHSL Thief himself should rightfully be the main suspect...

Eizo: [annoyed] Ichiro. When did you notice your cactus had been stolen?

Ichiro: [worried] Well, I...left it in my room when I headed out for my night shift. I didn't really pay much attention after that...

Mordecai: [disappointed] How careless of you...that is not the attitude of a true warrior, Ichiro...

Ichiro: [annoyed] What? Oh, shut up. I'm not in the mood for a lecture.

Eizo: [thoughtful] So there's no way to prove whether either Yoshihiki or Nagatomo stole Ichiro's cactus...

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ugh, this is so tedious! What does it matter who stole a fucking cactus? Can't we just figure out which one of them bumped Kenji off?

Kaori: [annoyed] Isn't...that what we're doing?

Yoshihiki: [nervous] Yeah, seriously! Can't we just...go back to accusing Ichiro?

Ichiro: [distressed] We've been over this already! I was lured to the Rec Room by the person who wrote this note!

Fukumi: [confused] So...who does everyone think the guilty one is? Yoshihiki? Or Nagatomo?

Samira: [annoyed] I say it's Yoshihiki.

Shizuko: [annoyed] The pipsqueak.

Kaori: [worried] I don't know...I don't really trust Nagatomo all that much either...

Ichiro: [annoyed] I don't trust either of them.

Miyumi: [distressed] They teamed up to kidnap Dr. Creeper! They're both meanies!

Yoshihiki: [playful] You're not still salty over that, are you?

Nagatomo: I do not know what to say. I had no hand in this...prank of Yoshihiki's.

Yoshihiki: [distressed] Wh-Wha...? You think this was my prank too, Nagatomo? Come on! I thought we were bros!

Nagatomo: [annoyed] ...You just accused me of stealing Ichiro's cactus less than five minutes ago.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Oh yeah. Whoops! [distressed] But seriously! I didn't do anything! [accusatory] This prank wasn't my handiwork!

Nagatomo: And I am not the thief.

Fukumi: [accusatory] My instincts are telling me that one of them's a liar!

_Everyone's arguing over themselves, trying to make themselves heard...at this rate, we'll get nowhere. We haven't even started debating over the identity of Kenji's killer. This is hopeless..._

Azuma: Hey, Umeko...

Umeko: [shocked] Huh?

Azuma: [worried] Everyone's getting pretty worked up right now...which is understandable. One of us has just died, and people are afraid because there's a killer in our midst. I think...they need a calming voice of reason to take charge and bring the discussion back to order.

_Azuma's right...I need to find a way to stop this senseless arguing and get us back on track!_

Side Note:

Time for the Mass Panic Debate! The Mass Panic Debate works pretty much the same as a Non-Stop Debate, except the Argue Points and the statements can be broken up. For example...

Character 1: dialogue dialogue **argue-**

Character 2: dialogue dialogue-

Character 3: dialogue **arg-**

 

Character 1: **-point** dialogue

Character 2: -dialogue dialogue

Character 3: - **ue point**

Characters' statements may end up broken in half, which will make it harder to piece together what everyone's saying, which makes sense since everyone's speaking over each other. But as long as you check for the ( - ) symbol, and focus on who is saying what, you can piece together what each character is saying and figure out which Argue Point can be matched up with which Truth Bullet.

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APmmnq7EpPA]

[Mass Panic Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Ichiro's Note

2\. Crumpled-Up Ball of Paper

3\. Glass Shards

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I know I like to prank people…

Fukumi: [accusatory] One of those two had something to do-

Nagatomo: I may be a thief, but I am no lowlife murderer.

 

Yoshihiki: [angry] But I'm telling you, I had nothing to do with this one!

Fukumi: [accusatory] -with last night. I'm sure of it! My-

Nagatomo: [annoyed] I operate on a moral code and always return what I steal.

 

Yoshihiki: [angry] I'd own up to it if I did!

Fukumi: [snide] -instincts are always right on the money!

Shizuko: [accusatory] Ichiro got his cactus back, didn't he?

 

Samira: [angry] Why would you? Clearly, the prankster behind this could be linked to Kenji's killer **…**

Ichiro: [accusatory] Yoshihiki's been pranking people since the moment we arrived here…

Shizuko: [annoyed] So technically, Nagatomo never violated his moral code at all...

 

Samira: [accusatory] So it would benefit you to stay silent!

Ichiro: [accusatory] There's no way anyone else would've-

Nagatomo: [disappointed] Very well. How about this?

 

Yoshihiki: [bored] Well, you're gonna need more proof to show I set this prank up.

Ichiro: [accusatory] -done such a childish prank other than him!

Nagatomo: I would not steal to help another one of Yoshihiki's senseless pranks.

 

Yoshihiki: [snide] Because at the end of the day, there's **no concrete proof-**

Ichiro: [accusatory] What more proof do we need? He's **the only person that-**

Miyumi: [accusatory] You stole Dr. Creeper to help him prank Umeko, didn't you?

 

Yoshihiki: [snide]  **-that** **I was the one who set it up**!

Ichiro: [accusatory] - **ever pranks anyone** here!

Nagatomo: [annoyed] Why on Earth are you still hung up on that?

[Mass Panic Debate: End]

_I can barely hear what everyone is saying, but...what that person said...it's obviously untrue, and I know I can prove it!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Crumpled-Up Ball of Paper] - [ **no concrete proof that I was the one who set it up** ]

Umeko: [thoughtful] That's it…

Yoshihiki: [confused] Huh?

Umeko: I found a crumpled-up note in Kenji's hand.

I showed them all the note.

**GOTCHA, LOSER! :-) YOU TOTALLY FELL FOR IT.**

Umeko: He must have found it when cleaning, and crumpled it up when Eizo made him clean the place up.

Eizo: [distressed] Had I cleaned the mess up myself...Kenji might still be alive and all of this could've been avoided! I'm such a failure of a leader! I let down someone who believed in me!

Hanako: Don't beat yourself up over this. No one blames you.

Yoshihiki: [playful] I mean...I kinda blame him a little...

Taro: [nervous] Th-That note kinda l-l-looks familiar…

Umeko: [accusatory] It's similar to the note Yoshihiki used to prank _you_ with.

[[flashback]]

Nagatomo: I only touched you on the back…

He peeled something off of Taro's shirt.

Nagatomo: ...to take this off you.

It was a small slip of paper with a childishly drawn stick figure on it, and the words " **I'm Stupid :-)** " written on it.

[[end: flashback :end]]]

Umeko: That note had been stuck onto the back of Taro's shirt by Yoshihiki.

[[flashback]]

Yoshihiki: [playful] There are plenty more people out there I want to prank.

He laughed and slapped Taro on the back.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: Ichiro. Am I correct in assuming you found this note in the room last night?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Ngh...yeah. It was pasted on...on Charlie's pot. I assumed that Yoshihiki set it up, and slipped me the fake note calling me to the Rec Room, just so he could punk me by showing how he'd stolen Charlie from me.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] C'mon! Your only link between me and this lame prank is that note? Hello? Are you all daft? Anyone can fake a note like that! It's not exactly a brilliant forgery...

Umeko: This note fits your M.O., though. Both notes have been signed with a smiley face, drawn exactly like this.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Big deal! Anyone who saw me prank Taro that day could have easily known to fake this note as well. It's not conclusive evidence! I mean...it's not like a smiley face is some brilliant forgery...

Eizo: [worried] I can't believe I'm saying this...but Yoshihiki has a point.

Samira: [shocked] For real?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hehe...there you go, Eizo, my man. I always knew you had a sensible head on your shoulders!

Umeko: No, wait…

_That's right. There's more than just this linking Yoshihiki to this prank...there's one more clue!_

Umeko: I have another piece of evidence that suggests Yoshihiki set this prank up.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Ugh, another one? Who cares! I didn't do it, end of story! Case closed!

Umeko: [annoyed] No, case is not closed! Azuma, you know what I'm talking about, right?

Azuma: [shocked] I...think so.

The other piece of evidence that links Yoshihiki to this prank is…

1\. Raw meat

2\. Glass shards

3\. Ichiro's note

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Raw meat

Umeko: The raw meat used in this prank...you've used it before!

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Huh?

[[flashback]]

Wakako looked up at me, a stunned look on her face. Her entire body...was covered in bits of raw meat and mush.

Wakako: [scared] Ahhhhhhhhh!

Umeko: Wakako, calm down! Wh-What's happened to you?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Haha! This is the best one yet!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [accusatory] Yoshihiki used the raw meat to prank Wakako.

Wakako: [uncomfortable] Ugh...don't remind me! I'd only just wiped it from my memory…

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Tch. You know the raw meat isn't an exclusive thing either, right? Anyone could've heard of how I'd used it and taken some of their own from the kitchen!

Eizo: [thoughtful] How did the killer transport the raw meat from the kitchen to the Rec Room in the first place? It would have looked really suspicious for someone to just be carting raw meat around…

Fukumi: [excited] The killer probably did something gross and just used his hands!

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] Eww! You commoners have no shame!

Azuma: I...highly doubt that.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Maybe they ate the meat and then vomited it back out! Haha!

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] You're so gross!

Wakako: [snide] As expected.

Umeko: The killer probably used one of the empty boxes from the attic...

Fukumi: [shocked] Huh? Empty boxes?

Umeko: There were two empty boxes brought down to the Lounge for Fukumi's party. The killer could have filled one of those boxes with raw meat and when the party failed, they could have helped carry the meat upstairs and no one would have questioned them. Everyone would have just assumed they were bringing a box back up to the attic.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Great, so that didn't help us at all. I don't even remember who helped to carry the boxes back upstairs.

Hanako: Even so, anyone could have volunteered to help load them. Knowing who we put in charge of carrying them back up might not help at all...

Kaori: [worried] So...are we back to accusing Yoshihiki?

Yoshihiki: [angry] Hey, I'm telling you, I've been framed! If I really was the killer, would I have been so obvious as to leave a note behind basically confirming that I'd done it? Is there even any proof the person who set this prank up was the one who killed Kenji?

Hanako: Let's think about this first. What was the prankster's goal in setting this prank up for Ichiro to discover?

Umeko: [confused] Hm?

Hanako: Think about it. The killer had to have had a reason for luring Ichiro to the Rec Room like this. Imagine you're Ichiro. You enter the Rec Room and you see your favorite cactus, in the middle of the room, surrounded by raw meat and a swarm of flies. What's your first instinct?

_My first instinct...would be to…_

1\. Call for help

2\. Run in and get Charlie

3\. Kill the flies

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Run in and get Charlie

Umeko: I would have charged in to get my cactus out from that mess.

Hanako: And that's exactly what Ichiro did, isn't it?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I...well...yeah…

Taro: [shocked] W-W-Wow...she r-r-read you like a b-b-book…

Ichiro: [annoyed] I was flustered, alright? So I ran in there to get my cactus back. And a little later, Kenji and Eizo found me.

Hanako: Now, think about this as if you're the one who set this prank up. Let's assume that the prankster and the killer are one and the same. You've got Ichiro charging into the room, flustered and angry. What's the reason for it?

_The reason...for having Ichiro run into the room like that…_

1\. So Kenji and Eizo would think he made the mess

2\. So the flies would attack Ichiro

3\. So Ichiro would be distracted

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. So Ichiro would be distracted

Umeko: Ichiro would've been distracted by the flies and the stench of the meat and his rush to get his cactus back…

Hanako: ...which would have left him vulnerable.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Um...where are you going with this?

_I think I'm starting to piece this together now...all the elements of the killer's plan...there can only be one reason for it!_

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyWFVReeqR0]

PSYCHE TAXI:

Q1) Who was the prankster behind the prank?

1\. Yoshihiki

2\. Kenji

3\. Kenji's killer

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Kenji's killer

Q2) Who was the killer's originally intended victim?

1\. Kenji

2\. Ichiro

3\. Eizo

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Ichiro

Q3) How did the killer plan to kill Ichiro?

1\. Eaten alive by flies

2\. Trip on raw meat and fall

3\. Sneak attack after distraction

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Sneak attack after distraction

Hanako: If I'm the killer, and I've got Ichiro distracted in the middle of the room…

Azuma: ...it would've been the perfect opportunity to try and kill him.

Eizo: [shocked] What?

Umeko: [thoughtful] The person who set this prank up...wanted to get Ichiro to let his guard down...so they could...sneak up on him…

Hanako: ...and kill him.

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoh-Z_TS_xE]

Fukumi: [shocked] Whoa! Wait! What are you guys saying?

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] You're saying…?

Hanako: The killer lured Ichiro to the Rec Room at night, when everyone but one person would've been asleep, and set up a prime distraction for him. They wanted to get him alone and vulnerable, with no one else around to stop them from carrying out their crime.

Fukumi: [shocked] No way...the killer had been going after Ichiro?

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Wow. So you're pretty lucky to be alive, huh, Ichiro?

Umeko: It's the only thing that makes sense. There's no other reason for someone to have gone to the trouble of setting all this up, and with Kenji winding up dead...and the note written to Ichiro…

Ichiro: [accusatory] That's bullshit!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Ichiro: [accusatory] If that's the case, then why am I still here right now, standing among you, alive and well?

Umeko: [shocked] Huh? I'm...sure there must be-

Ichiro: [angry] You say Kenji's killer wanted me dead at first. So why did he change his target to Kenji instead? All you're doing is spouting nonsense and I don't believe a word of it!

_Was the killer really after Ichiro from the beginning? If so, why isn't he dead? There has to be a reason behind it…_

[Track: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Y4w_7v_BHM>]

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Map of Inn

2\. Raw Meat

3\. Eizo's Account

4\. Night Shift Schedule

Ichiro: [accusatory] I refuse to believe that!

Ichiro: [distressed] There's...no way someone tried to kill me!

Ichiro: [accusatory] If the killer had been after me…

Ichiro: [accusatory] Why did he let me go?

Ichiro: [accusatory] He couldn't have switched his target to Kenji for no reason.

Ichiro: [accusatory] Your reasoning is all wrong!

[ADVANCE]

Umeko: [thoughtful] It's not wrong. The pieces all fit!

Umeko: [accusatory] Why else did the killer try to lure you to the Rec Room?

Umeko: [worried] I know it's hard to come to terms with, but it has to be the truth.

[ADVANCE]

Ichiro: [accusatory] Then why didn't the killer strike?

Ichiro: [angry] He had me in the perfect position.

Ichiro: [accusatory] I was **busy trying to get Charlie back** …

Ichiro: [angry] I was **completely distracted** …

Ichiro: [thoughtful] ...it was **late at night**...

Ichiro: [worried] ...and **there was no one else around** …

Ichiro: [accusatory] He could easily have killed me! But he didn't!

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] So...you must be wrong. The killer had to have been after Kenji from the start!

[Cross Sword: End]

_Ichiro refuses to believe he almost wound up the first victim...but there's a pretty obvious reason why the killer never attacked him like he must've meant to, and I have to make it clear to him!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Eizo's Account] - [ **there was no one else around** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] That's wrong!

Ichiro: [annoyed] What?

Umeko: The reason why the killer didn't attack you was because they hadn't planned for two witnesses to have shown up out of the blue.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Two witnesses? But who?

Umeko: Easy. They were…

1\. Me and Wakako

2\. Eizo and Kenji

3\. Miyumi and Taro

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Eizo and Kenji

Umeko: The killer hadn't expected Eizo and Kenji to show up at the Rec Room when they did.

Azuma: [thoughtful] That's right. Eizo had conducted a random spot check, and discovered Ichiro missing. It was at that exact time he and Kenji heard Ichiro entering the Rec Room…

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] So the duo ran upstairs to look for him…

Hanako: ...and by doing so, they indirectly saved his life.

Umeko: The killer was probably waiting for the opportune moment to attack Ichiro once he'd ran into the Rec Room. But once Eizo and Kenji showed up…

Eizo: [distressed] The killer was...forced to wait…

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] No…

Umeko: The killer...waited for them to leave…

Azuma: [sad] But only Eizo and Ichiro left the room.

Eizo: [shocked] You don't mean…?

Umeko: When Eizo and Ichiro left the room, they did it together, and left Kenji inside to clean up the mess. Because of that, Kenji was now the person alone in the Rec Room…

Azuma: [sad] ...And so the killer...decided...to switch his target…

Fukumi: [shocked] No way! That's so screwed up! Kenji died...by mistake?

Kaori: [disappointed] That's awful…

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] It was just pure bad luck...he was never the killer's intended target but because he was made to stay behind and clean...he ended up in the crosshairs…

Shizuko: [annoyed] ...and Ichiro got to live?

Eizo: [distressed] N-No…!

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Preposterous...

Ichiro: [distressed] That's...that's fucking…

Yoshihiki: [sad] Aw man...why couldn't it have been Ichiro instead?

Ichiro: [angry] Shut the fuck up, jerkwad!

Samira: [angry] Seriously - I want to punch you.

Monokuma: Nuh-uh. No violence in the trial! Beat each other up later!

Eizo: [sad] This...really is all my fault...I should never...never have told Kenji to stay behind and clean up...if not for that...he wouldn't be dead…

Hanako: Like I said, it's not your fault. You didn't expect a killer to have been lying in wait, waiting for the moment to strike. It would have been irresponsible of you to have left the mess in the room, uncleaned. And that's not your character. You didn't know. If it's anyone's fault...it's the one who's behind all this.

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] So...what do we know so far?

Umeko: [sad] The killer...was behind the prank. Whoever it was stole Ichiro's cactus, set up the prank with the meat and the flies, lured Ichiro to the Rec Room and waited for Ichiro to be distracted so they could kill him. But when Eizo and Kenji arrived...they were forced to switch targets.

Kaori: [worried] So...how do we know who it was?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ugh, I'm not built for this kind of detective work. Why couldn't we have an SHSL Detective on our class to do it for us?

Fukumi: [confused] Does this mean...we're back to square one?

Umeko: [confused] Huh?

Fukumi: [disappointed] I mean...we're still no closer to discovering who the killer was...if Ichiro was actually meant to be the intended victim...and Yoshihiki wasn't the one behind the prank...

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Of course it's not me! I wouldn't have made it so obvious by leaving a note with my signature on it, would I?

Wakako: [snide] I don't know, you could have just been that dumb.

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Says you!

Umeko: [thoughtful] There has to be some clue in all this that shows who set up this prank and the murder...but...how do we find it…?

[[TRIAL: SUSPEND]]

Surviving Students: 15  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
Nagatomo - SHSL Thief  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL “Amnesiac”  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star


	8. Chapter 1: A House Of Lies And Flies, Deadly Life - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko‘s thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]
> 
> Bold - Argue Points  
> Underlined - Agree Points  
> [Truth Bullet]

[[TRIAL: RESUME!]]

Samira: [thoughtful] Okay, I’ve been keeping quiet for long enough, but I think I might as well bring this up. There’s one thing that’s been bothering me…

Hanako: And what would that be?

Samira: Eizo.

Eizo: [confused] ...Yeah?

Samira: Where’d you go after you found Ichiro?

Eizo: Nowhere. I stayed on the third floor and took over Ichiro’s shift.

Hanako: [annoyed] You really have got to stop doing that. You’re only encouraging truancy and slacking on the job when you always take their shifts over for them.

Eizo: [nervous] Heh...sorry. I figure...a good leader leads by example, right? It’s not like I could’ve dragged Ichiro from his room and back to his post.

Samira: [thoughtful] So you stayed on the third floor...in that case…[accusatory] Wouldn’t you have seen the killer walk down the stairs after committing the murder?

Eizo: [shocked] Huh?

Fukumi: [confused] Come to think of it...there’s also something fishy about that…

Mordecai: You...never questioned Kenji's disappearance? When he never returned from the Rec Room after you made him clean...did you not find it strange?

Eizo: [nervous] I…

Samira: [accusatory] Where were you during all that time?

Eizo: [nervous] Like I said...I was...doing my duty…

Kaori: That doesn’t explain why you didn’t see anyone come back down or question Kenji’s absence.

Hanako: [thoughtful] For the killer to have returned to their room after the murder...they would've had to have passed Eizo on the third floor.

Eizo: [nervous] I...was just distracted. It must have slipped my mind. I probably assumed Kenji headed back down while I was patrolling and didn’t notice. And...I’m pretty sure I didn’t see anyone walk back down...I think.

Shizuko: [annoyed] You ‘think’? What’s the matter with you?

Fukumi: [confused] Yeah, you seem...really confused. Do you not remember what happened last night?

Eizo: [nervous] I...um…

Samira: [accusatory] It’s pretty suspicious to me that you suddenly don’t seem to recall details from the night of a murder.

Eizo: [annoyed] Hey, don’t blow things out of proportion. I told you, I was just distracted.

Samira: [accusatory] Distracted by what? Just what were you up to?

_Eizo had the whole night to himself...but he claims he got ‘distracted’...?_

_Come to think of it...besides the murder, there’s one other thing that took place last night, and with only one person awake at the time...only he could have been responsible! But...would it really have been him behind it?_

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUM1e-egTNs]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

  1. Missing Box
  2. Missing Trophy
  3. Vandalized Mural
  4. Switching Rooms



Samira: [accusatory] You can’t possibly have just forgotten what you were doing last night!

Eizo: [nervous] I...I didn’t! I was just...tired.

Eizo: I **stayed at my post on the third floor** and took over all of Ichiro’s shift.

Kaori: [worried] Didn’t you find it at all suspicious that Kenji never came back down?

Eizo: [nervous] I...had other matters on my mind.

Samira: [accusatory] Oh yeah? Like what?

Eizo: [nervous] I...I was just thinking of how angry I was that Ichiro ignored my instructions.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Oh, so you’re blaming it on me, now, are you?

Samira: [accusatory] No...that’s not it. I think you’re lying!

Eizo: [angry] I’m not lying! All I did was patrol up and down for a bit, that’s all.

Samira: [annoyed] My mural was vandalized last night...and you are the most likely suspect!

Samira: [accusatory] You either witnessed it, or did it yourself. And since you claim not to have seen anything…

Samira: [accusatory] ... **It could only have been done by you!**

Eizo: [annoyed] I have no idea what you’re talking about...

Eizo: [annoyed] Just because I was awake last night does not make me the vandal.

Eizo: [annoyed] That mural **could have been vandalized by anyone**!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_Samira’s getting worked up...and I think she’s wanted to discuss this since the trial began...but is she right? Or am I to prove her statements wrong?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Vandalized Mural] -> [ **could have been vandalized by anyone** ]

Umeko: Eizo...Samira’s not wrong in saying that if you really were patrolling the third floor last night, you would’ve seen something happen.

Eizo: [annoyed] ‘Seen something happen’...? What are you talking about?

Umeko: Samira's mural is on the third floor. And it was vandalized in the middle of the night. Because you said you took over Ichiro's shift on the third floor...that means one of two things happened.

Samira: [accusatory] If you claim to have been on the third floor all night, then either you vandalized my mural yourself, or you saw whoever it was do it.

Eizo: [distressed] Tch!

Samira: [angry] It's not possible for you to not have seen anything suspicious happen. So which was it? Are you covering up for someone, or did you do the deed yourself?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] I...I don’t know! I...think I dozed off in the middle of my shift.

Kaori: [confused] Dozed off?

Eizo: [nervous] Yeah, so...I didn’t vandalize it myself...but I fell asleep so I don’t know who did. I wouldn’t do such a thing, now, would I?

Fukumi: [disappointed] So if Eizo dozed off...he wouldn’t know whether Kenji came back down, or if the killer did either. I guess that makes sense…

_No, wait...there’s something not right about Eizo’s statement…_

Umeko: Hold on! Eizo...you’re forgetting about…

  1. The body discovery announcement
  2. The rules against sleeping
  3. The murder



…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. The rules against sleeping

Umeko: Monokuma’s rules clearly state that we cannot sleep anywhere but our rooms.

Eizo: [shocked] Huh? They do?

Hanako: [annoyed] Shouldn’t you have read the rules thoroughly? You’re supposed to be the leader!

Eizo: [nervous] Y-Yeah...I did…I just...thought everyone had forgot...

Fukumi: [confused] Huh?

Samira: [accusatory] So you weren’t sleeping then...which means you either witnessed the vandal in action and did nothing to stop it...or you were the vandal yourself! Now fess up!

Azuma: [nervous] Uh, Samira...is there really a need to press on about this matter? Given the circumstances, I don’t think that-

Eizo: [disappointed] No, Azuma. It’s fine.

Azuma: [shocked] Huh?

Eizo: [disappointed] I shouldn't have tried to hide it. It's probably for the best that I come clean. Well...Samira’s absolutely right. It...was me.

Umeko: [shocked] Wait, what?

Eizo: I’m…[uncomfortable] I’m the one who vandalized Samira’s mural.

Samira: [accusatory] Aha! I knew it!

_What? Really? I knew Eizo never liked Samira drawing on the walls, but...I didn’t think he’d go as far as to ruin her work...especially since he'd be vandalizing the walls himself!_

_Eizo’s never seemed like the petty, vindictive sort of person either. Is he telling the truth? Why would he do that? This doesn’t seem like him…_

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Whoa! No way! I totally didn’t see that coming! Uptight, strict, ‘rules-are-meant-to-be-obeyed’ SHSL Commander Eizo...was responsible for a childish vandalism? What are the odds?

Eizo: [disappointed] …

Taro: [nervous] E-E-Eizo…? Is th-this true?

Eizo: [disappointed] I…

Hanako: Well? Is it?

Eizo: [nervous] Well...yeah…

Samira: [angry] ...You...

Fukumi: [confused] But why? Why would you do such a thing? I don’t get it. You used up your night shift just to vandalize Samira’s mural? Wouldn’t it have been obvious you did it, once Ichiro told us you took over?

Eizo: [disappointed] He...didn’t know I’d taken over. I figured he’d...assumed I went back to my room.

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Eizo: [disappointed] I was...angry, at him. And I...kinda lost my temper. So I...took it out on that eyesore of a mural.

Umeko: Eizo...that doesn’t sound like you, at all.

Yoshihiki: [excited] Hush, Umeko. I’m liking this new, rebellious Eizo! It’s so much more refreshing!

Hanako: [annoyed] I can’t believe this…

Mordecai: [disappointed] Eizo...this is very irresponsible of you! This behavior is unbecoming of a leader!

Samira: [angry] You jackass! I spent a lot of time on that! You had no right to ruin it!

Eizo: [annoyed] Look, I’m sorry. But I own up to it. I was so busy with my work, I didn’t stop to think that Kenji had been upstairs for a long time and never came back down. When I was done, I went back to my room. That’s the truth.

Samira: [annoyed] Is that all? Oh, I don’t think so. You know what? I’m calling it!

Fukumi: [shocked] Calling it? You’re calling what?

Samira: [accusatory] I say that Eizo’s the killer!

Fukumi: [shocked] Whaaaaat?

Taro: [scared] Eizo...the k-killer?

Eizo: [annoyed] Wh-What? Of course I’m not the killer! [worried] I...I admit I vandalized your mural, Samira, and...I’m sorry. That was not becoming of a leader. But...that doesn’t make me a killer! I swear I didn’t kill Kenji! I would never!

Samira: [angry] Hah! Vandalizing a perfectly good piece of art is already a pretty dick move to begin with. It wouldn’t surprise me if you were a killer on top of being a vandal! This is why I don’t trust stuffy, authoritative sorts like you, and your business suits and your rigid behavior...humans aren’t meant to be sitting in an office all day! People like you snap, they always do!

Ichiro: [annoyed] What are you even talking about anymore? What does that have to do with Eizo being the killer?

Eizo: [angry] I’m not the killer! Stop calling me the killer!

Hanako: Calm yourself. Samira, you’re getting agitated for no reason.

Samira: [annoyed] No reason?

Eizo: [annoyed] Yeah! Just because I vandalized your mural does not automatically make me the killer!

Samira: [accusatory] No, but it definitely makes you suspicious! Eizo was alone last night with Kenji, and after Ichiro went to his room, those two were the only two left awake in the inn. He had the means and opportunity to commit the murder! He had the whole night to himself to kill Kenji!

Mordecai: [shocked] That’s…

Eizo: [angry] Preposterous!

Yoshihiki: [snide] Likely.

Eizo: [angry] None of that is what actually happened!

_Could Eizo...really be Kenji’s killer?_

_It’s true...once Ichiro left, Eizo and Kenji were the last two people awake…_

_But does it make sense for Eizo to be the killer?_

Taro: [nervous] I...I d-d-don’t want to accuse you, E-E-Eizo, but...y-you didn’t d-do it, did you?

Eizo: [angry] Of course not!

Wakako: [thoughtful] I dunno...a lot of what Samira’s saying is making sense.

Fukumi: [accusatory] You have no alibi, Eizo! That’s, like, a death sentence in a Class Trial!

Ichiro: [angry] And to think...you tried to accuse me of being the culprit in my own attempted murder!

Eizo: [angry] I did nothing of the sort! You are all jumping to conclusions! Please, let’s discuss this!

Hanako: [annoyed] Pipe down, everyone. We’re not going to get anywhere by blindly pointing fingers.

Yoshihiki: [excited] But blindly pointing fingers at suspects is what the Class Trials are all about!

Azuma: [thoughtful] Hanako is right. Let’s not-

Samira: [accusatory] Anyone who thinks my artistic masterpieces are nothing more than tasteless graffiti are obviously bad eggs!

Azuma: [nervous] Wha...

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] We at least owe it to Eizo to listen to his defense.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Defense, my ass! He’s the perp behind all this!

Eizo: [annoyed] Need I remind you all that you were all accusing Ichiro just minutes ago? Don’t you see you need to take a step back and think this through before accusing someone?

Kaori: [bored] I don’t really care either way. I just want to vote so we can go back upstairs and check on Buddy.

Wakako: [shocked] What the…? How can you not care about getting the culprit right? [accusatory] We’ll die if we get it wrong, you know!

Kaori: [sad] I hope Buddy isn’t feeling too lonely…

Wakako: [shocked] She’s...she’s not even listening to me...

Mordecai: [distressed] I...don’t believe Eizo is capable of being the killer. At least, I don’t want to believe that…

Nagatomo: Belief holds no place in a trial for murder. Only evidence, and facts, tell the story.

Samira: [annoyed] Just face it! Eizo’s the guilty one!

Miyumi: [distressed] B-But...Eizo was supposed to be our leader! [as Dr. Creeper] Oh, woe is me! Have we been betrayed?

_It seems like everyone’s so split on whether or not Eizo could be the killer…_

_We have to get everyone back on the same page, more or less, or we’ll never advance this debate!_

Side Note:

Time for a tutorial for the Scrum Debate! You can see the keywords of your team members’ arguments, but the opposing teams’ keywords are blacked out, so you need to look at their statements in the debate to try and ascertain which keyword will fit which statement. However, certain statements will contain multiple keywords. For example…

Your Keywords - apple, banana etc

Statement 1: I bought an apple and a banana for us. Which would you like?

Statement 2: I already have a banana so you can have that one.

As Statement 1 contains more than one keyword, you may wonder how to figure out which keyword to use against it. Here, you need to look at other statements to see if they contain one of those other keywords themselves. In this example, Statement 1 has both keywords, but Statement 2 already has ‘banana’. Therefore, ‘banana’ is used on Statement 2, ruling it out, meaning ‘apple’ is meant to be used on Statement 1.

[Track: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUvQ5RlFV6A>]

[Scrum Debate: Start]

EIZO IS THE CULPRIT:

Wakako: [ **unknown** ]

Samira: [ **unknown** ]

Ichiro: [ **unknown** ]

Nagatomo: [ **unknown** ]

Yoshihiki: [ **unknown** ]

Kaori: [ **unknown** ]

Shizuko: [ **unknown** ]

Taro: [ **unknown** ]

 

EIZO IS NOT THE CULPRIT:

Umeko: **awake**

Umeko: **time**

Azuma: **killer**

Eizo: **vandalism**

Mordecai: **witnesses**

Hanako: **forgot**

Miyumi: **alibi**

Fukumi: **Ichiro**

 

Wakako: Eizo never saw the real killer pass him last night, so that must mean he himself was the killer!

Samira: Eizo still has no concrete alibi for the time of the murder!

Ichiro: But because Eizo wasn’t asleep, his lack of an alibi is even more suspicious…

Nagatomo: He didn’t spend all night working on it. He could’ve killed Kenji anytime before or after the vandalism.

Yoshihiki: You can’t prove you weren’t awake the whole night!

Kaori: Because Ichiro saw him, and Eizo couldn’t lie about not being awake.

Shizuko: He had to write that note to get Ichiro away from Kenji, and kill him without witnesses!

Taro: M-M-Maybe Eizo just...forgot about Kenji?

[Scrum Debate: End]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 

Answer:

Wakako: [ **killer** ]

Samira: [ **time** ]

Ichiro: [ **alibi** ]

Nagatomo: [ **vandalism** ]

Yoshihiki: [ **awake** ]

Kaori: [ **Ichiro** ]

Shizuko: [ **witnesses** ]

Taro: [ **forgot** ]

 

Wakako: Eizo never saw the real killer pass him last night, so that must mean he himself was the **killer**!

Azuma: Maybe he never saw the **killer** because the killer got to Kenji from a different path.

 

Samira: Eizo still has no concrete alibi for the **time** of the murder!

Umeko: No one else had one at the **time** either! We were all sleeping!

 

Ichiro: But because Eizo was awake, his lack of an **alibi** is even more suspicious…

Miyumi: Um...but doesn’t the vandalized mural prove his **alibi**? It shows he was busy working on it...

 

Nagatomo: He didn’t spend all night working on it. He could’ve killed Kenji anytime before or after the **vandalism**.

Eizo: You’re right...I didn’t spend all night on it. But I promise you, I went straight to bed right after the **vandalism**.

 

Yoshihiki: You can’t prove you weren’t **awake** the whole night!

Umeko: If he really was the killer, why would he have admitted to being **awake** in the first place?

 

Kaori: Because **Ichiro** saw him, and Eizo couldn’t lie about not being awake.

Fukumi: Speaking of **Ichiro** , why would Eizo bother writing him a note when he knew he would be on night shift duty?

 

Shizuko: He had to write that note to get Ichiro away from Kenji, and kill him without **witnesses**!

Mordecai: But there would have been **witnesses** anyway! Eizo would pass Kenji on the second floor in order to get to the Rec Room!

 

Taro: M-M-Maybe Eizo just... **forgot** about Kenji?

Hanako: Eizo and I made the Night Shift schedule ourselves. He wouldn’t have just **forgot** about Kenji being on duty.

 

[BREAK!]

 

Umeko: Look, there’s just no concrete evidence that Eizo committed this crime. There are too many holes in the argument against him.

Samira: [accusatory] It doesn’t rule him out as a suspect! He still had the best opportunity to commit the murder!

Hanako: Well, how about we go over other details of the crime? Maybe then, it’ll be made clear who was really behind all this, and whether Eizo could’ve done it or not. We’re not going to get anywhere by constantly arguing amongst ourselves like this.

Samira: [angry] Mmph...very well. But I’m only doing this because I have faith in Hanako’s judgment.

Eizo: [nervous] Yeah...thanks, Hanako.

_I still feel like there’s something he’s not telling us...but as far as everyone is concerned, Eizo’s admitted to being the vandal...maybe we should ask him more about it later…_

Eizo: [worried] Punish me for my vandalism later, if we’re all still alive.

Miyumi: [scared] Eep! You didn’t have to put it like that!

Eizo: [disappointed] We should still be focused on what the killer did after murdering Kenji.

Azuma: That’s right. Samira, I know you’re upset, but…

Samira: [angry] Oh, I’m not upset. I’m angry. I’m hopping mad!

Azuma: ...We still have a murder to solve. We owe it to Kenji to figure out who his killer was, and we can’t afford to waste time with our lives on the line.

Hanako: Exactly. Thank you. Let’s go back to the killer’s actions.

_Back to the case at hand…_

_Eizo still looks really discombobulated about his admission...for him to suddenly vandalize Samira’s mural because he was angry at Ichiro and found it an eyesore...it’s still very out-of-character for him. What was his real reason?_

Hanako: Let’s say the killer’s plan succeeded, and they managed to draw Ichiro into the middle of the room where he was totally exposed, alone, distracted and vulnerable. [thoughtful] How then was he or she planning to kill him?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ngh...I hate that we’re discussing how I was about to die…

Hanako: It’s important for us to walk through the killer’s intended plan to work out what he had been trying to do.

_Alright...time to put my thinking cap on..._

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0RKidkav6o]  

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

  1. Glass Shards
  2. Rec Room Door
  3. Monokuma File #1
  4. Missing Fireplace
  5. Dusty Attic



Fukumi: [thoughtful] After getting Ichiro distracted…

Fukumi: [excited] The killer probably planned on jumping out and attacking him!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Jumping out from where? There are only so many places to hide in that room...

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...and I wasn’t that distracted to have missed something like that.

Azuma: [thoughtful] The killer would've had to have hidden somewhere...

Azuma: ...where neither Ichiro, nor Eizo and Kenji, who arrived later, would've spotted them.

Kaori: [bored] Are we quite sure the killer hid in the room at all?

Hanako: [thoughtful] Perhaps the killer simply hid elsewhere, nearby...waiting for their victim.

Taro: [nervous] M-M-Maybe he **hid in the l-l-library**?

Shizuko: [excited] I'm positive that the idiot killer **hid in the attic**!

Shizuko: [thoughtful] They would have **heard Ichiro go into the Rec Room** …

Shizuko: [accusatory] Then they would’ve entered the room afterwards and **snuck up on him** …

Shizuko: [accusatory] ...and then attacked him with whatever weapon they had! Foolproof!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_Hang on a minute...something that person said doesn’t make sense...because..._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Rec Room Door] -> [ **snuck up on him** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] That can’t be right!

Shizuko: [angry] How dare you counter me!

Umeko: [nervous] Um...but it's true. There's something wrong with your statement.

Shizuko: [snide] Shizuko Ikehara is never wrong!

Hanako: Umeko, just explain yourself.

Umeko: Don’t you remember? The door to the Rec Room makes a loud creaking noise everytime it’s opened. That's how Eizo and Kenji knew where Ichiro was to begin with. Meaning...there’s no way anyone could have entered the room silently to sneak up on Ichiro. That person would've had to open the door, and the noise would've alerted Ichiro.

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] Hmm...she’s got a point.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ugh, fine. I was just throwing out a suggestion.

Fukumi: [confused] But...if the killer couldn’t have snuck into the room because of the door...then…how would they have gotten inside to attack Ichiro?

_How...did the killer plan on attacking Ichiro, if they couldn’t have gotten into the room after him because of the door?_

Azuma: [thoughtful] What if…[accusatory] What if the killer didn’t need to?

Fukumi: [confused] Huh?

Azuma: [thoughtful] The killer had to have hid somewhere near the Rec Room, so they would know when Ichiro had arrived, and could get ready to attack. But if the door to the Rec Room would've prevented the killer from sneaking up on Ichiro...then that must mean the killer would've had to already be near Ichiro by the time of Ichiro's arrival.

Wakako: [confused] So...the killer didn't hide outside the Rec Room?

Azuma: I’m saying, what if the killer didn’t need to get into the room behind Ichiro by opening the door?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Say what? Now you’re just making no sense…

Wakako: Oh, Azuma...you’re always so wise and...smart...could you, uh...explain?

Mordecai: [accusatory] I see! You’re implying the killer used a transportation spell to teleport into the room without the need for doors! That’s...truly genius!

Kaori: [bored] ...Really.

Mordecai: [excited] Ooh! Or the killer fused himself with gaseous particles in the air, and entered the room through the gap between the door and its frame? That must be it!

Hanako: ...Please shut up.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] I’m...not talking about magic. What I mean is...[accusatory] what if the killer was hiding in the room the whole time?

_What?_

Fukumi: [shocked] No way!

Ichiro: [annoyed] We’ve already covered this, dumbass. I told you, I wasn’t that distracted that I wouldn’t have caught someone hiding, like, under the pool table or behind the bar or something.

Azuma: [thoughtful] I think it’s possible they could have hidden elsewhere in that room - somewhere no one would’ve thought a person would be hiding at first.

Ichiro: [accusatory] That's stupid!

_Ichiro has a point. There are only so many places in the Rec Room one could hide, but...Azuma seems to be onto something here. If he's sure about his theory, then I’m going to try and back him up! There has to be somewhere in the Rec Room where the killer was able to hide that didn’t arouse even Ichiro’s suspicions…_

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88RNU7oWrDE]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

  1. Rec Room Fireplace
  2. Knights’ Positions
  3. Light Switch
  4. Glass Shards



Ichiro: [annoyed] For someone to hide in the Rec Room where me, Kenji and Eizo wouldn’t notice them is impossible!

Hanako: [thoughtful] There are very few places to hide inside there…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Are you gonna say they hid behind the bar?

Ichiro: [accusatory] Because I remember looking there, and I would surely have noticed a human hiding behind it!

Fukumi: [shocked] Could they have hid behind one of the arcade machines?

Taro: [nervous] M-M-Maybe they used one of the knights to hide…

Shizuko: [accusatory] The killer probably hid inside the fireplace! Who would think to look there?

Ichiro: [accusatory] That’s all ridiculous! We would’ve seen someone hiding in all those locations!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_There are a lot of potential hiding spots in the Rec Room...but looking at the evidence surrounding where Kenji was killed specifically...there is one spot that is the most likely answer..._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Knights’ Positions] -> [they used one of the knights to hide]

Umeko: [thoughtful] Hey...Taro’s got a point.

Taro: [nervous] I do?

Yoshihiki: [snide] He does?

Ichiro: [annoyed] How would the killer have used one of the knights to hide? You don’t mean they hid behind the knights? Because if so, there’s a pretty big hole in that theory. All the knights are nailed down. You can’t move them, so the killer couldn’t have hid behind them.

Umeko: That’s because I don’t believe the killer hid behind them. I think the killer…

  1. Hid inside one of them
  2. Hid underneath them
  3. Hid in front of them



…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Answer: 1. Hid inside one of them

Umeko: [accusatory] ...hid inside one of the suits of armor!

Fukumi: [shocked] Whoa, what? [excited] That sounds so cool! I’ve never worn a suit of armor before!

Ichiro: [distressed] That’s absurd!

Hanako: [thoughtful] No...I think Umeko might be onto something.

Wakako: [worried] What...are you saying?

Umeko: I’m saying…[accusatory] the killer dressed up as one of the knights!

Eizo: [shocked] What?

Ichiro: [distressed] That’s so insane! You’re saying the killer pretended to be one of the knights? They would’ve had to stand perfectly still, like a statue!

Umeko: That's what you're getting at, right Azuma?

Azuma: [happy] Yes. That's right.

Umeko: It would’ve been a perfect hiding spot, because no one would have suspected anyone was hiding _inside_ one of the suits of armor. Anyone hiding under the pool table, behind the bar or in the fireplace would’ve been spotted eventually because they'd be out in the open. But inside one of the knights...who would have questioned if anyone was hiding inside one of them? Anyone entering the Rec Room wouldn't have thought twice about it. They would've assumed all the knights were empty, as they usually were. But for the killer to have been near Ichiro when he arrived to know when to attack, while also not alerting Ichiro to their presence by having to open the door...that must mean they hid inside the room before Ichiro made his appearance! And the only place they could have hidden there...

Azuma: [thoughtful] ...is inside a suit of armor.

Eizo: [distressed] So...when Kenji and I arrived at the Rec Room…

Umeko: There was _four_ people in the Rec Room at that point, not three. Kenji, you, Ichiro - and the killer, posing as one of the knights.

Mordecai: [accusatory] Foolish heathen!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Umeko: [shocked] Wh-What? Mordecai...what are you-

Mordecai: [snide] You disappoint me, Umeko...all this time, I've been impressed with your contribution in the Trial...[accusatory] But not anymore! What you suggest is even more illogical than my teleportation theories!

Kaori: [bored] Not really...it's kinda hard to beat that...

Umeko: It's not illogical. There's no reason the killer couldn't have dressed up as one of the knights to hide in plain sight.

Mordecai: [accusatory] Agh! You are being a fool again! I cannot allow you to continue to mislead us, or we shall all perish!

_I don't think I'm the one doing the misleading here..._

[Track: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Y4w_7v_BHM>]

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Missing Trophy

2\. Knights' Positions

3\. Blood on Knight's Feet

Mordecai: [accusatory] There are multiple reasons why no one could've been hiding in those suits of armor!

Mordecai: [snide] For one, the killer would have had to stay completely still...

Mordecai: [thoughtful] ...to avoid detection when Ichiro, Kenji and Eizo arrived...

Mordecai: [accusatory] That is no easy feat for one not trained in the art of meditation!

[ADVANCE]

Umeko: [nervous] Is...that really your reasoning?

Umeko: [thoughtful] I admit...it would've been hard to stay completely still in that armor...

Umeko: [accusatory] But it's certainly not impossible. And there's no other explanation for how the killer might've attacked Ichiro...

Umeko: [accusatory] ...and no other place they could've hid.

[ADVANCE]

Mordecai: [snide] Very well...how about this?

Mordecai: [accusatory] It is not possible to enter a suit of armor in the first place!

Mordecai: [distressed] They are **nailed down** to the floor and **cannot be taken apart**!

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Unless the killer used my 'gaseous fusion' theory to enter the suit of armor...

Mordecai: [accusatory] Your hypothesis that that was the killer's hiding place is improbable!

[Cross Sword: End]

_I know my theory is possible, and Mordecai's only refuting me because he's Mordecai, and because he doesn't know about one particular feature regarding the suits of armor. Once I clear that up, it'll be easy to convince him I'm not wrong!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Knights' Positions] -> [ **cannot be taken apart** ]

Umeko: You're right...the knights are nailed down to the floor.

Mordecai: [excited] Aha! So you admit your folly!

Umeko: However...they can still be taken apart.

Mordecai: [shocked] Eh? What? But how?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Those suits of armor have only been nailed down by their feet. Meaning that while the knights' footguards stay rooted to the floor, the rest of the armor can be taken apart, picked up and reassembled all over again. In theory, it's entirely possible for the killer to have taken apart a suit of armor - save its feet - put the rest of the armor on and step into the knights' footguards. Then, the disguise would've been complete. [accusatory] That's how a person could've hidden inside a suit of armor.

Mordecai: ...

Shizuko: [annoyed] Well? Are you satisfied with that explanation?

Mordecai: [disappointed] Hmph. I suppose...it will suffice. That being said...I still think the 'gaseous fusion' theory holds water...

Fukumi: [shocked] Gas can hold water?

Taro: [nervous] Um...I don't th-think that's what he means.

Hanako: At any rate, now that you're done wasting our time...we should give Umeko's and Azuma's theory some proper consideration.

Ichiro: [accusatory] I think there's one thing wrong with your theory...

Azuma: And that would be?

Ichiro: [accusatory] You two said it yourselves! The armor’s nailed down by their feet! If so, how could the killer have moved forward to attack me if I was in the middle of the room? That was their plan, right?

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] Ichiro brings up a good point. If the knights are stuck to the floor by their feet, whoever’s inside them cannot move from their current position.

_The killer...hiding in one of the suits of armor...would've been stuck in a corner of the room, because the armor's feet is nailed to the floor. And Ichiro would've been in the middle of the room, with Charlie, amidst the sea of flies..._

Umeko: If that’s the case...then the killer must’ve…

  1. Lured their victim to them
  2. Stepped out of the knight’s feet
  3. Waited for the victim to walk by them



…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Lured their victim to them

Umeko: [accusatory] The killer was planning to lure their victim towards them!

Ichiro: [distressed] But...how?

Fukumi: [confused] Yeah. I thought the whole point of having Ichiro’s cactus be in the middle of the room, surrounded by flies, was to draw him to the center. Shouldn’t the killer have drawn their victim towards them instead?

Umeko: [thoughtful] There has to be a reason for that too…

Ichiro: [annoyed] The whole crux of your case is that the killer wanted to draw their victim into the center of the room! Why would they do that if they needed to lure me or Kenji to one of the knights instead?

Azuma: Think about it. When you’re wearing one of those suits of armor, it probably isn’t easy to move and hit someone, right?

Taro: [nervous] I s-s-suppose not…

Azuma: The killer would’ve needed to catch their victim off guard, AND have them be standing close to them.

_Where is Azuma going with this? I feel like he’s figured something out…_

Azuma: Think back to where all four knights stood in the room. If you were hiding in one of them, how would you get your victim to get close to you but also be caught off guard when you attacked?

_Where all four knights stood...there was one in each corner of the room, with the exception of the one closest to the door...where Kenji was found dead…_

_Wait, that’s it!_

Umeko: I know! The killer hid inside…

  1. The knight closest to the door
  2. The knight with the shield
  3. The knight by the arcade machines



…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. The knight closest to the door

Umeko: He hid in the suit of armor between the door and the fireplace!

Shizuko: [thoughtful] Okay...but why?

Umeko: [thoughtful] The blood on the knight’s feet, as well as the position of Kenji’s body, proves that he died in front of that particular knight. He wasn’t dragged to that spot. So that’s the most likely place the killer hid. And it would also explain how the killer might’ve planned on distracting his or her victim.

Miyumi: [shocked] How?

Umeko: [excited] Because it’s like Azuma said! The killer needed to lure their victim to them but also have them be off guard! If we look at the Rec Room and its layout, there’s one obvious way the killer could’ve done this. They used…

  1. The arcade machines
  2. A bottle of alcohol
  3. The light switch
  4. The Rec Room Door
  5. The fireplace



…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. The light switch

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfDXQjoQXk0]

Ichiro: [confused] Huh? The light switch?

Umeko: The light switch is right next to the knight by the door, where Kenji died. It looked like Kenji was headed towards that corner of the room. Why do you think that is?

Taro: [nervous] Um...I d-don't know?

Umeko: [thoughtful] If the killer's victim was standing in the middle of the room, and you were standing there, by the light switch, what would you have done to not only draw your victim towards you, but also keep them distracted so you could surprise them with an attack?

Miyumi: [nervous] ...You would've...turned the lights...off?

Umeko: Exactly. And I think that's what happened. We tested the light switch earlier, and with the door closed, the room would've been in pitch black darkness. All the killer would’ve had to do while in his hiding spot, was reach a hand out and turn the lights off. While their victim stood in the middle of the room, with his back to the door, the killer - standing in the armor right next to the lights - would only need to extend one arm and flick the switch, plunging the room into darkness.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Ichiro - or Kenji, in this case - would’ve been forced to stumble their way through the darkness to the lights switch to turn them back on…

Umeko: [accusatory] ...and when the lights came back on, they would’ve been standing right in front of the killer, hiding inside the armor! They would be close enough to attack, and their victim would still be disoriented from the lights going out, that they wouldn't have been prepared to dodge out of the way or defend themselves.

Wakako: [shocked] The killer figured all that out? That’s so complex!

Umeko: But it works! And there’s another piece of evidence that backs it up…

  1. Blood on Shield
  2. Blood on Knight’s Feet
  3. Glass Shards



…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Blood on Knight’s Feet

Umeko: Kenji’s blood was found splattered on the feet of the knight closest to the lights switch. It makes sense that the killer hid in that particular suit of armor and killed Kenji there - hence his blood landing in that particular spot.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Wow! Umeko, you’re a genius!

Umeko: [embarrassed] Oh, um...nah, I’m really not.

Wakako: [annoyed] Hey, Azuma helped too! [happy] I thought you did great too, Azuma!

Azuma: [confused] Um...thanks.

Eizo: [thoughtful] So the killer hid inside the armor by the door...turned the lights off to force Kenji to stumble his way in the darkness to him...and as soon as the lights came back on...he...attacked Kenji…

Samira: [shocked] But with what?

Umeko: [shocked] Huh?

Samira: What did the killer attack Kenji with? We’ve been talking in circles but the key part of this mystery - the murder weapon - remains an unknown! Are we not going to discuss that, at all?

Azuma: No, you’re right. We should figure out what the murder weapon was.

_The Monokuma File...said it was a blunt, heavy object...what could it be?_

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0RKidkav6o]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullet:

  1. Blood on Knight's Feet
  2. Blood on Shield
  3. Glass Shards
  4. Missing Box
  5. Missing Trophy



Fukumi: [excited] The murder weapon was probably an item inside the Rec Room!

Shizuko: [confused] Inside? Like what? A pool ball?

Wakako: [excited] Maybe it was a pool cue! See, Azuma! I’m helping too!

Yoshihiki: [bored] Are we quite sure the killer didn’t just grab Kenji and **smash his head against the wall** or something?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I mean...that’s what I would do.

Wakako: [distressed] I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that last part...

Eizo: [annoyed] And don’t be an idiot! It’s hard enough to move around in a suit of armor - the killer couldn’t have reached out and grabbed Kenji like that!

Nagatomo: [bored] Besides...that would have **left a stain on the wall**.

Yoshihiki: The killer could've just cleaned any stains up, right?

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] What about the weapons in the Rec Room?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Weapon? What weapon? I thought we threw those swords in the trash...

Eizo: [thoughtful] Not all of them...there's still that shield...

Taro: [thoughtful] Uh...so m-maybe the k-k-killer **bashed the sh-shield against Kenji's h-h-head**?

Miyumi: [distressed] Oh no! Poor Kenji...that must have been so painful!

Kaori: [bored] I was actually thinking the killer used an item from outside the Rec Room…

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_Hang on...that person said something...and I think I know what the murder weapon might be!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Missing Trophy] -> [an item from outside the Rec Room]

Umeko: Kaori, that’s it!

Kaori: [bored] Hmm?

Umeko: You know what I’m talking about. The missing trophy!

Taro: [shocked] Huh? Wh-What missing t-trophy?

Azuma: One of the three trophies on the lounge’s mantelpiece is missing.

Eizo: [thoughtful] Those trophies would be heavy enough...I imagine if you swung it down on a person’s head a couple times…

Umeko: [sad] Kenji...would have sustained blunt force trauma to the head and...bled out…

Wakako: [shocked] Are you serious? The killer nailed Kenji with...a trophy?

Umeko: That trophy disappeared from the mantelpiece for no reason. I don't think any of us here has any reason to steal it. So the only other reason I can think of for a trophy suddenly disappearing...was if it was a clue in the investigation...because it could be the murder weapon.

Hanako: [thoughtful] Those trophies have a square base that’s thick and hard. Slamming the blunt end of the trophy’s base against someone’s head would injure them greatly. It is a possibility. Plus...I don’t see anything else in the room heavy enough that it could be used as a weapon.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Now, wait up! That’s not true! There are other things in there that could have served as weapons.

Hanako: Such as?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Didn’t you guys properly examine the scene? There were glass shards by Kenji’s body!

_That’s right...I remember seeing those glass shards but I still have no idea where they came from or why they were there…_

Ichiro: [annoyed] Isn’t it possible those shards are related to the weapon? What if Kenji was hit by a bottle?

Wakako: [confused] A...bottle?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Why else would there be glass shards there for no reason?

Fukumi: [confused] What kind of bottle would it even have come from?

_What bottle did the glass shards come from? I remember a few of the shards had lettering on them...and there were bottles on the shelves by the bar…_

_Wait...that’s it!_

Umeko: Those glass shards were broken off of a bottle of…

HANGMAN’S GAMBIT:

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

…

…

…

 

_ _ _ S _ _ _

 

…

…

…

 

_ H _ S _ E _

 

…

…

…

 

_ H I S _ E Y

 

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: WHISKEY

Umeko: ...whiskey!

Wakako: [shocked] Whiskey?

Umeko: There were letters on those glass shards...I remember an ‘S’, ‘H’, ‘K’ and an ‘E’...

Azuma: There was a letter that could be either a ‘V’ or ‘Y’...and I think this means it was a ‘Y’.

Umeko: And the letter I thought was an ‘M’...was actually an upside down ‘W’! There’s no doubt about it. Rearrange those letters...and you get 'WHISKEY'. Those glass shards broke off one of the whiskey bottles at the bar!

Ichiro: So...does this confirm that the killer used a bottle of whiskey from the bar to attack Kenji? I mean, it would have been right there in the Rec Room!

_Was the murder weapon really a bottle of whiskey? I doubt it...and I have to show them why!_

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ckx2nvp8L3g]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

  1. Knights' Positions
  2. Blood on Shield
  3. Missing Trophy
  4. Glass Shards
  5. Monokuma File #1



Ichiro: [accusatory] Given that the bottle of whiskey would’ve been one among many at the bar…

Ichiro: [accusatory] It would’ve taken very little effort for the killer to just **grab a random bottle** and use it to kill Kenji!

Fukumi: [thoughtful] That does sound a lot easier than having to swipe a trophy from the mantelpiece…

Ichiro: You’ve already proven that the lettering on the shards shows the bottle came from the bar…

Ichiro: [accusatory] Hence, **it definitely originated from the Rec Room**!

Ichiro: [accusatory] Plus, for the glass shards to have been by his body…

Ichiro: [accusatory] It shows it must have shattered when the killer struck Kenji with it!

Ichiro: [accusatory] A glass bottle would have **given him a head injury too**!

Ichiro: [accusatory] So it could **easily have been the murder weapon**!

Taro: [nervous] W-W-Wouldn't the whiskey have spilled on the floor too?

Taro: [worried] I **d-d-didn't notice any whiskey stains** there...

Fukumi: [excited] The killer probably just cleaned it up, you know?

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_Something Ichiro just said doesn’t tally up with the information I have...what is it? How can I prove that he’s got it wrong?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Monokuma File #1] -> [ **easily have been the murder weapon** ]

Umeko: Wait! There is a reason the bottle couldn’t have been used to kill Kenji.

Ichiro: [annoyed] And what might that be?

Umeko: The Monokuma File! It clearly states that Kenji was struck TWICE with a blunt and heavy object.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Tch. Yeah? So what?

Umeko: [accusatory] There were only enough glass shards by the body for ONE bottle. If the killer had really hit Kenji with a glass bottle as the murder weapon...

Azuma: [thoughtful] That bottle would have shattered on the first hit...meaning Kenji couldn't have sustained two head injuries unless the killer had used two bottles...

Umeko: [accusatory] ...or that the murder weapon isn't a bottle of whiskey at all, but rather, an object that wouldn't break after one hit.

Azuma: [thoughtful] An object...like a trophy.

Umeko: Monokuma, your file...it doesn’t lie, does it?

Monokuma: [bored] *snoring*

Eizo: [angry] Hey! Are you sleeping?

Monokuma: [shocked] Wha-? Oh! You called?

Samira: [angry] You...is this all a joke to you? We’re only having this dumb Class Trial because you’ve forced one of us into murder, and you’re fucking sleeping?

Monokuma: [sad] I can’t help it, ya know? Y’all are taking forever to deduce the identity of Kenji’s killer! [angry] So sue me! What is it? Whaddya want?

Umeko: Your Monokuma File. It’s all true, right?

Monokuma: [sad] Umeko...why do you always insist that I’m a liar? [angry] Of course it’s all true! All the information on it is verified, 100% correct!

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] [scared] Aiiieeeee! He’s getting heated!

Umeko: In that case, a bottle couldn’t have been the murder weapon.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Then...what’s with those glass shards? Why were they there then?

Wakako: [thoughtful] Perhaps...they were from...before?

Ichiro: [confused] Huh?

Hanako: Maybe those glass shards are unrelated, and they were broken before the crime.

Ichiro: [annoyed] No, that can’t be it. Those shards were not there when I entered the Rec Room last night.

Eizo: I can confirm that.

Wakako: [thoughtful] So...they must have been planted after the murder was committed then? But if they weren't left behind as the murder weapon...then why?

Hanako: [thoughtful] Maybe...it was to serve as a red herring.

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] Red herring?

Mordecai: [distressed] How devilishly tricky...the killer wanted to confuse and distract us!

Hanako: The killer probably didn’t know the Monokuma File would specify details like what type of weapon was used in the murder or provide us with an autopsy of Kenji's body. They might have planted those glass shards there to throw us off their scent and make us think that _that_ was the weapon instead.

Azuma: But...why?

Umeko: I have an idea. It was to…

  1. Confuse us about the killer’s identity
  2. Confuse us about where Kenji was attacked
  3. Confuse us about when Kenji was killed



…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Confuse us about where Kenji was attacked

Umeko: Given that we know the bottles come from the bar, having the murder weapon appear to be a bottle would make us believe the killer grabbed the first bottle he could get his hands on at the bar and attacked Kenji.

Hanako: It would be hard to believe Kenji was attacked from near the door AND by a bottle from the bar. The killer would’ve attacked Kenji from behind if he had been standing at the bar.

Umeko: The killer...wanted us to think Kenji was attacked from behind, where the bottles were arranged at the bar. But we know he was attacked from the front, by the killer posing as one of the knights. So his goal was to trick us into believing he couldn't have hidden in one of those suits of armor...

Nagatomo: [disappointed] What a mess...this killer is such an amateur, throwing us off the scent with pitiful distractions like these…

Wakako: [thoughtful] Hey...now that I think about it...if that bottle wasn’t used to kill Kenji...how was it broken?

Umeko: Hanako, you said the bottle could have been shattered before the crime, right?

Hanako: It’s a theory.

Umeko: Well, has anyone broken a bottle before this?

There was a few people shaking their heads. Others looked around at each other, searching for answers, looking confused.

Eizo: Oh, I don't drink. Getting drunk is unbecoming of a leader, especially in these times.

Mordecai: [excited] I only ever go to the Rec Room to play darts!

Shizuko: [bored] All the alcohol by the bar is cheap and lousy anyway...unfit for a celebrity like me!

Azuma: [confused] No one...?

Wakako: [excited] Oh yeah! That’s it! I remember now...

She pointed at Taro.

Wakako: [accusatory] You!

Taro: [scared] Ahh! [nervous] Wh-What are you p-pointing at me for?

Wakako: [accusatory] You broke a bottle the other day, didn’t you? That day, when we all went to the Rec Room.

[[flashback]]

Taro: *yawn* Maybe...I really am too tired to be playing games right now.

Blinking sleepily, he stumbled back, knocking right into Wakako as she came around the bar with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and two wine glasses.

With a cry of surprise, the bottle flew out of her hands and smashed all over the floor, spilling liquor everywhere.

Wakako: [annoyed] Oh, look at what you’ve done! That was supposed to be for Azuma and me to share! Together! As a pair! Our romantic toast! Now it’s spilled out all over the floor!

Taro: [nervous] S-S-S-S-Sorry…!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Wakako: [excited] That’s it! That klutzy boy caused me to break a bottle!

Taro: [disappointed] Aw, c-c-come on...I already apologized f-f-for it…

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] [angry] Yeah, give Taro a break! He didn’t mean for it to happen!

Wakako: [sad] ...Mmph, you're such a cutie-patootie, that I can't stay mad at you. But…! [accusatory] He broke that bottle! And it was definitely a bottle of whiskey! I remember because I wanted to drink it with Azuma!

Samira: [confused] What does this mean? Those glass shards...came from that broken whiskey bottle?

Azuma: I remember after cleaning up the spill...we dumped the rags we used to clean it up, and the broken shards from the whiskey bottle, into the trash can in the Rec Room.

Eizo: [annoyed] Wait...you’re not telling me that...no one cleared out the trash?

There was a stunned silence as the absolute ludicrousness of his last statement hit us.

Eizo: [distressed] Do we seriously not have anyone on trash duty?

Hanako sighed heavily.

Wakako: [distressed] Hey, lay off! It’s not like we get much trash accumulating around here anyway, and whatever we need to throw, we just toss in the trash can!

Shizuko: [bored] I just assumed that people would clear them for us.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Of course _you_ would. You’ve probably got tons of people working under you, waiting on your beck and call…

Eizo: [annoyed] Ugh, fine. First thing once this trial is over - we’re gonna assign people to trash duty!

Samira: [angry] Send all the trash down the chute in Monokuma’s way!

Monokuma: [angry] Wha- Hey!

Hanako: So the whiskey bottle Taro broke...those were the glass shards left by Kenji’s body. Are we to believe the killer emptied them from the trash can and laid them by Kenji’s body to make us think he was attacked from the bar?

Azuma: It is not impossible.

Fukumi: [nervous] Um...this has been really entertaining so far, but...now what?

Umeko: [confused] Huh?

Fukumi: At the end of all this...we’re still nowhere closer to finding out who killed Kenji.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Yeah, like, what the heck? So we know why the killer did what he did and how he hid in the room and found a way to attack Kenji, but...how can we find out who he or she is?

We all stared at one another, wary, and waiting, for someone to slip up.

But I was getting nervous. We’d been discussing a lot, but still, we were lost, without a clue as to how we could ascertain the culprit’s identity.

_We're running out of time...we have to apprehend Kenji's killer! But how...?_

_I can’t give up! I can’t, and I won’t! We have to survive this trial!_

[[TRIAL: SUSPEND]]

Surviving Students: 15  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
Nagatomo - SHSL Thief  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL “Amnesiac”  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up: I'm going overseas on the 20th and might not be able to return to regular posting for a couple weeks. The good news is that each of the next two chapters (a.k.a the last two sections of the Trial) will be released a couple days earlier than scheduled to make up for it!


	9. Chapter 1: A House Of Lies And Flies, Deadly Life - Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko‘s thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]
> 
> Bold - Argue Points  
> Underlined - Agree Points  
> [Truth Bullet]

[[TRIAL: RESUME!]]

Fukumi: [disappointed] My head hurts...so much thinking...my brain can't take much more of it...

Yoshihiki: [playful] Brain? What brain?

Fukumi: [excited] Mordecai!

Mordecai: [confused] Hmm? Yes?

Fukumi: [excited] Give me a massage after this!

Mordecai: [shocked] What? What does that have to do with-

Hanako: With the information we have gathered from our deductions, there must be a way for us to piece it all together and find the true culprit.

Wakako: [confused] So...how?

Samira: [accusatory] I say, we start measuring people to see who's the right height and size to fit in one of those suits of armor.

Fukumi: [disappointed] That sounds tedious and boring...

Samira: [angry] Would you rather die from getting the culprit wrong then?

Kaori: [worried] Hey...I have a question.

Eizo: Go ahead, Kaori. What did you have on your mind?

Kaori: [thoughtful] Well...I mean...I believe we're right, that the killer used a trophy as his murder weapon. But...isn't that kind of odd?

Eizo: [confused] What is?

Kaori: Well...if the killer was dressed up as a knight...where would he have concealed the weapon?

Hanako: [thoughtful] Concealed the weapon...?

Kaori: [bored] Yeah, I mean...wouldn't it be kinda weird for a suit of armor to just randomly be holding a trophy? The killer would’ve had to put the trophy someplace he could retrieve it fast, so that he could attack Kenji with it once he drew near to the lights switch. So that means...he either had it on him, or put it nearby.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I didn't notice any trophy when I went in.

Eizo: [thoughtful] I don't recall anything like that either...

Yoshihiki: [playful] That doesn't really mean jack. The both of you coulda just been too dumb and unobservant and y'all missed it.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...That was just a lazy attempt to try and get underneath our skin.

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] The trophy in question is rather large, and shiny. I do not believe they would have missed it that easily.

Fukumi: [bored] So boooring...Are we quite sure he couldn't have just held it in his hand?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Correct me if I’m wrong but a knight randomly holding a trophy it didn't have before would have been pretty out of place.

Samira: So...how did the killer have the trophy on him to attack Kenji with, but not draw suspicion from Eizo and Ichiro?

_Kaori brings up an interesting conundrum. While in the knight’s armor, the killer’s mobility is limited. They can’t walk around, so if they really used the missing trophy to attack Kenji...where would they have put it? It would have to be somewhere hidden but also easily accessible for the killer to grab quick and attack Kenji...but how?_

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ckx2nvp8L3g]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

  1. Knights' Positions
  2. Light Switch
  3. Blood on Shield
  4. Rec Room Fireplace
  5. Missing Box



Samira: Because the killer’s hiding in one of the knights…

Samira: [accusatory] He doesn’t have a lot of room to move!

Samira: [thoughtful] But if we’re agreeing that he used the trophy to beat Kenji to death…

Samira: [accusatory] He had to have the trophy in his hand **when Kenji turned the lights on**!

Fukumi: [accusatory] But any of the three boys could have easily spotted it and found it suspicious!

Shizuko: [bored] Maybe he hid the trophy nearby, like...behind the fireplace?

Samira: [thoughtful] It had to be somewhere he could reach out and grab it but not conspicuous enough for the other boys to have seen it…

Fukumi: [excited] Oh, I know! Could he have hid it in his feet?

Wakako: [annoyed] That’s so dumb! No way! He wouldn't have been able to stand up straight!

Taro: [nervous] M-M-Maybe he just hid it b-behind something?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ugh, now this discussion is hurting my brain too! Couldn’t he have just put it on the floor and maybe no one really saw it…?

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_The trophy had to be near the killer...but hidden from view..._

_If I consider all the evidence I have, even the outlying pieces of evidence...maybe I can piece a plausible theory together..._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Blood on Shield] -> [b-behind something]

Umeko: [thoughtful] There might be a way for the killer to have held the trophy in hand and not gathered suspicion...

Fukumi: [confused] Huh? But the killer couldn’t have been holding the trophy from the moment Ichiro entered the room. That’d be stupid! Once they saw a knight randomly holding a trophy that should’ve been down in the Lounge for no reason, they'd know for sure something was up…

Umeko: Not necessarily. What if...the killer held the trophy in his hand, and hid it behind something, like Taro said?

Fukumi: [shocked] Whaaa…?

Shizuko: [disappointed] Okay, now she’s just not making any sense whatsoever.

Nagatomo: To hold something in your hand and have it also go completely unnoticed...that is only the kind of skill a master thief or magician would have…

Mordecai: [accusatory] Are you possibly insinuating that the killer cast an Invisibility Spell on the trophy in its hand? How ingenious! Truly diabolical! We are up against a revolutionary enemy well-versed in the arcane arts!

Umeko: [uncomfortable] Um...no, that’s not what I meant.

Mordecai: [disappointed] ...Oh.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Care to explain?

Umeko: What I meant was...what if the killer - dressed as the knight - held something up _in front_ of the trophy?

Fukumi: [confused] Huh?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Could you stop with the gasping and confused noises?

Wakako: [distressed] Now I’m even more perplexed than ever…

Azuma: No wait, I think Umeko’s onto something…

Wakako: [excited] Oh yeah, totally! Go on, Umeko, tell ‘em!

Umeko: Um...what I meant to say was...You know the shield? The one that the knight in the far corner of the Rec Room is holding?

Hanako: What about it?

Umeko: I found a smudged bloodstain on it.

Fukumi: [confused] Wait, huh?

Shizuko: [annoyed] She’s making dumb noises again!

Wakako: [thoughtful] Why would there be blood all the way over there? Didn’t Kenji die in front of the knight by the lights switch?

Azuma: Exactly. He did. So the only way blood could have ended up on the other side of the room...

  1. Kenji’s blood splattered really far
  2. The killer faked evidence by deliberately smudging blood there
  3. The shield had been nearby when Kenji got attacked



…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. The shield had been nearby when Kenji got attacked

Umeko: The shield must have been nearby when Kenji got attacked! That’s the only reason why blood would have been splattered onto the shield!

Mordecai: [confused] Did you not just say a few seconds ago, that it was being held by the knight on the other side of the room? How could it have been nearby when Kenji was killed?

Umeko: [accusatory] Because it’s linked to how the killer was able to hold the trophy, and conceal it at the same time!

_I think I’ve figured out how the blood on the shield explains the killer being able to hide the trophy from view and still have it ready to attack Kenji with...I just need to think things through from the beginning!_

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyWFVReeqR0] 

PSYCHE TAXI:

Q1) Where did the killer put the trophy?

  1. Behind the suit of armor
  2. In the suit of armor
  3. In his hand



…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. In his hand

Q2) Which knight was holding the shield when Ichiro entered the Rec Room?

  1. The knight furthest from the door
  2. The knight by the lights switch



…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. The knight by the lights switch

Q3) What was the shield used for?

  1. As the murder weapon
  2. To conceal the trophy
  3. For decoration



…

…

…

…

... 

Answer: 2. To conceal the trophy

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfDXQjoQXk0]  

Umeko: The killer had the trophy in his hand from the moment Ichiro entered the Rec Room. But none of the guys knew that he was holding it, because the killer was holding the shield too, and used the shield to conceal the trophy.

Samira: [shocked] Wait...you’re saying the killer was holding both the trophy _and_ the shield?

Eizo: [confused] I...don’t remember seeing the knight holding the shield last night…

Umeko: To be fair, you were probably still a bit frazzled from unexpectedly catching Ichiro upstairs, surrounded by bits of raw meat and flies…

Eizo: That’s true.

Shizuko: [annoyed] So your theory is that the killer already had the trophy in hand - and simply held the shield up over it?

Umeko: The shield is held up with two handles on its back. It wouldn’t have been impossible for the killer to keep the trophy in one hand, and prop the shield up over it, and make it look like nothing was wrong. All the killer would have to do was stand straight, not move, and it would give the impression that the suit of armor was unchanged.

Fukumi: [shocked] But the knight by the lights switch wasn’t holding the shield to begin with, was it? The shield was being held by the knight in the furthest corner of the room.

Umeko: Remember, the killer’s target was Ichiro. Ichiro’s hardly ever spent any time in the Rec Room. I think the killer knew that, and was banking on Ichiro not realizing the shield had been switched from one knight to the other.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...

Wakako: [shocked] Is that true?

Ichiro: [disappointed] I...I suppose I might've missed a detail like that.

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] See? This is what you get for cooping yourself up in your room so often! You could've died because you didn't socialize more!

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Shut up.

Umeko: Even though Eizo’s and Kenji’s arrival hadn’t been anticipated, they likely were too distracted to pay much attention to the knights at the time, and didn’t realize or think much of the fact that the wrong knight was holding the shield.

Hanako: [thoughtful] I admit...it could be possible. It’s a sound theory, for the most part. And I don't see any other explanation for the smudged bloodstain.

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] So the killer already had the murder weapon in hand, and simply concealed it…

Samira: [thoughtful] And when Ichiro and Eizo left, and Kenji was alone in the room, cleaning up…

Eizo: [distressed] ...the bastard turned the lights out, forcing Kenji to stumble to the lights switch…

Azuma: He set the shield down, and raised the trophy up in the air...

Hanako: And when the lights came back on, the killer was poised to attack.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Great. So we’ve established how the killer was able to hide both himself and the murder weapon at the crime scene, and how the circumstances ultimately led up to Kenji being killed instead of Ichiro. But so what? [bored] At the end of the day, we’re not holding a trial to deduce how the killer did all of this. These little tiny details...they're insignificant! We’re trying to figure out who the killer is. And in spite of all this detective work, we’ve still come up short. 

Ichiro: [angry] Hey, speak for yourself! You do realize that the person in the group with the biggest link to this crime is still you, right?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] You’re still going down this path, bro? [playful] I thought we’ve established long ago that I’m the most innocent one here.

Wakako: [annoyed] Please, you’re anything _but_ innocent.

Ichiro: [annoyed] The prankster’s note, the use of raw meat - it’s all linked to you! That’s been your modus operandi! So if you’re really tired of us trying to solve this, would you rather we all vote you the killer and be done with it?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, be my guest. Because if you vote me the killer...we’re all dead.

Ichiro: [angry] Tch…!

Yoshihiki: [playful] What? Nothing more to say?

Eizo: [thoughtful] Crazy as it seems, Yoshihiki has a point.

Umeko: [confused] Huh?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I do? I’m liking you more and more, Eizo.

Eizo: We still haven’t established a link to the killer’s identity. While Yoshihiki could have been capable of setting up the prank, and Nagatomo could have been capable of the theft of Ichiro’s cactus...none of these theories have any solid proof backing them up. And I’d rather not cast a random vote to either of those two without concrete evidence leading us one way or another.

Hanako: How about we continue discussing a few of the unanswered questions we have left?

Wakako: Such as?

Hanako: [thoughtful] How did the killer get into the Rec Room to begin with?

Umeko: [confused] Hm?

Hanako: We’ve established that the killer was in the Rec Room the whole time, and couldn’t have entered the room after Ichiro or Kenji, because the Rec Room door would’ve given them away. Correct?

Azuma: That’s fair.

Hanako: But then...how did the killer get into the Rec Room at all?

Wakako: [confused] Um...you’ve lost me.

Hanako: We all went to bed when Monokuma’s nighttime announcement was made at 10:00p.m., correct? Eizo and I both took attendance for our respective groups. And once we were done, Kenji and Ichiro went to their posts. [thoughtful] Ichiro's cactus was stolen after he left for his duty, correct?

Ichiro: Yes. I left it behind in my room.

Hanako: [thoughtful] So the 2-hour window from the moment Ichiro left his room, until the murder, was the opening for the killer to steal the cactus. Which means that the killer hadn't entered the Rec Room before that time...

Azuma: [thoughtful] Okay...?

Hanako: [thoughtful] The killer would've needed to enter the Rec Room within that timeframe to set up the murder. But as we've already confirmed, the door to the Rec Room would've made a loud enough sound that it would've alerted anyone on the lower floors.

Hanako: The killer would’ve needed time to go to the Rec Room, set up Ichiro’s cactus in the midst of the raw meat, swap the shield, put on the armor _and_ pose as one of the knights while concealing the trophy, all before Ichiro’s arrival at midnight. My question is: how? To get into the Rec Room, they would’ve had to open that damn door, and Ichiro, down on the third floor, would’ve heard it.

Wakako: [nervous] Maybe...Ichiro just didn’t hear it?

Ichiro: [annoyed] I may have abandoned my post at midnight to check out the Rec Room like I was asked to...but I was at my post on time. I would’ve heard the door opening.

Hanako: [thoughtful] And no one passed you on the way up the stairs?

Ichiro: No.

Miyumi: [nervous] Wh-What about you Eizo? [as Nico] You also would've heard the killer leaving the Rec Room after killing Kenji, right?

Eizo: [nervous] Uh...after...doing what I did to Samira’s mural...I did retreat to my room right after. So...he could have waited until I was gone to leave.

Hanako: [thoughtful] Hmm...tricky.

Mordecai: [confused] Tricky? What's tricky?

Hanako: Think about it. The killer would have had no way to know Eizo was on the third floor, vandalizing Samira’s mural. How would he or she have known to lie in wait until he returned to his room? There’s no way the killer could have known what he was doing down on the third floor, while they were trapped, still hiding inside the Rec Room.

Azuma: [worried] Eizo, you’re absolutely certain you didn’t hear the door open?

Eizo: [nervous] I'm pretty sure...

Samira: [annoyed] Jeez, have a little confidence.

Eizo: [annoyed] I am confident! Look, if the killer went down the stairs, he would’ve bumped into me at the wall! So...he couldn’t have come down while I was there, and he wouldn’t have known to wait until I went back to my room either. There’s no way he could have known that.

Hanako: And therein lies a hole in this case. Either the killer found some way to know when exactly to both enter and leave the Rec Room when neither Ichiro nor Eizo could hear them respectively…

Azuma: ...or the killer entered and exited the Rec Room without ever opening the door.

Wakako: [confused] We're back to this again?

Fukumi: [shocked] That’s crazy talk! How do you get in and out of a room without using the door?

Nagatomo: [annoyed] Are you suggesting the killer found an alternate method of entry? Wouldn't that debunk our earlier theory of the killer not being able to sneak up on his victim because of the noise the door would make?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Not necessarily. The killer chose to hide in the suit of armor specifically to be able to use the lights switch, and know exactly when to attack his victim. But his method of entry would also have had to rely on getting past the door without alerting the night guards.

Wakako: [shocked] That’s impossible! What, are you going to pull a Mordecai and say the killer warped into the room without opening the door?

Mordecai: [angry] Do not mock my theories! They are entirely plausible! [excited] My hypothesis is that the killer cast a Transparency Spell on themselves, and simply walked right through the wall!

Wakako: [confused] Could the killer have somehow propped the door open earlier so they didn’t have to push it to get in and out?

Ichiro: [annoyed] No, that’s not it. When I arrived, the door was shut. If it had been propped open earlier, the killer would've had to shut it, and I still would've heard the noise.

Fukumi: [excited] Maybe the killer hid in the suit of armor long before the nighttime announcement was made!

Eizo: Me and Hanako took attendance that night for our respective groups and I can confirm that everyone was accounted for.

Fukumi: [excited] Oh! I’ve got it! They used a secret passageway, just like the one we took to get to this Trial Room! There’s probably a secret door in the Rec Room like in the kitchen!

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] That’s a bit of a stretch. How did the killer find out about it to begin with?

Nagatomo: It’s more likely the killer found a way to neutralize the creaking sound that the door was making…

Hanako: No, that's not it. The door was still making those sounds earlier this morning.

Fukumi: [disappointed] I'm lost...I give up.

Umeko: [accusatory] We can't give up now! I'm sure if we just think things through carefully, we'll figure out the answer!

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyWFVReeqR0] 

PSYCHE TAXI:

Q1) When did the killer enter the Rec Room?

  1. Before attendance
  2. After attendance



…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. After attendance

Q2) How did the killer enter the Rec Room without alerting the night guards?

  1. Killer found another way in
  2. Killer neutralized the noise the door made



…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Killer found another way in

Umeko: The killer definitely used another entrance. We know the killer had to have entered after attendance was taken, AND that they didn't neutralize the noise made by the door. So it's impossible for them to have entered the Rec Room through the door, and not have alerted Ichiro or Kenji. Meaning...

Azuma: [thoughtful] Another way in...

Fukumi: [disappointed] Is...is my secret passageway theory correct?

_How does a person enter and exit a room without ever using the door? ...That’s a tricky question. But there has to be a way to get in and out of the Rec Room without using that door and alerting everyone on the third floor with the noise...a crazy, pretty unbelievable way...but the only possible way…!_

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT:

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

…

…

…

 

_ _ _ E _ _ A _ _

 

…

…

…

 

_ _ R E _ _ A C _

 

…

…

…

 

F _ R E _ L A C _

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: FIREPLACE

Umeko: The killer didn’t use a secret passageway, per se. They just used a passageway no one thought to try! The _fireplace_!

Wakako: [shocked] What? You’re kidding me!

Nagatomo: [confused] The...fireplace?

Wakako: I thought we established the killer couldn’t’ve hid inside the fireplace.

Umeko: Yeah, but we never said the killer couldn’t have used the fireplace to get in and out of the Rec Room.

Shizuko: [annoyed] That’s completely ridiculous! Using the fireplace to get in and out? Who’s the killer, Santa Claus?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I guess that means Kenji was on the Naughty List, huh?

Umeko: The chimney system in this inn...it must all connect to the same chimney…

Shizuko: What’s that?

Umeko: All the fireplaces in the inn...they connect to the same chimney. Theoretically...if someone were to climb up one of the fireplaces...they could use the chimney system to climb up or down to any other fireplace in the whole building.

Shizuko: [annoyed] If that’s the case...and our killer here is really that skilled enough to be climbing up chimneys to go from room to room...why can’t our killer just climb right out of the chimney and leave this inn?

Monokuma: I can answer that! You really think I’d make it that easy for you all to get out? [giggling] Upupupu...I’ve installed a grate at the end of the chimney! The smoke can get out, but you pesky kids can’t!

Umeko: [nervous] But all the chimneys...they are all connected, right?

Monokuma: [angry] I don’t have the time or money to install multiple chimneys on the roof! Yes, all the fireplaces are connected. So...theoretically...it is possible for the killer to climb up one fireplace, and come out of another, as long as they know where to go…

Wakako: [shocked] That’s so crazy! The killer got in and out of the Rec Room by climbing through the fireplace?

Fukumi: [disappointed] Jeez, this killer sure is resourceful...who’d think of using _that_ as a means of escape?

Miyumi: [nervous] Heh...I'm surprised you didn't, Fukumi. That seems like a pretty daredevilish thing to do...

Hanako: So we’ve once again established a new link on this chain of events...the killer used the fireplace to escape.

Nagatomo: [disappointed] We know the killer’s method of escape...but that’s not that big of a clue...it still doesn’t tell us who the killer is.

Umeko: [thoughtful] No, that's not true. I think that’s actually a really helpful clue!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Oh yeah? How so?

Umeko: Because…

  1. Only one person is strong enough to climb up a chimney
  2. Only certain people have access to fireplaces
  3. The soot in front of the Rec Room fireplace is a clue



…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Only certain people have access to fireplaces

Umeko: When Azuma and I visited Kenji’s room, we discovered that his room didn’t have a fireplace installed.

Shizuko: So? Neither do I.

Fukumi: [shocked] Wait, really? But I do!

Miyumi: [nervous] Yeah...I have one too.

Kaori: So do I.

Taro: [confused] I d-d-don’t..

Yoshihiki: [confused] You girls have fireplaces in your rooms? What, is this a boy-girl thing?

Shizuko: [annoyed] What do I look like to you, a man? Do you not see this gorgeous, graceful body? 

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yeah, and I’ve got a fireplace too.

Yoshihiki: [playful] And what does that say about you, Ichiro?

Ichiro: [angry] You little-

Umeko: See? Only certain members of the group have fireplaces, and others do not. I have one in my room, and Hanako does as well. Azuma doesn’t, like Kenji, and it’s clear that a bunch of others don’t either. We can use this to try and narrow down the list of suspects.

_There are a few things the killer had to do to commit this crime._

_They had to have witnessed Yoshihiki pranking Taro...they had to have known there were shards of glass in the Rec Room's trashcan...they had to have had an opportunity to steal the trophy from the Lounge...and they had to have had access to a fireplace._

_Knowing all that...who is it? Who's the culprit?_

_One person has to stand out in all this..._

_One person...has to have been able to do all those things..._

_But...I'm not seeing any one person stand out right now..._

Eizo: [thoughtful] That’s interesting but...what does it mean?

Umeko: [thoughtful] There must be a reason why certain people have fireplaces in their rooms...and others do not. Can all those with fireplaces in their rooms raise their hands?

I did a quick count of everyone who raised their hands.

_Ichiro...Fukumi...Hanako...Miyumi...Samira...Mordecai...Wakako...and myself._

Umeko: Then...everyone who doesn’t have a fireplace in their rooms would have their hands down…

_So Azuma...Eizo...Nagatomo...Taro...Yoshihiki...Shizuko...Kaori... and Kenji..._

_What’s the common link between each group of eight…? Think, Umeko, think! Think back on everything you know about this group and this inn...why would the people in those rooms have fireplaces...and others do not…?_

Umeko: [excited] I think I’ve got it!

Fukumi: [confused] Got what?

Umeko: I know why certain people have fireplaces, and others don’t! It’s because…

  1. Only members of a particular sex have fireplaces
  2. Only the rooms close to the stairs have fireplaces
  3. Only the rooms in the middle of each floor have fireplaces
  4. Only the rooms furthest from the stairs have fireplaces



…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Only the rooms in the middle of each floor have fireplaces

Umeko: Only the four rooms in the middle of each floor have fireplaces! See? Look at the map Samira made.

I didn’t have the map on me at that moment, but I recalled what it looked like, and was able to draw it out for them.

Umeko: On the second floor...the four rooms in the middle - Samira, Mordecai, Fukumi and Hanako - have fireplaces. On the third floor - Wakako, Miyumi, Ichiro and myself - have fireplaces. The other eight rooms do not.

Eizo: [excited] Brilliant! So this is great news! We’ve successfully narrowed down the list of suspects by half!

Taro: [nervous] W-We...we have? 

Eizo: Well, obviously, the killer got into the Rec Room through the fireplace. [accusatory] That means the killer has to be one of the eight people who are staying in a room with a fireplace in it!

_Ichiro...Fukumi...Hanako...Miyumi...Samira...Mordecai...Wakako...and myself._

_One of us eight...is the culprit?_

_I know it certainly isn't me. But..._

_No one else in those seven are raising red flags to me. They were either absent when Yoshihiki pranked Taro, or when Taro broke that bottle of whiskey. And there's also the issue of how the culprit stole the trophy from the Lounge..._

Yoshihiki: [excited] Yes! It's time to accuse people! Personally, I STILL think it's Ichiro!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Fuck you, man. I don't have time for your nonsense.

Eizo: [annoyed] Regardless...it remains a fact that the killer has to be one of those eight.

_Is that really the case? My gut's telling me I'm overlooking a crucial factor here...but what?_

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0RKidkav6o] 

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

  1. Missing Fireplace
  2. Rec Room Fireplace
  3. Night Shift Schedule
  4. Switching Rooms
  5. Map of Inn



Eizo: [accusatory] The killer had to have entered the Rec Room by using one of the fireplaces in these eight rooms!

Fukumi: [confused] Couldn’t the killer have entered the Rec Room through a different fireplace?

Ichiro: [accusatory] Yeah, like the fireplace in the Lounge.

Kaori: [bored] That’s not possible. Buddy sleeps there every night.

Kaori: [worried] He would have woken up if anyone but me crept down there in the night, and started barking.

Samira: [angry] Besides, the killer still would’ve had to **sneak past Ichiro or Kenji** to get to the Lounge’s fireplace anyway!

Samira: [annoyed] It’s much more convenient for the killer to have used their own fireplace to climb up to the Rec Room.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Does that really mean that only these eight people are possible suspects?

Eizo: [accusatory] Of course it does! If the killer were to visit someone else’s room, and ask, ‘Hey, can I use your fireplace’? That would have instantly made them suspicious!

Eizo: [accusatory] So it’s **not possible** for someone who’s not one of these eight peopleto have used a fireplace in one of these eight rooms!

Fukumi: [confused] The killer could have snuck into one of those eight rooms and used one of their fireplaces…

Samira: [annoyed] Again, they’d still be **caught by Kenji or Ichiro**! We’ve talked about this already!

Shizuko: [annoyed] You’re just getting defensive because you’re one of those eight people! Is it you, Fukumi? Are you the killer?

Fukumi: [scared] Wh-Wha? [sad] Why would you accuse me in such a horrid manner only a couple days after my birthday?

Fukumi: [angry] I'm still waiting for my presents, you know!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_Is there a way for someone who isn’t one of the eight of us to have used one of those eight fireplaces? Thinking back to all the activity surrounding our rooms the last few days...there has to be a way..._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Switching Rooms] -> [ **not possible** ]

Umeko: [shocked] Th-That's...that's it! I've just realized that-

Shizuko: [annoyed] Realized what? You’ve had an awful lot of epiphanies in this trial, you know that?

Umeko: [embarrassed] Heh. Sorry.

Azuma: What have you realized, Umeko?

Umeko: [accusatory] There IS a way for someone who’s not one of the eight of us to have used one of those eight fireplaces! And the killer did it without having to visit or break into another person’s room!

_But if that's the case...then...that means..._

Wakako: [shocked] What? But...how? How is that possible? [accusatory] You’re not gonna suggest more ludicrous ideas like walking through walls, are you?

Mordecai: Hmph. Nothing ludicrous about that, I say...

Kaori: [disappointed] I feel like half this trial has been revolving around crazy ways of entering and exiting rooms without just using the door…

Eizo: [confused] I don’t understand. Umeko, what makes you so sure that the killer _isn’t_ one of the eight people who originally had a fireplace in their room?

Umeko: Because throughout this case, the killer who pulled all this off has been witness to several things that, if they had not witnessed, they would not have done in the first place.

Shizuko: [annoyed] What are you trying to say?

Umeko: Think about it. The killer faked a prank note for Ichiro to find, and were presumably going to leave it there at the scene of the crime to pin the prank and Ichiro’s intended murder on Yoshihiki.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Dirty bastard.

Umeko: The killer also knew that there were shards of glass in the Rec Room’s trash can and decided to use them to fake the murder weapon to throw us off.

Azuma: [thoughtful] ...

Umeko: For the killer to have done either of those things, they would’ve had to have witnessed both Yoshihiki pranking Taro, and Taro breaking that bottle of whiskey! And last but not least, this killer must have access to a room with a fireplace!

Eizo: [thoughtful] So, that leaves us with three different groups of people - the people who witnessed Yoshihiki’s earlier prank note, the people who were in the Rec Room when the bottle of whiskey was shattered, and the people who had access to a room with a fireplace.

Umeko: When I first considered all three groups of people, I didn’t see any one person who was in all three groups. But then I realized that there was a way for one person - who never had a fireplace to begin with - to have had access to one on the night of the murder. And the more I think about it...the more likely I can see this person setting all of this up. Stealing the trophy, the cactus, hiding and staying still in a suit of armor, climbing through chimneys...all of it. Meaning...this person is a part of all three groups of people, making them the most likely suspect behind this case!

_This is it...I’ve been puzzling this out, but it’s time to name who I think is the person that killed Kenji!_

I jabbed my finger across the room, at the person who I was certain was behind all this.

Umeko: [accusatory] And that person...is you!

[Track: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlCho8m4Zyc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlCho8m4Zyc)]

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: [accusatory] …

Mordecai: [shocked] …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] …

Hanako: [thoughtful] …

Azuma: [worried] …

Eizo: [shocked] …

Kaori: [confused] …

Ichiro: [distressed] …

Samira: [accusatory] ...

Shizuko: [annoyed] …

Taro: [nervous] …

Wakako: [confused] …

Yoshihiki: [playful] …

Miyumi: [scared] …

Fukumi: [shocked] ...

Surviving Students: 15  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
Nagatomo - SHSL Thief  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL “Amnesiac”  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The identity of the first killer will finally be revealed in the next chapter! Think you have an idea who it is?


	10. Chapter 1: A House Of Lies And Flies, Deadly Life - Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko‘s thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]
> 
> Bold - Argue Points  
> Underlined - Agree Points  
> [Truth Bullet]

[[TRIAL: RESUME!]]

Umeko: And that person...is you! Nagatomo Yamaoka, the SHSL Thief!

There were gasps and shocked murmurs erupting all around the room as people looked from me to Nagatomo, and from Nagatomo back to me.

Nagatomo simply lowered his bowler hat over his eyes, casting his face into shadow, and remained as stubbornly stoic as he always was.

Nagatomo: [annoyed] …

Eizo: [shocked] What? It’s...the killer is Nagatomo? How do you know for sure?

Taro: [nervous] N-N-Nagatomo’s the k-k-killer?

Wakako: [accusatory] So he WAS the thief! And you all thought I was dumb for thinking it!

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hey, I suggested it first!

Miyumi: [accusatory] I should’ve known! Anyone who’d lay a hand on Dr. Cr-Creeper the way he did is nothing but a baddie!

Ichiro: [angry] Well? Is it true, asshole? Did you do all this?

Fukumi: [accusatory] Yeah, talk!

Shizuko: [accusatory] You’ve done your best at staying quiet this whole time, now’s your time to speak up!

Samira: [angry] Answer us, or I’ll knock your teeth out!

Monokuma: Remember, no violence in the Trial Room!

Despite everyone's voices crying out at him, Nagatomo stayed silent, entirely unfazed.

Nagatomo: …

_It's almost like...he saw this coming..._

Nagatomo finally looked up at me, and I was both surprised and unsurprised to see that he now had his familiarly mysterious, cocksure smile plastered back on his face. It was that look of his...that knowing look of his, the way he was always so calm, and always seemed to know more than he was letting on...

Nagatomo: [snide] Of course, I am not the killer. It’s silly to even suggest it.

Fukumi: [confused] Huh? It is?

Nagatomo: [snide] Don’t be foolish. Umeko, I’m surprised at you, accusing me like this, with no real proof.

Umeko: [shocked] No real proof? Everything I’ve just said is proof! [accusatory] You were present both when Yoshihiki planted that note on Taro’s shirt, and when Taro broke the bottle in the Rec Room! Committing this murder was perfectly within your capabilities. And of all of us here...you are the most suspicious!

Nagatomo: [snide] Oh? Go on, then. Tell the group why you’re so sure that I’m the one who killed Kenji Enomoto.

_He’s not bothered by my accusations at all...it’s almost like he’s taunting me...but I can’t back down now! I know in my heart that he’s got to be the guilty one! And for Kenji’s sake...I can’t let him down! I have to go all the way to prove this!_

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0RKidkav6o&t]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

  1. Night Shift Schedule
  2. Switching Rooms
  3. Ichiro’s Note
  4. Missing Fireplace
  5. Body Discovery Announcement



Nagatomo: [snide] You want to accuse me? You’re going to have to present evidence…

Eizo: [thoughtful] Is it possible for Nagatomo to have committed this crime?

Fukumi: [thoughtful] He certainly seems sketchy enough for it…

Wakako: [confused] Like I said...he’s the most likely person to accuse of theft…

Nagatomo: [annoyed] That is just a generalization. It is not concrete proof of my guilt.

Azuma: [annoyed] Then...can you tell us what you were doing last night?

Nagatomo: [snide] Simple enough. I was **in my room, sleeping**.

Samira: [accusatory] That’s not good enough! No one can prove that!

Nagatomo: [snide] No one can prove otherwise either…

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] He’s got a point there...

Nagatomo: [accusatory] Not only was I not awake last night...I am also **not the thief** responsible for stealing the trophy.

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] I **did not write Ichiro that note** …

Nagatomo: [annoyed] And I **had no access to a fireplace** …

Nagatomo: [snide] Therefore...I cannot be the culprit. You cannot prove the existence of contradictions within any of those statements.

Nagatomo: [snide] Umeko is wrong...and that is final.

Azuma: [distressed] Umeko...say something!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_If I'm going to_ _convince everyone that Nagatomo is the culprit, I need to give a solid reason why._

_I know exactly why he’s a suspect, so I just need to present it to everyone!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Switching Rooms] -> [ **had no access to a fireplace** ]

Umeko: [annoyed] That’s wrong, Nagatomo.

Nagatomo: [annoyed] Oh? ...Do tell.

Umeko: [accusatory] You want to know how the killer had access to a fireplace on the night of the murder? It's simple. The killer simply switched rooms with someone that had a fireplace in their room!

Fukumi: [shocked] What? All the killer did was...switch rooms with one of the eight of us?

Umeko: [accusatory] And earlier today, Wakako told me this…

[[flashback]]

Wakako: [excited] I did it, Umeko! I finally found a foolproof way to get away from Yoshihiki! I switched rooms a second time, and now Yoshihiki can’t get to me anymore because the only way he can get the room next to mine is to switch with Miyumi…

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: Wakako specifically said the only way she could get away from Yoshihiki was to switch rooms with the person next to Miyumi, because Miyumi would never have switched rooms with the guy who stole her doll.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Wow, you really went to great lengths to avoid me, huh, Wakako?

Miyumi: [annoyed] And for good reason! Don’t worry, Wakako! He’ll never get me to switch rooms with him!

Umeko: And looking at the map, the only person next to Miyumi is you. Which means...Wakako and Nagatomo switched rooms!

Wakako: [shocked] That’s...that’s right! I never actually told you this morning fully because we were in a rush but...me and Nagatomo switched rooms yesterday.

Umeko: [accusatory] Which means Nagatomo went from a room without a fireplace, to a room _with_ one! Meaning...on top of having witnessed both Yoshihiki’s prank and Taro breaking that bottle of whiskey...he knew everything he needed to know to be able to commit this crime.

Nagatomo's eyes flashed dangerously in my direction.

Miyumi: [nervous] But...d-didn't Wakako switch rooms before that too?

Umeko: Say what now?

Taro: [worried] Um...I th-thought Wakako switched rooms with someone else before she switched with Nagatomo...

Nagatomo spread his hands out, smiling.

Nagatomo: [snide] Precisely. If your argument for me being the killer is that I made use of Wakako's fireplace to enter the Rec Room...that is, unfortunately, not the case.

Umeko: No. You're still guilty.

Eizo: [shocked] Umeko...

Hanako: Can you prove that? If Nagatomo didn't end up in Wakako's old room, then...

Umeko: [accusatory] He ended up in...

  1. My room
  2. Azuma’s room
  3. Miyumi’s room
  4. Yoshihiki’s room



…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. My room

Umeko: ...my room.

Fukumi: [shocked] What?

Umeko: [sad] That’s...that’s right. I’d switched rooms with Wakako prior to her switching rooms with Nagatomo. Which means…

Nagatomo: I ended up in your room. Is that it?

Umeko: [uncomfortable] Which means...you...climbed up _my_ original fireplace...to get into the Rec Room…

Shizuko: [bored] Well, that’s dramatic irony if I’ve ever seen it.

_My room...?_ **  
**

_My fireplace...?_

_Nagatomo...ended up in my room...and climbed up my fireplace...to kill Kenji._

Umeko: [angry] ...I’ve laid it all out on the table. Now...what do you have to say for yourself?

There was a moment of tense silence as we all stared at Nagatomo, who kept his bowler hat down over his eyes, still perfectly calm.

Samira: [accusatory] Well? Talk!

Nagatomo: Very...interesting.

Umeko: [shocked] Eh?

Nagatomo: [snide] My apologies. It appears there was a simple misunderstanding.

His cocky smile and shrewd gaze made my heart sink.

_He's not giving up, is he? What is he thinking? What else does he have up his sleeve...?_

Azuma: [annoyed] Misunderstanding?

Nagatomo: [snide] I did not mean to deny that I had a fireplace in my room. As the change in lodgings between me and Wakako only took place recently...I simply overlooked that detail. It is a mere coincidence.

Ichiro: [annoyed] It's not coincidence if it does, in fact, make it possible for you to have travelled to the Rec Room and back without ever alerting anyone with the sound of the door...

Nagatomo: [snide] I will admit, Umeko, that you bring up many good points that could suggest I am the killer. But there are still so many holes in your theory, so much so that it's like a sponge. It just...won't hold water.

Samira: [accusatory] Stop with the cryptic bullshit, you creepy motherfucker! Umeko has been able to prove everything thus far! You're the culprit, I'm sure of it now!

Nagatomo: [snide] Oh? Is that so, Samira? But there’s still so much left unanswered. This case is far from over.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Questions like what?

Fukumi: [accusatory] Umeko’s been able to puzzle it all out!

Nagatomo: [annoyed] For instance, the murder weapon. You insist on it being the silver trophy missing from the Lounge. Can you prove I'm the one who took it?

Wakako: [accusatory] You're the SHSL Thief! If anyone could've stolen that thing, it's you!

Nagatomo: [disappointed] Oh, Wakako...such a shame. You're stereotyping others yet again...what a pity.

Umeko: [angry] Okay, Nagatomo...you want me to make it clear how you’re behind all this? Let's play ball.

_You killed my friend...I won't let you get away with this!_

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyWFVReeqR0]

PSYCHE TAXI:

Q1) When was the trophy stolen?

  1. The day before Fukumi’s party
  2. The day of Fukumi’s party
  3. The day after Fukumi’s party



…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. The day before Fukumi’s party

Q2) When did Nagatomo get the opportunity to steal the trophy?

  1. When the flies were unleashed
  2. When everyone was preparing for the party
  3. When everyone had gone to sleep



…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. When everyone was preparing for the party

Q3) Who were the two people who could have caught Nagatomo stealing the trophy, but failed to do so?

  1. Umeko and Kenji
  2. Eizo and Hanako
  3. Ichiro and Fukumi
  4. Umeko and Azuma



…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Ichiro and Fukumi

Umeko: [accusatory] The day before Fukumi’s party, you were assigned to Cleaning duty in the Lounge with Ichiro and Fukumi. Kaori said that the trophy disappeared the day before Fukumi’s party...which means that was the most opportune time for you to have taken it!

Wakako: [shocked] Really? That's when he took it? When there were two other people on duty with him?

Hanako: That is...if both Ichiro and Fukumi can attest to having been with Nagatomo the whole time.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] ...

Fukumi: [embarrassed] …

Wakako: [shocked] Huh? Why are you two silent?

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Eizo: [annoyed] You never did your duty, did you?

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...I didn't see the point, alright?

Yoshihiki: [angry] You FOOL! You could have died all because you didn't show up to your duty responsibly!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Oh, would you shut the hell up already.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hehe. How can I when it's such fun to tease you? You might be even more fun to take advantage of than Wakako...

Hanako: And Fukumi?

Fukumi: [shocked] For the most part I was! I swear! [nervous] I just...hehe...er...I may have taken a teensy little break in between…

Eizo: [annoyed] How teensy of a break are we talking about here?

Azuma: She came into the kitchen and tried to force Miyumi and Taro to let her bake the cake.

Fukumi: [shocked] Hey now, to say I ‘forced’ them into it is a little bit too much, don’t you think?

Azuma: [distressed] You made Miyumi cry and Taro scream!

Miyumi: [shocked] Wha…! I did NOT cry! [as Dr. Creeper] Hehe. Yes, you did!

Taro: [uncomfortable] I w-w-wasn’t screaming!

Azuma: [uncomfortable] She nearly caused an explosion in the microwave! And it took us ages to help clean up all the baking powder you spilled on the floor - and scrape the eggs off the walls - and the-

Fukumi: [annoyed] Alright, fine, we get it. So I made a little mess, big deal. But at least I helped to clean it up!

Umeko: [accusatory] Which would've given Nagatomo plenty of time unattended to snag the trophy. Unless, of course, you claim to have seen someone else do it?

Nagatomo: Who’s to say I didn't?

Umeko: [angry] You can’t. And you know why?

Nagatomo raised an eyebrow at me and, knowing I had him cornered, I pushed on.

Umeko: [accusatory] Just now, when we were talking, you specifically mentioned the trophy was ‘silver’.

Nagatomo: [snide] So?

Umeko: [accusatory] I never once said which of the three trophies was taken. None of us did. How did you know it wasn't the bronze one, or the gold?

Yoshihiki: [excited] Oh snap! She's got you good!

Nagatomo: [snide] That's easy. I already noticed the silver trophy was missing long before Kenji was murdered. It's a little thing called, ‘being observant’.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Oh wait, that's a good answer too. Never mind.

Nagatomo smirked, but I refused to back down and stood my ground.

Fukumi: [shocked] Actually...as a matter of fact, now that I think about it, I’m pretty sure it was Nagatomo who told me he could handle the Lounge on his own and encouraged me to go see if I couldn't convince the guys in the Kitchen to let me help out!

Nagatomo: [disappointed] So...my moment of compassion shall now be misinterpreted as deviousness...it is such a cruel world we live in…

Fukumi: [shocked] Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that!

Samira: [angry] Quit playing the victim, you dick! I hate people who do that!

Nagatomo: So you claim that I stole the trophy while Fukumi left my side and went to the kitchen, correct?

Umeko: [angry] Yes.

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] Okay. I suppose that's a fair assumption. But...there are still questions to be asked.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Oh, for the love of...Who cares? He's obviously guilty, let’s just vote!

Umeko: [accusatory] This crime could easily have been committed by a man whose talent is all about thievery and breaking and entering. Who else could have looked at the Rec Room and so easily discovered such an unorthodox way of breaking in?

Nagatomo: [playful] Is that so…? Do continue.

Shizuko: [bored] Jeez...how long does this go on?

Samira: [annoyed] Would you shut your mouth and let Umeko speak! She’s saving our lives here!

Shizuko: [angry] Did you just…! No one talks to Shizuko Ikehara in such a disrespectful manner!

Umeko: [accusatory] Long before this crime was committed, I remember someone telling me about the knights being nailed down to the floor.

Nagatomo: [snide] And who, pray tell, would this person be?

Umeko: It was…

  1. Nagatomo
  2. Azuma
  3. Yoshihiki
  4. Kenji
  5. Eizo



…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: Yoshihiki

Yoshihiki: Hm?

Umeko: [accusatory] Don't you remember? That first day, after me and Wakako had switched rooms…

[[flashback]]

Yoshihiki: I was initially going to take one of the knights from the Rec Room and use _that_ to scare the living daylights out of Wakako in the morning, but those damn knights are all nailed down to the floor, so I had my homie Nagatomo steal me the next best thing.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Yoshihiki: Oh yeah, you're not wrong. I did say that. [worried] ...Why does it matter? [accusatory] You're not gonna turn this around and start accusing me again, are you?

Umeko: No. I'm positive it's Nagatomo. [accusatory] And this further proves it! When you asked Nagatomo to steal Miyumi’s Dr. Creeper doll for you, you mentioned to him about the knights being stuck to the floor, correct?

Yoshihiki: [bored] Uh, yeah, I think so. It probably just slipped out in the conversation.

Umeko: [accusatory] So Nagatomo knew the knights were nailed down to the floor too. He could’ve gone up to the Rec Room to check, and would’ve discovered that the armor could be removed and worn except for the feet! All of this has to point to him being the killer!

Eizo: [accusatory] Nagatomo Yamaoka! Umeko has pointed out how you are the person most capable of committing this crime! What say you in your defense?

It took me a second to register the noise I heard next. All of a sudden, I realized...

Nagatomo was clapping.

Nagatomo: Very good...very good indeed. You've done pretty well denouncing all of my arguments…

_What...is he up to…?_

Nagatomo: [angry] But I'm afraid I'm not ready to throw in the towel just yet.

Shizuko: [annoyed] He’s...he’s still going?

Nagatomo: In all your theories and arguments thus far, Umeko...you have conveniently neglected to take into account one...crucial...detail.

_What?_

Nagatomo looked up at me, and his eyes - partially obscured still by his hat - blazed with vindictive fury.

Nagatomo: [accusatory] Yourself.

Umeko: [shocked] Huh?

Fukumi: [shocked] Whoa! The way he said it...that sounds so badass! But… [confused] what does he mean?

Nagatomo: [snide] In all your arguments thus far, you have named me the most liable suspect for this murder because I was a witness to several key events. I learned from Yoshihiki that the knights were stuck to the floor. I was there when he plastered that note on Taro’s back. I was at the Rec Room when the bottle of whiskey was broken. And I was in a room with a fireplace in it on the night of the murder. But…it seems no one else here has realized one significant flaw in Umeko's argument.

_One...signifcant...flaw?_

Nagatomo: [snide] You get it now, yes? It is elementary. The crux of it is: I was not the only one to whom all this criteria applied…

Wakako: [worried] ...What are you getting at?

Nagatomo: [snide] There is one more person among us, who was a witness to all these events, and had equal opportunity to commit the crime.

I realized what Nagatomo was insinuating, and I felt my stomach drop. _No...he’s not gonna turn this around on-_

Nagatomo: [accusatory] And that person...is you. Umeko Hirayama!

[Track: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlCho8m4Zyc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlCho8m4Zyc)]

Wakako: [distressed] Wh-Wh-Wh... [shocked] What?!

Fukumi: [shocked] No way!

Eizo: [distressed] W-What do you…?

Nagatomo: [accusatory] Every single argument you’ve just made could be applied to you too! You learned about the knights from Yoshihiki just like I did. You were present when he put that note on Taro’s back. You were at the Rec Room the day he broke the bottle of whiskey. _And_ you’ve been in a room with a fireplace both times! So, you are just as liable a suspect as I am!

I fought back the momentary surge of panic that hit me. Clenching my fists, I tried to steady my voice before answering.

Umeko: [accusatory] Are you kidding me? Kenji was one of my friends! I would never murder him!

Nagatomo ignored me and turned to the rest of the group.

Nagatomo: [snide] You've heard all of this out of Umeko’s mouth. Isn't it awfully convenient that she just happened to realize so many details about Kenji’s murder? How the killer was able to distract their target, how the killer used the environment to their advantage, the truth about the murder weapon...they are all deductions made by Umeko! And yet she neglects to mention that she is just as likely to be a guilty party as I am! She has been working to pin this crime on me from the start! It's obvious.

Umeko: [angry] No! That’s a lie!

But already, I could see the doubt in people’s eyes.

Taro: [nervous] U-U-Umeko…? Th-That’s...that’s not t-t-true, is it?

Shizuko: [accusatory] I knew it! She’s been playing us like fiddles!

Mordecai: [shocked] How diabolical! The person we believed to be our savior...is our enemy?

Umeko: [angry] What? No! Of course not! C-Come on, guys...you can't be serious!

Azuma: [annoyed] I believe Umeko. She wouldn't have done this.

_Is...is that it? After all I've done..._

_Is no one else willing to believe me...?_

Hanako: [thoughtful] We haven’t actually seen any evidence proving that you couldn’t have committed the crime yourself. Based off everything Nagatomo just said, the logic that led you to accuse him could just as easily be used against you.

Umeko: [scared] Wha…? Hanako…?

Hanako: Relax. I don’t think you did it.

Wakako: [confused] What? But...you just said-

Hanako: [annoyed] I know what I said. The only person who can prove she’s innocent is Umeko herself.

I turned around to look for people to support me and I met Azuma’s eyes.

Azuma: [worried] …

He nodded at me, shooting me a significant look, and I pursed my lips and nodded back.

_This is more than just about avenging Kenji and saving myself...this is for all our lives! I have to prove to the others that I can’t be this case’s killer! I have to beat Nagatomo at his own game!_

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ckx2nvp8L3g&t]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

  1. Rec Room Fireplace
  2. Rec Room Door
  3. Body Discovery Announcement
  4. Night Shift Schedule
  5. Monokuma File #1
  6. Map of Inn



Nagatomo: [snide] Umeko claims that the killer knew about how Yoshihiki pranked Taro…

Nagatomo: [snide] ...And would thus have been able to forge his note!

Nagatomo: [accusatory] There are plenty of witnesses who can attest to the fact that **Umeko was present at the Dining Hall that day** , just like I was!

Yoshihiki: [playful] It’s true. I remember that day well, because Umeko had been slandering me as a pervert…

Wakako: [accusatory] That’s not slander, that’s the truth! You are a pervert!

Nagatomo: [snide] Umeko claims the killer witnessed the bottle of whiskey get shattered…

Nagatomo: [accusatory] And **she was in the Rec Room the day it happened** too!

Mordecai: I can confirm that. **Taro, Umeko and I had been playing darts** when the incident took place…

Nagatomo: [snide] Umeko heard from Yoshihiki about the knights being nailed to the floor…

Nagatomo: [accusatory] So she is just as likely to have been the one to check if they could have been moved!

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] And last but not least…

Nagatomo: [accusatory] **Both Umeko’s and Wakako’s rooms have fireplaces** in them, which means…

Nagatomo: [accusatory] **Umeko had a fireplace in her room** regardless of the fact that she had switched!

Nagatomo: [accusatory] So **she could have climbed up to the Rec Room as well**!

Nagatomo: [accusatory] At the end of the day, you **cannot prove she didn't kill Kenji**.

Nagatomo: [accusatory] She **had equal opportunity to commit the murder**! You cannot absolve her of guilt!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_This is my last chance to prove Nagatomo's guilt. I didn't come this far in the Trial just to let him frame me for his crime!  
_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Body Discovery Announcement] -> [ **cannot prove she didn't kill Kenji** ]

Umeko: [angry] No! That’s clearly wrong!

Fukumi: [shocked] Eh?

Nagatomo: [angry] And how so? Do you have any evidence that proves your innocence? If so, present them.

[Track: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfDXQjoQXk0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfDXQjoQXk0)]

Umeko: [accusatory] The evidence that proves I couldn’t have committed this murder is the Body Discovery Announcement!

Nagatomo: [distressed] Ngh…?

Wakako: [shocked] Huh? You mean...when Monokuma announced to the whole group that a body had been found?

Umeko: [angry] That’s right! Monokuma told us that he only makes that announcement when three or more people have discovered a body. And among those three people, none of them can be the killer! That announcement was made this morning after me, Wakako and Ichiro found Kenji. Which means…

Azuma: [happy] ...Umeko cannot be the killer. That is the one criteria that separates her from you, Nagatomo. [accusatory] That leaves you as the prime suspect, still.

Nagatomo: [distressed] …

Fukumi: [accusatory] Well? What do you have to say for yourself?

Nagatomo: [distressed] That's...it...? Is it...over?

We watched as he drew his bowler hat back down over his eyes, obscuring his face, as though in an attempt to hide his expression from the rest of us.

Ichiro: [annoyed] So...it’s decided, then?

Eizo: [distressed] I’m convinced. I see nothing else that could suggest a third party being behind this.

Around the room, people were murmuring, agreeing with me.

Fukumi: Umeko brings up a good point…

Samira: [thoughtful] Everything points to Nagatomo doing this…

Kaori: [bored] I’m sold. Let’s convict him and go.

Hanako: Good job, Umeko.

Azuma: [happy] Yeah. You solved it. Kenji...would be grateful.

_...I hope so._

I turned back to look at Nagatomo, searching for signs of defeat, or perhaps an expression of anger or fear. Instead...I saw...

Nagatomo: [happy] Hmm… You're good. Very good, Umeko. You're absolutely right - about everything.

Samira: [angry] That's it? You're just giving up?

Nagatomo: [disappointed] I am not one to delay the inevitable. [snide] It is clear that I have lost this battle and I see no point in arguing any further. I cannot change your minds.

Eizo: It’s decided then. Nagatomo Yamaoka is guilty.

Hanako: Before we vote...we should go over this case one last time, just to be safe.

Wakako: [annoyed] Again? Come on...we’ve gone over it so many times already...we all know what happened!

Azuma: It is still advisable that we run through it again to be sure we have not missed anything out.

Wakako: [excited] Oh yeah, I totes agree! We can’t risk leaving anything out, after all!

Hanako: Go on, Umeko. Let’s finish this.

_They’re all waiting for me to round this up...I have taken the lead this trial in my efforts to avenge Kenji...I suppose I might as well be the one to bring this whole trial to a close…_

Umeko: Alright. It’s time to wrap this up.

[Track: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8UX7yRuaiM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8UX7yRuaiM)]

[CLIMAX REASONING]

Sequence #1: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _, _

  1. A) Nagatomo climbs up Wakako’s fireplace
  2. B) An anonymous note is slipped under Ichiro’s door
  3. C) Nagatomo switches rooms with Wakako
  4. D) Nagatomo climbs up Umeko’s fireplace
  5. E) Nagatomo writes an anonymous note



…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: C, E, B, D

Sequence #2: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _

  1. A) Nagatomo puts raw meat around Charlie the Cactus
  2. B) Nagatomo puts on the suit of armor
  3. C) Nagatomo enters the Rec Room through the door
  4. D) Nagatomo turns out the lights
  5. E) Nagatomo grabs the shield from the knight furthest from the door



…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: A, E, B

Sequence #3: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _

  1. A) Eizo realizes Ichiro is not at his post
  2. B) Nagatomo enters the Rec Room through the fireplace
  3. C) Ichiro runs into the room to get Charlie back
  4. D) Nagatomo turns out the lights
  5. E) Eizo and Kenji arrive at the Rec Room



…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: A, C, E

Sequence #4: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _

  1. A) Nagatomo attacks Kenji with the shield
  2. B) Ichiro returns to his room
  3. C) Eizo tells Kenji to clean up
  4. D) Nagatomo attacks Ichiro with the trophy
  5. E) Nagatomo attacks Kenji with the trophy



…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: C, B, E

Sequence #5: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _, _, _

  1. A) Nagatomo cleans the blood off the shield
  2. B) Eizo vandalizes Samira’s mural
  3. C) Nagatomo exits through the fireplace
  4. D) Nagatomo leaves glass shards by Kenji’s body
  5. E) Nagatomo puts the shield back where it came from



…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: B, D, A, E, C

Umeko: [accusatory] Here's how everything in this case took place!

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYdImXwmee8]

[Act #1]

Let’s start by recapping everything that took place from last night.

The killer had made a plan to commit the first murder, and attain freedom via Monokuma’s Graduation Clause. To do that, they plotted to kill someone, and their target was Ichiro Umemoto, the SHSL Botanist.

Knowing Ichiro was on guard duty last night, the killer wrote him an anonymous note to meet in the Rec Room at midnight.

Then, the killer got to work preparing for the crime. First, they went back to their room, and gathered all the supplies they needed.

The killer had collected raw meat that they had taken from the kitchen in one of the empty boxes from the attic. They also brought along a heavy silver trophy - that they had stolen from the Lounge on the day before Fukumi’s party, when they were assigned to clean the Lounge and were left unattended.

Next, when Ichiro was outside on the third floor for his shift, the killer climbed up the fireplace in their room - originally my room. They used the chimney system to navigate their way to Ichiro’s room, and stole his pet cactus Charlie.

The killer put Charlie the cactus with the rest of their supplies, and made their way back through the fireplace and up the chimney, exiting via the Rec Room Fireplace.

[Act #2]

Now alone with a couple hours to prepare for their murder, the killer went to work.

They planted Ichiro’s cactus on the table, pasting a note on it to make it seem like the whole set-up was a prank, in order to frame Yoshihiki. The killer then surrounded it with bits of raw meat to draw the flies to it. The killer began to dismantle the suit of armor close to the door, leaving behind only the feet, nailed down to the floor.

They also took the shield off of the knight at the other side of the room, to use to conceal the murder weapon. The killer put on the armor, and stepped into position. They held the trophy in one hand, and propped the shield up over it, concealing it from view.

[Act #3]

At midnight, Ichiro arrived at the Rec Room.

Seeing his plant in the thick of a swarm of flies, he charged in to get it back, believing that he had just been made the victim of a prank.

Downstairs, Eizo left his room to conduct a random spot check. Noticing Ichiro had abandoned his post, he heard the sound of the Rec Room door opening, and he and Kenji ran upstairs to check.

The killer had been about to attack Ichiro, when Eizo and Kenji arrived. Eizo made Kenji stay behind to clean up the mess, and escorted Ichiro back downstairs. As soon as the door closed, and Kenji got to work cleaning up the room, he had been unwittingly left alone with a killer.

The killer was forced to switch targets from their originally intended victim in Ichiro, to a new target in Kenji. They proceeded with the rest of their plan, turning out the lights and plunging the room into darkness. Kenji stumbled his way towards the light switch, and as soon as he turned the lights on, the killer had the trophy ready and was poised to attack. Kenji was right in front of the killer - standing in the suit of armor - and was disoriented, completely unprepared to be attacked.

Before he could react, the killer swung the blunt end of the trophy down on Kenji’s head to knock him down, then once more to kill him, and left him to bleed out.

[Act #4]

With their crime committed, the killer got to work setting up the scene. They stepped out of the armor, and moved to put the shield back where it had come from. Noticing a bloodstain on it, they used rags from the trash can to wipe it off. They also used glass shards in the trash can to fake a bottle as the murder weapon, scattering the shards near Kenji’s body to make it appear that he had been attacked from the bar.

At last, the killer left the room through the fireplace, taking the trophy with them, never once using the door to enter or exit the room. Eizo, vandalizing Samira’s mural on the third floor, heard nothing.

The effort put into setting up this elaborate crime, swiping the trophy, cactus and raw meat, and thinking of using the fireplace as a means of escape...it’s a feat that only you could have accomplished as the SHSL Thief, Nagatomo Yamaoka!

[BREAK!]

[[TRIAL: END]]

Voting...NAGATOMO YAMAOKA...Guilty!

…

[Track: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEMXI_9isFo&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=27 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEMXI_9isFo&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=27)]

There was a brief silence after I’d finished. And then...

Monokuma: [laughing] Ding ding ding! That's right! The scheming snake behind the death of Kenji Enomoto was none other than SHSL Thief, Nagatomo Yamaoka!

Nagatomo: [disappointed] …Hmph.

Eizo: [distressed] So...we were right…it really was you.

Nagatomo: Of course.

Shizuko: [accusatory] Murderous bastard!

Wakako: [angry] Yeah, like, what the hell? You killed someone! We’re not gonna let you get away with that!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...don’t you worry...you just leave it all to me…

Eizo: [distressed] I don’t understand...why, Nagatomo…? Why did you do it?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Isn’t it obvious? The bastard was only looking out for himself! He figured that he’d be able to get out of here if he killed someone.

Eizo: [distressed] Nagatomo…?

Nagatomo: [annoyed] I’m not the kind of person to sit around and wait for death.

Eizo: [shocked] What?

Nagatomo: Look around you. These same walls, this inn...did you really plan on spending the rest of your lives here?

He snorted, crossing his arms, and eyeing us all with a haughty, unapologetic look.

Nagatomo: [annoyed] I wasn’t about to spend the rest of my life here. I had things to do in the real world...things I needed to return to...things worth risking my life for.

Hanako: So, you always planned to escape, from the very beginning. Didn't you?

Nagatomo: [disappointed] That became clear to me as the obvious course of action, when I realized the circumstances behind our predicament.

Azuma: [worried] Circumstances? What do you mean by that?

He let out a long, drawn-out sigh, and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

Nagatomo: [annoyed] I...am familiar...with the organization behind our kidnapping.

Azuma: [distressed] You...you are?

Nagatomo: [snide] Yes. I’ve known from the start who these people are. [disappointed] I...used to work for them.

Taro: [shocked] W-Work for them…?

Eizo: [distressed] Who are they then? Tell us!

Nagatomo: [disappointed] ...There’s no point. The name would mean nothing to you. [accusatory] What I do know is how resourceful they are...how ruthless. There was no way anyone would come to rescue us. So I took matters into my own hands.

Ichiro: [accusatory] Y-You bastard! You tried to kill me!

Nagatomo: [snide] And so what if I did? You were clearly one of the weakest people among the group, and one of the easiest to kill, and I don’t think anyone here would’ve missed you.

Ichiro: [angry] You...!

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Aww...then that means you also tried to frame me! Man, and there I was, thinking we’d actually built up quite the connection...

Eizo: [distressed] That...that doesn’t matter! Killing...to get out...it’s just what our kidnappers want! And we can never give in to them!

Nagatomo: [disappointed] Maybe you people could stand staying here for the rest of your lives, away from your family and friends, for the sake of sticking to your _morals_ and your _ethics_ …[annoyed]...but not me. I’m a thief. Remember? Stuff like that...they don’t matter to me.

Taro: [thoughtful] But I th-thought you always r-r-returned everything you st-st-stole! Isn’t th-that your own moral code t-t-too?

Nagatomo looked away, and for the first time since he had been convicted, he looked...genuinely upset.

Nagatomo: [sad] No… Not all the time.

Azuma: And so you decided you would kill to escape.

Wakako: [scared] The fl-flies didn’t have anything to do with it? I would’ve thought someone had cracked because they couldn’t stand them anymore!

Nagatomo: [snide] Please. I stood still like a statue in that suit of armor for a little less than an hour, waiting patiently for Ichiro to show up. The flies didn’t bother me. I am more endurant than that. My experiment with the raw meat was simply a test.

Hanako: Your every move was calculated...you were thinking several steps ahead and have been for a while now, haven’t you? Were you always planning to kill someone since the start?

Nagatomo shrugged, looking smug.

Nagatomo: You can’t pull off a successful heist unless you’ve thought through every possible option. That’s how I became the thief I am today. It is in my nature to be a step ahead of everyone. It was just a matter of waiting for the right time and the right opportunity. I’d pinned Ichiro early on as one of my prime targets for a victim, and I simply bided my time until I knew he’d be on the night shift.

Samira: [angry] Well, clearly you failed, because Umeko was able to foil your plan!

Fukumi: [accusatory] Yeah! Umeko was on fire like a board!

Nagatomo: Yes...she most certainly was.

I shivered at the cold look he gave me. _He must certainly blame me for solving this case. Because of me...he’s about to be...punished._

Umeko: Nagatomo...I…

Nagatomo: [bored] Save it. I don’t blame you.

Umeko: Huh?

Nagatomo: I’m a firm believer in causality and effect. I am only here right now as a result of my own actions. I made the choice to plot to kill. That is my fault, and mine alone.

Samira: [angry] What, you think accepting the inevitable makes you look cool? You’re still just a pathetic person who gave in to temptation in my eyes!

Instead of getting angry, Nagatomo simply smirked again, and bowed gracefully.

Nagatomo: [snide] I would expect to be thought of as nothing less from a girl who has abandoned her family’s status as you have, Samria St. Clair.

Samira: [shocked] Huh? How did you-

Nagatomo: I suppose...this is goodbye.

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yofsOSx6Y94]

Eizo: [distressed] G-Goodbye…?

Taro: [scared] N-No! Wait...wh-what’s gonna happen to you?

Nagatomo: What do you think? I’m about to die.

Miyumi: [scared] N-No!

Ichiro: [angry] Let him! He deserves it.

Samira: [angry] Yeah. He does. He killed Kenji!

Taro: [scared] D-D-Don’t s-say that!

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] No, we can’t have any more bloodshed! Please, stop with the senseless death!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...ah yes, the execution! The most fun part of closing up an exciting Class Trial! I can’t wait to show you guys what I have in store! Let me just go get ready…

Miyumi: [shocked] No, y-you can’t! Y-Y-You’re going to kill him right here? Right now? In fr-front of us?

Nagatomo: [disappointed] I can’t say I cared much for most of you...but. It is not fair for you all to have been dragged into this.

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh...Nagatomo’s...right. This...this is ultimately Monokuma’s fault! All this...Kenji’s death...Nagatomo...it’s the organization who put us up to all this! They’re the ones who should be punished!

Samira: [angry] Grr! When I get out, I won’t rest until this organization has been razed to the ground!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Yeah! They’re gonna pay for messing with Shizuko Ikehara! My army of adoring fans will see them burn! **  
**

Nagatomo: [snide] Good luck with that.

Eizo: [distressed] Tch...I...I guess...this...really is goodbye. Does...anyone have any last things...to say?

Most people were silent, casting each other furtive looks and looking hesitant.

Miyumi: [scared] Are we...just gonna let this happen? [as Ms. Shortcake] I can’t watch!

Taro: [scared] Is th-there really no way to pr-prevent this…?

Monokuma: Nope! You can’t interfere in another person’s punishment, or you’ll get punished for it too! I’ll make sure of it!

Mordecai: Nagatomo made the decision to take another person’s life. [disappointed] For that, it is only fair that he receives punishment...is it not? **  
**

Wakako: [sad] I can’t say I knew you all that well, but...thanks for switching rooms.

Nagatomo: Do not thank me for that. It’s because of that that Kenji is dead, and I will be soon after.

Kaori: [bored] I don’t really care but...at least you’re taking your punishment like a man.

Yoshihiki: You were a real lad, Nagatomo, my boy. I’m gonna miss your thieving skills when you’re gone.

Samira: [angry] …

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...

Nagatomo: ...Very well.

Monokuma: [sad] Aw, y’know, I'm almost a little disappointed! Nagatomo was an interesting character, and he's gonna be executed first? What a total bummer...He had a deep and mysterious backstory and everything that I would've liked to see you guys unravel over the course of this game! But it looks like you’ll never learn the truth about him...at least...not anytime soon...oh well.

Samira: [angry] There he goes, talking about this being a game again…

Monokuma: [angry] Why couldn't it have been the annoying actress girl who died first?

Shizuko: [angry] Annoying actress girl?!

Monokuma: [angry] Or the walking cliche shy boy over there. Seriously, if I have to listen to him s-s-s-stutter again, I'm gonna stuff my ears with cotton wool!

Taro: [in tears] I'm s-s-s-sorry...I c-c-c-can't help it...I was b-b-b-born with it…

Monokuma: [angry] And who cares about the lame hot-girl archetype, or the rebellious punk chick either? They’re all so BORING and predictable!

Samira: [angry] Punk chick…?

Wakako: [angry] Wha…! How dare you- [thoughtful] Actually...that isn’t wrong. I am pretty hot.

Nagatomo: Before I go...there’s something you all should know.

Umeko: Huh?

Nagatomo: [angry] There are liars among you, and I know exactly who they are. They’ve been lying about their identities from the start, and I know the truth.

Monokuma: [cheerful] Yes! You go, Nagatomo! Make the most of your last moments left in this game before I have to kill you! [sad] Damn, I'm still upset about you going first…

Eizo: [distressed] What are you talking about? Please, Nagatomo, you have to talk sense!

Nagatomo: [sad] ...That means nothing to me anymore. My time is up. [angry] I leave you with that final warning. Do with it, what you will.

Samira: [disappointed] Jeez. You really enjoy speaking in riddles, don’t you? Do you really have to be cryptic even all the way to the end? You’re about to die and you can’t even give us one last straight answer.

Monokuma: [laughing] That's Nagatomo to a fault for you! Welp, alrighty then! Moving along...I’ve got a very special punishment for the SHSL Thief, Nagatomo Yamaoka!

Nagatomo: But best of luck to you all. Maybe...you’ll beat the odds, and this Killing Game...will end without another drop of blood spilt. [disappointed] But...I doubt it.

Nagatomo suddenly began moving, and I was startled as he walked right up to me, and sidled over to whisper in my ear.

[CG] Nagatomo Whispers to Umeko [CG]

Nagatomo: [whispering] I know what you are.

Umeko: What?

Nagatomo: [whispering] I know exactly what you are.

_You mean...my talent?_

Umeko: What are...you talking about? What do you mean?

I felt Nagatomo grab my shoulder, and heard him whisper three final words to me, chilling me to the bone.

Nagatomo: [whispering] Don’t. Trust. Azuma.

I was stunned. My mouth opened and closed as I struggled to find the right response.

Umeko: Wh-What...what are-

Monokuma: [laughing] Let’s give it everything we’ve got!

Nagatomo stepped back from me, and he met my eyes. Once again, that mysterious smile returned, only this time...it seemed genuine.

[CG] End [CG]

Nagatomo: [happy] You’ve changed so much since the first time I saw you...Umeko.

Umeko: Wh...What?

Nagatomo: [happy] This is my punishment. Everything in my life has led me up to this one moment: to pay for my crime...for not returning...what I stole.

Monokuma: [excited] It’s PUNISHMENT TIME!

Nagatomo: ...Goodbye.

Umeko: Wait...wait, stop! What are you talking about? What did you mean? Damn you, answer me!

…

[GAME OVER]

[NAGATOMO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY]

[TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!]

Without warning, a metal claw shot out of the wall and latched itself around Nagatomo’s neck. He grimaced, clutching at it, but offered no resistance as it suddenly wrenched him backwards, dragging him across the floor and out of the room.

Crying out, I lunged forward to try and grab his hand but in a flash, he’d gone.

On a giant monitor, we saw him return. Nagatomo was dragged by his neck across the floor, until he was finally shoved into a police car. The door slammed shut, trapping him inside, and his hands were cuffed together.

[SHSL THIEF NAGATOMO YAMAOKA’S EXECUTION: EXECUTED]

[ONE LAST HEIST: THE MONOCOIN MASSACRE]

Monokuma appeared, smartly dressed in a blue cop's uniform. He hopped happily into the driver's seat and started up the engine.

The police car peeled forward, racing down an absurdly long track. Nagatomo was busy inside, working to unlock his handcuffs and remove the chain from his neck. Just as he pried them both free, the car smashed into a low wall, and he was sent flying out of the windshield, landing right inside a large, square safe.

Nagatomo rolled across the floor, coughed, and, grabbing his sides in pain, he slowly got to his feet. From all around him, tubes appeared in the walls of the safe.

There was a soft clinking sound, as one lone coin rolled out of one of the tubes, and came to a stop at Nagatomo’s feet. He bent down, and picked it up. It was a bronze coin, and had Monokuma’s face engraved into it.

The ground of the safe began to rumble as, out of the blue, the tubes began to shoot out dozens and dozens more coins. The coins quickly began to envelope the floor, and engulfed Nagatomo’s legs. He began wading through the mass of Monocoins, trying to get to the open door, and at that moment, the door to the safe slowly began to swing closed.

Nagatomo began wading faster, desperately trying to get past the growing mound of coins in his way, but the door to the safe remained tantalizingly out of reach until finally, it shut with a loud clang, and locked itself.

The safe began to shake and shudder violently, vibrating recklessly until finally, the door exploded off its hinges. Millions of coins began to leak out like water, and as they flowed out of the safe, the only visible part of Nagatomo left was his bloodstained hand, poking out from amidst the coins. His bowler hat lay atop the pile, its edges tinged with blood too.

Whatever was left of Nagatomo had been completely crushed under the weight of millions and millions of Monocoins. The camera slowly drew back from the scene, until the monitor shut itself off abruptly, leaving the rest of us in the Trial Room standing around, in shocked silence.

…

[Track: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VMw_1-gyE4&index=15&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VMw_1-gyE4&index=15&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a)]

Miyumi: [scared] Ahhhhhhhh!

Miyumi had been covering Ms. Shortcake’s eyes throughout the whole execution and now slumped to the floor, completely shaken up.

Taro: [in tears] N-No! How could you?

Eizo: [distressed] You bastard...what the hell was that?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...that was a million and one Monocoins! It’s a very valuable currency!

Eizo: [angry] That’s not what I meant!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Hmph. Serves him right.

Taro: [shocked] H-How can you s-s-say that…? [angry] He was part of the gr-group, and we just w-w-watched him die in fr-front of us!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Are you all forgetting the part where he admitted to trying to kill me? He deserved what he got. He was weak to have played right into Monokuma’s dirty paws.

Miyumi: [in tears] Ngghhhh...that was...so horrible…

Ichiro: [angry] Oh...I see. That’s it. You all _wanted_ me dead, isn’t that right? You all wished it was me that got killed and you’d rather have the resourceful thief on your side over the plant-loving loser! I can see it in your eyes, all of you!

Hanako: [annoyed] Don’t be stupid. It’s evident now more than ever that Nagatomo was only ever looking out for Nagatomo.

I didn’t know how I was keeping it together. Nagatomo’s last words to me were ringing in my ears.

[[flashback]]

Nagatomo: Don’t. Trust. Azuma.

[[end: flashback :end]]

_Why…? Why would he say that?_

I didn’t want to think it, but already, suspicion was creeping into my mind.

_Azuma...? Why would he use his last breath...to warn me against..._

_No...no, why should I listen to the words of a thief? Especially the one who killed one of my friends? The one who I helped condemn to death **?** _

_It didn't mean anything...he couldn't have...  
_

Azuma: [sad] Umeko…

Umeko: Gah!

Azuma: [sad] Are you...alright?

He offered me a hand, and I realized that I’d slumped to the ground without realizing it. Ignoring his offer, I got up on my own.

Umeko: I’m...fine…

Azuma: [worried] You look...troubled. Understandably so, of course. What...what did he say to you, before...he…?

I wouldn’t meet his eyes.

Umeko: ...

Miyumi was trembling on the floor, eyes wide and blank, and Taro was holding her hand and trying to coax her into getting back up. Around the room, people were in similar states of shock.

Fukumi: [scared] So...many...coins…

Samira: [shocked] What the fuck did I just watch…?

Kaori: [sad] It’s too cruel…

Mordecai: [disappointed] Justice...but at what cost?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...well? Wasn’t that a fun little taste?

Eizo: [angry] You shut up...you shut your mouth! You’re the bastard putting us through all this!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...now now. That’s not a nice thing to say to your headmaster!

Samira: [angry] You’ll pay for that! You’ll pay, I swear it!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...I look forward to seeing you try! Anyway...that’s all for today’s Trial, folks! You can use the elevator to go back upstairs! I’ll have more announcements for you tomorrow, but for now? Dismissed!

Wakako: [scared] Dis...missed?

Monokuma: Oh! But first...before I go, I thought I should give you guys...a little...reward.

Umeko: R-Reward…?

Monokuma: [giggling] Think of it as a prize for surviving your first Class Trial! That way, I’ll tease you up for more gifts in the future!

Miyumi: [distressed] W-We don’t want your lousy gifts! [as Ms. Shortcake] Just leave us alone!

Eizo: [annoyed] You hear that? No one wants to-

Monokuma: [confused] Oh? But I think you’ll like this one in particular, Eizo...it’s very important to you.

Eizo: [distressed] What?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...and here it is!

The monitor suddenly crackled to life again, only this time instead of a live video feed, it showed a still image.

It was a photo. But...it wasn’t just a photo.

[Track: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoh-Z_TS_xE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoh-Z_TS_xE)]

[CG] The First Picture [CG]

It was Eizo, and Hanako. The picture had been taken at night, but there was no mistaking them. Eizo was holding the camera, and he and Hanako were standing on the edge of a pier. He had his arm around her...and the two of them were...smiling.

They looked close...almost intimate.

Monokuma: Aww...would ya look at that? Doesn’t that lovely display of affection just warm your heart?

Eizo: Wh...wha…?

[CG] End [CG]

Eizo: [distressed] Wh...what was that?

Hanako: [shocked] …

Monokuma: [giggling] Why, that was you, of course! Silly, don’t you recognize your own face? You don’t have prosopagnosia, do you? Upupupupu!

The others turned on Eizo and Hanako as Monokuma dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Ichiro: [angry] Hey, what the fuck was that picture?

Wakako: [worried] Eizo? Hanako? Do...do the two of you know each other?

Eizo: [distressed] What…? No! No, we met for the first time in this inn, just like the rest of you! I…

Samira: [angry] I knew it! That’s why he made her his assistant! They’ve known each other this whole time!

Shizuko: [annoyed] ‘Known each other’? I think from that picture, they’re a lot closer than that!

Mordecai: [shocked] You two are...lovers?

Eizo: [distressed] H-Hey now, you don't have to put it like that!

Kaori: [confused] What’s the meaning of this?

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Aha, that’s it! The two of you have been colluding this whole time! You’ve been in cahoots, haven’t you?

Taro: [worried] E-E-Eizo...th-that’s not true, now...is it?

Eizo: [nervous] N-No! I swear...I don’t know anything about that picture!

Samira: [accusatory] That picture is concrete evidence that the two of you knew each other before all this! How else do you explain that?

Eizo: [nervous] It...it must be doctored! That’s right! The image...it has to be a fake!

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Looks pretty real to me, man.

Ichiro: [accusatory] Were you gonna lie to us forever?

Eizo: [distressed] No...we...we haven’t lied! I swear, I…

Hanako: [thoughtful] Our memories.

Eizo: [shocked] What?

Shizuko: [annoyed] What’d she say?

Hanako: [thoughtful] ...Our memories.

Hanako turned to look at Monokuma, and she stared him down.

Hanako: [angry] How much...of our memories...have you taken…?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...you really want to know?

Eizo: [shocked] Huh?

Samira: [distressed] What...do you mean?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...didja guys really think only your memories of arriving at Hope’s Peak were taken from you? How would you react if I told you…[laughing] I’ve taken away more than two years’ worth of memories from you!

Eizo: [shocked] Tw...two…!

Wakako: [shocked] Whattttt?!

Ichiro: [distressed] Two...two years?

Samira: [distressed] No...it’s a lie...it has to be…!

Mordecai: [angry] I order you to cease your fibbing, bear! You will not befuddle us any longer!

Monokuma: [sad] Once again...I have been accused of lying. I don’t understand with you people...all I ever do is tell you guys the truth and you all hate me for it…

Azuma: [distressed] This...can’t be true. You...took away two years’ worth of memories?

Monokuma: Maybe it’s two years and three months, give or take.

Miyumi: [scared] B-B-But...why?!

Ichiro: [distressed] What the fuck! No! How?

Shizuko: [shocked] I missed out on two years’ worth of fame? [angry] Are you kidding me?!

Hanako: This picture...it’s proof that what he’s saying is true. I swear...I don’t remember Eizo from before all this, but clearly, if what Monokuma says is the truth...we’ve all been a class together for two whole years. And during that time…[embarrassed] Eizo and I...we must’ve…

Yoshihiki: [excited] Aw, that’s so adorable! My ships! They’re becoming real!

Samira: [angry] Goddamn you, can you never act serious for once in your fucking life?

Eizo: [embarrassed] I...Hanako, we...I don’t...how can this be…?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...say, how’s about I make you a deal? Don’t you want to know the friends you’ve made in these two years? The relationships? I can show you more photos if you want! For every successful trial you pass, I can show you more! Isn’t that swell? Wouldn’t ya like that?

Samira: [angry] I’d like to see your big dumb head on a pike, you stupid-ass bear!

Monokuma: [scared] Heh...Samira...ever the feisty one, aren’t you? [excited] Welp, that concludes today’s Trial! You’ve all been a wonderful audience! I’ll see ya tomorrow!

Monokuma disappeared, and we were left alone in the Trial Room, all still shocked and reeling from the information he’d just given us.

_Two...years? Two years’ worth of memories?_

_Well...at least they can still remember things about themselves. I’ve...forgotten everything there is to know about me…_

Taro: [shocked] I can’t b-b-believe it...how did he manage to t-t-take away a wh-whole two years?

Miyumi: [nervous] What did we do during those two years? How are we to know?

Eizo: [worried] Everyone, please, stay calm! There’s always a chance that...he could be lying!

Shizuko: [accusatory] That picture doesn’t look like a fucking lie to me!

Yoshihiki: [playful] You know, when I said I thought you and Hanako were lovebirds, I never meant it literally…

Samira: [angry] Why are you still joking around at a time like this? You’ve lost two years’ worth of memories too, you know! Does something like that not bother you?

Yoshihiki: [bored] Mmm...nah. Not really. Why bother about something that you can’t change? I just take life as it comes...that’s my motto. [playful] It makes everything a lot easier, actually. You should try it, Samira. Stop being so angry all the time.

Samira: [angry] Don’t make me want to hurt you any more than I already do!

Eizo: [nervous] Even if it’s true...it doesn’t change our situation.

Fukumi: [worried] What do you mean? Of course it does! We’ve been classmates for two years and none of us can even remember it!

Eizo: [thoughtful] Our priority should still be to get out of here. Once we do...then we can focus on getting our memories back…

Kaori: [worried] Without my memories...I feel so...vulnerable.

Miyumi: [sad] It's like a part of me’s been r-ripped away…

Umeko: How did you think I felt?

Kaori: [shocked] Huh?

Wakako: [worried] That’s right...Umeko’s...had to deal with this a lot worse than we have…

Eizo: Exactly. And...she’s held up strong. We can all do the same.

Fukumi: [nervous] Yeah...Y-Yeah, that’s absolutely right! [excited] You’re an inspiration, Umeko! We shouldn’t complain when you haven’t!

Umeko: Oh, no, but I…

Azuma: Just let them.

Umeko: Huh?

Azuma: [worried] Everyone’s feeling scared and disoriented. If they can take some hope from you...let them.

_Hope..._

Hanako: We should all get out of here. I don’t think any of us should stay in the Trial Room any longer than we have to.

Fukumi: [excited] That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day!

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] The faster we get the hell outta here, the better.

And so we all left the Trial Room, one by one…

Everyone was shaken up. Not only did we watch one of our friends die...we were told that we’d all been classmates for at least two years...and not one of us remembered any of it.

The friends we made...the relationships we formed...all of it had been wiped out entirely.

I retreated to my room in silence that night. No one spoke much, and I didn’t feel like talking either. I just wanted to collapse on my bed and let sleep swallow me up.

I wanted to forget the events of the day had ever happened.

But of course...that was the one thing I couldn’t forget.

_Kenji...I’ve apprehended your killer. I hope that wherever you are...you can rest in peace. And that...you’re cheering us on from above._

_We can’t let another murder like this happen. Nagatomo killed for selfish reasons, but he claimed to know more about our situation, and the organization behind it. This whole time, I’ve always felt like he was hiding secrets and that he knew more about things than he was letting on, and as it turns out...that was true. I just didn’t know to what extent._

[[flashback]]

Nagatomo: Don’t. Trust. Azuma.

[[end: flashback :end]]

_Azuma...the kindest person to me since Kenji’s death. How could I not trust him? He was the person I felt the most connection to. He’d helped me solve Kenji’s murder. He’d been supportive...sincere and kind…_

_Was I really to believe the words of a thief and murderer over him?_

I shut my eyes, and willed myself to stop worrying, and to let the thoughts stop. For now, I just wanted to go to sleep.

...who knew what tomorrow would bring?

[Track: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukP10MtQlGs&index=84&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukP10MtQlGs&index=84&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a)]

Surviving Students: 14  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL “Amnesiac”  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One has come to a close, and Chapter Two will be released next January! Hope you're excited for what's to come and what awaits the remaining fourteen students! Just as a tease for the next chapter, here's a sneak peek below. See you all in 2018!
> 
> \--
> 
> Swallowing my fear, I called out again.
> 
> Umeko: Hello? Is anyone there?
> 
> Silence.
> 
> Umeko: Show yourself! I’m not scared of you!
> 
> Yeah, that was real convincing.
> 
> Umeko: ...Yoshihiki? Is that you?
> 
> And that’s when I heard it.
> 
> Guttural Voice: ...U...m...e...k...o…
> 
> My breath caught in my throat, as my heart began to beat ten times faster. It felt like at any moment, it was going to explode out of my chest.
> 
> Umeko: No...it can’t be…
> 
> There it was, a dim silhouette in a sea of shadows. I could see an animalistic form approaching me...
> 
> I could hear the creature’s soft growls...
> 
> Umeko: It’s a lie!
> 
> It got closer and closer...
> 
> Umeko: It’s not real!
> 
> A scream was torn from my lips as the creature charged out of the darkness, its razor-sharp claws cutting through the air, swiping ferociously at me.


	11. Chapter 2: In The Belly Of The Beast, Daily Life - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko‘s thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]

[[flashback]]

Mysterious Voice: [static]...operation is to…[static]...and test the…[static]...of the…[static]...intelligence. Operative will be inserted into…[static]...grounds for…[static]...experiment until its completion or the…[static]...is compromised. Okay, we're good. Cut the network and…[static]...stay connected to the feeds and observe…[static]...field at all times. Over.

[[end: flashback :end]]

With a start, my eyes flew open and I jerked awake in my bed, gasping out loud.

_That strange voice...it spoke for even longer this time around! Those dreams I've been having...that voice in the static...they can't just be...dreams, can they?_

_No...they're definitely more than that. I wouldn't hear the same voice three times in my dreams if it didn't mean something. That...had to be some sort of clue. Could it...could it possibly be...a memory?_

I scratched the rat's nest that was my tousled hair as I swung my legs out from under the covers and moved to the bathroom.

_All I keep getting are questions with no answers. There's no point in deliberating over this...try as I might, I can't force my stolen memories to come back. I can only hope that they return gradually…_

_Right now, that mysterious voice is my only clue, and the only tether to my past life that remains within me._

'Splash!'

I stared at my face in the mirror, at my sunken cheeks and haggard face, watching as droplets of lukewarm water dripped down my cheeks. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night after witnessing the deaths of two of my classmates.

Things like that usually tended to keep one tossing and turning till the wee hours of the morning.

The events of yesterday continued to swim around in my hazy mind, bringing back memories of fear, grief, anguish and indignation.

[[flashback]]

Wakako: [scared] Help! Someone! HELP!

Nagatomo: Don't. Trust. Azuma.

Taro: [angry] He was part of the gr-group, and we just w-w-watched him die in fr-front of us!

Monokuma: How would you react if I told you…[laughing] I've taken away more than two years' worth of memories from you!

[[end: flashback :end]]

_Yeah...it hadn't been a good day._

As I left the bathroom, on impulse, I stared right up at the security camera in the room, watching my every move. Snarling, I gave it the middle finger, and felt a rush of vindication.

_That's for Kenji. That's for trapping us all in here, and forcing us to become killers._

I looked around the room. I'd grown accustomed to the smell of Wakako's perfume by now, and it had also begun to subside a little.

_None of what happened yesterday might've happened if Nagatomo never made it into a room with a fireplace in it._

_My fireplace…_

_It was because of my own damn fireplace that he got the chance to kill Kenji…_

_No. That's stupid. Wakako might've switched with him anyway, and he still would've had the means to commit the murder. It's not like it had anything to do with you.  
_

_What's happened has happened...and I have to accept it and move on._

I'd woken up before the Morning Announcement thanks to my fruitless sleep and fragmented dreams. Deciding there was no point trying to fall back asleep again, I decided I would head out and go to the Lounge first, and wait for the Dining Hall to be unlocked so I could have breakfast.

Maybe I would try making breakfast today. With the flies' presence the last few days, cooking anything good or hygienic had been almost impossible.

I was looking forward to eating something hot and tasty.

Leaving my room, I was surprised to see someone already out in the hallway.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Hey, Umeko.

Umeko: Yeah...hi.

I didn't know what to feel about Azuma right now. On the one hand...I'd always felt a strange, unexplainable connection to him since the very beginning. He'd been extremely supportive of me during the Class Trial and had helped me nab Kenji's killer.

But...Nagatomo's last warning...I just couldn't get it out of my head.

_What did he mean when he said he knew what I was? Was he referring to my talent? How did he know before I did? And what did he mean when he told me not to trust Azuma? Why shouldn't I trust him?_

Nagatomo may have been a snake, but I was inclined to believe that he knew a lot about what was going on. For him to have known the organization behind our imprisonment...he clearly knew a lot about our situation. So what was it that he knew about Azuma, that he felt I shouldn't trust him?

I was severely conflicted. I didn't trust Nagatomo to begin with and now…his final words were haunting me.

Azuma: [worried] You don't seem well. Are you ill?

Azuma's concern...it felt sincere.

_You know what? Forget Nagatomo. He lived in a shady world with shady people. But I believe in Azuma, and I believe in all of us as a group. We're not going to get out of here together if we suspect and distrust one another._

And so I resigned myself to giving Azuma a chance.

Umeko: It's just...ya know...what with everything that took place yesterday…

Azuma: [sad] Yeah...it's rough. You don't have to say any more.

I must still have done a bad job hiding how troubled I still felt, because he seemed to see it on my face.

Azuma: [sad] Hey, listen...I know things are pretty bleak right now. But...I wouldn't believe everything Nagatomo said last night.

Umeko: H-Huh?

_Everything Nagatomo said…? Did...did he overhear…?_

Azuma: [worried] I know he said that no one would come to rescue us, but I have faith that's not the case. It's like we've said before...no matter how vast the organization behind our kidnapping may be, they can't erase our existence entirely. I'm sure everyone has loved ones out there and people who care for us who want us back.

Umeko: Oh...Oh, that's what you meant…

Azuma: [happy] Especially with influential people like Eizo and Shizuko! I have confidence that there are people out there worrying for us. And I have plenty of talented agents on my team. They must be busy searching for me too. It'll only be a matter of time till we find a way out. We just need to stay hopeful and keep the peace until then.

_I want to tell him that it's hard. It's hard, to have hope, when things seem as hopeless as they do right now…_

_But he looks so earnest...I can't burst his bubble. I guess...I should at least try._

Azuma: [sad] Kenji...wouldn't want you to give up hope.

Umeko: ...Kenji?

Azuma: [thoughtful] I can't speak for the guy on other matters, but...I could tell he really did care for you. That much, at least, was obvious. He would want you to stay strong in his absence and to not let his death get you down.

Umeko: Yeah...yeah, I suppose you're right.

Azuma: [happy] Don't feel so down, alright? You did good, yesterday. [sad] You were able to avenge his death. You did everything in your power to make things right by him, and...I'm sure he appreciated that.

Umeko: Hey, um…

Azuma: Yeah?

Umeko: I was doing some thinking last night…

Azuma: What about?

Umeko: Since...we now know that we've all lost at least two years' worth of memories…

Azuma: Mhm.

Umeko: That...could explain why...you and I…

Azuma: [thoughtful] ...seem to have some unexplainable connection?

Umeko: Yeah.

_If we've all been classmates for almost two years and remember none of it, that could be a possible explanation as to why I've had such a strong feeling of familiarity towards Azuma. Just like how Eizo and Hanako gravitated to one another and didn't realize that it was because they used to...used to be a 'thing'...that might also be why I've been feeling so strongly that I knew Azuma from before._

Azuma: [thoughtful] I suppose that's the most likely explanation for now.

Umeko: Well...what else is there? I guess you and I must've...been...close, before all this.

Azuma: [happy] Heh. Maybe.

His eyes met mine and I blushed a little. Hoping he couldn't see it in the dim lighting, I tried to change the subject.

Umeko: You...wanna go to the Lounge and wait for the Morning Announcement?

Azuma: Sure thing.

We began walking down the corridor to the stairs, but Azuma stopped short and held out a hand.

Umeko: What's wrong?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Look.

I followed his gaze and peeked around the corner. There, standing silently by the wall where Samira had painted her mural, was Eizo. He seemed to be lost in thought, and hadn't even heard us approaching. Azuma and I stood and watched as he let out a deep sigh, then I realized he had a bucket in his hand, and it was sloshing around with water.

We stood where we were as Eizo slowly put the bucket down, bent over and dipped a sponge inside. He straightened up and began to scrub away at the wall, wiping away the devil horns and other crude illustrations he'd vandalized Samira's mural with yesterday.

Even now, I couldn't believe Eizo had been the one behind the vandalism. Yoshihiki had been teasing him when he'd said that Eizo was a stickler for the rules, but he'd had a point. Eizo was all about his rules and regulations and punctuality and keeping the group cohesive. It didn't seem at all right for him to have been the one to have committed such a petty and childish offense.

And here he was, wiping away the vandalism he'd claimed to have created.

Hanako: Eizo.

I drew in a sharp breath as Hanako appeared out of nowhere without warning, walking up the stairs to where Eizo was.

Eizo: [disappointed] ...Hey.

Hanako: I want the truth.

Eizo: [shocked] Huh?

_What is happening here?_

Hanako: I know you didn't do this. There's no way you could've.

Eizo was silent for a while, looking down at the sponge in his hand with such a melancholy, depressed look on his face, I almost expected him to start crying and use it to dry his tears.

Hanako: This isn't like you. You wouldn't have done something as stupid as this. Yoshihiki or Fukumi, I can believe. But you? Don't insult my intelligence. Just who are you covering up for?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] I…

Hanako: …

Eizo: [uncomfortable] …

Hanako: [annoyed] Fine. Don't tell me.

Eizo: [shocked] Hey, wait!

As she turned to walk away, he reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand. She shot him an icy stare and he quickly let go of her.

Eizo: [nervous] Sorry, I…

Hanako: [annoyed] Talk.

Eizo stuttered for a moment, and part of me actually felt like walking away from the scene so I didn't have to witness this awkward conversation any longer. It was like we were intruding on something private.

Eizo: [uncomfortable] I...I don't know.

Hanako: You...what?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] I...don't know who did this.

_What?_

Hanako: [annoyed] What do you mean, you don't know?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] I mean, I don't know who vandalized Samira's mural.

Hanako: Then why did you take the rap for it yesterday?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] …

Hanako: Were you just trying to move the trial along?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] No, it's not that. It's...I say I don't know who vandalized the mural, but...at the same time, I do.

… _?_

Hanako: [confused] …What?

Eizo: [distressed] Listen. After I got done yelling at Ichiro, I was angry. I don't know what I did at that time. I just remember feeling like I wanted to yell at something or someone to get my anger out. And the next thing I know...when I come to my senses, I'm standing in front of this wall with a can of spray paint in my hand, and the whole thing's been vandalized.

Hanako: [uncomfortable] …

Eizo: [worried] Does...does that unnerve you?

Hanako: [worried] No...I just…

Eizo: [nervous] I-It's probably nothing, I mean...people do that, at times. Plenty of people get mad...they lose their cool, and they appear to 'blackout', almost, and once they regain their senses, they find that they've lost control and done something hurtful or mean or rash that they never meant to do in the first place. It happens...that's probably it.

Hanako: [worried] I... [bored] Well...if you say so.

Eizo: Yeah. I do. Let's just...drop this, okay? Regardless...it must've been my fault. It has to have been. Why else would I have had the can in my hand? I was the only one awake. So the logical conclusion is that, yes, I was the vandal. And I'll pay for my own mistake.

Eizo returned to washing the wall, and Hanako snorted.

Hanako: [bored] It isn't all that nice of a mural anyway.

Eizo: [disappointed] ...You don't have to say that to try and cheer me up.

Hanako: [shocked] What? That's not what I-

Eizo: [disappointed] The woman's the SHSL Street Artist. Her artworks are legendary. This piece is beautiful, in its own way. And I've ruined it entirely.

Hanako: [annoyed] ...Fine. Whatever.

She turned to leave again and Eizo cried out.

Eizo: [shocked] H-Hey! Wait! Look, I'm sorry...can we talk?

Hanako: What about?

Eizo: [nervous] ...You know.

Hanako: [uncomfortable] …

Eizo: [embarrassed] We should...talk about...that picture.

Hanako: I don't want to.

Eizo: [nervous] But...if it really is true…

Hanako: [annoyed] I said: I don't want to talk about it.

Eizo: [shocked] Hanako…

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma's Morning Announcement began to play, and Hanako took the opportunity to leave.

Hanako: Be down at the dining hall on time. I'm making breakfast today.

Eizo: [shocked] Oh, uh...okay. No worries.

She left hurriedly, as Eizo sighed and went back to work on the mural. Hanako had completely usurped the authority of the SHSL Commander. I couldn't help but feel that it was she who really wore the pants in this relationship.

Umeko: Azuma…

Azuma: We should go too.

We stepped out into the light, and Eizo turned as we arrived.

Eizo: Oh. Hey, you two. Heading down for breakfast?

Umeko: Y-Yeah…

He saw the look on my face, and his own face dropped.

Eizo: [disappointed] You heard all that, didn't you?

Umeko: Oh! Uh...n-no…? Not...all of it…

Eizo: [disappointed] You don't have to lie, Umeko. I can see the apprehension in your eyes.

Azuma: Eizo...what you said about the mural…

Eizo: [annoyed] Look, you didn't hear anything. Just forget about it, alright? We have enough problems to deal with.

Umeko: But…

Eizo: [nervous] It's just...lack of sleep! I've had to stay up more nights than anyone, and...I've been under a lot of stress. That's all. That's really all there is to it.

_I suppose...I can't argue with that…_

Eizo: Go downstairs. Hanako will be there. I'll join you guys when I'm done cleaning up here.

_I guess there's no more talking to him then._

[Move to: Dining Hall]

Hanako was there to greet us as we came in.

Hanako: You two holding up alright?

Azuma: About as well as expected.

Hanako: Here. I'm making sandwiches for everyone.

She slid a platter of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches over to the middle of the table, where Azuma and I each reached out to grab one.

Azuma: [disappointed] So...what are we doing today?

Hanako: [sad] I...went up to the Rec Room last night.

Umeko: Why?

Hanako: [uncomfortable] I wanted to check if Kenji's body was still there…at any rate, it had gone when I arrived. The whole Rec Room had been completely cleaned. No blood on the shield...no glass shards...nothing. Monokuma made quick work of the place.

Azuma: [thoughtful] More proof then, that this is the work of a large organization. There's no way that could've been done any time other than when we were in the Trial Room, and he was there with us throughout the trial.

Hanako: That much should've been obvious. The organization must have people watching us on the cameras.

Umeko: I'm just thankful they don't have cameras installed in the bathrooms.

Hanako: [playful] Wouldn't that be awkward.

_Hey...I think she almost smiled there._

Just then, the doors to the dining hall flew open and Miyumi was storming in, looking cross. Taro was trailing behind her, looking flustered, and Yoshihiki was following behind them both.

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50yShkEarT4]

Miyumi: [angry] Ugh, just give it a break!

Yoshihiki: [playful] How can I? This is way too good!

Seeing us, he perked up.

Yoshihiki: [excited] Hey guys! You'll never guess what just happened!

Taro: [embarrassed] N-N-No! D-D-Don't tell th-them! Really, it's n-n-nothing!

Azuma: [nervous] Ahem...what's going on here?

Hanako: I wouldn't encourage him.

Yoshihiki: [excited] Well, I woke up this morning like I do every morning, ready for another stupendous day in this shithole of an inn...but I was _totally_ not expecting to see what I saw as soon as I left my room! Go on, guess!

Taro: [embarrassed] N-No! Pl-Please don't say it!

Miyumi: [angry] You're so mean!

Yoshihiki: [playful] These two were totally making out!

Umeko: H-Huh?

Azuma: [shocked] Wh...what?

Miyumi: [angry] No, we weren't! Stop twisting it!

Taro: [embarrassed] Y-Yeah, that n-n-never happened…!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Okay, fine, all I saw was the two leaving Miyumi's room together. But hey, that might as well have meant that they were getting down and dirty!

Taro: [embarrassed] Wh-What? N-No! You're just making it w-w-w-worse!

Miyumi: [angry] Grr…! Stop it! You're such a liar, all you're doing is spreading stupid rumors!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hehe...so you deny it then? Just so you know, I don't believe it for a second. A boy and a girl coming out of a room together? What, did you spend the night with each other?

Taro: [distressed] St-Stop it! Seriously! N-N-Nothing of the s-s-s-sort took place! I just…[sad] after what happened yesterday, I c-c-c-c-couldn't get to sleep, and M-M-Miyumi couldn't either…

Miyumi: [embarrassed] Yeah, I...offered that we could try reading something together to pass the time...since neither of us could go to sleep...th-that's all…!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Mhm, I'm suuuure that's all that happened...

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Hey! Lay off Miyumi! Stop teasing her! [as Nico] Yeah, you're just a bully! You're a bad boy and we hate you!

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Aww no, the talking puppets don't like me? Such a shame.

Taro: [accusatory] H-Hey! You don't have to b-b-b-be such a j-j-jerk…!

Hanako: Alright, cut it out. Seriously...you're like children.

Yoshihiki: [playful] What's so wrong about being a child at heart? If we were serious all the time like you, Hanako, that'd be absolutely dreadful. No one likes a girl who's so serious all the time. Well...maybe Eizo does.

Hanako: [annoyed] You…!

Miyumi: [accusatory] You say that, but you don't have any friends either! [as Nico] Yeah! Loser!

Yoshihiki: [sad] Aw, you cut me real deep there…

For a moment, Yoshihiki looked away, and I thought I caught him...no, that can't have been it. He turned back around and he'd easily recovered.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Plus, I'm sure that's not true. Plenty of people love me! At least my friends are real and not a bunch of dumb dolls.

Miyumi: [angry] St-Stop making fun of me! [as Ms. Shortcake] That's it! You're gonna pay for insulting Miyumi!

Yoshihiki: [playful] What are you gonna do, bake me into a cake?

Eizo: [annoyed] Okay, knock it off.

Eizo stood in the open doorway, carrying the empty bucket in one hand. He came in, looking ticked off.

Eizo: [annoyed] Do you really have nothing better to do than to irritate everyone around you?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Well, duh. Look around! What else is there to do here? I gotta get my kicks in somehow.

Eizo: [angry] Two people died yesterday. Shouldn't you show a little respect?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Life moves on. What do you want me to tell you?

Miyumi: [sad] How can you say that? It's horrible! I'm still sad, just thinking about it!

Monokuma: [sad] Boo hoo hoo! I'm sad too!

Miyumi: [shocked] Ahhhh!

Taro: [distressed] Gah…!

Eizo: [distressed] Monokuma…

Monokuma: [sad] I'm the type who hates favoritism and prejudice...but Nagatomo had a soft spot in my heart! We had history together! I was kinda hoping he'd've lasted a little longer because I had so much in store for him. *sigh* Oh well…

Hanako: What do you want?

Monokuma: [confused] Wha…? Must I always have some secret agenda everytime I show up? Can't I just check in on you all? Maybe I missed you guys!

Eizo: [angry] You just saw us yesterday!

Monokuma: [laughing] Good point! I did! [angry] Oh, and I heard what Yoshihiki was saying about you two too!

He raised a claw in Taro's and Miyumi's direction and Miyumi clutched Ms. Shortcake even more tightly, shaking from head to toe.

Monokuma: [angry] I know you rotten teenagers are running on all sorts of crazy hormones and pheromones and telephones, but keep it in your pants! We can't have anything inappropriate happening on this trip! This is supposed to be strictly family-friendly!

Taro: [scared] Pl-Please…! We d-d-d-didn't do anything, I swear!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Upupu...I know that. I have cameras, remember? Trust me, I was watching!

Miyumi: [shocked] You were?

Yoshihiki: [uncomfortable] Eww...what a pervert!

Monokuma: [embarrassed] I was making sure you two didn't get up to anything naughty! Good thing you didn't, or I would've really had to punish you!

Yoshihiki: [confused] Wait, is that really a rule?

Monokuma: Not officially. It's just a pet peeve of mine. Watching teenagers interact is so gross!

Hanako: [annoyed] And you're sure you don't have those cameras installed just for your voyeuristic pursuits?

Monokuma: [embarrassed] *pants* Wha…? N-No! I'm your headmaster! I would never!

Hanako: [annoyed] Right...Just like how I'm sure you don't have cameras in the bathrooms because of that, and not because the steam from the shower would just fog up the lens.

Monokuma: [angry] Hey, stop slandering my good name! I'm a good bear! A lovable bear! I would never get up to anything wrong like that!

Eizo: [accusatory] What the fuck are you talking about? You've already locked us up and forced us to murder each other to get out!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...not anymore!

Eizo: [shocked] Wh...what?

Monokuma: [laughing] That's what I came here to tell you! I'm going to open the door to the inn, and you all get to go free!

It felt like my world was closing in on me, and my heart began to beat faster.

This had to be a cruel trick. It had to be. He was going to dangle a carrot in front of us, then pull the rug out from underneath our feet.

There was no way he was just letting us go. No way. And yet...I couldn't help the sudden pang of hope that I felt rise up within me.

Miyumi: [shocked] You're...you're setting us free?

Taro: [excited] W-W-We did it, guys! We g-g-get to go home!

Eizo: [distressed] S-S-Seriously…?

He and Hanako shared a look. The suspicion was clearly evident on Hanako's face.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...let's just wait for the others to get here and then I can make the announcement to the group as a whole!

Samira: No need. We're here.

Samira was standing by the doorway, and she led the way in, with the others following behind her.

Mordecai: [snide] Never fear! Mordecai has made his entrance!

Fukumi: [bored] I'm hungry...can I make breakfast?

Eizo: [distressed] Not now, and not ever.

Shizuko: [distressed] Did...did I hear that bear say what I think it said?

Monokuma: [laughing] Yes indeed! I'm here to set you all free!

Samira: [shocked] Wh-What?

Fukumi: [shocked] No way!

Mordecai: [shocked] Our captor...has released us…? Without an epic final boss fight? No heroes coming in to save the day? What a twist!

Fukumi: [excited] We did it! We're saved, everyone, we're saved!

Samira: [distressed] Hey, hold the phone! What's the fucking catch here?

Monokuma: [confused] Wha?

Samira: [accusatory] You're not doing this out of the kindness of your heart! What do you have up your sleeve?

Monokuma: [angry] You're not very bright, are you? I'm a bear! I don't wear clothes, so I don't have any sleeves!

Samira: [angry] Okay, that tears it!

[CG] Samira Lunges At Monokuma [CG]

Samira charged across the table to grab Monokuma and Mordecai, Eizo and Azuma quickly ran in to stop her, grabbing her shoulders and holding her back.

Monokuma: Ahh! Keep her away from me!

Samira: I'm gonna rip you to pieces!

Eizo: Calm down!

Azuma: He's just gonna punish you, it's not worth it!

[CG] End [CG]

Azuma held Samira back as she stomped the ground, furious.

Samira: [angry] Stop fucking with us!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...but I'm not! I'm telling the truth, as always! Are all of you always this naturally suspicious or what?

Ichiro: [annoyed] It's clearly a fucking trap. There's no way he'd just let us go…

Monokuma: Hey, I'm not lying when I say I'm gonna open the door to the inn. Then, you're free to head out and explore! What you'll find on the other side though...who knows?

Samira: [angry] You smug son-of-a-bitch!

Eizo: [annoyed] Alright, you've made your point. That's enough. Monokuma, if you're gonna do it, just unlock the door already.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...excited to see what's on the outside of the inn? I am too! Let's go find out!

Monokuma ran off, and I shared a worried look with Azuma.

Umeko: This is going to be a trap. He's not gonna let us go.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Of course he's not. But he's letting us out of the inn, at least. Which means...he has to have something more for us on the other side.

Eizo: [distressed] Everyone, stick together and stay on your guard! We don't know what could be out there, and we have to be careful!

Kaori: [worried] Buddy - stay close.

The dog woofed in response, nuzzling Kaori's leg affectionately.

Mordecai: We must be prepared for what awaits us on the other side! There could be an army of demons lying in wait, to ambush us the moment we step over the threshold into the outside world!

Eizo: [distressed] I...don't think that's going to happen. But yes...we must be ready.

Fukumi: [excited] I don't care what either of y'all say, I'm excited! We're finally getting to leave! There's gonna be a way out of this mess on the outside, I'm sure of it! [happy] Just gotta stay positive!

Wakako: [sad] I wish we all had that kind of stupidly blind optimism…

_Could this be…? He did say yesterday that he would be opening up new areas for us to explore...I shouldn't get my hopes up in case they get dashed. It wouldn't be as easy as Monokuma providing a way for us to escape beyond these walls._

_It's like Nagatomo said. This organization is clearly more resourceful than we can envision. I wouldn't put it past them finding some way to make sure we cannot leave this place regardless._

_All the same...I'm feeling the anticipation. This inn has been our home - and our prison - for a little over a week now. It'll do us all good to get out at long last._

[Move to: Lounge]

There was the inn door, as imposing as ever, immovable since the day we'd arrived. We all stood before it, waiting, surrounded by a tense silence.

Wakako: [nervous] So...now what?

Eizo: [distressed] We wait, I suppose.

Miyumi: [nervous] Taro...I'm scared.

Taro: [shocked] H-Huh…?

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] What if it's awful out there? What if we walk out and it turns out we're someplace horrid or scary? [as herself] I can't take any more scares after yesterday…!

Miyumi sniffed, and used the hem of Ms. Shortcake's dress to dry her leaky eyes.

Taro: [nervous] Um...d-d-don't worry. I'm sc-scared too, but...at least we get to leave. As long as we st-stay with the group...it'll b-b-be alright...

Wakako: [nervous] Hey, Azuma. I'm scared too. Can't I hold your hand?

Azuma: [shocked] Huh? [embarrassed] Um...yeah, sure, go for it.

Wakako reached in to grab his hand, and giggled girlishly.

Wakako: [playful] Your hand is so sweaty…

_Oh brother…_

Ichiro: [annoyed] Gimme a break…

Monokuma: Alright! Are you ready, kids?

Fukumi: [excited] Aye aye, Cap'n!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Why'd you reply him?

Monokuma: I can't hear you!

Fukumi: [excited] Aye aye-

Shizuko put her hand over Fukumi's mouth and shut her up.

Monokuma: [excited] Okay! Here we go!

There was a metallic whirring sound, and a beeping noise. And then...a click. The door swung open…

...and one by one, we stepped out of the inn.

[CG] The Village [CG]

Eizo: What...what the heck?

We'd stepped out of the inn, down a set of small stone steps...and emerged...onto a street. It was a village. It was lightly snowing, and the skies were gray and bleak. There were cottages lining the streets, looking like tiny little gingerbread houses with snow as icing, and a few barren trees spaced out alongside them.

The streets spread out in front of us, showing a twisting web of connected lanes, pavements and alleyways snaking their way through the village.

A couple lampposts marked a fork in the road up ahead, and in the distance, I could see what looked like a tall, concrete wall, and a gate set in the middle of it.

Fukumi: Whoa! Where is this place?

Wakako: Brr…! It's...it's so cold out here!

Kaori: It's...like a little...holiday...village…

Wakako: It's so romantic! Azuma!

Azuma: Huh? W-What…?

Monokuma: Welcome, one and all, to the Village of Despair!

[CG] End [CG]

Eizo: [distressed] Village...of Despair?

Monokuma: Mhm! This...will be your new home! Quite an upgrade from the inn, if I do say so myself.

Samira: [shocked] What the fuck…? We were in this village the whole time?

Wakako: [shocked] And there, I thought the inn was too small...out here...it's such a wide open space! How big does this village go?

Monokuma: Hmm, who knows? You should go explore! Right now, we're standing in the North Sector of the Village!

Umeko: The...North Sector?

Monokuma: This is your reward for finishing the first Class Trial with no casualties!

Samira: [angry] What the fuck were Kenji and Nagatomo then, background furniture?

Monokuma: [sad] Sacrifices had to be made for the greater good…[excited] And this is the greater good! A whole section of the village for you to explore to your hearts' content! Shall I give you a tour?

Eizo: [distressed] This isn't a vacation! Stop treating it like it's a...brr…!

Monokuma: I know! It's cold out here, isn't it? I just love the winter, because I get to hibernate and sleep for as long as I like!

Samira: [angry] I can put you to sleep right now, if you want.

Monokuma: [sad] You know, that almost sounded like a veiled threat…

Samira: [angry] It was a threat, you simpleton! You're not off the hook yet! I'll beat the stuffing out of you one day!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...anyway, I guess you guys can go check out all the facilities I've made ready for you all! I hope you like it!

Monokuma disappeared, and in the falling snow, he quickly blended in with the environment, even with half his body being black. Eizo turned back to the rest of us, looking like he was still having a hard time processing this change of events.

Eizo: [distressed] So...that happened.

Fukumi: [shocked] This place is insane! We've been in a village the whole time! You think there are any residents here that can help us?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Obviously not! Are you dumb? Monokuma wouldn't have made it that easy!

Azuma: [thoughtful] He said we're in the North Sector of the Village…

Hanako: Which means there may be more to explore. We should spread out, look for clues or methods of escape.

Wakako: [disappointed] Aw man, not again! We have to go all over the place, looking around again, just like last time? But that was soooo boring...

Azuma: It's best we cover as much ground as we can, in the hopes that we can find a way out.

Wakako: [excited] Yeah, you are so right, Azuma! I couldn't've said it better myself!

Azuma: [uncomfortable] …

Ichiro: [bored] Well, I guess I'll be off.

Eizo: [annoyed] Hey, hold on! I think it's best we go in groups, to be safe.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Safe? Safe from what, the snow? No one's gonna attack anyone now.

Fukumi: [confused] Wouldn't you want to go with someone, at least?

Ichiro: [annoyed] No. I'd much rather be alone.

Kaori: All I really need is to travel with Buddy.

Eizo: [distressed] Mmm...fine. Do whatever you guys want. But be careful! We don't know what's out there...let's meet back here in ten minutes, okay?

And just like that, everyone spread out, heading their own ways to see what interested them the most.

_Well...this is an interesting development._

_The inn we were just trapped in…_

I turned around to look at it from the outside. It looked like an ordinary inn, except the sign on the top had been removed, and a crude drawing of Monokuma had been put in its place. There was also evidence of refurbishment; the door had been attached to bits of machinery, that had been installed all over the outer walls of the inn.

_Monokuma...must have renovated this place for his own nefarious purposes…_

_If so...what else in this village has been changed to suit his diabolical 'game'...?_

_Let's see...right in front of the inn is a street with cottages lined on either side, stretching out all the way to the end._

_I can see the stone wall in the distance, and the strange gate in the middle of it. The crossroads in front of me has a sign, that points in different directions. I can go to the Shopping District, or to the Amphitheatre._

_Where should I investigate first?_

[Move to: Cottages]

The cottages here were lined up on either side of the street. I counted fourteen cottages in all, seven on either side. That...would be enough for all of us, with Kenji and Nagatomo...gone.

I walked up to the first cottage I saw. It was locked, and I noticed it had a blank nameplate on it.

_Are these cottages meant for us to stay in? I mean...I have no intention of returning to that inn anytime soon...maybe these are our new living areas…_

[Talk to: Kaori]

Kaori was standing nearby, as Buddy sniffed around the cottages for anything out of the ordinary.

Umeko: Find anything?

Kaori: [bored] No.

Umeko: You...think these cottages are meant for us?

Kaori: Probably.

Umeko: There are enough for all of us here, with no vacancies. I counted.

Kaori: Cool.

_Great conversation._

Kaori: I'll tell you if Buddy smells anything strange, though I doubt it.

On a whim, I walked over to a random house and knocked on the door.

Kaori: [confused] What...are you doing?

Umeko: Oh, just...I thought maybe...someone might...be...home…

Kaori: …

Umeko: You're right, it was stupid.

Kaori: Hey, you said it.

_There's no way there's anyone in this village. Somehow, someway, Monokuma or the organization controlling him must have cleared the place out for our arrival._

It's just empty houses...empty streets.

[Inspect: Poster]

_Huh? What's this?_

I looked up at a poster that had been taped onto the wall of one of the cottages. It looked like one of those old-timey WANTED posters in Western movies. There was an illustration of an open mouth with fangs crudely drawn on it, with the following message below.

**BEWARE: THE BEAST!**

**TERRIFYING CREATURE OF UNKNOWN ORIGIN**

**ROAMING VILLAGE**

**ALL RESIDENTS: BEWARE!**

Umeko: What…? What is this about?

[Move to: Shopping District]

Here, there were several shops and other facilities along the street. I spotted a Supermarket, a Bakery, and a General Store.

[Move to: Supermarket]

The supermarket was filled with aisles and aisles of various groceries. It looked recently stocked - Monokuma must have replenished their stocks before letting us roam free out here.

At the back of the supermarket, I noticed a large door leading into a walk-in Freezer.

[Inspect: Poster]

_Another one of these?_

**BEWARE: THE BEAST!**

**TERRIFYING CREATURE OF UNKNOWN ORIGIN**

**ROAMING VILLAGE**

**ALL RESIDENTS: BEWARE!**

This time, the poster was stuck onto one of the shelves of canned foods.

_What, is this a practical joke Monokuma's making?_

[Move to: Freezer]

With a grunt, I heaved the imposing metal door open, as tendrils of white smoke seeped out all around me, making me even colder than I had been before.

Umeko: What...the fuck…

I was greeted by a mass of giant...bloody...pig carcasses. All large and sagging and frozen, hanging off hooks embedded in the ceiling…

I suppressed a moan of disgust and looked around the walk-in freezer. This was where they kept all their frozen meat. The walls were iced, and the floor too.

I shivered. It was absolutely freezing, even worse than outside.

[Talk to: Fukumi]

Fukumi: [excited] Ahaha!

Umeko: What're you so gleeful about?

Fukumi: [excited] Hey, Umeko! Check this out!

Grinning like an idiot, Fukumi leaped up into the air and wrapped herself around one of the large frozen pigs dangling from the ceiling. It shuddered on its hook but held her weight.

Fukumi: [excited] Wheee! This is fun! You should push me!

Umeko: P-Push you…?

Fukumi: [excited] Yeah! I bet these hooks can be moved. Let's go for a ride, Mr. Piggy!

Umeko: ...I'll pass.

Fukumi: [disappointed] Aw, you're no fun. Spoilsport!

[Talk to: Shizuko]

Shizuko: [scared] Ahhhhh!

Umeko: Gah! What? What is it?

Shizuko: [distressed] Look at these...these disgusting things…!

Umeko: ...They're just pigs.

Shizuko: [accusatory] You're just a pig!

_...Well._

Shizuko: [scared] Why are they all just hanging from the ceiling like that? Blegh, it's so unsettling...brr…

Shizuko shuddered and hugged herself, looking green.

Shizuko: [distressed] First that damn attic and now this place. *sneezes* Why do I always find myself investigating the worst locations? My nose can't take this - I'm outta here.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder with an air of haughtiness, Shizuko left the freezer hastily.

_She's not taking any of this well, is she? It's not so much the threat of murder that seems to be hitting Shizuko hard - she just doesn't seem at all suited to any conditions that aren't tailored for her excessively high-maintenance needs. I figured there would be celebrities out there who let their fame get to them a little, but the extent to which Shizuko's been pampered is blinding._

_Well...there's one thing, at least, that Shizuko and I can agree on. This freezer is a little creepy._

[Move to: Bakery]

The Bakery was a small, quaint little store, with only a few baked goods sitting on shelves behind glass counters. The smell of freshly baked bread hung in the air, and for a brief but wonderful moment, I felt at peace.

Mordecai: [shocked] That...that smell! That toasty...doughy aroma…! Could it...could it really be? [excited] Aha! Ahahaha!

Ichiro: [annoyed] What's he on about now?

Mordecai: [excited] It is! I have once again found a purveyor of scrumptious baked delicacies! Forsooth, tis' a marvellous day!

[Talk to: Mordecai, Ichiro and Miyumi]

Miyumi: [excited] Ahhh! Look at all these adorable cakes!

There was a row of cupcakes behind one of the glass counters, and Miyumi (and Ms. Shortcake) were pressing their faces up against the glass, staring at them.

Miyumi: [excited] This one has such a cute strawberry pattern on it! [as Ms. Shortcake] I love it!

Mordecai: [excited] Prepare to be consumed, tiny cakelings! Your flesh is mine to feast on!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ngh...they're just cupcakes. I don't see the big deal…

Umeko: Just like you could say Charlie's just a cactus?

Ichiro: [sad] Tch...come on! That was uncalled for...did you really have to go there?

Umeko: Heh...sorry. That was a joke.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Isn't the point of a joke to be funny? [distressed] Ngh...I can't believe I told everyone about Ch...Ch-Charlie right there at the Trial...so embarrassing…

Umeko: It wasn't that bad. No one made fun of you for it…

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Umeko: ...much.

Miyumi: [excited] Umeko! Take a look at this!

Miyumi held up Ms. Shortcake, who in turn held up a delectable little cupcake with pink frosting, and on top it was a bride and groom, that appeared to have been carved out of white and dark chocolate.

Miyumi: [excited] That's so cuuute! And romantic! Don't you think?

Umeko: Do you like to bake, Miyumi?

Miyumi: [happy] Oh yeah, I used to love baking with my mom back home! It was one of my favorite hobbies! Where'd you think the name 'Ms. Shortcake' came from? Heh...if I didn't become the SHSL Ventriloquist, maybe I would've been the SHSL Baker…[sad] I miss my mom…

Umeko: Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories…

Miyumi: Oh, don't worry, those were happy memories! I just…[sad] hope we get out of here soon so I can see her again. I'm sure she's worried sick about me…

Ichiro: [annoyed] I bet no one's missing me…

Umeko: Hey, come on. Let's not let this conversation get too depressing. We'll see our family members again…I mean, at least you guys _remember_ your family, right?

Miyumi: Heh...yeah, you're right.

Mordecai: [happy] Mmm…! These pastries are simply delicious! What's…[shocked] Uwah…!

Miyumi: [scared] Whaa...?

Umeko: Mordecai? What's wrong?

Mordecai: [angry] Look at it! It's the devil himself!

[CG] Monokuma's Cake [CG]

Atop a silver platter, out in the open on public display, was a round cake, decorated with icing to look exactly like Monokuma's face.

Miyumi: It...It's him!

Ichiro: S-Seriously? The idiot baked a cake that looked just like him? How narcissistic can you get…?

Mordecai: This is no ordinary cake! The devil has concealed himself in the form of an innocent delicacy! How dare he…! How dare he taint the purity of cakes with his visage! Stand back! I shall vanquish this accursed illusion!

Umeko: Mordecai, don't-

'SMASH!'

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yy0JuVXTcUw]

[CG] Mordecai Smashes The Cake [CG]

Without hesitation, Mordecai kicked his leg up and axe-kicked the platter to the floor, cleaving the Monokuma cake in two. Both halves of the cake - their black and white slices - splattered to the ground; chunks of cake and icing went flying in several directions, creaming the four of us.

Miyumi: Ahh! You got cake in my eye! [as Ms. Shortcake] And you ruined my dress!

Ichiro: You idiot! Weren't you overreacting a little?

Mordecai: You fools! I just saved your lives from the impostor posing as an innocent dessert! Had it not been for me, we would've fallen into the demon's trap!

Monokuma: Wh...What have you done? My beautiful face!

[CG] End [CG]

Monokuma appeared, wearing a 'Kiss-The-Cook' apron and a chef's hat, looking hopping mad.

Monokuma: [angry] Hey! What did you do to my cake? That cake was my masterpiece!

Mordecai: [shocked] Hkk…! It's the devil! He's back!

Monokuma: [angry] Devil?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Why am I trapped here with a bunch of idiots…?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] I'm no devil, I'm an angel! Or, at the very least, I'm half of each, as you can see! Black and white is in style!

Mordecai: [angry] Begone, foul beast! You shall not taint the purity of this sanctuary!

Monokuma: [sad] Aw, c'mon! I baked these cakes just for you guys, and you can't even show a little appreciation?

Miyumi: [shocked] These...these cakes were baked by you…?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Of course! Don't you just love them? I'll let you in on a little secret: baking's actually my closet hobby! I'm going to be the world's first bear baker! You'll see!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Can this get any more ludicrous than it already has?

Miyumi: [disappointed] I think I've lost my appetite…

Monokuma: [angry] Hey! I spent hours making some of these cakes, just for your consumption, you know? The least you could do is show a little appreciation!

Mordecai: [accusatory] You have made filthy the sanctity of these baked treats! For that, you deserve no gratitude!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Whatever you say, buddy! I'm out! Enjoy the cakes!

Monokuma pranced off, and we were left alone in the bakery, covered in bits of cake and icing.

Umeko: Well...that was interesting.

Mordecai hesitantly licked some icing off his finger, and his face betrayed his surprise.

Mordecai: [shocked] This...is splendid!

Ichiro: [annoyed] What happened to the devil tainting the purity of desserts?

Miyumi: [thoughtful] Yeah, these are actually pretty tasty, still. [excited] Ms. Shortcake, we need to get to baking some of our own cakes! [as Ms. Shortcake] Yay! I can't wait, Miyumi! I want to bake a strawberry shortcake first!

Mordecai: [excited] So it seems my work is not yet done! I shall assist you in this endeavour, and together, we will make the best cakes this bakery has ever seen!

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Okay, I'm outta here.

Umeko: Aw, come on, Ichiro, they're just having fun. Why not try your hand at baking? Maybe you'll find you actually kinda like it.

Ichiro: [embarrassed] Wha...me? Actually enjoy baking? That's a laugh! I'll pass.

Mordecai: Suit yourself. [excited] Come, Miyumi! We have a long and sugary road ahead of us!

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Hooray! To the kitchen!

_Of all the things I'd expect Miyumi and Mordecai to bond over...I did not think it would be baking. Ichiro seems to have trouble just lightening up and having a bit of fun, though...but I guess I can't entirely blame him._

[Talk to: Ichiro]

Umeko: How are you holding up?

Ichiro: [annoyed] I'll be doing a lot better once we find a way out of here.

Umeko: We uh...never really got much of a chance to talk after...after the Trial yesterday.

_Nagatomo admitting that he tried to kill Ichiro...because he was one of the weakest, and the least likely to be missed, because he isolated himself from the others…_

_It can't have been easy on him to have heard about how he almost wound up the first dead…_

Ichiro: [annoyed] Save it, Umeko.

Umeko: H-Huh?

Ichiro crossed his arms, looking pissed off like he usally did.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I have a good idea what you're going to say, and I don't want to hear it. I neither want nor need your pity.

_I guess I shouldn't be too surprised by that reaction..._

[Inspect: Poster]

_This again!_

**BEWARE: THE BEAST!**

**TERRIFYING CREATURE OF UNKNOWN ORIGIN**

**ROAMING VILLAGE**

**ALL RESIDENTS: BEWARE!**

The poster was tacked onto the wall of the bakery this time, right above a platter of tiny cakes and chocolate eclairs.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I've seen those posters all over the place on the way here…

Umeko: You think this is Monokuma's idea of a joke?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Everything he's done has been calculated so far. I would be surprised if these posters didn't have some sort of purpose…

Umeko: I'm honestly surprised he didn't go the extra mile and draw himself into one of these posters.

[Move to: General Store]

The inside of the General Store was full of all kinds of various supplies. I spotted a section of the store dedicated to hunting supplies - containing firearms, bear traps, fishing gear and camping tools. There was also another section of the store containing cloth and fabrics.

Taro and Yoshihiki were by a counter of junk and random trinkets, and seemed to be arguing about something. Samira was roaming around, touching a couple things here and there but not really interested in anything in particular.

[Talk to: Taro and Yoshihiki]

Taro: [distressed] Ahh! Wh-What is this? What have you d-d-d-done to me…? Get me out!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hehe...wow! You really are way too gullible for your own good, dude. I'm nailing you with all the classics!

Umeko: ...Dare I ask what's going on here?

Taro: [scared] U-U-Umeko…! H-Help me!

Taro held his hands up, and I saw he had his two index fingers caught in what appeared to be an ordinary tube of paper.

Taro: [scared] I-I-I-I...I c-c-can't get out!

Yoshihiki: [playful] It's a Chinese Finger Trap! Every good prankster knows to use it on the most unsuspecting of victims.

Taro: [distressed] H-H-He said I'll b-b-be stuck in this thing f-f-f-forever! I'll have to cut my own f-f-f-fingers off!

Umeko: I...don't think it's that drastic.

_Not to be mean, but just how naive can Taro get?_

Umeko: A Chinese Finger Trap's just a novelty toy, isn't it? There's a trick to getting out of it. I can't say I remember ever having played with one before, but I know I know what it is from somewhere.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Isn't there anything in all those encyclopedias you've read that'll teach you how to get out of it?

Taro: [distressed] I c-c-c-can't think right now! I've never s-s-s-seen one of these for real before, or u-u-used it...Stop laughing at me and h-h-help me get it off! I can't have my fingers tr-trapped forever!

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] I guess it just goes to show what I've always believed in: street smarts are better than book knowledge.

Samira: [bored] Oh, for the love of - look, just get over here.

Taro was hyperventilating at this point. Samira stalked over and grabbed a hold of Taro's trembling hands. Slowly, she calmed him down, and eased his fingers out of the trap carefully.

Samira: The more you struggle, the harder it'll be to extricate your fingers. You just need to relax.

Taro: [distressed] I c-c-couldn't…! [disappointed] Th-Thanks, Samira…

Samira: [embarrassed] Hey, don't mention it. [annoyed] I don't approve of childish pranks either.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, that sounded like a dig at me.

Samira: [annoyed] It was. How you find the humor to joke around in times like these, I'll never know.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Tell the truth. My jokes make things a lot more easygoing around here, and you know it!

[Talk to: Samira]

Umeko: What have you found so far?

Samira: [thoughtful] Well, as a General Store, it's stocked with a bunch of things but not everything you'd expect to have. For instance…

She took me over to the area of the store where all the hunting supplies were stacked. I ran my hand over a shotgun, hung over a wall plaque.

Samira: [annoyed] Look at all this. I have a feeling Monokuma left all these here to tempt us.

Umeko: Are these real guns?

Samira: No. These are all props.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Aw, but where's the fun in that?

Samira: [annoyed] These things'll probably still pack a punch! Look.

She lifted up a bayonet, and stabbed at the air.

Samira: This thing's no pinprick. You could seriously gash a person with this.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Ooh, tempting.

Samira: [annoyed] Shut. Up.

Umeko: And these…?

I almost made a move to touch one of the bear traps, but Samira lunged forward and grabbed my hand, pulling me back.

Samira: [annoyed] Be careful. [worried] You don't know whether Monokuma's made them safe or not. Those look pretty real to me.

Umeko: What else does this store have?

Samira: A lot of material for clothes. Check it out.

She took me to the aisle of clothing materials. There was a selection of cloths and fabrics available here, but also a selection of clothes and accessories, including winter coats, fur jackets, and hats. I spotted a bowler hat that looked startlingly similar to Nagatomo's, and it brought back sad memories.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hey, check me out!

He put on a nondescript black cap, and turned it around backwards.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Guess who I am?

Taro: [nervous] You're...Yoshihiki?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] No, you idiot, I'm Hanako! See! I've got the hat on and everything! Wait, hold on, lemme do an impression.

He cleared his throat and began to speak in a girly falsetto.

Yoshihiki: [angry] *grunt* I hate everyone. You're all idiots. Stop wasting time. I can't smile or laugh.

Samira: [annoyed] Okay…

Taro: [shocked] That's...actually p-p-pretty accurate.

Yoshihiki: [excited] Oh, Eizo! You're always so responsible and on time and such a good leader! Can I pretty please be your assistant?

Taro: [disappointed] ...And th-that was significantly less so…

Samira: I guess these coats might help for when it gets snowier.

Umeko: You can stand the cold?

Samira: It doesn't bother me much. I've been through tougher nights, freezing.

_That's right...she's lived on the streets before all this. I can only imagine how many nights she spent, shivering out in the cold, trying to sleep underneath a bridge or something worse…_

_It's even crazier that she might've willingly chosen that lifestyle of her own accord, to get away from one of comfort and leisure._

Samira: There's a whole ton of supplies here to do all sorts. You could customize a whole outfit with these. I'm willing to bet Monokuma deliberately left all these supplies in the store for such a purpose.

Umeko: Regardless, at least we have new supplies here that we could make use of in the future.

[Inspect: Poster]

_Not surprisingly...another one of these posters._

**BEWARE: THE BEAST!**

**TERRIFYING CREATURE OF UNKNOWN ORIGIN**

**ROAMING VILLAGE**

**ALL RESIDENTS: BEWARE!**

Yoshihiki: Hey, I've seen that poster.

This time, it was pasted right next to the hunting supplies' section of the General Store, almost like an invitation.

Umeko: You're the SHSL Prankster. You think this is Monokuma's prank?

Yoshihiki: Maybe? Perhaps he just wants to frighten us. It's not like half of the group's already shaking at the knees just from our circumstances alone.

Taro: [scared] Aghhh! A B-B-Beast…? What b-b-beast? What does th-this mean? Are we in d-d-danger?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I rest my case.

Samira: I wouldn't put much stock in it, Umeko. You know how Monokuma's like.

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

The Amphitheatre was a large open space with a stage in the middle, and surrounding it was a semi-circle of rows and rows of seats - which were currently all gathering snow on top of them.

There was a small firepit in the centre - presumably meant for bonfires or barbeque sessions - with rocks and pebbles filling up the empty patch of grass and snow below the stage.

[Talk to: Eizo]

Eizo: Look at this place.

Umeko: I know. They must have used to host events here, like concerts or performances.

Eizo: It looks like this place could seat the entire village if necessary.

Umeko: It looks cozy enough. I imagine we could have some fun events here to pass the time. This place would be a much better setting for a party than what we did for Fukumi's in the inn.

Eizo: [worried] I do feel a little bad for the girl, that we used her birthday to try and lull Monokuma into a false sense of security so we could execute our plan.

Umeko: Don't be. We all wanted to get out, and we tried.

Eizo: This place seems like a good area to have our morning meetings, don't you think?

Umeko: Who would cook our meals, and how?

Eizo: I passed by a General Store earlier before making my way here. They might have a grill or something of the sort that we can cook a barbeque with. If we set it up right here in the middle by that pit…

Umeko: I suppose that would seem nice.

[Inspect: Poster]

Umeko: You've seen these posters around the village?

Eizo: [distressed] Yes. It creeps me out. It's like they've been put up on purpose to trick us.

Umeko: Trick us?

Eizo: Well, yeah. I mean...a 'beast' roaming around? They couldn't get any vaguer than that. The biggest fear one can have is fear of the unknown. That's what my dad used to say. Monokuma's just trying to strike fear into our hearts with this.

Umeko: Don't you think it's possible there's some truth to these posters? Monokuma didn't build this village from the ground up. Maybe...these posters were from before he emptied the place out for his 'Game'.

Eizo: [distressed] ...Perhaps. I wouldn't worry about it now. We've got other things to deal with at the moment.

[Move to: Wall]

As I got closer to the stone wall, I became aware of a strange humming sound in the background. It was subtle, and I almost didn't hear it over the howl of the breeze and the falling snow. But sure enough, there it was, just barely perceptible in the air.

When I arrived, I realized what was the source of the noise. There was a metal gate set in the middle of the stone wall, and it was buzzing with electricity. Beyond the gate, I could see more streets winding away in the distance.

[Talk to: Azuma and Wakako]

Wakako: [shocked] Oh! Look at this large, imposing wall! It's so huge!

Azuma: [distressed] Ah…! You uh...don't have to grip my forearm that hard…

Wakako: [embarrassed] Oh, but...you're so...warm...and I'm really cold...Couldn't you warm me up, Azuma?

Azuma: [shocked] Huh? Aren't we here to...investigate the wall?

Umeko: Ahem.

Azuma: [nervous] Oh, heh, hey Umeko.

Wakako: [annoyed] What? What do you want?

Umeko: Nothing, I just...was coming here to...investigate the wall.

Azuma: Yeah. So were we.

The wall towered over us, and it seemed the only way past it was through the electrified gate.

Azuma: [thoughtful] This wall looks plenty solid. I don't see any breaking through it. It's not like we have a bulldozer on standby, either…

Wakako: [laughing] Haha...that's so true!

Azuma: [uncomfortable] …

Umeko: Azuma, you're the SHSL Spy. Can't you, like, climb over it?

Azuma: If I had the necessary tools for it, I could make an attempt, but I'd wager Monokuma's planned for that too. It wouldn't be crazy to assume he has defenses at the top to prevent any of us from simply climbing our way out.

Umeko: So...this wall encircles us then?

Azuma: Yup. It goes around this entire section of the village, even around the inn. We're in a stone circle. This gate is the only way out.

Umeko: And even then, it looks like it just leads to more areas of the village.

Azuma: Monokuma did mention more sections of the village...maybe that's what he meant.

[Talk to: Hanako]

Hanako: [thoughtful] …

Umeko: Yoohoo. Hanako?

Hanako: Oh. It's you.

Umeko: Yeah, it's me. What have you discovered?

Hanako: [thoughtful] It's as I thought.

Umeko: What?

Hanako: Monokuma's been showing us a pattern so far.

Umeko: Which is?

Hanako: He likes to tempt us with rewards. After our first Trial, he showed us that…[embarrassed] that picture, of Eizo and I.

Umeko: Yeah, about that-

Hanako: And now he's let us out of the inn and into the North Section of this village, as he calls it. If I'm not wrong, I believe this gate and these walls are what's keeping us inside that North Section. Beyond this gate will probably be the next section of the village we'll be allowed to explore, and I'm chancing that it won't be unlocked unless-

Umeko: Another Class Trial? No! No way, we can't let another Trial happen! Not now, not ever, never again!

Hanako: You're right. I agree. I'm just saying that I think this gate will stay locked until another Trial has been completed.

Umeko: Even so, we'd just be walking into another encircled area of this village. We should be focusing on a proper way out, not tunneling ourselves even deeper into this maze.

Hanako: You don't have to tell me that.

Umeko: Oh...sorry.

Hanako: At any rate, I see no other ways of escape. It's as I figured. Monokuma would never have let us out of the inn if there was a way out. All he's done is expand the playing fields.

[[flashback]]

Mysterious Voice: [static]...stay connected to the feeds and observe…[static]...field at all times. Over.

[[end: flashback :end]]

_Whoa! That voice...it reappeared!_

Hanako: [worried] Hey, you alright? You zoned out for a second.

Umeko: Huh? Yeah, I'm fine.

Hanako: Okay then.

_My head is killing me. It's like my brain doesn't know what to do with these fragmented memories that are all I have left of my life before this._

[Inspect: Poster]

_No surprise...it's the same damn poster._

**BEWARE: THE BEAST!**

**TERRIFYING CREATURE OF UNKNOWN ORIGIN**

**ROAMING VILLAGE**

**ALL RESIDENTS: BEWARE!**

Umeko: What do you guys make of these posters that keep popping up all over the place?

Wakako: [accusatory] It's obviously a hoax! Like, hello!

Azuma: [thoughtful] I don't know...nothing Monokuma's ever done so far has been without purpose…

Wakako: [excited] Oh yeah, that's exactly what I was gonna say! This has to have some deeper meaning!

Hanako: [thoughtful] …

Umeko: Hanako? Your thoughts?

Hanako: Maybe there really is a wild animal on the loose in here with us.

_Wild animal?_

Hanako: Nevertheless, it's clear these aren't here by coincidence. We can try grilling Monokuma for answers, though I can't see him being very cooperative on that front. The best we can do is keep our eyes peeled for the time being.

_Welp...that's everything to investigate in this place, I think. I passed a locked building on the way over here...that might be the only structure left that I've yet to check out. Maybe it'll be unlocked later._

_It almost felt kinda weird investigating without Kenji by my side…_

_No! I can't afford to get sad about him again. I have to move on, and get out of here with everyone, to make things right by him._

_For now, we have a Shopping District stocked with rations and supplies - the former of which I'm sure Monokuma will replenish - so it's basically just like living in the inn, except now, our living space has grown._

_I guess it's time to rendezvous with the group and pool our findings._

[Move to: Outside Inn]

I returned to the inn. Not wanting to go back inside, I stayed outside in the cold, as the others began to arrive from all over and joined me in waiting.

At last, we'd all come back.

Eizo: Is everyone here?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Do you want to take attendance?

Hanako: That won't be necessary.

Eizo: [distressed] Yeah, okay...So. I take it no one's found any ways out?

People were shaking their heads, dejected and disgruntled.

Shizuko: [disappointed] Figures…

Ichiro: [annoyed] I warned you it wouldn't be that easy.

Fukumi: [confused] So what was the point of letting us out of the inn? This village is practically a ghost town! There's no one here!

Monokuma: Upupu! That's the point!

Fukumi: [shocked] Ahh!

Shizuko: [annoyed] You have got to stop doing that…

Monokuma: [giggling] What? Randomly showing up and startling you people? Oh, but that's half the fun of being your headmaster!

Eizo: [distressed] Okay, we looked around like you asked. There's no one here.

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Of course not! I've cleared this village out long before you all got here, silly! We can't have pesky residents interfering in our lovely little Killing Game now, can we?

Kaori: [confused] How did you just clear out an entire village of its residents?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...I can drop you a little hint. Nagatomo was right! I'm a very resourceful bear, with lots of people working under me! I need all the manpower I can get to make sure this Killing Game goes smoothly for your class, after all!

Eizo: [annoyed] Ugh…

Wakako: [annoyed] So the dumb bear cleared the place of people. Big deal! What's up with the gate?

Monokuma: Oh, that was a little renovation I made. I can't have you people scaling the walls or digging under them to get out, of course! [angry] I'm warning you now! Anyone who tries is gonna get punished - punished severely by electrocution! You have to stay within these stone walls until you unlock a new area to explore.

Hanako: So I was right. Beyond those walls is more of the village.

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Of course! This is only the North Section, after all. There's also an East, West and South section, each with their own goodies and facilities for you all to check out to your eager beaver hearts' content! But for now, you're stuck in here!

Samira: [annoyed] So our situation hasn't changed. We're still trapped, we're still being forced to kill each other.

Monokuma: Yes indeed!

Eizo: [distressed] Well, forget it. What happened between Kenji and Nagatomo won't happen again!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...are you sure about that?

Eizo: [accusatory] You're damn right I am! I refuse to let another murder occur on my watch!

Monokuma: [laughing] I love it when you resist! It makes it so much more fun to watch you all eventually turn on each other!

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh…!

Hanako: Stop with the taunting. Why have you come here?

Monokuma: Well, I have announcements to make! I'm your headmaster, after all.

Eizo: [distressed] What? What is it?

Monokuma: Patience, patience! Jeez!

Samira: [angry] Hurry up and answer him!

Monokuma: Firstly, you all are no longer restricted to the Inn! Matter of fact, you don't even have to go back in if you don't want to! The Trial Room will still be accessible from out here, and I'll inform you where to find the second elevator if and when we have a second Class Trial!

Eizo: [distressed] ...which is 'never'! We'll never have another trial! Never!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...no need to get so worked up about it. I will no longer be replenishing the kitchen in the inn, so the dining hall and kitchen will no longer be inaccessible at night. Instead, I have updated your Rules and Regulations on your student handbook! Now, the Supermarket will both be off-limits once the Nighttime Announcement has been made. I will replenish your food rations and stock there. The Supermarket will be where you get all your fruits, vegetables, meat and other produce for you to cook and prepare your own meals for the group! And the Bakery...well, that was always there, and I decided to bake you all a couple treats to reward you for the exciting Trial yesterday! [angry] That is, until Mordecai decided to destroy my hard work and demolished my centrepiece!

Mordecai: I simply saved everyone from your hideous trap!

Samira: Good work, Mordecai! As long as you pissed him off somehow, I'm proud of you.

Monokuma: [angry] Ngh...ungrateful brats.

Taro: [nervous] Wh-What about those c-c-c-cottages…?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Oh, those are where you'll be staying now! No need for those lousy rooms in the inn anymore. I'm sure that should please some of you, especially given how Nagatomo used those rooms to plan and execute a murder!

Samira: [distressed] Enough reminding us about it…! That was all because you pushed him into doing it!

Monokuma: [angry] Hey, don't paint me out to be the bad guy here! Sure, I set this all up and provided the stimulus, but that doesn't make the villain.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Uh, yes! Yes, it does!

Monokuma: [giggling] It was still his choice to do what he did! Can't fault me for that!

Kaori: We can absolutely fault you for it.

Samira: [accusatory] If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't've killed Kenji and both of them would still be alive!

Monokuma: [nervous] *panting* Alright, alright, enough accusing me! I still have more to say!

Eizo: [distressed] Well, what is it? Go on!

Monokuma: Actually...yeah, I got nothing.

Eizo: [annoyed] You…!

Monokuma: Oh, just feel free to enjoy all the facilities I've opened up for you. Explore this section of the village to your heart's content, and enjoy living here! And remember! I'll open up more areas to explore if you survive another trial!

Samira: [angry] The only way this is gonna end is with us escaping outta here, not with us murdering one of our classmates!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...yes! Keep resisting! It makes things so much juicier!

Kaori: Hold on.

Monokuma: [confused] Wha?

Kaori: There's...something I wanted to ask. [worried] Those...those posters we've seen…

Monokuma: Oh yeaaahhh...those old things.

Eizo: [distressed] What is the meaning behind them?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...thank you for reminding me, Kaori. [laughing] Ladies and gentlemen, meet...your second motive!

Surviving Students: 14  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL “Amnesiac”  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Posting will return to its regular schedule for now, although unfortunately, I may have to make some changes in February due to IRL issues. I'll keep you guys updated!


	12. Chapter 2: In The Belly Of The Beast, Daily Life - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko‘s thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]
> 
> FTEs: Ichiro / Yoshihiki

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZP8Sw2DiP0]

Fukumi: [shocked] Our s-second motive…?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] That's right! Your first motive was the flies, and while they didn't manage to break any of you, they certainly helped Nagatomo with his devious plan! This time, your new motive is the ferocious Beast!

Monokuma dropped his voice an octave lower, and leaned in almost conspiratorially.

Monokuma: Right now...there's a Beast roaming this section of the Village. It's vicious, and absolutely brutal! Don't let it catch you, because it could rip you to pieces!

Fukumi: [excited] No way!

Samira: [angry] How is that a motive?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Simple! As long as no one murders anyone else, the Beast is allowed to roam free! And you might just end up his next victim! Upupu...

Kaori: [worried] Next...victim?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] The Beast won't be dealt with until another murder has been committed. And for every day a murder doesn't occur, the Beast's thirst for blood will only continue to grow...

Eizo: [worried] That doesn't make any sense! You want us to kill one another, but you've introduced a new card into the deck! What if this 'Beast' thing kills one of us first? [accusatory] And for the record, that sounds like complete rubbish! A 'beast' roaming the village? That's ridiculous!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...trust me, it's real! And it's hungry! Hungry...for blood!

Taro: [scared] Ahhhhh!

Miyumi: [scared] Eeeek!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Let me just tell you: I have no control over the Beast. If he kills one of you, don't say I didn't warn you! But hey, if you don't want to end up as the Beast's victim, the best insurance policy is: to kill someone! In here, it's KILL or BE KILLED. [laughing] I promise: I'll call the Beast off when someone is murdered! But until then...best to keep looking over your shoulders at all times! You never know when it might...pounce!

Monokuma cackled and ran off again.

Miyumi: [distressed] This...this can't be real!

Eizo: [distressed] Now, guys, everyone just...calm down…

Samira: [angry] Calm down? You heard what he said! There's a wild animal or 'beast' of some kind lurking around here somewhere…!

Eizo: [distressed] He's...he's gotta be lying! I haven't seen anything like that so far!

Taro: [nervous] Wh-What if it's h-h-hiding somewhere…? W-W-Waiting...for the moment to str-str-strike-

Yoshihiki: [excited] Bahhhh!

Taro nearly jumped a foot in the air as Yoshihiki yelled into his ear, scaring the living daylights out of him.

Taro: [scared] Ahhhh!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hehe! Careful not to let the Beast get you, Taro!

Samira: [angry] Would you stop mucking about? This is serious!

Eizo: [distressed] Listen...this is Monokuma we're talking about. Are we really gonna take him at his word?

Kaori: [sad] He has no reason to lie to us. If this really is his next motive for us…

Eizo: [annoyed] That's ridiculous! He has to be lying. Even just by calling it a 'Beast', he's being deliberately vague. Monokuma's just trying to scare one of us into submission. That's all.

Taro: [scared] B-B-But what if it's r-r-real? L-Like a w-w-wild animal or s-something…?

Mordecai: [excited] In that case, we must slay this vile 'Beast' before it can harm us! If I had my crossbow, the fearsome creature would stand no chance against my-

Wakako: [annoyed] Well, you _don't_ have your crossbow, do you?

Mordecai: [disappointed] Hmph...I suppose not.

Shizuko: [accusatory] Well, so much for that. You're just as defenseless as the rest of us!

Mordecai: [excited] No matter! I shall simply wrestle the creature when it appears! I will vanquish it with my own fists, crossbow or no crossbow!

Miyumi: [shocked] You're going to fight the Beast without a weapon?!

Mordecai: [snide] My _body_ is the Ultimate Weapon! I am an unbeatable warrior back in my hometown! There is no man or creature that can match me!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Well, at least you're modest.

Eizo: [angry] D-Don't be hasty, Mordecai. We don't even know if this Beast really exists...and even if it did, I'm not permitting you to go off on your own to try and vanquish it by yourself!

Fukumi: [accusatory] Yeah! Eizo's right!

Eizo: [shocked] Oh...th-thank you, Fuku-

Fukumi: [excited] Because if anyone's gonna take on this Beast, it's gonna be ME!

Eizo: [disappointed] …Whaaat?!

Mordecai: [shocked] You?

Fukumi: [excited] Of course! What more daredevilish conquest would there be than to be the one to take down this fearsome 'Beast'? That Beast is mine!

Mordecai: [accusatory] Nonsense! You're just a civilian! A true warrior like me is best suited to such a task-

Fukumi: [accusatory] Nuh-uh! True warrior, schmue schmarrior! I'm gonna take him down before you!

Mordecai: [accusatory] Not if I get to it first!

Fukumi: [accusatory] Oh no, you don't! Because I-

Eizo: [angry] Shut up! Seriously! Why are you two competing over this? Look, guys, just because we're out of the inn now, it doesn't mean anything's changed!

Shizuko: [annoyed] What do you mean? Everything's changed! For one, we're not stuck in that crummy little hovel anymore!

Eizo: [angry] No, what I mean is…[worried] We're still in this together, as a team.

Ichiro: [snide] Hmph.

Eizo: [annoyed] We are! Don't you give me that 'hmph', young man! Look, we just...have different living conditions now. We just need to keep looking for ways out, and wait.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Wait? Wait for what? It's been a week, two of us are dead, and no one's come for us! [disappointed] I can only imagine how concerned my fans back home must be...I do hope they don't go sick with worry…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Your concern is truly touching.

Fukumi: [disappointed] I don't know if I'm being naive or optimistic here but…[excited] I'm down with what Eizo said! Let's not give up hope!

Eizo: Heh. Yes. Thank you, Fukumi.

Fukumi: [excited] So does this mean I can join Miyumi in the bakery-

Eizo: [distressed] No! Never!

Fukumi: [disappointed] Aw, man…

Ichiro: [annoyed] So, what? We just carry on like nothing's ever happened?

Eizo: [distressed] The plan hasn't changed. We're still going to have to get used to living together as a group...

There were a few moans and groans from the group.

Wakako: [sad] What's the point? We just went from one helpless situation to another…

Azuma: Quiet down, everyone. Just listen to Eizo first.

Wakako: [angry] Yeah, shut up, everyone! Eizo's trying his best here!

Eizo: [nervous] Ahem. Look, I get it...we all hoped to get out of here but things got from bad to worse. But! As long as we don't give in to what Monokuma wants, we're sticking it to him!

Samira: [accusatory] That's right! Nagatomo was a weakling but we're stronger than that! We're all better than that, right?

Hanako: We should prepare plans and schedules again, just like last time.

Eizo: Excellent. We'll retain the kitchen duty from last time, but I think we should have our meals someplace else…

Fukumi: [excited] How's about the bakery? I can bake a mean-

Eizo: [distressed] NO.

Kaori: [bored] I suppose...the amphitheatre should be a good spot. What do you think, Buddy?

Buddy barked happily, wagging his tail.

Eizo: I spotted a grill in the General Store. We can set it up, and cook out in the open and we can eat and have our daily meetings there.

Hanako: One more thing...

Eizo: [shocked] Huh? What is it?

Hanako: The night shifts. We should do away with them.

Eizo: [shocked] What?

Shizuko: [snide] But they were so flawless!

Hanako: [annoyed] I don't see the point of continuing them, given how easily Nagatomo was able to twist them to his advantage. And to keep everyone up the whole night and risk them passing out in places they're not supposed to have been sleeping...especially now, in the cold...it's not a good idea. And...with the supposed threat of the 'Beast'...maybe it's for the best we all stay indoors at night.

Eizo: [disappointed] Yeah...good point. Alright. We should all choose a cottage we like and move in. I think we can take our nameplates from the inn and use them in place here.

Wakako: [excited] Ooh! Azuma! We can be neighbors now! At long last!

Azuma: [embarrassed] Uh…great.

Yoshihiki: [playful] …

Wakako: [angry] Oh, no, don't you dare even think about it!

Yoshihiki: [playful] What? I didn't say anything.

Wakako: [accusatory] But you were thinking it! You better stay far far away from me! It was because you tried so hard to get to me that I switched rooms with Nagatomo in the first place!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh, don't worry. I think I found someone even more fun to prank than you.

Taro: [scared] Wh-What? Pl-Please don't! I can only t-t-t-take so much…!

Miyumi: [angry] Hey, you leave Taro alone! [as Dr. Creeper] Come near him and I'll make you pay!

Yoshihiki: [playful] I'm shaking in my boots.

_Well...it's like Eizo said. Life...goes on._

_It feels weird, to move on with two of our number down and with our surroundings completely changed. But...it's still us - still the same group of people - and still the same crappy situation…_

_Kill to get out…_

_We can't ever do that. We can't give in like Nagatomo did! We can't have another killing!_

_And this talk about...the Beast…_

_Unless I see actual proof of its existence, I firmly believe it has to be Monokuma trying to bamboozle us...he wants to trick us into turning on each other again by throwing a real threat in the mix, and just like with the flies, he'll only get rid of it when we give in to his demands._

_But we can't! We can't let him corrupt us and turn us into selfish killers again! We have to be strong...we have to be…_

The group dispersed. A few people hung around, whereas others went to call dibs on their preferred cottages.

_I guess I oughta do the same…_

[Talk to: Ichiro]

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ngh…

Umeko: What's the matter? You don't look too happy.

Ichiro: [annoyed] This isn't going to work out.

Umeko: Huh?

Ichiro: [annoyed] One of us has already killed. It's only a matter of time until someone else gets the same idea in their head.

Umeko: Come on...there's no point to being suspicious of others now. We have to just trust in the group and we'll make it through this.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Big groups like these will never last.

Umeko: Don't you want to believe in the team?

Ichiro: [annoyed] There's never been a team to believe in me, so excuse me for not wanting to give a group this big the benefit of the doubt.

_He's a pessimistic one, for sure._

[Talk to: Fukumi and Eizo]

Fukumi: [sad] Aw, come on! Pwetty pwease, Eizo? Pweaaase…? I promise I won't make as big of a mess as I made the last time! Honest!

Eizo: [annoyed] 'No' means 'No', Fukumi - with a big capital 'N'. I'm not having another Hell's Kitchen disaster on my hands.

Fukumi: [disappointed] But Miyumi could always use an extra hand in the kitchen! I want to try my hand at baking too!

Eizo: You're right. I'm sure Miyumi wouldn't mind an extra hand, but with you, she'd only end up having her hands be even more full.

_I think I'll leave these two to their discussion…_

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Mordecai: You know, where I come from, the days are long and swelteringly hot, and the nights are unbearably chilly.

Umeko: Mhm.

Mordecai: Yet, the villages I have been in have always been bustling with activity. This place feels, in contrast, so...barren...and devoid of life. [uncomfortable] Truly unsettling…

He held a hand up to the sky and caught a falling snowflake on his palm.

Mordecai: This is the first time I have ever come into contact with...snow.

Umeko: Really?

Mordecai: Does that surprise you?

Umeko: I can't exactly say much about it since I don't even remember if I've seen snow before or live where there's winter. But I would've thought you'd've seen it before, at least.

Mordecai: Where I come from, we do not have this… 'snow'. [disappointed] It is quite a shame. This… 'snow'...does look quite delightful.

Umeko: Well...with so much time to pass here...maybe you can get to know how snow feels and works a little bit more. Maybe we can get some of the others to partake in a snowball fight or something…

Mordecai: [shocked] A...A fight? You wish to participate in violence, for fun? I had no idea your culture was just as violent as mine...

Umeko: Uh...not exactly. You see, it's a fight, but with...snowballs.

Mordecai: …

Umeko: Balls...of snow.

Mordecai: …

Umeko: They're harmless. You just...grab a handful of snow and...mould it into a ball that'll fit in the palm of your hand, like this.

I showed him how to do it, and judging by the expression on his face, it was like I'd just performed magic.

Mordecai: [shocked] Diabolical! We can create weapons of mass destruction with only this deceptively docile fluff?

Umeko: Uhh… 'weapons of mass destruction' is a bit of a stretch but...y'know, people have snowball fights in the winter for...fun, I guess. You just...throw it at your friends, and try not to get hit. Come to think of it, maybe playing with you would be a bad idea. You are the SHSL Marksman after all, and if there's anything I've learnt from playing darts with you...it's that you have crazy-good accuracy. It's like dodgeball, but with...well, with snow.

Mordecai: [excited] What an incredible development! I must harness this newfound knowledge and use it only for good and never for evil!

Umeko: ...Right. We could play a couple games later to show you. I can think of a few people who would be interested to join, like Fukumi for sure. Good luck getting the sourpusses like Ichiro and Shizuko to participate, though.

Mordecai: [excited] No matter! If they reject my invitation, I shall pelt them with these 'balls of snow' until they submit to my will!

Umeko: ...On second thought, maybe we should just stick to making snowmen.

Mordecai: [shocked] Snowmen? Men...made out of snow? We can create life with just this deceptively delicate mush? This 'snow' is truly a magical element! [excited] I shall build myself an army of 'snowmen' to aid me in this 'snowball fight'! It will be a war hard-fought and once again, I, Mordecai Fisher, will emerge victorious!

_I never know what Mordecai's gonna spout from his mouth at any time, but I can always guarantee it'll be completely ridiculous and totally outlandish._

_That being said...having a snowball fight with him sounds like it'd be the most intense game of snowball fighting ever, not just because of his zeal but because of his deadeye aim._

_But maybe a game like that would help the group bond, especially given that a certain few people have been acting like outsiders. After the tragic events of yesterday...we need a way to brighten the mood around here to give people hope._

[Talk to: Samira]

Samira: [thoughtful] I have to say, I spent a lot of my time in the inn thinking up ways to break down that damn door.

Umeko: Yeah?

Samira: [thoughtful] I could never figure how that one dumb door stayed so solid. Now that we're out of that place...there's no difference. If anything, things have gotten even worse. We've got an unknown Beast situation on our hands, and the door's upgraded to an impenetrable wall and an electric gate. This really is going from the frying pan and into the fire…

Umeko: Does it almost make you wish to be back in the inn?

Samira: No. We would've gotten nowhere, stuck in there. Of course, I'm not saying I'm glad Nagatomo and Kenji are dead but...if it happened, it happened, and now we're out here. That means we're making progress to figuring out our situation.

Umeko: Our situation?

Samira: Like, who is the organization behind all this? How did Nagatomo know about them? Why did they kidnap us, specifically, a class of SHSL Students from Hope's Peak? That's a lot of unanswered questions still.

Umeko: I doubt being out here in the freezing cold will lead to some answers.

Samira: [disappointed] At least it's a change in pace. [excited] Oh, and how could I forget?

Umeko: Forget what?

Samira: [happy] The best part of being out here is that I've got an even bigger canvas for my art! There are plenty of walls to work on! You people see streets and houses and shops, but all I see are potential masterpieces.

Umeko: Heh. Well, I'm glad at least you're getting something fun out of this change in environment.

[Move to: Cottages]

[Talk to: Azuma and Wakako]

Wakako: [happy] Look, Azuma! This cottage looks perfect! Look at the decor! The wallpaper, the cozy environment, the view...it's hella adorbs. Best of all: I'll be right next door!

Azuma: [bored] Huh? Oh, cool. That's great.

Wakako: [excited] And there's no idiot prankster to ruin it this time! It'll just be me…[playful] and you...

He met my eyes and I stifled a laugh when I saw his silent plea for help.

_I guess I'll take the house on Azuma's right, then…_

[Talk to: Kaori]

Kaori was crouching by the steps of her chosen cottage, and giving Buddy a belly-rub as the latter rolled around in the snow.

Umeko: Having fun?

Kaori: Buddy certainly is. This is good for him. He was getting antsy, being cooped up in the inn all the time. Out here, at least, he can run and jump and play fetch - the fresh air will do him good. And at least now, he can sleep in my room with me instead of downstairs by the Lounge.

_The most words I ever hear come out of Kaori's mouth are all related to Buddy..._

Umeko: As unsettling as this place is for an entire village to feel so empty...it might almost be a nice place to stay and vacation in if not for the circumstances...

I was hit with the sudden fear of what Monokuma might've done to get all the residents out. Would it be wishful thinking to hope he simply chased them out peacefully? Or...did he use violence in any way, shape or form to get them to leave?

Were they forced out? Threatened? Or...simply killed?

No. I quickly shook that thought away. I hadn't seen any signs of struggle around. I was reminded vaguely of how Kenji's body had been taken away and the Rec Room so quickly cleaned up and restored to its original state. But no, an entire village would be much tougher to fix, surely. There was no point in assuming the worst.

[Talk to: Shizuko]

Shizuko: [disappointed] Ugh! I can't believe I'm expected to live here among the common folk like a...like a…

Umeko: ...Commoner?

Shizuko: [snide] It's almost like you pulled the word right out of my mouth.

Umeko: Have you ever shot a scene in these conditions? You know...like in snowy areas, or...

Shizuko: [annoyed] What kind of question is that?

Umeko: Oh, sorry, I just-

Shizuko: [annoyed] Of course I have!

Umeko: Hm?

Shizuko: [snide] I'm the SHSL Actress. There's no scene I've not shot before! No role too tough to play! I've done it all…

_No scene she's never shot?_ I quickly pushed the idea that had popped into my head right out.

[Talk to: Taro and Miyumi]

Miyumi: [happy] Hey Taro. We should be neighbors now!

Taro: [nervous] Oh, h-h-heh…[happy] Sure, okay! Wh-Which cottage did you w-w-w-want?

Miyumi: [excited] I want that one! With the fancy porch! It looks so pretty and posh - I'll feel like a princess ascending the steps to my castle!

Umeko: I see you two are getting along…

Taro: [nervous] Aha...pl-please don't pay any m-mind to what Yoshihiki said earlier. He's just spr-spreading rumors and g-g-gossip for the fun of it! There's nothing b-b-bad going on between Miyumi and me!

Umeko: I never said there was.

Taro: [happy] Oh...okay, th-that's good…

Miyumi: [happy] This cottage would be perfect for me and my dolls! [as Ms. Shortcake] And it's a short distance away to the bakery! [as Dr. Creeper] You're celebrating too much. You've probably just jinxed yourselves because the only thing that can ruin this is-

Yoshihiki: [excited] Dibs on the one next door!

Miyumi: [annoyed] No! [as Dr. Creeper] Told you...mwahahaha!

Taro: [nervous] I g-g-g-guess I'll take the c-cottage on your other side, M-Miyumi...

Miyumi: [annoyed] Ugh, can't you just leave us alone?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oooh, there's a 'us' now, huh…?

Miyumi holds Nico up to her ear, as if the dummy is whispering a secret to her.

Miyumi: [as Nico] [whispering] We don't like _him_ the most out of all… [as herself] [whispering] Yeah. I agree. He's awful! The absolute worst!

[Talk to: Hanako]

Umeko: You alright, Hanako?

Hanako was fiddling with her hat. She turned to me and nodded.

Hanako: I'm fine. I was just thinking about...stuff.

Umeko: Like what?

Hanako: Nothing. I was just...worrying about what Monokuma might have in store for us. [thoughtful] This 'Beast' seems to be our new priority, in place of the flies from last time. I was thinking about how we, as a group, can best combat an unknown enemy.

Umeko: Personally, I won't believe Monokuma until I see hard evidence.

Hanako: I, for one, think that Monokuma definitely has something up his sleeve to try and make us comply with his demands. He's already tricked one of us into murder...let's hope he doesn't succeed again.

[Use: Umeko's Door]

Walking up to the cottage I'd chosen, between Taro's and Azuma's new residences, I opened the door and stepped in.

_Home sweet home?_

It was a quaint, two-room cottage, consisting of a living room, and a small, cozy little bedroom. There was only one tiny toilet tucked away to the side, and a minibar squeezed in between my bedside table and the wall.

It was no mansion, but still an improvement from the inn.

Sighing, I collapsed onto my new bed, and rested my hands behind my head, staring up at the dreary ceiling.

_How is Monokuma and his 'Beast' going to torment us now? If I've learned to expect anything from his last motive...it's that he wants to see us break. He wants us to give in to committing the ultimate sin._

There was a knock on my door, and I sat up hurriedly.

Umeko: Come in. It's not locked.

Azuma entered, looking sheepish.

Azuma: You probably _should_ lock it.

I shrugged.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Hey, so, I didn't get much of a chance to talk with you about all this much earlier, what with Wakako and all…

Umeko: Yeah, how's being new neighbors with her working out for you?

Azuma: Hey, we're neighbors again too, you know.

Umeko: Oh, I know.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] I'm already dreading it. She just showed up a couple minutes ago asking to 'borrow a cup of sugar', and I told her we didn't even have sugar in our cottages because all the food's at the supermarket. She had a measuring cup and everything! I don't even know where she got it from.

Umeko: Sounds to me like she's pulling every cliche in the book to get to spend time alone with you.

Azuma: [embarrassed] Hey, come on, it's not like I ask for this attention…

Umeko: What? Oh, it doesn't bother me. You can flirt with whoever you like. I mean, it's not like…

My throat went dry and I tried to play it cool.

Umeko: Why should I care who you flirt with?

Azuma: [playful] You know I don't flirt back, right?

Umeko: Ugh, stop it. I can tell you're enjoying this.

Azuma shrugged.

Azuma: [playful] Sorry. I'm not trying to tease you, but I mean, you did bring it up.

The question burned inside me. _Do you think we used to date?_ But I suppressed the urge to just blurt it out.

I was always so flustered around him. Azuma's presence alone made me self-conscious, and I tried not to be, but it happened.

I clearly liked him, even though I wasn't batting my eyelashes at him all the time like Wakako did. He just always seemed so sweet and kind and genuine even though he looked like he should've been a total meathead.

Maybe it was just this unexplainable connection I felt with him. I was confident that if Eizo and Hanako were a couple before we lost our memories, then it was possible...maybe Azuma and I…

We had to have at least been close before we both had our memories wiped. There was no other reason for me to feel so strongly about him above all others. Just like how Eizo had gravitated to Hanako and appointed her his assistant...maybe this was the same thing.

I tried to picture Azuma and I together and blushed. Then I remembered Kenji, and I remembered Nagatomo's last words to me, and the happy feelings faded.

There was a sudden, frantic knocking on the door and before either of us could react, it spilled open and Fukumi fell inside.

Fukumi: [excited] Hey, Umeko! You'll never guess what…

She blinked.

Fukumi: [shocked] Oh. Hello, Azuma. What're you doing here?

Azuma: [embarrassed] Nothing. We were just...chatting.

Fukumi: [snide] Teehee! Okay...riiight…

Umeko: Fukumi, what do you want?

Fukumi: [excited] It's that locked building behind the amphitheatre! Did you guys see it?

Umeko: Yeah, I remember passing by.

Azuma: What about it? I just assumed that was our new passageway down to the Trial Room.

Fukumi: [excited] It's open now!

Umeko: For real?

Fukumi: [excited] Yeah, Samira kicked the lock open!

_Because of course she did._

Fukumi: It was just a little frozen but we got through. And it looks glorious! C'mon, Eizo's having everyone gather to check it out!

Umeko: Ah, alright then.

_The locked building in the corner of the map...now unlocked? I wondered what it was to have gotten Fukumi so riled up. Then again...it's not like it takes much for her to get pumped up._

Azuma: Shall we go?

Umeko: You sure Wakako doesn't want to hold your hand as we make our way over?

Azuma: [annoyed] Oh, har har.

[Move to: Bathhouse]

Azuma and I joined the others outside the previously locked building. The busted lock lay on the floor, and Samira was smirking proudly as she stood by the entrance.

Samira: [snide] That was an easy place to break into. I'd wager it wasn't even meant to be a challenge.

Eizo: At any rate, the doors are open and we're free to explore. Samira, you looked inside, right? What is it?

Samira: See for yourself.

We followed her in, and found ourselves in a small entrance hall, with two doors leading out - one blue and one red.

Kaori: [confused] These...are locker rooms?

Fukumi: Yup! The boys are blue and we've got the red room.

Eizo: So what is this place? A swimming complex or something?

Shizuko: [annoyed] A swimming complex? Really? In the middle of the effing Alps?

Eizo: [distressed] Well, I don't know! It could be a sauna of some sort…

Samira: That's pretty close.

Eizo: Is it? Well...should we split up and come out the other side?

Wakako: [confused] Huh? Why are we splitting up?

Eizo: [distressed] Tch...you know! Because...boys and girls can't go through the same locker rooms?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Are you an idiot? What for? It's not like anyone's gonna get changed right now!

Eizo: [distressed] ...F-Fine. Let's just head on through.

We followed Eizo's lead as he led us all through the boys' locker room. The wallpaper and floor tiles were all appropriately different shades of blue - typical. And when we left the locker room and emerged on the other side…

Fukumi: [excited] Cool, right?

Wakako: [shocked] Whoa…

Shizuko: [shocked] Hm...I'm impressed. This actually looks pretty neat.

We were in a bathhouse. There was a vast pool of water in front of us, with water jets installed in the sides. There was a small shelf with various multi-scented soaps, and another rack full of towels and bathrobes.

I was a little disturbed to see that the towels and bathrobes were all emblazoned with Monokuma's face, and the soaps were carved into the shape of his face too. Ichiro snorted, picking up one of the Monokuma soaps.

Ichiro: [annoyed] He really likes to have as much merchandise as possible, doesn't he?

Shizuko: [snide] I certainly don't blame him. I myself have plenty of merch under my own personal brand. Perhaps I can interest you in some Shizuko Ikehara mugs or clothing once we get out of here?

Fukumi: [shocked] You have your face on a mug? That's so cool! I want my face on a mug!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Pfft. _Rich people_.

Mordecai: [distressed] What? What is this place?

Eizo: Is...isn't this a swimming complex?

Shizuko: [annoyed] No, you big dummy! This is a bathhouse! Haven't you ever been in one before?

Taro: [worried] A what…?

Wakako: Oh, you know...one of those places where people go to take baths together?

Eizo: [distressed] S-Seriously? Places like that exist?

Taro: [shocked] W-W-Why would you ever w-w-want to take a b-b-bath with other people?

Wakako: [playful] Oh, I don't know...I could think of a couple good reasons...

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hehe, alright! This just keeps getting better and better! You know, places like these have earned a lot of dubious reputations!

Mordecai: [confused] Like what?

Yoshihiki: [excited] It's obvious!

Miyumi: [distressed] Ewwww! [as Ms. Shortcake] You're so gross!

Yoshihiki: [sad] Gross? Me? That's so mean...but I'm such a pure and innocent soul…

Shizuko: [annoyed] As if we'd ever do anything uncivilized in here! Although maybe that's what you commoners do…[snide] But celebrities like myself hold ourselves to higher standards. The bathhouses I've been to have always been very luxurious and my personal security detail always ensures I enjoy absolute privacy as I-

Fukumi: [excited] Forget about that! I want to try the baths out! This place was here for a reason, right?

Samira walked up to a control panel, and with a flick of the switch, managed to turn on a few of the water jets. Steam rose into the frosty air, fogging up a few of the windows installed on the roof.

Fukumi: [excited] Oooh! The water's all nice and warm now. C'mon! It's way too cold out there anyway! I've been dying to get a proper hot bath!

Eizo: [distressed] I don't know about this...I feel like Monokuma will have hidden a camera somewhere...

Hanako: He can't, for the same reason he didn't install cameras in our bathrooms back at the inn...

Fukumi: [excited] I don't know about you guys, but I'm totally trying this out even if no one wants to! I need to destress, and I think we all need to too! Especially in this cold environment!

Wakako: [playful] Hey...Azuma…we could...go in together…

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Um…

_Subtle._

Eizo: [distressed] Hey, hold on now...we shouldn't have too few people going in.

Kaori: [confused] Why not?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] It...might be dangerous.

Samira: [annoyed] What, you think one of us might drown someone?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] No, but there is still the threat of this… 'Beast'. We really shouldn't have too few people unprotected and vulnerable in a place like this…

Hanako: We can do the sensible thing and go in groups, based on our gender.

Wakako: [shocked] W-What? No, that's a horrible idea!

Hanako: [annoyed] And why is that?

Wakako: [nervous] Erm...because...uh…

Azuma: [uncomfortable] …

Wakako: [disappointed] Oh, never mind.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Nuh-uh, she's totally right. I don't want to get in the pool with just a bunch of guys! That'd be so boring.

Samira: [accusatory] You can dream on if you think you're gonna get the chance to see anything you shouldn't!

Hanako: Let's just be civil about this. The girls can go in together, and the boys can do the same - we'll just take turns.

Eizo: Anyway, uh...I guess you ladies can go first.

Kaori: [bored] What a gentleman.

Samira: [nervous] You guys don't mind, right?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Tch...it's not like I cared about going in anyway…

Yoshihiki: [shocked] What? C'mon Ichiro, what're you scared of? [playful] It'll just be us guys hanging out! What, you think I'm gonna prank you?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] No, I just...would rather not go in with…people.

Azuma: Don't force him to if he doesn't want to do it.

Eizo: [distressed] We can't have someone going in alone now, can we?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Speak for yourself. I'm not getting in that pool with anyone but myself!

Fukumi: [confused] Huh? You too, Shizuko?

Shizuko: [bored] Sorry, not sorry. I can't possibly be taking baths with a bunch of...commoners!

Samira: [disappointed] If I had a dime for everytime she called us that…

Shizuko: [annoyed] You can say I'm being difficult all you want, but that's where I put my foot down! As a celebrity, I prefer to bathe alone and in my own company. I have an image to protect!

Eizo: [distressed] So now what?

Hanako: Let her go in alone. We can have someone wait for her outside.

Eizo: [distressed] But then Ichiro wants to go in on his own too…so that's two people who'd be going in on their own...

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ugh, fine! Whatever. I'll go in with the guys, alright? Big fucking deal. Let's just wrap this up already…

Taro: [nervous] H-H-Hey, it'll be f-f-fine, Ichiro...n-no one's gonna m-m-make fun of you or a-a-anything…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Since when did I ever imply that I was afraid of being made fun of?

Taro: [nervous] I d-d-don't know…? I just assumed that was wh-why you were h-h-hesitant…[disappointed] S-S-Sorry…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Mmf…[uncomfortable] You don't have to apologize...

Samira: Well, does the high and mighty princess mind going in after the boys?

Shizuko: [annoyed] What? Why should I have to wait the longest?

Hanako: Because it doesn't make sense to have the boys wait even longer just because _you_ don't want to be with the group. It's only fair.

Wakako: [confused] Yeah, and don't you _still_ need a girl to stay behind to wait for you?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ugh, whatever! I'll wait, but Shizuko Ikehara never bathes with commoners! I need to dedicate time to properly treat myself…

Samira: [bored] Suit yourself.

Eizo: Boys...and Shizuko...we should take our leave.

Miyumi: [shocked] W-Wait!

Miyumi runs up to Taro and thrusts Nico and Dr. Creeper into his hands.

Taro: [confused] H-Huh?

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] Well, those are my male dolls! I can't possibly leave them in here! They can't…[embarrassed] you know...see anything they're not allowed to…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Oh, give me a break…

Taro: [nervous] Heh...uh...sure. I'll hold onto th-them for you…

Kaori: Buddy! In here!

Kaori whistled and Buddy came trotting in, barking and wagging his tail.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] You've got to be kidding me! The effin' _dog_ gets to be in there with them?

Samira: [annoyed] It's just a dog. I think we'll be fine.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hah! What a lucky dog, getting to be in here with all the hot chicks...oh, and Miyumi.

Miyumi: [annoyed] Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Man...can't believe a doll and a dog are luckier than I am…

Eizo: [distressed] Alright, enough yapping! Can we just go?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Relax, no need to rush me! Jeez...lay off being a tyrant a little, Eizo. Can't a guy have a couple wistful dreams before letting them get crushed?

Laughing to himself, Yoshihiki left, and the other guys followed after him.

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh…!

Shizuko: [shocked] Hey, wait up!

The door to the boys' locker room closed, and at last we were left alone, in silence. Miyumi was busy propping Ms. Shortcake up on one of the benches, as the rest of us got ready.

Wakako: [disappointed] *sigh* I wish Azuma would be here…

Fukumi: [shocked] You're still hung up on him?

Wakako: [distressed] I've never met a guy I couldn't lure into a showmance before! Why is he being so stubborn?

_Though I don't exactly feel good about myself for it...I can't deny a small twinge of vindictive delight, hearing how Azuma's seemingly immune to Wakako's influences…_

Samira: [annoyed] I just hope that stupid bear doesn't come in here…

Kaori: [disappointed] I wouldn't put it past him.

I turned and was mildly surprised to see that Kaori wasn't bothering to get in the water. Instead, she was perched on the edge of one of the smaller pools, and was using a towel and a sponge to clean Buddy.

Umeko: Kaori? You're not getting in?

Kaori: Huh? I don't really care. I just wanted to make sure Buddy had his bath…

Wakako: [shocked] Jeez! You care so much for that dog, it's like he's more important to you than...well, you!

Kaori: Well, dogs require more care than humans. They can't wash themselves. We have to do it for them.

Wakako: [happy] You're really crazy about dogs, huh?

Samira: [snide] Aren't you just as crazy about boys? Specifically, Azuma?

Wakako: [playful] Well, who wouldn't be?

Kaori: I don't care much for him.

Wakako: [shocked] Wha…? But...B-But he's so…

Hanako: Just drop it. Not everyone's as thirsty as you are…

Wakako turned to shoot back a retort, but stopped short upon seeing Miyumi. Miyumi was trembling, clutching a towel that she had wrapped really tight around herself, and looking reluctant to get in.

Wakako: [laughing] Haha...Miyumi, what's the matter?

Miyumi: [embarrassed] N-Nothing...I just…

Wakako: [playful] Girl, you're way too demure for your own good! Get in here! We're all girls; no one'll knock you down for anything.

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] …

She eventually got in, blushing all the way as she let her hair down.

Wakako: [playful] There you go! Now...since we've finally got all the girls together on our own, minus Shizuko...let's get into the gossip.

Hanako: Gossip really isn't my thing.

Wakako: [disappointed] No surprise there, Hanako. [excited] But Miyumi! I want to hear from you!

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] H-Huh? What about?

Wakako: [excited] Tell us honestly...what's the deal with you and Taro?

Miyumi: [shocked] H-Huh? N-Nothing! There's nothing going on between us! There's no deal! None!

Fukumi: [playful] Someone sounds defensive.

Wakako: [annoyed] That was way too flustered an answer! [playful] There clearly _is_ something more than meets the eye here...so spill the tea!

Miyumi: [embarrassed] R-Really...there's nothing...we're just fr-friends...that's all.

Wakako: [playful] Oh yeah? You like him?

Miyumi: [embarrassed] I mean, he's nice and all...and he's really sweet...he's not a jerk like Yoshihiki...and he's shy like I am...and he's-

Fukumi: [shocked] Whoa! What, do you have a list or something?

Buddy barked as if in laughter and Fukumi chortled, splashing Miyumi with water.

Fukumi: [playful] You're burning up!

Miyumi: [embarrassed] …

Fukumi: [playful] Hey, don't feel bad. I think you and him are cute together...

Hanako: Alright, enough teasing.

Wakako: [playful] What about you, Hanako? You want to talk about Eizo?

Hanako: [shocked] Huh?

Fukumi: [playful] Yeah...we all saw that picture.

Hanako: [worried] ...I don't want to talk about that.

Fukumi: [confused] Why not?

Hanako: Whatever Eizo and I might've had before all this...neither of us remember any of it. It would only complicate matters to try to pursue any kind of relationship while both our memories are not intact. It's best not to let Monokuma confuse us any further, because that was his plan when he showed that photo to all of us.

Wakako: [disappointed] Well that was a boring answer.

Hanako: [annoyed] Sorry. I've been told I'm _such_ a boring person.

When we were all done, we got up to towel ourselves off, and returned to the Locker Room to get changed again.

Fukumi: [excited] Woo! That was fun! It almost felt like a girls' night out!

Wakako: [excited] Yeah, we should do that again, sometime. And you're invited too, Miyumi, so don't try to weasel out of it! You've got to get out more!

Hanako: [happy] I will admit...I do feel much more refreshed.

Samira: [happy] It should feel much better to be stepping out into the cold after a nice, warm bath…

_It seems that, crazy as it had appeared at first, Fukumi's idea of us taking a bath together actually seemed to bond us girls together a little more. Well...us girls sans Shizuko. And Kaori spent more time grooming Buddy than actually talking with us, but...at least a bunch of the other girls look much happier._

Umeko: Heh. I guess in a way...that was helpful for lifting our spirits.

And of course, as soon as we left the bathhouse...almost immediately, our good moods were thrown into jeopardy…

Yoshihiki: [excited] Girls! Just the ladies I needed to see!

Eizo: [accusatory] Hey! I said, stop!

Yoshihiki was running up to us, red in the face, and Eizo was stumbling along behind him, looking concerned.

Hanako: [annoyed] What's going on now…?

Yoshihiki: [excited] Ooh! You won't believe what I witnessed earlier! Go on! Guess!

Samira: [annoyed] Don't waste our time! Say what you want to say and go!

Eizo finally caught up to Yoshihiki, who had easily left him in the dust by being smaller and nimbler.

Eizo: [distressed] *pant* Don't…*pant* listen…*pant* to his…*pant* nonsense…

Yoshihiki: [snide] Oh, you girls will be thanking me for telling you this. [excited] I totally just caught Mr. Suede Shoes over here being a peeping Tom!

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50yShkEarT4]

Wakako: [shocked] W-What?!

Samira: [angry] You what?!

Hanako's nostrils flared dangerously.

Hanako: [angry] Explain yourself.

Eizo: [distressed] He's lying! He's up to his stupid pranks again!

Yoshihiki: [excited] Nuh-uh! Not this time! This time, I almost couldn't believe it myself! See those crates over there?

He pointed to a stack of crates by the side of the bathhouse. Directly above them, was one of the windows near the roof.

Yoshihiki: [excited] I was bored and I took a walk and I totally caught him climbing up there and spying on you girls inside! Who would've thought it?

Eizo: [distressed] I can't believe you! You're such a liar!

Yoshihiki: [excited] Haha! First he vandalizes Samira's mural, and now he does this! Something tells me Eizo's not as obedient or moral of a guy as we thought he was! Hanako, what do you think? You used to date this guy!

Eizo: [angry] I said, shut up! All you ever do is spout filthy lies from your mouth!

Samira: [angry] I hate to say it, but…[disappointed] even though he destroyed my mural, I'm inclined to believe Eizo on this one…

Eizo: [embarrassed] Th-Thank you, Samira…

Yoshihiki: [shocked] What? No, I swear! This time I'm telling the truth! I'm doing you girls a favor here! I totally caught him peeking in on you girls in there! Why would I lie about that?

Samira: [annoyed] Because you're you, and you like to joke around, even when it's mean and uncalled for?

Kaori: [annoyed] This isn't really the kind of thing to joke about…

Yoshihiki: [shocked] What? But no! No, this time, I'm being serious! He was really gawking at you girls, honest!

Eizo: [distressed] You...you jerk! I don't know what I did to you, but to slander me with falsehoods like this…[accusatory] I am a gentleman! I would never do such a thing to the girls! If anyone here would do such a thing, it's you!

Yoshihiki: [shocked] M-Me?!

Fukumi: [snide] Yeah, I'd be more inclined to believe Yoshihiki was the one spying on us than Eizo!

Wakako: [annoyed] Especially with how much you like to tease me...that's definitely much more likely! [snide] And for someone with your stature...I think you'd be the one more used to having to climb up on top of things to be taller.

Yoshihiki: [angry] Y-You…! I don't believe this, I'm actually trying to help you girls out here!

Wakako: [annoyed] Help us out? Yeah, like you'd do that out of the kindness of your heart. You're just up to your old, childish pranks again!

Fukumi: [disappointed] Jeez, don't you ever quit?

Miyumi: [bored] ...You're so pathetic.

Yoshihiki: [sad] I...but…

Hanako: Eizo.

Eizo: [distressed] Huh? Yeah?

Hanako: We're done here. The boys are free to go in, if they'd like.

Eizo: [distressed] Mm...okay. I'll go tell them.

Yoshihiki: [angry] Fine! Don't believe me! That's just what I get for trying to be nice for once! This is why I don't trust associating with people! All that ever happens is they just get suspicious and distrustful of me! What's the point?

Umeko: Hey, Yoshihiki, wait-

But he'd stormed off, looking genuinely hurt. I was surprised. I did think he was just up to another prank, but...I hadn't been expecting that kind of outburst. Evidently, the others weren't either.

Fukumi: [shocked] Wow. He almost looked a little upset there.

Wakako: [uncomfortable] Yeah, well...forget him. He was just up to his usual shenanigans…

Fukumi: [thoughtful] I'd rather give Eizo the benefit of the doubt.

Kaori: [worried] I know he did something horrible to your mural, Samira…But I can't see him having done what Yoshihiki said he did.

Hanako: I think we've all been with Eizo long enough to know what kind of character he is.

Eizo: [nervous] Th-Thank you...really, I thought...you girls wouldn't believe me…

Samira: [annoyed] I can't say I forgive you so easily for having just...vandalized my mural the way you did...it was really insensitive. But...I definitely take your side over that idiot boy.

Eizo: Heh. Thanks. Listen...you girls can head over to the amphitheatre in about an hour...we'll be done with our bath by then and Azuma's offered to fix us up a meal for our first night outside the inn.

Fukumi: [excited] Yay! Azuma's a great cook! Come on!

Fukumi skipped off, as Eizo left to get the rest of the guys.

Wakako: [thoughtful] Hey, wait...before we go…

Samira: What?

Wakako: [excited] You know...I had an idea…

She was looking at the pile of crates that Yoshihiki had claimed to have witnessed Eizo climbing, and it was like a light bulb was slowly flickering to life in her head.

Wakako: [excited] What if we-

Hanako: No.

Wakako: [shocked] Huh?

Hanako: [annoyed] You better not be thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking.

Wakako: [excited] I totally am! We should spy on the boys back, to get revenge for what Eizo did!

Samira: [annoyed] I thought you said you believed Eizo.

Wakako: [annoyed] Well, there's always a sliver of a chance that Yoshihiki really was telling the truth...I mean, you saw how he reacted just now.

Samira: [angry] That guy probably has a history of spilling crocodile tears. I wouldn't trust him as far as I can throw him.

Kaori: [thoughtful] He looks pretty light. You could probably throw him pretty far.

Samira: [angry] That's not the point! It's a figure of speech!

Hanako: You just want to see Azuma in there, don't you?

Wakako: [nervous] Heheh...whaaat? No…[excited] So come on! Who's with me?

Samira: [embarrassed] I...could never do that…

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] That's so embarrassing! Bleurgh…

Hanako: [annoyed] You do anything of the sort, and I will out anyone who does such a disgraceful thing.

Wakako: [disappointed] ...You girls are such spoilsports.

_And sure enough, just like that...the good mood's ruined._

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

I spent an hour whiling away the time in my cottage, before leaving to join the class for dinner. The girls were all mostly there, except for Shizuko, who I assumed was still having her bath. Azuma had carted out a grill from the Store, connected it to a socket by the stage, and was busy frying up some meat. Wakako was hovering over his shoulder, almost salivating, though whether it was from the smell of cooking food, or from being so close to Azuma, was anyone's guess.

A few of the other boys were there too, back from their bath. Miyumi was using her dolls to have a conversation with Taro on the benches, and Ichiro was sitting by himself, tending to Charlie.

I heard laughter from elsewhere and turning, I saw that Mordecai and Kaori were playing a game of fetch with Buddy. Kaori actually looked like she was genuinely having fun for once, as Mordecai threw a frisbee - which he must've picked up from the Store - in the air, for Buddy to chase after.

Kaori: [excited] Go long, Buddy!

Buddy woofed happily, running after the projectile.

_This has got to be the most energetic I've ever seen Kaori..._

Hanako: [confused] Hey...has anyone seen Eizo?

Hanako had come over, and seemed sincerely puzzled.

Hanako: I didn't find him at his cottage.

Azuma: Oh, yeah. Shizuko needed someone to stay behind with her, and because all the girls left...she had to pick a boy.

Umeko: Oh...did we forget to have one of us stay back to wait for her?

Azuma: [nervous] She was kinda pissed about it when us guys left the bathhouse. I'd offered to run back and ask one of you girls to wait with her but she just made Eizo do it instead.

Wakako: [shocked] For real? And she didn't pick you?

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Nah...she said the choice was obvious. She said she'd rather die than ever let Yoshihiki be her guard, and that while she wasn't suspicious of Taro, he seemed the least likely to be able to stop Yoshihiki in the case of him barging in on her. Ichiro wanted nothing to do with her and left even before she had finished choosing, and she said Mordecai was the biggest lunatic of them all.

Wakako: [annoyed] And she still didn't pick you? What was she thinking?

_I would've thought Wakako would be relieved Shizuko wasn't making a move on Azuma..._

Wakako: If it was me…[playful] I...would have you watch over me anyday…

Azuma: [uncomfortable] …

Wakako: [playful] Besides...haven't you heard? Apparently, Eizo's a total Peeping Tom…

Azuma: [confused] Huh?

_That's right...Shizuko wouldn't have known that, would she? She was the only girl not around when Yoshihiki and Eizo ran up to us…_

Hanako: [annoyed] I thought you didn't believe Yoshihiki. Would you make up your mind already? Stop spreading gossip just for the sake of it.

Wakako: [playful] Sorry. It's a habit. I'm always in reality-TV mode, and when you make your confessionals, you want to bring as much drama and entertainment to the camera as possible.

Hanako: [annoyed] Eizo wouldn't do that. I...trust him. And because of that liar, now there's always going to be rumors flying around about this. It's all his fault.

She glared across the amphitheatre to where Yoshihiki sat alone, looking uncharacteristically withdrawn.

_For someone who claims to not want to learn more about her past relationship with Eizo, it's pretty clear that Hanako does feel something for him._

Eventually, Shizuko and Eizo returned, and Shizuko looked pleased with herself, all cleaned up.

Shizuko: [happy] It certainly felt much better to loosen up after a long day…

Samira: I'm so glad us commoners didn't ruin your perfect bath for you.

Azuma helped to distribute the food out for us on paper plates, and we ate in small clusters. I sat with Azuma, though Wakako made it a point to sit with him too, so we didn't particularly talk much.

When dinner was over, Eizo got up to make his usual nightly announcements.

Eizo: Alright. Now, with that done with...obviously, there are no more night shifts. So...have a good night's rest, everyone.

And with that, we all dispersed to return to our separate cottages.

*ding dong bing bong*

I ignored Monokuma's Nighttime Announcement as I returned to my room. I only stopped to listen when I realized he'd added something different at the end of it.

Monokuma: Upupu...and remember. The Beast is out there, so lock your doors and board up your windows, because he could be coming for you! Upupupu!

Snarling, I turned to the monitor just as it flickered off.

_This had to be his purpose - to drive us mad with senseless fear and worry over a creature that couldn't possibly exist. And yet…_

I found myself double-checking that my door was locked on impulse, before I collapsed onto the bed and let the darkness overwhelm me.

…

…

…

_Wait...what was that?_

When I next opened my eyes, I wasn't quite sure what time it was. It felt like I'd slept for a couple hours only, so why was I suddenly awake?

_Wait a second...that sound...I think I just heard something…_

I raised my head off my pillow, frowning into the darkness. And then I heard it again, soft, in the distance…

_Howling…_

_An eerie...bone-chilling howl, that seemed to go on for ages…_

And then...I fell back asleep.

...

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

*knock knock*

Azuma: Umeko? You awake?

Grumbling, I stumbled out of bed to get the door.

Azuma: Hey. Eizo told me to wake you up early today.

Umeko: Hm? *yawn* Why?

Azuma: [worried] You don't look so good. Didn't get a good night's sleep?

I briefly wondered if I should tell him about the howl I'd heard last night. _That howl...could it just be a wolf beyond the walls? Had it been my imagination? Or...or could it have been the Be-_

Azuma: Umeko? Hello? Did you hear me?

Umeko: Huh? Oh, sorry Azuma. What'd you say again?

Azuma: [worried] I said, Eizo told me to get you because today's your turn for kitchen duty.

Umeko: Really?

Azuma: Yeah, he said that…[uncomfortable] the 'Peeping Tom' incident from yesterday got to him and it totally slipped his mind to remind you. But you're taking over for today's duties. It's not really a 'kitchen' anymore but you're in charge of the grill. Need my help to teach you how to work it?

Umeko: Thanks, but I'll figure it out.

_Welp...looks like it's finally my time to try my hand at cooking. I guess I should just put that howl from last night out of my mind...it was probably my imagination._

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

The grill was still where it was from last time. I swept a blanket of snow off the cover and flipped it over, turning it on. A tray of raw patties had been left on the table for me - I assumed Azuma had grabbed some from the Supermarket earlier.

_I guess I'm making burgers today…_

People began to arrive and started filling the seats. When I finished a burger, they formed a queue to get them from me.

Fukumi: [happy] Thanks Umeko!

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Thanks!

Eizo: So, how's cooking suiting you?

Wakako: [excited] Yeah, like - maybe that's your SHSL Talent? Does it feel familiar to you?

Umeko: No...not really.

Eizo: Well, I'm sure you'll remember it in due time.

When everyone had gotten a burger, I sat down to eat with the rest. I noticed Kaori had made sure to bring Buddy's dog bowl from the inn and was keeping him happy and fed with the dog food that had been provided.

Eizo: I only have one announcement today.

Eizo had stood up, and he beckoned over to Samira.

Eizo: Samira has finished with her map of the North Sector. She'll be pasting it up on the noticeboard outside the supermarket, for reference.

[ ](https://imgur.com/GSXlt7I)

Samira: [snide] No need to thank me. [bored] At least with that out of the way, I can get to work on what really matters: starting up a new art piece. [annoyed] Maybe this time, you won't destroy it, huh, Eizo?

Eizo: [embarrassed] I said I was sorry…

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Yeah, how could the perfect prefect Eizo Oshima ever do anything that cruel?

Eizo: Anyway, that's all. You're free to go about your business for the day. I'll see you guys tonight.

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Ichiro]

Ichiro: [annoyed] What do you want? I'm busy. [uncomfortable] Huh? You actually wanted to talk to me? [embarrassed] Fine, whatever. I don't really care. You can stay.

I decided to spend some time checking out a few of Ichiro's plants with him. Looks like Ichiro and I grew a little closer today.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Say, uh...do you have a favorite kind of plant?

Umeko: A favorite plant?

Ichiro: [annoyed] I'm not gonna repeat the question.

Umeko: Oh, well...I don't really remember, but...I guess sunflowers look pretty bright and happy.

Ichiro: [snide] Hmph. I guess that makes sense for you.

Umeko: Just like how a cactus is your favorite?

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Umeko: Sorry. That was just a joke.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I… [embarrassed] Look, I care a lot for plants, okay?

Umeko: I can see that.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Honestly, I think plants are a lot better than people.

Umeko: ...I can see that you think that too.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] People are always so hard to talk to and complex to understand. It's so much easier with plants. All they need is water, sunlight, decent living conditions and a little bit of love and they'll bloom and blossom like there's no tomorrow. I don't understand why that's so hard to get.

Umeko: 'A little bit of love'?

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Tease me again and I'm leaving.

Umeko: Alright, alright, I'm just messing around. Seriously, I think it's kinda cute that you have a soft side and all.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Tch...can you not?

Umeko: Sorry. Perhaps you were just born with a natural green thumb? It's the talent you're famous for, after all.

Ichiro: [thoughtful] I guess. I get very passionate when it comes to nature. [angry] I hate it whenever people are uncaring or disrespectful towards greenery. It's so irresponsible and completely unethical!

_It's clear how much Ichiro is outspoken on this topic…_

_He's obviously not the sort that has a lot of friends, though admittedly, a lot of that is on him for being really rude half the time…_

_I don't necessarily think he's a bad guy, however...I just think he's really awkward and suffers from cripplingly low self-esteem. He may not stutter like Taro does, but I'd wager that out of all of us, he probably has the hardest time communicating._

_His plants must be the only friends he has, the same way Miyumi cares so dearly for her dolls. I almost feel a little sorry for him..._

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...I know what you're thinking.

Umeko: Huh?

Ichiro: [accusatory] You're thinking about how much of a loser I am for caring so much about plants! Aren't you?

Umeko: Oh, uh...no, of course not! You can't keep thinking that people are always making fun of you or talking behind your back, Ichiro. Everyone has their own interests and hobbies. I'm sure no one thinks any less of you for being into plants.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] 'Being into plants'? Did you have to phrase it like that?

Umeko: Heh. Sorry. But seriously, it's a cool talent.

Ichiro: [disappointed] You're just saying that. There are way cooler talents out there, like the SHSL Spy or the SHSL Commander. I'm just a lowly botanist.

Umeko: Nonsense, being a botanist IS cool! I mean...you get to cultivate new life and watch it grow! Life literally flows from your fingertips and into the soil. And without trees and plants and nature...our world would probably look a lot less colorful.

Ichiro: [nervous] Hm...guess I...can't argue with your reasoning...

Umeko: How was it that you got into botany in the first place anyway?

Ichiro: ...That's a story for another time.

Umeko: Really? Will I ever hear it?

Ichiro: Hmph...maybe.

Umeko: And maybe someday, you can show me how to grow and take care of a plant of my own.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Like I said, how hard can that be? You just need to make sure their needs are all met. It's not even as taxing as taking care of a pet fish.

Umeko: Will I need to give it a 'little bit of love'?

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Goodbye.

_All things considered, that conversation didn't go as awkwardly as it could've. I feel like I understand Ichiro and what makes him tick a little bit better now. Slowly but surely, I'll get Ichiro to warm up to me and the others...eventually._

[Ichiro's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.]

Leaving Ichiro's cottage, I returned to my own room for the time being.

I still have some free time left. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki: [playful] Umeko - just the girl I was hoping to see! Wanna help me carry out this outrageous prank? I'm gonna switch Miyumi's toothpaste with mayonnaise, and it's gonna be awesome! She'll never see it coming!

I decided to spend some time with Yoshihiki, following him a little guiltily as he went about setting up prank after prank. Looks like Yoshihiki and I grew a little closer today.

Yoshihiki: [playful] What should I do to prank Miyumi next? I'm running through the list of all the pranks I've used on Wakako thus far...maybe I'll reuse one…

Umeko: Say...why do you like to prank Wakako so much anyway? I mean...no one here's safe from your pranks, but she's the girl you've singled out the most.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Maybe it's just 'cause I like her.

Umeko: That can't be it...I know the effect she has on guys but do you honestly think she'll like you back if you tease her this much? I mean, yeah, isn't there that old saying, that when a guy likes to make fun of a girl, it actually means that…

1\. He's into her

2\. He hates her

3\. He's playing hard to get

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

Answer: 1. He's into her

Umeko: But...don't you think you go a little overboard at times?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Maybe I just enjoy playing pranks on hot girls. Especially the busty cheerleader-types like her.

Umeko: She'll never reciprocate - you know that, right?

Yoshihiki: Look, when I say I like her, I don't mean I want to get into a relationship with her or anything. I'm not that oblivious. Me and her? Together? It'll never happen, and I wouldn't want it to, either. It doesn't even have anything to do with the way I treat her. A guy like me would never have stood a chance with a chick like her. Wakako's the kind of girl who goes after guys like Azuma or Kenji, but she's not the kind of girl to settle down in a relationship. She just wants to 'get in a showmance', and then she moves on to the next hot guy that appears in her crosshairs. I see it happen all the time.

Umeko: All the time, huh? You know, you almost sound like a hopeless romantic there.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Where'd you get that idea?

Umeko: Talking about how Wakako's not the kind of girl to settle down...why, have you ever thought about getting into a stable relationship?

Yoshihiki: [embarrassed] Psh, what? No! Commitment's for pansies. [playful] Besides, I would make a terrible partner. I'd be like one of those pranksters on YouTube. The people I'd get into relationships with would never be able to let their guard down around me. A relationship like that is just toxic. You're supposed to be able to trust the person you're dating, not be constantly plagued with...suspicion and...paranoia…

Yoshihiki was falling silent, and I picked up the conversation.

Umeko: So...you don't want a girlfriend?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Heh. Who'd want to go out with me?

Umeko: You've never had one then?

Yoshihiki: [angry] Hey, hold on now! Where's this conversation going?

Umeko: Sounds like someone doesn't want to admit he's never gone out with a girl before…

Yoshihiki: [angry] What, that's not true! I'll have you know I've gone out with loads of girls before, and I've been on a gazillion dates! I'm the biggest hot shot among the ladies.

Umeko: But committing to a relationship...isn't for you?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I've got better things to do with my time than that! Like getting up to more hijinks! And speaking of which, it's now time for me to go prank someone else! Catch ya later, Umeko!

Yoshihiki ran off, and I was left to wonder what really went on in that head of his.

_He jokes a lot and is hardly ever serious, but if anything...that just makes me feel like he's hiding his true feelings the most…_

_For someone as outspoken as he is...he's really one of the most private people here._

[Yoshihiki's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.]

When all was said and done and I'd spent the day with the others, I left for the amphitheatre to go prepare that night's dinner.

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

On my way over, I passed by the field nearby, and saw that Taro and Miyumi were reading from a large book together underneath the shade of a tree. Kaori was back in the centre with Buddy, and was hanging out with him, as per usual.

Mordecai and Fukumi were passing by on a walk, chatting animatedly with one another, and Kaori called out to him.

Kaori: [excited] Hey, Mordecai! You up for another round of catch with Buddy?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] I was actually curious about this… 'snowball fight' I've been hearing so much of…

Fukumi: [excited] A snowball fight? OMG. I'm in!

Kaori: Well...I suppose that wouldn't be terrible...

Taro: [excited] H-Hey, that actually s-s-s-sounds kinda fun! Miyumi, want to join in?

Miyumi: [shocked] Huh? Uh, sure! [happy] If you think I should.

Taro: [excited] It'll be f-f-fun! You can put Ms. Shortcake and the others d-d-down by the b-benches where they'll be safe…

Miyumi: [worried] I don't know...I usually don't like to leave them unattended…

She spotted me and waved me over.

Miyumi: Could you help me watch my dolls while I'm with the others?

Umeko: Sure. I was just about to make dinner for everyone.

Miyumi: [happy] That's perfect! I'll just put them on the bench over there, and you can glance over every few seconds to make sure they're safe and comfortable!

Umeko: Uh...right, yeah.

_Not too sure about that last part…_

Miyumi: [as Nico] Thanks, Miss Umeko!

Miyumi carefully set her three dolls down, before running off to join Taro and the others in a round of snowball fighting.

Mordecai was marvelling at the texture of the snow as he moulded a handful of it into a sizable ball. Fukumi was going absolutely nuts, forming snowball after snowball and pelting a hapless Taro with them before the latter could even move to take cover.

Buddy was barking and running around from person to person, eager to join in the action, and Kaori looked happy as long as he was too.

Part of me almost wished I could join in...but I had to stay behind.

Sighing, I flipped the cover of the grill open and started it up. I'd gotten a bit of meat from the market beforehand, and got to work prepping the grill for cooking.

Samira: [excited] Hey, Umeko!

Umeko: Oh, hey Samira.

Samira had arrived, and she had on a pair of overalls - which she must have picked up from the store - and there was paint and ink smudged on her front, as well as on her cheeks and fingers.

Umeko: You look like you've been having fun.

Samira: [happy] I have! Monokuma can try as he might, but he's not gonna throw me into despair! I'm gonna keep working on my art pieces to keep my spirits up! I've just finished a mural on the side of the supermarket! You should check it out later!

Umeko: I'd love to! I don't know if it'll be too dark when we're done here though…

Samira: No worries! Those streetlamps stay lit in the evening.

Umeko: I'll check it out on my way back then.

Samira grinned and plopped down on one of the benches nearby, watching the other five and Buddy having fun and frolicking in the snow.

Samira: It's good to see them having fun, at least.

Umeko: I know...it's important for the group to keep morale up right now.

Samira: [disappointed] Wish I could say the same for some of the others though…

Umeko: Like who?

Samira: [annoyed] Well, duh. I'm obviously talking about Ichiro and Shizuko.

Umeko: Yeah...I guess I expected that.

Samira: The two of them are always sulking and keeping to themselves. I'm more surprised by Shizuko than anything; you'd think a celebrity like her would know to keep up appearances, even here. But no. She's just stuck-up through and through.

Sighing, she leaned back, resting on her elbows.

Samira: Still...I like them more than Yoshihiki.

Umeko: He's getting on your nerves too?

Samira: [annoyed] He gets on everyone's nerves! Mine, Wakako's, Hanako's, Miyumi's - no one here can stand the guy! There's not a soul in the group who actually likes him.

Umeko: That's a little harsh, don't you think?

Samira: [annoyed] I just think it's fucked up for him to have tried to frame Eizo the way he did. That was absolutely despicable. Sometimes, he's gotta realize when he takes a prank too far.

_I knew Samira was the impulsive, brazen sort, unafraid to speak her mind and be straightforward about how she feels, but wow...I would hate to get on her bad side. It really comes as no surprise her personality was undoubtedly going to clash with Yoshihiki and his carefree, fun-loving and frankly immature nature._

Umeko: The guy _is_ the SHSL Prankster. That's how he's always been, from the start. It's the very thing he's known for. You put a bunch of SHSLs together and ultimately, people aren't all going to get along...

Samira: [annoyed] He still gives me a headache, and I'm not gonna sugarcoat it. I mean, gosh, there are seriously times, Umeko, when I just want to punch him in his big, stupid-

Yoshihiki: [sad] Man...what'd I do to deserve such treatment?

Umeko: Ah! Yoshihiki...how...long have you been there?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Long enough.

Yoshihiki had been lurking by the shadows near the stage but came out into the light now. Samira tried to play it cool and act like she didn't care but I caught her ears turning bright red.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh please, don't stop talking smack about me just because I'm here. By all means, do continue.

Samira: [annoyed] Trust me, you don't want me to blow my fuse right now, because when my temper is unleashed, there's no telling what I'll do.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Wow. Are you hearing yourself? Did you catch that, Umeko? That sounded like a threat to me. How did you say that with a straight face?

Hanako: Cut it out.

Eizo and Hanako had arrived, like two figures of authority coming to break up a playground spat. Yoshihiki grinned and slunk back.

Yoshihiki: [playful] What? I wasn't doing anything wrong.

Hanako: You're provoking people. Keep this up, and we'll find a way to deal with you just yet.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Whoa! That sounded like a threat too!

Eizo: [distressed] Seriously...give it a rest for once! No one has time for you right now! Let's just have one dinner in peace...please! It hasn't been easy to get the whole group calm and happy together for long...so don't ruin it.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Fine, fine…

Gradually, more people were arriving. Ichiro arrived, with Charlie as usual, and Shizuko came down the path, shivering, and wearing a large beige coat.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Shizuko? What, is this a new fashion statement of yours? You look like you're in a giant tube!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Oh hush. You're being irritating. [distressed] It's just too damn cold here! I picked this old thing up from the store because I need to stay w-warm...and cuddling up with you commoners for warmth is not an option!

Umeko: Hey, everyone! Dinner's ready!

I began loading up the food into the available plates, as people came to grab their servings.

Azuma: You know, you're not a bad cook.

Umeko: Thanks?

Azuma: [happy] I wouldn't mind having you cook again.

Umeko: Unfortunately, I think someone else is taking over tomorrow. I think it's...Shizuko?

Shizuko: [annoyed] What? Me? Ugh, why am I always getting stupid jobs alongside you? First, it was that dumb night shift so Mr. Fussypants could guilt-trip me into taking his shift-

Eizo: [annoyed] Mr. Fussypants?

Shizuko: [annoyed] -and now this? Shizuko Ikehara doesn't cook for commoners! You people should be cooking for me! What has this world come to, honestly…? It's absolutely topsy-turvy that a celebrity would cook for commoners...

Eizo: [annoyed] I didn't guilt-trip you into doing anything. You abandoned your task, and so you had to make up for it.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Don't get hung up on it...I'll do my damn duty. But I won't be happy about it!

The five snowballers were coming over too. A lot of them were sweaty and red in the face. Kaori was lovingly brushing the snow off Buddy's fur first.

Fukumi: [excited] Hey, Umeko! I won! I won the whole game!

Umeko: Really?

Fukumi: [excited] Yeah! Me and Mordecai were a badass team! With his eagle-eye vision and my unparalleled energy, we were unstoppable together!

Mordecai: [snide] It is indeed a battle hard-fought and won on this day...on this white, bloodless battlefield...

Fukumi: [excited] I think I hit Taro, like, fifty times!

Taro: [nervous] H-Heh...I c-c-can't help it...you g-g-guys are too good...everytime I th-think I'm safe, I get a snowball to the f-f-face…

Fukumi: [excited] Hey Mordecai! Tomorrow, you and I should go head-to-head, so we can see which of us is the true champion!

Mordecai: [excited] I accept your challenge! Tomorrow, we shall fight valiantly to vanquish the other in this brutal sport of icy intensity! May the best fighter emerge a victorious spirit!

_That'll truly be a battle-of-the-ages…_

Miyumi: [shocked] H-Hey!

Taro: [confused] M-Miyumi? Wh-What's wrong?

Miyumi: [shocked] Ms. Shortcake! She's missing!

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What?

Miyumi: [worried] Umeko! I told you to watch my dolls! Where's Ms. Shortcake gone off to?

Umeko: Huh?

Sure enough, only Nico and Dr. Creeper were sitting by themselves on the amphitheatre bench, where Miyumi had left them and told me I was in charge. I felt a twinge of guilt as I realized I'd been far too distracted with other matters to have paid much attention to them.

And in all honesty...I hadn't been terribly bothered to watch out for a trio of...dolls.

I immediately felt awful about misplacing Miyumi's most precious possession. _Damn...how could I have been so careless?_

Umeko: Shoot...Sorry, Miyumi. I must've taken my eyes off them for a little too long…

Miyumi: [worried] H-Has anyone seen Ms. Shortcake? Guys…?

There was a couple shrugs and murmurs, but no one volunteered any information.

Taro: [accusatory] H-Hey! Come on, you guys g-g-gotta help her get her doll b-b-back!

Yoshihiki: [bored] How should anyone of us kn-kn-know where her dumb doll went?

Ichiro: [annoyed] And who would want to steal a doll to begin with?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Maybe it's Nagatomo's ghost! Haha!

Wakako: [confused] Perhaps Kaori's dog mistook it for a chew toy?

Miyumi: [scared] Eep! No, don't say that! That'd be horrible!

Kaori: [angry] Hey! Don't implicate Buddy! He's innocent!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Is this really an important matter?

Miyumi: [sad] You'd be upset too if one of your plants got taken!

Ichiro: [distressed] Tch…! Th-That's different! My plants are actually alive!

Hanako: Alright, everyone just look around and shout out if you find it.

A few of the more compassionate members of the group decided to get up and help Miyumi and Taro search. Feeling bad, I joined Azuma and Fukumi in searching under the benches.

But of course, there were those who didn't seem to care. Ichiro simply sat there, scowling. Kaori was busy feeding Buddy, and Shizuko crossed her arms snootily, sticking her nose up in the air.

Miyumi: [in tears] It's no use! I can't find her!

Taro: [shocked] D-D-Don't cry, Miyumi...I'm s-s-sure she's around here s-somewhere…

Umeko: Miyumi...I'm so sorry. It was my fault, I should've-

Mordecai: Look! Up there! Is that her?

Mordecai jabbed a finger up at the tree, and sure enough, just barely obscured by thick branches and leaves, was the hem of Ms. Shortcake's dress.

Miyumi: [excited] Eee! You're right! I'd know that dress anywhere! Thank you so much, Mordecai!

Mordecai: [happy] All in a day's work for a keen sharpshooter such as myself!

Fukumi: [confused] What? How did Miyumi's doll get all the way up there?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah, that's really weird, isn't it? Maybe it really is alive and it grew a pair of wings and flew up into the tree!

Miyumi: [angry] Ughhh! I should've known you'd be behind this.

Yoshihiki: [playful] I don't know what you're talking about...

Wakako: [snide] I'm surprised you even got her doll up there. Isn't it too tall for you?

Yoshihiki: [angry] I have my ways.

Azuma: Do you need a boost up, Miyumi?

Miyumi: No, it's alright. I got it…

Miyumi reached up, standing on her tiptoes to try and get Ms. Shortcake back.

Miyumi: Almost...got it...There!

She grabbed Ms. Shortcake and pulled her out from amidst the leaves. Everything that happened next took place so unexpectedly I barely had time to react. The next thing I knew, globs of a strange, white substance was falling out of the tree, splattering all over Miyumi, and her high-pitched shrieks filled the air.

Miyumi: [scared] Aiiiieeeee!

Taro: [scared] Gah! Wh-What happened?

Eizo: [distressed] What the hell?

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] Wh-What is this? [angry] Yoshihiki!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hah! This is almost getting to be too easy!

An empty bucket now hung off the tree, tied to a string and swinging from a branch, its suspicious contents dripping out and forming a puddle by Miyumi's feet. Most of the white goop had landed in her hair and on her dress.

Eizo: [angry] Where do you keep getting all these buckets?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Wouldn't you want to know…

Miyumi: [distressed] What is this stuff? It smells terrible!

Wakako: [uncomfortable] Eww! That's not what I think it is, right?

Azuma: [shocked] Huh? What were you thinking of?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Relax! It's only tartar sauce. [excited] I found an aisle full of all kinds of sauces in the supermarket!

Eizo: [angry] Alright, that tears it! Yoshihiki - you pull off one more prank, and we're going to find a way to punish you for it!

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Aw, but...pranking's my whole life! I can't do without it!

Hanako: That's just too bad.

Eizo: [angry] You've been going way too far! Everyone's had enough!

Yoshihiki: [playful] How do you plan on punishing me anyway? You gonna execute me too?

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh…! We...don't joke about that. But do something like that again and we'll find a way to deal with you! That's my final word on this matter!

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Gr...fine, whatever. Sourpuss. You people are no fun.

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] H-Hey...can someone help me out? I need to get this...foul gunk off me!

Hanako: You'd better go to the bathhouse and get changed. Wash it out of your hair too.

Miyumi: [scared] B-B-But...could somebody come with me? I don't want to head out all the way there in the dark on my own…

Eizo: [accusatory] Of course! We can't possibly have that! That wouldn't be safe!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Because of what? The 'Beast', prowling around?

Taro: [nervous] D-Do you want me to c-c-come with you, M-Miyumi?

Miyumi: [nervous] S-Sure...th-thanks...

Fukumi: [shocked] What? You two can't go together!

Taro: [confused] H-Huh? Wh-Why not?

Fukumi: [shocked] Duh! Boys and girls can't mix! That's the rule!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Real sneaky, Taro...you thought you could get in some alone time with her in the baths, huh? It's always the innocent ones that are the most corrupt…

Taro: [shocked] H-Huh? N-No, I sw-swear, I wasn't thinking of th-that! [distressed] I j-j-just...I only wanted to...I was only b-b-being-

Shizuko: [annoyed] You're only digging yourself into a bigger hole here!

Hanako: This isn't an issue. Can a girl just accompany Miyumi instead?

Most of the other girls pretended not to hear.

Kaori: I have to stay here with Buddy to make sure he's eaten.

Fukumi: [bored] I dunno...I'm really hungry after that intense round of snowball fighting!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Shizuko Ikehara is no one's escort!

Umeko: ...Fine. I'll do it.

Miyumi: Umeko?

Umeko: It's my fault for not having kept a close eye on Ms. Shortcake anyway. And because I was the cook, I'm the only one who hasn't gotten started on eating yet. I'll go with her.

Eizo: Fine. Then come back quick. I've still got to take attendance before we all turn in for the night.

_This whole thing was my fault anyway. I told her I'd take care of her dolls but I let Yoshihiki get to them first. I might as well try and make up for it._

[Move to: Bathhouse]

I stood outside, as Miyumi joined me, a bag of clean clothes in her hand.

Umeko: Ready?

Miyumi: [nervous] Uh...j-just a minute…

Umeko: Hm?

Miyumi: [nervous] Listen, um...you...really don't have to follow me in.

Umeko: Huh? What's wrong?

I saw her go dark red again and knew instantly why.

Umeko: Oh, that's right. You're...still not too comfortable about that, huh? Hey...if you're still shy, that's totally fine, okay?

Miyumi: [happy] Thanks, Umeko. [nervous] Um...could you, just...maybe, wait outside here?

Umeko: Sure thing. Be careful on your own inside there, alright? Don't, like, slip and fall on a bar of soap or anything. Call if you need me, and I'll come running.

She nodded gratefully and went inside. I sighed, pacing up and down in the snow outside the bathhouse, hands in my pockets, looking up at the night sky.

_Just don't think about how hungry you are...don't think about your stomach grumbling...don't think about the smell of those sausages just now…_

_Wow...my stomach is really getting louder and louder. I must really be starving._

It got to the point that I realized something was up. I put a hand on my stomach and frowned. I was a little hungry, sure...but that growling was not coming from me.

_What...what was that?_

I whirled around, expecting to find someone or something - maybe Yoshihiki up to his typical tricks again. Instead, there was nothing.

I heard an electrical chittering, and looking up, I saw the streetlamps nearby were flickering. They flickered and spluttered until they finally died out, plunging this part of the village into semi-darkness.

My breathing got heavier as I slowly backed up against the wall. The gloom had only seemed to grow thicker, and it seemed like the fog in the air had started to increase as well. In a matter of seconds, it felt like everything around me in a five-foot radius had been completely obscured and lost in the darkness.

Umeko: Hello?

It felt like someone, or something, was close by. I got the strangest sensation that I...was being...watched…

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, and I was overcome by a sudden urge to run into the bathhouse and scream for Miyumi - though knowing her, that would probably just end up with the both of us shrieking and running around frightened.

Swallowing my fear, I called out again.

Umeko: Hello? Is anyone there?

Silence.

Umeko: Show yourself! I'm not scared of you!

_Yeah, that was real convincing._

Umeko: ...Yoshihiki? Is that you?

And that's when I heard it.

Guttural Voice: ...U...m...e...k...o…

My breath caught in my throat, as my heart began to beat ten times faster. It felt like at any moment, it was going to explode out of my chest.

_**TERRIFYING CREATURE OF UNKNOWN ORIGIN** _

Umeko: No...it can't be…

There it was, a dim silhouette in a sea of shadows. I could see an animalistic form approaching me...

_**ROAMING THE VILLAGE** _

I could hear the creature's soft growls...

Umeko: It's a lie!

_**ALL RESIDENTS: BEWARE!** _

It got closer and closer...

Umeko: It's not real!

_**BEWARE: THE BEAST!** _

A scream was torn from my lips as the creature charged out of the darkness, its razor-sharp claws cutting through the air and swiping at me ferociously.

Umeko: SOMEONE! HELP!

Surviving Students: 14  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL “Amnesiac”  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the customary fanservice scene that comes with all Danganronpa, this time without the protagonist having a super out-of-character moment and spying on girls in baths haha.


	13. Chapter 2: In The Belly Of The Beast, Daily Life - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko‘s thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]
> 
> FTEs: Azuma / Fukumi

I dropped to the floor, burying myself in the snow, and scuttled away as fast as I could, screaming the whole way.

Umeko: Help! Someone, help me!

I heard the Beast's growls behind me but didn't turn around to look. I hadn't caught much of a glimpse at it other than a brief flash of sharp fangs and a grizzled, spittle-flecked maw.

My heart hammering in my chest, I rushed to get to my feet and tried to run, but the combination of the paralysing cold and my own fear caused me to stumble and collapse back on the floor in a helpless heap.

_No! No, I can't die here! I'm not gonna die like this! No! There's still so much I need to learn!_

_I need to know why I'm here, why all of us have been brought to this place!_

_I need to know what Nagatomo meant by his last words!_

_I need to know my talent!_

_I can't die without knowing! I can't die now!_

Taro: [shocked] U-Umeko…?

_Huh?_

Umeko: Here! Help! I'm over here!

I blinked and looked up as two figures came running out of the darkness towards me.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What happened?

Yoshihiki: [worried] We heard you screaming on the way over. Did something happen? Why are you on the ground like this?

Taro: [worried] Y-Yeah...and where's M-M-Miyumi? Isn't she supposed to be with you?

I turned around, but already the fog was clearing up, the streetlamps were flickering back to life, and the Beast was nowhere to be found.

Umeko: Sh-She's inside...b-but...I just...I just saw…

Yoshihiki: You look really shaken up? What's the matter?

Umeko: Why are you guys even here?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Taro wanted to see Miyumi in the shower.

Taro: [shocked] N-No I didn't!

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Though I can't say I agree with him, I also can't really blame him. [playful] To each his own, right? Besides, it's really hard to check out the curves underneath that big poofy dress she's always wearing.

Taro: [embarrassed] St-Stop making things up! I only wanted to m-m-m-make sure she was alright! [accusatory] After that unkind prank you pulled on her!

Yoshihiki: [bored] Fine. Yeah, it's like he said. And stupid Eizo made me come along too to accompany Taro, since 'we can't go anywhere alone at night, it's not safe' and it was all my fault Miyumi's even here, needing to get cleaned, yada yada yada...

Taro: [nervous] B-B-But why are you like this, Umeko? Shouldn't you be with her?

Umeko: That's not the point! I just saw the Beast!

Taro: [shocked] You w-w-w-what?

Umeko: I swear! It just attacked me!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Heh! And there I was, thinking I really was the only one here who liked to pull pranks. Good try, Umeko, but we'd have to be complete fools to believe-

Taro: [distressed] I kn-knew it! The Beast is r-r-real! We have to r-r-run, warn the others!

Umeko: This isn't a joke, Yoshihiki! I swear, I was standing guard outside the bathhouse when I h-heard it...call my name…

Taro: [scared] C-Call your n-n-name?

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Alright, now you _have_ to be pulling our legs. The Beast knew your name? And it spoke to you? What, did it ask to get your number next? Come on…we'd have to be idiotically gullible to think-

Taro: [scared] Oh n-no! The B-B-Beast can t-talk? D-D-Does it know the rest of our n-names too?

Umeko: Look, do I seem like the sort to be playing this kind of dumb, immature prank?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I don't know...you might be.

Umeko: I'm serious! Everything I've just said is the truth!

Taro: [scared] I b-b-believe you! So wh-wh-what do we do…?

Yoshihiki: We're gonna need you to prove it. Where's this so-called 'Beast' gone off to then?

Umeko: He…

I turned around, looking for signs of the Beast's presence to show the two boys. There was nothing. Even its pawprints had been covered up by my tracks, and the rapidly falling snow.

Umeko: He was here just now, I swear it!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Mhm. Sure he was…you know, are you quite sure you didn't just imagine the whole encounter?

Umeko: You can choose to believe me or not. I know what I saw!

When Miyumi came out, I told her what had transpired and her face reflected her fear.

Miyumi: [scared] The B-B-Beast is real…?

Yoshihiki: [snide] It's totally a hoax! Come on, you people can't seriously be buying this!

Umeko: I'm not a jokester all the time like you, Yoshihiki. Why don't we go back and tell the others about this and see what they believe?

[Move to: Amphitheater]

When we returned, I went up to the group and told them all about my encounter with the Beast. As I'd anticipated, I was greeted by a mix of shock, fear, and disbelief.

Shizuko: [annoyed] What? For real?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Pfft...this has to be a trick of some kind!

Wakako: [scared] Azuma! Protect me!

Mordecai: [thoughtful] The Beast...can speak? Truly, this is a devilish incarnation! Our enemy must be of mythical origin!

Eizo and Hanako were the most silent of all, which surprised me. I thought the two would be taking charge the most.

Taro: [nervous] Eizo…? H-Hanako? Why aren't you two s-s-saying anything?

Eizo: Sorry. I was just thinking.

Hanako: [thoughtful] Umeko's encounter with the Beast...definitely raises some questions...

Shizuko: [annoyed] 'Raises some questions'...? I think it does a whole lot more than that!

Eizo: [nervous] Are you...quite sure you didn't just imagine it?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hah! See! I told you they wouldn't believe it either!

Eizo: I'm just saying...what with all the paranoia going around about the Beast...it's not impossible...that you could have just been frightened by something else and simply _thought_ you saw the Beast…

Umeko: Eizo, come on. Do I seem like the kind of person who'd do that?

Eizo: I just think the whole story sounds pretty unbelievable. A creature that talks? Monokuma's done some pretty crazy things thus far but...even that sounds like it's crossing the line a little…

Taro: [nervous] I w-w-wouldn't put it past Monokuma...he's been able to do some pr-pretty unbelievable things…

Fukumi: [thoughtful] This might be a weird comment to make, but…[excited] How cool is that? A creature that can talk? That's, like, got to be some crazy, cool, sci-fi genetic mutation or something!

Hanako: Let's not put too much stock in presumptions right now. One of us has claimed to seen the Beast, but...no one else has seen it yet.

Umeko: Huh? Hanako...what are you saying?

Hanako: I'm saying this is an isolated incident. We don't know for sure that this creature exists.

Umeko: But I'm telling you, it tried to attack me! I heard it, I saw it!

Eizo: Okay, then...what did it look like?

Umeko: Huh?

Eizo: You said you caught a glimpse of it, right? You must be able to describe some of its features…

Umeko: Um, well...it was really dark and foggy, and I was...panicking, so I...never got a close look at it for long.

Already, I could see the effect my words were having. People were shaking their heads and starting to look skeptical.

Fukumi: [disappointed] Aw man! I was hoping to hear it looked legendary, with ginormous fangs and massive, rip-you-to-shreds kinda claws!

Shizuko: [annoyed] So, is this story true or…?

Kaori: [bored] I don't know...I don't think it sounds logical without any real proof…

Wakako: [accusatory] I don't trust this for one second!

Azuma: Hey, guys, come on.

Azuma came over and stood by me.

Azuma: I trust that Umeko's not the sort to freak out over nothing, and she's not the sort to lie about this either. I'm sure that she _did_ see something...just maybe, that...whether it really was the Beast in all its monstrous glory like she reckoned...may be in question. But I know she's telling her version of the truth the way she witnessed it, and we should trust in her words until we see further evidence.

Wakako: [shocked] Y-Yeah! I believe in you too, Umeko!

Shizuko: [annoyed] You're just saying that…

Eizo: Azuma's right. Let's not go worrying about this unless there's another incident.

Hanako: [annoyed] …

Eizo: [disappointed] But hopefully there won't be. All the same...maybe it's best if we took extra precautionary measures just in case…

Shizuko: [annoyed] 'Precautionary measures'? Like what?

Hanako: I don't think anyone should travel alone. It's not safe.

Wakako: [shocked] What?

Eizo: Me and Hanako have been talking this over as of late, and we think it's perhaps best for people to travel in groups…

Yoshihiki: [playful] We wouldn't want the Beast to catch one of us on their own, now, would we? That'd be a real shame…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Do we have to…? I just want to be left alone...

Eizo: [distressed] I'm not taking chances here! I refuse to risk another one of us losing their lives! Not after last time! [accusatory] I swear on my family name that I will do my damnedest to make sure there is not another victim!

In the end, that was settled and Eizo would hear no more complaints. We were not to go too far by ourselves without being accompanied by at least one other person - although how willing everyone else would be to follow this new rule, I wasn't sure. I wished it hadn't been me to be the bearer of bad news, but my Beast sighting was prompting everyone to be more on their guard than ever, and with it, brought a mood of tension and fear that was hard to clear.

And so it was that that night, we all settled into our cottages for an uneasy sleep.

Sure enough, I heard it again just as I was dozing off.

_Howling...in the distance…_

I knew this time, it wasn't my imagination. Like my encounter with Monokuma's 'Beast'...it was real.

The Beast was out there.

Questions spun around and around inside my head, like bullets ricocheting off the walls of my skull.

_How could the beast have talked?_

_It's not real...it couldn't have been real and it shouldn't have been real!_

_But I know what I saw...and I know what I heard...with my own eyes and ears…_

The idea that Monokuma might actually have found a way to terrorize us with a beast that formidable...that it knew the names of its victims and could actually speak them...it...it brought me such…

...Despair.

…

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

*knock knock*

Umeko: Huh?

In an almost perfect repeat of the day before, I heard a person knocking on my door right after the Morning Announcement.

Umeko: Just a second!

I dragged myself out of bed and scurried over to get the door.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Finally. Took you long enough!

Umeko: Shizuko? What are you doing here?

Shizuko: [annoyed] What, am I not allowed to?

Umeko: N-No...I was just...a little surprised. It's not often I get visits from you.

Shizuko: [snide] Well, you should feel lucky then. Shizuko Ikehara doesn't pay people visits like this often!

_Jeez...how long am I going to have to deal with this girl's ego?_

Umeko: What is it? Did you need me for something?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Yeah! It's this damn cooking duty!

Umeko: Huh?

Shizuko: I'm on kitchen duty after you, remember? And I…[uncomfortable] well…

Umeko: Did...did you need help or…?

Shizuko: [annoyed] You don't have to put it that way! I am a celebrity, mind you! I'm famous and I'm adored in the hearts and minds of thousands of impressionable teens everywhere! An icon like me doesn't need _help_ from a...lowly commoner like yourself!

Umeko: Okay...so what was it that you _did_ need?

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] I...Well…[angry] It's this dang grill! I can't figure out how to operate it!

_In other words...you need my help._

_How pampered of a lifestyle was this chick used to? I almost feel a little sorry for her..._

Shizuko: [angry] And that's not the only thing! I haven't got anything to cook!

Umeko: Huh? Just go to the supermarket and pick something up.

Shizuko: [accusatory] I still think this is such cruel injustice! A celebrity as famous as I...doing this kind of menial labor - for commoners! I was meant to be served, not to serve! Besides, don't you remember what Mr. Fussypants said? We're not allowed to go anywhere on our own, unattended. So I've chosen you to come with me! I don't know what to get from the supermarket in the first place. I don't even know how to cook, let alone _what_ to cook.

Umeko: Heh. Don't worry, I'm sure you can't be as bad as Fukumi is.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Don't compare me to that girl. She doesn't just have a couple screws loose, she's got nuts and bolts and everything all jumbled up inside her head!

Umeko: Have you...never cooked a meal for yourself before?

Shizuko: [accusatory] Is it that shocking? There are plenty of people out there who have had very little cooking experience in their lives. And furthermore - I run the risk of sounding like a broken record by repeating this so often, but it merits repeating once more - I AM A CELEBRITY! I have professional chefs to cook for me! What's the point of being a celebrity if you don't have people doing everything for you? Who would actually want to do things like that when you're rich and famous?

Umeko: So in the end, you really do just want me to help you. Is that it?

Shizuko: [accusatory] Did you have to put it like that? I told you not to use that word! I don't need _help_ , I just need…

Umeko: ...assistance?

Shizuko: [embarrassed] An assistant. Yes, that sounds a little better. [accusatory] Umeko Hirayama, because you were the chef yesterday, you are now officially appointed as my assistant for the day until my dreaded duty as the cook is over. You will show me how to operate the grill and how to prepare meals with it. And you must help me get the ingredients I require from the market!

Umeko: Fine. I'll help-

Shizuko: [angry] ...

Umeko: ...I'll... _assist_...you.

Shizuko: [happy] Excellent. I'm glad we understand each other. [snide] Just so you know, I'm only asking you because you had the duty just yesterday. I'm sure you don't mind assisting me, right? I mean, we've bonded so much. First we shared night duties, and now we can share kitchen duties as well!

_Can you really say we've shared night duties together when you abandoned me during your shift?_

Umeko: Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it...what did you need first?

Shizuko: [accusatory] Let's go to the supermarket and get the ingredients!

_Somehow, I ended up as Shizuko's assistant. How did things get to this? I don't know whether to laugh or cry over my situation..._

[Move to: Supermarket]

Shizuko and I arrived outside the Supermarket. In the alley between it and the Bakery, I could make out a few vague shapes scrawled on the wall - presumably a bit of Samira's new mural, that she had been working on.

Umeko: What were you thinking of making?

Shizuko: I don't know. [embarrassed] I...haven't really cooked much of anything. [accusatory] But what I do know is that our last few meals have been very subpar!

Umeko: ...Thanks.

Shizuko: Barbeque and grilled meat...they're standard fare for you commoners. But me! I've dined on many fine dishes in my lifetime, and I seek to recreate them today!

_With her limited cooking experience? She'd be lucky to make an omelette…_

Umeko: Such as?

Shizuko: [excited] How about foie gras? I've been having a craving for far too long and it still remains unsatisfied!

Umeko: ...say what now?

Shizuko: [shocked] How do you not know what it is? It's a culinary delicacy! [annoyed] Ugh, how do you commoners survive on your greasy burgers and your cholesterol-choked meat? You've never truly tasted food, and I pity you.

Umeko: ...Any uh...any other suggestions?

Shizuko sighed theatrically.

Shizuko: [bored] What about caviar? Have you heard of it?

Umeko: Caviar, I have, but I don't think we'll find that in here...This is just an ordinary supermarket, it's only the basic groceries stocked inside.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ughhh! Curse this Monokuma for stealing me from my life of fame, from my fans and from all the wondrous tastes I have been so accustomed to! All this common rubbish...bah! I don't care anymore, let's just make the group some sandwiches or something…

Still rambling incoherently to herself, Shizuko stomped off into the Supermarket to scour the dairy aisles for cheese and other sandwich spreads.

I went to go get ham from the meat section. My stomach was now grumbling, and I thought back to the night before.

I hadn't had much of an appetite after my encounter with the Beast, though I'd been really starving before from the smell of all the food I'd been cooking underneath my nose.

To think that I mistook the Beast's growls for my own stomach…

The memory of the Beast and my near-death encounter came to mind, and I grimaced involuntarily.

Now that it was the day after the incident and I was feeling more refreshed...it almost felt like the events of last night had been nought but a dream. Part of me hoped it was, because even now, even though I was the one who had witnessed it...I still had trouble believing it had happened.

_A creature that can talk? It even sounds stupid it in my head. I should just forget it ever happened...pretend that everything's fine…_

But deep down, I knew I couldn't.

All of a sudden, the lights in the Supermarket went out.

I jumped, as the entire supermarket was plunged into pitch black darkness. From in the distance, I heard Shizuko cry out.

Shizuko: Ahhhh! Umeko! Did you do that?

Umeko: N-No…? What just happened?

Shizuko: How am I supposed to know? Fuck, that scared me…

Umeko: Is it a blackout?

Shizuko: Again, how the fuck am I supposed to know? Look, can we just...turn the lights back on?

Umeko: Just a minute...I need to find my way to you.

Shizuko: Ugh...just great. This better not be another Nagatomo incident! I'm too famous to die!

_Is...is she really accusing me of what I think she is…?_

Slowly but surely, I realized that my eyes were getting adjusted to the darkness. It was dim, but I could vaguely make out a few shadowy shapes around me. Looking up, I realized that there was a bit of light filtering in from a skylight installed in the ceiling.

Umeko: I can...kinda see a bit. I'm gonna find the doors and open them, and we'll use the light to get out.

Shizuko: Whatever! Just hurry up!

There was a loud clanging sound, and my heart skipped a beat. It sounded like a can of something had been knocked to the floor.

Shizuko: What was that? Was that you?

Umeko: You mean that wasn't you?

Shizuko: Stop messing around! You're creeping me out!

I ignored her wails, as I felt around for the walls, to try and guide my way back to the doors. This darkness was disconcerting, and I didn't want to admit it, but I was scared. The encounter from last night still had me a little frazzled, and this sudden blackout wasn't helping matters.

Suddenly, Shizuko started screaming.

Shizuko: Ahhhhhhhh!

Umeko: What? What is it? Shizuko!

'SMASH!'

The deafening smash that followed drowned the rest of my words out. I could almost feel the ground shake. It sounded like one of the shelves had been knocked over.

Shizuko: Ahhhhhhhhh! Help! Help me!

Umeko: Shizuko!

I heard footsteps running in my direction and before I knew it, she had crashed headlong into me.

Shizuko: [scared] Umeko! Run! Run, he's HERE!

Umeko: What? What was that smashing sound? What's happening?

But deep down, I knew.

Shizuko: [scared] I s-s-saw him! Those...his eyes! R-Run! Run, for the love of God, run!

Shizuko grabbed my arm and began running blindly, heading in the general direction of where the doors were located. The smashing sounds continued behind me, like a large creature was crashing into the various shelves of goods and sending them clattering to the floor. I risked looking behind me for a split second, and almost froze.

There, behind me, glowing in the darkness, was a pair of bright yellow eyes, staring menacingly back at me.

Umeko: Oh...oh my God...it's...it's him…

Shizuko: [angry] MOVE!

Shizuko pulled me along and we smashed into the doors of the supermarket. I fell back, as she wrenched them open, flooding the place with a bit of light.

Shizuko: [scared] Run!

And just like that, Shizuko had abandoned me and was running for dear life. I scrambled to my feet, not daring to look back as I heard the Beast continue to rampage around the supermarket, knocking more shelves over and spilling their contents.

Panting, out of breath, I stumbled out into the snow, rushing to the Amphitheater.

Nearly everyone else was already there, and they looked stunned to see me staggering over. Shizuko was a couple feet ahead of me, and she crumpled onto the floor in a heap before everyone, dropping her face into her hands. I saw her shoulders shake and I realized with a start that she was crying.

Azuma: [shocked] Shizuko? Umeko? What's the matter?

Shizuko: [in tears] It was th-the B-B-Beast! I just s-saw him!

Gasps rose up from the people that were assembled there. I saw everyone exchanging looks of shock and disbelief.

Ichiro: [annoyed] What? Come on, not you too with this crap…

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Ahh! It's so scary! [as Dr. Creeper] He's coming to get us all!

Hanako: Slow down. Explain yourself.

Shizuko: [angry] What is there to explain? [in tears] He...he came so close to me! He almost k-k-killed me! I can't die at my age, I'm too famous!

She broke down into sobs again, and a few of the others surrounded her.

Taro: [shocked] Is it tr-true?

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Don't cry, Ms. Ikehara…

Azuma and Hanako turned to me, concerned.

Azuma: [worried] Umeko. Are you alright?

Umeko: Yeah...yeah, I'm fine.

Hanako: Is what Shizuko's saying true?

Umeko: I was with her in the supermarket. We were in there when the lights went out and...all of a sudden, it sounded like something was knocking the shelves over. Shizuko and I found each other and we bolted for the exit, and we could hear the Beast rampaging around behind us. I turned around and I swear...I saw...eyes. Horrible...ghastly, yellow eyes…

The others heard this too, and looked positively frightened.

Taro: [scared] Horrible y-y-yellow eyes…?

Miyumi: [distressed] Eeep! No, please don't say that!

Hanako: We should gather everyone to talk about this. Where's Eizo? He's usually never this late.

Eizo: I'm here.

Eizo arrived, looking a little worse for wear. He scratched his head sheepishly, and yawned.

Azuma: [worried] You don't look well.

Eizo: [uncomfortable] Sorry...I've been really tired as of late. I think it's just the stress. [disappointed] I never get a break. It's always from one bad situation to another - first the flies, and now this…

Azuma: [worried] And speaking of which…

Hanako: There's been another incident.

Eizo: [shocked] Huh?

Umeko: Shizuko and I...we encountered the Beast in the Supermarket.

Eizo: [shocked] What?

Everyone had arrived at this point, and people were either talking amongst themselves or gathering around the crying Shizuko.

Shizuko: [angry] I came this close to it! I could hear its breath! That horrid Beast could've killed me!

Miyumi: [distressed] The posters are all real...I don't think I want to go back in the Supermarket anymore! I don't want to go anywhere alone anymore!

She buried her face in Taro's shoulder, trembling, and he began shaking too.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Gee, Shizuko, I've never seen you this distraught before.

Shizuko: [angry] You don't understand at all! Don't make fun of me! Go in there and see for yourself the damage that thing did!

Kaori: [bored] Must we really?

Fukumi: [excited] Hell yeah, we do! This Beast can't be all that tough! If we all gang up on him, we might just take him on!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Are you stupid? From what it sounds like, this Beast, or...whatever it is...sounds like a formidable opponent. What makes you think all of us combined can attack him with our fists, especially with some of us? Not all of us are fighters, you know!

Mordecai: It does not do to run from our fears. [excited] We must confront them head-on! That is the only solution!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Idiots...

Miyumi: [scared] But I'm scared! [as Ms. Shortcake] We don't wanna go!

Fukumi: [excited] I kinda wanna see the Beast now...I'm so curious! The biggest animal I've ever seen close-up was a lion. This Beast sounds way cooler!

Shizuko: [accusatory] You...this isn't a joke! This is real!

Eizo: Okay, just calm down, everyone.

Shizuko: [angry] You calm down! Don't tell me to calm down!

Eizo: [annoyed] Look, let's just all investigate the Supermarket together. Then we can see for ourselves whether this Beast really exists.

Wakako: [distressed] Azuma! Can I stick close to you?

Azuma: [shocked] Huh? [uncomfortable] Uh...if that's what you want…

Mordecai: [excited] Let us charge forward, team! Together and united, we will be bold!

Leading the pack, Mordecai strode forward in the direction of the supermarket with apparent ease. The others followed behind him, just as bravely or trailing behind with fear and hesitation.

We stopped outside the doors to the supermarket. They had swung closed after me and Shizuko had burst through them like bats outta hell.

Mordecai stopped before the doors and held a finger to his lips.

Mordecai: [worried] Everyone, be careful. If the Beast is still inside...we must not startle it. Without my crossbow, I am disappointingly crippled in the case of a fight ensuing...but that does not mean we cannot combat our unknown enemy in other ways!

Samira: [angry] I've been in plenty of brawls before. This Beast doesn't scare me!

Fukumi: [excited] That's the right attitude, Samira! Bring it on, Beastie!

Eizo: [distressed] Wait! Be careful!

But it was too late, as Fukumi stepped up and kicked the doors open.

My jaw dropped.

[CG] The Supermarket In Ruins [CG]

The lights had been turned back on, and inside...was a mess. Shelves had been knocked over, and the various goods and products had been haphazardly strewn all over the place. Cans of food, bottles of water and juice, fruit and vegetables and the like...all on the cold, dirty floor.

And in the middle of the carnage…

Miyumi: Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Taro: Oh God...wh-wh-what is th-th-th-that thing?

It was one of the pigs in the freezer. It had been brought out in the open, and it had been...ripped into. The Beast must've sank its claws inside the pig's carcass, because its belly had been torn open and its insides and intestines were falling out over the sides.

It was undoubtedly a warning…

[CG] End [CG]

Fukumi: [uncomfortable] Ugh...gross!

Wakako: [uncomfortable] I think I'm gonna be sick…

Eizo: [distressed] That's...that's…

Shizuko: [accusatory] It's fucking gruesome, is what it is!

I heard a noise from behind me and turning around, I realized Miyumi had fainted and was slumped against Taro, who was struggling to hold her up.

Taro: [nervous] Uh...M-M-Miyumi? Hey, guys, Miyumi's f-f-fainted!

Azuma: Here. Lay her down, gently.

Azuma helped Taro put Miyumi down, and leaned her against the wall.

Azuma: Go get her some water.

Taro rushed off to do as Azuma had instructed.

Wakako: [uncomfortable] Look at the state of this place! It's like a tornado swept through it!

She marvelled at all the shelves that had been overturned, and the goods and groceries strewn about.

Eizo: [distressed] The Beast...did all this?

Hanako: At least now we know. This...is real.

Ichiro: [annoyed] We don't know jack. So there are two witnesses now...that's still not conclusive evidence.

Shizuko: [accusatory] Would you rather have every single person here see the stupid thing before you believe this is serious?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I'm just saying, a creature that can speak...it's not normal! There's no way it's real! It can't be! It has to be nonsense!

Shizuko: [angry] It wasn't nonsense when I almost got clawed in the face! If you saw those yellow eyes of his, you'd know he was real!

Miyumi was slowly regaining consciousness, as Taro helped her drink, and Azuma fanned her face.

Azuma: [worried] Miyumi, are you feeling better?

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] Y-Yeah...thanks…

Kaori: [confused] Is the Beast still here?

At her words, everyone froze up, and stared around warily.

Wakako: [scared] What? It's still here? Ah! Run! Hide!

Samira: [worried] R-Relax! It can't be here...if it was here, we'd've seen it by now…

Fukumi: [excited] Is it here? I wanna see, I wanna see!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Why do you want to see a murderous beast so badly…?

Fukumi: [excited] So I can fight it, of course!

Mordecai: My senses do not detect any more animalistic presence within these premises...I believe we are safe. Wherever the Beast is now...he must have left us.

Wakako: [annoyed] Jeez...don't scare me like that, Kaori!

Eizo: [worried] We should go. I'll assign a group of four or five to help clean this place up later...but let's head back out to the Amphitheater where at least we're out in the open…

Following his advice, we left; Azuma and Taro helping support Miyumi as we went.

[Move to: Amphitheater]

When we returned, we all sat on the benches as Eizo paced up and down before us, looking troubled.

Eizo: [worried] …

Samira: [annoyed] ...Hello?

Eizo: [worried] Hmm?

Samira: [annoyed] Well, Mr. Leader? What are we going to do about this? You know...the Beast?

Miyumi shuddered.

Miyumi: [scared] P-Please...please be a mistake...please don't let there really be a Beast…

Samira: [annoyed] Do you have a plan?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah, Suede Shoes, come on! Since you wanted to be the leader so badly, do your job and 'lead' already!

Eizo: [distressed] I think that, with two Beast sightings in two days, action has to be taken.

Hanako: What do you propose?

Eizo: Here's my suggestion. If the Beast comes back to try and terrorize any of us...we form a plan of attack.

Wakako: [shocked] You want...to kill the Beast?

Eizo: Kill it, capture it - whatever works. Anything to stop him from screwing around with us.

Ichiro: [annoyed] How are you going to kill it if you don't even know what it looks like? Or if it even truly exists?

Eizo: We don't need to know all that to at least take some simple precautions.

Azuma: What'd you have in mind?

Eizo: We use traps and weapons. I saw a few hunting knives and other weapons in the General Store's hunting supplies, as well as several bear traps. If we set the traps up around the village…

Miyumi: [shocked] Huh? Th-That's too dangerous, surely! [as Nico] Yeah, what if someone accidentally steps onto one of those traps?

Eizo: I'll have Samira update the map outside the market, with all the locations of the traps marked in red, so everyone can clearly see where the bear traps have been placed.

Kaori: [angry] No! You can't! What about Buddy?

Eizo: [confused] Huh? What about him?

Kaori: [angry] Well, he can't read! He doesn't know those traps are there!

Eizo: Can't you just train him to make sure he doesn't run into one of those traps?

Kaori: [angry] It's still too risky. Buddy's a dog, he likes running and jumping and leaping about! I'm not going to risk him accidentally getting caught in one of those traps! It'd kill him!

Eizo: [distressed] Then how else do you suggest we combat the Beast?

Kaori: [disappointed] ...Why do we even have to attack it?

Eizo: [shocked] Huh?

Kaori: [annoyed] I've been keeping silent on this, but...I really don't think this Beast is a creature Monokuma created.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Thank you. At least someone has a little sense left...

Wakako: [shocked] Huh? But...Shizuko and Umeko saw it! And Umeko said it talked! That doesn't sound like an ordinary creature to me!

Kaori: I just find this whole thing sketchy, that's all. What if the Beast is...just a wild animal?

Samira: A wild animal couldn't have done what the Beast did in that Supermarket, surely...

Shizuko: [accusatory] Yeah! Did you see the state of the place? The pig? That pig should've been frozen, and the Beast ripped into it like it was nothing! How can you stand there and still say it's anything _but_ a terrifying monster? That's just because you haven't encountered it yet! This Beast is real, I know what I saw!

Eizo: Alright, can it! Look, I'll respect your opinion, Kaori. I like Buddy too and I wouldn't want to see him get hurt.

Kaori: [sad] ...Thank you.

She hugged Buddy tightly, as the dog stuck his tongue out and gave her a grateful lick on the cheek.

Eizo: Since Kaori's so against the idea, we won't put bear traps around the village.

Fukumi: [confused] So what do we do then?

Hanako: I would like to propose something. I think we should have a system set in place, in case we have another Beast sighting.

Umeko: A system? What kind of system?

Hanako: Like...an alarm system. Having people just screaming about seeing the Beast all the time isn't going to be effective when they're just about to be attacked. None of us heard either Umeko or Shizuko screaming both last night and this morning from where we were.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] How would a system like that even be put into place?

Azuma: We don't have any fire alarms or alarm towers in this part of the village to use. If we were to find a way to implement an alarm system, it would have to be entirely makeshift.

Eizo: [thoughtful] Did you have any ideas, Hanako?

Hanako: Not many, but I was taking stock of all the supplies in the General Store this morning. [annoyed] Which reminds me, I've found a few things missing.

Eizo: [distressed] Huh? Like what?

Hanako: I don't know how long they've been gone, but I did notice a certain bucket had been taken, along with a coil of rope.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oops.

Hanako: Point is, I noticed there was a bell among the supplies. If we can find a way to hook that bell up somewhere in the village that's openly and publicly accessible, that could serve as a temporary alarm bell.

Fukumi: [confused] How would that even work?

Hanako: When we hear the bell ring, we'll know to gather by where it's been stationed. It's an easy way of getting everyone together in a possible crisis.

Eizo: Hey, that's not a bad idea. It just might work for now. I would also like to suggest that, in addition, we should make a new rule that we don't leave our cottages in the night.

Ichiro: [annoyed] What reason would any of us have for leaving in the middle of the night?

Eizo: [annoyed] Ask those two.

He pointed at Taro and Miyumi, and Taro looked mortified to be caught in the spotlight.

Taro: [distressed] You s-s-said you w-w-wouldn't tell anyone!

Eizo: Well, I'm sorry, but with the threat of the Beast lurking around, this is as good a time as any to bring up the idea of a curfew, and what you two did last night is a perfect example.

Azuma: [confused] Last night?

Samira: [annoyed] Wait, what happened?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] Um...I…

It looked almost like Eizo was now regretting ever having brought this up.

Eizo: [nervous] Look, it's a very small matter. I don't think it really needs to be-

Hanako: Just spit it out.

Eizo: ...I caught Taro leaving his cottage.

Fukumi: [confused] Huh? What for?

Taro: [nervous] I...I was just…

Eizo: ...visiting Miyumi.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hah! No way! You're kidding me, right? It's like the jokes are practically writing themselves! Dude, you two have to have something going on. There's no way no hanky panky is involved!

Miyumi: [as Nico] Shut up!

Taro: [nervous] L-Look, we were b-b-both just sc-scared after Umeko said she saw the B-B-Beast so we...uh...we…

Wakako: [shocked] ...You spent the night together? Just the two of you, in the same house? [playful] Aww, that's so cute!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hah! More like 'slept' together!

Taro: [annoyed] N-No! Does it always have to be something s-s-s-s-s...s-s-s-sexual...w-w-with you? [distressed] I sw-swear I br-brought my own pillow and took the c-couch!

Miyumi: [distressed] But I felt really bad! I didn't mean for him to spend the night on the couch! I-I-I mean...[embarrassed] I w-w-wouldn't've m-minded sh-sharing the b-bed…

Eizo: [annoyed] Alright, alright, that's enough. We're not here to discuss your love affair. But this only serves to prove my point. We can't have people leaving their cottages in the middle of the night, all the more so now, given how dangerous this Beast situation is getting. Everyone...just be careful. I think we should go with Hanako's idea of an alarm system for now but don't rely on it solely. There may be times when we're caught far away from it and need help...but I really hope it won't come to that.

Shizuko: [distressed] No. It'll happen again! That's twice the Beast has emerged now, and I just know he'll be back to terrorize us! Monokuma made sure of it! This is his motive!

Eizo: [angry] And no one better give in. Remember, we're not letting another murder happen - not again, not after last time. The next time the Beast shows up, we'll be ready for him.

After that announcement, no one had much of an appetite anymore. Shizuko adamantly refused to set another foot into the Supermarket, so Azuma went and fetched everyone cupcakes from the Bakery (Miyumi was still too frightened to walk for the time being, and Eizo refused to let Fukumi get anywhere near the place).

We mostly ate in silence. The mood was somber, and no one felt much like talking at the moment.

Eizo got up when we were done.

Eizo: Before we go about our businesses...we should fix the Supermarket. I think dispatching a team of five should suffice. Any volunteers, or shall I pick and choose randomly?

Shizuko: [annoyed] I'm not going back in there, no matter what!

Wakako: [nervous] I'd really rather not…

Azuma: I can help out.

Wakako: [shocked] M-Me too! Definitely! No problemo!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, if Wakako's going, I might not mind as much…

Hanako: You do realize you'll only be helping to clean the place up and set the shelves back in order.

Yoshihiki: Good point. That does sound boring.

Eizo: No, actually, maybe it's a good idea to have Yoshihiki help clean up.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Why?

Eizo: [annoyed] Because you've been an ass the last few days and making you work for it seems like a good punishment.

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Fine…

Eizo: Anyone else?

No one volunteered.

Eizo: Fine. I'll just pick and choose. Mordecai, would you be alright with it?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Are we ever truly alright with anything...?

Eizo: ...Cool. Samira, are you game?

Samira: [annoyed] I was hoping to get back to work on my new mural but...Sure. Fine. It's not an issue.

The group dispersed. Before I could leave, Hanako stopped me.

Hanako: Umeko. Listen. Would you be willing to meet me at the General Store later and help me set up the alarm system?

Umeko: Oh, me? I guess, sure.

Hanako: Great.

She left.

_Once again, it looks like I've been coerced into becoming another person's assistant. I really should stop letting people make decisions for me like that..._

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Azuma]

Azuma: [happy] Hey, Umeko. Were you looking to talk for a while? I’d be more than happy to spend a little time with you.

I decided to spend some time with Azuma. Looks like Azuma and I grew a little closer today.

Azuma: [worried] Hey, when you woke up here…

Umeko: Yeah?

Azuma: Did you...have anything on you?

Umeko: You mean...like possessions?

Azuma: Yeah.

Umeko: Oh, well...other than a few basic things like hair clips...not much else. I take it, I’m not really the kind of girl that accessorizes.

Azuma: Heh. Well, you uh…[embarrassed] you don’t need to accessorize to look good.

Umeko: Aw, thanks. But uh...why the sudden question?

Azuma: Oh. Well...seeing as we’ve...you know…[worried] had this...strange feeling of familiarity towards one another…

Umeko: Yeah?

Azuma: I was wondering if perhaps you would recognize the people I know.

Umeko: What do you mean?

Azuma: [nervous] I figured...maybe we were friends before we lost our memories. When I woke up in my room at the inn, I only had one photograph left on me.

Umeko: A photograph?

Azuma: Yeah. Whether my captors deliberately left it there or took everything else of value...who knows? But it’s a photo of...my parents. They raised me in the government facility where I’ve trained my whole life. Perhaps...I would’ve shown you them before, and...neither of us can remember. I figured...this might be a possible way to jumpstart one of our memories.

Umeko: It could work. I’m willing to give it a shot.

Azuma: Here. This is them.

He showed me a small Polaroid photo. It was of a middle-aged couple - the man balding - both dressed in lab coats and with lab goggles pushed up over their heads, and smiling serenely at the camera.

I tried to think, but...neither of them rung a bell for me.

Umeko: I’m sorry...I’m not getting anything. My memories have been...really thoroughly erased.

Azuma: [disappointed] I expected it. It’s okay. At least you tried!

He put the photo back in his pocket.

Umeko: Hey, why don’t you tell me a bit about them?

Azuma: [shocked] My parents?

Umeko: Yeah. I’m curious.

Azuma: Heh. Okay. Why not? I have to say first, though...don’t expect a particularly warm or homey story.

Umeko: Huh? What do you mean?

Azuma: Don’t get me wrong, I love my parents. But…[sad] We weren’t especially close. Mom and Dad were scientists, and they were total workaholics. Everyday was about moving from one project to the next, and when they had work to do, they devoted their entire beings to it. They threw themselves into whatever tasks they had to accomplish, and gave it their all. They didn’t spend a lot of time doing activities with me, nor did they think I was more important than their work.

Umeko: That’s…

Azuma: It’s not exactly a fuzzy lifestyle...I know. I was a little distant from them, growing up, and my team...the other spies I trained with in the facility...they felt more like family to me than my own flesh-and-blood. [sad] They were my comrades...my brothers and sisters…

Umeko: …

Azuma: Do you think differently of me?

Umeko: I think…

  1. Family goes beyond blood
  2. Your parents were in the wrong
  3. Your real family lies in your friends



…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Family goes beyond blood

Umeko: I think it’s nice that you’re so close with your team. I’m sorry to hear your parents weren’t exactly close with you but...family doesn’t have to be restricted to blood relations. It sounds to me like you’ve got a wonderful group of people to consider your brothers and sisters.

Azuma: Huh. I guess you’re right. We’ve spent a good portion of our lives together, in that facility, living together, working together and training together…[playful] We had a lot of crazy nicknames too.

Umeko: Oh yeah? Like what?

Azuma: There was a girl called Crazy Cat.

Umeko: Crazy Cat?

Azuma: [happy] She did all her missions wearing a pair of cat ears on her head. Whenever she'd be about to be spotted, she'd duck down in the shadows and let the ears stick up so people would think they'd merely been startled by a stray cat.

Umeko: That's...one way of doing it, I suppose.

Azuma: [happy] One of the boys was nicknamed Wasabi. He was my best friend.

Umeko: Wasabi? How'd he get that nickname? Now, he sounds like a guy I’d like to meet. What was your nickname?

Azuma: [playful] I can’t tell you just yet.

Umeko: Aw, come on! Will I ever get to hear it?

Azuma: [playful] Maybe someday...just not today.

[Azuma’s Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.]

Bidding Azuma goodbye, I returned to my room.

When I figured enough time had passed, I left my cottage to go look for Hanako. I found her by the Store, as she'd said.

Hanako: [annoyed] You're late.

Umeko: Huh? I am? Sorry…

Hanako: I've been scouting around the place for a good spot to put up the bell and I think the signpost in front of the inn, by the crossroads, is an optimal spot. It's in close proximity to all the prime locations in the village - the Shopping District, cottages, and Amphitheater.

Umeko: Sounds good.

She led me into the Store, and began rummaging around for the bell she needed.

Umeko: I've been meaning to come back here anyway.

Hanako: Oh yeah? Why?

Umeko: Since we left the inn, our surroundings have gotten a lot chillier...I thought I'd pick up a new coat to stay warm in.

Hanako: That's not a bad idea. Go for it.

I went to the Clothes aisle and searched the racks for an acceptable coat.

Hanako: I have to admit though...I wanted you with me for this not just so I could have you assist me in setting this up, but also because I wanted to talk to you about something.

Umeko: I had a feeling. So what is it?

Hanako: I want you to tell me more about your encounter with the Beast.

Umeko: Really? I've already told the group everything that happened, both times!

Hanako: [thoughtful] Well, maybe there are details you've missed out.

She continued to talk over her shoulder at me while getting the things she required.

Hanako: Talk. You said you didn't get a good glimpse of it last night...why is that?

Umeko: Uh...well...it was pretty dark.

Hanako: Weren't the streetlamps lit?

Umeko: No, the bulbs died. And there was also a lot of fog in the way too…

Hanako: And this morning?

Umeko: The lights in the supermarket cut out so me and Shizuko were left blind…

Hanako: When you ran out, didn't you look back to see?

Umeko: I did, briefly...but all I saw were...those...glowing yellow eyes…

I shuddered involuntarily at the memory.

Hanako got up, with the bell in hand. It was an ordinary bell, but had a cord attached to it, to be grabbed and jerked around to sound the alarm.

Hanako: Got the coat you needed?

I selected a nice woolly green one, and nodded.

Hanako: Come on then. Let's go.

I helped Hanako set the alarm system up, and by that, I mean I gave her a hand in hanging the bell up over the signpost.

Hanako: There. That should do it. Okay. You're free to go.

Umeko: That's it?

Hanako: For now.

She left abruptly, and I shrugged.

_This is Hanako, after all. I should be used to such curt behavior around her._

I decided I'd go check out Samira's mural, since it wasn't too far away, and she'd asked me to yesterday.

Sure enough, I found her hard at work, spray painting the side of the Supermarket.

Umeko: I take it you and the others are finished with cleaning up the Supermarket?

Samira: Yeah, we are. Eizo's in there now, finishing up and making sure the place is spick and span. Of course, all that got him was more of Yoshihiki whining like a baby about him ordering him around and all…

Umeko: Hey. That looks nice.

The woman in Samira's mural had been beautifully detailed, and it was quite a masterful work of art, even without a canvas or frame.

Samira: [happy] Thanks! Can you tell what it is?

Umeko: It's...a woman holding a donut?

Samira: Yeah, that's what it is now. But I've got to add the middle finger.

Umeko: Oh! ...That's a thing?

Samira: Of course!

Samira was working on finishing the woman's hand, which was raised in an unknown gesture, though of course I now knew what was on her mind.

I heard the sound of a door closing, which startled the both of us. From the other end of the alleyway, someone came into view.

It was Eizo, the man himself, and for whatever reason, he looked a little confused. Frazzled, he was scratching his head irritably, as he came down the alley towards us.

Samira: Yo. We were just talking about you.

Eizo: [confused] Huh? Oh, hey Samira.

Umeko: So how's the supermarket? Is it all better?

Eizo frowned.

Eizo: [confused] Uh...yeah! Yeah, it's all good in the hood.

Samira stopped what she was doing and turned to stare.

Samira: [confused] Um...did you just say what I think you just said?

Eizo: [playful] Maybe. Probably. Who knows?

Umeko: Wait, so...what'd you guys do with the pig? Did you put it back in the freezer or toss it out?

Eizo: [nervous] Hm? Oh, we uh...we…[confused] What did you guys do with the pig again?

Samira: [confused] Seriously? You forgot? We dumped that old thing in the dumpster behind the inn. What's gotten into you?

Eizo: [nervous] Oh, uh...nothing. It's nothing! I'm totally fine, totally normal, I just...uh...gotta go. I'm very busy, doing very busy things!

Umeko: Eizo...are you feeling alright? You're acting a little out-of-sorts…

Eizo: [playful] What? No, of course I'm alright…

He stared at me blankly.

Umeko: ...Yes?

Eizo: What's...what is your name again?

Samira: [shocked] Wh-What the? How did you forget Umeko's name?

Eizo: [playful] Hah, no! Of course not! I was just messing around! Of course I knew...that was Umeko. You just...look kinda different today! …so I was like...check out the new and improved Umeko! Crazy.

Umeko: Um...okay.

Eizo: [happy] Right then! Welp, I've gotta bounce. Catch you ladies later!

He flashed a thumbs-up at us and left. I turned to Samira and saw my confusion written on her face as well.

Samira: [annoyed] Evidently, Yoshihiki must've annoyed him so much, he had a stroke and went a little bonkers.

_Samira snorted derisively and went back to her work, unconcerned. But I wasn't so sure it was nothing..._

Umeko: More importantly...where did he just come from?

Samira: [confused] Huh?

Umeko: Eizo. Did he...come from behind the supermarket? The door's on the other end of this alley.

Samira: Hm. Good point. I didn't expect him to come down the alley from the other side. There's probably a back door or something.

Umeko: A back door, huh?

_Could that have been how the Beast got in this morning?_

[Move to: Cottages]

Bored, I decided to return to my cottage for the time being. I was on my way back when I became aware of a commotion taking place by Yoshihiki's house.

Azuma: Mordecai, please, calm down!

_Is that Azuma?_

Curious, I decided to head over and check it out.

Mordecai: Why do you protest, Azuma? This is it: my chance to prove my worth to the group as a true warrior!

Umeko: What's going on?

As I rounded the corner, I was greeted by a bizarre sight. There was Azuma, standing with arms outstretched, looking extremely frazzled. And standing before him...

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=One782vERzc]

[CG] The Beast Hunters [CG]

Mordecai: Ah, Umeko! How fortuitous that you grace us with your presence!

Fukumi: Umeko! Hi hi! You're just in time!

Umeko: J-Just in time for...what?

Fukumi: Just in time to watch the debut of...the Beast Hunters!

Mordecai stood before Azuma, Fukumi at his side. He'd drawn his cloak around him, but was also sporting a new black hat and eye mask. In his hands, he clutched a long metal spear.

Next to him, Fukumi was wearing a similar mask, and had ditched her regular outfit for a cute blue kimono. She had a rope net with her.

Mordecai: Well? Feast your eyes, Umeko...on the power of our greatness combined! As competitors, we were already a force to be reckoned with, but together...we...will be...UNSTOPPABLE!

[CG] End [CG]

Azuma: [distressed] Mordecai, Fukumi, seriously! You can't...you can't really be considering this...

Fukumi: [disappointed] What's so bad about it, Azuma? You can't stop whining and let us have our fun...

Mordecai: [accusatory] Fun? Oh no. This will be a real challenge! One that will test our individual might and power, so we can once and for all put an end to the threat that is known as the Beast!

Umeko: What...are you two doing?

Fukumi: [playful] Is it not obvious? We're going to catch the Beast!

Azuma: [worried] I've been trying to convince them it's a terrible idea, but they won't listen...

Fukumi: [excited] Mordecai thought of it!

Mordecai: [snide] The 'Beast Hunters'...yes...quite a creative name, no?

Umeko: It...is a little too...on-the-nose, so to speak...

Fukumi: [shocked] Right? I told him to go with 'Villain Vanquishers' but he wouldn't roll with it!

Umeko: N-No, wait, that's not the point! Why...are you two doing this?

Mordecai: [shocked] Is it not obvious? [accusatory] Together, Fukumi and I will stop the Beast and save the group!

Fukumi: [excited] That's right! Alone, we could be weak, but working with one another, there's no way we won't be able to best the Beast for good!

Azuma: [annoyed] It's far too dangerous! Does Eizo or Hanako know you're planning this?

Fukumi: [disappointed] Aw, you know Eizo's a total spoilsport! He'd never agree to this!

Azuma: [distressed] And for good reason! One of you two could get hurt!

Mordecai: [accusatory] Bah! I have sustained many an injury protecting my hometown from the demons that seek to do us harm. What more could a so-called 'Beast' do to me? I may be naked without my crossbow...but! A true warrior never lets something like that stop him from achieving his goal! So I got this spear from the Store...

Fukumi: [excited] And I have my net!

Mordecai: [excited] And together, the Beast Hunters will hunt the Beast down! We will be the heroes that frees the group from the terror that terrorizes us!

Umeko: So...you're superheroes now?

Mordecai: I prefer the term...vigilante.

Fukumi: [playful] Especially since we can't let Eizo know about this. We would get in so much trouble!

Azuma: [distressed] I...really don't think this is a good idea. It's too risky to endanger yourselves like this!

Fukumi: [disappointed] Aren't you a spy, Azuma? Shouldn't you be used to this kind of thing?

Azuma: [distressed] Well, maybe I am, but you two...

Mordecai: [accusatory] ...are as well! Trust me! I know I am fully equipped to deal with whatever monstrosity Monokuma has unleashed upon us!

Fukumi: [excited] Yeah, same!

Azuma: [disappointed] That's not exactly reassuring...

Umeko: What are you two even planning to do?

Fukumi: [excited] We're going to prowl the village at night, on guard, and await the Beast's next attack! And when he does...

Mordecai: [excited] We'll swoop in for the kill!

Fukumi: [excited] I'll snare it with my net!

Mordecai: [excited] And I'll stab it with my spear!

Fukumi: [playful] And the Beast Hunters will have prevailed again!

_Again? ...This is your first stint as monster-hunters, isn't it?_

Fukumi: [excited] Ooh! I wonder if Eizo will give us a reward for slaying the Beast, like in an RPG!

Mordecai: [confused] RPG? What's that?

Umeko: Never mind that! Listen...it's not safe for you two to be patrolling at night while the Beast is active. What if he corners you? Everyone else will be asleep.

Mordecai: [accusatory] We can handle it!

Fukumi: [disappointed] So are you going to tell Eizo and Hanako, or not?

Azuma: Look...how about we make a compromise?

Mordecai: [confused] Compromise?

Azuma: [nervous] If there are no more Beast attacks after today...you drop this...Beast Hunter nonsense.

Mordecai huffed, twirling his spear around casually.

Mordecai: Or else...what?

Azuma: [worried] Umeko and I can keep this under wraps for now, but...we warned you. This is too reckless, and I don't want either of you to get hurt because of this.

Mordecai: [annoyed] Fine! We accept the terms of your deal. We will wait one day...and if the Beast strikes again...

Fukumi: [excited] The Beast Hunters will take up arms!

Mordecai: [snide] I'll be the one to spot him first!

Fukumi: [shocked] Nuh-uh! It'll be me! I'll tangle him up way before you get the drop on him!

_So much for them working together instead of competing._

The two of them pranced off, talking loudly all the way, Mordecai still twirling the spear over his shoulder.

Azuma: [distressed] And please return that spear to the Store!

Whether Mordecai heard him or not, I couldn't tell. Azuma turned helplessly back to me.

Umeko: That went well.

Azuma: [worried] Let's just hope there's not another incident tonight.

At dinnertime, after I was done at the Bathhouse with the girls, I joined the rest of the group at the Amphitheater for dinner. Azuma had gotten ingredients from the Supermarket before he'd left, so Shizuko didn't have to venture back there.

Not that it mattered...even under Azuma's patient guidance, Shizuko was a terrible cook, and burnt more than half the sausages she was grilling. Still...she was leagues better than Fukumi, who had actually been trying and still managed to create an inedible mess.

Eizo, I saw, seemed a little less insane than he was earlier that afternoon. He caught me giving him weird looks and frowned.

Eizo: [annoyed] Is there something on my face, Umeko?

Umeko: Oh, no, sorry, I just...wondered if you were feeling better from this afternoon.

Eizo: [confused] This afternoon?

Umeko: Yeah, you were...behaving a little strangely.

Eizo: [confused] I was? Sorry...must be the stress of all of this. And speaking of which…

He got up to signal that he was about to make his final announcements for the night.

Eizo: Okay, so...remember what I said today. Don't leave your cottages...and just for safety...let's lock our doors and keep them that way, alright? That is all.

I got up, ready to retire for the night, when Azuma came up to me.

Umeko: Hey Azuma. Is everything alright?

Azuma: Yeah. I just wanted to see if you'd be busy tomorrow.

Umeko: I don't have a whole lot to do around these parts. What'd you need?

Azuma: I've been trying to encourage Kaori to spend more time with the others.

Umeko: Really? That's...nice of you. ...But why?

Azuma: No real reason, she's just been really quiet and always keeps to herself...but I'm sure you've noticed, like me, that she really comes alive when she's playing with Buddy.

Umeko: For sure.

Azuma: I was thinking of proposing a bunch of us play a game of fetch with her and Buddy. Both of them really seem to love it. Mordecai's still got the frisbee from the Store, and I think he genuinely likes playing with Kaori and Buddy too. I'm hoping he can help break her out of her shell a little more. We were thinking of getting a small game going with a bunch of others in the group. It'd be a good idea to encourage bonding among us, and to keep the blues away from this crappy situation we're all in…

Umeko: That's not a bad idea, Azuma. I like the way you think. It's a good way to keep everyone happy.

Azuma: [happy] Heh. Thanks. I just think morale is really important, and I don't want this whole Beast situation to leave people scared and depressed. Plus, we'd all be in a group. So you're down for a game tomorrow?

Umeko: Sure thing.

Bidding Azuma goodbye, I returned home. My heart still fluttered everytime we had a conversation. By now, I'd buried Nagatomo's warning to me, and pretended like it didn't exist.

Azuma was too good of a person for me to distrust him. I wasn't going to be baited into thinking otherwise…

Back in my cottage, in my pyjamas, I sighed, stretching before I got underneath the covers.

I was glad that at least Eizo and Hanako were now taking the Beast as a real threat, and had begun taking measures to prevent a potential attack.

I hated how Monokuma was doing this to us. This was, quite possibly, an even worse motive than the last one, considering the damage the Beast had done to the Supermarket.

It worried me, thinking about future motives he might have planned..

Miyumi: Aiiiiiieeeeee! Help! Someone! Someone, help!

I sat up straight in bed, wide awake. A few seconds later, I heard the alarm bell ringing.

_No...what happened?_

Rushing to get my shoes on, I hurried out of my cottage. Azuma was rushing out of his too, just next door, and he met my eyes with a worried expression of his own.

Azuma: [worried] That was Miyumi.

The bell was still ringing, and in the distance, I saw a figure in a large, puffy dress, busy tugging on the bell's cord, and ringing up a storm. Distinctly, I could hear her cries for help continue.

More and more people were leaving their cottages; some looking tired and bleary-eyed, others still wide awake.

Wakako: [bored] Hm? Whazzat? Whuh…?

Kaori: [annoyed] Stop with the bell! I just got Buddy to fall asleep!

Mordecai: [shocked] The bell! It tolls, but for whom? Has...has there been…

Hanako: [angry] ...An attack?

I caught Mordecai turning to Azuma, looking victorious.

Mordecai: [excited] I knew it!

Azuma: [worried] Mmph...

People began running towards Miyumi, but as soon she saw us approaching, she began running to us instead.

Hanako: [angry] What's happened-

Miyumi: [distressed] No! R-Run the other way! It's Taro! I left him back there, quick!

Without giving any answers, Miyumi ran right back, to where her house was. She stumbled into the alley between her house and Taro's, and as we all squeezed into the narrow lane, everyone stumbling over and staggering into one another in their rush to see what had happened, I saw.

Taro was sitting, slumped on the ground, clutching his elbow, his face screwed up in pain. I could see blood dripping from his arm, dotting the white snow.

Miyumi: [worried] Taro! I got the others as fast as I could! Are you alright?

Taro: [nervous] Y-Y-Yeah...I'm f-fine for now...it's just a sc-scratch…

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hey! What happened? What's going on? Is someone dead? I can't see!

Yoshihiki, short as he was, was stuck at the back of the group, jumping up and down, trying to look over the sea of heads to see what the commotion was about.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Come on! I want to see what's happened!

Eizo: [distressed] Move.

Eizo had arrived too, and pushed his way to the front of the group, where we were crowded around Taro and Miyumi.

Eizo: [distressed] What's happened?

Taro: [sad] I'm s-s-sorry...it was...it was him. The B-B-Beast…

I heard a couple of gasps.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Seriously? Come off it.

Fukumi: [shocked] No way! For real?

Mordecai: [angry] That foul beast! It has appeared once more, and this time even had the guts to attack one of our own! We must make it pay!

Eizo: [distressed] Everyone, move! We need space!

People cleared out of the alleyway, as Eizo helped bring Taro out of the alley, where he slumped onto the steps by Miyumi's house.

Eizo: [angry] Fukumi - go to the Store, and get the first-aid kit hanging over the counter. Fast!

Fukumi: You got it!

Eizo: [angry] And don't go alone! Take someone with you!

Fukumi whipped around and grabbed the first person she saw - Mordecai - by the arm, and without any explanation, dragged him along behind her.

Mordecai: [shocked] H-Huh? Hey, wait!

Fukumi: [excited] No time to lose!

The two sprinted off into the distance.

Eizo: [distressed] So what happened?

Taro: [nervous] I...the Beast. It...it attacked me. It c-c-came out of n-nowhere...like Umeko and Shizuko s-s-said!

Hanako: [thoughtful] Tell us all the details.

Taro: [nervous] I...Well...it was really dark and...there was a lot of fog in the air...Then, I...well, Miyumi and I...we heard this...guttural sound…

Miyumi nodded frantically.

Miyumi: [distressed] Yeah! It was definitely an animal! [as Ms. Shortcake] And it was not nice!

Taro: [scared] It...it s-s-s-said my name…

There was a gasp from the crowd, and people looked disturbed.

Wakako: [scared] It can't be! It can really talk?

Taro: [distressed] It had such a cr-creepy voice! And I couldn't tell where it was c-c-coming from…

Hanako: What then?

Taro: [distressed] It just c-c-came out of the shadows! We were backing up but it sn-sn-snarled and I t-told Miyumi to run. I th-th-threw a sn-snowball at it and then it p-p-pounced!

Hanako: Did you get a good look at it?

Taro: [worried] N-N-No...it got e-e-even d-d-darker than before and...I only s-s-saw its silhouette but I kn-know I hit it...I j-j-just fell back against the wall and c-c-curled up in a b-b-ball...I kinda sc-scraped my elbow doing it…

Miyumi: [disappointed] I r-ran to sound the alarm when the Beast attacked...I was so scared, I was panicking!

Samira: [annoyed] So through all that, at the end of the day, neither of you got a good look at the damned thing?

Shizuko: [annoyed] What's the point? We know what the Beast is like! It's a big, scary creature with fangs and claws and yellow eyes! The point is: it's a threat, and this proves it even more!

Eizo: [distressed] Damn it...if only we'd had the bear traps up…

Kaori: [angry] No! We can't do that! For Buddy's sake!

Fukumi and Mordecai had returned, and handed the kit off to Azuma. The spy knelt down and began patching up Taro's wound.

Eizo: [worried] Did you see anything else?

Taro: [nervous] W-Well...

Miyumi: [nervous] Kinda? When the Beast first appeared...

Taro: [nervous] I...I th-thought I saw s-s-someone behind it.

Eizo: [shocked] Someone...behind the Beast?

Miyumi: [nervous] It was kinda far away...but further down the alley...I could've sworn I saw a sh-shadow of someone standing there...

Wakako: [shocked] You saw someone?

Miyumi: [worried] Someone...wearing red.

Shizuko: [worried] What, like...someone...controlling the Beast?

Wakako: [shocked] Like its master of some kind?

Ichiro: [annoyed] That doesn't make sense. I thought Monokuma said the Beast had no master.

Mordecai: [angry] Pah! That foul demon was probably lying. He probably IS the Beast's master!

Miyumi: [nervous] Th-The silhouette did look kinda small, b-but...it definitely wasn't Monokuma. It had to be a person!

_A...person? Dressed in red? Someone with the Beast? What could this mean...?  
_

Miyumi: [nervous] I d-didn't see where they went after that...

Eizo: [annoyed] We'll figure this out later. But for now...why were the two of you even together in the first place?

Taro: [nervous] I…

Miyumi: [worried] We were…

Eizo: [annoyed] Meeting up again? Even after I warned you all not to? Well, look at what's happened. I told you all that this could happen, and the two of you clearly didn't listen! This is exactly the kind of thing that would occur if you don't follow the rules - we have rules for a reason!

Wakako: [disappointed] Oh, give them a break, Eizo. I think it was sweet that they were meeting in secret. And it's not like anyone got seriously injured. Taro's injury wasn't even the Beast's fault, really.

Eizo: [distressed] That's not the point! What if the Beast had attacked, and we were all asleep, and Miyumi didn't get to the bell in time? What if no one had been around to help? The two of them might've been dead by now! Monokuma's not making empty threats when he says he's threatening one of us as the Beast's victim, to spur us into playing his disturbing game, and I'm trying to keep us all alive here.

Taro: [sad] S-S-Sorry, Eizo...we know you're working hard for us…

Miyumi: [sad] It was my fault, okay? I was still scared after seeing the Supermarket this morning, I didn't want to be alone at night. I told Taro to come over even though we weren't supposed to. If you're gonna reprimand anyone...I'm right here.

Miyumi sniffed, and hugged Ms. Shortcake to her chest. Eizo's stern gaze softened, and he sighed.

Eizo: [sad] Forget it. Let's just...not have this happen again. This just...proves the Beast is still around here. This is the third sighting we've had...for a total of four witnesses altogether...which means it's more than likely a genuine threat, and though more than half of us have yet to see this creature for ourselves...we have to be on our guard at all times. [angry] Lock your doors when you get back to your cottages, and keep them that way…

Hanako: Eizo's right. We shouldn't spend too much time out here in the night and in the cold. Especially…

She looked at me in my pyjamas.

Hanako: [embarrassed] With some of us...barely clothed.

Eizo: Everyone, get back to your rooms. We'll talk more about this in the morning and...discuss any more preventive measures we'll have to take.

Shizuko: [annoyed] All this nonsense with the Beast...I don't know if I can stand much more of it…

Azuma: [worried] Will you be alright?

Taro: [nervous] Y-Yeah...It just st-stings a little but I can t-t-t-take care of it…

Eizo: [worried] Just for tonight and tonight only...you can sleepover at Miyumi's, but only because you just got injured. [annoyed] Now, everyone - back to your houses! We shouldn't be out for too long.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Don't get too wild now, you two.

Everyone turned and retreated to their respective cottages. Miyumi helped get Taro back in through her door, and I caught Eizo and Hanako discussing what just happened in hushed whispers as they headed back together.

Azuma: [worried] Crazy, huh?

Umeko: ...Yeah. I'm worried.

The Beast had been showing up more frequently now. We'd hoped against hope to not have another incident and now we'd had two more in the span of 24 hours.

Taro had even gotten injured this time. Sure, it hadn't been a direct attack from the Beast itself, but I dreaded thinking about what would've happened if it was.

Mordecai: [excited] Azuma!

Mordecai was approaching us, looking triumphant.

Mordecai: [accusatory] You see now? It is obvious that this village needs the Beast Hunters! We are the heroes they deserve, but not the ones they need right now!

Umeko: ...What?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] I don't know. Fukumi told me that line. She said it would make us sound badass.

Azuma: [distressed] ...Just please be careful, you two.

Mordecai: [excited] Rest assured, we will keep this village safe!

Mordecai pranced off, most likely to inform Fukumi of the good news that Azuma was willing to let them parade around and play the role of village vigilantes for now.

With the constant threat of the Beast looming over everyone...I knew this was exactly what Monokuma wanted.

I prayed, hoping it wasn't futile, that no one would give in, and kill another person to try and save themselves from the Beast, or to alleviate themselves of that fear.

We needed...to stay strong…

We had to resist Monokuma…

…

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

_Yeah...another beautiful day wracked with fear and suspense...great._

_I hate that bear._

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

Luckily, today, breakfast passed with little incident.

Kaori was cooking today, but she spent more time stooping down by her feet and making sure Buddy finished whatever she'd put in his dog bowl than actually paying attention to what she was grilling, and so the majority of us ended up with burnt scraps for food.

Taro looked a little better today. Azuma had put a small bandage on his scrape, and he kept poking it absent-mindedly.

Miyumi: [worried] Be careful you don't irritate it…

Taro: [nervous] Oh, it's okay! I'll b-b-be fine…it d-d-doesn't hurt much anymore…

Miyumi: [worried] Mhm...I just feel really bad…

Taro: [nervous] D-Don't be...it's not your f-f-fault…

I caught Ichiro casting them furtive glances for some reason.

When breakfast was over, people spread out again and I was left to my own devices.

Umeko: Hey, Azuma. When's the frisbee game gonna start?

Azuma: We were thinking later on this afternoon. Come by the field later?

Umeko: Sure!

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Fukumi]

Fukumi: [excited] Hey Umeko! Guess what I'm about to do? I've gathered a large pile of snow beneath the Supermarket to catch my fall, because I'm gonna climb up to the roof and jump off it! It's gonna be so exhilarating!

I decided to spend some time hanging out and trying increasingly dangerous stunts with Fukumi. Looks like Fukumi and I grew a little closer today.

Fukumi: [excited] That was a ton of fun!

Umeko: You're really full of energy, aren't you?

Fukumi: [excited] Of course! Stunts like that just fill me with adrenaline and they really get me going! I'm all energized and raring to go!

Umeko: I was curious...how did you get into such thrill-seeking to begin with?

Fukumi: [thoughtful] Oh, well...it's a long story, but the gist of it is, I fell in love with the lifestyle from the very first moment I set foot onto a rollercoaster. [excited] It's the most fun in the world! I love the gnarly jumps and the rocket speed and the wind in my face and how high up I am from the ground! Nothing beats the thrill of a good rollercoaster ride!

Umeko: I can tell how much you love it. What did you plan to do when you grow up? Is there a wild, action-packed job in the industry that would suit you?

Fukumi: [laughing] Hah! Me? I dunno, I've never really thought about it. I've always thought I'd continue travelling the world, seeking out new thrills and adventures everywhere I go, even when I've hit a ripe old age! Granted, that's only if one of my thrills doesn't kill me first!

Umeko: Oh, touch wood. That won't happen!

Fukumi: [playful] Hey, you never know! I've done it all! Cliffdiving, ziplining, parachuting...one malfunction, and I'm a goner! But at least I'd go out in epic style! I couldn't think of a better testament to the way I've lived my life than to go out with a bang! I wouldn't even regret a thing.

_Goodness...Fukumi has got to be either the bravest or the stupidest girl I've ever met, to live her life on the edge as unfazed and carefree as she does…_

Fukumi: [thoughtful] If we're talking about an ordinary job though...while it may sound boring, I guess there is just one thing that might appeal to me.

Umeko: Oh? Like what?

Fukumi: [excited] I'd want to help create more thrills for people to experience!

Umeko: 'Create more thrills'?

Fukumi: [excited] If I really have to settle down and do something that wouldn't put me at risk, I'd still want to stay true to who I am by encouraging others to have fun with crazy, wild experiences! And the best way for me to do that is by creating the ultimate thrill to top them all! I'd start by recreating the adventure that got me hooked on adrenaline like drugs from the very start!

_From the very start...she must be talking about…_

  1. Running a theme park
  2. Creating a rollercoaster ride
  3. Becoming a skydiving instructor



…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Creating a rollercoaster ride

Umeko: You want to make a rollercoaster? That's what first got you into thrill-seeking, right?

Fukumi: [excited] Hell yeah, I do! Sure, it sounds like a lot of boring architecture and infrastructure and what-have-you, but...imagine the possibilities! I'd want to create the wildest, twistiest, craziest, most chaotic rollercoaster of them all! And then I'd ride it! Every. Single. Day!

_To ride a rollercoaster that Fukumi designed...that sounds like it'd be the most terrifying rollercoaster in existence, knowing her energy…_

Fukumi: [disappointed] I think it's sad some people stay too afraid or scared to go out and try scary things, like rollercoasters. [excited] I want to build the best rollercoaster in the world to share my love of them and thrills with the world!

Umeko: That's...surprisingly thoughtful of you.

_In her own weird way…_

Fukumi: [excited] Man, now you've got me all pumped up, thinking about this! I've got to start getting to work on early designs right away, so I can put my new project into action once we're outta here! Thanks for the inspiration, Umeko! You're the bestest!

She skipped off, looking exuberant. I chuckled to myself.

_Well, at least I could sorta help her out. I just hope the rollercoaster junkies of the world will survive to see it in its full glory._

[Fukumi's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her.]

Left on my own, I dusted the snow off me and headed for home.

After an hour had passed, I left to go find Azuma, Kaori, Mordecai and the others in the field. Sure enough, most had been gathered there, and Kaori was busy fussing over Buddy. Azuma ran up to me.

Azuma: [happy] Hey! You made it.

Umeko: Of course. It's not like I had much else to do. Who else is here?

Azuma: I went around to ask as many people as I could. Taro was going to join in, but after his injury last night, he's deciding he'd rather read instead. Eizo and Hanako...both probably have their own responsibilities at the moment. Kaori...refused to let me invite Yoshihiki. Samira's still working on her mural. But I was able to get...well...okay, so it didn't take me a lot of convincing to get this person to join…

Right behind Azuma, I saw Wakako approaching. She put an arm around his waist in a clingy manner, and I fought the urge to laugh or roll my eyes.

Wakako: [playful] Hey, Azuma...ready to play…?

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Ahem...just give me a second. Go uh...join Kaori and the others first.

Wakako: [playful] Okay! Don't...take too long…

She left, purring in his ear before walking off.

Umeko: You know, you could always just turn her down.

Azuma: [annoyed] You think I haven't tried? Because I have, multiple times.

Umeko: I'm just joshin' ya...so who else is here? Wait, Fukumi's not here?

Azuma: Nope.

Umeko: That's...a shocker. I would've thought that for sure, she'd be here. Why isn't she?

Azuma: Miyumi went to the bakery to go whip up some more baked goods, and when she heard that, Fukumi couldn't resist tagging along. Miyumi didn't have the heart to turn her down, and with Eizo nowhere to be found...well, Fukumi's going to make the most of this.

Umeko: I guess the bakery's doomed, then.

Azuma: Pretty much, yeah. [playful] We're gonna go back to find it in shambles.

Umeko: Who else is here?

Azuma: Well, Mordecai's working on a couple stragglers…

I peered over Azuma's shoulder.

Mordecai: [distressed] But why do you run from the thrill of a good challenge? Exercise will do you good! Especially for you! You are far too skinny for your health!

Ichiro: [annoyed] I don't need you lecturing me on what's good for me. My body's my own problem. Why do you care?

Mordecai: [distressed] I am simply concerned for a fellow brother! You appear way too sickly for the average male - how often do you leave the house?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Gh...that's not your fucking concern!

Shizuko: [snide] That's pretty much code for 'hardly ever'.

Ichiro: [annoyed] It's none of your business either. And why are you here anyway? I thought you hated social interaction as much as I did.

Shizuko: [snide] Please, you can't hope to compare us. We're on completely different levels. I simply choose to disassociate myself from the common folk as much as possible.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Whatever floats your boat, lady.

Shizuko: [accusatory] And why should Shizuko Ikehara need a reason to be outside? Maybe I just wanted to spectate a friendly match?

Ichiro: [snide] Sounds to me you just want some company because after yesterday, you're too scared to be left on your own.

Shizuko: [accusatory] How dare you!

Azuma and I headed over to join the other five before things got too ugly between Shizuko and Ichiro.

Azuma: Ichiro, Shizuko. Would either of you care to join us in a game?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ugh! Me? A celebrity, participating in a group activity with you...commoners? Thanks, but no thanks. I'll pass.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I was only walking back home when this idiot pulled me aside.

Mordecai: [accusatory] It was a cursory invitation! A good bout of physical exercise is good for the body, mind, soul and spirit!

Ichiro: [annoyed] I don't care.

Mordecai: [shocked] Wha…? How can you not? [accusatory] That is not the correct mindset of a true warrior!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Well, it's a good thing I don't plan on being a 'true warrior'. See ya.

Umeko: Aw, come on, Ichiro. It's just a game of frisbee.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] You've known me for almost a couple weeks now, Umeko. What about me makes you think I'd actually enjoy something like that?

Shizuko: [snide] Oh, just let him go. He probably just wants to be in bed, cuddling with that dumb cactus of his.

Azuma: [annoyed] Alright, alright, let's not get heated. This is meant to be a friendly match. Shizuko, did you want to watch?

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] ...Perhaps.

_Shizuko's encounter with the Beast really did frighten her even worse than I thought, if she's actually willing to be around us 'commoners' just so she isn't on her own…_

Azuma: Would you want to play with us? There's always room for one more.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Oh, goodness, no. Shizuko Ikehara? Getting all sweaty? That's laughable.

Ichiro: [bored] Wouldn't that be a tragedy…

Shizuko: [annoyed] You really love being sarcastic around me, don't you?

Ichiro: [annoyed] It's kind of hard not to be.

Shizuko planted herself on one of the benches, crossing her arms and legs so tightly, it looked like she had wound her limbs around herself and would never be unentangled again. Scowling, she turned her nose up in Ichiro's direction, very obviously ignoring him.

Kaori: [bored] Can we play now? Buddy's getting antsy.

Mordecai: [excited] Yes! Let us proceed, with haste!

I turned to look for Ichiro but he'd already silently slunk away.

Azuma, Kaori, Mordecai, Wakako and I had a lot of fun playing fetch with Buddy for about an hour, tossing the frisbee back and forth between us and letting Buddy try and catch it. It was remarkably refreshing to see Kaori so uncharacteristically energetic, given how she spent most of her time quiet and on her own with Buddy, not caring about us or the world around her.

But it looked like she was actually beginning to lighten up.

Kaori: [excited] Yes! Good catch, Buddy! Who's a good dog? You are!

It gave me hope that perhaps, over time, the other more reclusive members of the group like Shizuko and Ichiro, would grow to warm up to the rest of us too.

I appreciated Azuma for bringing me into this, and encouraging a couple others to hang out as well. It looked like Mordecai had a blast as well, and although Wakako was easily the worst player among us, she looked happy to just get to be hanging out with Azuma.

Wakako: [excited] Haha! Azuma, hey! Catch!

'DING DING DING!'

Miyumi: HELP! HELP, GUYS!

Azuma turned and Wakako's frisbee nailed him in the face.

Wakako: [shocked] Ah! Azuma, my darling! No!

We ran over to Azuma, who had stumbled a little and was crouched on the floor, nursing his cheekbone where he'd been smacked.

Wakako: [distressed] Oh no! I've killed him! I've killed Azuma!

Mordecai: [shocked] You throw flying discs with such powerful strength and the intent to kill? Your feminine appearance must be very deceptive!

Wakako: [in tears] Does this mean...I'll be executed for this? F-For killing my pr-precious Azuma? What have I done?! What have I-

Wakako collapsed onto Azuma, bawling profusely, even as he tried to push her off him.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Wakako, would you- I'm not dead. Relax.

He got to his feet.

Azuma: [distressed] I'm just a little dazed. More importantly…

Miyumi was still ringing the bell, for the second time in the span of 24 hours.

Miyumi: [scared] Guys! Help! Help!

Azuma: [worried] Not again…

We just couldn't catch a break.

Azuma: [angry] Come on!

He took off running to the signpost where Miyumi stood, and we all struggled to follow after him.

Shizuko was getting off the bench, looking confused.

Shizuko: [shocked] Huh? What's happened? Is that...

Umeko: It's the bell! Miyumi!

She rushed to follow us as we ran. Buddy ran with us, nipping at Kaori's heels.

We arrived at the signpost as others began appearing from all over.

Taro: [scared] H-H-Huh? Miyumi? N-Not again! What's happened?

Hanako: [angry] Explain! Is it the Beast?

Miyumi: [distressed] It's F-F-Fukumi! She's at the Bakery! Hurry!

Surviving Students: 14  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL “Amnesiac”  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star


	14. Chapter 2: In The Belly Of The Beast, Daily Life - Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko‘s thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]
> 
> FTEs: Mordecai / Miyumi

Miyumi took off running for the Bakery, and those of us that were there peeled after her, hot on her heels.

_No...please, may nothing bad have happened…_

We came to a stop outside and she burst through the door.

Miyumi: [distressed] Quick! Th-This way! [as Ms. Shortcake] Hurry up!

We pushed and shoved our way inside, and I stopped short upon seeing the place.

[CG] The Bakery In Ruins [CG]

The Bakery, like the Supermarket, looked like it had been wrecked. Glass shelves and counters had been broken and smashed into, and various platters and trays of confectionery and cakes were sprawled on the floor in a sugary, sticky mess.

Wakako: Eww!

She had stepped in a large puddle of maple syrup, and raised her foot with disdain, as the sticky liquid dribbled off the sole of her shoe.

Miyumi: In here!

She opened the door to the kitchen, and we saw Fukumi inside, clutching her arm and wincing.

[CG] End [CG]

Fukumi: [distressed] Ngh…

Mordecai: [shocked] Fukumi! Are you alright?

Azuma: [angry] What's happened?

Fukumi: [distressed] It...it was him.

We all knew instantly, what she was referring to.

Hanako: [distressed] Damn it...I don't believe it...it's happened again. A fourth incident…

Miyumi: [distressed] And it's gotten worse! This time, the Beast really did attack!

Azuma: [thoughtful] He's escalating…

Fukumi shakily got to her feet, as Azuma and Mordecai rushed to help her up. She was pale but grinned in spite of the obvious pain she was in. Blood was running down the length of her left arm, and leaking out between her fingers.

Fukumi: [distressed] That bastard...got a good hit in on me! I can't believe I let him get away!

Hanako: We need the medkit again. Taro, Ichiro, can you go and get it?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Why me…?

Hanako: [angry] Just go! And if you come across Eizo on the way, ask him to get over here!

Taro: [distressed] R-Right away!

He ran out of the Bakery for the Store, and Ichiro reluctantly jogged after him.

Azuma and Mordecai helped Fukumi sit down in an empty chair they'd pulled up, and Azuma held out his hand to check Fukumi's wound.

Azuma: I'll be gentle. Don't worry.

Fukumi: Oh, I'm not worried. I've faced worse injuries.

Azuma: [happy] I don't doubt that.

He looked at the wound she'd sustained. Wakako gulped audibly at the sight of it.

Wakako: [distressed] Th-That looks harsh…

Fukumi's forearm had been slashed straight-down, in a sharp, red line. Drops of blood ran down her skin and pooled in a puddle by her shoes.

_Is...that meant to be a claw mark? It...looks a little strange...what do the Beast's claws look like?_

Hanako: Tell us everything that happened, every last detail.

Fukumi: [sad] Miyumi and I...we were baking in the kitchen, when we heard a noise from outside. We thought someone had come into the Bakery, but then, all the lights in the kitchen went out. There were no windows in here, so we couldn't see anything. We heard the sound of someone or something moving about in the dark and...Miyumi freaked out. She said she saw something, and that was when I saw it too. A pair of...glowing...yellow eyes…

The door to the bakery swung open again, and this time, Eizo had arrived, with Taro and Ichiro in tow.

Eizo: [distressed] I heard about what happened! Who got hurt?

He saw Fukumi sitting in the chair, clutching her bloodstained arm.

Eizo: [worried] No…

Hanako: [annoyed] This is the fourth Beast sighting in three days...and our fifth eyewitness.

People were whispering among themselves.

Kaori: [sad] So...it's really real? I don't get it…

Taro: [nervous] I t-t-told you guys…!

Kaori: [sad] I just don't understand...this isn't right…

Eizo knelt by Fukumi's side as Azuma took a bandage from the medkit Taro handed to him, and got to work fixing Fukumi up.

Eizo: [distressed] So what happened?

Fukumi: It was dark and I didn't see a whole lot. I only caught a glimpse of those eyes, and Miyumi shrieked.

Miyumi: [distressed] I was scared, alright?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hehe...scaredy-pants.

Fukumi: [angry] When I knew the Beast was here, I was prepared to fight! I grabbed the wooden spoon I'd been using to mix our batter, and I was gonna beat that so-called Beast over the head with it! But the next thing I knew, I felt a gash in my arm and pain shot through me. I yelled for Miyumi to get help and I heard the Beast flee.

Samira: [angry] It fled? What a coward.

Azuma: [confused] Why did the Beast run?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] It's a warning.

Umeko: Huh?

Ichiro: [annoyed] First the pig in the market...now this...the Beast hasn't killed anyone yet. It's only attacked and scared us...it wants us to be frightened. That's Monokuma's way of toying with us. The Beast is going to keep this up until he eventually decides to attack someone for real and leave them for dead…

Eizo: [angry] ...or when one of us resorts to murder to stop this.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Oh, so now you believe in the Beast?

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Kaori: [angry] I don't!

Shizuko: [shocked] Huh?

Kaori: [angry] This doesn't feel normal! Something's clearly not right here!

Shizuko: [angry] What more proof do you need? That's four incidents we've had so far! And look at Fukumi! First Taro, now her - who's gonna be injured or attacked next?

Azuma finished bandaging Fukumi's arm and patted it gently.

Azuma: Better?

Fukumi: [happy] Much more! Thanks a lot, Azuma! What would we do without you?

Wakako: [accusatory] H-Hey! No need to lay it on that thick…

Ichiro: [snide] Well, Captain Rulebook? What's your plan now?

Eizo: [annoyed] Damn it…

Hanako: We need a proper plan to stop this Beast once and for all. We can't have it continuing to wreak havoc among us like this. Eizo, what are you thinking?

Eizo: I'm thinking...we really need those bear traps.

Kaori: [angry] N-No! I won't let you!

She threw her arms around Buddy, who yelped.

Kaori: [angry] It's too dangerous for Buddy!

Eizo: [distressed] At this rate, if we don't catch the Beast soon, it's going to kill one of us! We have to stop that from happening!

Kaori: [angry] There has to be another way!

Eizo: [distressed] Like what?

Kaori stood up, and balled her hands into fists.

Kaori: [accusatory] I'll catch the Beast myself!

Wakako: [shocked] W-What…?

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] Don't be absurd. How would _you_ catch the Beast by yourself?

Wakako: [scared] I mean...it's already come after two of us!

Fukumi: [shocked] Yeah! If I couldn't handle it, what makes you think you can?

Kaori: [angry] I don't believe in any of this! Such a Beast can't possibly exist. M-Maybe...Monokuma's fooling us!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Does Fukumi's wound look like it's fake to you?

Kaori: [angry] ...I don't know. But I know what I believe in. And I know I won't let you put Buddy at risk!

Just like that, Kaori stormed off. I was surprised. Kaori was one of the most reserved members of the group, and she very rarely had outbursts like this. She must...really feel strongly about this.

I felt a twinge of sadness. All the joy of playing frisbee, trying to get Kaori to come out of her shell, trying to get the others to bond...it had dissipated into the air, replaced by more anger, tension and fear. Azuma's work had been for nothing.

Azuma: [worried] Fukumi, come. We should get you back to your room to rest. Your arm...you shouldn't move it too much.

Fukumi: [shocked] Really, it's fine! I've been through worse!

Azuma: It doesn't make this any more trivial.

Miyumi: [scared] Y-Yeah...I'll help you!

The three of them headed for Fukumi's home. The rest of us stood around, waiting for Eizo's guidance.

Shizuko: [annoyed] So what now?

Wakako: [nervous] Should...should we be armed?

Samira: There are weapons available in the General Store.

Eizo: [distressed] I don't know...that seems a little too dangerous…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Aren't our lives already in danger at this point? It's probably for the best that we're protected. What, you think one of us is going to try and use those weapons against another member of the group?

Yoshihiki: [playful] That's clearly what he's thinking. Try as he might, he can't not be suspicious of us!

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh...I didn't say that.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] But you thought it!

Eizo: [distressed] ...Very well. Everyone should at least have a knife...to protect themselves in case of an emergency.

Hanako: [distressed] Are you sure about this?

Eizo: [worried] ...I'm running out of options here. It's all I've got left. If we can't put bear traps around the village for Buddy's safety...then that's the next best idea.

Yoshihiki: [playful] What're you saying, Hanako? You don't trust us? After we agreed to not let another incident like with Nagatomo and Kenji happen again?

Hanako: [annoyed] …

Eizo: [accusatory] I'm going to trust in all of you...that those knives will only be used on the off-chance that you encounter the Beast, and purely for self-defense! We've had a total of four such incidents now, and five people have come across the creature. We can't let it happen again, and no one should be caught vulnerable and unaware if it happens to them. These weapons are meant to protect us in that scenario...so don't make me regret this.

Hanako: ...To be safe...I will be taking inventory of our supplies in the Store. Should anyone take anything they're not supposed to…[annoyed] They'll be sorry.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Ooh, so threatening! I'm practically quivering…

Hanako: Let's clear out of here.

Mordecai: What will become of the bakery?

Eizo: [distressed] I guess I'll have to dispatch another team to come and clean this up...

Mordecai: I can volunteer for that again.

Eizo: Really? I'll feel bad, making you do it twice in a row…

Mordecai: [excited] Never fear! This bakery holds a special place in my heart! To clean and restore it to its former glory bears no concern for me!

We all filed out of the bakery and Hanako led the way to the General Store.

I fell into step behind Eizo, and frowned.

Umeko: Hey, Eizo...are you alright?

Eizo: Hm? Of course I am. Why do you ask?

Umeko: Are...you bleeding?

Eizo: [shocked] Huh?

I pointed at the hem of his right sleeve. It was stained a murky purplish color. He held it up to his nose and sniffed.

Eizo: [confused] Hm...don't worry, it's not blood.

To my surprise, he stuck out his tongue and licked it.

Eizo: Heh...tastes like strawberry. I think it's just jam.

Umeko: Why do you…?

Eizo: I must've stained my suit when I came into the Bakery. Don't pay it any mind.

He turned and walked further away from me, clearly determined to avoid my line of questioning. His answer hadn't exactly reassured me…

[Move to: General Store]

Hanako handed out a knife to everyone that arrived.

Hanako: [annoyed] Make this clear...ONLY for emergencies. Understood?

Yoshihiki: [playful] We're already living in one big emergency! I think that kind of goes out the window-

Hanako: [annoyed] ONLY for emergencies.

She shoved his knife into his outstretched hands.

Hanako: [annoyed] It's risky enough giving _you_ a knife.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Sounds like you don't trust me.

Hanako: [annoyed] I'd be a fool to.

Shizuko snorted with disdain as she twirled her own knife experimentally. Remembering her lack of experience in the kitchen, I was suddenly alarmed.

Umeko: Um...you do know to be careful with that, right, Shizuko?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Please, Umeko. I've handled plenty of fake knives in acting.

_There's a big difference between a real knife and a fake knife, Shizuko!_

Taro: [distressed] It's so sh-sharp! Wh-What if I cut myself b-by accident?

Eizo: You'll be fine.

Eizo frowned, inspecting the knife he himself had just been given, the hilt of which was considerably more scratched up than the others.

Eizo: [disappointed] Just my luck, I suppose…

Hanako: Would you like to trade?

Eizo: No, it's fine, I guess...it's not a big deal.

As I took my own knife from Hanako, I looked up at the wall and hesitated.

Umeko: Hey um...wasn't there usually something on that plaque?

Hanako looked up at it and raised an eyebrow.

Hanako: Like what?

Umeko: I...could've sworn there used to be a prop shotgun up on the wall there.

Yoshihiki: [playful] You sure you're not just misremembering?

Hanako: [annoyed] Did you take it for a dumb prank?

Yoshihiki: Hey, I didn't have anything to do with this for once! At any rate, it's a prop, so who cares? There are no real bullets here. What's anyone gonna use a thing like that for, a paperweight?

Hanako: [annoyed] I swear...if I find out you've taken it…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, Nagatomo was the one always swiping things, not me! I just prank people!

I tucked the knife I'd been given away into my back pocket, making sure it was safely sheathed in its scabbard first.

I didn't think anyone else was still in the mood for frisbee. Wakako had rushed off to find Azuma, and Samira was returning to her mural. Ichiro had made his way home as soon as we were dismissed. Mordecai was assembling his team to help clean up the bakery, and with so few volunteers, Eizo and Hanako had no choice but to lead by example and join him.

Mordecai: [excited] Umeko! Will you assist us?

Umeko: Sure. Why not?

So I spent the rest of the day, helping to clean up the bakery with Mordecai, Eizo and Hanako. I decided to take the opportunity to investigate the scene while I was at it.

Umeko: So how did the Beast get in?

The four of us stood inside the Bakery, looking around.

Umeko: Fukumi said she and Miyumi were inside the kitchen when the lights went out. There's...only one door in and out of this place so...

Eizo stepped over to the light switch, over by the door.

Eizo: This is how the lights are turned on or off.

To show us, he flicked the switch, plunging the place into darkness. Inside the kitchen, the lights went out too.

Umeko: Wait...is that the only way to turn the lights off?

Eizo: As far as I know. Why?

Umeko: You...don't mean to say the Beast...turned them off?

I indicated how high up the light switch was from the floor.

Umeko: It would need to be our height to flick the switch, and even then, how would it know to do so? Unless it turned the lights off another way…

Eizo: Hey, you tell me. You're the only one out of us four who's properly seen the thing.

Mordecai: [excited] Aha! I've found the solution!

Eizo: What?

Mordecai: [excited] The Beast cast a Blanket of Darkness over the Bakery! It is a very powerful Illusion spell, known only to those most skilled in the art of necromancy! Once again, we have been fooled by a master of the arcane arts!

Hanako: [thoughtful] This was no magic act. But Umeko definitely brings up a good point. There has been something fishy about all this from the start…

Eizo: I mean...the Beast has demonstrated the capability to speak...would it be that much of a stretch to suggest it turned the lights off on its own too?

Hanako: Then that begs the question: why?

Eizo: [confused] Huh?

Hanako: Why turn off the lights in the first place? Is it that afraid of being seen? That's the one thing I don't get about the Beast and his appearances…

Umeko: What is it?

Hanako: [thoughtful] …

Umeko: Hanako?

Hanako: Sorry. I can't say right now.

_She's clearly onto something here...but she doesn't want to tell us._

Hanako: It's fine. Let's just not disclose any of this to the others for now. There's no need to spread too much paranoia at the moment.

Eizo: Can we trust you two to keep mum?

Umeko: I'm not fond of keeping secrets from the group, but...if it's for our good, then by all means…

Mordecai: [excited] You need not worry! I am excellent at keeping secrets!

Eizo: [worried] For some reason, I'm not totally convinced of that.

Hanako: Come on, let's finish up here and go before dinnertime.

I helped Mordecai clean up the kitchen. It was already a mess, but whether that was because of Fukumi or the Beast, I had no idea.

Mordecai: Mmm...I don't know what Miyumi was working on before the accident, but it tastes good! I'm a little disappointed she's not going to finish it!

He showed me a bowl of cake batter, and dipped his finger in it.

Mordecai: [happy] Taste it!

_There's no harm in that...right?_

_This could be a cake Fukumi made…in which case, I'll be lucky to not die from poisoning as soon as I stick it in my mouth…_

I dipped a hesitant finger inside the gooey batter, and licked it.

_...Hm._

Mordecai: [excited] Good, right?

_...Strawberry?_

Mordecai: [excited] Miyumi must have been making another one of her shortcakes! That girl is weird, but she is an excellent baker!

_Pot. Kettle. Black. The irony of Mordecai calling someone else 'weird' is not lost on me…_

After we were done and had cleaned the Bakery up to the best of our ability, we parted ways. Dinnertime was undoubtedly around the corner, though how willing Kaori would be to cook for the group after Eizo kept threatening to put Buddy at risk...was up in the air.

I decided to head to Fukumi's house to check on her. I found her and a group of others playing cards.

Fukumi: [excited] After Azuma and Miyumi brought me back, I proposed we played a game of cards! I mean, can you believe how good this girl is at Texas Hold' Em?

She pointed at Miyumi, who smiled cheekily.

Miyumi: [playful] I guess I've just got beginner's luck.

Fukumi: [annoyed] Ugh, I just know it's got something to do with those dolls! They're the ones drawing the cards, and they're always whispering advice to her!

_Fukumi...knows they're only dolls, right?_

Fukumi: [excited] And when Taro and Mordecai came along, I just had to invite them too!

Mordecai: [excited] Mordecai never denies a challenge! I have yet to settle scores with you on the snowy battlefield, Fukumi. Instead, we shall fight to see who emerges victorious on the field of gambling and deception!

Fukumi: [excited] You're so on! This guy is the best competitor!

_Nice to see her and Mordecai are getting along, at least._

The six of us spent way longer than we should've playing various card games in Fukumi's cottage, up til the point when Eizo had to knock on our door to remind us to come out for dinner. Kaori had decided to cook after all, but she was clearly still upset with Eizo and spent most of her time petting Buddy, refusing to let him out of her sight, until Eizo went up to her and promised he would not set bear traps around the village, given that it bothered her so much.

Eizo: I won't do it if you're really so against it. Alright?

Kaori: [sad] I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be difficult.

Eizo: I never said you were.

Kaori: I'm only looking out for Buddy.

Eizo: I understand that.

He turned to the rest of us.

Eizo: I have no announcements for today, everyone! Just...go to bed, and lock your doors...and I mean it, you two!

Taro: [embarrassed] Y-Y-Yes, sir!

Eizo: [annoyed] I said, don't call me 'sir'!

Taro: [distressed] S-S-S-Sorry, sir!

Eizo: [disappointed] Oh, forget it.

Fukumi: [disappointed] Aw, can't we play one more round of cards at my place?

Eizo: [distressed] No! I'm not risking people getting caught out of bed after hours!

Fukumi: [disappointed] Not even for a mass sleepover?

Eizo: [distressed] No! Your rooms aren't big enough! Rules are rules!

Fukumi: [disappointed] Jeez…

When I went to bed that night, I hoped that we wouldn't have a repeat of the night before, and that when I woke up tomorrow, we wouldn't have had another incident with the Beast.

_Can't we just have a day of peace? This place could've been a winter wonderland if not for this constant fear of the unknown…_

_No one's been too severely injured yet, with the exception of Fukumi's mild gash. I hope it stays that way…_

…

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

_Another day down…_

[Move to: Amphitheater]

When I arrived at the Amphitheater, I found Ichiro having an argument with Eizo.

Ichiro: [distressed] No one told me it was my turn to cook! I don't cook!

Eizo: [distressed] It doesn't matter. That's still your duty today!

Ichiro: [annoyed] I can't! You can't make me do it either!

Eizo: [distressed] Look, you have to be fair here, Ichiro. Everyone else before you did their duty without complaint...mostly. And I bet a bunch of them didn't have a lot of experience cooking either, but they still had to do it, and so do you.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Why can't you just make Azuma cook all the meals? He's easily the best chef.

Eizo: It's fair for us to split the job up so Azuma isn't cooking all the time. And now it's your turn.

Ichiro: [annoyed] This is stupid.

Eizo: [annoyed] Listen, I've got a lot more on my plate to deal with, with the Beast roaming about. This is the least of my problems. Can't you make this easy for me?

Ichiro: [annoyed] If it's the least of your problems, can't you just let it go and make someone else do it?

Eizo: [distressed] That wouldn't be fair! Everyone has an allocated duty for a reason. It's the rules!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ugh, you and your dumb rules! What, are you going to force me to do it?

Eizo: [accusatory] You're being unreasonable!

Ichiro: [accusatory] And you're acting like a tyrant again!

Azuma: [annoyed] Guys, please!

Azuma stepped in quickly and broke the two up. Eizo was staggering away from Ichiro, breathing heavily. Ichiro scowled, and curled his arms around Charlie.

Azuma: [annoyed] It doesn't do anyone good to be fighting this early in the morning. ...How about I give you a hand, Ichiro? Does that seem fair?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] …

Azuma: Well?

Ichiro: [annoyed] I don't need your help. I just…[embarrassed] I know I'm going to mess it up, cooking…

Fukumi: [snide] Isn't that rich? Weren't you also the one insulting me for being an awful chef?

Ichiro: [angry] That's different! You were an abysmal excuse of one! I…[uncomfortable] I don't want to screw it up too.

Azuma: Don't put yourself down before you've even given it a try.

Taro: [happy] Y-Y-Yeah! I think you'll b-b-be just f-f-fine, Ichiro. It's the th-thought that c-c-counts, right?

Ichiro: [embarrassed] Mmf...

Azuma: [playful] Besides...no matter how bad you are, you can't be as bad as Fukumi.

Fukumi: [annoyed] Hey! At least I actually do what I'm told to do instead of being difficult on purpose!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Grr…! I'll do it, just to show you I can do it better than you!

Fukumi: [happy] I'd love to see it, Ichiro.

Ichiro harrumphed and set Charlie down on the bench nearby, beside Taro.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Don't let Yoshihiki take that.

Taro: [shocked] S-Sure…

Azuma: There we go. Crisis averted!

Umeko: Good job.

He leaned in and spoke to me in a whisper.

Azuma: [worried] I hate seeing the group splintering like this. It's so unnecessary…

Umeko: People are just under a lot of stress because of the Beast and Monokuma...it just makes them want to lash out more.

Azuma: [worried] I know, but…

He paused, and stared at something in front of him.

Azuma: [confused] Eizo?

Eizo hadn't spoken since Azuma had stepped in between him and Ichiro's spat. He had his back turned to the group, and seemed to be panting, his back shuddering a little.

Umeko: Eizo? Are you alright?

Ichiro: [annoyed] What, did I piss you off that much?

Eizo: [confused] Eh?

Eizo spun around, startling us.

Eizo: [angry] You…[accusatory] You give me attitude again, and you'll regret it!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Psh. Whatever...I'm doing the stupid duty now, aren't I? You happy?

Eizo: [playful] Heh...very! Careful you don't set yourself on fire there, Cactus Boy!

Ichiro: [angry] Tch…! What'd you call me?

Azuma: [shocked] Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa! I thought we'd settled this! Break it up, guys!

Ichiro: [accusatory] He's the one starting it this time!

Hanako stormed over.

Hanako: [annoyed] What's the matter with you?

Eizo: [confused] Hm? [playful] Nothing's the matter. I'm feeling just fine! You people worry too much, you know that?

Ichiro: [annoyed] You're joking. Captain Rulebook here thinks that _we_ worry too much? You have a fit over us not following the rules every two seconds!

Eizo: [accusatory] And you're the one suffering an anxiety attack every four seconds!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Wha...you son-of-a-

Hanako: [annoyed] Okay, enough! Seriously! You boys are all just a bunch of macho idiots, the whole lot of you!

Azuma: [disappointed] ...Ahem.

Hanako: [thoughtful] ...Okay, fine, you're not so bad, Azuma.

Taro: [sad] M-M-Macho idiot? I'm not like th-that, am I?

Hanako: You're not off the hook only because you've broken the rules twice, sneaking around with Miyumi.

Taro: [distressed] Oh, c-c-come on! Th-That doesn't count!

Hanako: And Eizo, I expect better of you. I'm starting to think the stress of being the leader is getting to you…

Eizo: [snide] Nonsense! I'm the SHSL Commander for a reason! It'd be a pretty shoddy title if I couldn't handle a group like this!

Hanako: [worried] Maybe you should take a break...you look like you've had trouble sleeping.

Eizo: [playful] Maybe I just can't sleep at night cos I'm thinking about you.

Hanako: [angry] Ngh…!

Azuma: [shocked] …E-Eizo!

Hanako: [distressed] Wh...what are…[uncomfortable] I don't...why are you…[embarrassed] This...is a public place...you can't just-

Umeko: Eizo...where did that come from?

Eizo turned to me, and raised an eyebrow.

Eizo: [playful] I could ask you the same question! Who are you again?

Umeko: H-Huh?

Ichiro: [distressed] What the fuck? Are you drunk? That's Umeko!

Eizo: [laughing] Ah, yes! But of course it is! Sorry...I'm not used to you without your coat on.

_Something's not right here..._

Umeko: ...You really do need sleep.

Eizo: [playful] But hey! Maybe you're right! I really am too tired! It's probably because of all the idiots yapping in my ear all the time! So excuse me, I'm going to take a nice, long nap!

Eizo sauntered off, leaving the bunch of us standing around in shock.

Wakako: [confused] What was that about?

Ichiro did his best to make us breakfast, refusing to lose to Fukumi - more out of pride than anything - and his efforts produced a passable meal, which Azuma praised just to be nice to him, and though Ichiro tried to hide it, we could all tell he was pleased.

Ichiro: [annoyed] You don't have to patronize me. I know it wasn't great.

Azuma: It doesn't have to be. No one was expecting a five-star meal. It's fine on its own.

Wakako: Yeah, dude...you give yourself way too hard a time. [playful] After all, nothing can be as bad as what Fukumi comes up with.

Fukumi: [sad] Must you all mock my skills in the kitchen with such gusto?

Ichiro: [embarrassed] Hmph. Well...whatever. Who cares?

_Clearly, you do._

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Mordecai: Ah, Umeko! I am truly honored to welcome the presence of another great warrior such as myself! For what purpose have you sought me out today? Do you wish to challenge me in the game of the hunt? You are either very brave or very foolish, for I, Mordecai Fisher, the SHSL Marksman, shall not show you any mercy! Prepare to be vanquished by my skills!

I decided to spend some time with Mordecai. We returned to the inn, and he had fun showing me how good he was at darts again.

Looks like Mordecai and I grew a little closer today.

Umeko: W-Wow. That's the eighteenth straight time in a row you hit the bulls-eye with both eyes closed and one hand behind your back!

Mordecai: [snide] Thank you! Of course, this is child's play. Now, if I had my crossbow, then you would really see the true power of the SHSL Marksman!

_That'll be a sight to see._

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Umeko, may I confide in you about something?

Umeko: Go ahead.

_Knowing Mordecai, the chances of this being a loaded question or a tall tale are pretty high._

Mordecai: I hail from a long line of valiant heroes, stalwart knights and courageous warriors.

_Yep._

Mordecai: That strength I see in my bloodline...I sense it likewise flowing through your veins!

Umeko: Um...what?

Mordecai: [excited] You carry yourself with the pride of a fighter! You possess the inner drive and tenacity of those to whom I have associated mightiness with!

Umeko: ...Thanks?

Mordecai: Apologies. I understand you are baffled, and rightfully so. But I merely had to admit that I see the potential in you to become a real warrior! And I would like to help you achieve that!

_I have a hard time understanding most of what Mordecai says half the time, but if I’m not wrong, I...think he’s trying to…_

  1. Brag about himself
  2. Hit on me
  3. Praise my fitness



…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Praise my fitness

Umeko: You’re...giving me a compliment.

Mordecai: [embarrassed] Of...of course! [excited] Your physique has the potential to be that of a warrior! And I respect that!

Umeko: Ah...thanks. I...well, I can’t exactly say it’s ‘cause I work out because...I don’t remember.

Mordecai: Nevertheless, I see a long way to go for you to reach your potential, but I have hope that you can reach that goal! [happy] How would you like me to train you?

Umeko: You...want to be my coach?

Mordecai: [snide] Physical fitness and spiritual training should be part and parcel of everyone's life! I merely wish to help you unlock your true potential, Umeko! That is what friends do for each other, no?

Umeko: Well...I suppose you would be the most dope fitness trainer ever.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] My own training took me many years. I spent years learning to fight from my master. He taught me all the basics of self-defense, and trained me in all kinds of martial arts too. Without him, I would not be half the warrior I am today. [excited] You must let me teach you some of my fighting tactics someday!

Umeko: Oh, I dunno...I'm not really the violent sort...

Mordecai: [shocked] Believe it or not, becoming a true warrior is not all about fighting, though. For instance, I spent countless hours meditating with my master's guidance. Archery isn't all about a keen eye, you know. It's also about patience and being at peace with oneself. [snide] How did you think I earned my title as the SHSL Marksman? It didn't happen overnight.

_It's funny to hear Mordecai, of all people, talk about patience, considering how impulsive he can be at times._

Mordecai: My master passed his skill of archery down to me. It took many many many failed attempts to get to his level. But it was all worth it in the end. [snide] Now, with my trusty crossbow, I could nail a mark regardless of any distractions! The world could be exploding all around me and it would not deter me from hitting my target. [happy] That is why I would like to coach you, personally. My master helped me unlock my true skill and potential as a marksman; I only wish to help you do the same wherever I can. Such an achievement will bring fulfillment to your life, I assure you.

Umeko: Heh...maybe someday, Mordecai. Maybe someday…

_Mordecai may talk nonsense most of the time...but that was an almost legitimate conversation we just had. I can tell he’s really passionate over all this kind of stuff about body and soul...maybe I should get him into yoga._

[Mordecai’s Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.]

I still have some free time left. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Miyumi]

Miyumi: [happy] Hi, Umeko! [as Ms. Shortcake] Hi! [as Nico] Hey! [as Dr. Creeper] What's up?

I decided to spend some time with Miyumi and all of her dolls. Looks like Miyumi (and her dolls) and I grew a little closer today.

Umeko: You know, Miyumi, I've been curious…

Miyumi: [confused] What about?

Umeko: Your dolls...how did you first realize you had a talent for ventriloquism?

Miyumi: [happy] Oh, heehee! It's a funny story, actually. My dad was a dollmaker. He wasn't a fan of dolls made in factories, mass-produced, that kind of thing. He was old-fashioned and liked to stitch them up together by hand. And so, he would make dolls for me, and repair them whenever their outfits got frayed or their stuffing fell out!

Umeko: Did he get you into ventriloquism?

Miyumi: No, but he certainly set me on the path. He gave me Ms. Shortcake first, and I used to adore her. [excited] I played with her all the time as a kid! And she and I would have tons of tea parties together, and we would talk all day long, and she was my bestest friend and companion in the whole wide world!

_I'm trying to follow along but I don't know how to feel about this…_

_I suppose it's cute that she grew so attached to Ms. Shortcake. She must feel less like a doll and more like a close confidant, to Miyumi._

Miyumi: [happy] I would give Ms. Shortcake her own unique voice, and we would have long conversations together about all kinds of things! [shocked] But it really freaked my parents out.

Umeko: Huh?

Miyumi: [thoughtful] Well, I was just a kid, remember? They heard me talking to Ms. Shortcake in my room one time and barged in. They were terrified when they didn't see anyone else in the room with me, and couldn't figure out where Ms. Shortcake's voice had come from. They didn't believe me at first when I told them I'd been talking with my dolls.

Umeko: Let me guess. They thought you were talking with…

1\. A stranger

2\. Imaginary friends

3\. Ghosts

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Ghosts

Miyumi: [shocked] Yeah! Can you believe it? My parents thought I'd been talking with spirits! [happy] But thank goodness I ended up the SHSL Ventriloquist instead of the SHSL Medium or something...I told them I'd given my doll her 'voice' and showed them what I could do without seeming to open my mouth...it really impressed them!

Umeko: And that's how your talents in ventriloquism started?

Miyumi: Yeah! I showed it off all the time at talent shows or at 'show-and-tell' presentations in class. [disappointed] It kinda freaked my schoolmates out though...people used to tease me for being a 'witch'...

Umeko: What? That's horrible!

Miyumi: [sad] Yeah...well, it was a long time ago.

Umeko: How did they treat you?

Miyumi: [sad] I'd...rather not talk about it, too much.

Umeko: Oh, okay...that's fine!

Miyumi: [happy] Anyway, I've gotta go. It's almost time for me and Ms. Shortcake's four o' clock tea party! [as Ms. Shortcake] Ta-ta!

She skipped off, humming to herself, and I was left to contemplate whether she was incredibly imaginative or just plain insane.

[Miyumi's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her.]

With Miyumi and her dolls gone, I decided I'd better head back home.

The day had passed by in peace, which I was thankful for. There hadn't been another Beast incident, and I hoped I wasn't being naive in counting on it to stay that way.

Arriving at dinner, I saw - unsurprisingly - that Ichiro was once again getting into another argument.

Ichiro: [angry] Just leave me alone!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Come on, mate! You don't have to be so salty about it!

Ichiro: [angry] ...I hate you.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] You don't mean that!

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] This is precisely why I wanted to be in the bathhouse on my own. I knew it was only a matter of time until you tried something dastardly!

Yoshihiki: [playful] 'Dastardly'? Who uses a word like that?

Ichiro: [annoyed] You're such a pain. [distressed] I have severe anxiety for a reason! I don't need you making it worse!

Azuma: [disappointed] Okay...what's wrong now?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Ichiro's still upset about me jostling him in the bath.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Tch...you were harrassing me!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] You're way too wound-up, bro! You've got to loosen up! Stop worrying about what others will think about you!

Ichiro: [accusatory] Yeah, because I'm likely to take life advice from _you_ , of all people.

Azuma: Yoshihiki-

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah, yeah, Azuma, I know. 'Leave him alone', blah blah blah...I got it, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes...I'm going.

He laughed and left Ichiro alone.

Umeko: What...did he do to you in the bathhouse?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I'd rather not discuss it…

Azuma shook his head at me, a wry smile playing on his lips, and I figured he was probably right to not want to head into that minefield.

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh…

Eizo had arrived, looking haggard.

Azuma: [worried] You feeling any better?

Eizo: [confused] Huh? I guess…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Oh, look who it is. You gonna insult me some more, or what?

Eizo: [confused] Huh?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Psh. I didn't think so…

Eizo: [worried] When did I insult you…?

Ichiro: [accusatory] What do you mean, 'when'...?

Azuma shot him down with a quiet glare and Ichiro grumbled, returning to his cooking, as he sizzled his patties on the grill with more force than he needed to.

Eizo: [worried] If I said anything that upset you...I'm sorry?

Ichiro: [annoyed] That didn't sound particularly apologetic.

Eizo: [worried] I've just been under the weather, as of late. This Beast situation hasn't been helping.

He shuddered, drawing his suit jacket closer around him, his teeth chattering.

Eizo: [worried] I really can't take any more surprises...please tell me there weren't any accidents again today.

Azuma: Nope. Today was Beast-free.

Eizo: Thank goodness for that…

Umeko: Eizo...what was up with you this morning?

Eizo: [confused] Hm?

Umeko: You were behaving really oddly…

Eizo: [worried] Like I said...I think I'm coming down with something. Maybe I'm a little sick…

He did look like he was in a lot of discomfort.

Umeko: You should probably retire to bed early, if that's the case.

Eizo: [worried] Yeah...maybe that's for the best. It's what Hanako advised me to do too…

Ichiro: [snide] Hmph. I'm surprised she's still talking to you after what you said to her today…

Eizo: [shocked] Huh? What...what did I say?

Ichiro: [annoyed] How do you just forget saying something lewd like that? You were making a pass at her!

Eizo: [shocked] Huh? I...I was?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Dude...you were implying you were thinking about her in your sleep!

Eizo: [distressed] Ahh!

Umeko: Eizo…?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] I...I most certainly do not! Why...why would I…[embarrassed] Oh jeez...I knew she was behaving strangely when I saw her earlier...this is so humiliating…

Azuma: [worried] You should really get some sleep. There hasn't been any incidents today and as long as everyone stays indoors tonight, that should stay the same. It's perfect for you to catch up on sleep and alleviate all that stress you're under. It would do you good.

Eizo: [uncomfortable] Y-You're right...I better go back right now!

He rushed away, making a beeline for his cottage, his whole face flushed beetroot-red.

Azuma: [worried] Poor guy…

_What is going on with Eizo lately? He's so much different from the guy I knew him as back at the inn...the situation with the Beast has really been affecting everyone since we've left._

_I can't believe I'm thinking this but...I wish we were back in the inn. When we were trapped inside, all we wanted was to get out, but admittedly, life was simpler back then. We didn't have to deal with the threat of being torn apart by an unknown creature, at least…_

After dinner was finished, I returned to my cottage and tried to get some sleep.

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Ahem, ahem. This is an official announcement! It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially nighttime! The dining hall is now off limits and will be locked momentarily. Okay then, sweet dreams, everyone! Sleep tight...don't let the bed bugs bite...upupupu...and remember. The Beast is out there, so lock your doors and board up your windows, because he could be coming for you! Upupupu!

_Grr…_

…

_Hm?_

There was no howling tonight. Instead, I heard...a strange noise in the distance...really faintly...

_It sounds like...barking?_

I don't know when, but I eventually fell asleep.

...but not for long.

I should've known it was wishful thinking, to have hoped that we would go one day without an incident involving the Beast. It was naive of me to have even entertained that thought.

Because as soon as I showed even one sign of having hope…

...it would be just that much easier for Monokuma to dash it on the rocks.

'RING RING RING!'

I jerked awake in bed, blinking away my tiredness.

_No…_

'RING RING RING!'

_Not again...it can't be!_

But it was.

The bell!

Rushing to get dressed as quickly as I could, I stumbled out of my cottage. Azuma was out alongside me, and cast me a worried glance.

Azuma: [worried] I guess it really was too good to be true…

Umeko: What do you think's happened this time?

Azuma: [worried] ...I don't want to think about it. Come on.

One by one, people began leaving their cottages, heading to where the bell was located.

Shizuko: [bored] Hm? What...it feels so early…

Taro: [nervous] It w-w-wasn't Miyumi and I th-this time!

Hanako: What's happened? Who isn't here?

I looked around, scanning the sea of faces.

Azuma: Let's get to the signpost.

We hurried over, and at once, we saw who was ringing the bell at this late hour.

Kaori: [in tears] …

Umeko: Huh? K-Kaori? What's the matter?

Kaori: [in tears] …

Kaori didn't respond and ignored my question. When we'd all reached her, she simply turned and walked away, leading us to the Amphitheatre.

Once there, our questions were answered.

[CG] Man's Best Friend [CG]

I could only watch, in morbid horror, as Kaori slumped to the floor in defeat, sinking to her knees. She knelt, trembling, before the body of her dog, **Buddy** , sprawled in front of her, with large, ugly wounds all over him, staining his fur and the snow around them a dull, coppery shade of red.

Surviving Students: 14  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL “Amnesiac”  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...cliffhanger! The second (human) death will take place in the next chapter!
> 
> Life has gotten a little more hectic for me so unfortunately, I don't have as much time to write as I used to. This means that future chapters may be a bit delayed from now on, sorry...
> 
> I'll do my best to keep updating but I hope you understand if chapters take a bit of time! Thanks for understanding and reading!


	15. Chapter 2: In The Belly Of The Beast, Daily Life - Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko‘s thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]

Umeko: No...

I couldn't believe my eyes. Buddy - the dog who was always so full of life, so eager to play fetch, Kaori's best friend and her closest companion, who she cared for and tended to more than she did herself...was dead.

Murdered.

All around me, the others were reacting with similar gasps of shock and horror.

Miyumi: [scared] Ahhhhhhh!

Taro: [scared] N-No!

Ichiro: [distressed] You can't be serious…

Wakako: [distressed] Eeep! Wh...What happened to the dog?

Kaori: [in tears] Buddy…

Kaori leant down, almost shielding the dog's body with her own, and wept, her tears dripping down onto his blood-matted fur.

Taro: [distressed] Q-Quick! Is he still alive?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Don't be daft! Look at him! He's got wounds all over. There's no chance he survived that.

Taro: [in tears] N-No...why…?

Mordecai: [sad] ...Kaori...I'm so sorry...

Eizo: [distressed] What's going on? Why's everyone gathered here?

Eizo had arrived, late just like the last few times. His jaw dropped upon seeing the scene before him.

Eizo: [shocked] W-What…? No! This...this is…!

_No...Buddy…_

Miyumi: [distressed] H-How did this happen? [in tears] It's so horrible!

Kaori: [in tears] ...ngh…

Fukumi: [sad] Kaori…?

Kaori: [in tears] …

_Even...even a dog wasn't spared from all this bloodshed…_

Samira: [distressed] Can't we just have...one fucking night of peace in here? [angry] Monokuma!

Monokuma: Monokuma appears!

As if he'd been waiting for his cue, Monokuma popped out of the snow like he'd been in hiding and waddled over to join us.

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] It's been too long, you guys! I've missed you all! Looks like you guys have been having a lot of fun without me! You requested my presence?

Samira: [accusatory] Cut the crap! Tell us what happened here!

Monokuma: [confused] Wha wha?

Samira: [accusatory] Look!

Monokuma: [distressed] Uwah!

Monokuma peered down at Buddy's prone form, and reached a paw out to poke him.

Kaori: [angry] Don't touch him! Get away!

Monokuma: [laughing] Wow! That was unexpected!

Eizo: [distressed] E-Explain yourself…!

Monokuma: [confused] About what?

Eizo: [distressed] How...how is this...how did this happen?

Monokuma: Not my problem! Figure it out yourselves!

Wakako: [shocked] Kaori? What...what happened to Buddy?

Kaori didn't respond. Her shoulders were still visibly shaking. She looked like she was going to go into shock.

Monokuma: [sad] You know, I don't know if I should be happy about this or not…

Samira: [angry] What kind of fucking question is that? Why would you be _happy_ about this?

Monokuma: [confused] Well, I mean...someone's finally dead, right? I gotta be honest, you people take way too long to start turning on each other and I'm getting bored waiting. [excited] I needed some action!

Shizuko: [annoyed] It's a _dog_.

Samira: [accusatory] ' _Action_ '? Damn you...have you no heart?

Monokuma: I'm a bear! Bears don't have hearts!

Taro: [nervous] I'm pr-pretty sure that's not b-b-biologically correct…

Monokuma: Also, don't you find this all poetically ironic?

Shizuko: [annoyed] How do you figure that?

Monokuma: [angry] Well, I never did get around to punishing the mutt for attacking me all those days ago, remember? I don't forgive and I don't forget! So this is his comeuppance!

Kaori: [angry] You bastard!

Kaori had her fists clenched, and she had angry tears streaming down her cheeks, cooling in the wintery air. She stood up and towered over Monokuma, shaking.

Kaori: [angry] Buddy didn't deserve this! He was just a DOG! He was innocent!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Innocent, guilty - what does it matter? At the end of the day, he was locked in here with all of you, and I guess even he wasn't safe!

Kaori: [angry] This is a murder! Right? So we're having a trial for this...right?

Monokuma: [laughing] Are you for real? A trial? For the damn dog? No! I certainly hope that if someone wanted to get out of here, they weren't seriously considering that killing the dog would do it for them. No, no, nooo...you have to kill an actual human being if you want to get out of here. Dogs don't count! Too bad!

Kaori: [angry] Ngh!

Eizo: [distressed] I don't understand...h-how did Buddy die? His wounds…

I was refraining from looking at them. I'd already seen two of my classmates dead...I couldn't bear to see a helpless dog the same way.

Eizo: [distressed] Did...did you do this?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Of course not! That being said, I know everything that goes on around here, so I know exactly how Buddy died! But I'm going to keep mum and give nothing away! But can I just say, that this looks like it's very promising! Upupupu...how exciting!

Samira: [angry] This isn't over!

Monokuma: You're right! It's not! But for me, it is! Now, I've got a hot date to get to with a delicious salmon! See ya later!

Monokuma scampered away, and Samira shook a fist at his disappearing form.

Taro: [nervous] Wh-What do we d-d-do now…?

Everyone glanced at one another, all reflecting the same wide-eyed expressions of fear, confusion, and apprehension.

Wakako: [worried] …

Shizuko: [annoyed] …

Miyumi: [distressed] …

Azuma: [worried] Kaori? Hey...can you tell us what happened?

Kaori had her back to all of us, but she hadn't unclenched her fists and she stood where she was, staring down at Buddy's body, shaking with barely repressed fury.

Kaori: [in tears] …

Miyumi: [worried] K-Kaori…?

Fukumi: [shocked] Kaori, come on...you're worrying us.

Kaori: [angry] Who...did this…?

_Huh?_

She turned around, and her expression was one of utter hatred.

Kaori: [angry] Which one of you did this?

No one said a word. I was stunned.

_One of us...did this to Buddy?_

Kaori: [angry] Who was it?!

Eizo: [worried] Slow down...tell us all what happened. How did you find him? ...Like this?

Kaori: [angry] That's none of your business!

Shizuko: [annoyed] We can't exactly help you out if you don't tell us what you know…

Kaori: [accusatory] I don't need your help! I just need the person behind this to fess up!

Umeko: I don't understand...why are you so sure one of us did this?

Kaori: [angry] …

_She's glaring at me…_

_I've never seen her this angry before…_

_Buddy really meant a lot to her._

Kaori: [angry] Look at him. Look at him! He's been...stabbed…[in tears]...all...over…

People were looking away, at the floor or at their feet, uncomfortable.

Azuma: [sad] Kaori...

Umeko: Kaori...I know you're really upset right now...trust me, I am too. Everyone likes Buddy. I can't imagine who would do such a thing…

Shizuko: [snide] Huh? Isn't it obvious?

Taro: [nervous] W-W-W-W-What do you m-m-mean?

Shizuko: [accusatory] Who else could have committed such a gruesome, heinous act but a monster itself? This has to be the work of The Beast!

_The Beast? The...Beast did this?_

Kaori: [angry] No. I refuse to believe that's true!

Shizuko: [confused] Huh?

Kaori: [angry] All you people do is blame the Beast, Beast, Beast, over and over again, when none of you have ever actually even seen it!

Wakako: [confused] Huh? But...there's been four sightings so far! And five witnesses! How can you not think the Beast is guilty of this?

Kaori: [angry] Let's just say that I just know.

Samira: [annoyed] You're basing this off a gut feeling?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Why are you so adamant that it was one of us who killed the dog anyway? Why would it benefit anyone to do such a thing? It doesn't even make any sense!

Kaori: [angry] I don't know. But when I find out...that person is gonna pay. I swear it.

Eizo: Kaori-

Kaori: [angry] And don't try to stop me!

She stormed off into the snow.

Eizo: [shocked] Hey, wait! Come back!

But she was long gone.

Eizo: [distressed] Dammit…

Shizuko: [annoyed] So after all that, we still have no idea what happened. How did the dog wind up like this?

We stared down at Buddy's limp corpse, and I felt a surge of indignation rush through me.

_Who could've done this to Buddy? So sweet, and innocent...and for what?_

_To think, that in the end...not even a dog was safe from the horrors of the Killing Game…_

_What did Kaori mean?_

[[flashback]]

Shizuko: [accusatory] This has to be the work of The Beast!

Kaori: [angry] No. I refuse to believe that's true! All you people do is blame the Beast, Beast, Beast, over and over again, when none of you have ever actually even seen it!

Wakako: [confused] Huh? But...there's been four sightings so far! And five witnesses! How can you not think the Beast is guilty of this?

Kaori: [angry] Let's just say that I just know.

[[end: flashback :end]]

_What had that been about? Did...did Kaori know something about the Beast? Was the Beast really behind Buddy's death?_

_And if not...then who was?_

Eizo: Mordecai.

Mordecai: [sad] Yes?

Eizo: You were…[sad]...close with Kaori...and Buddy. Could you check up on her later?

Mordecai: Of course.

Eizo: Thank you.

Wakako: [worried] So what are we doing with the body?

Miyumi: [distressed] I don't want to look at it! It's bad enough I saw K-K-Kenji...I'll never get the images out of my mind…

Taro: [sad] W-We should g-g-give him a pr-proper burial…

Hanako: Monokuma cleared Kenji's and Nagatomo's bodies for us...but this...I think he's leaving for us to take care of on our own. Buddy wasn't a participant...I guess he feels he's not his responsibility.

Eizo: [distressed] Ng...Taro's right. We should...bury him...and give him a funeral.

Shizuko: [snide] A funeral? For a dog? We didn't even have one for Kenji and Nagatomo!

Eizo: [annoyed] The least we can do is bury him! I'm not asking you to come in a black dress and weep. [accusatory] Show a little sensitivity!

Shizuko: [angry] I'm just being sensible here! [worried] It's not like I'm not upset about the dog dying too…[accusatory] You know there are other people here thinking the same thing!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yeah, but we're not all dumb enough to say it out loud. Show a little respect.

Shizuko: [angry] Tch…[snide] It's funny, hearing that from a guy like you.

Eizo: [distressed] It's settled. We'll bury Buddy properly. We...should seek Kaori's blessing first, and let her decide where to put the grave. [sad] ...She was closest with him, after all.

Azuma: [sad] We should...cover him, with a blanket. I don't feel right leaving his body out in the cold and the open like this.

Eizo: You're right. Can someone fetch a blanket or towel?

Taro: I'll g-get it.

As Taro left, I stepped forward.

Umeko: Wait!

Eizo: Hm?

Umeko: Shouldn't we...investigate the body first?

Eizo: [shocked] Huh? Why?

Umeko: So we can...maybe figure out who killed him.

Eizo: [worried] I know Kaori said she believed it was one of us...but you do realize the chances are high that this was a crime committed by the Beast...right?

_The Beast has been seen a total of four times. This would make it his fifth encounter...and his first real victim._

_If Monokuma wanted to show us he meant business, having the Beast attack Buddy would seem like a good way to spur one of us on into taking action without actually killing a participant. But still...Kaori's conviction gives me pause, and above all...there's definitely something fishy about this. I've had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach for the past few days...and it's only intensifying as this goes on._

Umeko: Does everyone think that?

I looked around at the others.

Wakako: [nervous] I mean...who else could've done this?

Shizuko: [annoyed] You're gonna believe Kaori just because she got a little heated and yelled a bit? It's like Plant Boy said - none of us has a motive to kill the dog. All the evidence suggests this was another Beast attack.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Would you people stop calling me Plant Boy already?

Azuma: [thoughtful] It does fit the Beast's modus operandi...he's been escalating his attacks the last few days, from injuring Taro to attacking Fukumi...and now...killing an innocent.

Umeko: Still...I think we owe it to Kaori...and Buddy...to inspect the scene first.

Eizo: [worried] Well…

Azuma: Taro won't be back with the blanket so soon. I trust Umeko's judgment on this. If she says it's best to check the scene out first...we should. I'm sure you can spare a couple minutes.

Eizo: Very well then. How about everyone spread out and look around? Maybe...we'll find something.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Psh...I doubt it.

But everyone followed Eizo's lead. Azuma walked up to me.

Azuma: Hey. Taro'll probably be back any second...so this is going to be a really short look around. Let's make the most of it, shall we? We should start by looking at Buddy's body...and the scene of the crime. I...guess we should also get everyone's testimony, to see where they were before the incident. Not that I suspect any of them, I just...feel we should be thorough...for Kaori's sake.

Umeko: Yeah...let's do it.

[[INVESTIGATION]]

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlEs5ciD4Ak]

[Inspect: Buddy's Body]

Buddy lay on the ground in the centre of the amphitheatre, with a small, rapidly drying pool of blood surrounding him. He looked so peaceful, it was almost like I could fool myself into believing he was simply asleep.

Azuma saw the look on my face.

Azuma: [sad] I know. It's...hard.

Umeko: I didn't think it'd be almost as hard as investigating Kenji…

Azuma gently rolled Buddy over. He had been stabbed at least half a dozen times in the side, and that was what killed him. I couldn't tell if the wounds were inflicted by a Beast, or man-made.

Umeko: Do you think you can use this autopsy to prove if Kaori's right or wrong?

Azuma: [thoughtful] I don't know, but...we haven't actually seen the Beast's claws in person. We've only heard about them from eyewitness testimony, and not all of them might be accurate...given the Beast's only attacked in complete or semi-darkness...I mean, you remember Fukumi's gash, right?

Umeko: Yeah. I thought it looked weird, for a claw mark.

Azuma: Right. So...maybe the Beast's claws are shaped a different way?

Umeko: I can't believe we're just accepting that this Beast is of monstrous origin. We're at risk of sounding like Mordecai. Such a beast shouldn't exist unless it's been genetically modified!

Azuma: We don't have any or enough information to prove otherwise. For the sake of this investigation...let's assume the Beast's claws have been shaped in a way that can create both Fukumi's injury and these marks on Buddy…

Umeko: The ferocity with which Buddy's attacker killed him with...more than six puncture wounds...it's awful.

Azuma: [sad] Yeah...I can't imagine why whoever did this killed him with so much violence…

He frowned, peering a little more closely at Buddy's wounds, gently brushing his fur with his fingers.

Umeko: What's wrong? Have you found something?

Azuma: Yeah, take a look.

He held his hands up for me to see, and I was surprised to see that they were sparkling.

Umeko: What the…? What is…

Azuma: There are strange gold flakes stuck to Buddy's fur, mostly centered around where his wounds are.

Umeko: Gold flakes? What from?

Azuma: That's the question, isn't it?

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Buddy's Autopsy]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Gold Flakes]

[Inspect: Pig]

Umeko: Wha…?

Near Buddy's body, was another pig from the Supermarket. It looked only partially ripped into, instead of being fully ripped open like the last one.

Azuma: [worried] Ugh…

Umeko: Was...this the Beast's doing?

Azuma: Possibly.

Umeko: So the Beast was...what, tearing into another frozen pig?

Azuma: It looks like he wasn't finished when Buddy showed up.

Umeko: I guess...that could suggest Buddy was killed on accident by finding the Beast devouring the pig, but…why would Buddy have been out on his own anyway? That dog hardly ever leaves Kaori's side.

Azuma: Why did the Beast bring this pig here to begin with?

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Pig At Amphitheatre]

[Talk to: Eizo]

Azuma: [worried] Hey, Eizo. Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but...where were you before...you know...this happened?

Eizo: No worries. I get it, you need everyone's account.

Umeko: Weren't you late?

Eizo: [nervous] I was.

_In the inn, Eizo was always the most punctual. He was almost always in the dining hall first. But these few days...he's always been showing up after everyone else._

Eizo: Sorry. I'm definitely falling sick. I haven't had a good night's sleep in a while. I was tossing and turning in my bed and it took me a while to get up, get dressed and head out to find you guys. That's all.

Azuma: I suppose that's fair.

_It's plausible but...not a concrete alibi. I don't think we're getting a concrete alibi out of many people...most of us were asleep, after all._

[Talk to: Fukumi]

Fukumi: Hey, guys. [sad] So horrid, to see what's happened…

Azuma: Can you tell us where you were before Buddy was found?

Fukumi: I was...in my cottage.

Azuma: Okay. Can anyone prove that?

Fukumi: [nervous] I...wasn't alone.

_Oh?_

Fukumi: Mordecai was with me.

Umeko: Mordecai?

Fukumi: [nervous] Hey, I know, we're not supposed to go into each others' cottages at night, but…[excited] I just really wanted to finish our game of cards! You know how competitive the two of us are! And I'm the SHSL Daredevil for a reason! 'Eff the rules!

_...Alright. I guess, in a weird way, this helps her out because she and Mordecai should have each other as alibis._

[Talk to: Miyumi]

Miyumi: [as Dr. Creeper] Truly, such a tragedy… [as Ms. Shortcake] Why the dog? Why? Why do the good die young? He was so adorable…

Umeko: Uh, Miyumi…? Is this a good time?

Miyumi: [sad] G-Go ahead and ask me what you need to.

Azuma: Where were you before the incident?

Miyumi: [worried] I wasn't with Taro, if that's what you were thinking. I was...just...in my cottage, with my dolls…

Umeko: …

Azuma: …

Miyumi: …

Umeko: …

Miyumi: ...reading a bedtime story together.

_I can believe that. But I'm pretty sure her dolls aren't going to count towards her alibi._

Azuma: So you weren't asleep?

Miyumi: No.

Azuma: Then, did you perhaps...hear anything?

Miyumi: [shocked] Hear anything? [worried] Well...I think I did remember hearing barking…

Umeko: Yeah, so did I…

Miyumi: [worried] It was really faint though and I didn't pay it much attention…[sad] I guess I should've…

Azuma: [worried] Hey, don't blame yourself. No one knew Buddy had been in danger. It's normal for dogs to bark.

Miyumi: I just assumed Buddy was barking like he always did. [nervous] Do you...think he was barking at his attacker?

_Could that be the case?_

[Talk to: Hanako]

Umeko: Hanako. Can we talk to you?

Hanako: Sure. What seems to be the problem?

Umeko: If it's not too much trouble, can we know where you were before Buddy was found dead?

Hanako: [confused] You haven't told her, Azuma?

Umeko: Huh? Azuma…?

Azuma: [nervous] Ah...th-that's right. Sorry. Umeko, um...Hanako and I were together.

Umeko: Wh-What? The two of you...um...why?

Azuma: [playful] It's nothing like what you're thinking…

Umeko: I wasn't thinking of anything!

Hanako: I merely wanted to discuss matters with Azuma. We were talking about potential countermeasures to prevent future Beast attacks. [annoyed] Clearly, given what just happened to Buddy, you can see why such a thing would have been a good idea.

Umeko: The two of you were...discussing about the Beast?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Hanako knocked on my door a little before the Nighttime Announcement. She told me she wanted to discuss ways we could protect the group from the Beast.

Umeko: Oh...but why Azuma, Hanako? Why not Eizo?

Hanako: [annoyed] Eizo's...been tired...as of late. You…[uncomfortable] saw the way he acted this morning.

_Right…_

[[flashback]]

Hanako: [worried] Maybe you should take a break...you look like you've had trouble sleeping.

Eizo: [playful] Maybe I just can't sleep at night cos I'm thinking about you.

Hanako: [distressed] Wh...what are…[uncomfortable] I don't...why are you…[embarrassed] This...is a public place...you can't just-

[[end: flashback :end]]

Hanako: [annoyed] I decided to approach someone else to talk, and I felt that next to Eizo, Azuma was the most responsible and sensible member of the group to speak with.

_The way she said that...it sounds like Hanako really...respects Azuma…_

Umeko: I...I see. And...you two were together the whole night before...before Buddy…?

Azuma: [worried] Yes. We can both attest to that. And uh...sorry for not telling you earlier. It...kinda slipped my mind.

Umeko: N-No, that's...not a problem. Um...let's move on, shall we?

[Talk to: Wakako]

Azuma: Wakako-

Wakako: [happy] Oh, hey Azuma! [bored] ...Hey Umeko.

_I certainly feel welcome._

Azuma: I wanted to ask you something-

Wakako: [happy] Sure! Of course! Definitely! Anything you need, Azuma dear!

Azuma: [uncomfortable] ...What?

Wakako: [shocked] ...What? I didn't say anything.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] ...Right. What were you doing before Buddy was found?

Wakako: [thoughtful] I was trying to get to sleep. I remember it was really cold and so I was having trouble dozing off. [playful] Maybe you could help me warm up the bed next time…

Azuma: [uncomfortable] ...

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki: [playful] Howdy! Lovely weather we're having, isn't it?

Umeko: Yoshihiki? You look...fine.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Of course. Why wouldn't I be?

_Does he just not care at all that Buddy was killed? Or is he...hiding how he really feels?_

Yoshihiki: Did you need something?

Umeko: We just wanted to ask where you were before Buddy was found.

Yoshihiki: [playful] That's easy. I was at the Bakery.

Azuma: [shocked] The Bakery? Why weren't you in your room?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I'm not scared of no dumb Beast. Pranking waits for no one!

Umeko: I thought Eizo put a stop to that…

Yoshihiki: [snide] Hah! Like Mr. Suede Shoes could've stopped me! You know I don't care for him or his idiotic rules.

Azuma: So what were you doing?

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Do I have to tell you? That'll ruin all the fun of the prank…

Umeko: …

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Fine. The first person to open the door is going to knock over a sack of flour and get totally wasted. [excited] It's gonna be epic!

Umeko: Why the Bakery, of all places? Especially after we just cleaned it, too!

Yoshihiki: Well, I'm running out of places to rig. I did the Bakery because I was targeting Miyumi, Mordecai, Fukumi - one of those three. I figure one of them'll eventually go back there, because they can't resist the appeal of those little baked treats. Though I will admit I was going to go the General Store at first, since it's the only building here that hasn't seen a Beast attack…

Azuma: Then why didn't you?

Yoshihiki: Why do you think? Mr. Suede Shoes.

Umeko: Huh? Eizo?

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] He totally busted me trying to get in there! So he ordered me to scram, and I did. [playful] I just waited till I was out of sight and found a new place.

Azuma: While you were outside...did you hear or see anything suspicious?

Yoshihiki: Nah. Not really. I guess I did hear Buddy barking at one point, but...I didn't think anything of it at the time.

Umeko: Hey...um...just out of curiosity...when did you bump into Eizo? Before, or after the barking?

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Huh? Why does it matter? [playful] Don't tell me you're suspicious of Mr. Suede Shoes. [angry] Oh, but I thought you and all the other girls trust him soooo much. He would _never_ do anything wrong, like hurt an innocent dog or peek in on you girls in the shower. _No_ , he's too pure for that, isn't he?

Umeko: You're not still sore about that, are you?

Yoshihiki: I can be sore about whatever I want!

Umeko: ...Just answer the question.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Fiiine. I'm pretty sure it was before. I remember, because it was quiet when I was getting the flour from the Bakery, and I met Eizo on my way over to the Store with it. The barking only started a little after he left me.

_Hmm...does this mean anything?_

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Umeko: Hey, Mordecai.

Mordecai: Greetings.

Azuma: We just wanted to ask you a question.

Mordecai: Go ahead.

Azuma: Where were you before Buddy was found?

Mordecai: [nervous] Hm...ah...that is an interesting question…

Umeko: Well?

Mordecai: [distressed] I sadly admit that I broke the law established by our crew! I simply could not resist!

Umeko: Huh?

Mordecai: [excited] I was issued a challenge, and Mordecai Fisher never backs down from a challenge! I ventured forth into the den of my challenger and we dueled it out in the battlefields of Texas, to determine which of us would emerge the true victor! [distressed] But in doing so, I have failed to uphold the nightly rules we have kept in place thus far. It is a blemish against my record! For shame!

Azuma: [worried] ...Do you have any idea what he's saying?

Umeko: Mordecai? In English?

Mordecai: [disappointed] But that's so very boring! [accusatory] How can I put this to you in a way that you two can understand?

Azuma: [thoughtful] You...broke the curfew?

Mordecai: [distressed] Hng...yes...I did. Shamefully!

Umeko: You...left your cottage...and went to go...challenge someone?

Mordecai: [excited] Ms. Futurani is a worthy opponent! Unfortunately, we are both so great, that we tied our scores in battle! [distressed] Now, how will we determine who is greater?

Azuma: He's saying he went to Fukumi's house to play cards.

Umeko: As long as that tallies with Fukumi's testimony...then these two should be in the clear.

[Talk to: Shizuko]

Umeko: Shizuko. Where were you before Buddy was found?

Shizuko: [annoyed] In my cottage. Where else? Frolicking in the snow?

Azuma: So you have no alibi?

Shizuko: [annoyed] What, do you want me to show you the 101 Instagram selfies I took of myself in bed?

We gave up on her.

[Talk to: Samira]

Umeko: Hey, Samira.

Samira: [sad] Hey. This sucks.

Azuma: We know.

Umeko: Can we ask where you were before Buddy was found?

Samira: [angry] ...I don't like that tone of voice, Umeko.

Azuma: We're not accusing you of anything, we're just...getting everyone's testimonies.

Samira: [disappointed] ...Oh, very well. I was...working on my mural.

Umeko: Still? In the night?

Samira: [annoyed] I always made it clear that I wanted to fight the Beast. I figured, if he showed up, I could handle him if I got cornered. But he never did. And I wanted to finish up on my mural anyway. It's almost done, and I didn't want to have to wait until tomorrow. There are still so many more surfaces in this part of the village that I have yet to show my artistic skills off on!

Azuma: Do you have an alibi? A witness to prove you're telling the truth?

Samira: [annoyed] You have me looking you in your eyes and saying these words. Isn't that enough?

Umeko: For the purposes of this investigation, no, not really.

Samira: [annoyed] *sigh* Well...I guess you can go check out my mural later. You'll see it's got a bit of work done on it since before we all left for our rooms. That's proof that I was there between then and now.

Azuma: So while you were outside...did you happen to see or hear anything out of the ordinary?

Samira: Yeah. I didn't think it was significant at the time, but now...obviously it is. [sad] Buddy was barking.

Umeko: When?

Samira: How am I to know? I heard him barking at some point, but didn't think it meant anything. [sad] Obviously...it did. And there's more.

Azuma: [thoughtful] What else did you notice?

Samira: [thoughtful] Other than the barking, I didn't pay too much attention to my surroundings while I was working. I kinda go into a bit of a trance when I'm caught up in my art. But I did remember that I stopped to listen when the barking first started, and I could've sworn I heard people talking.

Umeko: People...talking?

Samira: It sounded like it was coming from the Bakery. I didn't go to check because I thought I was imagining it. [annoyed] But now I'm not so sure...

[Talk to: Ichiro]

Umeko: Hey, Ichiro.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Tch. What?

Azuma: We just wanted to know what you were doing before Buddy was found.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I was alone, in my room.

Umeko: …

Azuma: …

Ichiro: [accusatory] H-Hey! Why are you keeping silent? You don't believe me, is that it?

Umeko: No, that's not-

Ichiro: [accusatory] Oh, I know! You think I'm such a loser for being on my own, don't you? Don't lie to me! I see the judgment in your eyes. I hate that look!

_Ichiro's riled up as always, but he seems like he's telling the truth. Then again...no proof means no alibi. And Charlie the Cactus won't be a convincing witness to call to the stand..._

[Talk to: Eizo]

Umeko: Hey, Eizo…

Eizo: Hm? What is it? You still have questions for me?

Umeko: Yoshihiki said he saw you…

Eizo: [shocked] Huh? Saw me? Saw me when?

Azuma: [worried] A little while before Buddy was found…

Eizo: [distressed] What? That...that little liar! Don't believe that twerp. I never saw him before that…

Umeko: So, what were you really doing? Were you really in your room the whole time?

Eizo: [distressed] Uh, yeah! What else would I be doing? I'm the one who suggested we stay indoors at night in the first place! Why would I break my own rule when I'm the one who put it in place? [accusatory] Yoshihiki's just being a filthy liar, again! First it was the bathhouse incident, and now this! Does he take that much pleasure in slandering my name? [annoyed] I'm gonna have a word with him…

_Great. Two conflicting accounts…_

_This is Yoshihiki we're talking about. I wouldn't put it past him to lie, even in such a serious investigation…_

_But Eizo has been acting really odd as of late…_

_Who's telling the truth?_

Umeko: I guess...that's everyone and everything to investigate.

Azuma: ...Not quite.

We looked at each other.

Azuma: [nervous] It's just for the sake of the investigation.

Umeko: ...O-Oh...r-right. Yeah, I...I was in bed.

Azuma: [worried] So...no solid alibi for you either, huh?

Taro: [nervous] D-D-Did you want to ask me too?

Taro had arrived, and had with him the blanket, which Eizo took off his hands.

Umeko: Oh! Uh...yeah, we would've asked you when you returned.

Taro: [nervous] I heard you were i-i-interrogating people from Miyumi...so this is an o-o-official investigation?

Azuma: Not on the same scale that Kenji's was on, but...for the most part.

Taro: [nervous] Well...sorry, but I was in my r-r-room the whole n-n-night as well. I didn't leave for M-Miyumi's house this time...sh-should I have?

Umeko: No, or Eizo would've had another fit. It's fine, Taro. Thanks.

Taro: Oh, o-o-okay...

Azuma: Welp. Now, that's finally everyone.

Umeko: ...Not everyone, technically.

Azuma: [sad] Oh...yeah, you're right. Everyone except for Kaori, I suppose. But she didn't seem like she was willing to tell us about what she was doing.

Umeko: There were...a couple of helpful statements, at least. And...a couple contradictions.

Azuma: It probably won't be easy to weed out the liars, but…

Umeko: It's a start.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Everyone's Accounts]

Eizo: Alright, everyone! Let's get back together!

We all returned to where Eizo stood, in the middle of the amphitheatre. He had laid the blanket carefully over Buddy's body.

Eizo: [sad] This is obviously a serious incident...and rest assured...an investigation will be conducted.

Shizuko: [bored] What for? I thought we'd agreed the Beast did this.

Wakako: [bored] Yeah, I don't really know why one of us would've killed Buddy. And we all know the Beast has been attacking people. Can't we say it was him who did this?

Eizo: Kaori seems to think otherwise.

Hanako: With all due respect...Kaori is emotionally invested in this case, so she is prone to being influenced by her own personal connection to Buddy, to the point that she can't think straight.

Eizo: [shocked] Hanako…?

Hanako: That being said...yes. We should conduct an official investigation all the same.

Eizo: [nervous] Y-Yeah...and I think we owe it to both her and Buddy to consider that she might be right and...someone other than the Beast is behind this gruesome murder…

No one had much of a mood to go back and sleep that night, but Eizo decreed it and we didn't have any other option. And so, it was back to our cottages we went.

I was a little worried for Kaori. She had disappeared and no one had seen her since she'd stormed off. I just hoped she wouldn't do anything rash.

…

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

_Beautiful day, huh? If anything, the mood felt worse than yesterday._

_This time the day before, no one else had died yet. And now…_

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

A bunch of people had already arrived. I was both surprised and relieved to see Kaori among them.

Kaori: [angry] ...

It was obvious that she had been crying. There were red streaks on her cheeks, and she sulked on the bench, staring at the floor where Buddy's body still lay underneath the blanket.

Kaori: [angry] …

Eizo: [worried] Kaori, I was...wondering if it'd be okay for us to bury Buddy. The group agreed to give him a proper burial. Are you...alright with that?

Kaori: [angry] …

Eizo: [worried] We didn't want to proceed without your permission.

Kaori: [angry] What were you waiting for? My blessing?

Eizo: [worried] …

Kaori: [angry] Fine. Bury him. [sad] Just...let me say goodbye one last time.

Eizo: Of course. Take all the time you need.

She got up and knelt by the small shape of Buddy underneath the blanket, and gently put her hand on top of him.

Kaori: [in tears] …

_Ah jeez...it pains me to see her so upset. She was always one of the calmest members of the group and now...she's so broken up._

_She doesn't deserve this. Buddy didn't deserve it either._

Kaori: [sad] We can bury him.

Eizo: Where would you like him to be buried?

Kaori: [sad] ...I don't care.

Eizo: [worried] Would...would the spot by that tree be alright? He...used to play fetch with you and Mordecai in that field.

Kaori: [sad] ...Sure.

While we waited for the rest of the group to arrive, Eizo, Mordecai and Azuma got shovels from the Store and got to work digging a suitable grave for Buddy. Miyumi and Hanako got a box as well to serve as a makeshift coffin, and gently laid Buddy inside it.

Slowly, they lowered Buddy - in his coffin - inside the grave the boys had dug, and everyone took turns casting a handful of soil over his grave, to pay their respects. Even Ichiro and Shizuko did the same, and I was glad that they hadn't kicked up a fuss over it.

Eizo: [nervous] Um...Kaori. Did...you want to say a few words?

Kaori: [sad] …

Eizo: [nervous] …

Kaori: [sad] ...No.

Eizo opened his mouth to say something, but evidently decided against it. He nodded, and tossed his last handful of soil onto the grave. The soil mixed with the already falling snow, and, solemnly, he patted it with the end of the shovel.

Mordecai: [sad] It pains me to see such an energetic and innocent animal taken from this world too soon…[angry] I may be a Marksman but I would never hunt an animal down for sport! For sacrificing this courageous canine, the Beast is truly a villain! We must not rest until we have apprehended the vile Beast and make it pay!

Miyumi: [in tears] *sniff* Rest in peace…

She laid a bunch of flowers down on the mound of dirt and snow.

I realized that Kaori had left. She was walking off in the distance, and I could see her shoulders shaking.

_She...probably doesn't want us to see her cry anymore._

_Kaori's always come off as stoic and reserved…aloof...a bit shy...almost a little like Hanako, had Hanako been lethargic and obsessed with all things dog-related. But this...I've never seen Kaori this...vulnerable before._

I felt like going after her, but Azuma put his hand on my shoulder.

Azuma: [sad] Give her some time. I'm concerned for her too, but perhaps what she needs right now is space.

Umeko: ...I guess you're right.

Yoshihiki: [bored] Man...that put a damper on the day.

Wakako: [bored] Should we, like, have funerals for Kenji and Nagatomo too?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Not Nagatomo. I'm not mourning the guy who tried to kill me.

Samira: [annoyed] I won't grieve over a killer either, especially one as callous as he. [sad] But Kenji...he may have been an idiot at times, but...I guess he deserves a proper funeral too.

Taro: [nervous] H-H-How will we bury him though? We don't h-have his body…

Eizo: We can hold a funeral in spirit, I suppose. With all the excitement of convicting Nagatomo...none of us really took the time to mourn…

Ichiro: [sad] I never really knew or liked Kenji all that much anyway, but...he's only dead because of me. I...wouldn't feel right, not honoring him.

Eizo: It's settled. We'll have a funeral for Kenji too. But…[sad] Maybe not so soon, after Buddy. I don't want to upset Kaori. We should resolve this Beast issue we have on our hands first and foremost, before we do anything else.

Hanako: What do you propose…?

Eizo: We put the bear traps in place.

Wakako: [shocked] Huh?

Eizo: I've only never implemented that plan because Kaori was against it. [sad] With Buddy gone...there's nothing stopping that anymore. And these bear traps...might be our best shot at catching and killing the Beast. Just...everyone, be careful. Take note of the locations where they've been placed, so you're not stepping into one on accident.

So it was decided. That day, Eizo recruited Azuma, Mordecai, Hanako, Samira and Fukumi to help lay bear traps all over the village. Samira had updated the map by lunchtime, marking all the locations where they'd been set with red marker.

That day was also Eizo's own turn to cook for the group. He took the time to remind us all about the plan to stop the Beast during lunch.

Eizo: [distressed] We'll stop the Beast once and for all! Remember: the bear traps have all been put in place. Make sure you check the map by the Supermarket to know exactly where they are. We don't need anyone stepping into one of them and getting their leg taken off because they were too careless or lazy to check.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah, yeah, we hear you loud and clear, Suede Shoes. No need to be a nag about it…

Kaori: [angry] You did what?

Eizo: Hm?

Kaori: [angry] You...put bear traps all over the place?

Eizo: [angry] I had to. It's the only way we're going to catch the Beast, and put a stop to him and Monokuma's reign of terror over us.

Wakako: [thoughtful] The rules did say that we couldn't attack Monokuma...nothing about any of his minions.

Kaori: [angry] This Beast is meant to be our motive. You think it'll be that easy to be rid of him? I guarantee you...he'll only go away when someone…

Eizo: [distressed] Nonsense! Don't say it, don't even think it! No one here is going to kill!

Kaori: [angry] You say that, but already, one of you has.

Wakako: [shocked] You don't still think one of us killed Buddy, do you?

Kaori: [disappointed] What's the point? None of you believe me anyway.

Eizo: [distressed] It's not that we don't trust you, it's just that...there's no proof to say anyone but the Beast is responsible for this! He's the only one that's been attacking people, and no one else has a motive to do what they did to Buddy.

Kaori: [disappointed] ...I don't care.

Eizo: [shocked] Huh?

Kaori: You do what you want.

Quietly, she left the Amphitheatre.

I couldn't help but worry. Kaori wasn't taking this well, at all. The Beast, and Buddy's death, was weighing down heavily on everyone's minds.

I looked out at the field, where Kaori, Mordecai, Buddy, and others would often have been innocently playing a game of fetch. Now...the field was empty, and near the large tree, I could see the small mound of dirt that was Buddy's grave.

I never in a million years thought Buddy would have been killed like that. He had been so innocent in all this…

I remembered the many things Kaori would do for Buddy. She always made sure to feed him...cuddled with him...bathed him...kissed him goodnight…

[[flashback]]

Kaori: Buddy sleeps here, by the fireplace. Every night, before I go to bed, I come down to kiss him goodnight…

Kaori: [sad] I hope Buddy isn't feeling too lonely…

Kaori: I just wanted to make sure Buddy had his bath…

[[end: flashback :end]]

I couldn't help but feel a rush of sympathy towards her.

Before I left, I went to check the map again. There had been bear traps placed in the alleyways between everyone's houses, as well as by the Bathhouse and General Store. I assumed that on Samira's request, Eizo hadn't put a bear trap by the alley between the Supermarket and Bakery where her current mural was.

I wasn't in a mood to do much that day. Fukumi had invited us all to a game of cards yesterday, but today, it didn't seem like anyone was feeling up to it. People were too nervous, worried that the Beast would kill one of them next, and apprehensive as to whether Eizo's plan with the bear traps would succeed.

Dinnertime came and went. Eizo was distracted that night, and nearly burnt all the food, which seemed to brighten Fukumi's spirits. But most people were uncharacteristically downhearted today.

Buddy's unexpected death was still dampening everyone's spirits. Before today, he used to curl up by Kaori's feet, eating whatever she put into his dog bowl that she deemed safe for his consumption.

Today, his dog bowl lay at her feet still, collecting snow.

Kaori showed up for a bit to take her plate, but ate in a listless manner and excused herself as soon as she could. Seeing her get up to leave, I decided I ought to try and talk to her.

Umeko: Hey, Kaori!

I stopped Kaori outside her cottage.

Kaori: [sad] What? What do you want?

Umeko: Listen...I…

I didn't know what to say to comfort her. I knew I wanted to, but I had no clue what to say.

Umeko: I...I just…

Kaori: [sad] ...

Umeko: I just wanted to say that...I know this is hard on you right now…

Kaori: [angry] 'Hard'? 'Hard'?! No, Umeko, this is more than that.

Umeko: I understand…

Kaori: [angry] No. You don't. You don't understand how fucking difficult this is for me!

Umeko: Kaori…

Kaori: [angry] …You don't understand at all.

Kaori glared at me, the fire evident in her eyes. I swallowed, and pressed on.

Umeko: I know Buddy meant the world to you. I'm sure you meant the world to him too. You showered that dog with so much love and care during his time here. You more than live up to your title. I know you're in a lot of pain right now…

Kaori: [in tears] …

Umeko: I can't speak for losing someone that close to me, but...I was fond of Kenji, too...before he died...so I have an idea of the magnitude of the grief you must be experiencing…

Kaori: [sad] …

Umeko: Losing a friend and losing a pet are two different things, but I...I just wanted to say...you're not alone in all this. And you don't have to be. Anytime you want to talk...there are people in this group who are more than willing to lend a listening ear. You don't have to shoulder this alone. You can depend on us. That's the whole point to us being in a group.

Kaori: [sad] …

Umeko: ...Okay?

Kaori: [sad] ...Yeah. Thanks.

She smiled weakly.

Kaori: Goodnight, Umeko.

She looked like she still had more to say, but decided against it, and turning around, headed back into her cottage and shut the door.

_Kaori…_

Even before Buddy died, she didn't talk very much to the rest of us. And now that he was gone…she was shouldering most of her grief on her own. Even Mordecai, the person closest to her, had had trouble getting through to her.

I sighed. _Did I do everything I could to console her?_

Seeing I was already there, I turned and headed to my own cottage too, and decided to turn in early.

I wasn't feeling up to doing anything else. I was just depressed.

_I was hoping the death would stop with Kenji and Nagatomo...but to throw Buddy in the mix too was...just cruel…_

For the umpteenth time, I cursed Monokuma under my breath for what he had put us all through.

And then...I was drifting off into a troubled night's sleep…

…

*knock knock*

Umeko: ...Hm?

*knock knock*

Umeko: ...Whazzat? Who is it?

Azuma: It's me. Can you...open the door?

Grumbling, I dragged myself out of bed and staggered to the door.

Umeko: Azuma? What...time is it?

Azuma: It's not that late. It's only about ten minutes past the Nighttime Announcement.

Umeko: Oh...Sorry, I...turned in early tonight. I was still feeling kinda glum after Buddy-

Azuma: [worried] Hey, sorry, but...I woke you up because I think something's wrong.

Umeko: Huh? What do you mean?

Azuma: [worried] Kaori's missing.

Umeko: Eh?

Azuma: [worried] I was feeling concerned about her after dinner, so I thought I'd knock and check up on her before going to bed. But...no one answered the door. And I know she came back to her cottage early, so...I can't imagine where she could've gone off to.

Umeko: Isn't it past the curfew already?

Azuma: [worried] Yeah. Most people have turned in, but I just had a bad feeling in my gut. Call it my 'spy's sixth sense', if you will…

Umeko: Well, have you checked in with Eizo about this?

Azuma: [worried] I tried to. He's not answering his door either.

Umeko: Huh? Eizo's missing too?

Azuma: [worried] I didn't want to start a panic. I spoke to Hanako about what happened, and she told me to go look for them. She's out, searching as well. I'm only telling you because I trust you, and I could use an extra pair of eyes.

Umeko: To go look for Kaori?

Azuma: [worried] And Eizo too, I guess.

Umeko: S-Sure.

I hurriedly put on my slippers and stepped back out into the cold with him.

Umeko: ...I really hope Kaori hasn't done anything rash…

Azuma: [worried] She's been obsessed about catching Buddy's killer...but also insistent that it's not the Beast...I don't know what she could do, but I know in her emotional state…

Umeko: ...Yeah. You don't need to say anymore. We should find her, ASAP.

Azuma: Maybe it's best if we split up. I'll check the Shopping District and the alleys.

Umeko: I'll head to the Amphitheatre. We'll meet back up at the signpost, alright? Ring, for an emergency.

Azuma: Gotcha.

We departed and went our separate ways. I rushed through the falling snow to where I knew the Amphitheatre was.

_Oh please, Kaori...don't have done anything stupid…_

I stopped short as I realized I could see a figure in the distance.

_Kaori?_

I hurried forward to greet the person.

Umeko: Hey! Kaori, is that you? Eizo?

As I drew closer to the distant figure, whoever it was seemed to turn around and notice me approaching. He - or she - quickly ducked out of sight, fleeing into one of the alleyways between two houses.

Umeko: Hey! Wait up!

I rounded the corner into the alley and stopped short.

It was empty.

More alert now, I slowly made my way forward.

Umeko: Who's there? I know you saw me coming. Why are you hiding?

I took another step deeper into the alleyway when I heard a whooshing sound from overhead. Spinning around, I let out a startled yelp and staggered backwards as my mysterious quarry made their appearance.

Dropping - literally - from the roof, a masked man dressed in a red cloak appeared before me, blocking my exit from the alley. The stranger wore a Victorian mask that covered their entire face, which they must have procured from the Store, so I couldn't make out who it was underneath.

Then, all of a sudden, the Cloaked Figure jabbed an accusing finger in my direction.

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yy0JuVXTcUw]

Cloaked Figure: [accusatory] Who goes there?

Umeko: W-Wha…?

Cloaked Figure: [accusatory] Aha! You! I demand that you bow!

Umeko: B-Bow? Bow to who?

Cloaked Figure: [snide] Bow to me, obviously! Bow, for you stand in the presence of the almighty Prowler!

The cloaked figure raised their arms by their side, as if preening themselves before me. Even with their face hidden by their mask, I could almost envision a smug smile underneath it.

Cloaked Figure: [snide] I - the almighty Prowler of the night - am the silent guardian of this village! I am its unwanted protector, its unknown vigilante, its unprecedented hero and its unwarranted guardian, keeping it safe from the terrors of the night that wish it harm! So...bow before me, citizen! Bow before the awesome might that is I, the Prowler!

_Wh-What the hell? Of all the things I thought I'd encounter tonight, this is not one of them…_

Umeko: Wh-Who are you, exactly?

Prowler: [confused] Eh? Did I not make myself clear just now? It is I - the almighty Pro-

Umeko: You know that's not what I meant. How are you making your voice sound like that?

The Prowler's voice sounded robotic and muffled, like it was being altered by some sort of voice-changing software.

Umeko: Take off your mask.

Prowler: [snide] The Prowler answers to no man!

Umeko: Well, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not a boy.

Prowler: [snide] The Prowler answers to no woman either! Unless, of course, we're talking about matters in the bedroom…

I suppressed a shudder.

Umeko: Just who the heck are you? Take the mask off, seriously.

Prowler: [excited] I cannot do that! Not while there's trouble afoot!

Umeko: Trouble?

I suddenly remembered why I was out here in the cold in the first place.

Prowler: [snide] Besides, a vigilante's secret identity is very important to them. I can't simply-

Umeko: Wait - Eizo and Kaori! Do you know what's happened to them? Do you-

Prowler: [excited] The Beast is still out there, at large! And I cannot rest until it has been slain!

Umeko: Wha- The Beast? Is that what you're after?

Prowler: [excited] Of course! I will be the one to defeat it! The Beast is mine for the taking! I shall wrestle it to the floor with my bare hands! I shall pummel it into submission with my own fists!

The Prowler jabbed their finger at me again.

Prowler: [accusatory] Never fear, citizen! You are in no danger while the Prowler is here!

With a flourish of their cloak, the Prowler tossed a strange powdery substance at me that threw me off balance. And by the time I'd recovered, they'd gone.

Umeko: H-Hey! What is this?

I coughed up a cloud of powdery smoke and gave chase into the snow, desperately looking for where they'd gone off to.

Umeko: Get back here!

Still a little dazed, I made a beeline for the signpost when I slammed right into someone on the way there.

Umeko: Oof!

Samira: [annoyed] Hey! What gives?

Umeko: Samira! I-

Samira: [shocked] Huh? Umeko? What're you doing up so late?

Samira looked startled to see me, panting and covered in white powder.

Umeko: I...I could ask you the same question.

Samira: [disappointed] Fine, you caught me. I snuck out again to work on my mural.

Umeko: You...are really dedicated to finishing your projects, aren't you?

Samira: Of course I am. [angry] But you won't believe what I found!

Umeko: Huh?

Samira: [angry] That bastard...he did it again! I went back to the Supermarket and found it...vandalized!

_What? A second time?_

Umeko: You don't mean…

Samira: [angry] Of course! Winking faces and devil horns, yet again...and something worse! I don't know what the fuck is up with Eizo, but I do know that he's pissing me off! I could forgive him the first time, but not anymore. Just because he's under stress from trying to catch the Beast doesn't give him the right to vandalize my art anytime he wants! I was just about to go to his cottage to confront him!

Umeko: Don't bother. He's not there.

Samira: [shocked] Huh? What do you mean?

Quickly, I explained the situation to Samira. I decided to leave out the part about the Prowler for now. By the end of it, Samira looked concerned.

Samira: [worried] That doesn't sound good. Kaori and Eizo - missing?

Umeko: You have to help me look. I don't want anything bad to have happened.

Samira: You're right. [shocked] But wait. What's up with you?

Umeko: What do you mean?

Samira: [confused] Why are you...covered in powder?

Umeko: Um...let's talk about that later.

Samira: If you say so. Shouldn't we get help from the others?

Umeko: There's no time, and Hanako didn't want to start a mass panic while there may not yet be a situation.

Samira: [shocked] Hey...speaking of Hanako…

Samira pointed over my shoulder and turning, I was shocked to see Hanako. She was...she was helping to support someone, who was limping beside her.

Umeko: Oh no…

The two of us hurried over, and when I got closer and saw who Hanako was helping prop up, I was stunned.

Shizuko: [distressed] Ow! Slowly…

Hanako: [sad] Sorry…

Samira: [shocked] Eh? Shizuko...Hanako...Good grief...what happened to you?

Shizuko looked...like she'd just been through hell. She was limping heavily, and blood was running down her left leg. She had several cuts, scrapes and bruises all over her body, staining her usually clean clothes, and looked to be in a lot of pain.

Umeko: Oh...my goodness…

Hanako: [annoyed] Make way! I need to get her onto a seat!

Together, we each grabbed hold of Shizuko's arms and helped to hoist her over to the amphitheatre, where she slumped onto one of the benches.

Umeko: Shizuko, what happened?

Samira: [shocked] You look...oh jeez, those wounds are serious!

Shizuko: [distressed] You...ow...don't think I don't know that?

Samira: [shocked] But...what…

Hanako: [worried] I was out looking for Kaori and Eizo when...I found Shizuko like this, outside the Bathhouse…

Umeko: Huh? The Bathhouse?

Shizuko: [distressed] Tch...okay, fine! I...I wanted to take a bath. And you know I always bathe alone! I usually get another girl to wait for me while I'm inside but...with all the excitement about what happened to Buddy...it slipped my mind and when I remembered...everyone had gone to bed. So I...snuck out on my own to bathe. I didn't think the Beast was actually going to show up!

Samira: [annoyed] Let me get this straight: You knew the Beast had just killed Buddy yesterday, and you were perfectly aware of the risks involved. But you still left your house in the middle of the night, without informing anyone, to take a bath? It's just a bath, for crying out loud!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Maybe you commoners can stand not bathing for a day, but not me! Shizuko Ikehara is a CELEBRITY! I have to hold myself to a higher standard than all of you!

Umeko: So what happened?

Shizuko: [distressed] I'd entered the Bathhouse and was turning the water on, when...all the lights went out. I knew instantly...what that meant. I screamed, I tried to run, but I heard...a window shatter and, all of a sudden...he was on me.

Out of the blue, Shizuko began to weep uncontrollably.

Shizuko: [in tears] I can st-still…*sniff*...recall his br-breath on me...we fell into the water and he scr-scratched at me...and I only narrowly got away when Hanako found me!

Hanako: You're lucky I came when I did. Had no one been out and about, you could've been left for dead. But that doesn't matter. We need to treat your wounds! She's suffered a lot of minor cuts and gashes, but she's also bleeding in several places. She'll need medical attention, right away!

She turned to us.

Hanako: Where's Azuma?

Samira: He's out searching for Kaori and Eizo.

Hanako: [annoyed] That damn Eizo...I don't understand why he has to be absent NOW, of all times...look, go and get the medkit for Shizuko from the Store and come right back! Both of you, go together! I'm not risking anyone being on their own with the Beast on the loose.

Samira: [shocked] What about Kaori and Eizo? Where have they gone?

Hanako: [distressed] I'll sound the alarm and get everyone to come. Now go! Hurry!

Not wasting any time, Samira grabbed my arm and pulled me along, running over to the Shopping District.

_The Beast...attacked Shizuko? He's getting more and more fearsome…_

_We've already lost Buddy...we can't lose one more…_

_And Kaori and Eizo? Where were they?_

My heart was thumping loudly in my ears, and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Azuma: Mordecai, what have you done?!

_Huh? Is that...Azuma?_

Umeko: Samira, do you hear-

Mordecai: Ahahahaha! Ahahahahaha! I've done it! I've done it, Azuma! I caught it! Finally!

_Mordecai?_

Samira: [distressed] It's coming from up ahead!

In the distance, I could just barely make out the Bakery and General Store through the falling snow. I heard Azuma's voice, faint but undeniably frantic and taut with urgency.

Azuma: Mordecai, that's a person! Quick, get them down from there!

Samira: [shocked] What's going on?

We saw Azuma come into view, stepping out of the alley between the General Store and the Bakery.

Umeko: Azuma! Hey! Azuma!

As we drew nearer, I caught sight of his expression and faltered.

Azuma: [sad] …

Umeko: Huh? ...What's wrong?

Azuma: [sad] I…

Samira: [angry] Don't beat around the bush! Your face...you look like you just saw a…

Samira paled.

Azuma pointed grimly to the alley behind him.

Azuma: [sad] Go...go look. It's...behind the Store.

_No._

_No, I don't want to._

_All I wanted was to turn around and head back._

_To pretend that none of this was real._

_To pretend that people - and pets - weren't being killed in gruesome manners._

_To go back to bed._

_To leave this place._

_To be free._

_But of course, the world didn't give a damn what I wanted._

Feeling a sense of foreboding making my every step five times heavier, I slowly made my way around the corner, Samira right behind me.

Samira: [shocked] E-Eizo…?

Eizo was in the alleyway, alive, but disoriented. He was crouched on the floor, moaning, and part of me vaguely registered that he had his foot caught in one of his own bear traps, and was clearly in pain as blood seeped through his trouser leg and stained the white snow a dark red.

I rushed to his side, dropped down on one knee, and tried to rouse him.

Umeko: Eizo! Eizo, wake up!

He groaned again, barely conscious, his head lolling from side to side.

Mordecai: Azuma, I...I'm lowering it down now!

_Mordecai's voice...where is he?_

I looked up and saw Mordecai standing on the roof of the General Store. He was peering down at the alley behind the Store.

Samira: [angry] Azuma, what's going on? Why's Eizo here? And what's-

Azuma: [worried] It's...I…

Fearing the worst, I got up, leaving Eizo where he was for now, and made my way around the corner to see what Mordecai was looking at.

Once I did, I stopped short, shocked.

[CG] All Tangled Up [CG]

Hanging, suspended in the air, was a rope net. Both ends of the net were hooked up to the roof of the Store, and looking up, I saw that Mordecai was busy lowering the net down - as well as what was inside it.

Tangled up inside the rope net...was a body.

The body of someone dressed in _red_.

Umeko: No…

Directly underneath the net, blood was dripping down from the body, forming a small puddle and staining the snow a dark murky red.

As gently as he could, Mordecai lowered the net down completely so the person inside now lay back on the ground, unmoving.

[CG] End [CG]

Samira: [shocked] No…

Azuma: [sad] …

Samira: [shocked] Who...who is that?

She pointed a shaky finger at the body in the net. With their hood up and covering their face, there was no telling who it was in the red cloak.

Azuma: [sad] ...We're going to have to find out.

Carefully, Azuma knelt down and disentangled the body from the net. Then, he laid the body against the wall, and pulled their hood up.

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLIBuXMYH9g]  


[CG] The Second Victim [CG]

Slumped against the wall of the Store, blood soaking through her shirt and dripping onto the snow, was the body of **Kaori Nishimoto** , the **SHSL Dog Whisperer**. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she could've been asleep, the same way Buddy did, had it not been for the large, obvious bloodstains on her body. There was no mistaking it.

Kaori was dead.

And just like that, the Killing Game had resumed yet again.

Surviving Students: 13  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL “Amnesiac”  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray I managed to get this chapter out! Just in time for Kaori Nishimoto to become the second victim…
> 
> What are your predictions for the second killer? The investigation begins next chapter!


	16. Chapter 2: In The Belly Of The Beast, Deadly Life - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko's thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]

_Kaori and Buddy had been such a perfect team. Like two peas in a pod, the two had been inseparable from the very first moment they'd been united in the inn. Wherever Kaori went, Buddy would follow. She devoted so much of her time to caring for him, putting his needs above even her own. And when he'd been killed...it was like a part of her had died alongside him._

_And now..._

*ding dong dong ding*

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the Class Trial will begin!

The monitor on the wall of the Store switched off after Monokuma delivered his cheerful announcement, and all at once, the reality of the situation hit me with the force of a train.

_Kaori...is dead?_

Umeko: No!

Samira: [angry] The fuck…? What the fuck's happened here?

_No...no...not again!_

_We said we'd never let this happen another time! We said we wouldn't let another murder occur! We wouldn't lose another member of the group!_

_How...how could this have happened? ...Why?_

Eizo was looking around, blinking in confusion.

Eizo: [confused] Where am I...huh?

Samira: [angry] You sick son-of-a-bitch! What the fuck did you do to Kaori?

Eizo: [confused] Kaori? What do you…

Eizo turned and seemed to, for the first time, realize Kaori's bloody, lifeless corpse was lying near his feet.

Eizo: [shocked] Hu...whaaah?

Samira: [angry] You murdering scum! You're not getting away with this, we've caught you red-handed!

Samira took one menacing step towards Eizo, and Azuma jumped in between them.

Azuma: [shocked] Samira, wait! Calm down!

Samira: [angry] 'Calm down'? Don't tell me to calm down! Another person is dead!

Azuma: [distressed] You don't know that he's the killer!

Samira: [angry] Like hell he ain't!

Azuma: [worried] We can't jump to conclusions so soon-

Samira: [angry] Conclusions, my ass! He's literally right next to the b...to the body! What, are you gonna pull a Mordecai and say he appeared here by magic? He's killed her! The proof's right in front of us, what else do you need?

Azuma: [worried] All I'm saying is, we still need to conduct a thorough investigation into all this. Look, losing our cool and yelling won't help matters right now…

Samira: [angry] Tch…!

We heard footsteps approaching and I realized that Mordecai had now joined us from the roof.

Mordecai: [sad] No...is it...is that…

Samira: [angry] Mordecai, what happened? Why was...why was Kaori...hanging...in that...that thing?

Mordecai: [sad] How...how could this be? But I...I don't…

Azuma: [worried] I was...looking for Kaori and Eizo when...I bumped into Mordecai on the way here. He told me he...had a plan...to catch the Beast. But when we got here...Eizo was...unconscious, and Kaori was...she was...well...you know…

_Kaori...had been caught in that net...hanging in the air...bleeding out onto the snow…_

Eizo: [distressed] W-Wait! I d-d-don't understand! H-How did I get here? Wh-Why is Kaori...oh...oh God, no...no, it's happened again…

I was shocked to see that Eizo was crying, his whole body trembling with fear.

Eizo: [in tears] N-No! Why is this happening...again?

He grunted, trying to get his foot free of the bear trap.

Eizo: [in tears] Wh...Why is...why is my foot…? I don't understand...anything…

Samira: [angry] Isn't that convenient?

Umeko: You...don't know how you got here?

Samira: [accusatory] He's obviously lying! Quit playing dumb!

'RING RING RING!'

Umeko: That...that's gotta be Hanako, ringing the bell.

Everyone would be waking up soon. Surely, if the Body Announcement hadn't done it for them, the bell most certainly would.

Samira: [angry] Ngh…

Umeko: Samira...the medkit…

Azuma: [shocked] Medkit?

Samira: [angry] I'll go back and give it to Shizuko. Then I'll bring them all here.

Casting Eizo one last disdainful scowl, she went inside the Store to grab what she needed.

Eizo: [scared] Umeko? A-A-Azuma? P-Please, I...I don't understand...what's happened? You h-have to believe me, I...I don't know how I got here, I swear!

He grunted, still trying to get his foot free. The bear trap remained unrelentingly unyielding.

Eizo: [distressed] Can...you at least help me get out of this thing?

Azuma: [sad] Of course. Here.

Azuma bent down and, grabbing both sides of the trap, helped Eizo wrench it open, the muscles in his biceps rippling underneath his shirtsleeves as he did so.

Eizo was shivering, holding back tears as he pulled his leg free.

Eizo: [in tears] Ow...ow…ow…

Azuma: [sad] We're...gonna have to bandage that…

Eizo: [in tears] Mmf…

Umeko: Eizo...do you really remember nothing? You...don't know how you got here?

Eizo: [distressed] N-No! I give you my word! [sad] Kaori…is...is she really…

Umeko: ...Yeah.

I did my best to avoid looking at her body, slumped against the wall just a few feet away from Eizo. Mordecai was kneeling by her side, not listening to us, and I saw, with a pang of sadness, that he was holding Kaori's hand in his and not saying a word.

Eizo: [distressed] No...no, goddammit. Why?!

Azuma knelt down and gently rolled up the hem of Eizo's trouser leg. Eizo flinched as the wound was exposed to the open air.

There was a jagged red ring of blood above Eizo's right ankle, where the jaws of the trap had closed around his foot. Blood was trickling down freely, and Eizo's shoes and trousers were being stained.

Eizo: [distressed] Ow...ow…

Azuma: [worried] Just…hold on. Alright? I'll help you bandage that in a sec…

Eizo: [distressed] Azuma, Umeko. You two have to believe me. I didn't do this! I didn't...do that...to Kaori. I couldn't! I...I would never!

Azuma: [sad] …

Eizo: [distressed] You believe me...right?

Umeko: Eizo…

Eizo: [sad] No...no, this can't be happening...this can't be happening…[angry] You must believe me! I wouldn't do something like this, you know me!

We heard footsteps approaching and behind us, I could see the rest of the group approaching, led by a stony-faced Samira.

Miyumi: [scared] Aiiieeeee!

Wakako: [shocked] Is...is that...?

Gasps and shrieks rose up from the crowd as they saw what me and Azuma were gathered around.

Fukumi: [sad] No...not Kaori...not after Buddy…

Taro: [distressed] K-K-Kaori...no...it's h-h-happening again…

Ichiro: [disappointed] I knew this would happen again, eventually…It was foolish to have hoped otherwise.

Taro: [distressed] H-H-How can you s-s-say something like that?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Humans are all selfish, vile creatures that only look out for themselves. That's a fact that'll never change.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Well, that was a depressingly pessimistic outlook on life.

Taro: [sad] Th-That's not true! Th-There are good people out there!

Ichiro: [annoyed] If that's the case, Kaori shouldn't have wound up dead.

Taro: [sad] Ichiro...

Hanako pushed her way to the front, looking pissed off.

Hanako: [angry] Eizo. What is the meaning of this?

Eizo: [scared] I don't know! Hanako, I swear...I don't know how I got here! Please, you have to believe me! Guys…?

But already people were muttering to each other, casting Eizo suspicious glances.

Samira: [accusatory] Eizo had his foot stuck in that trap, right here when Kaori was found!

Wakako: [shocked] Eizo was found near her body?

Shizuko: [accusatory] So he has to be the killer!

Fukumi: [confused] Is this really such an open-and-shut case?

Eizo: [distressed] H-Hey! Guys, c'mon! Please, hear me out-

Mordecai: [angry] You devil!

Suddenly reinvigorated, Mordecai charged forward and slammed Eizo against the wall, startling him.

Taro: [scared] M-M-Mordecai, d-don't!

Mordecai: [angry] How could you do such a thing? Were you not supposed to be our leader? A leader leads by example! But you...you have turned against us, turned against the group, and abandoned the morals you claimed to so strongly uphold! You are not fit to call yourself by such a title!

Fukumi: [sad] Mordecai…

Mordecai: [angry] I trusted you to lead us to victory, to freedom! I looked up to you! But this...these are the disgraceful actions of one who is unfit to lead! You have betrayed us all!

Eizo: [distressed] Mordecai, I swear to you, I didn't have anything to do with this!

Mordecai: Then why were you here? Why were you by the body?

Eizo: [distressed] I...I don't know.

Wakako: [shocked] You don't know…?

Samira: [angry] You don't have anything to say in your defense! You can't explain how you ended up here or why you were found by Kaori's body. That makes you the prime suspect!

Yoshihiki: [playful] And after all your preaching about making sure no one would ever become a victim again...Mr. Suede Shoes himself ends up becoming a killer! Isn't that ironic?

Eiz: [angry] Grr...goddamn you, I'm not a killer! I didn't do this!

Samira: [accusatory] How can you not even know how you got here? He's obviously guilty! Who says something sketchy like that?

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] You - ow! - think just because you were our leader, that we'll let you get away with this?

Eizo: [in tears] Please, I swear! I swear on my life, on my family name - everything! I'm innocent!

Hanako: [thoughtful] …

Eizo: [sad] Hanako…? You...believe me, right?

Hanako: I think we should gather the evidence first and...look at the facts. It's too early to say anything otherwise.

Monokuma: Ooh! Ever so cool, calm and collected, even though he used to be your boooyfriend...Classic Hanako!

Eizo: [distressed] Gah!

Miyumi: [scared] Eep! He's here again!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Of course! I have to be here to hand you all the Monokuma File after every murder, don't I?

Eizo tried to get up to face Monokuma but stumbled on his bad foot, wincing and going very white. Azuma rushed to steady him.

Eizo: [distressed] You'll...ngh...pay for this…

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...I wouldn't waste my breath so soon, Eizo...looks like you're the one in hot water this time around!

Eizo: [angry] Gh…!

Taro: [distressed] Wh-Why…? Why is there another m-m-murder?

Shizuko: [angry] You're saying we have to - oof - have another fucking Trial?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Again, I say - of course!

Hanako: [thoughtful] So...though we tried so hard to prevent it from occurring again...we've all failed. One of us has succumbed to temptation...and killed again.

Samira: [accusatory] Not just any _one_ of us...our own so-called leader, too!

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh...how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not responsible for this!

Monokuma: Uh-uh-uh! Stop right there, young lady! No accusations until the Class Trial! Accuse Eizo all you want once we're there! But for now...you've all got work to do! Here you all go!

He handed us all the familiar Monokuma File, this time labelled "Monokuma File #2".

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Tadadada! It's...the Monokuma Fiiile!

Samira: [angry] Grr! I want to smash it!

Monokuma: [distressed] Ehh! Don't do that!

Miyumi: [sad] So...it's all real. It's...all starting again…[as Ms. Shortcake] the murder...the b-bloodshed...the accusations…

Mordecai: [accusatory] Does your cruelty know no bounds?

Monokuma: Most definitely not! Upupu...good luck, and do your best! I'll see you at the Trial!

Monokuma pranced off.

Miyumi: [distressed] W-What...do we do now…?

We all looked at each other. We knew exactly what we were going to have to do, but none of us wanted to do it.

Azuma: [sad] We...have to investigate the crime...again.

Samira: [distressed] Ngh…!

Fukumi: [sad] After we all swore we'd never let this happen a second time…

Miyumi: [in tears] *sniff* I don't wanna *sniff* look at another b-b-body...

Eizo: [distressed] Please, if you'd all just let me explain-

He tried to stand, and fell back down again. A look of concern temporarily flashed across Hanako's usually emotionless face, before fading away.

Hanako: We should...tend to Eizo's foot first.

Samira: [accusatory] What? Why should we! He's a killer! Let him bleed out!

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh...why won't you believe me? You haven't even bothered to properly look at the body or the scene of the crime...how can you just point fingers at me without any evidence?

Samira: [accusatory] What more damning evidence do we need than you being right here at the scene of the crime with no explanation as to why?

Hanako: Do not be rash. We cannot afford to make a split-second decision.

Shizuko: [snide] You sure you're not just saying that cause you don't want Eizo to die?

Hanako: [annoyed] If Eizo really is guilty...we are not allowed to take justice into our own hands. That is...for Monokuma to do...like he did with Nagatomo.

Taro: [distressed] Exec-c-c-c-cution…?

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Eek! Not again!

Hanako: So...we cannot let Eizo die. Someone must tend to his leg, just like with Shizuko's injuries.

Wakako: [bored] I guess you've usurped him as the leader now…

Fukumi: [happy] Hooray for Hanako! I like you more as the leader anyway.

Eizo: [distressed] Umf...

Samira: [angry] So what do we do?

Hanako: We must do the same thing that we did with Kenji's death. We investigate the murder as thoroughly as possible...and we'll piece it all together at the Trial. Only then...can we come to the right answer.

Miyumi: [distressed] I can't do it! I could barely take one Class Trial, let alone another one!

Hanako: That's fine. I understand you don't want to investigate. But I need someone to stay with Eizo.

Eizo: [distressed] Eh?

Hanako: You're in no condition to be investigating. Your foot...needs to be treated.

Azuma: [sad] I guess...I should help with that.

Mordecai: No. Let me.

Azuma: [confused] Huh?

Mordecai: I am useless at investigating. I was built for action. I am a doer, and not a thinker. But you, Azuma...you were a valuable asset in our last trial. You would be more helpful here, at the crime scene, than playing the role of nurse. Let me do that for you. I have limited medical training, but it should suffice.

Hanako: It's decided then. Mordecai, could you take Eizo to his cottage and treat him there?

Mordecai: As you wish.

Hanako: And don't go alone. Miyumi...you didn't want to investigate, correct?

Miyumi: [nervous] Um...n-not really?

Hanako: Then go with Mordecai. The both of you can watch over Eizo together...and stand guard.

Eizo: [distressed] Hanako...

Yoshihiki: [playful] Haha, dude! She's treating you like a suspect in custody! How's it feel to get dumped, bro?

Eizo: [angry] Shut up! This is hardly the time!

Yoshihiki: [playful] What're you gonna do, hit me? Come walk over here and do it then!

Eizo: [angry] Grr…

Shizuko: [distressed] Ow...what about me? I'm still bleeding and in serious pain here…

I'd almost forgotten about Shizuko, who was leaning on the wall for support, still clutching her sides, her clothes hanging tattered and bloody off her.

Hanako: Mordecai...can you handle the both of them?

Mordecai: [excited] There is nothing that I cannot handle!

Hanako: All the same...you should have another assistant.

Fukumi: I can do it.

Hanako: You sure?

Fukumi: [excited] Yeah! Me and Mordecai make a helluva team anyway! There's nothing he can do that I can't do better!

Mordecai: [distressed] Hng...is that a challenge?

Fukumi: [snide] I'm gonna bandage them a million billion times better than you ever can! I'm gonna bandage circles around you!

_Does everything always have to be a competition with Fukumi?_

Hanako: Take Eizo and Shizuko to Eizo's room and treat their injuries.

Fukumi: [excited] Aye, aye!

Mordecai stooped down and propped Eizo up over his shoulder. Fukumi tried to help Shizuko, who snapped at her all the same. The four of them, and Miyumi, left.

Hanako: The rest of us...we should get down to the investigation.

Taro: [nervous] Investigation...I d-d-don't think I'll ever get used to th-this…

Ichiro: [disappointed] What did I tell you people? A team like this was never meant to last…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hate to say it, but I agree with the Geek Gardener. This was always written in the stars.

Wakako: [nervous] Oh, Azuma...what ever shall we do?

Azuma: [distressed] We...have to find out who killed Kaori. It's...just like with Kenji.

I looked around at everyone's faces. No one wanted to do this. But we had no choice. Once again...we'd been plunged into yet another challenging case.

Another classmate, dead.

Another classmate, a killer.

Another Class Trial.

Our lives - once again at stake.

_Who killed Kaori? Who killed Buddy? Was it...really the Beast? And why had Eizo been at the scene of the crime?_

_So many questions...and no answers...yet._

_I owe it to Kaori...to try my best like I did last time...and to uncover the truth!_

Azuma nodded reassuringly at me.

Azuma: [worried] You ready?

Umeko: ...I'm ready. Let's do this thing.

[[INVESTIGATION]]

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCfpmW6s37U]

Monokuma File 02:

The second victim is Kaori Nishimoto, the SHSL Dog Whisperer. Estimated time of death is around 10p.m.. The scene of the crime where the victim's body was discovered was the alleyway behind the General Store. The cause of death was several fatal wounds to the chest and abdomen, puncturing vital organs, and subsequent blood loss.

No other external injuries were found and there were no traces of drugs or other chemicals used.

Umeko: It's so horrible…

Azuma: [sad] It's...even more gruesome than Kenji…

_Kaori...who could've done something so horrid to you…? And why? Just...to escape?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Monokuma File #2]

Umeko: What should we do now?

Azuma: [thoughtful] First, we should find out exactly what happened here - how Kaori was killed, and what she was doing in that net. To that end, we'll probably need to speak with both Eizo and Mordecai.

Umeko: You kinda took the lead the last time around...telling me where to go. Where do you think we should head to, to investigate?

Azuma: Well, other than inspecting the scene of the crime itself...perhaps we should revisit a few of the places where the Beast was previously sighted. The Supermarket, Bakery and Bathhouse seem like good places to start.

Umeko: But why?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Something tells me the Beast is going to be related to this case somehow. What with Buddy's unexplained death...and Kaori's conviction that it wasn't the Beast's fault...and with her now winding up dead…

Umeko: Yeah, you're right. The Beast is definitely connected to all this, in some way.

_It's high time we put the mystery behind the Beast to rest, once and for all in this upcoming Class Trial._

[Inspect: Kaori's Body]

Kaori lay on the ground, legs sprawled out in front of her and her back resting against the outside wall of the General Store where Azuma had laid her.

_Just a couple hours ago...she was still alive...and now...this…_

_I'd spoken to her too…_

_Perhaps I could've done something to stop this? I'll never know now if things could've been different..._

Umeko: Sorry, Kaori...I wish I could've prevented this.

I knelt down by her body with Azuma at her side. Forcing myself not to stare at her face too long, I focused on the rest of her wounds.

Azuma: [worried] She was stabbed at least half a dozen times. No doubt the Monokuma File's right. She definitely bled to death after being attacked.

Umeko: Do you think you can tell what kind of weapon made the wounds? The Monokuma File didn't say…

Azuma: [worried] With what little time we have? No, I don't think I can. But anything sharp enough will do the trick.

Umeko: What about...this?

I grabbed the hem of Kaori's cloak and rubbed it between my thumb and forefinger.

Umeko: Why is she dressed like this? I've never seen this red cloak before. At least...not worn by Kaori.

Azuma: [shocked] What do you mean?

As quickly as I could, I recounted my encounter with the Prowler earlier tonight with Azuma.

Azuma: [thoughtful] ...And this Prowler person...you never saw their face?

Umeko: No, and not only that, their voice was masked by this weird...voice-changer gimmick. I couldn't even tell if it was a boy or a girl in that costume.

Azuma: But they were definitely wearing a red cloak…

He indicated Kaori's clothes.

Azuma: Was it this one?

Umeko: I...can't be sure. I didn't pay close attention to what the Prowler was wearing, other than the fact that it was red.

Azuma: [thoughtful] You do realize what you're suggesting, right, Umeko? You're suggesting Kaori put on this Prowler guy's costume and...went around pretending to be some kind of vigilante? That Kaori cornered you in that alley and gave you a whole speech on it? That doesn't sound at all like her.

Umeko: But then...why is she wearing this? She's never worn this red cloak before, and for her to be wearing it tonight, on the same night I would encounter that...that Prowler...it's too much of a coincidence, isn't it?

Azuma: [thoughtful] But if Kaori really was the Prowler you encountered...why would she be dressing up like that?

_Could Kaori...really be the Prowler?_

_But if she was...then...that would mean…_

_I...could have stopped her. I could've kept her with me while we were talking in that alley, and maybe…_

_...maybe she wouldn't be here...dead…_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Kaori's Red Cloak]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Prowler Encounter]

[Inspect: Rope Net]

The rope net that Kaori had been caught up in now lay to the side, after Azuma had extracted Kaori's body from it.

Umeko: How did Kaori end up in that net?

Azuma: [worried] You'll have to ask Mordecai for more details. All he told me was that it had been part of his plan to catch the Beast, but he never got the chance to elaborate.

_To have been caught in that net...like a hunter's prey…_

_It's...so awful…_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Rope Net]

[Inspect: Prop Shotgun]

Umeko: Huh?

Near Kaori's body, lying, almost half-buried in the snow, was a familiar-looking prop.

Azuma picked it up and flipped it over in his hands.

Azuma: [confused] What's this?

Umeko: That's...the prop shotgun...from the General Store. It was discovered missing from its plaque a couple days ago.

Azuma: When?

Umeko: It was...the day Fukumi and Miyumi were attacked in the Bakery, after we all went to get our knives from Hanako.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Knives, huh? So everyone was armed?

Umeko: Well...wait, did you not know about that?

Azuma shook his head.

Umeko: Th-That's right...you, Fukumi and Miyumi left before Eizo made the announcement.

[[flashback]]

Azuma: [worried] Fukumi, come. We should get you back to your room to rest. Your arm...you shouldn't move it too much.

Miyumi: [scared] Y-Yeah...I'll help you!

The three of them headed for Fukumi's home. The rest of us stood around, waiting for Eizo's guidance.

Shizuko: [annoyed] So what now?

Wakako: [nervous] Should...should we be armed?

Samira: There are weapons available in the General Store.

Eizo: [distressed] ...Very well. Everyone should at least have a knife...to protect themselves in case of an emergency.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: So the three of you never learned about it?

Azuma: No one told us, no.

Umeko: I guess, with all the craziness of the Beast's attack, it slipped our minds to inform you guys. That means only the three of you didn't have knives…

Azuma: It's not just the three of us. There was one more person who left before that announcement too.

_That's right…_

[[flashback]]

Kaori stood up, and balled her hands into fists.

Kaori: [accusatory] I'll catch the Beast myself!

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] Don't be absurd. How could you catch the Beast by yourself? It's already come after two of us!

Fukumi: [shocked] Yeah! If I couldn't handle it, what makes you think you can?

Kaori: [angry] I don't believe in any of this! There can't be such a Beast in existence. M-Maybe...Monokuma's fooling us!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Does Fukumi's wound look like it's fake to you?

Kaori: [angry] ...I don't know. But I know what I believe in. And I know I won't let you put Buddy at risk!

Just like that, Kaori stormed off.

[[end: flashback :end]]

_Kaori…_

_She didn't have a knife either..._

Azuma: So the prop shotgun was stolen before everyone went to the Store to arm themselves? Well...what's it doing here now, then?

Umeko: That's a very good question.

Azuma: [shocked] There's...a bit of blood on the end of it. Here.

He handed the prop shotgun to me. The butt of the gun had a bit of blood streaked on it. It looked relatively fresh.

Azuma: That can't have been there more than an hour ago. It's definitely recent.

Umeko: Then...I guess it must be Kaori's blood?

Azuma: But...who stole it in the first place?

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Prop Shotgun]

[Inspect: Spear]

There was a spear lying in the snow, in between the bear trap where Eizo was found, and Kaori's body. Azuma gingerly picked it up off the floor.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Isn't this from the General Store?

Umeko: Yeah, I guess so. But...that spear looks familiar somehow...

Azuma carefully brought the sharp end of the spear close to his face, and squinted.

Azuma: Blood.

Umeko: Really?

Azuma: Yeah. There's blood on the tip of this thing. And…

He plucked a strand off of the blade.

Azuma: [confused] What...is this? Is this...white hair?

He held it in his palm and I took a closer look. It was a small strange tuft of what looked to be whitish hair, dotted with a tinge of blood.

Azuma: What do you think this is? Where did it come from?

Umeko: I don't know, but it's definitely a clue.

Azuma grunted a little, as he withdrew his hands from the spear.

Umeko: What's wrong?

Azuma: [worried] My hands are stained.

Sure enough, the gold material of the spear's hilt had left sparkling, gold flakes on Azuma's hands. He rubbed his hands together, dusting them off.

_Gold flakes? That seems familiar too..._

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Spear]

[Inspect: Bear Trap]

Azuma: Careful.

Azuma and I stopped to look at the bear trap that Eizo had gotten his leg stuck in. The jagged edges were still crusty with his blood, drying quickly in the cool breeze.

Umeko: I don't understand…

Azuma: You don't understand what?

Umeko: Eizo was the one who proposed we set these traps into place to begin with.

Azuma: Right?

Umeko: So...if anything, he should've been the most clear on where each of them were placed. If that's the case...how did he get stuck in his own trap? Shouldn't he have known it was here?

Azuma: I would say that he was probably distracted by something and forgot, but...we've all seen Eizo going through a tough time as of late. And for him to claim to not even know how he got here…

Umeko: Something's definitely up.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Bear Trap]

[Talk to: Taro]

Taro: [nervous] Hey, Umeko…

Umeko: How are you holding up?

Taro: [distressed] N-Not good…[sad] Kaori and I m-m-may not have talked a whole lot...and sh-sh-she never t-t-trusted me around Buddy or let me p-p-pet him because I was too cl-clumsy...but she was st-still a really s-sweet g-g-girl...she didn't d-d-deserve this...

Azuma: [sad] Yeah...no one does.

Umeko: Have you found out anything so far?

Taro: [nervous] Oh n-no...I d-d-don't really want to get too close to...to the b-b-body…

Azuma: That's alright. It's okay to be squeamish.

Taro: [nervous] Sorry...I r-r-really wish I could help you g-g-guys out more...I didn't really h-help out at all with K-Kenji and I d-d-don't think this time will be any d-d-d-different...the two of you are br-brilliant at being d-d-detectives…

Umeko: Oh, uh...don't worry about it. We're just trying our best to do the right thing.

Taro: [sad] I hope for K-K-Kaori's s-sake that we can d-d-do it…

_Taro's such a sweetheart...he's really not built for this Killing Game though. I don't think he'll be of much help. Unless..._

Umeko: Taro, remember during your first encounter with the Beast? You mentioned that you saw someone in the alleyway behind it, correct? Someone dressed in _red_?

Taro: [nervous] Y-Yeah? Wh-Why?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Umeko...you don't think…?

[[flashback]]

Dropping - literally - from the roof, a masked man dressed in a _red_ cloak appeared before me, blocking my exit from the alley. The stranger wore a Victorian mask that covered their entire face, which they must have procured from the Store, so I couldn't make out who it was underneath.

Cloaked Figure: [accusatory] Aha! You! I demand that you bow!

Umeko: B-Bow? Bow to who?

Cloaked Figure: [snide] Bow to me, obviously! Bow, for you stand in the presence of the almighty Prowler!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Taro: [worried] Wh-What? What is it?

_This doesn't make sense...none of this does…_

_Kaori...was with the Beast?_

_But the Prowler...the Prowler wanted to stop it…_

[[flashback]]

Prowler: [excited] The Beast is still out there, at large! And I cannot rest until it has been slain!

Umeko: Wha- The Beast? Is that what you're after?

Prowler: [excited] Of course! I will be the one to defeat it! The Beast is mine for the taking! I shall wrestle it to the floor with my bare hands! I shall pummel it into submission with my own fists!

[[end: flashback :end]]

_That's not like Kaori at all…_

_Kaori wanted to DEFEND the Beast…_

_When we were afraid of it, she would step in and argue against us._

_This doesn't make any sense at all..._

[Talk to: Ichiro]

Ichiro: [disappointed] …

Umeko: Hey...you alright?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Of course I'm not. We're going to be heading back into that horrid Trial Room and solving another one of our friends' murders. Why would any of us be alright?

Umeko: I know...it's hard for me too…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Psh. It's not like I really liked or cared for Kaori much but…it still sucks.

Azuma: Do you think Eizo really did it?

Ichiro: [annoyed] What does it matter what I think? At the end of the day, you're gonna have to prove to the group why he is or is not guilty.

Umeko: Well, what are your thoughts, personally?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Why do you care?

Azuma: [worried] Ichiro, please…

_Talking to Ichiro is like wandering into a minefield...you never know what's going to set him off or offend him next._

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ugh, fine. Whatever. I don't think he did it.

Umeko: Really?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Come on. That'd be too easy. Much as I don't like the guy...Captain Rulebook's not an idiot. Getting caught with his foot in a trap right there by the scene of the crime? Unlikely. Especially when you consider that he set up the traps himself.

Umeko: If you find any clues...let us know, alright?

Ichiro: [annoyed] You wouldn't want my help. I'd be of no use to you.

Umeko: Don't put yourself down like that. We need all the help we can get.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] ...Fine. I'll try. But only because I want to live too.

Umeko: That's as good a reason as any.

[Inspect: Blood Droplets]

Umeko: What's this?

There was a small trail of blood droplets leading down the alley, away from Kaori's body.

Umeko: It's...blood. And it's not Kaori's either.

Kaori's blood had been falling onto the snow beneath her, hanging up in the air in that net.

This new trail of blood looped around behind the Shopping District.

Azuma: That's not the only thing. Look at this.

He pointed at a suspicious shape near the blood drops.

Azuma: [confused] Does this...look like a footprint to you?

It looked like there was a small indentation in the snow, shaped like a print, with smaller indentations around it that looked like...toes…

Umeko: That's no footprint. I think that's...a pawprint.

There were footprints up and down the alley from when we'd all arrived to see Kaori's body, so any footprints the killer might have left were now obscured by ours and the falling snow. However, the pawprint Azuma was pointing to was quite clearly out of place and easily noticeable alongside the drops of blood.

Azuma: [confused] A...pawprint? But...why is there a pawprint here? It can't be Buddy's, can it? The falling snow would've covered it up long ago if it was...

Umeko: I don't think it's the only one.

Following the trail of blood droplets, there was a similar trail of pawprints leading away.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Who do you think this blood and pawprints came from?

Umeko: I'm not entirely sure, but I can only think of one other thing here in the Village with us that could create pawprints like this.

Azuma: [confused] But...if you're thinking what I'm thinking, shouldn't they be a bit bigger?

Umeko: I think we should follow this trail and see where it ends up.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Blood and Pawprints]

Azuma and I followed the trail of blood and prints, and found ourselves standing outside the Bakery.

The trail ended at a small patch of snow behind the Bakery. Azuma knelt down and brushed the snow off, revealing…

Azuma: [confused] What is this?

It was a metallic hatch. Hidden behind the Bakery and buried underneath the snow, none of us had found it until now. This was where the pawprints and blood trail came to a stop.

Umeko: What's this trapdoor doing here? Can you...open it?

Azuma grabbed the handle and tugged, grunting. In spite of all his strength, it stubbornly refused to budge.

Azuma: [disappointed] It's locked tight. We're not getting in.

Umeko: That's so strange...why is there a hatch here behind the Bakery?

Azuma: I don't think anyone's really looked back here before. This must've went by, hidden from the rest of the group.

Umeko: You think...this is how Monokuma's been arriving and escaping so quickly?

Azuma: It's definitely an option.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Hatch]

[Move to: General Store]

[Talk to: Hanako]

Umeko: What're you looking at, Hanako?

She waved a hand at the case full of available weapons.

Hanako: I wanted to check out the inventory. I've been keeping count, so I know. And I don't make mistakes. That spear we found in the snow...it definitely came from here.

Umeko: You think the killer used it to kill Kaori?

Hanako: [thoughtful] That's a possibility. I don't see any other weapon sharp enough at the scene that could've been used to stab her. Unless...

Azuma: Unless what?

Hanako: We each had a knife on us after the attack in the Bakery, remember? I suppose that could just as easily have been used to kill her.

Azuma: Heh. Not all of us.

Umeko: Yeah, after Fukumi was attacked in the Bakery, Eizo had us all get knives from the General Store. But Azuma, Miyumi and Fukumi were at her cottage after her attack, remember?

Azuma: Miyumi and I helped patch her up and we ended up playing cards later at her request.

Hanako: You mean no one told the three of you about the knives? [disappointed] How irresponsible...I assumed Eizo would've, at least…

_You could've notified them as well..._

Umeko: Hey, maybe we should go around and ask everyone to present their knives to us! If anyone's got a bloody knife…

Hanako: [disappointed] Hmph. I'd like to think that we'd be able to solve the crime that easily...but I doubt it. Chances are high that the killer would have disposed of any evidence.

Azuma: Then we ask if anyone's missing their knife. After all, you've been keeping inventory, right?

Hanako: That's right. There are just as many knives left in the Store now as there were after we all took some the other day.

Umeko: So that means there's no chance someone dumped their bloody knife somewhere and swapped it out with a new one?

Hanako brandished her own knife for us to see. It was spotless. I did the same.

Umeko: Does this mean we're clean?

Hanako: I'd like to ask the rest of the group to present their knives too, before we head to the Trial Room. While I'm not optimistic the killer would be careless enough to not dispose of their knife in the case of it being used as a murder weapon...better safe than sorry.

[Move to: Supermarket]

[Inspect: Map of North Sector]

I took a look at the map Samira had pinned up on the noticeboard, displaying the layout of the entire North Sector of the Village. On it, there were various red Xs marked, showing the locations of all the bear traps Eizo and his team had set up.

Umeko: There's the map. Look.

I pointed at the alley between the Bakery and the Store.

Umeko: There's a red X right there where the bear trap that got Eizo was.

Azuma: So by rights, he should've known it was there.

Umeko: It doesn't make sense to me. Did he just...forget where he put his own traps? That doesn't sound like Eizo to me.

Azuma: That doesn't sound like Eizo to me either. Even though he's been really stressed out...he doesn't seem like he'd be one to forget something as important as this, especially since he was always the one reminding us to check the map so we didn't step into one of those traps by accident ourselves.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Map of North Sector]

Umeko: Let's head inside.

We entered the Supermarket. The incident with Shizuko and the Beast felt like it had been such a long time ago. Back then...the Beast nearly attacking us had been our biggest fear. Now...it had attacked three of us, killed a dog, and potentially had a hand in Kaori's death as well.

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yo. What're you two lovebirds doing here as well?

Azuma: I could ask you the same question.

Yoshihiki: You could? But I'm here alone. I'm not lovebirds with anybody! Well...except maybe my h-

Umeko: Don't finish that sentence!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hah! I'm just kidding! No need to glare at me like that...Anyway, what's up?

Azuma: [worried] How are you still so cheery?

Yoshihiki: [playful] It's like I said with Kenji - there's no point to being down over what's already happened. I'll still help to find out who got Kaori, but why bother being mopey about it? It's not like she particularly liked me anyway…

Umeko: Well, have you found anything?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Nah, not really. I'm too lazy to look around.

_This fucking guy…_

Azuma: [annoyed] But not too lazy to set up a dozen different pranks?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Can you blame me? I'm the SHSL Prankster for a reason, not the SHSL Detective! Good luck though! We're all counting on you two! You knocked the last case out of the park. I think I'm leaving my life in good hands.

[Move to: Freezer]

The freezer was as cold as ever, with the frozen pigs still hanging from their hooks, though two of them had obviously been taken down for the Beast's appearances at both the Supermarket and the Amphitheatre when Buddy was killed.

Azuma: [thoughtful] I've been wondering…

Umeko: Yeah?

Azuma: Why do you think the Beast left those pigs for us to find? Was it really intended as a warning, to frighten us?

Umeko: Seeing the way those pigs had been ripped open...it made me think the Beast must've been really strong and vicious.

Azuma: [thoughtful] The whole thing just feels fishy to me...

[Inspect: Back Door]

Umeko: Hey. Look.

I brought Azuma over to a door at the back of the Supermarket.

Umeko: I knew there had to be a back door here. I just never really noticed it before.

Opening the door, I peeked my head out. Sure enough, it led out to the back of the Supermarket, and I saw the alleyway where me and Samira had been when we'd encountered Eizo acting strange the other day.

Azuma: How have you not seen this back door before?

Umeko: From the entrance, this door is pretty well hidden behind all the shelves. I probably wouldn't have been able to see it from where I was, that day I was in here with Shizuko.

Closing the door, I stepped back inside, and realized something else.

Umeko: Hey...look at this.

There was a light switch right next to the door. I gave it an experimental flick and at once, all the lights in the Supermarket went out.

Yoshihiki: H-Hey! What was that about? Did you do that?

Umeko: Oops! Sorry, Yoshihiki. I forgot you were in here as well.

Yoshihiki: Oh, very funny, Umeko. Looks like you've got jokes of your own too. Ah well, don't mind me. I'll just be minding my own business here, alone, in the dark…not doing anything suspicious...

I turned the lights back on.

Umeko: This must be how the Beast got in and turned the lights off that day I was with Shizuko…

Azuma: [nervous] The Beast used this switch to turn the lights off? But...how? You're...not telling me he stood up on his hind legs and flipped the switch like a normal person would…? I thought the Beast was an animal.

Umeko: An animal with glowing yellow eyes that can talk and knows our names.

Azuma: Good point. But there's still something odd about this whole Beast scenario…

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Supermarket Back Door]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Light Switch]

[Move to: Bakery]

[Talk to: Samira]

Samira: [angry] …

Samira was standing, scowling at the mural on the side of the Bakery. The woman now had devil horns drawn on, and the donut in her hand had been replaced by a pile of sh-

Umeko: Oh!

Samira: [angry] Look at it! I can't believe Eizo would do something as...as...immature and childish as this! Again! What, did he get possessed by Yoshihiki? Then again...I didn't expect him to commit murder either. Just goes to show...people's true colors come out eventually.

Umeko: You don't know that this was Eizo's doing.

Samira: [angry] Who else would've done this? He's done it before and admitted to it. He could've easily done it again.

I shared a look with Azuma and knew we were both thinking the same thing.

Samira: [annoyed] Well...it doesn't matter. By the end of tonight...Eizo will get his comeuppance. This vandalism is the least he'll be convicted for.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Vandalized Mural]

Samira: [annoyed] Honestly, had it been up to me...I'd've let Eizo bleed out.

Azuma: [annoyed] Samira!

Samira: [playful] Hey, I'm sorry but...I've never liked him ever since he got in the way of my murals, and...what he's done tonight is the last straw. You guys are way too nice to still be giving him the benefit of the doubt.

_I wouldn't necessarily call that being nice...I'd say we were being cautious. Just because Eizo appears to be this case's prime suspect...doesn't automatically make him the killer._

[Move to: Bathhouse]

The Bathhouse - where this had all started in the first place. My very first encounter with the Beast felt like it had taken place ages ago. Now, it seemed, the Beast had returned to where he'd first been sighted.

[Talk to: Wakako]

Wakako: [playful] Hey, Azuma. [annoyed] Oh...hey, Umeko.

_Warm greeting, as usual. She never looks pleased to see Azuma with me._

Azuma: We just came here to investigate the scene where the Beast was sighted, twice.

Wakako: [worried] I heard what happened to Shizuko. That girl's even more stuck-up than I am, to have risked so much just for a leisurely bath! I would've been way too terrified to have come out here in the middle of the night by myself! [playful] Unless, of course...you were to come with me, Azuma…

Azuma: [distressed] Uh…

Wakako: [playful] You can...take a bath with me anytime…

Umeko: Okay, we still have a lot to investigate. We should really be moving on.

[Inspect: Suspicious Patch]

Umeko: That's odd…

Near the Bathhouse, I noticed a small patch of snow that looked a little out-of-place. Upon closer inspection, I realized there was something poking out of it.

Umeko: Azuma, look! Is there something underneath all this snow?

Azuma: Let's dig it out and see.

Azuma and I brushed the snow off and picked up our prize. I expected something shocking, or scandalous; some vital piece of evidence that would completely change our perspective on the case, or something along those lines.

Instead...it was...just a...hat.

Azuma turned the black cap over in his hands. His face grew grim.

Azuma: [worried] Look.

He pointed out a small splotch of red on the hat's brim.

Azuma: [worried] This hat's got blood on it.

Umeko: What's it doing all the way out here in the snow…? Did...did someone drop it?

_Someone? Or...someTHING?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Bloody Hat]

[Inspect: Streetlamps]

Umeko: I remember the night I first saw the Beast, the lights went out. It didn't help that there was a ton of fog in my way too, obscuring my vision.

Azuma: You say the lights went out?

He peered up at one of the streetlamps near the Bathhouse, illuminating the nearby area.

Umeko: Yeah. I don't know why. I wasn't thinking straight, at the time.

Azuma was walking around one of the streetlamps now, and touching it curiously.

Azuma: [thoughtful] For the bulb to die right as the Beast arrived...doesn't that seem a little bit too much of a coincidence to you?

Umeko: Of course, yeah, sure, but...what are you implying?

Azuma: [thoughtful] I'm not too sure yet, myself...all I know is that the jigsaw pieces are right in front of us. I just don't know how to piece them all together.

He frowned, craning his head and looking up at the bulb of the streetlamp.

Azuma: [confused] Does...anything look weird about that bulb to you?

I squinted up at it, following his gaze. The bulb shone bright, and I fought not to instinctively look away.

Umeko: Now that you mention it...it does look a little bigger than normal, I suppose. But I can't really tell since it's so high up…

Azuma: [thoughtful] I can't really get a good look at it either but it...kinda looks like...there's something attached to it.

_Something attached to the bulbs?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Streetlamps]

[Inspect: Crates]

The crates that Yoshihiki had accused Eizo of climbing up to spy on us through the Bathhouse's window were still there, where they'd always been.

Umeko: Yoshihiki said Eizo climbed up those crates to...well…

Azuma: [disappointed] Yeah, you don't need to go on. I heard the story from Hanako.

He clambered up onto the crates and climbed his way up to the top. Standing upon the final crate, he was right in front of the window, and looked startled.

Azuma: [shocked] Hey! This window's broken!

Umeko: It is?

Grunting, I climbed up the crates to join him at the top. Sure enough, the window right next to the crates had been shattered, leaving bits of jagged glass around the edges. Some of the shards were tinged with blood. Through the open window, I could see the baths directly underneath.

Umeko: This must be where the Beast broke in to attack Shizuko…

Azuma: This is the window? I've never actually checked here before. I suppose there is also a small element of truth to Yoshihiki's words. If someone were to...[uncomfortable]...climb up here...they'd get a...um…[embarrassed]...pretty good view of...everything...inside...

Umeko: …

Azuma: Let's just climb back down now.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Crates]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Bathhouse Window]

Azuma: Should we check inside the Bathhouse at least, to see where Shizuko was attacked?

Umeko: Probably a good idea.

We went inside, and passed through the boys' locker room.

Umeko: Whoa.

There was glass shards scattered underneath the window the Beast had broke through, and I could splotches of blood near the edge of the baths where Shizuko was attacked.

Azuma: [sad] Jeez...that looks rough. Shizuko's lucky to be alive.

The trail led to the girls' locker room, where Shizuko must have fled after getting away from the Beast.

Azuma: I think we've seen all there is to see in here. We should go.

[Move to: Kaori's Cottage]

Azuma: [sad] Like with Kenji, we should...look at the victim's room to...see if there are any clues there.

' _The victim'...is that all Kaori's been reduced to now?_

The inside of Kaori's cottage was pretty disorderly. Buddy slept in Kaori's room with her, so the place was a mess, and it was clear Kaori didn't put much stock in her own personal hygiene or living conditions as long as she made sure Buddy was living comfortably.

There were a couple pillows on the floor, presumably where Buddy slept at night.

[Inspect: Book]

I picked up a book on Kaori's bedside table.

**BREEDS OF DOGS AND WOLVES: A COLLECTION OF CANINES, VOL. ONE**

_Huh? What...is this book?_

I flipped it open and the book landed on a dog-eared page.

_Taro would hate to see Kaori treat a book like this…_

I looked at where the page had landed on.

**NOT SURE WHAT WILD ANIMAL YOU'RE FACING?  
CHECK OUT OUR TOP TEN SIGNS OF WOLF ACTIVITY!**

**1\. A wolf's pawprint:**

**Refer to the image below.  
** …

…

…

**2\. A wolf's howl:**

**Learn to recognize the howl of a wolf and the different breeds!**

And on the other page…

**Most canines respond to familiar scents or sights, and they can recognize their owners from their faces or other familiar features. They...**

The page went on for quite a while, but I got the gist of it.

_I knew Kaori was the SHSL Dog Whisperer...does a Wolf really count? And...why was she researching about Wolves in the first place?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: A Collection of Canines]

[Move to: Eizo's Cottage]

When we entered Eizo's cottage, we saw the other five gathered around inside. Mordecai stood, leaning against the wall, arms folded, looking gruff. Eizo was lying on the bed, in clear pain, his foot bandaged up but with the dull red color of blood still showing through the cloth. Shizuko sat in an armchair by his bed, wincing as Fukumi applied plasters to her minor cuts and scratches.

Shizuko: [angry] Careful! You're being too rough!

Fukumi: [snide] Sorry! I'm not the gentlest of people, okay?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Can't Miyumi take over? She looks like she'd be less rough with me…

Miyumi: [distressed] N-No, I really shouldn't! I don't...I don't like blood…[as Dr. Creeper] But I love it!

Shizuko: [distressed] …

Azuma: [thoughtful] I suppose we should talk to both Eizo and Shizuko about what happened to them tonight. Who did you want to speak with first?

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Umeko: How's everything going on inside here?

Mordecai: The suspect hasn't moved or tried to escape.

Eizo: [distressed] H-Hey!

Mordecai: But he has protested a lot.

Azuma: [disappointed] ...Good to know.

_Mordecai looks really serious right now...that's right...he and Kaori had been acting really friendly as of late because he and Fukumi loved to play fetch with Buddy. Out of all of us, Mordecai was probably the one who'd gotten the closest to Kaori. Now that she's dead...I can't imagine how he must feel. And that Eizo, a guy he clearly respected very much, was found by her body..._

Azuma: [thoughtful] Mordecai. We want to know more about your...plan...to catch the Beast.

Mordecai: [disappointed] Very well. I suppose it is only fair I should tell you.

Azuma: Start from the beginning.

Mordecai: [uncomfortable] Well...you remember the Beast Hunters, right?

_How could I forget? Mordecai and Fukumi's crazy, spontaneous monster-hunting duo…_

Mordecai: We never really got to implement any of the plans we'd had, especially after Fukumi was injured. So we put the Beast Hunters on hold for the moment…[sad] But...after Buddy...was killed...I wanted to take action. I couldn't stand seeing Kaori look so upset...and helpless. So I decided, tonight, that I was going to try and capture the Beast on my own.

Umeko: Alone? Mordecai…

Mordecai: [accusatory] I would never sit back and pretend everything was alright while a friend of mine was in pain! It was my duty as a warrior to take up arms and do something about it!

_The way he said that...he sounds...he sounds a lot like..._

Azuma: [worried] And what did you do?

Mordecai: Fukumi still had her rope net from the Beast Hunters, and I had kept my spear in my cottage. We'd never got the chance to use them, but I planned to. So I borrowed Fukumi's net from her and set it up by the roof of the Store.

Umeko: Why there, specifically?

Mordecai: There were only ladders leading up to the roofs of two buildings: the Store and Supermarket. We'd already seen Beast attacks on the Supermarket before, so...I figured the Store would be a safe bet to wait for the Beast. I set the rope net up on the ground behind the Store, and rigged it, so that it would snap up and trap anything that stepped into it. I was going to wait on the roof with my spear, and stab the Beast once the net caught it.

Azuma: [shocked] You...you what?!

A horrifying idea popped into my mind at his words. Mordecai, waiting out on the roof for the Beast, spear in hand…

Kaori, as the Prowler, unwittingly stepping into that net…

And Mordecai…not realizing who it was that had been caught in his trap...stabbing blindly...

Mordecai: [accusatory] I-It's not what you think! I mean...I didn't even have my spear with me tonight!

Azuma: [worried] You...didn't have it with you?

Mordecai: [worried] I usually keep my spear in my closet. But I hadn't checked on it for a couple nights. Tonight, I finally decided I would use it to kill the Beast, but when I checked my closet...it was gone.

Umeko: Gone? You mean...stolen?

Mordecai: After I'd set up the rope net, I realized I would need a weapon to kill the Beast, and it had to be long enough to poke through the holes in the net without letting the Beast get near me. My knife wouldn't do, so I went back to my cottage to get the spear. But I couldn't find it anywhere. I spent some time tearing my cottage apart looking for it, but eventually, I decided I would have to make do without it. I stepped back out into the cold and that was when Azuma found me.

Azuma: Mordecai told me about his plan when I asked him why he was out so late, and he took me to the Store so he could show me. But when we got there…[uncomfortable]...Kaori...was already…

Umeko: So...that means…

_In the span of time it took Mordecai to leave the Store and look for his spear, until he and Azuma returned to check on his trap, Kaori was killed and caught in his net._

Mordecai: There's one more thing you should know.

Umeko: What is it?

Mordecai: [uncomfortable] I...met up with Kaori.

Azuma: [shocked] What?

Mordecai: It was after I'd left the Store, on my way back to grab my spear. I'd bumped into her out in the snow, and told her what I was planning.

[[flashback]]

Kaori: [shocked] You...what?

Mordecai: [excited] I'm going to do it, Kaori! I'll catch the Beast! You don't have to worry about anything! I loved Buddy just as much as...well, okay, not as much as you did, but I still really cared for him. I won't let his death be in vain! I'll catch the Beast and make it pay! I promise!

Kaori: [distressed] You...you can't. Mordecai, please, what are you planning? Whatever it is, you-

Mordecai: [happy] I'll show you! I've set up a trap behind the Store. Once the Beast gets caught in it, I'll slay it with my spear, once and for all!

Kaori: [worried] B-Behind the Store?

Mordecai: [happy] Let me just grab my spear and I'll show-

But Kaori was already running off.

Mordecai: [happy] Oh, okay! I guess I'll meet up with you there later!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Mordecai: [sad] I should never have let her go. I should've told her to wait with me.

_Kaori...had met up with Mordecai…_

Umeko: Mordecai...just how long did you take to look in your cottage for your spear?

Mordecai: I am not sure. Perhaps...five minutes?

_And in that five minutes…_

Umeko: One more thing. When you met Kaori...how did she seem to you?

Mordecai: [shocked] How did she seem? Well...same as always, right? Perhaps a little subdued in the wake of Buddy's demise, but...she was always a quiet one.

Azuma: Did she tell you what she was doing out in the middle of the night?

Mordecai: No. She never mentioned a word to me about it. It had been pure accident that we'd met each other on my way back home.

Umeko: What about what she was wearing?

Mordecai: [confused] Eh?

Umeko: That red cloak. Was she wearing it?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Hm...now that you mention it...I...I don't think she was. That's strange...isn't it?

_Very strange. What could all this mean? Kaori was killed, wearing a red cloak. Why would she not have been wearing it when Mordecai found her?_

_And what was she doing out at night in the first place?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Mordecai's Account]

[Talk to: Miyumi]

Miyumi: [worried] …

Umeko: Miyumi? You look troubled. Is something the matter?

Miyumi: [distressed] 'Is something the matter'? Everything! Everything is! I can't believe Kaori's d-dead! It seemed like just a few hours ago, she was still with us and now…[in tears] Wahhhhh! It's terrible!

Azuma: [worried] Hey...chin up. We'll get through this. I promise you. We just need to stay strong and we'll fight through the Class Trial…

Miyumi: [worried] I don't want to go back there...I just want to stay up here with my dolls…[distressed] I wish I could just wake up and this'll all have been nothing but a dumb, stupid dream!

_Don't we all._

[Talk to: Shizuko and Fukumi]

Umeko: Feeling better, Shizuko?

Shizuko: [annoyed] What do you think?

Umeko: I'll take that as a 'no'.

She sighed, and her cold, haughty expression faltered.

Shizuko: [worried] Fine, fine, I guess it's sweet of you to ask. I'm not doing so good, but I'll live. I had a lot of broken glass on me and it hurts a lot to move. But Mordecai and Fukumi did what they could, I suppose...once we get past tonight, though...I...may need more medical attention. [annoyed] At least I'm still better off than this guy over here.

She jerked her head at Eizo and his injured foot. He grimaced in pain as he tried to move it.

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh…

Shizuko: [worried] Usually, when I've got this much blood on me and so many scratches and scrapes...it's all just make-up. Nothing but a little bit of make-up magic from my talented team. But this…[distressed] It's fucking real, and it fucking hurts like a bitch!

Fukumi: [shocked] Jeez! Try to be a little more vulgar next time, why don't ya? [happy] Don't you worry about a thing here, Umeko and Azuma! Under my care, Shizuko will be better and prancing around again in no time!

Shizuko: [sad] ...Why doesn't that exactly fill me with confidence?

Umeko: Could we...ask you about how you were attacked?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Didn't I already tell you? I was about to take a bath in the Bathhouse when that accursed mongrel attacked me.

Azuma: We were looking for something a little more specific.

Shizuko: [annoyed] What, were you hoping for a play-by-play rundown of all the action? Shall I act out what happened for you? What do you want from me?

Umeko: Shizuko…

Shizuko sighed, looking suddenly very tired, as she began her story.

Shizuko: [sad] Fine, fine, fine...the lights went out while I was getting the water ready and I knew something was wrong. [worried] I...tried to stumble to safety but I heard the sound of glass shattering above my head. The next thing I know...the glass had fallen on top of me and then...it...pounced on me and...knocked me back into the pool. I managed to clamber out b-but...I felt it lunge at me again. I...I was screaming my head off and...and I…

Shizuko's eyes seemed to glaze over and her whole body was shuddering.

_She may act cool and everything but...she must have been scared out of her mind. I've hardly ever seen this side of Shizuko…_

_Though she's rude and condescending to a lot of people...right now, she doesn't look like a famous celebrity. She looks like...just another high-school girl...who's been through a seriously traumatic event._

Shizuko: [in tears] I...felt it slicing at me...and I...remember k-k-kicking out and crawling on my hands and knees...it was all a blur, but I f-found my way to the locker room and started running...it d-d-didn't follow me...and that's when I found Hanako…

Azuma: [worried] What happened next?

Shizuko: [sad] I collapsed outside in the snow, and she ventured back in to check if the Beast was still there.

Fukumi: [shocked] Huh? Hanako went back in? She must be braver than I thought!

Shizuko: [distressed] I was...dripping wet and...so cold...and I was bleeding in so many different places...she had also grabbed my coat for me, and a towel to cover me up or I would die of hypothermia…

Fukumi: [excited] It sure is a good thing Eizo's got a bunch of clothes here that can fit!

Shizuko was currently wearing one of Eizo's spare shirts and pants. It looked ridiculous on her, and it showed.

Shizuko: [angry] This outfit...is a laugh! I look like a man!

Umeko: Shouldn't you be used to wearing weird outfits? You're an actress, after all. You must have a dozen different roles and a dozen different outfits to wear for each one…

Shizuko: [annoyed] Yeah, but I don't dress up like a man often. Especially not the way Eizo dresses himself! Seriously, his wardrobe is full of suit jackets...I feel like I'm a stuffy Wall Street businessman in this garb…

Azuma: [worried] Did you perhaps want me to get you some of your clothes?

Shizuko: [bored] Don't bother. The Class Trial could start any minute. Let's just find the evidence to convict Eizo and finish this awful night. [sad] ...But thanks for offering.

I turned to look at Azuma.

Umeko: Why would the Beast attack Shizuko?

Azuma: [thoughtful] If it really was the Beast that attacked Shizuko...then...that would mean…

Umeko: The Beast couldn't have killed Kaori. Right?

_It's not like I really thought the Beast was behind Kaori's death to begin with, but…_

_All of the Beast's attacks...and now what happened tonight…_

_An attack...as well as a murder._

_How are they related?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Shizuko's Account]

It was time to talk to the man of the hour. Part of me had been dreading this, because I was so torn on what to believe, but I knew I had to. It was the only way we could properly close this case for Kaori.

[Talk to: Eizo]

Eizo: [sad] Umeko...Azuma…

We gathered by his bedside, and his face screwed up with pain as he sat up, to get into a better position.

Azuma: [worried] Hey, watch it. Don't strain yourself…

Eizo: [distressed] It's fine.

Umeko: Are you feeling better? How's the leg?

Eizo: [worried] I'm not gonna lie...it hurts like hell. That's not my only injury. Mordecai said that...I had a wound near the back of my head.

He showed us a small bandage on his head.

Eizo: [distressed] My foot was hurting so much...I didn't even realize I'd been injured elsewhere.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Eizo's Injuries]

Eizo: [distressed] I have to talk to you. I need to explain myself.

Umeko: ...Can you?

Eizo: [worried] Look...I know I've said this many times. But it's the truth. I don't know how I ended up in that alley, with my foot caught in a bear trap. I remember going to my cottage on time, and getting ready for bed. Then...my mind just goes blank, and the next thing I know, I...well...you two and Samira have found me…

Umeko: What did you see when you found that alleyway, Azuma?

Azuma: [shocked] Huh? [worried] When I got there, I just found Eizo cursing in pain and Kaori...just a short distance away from him. That was it.

Eizo: [distressed] Please...the two of you...heard me talking to Hanako that day, at the inn. You know what I'm talking about.

[[flashback]]

Eizo: After I got done yelling at Ichiro, I was angry. I don't know what I did at that time. I just remember feeling like I wanted to yell at something or someone to get my anger out. And the next thing I know...when I come to my senses, I'm standing in front of this wall with a can of spray paint in my hand, and the whole thing's been vandalized.

Hanako: [uncomfortable] …

Eizo: [nervous] I-It's probably nothing, I mean...people do that, at times. Plenty of people get mad...they lose their cool, and they appear to 'blackout', almost, and once they regain their senses, they find that they've lost control and done something hurtful or mean or rash that they never meant to do in the first place. It happens...that's probably it.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Eizo: [distressed] Something's...not right with me.

Umeko: Eizo…

Azuma: [worried] ...You're kinda freaking out, Eizo…

Eizo: [distressed] I don't know what's happening to me but I swear to you, I have no memory of ever making it to that alleyway. And I would never have killed Kaori, or any other member of the group! Even the most troublesome of people...like Ichiro or Yoshihiki. They're all part of the group to me, and I value each and every single one of you. I would never...never go against that. [angry] I'm a man of my word. I do my best to uphold my title, and if everyone entrusted the position of leader to me...I would never have squandered that in a million years. Everything I've ever done...every decision I've ever made...it's been for the group of us, as a team. Please...you have to believe my innocence.

_Eizo...he sounds so sincere...so genuine...but…_

_How does one completely forget about how he ended up at a different place?_

_How does one lose all memory of vandalizing a mural?_

_Was it really just the stress getting to Eizo? Or is there an explanation behind his odd behavior?_

Eizo: [worried] Please...you've got to clear my name.

Umeko: Eizo, I…

Azuma: We'll do what we can, and see where the Trial goes.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Eizo's Account]

*ding dong bing bong*

A nearby monitor came to life, as Monokuma filled the screen yet again.

Monokuma: Yoohoo! I've decided...it's finally time for our second Class Trial to begin! I hope you've all been working hard thus far, because it's now or never! Please report to the Amphitheatre immediately. Upupupu...I'll see ya there!

The announcement ended, and Azuma and I turned to face each other.

Azuma: [worried] Well...we've done all we can.

Umeko: Will it be enough?

Azuma: [worried] It's gonna have to be…

_Damn...It still feels like we're missing so many pieces of the puzzle...but there's no time left. Whatever clues we've gathered...everything that we have so far...we have no choice but to make do with them._

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

We made our way to the Amphitheatre. Everyone else was already gathered there.

Miyumi and Fukumi helped support Shizuko. Meanwhile, Mordecai begrudgingly helped Eizo limp over to a seat, where he slumped down onto one of the benches, his face shining with sweat from the pain and the effort. A few of the others continued to cast him pitiless looks, not bothering to hide their suspicion or disdain.

Samira: [angry] …

Yoshihiki: [snide] …

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] …

Others were a little more forgiving.

Miyumi: [nervous] Are...you going to be alright, Eizo?

Taro: [nervous] Y-Y-Yeah...how are you gonna stand at your p-p-podium in the Tr-Trial Room?

Eizo: [worried] It's okay...I'll be able to prop myself up...thanks for the concern.

Samira: [annoyed] Psh. Who cares? That's his problem.

Shizuko: [distressed] Where's Monokuma? I just want to get this over with already...please…

Shizuko may have tried to act tough but the effort of walking to the Amphitheater itself had caused her tremendous strain. She was white as a sheet, and sweating too, grimacing against the pain of her wounds.

Monokuma: Make way, make way!

Monokuma appeared out of nowhere, as he was often known to do, and skipped over to stand in front of us.

Monokuma: Good, good, you're all on time! Is everyone here? Are you all prepared?

Fukumi: [excited] Aye aye!

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Just get on with it.

Monokuma: Okie dokie! [excited] Yippee! Finally! Our second Class Trial! You lot have really kept me waiting, you know…

Monokuma waddled over to the middle of the Amphitheatre and clapped his paws together. Out of the blue, the inner ring began to slide open, revealing a set of spiral stairs leading underground.

Shizuko: [scared] Ahh!

Fukumi: [shocked] Whoaaaaa...that's so cool!

Eizo: [distressed] What…? We were...standing above the Trial Room this whole time?

Monokuma: Well, not exactly. This just leads down to another elevator, and once we get past that elevator, we've got another corridor to walk down before we finally get to the-

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ugh, who cares? Let's just go!

Monokuma: [excited] Yes! I love the enthusiasm! I'll go on ahead! Don't make me wait too long! Upupupu!

Monokuma scampered down the stairs himself, and I took a deep breath to brace myself.

_Another Class Trial…_

Before anything else happened, Hanako turned to face the rest of us.

Wakako: [confused] Hanako? What's wrong?

Hanako: I'd like to ask everyone to do something first before we proceed. Can everyone please present their knives for us?

_Ah, that's right. Hanako wanted to check and see if anyone's knife had blood on them._

People began brandishing their knives for inspection. But a couple others simply looked around, perplexed.

Miyumi: [worried] Kn-Knives? Wh-Why do you...all have knives?

Fukumi: [confused] Were we supposed to each have one? Aw man, why did nobody tell me?

Azuma: Looks like us three never got ours.

I looked around at everyone's knives. Everyone was holding theirs out, except for one person.

Eizo: [worried] …

Hanako: Eizo? Your weapon, please?

Eizo: [worried] Um…

Slowly, Eizo drew his own knife from its scabbard and held it out. The blade of his knife was tinged with what was unmistakably a splotch of dried blood.

Fukumi: [accusatory] Aha!

Samira: [annoyed] And so, the plot thickens...

Taro: [distressed] E-Eizo…? Wh-Why...why does…

Eizo: [nervous] I...I don't know! I swear, it was like this when I woke up! I don't know where this blood came from. I...I knew it would look suspicious as soon as I presented it, but I...I…

The damage was already done, however. If people were eyeing Eizo up with suspicion before, it was nothing compared to the furtive looks they shot at him now.

Wakako: [worried] He is so the killer…

Samira: [annoyed] Unbelievable.

Mordecai: [disappointed] I can't believe this…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Do we even need to have a Trial when the result is so blatantly obvious?

Eizo: [sad] …

_Eizo..._

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Everyone's Knives]

[Talk to: Eizo]

Eizo: [sad] …

Eizo: [sad] I'm sorry, Umeko. I...don't really feel like talking.

[Talk to: Hanako]

Hanako: Eizo may be the prime suspect now but...it is the facts that tell us the truth. [worried] Let us...bear that in mind.

[Talk to: Ichiro]

Ichiro: [disappointed] I warned you that this would happen again...this is why I don't have faith in people.

[Talk to: Shizuko]

Shizuko: [distressed] Ow...I hope this Trial ends fast...I...really need to get back onto my bed…or see a proper doctor...

[Talk to: Miyumi]

Miyumi: [distressed] Eeep...I hate this, I hate this, I hate this! I just want to go home...

[Talk to: Taro]

Taro: [sad] *sigh* I w-w-wish none of us would h-h-have to go through with this…poor Kaori...

[Talk to: Samira]

Samira: [annoyed] This Trial'll be over lickety-split. Let's just get down there, vote for Eizo, and go. We don't even need to discuss it.

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki: [playful] And so the seconds tick closer and closer to Eizo's impending demise. Finally! I've been waiting for this ever since he peeped in on you girls and none of you believed me! [angry] Well, revenge is gonna be sweet!

[Talk to: Wakako]

Wakako: [bored] I'm not a fan of dogs. They're always wet and mushy and dirty. But...Kaori was crazy for that pup. I'm not heartless. I guess...master and pet are reunited now.

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Mordecai: [sad] I am so very sorry that I could not protect Kaori from the devil that claimed her life as his own…[distressed] Kaori! I have failed you! May your soul find peace!

[Talk to: Fukumi]

Fukumi: [sad] It's awful, what happened to Kaori, but...[excited] This Class Trial is gonna be so lit! [accusatory] Kaori's killer will not escape our clutches! Not with you and Azuma on our side!

[Talk to: Azuma]

Azuma: Remember, we just need to have hope and believe in ourselves. The killer will slip up somehow, and justice will prevail. Good will always triumph over evil. We can do this, Umeko. I believe in us.

I nodded at everyone.

Umeko: ...Ready, guys?

I was greeted with several tight-lipped faces nodding back.

Hanako: Let's go.

Mordecai: There is no point to delaying the inevitable.

Samira: [angry] It's time for a hot serving of karma, coming your way!

Eizo: [distressed] … [sad] Could...could someone...help me get down the stairs?

Samira: [angry] …

Yoshihiki: [snide] …

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] …

Azuma: [sad] Here...I'll help.

Eizo: [distressed] Th-Thank you…

Together, we made our way down the stairs. As we walked, I was reminded of the fact that Kaori's killer - whoever it was - was walking among us right now, no doubt trying to lay low, thinking of how they were going to get out of this Trial without being accused.

Or...it really was Eizo.

At the end of the day...it was the evidence that told a story. What story would it tell me tonight?

_I guess...there's only one way to find out._

_Kaori wasn't always the most cheerful or outspoken of the group, but it was evident from how she treated Buddy that she had a soft spot for dogs and lived up to her title as the SHSL Dog Whisperer._

_She had groomed him and showered him with love and care. She had been broken by his death._

_And now...she was dead too._

_Killing - no matter what the reason - is wrong. Monokuma has convinced one of us to take up the role of a killer yet again...but like with Nagatomo...he or she will not succeed._

_We have to prove that killing to get out will never work._

_We have to survive our second Trial._

_Our story cannot end now!_

Surviving Students: 13  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the second Class Trial begins in the next chapter! Who do you think was behind Kaori’s murder? Truth Bullets from both Buddy's and Kaori's investigations will once again be displayed for your convenience.


	17. Chapter 2: In The Belly Of The Beast, Deadly Life - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko‘s thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]
> 
> Bold - Argue Points  
> Underlined - Agree Points  
> [Truth Bullet]

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2mHIL_akuM]

**Trial #2:**

With her beloved canine companion only recently meeting an undeservedly brutal end, Kaori Nishimoto finds herself following her buddy into the afterlife. Who was responsible for the murder of the stoic and aloof lover of all dogs? What is the truth behind the mystery of the Beast?

Note: Not all of the Truth Bullets will be used in the Trial as some are red herrings.

 

**Truth Bullets:**

[Monokuma File #2]

The second victim is Kaori Nishimoto, the SHSL Dog Whisperer. Estimated time of death is around 10p.m.. The scene of the crime where the victim's body was discovered was the alleyway behind the General Store. The cause of death was several fatal wounds to the chest and abdomen, puncturing vital organs, and subsequent blood loss. No other external injuries were found and there were no traces of drugs or other chemicals used.

[A Collection of Canines]

There was a book in Kaori's room about different breeds of dogs and wolves. Kaori had bookmarked a page dedicated to identifying the 'Top Ten Signs' of Wolf activity, near a page describing how wolves recognize their masters based on familiar senses.

[Bathhouse Window]

The bathhouse window provides a clear view of the inside of the bathhouse, though it cannot be reached from the inside. It is only accessible from the outside, by climbing up a stack of crates. The window has been shattered, during an attack on Shizuko by the Beast. Glass shards from the broken window were found inside the Bathhouse.

[Bear Trap]

The bear trap in the alleyway where Kaori's body was discovered was found closed around Eizo's foot. It can only be triggered by someone stepping onto it. Eizo was the one who had initially suggested setting bear traps up around the village.

[Blood and Pawprints]

There is a trail of blood droplets and pawprints leading away from Kaori's body, eventually stopping at a hidden hatch behind the Bakery. It is unclear whose blood this is.

[Bloody Hat]

A black cap was found buried underneath the snow outside the Bathhouse, tinged with blood.

[Buddy's Autopsy]

Buddy was found dead in the Amphitheatre, stabbed over half a dozen times in the side. It cannot be ascertained as to whether the wounds were inflicted by an animal or a weapon.

[Crates]

There is a stack of crates outside the Bathhouse, and they can be climbed up to reach the Bathhouse Window from the outside. Yoshihiki claims to have witnessed Eizo climbing up these crates to spy on the girls before.

These crates are also the only known way to get up to the Bathhouse Window.

[Eizo's Account]

According to Eizo, he had been in his cottage, preparing for bed after the Nighttime Announcement, when he had a blackout. Upon coming to his senses, he found himself in the alleyway where Kaori was murdered, with his foot stuck in a bear trap, a wound on the back of his head, and no memory of how he had gotten there.

Before this incident, Eizo also claims he experienced a blackout on the night of Kenji's murder, when he supposedly vandalized Samira's mural without actually having remembered doing it.

[Eizo's Injuries]

Besides getting his foot caught in a bear trap, Eizo also sustained a wound to the back of his head.

[Everyone's Accounts]

On the night Buddy was killed, everyone had different accounts for what they had been doing at the time.

Umeko, Taro, Ichiro, Shizuko and Wakako claim to have been asleep.

Fukumi and Mordecai were playing cards in her cottage, and both can testify for the other's presence.

Hanako and Azuma were discussing ways to stop the Beast in his cottage.

Miyumi was playing with her dolls, and remembers hearing Buddy barking.

Samira had snuck out of her cottage to finish work on her mural, and heard Buddy barking as well. She also claimed to have heard people talking near the Bakery.

Eizo claimed to have been sleeping. However, Yoshihiki, who had snuck out to set up a prank at the General Store, claimed to have encountered Eizo outside. According to Yoshihiki, he was found by Eizo shortly before Buddy started barking.

[Everyone's Knives]

Eizo's knife is the only one that has blood on it. Miyumi, Fukumi, Azuma and Kaori did not have any knives on them.

[Gold Flakes]

Gold flakes were found on Buddy's fur, around his wounds.

[Hatch]

There is a hatch hidden behind the Bakery, covered by the snow. It is locked tight, and could not be opened by force.

[Kaori's Cloak]

Kaori was found dead, wearing a red cloak that she had never been seen wearing before.

[Light Switch]

The light switch in the Supermarket is located near the back door.

The light switch in the Bakery is located near the only doorway leading in.

Both switches are relatively high up off the ground.

[Map of North Sector]

The positions of where each bear trap has been placed and set up have been marked on the map outside the Supermarket with a red marker.

[Mordecai's Account]

Having had had to delay the debut of the Beast Hunters due to Fukumi's injury, Mordecai planned to catch the Beast himself to avenge Buddy for Kaori's sake. He borrowed Fukumi's rope net from her and set a trap for the Beast behind the Store, since it was one of the only two buildings he could climb ladders to the roof of, and was the only building in the Shopping District that had yet to see a Beast attack. Deciding to grab his spear to attack the Beast with, Mordecai returned to his cottage from the Store, and met Kaori on his way there, and told her of his plans. Upon learning he planned to capture the Beast, Kaori immediately ran off. She was not wearing a red cloak at the time. Mordecai went to retrieve his spear, only to discover it had disappeared sometime since the last time he had checked on it in his cottage. He spent roughly five minutes looking for it. Upon giving up defeat, Mordecai decided to return to the Store without it, and met Azuma on the way there. The two returned to the Store, only to find Eizo caught in the bear trap, and Kaori dead in the rope net.

[Pig at Amphitheatre]

There was a pig found at the amphitheatre the night that Buddy was killed. Similar to the pig found in the Supermarket, it was ripped into. However, the pig found at the amphitheatre had only been partially ripped open, as opposed to the one found in the Supermarket.

[Prop Shotgun]

A prop shotgun in the General Store was reported missing the day the Bakery was attacked by the Beast. It was later found near Kaori's body, and there is blood found on the butt of the gun. It is unclear whose blood it is.

[Prowler Encounter]

Umeko encountered a masked figure in a red cloak calling themselves the Prowler shortly before she bumped into Samira, then Hanako and Shizuko, before finally finding Kaori's body. The Prowler wore a Victorian mask and red cloak, and masked their own voice with an unknown voice-changing software. From Umeko's encounter with the strange masked man, the Prowler boasted that they would be the one to catch the Beast and save the village.

[Rope Net]

Kaori was found suspended in the air, caught in a rope net, that had been set up by Mordecai as a trap to capture the Beast. The rope net is triggered to capture the first person or creature to step into it and hang them up off the ground.

[Shizuko's Account]

According to Shizuko, she had been getting ready in the Bathhouse when the lights went out. Fearing the Beast was near, she tried to run but heard the sound of a window shattering before the creature pounced onto her. She was able to make a narrow escape, and collapsed outside the Bathhouse, where Hanako found her. Hanako ran back into the Bathhouse to get her a towel, and helped to cover Shizuko up before bringing her to the Amphitheatre.

[Spear]

Mordecai's spear was found lying in the snow between Kaori's body and the bear trap where Eizo was caught. It has strange white hairs on the sharp end of it, along with a tinge of blood. The gold material of the spear's hilt flakes off rather easily.

[Streetlamps]

There are streetlamps located throughout the village. The streetlamps near the Bathhouse turned off right when the Beast arrived to terrorize Umeko. The bulbs of the streetlamps appear larger than normal.

[Supermarket Back Door]

The back door of the Supermarket is obscured by a row of shelves, so it cannot be seen by anyone entering the Supermarket from the front. The door is next to the light switch.

[Vandalized Mural]

Samira's mural has been vandalized for the second time. This time, her mural is on the wall of the Supermarket. The style of the vandalism is similar to the vandalism that her first mural was subjected to, except an image of a donut in Samira's new mural has been crudely replaced with a poop emoji. Not everyone has seen the new vandalism yet.

\--

[[TRIAL: START!]]

\--

Monokuma: Let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will all present your arguments for who you think the killer is, and vote for 'whodunnit'! If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will be punished! But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and that person will earn the right to leave! Now then! This isn't your first rodeo anymore, so you all know the drill. Let's begin!

Shizuko: [distressed] Ugh...I'm never gonna get used to this.

Fukumi: [confused] So...where do we start?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Do we even really still need to go through with this Trial? I mean, shouldn't it be obvious who the killer is?

Eizo: [distressed] …

Samira: [accusatory] What? Got nothing to say now?

Eizo: [distressed] I've already told you all everything I know...what more do you want me to say to change your minds? Everything I've told you tonight has been the truth, the truth and nothing but the truth!

Wakako: [uncomfortable] Well...is there any way for you to prove that you couldn't have been the killer?

Eizo: [distressed] You keep saying I'm the killer because I was there by her body...but how many of you even know how she died? Huh? Can anyone tell us that?

Azuma: [thoughtful] I suppose that is the best place to start this Trial. Let's talk about how Kaori...how Kaori died.

Miyumi: [distressed] I...still hate that we're discussing the death of our classmate so casually...

Azuma: We won't fully be able to understand the circumstances behind each case and each murder unless we look at it from the beginning.

Wakako: [playful] Oh, yes, Azuma! You're always so...wise…

Hanako: Very well then. The Monokuma File said that Kaori was stabbed multiple times in the chest and abdomen.

Fukumi: [confused] So what was the murder weapon then?

Wakako: [thoughtful] I remember...there were a bunch of possible weapons in the alley by Kaori's body. Maybe it was one of those objects that the killer used to kill her!

Ichiro: [annoyed] 'Objects'? Like what? What could've been used in that alley to kill her?

Umeko: I suppose...if we're going down this line of reasoning, of the objects we found in the alley by Kaori's body, the spear would be the most likely murder weapon…

Azuma: Good point. It's sharp enough to do the trick.

Wakako: [confused] What about the blood on Eizo's knife then?

Hanako: [annoyed] Both the spear and Eizo's knife were found with blood on them. The only people here who could have left blood behind are Kaori and Eizo...and Shizuko, I suppose.

Shizuko: [worried] M-Me…?

Hanako: You're injured too, aren't you?

Shizuko: I am...yes. But...it was the Beast that attacked me. [worried] Unless...you're saying that knife and that spear had something to do with my attack?

Hanako: [thoughtful] I wonder…

Azuma: What are you thinking, Hanako?

Hanako: Not now. I think we should stay focused on one subject first before we move on. Like you said, Azuma, the murder weapon would be the fairest place to start.

_Looks like we're getting back into the thick of things again. Discussing...debating...and brainstorming…_

_As long as we work together, we'll be able to get to the bottom of this!_

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88RNU7oWrDE]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Spear

2\. Kaori's Cloak

3\. Everyone's Knives

4\. Prop Shotgun

Samira: [accusatory] The most plausible murder weapon is **Eizo's knife**!

Samira: [thoughtful] It would explain why he had it with him and hid it from us…

Samira: [accusatory] Plus, it'd be easy to use that knife to fight…

Samira: [accusatory] ...when stuck in that cramped alleyway!

Samira: [accusatory] There **wouldn't have been enough room** to use that spear!

Wakako: [thoughtful] That's not necessarily true, is it?

Wakako: [annoyed] I mean, Eizo probably still could've **stabbed at Kaori with the spear**...

Hanako: [thoughtful] What I don't understand is why two weapons would have blood on them…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Maybe some of that blood belonged to **someone else**?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Or Captain Rulebook just used both weapons at one point. Does it matter?

Eizo: [distressed] Why are you all discussing this like it's certain I'm the one who did it…?

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_I know for a fact that at least one of those two weapons wasn't used on Kaori. Now to prove it!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Kaori's Cloak] - [ **stabbed at Kaori with the spear** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] I think we can prove at least one thing from the evidence we've gathered.

Wakako: [annoyed] And that is?

Umeko: [accusatory] Kaori wasn't killed with the spear.

Samira: [confused] And why not?

Umeko: [thoughtful] The hilt of that spear is made of flimsy gold material. The gold on the spear flakes off rather easily.

Monokuma: Gold flakes that come off of a murder weapon easily? Hmm...I've certainly never heard of anything like that before!

Umeko: If that spear were used to stab Kaori...then it's not unreasonable to suggest that gold flakes would've been left on her body.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Hmph. Reasonable assumption, I guess…

Umeko: But there was no gold flakes of the sort found on Kaori's clothes. Which means...she probably wasn't stabbed with the spear.

Fukumi: [excited] But Umeko! But Umeko!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Umeko: [shocked] Gah! [annoyed] Wh-What is it, Fukumi? You startled me.

Fukumi: [confused] Aren't you forgetting something about the crime scene? I think it's far more likely that the killer used the spear instead of a tiny little knife to kill Kaori.

Umeko: [annoyed] ...And I presume you're about to tell me what it is.

Fukumi: [excited] Yup! I'm just pausing for dramatic effect. Okay! I'm ready to tell you now!

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Y4w_7v_BHM]

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Spear

2\. Kaori's Cloak

3\. Rope Net

Fukumi: [confused] Don't you remember? Kaori was suspended in the air…

Fukumi: [excited] ...trapped in that rope net!

Fukumi: [thoughtful] Because she was hanging so high up…

Fukumi: [accusatory] It'd be impossible for anyone to stab her with such a small knife!

Fukumi: [thoughtful] But...if they simply used the spear instead…

Fukumi: [excited] They could've thrust up with the spear and killed her like that!

[ADVANCE]

Umeko: That's a perfectly fine argument to make if Kaori was still alive while she was caught in that net.

Umeko: [accusatory] But what if Kaori was already dead before ending up in that net?

Umeko: The killer could’ve murdered Kaori with a different weapon and left her dead body in that net for us to find. And the lack of gold flakes on Kaori’s cloak supports my theory that she wasn’t killed with the spear.

[ADVANCE]

Fukumi: [shocked] What? But that makes no sense!

Fukumi: [confused] Why would the killer murder Kaori…

Fukumi: [confused] ...deliberately **leave her in that net** …

Fukumi: [confused] ...and then **hoist it up in the air** like that? Just to make it look even creepier?

Fukumi: [shocked] Wow, Eizo, you're really twisted to do something like that to poor Kaori!

[Cross Sword: End]

_I guess I can't fault Fukumi for faulty reasoning, given that she spent the whole of the investigation at Eizo's place. But still...I can't let her derail us like this!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Rope Net] - [ **hoist it up in the air** ]

Umeko: Fukumi, I don't think the killer deliberately hoisted Kaori up in the air at all.

Fukumi: [shocked] What? But then, how did Kaori end up...you know...hanging several feet above the ground like that?

Umeko: That rope net was a trap, set to capture the Beast. It was rigged to spring up and hoist the first person or creature that stepped into it up into the air. So for Kaori to have been found like that...it doesn't mean the killer hoisted her into the air with the net. It just means Kaori was the first thing that ended up in that trap, dead or alive, and that was how she ended up like that. So you can't make an argument that the knife couldn't have been used to kill Kaori because she was found in that net.

Fukumi: Okay, fine, you win. Fair play, Umeko! [confused] But if that's the case…

Samira: Then there's only one weapon that could've done the deed. [accusatory] Eizo's knife!

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh…! No, wait! It wasn't me! I don't know why my knife had blood on it!

Shizuko: [bored] Jeez, this excuse again? You've already used that line before...at least come up with something new.

Eizo: [annoyed] Well, I don't know what else to t-tell you...except that I didn't do anything!

Samira: [accusatory] Who cares? We've done it! We've solved the mystery!

Mordecai: [excited] Excellent work, everyone!

Fukumi: [happy] Yay!

Taro: [shocked] H-H-Huh…? Is...is that really it?

Samira: [accusatory] It has to be! Eizo was found by the crime scene with no explanation whatsoever! That means...he's guilty! Matter of fact, here's how!

Umeko: Wait, Samira-

Samira: [accusatory] I'm going to lay out exactly how this murder was committed!

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTPdehG3xro]

Samira: [accusatory] This is how the crime took place!

[Act #1]

It all started when Eizo Oshima, the SHSL Commander, cooked up a devious plan to escape the Killing Game, because he was a dirty coward who couldn't appreciate good art when he saw it!

First, he decided to…

Uh…

He...lured Kaori to that specific alley...by...telling her to meet him there!

Then...he snuck up behind her...with his knife…

And when she whirled around and saw him, she…

...um…

...She couldn't react in time. Before she knew what was happening, he stabbed her!

[Act #2]

Y-Yeah...so...Eizo killed Kaori, and left her body in that net for us to find.

Then...when she was dying, he decided to make his evil escape!

But he ran the wrong way, and was so distracted by his murder, that his foot got...stuck...in his own...trap…

[Act #3]

…

[Act #4]

Wow. Okay, so it's a lot harder than I thought to explain a case with almost no idea how it actually happened. Huh. The more you know...

Samira: …

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...What? What the fuck was that? Is that it? That's your grand explanation?

Samira: [embarrassed] Hehe...okay, maybe I rushed into that a little bit…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Next time, how about you don't open your mouth unless you know you've actually got something smart to say?

Samira: [accusatory] Hey, shut the hell up! At least I tried!

Azuma: This only further proves my point. We need to figure out exactly how this murder was committed or we'll just confuse ourselves and may convict the wrong person.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Wrong...person?

Shizuko: [distressed] You don't seriously think it's not Eizo, right?

Wakako: [shocked] You're saying...you suspect one of us?

Fukumi: [shocked] But that's crazy talk! Eizo was found right there, by the body, and has no explanation for how he got there! You're telling me that doesn't instantly ring your alarm bells for you? What about the rest of us makes you think we're more suspicious than that?

Azuma: I'm not saying I suspect anyone else, I'm just...saying that...we should look at this case from every angle and make absolutely sure we've covered everything. Only once we've answered all the questions there are, will the killer's identity then become clear. It's just like what happened with Kenji. Just because there's an obvious suspect in Eizo does not mean we abandon our investigation entirely.

Hanako: Might we move on to something different?

Fukumi: [confused] Something different?

Hanako: You see, as disjointed as Samira's fragmented explanation of the case was…

Samira: [accusatory] Hey!

Hanako: She brought up a few interesting questions, and Fukumi and Umeko just echoed one of them. For instance: that rope net. What was it, and that spear, doing there in the first place?

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] Oh yeaaahh...did we not bother to figure that out?

Wakako: [confused] I thought that was pretty messed up too. All this talk of traps and stuff...what's going on with that?

Azuma: Mordecai.

Mordecai: [nervous] Y-Yes, Azuma?

Azuma: It's about time you came clean to the rest of the group.

Mordecai: [disappointed] Okay...you're right.

Wakako: [confused] What's this about? Mordecai?

Hanako: [annoyed] What did you do?

Mordecai: [excited] Regretfully, it seems that, as they like to say, "the jig is up"! Fukumi, our carefully laid plans have been foiled!

Fukumi: [shocked] No! [disappointed] Does that mean I don't get to be an actual real-life monster-hunter? Aw, phooey…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Monster-hunter? Please tell me you're kidding.

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50yShkEarT4]

Mordecai: [excited] That's right! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you...the Beast Hunters! Together, Fukumi and I were going to take the village by storm and free us all from the threat of the Beast!

Fukumi: [excited] Yeah! I had an outfit picked out and everything!

Eizo: [distressed] You...you were going to do what now?!

Mordecai: [excited] You heard me! Fukumi and I were going to take the village by storm and-

Eizo: [annoyed] No, I heard you. I just don't understand you. Or rather, I don't want to, if it means what I think it means…

Azuma: [worried] Mordecai and Fukumi…

Fukumi: [excited] The Beast Hunters!

Azuma: [worried] ...Right. That. The two of them were planning on capturing the Beast.

Wakako: [shocked] That's the reason behind that rope net?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Well, originally, our plan was to patrol in the night and capture the Beast ourselves. [excited] I had my spear and Fukumi had the net.

Fukumi: [excited] I was going to help!

Mordecai: [excited] The plan was foolproof! Until Fukumi got attacked in the Bakery. [disappointed] We called off the idea for a bit, but...after what happened to Buddy…[accusatory] I decided, I wasn't going to sit around and do nothing anymore! So I borrowed the net from Fukumi and set up that trap behind the Store!

Hanako pinched the bridge of her nose, frowning with irritation.

Hanako: [annoyed] And what, pray tell, was this trap going to do, exactly?

Mordecai: [snide] As the SHSL Marksman, I am, of course, trained in the art of hunting for sustenance and survival. As such, my training extends beyond advanced archery and also includes basic survival skills.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Get to the point.

Mordecai: [excited] Therefore, I know how to set traps in the wilderness to catch game. I simply applied that same concept here. That rope net was set to spring up and capture the first person or creature to step into and activate it. I would lie in wait on the roof of the Store, and once the trap was sprung and the Beast captured, I would use my spear to kill it, once and for all!

Mordecai was glowing, very obviously and obliviously proud of himself and his little idea. After a few moments of stunned silence, however, he frowned and turned to look at us, puzzled.

Mordecai: [confused] Is something the matter?

Ichiro: [annoyed] ' _Is something the matter?'_ What do you think, dude? That was your brilliant idea?

Mordecai: [snide] Of course! Why, is there something wrong with it?

Wakako: [worried] Given how Kaori ended up dead in that net instead, I'd say that, yeah, there is a problem here…

Mordecai: [worried] Now, wait a second...my rope net doesn't have anything to do with how Kaori died. Sure, that's where she was found...but it doesn't mean anything! It was probably coincidence! What matters is that she was found killed in that alley…[accusatory]...and Eizo was found at the scene of the crime with no explanation! That makes him the prime suspect!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Sure, yeah, I agree with Suede Shoes being the prime suspect.

Mordecai: [accusatory] But of course you should! Now we must get back to questionin-

Yoshihiki: [laughing] But I think your testimony just provided us with another one!

Mordecai blinked, looking stupefied.

Mordecai: [confused] Another...one? Another one of what? Another testimony?

Yoshihiki: [snide] No. Another _suspect_.

Mordecai: Oh. [happy] Oh, that's good to hear! I didn't realize my testimony was of value.

Fukumi: [happy] Good job, Mordecai!

Mordecai: So, who is it? [accusatory] Who else could've done such an atrocious thing to Kaori?

Wakako: [confused] He really doesn't get it, does he?

Mordecai: [confused] Huh? Who doesn't get what?

Shizuko: [annoyed] They're talking about _you_ , numbnuts! You're the other suspect!

It took a couple seconds for that to sink in for Mordecai, who immediately bristled with anger.

Mordecai: [angry] Wh-What? Me?!

Fukumi: [shocked] Wait...you guys are accusing _Mordecai_?!

_Looks like she didn't get it either…_

Mordecai: [shocked] You think I did this?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yeah, _you_! You just told us that you had the perfect chance to kill Kaori too! Why the fuck wouldn't you be a suspect now?

Mordecai: [angry] B-Because...I could never do such a thing! Such behavior is unbecoming of a true warrior!

Fukumi: [accusatory] Yeah! Mordecai would never stoop so low as to do such an awful thing!

Mordecai: [angry] Kaori was my friend! Why would I want to kill her?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Wasn't it you who just said you were going to stab whatever it was that first got caught in your net?

Miyumi: [nervous] A-And in that r-red cloak...Kaori isn't instantly recognizable either…

Taro: [thoughtful] Pl-Plus...you could've used that sp-spear from your v-v-vantage point on the St-Store's roof…

Mordecai: [accusatory] Preposterous! Everything that I did to catch the Beast was for Kaori's sake, and for all of us too! It was to protect us!

Yoshihiki: [playful] How ironic, then, that in your haste to protect us and to avenge Buddy, you ended up killing your friend instead.

Mordecai: [angry] I didn't kill her!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Not on purpose, maybe. But hey, consider this, everyone! Mordecai, alone on the roof of the Store, in the middle of the night, waiting for a creature that might never show up to get caught in his trap. As soon as he hears his trap sprung, and sees something caught in his net, his overzealousness gets the better of him and he stabs at it before properly checking what he's caught!

Mordecai: [angry] That's ridiculous!

Samira: [worried] Yeah, I'm having trouble imagining that even Mordecai would be that much of a dolt to not look before he stabs.

Mordecai: [nervous] Anyway...haven't we just proven that the spear could not have been used as the murder weapon? B-Besides...I'd lost my spear!

Hanako: [annoyed] You...lost it?

Mordecai: [distressed] I didn't have it with me tonight! I kept it in my cottage for safekeeping, but found it had vanished when I went to retrieve it earlier.

Hanako: [annoyed] You shouldn't even have had that spear to begin with. That spear is property of the Store. And I thought I mentioned it to the whole group that no one was to have weapons besides the knives we were all distributed.

Mordecai: [nervous] Oh...well...I'd taken that spear a while back.

Hanako: [annoyed] I noticed. Lucky for you, I didn't realize it had been stolen before I started counting inventory in the Store. But this isn't good for you either, Mordecai. You do realize that because of this, I can't prove that that spear wasn't in your possession tonight, right?

Mordecai: [distressed] But it's true! That spear was stolen from my cottage!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Ah, but where's the proof of that?

Mordecai: [distressed] I...That doesn't matter! None of this matters! [nervous] The point is…that spear was never the murder weapon anyway. Regardless of whether or not I had that spear tonight, I am obviously not guilty of Kaori's murder.

Azuma: [thoughtful] ...Maybe so. But...there's always the knife.

Mordecai: [shocked] What? What knife?

Wakako: [annoyed] What do you mean, 'what knife'? What other knife could we be referring to?

Mordecai: [sad] Azuma...you don't mean to suggest…

Azuma: [sad] No, I'm sorry, Mordecai. I wasn't trying to point the suspicion on you. I'm just saying that...it technically wouldn't be impossible for you - or anyone - to have stabbed Kaori through that net with a knife from the roof.

Wakako: [annoyed] But then why did the killer use Eizo's knife? Couldn't they have just used their own?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] What if Mordecai thought he'd caught the Beast, but with his spear missing, he decided to steal Eizo's knife to commit the murder instead? Mordecai's shady as hell, that's all that matters!

Ichiro: [annoyed] I thought you were pushing hard for Eizo to be suspected.

Yoshihiki: [playful] At the end of the day, I just like accusing people. It's fun!

Eizo: [worried] So...does this mean I am no longer a suspect?

Samira: [annoyed] Absolutely not. It was still your knife used at the scene, and you who was found by the body first.

Miyumi: [nervous] But if Eizo's still a suspect...then what does this mean regarding Mordecai?

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] It was his wacko trap that found Kaori dead in that net! You can't say he wasn't involved!

Mordecai: [worried] This is ludicrous! I was with Azuma when Kaori was killed! I didn't have that spear or Eizo's knife on me at the time!

Yoshihiki: [snide] You know, all you're doing is talking and presenting no evidence. How do you expect any of us to believe you?

Mordecai: [distressed] But it's the truth! That trap may have been set up by me, but it could have been sprung any time after I left to look for my spear! [accusatory] It does not make me a killer!

Fukumi: [excited] Yeah, Mordecai's right! He would never lay a hand on Kaori! [accusatory] So all of you just back off! I can't believe you'd all accuse him like this!

Mordecai: [worried] Fukumi…

Hanako: [annoyed] Calm down, all of you. We're not going to get to the bottom of this through pointless screaming and fruitless arguing.

Yoshihiki: [excited] But I love pointless screaming and fruitless arguing!

Samira: [angry] Ugh! Why are we getting so sidetracked by this? Eizo's clearly guilty! Don't let this distract you from that!

Eizo: [annoyed] Why are you so desperate to paint me as a killer?

Umeko: G-Guys, maybe we should just take a step back…

Azuma: [annoyed] It looks like we're not getting anywhere with them.

_Huh?_

Azuma: [disappointed] It's happening again. Whether they realize it or not, all they're doing is just getting the whole group riled up over unproven theories and conjunctures. [annoyed] All the real killer has to do is sit back and let the chaos provide the perfect camouflage for them. We're going to have to resolve this one way or another or we're not going to progress through this trial.

_I believe Mordecai didn't kill Kaori. I may not have solid evidence for it, but I just can't see him being the killer. Why would he have killed Kaori, his friend? And why would he kill her and make it so obvious that he had done it too, by telling us about the trap he'd set? There are far more easier ways for Mordecai to have done it had he wanted Kaori dead._

_So for us to get anywhere in this Class Trial, I'm going to have to show them the flaws in suspecting Mordecai. Unfortunately...that's going to put suspicion back on Eizo again. ...But I don't think I have a choice here. Both of them are being suspected right now and the only way to prove one innocent will ultimately make the other look even guiltier._

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUvQ5RlFV6A]

[Scrum Debate: Start]

MORDECAI IS A SUSPECT:

Yoshihiki: [ **unknown** ]

Shizuko: [ **unknown** ]

Wakako: [ **unknown** ]

Yoshihiki: [ **unknown** ]

Eizo: [ **unknown** ]

Ichiro: [ **unknown** ]

Miyumi: [ **unknown** ]

Taro: [ **unknown** ]

 

MORDECAI IS NOT A SUSPECT:

Umeko: **Beast**

Umeko: **difference**

Umeko: **logic**

Samira: **knife**

Fukumi: **frame**

Mordecai: **stabbed**

Hanako: **killed**

Azuma: **spear**

 

Yoshihiki: Mordecai set up the trap that killed Kaori!

Shizuko: Who's to say Mordecai didn't mistakenly think he'd caught the Beast, and stabbed Kaori by accident?

Wakako: You can't prove that you lost that spear, can you?

Yoshihiki: That doesn't matter! After all, we've proven the murder weapon was actually the knife!

Eizo: Mordecai could have just stolen my knife to frame me!

Ichiro: There is no logic in that argument to suggest that he could not have done it.

Miyumi: M-Maybe...he genuinely thought he'd caught and killed the Beast when he and Azuma first saw the body. So he let slip about it being his trap and knew he couldn't lie about it later…

Taro: Does that r-r-really make a difference?

[Scrum Debate: End]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 

Answer:

Yoshihiki: [ **killed** ]

Shizuko: [ **stabbed** ]

Wakako: [ **spear** ]

Yoshihiki: [ **knife** ]

Eizo: [ **frame** ]

Ichiro: [ **logic** ]

Miyumi: [ **Beast** ]

Taro: [ **difference** ]

 

Yoshihiki: Mordecai set up the trap that **killed** Kaori!

Hanako: While it's true that it was his trap, Kaori wasn't directly **killed** by it.

 

Shizuko: Who's to say Mordecai didn't mistakenly think he'd caught the Beast, and **stabbed** Kaori by accident?

Mordecai: I couldn't have **stabbed** her because I'd lost my spear!

 

Wakako: You can't prove that you lost that **spear** , can you?

Azuma: That **spear** would leave gold flakes behind, had Mordecai had it with him. But he was clean when I bumped into him earlier tonight.

 

Yoshihiki: That doesn't matter! After all, we've proven the murder weapon was actually the **knife**!

Samira: And that **knife** was Eizo's, wasn't it? So why aren't we accusing him instead?

 

Eizo: Mordecai could have just stolen my knife to **frame** me!

Fukumi: Mordecai would never be so dishonorable to steal something or **frame** someone!

 

Ichiro: There is no **logic** in that argument to suggest that he could not have done it.

Umeko: In that case, where is the **logic** in Mordecai telling us about his trap if he really was the killer? He'd just be incriminating himself!

 

Miyumi: M-Maybe...he genuinely thought he'd caught and killed the **Beast** when he and Azuma first saw the body. So he let slip about it being his trap and knew he couldn't lie about it later…

Umeko: That would mean he'd stabbed Kaori before meeting with Azuma, in which case, he would already have learned she wasn't the **Beast**!

 

Taro: Does that r-r-really make a **difference**?

Umeko: Of course it makes a **difference**! Because if Mordecai knew he'd killed Kaori, he wouldn't be daft enough to tell us all that it was his trap!

[BREAK!]

Umeko: [accusatory] If Mordecai did kill Kaori, accidental or otherwise, he wouldn't tell us all about the trap he'd set up. He could've lied and claimed to know nothing of it when we found Kaori's body, or he could've distracted Azuma and snuck off to take the body down afterward instead of leading him directly to it in his eagerness to show it off.

Mordecai: [excited] Exactly! Thank you, Umeko, for- [accusatory] H-Hang on! Wh-What do you mean, 'show it off'? I wasn't trying to show off!

Hanako: [thoughtful] Azuma, you pointed out something I thought interesting just now. You mentioned that Mordecai didn't have any gold flakes on him when he found you.

Azuma: Nope. And that stuff really sticks to your hands too.

Hanako: I see no reason for Azuma to not be telling us the truth now. Therefore, I am inclined to believe Mordecai's innocence for the time being. Considering all the circumstances, it would simply be too fishy for him to be the actual culprit, given his honesty regarding his actions tonight, and the lack of concrete evidence.

Mordecai: [happy] O-Oh...thank you, Hanako.

Eizo: [sad] …

Samira: [annoyed] Eizo's knife is still the most likely option as the murder weapon! What's your explanation for that then, huh?

Eizo: [distressed] I'm telling you, I don't know where the blood on that knife came from! I don't know anything that happened tonight!

Shizuko: [annoyed] What, did you sleepwalk and kill her in your sleep?

Eizo: [accusatory] You agreed that it doesn't make sense for Mordecai to be the killer, given that he's been honest about the trap being his. Well then, why would it make sense for me to be the killer and implicate myself by staying back at the scene?

Samira: [accusatory] It's not like you meant to stay behind. Your foot got caught in that bear trap! You couldn't have left even if you wanted to!

Eizo: [disappointed] That's...but that's…

Hanako: [annoyed] We're not going to get anywhere like this.

Azuma: [shocked] Hanako?

Hanako: [annoyed] As long as Eizo refuses to tell us more about how he ended up in that alley, we'll never find out the truth from just pointlessly badgering him over it.

Eizo: [annoyed] Refuse to tell you? I'm not refusing to tell you anything! I genuinely don't remember!

Hanako: Perhaps we can learn more about the case by looking at things from a different angle.

Fukumi: [confused] I don't follow.

Hanako: Instead of asking why Eizo was at the scene…[thoughtful] Perhaps we should consider why _Kaori_ was there instead.

Taro: [worried] Why K-K-Kaori was at the back of the St-Store in the m-middle of the n-night…

Azuma: I suppose...it's fair to try to figure that out instead.

Fukumi: [thoughtful] Maybe...it's like Samira said? She was...lured there?

Hanako: We should think about how Kaori's been acting the last few days. Consider her behavior. Ever since Buddy's death...what's she been like?

After Buddy was killed, Kaori…

1\. Wanted revenge on the Beast

2\. Wanted to avenge Buddy

3\. Wanted to tame the Beast as her new pet

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Wanted to avenge Buddy

Umeko: That's easy. She was thinking about avenging Buddy.

Azuma: [thoughtful] That's correct. Kaori was obsessed with finding Buddy's killer.

Hanako: But even though we told her it was most likely the Beast's doing…

Azuma: [thoughtful] She insisted that it was one of us.

Wakako: [confused] Yeah, that still doesn't make sense to me. Why was she so sure it wasn't the Beast? Did she know something we didn't? Why would she suspect one of us to have been such a cruel killer?

Samira: [snide] Maybe Eizo killed Buddy on top of killing Kaori.

Eizo: [accusatory] I didn't go anywhere near that dog! What reason would I have for killing Buddy anyway?

Shizuko: [accusatory] There is one reason!

_There is?_

Shizuko: [annoyed] You wanted to catch the Beast, didn't you?

Eizo: [distressed] Of course, I did! I wanted to keep us all safe from him!

Shizuko: [accusatory] The only thing stopping you from putting bear traps all over the place to kill the Beast...was Buddy! Kaori always refused to let you continue with your plan because it put her dog in danger!

Samira: [shocked] Yeah...that's true! [accusatory] That's why you killed the dog? Because he got in your way of nabbing the Beast?

Eizo: [annoyed] That's ridiculous! I wanted to catch the Beast to prevent a murder! Why would I resort to murder to prevent murder? That's counterproductive!

Samira: [accusatory] Aren't you also the guy that resorted to vandalism because you hated vandalism?

Eizo: [nervous] I-

Samira: [accusatory] So maybe you thought murdering a dog to keep all of us safe was a justifiable sacrifice!

Fukumi: [shocked] Killing for the greater good?

Eizo: [annoyed] Are you even listening to yourself? Of course that's not what I did! I'll say it again: I didn't kill Buddy, nor did I kill Kaori!

Hanako: [thoughtful] That does bring up another idea. How are the deaths of Buddy and Kaori related?

Fukumi: [shocked] Huh?

Hanako: They must be related somehow. Both murders took place relatively close to one another. We'd written Buddy's death off as the Beast's doing. But what if Kaori was right? What if...it wasn't the Beast?

Wakako: [confused] So...are you saying one of us...was responsible?

Taro: [scared] H-Huh? How c-c-could one of us have k-k-killed a dog in such a br-brutal way?

Hanako: I think we can better understand Kaori's motivations and the reason she was in that alleyway tonight by exploring the truth behind Buddy's death.

Shizuko: [annoyed] What, so now we're moving on from investigating Kaori's murder to investigating the death of a dumb dog?

Azuma: It might have relevance to why Kaori was killed tonight.

Samira: [angry] It would make sense for Buddy's and Kaori's killers to be one and the same.

Eizo: [angry] What are you- I didn't kill Buddy and I didn't kill Kaori, damn it!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Arguing is pointless without proof of your innocence!

Eizo: [accusatory] Damn you...first the Bathhouse incident and now this...why do you derive such pleasure from besmirching my name?

Hanako: [annoyed] You cannot accuse Eizo of having killed Buddy without any evidence either, Yoshihiki.

Yoshihiki: [angry] It's not a baseless accusation! Suede Shoes over here really was the most suspicious person on the night of Buddy's murder!

Fukumi: [shocked] How do you figure?

Wakako: [confused] Shouldn't those of us without alibis on the night in question be the most suspicious?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Most of us were in our homes, sleeping. Few of us will have solid alibis for that night.

Fukumi: [excited] That would make me and Mordecai the most innocent then!

Taro: [nervous] Wh-What? But why?

Shizuko: [accusatory] At the very least, those of us who were outside the night Buddy was murdered are the most likely suspects! That much, we can agree on!

_Oh boy...here we go again..._

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APmmnq7EpPA]

[Mass Panic Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Everyone's Accounts

2\. Everyone's Knives

Shizuko: [accusatory] The most suspicious ones are those that were not in their houses!

Samira: [accusatory] Eizo was the last to arrive when Buddy was found dead!

Fukumi: [happy] Mordecai and I are **definitely absolved of guilt**!

 

Hanako: [thoughtful] So Samira...and Yoshihiki.

Samira: [angry] Why would you have taken so long-

Taro: [shocked] Why d-d-do you s-say that?

 

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, Eizo's the suspicious one, not me!

Samira: [angry] -to come once you heard the alarm bell?

Fukumi: [happy] Because we were **both** -

 

Hanako: Did anyone hear anything suspicious that night?

Samira: [accusatory] You were probably **cleaning up after Buddy's murder**!

Fukumi: [happy] - **playing cards** together that night. Tell 'em, Mordecai!

 

Miyumi: [worried] I...think I **heard Buddy barking** at one point.

Eizo: [angry] No, I wasn't! **I never even left my cottage**!

Mordecai: [happy] That's right! And what a fierce competition it was!

 

Miyumi: [nervous] Buddy intimidated me at times...and he liked to use Nico as a chew toy…

Eizo: [angry] And **I never went to the Amphitheatre**!

Mordecai: [snide] And of course, I reigned triumphant at the end of the day...

 

Miyumi: [as Nico] I hated it when he did that!

Eizo: [sad] I just...was having trouble sleeping lately...and so I was feeling sick…

Fukumi: [shocked] What? No way! I **totally won**!

 

Miyumi: [sad] But...he was just an innocent pup...he didn't deserve to die like that…

Eizo: [angry] It took me a while to arrive, but you can't accuse me of murdering a dog just based off of that!

Taro: [nervous] Um...d-does it really m-matter who won…?

[Mass Panic Debate: End]

_Everyone's talking over themselves again. Some of it's just pointless chatter...but some of it might actually be relevant to our discussion. If I remember correctly about everyone's testimonies from that night...then something doesn't quite add up._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Everyone's Accounts] - [ **I never even left my cottage** ]

Umeko: Eizo...you're lying.

Eizo: [scared] What? No...no, I'm not! [angry] What are you accusing me of lying about this time?

Umeko: You said you never left your cottage the night Buddy died, but...I've got a witness who says you did!

[[flashback]]

Umeko: We just wanted to ask where you were before Buddy was found.

Yoshihiki: [playful] That's easy. I was at the Bakery.

Azuma: [shocked] The Bakery? Why weren't you in your room?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I'm not scared of no dumb Beast. Pranking waits for no one! Though I will admit I was going to go the General Store at first, since it's the only building here that hasn't seen a Beast attack…

Azuma: Then why didn't you?

Yoshihiki: Why do you think? Mr. Suede Shoes.

Umeko: Huh? Eizo?

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] He totally busted me trying to get in there! So he ordered me to scram, and I did. [playful] I just waited till I was out of sight and found a new place.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: And when we questioned you...you told us you hadn't left your cottage the whole night…

Eizo: [distressed] What, so you're believing Yoshihiki's word over mine? I told you, he's lying!

Yoshihiki: [angry] Wha...hey!

Eizo: [angry] He's been slandering me ever since we left the inn! Accusing me of things I never did...slandering me as a pervert…[accusatory] How can you trust him now?

Samira: [angry] I took your side over him when he accused you of peeking in on us in the Bathhouse but…[accusatory] After finding out what you did to Kaori, I firmly believe Yoshihiki now!

Eizo: [shocked] Wh-What…?

Mordecai: An eyewitness is an eyewitness. Yoshihiki has no reason to lie about either of those incidents.

Eizo: [angry] Yes, he does! He just wants to make me look bad!

Miyumi: [worried] If Yoshihiki saw Eizo after Buddy stopped barking…

Taro: [nervous] Could...that have b-been after...B-B-Buddy was murdered?

Eizo: [shocked] No! [distressed] I had nothing to do with that! I really wasn't awake that night!

Yoshihiki: [snide] What, are you going to say you sleepwalked all the way to the General Store? I know what I saw, and I definitely bumped into you there! [accusatory] I know I like to prank people, but I'm being honest right now!

Samira: [angry] So...you _did_ kill Buddy too!

Eizo: [accusatory] No, I didn't! How many times do I have to tell you?

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zA_-_AnUvqk]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Everyone's Knives

2\. Gold Flakes

3\. Buddy's Autopsy

4\. Pig At Amphitheater

5\. Everyone's Accounts

Eizo: [distressed] You can't prove I **left my cottage** that night…

Eizo: [accusatory] Yoshihiki is a lousy witness!

Hanako: [thoughtful] Still, the fact that we have eyewitness testimony like this…

Hanako: [annoyed] ...is troubling. We cannot deny the possibility that he is telling the truth.

Eizo: [sad] But…I didn't kill Kaori! I didn't!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Tch. A likely story…

Shizuko: [accusatory] You probably - ouch! - stabbed him with **that knife** of yours!

Shizuko: [annoyed] That's probably where the blood on your knife came from…

Miyumi: [nervous] S-S-So...Eizo used the same knife to kill b-both Buddy _and_ Kaori…?

Samira: [annoyed] How cruel of you…

Eizo: [angry] What motive would I even have for killing Buddy? That's right! I **have none**!

Eizo: [distressed] So quit accusing me already!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_Wait a second...I think I just recalled a crucial detail about Buddy's crime scene! But...it can't be...can it?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Gold Flakes] - [ **that knife** ]

Umeko: [shocked] Wait a second! [accusatory] I think I can prove that Eizo didn't use his knife to kill Buddy!

Shizuko: [distressed] Would you - oww! - quit contradicting me already? It's not good for my ego…

Miyumi: [nervous] Shizuko...you really should st-stop gesturing around so much...you're gonna p-put strain on your injuries...

Umeko: [thoughtful] When Azuma and I inspected the body...we found something peculiar on Buddy's fur. [worried] But...this isn't going to be good news to hear…

Samira: [annoyed] Just come out and say it, Umeko. What did you and Azuma find this time?

Azuma: [worried] ...Gold flakes. Stuck to Buddy's fur.

Fukumi: [shocked] Gold...flakes? No…

Umeko: [worried] Yeah. Gold flakes...it had to have come from that spear!

Ichiro: [thoughtful] The whole basis for your argument that Eizo didn't use the spear to kill Kaori was that there were no gold flakes found on her corpse. But if now, you're saying the gold flakes were found on Buddy instead…

Shizuko: [sad] So...Buddy was...killed by…?

Umeko: Yes. It seems most likely that Buddy was murdered by that spear!

Fukumi: [shocked] B-But...if that's the case…

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Aha! So we're back to you again, Mordy!

Yoshihiki jabbed a finger across the courtroom at Mordecai, who looked...who looked...lost in his own little world.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Hmm…

Azuma: [confused] Mordecai?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Hmm…

Wakako: [accusatory] Oi! Azuma's talking to you!

Mordecai: [shocked] Huh? Oh...sorry. I wasn't paying attention. [happy] Is something the matter, Azuma?

Azuma: [worried] ...Have you even been listening to the trial so far?

Mordecai: [shocked] What? O-Of course I have! We were talking about Buddy, correct? How there were gold flakes found on his fur?

Azuma: [worried] ...Yes?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Indeed, that is truly troubling. I wonder what that means…

Ichiro: [annoyed] 'What that means'...? It means one thing and one thing only.

Mordecai: [confused] And what would that be?

Shizuko: [accusatory] You just became a suspect again!

Again, it seemed to take a while before the gravity of their words fully sank in for Mordecai.

Mordecai: [confused] Wait- [shocked] WHAT?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Seriously - how are you this slow? I'm starting to think it really might be possible he killed Kaori on accident, given how daft he seems…

Mordecai: [accusatory] N-No, I- I just didn't realize! You guys...think I killed Buddy now?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Well, yeah! You said it yourself - that gold spear belonged to _you_. No gold flakes on Kaori? Fine. Maybe you didn't use it to kill her. [accusatory] But there were gold flakes found on Buddy's fur! Meaning...he had to have been stabbed to death with it. And who owned that spear to begin with?

Mordecai: [distressed] What? N-No! I...I would do no such thing! [accusatory] I...I loved that dog! You can't...you can't possibly…think that…

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88RNU7oWrDE]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Everyone's Knives

2\. Everyone's Accounts

3\. Buddy's Autopsy

4\. Spear

Mordecai: [accusatory] Me…? Kill an innocent dog? I...I would never!

Mordecai: [distressed] Besides...Kaori was my friend! I cared for her and her dog!

Fukumi: [accusatory] Yeah! You guys need to stop bullying Mordecai! He hasn't done anything wrong!

Hanako: [annoyed] Words are meaningless here. The only thing that holds any weight...is proof.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah! And those gold flakes are **proof that Buddy was killed by the spear**!

Wakako: [thoughtful] Mordecai himself said that he kept that spear **in his cottage** at all times…

Shizuko: [annoyed] Therefore...Mordecai had **means, motive and opportunity** to kill Buddy...right?

Mordecai: [distressed] No! That spear...I'd left it in my cottage...but I never took it out!

Mordecai: [accusatory] The first time I went to retrieve it after I first kept it…

Mordecai: [accusatory] ...was tonight, when I wanted it for my trap!

Mordecai: [distressed] Someone... **must have stolen it**!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_I don't want to think Mordecai killed Buddy any more than thinking he killed Kaori. Recalling the events that took place on the night Buddy died...I might be able to prove why Mordecai doesn't necessarily have to be Buddy's killer._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Everyone's Accounts] - [ **means, motive and opportunity** ]

Umeko: [annoyed] I'm sorry, Shizuko...but you're wrong again.

Shizuko: [angry] You...how...dare...you…[accusatory] I'm going to destroy you on Twitter for this, Umeko!

Wakako: [worried] Why couldn't Mordecai have done it then, Umeko? It seems like a pretty straightforward case. Mordecai had the spear, and the spear was used to kill Buddy.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Is it because he lacks a 'motive' or whatever?

Umeko: No, not 'motive', but 'opportunity'. Mordecai had an alibi the night that Buddy was killed.

[[flashback]]

Azuma: Can you tell us where you were before Buddy was found?

Fukumi: I was...in my cottage.

Azuma: Okay. Can anyone prove that?

Fukumi: [nervous] I...wasn't alone.

_Oh?_

Fukumi: Mordecai was with me.

Umeko: Mordecai?

Fukumi: [nervous] Hey, I know, we're not supposed to go into each others' cottages at night, but…[excited] I just really wanted to finish our game of cards! You know how competitive the two of us are!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Eizo: [distressed] You two were...what?

Fukumi: [nervous] Hehe...oops! Yeaaahh...Mordecai and I were together that night. [accusatory] S-So...you can't say he did anything to Buddy! He was definitely with me from the moment the Nighttime Announcement played, until Buddy was found!

Mordecai: [happy] There! That should be enough to prove my innocence. Thank you, Fuku-

Wakako: [annoyed] No offense, Fukumi, but you're kind of a lousy alibi.

Fukumi: [shocked] What?

Mordecai: [shocked] Why do you say that?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Well, I mean, the two of them are friends, right? So...who's to say she's not lying to cover up for him?

Fukumi: [annoyed] Now, wh-why would I do that? First of all…[happy] I would never lie! I'm a perfect angel!

_...Who just so happens to love badass things like motorcycles and death-defying stunts._

Fukumi: [accusatory] And also...if Mordecai really is a killer, I wouldn't defend him! I'd get executed too if we get the v-vote wrong, right?

Samira: [worried] Not in the case of Buddy's murder, technically.

Fukumi: [shocked] N-No?

Hanako: Samira's got a point. We're not voting to execute Buddy's killer. So...you could lie to cover up for Mordecai killing Buddy...and there'd be no real consequences.

Fukumi: [shocked] Whaaat?!

Mordecai: [angry] This...is an outrage! I would never lay a finger on Buddy! That spear was no doubt stolen from me by the real killer!

Wakako: [worried] Stolen? Stolen how? You kept it in your cottage, right? Don't you lock it when you leave?

Mordecai: [nervous] I...do. [worried] Except…

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Except...what?

Mordecai: There...was a time I left it unlocked.

Hanako: [annoyed] What? When was this?

Mordecai: [worried] ...The very same night Buddy was killed, actually.

[[flashback]]

Mordecai is opening the door to his cottage, looking surprised to see Fukumi standing on his doorstep.

Fukumi: [excited] Hey, Mordecai! Mordecai! Mordecai! Mordecai!

Mordecai: [happy] Ah, good evening, Fukumi. To what do I owe this unexpected visit? It is almost time for us to turn in for the night, is it not?

Fukumi: [excited] Yeah, but I really wanted to play cards! You wanted to play too, right?

Mordecai: [shocked] Oh! Well, I mean...I-

Fukumi: [excited] Great! C'mon, let's play, let's play!

Laughing with childish glee, Fukumi grabbed Mordecai by the hand and dragged him out of his house, making a beeline for her own cottage with him dogging her footsteps. Behind the two of them, Mordecai's door slowly swung shut on its own.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Mordecai: [nervous] I didn't exactly have time to lock up before leaving…

Azuma: [thoughtful] And you lock your door every other time, is that so?

Mordecai: [accusatory] Of course! Such a simple thing should not be ignored for a true warrior as disciplined as I!

Azuma: Then it stands to reason, if anyone were to steal that spear, it would have had to be on that night.

Hanako: [thoughtful] And Mordecai spent all that time, up until the moment Buddy was found, with Fukumi?

Fukumi: [excited] So this means it doesn't have to be Mordecai that killed Buddy! Yay!

Taro: [nervous] S-S-So...you're saying...one of...us...st-stole that sp-spear?

Azuma: [worried] And whoever it was must've used it...to commit murder.

Samira: [bored] If it's not Mordecai that did it with the spear... [snide] I can think of one other likely candidate.

Samira's knowing smirk was all it took for me to deduce who she was thinking of.

Eizo: [distressed] Why…? Why are you so insistent that it is me who did this?

Samira: [accusatory] It's the only thing that makes sense! You must've killed Kaori, and so it's not shocking to suggest you killed Buddy too.

Eizo: [angry] I didn't kill either of them! We've had this discussion before. [annoyed] T-To suggest Buddy was killed by a member of the group is absurd! What benefit would such an atrocity have?

Taro: [nervous] B-But B-B-Buddy had gold flakes in his fur, r-r-right? Doesn't that pr-prove someone used the sp-spear to kill him?

Fukumi: [shocked] Oh yeah! That reminds me! Those gold flakes not only come off the spear, but stick to your hands too?

Azuma: Yeah. Why?

Hanako: [annoyed] You don't mean you want to inspect everyone's hands right this instant, do you? I'm quite certain the culprit will have cleaned off the evidence by n-

Fukumi: [excited] Oh, there won't be any need for checking hands right now. Because I just remembered...I know who had gold flakes on their hands right after Kaori's body was found!

Umeko: [shocked] What? Really? You do?

Fukumi: [excited] Yeah, I do! And after this, you can't possibly still think Mordecai had something to do with Kaori's murder!

Hanako: [annoyed] ...Well?

Fukumi: [confused] Huh? Well what?

Ichiro: [annoyed] 'Well what'? What do you mean, 'well what'? You were about to tell us who had gold flakes on their hands during the investigation!

Fukumi: [excited] Oh yeah! Whoopsie! I was pausing for dramatic effect again. But anyway, do I even need to tell you guys? I mean, there's really only one way I could've found out who had that stuff on their hands, right?

_That's right. Fukumi never did much investigating, because…_

1\. She was stuck at Eizo's place

2\. She was scared of investigating

3\. She was injured

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. She was stuck at Eizo's place

Umeko: Fukumi spent the whole of the investigation at Eizo's cottage, helping bandage Shizuko up. Correct?

Fukumi: Yup. So the only person I could've noticed with gold flakes on their hands would have to be there. [excited] And there are only so few people who were at that house during the investigation! And out of all of them, only one of them is the most suspicious!

_The most suspicious, huh? Then it's obvious she's talking about…_

1\. Herself

2\. Mordecai

3\. Shizuko

4\. Eizo

5\. Miyumi

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 4. Eizo

Umeko: You're talking about Eizo, right?

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh…!

Fukumi: [excited] That's right! I distinctly remember Eizo had gold flakes on his hands when Mordecai was checking him over for his wounds!

[[flashback]]

Mordecai: So, other than your foot and that knock on the back of your head...do you have any other injuries that need to be taken care of?

Eizo: [worried] N-No...you've done quite enough. Th-Thank you, Mordecai.

Mordecai: [worried] Hmph. Yeah…

Eizo: [nervous] Oh...and uh...could you hand me a tissue?

Mordecai: [shocked] What for? The bandages should suffice in protecting your open wounds-

Eizo: [worried] No, no, it's not that. I just wanted to wipe my hands. I...seem to have gotten glitter on them.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Wakako: [confused] Glitter?

Fukumi: [accusatory] What else could that mean, other than those gold flakes? It has to be!

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Aha! Now that's the incriminating evidence I like to hear! Finally, we can get back to what really matters: accusing Eizo!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Weren't you happily accusing Mordecai just a few minutes ago?

Yoshihiki: I get mood swings often, man. Deal with it.

Hanako: [disappointed] Fukumi, with all due respect…[annoyed] Just because there was glitter on Eizo's hands, as you say, doesn't mean it was the gold flakes from that spear. I mean, from your account, it sounds like you never actually saw Eizo's hands for yours-

Eizo: [disappointed] No, she's right.

Hanako: [shocked] Excuse me?

Eizo: [worried] I...I'm not saying I did it. I just...she's not lying. I definitely...had gold flakes on my hands.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] I don't believe this! You're actually telling the truth about something like this, even when it makes you look guilty?

Eizo: [distressed] I...I don't want to lie. But I'm still telling you the truth! I...I don't know about everything that's happened to me. Those gold flakes, my knife, the bear trap...I don't understand any of it!

_So Eizo had gold flakes on his hand. That means he had that spear on him at some point or another tonight. But why? And why can he still not remember any of it?_

Eizo: [nervous] B-Besides...what's it matter, that the gold flakes on my hands prove I was holding the spear? That spear wasn't what killed Kaori...so this doesn't change anything!

Samira: [accusatory] Oh no! Don't think you can weasel out of this that easily! You probably used that spear to kill Buddy!

Eizo: [annoyed] Buddy died a whole day ago! If I really did kill him, why would I have left proof of it on my hands for so long without washing them off?

Fukumi: [thoughtful] Haven't you been under a lot of stress lately, though? Who's to say you hadn't just snapped?

Umeko: He's got a point though. This is Eizo we're talking about, and no matter how stressed he's been, I doubt he would've left incriminating evidence on his hands for almost a day after committing a murder.

Eizo: [uncomfortable] My personal hygiene aside...there's also the fact that _I didn't kill Buddy_!

Hanako: It seems we really aren't getting anywhere with figuring out the truth behind Kaori's murder until we get to the bottom of this. Our first question to consider is: why was Buddy outside on the night he was killed?

Umeko: [shocked] Huh?

Hanako: Think about it. Where does Buddy usually sleep?

Buddy slept in…

1\. The Lounge of the Inn

2\. The Amphitheatre

3\. Kaori's Room

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Kaori's Room

Umeko: Buddy slept in Kaori's room.

Hanako: Exactly. Yet, he was found dead at the Amphitheatre. Not only that, but Kaori had been awake as well, and was the one who'd discovered his body.

Azuma: [disappointed] She never did tell us how or why he was found there, even though we asked her to explain.

Miyumi: [distressed] And now...we'll never know!

Azuma: That's not true! Kaori may have died before she could answer us, but we can still figure it out ourselves. We know that...she...didn't believe the Beast really existed. And...she wanted to catch it, and prove it to us.

Hanako: Right. There has to be a reason for her and Buddy to have both been out of their cottage the night Buddy was found murdered. Why would she have risked being caught by the Beast to head out there?

_For Buddy to have been killed at the Amphitheatre...means that he and Kaori must have left her cottage at night. She would never have let him out of her sight otherwise. Which means...Kaori left her cottage that night on purpose. But...why? Is there anything that could tell me why she left the safety of her house? What was her motive?_

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88RNU7oWrDE]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Buddy's Autopsy

2\. Hatch

3\. Everyone's Accounts

4\. Rope Net

5\. A Collection of Canines

Fukumi: [shocked] So why did Kaori leave in the middle of the night?

Yoshihiki: [playful] She probably just wanted a snack from the Bakery or something...girls are weird like that.

Wakako: [accusatory] You're one to talk!

Hanako: [thoughtful] Kaori wanted to prove the Beast couldn't be behind the attack on Fukumi and Miyumi…

Hanako: She claimed she never believed the Beast was real.

Azuma: It's safe to say her actions that night were linked to the Beast somehow…

Fukumi: [excited] She said the other day that she wanted to capture it!

Fukumi: [accusatory] Maybe she was going to try and catch the Beast!

Wakako: [shocked] There's no way a tiny girl like her actually thought she could capture a fearsome creature like the Beast!

Taro: [confused] P-Perhaps she just wanted to see it f-f-for herself?

Fukumi: [excited] Ooh! I know! She was going to try and kill the Beast!

Samira: [annoyed] That's even sillier! Wasn't her whole argument that she didn't think the Beast was responsible for the attacks?

Yoshihiki: [bored] This discussion is getting boring. Can't we go back to accusing Eizo? That was a lot more fun…

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_Kaori never believed the Beast was a real threat...so what would she have done that night, had she gone out looking for him? And how can I prove that was what she had been thinking?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [A Collection of Canines] - [wanted to see it f-f-for herself]

Umeko: Taro might be onto something here.

Taro: [shocked] I am…?

Yoshihiki: [confused] Why was she hoping to see the Beast herself? She had a death wish, or something?

Umeko: No, she didn't have a death wish. Because I don't think Kaori was ever afraid the Beast would attack her. I think Kaori...had a theory about the Beast, which she wanted to confirm for herself.

Fukumi: [confused] A theory? What kind of theory?

Umeko: When I was investigating Kaori's cottage, I found this book.

I held the book up for everyone to see.

Wakako: [confused] 'A Collection of Canines'?

Taro: [excited] Oh! I've r-r-read that book! It was in the l-l-library at the inn!

Azuma: [thoughtful] Kaori must've borrowed it…

Wakako: [confused] But...why?

Umeko: The book has a dog-eared page. I assume Kaori did that deliberately, to bookmark it.

Taro: [annoyed] Ugh.

Miyumi: [shocked] Taro? What's the matter?

Taro: [annoyed] I h-h-hate it when people d-d-dog-ear pages in their b-b-books. It's so d-d-disrespectful…c-can't they just use a b-b-bookmark like a normal p-person?

Umeko: [nervous] Um...okay. Anyway...it was a page about…

1\. Dogs' favorite foods

2\. Signs of wolf activity

3\. Different breeds of wolves

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Signs of wolf activity

Umeko: Kaori had been reading up on signs of wolf activity.

Fukumi: [confused] 'Wolf activity'? Why was she doing that?

Azuma: I can think of a reason…

Umeko: It might be because…

1\. She suspected there was a wolf in the village

2\. She suspected the Beast was a wolf

3\. She suspected Buddy was a wolf in disguise

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. She suspected the Beast was a wolf

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfDXQjoQXk0]

Fukumi: [shocked] What?

Wakako: [distressed] Whoa, whoa, hold on! What...are you saying?

Umeko: Think about it. Kaori's been obsessed with proving the Beast isn't actually a fearsome, mythological creature like we've all been saying it is. And to have a book and be researching about wolves and signs of their presence...it points to only one conclusion.

Azuma: She must have suspected that the Beast was actually a wolf.

Wakako: [confused] But...that doesn't make any sense! How could the Beast have been a wolf?

Samira: [distressed] These past few days, all we've been talking about is how fearsome and dangerous the Beast is. Now you're telling me it's just a harmless wolf?

Taro: [nervous] I w-w-wouldn't exactly describe a wolf as 'harmless'...

Umeko: [nervous] But...that's clearly what Kaori was thinking. It had to have been. Why else was she reading up more about wolves on the sly? The most likely conclusion we can draw from this is that she was under the suspicion that the ferocious Beast was none other than an ordinary wolf.

Shizuko: [accusatory] Why, that's ridiculous!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Shizuko: [accusatory] It doesn't make sense! You can't just suggest the Beast was a wolf this whole time, unless you bring us some evidence that backs it up. Just because Kaori seemed to think so doesn't mean it's the truth!

_Could...could it be? Could the Beast...have been a wolf this whole time?_

_There had to be a reason Kaori thought so…_

Umeko: [thoughtful] Perhaps Kaori might've spotted a clue or saw a stray tuft of fur that the rest of us missed. As the SHSL Dog Whisperer...while a wolf isn't exactly a dog, per se...maybe she was more perceptive to signs that showed the Beast was a canine. One way or another, something led her to the conclusion that the Beast was not what we thought it was.

Shizuko: [accusatory] Like what? What did she notice that we didn't? Unless you show proof that there _might_ be a wolf in the village with us that _might_ be behind all our Beast encounters, you can't just force your assumption onto us like this!

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Y4w_7v_BHM]

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Bathhouse Window

2\. Everyone's Accounts

3\. Blood and Pawprints

4\. Supermarket Back Door

Shizuko: [snide] It looks like I, Shizuko Ikehara, must be the voice of reason for now.

Shizuko: [accusatory] Saying the Beast is a wolf is just plain silly!

Shizuko: [accusatory] Don't you remember all the times we've encountered it?

Shizuko: [thoughtful] It did things no ordinary wolf could!

Shizuko: [annoyed] How often do you find a wolf that can talk?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Or a wolf with glowing yellow eyes?

[ADVANCE]

Umeko: [thoughtful] I admit, I'm not totally sure about all that either…

Umeko: But no one here's actually gotten a proper glimpse of the Beast.

Umeko: [accusatory] I'm just saying it's not a stretch to say that that's what Kaori thought.

[ADVANCE]

Shizuko: [snide] Well, may her soul rest in peace, but honestly…

Shizuko: [accusatory] Do you really think Kaori was all that bright to begin with?

Shizuko: [snide] She probably just got all confused and for some dumb reason, thought the Beast was a wolf!

Shizuko: [accusatory] Besides, don't you remember all our encounters we've had with it?

Shizuko: [accusatory] **At the Bathhouse**?

Shizuko: [accusatory] **In the Supermarket**?

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] I saw and heard that thing with my own eyes and ears! It didn't seem like a wolf to me!

Shizuko: [accusatory] There's been **no signs of wolf activity** in the village so far.

Shizuko: [distressed] So evidently, Kaori was operating under a misunderstanding!

[Cross Sword: End]

_I have reason to believe Kaori may have been onto something...there's plenty of evidence suggesting the Beast is not what we believed it was, but the most obvious one that suggest it's a wolf is..._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Blood and Pawprints] - [ **no signs of wolf activity** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] That's not true. There has been proof that a wolf could be in the village with us!

Fukumi: [confused] There is? Where?

Azuma: [thoughtful] You wouldn't know this, because you were at Eizo's house too for the whole of the investigation, Shizuko. But Umeko and I found a trail of blood and pawprints leading away from the scene of Kaori's murder.

Taro: [shocked] Bl-Bl-Blood?

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] P-Pawprints?

Shizuko: [worried] R-Really? How do you know a wolf made them? Couldn't they have been left behind by another animal?

Wakako: [thoughtful] Perhaps Buddy left them there before he died?

Azuma: No, that's not it. Buddy died long before those prints were left. The snow would've covered them up had he really left them there before he was killed.

Wakako: [distressed] Ah! Azuma! You...you are so right!

Umeko: [thoughtful] We don't know for sure those prints were left behind by a wolf, but if Kaori really did believe the Beast was one, then it is a strong possibility those pawprints were left behind by the wolf in question. All I'm saying is...it's a possibility. That's all.

Hanako: I agree that the mystery of the Beast is inherently tied to this case but...let's suppose Kaori suspected the Beast's true nature. And so…

Azuma: She must have set out that night for a reason. Perhaps it's like Taro said. Maybe...she was hoping to encounter the Beast.

Wakako: [shocked] What? She actually _wanted_ to encounter it? Even if it's a wolf, that's still pretty...dangerous.

Fukumi: [shocked] She's even crazier than I am!

Mordecai: [disappointed] She truly had the heart of a brave and noble warrior princess! [distressed] She was taken from this world too soon!

Umeko: Maybe...she thought if she saw the Beast in person...her suspicions about its true identity would've been confirmed one way or another.

Wakako: [confused] Then...how did Buddy wind up dead? I still don't get it.

Umeko: Remember how she reacted after Buddy was pronounced dead?

[[flashback]]

Shizuko: [accusatory] This has to be the work of The Beast!

Kaori: [angry] No. I refuse to believe that's true! All you people do is blame the Beast, Beast, Beast, over and over again, when none of you have ever actually even seen it!

Wakako: [confused] Huh? But...there's been four sightings so far! And five witnesses! How can you not think the Beast is guilty of this?

Kaori: [angry] Let's just say that I just know.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Why are you so adamant that it was one of us who killed the dog anyway? Why would it benefit anyone to do such a thing?

Kaori: [angry] I don't know. But when I find out...that person is gonna pay. I swear it.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: She believed that one of us had killed Buddy, and she refused to believe it was the Beast.

Wakako: [confused] What? But...why?

_Why was Kaori so sure it couldn't have been the Beast that killed Buddy? I feel like we're getting closer to discovering the truth of the mysteries surrounding the Beast and the circumstances of Buddy's death..._

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0RKidkav6o&t]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. A Collection of Canines

2\. Buddy's Autopsy

3\. Bear Trap

4\. Hatch

5\. Everyone's Accounts

Azuma: [sad] Even after the grief of losing Buddy…

Azuma: Kaori remained stubbornly adamant that it couldn't have been the Beast's doing…

Wakako: [confused] But the Beast had been involved in two attacks and several sightings at that point…

Wakako: [accusatory] It was only logical to assume the Beast had something to do with Buddy's death!

Samira: [thoughtful] Especially since Kaori deliberately left her cottage with Buddy to go **look for the Beast** …

Samira: She should've known she'd put both herself and Buddy at risk of being attacked!

Shizuko: [annoyed] So Kaori thought the Beast was a wolf...Big deal.

Shizuko: [accusatory] **A wolf still could've killed Buddy!**

Ichiro: [annoyed] She was probably so blinded by her love of all canine creatures…

Ichiro: [annoyed] She didn't think another canine would be responsible for the death of her own dog…

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_There's a contradiction in there somewhere...and I know I can find it!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Buddy's Autopsy] - [ **A wolf still could've killed Buddy** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] No, hold up. That's not right!

Shizuko: [shocked] What? [angry] Damn you again, Umeko! Shizuko Ikehara is always right!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Careful. You rage too hard, you might rip off your bandages…

Umeko: When we looked at Buddy's body, we saw that he'd been stabbed multiple times. Kaori believed the Beast was a wolf, and last I checked, a wolf's claws wouldn't have been able to create wounds like that.

Azuma: That's right...if we're going off the assumption that Kaori believed the Beast was a wolf...once she saw that Buddy's wounds looked like he'd been stabbed…

Hanako: She would've come to the conclusion that one of us killed him, not the Beast.

Yoshihiki: [playful] I bet it was Mr. Suede Shoes again! Now that we've proven the dog really was killed by a human, it had to have been him with that spear!

Hanako: [annoyed] If the Beast really was a wolf, it'd be impossible for him to have killed either Buddy or Kaori, going off of what their respective wounds tell us.

Wakako: [accusatory] Not only that, but the Beast couldn't have done all the things he's done so far if he's just a wolf!

Eizo: [distressed] Well...wh-whatever. You can't accuse me of killing Buddy or Kaori until you prove the Beast couldn't have done it too. You proved Mordecai innocent! But the Beast should be considered just as much as a suspect, s-so...I refuse to acknowledge any of your accusations until we prove once and for all, what the Beast really is.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Seriously? You're just going to clam up?

Samira: [annoyed] No matter. We can just vote him and be done with it, since it's so obviously him!

Hanako: [annoyed] Oh, yeah? Just like how you proved that with your brilliant summary of the case?

Samira: [disappointed] Oh, come on, Hanako. You really had to bring that up?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Kaori has been very involved with the mystery surrounding the Beast. Perhaps figuring out the truth about him will shed more light on how things led to her eventual fate.

_Eizo's still sticking to his claim that he doesn't know or hasn't done anything…_

_The only way we might get new information about this case would be to unravel the mystery of the Beast for good._

_Kaori believed it was actually a wolf. But why?_

_And if she was right...how would the wolf have done all the things it did?_

_The attacks on the Supermarket, or the Bakery? Our encounters with it? What happened to me, and Shizuko, Taro and Miyumi and Fukumi?_

Samira: [annoyed] Fine. I'll play along with this, for now. You want to prove the Beast didn't do this, Eizo? Then let's do it.

_Uh oh. Samira looks pissed off. She's really had it out for Eizo ever since the mural incident..._

Shizuko: [accusatory] Are we really believing Kaori's cock-and-bull theory, that the Beast was actually a wolf? How do we explain the encounters that five of us have had up till this point then?

Azuma: [worried] That...is a good point. While Kaori clearly believed the Beast was a wolf...there's no real evidence to support her theory…

Mordecai: [exciting] How devilishly intriguing! So the Beast is indeed a mythical creature! A genetically modified animal! The devil incarnate!

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Is there no limit to the nonsense you can spout out of your mouth?

Azuma: [worried] While it would make sense to say that Buddy was killed by one of us only if the Beast was confirmed to be a wolf...that hasn't actually been proven yet. So if we want to continue to say that Buddy was killed by one of us in this room...then we need to prove, one way or another, what the Beast really is. And to do that...

Hanako: We have to solve the mystery of the Beast - once and for all.

_The Beast...our unseen, shadowy tormentor…_

_For days, his presence has plagued us with fear, apprehension and paranoia, and now…_

_How is he linked to Buddy's death? To Kaori's? I don't know but...I know we're not getting anywhere until we solve this for good._

Azuma: Let's think about every encounter we've had with the Beast so far. There are a couple inconsistencies involving the Beast sightings that it might benefit us to clear up.

_There have been a total of five Beast encounters...and five witnesses…_

_I need to remember the details of each incident correctly, and maybe...we can piece the truth together…_

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyWFVReeqR0]

PSYCHE TAXI:

Q1) Where has the Beast been sighted before?

1\. Supermarket, Bakery, Amphitheatre

2\. Supermarket, Bathhouse, General Store

3\. Bathhouse, Bakery, General Store, Cottages

4\. Supermarket, Bathhouse, Bakery, Cottages

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 4. Supermarket, Bathhouse, Bakery, Cottages

Q2) Who are the five people who have seen the Beast at least once?

1\. Umeko, Shizuko, Wakako, Fukumi, Taro

2\. Umeko, Fukumi, Taro, Miyumi, Azuma

3\. Umeko, Taro, Miyumi, Shizuko, Fukumi

4\. Umeko, Eizo, Taro, Miyumi, Kaori

5\. Umeko, Azuma, Shizuko, Wakako, Hanako

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Umeko, Taro, Miyumi, Shizuko, Fukumi

Q3) What are the common traits associated with encountering the Beast?

1\. Glowing red eyes, the Beast speaking

2\. Appearing in darkness, glowing yellow eyes

3\. The Beast speaking, appearing in bright light, sharp fangs

4\. Glowing yellow eyes, the Beast speaking, appearing in darkness

5\. Sharp claws, glowing red eyes, appearing in darkness

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 4. Glowing yellow eyes, the Beast speaking, appearing in darkness

Q4) What is the one common trait across all five Beast sightings?

1\. Glowing eyes

2\. The Beast speaking

3\. Appearing in darkness

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Appearing in darkness

Umeko: The five places the Beast was sighted was outside the Bathhouse...inside the Supermarket...inside the Bakery...the alley between Taro's and Miyumi's cottages...and inside the Bathhouse itself...

Azuma: ...and the five people who have witnessed the Beast before are Umeko, Shizuko, Fukumi, Miyumi and Taro.

Fukumi: I don't see anything wrong with that statement…

Umeko: Across all five encounters...the most common traits we noticed about each Beast encounter was...the Beast could speak...it had glowing yellow eyes...and appeared under cover of darkness. But the one thing about each of the Beast's encounters that has been common throughout was…

Azuma: The Beast has always attacked when it's dark.

Umeko: Outside the bathhouse or in the alley between Taro and Miyumi's cottages...those areas were illuminated by the streetlamps, and they died right before the Beast's arrivals. And in the Supermarket, Bakery and Bathhouse...the lights were turned off. So even though five of us have encountered the Beast at this point...none of us have ever actually gotten a good look at the Beast. That's why we can't say for certain what it looks like, whether its claws would be capable of killing Buddy like that, or if Kaori is right...about it being a wolf.

Samira: [confused] Yeah but...how can it be a wolf if it's done all those things?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Glowing yellow eyes...the ability to speak and turn off lights...does that sound like it'd be within a wolf's capabilities?

Mordecai: No ordinary wolf, perhaps...but what if it was a Mystic Wolf?

Miyumi: [worried] A...what?

Mordecai: [accusatory] A Mystic Wolf, woman! How have you never heard of such a creature? I have been regaled countless tales and legends of the glory of the Mystic Wolves - their infamy is an extremely well-known element of my homeland's culture!

Hanako: Just ignore him.

Taro: [nervous] S-S-So...because it only ever appeared when it was d-d-dark...no one could tell for s-s-sure what the Beast looked like?

Shizuko: [confused] That still doesn't explain how the Beast had those eyes, or how it was able to talk…

Yoshihiki: [confused] Yeah! How would Kaori, having heard those stories about the Beast, have still come to the conclusion that it was a wolf?

_If the Beast was really a wolf...that means...he couldn't have been able to speak...and he couldn't have had glowing yellow eyes...a wolf shouldn't have either of those traits._

_Is Kaori really right about the Beast being a wolf?_

I remembered her conviction, and the stubbornness with which she refused to believe otherwise.

_Kaori was the SHSL Dog Whisperer for a reason. She was a master of all things canine-related. This...might be her last contribution to our group - her attempt to expose the Beast for what he - or it - really was. And...I should trust her judgment, and find a way to show that she could've been right._

Azuma: There's something that's been bugging me.

Umeko: Eh?

Azuma: [thoughtful] When we said...that the Beast had three common traits across his encounters - yellow eyes, the ability to speak and only appearing under the cover of darkness...it was only the third of which that remained common throughout. Correct?

Hanako: Yes.

Azuma: In that case, the first two traits...did not remain constant throughout all three encounters.

Eizo: [distressed] That's a fair statement to make but...where are you going with this?

Azuma: Umeko.

Umeko: Huh? What is it?

Azuma: When you first encountered the Beast outside the Bathhouse...what do you remember about it? And in particular...what do you remember about those specific two traits?

Umeko: I...I remember the Beast…

1\. Spoke to me

2\. Had glowing yellow eyes

3\. Spoke to me and had glowing yellow eyes

4\. Didn't speak to me and didn't have glowing yellow eyes

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Spoke to me

Umeko: The Beast...said my name.

Azuma: But it didn't have glowing yellow eyes. Is that what you're saying?

Umeko: Now that you mention it...no, I'm...pretty sure it didn't.

Azuma: Interesting. Let's move on to the Beast's second encounter - in the Supermarket. Umeko, Shizuko...what do you remember about the Beast this time?

Umeko: Eh?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Well, it had glowing yellow eyes, that much I was sure of…

Azuma: And? Did it speak?

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] I...I don't know...maybe?

Azuma: Umeko. Did you remember the Beast speaking in the Supermarket?

Umeko: [confused] I'm...pretty sure it didn't, but...I don't know, there was a lot of noise. It was the shelves falling over and...Shizuko screaming…

Shizuko: [accusatory] H-Hey! I was frightened, alright? Gimme a break...

Azuma: The third encounter took place in the alleyway between Taro's and Miyumi's houses. Correct? Taro? Miyumi? What do either of you remember?

Taro: [nervous] It d-d-definitely s-s-said my name! I'm p-positive!

Miyumi: [nervous] I d-don't think it had yellow eyes...I think...

Azuma: And what about in the Bakery? Fukumi?

Fukumi: [thoughtful] I didn't hear anyone speak, but…[excited] I know for sure I saw those eyes! I'll never forget them!

Azuma: What about its final encounter? Shizuko? What do you remember?

Shizuko: [nervous] Hey! I...I don't know, okay? I was...scared out of my mind at the time. Maybe it said my name, maybe it had yellow eyes...I can't recall.

Azuma: At least try.

Shizuko: [nervous] … [annoyed] Fine...I...think I saw its eyes. I was...trying to get away too fast to stop and check but...I might have caught a glimpse of it…

Azuma: Don't you think there's something odd about all this?

Umeko: Huh?

_What is Azuma trying to say?_

Azuma: If the Beast really is a creature with glowing yellow eyes and the ability to speak...why have we not seen both these traits across all our encounters with it?

Wakako: [nervous] Um...Azuma? You are...truly the most intelligent one of us here so...could you...explain...a bit better?

Azuma: From the moment our encounters with the Beast began, rumors started to spread among the group like wildfire. The tales of its fearsome nature and unexplainable characteristics only served to heighten the fear and paranoia everyone in the group was feeling toward it. We thought it was a genetically modified animal. We thought it was a mythical creature. We believed that Monokuma had somehow managed to find a way to create a Beast, one of such formidable and intimidating nature the world has never seen before. Even the use of the term 'Beast' itself carried connotations of brutality and savagery. We were led to believe, by the numerous posters around the village, the creature's so-called ability to speak and its menacing yellow eyes, that it was a creature unlike any that we have ever faced before. Yet in spite of all this...none of us have ever actually laid eyes on it. None of us has seen the Beast's true form in all its glory.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Would you get to the point? So what? Everyone got scared of the Beast. Is that what you're saying?

Azuma: I'm saying...what if Kaori's right? What if...the Beast was never that formidable a creature to begin with? What if...it was always the plan...to mislead us into believing a _lie_?

Hanako: What are you implying?

Azuma: The Beast has only ever appeared in the darkness. What would be the reason for that?

The reason for that...might be...

1\. To prevent us from actually seeing what the Beast looked like

2\. To make it harder for us to escape the Beast

3\. Because the Beast is a nocturnal animal

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. To prevent us from actually seeing what the Beast looked like

Umeko: It...was to stop us from seeing what the Beast really looked like.

Azuma: Exactly. Think about it. Who is the one who brought the Beast into existence in the first place? Who stood to gain the most, by having us all scared and frightened of such a nightmarish monster?

The person...who would gain the most by scaring us with the Beast would be…

1\. Kaori

2\. Kaori's killer

3\. Monokuma

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Monokuma

Umeko: [accusatory] Monokuma.

Monokuma: [shocked] Wha wha? Me?

Azuma: [annoyed] Of course - you. You were the one who put the posters up all over the village. You were the one who first told us how fearsome of a creature the Beast was.

[[flashback]]

Monokuma: Right now...there's a Beast roaming this section of the Village. It's vicious, and absolutely brutal! Don't let it catch you, because it could rip you to pieces!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] As long as no one murders anyone else, the Beast is allowed to roam free! And you might just end up his next victim! Upupu…! Trust me, it's real! And it's hungry! Hungry...for blood!

Taro: [scared] Ahhhhh!

Miyumi: [scared] Eeeek!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] If he kills one of you, don't say I didn't warn you! But hey, if you don't want to end up as the Beast's victim, the best insurance policy is: to kill someone! In here, it's KILL or BE KILLED. [laughing] I promise: I'll call the Beast off when someone is murdered! But until then...best to keep looking over your shoulders at all times! You never know when it might...pounce!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: [accusatory] You planted the idea in our heads from the very beginning, that the Beast was a creature we could not hope to fight, a creature we would have to look out for and constantly be on our guard over. And most important of all...the Beast was your MOTIVE to us!

Monokuma: [distressed] *pant pant* Where are you going with this?

Azuma: [accusatory] All along, the Beast was always meant to be your motive to spur us into action, and force one of us into murdering another classmate. That means, to do that, it had to be a creature we would all be genuinely threatened by. If there was no real threat to the Beast, no one would feel the need to kill to protect themselves from it! And so you put up those posters around the village, and you told us lies about the Beast's true nature, exaggerating its viciousness and playing on our fears. You wanted us to fear the Beast long before we'd ever even laid eyes on it!

Samira: [confused] But...what was stopping Monokuma from putting an _actual_ threat in the village with us? If he really wanted to use the threat of a Beast or vicious creature to force us into murder...couldn't he have gotten a real, hostile animal in here with us?

Wakako: [confused] Yeah, like a bear, or something?

Fukumi: [excited] Whoa! That sounds super cool! I'd like to wrestle a bear one day!

Ichiro: [distressed] Tch…! You'd never live to tell the tale!

Fukumi: [angry] Just you wait! I'll do it, and I'll bring his skin back as a pelt!

Shizuko: [snide] Hey, if you want to skin a bear, Monokuma's right there, perfectly available.

Monokuma: [distressed] Nooooo! Don't skin me!

Umeko: There's an obvious reason why Monokuma chose not to trap us in the village with an actual threat, and instead chose to manipulate us by exaggerating about the Beast and playing on our fears. It's because…

1\. He couldn't get an actual wild animal of the sort onto the premises

2\. The cold climate was unsuitable for such an animal

3\. He couldn't risk us being killed on accident

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. He couldn't risk us being killed on accident

Umeko: [accusatory] Had Monokuma brought a real threat into the Village with us...the chances were high that one of us would actually have ended up its victim.

[[flashback]]

Eizo: [worried] That doesn't make any sense! You want us to kill one another, but you've introduced a new card into the deck! What if this 'Beast' thing kills one of us first?

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: Eizo's mentioned it before. The whole point of the Killing Game is that Monokuma wants us to turn on each other. So for one of us to die at a third party's hands...would defeat the purpose of his game. So that was why he couldn't bring a real, live threat into the village. He simply made it appear that the Beast was really as fearsome as he had stated, and made us think that we were in genuine danger!

Monokuma: [distressed] Uwah! *pant* Wh-What are you saying? Wait! Where's your proof?

Ichiro: Is there a way to prove, without a doubt, that this was Monokuma's plan all along?

Azuma: [thoughtful] If we think back to all the encounters we've had with the Beast...and think back to some of the more impossible things he's done...we can see how Monokuma might have played a part in making the Beast seem more fearsome than he might actually have been.

_Monokuma...was manipulating us this whole time?_

_The posters, warning of a fearsome beast of unknown origin...always appearing under the cover of darkness so we never actually saw him...glowing yellow eyes and a guttural voice…_

_How can I disprove that? How can I show that the Beast is not as fearsome a creature as we've been led to believe?_

_How would Monokuma have been able to help keep up the facade of the legendary, formidable Beast? There has to be an idea here somewhere..._

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zA_-_AnUvqk]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Streetlamps

2\. Hatch

3\. Pig at Amphitheatre

4\. Light Switches

Taro: [nervous] Wh-When Miyumi and I f-f-first saw the Beast that night…

Taro: [scared] I r-r-remember the streetlamps went out…

Taro: [distressed] And it got v-v-very dark!

Miyumi: [scared] There was a lot of f-f-fog!

Miyumi: [distressed] In the end, I could barely see a thing!

Taro: [scared] That's when I **h-h-heard the Beast speak**!

Taro: [nervous] It s-s-said my n-n-name…

Miyumi: [scared] I ran to get help…

Taro: [distressed] I threw a sn-snowball at it and **I heard it running away** …

Taro: [nervous] And...th-that was it…

Fukumi: [confused] I don't really see anything in that account that would suggest foul play from Monokuma…

Hanako: [thoughtful] It might have been possible Monokuma was able to manipulate the lights in the streetlamps…

Wakako: [confused] But what about the fog? And the Beast's disembodied voice?

Monokuma: [angry] Yeah! Exactly! Did you happen to see **a fog machine** at the scene? No, there wasn't!

Monokuma: [angry] So it's clear that I didn't interfere in any of the Beast's encounters! I'm innocent! And the Beast is still really really really real and scary!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_Something about what was just said...it's like a light bulb came on inside my head! Just as the lightbulbs in the streetlamps turned off...I believe I know the answer!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Streetlamps] - [ **a fog machine at the scene** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] Hold it right there!

Monokuma: [shocked] Wha wha?

Umeko: [accusatory] It's true there wasn't a fog machine at the scene when both Taro and Miyumi, and I, encountered the Beast...but that's because it was concealed as something else! Those streetlamps!

Wakako: [shocked] What? Th-The streetlamps? How are they related to any of this?

Ichiro: [annoyed] You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting...are you? Because that's fucking stupid.

Umeko: [accusatory] I am. [nervous] Well, wait, when I said that, I didn't meant that I was agreeing it was stupid, I was just...I mean-

Ichiro: [annoyed] Just get on with it!

Umeko: [accusatory] Through both me, and Taro's and Miyumi's encounters with the Beast...our vision of the Beast was blocked by a lack of light and obscured by fog!

[[flashback]]

Taro: [nervous] Well...it was really dark and...there was a lot of fog in the air...

I heard an electrical chittering, and looking up, I saw the streetlamps nearby were flickering. They flickered and spluttered until they finally died out, plunging this part of the village into semi-darkness.

My breathing got heavier as I slowly backed up against the wall. The gloom had only seemed to grow thicker, and it seemed like the fog in the air had started to increase as well. In a matter of seconds, it felt like everything around me in a five-foot radius had been completely obscured and lost in the darkness.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [accusatory] That's clearly unnatural! The lights just happened to go out whenever the Beast arrived? Fog coincidentally began to pick up? They're obvious manipulations!

Azuma: Earlier, me and Umeko went to investigate the streetlamps. We discovered that their bulbs appeared to be larger than usual.

Umeko: [accusatory] And that's because they're not ordinary streetlamps, are they? We saw the machinery you used to refurbish the inn.

[[flashback]]

It looked like an ordinary inn, except the sign on the top had been removed, and a crude drawing of Monokuma had been put in its place. There was also evidence of refurbishment; the door had been attached to bits of machinery, that had been installed all over the outer walls of the inn.

_Monokuma...must have renovated this place for his own nefarious purposes…_

_If so...what else in this village has been changed to suit his diabolical 'game'...?_

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [accusatory] I may not believe you have the skill to genetically modify a creature into a Beast that suited your needs for this Killing Game...but I can believe that the organization you work for has the technical expertise to modify an ordinary streetlamp to serve more than one purpose! You were able to use machinery to renovate the inn, sealing the door with a metallic look. You were able to install secret passageways in the kitchen of the inn, and build elevators both within the inn and underneath the Amphitheatre to lead to this very Trial Room. Your very existence, Monokuma - the explosion after Buddy attacked you, and your spare plushies - that's pretty impressive robotics too. All of these are no simple technological feats! So, admit it. Those streetlamps have been modified too, haven't they?

Monokuma: [distressed] Uwah!

Umeko: [accusatory] That's because they don't just light up the place! You can control them, can't you? Everytime the Beast's prepared to show up, all you had to do was control them remotely, turning off lights at will. What else does it do?

Monokuma looked down at his feet for a moment, before suddenly bursting into a fit of giggles.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...looks like I've been found out!

Fukumi: [shocked] Huh?

Ichiro: [annoyed] You...bastard! You're telling me...you really were behind this?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu! Yup, you caught me! I was able to use those streetlamps to help make the Beast's encounters a little more...scary. Those streetlamps don't just give out light. A simple push of a button, and they can emit fog too! And I've installed a little speaker at the veeery top, next to their bulbs. That's the voice you've all been hearing. Matter of fact, here it is now, in action!

Monokuma produced a remote control from behind his back, and gleefully jabbed a button. All of a sudden, a familiar disembodied voice began to fill the room.

The Beast: U...m...e...k...o…

Umeko: [distressed] Ah!

Taro: [distressed] Th-That's him! It's the B-B-Beast!

Monokuma: [excited] That's not all! I've got recordings for all your names!

The Beast: A...z...u...m...a…...T...a...r...o…...M...i...y...u...m...i...

Ichiro: [distressed] Ngh!

Fukumi: [shocked] No way!

Shizuko: [distressed] So creepy…

Azuma: So it's true then. The Beast...you helped to fake its encounters.

Monokuma: Well, I didn't fake _everything_...just a little bit! The voices and the fog...yeah, okay, that was me! [giggling] Upupu...did you like it? I think it adds a very nice touch to the scene! Really makes your skin crawl, doesn't it? Hearing that voice...just chills you to the bone, huh?

Samira: [accusatory] You...stop acting so smug!

Shizuko: [angry] So you were tricking us every step of the way! You had us all trapped in fear of a Beast that didn't even exist!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...of course! Oh, but you're wrong...yeah, I made the Beast out to be a _teensy little bit_ more fearsome than what he really was, but...he's definitely, positively, absolutely 100% real!

Monokuma pressed another button, and out of nowhere, a hatch appeared in the ceiling, and an object was carefully lowered down to the floor.

[CG] The 'Beast' [CG]

It was a small cage, with iron bars. And inside the cage...was a wolf, with grayish white fur. It definitely didn't have glowing yellow eyes, or monstrously-sized claws, or a gigantic snout, or anything of the sort we'd worked ourselves up over. The wolf howled a little, baring his fangs at us, but otherwise didn't appear overly hostile.

Monokuma: Tadadada! Introducing the legendary, fearsome, invincible, undefeatable, terrifying, petrifying, heart-stopping horror among men known as...the Beast! Meet...Rufus the Wolf!

[CG] End [CG]

Ichiro: [distressed] Are you kidding me? This whole time...that's the 'Beast' that's been terrorizing us? That's what's had us locking our doors and checking our windows every night in fear?

Yoshihiki: [confused] Wait...you checked your windows every night?

Ichiro: [embarrassed] N-No, I didn't! I wasn't afraid!

Fukumi: [excited] Aww, he's almost kinda cute!

Rufus let out a long howl, and panted at us, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he eyed each one of us in turn.

Azuma: [thoughtful] So...the truth is revealed. The Beast was nothing more than a cleverly concocted lie.

Umeko: It's like you once said, Eizo.

Eizo: [confused] Huh?

[[flashback]]

Eizo: The biggest fear one can have is fear of the unknown. That's what my dad used to say. Monokuma's just trying to strike fear into our hearts with this.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Samira: [distressed] I can't believe it...it's unbelievable...we were fooled...so completely and utterly made fools of…[accusatory] I won't forgive this!

Miyumi: [nervous] Y-You know...that wolf still looks pretty d-dangerous…

Taro: [happy] Aw, come on, M-M-Miyumi...he does seem pr-pretty cute…

Rufus snarled from inside his cage and Taro jumped back, startled.

Taro: [scared] Ahh! [disappointed] B-But maybe we should m-m-maintain a safe d-distance…

It was then that I realized Rufus was injured. The wolf's side had been bandaged up, and I could see a faint tinge of red beneath the thick bandages where a wound must be.

Hanako: What does this mean? Was all of it...a lie, cooked up by Monokuma?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...I won't say any more but...I definitely had a hand in some of it! There's a hatch behind the Bakery - that's where I let Rufus out each time I wanted to set up an encounter! Whenever he and I aren't staging a Beast encounter, he's safe and sound underground with me!

Umeko: At first, Azuma and I thought the hatch was how Monokuma had been arriving and leaving the village so quickly, but…[accusatory] that was how you've been letting _Rufus_ in and out of the village?

Azuma: We've never discovered another secret entrance, or a doggy door, or a gate of any sort…

Umeko: Monokuma went to great lengths, modifying ordinary streetlamps to serve other purposes as fog dispensers and speakers...it would not be a stretch to assume he had trapdoors installed too, letting himself or any of his minions above and below the surface whenever he needed to!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...wow, you really flatter me! You make me sound like such a diabolical genius!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Oh, get over yourself.

Azuma: So that's where you've been hiding out. You've been camped underground throughout.

Monokuma: Yup! But don't even think of trying to get to me! That hatch is sealed with an electronic lock and is rigged to explode if broken into! My underground facility is my kingdom, and you're only allowed to see one part of it: this very Trial Room! But that's all! I let Rufus roam, and whenever he came close to encountering one of you sad sacks, I was able to manipulate the streetlamps nearby to create fog and play that creepy voice. [laughing] You guys handled the rest yourselves! Scaring each other until you were all running in fear! It was funny to watch!

Miyumi: [nervous] Wh-What about those glowing yellow eyes? How...did you fake that?

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] And...wh-what about me? That... _thing_...attacked me in the Bathhouse! He can't have been harmless...just look at me! Look at my injuries! Who knows how long these'll take to heal? My career's gonna take a big hit, you know!

Fukumi: [shocked] Not to mention...my wound! [accusatory] How'd you injure me if the Beast was just a ploy?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Upupu...what makes you think I had anything to do with all of that?

Shizuko: [confused] What?

Monokuma: No, no, no! I can't say anymore, or I'll ruin all the suspense of this trial. [angry] Figure it out yourselves!

_There's...more?_

Hanako: [thoughtful] This is a step in the right direction. We've been able to prove the Beast...or Rufus...was never the threat we perceived him to be.

Rufus howled in response, as if in affirmation.

Hanako: This means...Kaori was right.

Wakako: [shocked] Unbelievable...she managed to figure out the true identity of the Beast long before anyone else?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...I can tell you all about that! The truth is...Kaori had a run-in with the Beast a long time ago!

[[flashback]]

[CG] Kaori Encounters The Beast [CG]

Kaori was standing in the alleyway behind her house, Buddy whimpering by her feet. She stepped in front of Buddy, blocking him with her body, as she stared down a shadowy figure in the darkness ahead of her.

Kaori: [angry] St-Stay back! Get away from him!

The Beast: K...a...o...r...i…

Kaori's eyes followed Rufus's movements, watching his silhouette in the shadows. She didn't back down.

Kaori: [angry] What...are you?

Slowly, Kaori got down to her knees in the snow, and waited.

Kaori: [angry] Well? What're you waiting for… 'Beast'?

The Beast: K...a...o...r...i…

Rufus growled, and he slunk away, retreating into the gloom of the night. The darkness lifted, as the streetlamps turned themselves back on. Kaori exhaled, and got back to her feet, turning to check on Buddy.

Kaori: [worried] You alright, Buddy?

Buddy aroofed.

Kaori turned and frowned, studying the patch of snow in front of her. Clearly outlined and tracked in the snow, was the shape of a pawprint.

[CG] End [CG]

Monokuma: And that was how Kaori began to suspect I was lying about the Beast! [giggling] Upupu...she really lived up to her title as the SHSL Dog Whisperer. It was like she had an innate sixth sense revolving around canines! She noticed signs about Rufus' behavior and his actions and was able to notice tracks he'd left behind that the rest of you overlooked. And slowly, she started to piece it together!

Wakako: [shocked] What? That's how it happened? But...why didn't she tell us?

Hanako: [thoughtful] ...Monokuma.

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Oui?

Hanako: When did Kaori learn the truth about the Beast?

Monokuma: Well, she didn't learn the truth about Rufus quite so soon...she still had to do research to confirm it!

Hanako: But when did she encounter Rufus first?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Easy! It was the same night I first unleashed the Beast!

Umeko: [thoughtful] That would mean...Kaori first met Rufus on the night when…

1\. She died

2\. I was attacked

3\. Taro and Miyumi were attacked

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. I was attacked

Umeko: [distressed] It was the same night...I first encountered the Beast outside the Bathhouse.

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] That's right! Kaori was suspicious and left her cottage, which just so happened to put her directly in the path of the Beast! You all know the story from there!

Hanako: [thoughtful] Why didn't she tell us about it the next day? Why did she keep it a secret?

Eizo: [distressed] Damn it...if only she had just come clean about what she had found...maybe none of this would've happened…

Azuma: [thoughtful] There had to have been a reason she kept silent about it…

_The reason Kaori kept silent about her encounter...was because…_

1\. She wanted to confirm her suspicions first before alerting everyone

2\. She wanted us to be fooled by Monokuma

3\. There was another incident the very next day

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. There was another incident the very next day

Umeko: Maybe...the reason Kaori told no one about it...was because of the incident that happened immediately after.

Azuma: [confused] Incident? What incident?

Umeko: It was when me and Shizuko went to the Supermarket...and we were attacked.

Hanako: [thoughtful] Kaori had the suspicion that the Beast was not what Monokuma claimed it was…

Azuma: [thoughtful] But immediately after the Beast's first encounter...there was another incident in the Supermarket. And if you think about it...the incident that took place in the Supermarket was drastically different from what happened outside the Bathhouse. That probably caught Kaori off guard...and so she decided to keep her findings to herself.

_How was the encounter in the Supermarket different from that by the Bathhouse?_

1\. There was no pig outside the Bathhouse

2\. There was no glowing yellow eyes in the Supermarket

3\. There was a pig in the Supermarket, and no glowing yellow eyes at the Bathhouse

4\. There was no pig in the Supermarket, and glowing yellow eyes at the Bathhouse

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. There was a pig in the Supermarket, and no glowing yellow eyes at the Bathhouse

Umeko: [thoughtful] That's it! When we were in the Supermarket, we saw the Beast had glowing yellow eyes. But I never saw that outside the Bathhouse.

Taro: [nervous] W-W-We didn't see that either…

Umeko: And after the incident at the Supermarket...that pig was left behind...and ripped apart. After Shizuko and I told the group about what we'd seen in the Supermarket, it must have caught Kaori off guard. She must have had a hunch about the Beast's true identity after her encounter with him the night before, but kept her discoveries to herself until she found out more about it after hearing about what we saw.

Azuma: Those are some pretty drastic differences. There's a pattern there.

_Huh? A pattern? What kind of pattern?_

Azuma: Whenever the Beast - or Rufus - was spotted outside, in the open...it was always in the presence of the streetlamps, so Monokuma could use his special effects to set the stage for his little act. And during those encounters...he would dim the lights, emit the fog...and play his creepy recordings. But while that's been consistent so far...there have been other encounters with the Beast that don't match that pattern.

Umeko: [thoughtful] You're right...those glowing yellow eyes that appeared in the Supermarket...wasn't outside of the Bathhouse the night I first met Rufus…

Shizuko: [distressed] Ngh...I suppose that's true...I believe I saw those eyes in the Bathhouse but...I never heard the Beast speak my name…

Fukumi: [shocked] But when Miyumi and I were in the Bakery...we didn't hear a creepy voice but we definitely caught a glimpse of those eyes!

Azuma: [thoughtful] And why is that so…?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupupu…

Samira: [annoyed] What're you laughing at?

Monokuma: [laughing] Ahahahahaha!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Is something fucking funny to you?

Monokuma: [giggling] I just love watching you all theorize and scratch your heads and try to puzzle this out. And yet...you still think to blame me for all of this…

_Huh? What is he on about now…?_

Monokuma: [laughing] You always think to blame the bear for all the hijinks that go down! But maybe...you should be more suspicious of each other!

Ichiro: [distressed] What? What're you saying?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...I shouldn't say anymore...you all have the floor.

Ichiro: [accusatory] Don't say stuff like that and then try and take it back!

Hanako: [thoughtful] No...he's said enough. I think I see what's going on here.

Azuma: I think I do too.

_Azuma?_

Azuma: Think about it. When we started this discussion to talk about how Buddy was killed, what was the argument we used to explain why Kaori chose not to believe that he'd been killed by the Beast?

Fukumi: [confused] I don't get it…

Umeko: Kaori...believed that the Beast was a wolf. Hence...he couldn't have stabbed Buddy to death.

Taro: [nervous] But...b-b-because none of us had s-s-seen Rufus...we d-d-didn't know that. We just th-thought the Beast had claws that could've b-been used to w-w-wound Buddy like that…

Azuma: Exactly. But now...it's obvious the Beast was a wolf the whole time, and that Kaori was right. Which means…

Umeko: [sad] It means...Buddy really was...killed by one of us.

The mood in the Trial Room seemed to grow gloomier at my words.

_So...after all that...after we doubted Kaori so much...she...had been correct._

_Buddy's killer...really was one of the thirteen of us in this room._

_But...who?_

_Who had killed him?  
_

_Was it the same person...that killed her?_

_And why?_

We had solved the mystery behind the Beast, but...there was still so much left unanswered.

_Why were a few of the Beast encounters different from the others?_

_How had Buddy ended up dead?_

_How had Kaori ended up dead?_

And I knew...this Trial was far from over.

[[TRIAL: SUSPEND]]

Surviving Students: 13  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star


	18. Chapter 2: In The Belly Of The Beast, Deadly Life - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko‘s thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]
> 
> Bold - Argue Points  
> Underlined - Agree Points  
> [Truth Bullet]

[[TRIAL: RESUME!]]

Samira: I've got a question.

Azuma: What is it?

Samira: [thoughtful] So we've established that Monokuma helped to fake a few of the Beast's appearances, with the fog machine and the creepy voices, but...what about those eyes? Those glowing yellow eyes…

Fukumi: [shocked] And while we're on this subject...how did the Beast attack me? Or Shizuko? If the Beast really was Rufus all along...he couldn't have inflicted either of those injuries on us...could he?

Shizuko: [distressed] And those pigs...to have been ripped into so brutally like that in both the Supermarket and Amphitheatre...it's horrifying. Could...a wolf really have done all that?

Samira: [annoyed] And most important of all is how does Eizo fit into all this?

Eizo: [distressed] Huh? Hey!

Samira: [accusatory] You're still a suspect in this case! Buddy's and Kaori's killer might be the same person...and you're the most likely culprit!

Hanako: We should solve the conundrum about the yellow eyes and the pigs first. Those are both elements of the Beasts' subsequent appearances that...does not tally up with the information we now have about Rufus and the Beast.

Azuma: Now that we know Rufus is the Beast...there are a lot of things he couldn't've done, which we thought he did. For instance, how was he able to turn off the lights in the Supermarket, or the Bakery?

Wakako: [nervous] Maybe...that was, like, just Monokuma's doing again?

Monokuma: …

Ichiro: [annoyed] Hey...why the hell are you staying quiet now?

Monokuma: Oh, I don't want to talk _too_ much...this is supposed to be your Class Trial, not mine! I'm the host, your headmaster, your principal, this game's grandmaster...there's a lot I'm not allowed to directly interfere in. I've already told you guys a lot!

Samira: [angry] That's because you were directly involved in tricking us about the Beast!

Monokuma: The Beast was always meant to be your motive! I never intended for him to end up being a part of your case! It was the killer among you who got him dragged into all of this!

Hanako: You have to at least answer some of our questions.

Azuma: Were you or were you not responsible for turning off the lights in the Supermarket and Bakery? Even in the Bathhouse earlier this evening? Was that your doing?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...let me just put it like this. To keep things fair, when you accuse me of doing something that's related to the case in some way and you're able to prove it, I will clarify if I have done it! But otherwise...I think it's best I keep mum.

Samira: [angry] So you didn't do it? Is that what you're trying to stay?

Monokuma: …

Samira: [accusatory] Answer me, dammit!

Monokuma: Welllll...I can't exactly lie and say I was responsible for that…

Miyumi: [nervous] H-Huh…?

Azuma: The encounters we've had with the Beast that were outside, in the snow...all required Monokuma remotely controlling the lights, fog and sounds through the machinery he'd installed in those streetlamps. But...the trick with the lights, and the pigs...I don't think those were his doing.

Wakako: [confused] But...he's the one who's been sending Rufus around the village, hasn't he? Using all his special effects to make every encounter with Rufus seem more terrifying than they actually were? How could anyone else have been behind those if not Monokuma himself?

Azuma: [thoughtful] What if...there were two separate incidents?

Samira: [shocked] What?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...now we're getting somewhere! Time for me to shut up!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Please do.

Azuma: There is a distinct difference between the encounters we've had with the Beast. Monokuma has admitted to having altered the scene to influence us and play on our fears. He would have no reason to lie about the extent to which he altered each scene...correct?

Monokuma: That's right! Again, you all still suspect me of lying. [angry] You all have serious trust issues!

_A distinct difference…_

Umeko: Everytime the Beast has been seen outside…

1\. He could talk

2\. He had glowing yellow eyes

3\. He could talk and had glowing yellow eyes

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. He could talk

Umeko: ...he could speak! Which means...those were the encounters in which Monokuma had a direct hand in influencing.

Azuma: But what about when the Beast was encountered indoors? Like, say...in the Supermarket, or Bakery?

Umeko: In those cases…

1\. He could talk

2\. He had glowing yellow eyes

3\. He could talk and had glowing yellow eyes

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. He had glowing yellow eyes

Umeko: ...the Beast appeared with glowing yellow eyes.

Azuma: But notice: the Beast has never appeared both with glowing yellow eyes and the ability to speak.

Wakako: [distressed] Ugh! My brain is seriously hurting! Can you please explain?

Azuma: My theory is…[accusatory] What if they're two completely separate incidents?

_Two separate incidents?_

Ichiro: [annoyed] Two...incidents? You mean...there were times when Monokuma was behind a Beast sighting…

Azuma: [thoughtful] ...and other times where he was not.

Taro: [shocked] H-H-Huh? But...if Monokuma wasn't r-r-responsible for a Beast encounter...then who was?

Azuma: The two sets of Beast encounters are both drastically different. When the Beast was spotted outside, he never had yellow eyes, and never directly attacked his victims. The Beast didn't attack Umeko, nor did he attack Taro or Miyumi. Taro's scraped elbow wasn't directly caused by the Beast. Rufus was never meant to actually attack, injure or kill any of us, which we've already established, since the rules of the Killing Game would make it counterproductive for Monokuma to have introduced a third party into the mix.

Umeko: And whenever the Beast was spotted inside…

Azuma: He suddenly sported glowing yellow eyes, and attacked his victims. The Beast made a ruckus in the Supermarket, attacked Fukumi and Shizuko, and left pigs in the Supermarket and Amphitheatre. These all seem far different from the actual encounters we've had with the Beast so far, whenever Monokuma's been helping to control how much of the scene we actually saw.

Ichiro: [distressed] So...what you mean is…

Azuma: Right. Whenever the Beast was encountered outside...it was Rufus, and Monokuma. But whenever it was encountered inside a building or facility…

Hanako: It was...someone else.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What? S-S-Someone...was pretending to be the Beast?

Eizo: [worried] Is...that really true?

Umeko: [thoughtful] That must be why the lights always went off during those separate encounters. That day in the Supermarket...and when Fukumi was attacked in the Bakery...Shizuko in the Bathhouse...whoever was pretending to be the Beast didn't want to be seen.

Miyumi: [worried] S-So...when we were in the Bakery that day…

Shizuko: [annoyed] A-And in the Supermarket…?

Umeko: We weren't attacked by Rufus. [accusatory] Someone was posing as the Beast!

Taro: [scared] B-B-But why…? Wh-Why would someone do something l-like that?

Umeko: I can only think of one reason a person here would go to all that trouble. It was…

1\. To increase the fear in the group

2\. To try to kill a specific person

3\. To call Monokuma's bluff

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. To increase the fear in the group

Umeko: [worried] One of us...was trying to frighten the rest of the group.

Wakako: [shocked] What? Frighten us?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Pfft. Well...mission accomplished.

Hanako: When people told us about their encounters with the Beast - in the Supermarket or the Bakery - we ate the stories up. We saw how the 'Beast' knocked all those shelves over, wrecked both places, ripped into that pig, and slashed at Fukumi, and even without Monokuma's manipulations...we bought it all. We believed the Beast was becoming more and more of a threat.

Taro: [nervous] Someone...was th-thinking that far ahead?

Mordecai: [distressed] We were...being deceived!

Hanako: [thoughtful] If neither Monokuma nor the Beast could have been responsible for the incidents in the Supermarket, Bakery and Bathhouse…

Azuma: [confused] Then...who was?

Hanako: Monokuma didn't make those glowing yellow eyes appear. And if we are to believe that he had no hand in turning the lights out from within those buildings…

Azuma: That means someone else did.

Wakako: [shocked] But...who?

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] It's gotta be Kaori's real killer!

_Huh?_

Yoshihiki: [angry] In other words…[accusatory] Eizo Oshima, the SHSL Commander!

Eizo slammed his podium, looking heated.

Eizo: [angry] You've slandered my name far too much, Yoshihiki! First as a pervert, then as a killer, and now, you accuse me of helping to fake the Beast's encounters. What proof do you have that I could ever have been involved in incidents like that?

Samira: [annoyed] You were found at the scene of the crime when Kaori was killed. Here's a theory: she discovered that you were the one behind the fake Beast encounters because she knew Rufus couldn't have been behind them. So she confronted you, and to cover it up, you murdered her!

Eizo: [distressed] That's ridiculous! Nothing of the sort happened!

Fukumi: [thoughtful] But why Eizo? Why did you fake all those Beast sightings?

Eizo: [annoyed] I just said I had nothing to do with that!

Fukumi: [thoughtful] But if not you...then who?

Eizo: [angry] Maybe it's someone trying to frame me! Or maybe someone was mucking around for the sake of a stupid joke...or should I say, a _prank_.

Yoshihiki: Hmm? [laughing] Oh, are you talking about me?

Wakako: [annoyed] I suppose that, as a prankster, it wouldn't be a stretch to imagine you going about, pretending to be the Beast, just to play a cruel joke on the rest of us.

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] I can't disagree with you there…

Taro: [worried] Wh-What? Wait...so you're admitting to it?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Of course not! I wouldn't do something as juvenile as that! It's totally Eizo who was behind it!

Eizo: [angry] Y-You…! ...Just how can I prove to you people that I'm innocent? How?!

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APmmnq7EpPA]

[Mass Panic Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Map of North Sector

2\. Prowler Encounter

3\. Kaori's Cloak

4\. Everyone's Knives

Eizo: [angry] I never pretended to be the Beast!

Yoshihiki: [playful] I could've pretended to be the Beast for the ultimate prank...

Taro: [scared] Wh-When Miyumi and I met R-R-Rufus for the first time…

 

Eizo: [accusatory] Why would I do something stupid like that-

Yoshihiki: [playful] I know I'm suuuper resourceful but..

Taro: [thoughtful] I th-thought we s-saw someone standing behind him…

 

Eizo: [accusatory] -for no reason? I had **zero motive** to do such a thing!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] ...it all sounds like too much work!

Taro: [worried] S-Someone dr-dressed **in red**...m-maybe that means something?

 

Samira: [accusatory] It's like Umeko said. You wanted to scare the rest of us!

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] Besides...how would I have attacked Fukumi or Shizuko anyway?

Hanako: [thoughtful] Someone wearing red? You think whoever it was-

 

Eizo: [distressed] Why on Earth would I do that? I wanted to protect all of you!

Yoshihiki: [snide] I **didn't have a weapon** on me at the time.

Hanako: [annoyed] -had something to do with the faked Beast sightings?

[Mass Panic Debate: End]

_Who could've been faking Beast encounters? Eizo? Yoshihiki? Or someone else entirely...?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Kaori's Cloak] - [ **in red** ]

Umeko: [thoughtful] Wait a second...you just reminded me of something. You said, you saw someone dressed in _red_?

Miyumi: [nervous] Y-Yeah...Taro and I both saw it. Whoever it was was nearby when Rufus first attacked us.

Umeko: [thoughtful] ...It couldn't be…

Hanako: [annoyed] You're thinking the same thing I am, aren't you?

Umeko: [worried] But Hanako...could it really be true?

Wakako: [shocked] So um...I obviously know what you two are mumbling about over there, but uh...for the sake of those of us that are a bit slow...maybe you should explain it to them?

Umeko: [thoughtful] If we're discussing the identity of a person dressed in red, who was at the scene when Rufus first made himself known to Taro and Miyumi, then I think I can name one possible suspect.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh? Is it Eizo?

Eizo: [angry] Is it Yoshihiki?

Umeko: [thoughtful] I'm not sure what this means yet, but...it might be…

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: [thoughtful] …

Mordecai: …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo [DEAD]

Hanako: [annoyed] …

Azuma: [thoughtful] …

Eizo: [angry] …

[DEAD] Kaori [DEAD]

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Samira: [accusatory] ...

Shizuko: [annoyed] …

Taro: [nervous] …

Wakako: [shocked] …

Yoshihiki: [playful] …

Miyumi: [nervous] …

Fukumi: [confused] …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: Kaori

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZP8Sw2DiP0]

Umeko: [accusatory] It...might have been Kaori herself.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What? K-K-Kaori…?

Wakako: [shocked] Really? But...why? You're saying…

Umeko: [thoughtful] Kaori was wearing a red cloak when she was found dead. No one else here wears red except for Mordecai's cape.

Mordecai: [snide] My cape may be a lovely red color, but I promise I had nothing to do with faking any Beast sightings!

Taro: [thoughtful] I do admit...wh-when I saw K-Kaori was wearing red when we f-found her...I did find it a bit st-strange…[confused] I mean...we've n-n-never seen her wearing that c-cloak before, have we?

Azuma: [thoughtful] That's right. I don't believe I've ever seen Kaori wearing that cloak or having it in her possession before today.

Wakako: [thoughtful] But if this strange person that Taro and Miyumi saw was also wearing red...are you saying…[shocked] that person...was Kaori?

Umeko: We're not saying it has to be her. We're just saying...it's a possibility.

Yoshihiki: [bored] But so what? What does that have to do with anything?

Umeko: I wouldn't have thought it important, but now that we've proven one of us was faking Beast encounters, then...maybe it will be relevant.

Fukumi: [shocked] So...you think Kaori was faking Beast sightings?

Samira: [annoyed] But that doesn't make any sense! Haven't we established how much Kaori actually knew about Rufus? She knew, or at least suspected, that he was a wolf. And she tried to get us to believe he was innocent of the attack on Fukumi and Buddy! Why would she have done all that if she was the one doing the faking?

Hanako: I agree. It doesn't make any sense for Kaori to have been the one orchestrating this whole Beast charade.

Fukumi: [confused] Why was she wearing red then? And was she really the one with the Beast the night Taro got injured?

Umeko: [thoughtful] I don't know about answering that question, but...I think Kaori wearing that cloak is related to something else - something else that took place tonight.

Taro: [shocked] What? Wh-What do you mean, 'something else'? What else happened?

_Why was Kaori wearing that red cloak…? And what could it mean?_

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0RKidkav6o&t]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Vandalized Mural

2\. Shizuko's Account

3\. Prowler Encounter

4\. Rope Net

5\. Mordecai's Account

Shizuko: [accusatory] You're talking about what happened to me tonight, aren't you?

Shizuko: [distressed] My attack at the Bathhouse...Rufus **couldn't have been behind that** …

Shizuko: [accusatory] Are you saying Kaori was the one who attacked me?

Samira: [worried] My mural was also vandalized tonight.

Samira: [accusatory] Is that the incident you're referring to?

Samira: [accusatory] You think Kaori vandalized my mural instead of Eizo?

Shizuko: [annoyed] No, she's definitely talking about my attack.

Shizuko: [thoughtful] It was **too dark for me to see** who attacked me, so I can't say if they wore red or not…

Azuma: [worried] Or are you talking about something else entirely, Umeko?

Mordecai: [excited] No, she means the trap I set up! That happened tonight as well!

Wakako: [confused] What would Kaori's cloak have anything to do with your trap?

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_The incident that took place earlier tonight...and its relevance to Kaori's cloak. It's been bugging me for a while now, so I might as well bring it up._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Prowler Encounter] - [something else entirely]

Umeko: Earlier tonight...I had an encounter with someone.

Taro: [worried] An...e-encounter?

[[flashback]]

Cloaked Figure: [snide] I - the almighty Prowler of the night - am the silent guardian of this village! I am its unwanted protector, its unknown vigilante, its unprecedented hero and its unwarranted guardian, keeping it safe from the terrors of the night that wish it harm! So...bow before me, citizen! Bow before the awesome might that is I, the Prowler!

[[end: flashback :end]]

I told them all about my meeting with the Prowler.

Azuma: [shocked] The...Prowler?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Psh. What kind of stupid, fairytale nickname is that? Who does this guy think he is? Some guy who dresses up in a red costume and roams around in the middle of the night?

Fukumi: [excited] Hey, I think he sounds like fun! I'd love to meet him!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Of course _you_ would.

Fukumi: [disappointed] Oh, give up on being such a soursop all the time, Ichiro. [excited] This Prowler sounds like my kinda guy!

Ichiro: [annoyed] *grumble* Stupid… *grumble*

Hanako: [annoyed] Umeko, why didn't you tell us about this sooner?

Umeko: [nervous] Sorry...with all the excitement of what happened to Kaori, I...it kinda slipped my mind. [thoughtful] But given that we found Kaori dressed in a red cloak...I think it's important to bring this up now.

Wakako: [worried] But Umeko...what are you saying? Are you saying this...Prowler...was...Kaori?

Umeko: [worried] ...I don't know.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...You don't know?

Umeko: [thoughtful] It just doesn't make any sense at all to me for Kaori to have been the Prowler that I met. The Prowler...he didn't act or behave at all like Kaori. But for her to have been found in that red cloak on the same night, of all nights...he must be related to her somehow...

Yoshihiki: [snide] What a joke!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Umeko: [shocked] Y-Yoshihiki? What is it? Why'd you interrupt me?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh, no real reason. I actually wanted to _agree_ with you. [accusatory] I definitely think Kaori was this Prowler character you're talking about!

Umeko: [annoyed] Really? Because...even though I brought it up, I still have my doubts.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Then why bring it up at all?

Umeko: Because I'm pretty sure the Prowler must be related to this case _somehow_...I just can't figure out how. Kaori wearing a red cloak just like him must be important...but at the same time...I can't see Kaori being the Prowler. I just...can't.

Yoshihiki: [snide] You just can't, huh? That's a lame reason to not believe in the facts! [accusatory] There's definitive proof that this Prowler was just Kaori in disguise! And I'll show you why!

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Y4w_7v_BHM]

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Prowler Encounter

2\. Gold Flakes

3\. Kaori's Cloak

4\. Bloody Hat

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] The Prowler was wearing red, both tonight and the night Rufus attacked Taro!

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] We know that Kaori was out by herself at night, and that was how she first learned about Rufus.

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Is it not possible she dressed up on her own and went out as the Prowler…

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] ...to go looking for him?

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] Taro and Miyumi said the person in red was with the Beast…

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] So naturally, that person had to be Kaori!

Yoshihiki: [snide] She was the SHSL Dog Whisperer! She could easily have been with Rufus!

[ADVANCE]

Umeko: [annoyed] Sure, Kaori's talent could've helped her tame Rufus, but…

Umeko: [annoyed] She wouldn't have kept that from us. And besides…

Umeko: [accusatory] The Prowler wanted to kill the Beast! There's no way it was Kaori!

[ADVANCE]

Yoshihiki: [bored] The Prowler wanted to kill the Beast? How'd you know that?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Because he told you? He - or rather, _she_ \- was probably just lying to you.

Yoshihiki: [snide] No one else owns a **red outfit** like the Prowler wore.

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] And Kaori was found dead, dressed **exactly like the Prowler**!

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] There's no way the Prowler could've been anyone but her!

[Cross Sword: End]

_That's it! The weakness in Yoshihiki's argument…_

_Once I cut it to pieces, I'll be able to show why Kaori might not necessarily have been the Prowler._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Prowler Encounter] - [ **exactly like the Prowler** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] That's not right. Kaori wasn't dressed exactly like he was when I saw him.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Oh? She wasn't? She was wearing a red cloak like he was, right?

Umeko: [annoyed] Yeah, but Kaori was missing one thing that the Prowler had.

Fukumi: [shocked] She was missing something?

Umeko: Yeah. It was…

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT:

…

…

…

_ _ _ T _ _ _ A _

_ _ S _

…

…

…

_ _ _ T O _ _ A N

_ A S _

…

…

…

_ I _ T O _ I A N

_ A S _

…

…

…

_ I C T O _ I A N

M A S _

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: VICTORIAN MASK

Umeko: [accusatory] The Prowler wore a Victorian mask when he confronted me. But Kaori didn't have anything of the sort on her at all.

Wakako: [shocked] Really? So she didn't have the mask on her. What does that mean?

Umeko: [accusatory] It means...that I don't think Kaori was the Prowler at all.

Fukumi: [confused] But if she wasn't the Prowler...why was she wearing a red cloak like that in the middle of the night, when she'd never worn one before? Was it...really just a coincidence?

_The Victorian mask...the key clue that suggests Kaori and the Prowler were not one and the same…_

_But then...who really is the Prowler? Why was Kaori wearing a red cloak that looked like his?_

_There has to be a way to get to the bottom of this._

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88RNU7oWrDE]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Bloody Hat

2\. A Collection of Canines

3\. Prowler Encounter

4\. Kaori's Cloak

5\. Hatch

Yoshihiki: [playful] I still say that Kaori is the Prowler. There must be an explanation for the mask!

Taro: [thoughtful] M-M-Maybe...she **dr-dropped the mask** somewhere?

Samira: [annoyed] Perhaps that cloak wasn't hers, but belonged to the real Prowler…

Samira: [accusatory] And Kaori stole it from him!

Shizuko: [annoyed] But then, why did she put it on? What was her reason for doing so?

Miyumi: [worried] Did she...want to dress up to look like the Prowler?

Shizuko: [annoyed] For what? For fun? And how did she even find out about him in the first place?

Fukumi: [excited] Hey, I mean, it sounds fun to me!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_The reason Kaori was wearing that cloak...what was she doing tonight?_

_Why would she have worn it…?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [A Collection of Canines] - [dress up to look like the Prowler]

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFh0JKSQRgU]

Umeko: I...may have an idea that might explain Kaori's actions.

Shizuko: [snide] Ooh, Detective Umeko to the rescue again, huh?

I ignored her.

Umeko: It's in the book that Kaori kept with her.

[[flashback]]

I looked at where the page had landed on.

**NOT SURE WHAT WILD ANIMAL YOU'RE FACING?  
CHECK OUT OUR TOP TEN SIGNS OF WOLF ACTIVITY!**

**1\. A wolf's pawprint:**

**Refer to the image below.  
** …

…

…

**2\. A wolf's howl:**

**Learn to recognize the howl of a wolf and the different breeds!**

And on the other page…

**Most canines respond to familiar scents or sights, and they can recognize their owners from familiar features, like their faces. They...**

[[end: flashback :end]]

Taro: [annoyed] W-Was that page d-d-dog-eared t-too?

Umeko: [nervous] Um...a bit?

Taro: [annoyed] Hmph! U-Unacceptable! H-H-How c-could she m-mistreat a b-book like that…

Miyumi: [nervous] Heh...uh...I d-don't really think that's of importance right now, Taro…

Shizuko: [confused] So what's so special about that book again? We already used it to figure out that Rufus was the Beast. Are you saying it's still relevant to the discussion?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Yes. I think it can help us puzzle out why Kaori was wearing that cloak tonight.

Hanako: Go on then, Umeko. What part of the book can help us out with that?

Umeko: It's the part where it says…

1\. ...recognize the howl of a wolf…

2\. ...respond to familiar scents or sights…

3\. ...recognize their owners from familiar features…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. ...recognize their owners from familiar features…

Umeko: The book mentions that canines can recognize their owners from familiar features.

Samira: [worried] ...And what does that have to do with Kaori's cloak?

Umeko: Remember - we first heard about the figure in red the night Rufus appeared before Taro and Miyumi.

[[flashback]]

Miyumi: [nervous] It was kinda far away...but further down the alley...I could've sworn I saw a sh-shadow of someone standing there…

Wakako: [shocked] You saw someone?

Miyumi: [worried] Someone...wearing red.

Shizuko: [worried] What, like...someone...controlling the Beast?

Wakako: [shocked] Like its master of some kind?

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [thoughtful] We all thought the figure in red was the Beast's master, and that was why whoever it was had been there in the alley that night. Well...what if Kaori thought so too?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Kaori suspected the truth behind the Beast. She would've wanted to prove it to us by capturing Rufus herself and showing us he was no real threat.

Umeko: In other words...she wanted to tame him, and free him from Monokuma's clutches. What if, after hearing Taro's and Miyumi's account, she decided to dress up in a red cloak, to look like the person in red that they'd seen?

Wakako: [shocked] You're not suggesting…?

Umeko: [accusatory] Kaori wasn't dressing up as the Prowler. She'd been dressed in red to try and draw Rufus out!

Hanako: [accusatory] I cannot ignore this any longer!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Umeko: [shocked] H-Hanako…?

Hanako: [annoyed] Umeko, I've been following your arguments closely. You've made a lot of good deductions so far, and I respect that. But right at this moment, all you're doing is making pointless speculations.

Umeko: [annoyed] P-Pointless? It's not all just speculation, Hanako. If Kaori wasn't the Prowler, then this is the most likely reason why she was wearing that red cloak tonight.

Hanako: [annoyed] Be that as it may, the thing that speaks volumes at a Class Trial is facts and evidence...not theories. [accusatory] If you want us to believe your hypothesis, then back it up with proof!

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Y4w_7v_BHM]

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Kaori's Cloak

2\. A Collection of Canines

3\. Mordecai's Account

4\. Eizo's Account

Hanako: [thoughtful] Kaori could have believed that the Beast's master was dressed in red…

Hanako: ...after hearing Taro's and Miyumi's story.

Hanako: [thoughtful] It's not a stretch to say Kaori dressed up in red…

Hanako: [accusatory] ...to lure the Beast out, by posing as its master.

Hanako: [annoyed] But I want proof of this. A single page in a book is not enough, Umeko.

Hanako: [accusatory] All you've done is state a possible explanation for Kaori's actions!

Hanako: [annoyed] But you haven't presented any proof whatsoever.

[ADVANCE]

Umeko: [annoyed] But Hanako, it's the only thing that fits.

Umeko: [annoyed] Kaori wasn't the Prowler because she didn't have his mask.

Umeko: [annoyed] There's no other reason she would dress up in red.

Umeko: [annoyed] Kaori wanted to catch the Beast, that much was clear. Wearing that red cloak would've helped her achieve that goal…

Umeko: [accusatory] And the book in her cottage proves she was thinking along those lines!

[ADVANCE]

Hanako: [annoyed] That book was only dog-eared on that page because she was reading up on the top ten signs of wolf activity…

Hanako: [annoyed] The part of the book on familiar features might have been there **as a coincidence**!

Hanako: [annoyed] And you can't rule out the possibility that Kaori wasn't the Prowler you encountered…

Hanako: [accusatory] ...just because he acted differently and she **didn't have his mask**.

Hanako: [annoyed] It's just as possible that Kaori **didn't wear that cloak to draw Rufus out** …

Hanako: [annoyed] ...but for an entirely different reason.

[Cross Sword: End]

_There has to be a way to prove that Kaori wore that cloak specifically to lure Rufus to her side...but how? Do I have any evidence to back me up?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Mordecai's Account] - [ **didn't wear that cloak to draw Rufus out** ]

Umeko: I may not have concrete evidence, but I can produce the next best thing. [accusatory] Witness testimony!

Fukumi: [shocked] Ooh! Who are you going to call to the stand as your witness?

Umeko: Mordecai can give his testimony to back me up.

Mordecai: [shocked] Hm? I can?

Umeko: Recall what you told me earlier. You said you met Kaori shortly before you and Azuma found her in your net, correct?

Mordecai: [happy] Why, yes! Yes, I did!

Umeko: [accusatory] And did she have that cloak on at the time?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] No, I'm positive that she did not. [confused] Why? Is that an important detail?

Umeko: [thoughtful] It's not just that. You told her about your trap, didn't you?

Mordecai: [worried] I did.

Umeko: And how did she seem to you after that?

[[flashback]]

Mordecai: [excited] I'm going to do it, Kaori! I'll catch the Beast! You don't have to worry about anything! I loved Buddy just as much as...well, okay, not as much as you did, but I still really cared for him. I won't let his death be in vain! I'll catch the Beast and make it pay! I promise!

Kaori: [distressed] You...you can't. Mordecai, please, what are you planning? Whatever it is, you-

Mordecai: [happy] I'll show you! I've set up a trap behind the Store. Once the Beast gets caught in it, I'll slay it with my spear, once and for all!

Kaori: [worried] B-Behind the Store?

Mordecai: [happy] Let me just grab my spear and I'll show-

But Kaori was already running off.

Mordecai: [happy] Oh, okay! I guess I'll meet up with you there later!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Mordecai: [worried] She immediately took off for the Store after I told her what I'd set up.

Hanako: [thoughtful] Hmm…

Umeko: See what I'm getting at, Hanako? [accusatory] Kaori didn't think the Beast was dangerous. As the SHSL Dog Whisperer, all she wanted was to protect canines from harm. She believed in Rufus' innocence. When Mordecai told her of that trap…

Azuma: Her first instinct must've been to run to the Store and make sure he didn't get caught in it.

Umeko: Right. And that hatch behind the Bakery was where Monokuma would let Rufus out. Had it not been for Kaori's interference...Rufus might've been caught in Mordecai's trap.

Hanako: So Rufus was let out of the hatch this evening…

Azuma: [thoughtful] ...which would've left him in that alley. Kaori must've found him…

Taro: [sad] She pr-probably...tried to b-b-befriend him...since she was s-s-such a l-lover of all dogs…

Azuma: [worried] Then...Kaori got that red cloak…

Miyumi: [worried] Wh-Where did she get it from?

Umeko: [accusatory] There's only one place she could've procured that red cloak from…

1\. Supermarket

2\. General Store

3\. Bakery

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. General Store

Umeko: [accusatory] Kaori must've run into the Store, looking for the first red article of clothing she could find…

Azuma: The Store had plenty of spare clothes. It wouldn't have been hard to find something suitably red.

Umeko: She put on that cloak in the hopes that it would help her lure Rufus away from Mordecai's trap. And we know, from Mordecai's account, that Kaori didn't have that cloak on her before she left him. It makes sense that she must've gotten it from elsewhere, and the Store is the ideal location! Not only does it have plenty of clothes available, it's the scene of the crime where she was killed, and where Mordecai's trap had been laid.

Hanako: [annoyed] I admit...Mordecai's testimony does lend your theory more credence. Fine. I will allow it...for now.

Fukumi: [shocked] So...it must have worked, right? Kaori didn't let Rufus get caught in that trap.

Shizuko: [confused] It still doesn't explain the trail of blood and pawprints at the scene, does it?

Taro: [worried] L-Look at Rufus...he's been injured…

Taro pointed out the bandages on Rufus that I'd noticed earlier.

Wakako: [confused] ...Just what the hell happened in that alleyway with Kaori and Rufus? He ended up injured and she wound up dead. Something must've gone wrong there…

Samira: [annoyed] And it's all linked to Eizo, somehow.

Eizo had been very quiet during all this. He looked up now, turning a reproachful gaze onto Samira.

Eizo: [sad] …

Samira: [snide] Nothing to say anymore?

Eizo: [sad] I'm just...thinking about all this. I...never knew Kaori had been up to so much on her own. Trying to find Rufus...trying to prove his innocence of Buddy's murder and the attack on Fukumi...and everything that took place tonight...I didn't know about any of it. I just...feel like I haven't been a good leader at all.

Hanako: [annoyed] There's no use getting upset over that. We have bigger issues to deal with.

Wakako: [confused] So, if Kaori really did wear that cloak for the sake of getting Rufus to believe she was his master...then...it means she wasn't the Prowler.

Yoshihiki: [bored] I guess not. Man, that would've been a cool reveal.

Umeko: It makes sense for her not to be. The Prowler wanted to kill the Beast. That's...not what Kaori wanted at all.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Hmph. In that case, who _is_ the prat then?

Mordecai: [confused] The prat?

Shizuko: [annoyed] I mean the Prowler. If it's not Kaori...then who the hell is it?

We all glanced at one another, wondering if it was true, wondering if one of us standing here really had been the one going around, dressed up in red like some sort of fantastical vigilante from the Victorian era.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Should we start accusing people?

Hanako: [annoyed] Don't be stupid. That would serve no purpose other than to confuse us if we do not have the appropriate evid-

Samira: [accusatory] I accuse Eizo of being the Prowler!

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Oh yeah? Well, I accuse Mordecai!

Hanako: [annoyed] ...Ugh, never mind. I don't know why I bother.

Eizo: [annoyed] Me…?

Mordecai: [accusatory] Me again? How dare you!

Fukumi: [angry] Stop accusing Mordecai, you bullies!

Eizo: [disappointed] You could stand up for me too, you know…

Fukumi: [confused] Oh? I could...but I do kinda think you did it.

Eizo: [annoyed] Grr…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Does it really matter who this Prowler guy is? How is he even related to this case? Kaori wasn't the Prowler, so who cares who it was? He was just some dumb guy dressing up and sneaking around at night in an attempt to kill the Beast.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Which sounds suspiciously like a certain marksman I know…

Mordecai: [angry] Again - how dare you! I am no Prowler! That name itself carries connotations of sneakiness and devilry...no...I would never call myself a Prowler. I am a Beast Hunter, and proud of it!

Fukumi: [excited] Yeah! Go Beast Hunters!

Wakako: [annoyed] Honestly, if you were to ask me who the Prowler was-

Ichiro: [annoyed] No one's asking you.

Wakako: [annoyed] ...I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway, like I was saying...if anyone were to ask me who I thought the Prowler was…[accusatory] then I'd say it was Yoshihiki!

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Moi?

Wakako: [accusatory] I said it the last time and I'll say it again! You're just the type of person to do something dumb like that for the sake of a big prank on all of us!

Yoshihiki: [happy] I'm flattered you think I'm both resourceful and ambitious enough to pull something like that off...but why would I do that? It sounds lame. I haven't got a reason to pull a stunt like that.

Samira: [annoyed] Why are all of you idiots constantly getting sidetracked? It's so obvious that Eizo is the Prowler!

Eizo: [annoyed] Based on what?

Samira: [accusatory] Based on you being a shifty motherfucker, that's what!

Hanako: [annoyed] Gee, what a fantastic piece of evidence to base your accusation off of.

Eizo: [annoyed] I am not the Prowler.

Mordecai: [angry] W-Well, neither am I!

Yoshihiki: [playful] It's one of them, fo' shizzle! But it's definitely not me, man!

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APmmnq7EpPA]

[Mass Panic Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Mordecai's Account

2\. Eizo's Account

3\. Everyone's Accounts

Eizo: [annoyed] Yes, I admit...I wanted to kill the Beast.

Mordecai: [accusatory] I desperately wanted to slay the Beast, yes…

Yoshihiki: [playful] I don't care about the Beast living or dying!

 

Eizo: [angry] But only because I thought it was a threat to all of us! I was only trying-

Mordecai: [accusatory] But that was why I created the Beast Hunters with Fukumi! Why would I **create** -

Yoshihiki: [playful] I honestly was hoping I could get to see it! But I **wouldn't** -

 

Eizo: [annoyed] -to protect the group! Still, I **wouldn't sneak around at night** to do it.

Mordecai: [accusatory] - **a second alter-ego** for myself as the Prowler to do the same thing?

Yoshihiki: [playful] - **risk my life** to get a glimpse of it by snooping around at night!

 

Eizo: [angry] I'm a stickler for the rules, I'll admit. I put the rule in place-

Hanako: [annoyed] Perhaps, because your partner, Fukumi, was out of commission?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Still...a stupid nickname like the Prowler...and his flamboyant attitude...

 

Eizo: [angry] -for us not to roam around at night. I would **never break my own rule**!

Fukumi: [accusatory] Ridiculous! I gave Mordecai permission to use my net to set his trap!

Ichiro: [annoyed] It sounds just like something you would do…

 

Samira: [accusatory] What if you put that rule in place so no one would catch you in the act?

Fukumi: [angry] He was already making plans to catch the Beast! He had no time to dress up as the Prowler too!

Yoshihiki: [playful] I can't argue with you there! But I had too much on my plate, setting up-

 

Eizo: [angry] Don't be stupid! I put that rule in place for all our sakes, and wanted us to adhere to it!

Shizuko: [accusatory] That's not definitive proof of his innocence, is it? He could've **still had time** to dress as the Prowler!

Yoshihiki: [playful] -all my pranks. I **didn't have time** to play dress-up too!

[Mass Panic Debate: End]

_So many people talking...all clamoring to get their point across…_

_There are three top suspects for the Prowler…_

_Looking at all the evidence and testimony that I've gathered...I'm pretty certain I can prove at least one of those three either guilty or innocent of being the Prowler…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Mordecai's Account] - [ **still had time** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] No, Shizuko. You're wrong again.

Shizuko: [angry] Curse you, Umekooooo!

Umeko: There is a reason why Mordecai couldn't be the Prowler. While I had encountered him, there was another person who had been with Mordecai.

Samira: [annoyed] You're not going to pinpoint Kaori as this person, are you?

Wakako: [shocked] You can't call a dead person to the stand as your witness, Umeko!

Umeko: [distressed] N-No, that's not what I...anyway, I know Mordecai had met Kaori that night, but he bumped into someone else later on. And that person was Azuma.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Me, huh? Yeah, Umeko's right. I was with Mordecai for a while before we found Kaori's body.

Umeko: There would've been very little time for Mordecai - had he been the Prowler I'd encountered - to have set up the rope net, bump into me, run off, changed out of his outfit and then meet up with Azuma all within the span of about ten minutes. Mordecai did a lot of things tonight and was seen by multiple people. It doesn't make sense for him to also have been the Prowler I met.

Yoshihiki: [confused] But don't you remember all the things the Prowler said? Stuff about wanting to wrestle the Beast with his own hands and how he was the vigilante of the village and whatnot? That's totally stuff I could envision Mordecai saying! I mean, even as a Beast Hunter, he kept going on and on about how he would vanquish the Beast and save us all.

Mordecai: [angry] I admit...this Prowler guy seems to share similar speech patterns with me...but that does not make us one and the same!

Yoshihiki: [playful] But who else would think of dressing up like that and trying to catch the Beast under the cover of night? That's precisely the sort of ridiculous, outlandish thing Mordecai would do! He must be the Prowler!

Azuma: [thoughtful] Just because Mordecai and the Prowler seem similar...that's not proof that it has to be him who-

Umeko: [accusatory] Hang on a second.

Miyumi: [worried] Umeko? Did you realize something?

Umeko: [accusatory] Yoshihiki…

Yoshihiki: [confused] Hm? Yes?

Umeko: [accusatory] ...What did you just say?

Yoshihiki: [confused] What do you mean?

Umeko: [accusatory] What did you say just now?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] I said: "What do you mean"?

Umeko: [annoyed] No, before that!

Yoshihiki: [playful] I said: "Hm? Yes?"

Umeko: [angry] N-No, I meant…! Oh, forget it. Look...you said something that stood out to me. You mentioned that…

1\. "...stuff about wanting to wrestle the Beast with his own hands…"

2\. "...he was the vigilante of the village and whatnot…"

3\. "...precisely the sort of ridiculous, outlandish thing Mordecai would do…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. "...stuff about wanting to wrestle the Beast with his own hands…"

Umeko: [accusatory] You mentioned that the Prowler wanted to wrestle the Beast with his own hands…

Yoshihiki: [bored] Yeah? And so what?

Umeko: [accusatory] That's exactly what the Prowler said to me tonight.

[[flashback]]

Umeko: Wha- The Beast? Is that what you're after?

Prowler: [excited] Of course! I will be the one to defeat it! The Beast is mine for the taking! I shall wrestle it to the floor with my bare hands! I shall pummel it into submission with my own fists!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Yoshihiki: [bored] Hm? Oh, cool. But again...so what?

Umeko: [accusatory] You know exactly what's what.

Wakako: [confused] Um...again...I'm not saying that I'm the one that's too slow to keep up here, but...for the sake of those of us in the group who _are_ too slow...maybe you should explain to them what you're talking about, Umeko.

Umeko: [accusatory] ...I never once told you guys exactly what the Prowler said to me.

Azuma: [worried] Umeko, what do you mean?

Umeko: [thoughtful] I mean, I told you all about my encounter with him and that he wanted to kill the Beast. [annoyed] ...But how did you know the Prowler specifically mentioned wrestling the Beast to the ground with only his hands?

Yoshihiki: [bored] I dunno. I just figured...since Mordecai's the Prowler, it sounds like a Mordecai-ish thing to say.

Mordecai: [annoyed] Th-That's your argument?

Umeko: [annoyed] ...I think there's a better explanation for how you know exactly what the Prowler said to me tonight.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hehe...is there? What explanation is that, Umeko?

_Unbelievable…_

Umeko: [angry] I can't believe you, Yoshihiki…

Hanako: [annoyed] ...Umeko...are you quite sure about this?

Umeko: [annoyed] Yeah...I'm pretty sure. I know who the Prowler is.

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: [annoyed] …

Mordecai: [annoyed] …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo [DEAD]

Hanako: [annoyed] …

Azuma: [worried] …

Eizo: [angry] …

[DEAD] Kaori [DEAD]

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Samira: [accusatory] ...

Shizuko: [annoyed] …

Taro: [shocked] …

Wakako: [shocked] …

Yoshihiki: [playful] …

Miyumi: [nervous] …

Fukumi: [confused] …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: Yoshihiki

Umeko: [annoyed] Don't waste our time anymore than you already have, Yoshihiki. Just own up to it.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Own up to what? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about.

Umeko: [accusatory] You're the one who dressed up as the Prowler! It has to be you!

Fukumi: [shocked] For real? It wasn't Eizo?

Ichiro: [annoyed] I knew it...only an idiot like you would be up to something stupid like this.

Wakako: [shocked] It really was Yoshihiki? [excited] Wow! I knew I was right, accusing him! See, Azuma? I can make smart deductions too! I can!

Yoshihiki: [nervous] Hey, come on now...nothing's been set in stone yet, has it?

Hanako: [annoyed] Like Umeko said...stop wasting our time. If you really are the Prowler...now's the time to come clean.

Yoshihiki: … [bored] Aw man...and there I was, thinking I'd actually get away with it.

Umeko: [annoyed] Ah…

_So...it's...true? Is...is that a confession? The Prowler...was..._

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yy0JuVXTcUw]

Yoshihiki: [laughing] You're so STUPID! You actually fell for it at first!

Umeko: [distressed] Wh-What…?

Yoshihiki winked, and from behind his back, pulled out a large white cake, with the word 'Gotcha' written in red icing.

Yoshihiki: [playful] _Ooh, the Prowler...the silent guardian of this village, its unwanted protector, its unknown vigilante, its unprecedented hero and its blah blah blah…_ [laughing] What a load of horse crap! I'm actually quite proud of my improvisation skills there...pulled those lines right out of my ass!

Shizuko: [shocked] No way...

Wakako: [annoyed] What the heck? What the fuck is your problem?

Taro: [scared] A-A-And wh-where were you k-keeping that cake…?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I've got more than a cake with me. Check this out!

Yoshihiki pulled something else out from within his jacket and as he put it on, I realized it was a familiar-looking Victorian mask.

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] _Never fear, citizen! You are in no danger while the Prowler is here!_ Bahahahaha! The looks on your faces!

Miyumi: [distressed] Wh-What is going on…?

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] Well, Umeko? Aren't you gonna bow?

Umeko: [uncomfortable] B-Bow?

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] Of course! I asked you to bow from the first moment we met! Now bow, for you stand in the presence of the almighty Prowler!

With a flick of his hand, Yoshihiki had hurled something at me and I took an instinctive step back, alarmed that he was throwing the cake at me. But then I realized it was just white powder - the same white powder the Prowler had thrown at me earlier that night.

Umeko: [annoyed] So...it really was you.

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] Of course it was me, stupid! Did you like my little performance? I had quite a lot of fun pretending to be the Prowler, you know! When I threw that powder at you earlier in that alleyway...oh man! That stunned look on your face...priceless!

Hanako: [annoyed] I can't believe this.

Eizo: [angry] You...seriously…

Samira: [angry] Is this all just a game to you?

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] Pretty much, yeah.

Umeko: [annoyed] I should've known it was you the moment the Prowler made a sexual joke.

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] Oh yeah, that's right. Something I said about the bedroom, right? I make a lot of sexual jokes, so I can't remember. I probably should've stayed more in character, but I couldn't stop it slipping out!

Taro: [worried] In ch-ch-character?

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] Yeah! I mean...why do you think I was dressing up like this anyway?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Why _were_ you dressing up as the Prowler?

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] Because it's fun! And a helluva prank, because I got you guys to believe I was someone else!

Azuma: [annoyed] You were trying to trick us into believing the Prowler was someone else?

_If that's the case...Yoshihiki wanted us to suspect another person as the Prowler…_

_Based on the way he's been acting underneath that mask…_

Umeko: [worried] Were you trying to get us to believe that the Prowler was…

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: [worried] …

Mordecai: [shocked] …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo [DEAD]

Hanako: [annoyed] …

Azuma: [worried] …

Eizo: [angry] …

[DEAD] Kaori [DEAD]

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Samira: [angry] ...

Shizuko: [annoyed] …

Taro: [nervous] …

Wakako: [confused] …

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] …

Miyumi: [worried] …

Fukumi: [shocked] …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: Mordecai

Mordecai: [shocked] M-Me?

Azuma: [thoughtful] All the talk about vanquishing the Beast...being a hero and a vigilante…

Umeko: [accusatory] That sounds an awful lot like Mordecai, alright.

Mordecai: [worried] Am I...that easy to impersonate?

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] Ahaha! And it worked for a little bit, didn't it?

Eizo: [annoyed] I don't understand. Why did you do all this? Why did you dress up as the Prowler and act like Mordecai?

Shizuko: [distressed] And would you take that damn mask off already? That voice-changing trick you've got going is giving me the willies.

Yoshihiki gleefully pulled his mask off, sniggering to himself.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] I did it because it was fun! I got the cloak and mask both from the Store - that place has loads of clothing supplies! This mask even helps to disguise my voice! Pretty rad, isn't it? But the idea of becoming the Prowler...I coined from Mordecai's harebrained Beast Hunter scheme.

Azuma: [worried] You knew about that?

Yoshihiki: [playful] When you discuss it right outside my house, that's kind of a-given.

_Outside his house…?_

[[flashback]]

I decided to return to my cottage for the time being. I was on my way back when I became aware of a commotion taking place by Yoshihiki's house.

Azuma: Mordecai, please, calm down!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Yoshihiki: [laughing] You guys were right outside my house when you were talking so animatedly about it. I couldn't help but overhear!

Mordecai: [worried] I didn't even realize he'd been home when we were out there…it was just a coincidence Azuma caught us there with our spear and net while we were walking back from the Store.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hearing about you two's dumb Beast Hunter schemes gave me an even more brilliant idea: to take up the mantle of a vigilante in Mordecai's name and get up to all sorts of tomfoolery! I was planning to muck around and cause chaos under the guise of the Prowler, and pretending to be hell-bent on vanquishing the Beast was going to be my cover. Of course...what with Kaori dead and all and the truth about Rufus and the Prowler revealed...I guess this means I'll have to shelve my plans.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Gee, how fucking tragic.

Eizo: [angry] I still don't understand...why would you do something as silly as that in the middle of our situation? And why not come clean earlier…? We spent so much precious time deliberating on the identity of the Prowler and went from accusing me to Mordecai to even Kaori! And it was all for nothing!

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] I wouldn't say it was all for nothing...I mean...I had a good time pulling the wool over your eyes.

Hanako: [annoyed] Even when your life is at stake...you'd still prank us?

Yoshihiki: [happy] Of course! Pranking's the one thing that brings joy to my life. I'll never give it up, no matter how dire the situation! I guess you could say I exist solely to mess with you all.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Something's seriously messed up with you.

Yoshihiki: [playful] That's rich, coming from the dendrophiliac.

Ichiro: [angry] Ngh! Wh-What the...I am not a dendrophiliac!

Fukumi: [confused] Dendro-what? What's that word mean?

Taro: [shocked] O-O-Oh my gosh…[uncomfortable] R-Really, Yoshihiki…?

Hanako: [annoyed] Alright, enough of that. *sigh* I don't have the patience to deal with your antics anymore, Yoshihiki. Just tell us the truth about your activities as the Prowler.

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] Why, certainly, fair maiden!

_So...the Prowler was nothing more but Stage One of another of Yoshihiki's dumb, elaborate pranks. This goes beyond just being a naughty brat or a playful prankster. Why is he like this? I don't even know what to feel about this anymore…_

Yoshihiki: [playful] I will admit...I was the person Taro and Miyumi saw the night Rufus attacked them.

Taro: [shocked] Y-Y-You…? R-Really?

Yoshihiki: Yeah...I was kinda just snooping around at night to try and get a feel for the Prowler costume since I'd only just gotten the idea. It was a total accident that I witnessed the attack when I did.

[[flashback]]

[CG] The Prowler Witnesses The Beast [CG]

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZP8Sw2DiP0]

Taro and Miyumi were standing, cornered in the alley, as the Beast growled at them from the shadows.

The Beast: T...a...r...o…

The fog thickened as Taro and Miyumi stumbled back from Rufus.

Without warning, it growled and began advancing towards them.

Taro: M-M-Miyumi, r-run!

Taro reached down, grabbed a snowball from the floor, and hurled it at the Beast. In his haste, he tripped over his own feet and fell back onto the snow, scraping his elbow against the wall in the process.

Taro: Agh!

Miyumi had run off in the direction of the signpost. Rufus backed off before he came out into the light, and his ominous growling slowly quietened. At the other end of the alleyway, a red silhouette was watching everything go down.

Prowler: …

Yoshihiki: [in the present] I'd heard Taro screaming and gone over to check out what was happening. Even I couldn't see much of what was happening. I just saw the Beast's shadow. And before I could get a proper glimpse of it...it'd slunk away. When I heard the bell begin to ring, I took that as my cue to book it before I got caught, change as quickly as I could, and head back out to meet you guys.

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback :end]]

Shizuko: [confused] So...there was no master after all?

Yoshihiki: [confused] Master…?

Shizuko: [worried] We thought the Beast's master had been controlling it...that it was being controlled by a person in red...because of what Taro and Miyumi saw that night. But...if it was you the whole time…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh yeah, I guess you're right then. I never saw anyone near Rufus that night. So...you're probably right. I don't think he was being controlled by any of us here.

Azuma: [annoyed] And you never thought to clear this misunderstanding up before now?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] It was more fun watching you guys scratch your heads in confusion.

Umeko: [annoyed] Yoshihiki...I don't understand. Your life is at stake in this trial too! Why wouldn't you volunteer any and all information to help us survive? Withholding that information for the sake of a prank…? It's...dangerous, and frankly, irresponsible.

Samira: [annoyed] It's also a dick move.

Umeko: Um...that too.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Well, maybe I'm a fan of dick moves.

_Did he...really not care about the trial, or helping us with it? Why would he hide information from us?_

_I don't understand him at all. I can't understand him, doing what he did…_

Hanako: [annoyed] Is that all you did as the Prowler? Were you also behind the staged Beast sightings?

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] You mean the glowing yellow eyes? The attacks on Fukumi and Shizuko? Nah, those weren't my doing. [playful] Honest! But I will confess that...I did get up to more stuff.

Azuma: [annoyed] Like what? Come clean, now.

Yoshihiki: [playful] I...may have met Kaori the night Buddy was killed.

Mordecai: [shocked] What?

Eizo: [worried] You...saw Kaori?

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] It was while I was wearing the Prowler's costume, mind you. So she had no idea it was me!

Wakako: [snide] I'm surprised your short stature didn't give you away.

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] Hey, fuck you! I'm not that short!

Wakako: [snide] Uh-uh. Suuure.

[[flashback]]

Kaori is standing across from the Prowler, in the alleyway between the Bakery and the General Store, glaring at him.

Kaori: [annoyed] ...Who are you?

Prowler: [snide] Hah! Bow before me, citizen! It is I, the almighty Prowler of the night! I am the silent guardian of this village, keeping it safe from the terrors of the night that wish it harm!

Kaori: [worried] You're...wearing red. ...Could it be…?

Prowler: [snide] Hmm? Why are you not bowing? Did I not order you to bow? Now bow!

Kaori: [annoyed] Who are you? Stop messing around and take that mask off!

Prowler: …

Kaori: [annoyed] Tell me what you know about the Beast.

Prowler: [confused] The Beast? That foul demon?

Kaori: [confused] Demon…?

From in the distance, Buddy began to bark.

Kaori: [shocked] B-Buddy!

Kaori turned and ran off into the distance to find him.

Prowler: [sad] H-Hey! You didn't bow! Come back!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Miyumi: [sad] S-So...you were with Kaori when...when Buddy…

Samira: [annoyed] And Buddy wasn't with her when she and you were together?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Nope. I didn't question it. She wasn't really in the mood for conversation.

Hanako: [annoyed] Yoshihiki's account does make it seem like Kaori really was under the impression that he - or at least, someone dressed in red - was the one controlling the Beast. That explains why she was wearing that cloak tonight, to try and draw Rufus out.

Samira: [thoughtful] I knew I heard voices at the Bakery that night...that must've been you two. [annoyed] If only I'd gone to check…

Eizo: [annoyed] Why were you at the Bakery anyway? And what was Kaori doing?

Yoshihiki: [snide] I don't know about Kaori. She was probably out looking for the Beast with Buddy and I think they split up. I haven't got a clue about how Buddy died when he did. I was just at the Bakery to pick something up to complete my disguise as the Prowler.

Taro: [worried] To c-c-complete your disguise? Wh-What would you need from the B-Bakery?

_Something Yoshihiki needed from the Bakery for his prank as the Prowler…_

Umeko: [annoyed] I think I can answer that. You went there to get this…

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT:

…

…

…

_ _ _ U _

…

…

…

_ L _ U _

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: FLOUR

Umeko: That powder you've been throwing at me...it's flour, isn't it?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Well, well. How'd you know?

Umeko: [annoyed] You lied to us in your testimony the night Buddy died. You said you'd been at the Bakery setting up a prank with flour.

Yoshihiki: Which technically wasn't a lie, now, was it? I just...changed the details about it a bit. I wasn't using that flour for a stupid prank at the Bakery. I just needed it to make a dramatic escape as the Prowler if I needed to!

Umeko: [annoyed] And the rest of your testimony? You said you met Eizo near the Store. Is that a lie too?

Eizo: [annoyed] Of course it is! Do you even have to ask-

Yoshihiki: Oh, no. That was the truth. [playful] Although there is one thing that I hid about that from you all…

Eizo: [shocked] W-What?

Hanako: [annoyed] One thing you _hid_ …? What do you mean, you _hid_ something from your account?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I may or may not have stolen a certain someone's golden spear.

Mordecai: [shocked] ...You...what?

Yoshihiki: You heard me. [playful] I stole your spear, Mordecai.

Shizuko: [worried] You? You're the thief who took it?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yup. I was out of the house as the Prowler the night Buddy died, and saw Mordecai leaving his cottage without locking it up. I already knew he kept the spear in there, because I'd overheard him and Fukumi when they were talking about the Beast Hunters to Umeko and Azuma. So I snuck in, snooped around, and stole it for myself.

Eizo: [worried] Why…? Why did you do such a thing?

Samira: [annoyed] Why do you do any of the things that you do? That's the real question.

Yoshihiki: [playful] I just thought it'd be fun, and it'd really help me seal the deal on framing Mordecai as the Prowler since Umeko and Azuma both knew he had the spear on him.

Mordecai: [angry] I can't believe you...what did I ever do to you?

Yoshihiki: Oh, don't get me wrong. I didn't do all this because I had it out for you, personally. I just did it because you were the easy target, with the whole Beast Hunter nonsense.

Mordecai: [angry] Still...to try and frame me for this whole fiasco…

Fukumi: [accusatory] Yeah! How could you sully Mordecai's name like that?

Taro: [worried] B-B-But wait...so...if Y-Yoshihiki was the one who h-had the sp-sp-spear...then...d-does that mean...Buddy was...k-killed by…

Yoshihiki: [snide] Don't be idiotic. I just told you I was with Kaori when Buddy started barking! That means I can't be the dog's killer. Kaori can confirm my alibi! Oh wait...no, she can't.

Miyumi: [annoyed] That was mean, and uncalled for.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Whatever. Besides...I didn't have the spear with me for long.

Wakako: [shocked] But didn't you just say you were the one who stole it?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah, I did. But I didn't have it for more than a few minutes before it was taken from me.

Hanako: [annoyed] 'Taken...from you'?

Azuma: [worried] And who was it that took the spear from you, then?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I was passing by the Store when _he_ saw me with it.

[[flashback]]

Eizo: [accusatory] Aha! You there!

Yoshihiki hurriedly tried to hide his gold spear behind his back as Eizo stomped up towards him.

Eizo: [snide] What are you doing out so late, little boy? Don't you know there's a Beast roaming around? It's not safe…

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] What'd you just call me?

Eizo: [snide] You heard me. Hey, whatcha got behind your back there?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] N-Nothing. It's none of your business, Mr. Suede Shoes! Look, just piss off, alright?

Eizo: [accusatory] Nuh-uh! I can't do that! I'm the leader! And so, you listen to me, got it? Good! Now, hand that spear over to me!

Yoshihiki: [shocked] E-Eizo? Hey! C-Cut it out!

Without warning, Eizo had slammed into Yoshihiki and began wrestling the spear from his grasp. Yoshihiki was smaller and weaker and didn't stand a chance as Eizo shoved him to the ground and hefted the spear in his own hands.

Eizo: [playful] Ahh...much better. This spear will do just nicely. I could do a lot of things with a nice weapon like this!

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hey! That's...well, okay, that's not mine, really, but...you still can't just take it from me! What gives, Suede Shoes? You're not normally this aggressive…

Eizo: [snide] It's probably because I can't stand your ugly mug! Right then. Now, go off back to bed like a good little boy, okay? I've got more important things to do. And I'm confiscating your little toy here!

Eizo marched off, spear in hand, as Yoshihiki stared at his back, dumbfounded.

[[end: flashback :end]]

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4MA78DV3W8]

Yoshihiki: And a little after that...Kaori bumped into me. I'd put on my costume from the Store by then and gave her a little show as the Prowler.

Eizo: [angry] You...you...you're full of lies...that...that never happened!

Yoshihiki: [snide] Mhm. Suuure it didn't. I didn't know you could be so violent, Eizo...I think I've still got bruises on me...

Wakako: [worried] You're saying... _Eizo_ was the one who stole the spear?

Eizo: [angry] Th-That's ridiculous! Then you're saying…

Hanako: [annoyed] ...that _he's_ the one that used the spear to kill Buddy.

Samira: [angry] Aha! So, at the end of the day...we come right back to you, Eizo. It all still comes back to you…

Eizo: [angry] No, this is pure and utter nonsense! You've been listening to Yoshihiki ramble on and on, boasting about how he made a fool out of us this whole trial, and now you're going to take him at his word? I was asleep the night Buddy died! I absolutely did not steal that spear from him! How could I, when I never even left my house? He's lying again! He's making stuff up!

Hanako: [worried] …

Azuma: [thoughtful] …

Eizo: [worried] Why...why aren't any of you saying anything? You don't...seriously believe him, do you?

Fukumi: [worried] We're sorry, Eizo, but…

Hanako: [annoyed] Even if Yoshihiki has clearly proven he's not averse to making stuff up and lying for his pranks...this isn't the first time you've been caught acting or being described as suspicious, Eizo.

Eizo: [distressed] Excuse me…?

Shizuko: [annoyed] I mean, you still haven't told us what you were doing in that alleyway when Kaori was killed...

Eizo: [distressed] That's because I don't know! I'm telling you, I really really don't know!

Hanako: [annoyed] There's also the matter of your injuries, and the blood on your knife, for which you have no explanation whatsoever.

Eizo: [uncomfortable] I…

Hanako: [annoyed] And the fact that you've been showing up late...acting out-of-sorts...looking tired and haggard and weary...it's impossible to say that nothing fishy has been happening with you of late, Eizo. So, as unreliable a witness as he may be...Yoshihiki's account is only making the suspicion on you grow stronger.

Eizo: [angry] You...don't think I did it, do you? Kill Buddy? ...Kill Kaori? ...Me? [in tears] Me...kill someone? I...would never. I swore to be your leader. I would...never have jeopardized that, for any reason!

Miyumi: [worried] I...I want to believe you, Eizo...r-really...but...there's just been so much suspicion surrounding you. If...Yoshihiki's telling the truth…

Wakako: [annoyed] And that's a big 'if'...

Ichiro: [annoyed] We haven't yet figured out who it was that was going around faking Beast encounters, like the one in the Supermarket or the attacks on Fukumi and Shizuko...maybe it was Eizo, then?

Eizo: [distressed] Why me…?

Wakako: [annoyed] I mean, if it's not Yoshihiki…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, I admit to being the Prowler, but I definitely didn't pretend to be the Beast too!

Wakako: [thoughtful] ...then that...does make Eizo the next biggest suspect.

Eizo: [angry] You have no proof I did anything of the sort. You accused me of being the Prowler too, and that turned out to be untrue! So, your accusation that I pretended to be the Beast will be found out as false as well!

_Proof?_

_I...think I know where I could provide proof._

Umeko: There...there may be reason for me to believe Eizo...did have a hand in sabotaging those scenes.

Eizo: [shocked] U-Umeko…? [distressed] ...Why? Why would you agree with...with this?

_I'm sorry, Eizo...but I know there's something linking you to the scene of one of those encounters with the 'Beast'...and if someone really has been going around faking incidents for some reason...I need to look at the evidence in front of me to deduce this person's identity and motive!_

PSYCHE TAXI:

Q1) Which of the five Beast encounters did Monokuma not influence?

1\. The Supermarket and Bakery

2\. The Supermarket, Bakery and Inside the Bathhouse

3\. The Bakery and Inside the Bathhouse

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. The Supermarket, Bakery and Inside the Bathhouse

Q2) Which of those encounters could have been linked to Eizo?

1\. Supermarket

2\. Bakery

3\. Bathhouse

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Bakery

Q3) What is the crucial piece of evidence Umeko has found that puts suspicion onto Eizo?

1\. He arrived late at the scene

2\. He insisted on setting up bear traps

3\. He knew about the light switch

4\. He already knew Fukumi had been attacked

5\. He had jam on his sleeve

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 5. He had jam on his sleeve

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfDXQjoQXk0]

Umeko: [accusatory] I remember...when Fukumi was attacked in the Bakery and we all tended to her...Eizo had a spot of jam on the hem of his sleeve!

Eizo: [shocked] Huh? J-Jam?

[[flashback]]

Umeko: Are...you bleeding?

Eizo: [shocked] Huh?

I pointed at the hem of his right sleeve. It was stained a murky purplish color. He held it up to his nose and sniffed.

Eizo: [confused] Hm...don't worry, it's not blood.

To my surprise, he stuck out his tongue and licked it.

Eizo: Heh...tastes like strawberry. I think it's just jam.

Umeko: Why do you…?

Eizo: I must've stained my suit when I came into the Bakery. Don't pay it any mind.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: And in the Bakery…

[[flashback]]

Mordecai: Mmm...I don't know what Miyumi was working on before the accident, but it tastes good! I'm a little disappointed she's not going to finish it!

He showed me a bowl of cake batter, and I dipped a hesitant finger inside the gooey batter, and licked it.

_...Strawberry?_

[[end: flashback :end]]

Miyumi: [shocked] Th-That's right! That was what we were working on!

Fukumi: [excited] Oh, I remember! [disappointed] Aw, I'm a little miffed we never got to finish our baking session. [excited] We must get back to baking once this Trial is over, Miyumi!

Miyumi: [nervous] Uhh...but-

Fukumi: [happy] No 'buts'!

Umeko: [thoughtful] The only way that jam could've gotten onto Eizo's clothes was if he had been in the kitchen during the attack...

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Oho! So this is even more damning evidence in the case against Eizo.

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh...I swear, I had no idea how that batter might have gotten onto my clothes. I hadn't even noticed it until Umeko pointed it out. I just assumed I'd brushed against something in the Bakery on my way in, and stained it by accident. That's all!

Samira: [accusatory] That's still super sketchy!

Eizo: [distressed] Gr...what proof do you even have that those particular encounters with the Beast had been faked?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Because Rufus couldn't have done any of those things! Without Monokuma working behind-the-scenes...he's just a...a wolf.

Samira: [accusatory] He couldn't have turned the lights off, or have injured Fukumi and Shizuko like that, or have had glowing yellow eyes. And if we take Monokuma's word for it...that he wasn't behind any of those…

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Of course you can! I would never lie during a Class Trial!

Samira: [accusatory] Then that means it was one of us who set those scenes up! And it's looking like you're the most probable saboteur!

Eizo: [distressed] …I never faked a single encounter with the Beast! I will repeat it over and over again even if none of you believe me, because it's the cold, hard truth!

_Eizo's getting worked up...but I can't let my personal thoughts, feelings or relationships get in the way of unearthing the truth…_

_Was he really the one behind those faked encounters with the Beast? There's evidence that certainly suggests exactly that..._

_I have to sort the truth out amidst the lies…!_

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/ watch?v=Ckx2nvp8L3g]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Light Switch

2\. Hatch

3\. Vandalized Mural

4\. Eizo's Account

5\. A Collection of Canines

Eizo: [distressed] When I got to the Bakery that day…

Eizo: [accusatory] I was just as shocked as you were to see what had happened!

Fukumi: [confused] Where were you before then?

Fukumi: [thoughtful] If I remember correctly…[accusatory] **you were the last to arrive at the scene**!

Eizo: [nervous] I...was just running late.

Shizuko: [snide] Again, you offer no explanation as to your whereabouts prior…the noose is tightening around your neck, Eizo...

Samira: [accusatory] How do you expect any of us to believe you when you exhibit such blatantly suspicious behavior?

Eizo: [distressed] Look, this is all a ridiculous argument to have anyway…

Eizo: [angry] So Monokuma admitted to messing with our perception of the Beast. Yet our theory now is that there were two separate sets of encounters…

Eizo: [angry] ...those staged by Monokuma and Rufus, and those staged by someone else…

Eizo: [accusatory] But there's no real proof that those specific encounters with the Beast **could only have been staged by one of us**!

Eizo: [distressed] It must be a misunderstanding...I refuse to believe any of us would've tried to deceive the group to such an extent…

Eizo: [accusatory] And it most certainly wasn't me! So...stop accusing me!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_There are things I remember about the incident at the Bakery...that could easily prove what that person just said is wrong!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Light Switches] - [ **could only have been staged by one of us** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] Wait! There is proof!

Eizo: [scared] Ngh!

Umeko: [accusatory] The light switch in the Bakery!

Fukumi: [confused] What about it?

Umeko: You don't need any more proof than that to show that it had to have been one of us behind the Beast's 'encounter'. Think about it. If Monokuma wasn't able to rig the lighting system inside the village's facilities the same way he was able to manipulate the streetlamps…

Azuma: That means the only way to turn the lights out in the Bakery is by using the light switch. The same must go for the Supermarket and Bathhouse as well…

Umeko: And now that we know for a fact that Rufus is the Beast…[accusatory] It's clear he couldn't have turned the lights off! Not only would he have no idea how...but the light switch is way too high up off the ground for him to have even been able to reach! Those lights were turned off by a person!

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] And that person must be Eizo! It has to be!

Eizo: [distressed] I...I would never do that! [accusatory] I swore an oath to be your leader, to protect you all from each other and to get us all out of here! And I've been doing my best to uphold that from the very beginning!

Shizuko: [accusatory] Then why did you disappear before we'd all gathered at the Bakery? You were the last to arrive!

Samira: [accusatory] Yeah! And that's not the only thing. You were late to arrive after the incident at the Supermarket as well, and when Buddy was found dead! I thought you were a stickler for punctuality, if we learned anything about you from our time at the inn! All this, on top of us finding you in the alley where Kaori was killed, paints a giant red target on your back!

Eizo: [distressed] N-No! I'm sure there must be another explanation! I know it looks bad for me but...I swear I didn't do anything!

Hanako: How about we look at the incident at the Supermarket too? Perhaps then, we can see for certain how Eizo might've had a hand in that as well.

Eizo: [sad] H-Hanako…? [angry] Do none of you believe me…?

_The incident at the Supermarket...the first 'fake' Beast encounter without Rufus involved._

_The different circumstances of the attack on Shizuko and I - the appearance of glowing yellow eyes - must have prompted Kaori to realize something was up, and led to her keeping her mouth shut about her discovery of Rufus the other night._

_If someone really was faking every encounter we've ever had with the Beast that took place indoors...it would do us good to figure out how each incident was faked. Shizuko won't fancy having to revisit the day of our encounter, but...we have to do it! Maybe then we can see how the conniving charlatan behind all this set the stage…_

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88RNU7oWrDE]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Supermarket Back Door

2\. Light Switch

3\. Pig at Amphitheatre

4\. Hatch

5\. Eizo's Account

Shizuko: [distressed] No! I d-don't want to remember that day!

Azuma: You must. It is the only way we can close this case.

Shizuko: [worried] Well...it's like I said. The whole place went dark, and the shelves began falling over around us…

Shizuko: [scared] And I saw... **those horrible, yellow eyes**!

Samira: And we know Monokuma wasn't behind those…

Samira: [accusatory] Which means those eyes were a trick by the person faking that encounter with the Beast!

Fukumi: [shocked] I saw those same eyes in the Bakery!

Shizuko: [distressed] And in the Bathhouse too…

Samira: [accusatory] Eizo must've found a way to create the illusion of those yellow eyes, to make us think the Beast was attacking!

Eizo: [angry] That's ludicrous! I went **nowhere near the Supermarket on that day**!

Eizo: [angry] If I had really gone there to try and scare Umeko and Shizuko…

Eizo: [accusatory] They would've seen me right away! There's **no way to turn the lights off from the outside**!

Eizo: [accusatory] In other words...I would've been caught red-handed **as soon as I walked inside**!

Eizo: [angry] Therefore...I can't have been behind that. Matter of fact, no one should've been able to.

Eizo: [accusatory] This must be another one of Monokuma's lies!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_Everyone's accusing Eizo now...but there was something that was said that...doesn't make sense. And I can prove it!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Supermarket Back Door] - [ **as soon as I walked inside** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] No, that's wrong!

Eizo: [distressed] Eh?

Umeko: [accusatory] Yes...if Eizo, or anyone else, had walked into the Supermarket through the front doors...they would've been immediately spotted by me or Shizuko! However…they didn't!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Don't tell me they came in through a fireplace again.

Umeko: [accusatory] It's easy. They used the back door!

Eizo: [shocked] Huh?

Umeko: [accusatory] And it's conveniently hidden behind a row of shelves! So, it wouldn't be visible from where me and Shizuko were standing that day. Anyone could have easily entered the Supermarket through the back door and we never would've seen or heard their entrance! What's more...there's further proof that the person who scared me and Shizuko in the Supermarket used the back door to get in and no other way!

Eizo: [distressed] Proof? What kind of proof?

Umeko: It's…

1\. The hooks in the freezer

2\. The light switch

3\. Samira's mural

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. The light switch

Umeko: [accusatory] The light switch!

Wakako: [bored] The light switch...again? Jeez, why do all our cases seem to revolve around light switches? They're, like, a killer's favorite toy…

Umeko: The lights in the Bakery could only have been controlled by the switch near the front door. However…[accusatory] The light switch in the Supermarket was right next to the back door! Meaning...when the lights went out and plunged me and Shizuko into darkness...they had to have been turned off by a person entering through the back door! That's more evidence that would back up our theory that one of us was behind the Beast's encounters indoors!

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh…[accusatory] Okay, fine! So it's possible both those incidents were faked by one of us...as much as I don't want to believe it. But! You can't say for sure I did that!

Samira: [annoyed] It could only have been you! You're the most suspicious, by far! Always arriving late after an encounter with the Beast...your strange behavior...the jam on your sleeve...and being found near Kaori...it all points directly to you!

Eizo: [distressed] That's not solid evidence!

Umeko: [accusatory] Okay...then how about we look at the Beast's third encounter? The one that wasn't involved with Rufus and Monokuma? I'm talking about…

1\. Shizuko in the Bathhouse

2\. Taro and Miyumi's attack

3\. Me outside the Bathhouse

4\. Kaori's murder

5\. Buddy's murder

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Shizuko in the Bathhouse

Umeko: [accusatory] Shizuko was attacked by a creature with glowing yellow eyes inside the Bathhouse! If we discuss the scene, we can see how someone might've faked the Beast's appearance too!

Shizuko: [distressed] Can we not? I really don't want to relive that...this whole experience is taking years off my life…

_How was Shizuko attacked in the Bathhouse? Her encounter with the 'Beast' wasn't with Rufus...she hadn't heard him speak, and she saw the Beast's fake eyes...so it had to have been Eizo, or whoever's really behind this!_

_I still really want to believe Eizo isn't behind this but...I won't find the truth by being hesitant. I have to figure out how the culprit attacked Shizuko first!_

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Light Switch

2\. Crates

3\. Bathhouse Window

4\. Streetlamps

5\. Shizuko's Account

Shizuko: [thoughtful] I was getting the water ready to take a bath...

Yoshihiki: [playful] Ooh...I already like where this testimony is going…

Shizuko: [accusatory] Be quiet! How dare you attempt to hit on Shizuko Ikehara! I am miles out of your league!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Can you just shut up and continue?

Yoshihiki: [confused] So do you want her to shut up...or do you want her to continue?

Ichiro: [annoyed] You know what I meant!

Shizuko: [annoyed] All of a sudden, the lights went out.

Shizuko: [nervous] I **heard a window shatter…**

Shizuko: [scared] And I was **knocked back into the pool**!

Shizuko: [distressed] I clambered out and tried to run…

Shizuko: [scared] But I was pounced upon! I was **scr-scratched...all over**!

Shizuko: [distressed] Then I fled and found Hanako! She went back in to get my towel...I would've froze to death otherwise!

Yoshihiki: [confused] Hanako...you went back in there?

Fukumi: [excited] Wow! That's so brave!

Eizo: [annoyed] Okay, that statement in and of itself already doesn't make sense, and proves that there's something more going on here!

Eizo: [accusatory] How could the Beast, or whoever it was, have crashed through the windows to get to Shizuko?

Eizo: [distressed] Those windows are so high up, and there's **no way to get up there from the outside**! Even a ladder would've been too unsteady!

Eizo: [accusatory] What, are you next going to tell me that the Beast was able to jump up off the ground and burst through the glass? Because **Rufus is clearly incapable of doing that**!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_There's something about the Bathhouse...that proves what that person just said is clearly inaccurate. Both Eizo and Shizuko are getting flustered for two completely different reasons...and one of them just got something wrong!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Crates] - [ **no way to get up there from the outside** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] Hang on just a moment. You're wrong!

Wakako: [bored] And there goes Umeko again…

Mordecai: [excited] You are doing fantastic, Umeko! Reveal to us the truth once more!

Umeko: [embarrassed] Heh. Um...thank you? [accusatory] There is in fact, a way to get up to the window from the outside!

Eizo: [distressed] What? There is?

Umeko: [accusatory] Yes! Those crates stacked up against the wall!

[[flashback]]

I climbed up the crates. The window right next to the crates had been shattered, leaving bits of jagged glass around the edges. Through the open window, I could see the baths underneath.

Umeko: This must be where the Beast broke in to attack Shizuko…

Azuma: This is the window? So you're saying...the Beast climbed up here? If someone were to...[uncomfortable]...climb up here...they'd get a...um…[embarrassed]...pretty good view of...everything...inside…

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [accusatory] And it's not the first time we'd be accusing Eizo of climbing up those crates!

[[flashback]]

Yoshihiki: See those crates over there?

He pointed to a stack of crates by the side of the bathhouse. Directly above them, was one of the windows near the roof.

Yoshihiki: [excited] I was bored and I took a walk and I totally caught Eizo climbing up there and spying on you girls inside! Who would've thought it?

[[end: flashback :end]]

Eizo: [distressed] No!

Samira: [accusatory] Aha! Now, what do you have to say for yourself?

Eizo: [distressed] That's...that's absurd! [angry] What're you saying? I climbed up those crates and...threw myself through the window? I'm not suicidal!

Umeko: You didn't have to. All you had to do was break the window and climb through.

Eizo: [angry] Who's to say that the window wasn't shattered from _inside_ the Bathhouse instead? Maybe that's what really happened!

Umeko: No. It couldn't have.

Eizo: [angry] Why not?

Umeko: Because…

1\. Shizuko would've seen the person breaking the window

2\. The person wouldn't have been able to break it with the lights off

3\. The remains of the window weren't found outside the Bathhouse

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. The remains of the window weren't found outside the Bathhouse

Umeko: If the window really had been shattered from the inside, Azuma and I would've found glass shards outside the Bathhouse or on the crates when we went investigating. However...we found them _inside_ the Bathhouse. Which means…

Azuma: It was broken from the outside. Hence, the glass landing inside the Bathhouse.

Eizo: [distressed] Well...I...well, what about Shizuko? You're telling me she never saw the person - or creature - that attacked her?

Umeko: Shizuko said she was knocked back into the pool...but yes, she never once saw her assailant. She wouldn't have known her attacker was a person, and not the Beast!

Shizuko: [scared] ...What? You don't mean...I was attacked by Eizo?

Eizo: [distressed] And then...what? That doesn't explain how I ended up in that alleyway with Kaori shortly after! You claim I faked all of these encounters...but there's so much you still haven't made clear! Like those eyes! You can see my eyes right now! Do they look like they're glowing yellow to you?

Samira: [accusatory] Clearly you must have used some sort of trick!

Shizuko: [annoyed] I've worked with plenty of special effects before as an actress. I'm sure there's a logical explanation to how you could pull it off!

Mordecai: [excited] Could it be? He cast an illusion spell on himself, and changed the color of his irises to suit his nefarious needs!

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh...you can't...you can't accuse me of this…[sad] you...you can't...I'm innocent...I know I'm innocent…[angry] Why won't any of you just listen?

Shizuko: [angry] You attacked and mutilated me! These scars won't heal for a while, you know. I'm a celebrity! I have a reputation and an image to uphold, and you could've dealt me serious damage!

Eizo: [distressed] S-S-So the encounters with the Beast...at the Supermarket and Bakery and whatever...they m-might've been set up by one of us...but there's still no proof linking any of them to me! It just shows that...they could have been set-ups! But you can't just...say I did it, without any concrete evidence! [angry] B-Besides...none of that shows that I could've killed Kaori or Buddy...and...and that's what really matters…[disappointed] That's...so you can't...you can't pin this on me...you can't…

_Eizo's...starting to lose it._

Samira: [annoyed] You're still denying it?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Just throw in the towel. You've lost.

Shizuko: [accusatory] It's over!

Rufus howled in agreement, panting, his eyes fixed on Eizo's shivering form. Eizo stood, resting against his podium, pale and clammy. The wound on his foot had reopened, and blood was showing through the fabric of his trouser leg.

Eizo: [sad] But...I didn't do it! I didn't do anything! [accusatory] I would admit to it if I did!

Fukumi: [bored] How long are you going to keep this up? I'm bored…

Samira: [annoyed] Can't we just vote him the killer, like I said we should've at the start?

Hanako: Not so fast. We need to get the clear picture of how Kaori was killed by...by Eizo.

Eizo: [distressed] But I didn't kill her! And I didn't kill Buddy either! I didn't go around...faking encounters with the Beast! What do you want me to swear on, to show you I'm telling the truth? I'll swear on my life, on my family name, on everything I hold near and dear to me...I did not do it!

Hanako: [thoughtful] Eizo...was awake the night Buddy was killed...and lied about it…

Fukumi: [worried] He was also one of the first at the scene where Kaori was murdered…

Miyumi: [nervous] He was...almost always late, showing up to the scene after a Beast encounter…

Eizo: [worried] No…

Hanako: Almost everything...points a finger at Eizo having a hand in this case. From faking a few of the Beast's encounters...to perhaps being Buddy's killer...and maybe Kaori's as well…

Mordecai: [angry] Well? This is Judgment Day, Eizo Oshima! Speak, henceforth, or forever hold your silence!

Eizo: [distressed] I...didn't do it…[worried] I...can't explain…

Samira: [annoyed] Jeez...you can't even just admit the truth yourself and go out with a little bit of dignity.

Fukumi: [annoyed] Have the stones to confess already! I'm getting tired of this Trial!

Eizo: [sad] I...I can't confess...because I didn't do anything! How can I confess to crimes I never committed?

Azuma: [worried] Eizo...your foot. It's bleeding again.

Eizo didn't seem to hear him.

Eizo: [sad] I'm not the one behind all this...I'm not…[in tears] I'm...I've been fr-framed...I swear...please...please believe me…

Samira: [annoyed] Shall we vote?

Shizuko: [snide] Let's do it. I'm - ouch - I'm hurt all over and I _really_ need to get back home to rest...

Yoshihiki: [excited] Woohoo! Finally! I've been waiting for this!

Fukumi: [excited] Hey Hanako! When you take over as the new leader, can I finally get the chance to cook?

Eizo: [in tears] Pl-Please...this...isn't right…

…

…

…

_...Is this right?_

_I've been presenting evidence after evidence showing how Eizo might've faked a few of the Beast's encounters to amp up everyone's fear...how he lied about where he was the night Buddy died and the implication that he could've been Buddy's killer...but…_

_Is that really it? I've never seen Eizo so distressed before…_

Eizo: [in tears] I'm...I'm no killer...I promised...to be your leader…

Taro: [sad] Eizo…

Miyumi: [worried] Pl-Please don't cry...

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Get a grip, man…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh, how glorious is the fall from grace, and what a fall it is.

_But...the facts should be the ones telling the truth…_

_Just because I believe Eizo's a good person...who could never have committed such atrocities...that doesn't necessarily make it real...but…_

_Wait…_

[[flashback]]

Eizo: I was angry. I don't know what I did at that time. I just remember feeling like I wanted to yell at something or someone to get my anger out. And the next thing I know...when I come to my senses, I'm standing in front of this wall with a can of spray paint in my hand, and the whole thing's been vandalized.

Hanako: [uncomfortable] …

Eizo: [nervous] I-It's probably nothing, I mean...people do that, at times. Plenty of people get mad...they lose their cool, and they appear to 'blackout', almost, and once they regain their senses, they find that they've lost control and done something hurtful or mean or rash that they never meant to do in the first place. It happens...that's probably it.

[[end: flashback :end]]

_Blackouts…_

[[flashback]]

Eizo: [distressed] Something's...not right with me.

Umeko: Eizo…

Eizo: [distressed] I don't know what's happening to me but I swear to you, I have no memory of ever making it to that alleyway. And I would never have killed Kaori, or any other member of the group! Even the most troublesome of people...like Ichiro or Yoshihiki. They're all part of the group to me, and I value each and every single one of you. I would never...never go against that. [angry] I'm a man of my word. I do my best to uphold my title, and if everyone entrusted the position of leader to me...I would never have squandered that in a million years. Everything I've ever done...every decision I've ever made...it's been for the group of us, as a team. Please...you have to believe my innocence.

[[end: flashback :end]]

_Eizo...was right about one thing._

_There was definitely something not right going on…_

[[flashback]]

Umeko: Eizo...are you feeling alright? You're acting a little out-of-sorts…

Eizo: [playful] What? No, of course I'm alright… What's...what is your name again?

Samira: [shocked] Huh? You forgot Umeko's name?

Eizo: [playful] Hah, no! Of course not! I was just messing around! Of course I knew...that was Umeko. I just...wow, that new winter coat of yours...I was always used to seeing you wear the same old thing…so I was like...check out the new and improved Umeko! Crazy. Right then! Welp, I've gotta bounce. Catch you ladies later!

[[end: flashback :end]]

_Eizo's odd behavior…_

[[flashback]]

Eizo: [playful] Heh... Careful you don't set yourself on fire there, Cactus Boy!

Ichiro: [angry] Tch…! What'd you call me?

Azuma: [shocked] Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa! I thought we'd settled this! Break it up, guys!

Ichiro: [accusatory] Hey, he's the one starting it this time!

Hanako: [annoyed] What's the matter with you?

Eizo: [confused] Hm? [playful] Nothing's the matter. I'm feeling just fine! You people worry too much, you know that?

Ichiro: [annoyed] You're joking. Captain Rulebook here thinks that _we_ worry too much? You have a fit over us not following the rules every two seconds!

Eizo: [accusatory] And you're the one suffering an anxiety attack every four seconds!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Wha...you son-of-a-

Hanako: Eizo, I expect better of you. I'm starting to think the stress of being the leader is getting to you…

Eizo: [snide] Nonsense! I'm the SHSL Commander for a reason! It'd be a pretty shoddy title if I couldn't handle a group like this!

Hanako: [worried] Maybe you should take a break...you look like you've had trouble sleeping.

Eizo: [playful] Maybe I just can't sleep at night cos I'm thinking about you.

[[end: flashback: end]]

_It was like...he was...a completely different person._

Eizo: [distressed] …

Hanako: [worried] …

Hanako sighed.

Hanako: Will you not confess?

Eizo: [sad] ...I have nothing to confess to.

Shizuko: [worried] Does it matter? Let's just vote already. Please. I'm not joking here. I'm really in a lot of pain right now. And I...really think I might faint if I don't sit down soon. Besides...we're...all in agreement, right?

Mordecai: [sad] We have to make things right by Kaori...and Buddy.

Hanako: ...Very well.

Samira: Monokuma. Start the vot-

Umeko: [accusatory] No! Stop!

Samira: [shocked] Huh?

Shizuko: [annoyed] What? Why are we stopping? Can't we vote? Don't tell me you've still got more to want to go through. I'm getting sick of all this…

Azuma: [worried] Umeko...what seems to be the problem?

Eizo: [distressed] …

Umeko: I think, deep down...I've always had this suspicion inside me...but in light of recent events...maybe it's time to check and see if my theory is correct.

Fukumi: [shocked] Huh? Theory? Wh-What theory?

Taro: [nervous] Umeko…? What have you f-f-found out?

_The truth...about this case…_

_...about Eizo's blackouts…_

_...his memory loss…_

_...inability to explain where he was or how he'd gotten there…_

_...always being late…_

_...his odd behavior…_

_..the vandalisms…_

_I think I know the reason for it all!_

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT:

…

…

…

_ _ L _ _

_ _ _ S _ _ _ _ I _ _

…

…

…

_ P L _ _

_ _ _ S O _ _ L I _ _

…

…

…

_ P L I _

_ _ _ L I _ _

…

…

…

_ P L I _

_ _ L I T _

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: SPLIT PERSONALITY

[[TRIAL: SUSPEND]]

Surviving Students: 13  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should come as no surprise. That being said, prepare to meet a new character in the next chapter!


	19. Chapter 2: In The Belly Of The Beast, Deadly Life - Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko's thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]
> 
> Bold - Argue Points  
> Underlined - Agree Points  
> [Truth Bullet]

[[TRIAL: RESUME!]]

Umeko: Eizo...do you...have a _split personality_?

Fukumi: [shocked] Huh? Whoa, wait...what do you mean, Umeko?

Umeko: While I was at the inn...Taro, you showed me a book in the library.

[[flashback]]

**Dissociative Identity Disorder**

**Dissociative identity disorder, otherwise known as multiple personality disorder or split personality, is a medical condition in which two or more distinct personality states reside within the same body. These two personalities typically do not share memories, and can have different traits and even different medical conditions, like allergies...**

…

…

…

**Kleptomania**

**Kleptomania, otherwise known as klopemania, is the inability to refrain from the urge to steal items and is usually done for reasons other than personal use or financial gain…**

…

…

**...**

**Prosopagnosia**

**Prosopagnosia, otherwise known as face blindness, is a mental disorder of** **face perception** **in which the ability to recognize familiar** **faces** **, including one's own face (self-recognition), is impaired, while other aspects of visual processing (e.g., object discrimination) and intellectual functioning (e.g., decision making) remain intact…**

…

…

…

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: It was a book on various mental disorders. That's what you used to tell me about the true plan behind Fukumi's party.

Taro: [nervous] A sp-sp-split personality? What, you mean...Eizo's...got two p-people living inside his h-head?

Eizo: [distressed] ...

Hanako's eyes flared in my direction, looking alarmed.

Hanako: [angry] What? Explain yourself!

Umeko: [worried] I've...just been considering all of Eizo's actions...and his behavior as of late. Let's face it...we've seen Eizo act strangely before, not at all like the Eizo we all knew and were accustomed to. He became rude and obnoxious...

[[flashback]]

Eizo: [playful] Heh...very! Careful you don't set yourself on fire there, Cactus Boy!

Ichiro: [angry] Tch…! What'd you call me?

Eizo: [accusatory] You're the one suffering an anxiety attack every four seconds!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: He couldn't remember things he should've known…

[[flashback]]

Eizo: What's...what is your name again?

Samira: [shocked] Huh? You forgot Umeko's name?

[[flashback]]

Ichiro: [snide] Hmph. I'm surprised she's still talking to you after what you said to her today…

Eizo: [shocked] Huh? What...what did I say?

Ichiro: [annoyed] How do you just forget saying something lewd like that? You were making a pass at her!

Eizo: [shocked] Huh? I...I was?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Dude...you were implying you were thinking about her in your sleep!

Eizo: [uncomfortable] I...I most certainly do not! Why...why would I…[embarrassed] Oh jeez...I knew she was behaving strangely when I saw her earlier...this is so humiliating…

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [uncomfortable] He...well...acted...a little more...uninhibitedly…

[[flashback]]

Hanako: [worried] Maybe you should take a break...you look like you've had trouble sleeping.

Eizo: [playful] Maybe I just can't sleep at night cos I'm thinking about you.

[[flashback]]

Yoshihiki: [excited] I was bored and I took a walk and I totally caught him climbing up there and spying on you girls inside! Who would've thought it?

Eizo: [distressed] I can't believe you! You're such a liar!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: If he really was the culprit behind this case...when we questioned why he was at the scene of Kaori's murder...why would he give such a blatantly lousy excuse, to claim to not even remember how he got there? Maybe...it's...because it's the truth.

Shizuko: [shocked] What...what are you saying?

Umeko: I'm saying...maybe Eizo really is innocent. Because it was never Eizo who did all those things in the first place.

All eyes were flitting between me and Eizo right now. Eizo was clutching both sides of his podium so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. He was staring at his feet, his shoulders tense and shaking, muttering incoherently under his breath.

Eizo: [distressed] …

Taro: [scared] E-E-Eizo…?

In that moment...he didn't look so much like a leader anymore. He looked like...just another boy. A boy who was frightened of being convicted and condemned to death for a crime he couldn't even remember having committed.

Umeko: There was one big clue though, that made me really question how Eizo could have done all the things that we're accusing him of doing.

Wakako: [nervous] What is it?

Umeko: It's…

1\. The way Buddy was killed

2\. His bloody knife

3\. The positions of the bear traps

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. The positions of the bear traps

Umeko: Whichever way you look at it...Eizo should've been the most clear out of all of us on where each bear trap had been placed. The idea of setting them up around the village had been his to begin with. He was the one who kept stressing to us to commit their locations to memory. [accusatory] It doesn't make sense for him to have forgotten!

Azuma: [thoughtful] So for him to not know that...and have gotten caught in his own trap…

Umeko: [accusatory] Maybe it's because the person who got stuck in that trap by Kaori's body...never knew they had been there at all!

Miyumi: [worried] Y-You mean...he got trapped...in his own bear trap…

Umeko: [accusatory] Because he didn't even know it was there. Eizo knew all along, but the person who got stuck in that trap...wasn't Eizo!

Eizo: [angry] ...Oh? Is that so?

Umeko: [shocked] What?

When I realized Eizo was looking back up at me again, I felt a cold shiver snake its way down my spine. His gaze...had a cold, hostile look to them...and it was like I was staring into the eyes of a completely different person.

And then…

Eizo: [laughing] Ahahahahahahaha!

Taro: [scared] Aggghhhhh!

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yy0JuVXTcUw]

Eizo: [crazed] Surprise! Wow, I really must say, it feels good to finally get to officially meet you all! I've been waiting so looong for someone to get the hint already...

Taro: [shocked] E-E-Eizo…?

Eizo: [playful] Oh, Eizo isn't here right now. He's taking a little nap…

Eizo reached up and began to rip his tie from his neck, looking frustrated. He flung his suit jacket off and tossed it to the ground with distaste.

Eizo: [angry] Thank goodness, it feels so good to finally be free of this dumb jacket and this stupid tie! You people really have no idea how stuffy this clown suit is…

Hanako: [shocked] No...

Samira: [angry] Wh...wha? What's going on here? Who...who are you?

Eizo: [crazed] My bad! Did I not introduce myself? I'm that little voice living inside of Mr. Fussypants' head! I always have great suggestions for him, but he never listens to me! Let me tell you, it drives me absolutely bonkers! And apparently, it drives him bonkers too! I don't officially have a name, but you can call me Eisuke! Pleasure to meetcha.

[Eisuke Oshima - Split Personality]

[Character Bio: Eisuke Oshima]

Arriving from time to time whenever Eizo succumbs to stress or is called forth by his trigger word, the twisted side of Eizo Oshima was first unleashed during his time at Hope's Peak Academy. When his secret was discovered, the Oshima family covered up the truth of Eisuke's presence and secretly sent Eizo to therapy to get his disorder treated. Eizo had been getting better at controlling his psychopathic counterpart until he lost all memory of Eisuke ever even existing upon having his memories wiped for the Killing Game, which gave Eisuke the opportunity he needed to gain strength to overcome Eizo's defenses and take control more frequently than before.

[Character Bio: End]

Miyumi: [scared] N-No way...

Ichiro: [distressed] What...what the actual fuck?

Eisuke: [snide] C'mon! That's not exactly a warm welcome, you know. I almost feel like I'm not wanted…

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] I don't believe this...

Mordecai: [shocked] What is this trickery?

Fukumi: And here I thought Miyumi was the only one with more than one personality…

Eisuke was busy untucking his shirt, snickering to himself and ignoring everyone else's shocked reactions.

Azuma: [angry] You...you're Eizo's split personality?

Eisuke: [playful] The one and only! Unless he's got more that I don't know about...

Umeko: [worried] So...I was right. Eizo suffered from Dissociative Identity Disorder - in other words…

Eisuke: [happy] Me! [snide] Hehe...he must really hate me for doing all the things that I did, but come on! Mr. Fussypants is such a total bore...I just helped him to let loose and have fun! [crazed] Like peeking in on some hot girls in the shower! Man, that was awesome! A pity he won't remember it, but I'll carry enough memories for the both of us!

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Aha! See! I told you! I told you I wasn't lying! He really was the peeping Tom! Now do you believe me?

Wakako: [distressed] What? Yoshihiki...was right?

Eisuke: [playful] Hey, you can't exactly blame Mr. Fussypants. He had no idea he'd been sneaking a peek either! He has no idea of any of the things I do when I'm in the driver's seat! I can only imagine the poor lad must've been so confused to have been accused of so many things he had no memory of doing…

Hanako: [angry] You…

Samira: [angry] You son-of-a-bitch! I'm gonna kick your ass!

Eisuke: [snide] Heh...careful! You'd be hurting Eizo too, and he's gonna feel it in the morning! [laughing] Ahahahaha!

Samira: [angry] Ngh…!

Taro: [scared] H-How...how is this possible? How l-l-long have you b-b-been here, in Eizo's head? Have you been with us s-s-since the K-Killing Game started?

Eisuke: [crazed] Heh...I've been with ole' Eizo for as long as I can remember, dormant, but things only got worse for him after he started attending Hope's Peak! It really is quite a sad tale. The poor sop was so frightened when I started surfacing, and began ruining everything for him! Side note: Mr. Fussypants is a total perfectionist. It drove him nuts when he was told that he'd been messing things up for himself, and it left him so confused. I thought I could get away with posing as him for a while, but eventually, I got found out, and we were forced to see a mean, bitchy psychiatrist while we were still in school!

Miyumi: [nervous] H-How…? How did you...come into existence?

Eisuke: [disappointed] Aw...it really is a tragic story for Mr. Fussypants…[playful] Ya know...growing up...all he ever really wanted...was to have a friend.

[[flashback]]

[CG] Eizo's Childhood [CG]

Eisuke: [in the present] He wanted to be just like the other kids his age...to have fun and be like everyone else! But no...our father, bless his soul...would always go on and on about how he was different...about how _we_ were different...how we were...special…

A younger, seven year-old Eizo stood before the imposing figure of his father, cast in shadow.

Eizo: But all I wanted was to play with him!

Eizo's Father: How many times do I have to tell you? _We have rules for a reason!_ And as a member of the Oshima family...you would do well to remember that. Your brothers and sisters...they knew to follow that. Why can't you?

Eizo: I only played with Hansuke for an hour! I wasn't that late!

Eizo's Father: We have a curfew! And to break curfew...to break a _rule_ in this household...merits punishment. Down! On your knees!

Eisuke: [in the present] Our father...would beat us...for ages...and it only got worse from there…

[CG] Out On The Streets [CG]

Eizo was walking along with another little boy, both wearing school uniforms and making their way down a small street.

Hansuke: But Eizo...why don't you want to come over to my house anymore? I thought you had a lot of fun…

Eizo: I can't...my dad doesn't like it when I do…

Hansuke: Your dad just doesn't like me!

Eizo: He says...you're a bad influence…

Hansuke: Why? Because I like to have fun? He's so strict! If I were you, I'd run away from home!

Eizo: Huh? I can...I can do that?

Hansuke: Of course! Come to my place! My parents would love to have you over!

Eizo: But...he'd know right away where I ran off to. He would never-

Eizo's Father: Eizo Oshima!

Eizo's father stood behind them, next to a limousine that he'd just been driven up to them in. He slammed the car door.

Eizo's Father: What did I tell you yesterday? You are not to hang out with that boy anymore! Come! We are going home!

Eizo: But...but, Dad, I-

Eizo's Father: No protests! Get in the car!

Hansuke: Uncle, please! I promise, we're only going to play games at my house!

Eizo's Father: I will not have a deviant like you corrupting my son! His grades have already begun slipping because of your influence! I demand that you leave him alone!

Hansuke: Come on, let's run!

Eizo: H-Huh…? I can't…

Hansuke: Dude, let's do it! It'll be fun! You'd be unhappy anyway! I've always wanted a brother! Come live with me, Eizo! We can be friends forever! We'll stay up all night and play video games! Wouldn't you like that? My parents are nice! They'll be happy to have you over!

Eizo: ...I can do that?

Eizo's Father: Hey! Get back here!

Laughing, Hansuke grabbed Eizo's hand and pulled him along, into the street.

Hansuke: Hahaha!

Eizo: Hansuke, wait!

Eizo's Father: Eizo! No!

[CG] The Accident [CG]

When the car came out of nowhere, Eizo's father dashed out into the street and wrenched his son back and out of the way, collapsing backwards. There was a loud screeching sound as the driver slammed on the brakes, but it was too late.

And when Eizo opened his eyes...Hansuke had been thrown forward, flung across the road like a ragdoll, leaving behind a nasty streak of blood.

Eisuke: [in the present] That incident...forever changed him. Mr. Fussypants...he never recovered.

[CG] Childhood Abuse [CG]

Eizo sat in the living room of his father's mansion, as the latter paced up and down before him. Eizo was crying.

Eizo: *sniff* ...Hansuke…

Eizo's Father: This is going to be terrible for our reputation...imagine the negative press...so many of our family are involved in leadership positions and this...puts that all in jeopardy...We'll have to lay low...stay out of the public eye for a while…

He turned on his son.

Eizo's Father: If it wasn't for all the things you and that boy did...we wouldn't be in this situation right now! Now...I'm going to have to pay that boy's stupid family...to stop them from pressing charges...this is all your fault.

Eizo: …

Eizo's Father: Well? What do you have to say for yourself?

Eizo: …

Eizo's Father: You had a lot to say earlier that day. Why are you silent now? Speak! Speak when you're spoken to!

Eizo: …

Eizo's Father: Say you're sorry!

Eizo: ...You're a tyrant.

Eizo's Father: ...What did you just say?

Eizo: I said...you're a tyrant.

Eizo's father had smacked him across the face, knocking him to the floor, before he even had a chance to raise his arms and defend himself.

Eizo's Father: You troublesome brat!

Eizo: …*sniff*...

Eizo's Father: You call me...a tyrant? Everything I've had to do so far...has been for you, and for us! Our family is under public scrutiny because of the accident, and it's all on you! Everything I've ever done...has been to groom you for success. When I say we have rules for a reason...I mean it.

He hit Eizo again, causing Eizo to cry out and retreat into himself, curling up into a fetal position.

Eizo's Father: Say that word again.

SMACK!

Eizo: …

Eizo's Father: Say it!

Eizo: …

SMACK!

Eizo's Father: Were you not so bold just now? Where has that courage gone? Say the word! What am I?

Eizo: ...a...a tyrant-

SMACK!

Eizo's Father: What am I?

Eizo: Tyrant-

SMACK!

Eizo's Father: What am I?

Eizo: A t-t-t-t-tyrant…

SMACK!

Eizo's Father: Say it again.

Eizo: ...Tyrant…

SMACK!

Eizo's Father: Say it again.

Eizo: Tyrant.

SMACK!

Eisuke: [in the present] And again...and again...and again...our father used that word against us, terrorizing us...to the point that it stuck in his head. And when the moment finally came...for me to be unleashed for the first time...

[CG] Eisuke's First Appearance [CG]

Eizo, now older, sat in his father's office. His father was studying a photograph, and tossed it onto the table in front of Eizo.

It was the photo of him and Hanako.

Eizo's Father: What is the meaning of this?

Eizo: It's...she's my friend...sir.

Eizo's Father: Did you think I wouldn't find out?

Eizo: …

Eizo's Father: How long have the two of you been together?

Eizo: ...You've been spying on me?

Eizo's father slammed the desk with his fist.

Eizo's Father: Who's asking the questions here?

Eizo: …

Eizo's Father: ...You won't tell me. Is that it? ...Very well.

He picked up the photo and ripped it into half.

Eizo's Father: You are to call off your relationship with this girl at once.

Eizo: Wh-What…? But...but why?

Eizo's Father: She is nothing but a distraction for you. We cannot afford that right now. In your teenage years, any and all distractions will lead you astray from the path to success that we have worked so hard to groom you for. Relationships...are distractions. They can wait.

Eizo: But...but she's...I thought you would approve of her. She's the SHSL Band Leader. She's...she's exhibited leadership qualities too! I...I thought it would be alright…

Eizo's Father: The leader of a band? You call that...a leader? That is a pitiful excuse of one! Do not make a mockery out of this. You are an Oshima. You should carry yourself to higher standards than this.

Eizo: But...I…

Eizo's Father: What? You what? You're not going to tell me...you love her?

Eizo: …

Eizo's Father: Love...is a distraction.

Eizo: ...ngh…

Eizo's Father: What's that?

Eizo: You...you…

Eizo was shaking in his chair, his hands balled up into fists.

Eizo's Father: Speak up. Now!

Eizo: ...You're a tyrant.

Eizo's Father: ...Excuse me? What did you just call me?

Eizo: I said...you're nothing but a filthy tyrant. I'm not letting you run my life anymore…

Eizo's Father: ...It would seem...that after all these years...you have not yet learned your lesson.

Eizo's father got up and reached out for Eizo, but Eizo leapt to his feet first.

Eisuke: Go to hell!

There was a swooshing sound as a blade cut through the air, and Eizo's father stumbled back into his seat, clutching the wound in his neck where the letter knife had cut him.

Eizo's Father: Hng...you…!

Eisuke: Leave...me...alone!

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback :end]]

Eisuke: [playful] It was totally rad! I felt more alive than I had in years!

Hanako: [in tears] …

Wakako: [scared] What the fuck…?

Samira: [angry] You...you killed your own father?

Eisuke: [crazed] The family helped to cover it up, and Eizo himself never knew he'd done it. But he was taken to therapy, and his situation explained to him. He couldn't believe he had another person living inside his head, but really, we're one and the same - in a sense! His friend Hansuke was everything Eizo really aspired to be, secretly - fun-loving, rebellious, cool and laidback...but because of how he was brought up, Eizo suppressed all his hopes and desires and they simply festered and grew deep down inside him and could never be unleashed or he'd just be hit again. And so this went on and on and on until he finally snapped! And...that's the lovely story of how I was born! Isn't it just a wonderful story? Really brings a tear to my eye…

I didn't know what to do or say. The revelation that Eizo had a split personality had been heavy enough on its own, but this? This was...something else altogether…

_And Eizo doesn't even know..._

Eisuke: [laughing] I'm the part of Eizo he's lived his whole life without, wishing he could be! Hey, put us together, and maybe we'd actually be a well-adjusted human being! Too bad for him, his horrid parentage split us into two!

Miyumi: [sad] No…[in tears] That's...that's such a horrible story!

Eisuke: [playful] Hey, it's not that bad...if not for that story, I wouldn't even exist! And think of all the fun we'd be missing out on right now…

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] ...You're sick...you're really messed up in the head…

Eisuke: [crazed] Heck yeah, I am! And I love it! You know what else I love? The word 'tyrant'. T-Y-R-A-N-T. What a beautiful word! Everytime I hear that word, I get a breath of fresh air!

[[flashback]]

Eizo: [accusatory] You're being unreasonable!

Ichiro: [accusatory] And you're acting like a tyrant again!

Azuma: [annoyed] Guys, please!

Azuma stepped in quickly and broke the two up. Eizo was staggering away from Ichiro, breathing heavily.

Azuma: [confused] Eizo?

He had his back turned to the group, and seemed to be panting, his back shuddering a little.

Umeko: Eizo? Are you alright?

Ichiro: [annoyed] What, did I piss you off that much?

Eizo: [confused] Eh?

Eizo spun around, startling us.

Eizo: [angry] You…[accusatory] You give me attitude again, and you'll regret it!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Psh. Whatever...I'm doing the stupid duty now, aren't I? You happy?

Eizo: [playful] Heh...very! Careful you don't set yourself on fire there, Cactus Boy!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [worried] That word...

Eisuke: [crazed] Whenever someone calls Mr. Fussypants a tyrant, it's like flipping a switch inside his head, and I come in and take over!

Ichiro: [distressed] I...I called you a tyrant...the night Kenji died...that's why you surfaced to vandalize Samira's mural…

Azuma: [worried] And that means...that's also why you never questioned why Kenji never came back downstairs from the Rec Room. Because you never knew he was up there.

Samira: [angry] Fuck...so...in a weird way...you had a hand in letting Kenji's killer slip by too!

Eisuke: [playful] Ooh! I did? I have no idea who this Kenji guy even is, but sure! That sounds exciting!

Hanako: That would explain how Eizo didn't know about you when we first woke up here...because your presence was first made known to him while you attended Hope's Peak...his memories of your existence had been completely wiped out for the Killing Game.

Eisuke: [crazed] And speaking of which...it certainly looks like we're not in Kansas anymore! Man, I was totally confused when I woke up here, in the middle of nowhere...but thankfully, Buddy Bear over here cleared things up for me, lickety-split!

Taro: [shocked] What? M-Monokuma…?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...well, I had to explain it to him! Like it or not, Eisuke is technically a participant in the Killing Game too. I monitored him closely for the first few days, waiting for the inevitable moment when he'd wake up…

[[flashback]]

[CG] Eisuke Meets Monokuma [CG]

Eisuke stood in his room at the inn, as Monokuma appeared before him, looking smug.

Monokuma: Greetings!

Eisuke: Eh? Who the fuck are you? Wow, Eizo must've been doing some hardcore drugs while I was gone! A talking bear! Where am I? What is this place?

Monokuma: Upupupu...sit down, sit down! Let me catch you up on everything…

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback :end]]

Eisuke: [playful] I thought that was so cool! A Killing Game! A contest of life and death! Nothing gets more exciting than that! And I'm sure Mr. Fussypants freaked out and was worried and tried to lead the group in my absence...but that's so lame! I had much better plans!

[CG] Eisuke Vandalizes The Mural [CG]

Eisuke was standing by Samira's mural, busy spraying devil horns all over it. Monokuma tottered over to join him.

Monokuma: Wow! What are you doing?

Eisuke: Hehe...what does it look like? I'm giving this lovely piece of art my own personal touch! There! I think that complements it nicely! It's a much better improvement from what it was before!

He stepped back from the mural.

Eisuke: What a masterpiece!

Monokuma: Upupu...I'm glad you're having fun, but you'd better go before you-know-who takes control again...this'd be hard to explain!

Eisuke: Nah, who cares? Let him be bewildered, puzzled and confused! It makes everything heaps more fun for me!

Eizo: Hng!

Eizo stumbled back, and Monokuma hurriedly scampered away before he was noticed.

Eizo: H-Huh? Wh...what the…? What am I...where am I…?

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback :end]]

Samira: [angry] You...so you're the one who vandalized my mural, not Eizo!

Eisuke: [playful] Of course! Haven't we made that clear? What, did you actually think stuck-up, strict Mr. Fussypants actually committed a petty crime like vandalism of his own accord? Man, you really don't know the dude at all, and I should know - I'm living in his head and I've seen how he lives his life! Trust me, he's every bit as dreary and bothersome as he seems! Did you know he keeps a roster in his room for when to wake up and where to report at all times? Talk about a total tool…

Samira: [angry] Grr...damn you! This whole time...I've been...I've been accusing Eizo of so much...and it's...it's been you doing all of it! [accusatory] You made me think badly of him...but the entire time...he was...just...trying his best…

Eisuke: [playful] Aww...do you feel bad for it? Well he's not here now, but you can make it up to me in his stead!

Samira: [angry] Arggghhhhh! I'm going to punch your head clean off!

Hanako: [angry] You...you made Eizo look like a killer...and a schemer...and a pervert...you damn near made us convict an innocent person…

Eisuke: [crazed] Is he really innocent when I'm doing this all in his body? With his hands, his legs, his eyes and mouth? What defines 'innocence', I wonder…

Hanako: [angry] I'll never forgive you for this.

Mordecai: [distressed] Because of you...I nearly hit an innocent person...your nasty illusions nearly set me on the wrong path!

Eisuke: [playful] Hey, me and Eizo don't share memories, so you're gonna have to catch me up. What's happening in the Trial now? Are we voting yet? Ooh, ooh, I wanna vote! Can I vote? Do I get to?

Fukumi: [accusatory] The only person we'll be voting against is you!

Azuma: [annoyed] The faked Beast encounters...were those your doing?

Eisuke: [crazed] Heehee...I might have. That was fun, ya know? I had a lot of fun scaring those two girls in the Supermarket. And I got to knock the shelves over! Man, what a rampage that was! What a rush! Mr. Fussypants just doesn't get that kind of adrenaline kick when he's being the stuffy leader type he always is…

Hanako: [annoyed] So it _was_ you all along. The pigs...that was your idea of a trick?

Eisuke: [playful] I can't claim full credit for that idea, but...I thought it would scare you guys!

Shizuko: [distressed] Wh-What about those glowing eyes? How...how did you fake that?

Eisuke: [crazed] There are plenty of masks in the General Store with eyes that light up! I just used one of them.

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] These masks are awesome, aren't they? I'm so glad Monokuma left so many of them for us!

Eisuke: [crazed] They even let me see in the darkness! It worked perfectly so I could see all of you screaming and running and cowering in fear!

Fukumi: [accusatory] Hey, I never cowered! I was prepared to fight when you attacked me!

Eisuke: [playful] Heh...another fond memory of mine. All you really did was flick that spoon of yours from left to right. Unless your idea of 'fighting' me was to simply stain my clothes, you didn't really do a good job of it...

Hanako: And...and Buddy…? Did...did you kill him…?

Eisuke: [confused] Eh? Who the hell is Buddy?

Samira: [angry] You fuckin...Buddy was the dog!

Eisuke: [playful] Oh! Then yes, that was me.

The mood in the Trial Room only grew even more sombre.

Taro: [scared] Y-Y-You...you did that? W-W-Why…?

Fukumi: [shocked] You killed that helpless dog?

Miyumi: [distressed] H-How could you?

Eisuke: [playful] Hey! I didn't mean to! He got in my way!

[[flashback]]

[CG] Eisuke Meets Buddy [CG]

Eisuke was at the amphitheatre, using a knife to cut open a pig from the Supermarket, when all of a sudden…

Buddy had arrived, and began barking at him.

Eisuke: Hey! Shut up, you stupid mongrel!

Buddy kept barking, growling at Eisuke.

Eisuke: You're gonna wake the whole fucking village!

Buddy didn't stop barking, and Eisuke cursed, getting to his feet and picking up Mordecai's spear, which lay next to him in the snow.

Eisuke: Okay...I warned you, mutt. You asked for it!

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: The pigs at the Supermarket and Amphitheatre...frozen, they should have been hard to rip into. However, the pigs we found at the scenes that Eisuke set up had been cut open. But those pigs probably needed time to thaw out. Kaori might've figured the culprit had to thaw out the pig that Eisuke left in the Supermarket, and so patrolled the village in secret in the hopes of catching him in the act again. Eisuke must've snuck out to the Supermarket in the middle of the night to get a pig out of the freezer for his next act, and would've had to bring it over to the Amphitheatre once it was thawed and ready to be cut open. But Buddy caught you.

Eisuke: [playful] He caught me setting up another Beast encounter. I had no choice! That dog was just unlucky enough to come across me at the wrong place and at the wrong time. He wouldn't shut up, so I had to kill him!

Azuma: [worried] Kaori and Buddy must have split up to cover more ground...she would've come running as soon as she heard him bark…

Wakako: [worried] But...she got there too late…

Umeko: [sad] Buddy...would already have been killed...and Eisuke got away just in time.

Eisuke: I went to go clean off all the blood on me, but Mr. Fussypants took control of me again and I went back to sleep. Man, he must've been rightfully confused!

Mordecai: [annoyed] And...Kaori too? Why…? Why did you kill her as well?

Eisuke: [crazed] Eh? The dog's handler? Since when?

Samira: [angry] Don't play dumb! It had to have been you! Kaori must've learned the truth somehow, that you killed Buddy, and so you killed her to stop her from talking!

Eisuke: [playful] Hey now...that's a pretty bold assumption to make.

Samira: [distressed] How can you...still take this so casually?

Eisuke: [crazed] I don't really care what's happening to me. I'm just loving this, because I'm actually having fun! Eizo never lets loose and his life is a living hell! But now...I feel like I'm truly living! He needs to let me take over more often.

Mordecai: [accusatory] I demand you walk us through the events that took place tonight!

Eisuke: [playful] I'm willing to admit: I went after the dog's owner.

Fukumi: [accusatory] Aha! So you _did_ kill Kaori!

Eisuke: [playful] But I never laid a hand on her! If she's dead...I have no idea how it happened.

Hanako: [annoyed] ...I don't believe you.

Shizuko: [accusatory] We'd be idiots to trust you!

Eisuke: [playful] Would you like me to swear on it the way I've heard Eizo so often does?

Samira: [angry] Enough mucking about! Tell us what you did!

Eisuke: [snide] You're all so desperately clutching at straws...well, I better make the most of this. Who knows when Mr. Fussypants will wake up next?

[[flashback]]

[CG] Kaori Encounters The Beast Again [CG]

Kaori was kneeling down in the alley, as Rufus growled in front of her, obscured by a wall of darkness and fog, being dispensed by a nearby streetlamp.

The Beast: K...a...o...r...i…

Kaori: You don't scare me. I know what you are. And I've never heard of a wolf that can talk.

The Beast: …

Kaori: Cut the shit. Come out here...come here, doggie...come to Mama…

Rufus seemed to hesitate, but eventually came trotting out of the darkness, into the light, where Kaori opened her arms wide to envelope him in a warm hug. Sure enough, he was no fearsome creature. No monstrous-looking claws or glowing eyes...just a soft coat of gray fur and a snow-speckled maw...

Kaori: I...I knew it...I knew you were no 'Beast'...

She began to cry, smiling through her tears, petting him and stroking his fur. Growling at first, eventually, the tension left Rufus's body as Kaori worked her magic. Soon, he was whimpering and whining and begging for her attention.

Kaori: Who's a good boy? ...You are...yes, you are...and you're going to help me find Buddy's real killer.

Eisuke: [in the present] I knew Kaori had left her cottage. And I knew she was at risk of exposing the truth about the Beast. Once she did that, my cover would be blown. People would realize the Beast couldn't have been capable of all those attacks I'd faked to scare them. So I rushed to find her. I took the spear I'd stolen to attack her with, and ran out to find her.

Eisuke stumbled over to the alleyway where Kaori was.

Eisuke: [in the present] I was so excited! I was finally going to get to kill another human! Man, killing my father just...wasn't enough of a kick. But hey, this time, the murder would be justified as well! Kaori was getting closest to the truth of it all! But...in my excitement, I might've...been a bit overzealous.

Eisuke charged at Kaori, then let out a cry of surprise as he accidentally stepped into Eizo's bear trap.

'CLANG!'

Eisuke: Ah! Fuck!

It closed around his foot and he fell to his knees in pain. Kaori whirled around, confused and sprung to her feet, as Rufus shrunk back behind her, growling yet again. Eisuke had arrived at the scene, spear in hand, and the bear trap had closed around his foot.

Kaori: Eizo? What...what are you doing here? Why...your foot!

She saw the spear he had in his hands.

Kaori: What...what are you doing with that thing?

…

Kaori: ...You...You're the one who killed Buddy, aren't you? And now...you're coming to silence me too! You bastard! You're going to get what's coming to you!

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback :end]]

Eisuke: [playful] Yep. That's pretty much how I remembered it. It almost makes me feel a little bad for breaking up such a touching scene…

Samira: [annoyed] Oh, shut up. You don't feel a damn thing.

Eisuke: [playful] But at any rate...she then proceeded to knock me out! And then, that was it.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Eisuke's Account]

Eisuke took control of Eizo at night, and went to the alleyway by the General Store to kill Kaori. But he got his foot caught in Eizo's bear trap, and was promptly knocked unconscious by Kaori, remaining trapped until the body discovery.

Fukumi: [shocked] What? That's it?

Taro: [nervous] Th-That can't be all...

Samira: [angry] I think you conveniently left out the part where you stabbed Kaori several times with your knife, and left her to die.

Eisuke: [playful] Nope! That didn't happen! Nope, nope, nope - I'm not listening!

Samira: [accusatory] Kaori's killer has to be you! There's no other answer!

_Kaori...knocked Eisuke out? Is that...true?_

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0RKidkav6o&t]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Gold Flakes

2\. Everyone's Knives

3\. Eizo's Injuries

4\. Prop Shotgun

5\. Monokuma File #2

Eisuke: [playful] Hey, believe it or not, that's not my problem!

Eisuke: [playful] The chick knocked me out! What can I say? She saw me coming at her with the spear…

Eisuke: [playful] ...realized I was going to try and kill her…

Eisuke: [playful] She put two-and-two together and figured out I must've been Buddy's killer too…

Eisuke: [crazed] And in anger, she **knocked me unconscious**! End of story!

Shizuko: [annoyed] That's it? And you never fought back?

Eisuke: [playful] I tried! But she gave me a **big bump on the head**...

Eisuke: [bored] Everything that happened after I lost consciousness…

Eisuke: [playful] I have no idea at all what happened! So...sucks for you guys! I don't know who the real killer is, but they're definitely among you lot!

Samira: [angry] Stop lying! There's no way a small girl like her could knock out a guy like you!

Samira: [annoyed] Even up to this point...you're still trying to trick us and fill our heads with lies…

Eisuke: [playful] I swear I'm not lying! That bitch attacked me!

Shizuko: With what? Kaori **didn't have a weapon** on her…

Fukumi: [excited] Maybe she used the spear!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Yeah, she just asked Eisuke kindly if she could have it.

Taro: [nervous] D-D-Didn't Kaori knock Eisuke out?

Shizuko: [annoyed] With what? Her fists?

Fukumi: [shocked] Wow! She must be hella strong!

Mordecai: It appears I was right to bequeath the title of a warrior princess upon her head…

Shizuko: [annoyed] I was being sarcastic, you morons!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_Eizo does have multiple injuries on him...but is it possible one of those was inflicted by Kaori? Or...is he just lying to us again?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

Answer: [Prop Shotgun] - [ **didn't have a weapon** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] No, that's wr-

Shizuko: [angry] Say I'm wrong one more time in this trial, and I will kill you, Umeko.

Umeko: [nervous] Um...sorry. But...[thoughtful] Eisuke...might not be lying.

Samira: [shocked] What? Umeko...why?

Eisuke: [laughing] Ahahahaha! Suck it, Samira! Umeko is right to agree with me!

Umeko: [thoughtful] When we spoke with Eizo...and by Eizo, I mean...the real Eizo...he told us he had a wound on the back of his head. If Eisuke was really knocked out by Kaori...it would match up with what he told us. Plus...there was an object at the scene of the crime which Kaori could have used to knock him out. What if...Kaori _was_ armed?

Wakako: [shocked] Huh? With what?

Taro: [confused] Her kn-knife, maybe? We all had kn-knives with us after the incident at the B-B-Bakery, d-didn't we?

Hanako: No. Not all of us. Kaori never got a knife from the General Store. Remember? She left the Bakery before we'd decided on it.

Azuma: [worried] And knowing how she believed the Beast was innocent...she probably wouldn't've approved of us getting knives to protect ourselves against a creature who she believed was not as lethal as we thought. Umeko, you're referring to the prop shotgun, correct?

Umeko: [accusatory] Exactly. We found blood on the butt of the shotgun. It's possible that that blood belonged to Eizo...or, rather...Eisuke.

Wakako: [confused] Huh? But...it's a prop!

Umeko: Exactly. It'd be a rotten firearm...but it can be wielded as a pretty effective club. That prop shotgun disappeared from the Store that very same day, and the only person who wasn't present at the Bakery when we decided to get knives to protect ourselves…

Azuma: ...was Kaori. So it stands to reason…

Hanako: ...That she was the thief.

Wakako: [shocked] But...why?

Umeko: She didn't know we were arming ourselves. I don't think anyone told her. So she didn't get a knife like the rest of us. But...she might still have had the idea of getting a weapon for protection. But not against the Beast...against the true culprit.

Fukumi: That's why she stole the shotgun?

Umeko: It would explain why the shotgun was at the scene. Kaori probably brought it along with her to be safe. I don't think she was afraid of the Beast, but more than likely, feared the real culprit - Eisuke - would be faking another Beast scene. After what happened to Buddy...she probably didn't want to take the chance.

Azuma: And when Eisuke arrived to try and kill her…

Eisuke: [crazed] Whabamm! That bitch hit me hard! I went out like a light!

Mordecai: [distressed] Show some respect for the dead!

Fukumi: [confused] So Kaori...really did knock Eisuke out? [excited] Wow! That's badass! I have so much more respect for her!

Wakako: [worried] That's all well and good and all but...if Eisuke's telling the truth, then...does this mean…?

Samira: [shocked] Wait, wait, wait...you can't be serious! Umeko...do you understand what you're saying?

Umeko: Huh?

Samira: [distressed] By saying Eisuke's telling the truth...that Kaori knocked him out...you're implying that means...he's not her killer!

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoh-Z_TS_xE]

Fukumi: [shocked] What? Eisuke's...not the killer?

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Whoa! Then...who is it?

Shizuko: [annoyed] That makes no sense! This entire time, we've been either accusing Eizo or accusing Eisuke. Now you're telling me _neither_ of them did this? Are you out of your mind? What have we spent the last hour or so discussing, then?

Eisuke: [playful] Too bad, so sad, for you all. Looks like you're back in a dead end, again…

Samira: [angry] Shut up! You may not have killed Kaori...but you faked all those scenes to scare us, and you killed Buddy! You've still got a lot to pay for!

Eisuke: [playful] But you can't punish me, because you'd be implicating Eizo too! And Mr. Fussypants is a lot of things - innocent being one of them!

Samira: [angry] Grr…

Wakako: [confused] This doesn't make any sense…

Hanako: Everyone, calm down. Let's...take a step back, and breathe for a bit.

Azuma: [worried] Samira...don't get so worked up.

Samira: [annoyed] I'm fine, Azuma. [disappointed] I'm just...really frustrated, that's all.

Azuma: So we know exactly why Kaori was there, and why Rufus and Eisuke were at the scene too. But...it doesn't tell us...who Kaori's real killer is.

Samira: [distressed] I still can't believe...we're agreeing that it's not this psychopath.

Eisuke: [laughing] Wouldn't you rather call me a tyrant?

Samira: [angry] Isn't there some way to prove it wasn't him, as well as to find out who the real killer was?

Fukumi: [confused] Rufus was there with Kaori when she was murdered, right? [excited] Maybe he'd be able to identify her killer!

Shizuko: [annoyed] 'Identify her killer'? How? It's a dog. Are you going to call it to the stand and interrogate it?

Taro: [nervous] Um...t-technically it's not a dog, it's a w-w-wolf...

Fukumi: [thoughtful] Can't Rufus, like, sniff out the culprit? Why don't we just let him out of his cage and see which one of us he approaches first?

Shizuko: [annoyed] You're going to bank all of our lives on the chance that a _wolf_ \- thanks a lot, Taro - will happen to approach the correct person instead of a random one? I am not going to risk my life on such a big risk. Shizuko Ikehara has too much to live for!

Fukumi: [disappointed] It was just a thought...

Umeko: Fukumi does bring up an interesting point to consider, though. Why...didn't Rufus try and stop Kaori's killer? If we're correct in believing Monokuma, that Kaori was able to tame him...shouldn't he have tried to do something to stop Kaori's murder?

Hanako: He probably retreated to the hatch. Remember the trail of blood and pawprints in the snow leading there.

Wakako: [shocked] Huh? Blood? The pawprints I can understand, but...blood?

Miyumi: [worried] H-How did he get injured? W-Was he attacked?

Monokuma: I can't tell you...figure it out yourselves!

Samira: [annoyed] How are we supposed to figure that out?

Umeko: It's okay. I think, with the evidence we've gathered, we can piece this together. There's one vital piece of evidence that can help us understand how Rufus was injured.

1\. Prop shotgun

2\. Spear

3\. Rope net

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Spear

Umeko: The spear. To be more precise...Eisuke's spear.

Eisuke: [snide] ...Heh. Took you long enough…

Umeko: On the tip of the spear, Azuma and I found blood, along with a strange tuft of white hair. I'm starting to think that white hair is actually white _fur_...

Hanako: [thoughtful] Fur, huh?

Umeko: [accusatory] In other words...Rufus' fur! He's the only living creature among us that would leave white hair behind.

Wakako: [worried] But if Rufus' fur was found on that spear...does that mean it was Rufus' blood too? Then...that means...

Eisuke: [laughing] Guilty as charged!

Wakako: [shocked] What?

Eisuke: [playful] I didn't kill the girl, but when I arrived at the scene and she found out I'd killed Buddy, she sic'd that mongrel wolf on me! And so I lashed out!

[[flashback]]

[CG] Eisuke vs. Rufus [CG]

Kaori: You bastard! You're going to get what's coming to you!

Eisuke: I'd like to see you try!

Kaori: Why? Why would you kill Buddy? He was just a dog!

Eisuke: I don't need to explain myself to you!

Kaori: And...you would try to kill me too…

Eisuke swung the spear, trying to hit Kaori, but she dodged out of the way. Rufus growled and lunged at Eisuke.

Eisuke: Get back!

Eisuke jabbed Rufus in the side with the spear, drawing blood.

Kaori: No!

Rufus yelped and sprinted away, running back behind the Bakery to the safety of his hatch.

Kaori: Hey! Wait! Come back!

Eisuke: That stupid mutt!

Kaori: You…

Snarling, Kaori raised the shotgun over her head, and slammed the butt end of it onto the back of Eisuke's head, knocking him out.

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback :end]]

Eisuke: And that was that.

Samira: [angry] You bastard...so the whole time we just spent wondering what happened to Rufus at the scene...you knew you were the one who'd attacked him...and you just kept silent?

Eisuke: [laughing] Well, yeah! Of course, duh! Why should I help you guys? I have no obligation to. You've all been nothing but mean to me! Besides, it was fun to watch you guys scratching your heads for so long!

Ichiro: [distressed] You idiot! Don't you realize that if you don't help us nab the real killer, you're going to die too?

Eisuke: [playful] Meh. Who cares? My life was never meant to be anyway. I shouldn't even exist. I'm not destined to have a normal life. All I have is a few short moments every now and then when Eizo goes to sleep and lets me into his head. That's not a life for me to live. That's just entertainment for me. I just want to have as much fun as I can, since Eizo's life has been almost entirely devoid of it!

_To not care about his own life at the trial…_

_He's...just like Yoshihiki..._

Wakako: Great. We're right back to where we started. We know Eisuke was responsible for a lot...but...Buddy's and Kaori's killers aren't the same. We still have no idea who killed Kaori.

Samira: [distressed] I still don't believe Eisuke's innocent…

Miyumi: [nervous] ...W-What do we do now?

_...What do we do now, indeed…?_

Samira: [worried] Are...are there any more clues? Any more leads?

Wakako: [confused] I don't get it...why did the real killer just happen to show up at the alley to kill Kaori? Did...they witness what happened between her and Eisuke? It doesn't make sense…

Umeko: [thoughtful] It doesn't make sense to me either…

_It seems totally random. From the moment Kaori knocked Eisuke out to the moment she was killed...it can't have been that much time. How did one of us arrive within that time and kill her, so suddenly? Without questioning why Eisuke was at the scene?_

_It doesn't seem plausible...unless…_

_Unless...they...already knew…_

Umeko: [worried] What if...what if...Kaori's killer...already knew Eisuke was going to try and kill her?

People began to look at me again, with similar expressions of shock and disbelief that I'd been seeing all night long.

Wakako: [distressed] What? But...how? How could Kaori's killer have known that?

Eisuke: [playful] Ooh, tricky...how did they know indeed?

Samira: [angry] Stop messing with us! We want answers, and we want them now!

Eisuke: [laughing] Now, now...no need to be such a thug about it…

Azuma: [worried] Umeko...what are you thinking?

Umeko: [accusatory] ...What if the killer knew Eisuke was going to kill Kaori, and laid in wait and watched to see if Eisuke would be able to commit the crime successfully. And when Eisuke failed...this person...could've seen it, and had ample time to head over...and finish the job themselves…

Hanako: Umeko. You're talking about a big implication here.

Shizuko: [accusatory] Stop talking in riddles and just say it! What are you implying?

Umeko: [accusatory] I'm saying…

1\. Kaori killed herself

2\. Eizo had a third personality

3\. Eisuke had a partner

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Eisuke had a partner

Wakako: [shocked] He...he had a what?

Samira: [angry] Please tell me you're joking.

Umeko: [worried] It...would explain how Kaori's real killer got to the scene so fast after she knocked Eisuke out.

Fukumi: [shocked] That's...that's crazy! Someone here...knew about Eisuke before all this? And they...were working with him?

Mordecai: [accusatory] Who would possibly work with such a lunatic?

Shizuko: [accusatory] There's no way anyone in their right mind was working with him! Are you kidding me?

Samira: [accusatory] Talk! Is what Umeko's saying true?

Eisuke: [playful] Ehehe...maaaybe.

Eisuke grinned madly, and continued.

Eisuke: [crazed] I don't believe I ever once said that faking all those encounters with the Beast was _my_ idea. Yes, I set them all up, and yes, I killed Buddy, and yes, I tried to kill Kaori. ...But none of them were my ideas to begin with. I just...followed orders.

Ichiro: [distressed] You...you followed…

Eisuke: [crazed] One of you here's even more fucked up than I am! I've just been doing as I'm told!

Wakako: [shocked] What the fuck! There's no way he's telling the truth!

Azuma: [worried] You have to admit...it is a big possibility that Eisuke did not work alone.

Wakako: [accusatory] Yeah! Exactly! Azuma's got a point! Eisuke definitely worked with a partner!

_Could it be…? One of the twelve of us...worked with Eisuke? Then whoever it is...must be Kaori's actual killer!_

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUvQ5RlFV6A]

[Scrum Debate: Start]

EISUKE WORKED ALONE:

Samira: [ **unknown** ]

Fukumi: [ **unknown** ]

Ichiro: [ **unknown** ]

Shizuko: [ **unknown** ]

Mordecai: [ **unknown** ]

Samira: [ **unknown** ]

Yoshihiki: [ **unknown** ]

 

EISUKE HAD A PARTNER:

Umeko: **killer**

Eisuke: **lying**

Azuma: **guilty**

Hanako: **alone**

Miyumi: **work**

Taro: **partner**

Wakako: **coincidence**

Samira: I refuse to believe anyone other than Eisuke is guilty!

Fukumi: But you'd have to be crazy to work with Eisuke!

Ichiro: There's no guarantee he had a partner. He could've done it all alone.

Shizuko: What if he's just lying about having a partner to get off the hook?

Mordecai: Why are you so sure Kaori's killer had to have been working with him?

Samira: That doesn't necessarily mean the killer was Eisuke's so-called partner, right?

Yoshihiki: Maybe Kaori's killer was there by coincidence, and swooped in for the kill when Eisuke was knocked out!

[Scrum Debate: End]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer:

Samira: [ **guilty** ]

Fukumi: [ **work** ]

Ichiro: [ **alone** ]

Shizuko: [ **lying** ]  
Mordecai: [ **killer** ]

Samira: [ **partner** ]

Yoshihiki: [ **coincidence** ]

 

Samira: I refuse to believe anyone other than Eisuke is **guilty**!

Azuma: There is a very strong possibility that he is not the **guilty** one.

 

Fukumi: But you'd have to be crazy to **work** with Eisuke!

Miyumi: M-Maybe...that's exactly why someone chose to **work** with him…

 

Ichiro: There's no guarantee he had a partner. He could've done it all **alone**.

Hanako: There was a lot of things Eisuke did which would've been hard to do **alone**.

 

Shizuko: What if he's just **lying** about having a partner to get off the hook?

Eisuke: I'm not **lying**! I was taking orders the whole time!

 

Mordecai: Why are you so sure Kaori's **killer** had to have been working with him?

Umeko: Kaori was killed in between the moment she knocked Eisuke out, and Mordecai and Azuma's return to the Store. How would the **killer** have known to get there and kill her in such short time?

 

Samira: That doesn't necessarily mean the killer was Eisuke's so-called **partner** , right?

Taro: I-I-If it wasn't Eisuke's **partner**...how would K-K-Kaori's killer have known he was going to k-kill her?

 

Yoshihiki: Maybe Kaori's killer was there by **coincidence** , and swooped in for the kill when Eisuke was knocked out!

Wakako: **Coincidence**? I'm not hedging my life on a coincidence! Kaori's killer definitely knew she was going to be murdered tonight!

[Scrum Debate: End]

[BREAK!]

Umeko: [accusatory] You have to accept that it is a very real possibility that Eisuke had a partner working with him. If his injuries are real, and Kaori really did knock him out with the shotgun...then the killer has to be someone else! Someone...among us.

Taro: [worried] Th-Th-The killer...is someone else…

Fukumi: [worried] But if that's the case...how are we going to know who it is?

Ichiro: [annoyed] You know, the simplest way to find out is just ask Eisuke.

Samira: [angry] Who...who here made you do all that sick stuff?

Eisuke: [playful] Hmm...should I tell you?

Ichiro: [accusatory] You bastard! It's in your best interest to help us, or you're gonna _die_ with us!

Eisuke: [playful] Okay...I guess I've had my fun for now. [excited] But now, let's really throw things for a loop!

He jabbed his finger across the Trial Room and everyone fell silent.

Eisuke: [accusatory] I was taking orders this whole time...from her!

He…

He was pointing…

...at…

_No...no, it can't be!_

Hanako: [annoyed] H-Huh? What...what are you doing?

Eisuke: [angry] Don't try to play dumb, Hanako! You've been leading me on since the start of all this!

Hanako: [shocked] W-What…? [angry] You...what do you think you're doing?

Samira: [distressed] Hanako? Y-You're...you're accusing Hanako?

Taro: [shocked] H-H-Hanako…? It c-c-can't be!

Miyumi: [distressed] No! When will this madness end?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] My, what a plot twist!

Hanako: [angry] What? N-No! No, it's not me! Are you for real? He's lying! I wasn't his partner!

Shizuko: [accusatory] So you've been manipulating Eizo and Eisuke from the very beginning!

Mordecai: [distressed] Hng! Another authority figure...has deceived us all!

Taro: [sad] Is this tr-true?

_Hanako's...the culprit?_

Azuma: [worried] Everyone, hold on. Eisuke...are you telling the truth?

Eisuke: [playful] What do you think? Don't deny it, Hanako. You thought you could let me take the rap for you? The jig is up!

Hanako: [angry] ...Are you serious? ...What's your plan here?

Eisuke: [playful] My plan? Well, I'd really like to not be executed as your pawn, so...I guess our little partnership is over.

Hanako: [angry] 'Over'? We never started a partnership in the first place!

She turned frantically to the rest of us.

Hanako: [angry] Guys, I didn't do this, any of this! I didn't even know Eisuke existed before now, let alone have orchestrated this entire case! He's lying about this! He's trying to confuse us again!

Eisuke: [accusatory] I'm not lying this time! I'm bored of this…[playful] and hey, if I get to live another day, that's another day of havoc for me to wreak! It's been fun, but...I've decided it's best we end our partnership now. I'm no longer taking the fall for you.

Hanako: [angry] What partnership? Stop your bullcrap! We've never been partners, and we never will be!

Samira: [disappointed] Hanako…

Wakako: [worried] ...Is this real? How...how much can we trust Eisuke anyway?

Hanako: [angry] Clearly, not very much. He's lying.

Eisuke: [angry] Nuh-uh! I'm not! Hanako found out the truth about me one day, and unleashed me on purpose! From that very moment, we've collaborated together to fake all of this! It was always the plan that we'd both kill someone together, and we'd blame it on the Beast! Then, we'd escape the game!

Fukumi: [shocked] Huh? You were...gonna frame the Beast?

Eisuke: [crazed] That was our motive for faking all those encounters! We deliberately decided to have Fukumi attacked, so it would seem that the Beast was getting more violent. Our final scene was going to end in us killing one of you, and make it seem like the Beast's doing, so no one would think it was us! That was Hanako's plan, but the gig is over!

Hanako: [angry] He's...he's not telling the truth. I have no idea what he's talking about.

_Could...it be? Could Hanako...really have planned all this?_

I looked around at everyone. I could see their worry...their confusion...their tension…

Hanako: [angry] I swear. Everyone...please believe me. I'm not his partner! I don't know why he's lying that I am, but...I give you my word! I am innocent!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Your word doesn't mean jack crap!

Samira: [distressed] I...want to believe you...but…

Fukumi: [confused] We know Eisuke had a partner, and...he has no reason left to lie to us about who it is.

Hanako: [angry] He must! For whatever reason, he's still trying to protect his real partner, because it's not me!

Mordecai: [worried] Are we...really believing this wicked man over Hanako?

Miyumi: [nervous] I...I don't want to vote incorrectly...I don't believe Hanako would do such a thing...but then again, I didn't think Eizo was capable of all the things Eisuke did in his name…

Shizuko: [angry] To think...Hanako would betray us too…

Ichiro: [annoyed] It's like I said. Humans are inherently selfish people, who only care about themselves.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Wow, Hanako. You're a real selfish bitch, aren't you?

Hanako: [angry] I. Am. Not. The. Culprit!

Hanako was furious. She was glaring daggers at all of us, daring us to rebut her.

Azuma: [worried] We...must be careful. There's...always the chance we're still being fooled and...that would doom us all.

Fukumi: [worried] ...Could Hanako really be the killer? But...she was a leader, like Eizo was!

Taro: [sad] She was always h-h-helping us...she h-helped us a lot this Tr-Trial...why would sh-she have done that if she was the c-culprit all along?

Shizuko: [annoyed] How deep does the deception run?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I went into this Trial, thinking I would be voting to kill one of the group's two leaders, and now, it looks like I'll end up voting to kill the other one! What irony! Life really has its fair share of twists and turns, doesn't it?

Hanako: [angry] If you vote me as the killer...you _will_ be dooming us all, including yourselves.

Ichiro: [annoyed] What're you gonna do, swear on everything you own the same way Eizo did? Your words are empty.

Yoshihiki: [snide] He pleaded innocence like there was no tomorrow, and we all saw how that worked out.

_I don't get it. My gut…_

_My gut instinct...is telling me that...something is still...not...right._

_My gut was right, in telling me that Eizo wasn't the killer - and it led me to correctly deduce that he had a split personality that was really behind all of this._

_Now...my gut's telling me Hanako's being sincere. She doesn't seem to be just defending herself…_

[[flashback]]

Hanako: [angry] If you vote me as the killer...you _will_ be dooming us all, including yourselves.

[[end: flashback :end]]

_That...didn't sound like the words of a killer, desperate to escape the guillotine._

_My gut's...telling me to believe in her for now._

_But…_

_My gut's also telling me that...Eisuke's being sincere._

_He...really seems to believe Hanako is his partner._

Yoshihiki: [excited] Come on, already! Let's get to voting time!

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88RNU7oWrDE]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Light Switch

2\. Supermarket Back Door

3\. Everyone's Accounts

4\. Crates

5\. Bloody Hat

6\. Bathhouse Window

Hanako: [angry] Eisuke is lying to you all!

Hanako: [angry] I'm not his partner! I **didn't even know he existed**!

Azuma: [annoyed] Perhaps we can hear more about your...partnership with Hanako, Eisuke?

Eisuke: [playful] Certainly! I have no reason to lie to you guys!

Eisuke: [excited] Hanako very scandalously **approached me in the baths** one day…

Eisuke: [excited] ...and proposed we work together to escape the Killing Game!

Eisuke: [accusatory] She came up with the idea to fake Beast attacks!

Eisuke: She met up with me in secret, at night, and told me details about each scene that she wanted my help to fake…

Eisuke: [playful] She ordered me to **scare those two girls in the Supermarket** …

Eisuke: [excited] As well as to **attack the two girls in the Bakery**...

Eisuke: [crazed] And **she was there with me when I killed Buddy**!

Eisuke: She helped me set it all up, to make it all look real. She was surprisingly good at it! Truly conniving…

Fukumi: [shocked] How devious…!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] That sounds like Hanako, alright!

Hanako: [angry] You cannot do this, everyone! Listen to me!

Hanako: [distressed] I don't know why, but Eisuke is trying to fool you into thinking I am the culprit.

Hanako: [accusatory] But I am not! He is trying to trick you all!

Mordecai: But why? He has **no motive** to do so.

Wakako: [worried] Maybe...he's just screwing with us again?

Samira: [thoughtful] It's definitely a possibility…

Eisuke: [crazed] No tricks here! Hanako's definitely the killer behind this gruesome murder!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_Is Hanako...really Eisuke's partner?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Answer: [Everyone's Accounts] - [ **she was there with me when I killed Buddy** ]

Umeko: [thoughtful] Hang on...that can't be right.

Eisuke: [snide] And why is that? It's the truth! Everything that I did, I did on her orders! That scene at the Amphitheater - that was her idea too. We were gonna leave that pig there for you lot to discover in the morning; at least, that was the plan until the dumb mutt interrupted.

Azuma: [annoyed] Where did 'Hanako' go then?

Eisuke: [playful] I dunno. She fled as soon as the mongrel showed up. I took care of him, and then I ran off to get changed.

Umeko: [accusatory] And you're positive that you were with Hanako the whole time?

Eisuke: [snide] I'd think I would know if she was standing there with me in the Amphitheater or not.

Umeko: [accusatory] If that's the case, then there's a clear contradiction here!

Fukumi: [shocked] A contradiction? Where?

Umeko: [thoughtful] On the night of Buddy's murder…[accusatory] Hanako had an alibi.

[[flashback]]

Umeko: If it's not too much trouble, can we know where you were before Buddy was found dead?

Hanako: [confused] You haven't told her, Azuma?

Umeko: Huh? Azuma…?

Azuma: [nervous] Ah...th-that's right. Sorry. Umeko, um...Hanako and I were together.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Fukumi: [shocked] Ehh?! H-Hanako and Azuma...were together? Like...in his cottage, alone, just-the-two-of-you together?

Wakako: [angry] Wh-Wh-What! Impossible! How did you get him alone so easily? I've been trying for the past five days and I keep getting brushed off!

Azuma: [distressed] It wasn't anything like that...Hanako and I were just...talking.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh? Just _talking_ , huh? What was so interesting that you had to talk about it after the curfew in absolute privacy?

Fukumi: [shocked] How scandalous!

Wakako: [angry] Grr...how dare you, Hanako! Sinking your claws into Eizo wasn't good enough for you? You had to go chasing down other people's men as well? I should've known you were plotting something so evil beneath that cool and composed demeanor!

Hanako: [annoyed] ...Please shut up.

Azuma: [nervous] Wakako, please! It really wasn't anything! Hanako just wanted to discuss ways that we could counter the Beast. That's all!

Ichiro: [annoyed] And why were you only discussing this with Azuma? We weren't important enough to discuss it with, is that it? [accusatory] You thought we weren't worth sharing your secrets with, huh? That's it, right? You look down on the rest of us?

Hanako: [annoyed] Cool your jets. I only spoke with Azuma because he was the one I trusted the most at the time.

Ichiro: [annoyed] So you're saying the rest of us aren't reliable…[bored] Hm. Maybe you're not wrong altogether about that…

Umeko: [annoyed] You guys are missing the point! The point is...Azuma is Hanako's alibi. He can confirm that Hanako never left his sight that night...correct?

Eisuke: [distressed] What? ...No, now you're the ones that are lying. [accusatory] Hanako was with me the whole time! Just what trick are you trying to pull here, Umeko?

Umeko: [annoyed] I'm not pulling any tricks here, Eisuke. Either you're lying...or you're the one who's been tricked this whole time.

Eisuke: [distressed] What? But...I know she was! I recognize her hat, and her clothes…

Taro: [worried] H-Her hat…? ...Her cl-cl-clothes?

Eisuke: [crazed] Oh, don't mind me. I'm just musing to myself.

Shizuko: [annoyed] So what do we do now? Do we vote for Hanako...or…?

Azuma: [disappointed] Is there any way we can prove if she really was his partner, or not?

Umeko: [thoughtful] …

_What was it that Eisuke said…?_

_His 'partner' made him stage all those attacks. The one at the Supermarket...scaring Shizuko and I...then the attack on Fukumi at the Bakery…_

_And about his partnership with Hanako…_

[[flashback]]

Eisuke: [excited] Hanako very scandalously approached me in the baths one day and proposed we work together to escape the Killing Game! She came up with the idea to fake Beast attacks!

[[end: flashback :end]]

And that was when it clicked.

Umeko: [shocked] Oh my gosh…

Ichiro: [annoyed] What? What are you 'Oh my gosh'-ing for?

Umeko: [annoyed] Eisuke.

Eisuke: [happy] Yes, madame?

Umeko: [annoyed] You and Eizo...you're suffering from Dissociative Identity Disorder. But...that's not all that you've been afflicted with, is it?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Umeko, what on Earth are you rambling about this time?

Eisuke: [snide] I can't imagine I have any clue what you're insinuating…

Umeko: [annoyed] Let me ask you something. Tell me...who am I?

Eisuke: [confused] Eh?

Fukumi: [nervous] Uhh...Umeko? Is this...really the time and place for philosophical questions?

Mordecai: Ah, the age-old question, that plagues us all even to this day. [thoughtful] Who are we, really? We are humans, with names and identities, characters and personalities, traits that define us as unique from one another. But at the core of our existence...can we say who we are, without a doubt, truly?

Taro: [distressed] Oh n-n-no! The stress of the Trial's br-broken Umeko! She c-can't remember who she is!

Umeko: [nervous] N-No, Taro. It's not...it's not me who can't remember who I am. [accusatory] It's Eisuke.

Eisuke: [nervous] Wh-What are you talking about? I know who the fuck you are. You're Umeko, the nosiest girl in the whole group. What about it?

Umeko: [accusatory] You had no idea who I was before this. We've met, twice before this trial.

[[flashback]]

Eizo: What's...what is your name again?

Samira: [shocked] Wh-What the? How did you forget Umeko's name?

Eizo: [playful] Hah, no! Of course not! I was just messing around! Of course I knew...that was Umeko. You just...look kinda different today! …so I was like...check out the new and improved Umeko! Crazy.

[[flashback]]

Eizo: [playful] Who are you again?

Umeko: H-Huh?

Ichiro: [distressed] What the fuck? Are you drunk? That's Umeko!

Eizo: [laughing] Ah, yes! But of course it is! Sorry...I'm not used to you without your coat on.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [thoughtful] You had to identify me based on my clothing. Didn't you?

Eisuke: [snide] ...Maybe I did. So? I'm just forgetful. I'm not good with faces!

Umeko: [annoyed] ...I'm sure you're not.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Umeko...have you figured something out?

Umeko: [thoughtful] It's just a theory at the moment. But...if it's true…[accusatory] It would resolve all the contradictions we've had so far! The issue of Hanako being in two places at one time, for one...among other things.

Fukumi: [shocked] Really? What magical theory is this?

Hanako: [annoyed] Umeko. Are you certain about what you're saying? Do you actually think you have an answer to all this?

Umeko: I do. But to put it to the test...I'm going to need this trial to come to a halt for a brief moment.

Ichiro: [confused] You...wish to...stop the trial?

Miyumi: [nervous] Umeko...w-what are you doing?

Monokuma: [angry] Hey, hey, hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you think you're doing, young lady? You can't just pause a Class Trial as and when you please!

Umeko: What if I told you I can make this Class Trial more interesting?

Monokuma: Oh yeah?

Umeko: All you have to do...is let us back up on the surface so I can test my theory.

Azuma: [worried] Umeko...are you sure you know what you're doing?

Umeko: ...Yes. Besides...why risk convicting the wrong person, and dooming us all? This won't take too long…

Hanako: [shocked] Umeko…

Mordecai: [worried] What is the meaning of this?

Umeko: Trust me on this, guys...I think I've figured something out. But I'm going to need us to head back upstairs for me to be able to prove it.

There were a couple uncertain looks cast around.

Shizuko: [disappointed] Having to go all the way back upstairs? My feet are killing me…

Yoshihiki: [bored] This got lame really fast...all I wanted was to vote to kill Eizo or Hanako…

Samira: [accusatory] Take this seriously! We're gambling with our lives at this point. Whatever happens…[angry] I trust your judgment, Umeko. You've proven to be one of the best among us at cases.

Mordecai: [excited] I agree! I also put my trust in you, Umeko! You will, no doubt, wow us all yet again!

Monokuma: Well...I suppose I can make an exception just this once...but only because this is supposed to spice the Trial up! If it doesn't...I'll be sorely disappointed!

_I'm taking a big risk here...I just hope it pays off, or else...I might be end up on the receiving end of Monokuma's wrath for disrupting the Trial like this…_

And so, with a confidence I didn't have, I proudly declared...

Umeko: Trust me, you won't.

_...I hope this works._

[[TRIAL: SUSPEND]]

And so it was that we all filed into the elevator again and made our way back upstairs.

Hanako cornered me and spoke quickly in a hushed whisper.

Hanako: [annoyed] I hope you know what you're doing…

Umeko: Just trust me. Later on, I need you to co-operate with me.

Hanako: [distressed] ...Hey, I'm not going to argue. You're saving my life here, and all of ours. Do you have a plan to nab the real culprit?

Umeko: ...I think I already know who it is.

Hanako: [shocked] You do?

_I think I've known since Eisuke was first revealed to us. He'd dropped a pretty major clue, whether he meant to or not. Now, it's time for me to pick up on it._

Umeko: I just need to prove my theory before I can confirm it.

Hanako: [distressed] ...I really hope this won't end horribly.

[Move to: General Store]

When we came to a stop outside the Store, I turned to face the others. It was late at night, probably around 3 a.m., and our only source of light was the moon and the streetlamps along the way, lighting up our paths.

Yoshihiki patted one of them, grinning.

Yoshihiki: [playful] So where's the button that releases the smoke? I've got a couple good ideas for pranks that I could use a fog machine for…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Knock it off.

Samira: [annoyed] Now's hardly the time!

Monokuma: [annoyed] Well, Umeko? What's your grand plan? This better not have been a giant waste of time!

Eisuke: [crazed] Are we revisiting the scene of the crime to reenact it? Ooh, ooh! That sounds exciting! Let's act it out like we're in a play! I can play the role of Kaori!

Kaori's body...had vanished. So had the blood at the scene, as well as the spear, shotgun and blood trail. Eisuke crouched down by where Kaori's body once was, and pretended to be dead.

Eisuke: [sad] Oh, boo hoo hoo...my poor dog…

Shizuko: [annoyed] That was a horrible Kaori impression. You should be ashamed of yourself.

Umeko: I...want to conduct an experiment. Azuma, could you...stay here and watch Eisuke? Make sure he doesn't go anywhere.

Azuma: Sure thing.

Umeko: I...need a bunch of girls to help me out with this.

Fukumi: [shocked] Huh? You need our help? Why?

Umeko: ...Not you, Fukumi.

Fukumi: [shocked] What? Am I not good enough?

Umeko: No, you're just...um…

_...too short._

_I need a bunch of girls around the same height for this._

_...Of course, I'm not going to tell Fukumi that to her face. She may not react the way Yoshihiki would but it'd still be pretty offensive._

I grabbed Samira and Wakako by the arms. They weren't exactly the ideal participants for the job, but...they were closest in height to Hanako. The other girls were too short.

Umeko: Come with me. Hanako...you too.

We retreated into the Store and left Miyumi, Shizuko, Fukumi and the boys outside. Monokuma followed us in.

Umeko: Um...could you...maybe wait outside with the others?

Monokuma: Eh? [angry] Oh, you're chasing me out, huh?

Umeko: No, it's just that...they'll need to change clothes.

Wakako: [shocked] Huh? We do?

Hanako: [distressed] Just what in the world are you planning…?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Isn't that just more of a reason to stay here with you?

Samira: [angry] Get out!

Monokuma: Alright, alright, sheesh! Women…

Monokuma sauntered out.

When I was done getting the other three girls ready, I peeked my head around the door.

Azuma: [confused] Um...are you four done doing whatever it is you're doing?

Umeko: Eisuke.

Eisuke: [playful] Yes?

Umeko: When we come out...I want you to tell me...which one of us is Hanako.

Taro: [shocked] H-Huh?

Ichiro: [confused] What kind of request is that…?

Eisuke: [crazed] What, are you all going to be naked or something? I am _so_ down for this!

Mordecai: [shocked] W-What in the seven hells?! Why are you all going to be undressed?!

Fukumi: [shocked] Umeko, what the heck! [accusatory] And I wanted to be part of that!

Mordecai: [shocked] F-Fukumi? What in the seven-

Yoshihiki: [excited] Awesome! Y'know...though he made me look like a liar when I was being honest...I'm kinda digging you, Eisuke. You're heaps cooler than stuffy Eizo ever was.

Umeko: None of us are going to be naked! Get your mind out of the gutter. And everyone else...please, stay silent.

I ducked back inside, and when the doors opened again, three of us stood in the doorway, each wearing large, puffy green coats, beanies and mittens. The only part of our bodies not completely covered was our faces.

Azuma: Well?

Eisuke swallowed, and for the first time, seemed a little nervous.

Eisuke: [nervous] Hehe...uh...you're…um…

Ichiro: [confused] Huh? What's taking you so long?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Just answer her.

Eisuke: [nervous] I…

Taro: [nervous] Is this...a tr-trick question?

Eisuke: [nervous] …

It was as I had suspected. He had no idea.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...How are you struggling with such a simple task?

Eisuke: [nervous] I-I-It's nothing...I just...I'm just shortsighted!

Shizuko: [annoyed] ...Say what now?

Eisuke: [crazed] Here! Gimme those!

Eisuke smacked the glasses right off of Taro's face, causing him to cry out and stumble back onto the snow.

Taro: [distressed] Ow!

Eisuke hurriedly jammed Taro's thick glasses onto his own face as Azuma helped pick Taro up off the floor.

Taro: [distressed] H-Hey! Stop! I'm bl-blind as a b-b-bat without those!

Eisuke: [distressed] Eh…

Shizuko: [annoyed] Just pick one, already!

Eisuke: [angry] Th-These glasses are faulty! They don't help me at all!

He tossed them back onto the ground with disdain.

Miyumi: [happy] Here, Taro.

Miyumi picked his glasses off the floor and handed them back to him, which he took gratefully.

Taro: [nervous] Th-Thanks...they're not br-br-broken, are they?

Fukumi: [bored] Can we move this along?

Eisuke: [nervous] Uh...fine.

He pointed to the girl on the left.

Eisuke: [accusatory] That's you! You're Hanako!

Umeko: I knew it.

I took my beanie off.

Eisuke: [confused] Huh?

Next to me, Samira and Wakako took their respective headgear off too. Standing to the side by the door, Hanako fidgeted awkwardly, dressed from head to toe in my clothing.

Umeko: That's Hanako.

Eisuke: [shocked] What? But...she's dressed just like you! [accusatory] No fair! You tricked me!

Umeko: How could that be considered as tricking you? All you'd need to do is look for her face.

Eisuke: [angry] Tch…

Umeko: But you can't...can you?

Azuma: [worried] Umeko…

Wakako: [confused] Um...I still don't know where we're going with all this…

Umeko: Let's get back downstairs. It's time to finish this once and for all.

[[TRIAL: RESUME!]]

When we were all back at our podiums, the trial continued.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] So um...what was that about?

Eisuke: [uncomfortable] …

Umeko: I had a theory, regarding Eisuke. And...he just proved me right. That book I read back in the inn - it mentioned several different mental disorders. And the one that I want to talk about right now is...

1\. Gastroparesis

2\. Prosopagnosia

3\. Kleptomania

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Prosopagnosia

Fukumi: [shocked] Prosopag-what? What's that?

Hanako: [distressed] No...I know what that is. You don't mean to say…

Umeko: [accusatory] I do. Prosopagnosia - it's a medical condition that prevents someone from being able to recognize peoples' faces.

[[flashback]]

**Prosopagnosia**

**Prosopagnosia, otherwise known as face blindness, is a mental disorder of** **face perception** **in which the ability to recognize familiar** **faces** **, including one's own face (self-recognition), is impaired, while other aspects of visual processing (e.g., object discrimination) and intellectual functioning (e.g., decision making) remain intact…**

…

…

…

[[end: flashback :end]]

Taro: [shocked] W-What? You can't see f-faces?

Ichiro: [annoyed] You don't mean to say...Eisuke...

Umeko: Exactly. Everyone's faces look exactly the same and completely unremarkable from one another to a person afflicted with prosopagnosia. [accusatory] And you, Eisuke...you're one of those people!

Eisuke: [playful] Oh?

Umeko: [accusatory] That's the only thing that makes sense! People with prosopagnosia have to resort to identifying people based off of their clothing and other physical attributes beyond their facial features. You didn't know who I was the first two times you saw me, because I was wearing my coat one time, and hadn't worn it the next. And just now, we all saw how you couldn't identify Hanako when she wasn't wearing her usual clothing, like her hat. It all proves my point!

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Whoa. Homie here's got _two_ different mental disorders?

Fukumi: [shocked] How does that even work?

Samira: [distressed] Does...does that mean Eizo suffers from it too?

Azuma: Not necessarily. I've done research into medical conditions during my training as a spy. I believe different split personalities can suffer from different medical conditions, like a different set of allergies, for instance. It's not impossible.

Wakako: [excited] Wow! Azuma, your brilliance never ceases to amaze me!

Umeko: Matter of fact...Monokuma.

Monokuma: Yes?

Umeko: I'm willing to bet you put that book in the library on purpose, didn't you?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...wow, Umeko! You're on fire today! You really come alive in these Trials, don't you? You're usually so boooring otherwise… Yes, I left that book there for just this reason! I had a feeling Eisuke would eventually make his presence known to the group, and I wanted to drop a few hints here and there about his many mental issues. I mean, seriously - this guy is messed up!

Eisuke: [playful] ...Fine. I guess I gotta admit it.

Miyumi: [worried] S-So it's...true, then?

Eisuke: [playful] Yup. I've got proso-whatever. I've never really thought much of it. Like I said...much of my life is just the few fragments of control I get whenever Eizo loses it. I'm not a real person; I'm just the part of him that he both wishes he had and didn't have. I'm never going to live a real life, like a real human being.

_I'd almost feel sympathetic for him...if he wasn't a psychopath._

Eisuke: [playful] So I can't recognize your faces - so what? It's not a big deal to me.

Umeko: [accusatory] It is a big deal! Because I'm willing to bet I'm not the only one who's figured this out about you before today!

Wakako: [confused] Wait, so...what does this mean? Are we...still accusing Hanako?

Umeko: No.

Fukumi: [shocked] Huh? We're not?

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Aww man...why?

Umeko: Throughout this whole trial, Eisuke's been dropping a ton of hints as to who the actual culprit behind this case is, intentional or not. You see, the thing is...I don't think Eisuke himself knows who it is.

Taro: [shocked] H-Huh? He d-doesn't?

Shizuko: [annoyed] How can he not know who his partner is? That doesn't make sense!

Umeko: [accusatory] Yes, it does. He accused Hanako of manipulating him, but as we've all just witnessed, he has no real way of knowing if it was really Hanako who put him up to all the crimes.

Eisuke: [accusatory] Hold it right there!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Umeko: [annoyed] ...And what is it you want, Eisuke?

Eisuke: [playful] I admit...I can't see your faces, and I've never been able to. But that shouldn't change anything…[accusatory] The person who struck up a deal with me and made me commit all those crimes...was definitely Hanako!

Umeko: [annoyed] Isn't it possible you simply _thought_ it was her? Without ever really seeing her face...how would you know you hadn't been tricked?

Eisuke: [accusatory] How would I know? I would know because I'm not stupid! My partner in crime was Hanako, end of story! If you're so sure it's someone else in this room, then I want you to prove it!

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Y4w_7v_BHM]

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Bloody Hat

2\. Everyone's Accounts

3\. Bathhouse Window

4\. Monokuma File #2

5\. Kaori's Cloak

Eisuke: [annoyed] Just because I never once saw her face…

Eisuke: [accusatory] ...doesn't mean I can't recognize my partner based on her clothes and stature!

Eisuke: [playful] My partner was a **girl**...and Hanako's a girl.

Eisuke: [accusatory] Hanako always wears that hat, and she had it on every time I met with her in secret.

Eisuke: [angry] If it wasn't Hanako who partnered up with me, then who was? You can't answer that!

[ADVANCE]

Umeko: [annoyed] Actually, I'm pretty sure I can.

Umeko: [accusatory] But I'll prove to you first that your 'partner' definitely tricked you into believing a lie!

Umeko: [annoyed] Haven't you considered the possibility that your 'partner' exploited your prosopagnosia against you…

Umeko: [accusatory] ...by wearing a disguise?

[ADVANCE]

Eisuke: [shocked] A disguise?

Eisuke: [snide] Quaint idea, Umeko, but utterly elementary.

Eisuke: [accusatory] First of all, you have **no proof** a disguise was ever used!

Eisuke: [annoyed] And second of all...disguise or no disguise…

Eisuke: [accusatory] My 'partner' would've had to pretend to be Hanako down to a tee!

Eisuke: [playful] All her mannerisms, her brisk but bitchy way of speaking…

Eisuke: [accusatory] She'd have to **play it all out perfectly**! No one could pull that off that successfully!

Eisuke: [accusatory] The only reason you believe it couldn't be Hanako who was my partner…

Eisuke: [playful] ...is because her nighttime-visiting buddy Azuma provided a **flimsy alibi** …

Eisuke: [accusatory] You won't convince me of this! I can argue with you all night! Trust me, I've got time!

[Cross Sword: End]

_I've got Eisuke cornered...and it's time to show him - and everyone else - exactly how our culprit was able to fool him!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Bloody Hat] - [ **no proof** ]

Umeko: [snide] That's where you're wrong, Eisuke. I've got just the proof you need.

Fukumi: [shocked] Whoa...you do? Man, I kinda wish I didn't miss out on investigating this time…

Azuma: [worried] Umeko...are you talking about that thing we found outside the Bathhouse?

Taro: [nervous] Th-The Bathhouse? Wh-Why would something be all the way out th-there?

Umeko: Buried in the snow outside, we found this.

I produced the bloody hat and showed it to them.

Eisuke: [shocked] That's…

Umeko: Look familiar?

Fukumi: [shocked] Ooh! It looks just like Hanako's!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Are you sure it isn't hers? With that blood on it, I would think it conclusive evidence of her guilt more than her innocence, you know…

Hanako: [annoyed] ...I'm wearing my hat right now.

Umeko: If it were Hanako's hat...she could've washed the blood off or hid the hat in her own house. But this was found shoddily stowed away underneath a pile of snow instead. I think the person who wanted to hide it didn't have a lot of time to do it, and couldn't find a proper hiding spot for it in their haste. Knowing they would be suspicious for carrying the hat on their person, they had no choice but to get rid of it as fast as they could.

Wakako: [confused] And...this person...is…?

Umeko: [accusatory] The culprit of this case - Eisuke's mystery partner and the person who pretended to be Hanako! Let me ask you a question, Eisuke - everytime you met 'Hanako'...what was she wearing?

Eisuke: [bored] Same thing each time - coat, gloves, hat - whatever. Why?

Umeko: [accusatory] That's exactly it. You assumed your partner was Hanako because she told you that was her name, and because you've never actually seen any of our faces, you identify us based on the clothing we wear. And in Hanako's case...you always identified her because she was always the one wearing…

1\. A coat

2\. A hat

3\. Gloves

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. A hat

Eisuke: [playful] Meh. That's true, I suppose. I mean, that's her most distinguishing feature. No one else here wears a hat.

Umeko: [accusatory] There's a hat that looks just like Hanako's in the General Store, and this must be it!

[[flashback]]

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hey, check me out!

He put on a nondescript black cap, and turned it around backwards.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Guess who I am?

Taro: [nervous] You're...Yoshihiki?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] No, you idiot, I'm Hanako! See! I've got the hat on and everything!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Hanako: [annoyed] You did what now?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hehe...I was just having a bit of fun.

Hanako: [annoyed] ...You're such a twerp.

Wakako: [confused] So...what does this mean?

Umeko: ...Any one of us could've gone to the Store, gotten a coat and the hat, put them on, and gone to meet Eisuke. That's all it would've taken to successfully disguise themselves and pass themselves off as Hanako to the clueless Eisuke, fooling him into thinking he was partnering with Hanako this whole time!

Taro: [shocked] W-What? Someone's...been imp-p-personating Hanako? F-For how long?

Umeko: I'd wager...since the very moment our true culprit discovered Eisuke and his prosopagnosia!

Wakako: [distressed] Still...how are you so sure Hanako can't have been the culprit? Maybe...Eisuke having prosopagnosia is just...a coincidence? There's no real reason to suspect someone went to the trouble of doing all that...right?

Umeko: [accusatory] Actually...there is.

Fukumi: [shocked] Which is?

Umeko: It's like I said. I've been listening to Eisuke speak this whole time, and he's mentioned a lot of things that didn't make sense to me. And putting all that into consideration...I think I've figured out who the real mastermind behind all of this is. And it's not Hanako.

Samira: [worried] So you're saying...you've figured out who killed Kaori and manipulated Eisuke?

Umeko: [accusatory] And this person was careful in going about it - making Eisuke take the rap for all the staged encounters, figuring out his split personality _and_ prosopagnosia, and disguising themselves as another person to create a scapegoat if their secrets ever came out. But this person...wasn't entirely careful. They made mistakes - leaving behind this hat being one of them. And it's those mistakes that have led me to their identity.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Well, go on then! There's no need to keep us in suspense. Tell us so we can end this!

Mordecai: Go ahead, Umeko. Let the truth liberate us all.

_I've been noticing several cues from Eisuke's words…_

_...how he referred to Eizo...a specific way…_

_...how his account for what happened tonight...left a contradiction elsewhere…_

_...how the culprit would have been able to figure out Eisuke's secret, and deceive him the way they did…_

_...and most important of all...this bloody hat._

_It's all coming together! I've been carrying the group on my shoulders again...and it's that time, once more, to convict someone, and bring this Trial to close...and keep us all alive another day._

I took a deep breath, and pointed across the courtroom at the person who I was sure was behind everything that had taken place.

Umeko: [accusatory] There's no doubt in my mind...the killer behind all this has to be you!

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlCho8m4Zyc]

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: [accusatory] …

Mordecai: [thoughtful] …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo [DEAD]

Hanako: [annoyed] …

Azuma: [worried] …

Eisuke: [crazed] …

[DEAD] Kaori [DEAD]

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Samira: [accusatory] ...

Shizuko: [annoyed] …

Taro: [nervous] …

Wakako: [shocked] …

Yoshihiki: [playful] …

Miyumi: [nervous] …

Fukumi: [worried] …

Surviving Students: 13  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The identity of the second killer will be revealed in the next chapter as we bring a conclusion to Chapter Two!


	20. Chapter 2: In The Belly Of The Beast, Deadly Life - Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko‘s thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]
> 
> Bold - Argue Points  
> Underlined - Agree Points  
> [Truth Bullet]

[[TRIAL: RESUME!]]

Umeko: [accusatory] There's no doubt in my mind...the killer behind all this has to be you! Shizuko Ikehara, the SHSL Actress!

People stared, dumbstruck, as I pointed across the room at Shizuko, who looked like she'd been slapped in the face.

Shizuko: [shocked] Wh-What? You think...I did this? [angry] Me…? Shizuko Ikehara?

Umeko: [accusatory] That's your name, isn't it?

Taro: [shocked] It's Sh-Shizuko? N-No! [disappointed] B-But...I was going to sh-show my parents her autograph…

Shizuko: [angry] You…! How dare you accuse me like this! How dare you! Don't you know who I am? I'm a CELEBRITY!

Samira: [distressed] Umeko...how do you know?

Shizuko: [shocked] H-Hey! Don't tell me you people are buying into this! [angry] That's crazy! You'd accuse me? Of all people, me?

Umeko: [accusatory] Yes. I would, and I did.

Shizuko: [accusatory] Oh yeah? And on what grounds?

Umeko: [annoyed] Plenty.

Shizuko: [angry] ...Ngh…You've really been on my case this whole trial, Umeko. Contradicting me left, right and centre...if I didn't know better, I'd say you had it out for me deliberately! And now, this? An accusation of murder? [accusatory] You're just jealous of my fame and fortune, aren't you!

Hanako: [annoyed] Umeko...are you sure about this?

Umeko: [thoughtful] I'm positive. [accusatory] Shizuko is Eisuke's partner!

Shizuko: [angry] That's not true! The nerve of you! Slandering me like this...only a dirty commoner like you would think of doing such a thing!

Azuma: [worried] Umeko, what reason do you have to suspect her?

Umeko: [thoughtful] I have many reasons to suspect Shizuko to be the one behind all this, but I'll start with the most seemingly innocuous one. This whole time that Eisuke's been talking with us, he's referred to Eizo with a specific nickname.

Eisuke: [playful] Oh? Have I, now? I hadn't even noticed…

Shizuko: [annoyed] And what does that have to do with me?

Umeko: I'll show you. You see, Eisuke's been calling Eizo…

1\. Mr. Suede Shoes

2\. Mr. Fussypants

3\. Captain Rulebook

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Mr. Fussypants

Umeko: Eisuke has constantly referred to Eizo as 'Mr. Fussypants' - no other nickname. We know they don't share memories, which means it's most likely he heard that name being used while he was in control. And Eisuke's spent the most time being in control of Eizo when working with his partner in crime. The only other person in this group that's used that same nickname for Eizo...is you, Shizuko.

Shizuko: [shocked] That's…[angry] That's preposterous! You would convict me over the use of a nickname? That's not enough proof I could've done anything like this! M-Maybe...he heard it from someone else? Ooh, once I get out of here, I'm gonna sue you for this slander, Umeko! Prepare to hear from my lawyers!

Taro: [scared] Ahh! Umeko, w-w-watch out! She m-means business!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Getting sued is the least of our problems.

Hanako: Umeko...I hope you have more reasons to want to paint Shizuko as this case's culprit.

Umeko: Of course, I do. That nickname was what first clued me into the fact that Shizuko might be a suspect. But when I heard Eisuke's account, I realized that there was more.

Shizuko: [angry] No, there isn't! Are you kidding me? Of course I couldn't have done something like this, you filthy commoner!

Hanako: [annoyed] Then why don't you tell us why you _couldn't_ be the culprit? Surely, you must have a better defense besides raging at Umeko for being a commoner.

Shizuko: [angry] Ooh...and you too, huh, Hanako? I see what's going on here...the two of you, you're in cahoots! You're in this together, trying to frame me for this! I'll get you for this...I'll get you both!

Umeko: [accusatory] The only person who tried to do any framing here...is you.

Shizuko: [angry] I mean...just look at me! Look at how badly injured I am! I was attacked, remember? I couldn't possibly have killed Kaori! If anything, I should be your least likely suspect! How in the world did you come to the conclusion that I'm guilty? You better have a good answer because you don't know what you're in for, getting on the bad side of Shizuko Ikehara! Oh, you're gonna be over once I'm through with you…

Umeko: Thanks for bringing that up. Your injuries are actually my next point of discussion.

_Shizuko reacted exactly how I expected her to. She's not as crafty as Nagatomo was, but it's clear a lot of thought went into her plan. And I'm going to have to expose it, phase by phase!_

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88RNU7oWrDE]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Eizo's Account

2\. Shizuko's Account

3\. Everyone's Knives

4\. Prop Shotgun

5\. Bear Trap

6\. Bathhouse Window

7\. Crates

Shizuko: [accusatory] I'm not the killer! Obviously!

Shizuko: [angry] One look at me, and that should be clear!

Shizuko: [angry] I was **grievously injured by Eisuke** in the Bathhouse, pretending to be the Beast.

Shizuko: [annoyed] If I was his partner, why would he have done that?

Fukumi: [accusatory] Hey! That's wrong!

Fukumi: [accusatory] **Eisuke's account never stated he'd attacked you**. He only tried to kill Kaori!

Shizuko: [snide] So? You're going to take that lunatic at his word? He's even more of a natural liar than Yoshihiki is!

Samira: [angry] Maybe...Eisuke wasn't the one who attacked you. Maybe it was Kaori, fighting back when you tried to kill her!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Don't be idiotic. What did she attack me with? The prop shotgun?

Shizuko: [accusatory] That was the **only weapon** she had on her!

Shizuko: [accusatory] She **didn't have a knife** , remember?

Shizuko: [accusatory] That shotgun couldn't have made all these cuts and slashes on my body!

Shizuko: [accusatory] So she couldn't've attacked me! It was Eisuke, like we agreed!

Shizuko: [accusatory] He broke into the Bathhouse while I was bathing…

Shizuko: [accusatory] ...and brutally slashed at me with a weapon!

Shizuko: [annoyed] He's already proven to have climbed up those crates before...he could have easily done so again!

Shizuko: [angry] There's no reason he'd attack me if we were partners…

Shizuko: [accusatory] Therefore, I can't be his partner! It has to be someone else! There's no other explanation, moron!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_There's an obvious contradiction here...and ironically, Shizuko's digging herself into a bigger hole. It's as Azuma told me...the killer would slip up eventually, and it's time to close in for the finishing act!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Answer: [Bear Trap] - [ **grievously injured by Eisuke** ]

Umeko: Hold on a second.

Shizuko: [annoyed] What? What is it now? Oh, the great and mighty Umeko's got more to say, doesn't she?

Umeko: [angry] As a matter of fact, I do. We all assumed your attack was the work of the Beast, but when we proved it was Rufus, and that Monokuma never actually intended for him to harm one of us, we believed it was the person pretending to be the Beast instead. In other words, we believed Eisuke was your assailant. But that doesn't make any sense. Eisuke was stuck in that alleyway with that bear trap trapping him in place! He couldn't have been your attacker!

Eisuke: [playful] You're gonna have to catch me up here...you're saying that chick over there accused me of attacking her? Since when? I never attacked anyone tonight except for Rufus.

Fukumi: [shocked] What? But then...what does this mean?

Umeko: [accusatory] It means...Eisuke never attacked Shizuko, and Rufus didn't either. So the only explanation I can think of...is that she's lying about the circumstances of her injuries. And the reason behind it will help us break this case open!

Shizuko: [accusatory] Filthy commoner!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Shizuko: [angry] This is a pitiful excuse of an argument! You cannot possibly believe a word that that...that maniac says, and use it against me!

Umeko: It's not just his account. That bear trap around his foot...it's proof that he couldn't have left the scene of the crime after he was caught in it. How could he have been on the other side of the village, attacking you?

Shizuko: [accusatory] I don't know...I'm sure he found a way! Regardless...you've got some balls trying to pin this on me, Umeko. Me, a celebrity, a movie star! I have the power to destroy your reputation! Don't you know that?

Umeko: [annoyed] Shizuko, that doesn't matter here. None of that does. Don't you get it? You're not a celebrity or a movie star within these walls, you're just another teenager, like us. [accusatory] And your status doesn't excuse you of your crime. You killed Kaori, I'm sure of it.

Shizuko: [angry] ...Just you watch, Umeko...you're gonna rue the day you crossed Shizuko Ikehara!

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Y4w_7v_BHM]

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Shizuko's Account

2\. Bathhouse Window

3\. Crates

4\. Eisuke's Account

5\. Eizo's Injuries

6\. Bloody Hat

Shizuko: [angry] Eisuke's a filthy degenerate commoner of a liar!

Shizuko: [angry] You would take him at his word, that he wasn't the one who attacked me?

Shizuko: [annoyed] And even, if by some twist of fate, he wasn't my assailant…

Shizuko: [angry] That doesn't mean I lied about my injuries! I was telling the truth!

Shizuko: [accusatory] I really **was attacked in the Bathhouse**!

Shizuko: [angry] My attacker **broke through the window** …

Shizuko: [angry] ...and slashed violently at me! That's how I sustained these injuries!

Shizuko: [angry] Even if you think it wasn't Eisuke...then maybe it was someone else! Like Kaori's real killer!

Shizuko: [accusatory] Which means it could be someone else here! It doesn't mean it's me!

[ADVANCE]

Umeko: [accusatory] You're lying, Shizuko. You told us earlier…

Umeko: [accusatory] ...that you saw glowing yellow eyes in the Bathhouse during your attack.

Umeko: [accusatory] You were trying to get us to believe you'd been attacked by the Beast, or Eisuke!

[ADVANCE]

Shizuko: [distressed] N-No...that's not true!

Shizuko: [annoyed] I told you, I couldn't really remember whether I saw eyes or not!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Maybe I did...maybe I didn't! It's just my memory being faulty!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Besides...m-maybe...maybe Eisuke attacked me **before he got caught in that trap**!

Shizuko: [accusatory] There! That explains it, doesn't it?

Shizuko: [annoyed] I haven't lied about a thing. I'm not lying! These injuries are real!

[Cross Sword: End]

_Shizuko's injuries…_

_Why couldn't it have been Eisuke who inflicted them? There's got to be a reason..._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Eizo's Injuries] - [ **broke through the window** ]

Umeko: [annoyed] I think I can prove why it's not possible for Eisuke, or anyone else here, to have been the one who attacked you.

Shizuko: [angry] Wh-What? No, you can't...you can't possibly be able to prove that!

Umeko: Yes, I can. [accusatory] The broken window in the Bathhouse...the one you claimed your attacker broke into the Bathhouse through...its edges are lined with rows and rows of broken glass. The edges of the windowsill are all tinged with blood!

Shizuko: [distressed] S-So?

Umeko: [annoyed] So...it wouldn't be a stretch to imagine your attacker would be _bleeding_. But with the exception of Eisuke...no one else here has any open wounds on them. No one...except you.

Wakako: [shocked] What…?

Umeko: [annoyed] And Eisuke couldn't have been the one who attacked you. Like I said earlier, he had his foot caught in the bear trap and was on the other side of the village from the Bathhouse. And his wounds...they don't match up. Smashing through that window would've left cuts and scrapes on him - which he doesn't have. The only person who has injuries resembling that...is you, yourself.

Shizuko: [annoyed] That's preposterous...I got these injuries when my attacker slashed at me!

Umeko: Not only was Eisuke caught in that bear trap, he never even had a motive for attacking you in the first place. He'd planned on killing Kaori tonight, so faking another Beast incident...seems unnecesary. The only reason I can think of that you got injured, is because…

1\. You slipped and fell through that window

2\. You got blood on you and had to fake your injuries

3\. Rufus attacked you when you tried to kill Kaori

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. You got blood on you and had to fake your injuries

Umeko: Who would've suspected that the girl who got injured by the killer…[accusatory] would've been the killer herself?

Shizuko: [angry] You...that's...utterly ridiculous!

Mordecai: [nervous] Are we...quite certain Eisuke didn't just...cast a Teleportation spell to go back and forth between the Bathhouse and the Store?

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...I never liked Shizuko anyway…

Shizuko: [angry] Hey! Don't pay heed to any of this nonsense! I didn't have anything at all to do with this!

Umeko: [thoughtful] Kaori would have fought back against her killer…[accusatory] and what if she got blood on you during the struggle? [accusatory] You wanted to secure an alibi and feign innocence...so you faked being attacked by the culprit themselves. Only thing is...you weren't expecting Azuma to have found Eisuke and Kaori's body so quickly...so you ended up making things worse on yourself. The contradiction in your statement - that Eisuke could have been in two places at once - proves that you're lying about him attacking you. On top of his use of your nickname for Eizo...it's looking more and more likely that you were his partner all along!

Shizuko: [angry] You're making a fool out of yourself, Umeko! I'm no killer, you bitch! And I'll prove it!

_Oh boy…_

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88RNU7oWrDE]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Vandalized Mural

2\. Buddy's Autopsy

3\. Shizuko's Account

4\. Pig At Amphitheatre

Shizuko: [accusatory] I, Shizuko Ikehara, am not the killer!

Shizuko: [angry] Only a vile, loathsome commoner like Eisuke would be capable of committing murder…

Eisuke: [playful] Hey, I'll take that as a compliment.

Shizuko: [snide] You've seen how Eisuke acts. The **poop on Samira's mural**?

Shizuko: [snide] The cruel way he killed Buddy, stabbing him **half a dozen times**?

Shizuko: [accusatory] I wouldn't stoop down to the level of degenerate commoners like him, and kill someone!

Fukumi: [worried] Shizuko _is_ really pampered…

Fukumi: [shocked] You really think she would have gone to the effort of doing all this?

Shizuko: [accusatory] Exactly! So how dare you accuse me of being the killer!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_Shizuko's fervently denying it, but I know she had something to do with this!_

_She just slipped up...now's my time to hone in on it!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

...

Answer: [Vandalized Mural] - [ **poop on Samira's mural** ]

Umeko: [thoughtful] Shizuko, you just said something that stood out to me.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Tch – oh yeah? And what was it that I said that caught your attention?

Umeko: [thoughtful] You mentioned the poop on Samira's mural.

For one brief moment, everyone was silent, and simply stared at me as if I had gone completely mad.

Wakako: [confused] Poop…? That...stood out to you?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] You're damn right, it does! I didn't know you and I shared a penchant for toilet humor, Umeko!

Miyumi: [nervous] Um…Umeko? A-Are you not feeling well? W-Would you like to…um…sit down, perhaps?

Umeko: [distressed] N-No, wait, I…I know I sound kinda stupid now and looking back on it now, I probably should've realized how silly that was going to come out. [accusatory] B-But I've got a point to make!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Just where are you going with this? You're accusing me of murder…because of _poop_?

Umeko: [annoyed] It's more than that. You said that in reference to Eisuke vandalizing Samira's mural, correct?

Shizuko: [bored] Well, yeah. Like I said, only a degenerate commoner would think such a crude and juvenile vandalism would be funny. [accusatory] Perfectly fitting for our degenerate of a killer!

Umeko: [accusatory] But that's my point.

Shizuko: [worried] Huh?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Regarding the vandalism…how did you know about it?

Shizuko: [annoyed] What do you mean? It's all Samira's been yapping about, isn't it? 'Vandalism' this and 'Mural' that…

Umeko: [accusatory] I know, but how did you know the specifics of it? I don't think anyone here ever specifically mentioned that Eisuke had doodled poop onto her mural.

Shizuko: [shocked] E-Eh…?

Umeko: You see what I'm getting at here? [accusatory] There shouldn't be any way you'd know that!

Fukumi: [shocked] What? Why couldn't Shizuko have known about that?

Umeko: [thoughtful] The only time she could've seen Samira's mural would've been during the investigation, since it was vandalized around the time the Nighttime Announcement played. However, if you recall…

[[flashback]]

Shizuko: [distressed] Ow...what about me? I'm still bleeding out here…

Hanako: Mordecai...can you handle the both of them?

Mordecai: [excited] There is nothing that I cannot handle!

Hanako: Take Eizo and Shizuko to Eizo's room and treat their injuries.

Mordecai stooped down and propped Eizo up over his shoulder. Fukumi tried to help Shizuko, who snapped at her all the same. The four of them, and Miyumi, left.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [accusatory] Shizuko went straight to Eizo's room after Kaori's body was discovered! She shouldn't have ever gotten the opportunity to see the vandalized mural for herself!

Shizuko: [angry] Hng...s-s-so what? That doesn't prove anything!

Azuma: [thoughtful] Shizuko...can you offer up an explanation for this contradiction?

Shizuko: [angry] Ngh...damn you, Umeko...you dare cross Shizuko Ikehara?

Umeko: [annoyed] …

Shizuko: [accusatory] I'll make you regret this!

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0RKidkav6o&t]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Shizuko's Account

2\. Vandalized Mural

3\. Supermarket Back Door

4\. Map of North Sector

Shizuko: [distressed] Th-There's an easy explanation for this!

Shizuko: [accusatory] I...simply heard about the vandalism from the others at Eizo's house.

Mordecai: [annoyed] You did? ...I do not remember that.

Fukumi: [thoughtful] Yeah, I didn't even know about the poop vandalisms myself…

Fukumi: [excited] If I did, I would've left to go see for myself!

Shizuko: [distressed] Th-Then...it was when we were on our way to see Kaori's body!

Shizuko: [accusatory] Samira led us **from the signpost to the body** …

Shizuko: [accusatory] And we **passed by the Supermarket** on our way there!

Miyumi: [nervous] W-We did pass it by, yeah…

Miyumi: [thoughtful] B-But we were all in a hurry to find out what happened.

Miyumi: [worried] None of us r-really stopped long enough to look into the alleyway where the mural was…

Shizuko: [annoyed] Then maybe I passed by the alleyway after dinner, I dunno…

Ichiro: [annoyed] But the mural wasn't vandalized until **after the Nighttime Announcement**...

Shizuko: [distressed] Ah! Aha! That's it! I remember!

Shizuko: [accusatory] I passed by the mural **on my way to the Bathhouse** earlier tonight!

Shizuko: [angry] That's how I knew about the vandalism! What do you say to that, Umeko?

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_Shizuko's testimony is full of holes...it shouldn't be too hard to prove how she couldn't have seen that vandalism tonight unless she was at the Supermarket herself when it happened._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Map of North Sector] - [ **on my way to the Bathhouse** ]

Umeko: Take a look at the map of the North Sector. Shizuko, there's no way you would've passed by the Supermarket on your way to the Bathhouse. It's completely out of the way!

Shizuko: [angry] Ngh...I'm...I'm sure I must've saw it somehow…

Umeko: I can offer a reason why. Eisuke said he always met up with his partner in secret, at night. [accusatory] What if, tonight, his partner met up with him to discuss how they were going to kill Kaori while he was at the Supermarket, vandalizing that mural? That's how you got a glimpse of it.

Shizuko: [angry] That's...just your conjecture. It's not evidence!

Miyumi: [nervous] I-I-I...I r-really d-d-don't know what to b-believe anymore...a-are we s-s-sure it was Shizuko behind all this?

Shizuko: [angry] Alright then, Umeko...let's address the elephant in the room…

She reached down and yanked up the hem of her skirt, revealing her left leg.

Taro: [shocked] Aggghhhhh! Sh-Shizuko, wh-wh-what do you think you're d-d-d-d-doing?

Panicking, he rushed to cover his eyes, as Yoshihiki erupted into laughter.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Wow! [excited] This Trial got a helluva lot spicier!

Eisuke: [playful] Hah! It sure sucks Mr. Fussypants is missing out on all this!

Shizuko: [angry] Look at it! Look at my injuries!

Shizuko's leg had plasters and bandages all over it, but the red of her wounds still showed, albeit faintly.

Shizuko: [angry] If Eisuke didn't attack me...then where the hell did all this come from? Are you going to accuse Rufus again?

Rufus whimpered at the sound of his name.

Wakako: [nervous] She...does bring up a good point. She's so severely injured...if she's the one behind all this, how can you explain her injuries?

Azuma: [uncomfortable] ...Um, Shizuko...you can...put your skirt down now.

Umeko: I have an inkling why.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Oh? Do tell.

Umeko: It's because...

1\. Rufus attacked her

2\. She tripped and fell

3\. Eisuke attacked her

4\. She attacked herself

5\. Kaori attacked her

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 4. She attacked herself

Umeko: [uncomfortable] Shizuko...did all that...to herself.

Wakako: [shocked] W-What?! You mean...all those wounds are...self-inflicted?

Taro: [uncomfortable] Th-That's c-crazy...

Fukumi: [shocked] There's no way!

Shizuko: [angry] …

Wakako: [shocked] Are you out of your mind? How insane are you?

Eisuke: [laughing] She must be crazier than I am!

Umeko: [distressed] She...must've inflicted those injuries on herself...to cover up the fact that she had blood on her, and to give herself an alibi.

Wakako: [shocked] You're kidding…

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] ...That's so twisted.

Azuma: [worried] But how did she do it to herself? What weapon did she use?

Umeko: That's easy. She used...

1\. Her knife

2\. Eizo's knife

3\. The bathhouse window

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. The bathhouse window

Umeko: She injured herself with broken glass!

Fukumi: [confused] Broken glass? From...

Umeko: [accusatory] Specifically...broken glass from the shattered bathhouse window! It's like I said...the edges of the bathhouse window have blood on them. We thought they were from Shizuko's attacker, but since no one here - not even Eisuke or Rufus - have injuries on them that match the wounds those glass shards would have left behind...that blood must have belonged to Shizuko herself!

Shizuko: [snide] Oh, please! What are you saying? What, I was hurt when the glass fell on top of me? If that's the case…[accusatory] How would I have broken it? That window was shattered from the outside!

Taro: [nervous] S-So...how did she use the gl-glass to do it?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Simple: I didn't. [accusatory] Umeko's just talking out of her ass, as usual!

Umeko: I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss me. There's a very simple way you used the glass shards of the bathhouse window to injure yourself. You…

1\. Laid the glass on the floor and fell onto it

2\. Stabbed yourself with the broken glass

3\. Jumped through the window

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Answer: 3. Jumped through the window

Wakako: [shocked] She whaaat?!

Ichiro: [distressed] You've gotta be kidding me…

Taro: [scared] W-Wait! W-W-Wouldn't she f-f-fall and...break a b-b-bone or something?

Umeko: [accusatory] Not unless there was something underneath the window to catch her fall...in this case…

1\. A mattress

2\. The pool

3\. The snow

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Answer: 2. The pool

Umeko: The water in the baths broke her fall. The only wounds she needed to sustain to pull off the act were the cuts and scrapes the glass left on her body.

Shizuko: [angry] Y-You...it's a lie! I would never do that to myself! Are you out of your mind? I'm a CELEBRITY and I have standards! I would never in a million years have done something so barbaric! Maybe hurting yourself is a common practice among you commoners...but not for the rich and famous! You can't prove I did anything of the sort!

Umeko: You're right. I can't. It's only a deduction. But it's the only one I can come up with. You have no other explanation for who could have attacked you, and how. It wasn't Eisuke, and it wasn't the Beast. The only answer...is that it was a lie: your failed attempt at feigning innocence.

Shizuko: [angry] I haven't _feigned_ anything! I will not be framed by a worthless commoner such as yourself!

Umeko: We take one look at the person who's most injured, and who would come to the conclusion at first that she'd done it to herself that badly? We would've made the assumption that she was a victim, like Kaori was. None of us would've thought initially that she could've been the perpetrator herself.

Shizuko: [angry] You…[accusatory] Just how dumb are you?

She laughed a little madly, pointing her finger at me accusingly.

Shizuko: [crazed] Ekahahaha! [angry] You...think...I injured _myself_? [crazed] Eh...ehaha...ehahahahahahaha! Ekahahahahaha! That's crazy!

Miyumi: [scared] Eep! She's completely lost it!

Fukumi: [shocked] Run for your life! Save yourselves!

Shizuko: [angry] That's total horsecrap! Who in their right mind would've done a thing like that? And think about it...if it was really the case that I did all this, just to cover up the fact that Kaori bled onto my clothes...why on Earth would I choose to fake my injuries rather than just change out of my clothes? Wouldn't that make more sense? [snide] Your logic is flawed, all of it! You can't accuse me of murder based on such fragile arguments and weak reasoning!

Azuma: [worried] She's...got a point. There's no reason Shizuko couldn't have changed her clothes back home if she was the killer and got Kaori's blood on her.

_Damn...he's not wrong._

Umeko: [thoughtful] Unless…

Shizuko: [angry] Unless nothing! There is no other reason!

Umeko: [annoyed] No, there is. [accusatory] You couldn't simply change out of your clothes! Because…

1\. Kaori had wounded you

2\. Your house was blocked off

3\. You didn't have any spare clothes

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Kaori had wounded you

Umeko: [accusatory] You were wounded in your struggle with Kaori, weren't you?

Shizuko: [distressed] Wh...What? Lies...all...all lies!

Umeko: [accusatory] Kaori fought back against her killer...fighting over the same knife. During the scuffle, she managed to get one hit in on you, before you killed her. That would've left you with an injury - one that would have easily put you under suspicion had it been discovered. So to cover it up...you decided to hide one injury amongst many others, and make yourself less of a suspect in the process by lying that you were attacked by the real killer!

Taro: [scared] Th-Th-That's so insane...sh-sh-she...brought on such gr-grievous injuries onto herself...because she was already i-injured…?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Kaori must have cut her somewhere she couldn't cover up without drawing suspicion, forcing Shizuko to resort to something so drastic.

Shizuko: [crazed] That's ridiculous!

Shizuko began clawing at her bandages a little frantically, desperation settling in as she tried to rip them off.

Miyumi: [shocked] Sh-Shizuko! D-Don't do that! You'll start bleeding all over again-

Shizuko: [angry] Don't tell me what to do! You don't control me!

Umeko: [accusatory] And last but not least...that hat.

Shizuko: [shocked] No!

Umeko: [accusatory] You took the hat from the Store and dressed up in unidentifiable clothing, so Eisuke would associate anyone with a hat as Hanako. You made Hanako your scapegoat in case things ever went south, counting on Eisuke to implicate her instead of you!

Shizuko: [angry] Sh-Shut up! I demand you shut up!

Umeko: [accusatory] That's why that hat was found outside the Bathhouse. In the struggle with Kaori, you must have gotten blood on it too. You didn't have time to dispose of it, and probably panicked when you remembered you were still wearing it. So you buried it under the snow as hastily as you could to hide it from the rest of us.

Shizuko: [distressed] You're...full of lies...

Umeko: [accusatory] And as the SHSL Actress...you've had a lot of experience on movie sets. You could've been the very first one among us to realize the streetlamps contained gizmos that created special effects, like the fake fog or the voice recordings. You would also have easily been able to guide Eisuke into faking all those Beast encounters! The mask with the eyes...turning out the lights...wrecking the place...the pigs left behind...you set the stage with all the prowess of an actress who's spent her whole life helping bring scenes to life! And all your teary moments after being attacked by the 'Beast'...your shrieking in the Supermarket and fearful reactions to the group after your every encounter...it would've been easy to act like it was all real! But most important of all - it would've been easy for you to impersonate Hanako, when you've played countless different roles in the past! You've said it before, Shizuko...there's no role you can't play. The teary, frightened victim...the snobbish, famous girl...pretending to be one of us...It's exactly the sort of well-orchestrated, convoluted act I'd expect from a girl who calls herself the SHSL Actress...Shizuko Ikehara!

Shizuko: [angry] I said, SHUT UP!

She slammed her podium, startling us.

Taro: [distressed] Ngh! Sh-Shizuko...c-c-calm down…

Shizuko: [accusatory] Like hell, I will! She's soiling my reputation! And as a celebrity, that means everything to me!

Umeko: I can carry on, if you'd like.

Shizuko: [angry] NO! No, you shut up, right fucking now! You've got it all wrong!

Umeko: Eisuke.

Eisuke: [playful] Yes? This has been very entertaining thus far.

Umeko: Tell me...when was the first time you encountered your… 'partner'?

Eisuke: [laughing] Hey, I don't know what Eizo was doing beforehand, but when I regained consciousness, I was in the Bathhouse that day! That's when Shizuko, or Hanako, or whoever it was, first struck up a deal with me.

Wakako: [shocked] In...the Bathhouse?

Umeko: And how would your partner have caught you alone in there?

Taro: [confused] D-D-Don't we all take baths in groups b-based on g-g-gender?

Umeko: Yeah, we do. All except...for one person.

Shizuko: [angry] …

Taro: [shocked] B-B-But...how would Sh-Shizuko have c-c-caught Eizo alone?

Fukumi: [confused] Yeah! Shouldn't another girl have been watching her as per our agreement?

Umeko: That should've been the case. But it wasn't - on our very first day out of the inn, Shizuko asked someone else to stay behind to make sure she wasn't alone.

[[flashback]]

Hanako: [confused] Hey...has anyone seen Eizo?

Azuma: Shizuko needed someone to stay behind with her, and because all the girls left...she had to pick a boy. [nervous] She was kinda pissed about it when us guys left the bathhouse. I'd offered to run back and ask one of you girls to wait with her but she just made Eizo do it instead.

Wakako: [shocked] For real? And she didn't pick you? What was she thinking?

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: Eizo would've been left alone with Shizuko. And if Eisuke's telling the truth, about having met his partner for the first time in the Bathhouse...it would make sense. None of us have gone to the Bathhouse outside of our respective groups except Shizuko, and every other occasion other than that first day here, she's gone with a girl.

Shizuko: [shocked] Hey, that's- [angry] That's way too much of a generalization! You're just assuming that another girl didn't invite Eizo into the Bathhouse some other day and no one found out! How do you know Hanako didn't do that and unleashed him there? She's the one he named his partner, remember?

Hanako: [annoyed] As if.

Umeko: There's another reason that suggests it was you who unleashed Eisuke that day, and not anyone else. That same day, was the day Eisuke was unleashed and…

1\. Killed Buddy

2\. Set up the first fake Beast encounter

3\. Peeked on the girls in the baths

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Answer: 3. Peeked on the girls in the baths

Umeko: [accusatory] That was the same day Yoshihiki accused Eizo of spying on us!

Yoshihiki: [angry] And I was right, wasn't I? Well? You're not gonna say you're sorry? All I got was a torrent of insults for trying to protect your virtues!

Wakako: [annoyed] Protect our- Oh please, like that's what you really cared about. You just wanted to bust Eizo and watch him squirm. No need to be so butthurt over it.

Umeko: Obviously, it wasn't Eizo who'd done it, but Eisuke. And I'm willing to bet...Yoshihiki wasn't the only person who'd seen him do it.

[[flashback]]

Eisuke was standing atop the crates, leaning against the bathhouse window, breathing heavily, his breath fogging up the glass.

Yoshihiki was walking by down below, and spotted him.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Huh? Eizo? What...are you doing?

Eisuke: [shocked] Eh?

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Whoa! Why'd you climb all the way up there? Are...you spying on the girls?

Eisuke: [playful] Heh...looks like I got busted.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] No way! Really? You? [laughing] I never had you pegged for that kind of guy...you just keep surprising me, you know that?

Eisuke: [snide] Listen here - you tell anyone and you're gonna regret it, you little punk!

Yoshihiki: [angry] Hey! What the fuck did you call me?

Eisuke: [snide] I called you a 'little punk', pipsqueak. What, do your ears need cleaning?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh?

Yoshihiki knelt down and formed a snowball in his hands. He tossed it at Eisuke, who stumbled back and fell onto his butt on the crates. He groaned and shook the snow off him, blinking with bewilderment.

Eizo: [shocked] Huh? What...how did I get up here?

Yoshihiki: [excited] Let's see how you like it when I tell the girls you were spying on them!

Eizo: [confused] Yoshihiki? What...what do you mean?

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] You're gonna regret calling me 'little'!

Laughing, Yoshihiki ran off, and Eizo paled as he scrambled to climb back down and chase after him.

Eizo: [distressed] H-Hey! Yoshihiki, wait! I wasn't spying on them! I don't even know how I...get back here!

As Eizo disappeared into the distance, standing behind a tree, watching and listening from the shadows…

Shizuko: [shocked] …

[[end: flashback :end]]

Shizuko: [angry] That's...you have no proof I witnessed that!

Umeko: But it would make sense. Why else would you have asked Eizo to stay behind in the Bathhouse that day? You could've asked Azuma instead.

Shizuko: [angry] What does it matter who I chose to stay behind between Eizo and Azuma?

Umeko: It definitely doesn't help your case, since it backs up the idea that you had an ulterior motive in making Eizo stay behind for you. My guess is - you wanted to get him alone so you could test your theory. Yoshihiki might not have realized it, but you probably noticed Eizo's weird behavior...and you figured out his secret.

Shizuko: [angry] That's an awful lot of guesswork on your part!

Umeko: You've already been painted as a person of suspicion! All this just supports that notion.

Shizuko: [angry] Oh yeah? Then tell me this. Me and Hanako have different hair colors. If you're telling me Eisuke believed I was Hanako from the very first meeting...I wouldn't have known he had prosopagnosia yet. How would I have faked my appearance? I didn't have the hat with me at the time!

Umeko: You were in the baths, correct? So you probably used…

1\. Hair dye

2\. The water

3\. A towel

4\. The steam

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Answer: 3. A towel

Umeko: You wrapped a towel around your hair. You probably hadn't even meant to do that to disguise yourself...it was just a habit for most girls in the baths. When you finally got Eisuke to talk to you...something must've tipped you off that he couldn't recognize your face, and you decided to lie about your identity to be safe. You worked out he had prosopagnosia along the way. And you used Eizo's and Eisuke's respective disorders against them to have the perfect tool to commit this crime!

Shizuko: [angry] You just sound stupider and stupider! You have no proof! You have nothing! NOTHING!

Taro: [distressed] Mmf...sh-she's getting angrier!

Samira: [angry] Let her!

Mordecai: For committing another murder against one of the group…[sad] especially to kill not just Kaori but to let Eisuke butcher her defenseless dog…[angry] You are truly despicable.

Shizuko: [angry] Don't make me sound like a criminal! I'm not a criminal! I'm a CELEBRITY! I have thousands and thousands of teenage fans! I will not go down for something like this like a...a…

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Commoner?

Shizuko: [angry] Just because I wanted to bathe alone and enjoy myself in the baths - that doesn't make me a criminal! None of you - minus Wakako, to an extent - know how important it is for me to maintain my youthful appearance! If I don't keep my skin looking the way it does now...my career as an actor could be over! There are gaggles of girls out there who spend their lives wishing they could look as good as I do on the big screen! That's just my lifestyle! And you can't blame me for that! I don't care how much of a coincidence it would look like for Eisuke's partner to have caught him in the baths and for me to be the only girl who takes baths alone - I don't care, I don't care, I don't care!

Azuma: Umeko. Maybe you should go over this case from the beginning, and then, the truth will become undoubtedly clear.

Shizuko: [angry] No, she won't, and no, it won't!

Umeko: [accusatory] I'll prove your guilt, by revealing the truth behind your plans!

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyWFVReeqR0]

PSYCHE TAXI:

Q1) Why did Shizuko decide to fake Beast attacks?

1\. To make Kaori suspicious

2\. To call Monokuma's bluff

3\. To frighten everyone else

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. To frighten everyone else

Q2) Why did Shizuko partner up with Eisuke?

1\. To have a scapegoat

2\. To kill him

3\. To expose him

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. To kill him

Q3) Who was Shizuko initially planning on blaming the murder on?

1\. Kaori

2\. Rufus

3\. Buddy

4\. Hanako

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Rufus

Umeko: When you met Eisuke for the first time, and struck a deal with him to work together, I'm guessing you didn't finalize a plan until after the first Beast sighting. Whether it was your experience as an actress that first clued you into Monokuma's manipulations or not, you felt like you could capitalize on the fear of the Beast and its unknown appearance by striking more fear into the group. You used your expertise as a movie star to stage several faked scenes, to further exaggerate the might and ferocity of the non-existent Beast!

Shizuko: [angry] That's a pack of lies! You're maligning me and I won't stand for it!

Umeko: And you made use of Eisuke, as your pawn, to do all of it. [accusatory] You knew you needed a partner to work with you in faking Beast encounters, and he was the only one crazy enough to be willing to help you!

[[flashback]]

Azuma: This is meant to be a friendly match. Shizuko, did you want to watch?

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] ...Perhaps.

_Shizuko's encounter with the Beast really did frighten her even worse than I thought, if she's actually willing to be around us 'commoners' just so she isn't on her own…_

Azuma: Would you want to play with us? There's always room for one more.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Oh, goodness, no. Shizuko Ikehara? Getting all sweaty? That's laughable.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [thoughtful] That day, during our frisbee game...you deliberately made a scene so we all knew you were there, and sat down in plain view of us. That was so you could secure an alibi for Eisuke's attack at the Bakery. [accusatory] You were deliberately using us as your witnesses to a false alibi, so you could claim innocence in case the truth about the faked Beast attacks ever came to light!

Shizuko: [distressed] N-Nonsense! I was...just interested in watching you play. That had nothing to do with Eisuke's attack!

Umeko: [accusatory] You were going to use the fake attacks to create the image of the Beast being a fearsome, destructive creature, so you could frame him for murder!

Fukumi: [shocked] Shizuko was going to frame the Beast? But...who was she intending to kill?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Wasn't it Kaori?

Umeko: [thoughtful] No...Kaori was never her target from the beginning. Kaori only died because she'd been getting closer to discovering the truth of the Beast, which would've exposed Shizuko's ploy. Before Kaori's interference…[accusatory] Shizuko had had a different target in mind. Her own partner: Eisuke.

Eisuke: [playful] Hmm? She did what now?

Umeko: [accusatory] Your 'partner' was going to kill you. I'm willing to bet it was the night that Buddy died.

[[flashback]]

Eisuke was crouching on the floor of the Amphitheater, using his knife to cut open the pig from the Supermarket. Behind him, Shizuko was standing, keeping guard - hat on her head and everything.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Hurry the fuck up, would you? It's freezing out here.

Eisuke: [crazed] Yeah, yeah, whatever…

With Eisuke's back turned to her, Shizuko took a breath to steel herself, then slowly and quietly drew her knife from behind her back.

Shizuko: [angry] …

But before she could take another step…

Buddy: AROOF!

Eisuke jumped, startled, as Buddy appeared in front of him, growling and baring his fangs.

Eisuke: [angry] Hey! Shut up, you stupid mongrel!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Eisuke: [distressed] She was...going to kill me?

Umeko: That's my guess. All your previous staged encounters involved scaring people. Me in the Supermarket...Fukumi in the Bakery...but there was no one in the Amphitheater to fool. She'd only told you that you were going to be leaving that pig there overnight for us to discover the next morning, didn't she?

Eisuke: [playful] Huh. Not bad. That is what she told me. I never questioned it…[crazed] You're saying that bitch was gonna stick me and leave me for dead?

Umeko: [thoughtful] The final act in her little performance…[accusatory] Eizo's body, found stabbed in the Amphitheatre, with the pig by his feet...it would've been easy to blame the Beast for it, given that we all believed the Beast had been escalating his attacks over the last few days.

Eisuke: [laughing] Wow! So she was going to frame Monokuma's _motive_ as the culprit? That's some truly next-level crap.

Umeko: [annoyed] But you failed, didn't you, Shizuko? Your plans for murder were thwarted that night when Buddy arrived unannounced, and before you knew it, Eisuke had killed him.

[[flashback]]

Shizuko: [angry] You blithering idiot! What have you done?

Eisuke stood, standing over Buddy's body, blood dripping from the spear he clutched in his hands, panting heavily with a twisted smile on his face.

Eisuke: [crazed] What? ...He attacked me first.

Shizuko: [angry] You...ugh! Look...go home and get changed, quickly! Buddy wouldn't be out here in the night without Kaori nearby. We have to leave, now!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Shizuko: [angry] Th-This is all just guesswork! Predictions, theories, they're...they're all false! All of them!

Umeko: [accusatory] You couldn't kill Eisuke, and even worse, you sensed Kaori was close to discovering the truth about Rufus. It would have been a tricky murder to solve - one you would blame on the Beast, and a sentence you might actually have gotten away with had it not been for Kaori! If it wasn't for her conviction that the Beast was innocent, and the book we found in her cottage, we might never have been clued into her findings and realized that one of us was behind all this!

Shizuko: [angry] Ngh…

Umeko: [accusatory] So you switched tactics. Instead of framing the Beast for Eisuke's murder, you decided you'd take the risk of Eisuke outing Hanako as his partner, and frame _him_ for Kaori's murder instead. You'd stop Kaori from revealing the truth about Rufus, and still fulfil the terms of the Graduation Clause at the same time! You'd've killed two birds with one stone. And so you ordered Eisuke to attack her…but you purposely led him into a trap. You didn't tell him about the bear traps, did you? You wanted him to get trapped in it!

Miyumi: [worried] Wh-What? Why did she do that?

Umeko: [accusatory] So we'd all believe he was the one who'd killed her. And after Kaori knocked him out…

[[flashback]]

Kaori stood, shivering, holding the bloody shotgun in her hands as Eisuke crumpled against the side of the Bakery, unconscious, his foot still trapped in the bear trap.

Kaori: [scared] Hhn…

Turning around, she looked for Rufus.

Kaori: [worried] Hey...boy? Are you still there? Where'd you get off to?

She made a move around the corner, following the trail of blood and pawprints Rufus had left after Eisuke's attack, trying to find him when…

Shizuko: [angry] …Ngh!

Shizuko had leaped out from the shadows and slammed into Kaori. Kaori choked and stumbled backwards as the two girls began struggling.

Kaori: [distressed] Shizuko…? Wh-What are- [shocked] Hnnk!

Blood began to trickle out of Kaori's mouth as Shizuko shoved the knife into her stomach, twisting it. Kaori grabbed Shizuko's hands with her own clammy pair, fighting to push her away.

Kaori: [angry] Y-Y-You...get off me!

Shizuko: [angry] Sorry...I have to do this.

The two continue to scuffle. Shizuko was much taller than Kaori and managed to stab her several more times before Kaori wrestled the knife from her hands and swung madly.

Shizuko: [shocked] Argh!

Shizuko grimaced and stumbled back, wincing as she grabbed her forearm, which had been slashed in the struggle.

Kaori: [uncomfortable] ...You…

Bleeding profusely, Kaori stumbled, losing strength. Unable to stay standing, she toppled backwards onto the snow. There was a loud snapping sound as, out of the blue, a rope net sprung up from the ground, catching Kaori inside it, and suspending her in the air. Shizuko stumbled back, startled, as the rope net - with Kaori immobile within it - hung above her in the alleyway, dripping her blood down onto the snow beneath her.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [accusatory] ...And that was how you killed her. That's the truth, from your partnership with Eisuke, to the staged attacks, and finally, to tonight.

Shizuko: [distressed] Eurgh...no...no, you're wrong...you've got it all wrong! I didn't kill her! I didn't! [accusatory] You can't incriminate me like this! Y-You...you...Umeko...Hirayama...you...y-y-you...c-c-c...c-commoner…

And then, quite suddenly, without any warning whatsoever…

Shizuko became calm.

Shizuko: Hm. How...troubling...this has become.

Umeko: [shocked] ...What?

Shizuko eyed me with a serious expression. Gone was her distress and anger at being accused, and instead, she was...relaxed, and completely composed. Even her accent sounded different - richer, thicker, and sultrier.

Shizuko: [thoughtful] So...it appears you truly wish to go down this path of reasoning to accuse me. That is unfortunate...for you.

Wakako: [worried] ...Wh-What the…? Um...does she...seem a little different to anyone...or is it just me?

Ignoring Wakako, Shizuko extended a hand to me, looking confident in herself.

Shizuko: [snide] It is no matter. I will simply prove that your argument - much like your logic - is a farce.

The next moment, Shizuko was running one hand through her hair, scoffing and looking off into the distance with a haughty expression.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ugh, you guys are so mean! You're all just a bunch of bullies, like, you know? What did I ever do to you to deserve this kind of treatment, Umeko?

Umeko: [shocked] ...Shizuko…?

Shizuko: [in tears] Why do you h-hate me, Umeko? Why do you want me to d-d-die…?

Azuma: [worried] Don't tell me…

Fukumi: [shocked] She's got split personalities too?!

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5IuT5_ayjs]

Now, Shizuko was covering her face with her hands, peeking out at the rest of us through gaps between her fingers, a sinister smile playing on her lips.

Shizuko: [crazed] Oh my, oh my! The awful awful scum that fills this room...they think we did the killing, they do...oh, how horrible! How horrible, and how absolutely wrong...we must teach them a lesson, yes...teach them how wrong it is to accuse us of such a thing…

Taro: [scared] Wh-Wh-What's the matter with her?

Eisuke: [laughing] Oh man! She's even crazier than I am!

Shizuko: [in tears] M-M-Mommy...they're b-bullying me! [angry] Don't worry about a thing, Shizuko. Mother won't let them hurt you!

Wakako: [uncomfortable] Eulch! What the fuck? This is...getting kinda creepy…

Shizuko: [angry] How dare you accuse my daughter of such a horrible thing? I'll make you pay...I'll make you all pay! [crazed] Y-Yes...we'll make them pay...we'll make them pay for accusing us...such awful, n-nasty, nasty rats...bilge rats, the lot of them...scurrying about, scurry and scurry...with no purpose...no meaning...they're all rats...filthy, filthy, filthy rats…

Ichiro: [distressed] Wh-What the fuck is this freak show?

Shizuko: [in tears] I hate rats! I'm sc-scared! Mommy!

Hanako: [uncomfortable] Is...this Shizuko for real?

Umeko: [worried] Shizuko…

Shizuko: Hm. Apologies for that. I lose myself from time to time. [accusatory] Ugh! It's because you losers distracted me! You're trying to get me to slip up so you can frame me! Well, that's not gonna happen, suckers! I'm on the ball today! [in tears] I'd n-n-never kill Kaori! I couldn't! [crazed] I mean...I'm just a little girl. I couldn't have done that…

_Is this...really Shizuko? What's wrong with her...?_

Shizuko: [accusatory] You want to accuse me, bitch? Everything you just accused me of doing...they're all just theories. Theories, theories, endless fucking theories! [crazed] But where's your proof? Where's the evidence I did any of it? You haven't presented a single piece of decisive fucking evidence!

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] Sh-She's scaring me…

Shizuko: [crazed] Where's the evidence, Umeko? Where is it? Where is it where is it where is it where is it…? That's right...you've got none of it…[snide] No evidence means no conviction, bitch! I guess you've lost!

Samira: [annoyed] Like hell, you've lost. I believe Umeko. We don't need any decisive evidence when we're all on the same page that you're the psychopath that did this.

Shizuko: [playful] Oh? And you're gonna take the risk that you're wrong too? All our lives are on the line here, you know...we can't afford to make any mistakes…

Umeko: [annoyed] It's fine, Samira. I can play ball.

Shizuko: [crazed] Filthy little rat scurrying about...you think you're better than me, don't you? Don't you? Don't you don't you don't you don't you don't you…

Umeko: [accusatory] I'll show you how you're the one that did this, Shizuko. I'll prove it to everyone without a doubt!

_I've just about cracked this case wide open, from the start of Shizuko's dastardly manipulations to the moment she took Kaori's life and her little act afterwards. All I need to do is prove, once and for all, that Shizuko is Kaori's killer, and that'll eradicate any doubt left about the culprit of this case!_

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ckx2nvp8L3g&t]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Light Switch

2\. Bathhouse Window

3\. Shizuko's Account

4\. Everyone's Knives

5\. Crates

6\. Monokuma File #2

7\. Eisuke's Account

Shizuko: [playful] Umeko can talk ALL SHE WANTS!

Shizuko: [crazed] But there's no proof that anything she's said tonight is true…

Shizuko: [playful] You **can't prove I faked those Beast encounters** …

Shizuko: [accusatory] After all, Eisuke's got prosofuckface! He doesn't even know who his partner really is!

Shizuko: [accusatory] It could still be Hanako!

Samira: [accusatory] We've already proven it wasn't Hanako. Azuma is her alibi!

Shizuko: [in tears] D-D-Don't interrupt me!

Shizuko: [playful] You also **can't prove I faked my injuries** …

Shizuko: [accusatory] The blood on the bathhouse window could have come from something else!

Ichiro: [annoyed] No, it couldn't! No one else here has injuries that could've come from glass besides you!

Shizuko: [angry] I told you not to interrupt my daughter! Go on, Shizuko.

Shizuko: [crazed] But most important of all…

Shizuko: [accusatory] You **can't prove I stabbed Kaori**!

Shizuko: [playful] It's not like I left my **fingerprints behind** at the scene or anything…

Shizuko: [accusatory] You have **no proof I was at that alleyway** tonight!

Shizuko: [crazed] You've lost, you filthy commoner. And I win. I always win...

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_This is the final stretch. I have one last thing that can prove Shizuko guilty...and show her the decisive evidence she craves so much._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Everyone's Knives] - [ **can't prove I stabbed Kaori** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] On the contrary...I know exactly how to prove that you stabbed Kaori.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Do you…? No...no, you're bluffing…[crazed] You're bluffing...you're bluffing bluffing bluffing…

Hanako: [annoyed] Umeko, what's your proof?

Umeko: We know the murder weapon used to kill Kaori wasn't the spear. So what else could it have been?

Taro: [worried] ...E-E-Eizo's knife?

Umeko: Right. But he never used it to attack either her or Rufus. He'd been using Mordecai's spear. But what about Shizuko? What weapon would she have used?

Wakako: [worried] ...Her own knife, maybe?

Umeko: [accusatory] Exactly.

Shizuko: [distressed] Wh-Wha...what is this…? Where...are you going...with this…?

Umeko: The final step for Shizuko to frame Eizo would've been to make it seem his knife had been used in the murder. Sure enough, we found Eizo's knife with blood on it and became suspicious of him. But he wasn't the killer...so whose knife does he have?

Wakako: [thoughtful] You don't mean to say…

Umeko: Yes. [accusatory] I think Shizuko switched her bloody knife with Eizo's one when he was unconscious, to implicate him of Kaori's murder.

Shizuko: [distressed] Ngh! N-N-No...no…

Umeko: And there's an easy way to check. I remember Eizo's knife had a scratched hilt.

[[flashback]]

Eizo frowned, inspecting the knife he himself had just been given, the hilt of which was considerably more scratched up than the others.

Eizo: [disappointed] Just my luck, I suppose…

[[end: flashback :end]]

Eisuke: [playful] Is that so? I guess Eizo's bad luck turned out to be good luck, if what you say is true, Umeko…

Eisuke casually slid his knife from his belt and inspected it. The hilt of his knife was normal.

Eisuke: [playful] Well, gee...this sure doesn't look very scratched-up to me.

Shizuko: [distressed] Ngh…!

Umeko: [accusatory] When Hanako made us check our knives before the Trial, we'd all been focused on looking at our blades for any spot of blood. But maybe...we should've been looking at the hilts! So, Shizuko...you wanted decisive evidence? How about you show us all the hilt of your knife? That is, of course, unless...it's not even your knife to begin with.

Shizuko: [crazed] Ngh...heehee...oh, you think you're sooo clever, d-don't you, you grubby little rat...you think you've got me cornered like this…? You're nothing but a commoner...a nobody...a useless, meaningless, nothing! You're nobody...you're nothing to me...you're nothing!

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Cut the crap and show us your knife.

Shizuko: [in tears] Wh-Why should I…? I have n-n-no reason to c-comply with this joke of a trial…

Hanako: That's enough.

Hanako had been eerily quiet for a while, but now she looked up and spoke. Her eyes glinted dangerously from beneath the shade of her cap.

Hanako: I think we've all heard plenty. Everything Umeko's said has held water. She's proven Eisuke's prosopagnosia, and outlined how everything in this case was constructed from the very beginning of Shizuko's manipulations to the end. It doesn't matter if Shizuko won't show us her knife. ...I don't think we have anything else left to clear up.

Shizuko: [crazed] You…[accusatory] You're just trying to hurry this along because you're the real killer! You don't want to be found out! She tried to make Eisuke take the rap for her, and now she's going to do the same to me!

Hanako: [annoyed] You'll find that at least I didn't lie about Eisuke or the Beast attacking me.

Shizuko: [angry] No...! I refuse to die because you idiot commoners made such an asinine blunder!

But her protests were falling on deaf ears. All around her, people...were agreeing with me.

Fukumi: [worried] Umeko's arguments...definitely make sense…

Samira: I've trusted Umeko thus far. She's been our most reliable detective in these Trials.

Fukumi: [happy] Good point. [excited] I've got your back, Umeko! You nabbed the baddie again!

Mordecai: And with this final vote, peace shall be restored to our family yet again. [sad] May Kaori's soul rest in peace, and Buddy's too, when we have achieved true justice.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Such a shame...another vote, another execution…[as Dr. Creeper] That is the harsh reality of life, I'm afraid…

Taro: [disappointed] *sigh* Just my l-l-luck...the one celebrity I ever g-g-got to meet...turned out to b-b-be a k-killer…

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Well...it's not Eizo or Hanako, but…[bored] I guess I can settle for Shizuko.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Can we vote already?

Shizuko: [angry] No! You will not do this to me!

Samira: [angry] Save it. It's over. You've lost.

Mordecai: [annoyed] You should've learned from Nagatomo's lesson. Sadly...it seems that your selfishness got the better of you.

Shizuko: [crazed] None of you have the foggiest idea what you're talking about! You're all making a big mistake! I'm warning you!

Hanako: Monokuma. We're ready.

Shizuko: [angry] No! Listen to me!

Azuma: Umeko...before we vote...you should round this Trial up with one last summary. [worried] Just so...you can clear up any doubts or loose ends.

Shizuko: [angry] Pay attention to me!

Umeko: ...Alright, Azuma.

Shizuko: [angry] Don't ignore me!

Without warning, Shizuko had drawn her knife and was pointing it across the Trial Room at me, seething with rage.

Shizuko: [angry] I'll kill you! I'll kill you for what you've done to me!

I could just barely catch a glimpse of the hilt of the knife Shizuko held in her hand, and was relieved to see that I was right. There were scratches running up and down its hilt, plain as day.

Shizuko: [angry] You can't do this to me...I'm a CELEBRITY! You're just a COMMONER! This...isn't...right...

Eisuke: [laughing] Heh! I must say, this was a fun first Trial! I'm looking forward to my next one!

Shizuko: [in tears] How...how did it end this way?

Umeko: [accusatory] It's time we end this.

Shizuko: [angry] You...you can't do this to me! [crazed] Ekahahahahahaha! [accusatory] I'm a CELEBRITY! [crazed] Ekahahahahahhahahahaha! [angry] You can't...you can't do this! No! NO! [in tears] Don't do this to me!

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fx0ZLickoB0]

[CLIMAX REASONING]

Sequence #1: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _, _

A) Eisuke scares Umeko outside the Bathhouse

B) Shizuko unleashes Eisuke in the Bathhouse

C) Eisuke attacks Fukumi in the Bakery

D) Rufus attacks Taro and Miyumi

E) Shizuko and Eisuke fake the Supermarket encounter

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: B, E, D, C

Sequence #2: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _, _, _

A) Yoshihiki runs into Eisuke at the Store

B) Kaori rings the alarm bell

C) Eisuke stabs and kills Buddy

D) Yoshihiki steals Mordecai's spear

E) Kaori and Buddy leave their cottage and split up

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: D, E, A, C, B

Sequence #3: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _

A) Eisuke gets his foot stuck in the bear trap

B) Buddy returns to the hatch

C) Shizuko stabs Kaori

D) Kaori tries to tame Rufus

E) Eizo stabs Rufus

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: D, A, C

Sequence #4: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _, _

A) Hanako rings the bell

B) Azuma finds Eizo injured, and Kaori dead

C) Shizuko is found by Hanako

D) Shizuko knocks Eisuke out

E) Shizuko throws herself through the Bathhouse window

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: E, C, B, A

Umeko: [accusatory] Here's how everything in this case took place!

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYdImXwmee8]

[Act #1]

It all started when the culprit of this case first realized the truth about Eizo and his biggest secret.

Because they had decided not to bathe with the girls, the killer was outside the Bathhouse and witnessed Eisuke spying on them. They later saw the way he behaved when Yoshihiki accused him, and realized that he had been a completely different person. To affirm their suspicions, the killer decided to test him. After their bath, they told him to wait for them, so they could get him alone.

Once the two of them were on their own in the Bathhouse, they came onto him, and under the stress, Eisuke was unleashed.

Eisuke was maddened when his secret was revealed, but the killer struck a bargain with him: that they would work together to fool the rest of us, and use the myth of the Beast to frame it for a murder.

Because of his prosopagnosia, Eisuke didn't recognize the killer without their clothes on, and when the killer realized this, they lied about their identity, in order to frame Hanako in case their secret was ever revealed.

[Act #2]

Whenever they met up with Eisuke at night to discuss their plans, the killer deliberately dressed up in different clothing, and wore the hat from the General Store, to disguise themselves, before using his trigger word to awaken him from Eizo's control, which would explain his lack of sleep and sudden unexplained illness. Under the killer's guidance, Eisuke helped to fake the Beast encounters in both the Supermarket and Bakery.

Using the mask they'd given him from the Store, he was able to perpetuate the myth of the Beast having glowing yellow eyes, that allowed him to see and navigate his way through the darkened facilities. With all this settled, the duo decided to put their plan into action.

The killer knew they would need alibis for each of the Beast's encounters, and so deliberately put themselves in a position where their connection to the case would not be questioned. When Eisuke appeared in the Supermarket, they brought me along as their eyewitness, and put on a show for me and the others to see. When Eisuke attacked Fukumi in the Bakery, they purposely sat at the Amphitheatre to watch us play frisbee, so they would have an alibi at the time.

All they had to do...was do what they did best: act. They acted clueless and innocent, and we never once suspected they knew more than they'd let on.

[Act #3]

Then came the time for the final phase of the killer's plan. They were going to kill Eisuke in the Amphitheatre, and make it look like the Beast's handiwork. They lied to Eisuke, that they would be faking one last scene, and while he was busy using his knife to cut one of the pigs from the Freezer open, they were getting ready to stab him.

However, their plans were thwarted when Buddy appeared, having been out on patrol with Kaori. Buddy saw the two's actions and began to bark at them, forcing Eisuke to kill him to shut him up before Kaori or the others arrived.

The two hurriedly fled the scene. Upon seeing Kaori's conviction that the Beast was not responsible for Buddy's death, the killer began to worry Kaori would discover the truth soon.

[Act #4]

The next night, Kaori left her cottage to seek Rufus out and prove, once and for all, that the Beast was just a myth. Kaori heard about Mordecai's plan to capture the Beast, and rushed to stop it from happening.

Finding her in the alley with Rufus, Eisuke, on the killer's orders, charged forward to kill her, only to get caught in Eizo's bear trap. He injured Rufus, who fled back to his hatch, and Kaori used the prop shotgun she'd stolen to knock him unconscious.

What Kaori didn't know, was that the whole scene was being watched. When she turned to leave, she found herself standing in the killer's way. And without warning, the killer used their knife to stab her multiple times, killing Kaori, and leaving her for dead in Mordecai's rope net.

[Act #5]

During the fight, Kaori had managed to wound her attacker before she died.

With blood on their hands, the killer knew they would have to find a way to give themselves an alibi. They abandoned the unconscious Eisuke and fled the scene before Azuma and Mordecai arrived, but not before switching out their bloody knife for Eizo's clean one, to further implicate him.

Knowing they needed to secure an alibi and cover up their wound, the killer decided to do the unthinkable and fake a Beast attack on themselves. To do that, they figured the best way to appear innocent was to do to themselves what no sane person would think to do: they were going to attack themselves, and claim to have been attacked, thereby making them an unlikely option for the ultimate mastermind.

They did what Eisuke had done before, and climbed the crates outside the Bathhouse to get to the window. Once up there, they threw themselves through the window, landing inside the pool, safe, but badly injured from broken glass. Their act complete, the killer left the Bathhouse and told the first person they saw - Hanako - about their narrow brush with death; a brush with death that they had initiated themselves.

This entire case, and all its elaborately faked scenes, special effects and performances, even going the extra mile to injure oneself to appear innocent...it would be easy to pull off for someone with your talent - Shizuko Ikehara, the SHSL Actress!

[BREAK!]

[[TRIAL: END]]

Voting...SHIZUKO IKEHARA...Guilty!

...

The silence was almost overwhelming when we'd finished voting. And then...it was broken by...

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VMw_1-gyE4]

Monokuma: [laughing] Good job! You've all got it right on the money yet again! The murderous mastermind behind the death of Kaori Nishimoto was none other than SHSL Actress, Shizuko Ikehara!

Shizuko: [angry] No…[crazed] Ekahahahahaha! [sad] No…[in tears] No...it...it can't end like this…

Mordecai: [sad] And so it ends yet again...we emerge victorious, narrowly…

Fukumi: [happy] And it was all thanks to Umeko! Thanks, girl! You're the real MVP! I was all set to vote Eizo, and then Hanako! You saved us twice in one night!

Umeko: Heh...thanks.

_...I wish I didn't have to._

Eisuke: [accusatory] Damn, you're one crazy bitch, Shizuko. Or...should I call you 'Hanako'? There I was, thinking we had a connection! But you were going to use me and dump me! Is that it?

Shizuko: [sad] … [angry] You...why don't you shut the fuck up, you useless psychopathic moron?!

Taro: [scared] Aggghhhhh! [distressed] G-G-Guys...c-calm down with the vulgarities…

Shizuko: [angry] You're pathetic…[accusatory] Each and every one of you! [angry] That I have to die...here...in front of you...you c...you com...comm...common…

Samira: [angry] What? Can't spit the word out anymore?

Shizuko: [in tears] ...C...Comm...Comm…

Monokuma: [excited] Come on, Shizuko, you can do it! You can say the word! Say it!

Shizuko: [in tears] Ngh...mmph...c-c-c-comm...

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...you know what would be the real icing on the cake? [excited] Guess what, ladies and gents! Shizuko Ikehara wasn't born with a silver spoon in her mouth, you know!

Shizuko: [sad] …

Azuma: [annoyed] What are you saying?

Monokuma: [excited] Here's a fun little tidbit for you all! She was once a commoner, just like you!

Wakako: [shocked] What? Shizuko...a commoner?

Fukumi: [worried] You used to be poor?

Shizuko: [distressed] …

Monokuma: [laughing] Yes, indeed! She used to be the poorest one out of all of you! A real rags-to-riches story, this one right here!

[[flashback]]

[CG] Young Shizuko [CG]

A young, seven year-old Shizuko is crouched in a corner of her room, watching as her mother sits by the edge of her bed, crying with a bottle of alcohol in her hand.

Shizuko's Mom: …*sniff*...

Shizuko: M-Mommy…?

Shizuko's Mom: …

Shizuko: Are...you okay?

Shizuko's Mom: ...No.

Shizuko: …

Shizuko's Mom: They'll be repossessing this house soon. Unless I get money, and fast...we'll be living out on the streets soon.

Shizuko: *cries* But...I don't wanna! I like our house! Please don't let them kick us out, Mommy!

Shizuko's Mom: Listen to me.

She knelt in front of her daughter, and took Shizuko's face tenderly in her hands.

Shizuko's Mom: Momma loves you...and now, Momma needs your help.

Shizuko: What?

Shizuko's Mom: I have friends...contacts who could help change our lives. But you need to work for it. We cannot live in poverty anymore. The sleepless nights...the constant worries...I can't live like that anymore, Shizuko...I can't!

Shizuko: M-Mom...you're scaring me…

Shizuko's mother was now clutching Shizuko tighter, and biting her nails into her daughter's flesh.

Shizuko's Mom: I'm giving up...so much for you...you had better make my sacrifice worth it...and give it your all…

[[flashback]]

[CG] The Path To Fame [CG]

Another day now - Shizuko's mom was leaving a hotel with an unknown man.

Shizuko's Mom: So...you'll do it.

Director: Meh. I suppose I could put your little girl in the audition. No promises though!

Shizuko's Mom: We had a deal! That you would make my daughter a star in exchange for everything...everything I did for you just now…

Director: She might make it in, she might not. It really just depends on her.

Shizuko's Mom: You...you cad! You promised me!

Director: Hey...if we can have more of what we just had in that room...it might boost your daughter up higher on our list…

Shizuko's Mom: I'm not doing anything else with you unless you help me and my daughter! You won't exploit me like this!

Director: Fine. Suit yourself. I don't even have to bother with you. I don't need you as much as you need me.

He turned to leave, and sure enough, she lunged out desperately, grabbing his arm. Just like that, he'd called her bluff.

Shizuko's Mom: Wait, no! Don't go! Please! You're...you're my biggest ranking contact...you can change my life and hers...you're my only hope left...please, I'll...I'll do anything…

Director: Anything?

Shizuko's Mom: ...Anything you want and more.

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback :end]]

Monokuma: [giggling] Poor Shizuko never even wanted to get into acting in the first place! She was forced into a life she secretly hated, and put up with a lot. It built up inside her and she couldn't afford to crack! Whether she liked it or not, she was a public figure, and she couldn't risk hurting her publicity!

Shizuko: [distressed] How...how do you know all this?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] I have my ways.

[[flashback]]

[CG] Close To Cracking [CG]

A slightly older Shizuko is storming around a modest apartment, as her mother chases after her around the living room.

Shizuko: I can't do this anymore! I hate it, I hate it!

Shizuko's Mom: What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you know how many girls would kill to be in your position? Do you know the things I had to do to get you this far, to get us off the streets? You're actually beginning to make a name for yourself, and you need to keep pushing the boundaries to get even further. There's nowhere else to go but up from here on out! More fame, more fortune, more fans-

Shizuko: I can't stand it! I hate them, Mom! I hate the way they talk about me online! The constant criticisms, the slandering, the sexist, perverted comments, but most of all...I hate the people who adore me. The ones that keep talking about how much they love me, how much they admire me, how much they want to be just like me...it makes me sick! It makes me want to puke! I don't want to live like this anymore!

SMACK!

Shizuko's mother had slapped her across the face.

Shizuko's Mom: Have you forgotten...all the SACRIFICES we made to get to this point? Have you? The things...that I did...I degraded myself, to nothing more than a piece of meat, for you...and you're not even grateful.

Shizuko: …

Shizuko's Mom: Do you want to go back to a life of poverty? To a life of living as a commoner? To be famous and rich...that's the goal. And you're going to aim for it...you have to...or it will all have been for nothing...everything I did...will have been for nothing...we can't go back to being poor. We can't go back to being...to being commoners...again...we can't...we can't, we can't, we can't, we can't-

Shizuko's mother slumped to the floor, eyes wide and a little bloodshot, as she shook her head to the rhythm of her incessant chanting. Shizuko curled up next to her and cradled her mother's head to her chest.

Shizuko's Mom: We can't, we can't, we can't, we can't, we can't-

Shizuko: Mom...please stop…

Shizuko's Mom: We can't, we can't, we can't, we can't, we can't-

Shizuko: Okay...okay...we won't...I'll go to the next audition tomorrow...just please...don't cry...don't...don't leave me…

…

Shizuko's Mom: Do whatever it takes...to get the role. ...Whatever...it takes...

[[end: flashback :end]]

Monokuma: Of course, her mother died a couple years later. By that time, Shizuko's fame had shot through the roof. For a girl who had no passion for acting to begin with, it was like she had been born with an innate talent for taking to the stage! She didn't stop acting. She expanded her limits. She acted in countless plays, shows and movies, boosting her public name and image so much that they rolled in money! And with that, came more fans, and more critics…

Shizuko: [angry] …

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] You know, Shizuko was a quiet, timid girl when she was just a child! She was the type to slink away and hide in the back of the classroom, keeping to herself and never speaking up or drawing attention for any reason...but forced into a life that didn't suit her, she was so torn between wanting to continue ascending the ladder of fame and earning more and more to never sink back into poverty...and wanting to just be herself. I guess you could say...Shizuko's greatest acting accomplishment...was to be the way she is right now. The SHSL Actress...who hated acting.

Azuma: [sad] …

Umeko: Shizuko, you…

Shizuko: [angry] Fine! Just tell them all my secrets! Reveal them and stomp on them like they're nothing! Air out my dirty laundry! Tell them about my dead fucking mother! Because what's it to you? Nothing! Hate me, dammit! HATE ME FOR WHAT I DID! I KILLED KAORI! IT WAS ME!

Shizuko glared at all of us, tears in her eyes, challenging us for a rebuttal. No one spoke.

Wakako: [sad] …

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] …

Miyumi: [in tears] …

Shizuko: [angry] What? Nothing? You all had a hell of a lot to say about me earlier! Huh? You think I'm a horrible person for doing what I did?

She swiped at her tears, furious more with herself than anything.

Shizuko: [angry] I murdered her! In cold blood! I stabbed her multiple times to make sure she stayed dead! Because I hated her for her idiotic interference! For almost foiling my plans! For almost ruining my life even more than it already fucking is!

Wakako: [uncomfortable] Then...your wounds…

Shizuko: [crazed] Ekahahahaha! [angry] I had to sell the act, didn't I?

[[flashback]]

[CG] The Show Must Go On [CG]

Shizuko was standing upright in the Bathhouse, staggering a little. She was dripping from head to toe with water, and blood was streaming down the various cuts and scrapes on her body. The blood and water mixed together and pooled around her feet, leaking back into the baths.

Monokuma was there, and looked horrified.

Monokuma: Wh-What are you doing?!

Shizuko: *pant* What…*pant* does it look like?'

Shizuko groaned as she grabbed a shard of glass and pulled it out of her left calf, dripping blood into the poolwater and all over the wet tiles.

Shizuko: I always go... the extra mile...to sell the part. I'm the SHSL Actress...for...a reason…

Monokuma: And here I was, thinking I was sick and demented! You're even more twisted in the head than I am!

She tossed the lone shard of glass to the floor, and began to limp over to the locker rooms.

Shizuko: ...Whatever it takes...whatever it takes...

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback :end]]

Shizuko: [angry] My mom degraded herself to get further in life. And so I did the same.

[[flashback]]

[CG] Shizuko Tries To Seduce Eizo [CG]

Eizo was pacing up and down the locker room, looking nervous, when Shizuko called out from the open doorway.

Shizuko: Eizo.

Eizo: Hm?

Eizo nearly jumped a foot in the air, and rushed to avert his eyes.

Eizo: Sh-Shizuko? Wh-What are you doing…? You...you can't...you shouldn't be...go wrap a towel around yourself at once! Please!

Shizuko: What's wrong? I thought you liked to look at girls in the baths.

Eizo: Y-You heard about that? That's a lie! Yoshihiki...he was slandering me. I would never do such a thing!

Shizuko: You're right...I don't think _you_ did that...but I don't think you're all that innocent either…

She sidled up to him, as he backed up into a corner of the room, flushing and getting even more flustered.

Eizo: Pl-Please...try to...control yourself. This...is not the right place to be doing this…

Shizuko: Doing what? This?

Eizo: Shizuko, I...I can't. You...should go back in. I'll...I'll wait outside.

Shizuko: What's wrong? Why are you trying to be such a gentleman?

Eizo: I am a gentleman! I would never...I mean…

Shizuko: How about you stop being a gentleman for once, and show me the other side of you? Show me...the other Eizo. Where's the tyrant that lives inside you?

Eizo grunted, and it was like his eyes had lit up with a different fire.

Shizuko: I'm tired of you being so strict and uptight all the time...you need to learn to let loose…

Eisuke: I heartily agree.

Shizuko: Huh?

Before she could react, Eisuke had grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the lockers, choking her.

Eisuke: You...who the fuck are you? Why...why are you...not...wearing anything? Wow...what's Eizo been up to while I was gone? Has he been getting it on?

He grinned mischievously, his breathing heavy and labored as he leaned in close to her.

Shizuko coughed, but smiled weakly.

Shizuko: So...I was right...heh...you finally…*cough* emerge…

Eisuke: Oh? You know my secret…

Shizuko: Yeah...I do. Listen to me...I wanted to talk to you, and I mean 'you', not Mr. Fussypants Eizo.

Eisuke: Give me a good reason I don't strangle you right here right now, and get the hell out of this place.

Shizuko: The other boys know you're left here with me. You won't get away with it.

Eisuke: Damn…

Shizuko: But no worries. You want to escape? So do I. And...I have a proposal for you.

Eisuke: ...I'm listening.

Shizuko: I'm willing to make a deal with you: that we work together, and we can both get out of here.

Eisuke: Ooh...that's pretty devious. Whoever you are...you gotta tell me more.

Shizuko: Do you...not know who I am?

Eisuke: Eh? Well, when you're not wearing any clothes like this, it's kinda hard for me to recall which of the girls you are…

Shizuko: My...clothes?

Eisuke: Are you that girl Eizo's been dating? That Hanako chick? You must be, right? Who else would 'ole Eizo be in the baths alone with?

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback :end]]

Shizuko: [playful] Did you like my little performances? Acting has always come naturally to me, you know. It's like I said: If there's one thing I know how to do - it's act.

[[flashback]]

Shizuko: [in tears] It was th-the B-B-Beast! I just s-saw him!

Shizuko: [in tears] He...he came so close to me! He almost k-k-killed me! I can't die at my age, I'm too famous!

Shizuko: [in tears] I can st-still…*sniff*...recall his br-breath on me...we fell into the water and he scr-scratched at me...and I only narrowly got away when Hanako found me!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Shizuko: [playful] The crying, defenseless, vulnerable victim, just scared of losing her life…[annoyed] or the haughty, pampered actress who can't do anything right and thinks the world of herself...[angry] It's gotten to the point, I don't even know who I am anymore. I've acted and played so many roles...it's all a blur to me.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah, what was that all about anyway? You kinda lost it near the end there…

Shizuko exhaled, and for a moment, she seemed calm again.

Shizuko: [thoughtful] Perhaps it is my way of coping. I didn't understand who I was anymore…so I simply accepted that...I could be anyone.

Miyumi: [worried] Be...anyone?

Shizuko: [crazed] I could be dangerous and psychopathic…[thoughtful] ...or cool, calm and collected…[in tears] S-S-Sometimes...I can feel like a little g-girl again…[angry] And other times...I could be the mother I lost…

_The SHSL Actress..._

_I can't imagine how many varied and different roles she's played. To be so many different characters at once...and lose one's own sense of self-identity..._

_Is this the pain she's been suffering underneath the surface?_

Shizuko: [snide] You didn't think the rich, pampered girl you've all known was all there was to me, did you?

Azuma: [worried] What? Are you...

Shizuko: [playful] I'm sorry I lied. I'm not as spoilt as you think I am. You probably thought I was a useless bitch because I couldn't cook, or I hated waking up in the mornings, or that I kept calling you all commoners. That's just my pampered persona.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Persona…?

Shizuko: [sad] When I first came to in the Inn...I knew I was in danger. A celebrity, kidnapped...I didn't know who I could trust. I've played an array of roles - I can play any part I desire. And so I chose to play the role of the rude, pampered, egotistical actress in the hopes that it would make me less of a threat in the Killing Game.

Umeko: You were...just playing a part?

Shizuko: [angry] I would've thought it obvious. I mean...why would that stuck-up, spoilt girl ever have scarred herself with glass like that, just to go the extra mile to try and make sure her plan to get away with murder would succeed?

Miyumi: [worried] Then...the girl we got to know as Shizuko Ikehara...did we...never really get to know her at all?

Shizuko: [angry] That's right. I resented the pressure of being a celebrity. I detested being in the spotlight. I hated watching those idiot girls clawing at me, and those moronic boys commenting and making passes at me on social media. "We love you, Shizuko!" "You're the best!" "Queen!" And I hated it! I hated it all! I hated every single one of them! It was maddening! Do you have any idea how damaging it all is for me? All I wanted was to be NORMAL! But I can't...I can't become a commoner...I can't live through that again...you...none of you...have any idea...of the pain my mom and I went through…I never had a normal childhood. Whether I was starving and begging for money out on the streets, or letting my mom do sexual favors for depraved men so I could pretend to be someone I wasn't, on a fucking camera, for us to be able to eat at night! ...I did what I had to.

Eisuke: [playful] Hey, maybe you and I have more in common than I thought. It sounds to me like much of your life was split into two as well.

Azuma: You had to act, and excelled at it...to keep you and your mother off the streets, because of the trauma you faced when you were poor. But with it...came a new kind of trauma.

Shizuko: [angry] ...I hated my life. I can't remember a moment I was ever truly happy. And when my mom died too, and left me in the limelight to live a living hell for the rest of my life...I was going to end mine as well.

Miyumi: [sad] But Shizuko...I...I thought you loved acting.

Shizuko: [annoyed] ...Acting has always come natural to me. It's a part of who I am, and deep down, I can't say I hate it entirely. But...it wasn't the life I chose, nor the life I wanted. It was just something I was always good at...and the thing I relied on the most. But I didn't want it. I wanted to be...someone else. I just...wanted to be myself, for once. There was...only one other thing that sustained me.

_I don't know if I want to know what it is…_

Umeko: ...What was it?

Shizuko: [angry] Before my career began...my passion...was not to star in movies. But I...wanted to make them. [sad] I was...going to become a director. And...I would be the best damn director...the world had ever seen. I felt like my life had no meaning. But the dream of becoming a director...it gave me new purpose...something to strive toward. Now...that...was a life I could see worth living. I'd...be creating something beautiful. I'd...be responsible for making art. I'd make my mother proud. I'd never be a commoner again. And...I'd be free...free from the horde...of idiots...who made me feel like I was a piece of meat.

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Hey, have you seen the way you set up all those scenes? The pigs? Voila! What a nice touch. And you saw through my special effects so easily! You might actually have had a future as a director. Of course, now that future's kaput! Because you chose to try and kill to get out! Sucks to be you!

Ichiro: [angry] Shut up. This is all your fault!

Monokuma: [confused] Wha wha?

Samira: [distressed] Yeah! You...forced her into this, the same way you forced Nagatomo.

Monokuma: [angry] For the last time...I'll make this clear. I don't force anyone to do anything. You make the decision yourselves, to kill! That's the sorry truth of it!

Azuma: [sad] When did you decide to kill someone?

Shizuko: [sad] ...When I found out that Monokuma had stolen two years' worth of memories from us.

Umeko: What…?

Shizuko: [in tears] Two...years...two whole years of time! Lost! I could've done so much in those two years! Two years...I might've spent, working towards that goal. I was going to be the SHSL Director...and no one…[crazed] Ekahahahahahaa! [angry] No one was going to get in the way of that. I was finally going to be free - free from this accursed prison...and free from that hellish life...I'd been pushed into.

Miyumi: [sad] Shizuko…

Shizuko: [angry] Go on. Hate me! HATE ME! It's because of me that Kaori's dead, and that Buddy's dead too. I've been nothing but a bitch.

Shizuko looked like she was losing it. Tears were flowing down her cheeks but her hateful expression never faltered. I didn't know who she was mad at more - us, her 'fans', her mother, Monokuma, or herself.

One of the world's most talented and beloved teenage actresses...who hated her fans and her life in the spotlight more than anything...only rivalled by her hate for living life as a 'commoner'. For Shizuko...it must've seemed like two ends of the spectrum...with little respite in between.

Umeko: Shizuko...you made a mistake. But...you're still our classmate. Just like Nagatomo was...and I refuse to hate you for what Monokuma's put us all up to.

Shizuko: [angry] ...I'll die...and no one will know about it...I'll die, quietly, like a nobody...like a commoner…

She cackled a little nuttily.

Shizuko: [crazed] Ekahahahaha! I don't know if that's better or worse…

Monokuma: Well, no time for you to puzzle it out! Because guess what? [angry] I hate tearful scenes like this! I say...it's time we spice it up with a little blood, gore and murder! It's time for the execution!

Miyumi: [shocked] No! [as Ms. Shortcake] Not again! Please, spare her!

Mordecai: Your actions were hideous but...when we get out of here...we will tell the world you died valiantly.

Shizuko: [sad] ...Don't bother.

Samira: [sad] …

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] …

Azuma: [sad] Does...anyone have any last...words…?

Taro: [distressed] This c-can't be happening! Wh-Why are we b-b-being so calm about this?!

Umeko: Taro…

Taro: [distressed] N-No, Umeko! We're sentencing another p-p-person to die! Yet we're d-d-discussing it like it's...it's...like it's the fr-freakin' weather! This isn't r-r-right!

_I've...never heard Taro curse before._

Taro: [in tears] We can't...b-b-be getting used to th-this…How c-c-can we…?

Hanako: [distressed] …

Wakako: [sad] …

Fukumi: [disappointed] …

Even Yoshihiki was silent, expressionless.

Eisuke: [playful] Hey, Shizuko?

Shizuko: [angry] ...What?

Eisuke: [laughing] For the record...you pulled off a great Hanako impression. You live up to your title.

Shizuko: [in tears] ...

Azuma: [worried] You won't be dying a commoner...or as the SHSL Actress. You are neither of those. Just...be Shizuko. Be...our classmate. That's...who we'll remember you by.

Shizuko: [sad] …

Monokuma: Right then! I've got a very special punishment for the SHSL Actress, Shizuko Ikehara!

Shizuko: [sad] I wish I was never a commoner.

Monokuma: [excited] Let's give it everything we've got!

Shizuko: [happy] Looks like it's time for one last performance. Ekahaha...before I go...won't you promise me one last thing?

Umeko: ...What is it?

Shizuko: [happy] ...Hold a funeral for me.

Monokuma: [excited] It's PUNISHMENT TIME!

…

[GAME OVER]

[SHIZUKO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY]

[TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!]

After Shizuko was dragged off, she reappeared on screen, and for a brief moment, I could almost pretend like I was watching her in a new movie, about to star in a brand new role.

She was standing atop a stage, beautifully dressed in a sparkling cyan ballgown. Her arms and legs were attached to ropes, and I watched as a giant Monokuma appeared, towering above her, clutching the ropes that strung her up like she was a marionette.

Before the stage, sat a crowd of Monokumas, rapt with attention as they prepared for the show.

[SHSL ACTRESS SHIZUKO IKEHARA'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED]

[ALL THE WORLD'S A STAGE: THE FINAL CURTAIN]

Monokuma began to control Shizuko like a puppeteer, forcing her to prance up and down the stage, moving her arms and legs with jerky movements. The crowd of Monokumas began to boo, hurling tomatoes at her, splattering all over Shizuko's face and dress. She flinched, recoiling as she was assailed by the rotten food.

The camera zoomed in as one particular Monokuma reached down to grab another tomato to throw, but instead, he picked up a rock. All of a sudden, all the Monokumas were holding rocks, and they began to throw them too.

The rain of rocks came showering down on Shizuko, brushing and cutting her even further, adding to her numerous injuries. Shizuko cried out as she was yanked back on her puppet strings. The stage collapsed around her and she fell backwards, landing in the middle of a dumpster.

Her dress was gone, now replaced with a raggedy tattered outfit. Around her were heaps of trash bags, soggy newspapers and dirty boxes. Shizuko was crying out now, wailing, looking at her surroundings with a mixture of horror and despair.

A pair of rockets appeared from underneath the dumpster, and it began to rumble, as out of the blue, the dumpster shot up to the sky, propelled by rocket fire, taking Shizuko along with it. She and the rocket-powered dumpster disappeared into the night sky, and that was the last any of us ever saw of Shizuko Ikehara.

…

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoh-Z_TS_xE]

For a moment, there was silence. It wasn't our first execution, but...that didn't make it any more bearable.

The quiet was soon permeated by Miyumi's soft sniffles.

Miyumi: [in tears] No...no…not again...

Eisuke: [disappointed] Aww...and there I was, thinking the two of us had something special…

Monokuma: [laughing] And that, my friends, is the true story of how Shizuko Ikehara abandoned her title as a commoner, and shot to stardom! Literally!

Ichiro: [angry] You're getting a sick kick out of this, aren't you?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Absolutely! Finally, you lot are delivering! I was concerned you'd all be a bunch of duds, but man! Watching everything crumble around Shizuko...wowie!

Taro: [angry] How...can you m-m-make us do this…? [distressed] I c-c-can't take this a-anymore…

Miyumi: [distressed] I want to go home…

I looked at Taro and Miyumi, both hyperventilating and trembling in fear. The others were reacting with anger, and regret.

Hanako: [disappointed] This shouldn't have happened again.

Mordecai: [sad] What have we come to? Fighting and betraying one another like this…the playthings of a _bear_ …

Monokuma: Hey now! Don't look so dejected, you guys! Look on the bright side! You've all made it to the Final Twelve! Four down, eleven to go, and one of you might be the last one standing!

Samira: [angry] This isn't a fucking game! We're never going to do this again, you hear me! Even if we have to live the rest of our lives in here! You're not going to win, you bastard!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...I think I'm getting there. Trust me, I've heard this same spiel many times before! That's two down for the kill, and my, that opens up so much more possibilities with the dozen of you that remain. Who will be next to fall to my temptations? Who will be the next to become prey? It's all so exciting!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Go to hell.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...you're all already there.

Azuma: [sad] ...Come on, everyone. Let's go back.

We moved to leave, but Monokuma yelped and stopped us.

Monokuma: [angry] Wait! Are you forgetting something? I've still got to give you guys your reward!

He pointed up at the monitor as it flickered to life.

[CG] The Second Picture [CG]

Monokuma was showing us an unfamiliar park. I recognized park benches, a fountain in the background, random passersby walking their dogs or enjoying the scenery.

I gasped when I saw a familiar face.

It was Kenji. He was laughing, his handsome features lit up with boyish joy, as he did a trick on his skateboard, suspended in the air in the photo by a skateboarding ramp. I hadn't seen him in about a week, but…

It was definitely him. And I missed his company.

And nearby him, sitting on the pavement by the side of the ramp, was a girl we all knew too well...

Wakako: Kaori?

Kaori was sitting near Kenji, smiling as she looked at him on his board. And by her side…

Fukumi: No way! That's Buddy!

Sure enough, Buddy was by Kaori's side, as he normally was, and she was petting him as she watched Kenji. The two's smiles were frozen in time, and it unnerved me.

Hanako: How is this possible? This picture was taken while we were at Hope's Peak!

Azuma: Then...that means...

Monokuma: [laughing] That's right! Buddy, the dog you all thought had been left in the inn by its previous owners, or even by me...was actually Kaori's dog all along! And even she didn't know that! She adopted him while she was at Hope's Peak, and the two have been together for more than a year! Buddy, of course, recognized his owner, but she always assumed it was just dogs' natural reaction to warm up to her and she never questioned it once!

[CG] End [CG]

Monokuma: Kaori and Buddy loved each other like no master and pet ever had before. She used to walk him to the park and they'd watch the Skateboarding King himself perform tricks for them. Sadly, it looks like none of them will ever get to do that again!

Hanako: [distressed] This…

Eisuke: [playful] Hey, you know...now that I think about it...maybe that's why the dumb mutt started barking when he saw me the night I killed him. I always heard dogs can sense things like that. When Eizo was seeing a therapist, I know he warned his classmates to watch out for strange behavior from me.

Monokuma: I was almost hoping to see Buddy and Rufus go at it, but oh well!

Wakako: [nervous] What about Rufus? Will you...let him go free?

Monokuma: [laughing] You sure you want the Beast to roam around yet again?

Samira: [angry] Don't play around with us...

Monokuma: [laughing] Fine! Rufus is a pretty tame wolf anyway. I couldn't have him actually killing one of you lot, remember? He can stay, for all the good he'll do you. Take him! He's your responsibility now! And with the SHSL Dog Whisperer no longer among you...good luck taking care of him!

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh!

Eizo suddenly stumbled backwards, clutching his head, and Azuma and Hanako rushed to steady him. He stopped, and looked around, perplexed, blinking stupidly.

Eizo: [shocked] H-Huh? Wh-What happened? Wh...Why...What just happened to me? I...I feel like...I...I can't remember.

He looked around at us, and saw our faces.

Eizo: [nervous] What? What's...what's happened? What's wrong? Am...Am I still being accused? Did...Did I do anything? Why are you all keeping quiet?

Taro: [in tears] Eizo...it's a-a-awful…

Yoshihiki: [bored] Good to have you back, I guess…

Eizo: [confused] 'Have me back'?

He looked around once more.

Eizo: [shocked] Where's Shizuko?

Surviving Students: 12  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who have stuck with the story thus far, thanks for reading and for all the comments! I'm glad to know people have been enjoying the story so far! Chapter Three is up next and here’s a short preview of what’s to come…
> 
> \--
> 
> When we passed through the gate, it became abundantly clear that they had to be nearby. We heard smashing sounds, followed by a girl crying out in anger, and another girl’s sharp yelp of fear.
> 
> Umeko: That’s gotta be them!
> 
> [Unknown #2]: Umeko, Azuma, help me!
> 
> We ran around the corner, and sure enough, there she was.
> 
> Her shoulders were quivering as she swayed, almost drunkenly, before the wooden remains that lay by her feet. In her hands, she turned the large mallet over and over, staring at it in wonder.
> 
> Umeko: What...what are you doing?
> 
> She turned around, and I was startled to see the crazed look in her eyes. Her lips curled upward in a sickeningly demented smile.
> 
> [Unknown #1]: Kekeke...oh, hi Umeko. I didn’t see you there…
> 
> [Unknown #2]: Sh-She’s gone completely b-b-bonkers! SAVE ME!


	21. Chapter 3: Till Death Do Us Part, Daily Life - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko‘s thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]

When we returned to the surface, the sun was already on its way up, peeking over the tall, concrete walls that kept the dozen of us still penned in.

We'd been at it for hours, discussing the Trial. To think that barely twelve hours ago...we'd all still been alive. And now, in the span of one night, two girls we knew were dead, just like Nagatomo and Kenji.

Gone forever.

Because of Monokuma.

We retreated to our respective cottages in silence. No one felt much like talking, and for good reason. Though we had all survived...the mood was sombre, tense. Everyone was on edge, understandably so.

Shizuko's final words kept ringing in my head. I recalled the teary look on her face as she stared us down, fighting to keep from breaking, and crumbling nonetheless.

[[flashback]]

Shizuko: [angry] Hate me, dammit! HATE ME FOR WHAT I DID! I KILLED KAORI! IT WAS ME!

[[end: flashback :end]]

_To think...that she had kept her anger, and self-hatred...repressed deep within herself...for so long...and hid it from everyone…_

_Not just us...the entire world…_

_And just like that...she was gone. Out of our lives...forever._

_A promising young upstart; a bright future filled with potential ahead of her._

_Hundreds upon thousands of adoring fans...who may never know what became of their idol…_

_...and would someday move on to another celebrity, until Shizuko was eventually forgotten…_

_...dying a meaningless death. Like a commoner._

_She might have even been able to achieve her dream of becoming a world-famous director._

_Instead, she died here._

_...shot up to space…_

_...a punishment for murder._

Monokuma's words to us reverberated around my brain, like a bullet ricocheting off the walls of my skull.

[[flashback]]

Monokuma: [giggling] That opens up so much more possibilities with the dozen of you that remain. Who will be next to fall to my temptations? Who will be the next to become prey? It's all so exciting!

[[end: flashback :end]]

_Who would be the next...to become a killer?_

_First a world-renowned thief...then one of the world's most famous teenage actresses…_

_What's gonna happen...when even the best among us...are put to the test…?_

_No! I can't think in this way! I can't go around worrying about stuff like that!_

_Doubting my friends...being suspicious of their intentions...it's just what Monokuma wants! An environment plagued with paranoia and rife with distrust...it's the perfect playground for ill will to breed._

_I won't give him what he wants…_

_Two of us have already cracked under the pressure…_

_We must...absolutely must...stop it from happening again._

I shouldn't have been in the mood to sleep at all, but as soon as I returned to my cottage and let my head hit the pillow...I was out like a light.

And when I next woke up...the sky was a rich, dark shade of blue. The sun was almost down. I'd slept most of the day away.

_I guess that's fine. I stayed up the whole night for the Trial...I feel more refreshed now._

_...just imagining...that this time the day before...Shizuko and Kaori were both...still...with us…_

_No...now's not the time for mourning. There'll be time for that later._

My stomach grumbled, in spite of everything, and I knew my body wasn't going to stop functioning just because of what had happened.

I had to eat.

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

There were only a few people there when I arrived. Azuma nodded at me in greeting.

Azuma: [worried] You holding up alright?

Umeko: As well as I can…given the circumstances.

He was cooking again. Whenever the group was feeling too down to appoint someone...he stepped up to the mantle. I was briefly reminded of how Shizuko had lied to me, to get me to the Supermarket, on the pretext of getting her ingredients, so she could have me be her unwitting alibi for Eisuke's first scene.

I pushed the memory out of my mind, as Azuma handed me a plate of chicken wings.

Azuma: Eat. It'll do you good.

It smelled amazing, and I was starving. I'd devoured my meal in a matter of seconds, and left a pile of bones behind.

A shadow fell across me and I looked up to see Eizo, standing there, looking sheepish.

Eizo: [uncomfortable] …

Umeko: Eizo? Are...you okay?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] Well...is anyone?

_Good point._

Eizo: [uncomfortable] I'm trying to keep it together. It's...not exactly soothing to be told you've got another person living inside of you...so to speak.

Eizo had taken the news about Eisuke as well as anyone would've, in that situation. He'd thought us lunatics at first, but when it became clear we wouldn't all be lying to him about it...he had to accept the truth. And with it...the responsibility...of being an unknowing assistant to Shizuko and all her crimes-

I jumped as Eizo suddenly bowed in front of me.

Umeko: E-Eizo? Wh-What are you-

Eizo: [distressed] Please forgive me for everything I did!

Umeko: Wha…?

Ichiro: [annoyed] He's already done that for all of us that's arrived. Just accept his apology so he can move on.

Umeko: Eizo...you don't have to apologize for anything. What Eisuke did...it wasn't your fault. You had no idea…

Eizo: [distressed] But...all the things that Shizuko did...was only possible because of...this… 'Eisuke' person...and he did all that...through me. I am unquestionably guilty!

Umeko: It's not like you were a willing participant.

Eizo: [distressed] Still...had it not been for me…[sad] Kaori...might still be alive. And Buddy too…[distressed] To think that my hands...would have been used to commit murder…

Hanako had left out the part about Eisuke killing his own father when explaining everything to Eizo. She'd silenced us all with a glare to warn us to keep it from him. The only people I were worried would blurt it out to him were Yoshihiki and Wakako - Yoshihiki for being a jerk at even the best of times and having a grudge against Eizo, and Wakako for having a big mouth for gossip. But thankfully...they both stayed quiet.

Eizo: [angry] I swore an oath to be a leader to you all...a good and responsible one. And yet...my weakness...led to the loss of innocent lives.

Azuma: [worried] Again...you can't blame yourself for that.

Eizo: [distressed] It's all because I'm not good enough! I wasn't strong...enough...to resist. It's my fault for having this disorder! And I let her manipulate me into doing all of her dirty work...I feel...disgusted, at myself…

I hesitated, and put a comforting hand on his arm.

Umeko: There's no point wasting time in blaming yourself. You'll...only be hurting for no reason. No one here blames you, and I'm sure Kaori doesn't either. The person who did all those things...wasn't you, even if he lives inside of you. We all know you for who you really are, Eizo.

Samira: Well said.

Samira had walked up, looking awkward.

Samira: [uncomfortable] Hey...so I don't do this often.

Eizo: Hm?

Samira: [annoyed] But I guess I wanted to apologize for everything I said about you. My anger towards you was unwarranted. It's that piece-of-crap Eisuke that I really have a bone to pick with…

Eizo: [worried] Apology accepted, Samira. It's fine. I was never mad at you. [distressed] I just wish there was a way to deal with...him.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Yeah...shouldn't we be discussing that as well? We...can't exactly ignore it.

Hanako: Ichiro brings up a good point.

Hanako stood up now, her voice calm but commanding.

Hanako: Eisuke _is_ a real threat to us, a threat we might have trouble keeping control over. We've clearly seen that he's not hesitant to murder to get out, and he's already tried. And unlike the rest of us...he's not exactly a person we could reason with.

Wakako: [worried] So what do we do?

Fukumi: [excited] I know! Let's tie Eizo up! That way, Eisuke will never be able to harm anyone!

Hanako: I don't think that's necess-

Eizo: Let's do it.

Hanako: [shocked] Huh?

Eizo: [distressed] For letting Eisuke murder Buddy with my own two hands...I will never stop regretting it. I can barely forgive myself for what I let him help Shizuko do. I would hate myself even more if I put any of you in danger because of this. If tying me up keeps the group safe...by all means.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Alright! Bondage time!

Ichiro: [distressed] No! No bondage time!

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Aw…

Fukumi: [disappointed] Phooey…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Are you all mad? We can't, just, tie him up…irritating as he is.

Hanako: Agreed.

Fukumi: [confused] But Eizo's alright with it! What's stopping us?

Hanako: [annoyed] I will not leave Eizo tied up for the rest of our time here just because of his little...problem. And there's always the issue that...Eisuke could find a way to break out of his restraints, and he probably won't be happy we decided to capture him like that.

Mordecai: Did you have a better idea?

Hanako: I did. But I'll need everyone else here for it. Are we all present?

People had been arriving one by one while we'd been talking, and sure enough, we'd all gathered around Hanako. She nodded, cleared her throat, and resumed speaking.

Hanako: Firstly, I'm banning weapons. All knives are to be returned to the General Store now that the threat of the Beast has been...disproven.

By Fukumi's feet, Rufus howled wistfully, his tongue hanging out. Mordecai gave him a scratch behind the ears.

Fukumi: [shocked] I'm surprised he's so...tame. I know Monokuma said he'd trained him so he wouldn't actually attack one of us, but...I thought they were wild animals.

Hanako: Knowing Monokuma...he probably found some way to domesticate Rufus. They've done plenty of pretty improbable things already thus far.

Rufus howled again, and darted off, abandoning the rest of us.

Fukumi: [shocked] Now where's he gone off to?

Hanako: He'll probably show up again later. Leave him. I've left Buddy's dog bowl by the hatch behind the Bakery. It's a place Rufus is familiar with...chances are he'll go back there whenever he feels like it. We can assign shifts, and have people leave food and water for him so he'll be taken care of.

Ichiro: [annoyed] So what's your grand idea? Just confiscating our knives?

Hanako: I was also thinking we could have a password.

Taro: [confused] A p-p-password? F-For what?

Miyumi: [shocked] Are you going to lock Eizo up in a safe? That's even worse than tying him up!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, the safe that Nagatomo was killed in might still be available, if you ask Monokuma nicely.

Hanako: No. Shut up.

Wakako: [confused] So what password are we talking about here?

Hanako: A password that only Eizo would know.

Umeko: What?

Hanako: What I mean to say is...we should settle on a password to determine which version of Eizo we're talking to at all times. Eisuke did a pretty bad job of hiding himself the last time, but we know he's not afraid to kill, and should he ever decide to do it again, he could pass himself off as Eizo to get our guards down, and...target any one of us.

Miyumi: [scared] Wh-What? [as Ms. Shortcake] Oh no! How can we counter that?

Hanako: Eizo and Eisuke don't share memories. So...let's have a password we all know, including Eizo. And if ever we're talking to Eizo, but he doesn't know the password...we'll know it's actually Eisuke. This is just a safety precaution...now that we're locked in here with a threat.

Eizo: [worried] ...That sounds worrying. But...if it keeps the group safe and protected…

Taro: [nervous] So...wh-what password are w-w-we using…?

Hanako: I was thinking we come up with something...obscure.

Yoshihiki: [playful] How about 'tyrant'?

Umeko: Yoshihiki, no!

[CG] Shut Up [CG]

Azuma and I rushed to stop him, but before we could, Samira had tackled Yoshihiki and clamped her hand over his mouth.

Yoshihiki: Mmmmf!

Samira: Shut up! Not a word! You idiot! Do you know what you could've done?

Yoshihiki: Mmmmf! Mmmmf!

Hanako: Eisuke's not a pet for you to call as and when you please! This is a serious matter.

Yoshihiki: Mmfmmmfm mmf mmfmmf mmmmf mmf mmf!

Fukumi: What did he say?

Yoshihiki: I said...mmmf...everything's a serious mmmmf with mmmf!

Samira fought to keep his mouth restrained. Behind us, I could hear Eizo breathing heavily, clutching his head and groaning.

Fukumi: Watch out! Captain Crazy's on his way!

Eizo: N-No...I'm…

[CG] End [CG]

Eizo: [distressed] …

Azuma: [worried] ...You good?

Eizo: [distressed] Y-Yeah...but…

Hanako: [worried] ...

Eizo: [distressed] I...I could feel...his presence...welling up inside me. It...took a lot out of me...to push him back down.

Fukumi: [accusatory] Hey! How do we know we're not talking to Eisuke right now?

Eizo: [annoyed] Because I can tell you everything we just said in the conversation. We were discussing about using a password. See? I've still got my memories intact. I'm still me. [distressed] But...wow...now that I'm conscious of Eisuke...I actually felt him trying to take control of me at...at that word…[worried] It...was really scary. I...don't know if I'll be strong enough to resist him a second time.

Hanako: [worried] …You should keep at it. Maybe...you'll gradually learn to keep him under control.

Hanako looked concerned, although she tried not to show it.

_It's so obvious she cares for him...I don't know why she tries to pretend otherwise._

_Is it still because of that first picture?_

_Or does she think starting a relationship in these circumstances is unprofessional? Taro and Miyumi certainly don't seem to think so. And I would think forging relationships would be more important than ever in this kind of scenario._

Hanako: Anyway...I was going to ask Eizo if he could come up with the password himself. That way...he wouldn't have trouble remembering it. But then I realized...it would also be likely that Eisuke could then figure out the password on his own, if it's something Eizo would remember well. So...it's best we come up with an obscure word or phrase ourselves.

She glared at Yoshihiki before continuing.

Hanako: Any...suggestions?

Yoshihiki: [excited] How about-

Samira: [angry] Don't say it!

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I wasn't gonna say 'tyr-

Samira had covered his mouth again and he protested feebly.

Hanako: Any...actual suggestions?

Miyumi: [nervous] …

Taro: [worried] …

Mordecai: [bored] …

Ichiro: [annoyed] Seriously? Is this that fucking hard? Someone just say something already.

Wakako: [accusatory] Why don't you come up with one then?

Fukumi: [excited] How about 'parmesan cheese'?

Wakako: [confused] …

Ichiro: [confused] …

Samira: [confused] …

Fukumi: [confused] ...What? It's obscure! And besides, I love cheese!

Eizo: Hey, that's fine. I'm...lactose intolerant. So...I don't think Eisuke would think of that.

Hanako: It's settled then. [embarrassed] ...Parmesan cheese, it is…

Monokuma: Ooh! What a _cheesy_ password...I love it!

Monokuma popped out of nowhere, and no one bothered to be surprised this time.

Monokuma: [confused] Wha wha? [giggling] Upupu...getting used to my surprise arrivals already?

Miyumi: [distressed] Wh-Why are you here now? What do you want with us?

Taro: [distressed] J-Just leave us alone!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] I only wanted to check in all of you and how you're all doing after last night's exhilarating sequence of events! You know, to make sure you're all okay and doing peachy…

Samira: [annoyed] Yeah, a likely story.

Wakako: [annoyed] What do you want, bear?

Ichiro: [annoyed] No one wants you here.

Mordecai: Speak now, or forever hold your silence.

Monokuma: [embarrassed] So dramatic…

Hanako: I can guess as to why you're here.

Monokuma: Of course _you_ could, Hanako. You're so capable, there's nothing you can't do!

Hanako: [annoyed] Quit patronizing me. Now spill it.

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Drum roll, please!

Samira: [angry] I'll do a drum roll on your face with my fists if you don't hurry the fuck up!

Monokuma: [distressed] Uwah! [angry] Fine, fine! I'm here to open the stupid gate for you, la di da, thank me later. Come on! Let's go, you ungrateful ingrates!

Monokuma jogged away, in the direction of the large gray wall. We stared at each other.

Miyumi: [shocked] The gate? He's...he's opening the gate? Now, at night?

Hanako: Of course. It's like I said when we first left the inn. Monokuma was always going to unlock more areas of the village for us to explore with every successful trial.

Wakako: [shocked] He's...opening up a new sector of the village?

Eizo: [worried] Let's...not waste any time. Come on. Let's go check it out.

With that, everyone dispersed and headed over to the wall.

[Move to: Wall]

Monokuma was there, his paws planted on his pudgy little hips as he stood before the large, iron gate, still crackling with electricity.

Monokuma: Everyone ready? Okay! This is your second reward for finishing up last night's trial! Knock yourselves out and have a good time looking around! You never know...what new stuff you'll find…Upupu!

The gate stopped its electrical crackling, and swung open at his command as Monokuma cackled, slipping through and beyond the wall.

_Welp...here goes nothing. Ready or not...here I come._

[Move to: East Sector]

[CG] The East Sector [CG]

On the other side of the wall, we found ourselves in a small street. Fencing us in on either side was a couple of squat buildings - one had a large sign reading 'GYM' and the other a 'POLICE STATION'.

But it was what the street opened up to that gave us pause.

Beyond the narrow street was a large open area, surrounded by more nondescript, brick houses. There was a fountain in the middle of the village square, and leading away from it were several more lanes and alleyways, forming pathways that tunnelled deeper into the heart of the village like the spokes of a wheel, with the fountain at its centre.

Most conspicuous of all was a large banner, hanging above our heads, tacked up a couple large pine trees that were barren of their leaves.

**WINTER FESTIVAL**

It fluttered aimlessly about in the frigid breeze, the only sound to be heard other than the snow crunching underneath our shoes and our ragged, shallow breathing.

Fukumi: Winter...Festival?

Taro: W-What is this? Th-There's a festival going on?

I could see a bit of bright light down one of the various alleyways and side streets, like there were shops or attractions set up beyond our field of vision, awaiting our arrival.

But none of us were in a particularly celebratory mood.

[CG] End [CG]

_A...festival? This...is just too out of place...especially after two people died last night._

_Is Monokuma mocking us?_

Eizo: [distressed] Hey...what's the meaning behind this?

Monokuma: [confused] Wha wha? Meaning behind what?

Ichiro: [annoyed] This banner! What, did we miss the memo about a festival happening today?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I don't think anyone's feeling festive right about now…

Monokuma: [laughing] Oh, that silly old thing! Nah, the villagers were having a festival when I first arrived, and once we chased them out, I was too lazy to take it down!

Umeko: You installed machinery underneath the village, in the streetlamps and all over the inn...but you were too lazy to take down a banner?

Monokuma: [angry] Hey! It's more than just a banner, you know? The village was having all sorts of celebrations and whatnot, and it would've been too much of a hassle to clear it all up. So I...just...repurposed a few of their attractions to, you know, give it a bit more of a personal touch. That Monokuma flavor will really spice up the festivities!

Azuma: [disappointed] I'm not exactly hyped to be attending a festival that Monokuma's had a hand in messing around with…

Monokuma: Seriously! There are a bunch of attractions set up in this sector of the village! So please, ladies and gentlemen, step up and enjoy the Winter Festival's festivities! I promise you, it'll be a refreshing change of scenery from the dreary North Sector. North Sector who? Have fun exploring!

He disappeared, and Eizo turned to face us.

Eizo: [thoughtful] So...a Winter Festival.

Wakako: [annoyed] First it was flies, then a Beast...now this? What sick stuff are we going to find beneath the surface this time?

Fukumi: [disappointed] Knowing Monokuma, maybe all these so-called attractions are all traps…[excited] It still sounds fun though!

Eizo: [distressed] We should still be careful. You never know what he might have planned around here.

Taro: [confused] So wh-what now? Sh-Shall we look around?

Mordecai: I shall not lie...I am quietly curious about this… 'Winter Festival'. Where I come from...our festivities are only limited to commemorating joyous occasions like the coming-of-age ceremonies we host when the young make their transitions into adulthood. [excited] And those are celebrated with archery competitions, ancient rituals and lots of beer!

Fukumi: [excited] Sounds badass! I want to take part!

Samira: [shocked] 'Ancient rituals'?

Fukumi: [happy] You have to show me around wherever you come from once we get out of here, Mordecai. Your people sound like my kind of people!

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] Your tradition is so weird…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Says the girl who talks to dolls all the time.

Miyumi: [accusatory] They're not just 'dolls', they're my friends!

Taro: [confused] What c-c-c-culture is your p-people from, M-Mordecai? I've never heard of it b-b-before...I w-would've thought I'd've r-r-read about them in a book by now.

Ichiro: [annoyed] You know the world isn't _just_ made up of books, right? Try using a search engine sometime.

Taro: [sad] Y-Y-Yeah...I g-guess you're right...but b-books are so much b-b-better…

Ichiro's snarky expression visibly softened for a brief moment.

Ichiro: [worried] W-Well...whatever works for you, I guess...

Hanako: Alright, enough with the chatter. Let's go check the place out. But be on your guard, everyone. We'll meet back here, outside this...gym...in, let's say...an hour? And we'll report our findings.

Everyone left to go their separate ways. So far...the East Sector of the Village looked interesting enough.

_Attractions...a festival…_

It sounded innocent enough, but after our experience with the Beast, I knew nothing was ever that simple as Monokuma said.

Who knew what secrets this place would hold?

_Hanako's right. I shouldn't drop my guard._

I surveyed my surroundings. I could check out the Gym, or the Police Station, but there was also a long alleyway filled with food vendors, sandwiched between a row of houses up ahead. I also spotted a second street that led to another open square, with what appeared to be funfair attractions and makeshift stalls set up.

_Time to look around again…_

[Move to: Gym]

The gym was a small but decently spacious facility. Exercise equipment like dumbbells, treadmills, rowing machines and punching bags were available for use all over the place. Mirrors were installed on every wall, so we could see ourselves while working out. Posters containing information on exercise, aerobics and tips on healthy living were plastered on the walls.

Disturbingly enough, it seemed that Monokuma had added his 'Monokuma Flavor' to this place as well. The dumbbells had Monokuma's heads on them. The punching bags had his face.

And all the posters had...a terrifyingly traumatic image of a Buff Monokuma on them, flexing and glaring out of the poster and right at me...staring into my soul…

I shivered.

_Creepy._

_At the very least, those Monokuma punching bags will provide Samira an outlet for her to take her anger out on the next time Monokuma does something to piss her off._

[Talk to: Eisuke]

Eisuke: [happy] Howdy!

Umeko: Oh, great...it's you.

Eisuke: [playful] No need to sound that disappointed...I haven't killed anyone...yet.

Somehow, someway, Eisuke had resurfaced. He snickered, untucking his shirt - which I'd noticed Eizo always meticulously keeping tucked in every morning - and raised a pair of boxing-glove-wearing fists at me, as if daring me to spar with him.

Eisuke: [crazed] Come on! Let's have a quick match! Why else is there a gym here? I've got all this pent-up aggression in me that I need to let loose!

Umeko: Go punch one of the punching bags or something. I'm not in the mood to entertain you.

Eisuke: [laughing] Oh? Not still salty about last night, are we?

Umeko: You know fully well what you did. If it wasn't for you and Eizo sharing the same body, we'd've let Samira deal with you harshly by now.

Eisuke: [playful] I'm absolutely quaking with fear.

Umeko: Don't even think about trying anything either. We know you've got no problems with killing...and none of us will stand for it.

Eisuke: [playful] Oh, but how could I? I mean, now that I've gotten to know you all so well, it's like I could almost call you my _friends_! I can't kill my dearest friends, could I?

_Ugh...what a pain. He just loves to see people squirm._

_Eizo...must have had a really bland and restrained childhood growing up, to have repressed all his wants and desires until it turned into something...as ugly as this._

_So full of mischief and cruelty...he's like an even worse version of-_

Eisuke: [crazed] Yoshihiki! My main man! You want to do some boxing?

Yoshihiki: [happy] Oh, not right now. I'm good.

Umeko: Yoshihiki?

Yoshihiki: Oh, hey Umeko.

Umeko: What...wait, you didn't summon Eisuke on purpose, did you?

Yoshihiki: [playful] ...I might've.

Umeko: Oh, come on. Why would you do that?

Yoshihiki: I don't know...just felt like talking to him. The rest of you guys are so dreary to talk to. But he's actually a pretty chill dude!

Umeko: He killed a dog.

Yoshihiki: [playful] ...Nobody's perfect.

Umeko: Yoshihiki…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh, relax! He's not hurting anybody! Eizo was a much less interesting companion anyway. Besides, at least I haven't told him about the password.

Eisuke: [confused] Password? What password?

Yoshihiki: ...Oh. Oops.

Umeko: Yoshihiki…

Eisuke: [crazed] What's this about a password? Huh? That sounds interesting! C'mon, don't keep it from me!

Yoshihiki: That was honestly an accident.

Umeko: When Hanako hears about this…

Eisuke: [snide] What, is Hanako your mom now? Just keep this from her! No one'll be any the wiser…[playful] It'll be our little secret, just the three of us!

Umeko: …

Yoshihiki: [playful] What? Does he make you uncomfortable?

Umeko: Of course he does. Doesn't he do the same to you?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Maybe that's why I like having him around. That way, I'm not the most hated person in the group.

_I'd almost feel sorry for him if he wasn't such an obvious joker all the time._

[Move to: Police Station]

The police station was a small, cramped, stuffy complex full of cluttered office cubicles and stacks of boxes and paperwork scattered all over the place. I stepped over a heap of collapsed files into the middle of the room. There were a couple doors leading away into smaller offices, for the Superintendent and other, more important higher-ups among the force.

_I guess, even for a village like this, they still need a center of authority._

_I would try using one of the phones in the office to call out for help but...I know I shouldn't even bother. There's no way Monokuma would leave us with working phones._

Another door led to a Shooting Range.

_What? Are...there going to be actual weapons in there? Like...guns?_

I was briefly reminded of the prop shotgun that Kaori had used in the last case, and shuddered.

_I know Monokuma wants us to kill each other, but...is he actually going to provide us with firearms?_

[Talk to: Hanako]

I found Hanako rummaging through a stack of papers scattered on one of the cubicle's desks.

Umeko: Hanako? What're you looking for?

Hanako: I thought this police station looked pretty untouched. I was hoping to find clues about our location here. But no...it's just a load of unfinished paperwork. I haven't found a proper name yet.

Umeko: Didn't Monokuma call our prison the 'Village of Despair'?

Hanako shot me a look that seemed to be asking, 'Really?'

Hanako: [snide] ...Do you really believe there's a village called that?

Umeko: I mean...I don't know. There are some pretty outrageously named places out there on the map.

Hanako: At any rate, it doesn't matter. He hasn't left us any clues to work with. But still...I think this place merits a more thorough search down the road. You never know what he might've missed out…

[Move to: Shooting Range]

The Shooting Range was located in a large room, with moderately soundproofed walls. The room itself was divided into ten lanes, separated with partitions between each, and a target at the end of every individual lane. Each target was shaped to look like a human silhouette, and a few of them were peppered with stray bullet holes.

Samira was there, rummaging through an array of weapons and firearms on a nearby table.

[Talk to: Samira]

Before I'd even opened my mouth to ask, Samira took one look at the inquisitive expression on my face and shook her head.

Samira: All duds.

She picked up a pistol to show me, then dropped it back on the table.

Samira: No bullets. They might as well be paperweights.

Umeko: Isn't that weird? Monokuma wants us to kill each other but he isn't providing us with guns.

Samira: Perhaps he wants us to kill each other more creatively? Knowing how sick he is, he probably figures half the fun is trying not to get caught and the other half is planning out as elaborate a murder as possible.

_She's probably not wrong._

Samira: [bored] On the bright side, at least no one can use these to commit murder.

_Have we reached that stage where that kind of thing becomes a casual concern?_

Samira: Bit of a shame, though. Would've been quite a sight to watch Mordecai go at it with one of these...he'd probably wreck shop in here. I'd quite like to see his marksmanship live, in action.

Umeko: You might still get the chance, if he ever gets his crossbow back.

I turned back to the table of weapons, and frowned, poking at a couple odd gizmos I didn't recognize.

Umeko: Samira? What are these?

She looked at the source of my concern. Buried in the mound of useless guns and pistols, was a couple of strange, metallic devices. They were relatively small, and fit in the palm of my hand. There were small wires sticking out of them, and little nodes to the side.

Samira: That? Oh. Those are explosives.

Umeko: They're WHAT?

I staggered back, almost dropping the one I had in my palm, and shuddered.

Umeko: W-What should I do? D-Do I drop it, or…?

Samira: It's fine. Here.

She took it from me.

Samira: Unlike the guns, these actually work. I can tell from their model. I've seen explosives like these before. Back when I was homeless...I had a contact. This guy...he used to own a shop and sell firearms, and he dealt with all kinds of explosives. He was a bit of a...pyrotechnic. Anyway, he taught me and my friend a lot about them. These kinds of explosives can be triggered with a timer, ranging from 10 seconds to an hour. And they're all deactivated right now. These tiny little LED lights here will glow when they've been triggered.

I squinted at the tiny chip. It looked so small and innocent and fragile. Could they really be what Samira said they were?

Samira: The lights are pretty faint so you can't tell if they're on or not from a distance. But don't worry...it's pretty obvious none of these have been triggered. It would take more than just basic knowledge of explosives to know how to set them up to explode anyway.

Umeko: Are...well, are they...particularly dangerous?

Samira: The explosion radius of one of these little things isn't that destructive. These are the most basic level of explosives, so at most, one of these on its own would only cause a small blast. Probably enough to splinter wood or shatter plastic objects, but not enough to kill someone - unless you held it up to your head like a moron.

_She's not being very reassuring right now…_

Samira: Though to be fair...someone who knows how to handle their explosives could probably rig a few of these to trigger an even bigger blast...

Umeko: ...Let's not entertain that idea.

Monokuma: Upupupu! Yeah, better not!

Monokuma had appeared and hopped onto the table, kicking at the guns with his pudgy little feet.

Monokuma: Out of the kindness of my bloodthirsty heart, I provided you with enough explosives to play around with if need be, but bear in mind! You're not allowed to use these to escape!

Samira: [playful] Oh? And why is that? Maybe I'll work on strengthening them and we just blow the concrete walls down. What do you say to that, Monokuma?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...you can try! But the concrete walls surrounding this Village and the Gates are strong enough to withstand that kind of damage! Besides...you don't really think I wouldn't have taken that into account before leaving this behind for you, do you?

Samira: [disappointed] Of course not. I figured it wouldn't be that easy.

_Monokuma has some sort of safety measure in place to protect against us using these explosives against him or to escape? What could that be...?_

Monokuma: [angry] And you know what happened the last time to you brats tried to attack me...so don't even think of using them against me either!

He ran off, and Samira scowled.

Samira: [annoyed] Listen...I don't feel safe leaving these around.

Umeko: Huh? Why not?

She raised an eyebrow at me.

Umeko: ...Yeah, stupid question.

Samira: With people like Yoshihiki and Eisuke running amok...I'm not at ease knowing they, or anyone with murderous intent, might use these explosives against the group. Granted, they're not all that powerful, but who knows what one might do with them? It's still too risky. I think we should hide them somewhere out of sight.

Umeko: What?

Samira: Let's keep knowledge of this restricted to only a few people - people in the group we can trust.

Umeko: Like who?

Samira: Hanako's in the next room. I'll tell her about this afterward. I think she's the most responsible one of the lot and I trust her with this information.

Umeko: Not Eizo?

Samira: [annoyed] No. Not while we still have to deal with his little...'friend'. It's best we leave him in the dark unless Hanako has objections to it.

Umeko: Who else do you want to tell?

Samira: [snide] The real thing to consider is: who _not_ to tell.

Umeko: Yeah…

_That much is obvious. Not Eisuke, not Yoshihiki…_

Samira: Probably not Fukumi either. While I don't suspect her of potentially betraying the group like Yoshihiki or Eisuke might, she's far from being a responsible member of the group. She's as reckless as I am, if not more. Just imagine what hijinks she'd get up to if she got her hands on these as the SHSL Daredevil. She'd probably challenge Mordecai to a duel with them and they'd get each other blown up and killed.

Umeko: Yeah, okay, you've got a point.

_Samira and Fukumi can be equally rash and impulsive. But I don't think Samira would ever do anything that might endanger the group - she'd be more likely to do that to herself than put others in harm, though she wouldn't admit it. Fukumi...is a little more carefree._

Samira: I don't trust the two scaredy-cats with this either.

Umeko: Scaredy-cats?

Samira: Taro and Miyumi. Perfect for each other, those two. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them accidentally let slip about this. So, yeah...best to keep them in the dark as well. Then there's Wakako. She's got such a big mouth on her, she'd spill any secret we gave her in seconds. Look, the point is...the less people for now, the better. I'll consult with Hanako on who she feels comfortable sharing this information with. In the meantime...I don't mind being in charge of keeping them safe and concealed.

_So basically...Samira doesn't trust anyone with this information. I didn't mean to be dragged into all this secrecy...but I guess, now, I'm a part of it._

_Explosives...another thing to worry about on top of everything. Great..._

[Move to: Fairgrounds]

There were several funfair booths and attractions set up around the square. I spotted a Dart Game, similar to the darts in the Inn's Rec Room, only with several moving targets shaped like Monokuma's face.

_I bet Mordecai will ace the competition here as well. There's just no competing with a marksman on such a high level as he._

There was also one of those classic Memory Game booths, with a table set up and three cups on it, and a small red ball. A Monokuma stood behind the counter, waiting to entertain potential customers.

The prizes were hanging on the wall behind him. Most of them were stuffed Monokuma plushies.

Fukumi: [excited] Ooh! So cute!

_Cute? Monokuma's the devil._

Monokuma: Step right up and stand to win several attractive prizes!

_Like hell._

I spotted a Fortune Teller booth, with a Monokuma plushie inside, wearing a wig, shawl and odd glasses, waving his paws over a crystal ball.

Monokuma: Wanna know if you'll die in the Killing Game? Come and get your fortune told!

_That's...unlikely._

Another booth was selling popcorn and cotton candy. Fukumi was running over, looking like an enthusiastic kid let loose at an amusement park.

Fukumi: [excited] Whoa! You sell cotton candy here? Dude, I've been craving something sweet in forever! Gimme, gimme, gimme!

Monokuma: Certainly! We have various different flavors of cotton candy ranging from strawberry, grape, watermelon, peach, lemon tea, cappuccino, cucumber, broccoli, zucchini, eggplant and french fries!

_What kind of cotton candy flavors are those? Who on Earth would want to try that?_

Fukumi: [confused] Cucumber cotton candy? That's a first…[excited] I'll take it!

_Of course._

Monokuma: Excellent! That'll just run you one million Monocoins!

Fukumi: [shocked] O-One million? I don't have that many!

Monokuma: Too bad!

Fukumi: [disappointed] Well...I'll settle for popcorn then! What do you have?

Monokuma: We've got buttered, sweet, salty, sweet AND salty, caramel, chestnut, apricot, green apple, malt whiskey, bok choy, cabbage, curry, onion and our extremely popular zucchini-flavored popcorn!

_What the barnacles? That sounds even more disgusting than the cotton candy._

Fukumi: [shocked] C-Cabbage popcorn? What in the hell…? [excited] That sounds so insane, I simply have to try it!

_...There's nothing she won't put in her mouth, is there?_

Monokuma: Lovely! That'll be fifteen thousand quid!

Fukumi: [shocked] W-What? [distressed] I don't have any money! Why are all these prices so ridiculously high?

Monokuma: [angry] Blame the economy!

_Well, that was a waste of time to witness._

[Inspect: Strongman Attraction]

I was surprised to find Mordecai and Ichiro gathered around the Strongman Attraction. I'd expected to find Mordecai all over the Monokuma Dart Game booth.

The Strongman Game was one of those high striker attractions, where one had to hit a platform with a mallet as hard as possible to get the highest score. Besides the booth was a cardboard cutout of Monokuma...looking ripped.

I shuddered inwardly.

Mordecai: [shocked] What is this odd contraption? It looks...intriguing.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Oh, great...one of these.

Umeko: Not a fan?

Ichiro: [annoyed] What do you think?

Fukumi was running over too, skipping the whole way.

Fukumi: [excited] Ooh! I love these kinds of strongman games!

Mordecai: [confused] What is this… 'strongman game' you speak of?

Ichiro: [annoyed] It's one of those dumb booths where you test to see how strong you are.

Fukumi: [excited] I wanna try! I wanna try!

Ichiro: [snide] You? But you're so...small.

Fukumi: [accusatory] Hey! No need to discriminate!

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] ...Just saying…

Fukumi: [annoyed] Oh yeah? Well, we'll see about that!

She grabbed the mallet leaning against the side of the booth and heaved it up over her head. Ichiro and Mordecai instinctively took a step back.

Fukumi: [excited] Here goes nothing!

She slammed the mallet down on the target with much gusto, and the meter rose up to at least three-quarters.

Fukumi: [excited] Woohoo! Mordecai, you try! [snide] I bet you can't beat my high score!

Mordecai: [shocked] Is that a challenge? [excited] Mordecai Fisher never turns down a challenge! You're on!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Oh brother.

Mordecai took the mallet from Fukumi and lifted it up high, his biceps rippling. I had to admit...he looked pretty strong. Not on Azuma's level but...he was in good shape. I suppose he had to be, since he considered himself a 'warrior' and all...

He slammed the mallet down and there was a loud 'ding' as his meter rose all the way to the top, ringing the bell to signal that he'd hit the high score.

Mordecai: [snide] Heh. All in a day's work.

Fukumi: [annoyed] Darn it! You win this round, Fisher. But I'll be back and I'll beat you next time!

Mordecai: [happy] I look forward to it.

_These two would be unstoppable together…they never stop competing!_

Monokuma: Congratulations! Here's your prize!

A stick of gum dropped out from a compartment in the side of the attraction, and Fukumi snatched it before Mordecai could lay a hand on his reward.

Fukumi: [excited] Yay! Gum! Just what I've always wanted!

Ichiro: [confused] That's it? That's your grand prize?

Fukumi: Good enough for me!

Mordecai: Umeko, won't you give it a go?

Umeko: Well...alright.

I took the mallet from him and gave it my best swing, coming close to edging out Fukumi's score by just a bit.

Umeko: Heh. That was embarrassing.

Fukumi: [happy] Aw, that's okay, Umeko. But it was fun, wasn't it?

Umeko: ...Sure, I guess.

_I'm still much too worried about all this to be relaxed. Knowing Monokuma set all this up only makes me nervous, considering how he'd manipulated us in our last case with the 'Beast'. Even though Mordecai already showed it was safe, I'm still half-expecting the booth to explode if anyone manages to hit the target hard enough to get the high score and ring the bell._

Mordecai: Ichiro, you should give it a try!

Fukumi: [excited] Yeah! Let's see how well you do, hot shot.

_That's never gonna happen, is it?_

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] No thanks. I'd rather drown in a swamp.

_Mhm. Yep._

Mordecai: [annoyed] But you are so spindly and skinny! It would do you well to train!

Ichiro: [annoyed] What are you, the SHSL Team Leader? Gimme a break...I didn't ask to be this skinny.

Mordecai: [accusatory] Then eat more! And start working out! You need to unleash your full potential as a warrior!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Jeez...just what kind of tribe raised you? Just leave me alone. Why do you care so much about me anyway?

Fukumi: [shocked] Oh, c'mon, Ichiro! Quit being such a sourpuss all the time, it's only for fun!

Ichiro: [annoyed] 'Fun'? Being constantly reminded of my physical inferiorities in front of other people isn't exactly my definition of 'fun'...

Fukumi: [disappointed] You're such a stick in the mud…[excited] Hey Mordecai! Let's go try out another booth!

Mordecai: [excited] What about that Dart Game I saw back there?

Fukumi: [shocked] You'd just crush me! You're the SHSL Marksman for a reason, you know!

Mordecai: [snide] What, are you...as they call it… 'chicken'?

Fukumi: [annoyed] Never! You're going down!

The pair ran off, and Ichiro scowled, slinking away.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] ...stupid…

_Yeah...that went about as well as expected._

[Inspect: Fortune Teller Booth]

Against my better judgment, I stopped to look at the Fortune Teller booth. The Monokuma plushie inside swivelled its head to look at me.

Monokuma: Come and get your fortune told!

Ichiro came over, looking cautious.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] You're not seriously considering it, are you?

Umeko: Well...I did think it seemed pretty stupid, but...why not?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Even if Monokuma wasn't behind this, all these booths are total hoaxes anyway.

Umeko: You don't look like you're having much fun, surrounded by all these attractions.

Ichiro: [annoyed] They're totally cheesy anyway. Only buffoons enjoy this kind of stuff.

In the distance, I could hear Mordecai and Fukumi laughing together, enjoying themselves.

Umeko: ...Right.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] It's so childish.

_A cynic, if I ever saw one._

_Then again, I never pegged Ichiro as the type of guy to enjoy himself at an amusement park or funfair. He'd probably enjoy himself more in a greenhouse, curled up with all those plants of his._

Monokuma: Step up, one and all! Have your fortune told! Want to know what you've got in store for you down the line? Will you live, or will you die? Will you get that dream car or perfect job you always wanted? Ever wished to know whether you'd ever get to talk with that...special someone of yours?

Ichiro did a subconscious double-take, looking sheepish.

Monokuma: Then come on and give it a go! First fortune's free! Everything else will cost you! This is a limited offer, so don't let this slip by!

Umeko: ...There's no harm in it, right?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] ...You give it a shot then.

I shrugged and stepped up to the booth.

Monokuma: Hold out your hand.

_...I hope this won't be the story I'll be telling the others later for how I ended up with my hand cut off._

Gingerly, I stretched out my arm and held out my right hand, palm-up.

Monokuma grabbed it with one paw, and his eyes lit up.

Monokuma: Umeko Hirayama!

Umeko: ...Yes?

Ichiro looked genuinely curious now, despite himself.

There was a whirring sound coming from the booth. When I withdrew my hand, I noticed that it had deposited a tiny slip of paper into it, upon which my fortune had been printed.

"The path to the truth...will be long and hard...but the code to unlock your future...is through recalling the words of the past…"

Umeko: ...That's it?

Monokuma: Upupupu...want to know more? It'll cost you fifteen billion Monocoins!

Umeko: ...I'll pass.

Monokuma: Ichiro Umemoto!

_Huh?_

Without warning, Ichiro had stepped up and grabbed the Monokuma's paw. His ears reddened as he glared at me.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Since it's so stupid...why not give it a go?

Umeko: Mhm. Sure.

Ichiro: [accusatory] Don't look so smug!

The booth handed Ichiro his fortune and he quickly scanned it in silence - a little too quickly for someone who had been criticizing the booth for being a hoax barely a minute ago.

Seconds later, Ichiro scowled.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...I don't know why I bothered. I bet it's all randomly scripted.

Umeko: Come on...you know you want to tell me what it said.

Ichiro: [annoyed] No thanks.

_It's probably all nonsense anyway._

[Move to: Street Vendors]

The street full of food stalls and Monokuma food vendors stretched on for a while, and I found two pairs of people perusing the various arrays of street food laid out for sale.

There was Miyumi and Taro, together as always.

Miyumi: [happy] That...actually smells good. [as Nico] I'm hungry!

Taro: [happy] Heh...I th-think those are onion rings. D-D-Did you w-want some?

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] We'd love that!

Taro: [nervous] Uh...so...h-how much w-w-will it c-cost?

Monokuma: That'll be a dozen Monocoins!

Taro: [shocked] W-Wow. That's...the ch-cheapest I've h-h-heard of so far. [nervous] B-But...what are M-M-Monocoins? I d-d-don't have any on m-me…

Monokuma: Eh...fine. I'll give you a little for free, but only because you both look adorable together! You're not getting any more freebies after this!

And on the other side of the street…

Wakako: [playful] Oh, Azuma...that mouthwatering aroma...this beautiful night sky...it's all so...rustic and...romaaantic…

She ran a finger down his chest and he grimaced, trying to subtly shake her off as she clung to his arm.

I suppressed the desire to both laugh at his obvious discomfort, and to run up and strangle Wakako.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] ...Um...y-yeah...it's...really nice. Would...you want something to eat?

Wakako: [playful] There is _something_ I was hoping to taste...do you want to know what it is?

_Okay, I'm not listening to any more of this._

All around me, the numerous Monokuma food vendors were talking over one another in their cheery, high-pitched voices, trying to promote their respective products.

Monokuma: Spring rolls! Get yer spring rolls here!

Monokuma: No, buy my fish sticks!

Monokuma: I'm selling Chinese food! All authentically made!

Monokuma: Hot dogs for only eight dozen dollars! Get 'em while they're still hot!

My stomach grumbled despite having just eaten and knowing I would never be able to afford anything.

[Talk to: Taro and Miyumi]

Umeko: Hey, you two.

Miyumi was munching on a corn dog, and sharing a packet of fries with Taro. She looked up when I came over.

Miyumi: [happy] Hey, Umeko! Can you believe this place? It actually looks pretty cozy.

Umeko: I will admit...it looks nice. Like it's an actual festival.

_But that only makes me feel more unsettled._

Taro: [happy] W-We managed to g-g-get fr-free food...you want some?

Umeko: Oh, no, that's quite alright…

Miyumi: No worries, we're more than happy to share.

Umeko: That's sweet of you, but it's fine.

_I don't think they've been looking for clues much, but at least they're enjoying themselves exploring. Some small part of me is actually telling me to relax and enjoy this. Maybe...this really is just a harmless festival after all._

_But then I remembered all the events that took place last night, and the madness and insanity of the Inn and the Beast incidents, and whatever hopeful spirit I'd conjured up within me died down._

_I can't trust this. Let's just finish giving this place a look around, and head back to meet with the others._

[Talk to: Azuma and Wakako]

Azuma: [worried] I don't know if I should be impressed or creeped out that Monokuma's got more bots set up here, _actually_ peddling food…

One of the Monokuma vendors extended a kebab in my face. I hesitantly accepted it.

Monokuma: That'll be one gazillion Monocoins!

I put it back.

Wakako: [uncomfortable] This is, like, uber-romantic and everything but...all the heat from the stoves and grills is making me nauseous.

Umeko: Would you prefer the freezing cold?

Wakako: [playful] It wouldn't be so bad...gives me an excuse to want to curl up in someone's big...strong...arms...to stay warm, of course.

Umeko: ...Right.

She gave a not-so-subtle wink in Azuma's direction, as the latter sighed.

Azuma: Well, I think I've seen all this street has to offer. We're not getting any free food, so I'm just gonna head on back…

Wakako: [shocked] Oh! I'll come with you!

_She's just as persistent with her advances and oblivious to his stonewalling as Yoshihiki is with her. Two peas in a pod, on opposite ends of the spectrum..._

_Welp, that's everything for now. There's still another area down the street, but...I think our allocated time is up. I should rejoin the group before we make our next move._

[Move to: Gym]

The others had more or less already gathered outside. Eizo was back to normal again, and was giving Yoshihiki an annoyed look.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] What? Don't look at me like that.

Eizo: [distressed] You know damn well what you did. [angry] My...condition...is not some _toy_ for you to play around with! You're lucky Eisuke didn't kill you while you were alone with him!

Yoshihiki: [playful] I'm pretty sure I don't know what you mean. I didn't do nothing.

Taro: [confused] Th-That's a double-negative, so...th-that m-m-means you did, in f-fact, d-d-do something…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Look who's the little Grammar Nazi over here. [excited] Hey, are those french fries? Gimme some!

He reached out for it as Taro drew the packet back.

Taro: [shocked] W-Watch out! [annoyed] I got th-these for free! You've seen how m-m-much all the stuff here c-c-costs…

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Man, no need to be so stingy about it!

Hanako: Alright, children, cut it out. Is everyone here?

Fukumi: [excited] Present and accounted for!

Eizo: [worried] I take it no one's found a way out?

Wakako: [disappointed] The worst thing about the place is the ridiculously high prices. But otherwise...it seems like any other normal festival you'd come across. Minus the fact that it's full of Monokumas everywhere…

Eizo: [thoughtful] It just doesn't click…

Umeko: What doesn't?

Eizo: It wouldn't be that simple. Monokuma's had reasons for everything he's done. I guarantee you...he's got a motive for setting this make-believe festival up.

Monokuma: Jeez! Maybe I just appreciate the festivities and wanted to cheer you guys up! Must you always suspect me of ulterior motives?

Hanako: For someone as shady as you...it's to be expected.

Monokuma had appeared, unannounced, as he so often did. He giggled at this.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...well, I can assure you that I've not rigged the booths or food vendors to explode or anything of the sort! But I do have a couple more attractions to show you before we end today's tour, and it's mandatory for you all to follow!

Fukumi: [shocked] There's more? [excited] Awesome! What is it?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...I think you'll like it a lot especially, Fukumi. Everyone, follow me!

He skipped away, leaving the rest of us in silence.

Samira: [annoyed] I don't trust it.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Must we go?

Eizo: [disappointed] We don't have a choice.

Miyumi: [nervous] Hopefully...it won't be anything bad...right?

_This is Monokuma we're talking about. Whatever he's saved last for us...he's definitely got something planned._

We followed Monokuma's footsteps and found him waiting for us at the end of a narrow alleyway. Beyond that, we were led out into a small, open area. Directly in front of us, was another large gray wall, and smack in the middle was a second gate, crackling with electricity just like the last one was.

_This must lead to the West Sector…_

_Another wall and another gate..._

On our left was what appeared to be a large, dilapidated mansion, penned inside a courtyard with concrete fences surrounding it.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What's this mansion?

Monokuma: Eh? Oh, don't worry about that old place for now. We'll get back to it in the future. In the meantime, please direct your attention to the attraction on your right!

_Attraction?_

Turning around, I blinked, baffled.

Azuma: [confused] It's...just a tunnel.

Before us was the open mouth to a large tunnel. The gloom seemed to stretch on forever inside, like the mouth of an enormous creature. It sent an ominous shiver through my body.

_Creepy._

Fukumi: [confused] You wanted...to show us a tunnel?

Monokuma: Not just any old tunnel! This here used to be an underground subway station leading from this village to a nearby city. Of course, we couldn't have that here for our game, could we? So, I've obviously repurposed this tunnel and its tracks to suit our specific demands. Go ahead! Head on in! I think you'll like what I've done with the place.

Eizo: [distressed] I don't like the look of this…

Mordecai: [accusatory] We must be wary! There may be demons lurking in the dark!

[Use: Door to Tunnel]

When the dozen of us had made our way inside, we gathered together on a large platform. The tunnel was dimly lit up with a row of fluorescent lights on the walls. The platform we stood on was long, and stretched forward into the darkness. Beyond that platform was a line of tracks, and assembled on those tracks, right beside us, was six odd-looking carriages.

The carriages - or cars, of sorts - looked like the sort of cars one might find on a roller-coaster, with two seats in each, and bulky, uncomfortable-looking harnesses over them. Each car was shaped like Monokuma's face, with his trademark black-and-white design on the car's sides and bumper.

Monokuma: Ta-da!

Monokuma was perched on a metal control panel by the door, looking out at the six cars with a strange sense of pride.

Monokuma: You like them?

Taro: [confused] Huh? I d-d-don't understand. What are th-these?

Monokuma: [angry] You idiot! Can't you tell? It's a ride!

Yoshihiki: [confused] A ride?

Eizo: [distressed] What, like...a...rollercoaster?

Monokuma: Welcome to the Tunnel! This is the last attraction for the Winter Festival! All those other attractions - dumb Dart Games and Strongman attractions - LAME! This is my own personal addition to the festival. An actual, working, underground rollercoaster!

Fukumi: [shocked] No way! [excited] For real?

Monokuma: I knew you'd like it, Fukumi! This took a while to build too! We had to renovate the tunnel and block any way leading out, and create a new set of tracks that would loop around the facility beneath the Village. But I think it'll be great!

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] How did you do all this…? You went to such great lengths...to turn this whole village into your own personal playground.

Monokuma: Hey, um, listen...I could spend all day standing here and explaining this to you, but instead? I think I'll just _show_ you exactly what I'm talking about! Everybody - get on the ride! Pick a car and get in!

Fukumi: [confused] I don't know where this is going, but…[excited] I'm pumped! This looks like it could be _lit_!

Monokuma: Oh, but first, I have one rule...you have to sit next to someone of the opposite sex!

Miyumi: [confused] Huh? ...Why?

Monokuma: [angry] No questions asked! Now, get moving!

Mordecai gestured for Fukumi to get into the first car.

Mordecai: Ladies first.

Fukumi: [happy] Lady? Heehee...I know I'm a girl and I'm flattered and all...but I'm the last person you'd want to refer to as a 'lady'!

Mordecai and Fukumi had already gotten into the first car and were being belted in. The cars had an automated seatbelt-system, which lowered a set of harnesses over the passengers and locked into place as soon as they were seated.

Fukumi: [confused] Ooh...fancy.

Mordecai: [distressed] Restraints? How diabolical…

Monokuma: [angry] Of course! I can't have you getting off the ride before it's stopped! They're there to keep you in place and keep you safe! The only death I want on my hands is when it's one of you bumping off another! And you can't take those harnesses off from anywhere else but the control panel, so once you've chosen your seat, no wasting time switching with someone else! This is already taking longer than it needs to and I've got a platter of sushi waiting at home for me, with my name on it!

Miyumi was getting into the car behind them, and looked uncertain.

Miyumi: [nervous] Um...Taro? Would you...want to sit with me? I...um...I don't like the dark.

Taro: [shocked] Huh? [embarrassed] S-S-Sure…

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Well, isn't that cute.

Wakako: [playful] Hey, Azuma...let's sit together.

She sidled into the car behind Miyumi at a suggestively slow pace, patting the seat next to her without much subtlety.

Wakako: [playful] Whaddya say? It looks like this ride might be a long and _wet_ one and I...could use someone big and strong and _brave_ by my side…

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Um…

I realized he was looking at me out of the corner of my eye, as if worried for my reaction. Wakako noticed the movement and scowled.

Wakako: [annoyed] ...I'm sure Umeko can handle a minute or two without you.

Monokuma: [angry] Hey, don't get it twisted now! You filthy perverts!

Yoshihiki: [playful] 'Perverts'? Us? No…

Monokuma: [angry] It doesn't matter who you're sitting next to! Get your minds out of the gutter, you're just wasting my time! Teenagers…[annoyed] This is only a special seating arrangement for the ride - and nothing more!

Yoshihiki: [playful] For the _ride_ , you say? ...What kind of ride?

Hanako: [disappointed] I just knew you'd make a stupid joke like that…

Eisuke: [crazed] Aw, damn! You beat me to it!

Taro: [scared] Ahhhh! He's here again! Wh-Why is he b-b-back?

Eisuke had resurfaced, and Taro was quick to give him a wide berth.

Eisuke: [playful] Because it'd be boring without me. Face it, you guys missed my company!

Samira: [annoyed] I'd almost rather have the flies back than deal with you again.

Eisuke: [excited] Ooh, I see we're about to go for a fun ride! I know who I'd like to be in close quarters with!

He took a step towards Wakako, who flinched instinctively.

Wakako: [uncomfortable] Oh, please no. I don't want to sit next to the psychopath.

Eisuke: [crazed] What'd you call me? 'Psychopath'? What psychopath? I don't see no psychopath here! [laughing] It's only me! I'm harmless!

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hey, I wanted to sit there! Eisuke, you're cool and all - but you're not sitting next to her if I can help it.

Wakako: [uncomfortable] Eww! I don't want to sit next to _you_ either!

Yoshihiki and Eisuke began pushing and shoving each other like a couple of idiots, trying to get to Wakako's car first, but even though Yoshihiki was much smaller than the other boy, he used it to his advantage and ducked under Eisuke's outstretched arms, playfully charging into him and sending him backwards. Eisuke growled, flailing his arms and teetering on the spot, before he unceremoniously stumbled backwards, knocking into Ichiro.

Ichiro: [distressed] Oomph!

Ichiro toppled backwards into the car with Wakako, dropping Charlie to the floor, and the harnesses clamped down over him, trapping him on the seat.

Ichiro: [distressed] What the-

He struggled, trying to get his restraints off, but they refused to budge. Eisuke had tripped too, and landed face-first onto Miyumi's lap, causing the other girl to shriek and raise Ms. Shortcake high above her head.

Miyumi: [distressed] Help me! He's touching me! [as Ms. Shortcake] Eek! Get away from us!

Taro: [angry] H-Hey! L-Leave her alone!

Eisuke sat up, breathing heavily, but gave her a dazed, goofy smile.

Eisuke: [playful] Oops.

The harnesses clamped down over him too.

Wakako: [annoyed] What are you doing here? Would you get out? I didn't want to sit next to you.

Ichiro: [annoyed] And you think _I_ did?

Wakako: [snide] Well, I mean...which boy wouldn't?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Me, that's who. Don't have such a high opinion of yourself. You're not all that and a bag of chips.

Wakako: [shocked] Wha...Why, you...

He grunted, trying to lift his harness, but it still wouldn't yield, try as he might.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Damn it! I'm stuck!

Wakako: [annoyed] You're stuck? Just how weak are you?

Ichiro: [accusatory] Don't insult me!

Wakako: [annoyed] Put your back into it!

Ichiro: [annoyed] I am!

The harness let out an alarmingly creaky groaning noise when he struggled and tried to lift it again, to no avail.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...I told you you were stuck now, didn't I?

Wakako: [annoyed] Ugh! It's not fair! I was gonna sit next to Azuma!

Azuma: [uncomfortable] …

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] ...Who cares? Can we just go already?

Miyumi: [distressed] No! I can't s-s-sit next to... _him_...for the whole ride!

Eisuke: [crazed] What's the matter? You afraid I'll do something to you?

Hanako: [annoyed] If you dare lay a hand on her…

Eisuke: [playful] Why, I would never-

Samira: [angry] I'll beat you the fuck up! And I bet even Eizo would allow it!

Hanako: ...Yeah, we'll just sic Samira on you and tell her to let loose.

Eisuke: ...Duly noted. I'll be a good little boy, I promise!

Hanako: [annoyed] Let's just take our seats.

Hanako, Samira and Taro each took their seats in one of the remaining three cars. I had wanted to sit with Azuma, but I doubted either Hanako or Monokuma would entertain any more switching of seats. Besides, I wasn't going to be fussy like the others.

_After all...it was just one ride._

_Why did it matter so much who we all sat with?_

...Boy, was I wrong.

Hanako: Well? What are you waiting for? Get in.

Yoshihiki, Azuma and I were still left up on the platform. Everyone else was watching us expectantly, Monokuma included. Yoshihiki turned to look from Hanako to Samira, the last two girls he could sit with.

Samira: [angry] ...Dream on.

Yoshihiki: Yup. Expected that.

With a sigh, he took a seat next to Hanako, who didn't look all that much happier to be seated with him but turned her nose up in the air and accepted it without a word of complaint. Azuma turned to me and shrugged.

So, I took the last seat, next to Taro.

Taro: [nervous] Y-You're alright with this...r-r-right?

Umeko: Huh? Oh, of course. Why...wouldn't I be?

Taro: [nervous] It's just...I th-thought you would want to sit with Azuma.

Umeko: It's fine. This shouldn't be that big of a deal anyway.

Taro: Heh. Y-Yeah, I suppose you're right.

Taking up the rear, Azuma took his seat next to Samira, and Wakako was watching them from in front of us, her eyes narrowing, full of jealousy and suspicion.

When Azuma's harness had lowered and strapped him safely in as well, Monokuma returned to the control panel and began jabbing at a few buttons.

Monokuma: Hang on tight! And have fun, you guys!

Laughing, he ran off as the cars began to move down the track.

Taro: [worried] Oh m-man...I really d-d-don't like this...this feels like a tr-trap…

Yoshihiki: I think it's pretty cool!

Fukumi: [excited] Woohoo! Finally! It's been ages since my last rollercoaster, I thought I was gonna die! Hell yeah!

_If anything, at least Fukumi's getting a thrill out of this…_

I could hear Miyumi whimpering.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] W-W-We're scared of the dark!

Eisuke: [crazed] Heh! No need to fear…

Miyumi: [scared] Eek! Get away!

I felt Taro tense up next to me.

Miyumi: [worried] It's okay, Ms. Shortcake...you've still got me.

The rollercoaster was picking up speed as we left the platform behind, charging forward into the darkness. I heard a strange sound grow louder as we went. It sounded like…

_...rushing water?_

I felt a stream of cold specks spray my skin and realized that it was, indeed, water. There was water entering the tunnel from somewhere.

Mordecai: [shocked] Egad! I have been assailed by a preposterous precipitation!

Ichiro: [annoyed] It's just water.

Hanako: There must be water in the tunnel.

Fukumi: [excited] How refreshing!

Wakako: [confused] It's a water ride?

The cars were rocking now, like they were being jostled by turbulent waves. I realized we were still on the tracks, but that we'd entered a part of the tunnel that was partially submerged.

Fukumi: [excited] A water ride! Ooh, those are great too!

Azuma: [worried] Hey, is that-

It was then that I realized there were computer screens installed in the cars, set into the dashboard so anyone in the seats could see them clearly. With a flicker, they came on, and soon, every single computer screen in each car was bathing us in light.

Taro: [confused] H-Huh? Wh-What are these?

[CG] The Tour Guide [CG]

Without warning, a white rabbit appeared onscreen, and waved at us.

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emEg0zGS7KY]

Rabbit: Hello!

Taro: Agh!

Mordecai: What the…? More illusions! This cannot be!

Eisuke: Whoa! You guys see this too, right? I'm not tripping again, am I?

Ichiro: What the hell is going on…?

Hearing his question, the rabbit answered with a cheerful voice.

Rabbit: Nice to meet you all! I am Magical Miracle Girl Usami, and you can call me...Usami!

_...What._

Miyumi: Aww! She's so cute! [as Ms. Shortcake] I love her already!

Ichiro: Great, first a talking bear, now a talking rabbit? What's next, a talking chicken? Fox?

Mordecai: Truly, there is no end to these ridiculous illusions…

Taro: I th-think she's k-k-kinda cute…

Azuma: She...doesn't seem as malicious as Monokuma.

Samira: That only makes me trust her less.

Usami: Hey! Don't compare me to that monster!

Monokuma: Monster?

Monokuma's voice came from off-screen, sounding cross.

Monokuma: Hey! I'm a perfectly lovable bear! There's nothing not to like about me! I'm no monster! And your name isn't Usami - it's Monomi! That's the name your big brother gave you, so you have to stick to it!

Monomi: You're so mean!

[CG] End [CG]

Usami - or Monomi - or whatever the hell she was - teared up a bit before turning back to the rest of us.

Usami/Monomi: Anyway! I'm here to be your tour guide for this ride!

Monokuma: I was too lazy to do it.

Usami/Monomi: [angry] You stupid brother!

Wakako: [shocked] You're...Monokuma's sister?

Monokuma: The one and only! ...Regrettably so.

Usami/Monomi: I'm only here for the duration of this ride! Are you all strapped in?

Ichiro: [annoyed] What does it look like?

Usami/Monomi: Make sure you're all holding onto your harnesses tightly!

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I...But…

Usami/Monomi: [distressed] Put the cactus on the floor! It's dangerous!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Fine.

Usami/Monomi: Hey! Hold onto the harnesses! It's not safe!

Miyumi: [worried] But...I need to hug Ms. Shortcake! The dark scares me!

Usami/Monomi: Don't worry! Trust me!

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] Well...okay. I'll put her down for a moment...

Wakako: [confused] Why do we need a tour guide for a rollercoaster ride?

Usami/Monomi: [happy] Why, this is my favorite ride in the whole village! [thoughtful] Although...it _is_ the only ride in the whole village anyway...

Ichiro: [annoyed] Would you spit it out and get to the point already?

Usami/Monomi: [happy] I'm here to introduce you all to...the Tunnel of Love!

Without any warning, lights turned on all around us, and I was blinded, almost overwhelmed, by the level of pink that my eyes were flooded by.

Pink walls, pink curtains, pink sparkles - everything pink and unholy imaginable - surrounded our ride as we continued down the track and through the tunnel.

Bubbles were floating down from the ceiling, and soft, pink foam was being dispensed all around us. A cheerful, jangly pop tune began blasting from speakers in the walls as the ride picked up pace.

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A65mN9Wxoi0]

Usami/Monomi: [happy] Yay!

Yoshihiki: [shocked] What the heck? What's happening?

The ride was moving through the tunnel at breakneck speed now, forcing me to clutch onto the harnesses even more tightly as my vision was reduced to flashes of pink passing me by.

Usami/Monomi: [happy] Enjoy the ride! And remember...as long as you all stick together, you can make it out of this as a team! I believe in you!

That seemed like odd advice to give at this very moment. It almost sounded...like she was trying to warn us about something?

The screen shut off, turning back to black and Monomi disappeared as we shot through the tunnel, still surrounded by saccharine music and overpowering pinkness everywhere.

Wakako: [distressed] These lights...they're so bright!

Eisuke: [shocked] So...much...pink…

Mordecai: [distressed] I've never gazed upon so much pink in my life!

The tunnel was full of it. We passed by a neverending stream of pink walls and fluffy pink decorations. There were hearts tacked onto the walls, and streamers began shooting confetti over us as we went.

I was surprised to find my teeth chattering. Water was splashing into our cars because of the breakneck speed of the ride, and I clutched my harness like a lifeline, tight enough to turn my knuckles white. The wind pressed against my face, bringing tears to my eyes thanks to the sheer velocity with which we were going.

I almost didn't even realize it had happened when it did.

All I felt was a strange cold sensation over my wrist, and by the time I tried to withdraw my arm, it was too late. I looked down, and saw a metal bracelet had been attached to my left wrist, with a pink digital display on it of a heart, with a number 5 on it.

Umeko: Huh…?

I could just barely hear the others over the blasting music.

Ichiro: [distressed] Hey! There's something on my arm!

Yoshihiki: [confused] What is this?

Miyumi: [distressed] Ah! I can't get it off!

When the ride finally came back to a stop at the original platform, the lights dimmed, plunging the pink walls and decorations of the tunnel back into darkness. The harnesses released with a pop, and we all stumbled out, shaky and out of breath, as Monokuma appeared before us, looking smug.

Fukumi: [uncomfortable] That...was…[excited] AWESOME! I could've done without the pink, but...let's do it again!

Samira: [uncomfortable] What...what the hell...was the point of that?

I looked around. Everyone had a bracelet on as well.

Taro: [distressed] H-How...how did th-this get on me?

Azuma: [worried] It was the harnesses. There was a contraption on the harnesses that attached the bracelets to our arms during the ride. It happened when Usami told us to hold on tight.

Hanako: [annoyed] I can't...get it off!

Taro: [distressed] Oh no! This is even w-worse than the Ch-Chinese Finger Trap! W-W-We'll have to c-c-c-cut our own h-hands off at the wrist with an axe!

Monokuma: Now, now...no need for something that extreme!

Eizo: [angry] Hey, I demand an explanation!

Eizo was back. Just imagining that he'd returned to his senses in the middle of the ride made me nauseous.

Eizo: [angry] What is the meaning of these...these things?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...those, my adorable students, are your THIRD MOTIVE! Congratulations! From now onwards, each one of you has a new partner!

Surviving Students: 12  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked Monomi so much in the second game that I had to bring her back for a cameo!


	22. Chapter 3: Till Death Do Us Part, Daily Life - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko‘s thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]
> 
> FTEs: Taro / Hanako

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Partners?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...that's right! You've all been partnered up with another classmate!

Wakako: [confused] Partnered up? What are you talking about?

Monokuma: As you can all see, you've each got a bracelet on your wrists with a number on it. The person with the corresponding number on their own bracelet is your partner. It perfectly split the twelve of you into six wonderful pairs!

I stared down at the glowing, pink 5 on my bracelet.

_This doesn't feel good._

_Any idea of Monokuma's can only entail bad things._

Samira: [angry] But what do you mean by, 'partners'? Answer!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...let's just say...you'll want to keep your partner close by. Right now, in your bracelets, there is a syringe pressed against your flesh, poised to inject each and every one of you in the veins with a deadly, fast-acting poison.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What? P-P-Poison…?

Miyumi: [scared] Eep! Quick! We've got to take them off!

Monokuma: [angry] Those bracelets can't be removed by force, little missy! And doing so releases the poison anyway! So don't try it!

Hanako: [annoyed] And why...is there poison in our bracelets?

Monokuma: The bracelets work as pairs. They're not just there to inject you if need be - they're also capable of measuring your heart rate and sending electric signals from one bracelet to another. So, let's say one bracelet stops detecting its wearer's heart rate. It sends a signal to the other bracelet! And the other bracelet will-

Azuma: [worried] ...release the poison.

Monokuma: [excited] Bingo! Correctamundo! Yeparooney!

Ichiro: [distressed] You're fucking kidding me…

Monokuma: [excited] That's exactly it! If your partner dies…[laughing] You'll die too! Ahahahahahahaha!

Monokuma dissolved into more hysterical laughter, and began rolling around on the floor as we all stared, agape.

Taro: [shocked] N-No way…

Mordecai: [distressed] How diabolical! Evil!

Azuma: [worried] The 'Lovers'.

Umeko: What?

Azuma: The 'Lovers'. It's that old tarot card thingy. You know...a pair of lovers. When one lover dies, the other is filled with grief and remorse and…[worried] kills themselves.

Monokuma: This isn't exactly like that, but it's pretty much the same thing. Your partner dies - you bite a bullet as well! Ah, young love...lovers to the end...until death do you both part. So, I'd suggest you keep watch over your partner, whoever they may be! You wouldn't want anything to happen to them, and to happen to you too, now...would you?

Wakako: [distressed] You're not serious...right?

Monokuma: Of course I am! Shouldn't you know me better than that, by now?

Hanako: So this is the next phase of your plan.

Monokuma: [excited] Dastardly, isn't it?

Yoshihiki: [bored] How on Earth do you come up with this stuff?

Taro: [accusatory] It's b-bad enough we've had p-p-people killing one victim...now you're tr-trying to make it so there's t-t-two…?

Ichiro: [distressed] You don't mean to tell me you made us get on this ride, just so you could trick us into having these bracelets put on us?

Monokuma: Oh, sure! That's part of the reason. I wanted to show this off too, of course. I thought it very fitting! The Tunnel of Love - where true love is found, formed and blossomed. Ah...how romantic.

Eizo: [distressed] How is this a motive? This isn't going to make us want to kill each other anymore than we already  _don't_!

Monokuma: Think of it as a means to an end. You want a certain pesky someone to bite the dust? But they're too hard to kill on your own? Just plot to kill their partner and you'll get two birds with one stone! Easy! As long as it's murder you can get away with, that's criteria matched for getting out of here!

Samira: [angry] Don't be stupid! We'd never kill an innocent person just to try and bump off their partner!

Monokuma: Really? Not even if their partner's someone who needs to be dealt with?

Eizo: [angry] ...I don't like your tone.

Monokuma: [laughing] I'm not insinuating anything! But, ya know...as entertaining as Eisuke is...I'm sure everyone here sees him for the threat he poses to the group. I'm giving everyone an easy opportunity to...you know...take an eyesore out of the picture!

Eizo: [worried] Eisuke may be a problem for now…[accusatory] but no one'll murder anyone to do anything about it!

Monokuma: Maybe someone has a grudge against someone but can't figure out how to go about taking them out? Monokuma provides an easier solution!

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...As irritating as some people are, no one here would seriously consider murdering an innocent because of a personal feud.

Monokuma: Oh, really? Even for the worst of you lot?

Yoshihiki: [confused] Like who?

Monokuma: Who do you think?

Yoshihiki: [playful] …

Eizo: [uncomfortable] …

Samira: [angry] …

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

_He's trying to turn us against each other again. Whatever unity or camaraderie we built over the course of the last two trials...is splintering once more._

Monokuma: [laughing] Now, come on! Who's your partner? Let's not waste time with suspense! Go find your new 'loved one'! You're going to have to look out for their safety and well-being just as much as your own, unless you want to die because they were made a careless target!

Hanako let out a huge sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose with frustration evident on her face.

Hanako: [annoyed] Let's just get this over with. Come on. Everyone compare numbers.

Eizo: [worried] ...I'm a 2.

Miyumi: [scared] Eep! No!

Taro: [shocked] H-H-Huh? M-Miyumi? Wh-What's wrong?

Miyumi: [distressed] What do you think?

Eizo: [worried] ...Sorry.

Miyumi: [sad] It's not your fault, Eizo. Under normal circumstances...I wouldn't mind being partnered up with you. [distressed] Eisuke's the one I'm really afraid of!

_Wait...Eizo and Miyumi are partners?_

Azuma: I've got a 6.

Wakako: [angry] No! Damn it! DAMN IT!

Azuma: [shocked] Wh...What was that for?

Wakako: [angry] I'm a stupid 3! Damn it! So close! I could've been partnered with Azuma, but noooo. Of course not! Bloody, stupid bracelet…

Ichiro: [distressed] No...tell me this is a joke…

Ichiro rushed to cover up his bracelet but Wakako had seen his number already.

Wakako: [annoyed] You? I'm paired up...with you? Great. Great! Just great! I don't get to be with Azuma, and instead, I'm stuck with the weakest boy of the lot. I might as well pronounce myself dead already!

Ichiro: [annoyed] What's that supposed to mean?

Wakako: [annoyed] I mean, take a look at yourself. You're thin like a rake, with how frail you look. The weakest, skinniest, most defenseless-looking guy...One push, and you'd crumple to the floor.

Ichiro: [accusatory] Screw you. Don't make fun of me!

Wakako: [annoyed] I'm going to have to take care of both you and me to keep us alive! What a rotten arrangement.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Excuse me, princess. I didn't ask to be paired up with a shallow  _bimbo_ like you either.

Wakako: [shocked] Wha…[angry] How dare you!

Wakako almost looked a little put off. I doubted she'd ever met a guy she hadn't charmed before, in one way or another. The two eyed each other with mutual distaste.

Azuma: [nervous] Um...so who's got a 6?

Samira: Me.

Wakako: [accusatory] You better keep your hands to yourself, Samira!

Samira: [annoyed] And what are you implying, Wakako?

Wakako: [accusatory] Stay away from my man!

Samira: [annoyed] Wha…? [angry] He's not your 'man' to begin with! And what makes you think I'd want to make a move on Azuma, even if he was? Not everyone's as man-hungry as you are, you sl-

Hanako: [annoyed] Alright, enough! Shut up, all of you!

Once again, Hanako had to be the voice of reason, calling us back to order. Wakako scowled and crossed her arms, turning away from Samira. Samira growled, throwing her shoulders back.

Samira: [angry] Don't mess with me.

Wakako: [angry] Ugh.

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Wakako: [bored] Well...at least you're not Yoshihiki.

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Aw...I haven't even been pranking you all that often as of late. Would I really have been that bad to be paired up with?

Wakako: [annoyed] Yes. Yes, you would!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] That must suck for whoever else got the number 4 then! C'mon! Who is it? Who's my lovely partner?

Hanako's abruptly pale face was enough for an answer.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Ooh, Eizo, I hope you're not going to be too upset over this.

Eizo: [confused] What…? Why would I be upset…?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] You know! Cos I'm gonna be partnered up with your  _girlfrieeend_ …

Eizo: [shocked] Tch! [accusatory] Don't throw that word around like it's nothing! [uncomfortable] There's nothing going on between Hanako and I…[accusatory] And even if there was, why would I possibly be wary of you being partners with her?

Hanako: [annoyed] Don't bother arguing with him. I'm partners with a child.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hey, I'm mature! I can be mature when I want to be!

Wakako: [accusatory] Which is never!

_Already, this is turning out awful._

I watched as Yoshihiki pouted and stuck out his lip at Wakako, who began berating him for all the times he'd been up to his usual mischief around her.

_No one's getting along._

_Well...not 'no one'..._

_It looks like there's at least one couple that turned out alright._

Fukumi: [excited] Yay! Mordecai, we're gonna be an unstoppable team together!

Fukumi had leapt into Mordecai's arms and he lifted her up into the air with fervor, pumping his arm in the air.

Mordecai: [excited] Absolutely! This must be the reason why we both have the number 1! We are, of course, the most feared and valiant warriors in the team! It is all the work of the hand of destiny!

Fukumi: [excited] Together, we are unbeatable! Invincible!

_And absolutely terrifying._

I didn't even need to look around. I already knew who my partner was.

Taro: [nervous] Um...Umeko? D-Do you...have a 5?

Umeko: Yeah...I do.

Sure enough, Taro was sporting a pink 5 on his bracelet. He wilted a little at my unenthusiastic response.

Taro: [disappointed] You d-d-don't seem too happy about it…is it m-me?

Umeko: Huh? Oh, no, it's not because of you, Taro. I just realized something about this whole set-up, that's all.

Monokuma had overheard what I'd last said and turned to face me.

Monokuma: Eh? What was that you realized, Umeko?

Umeko: Simple.

I held up my bracelet.

Umeko: You told us where we sat on the ride didn't matter. But you lied. Didn't you?

Wakako: [shocked] Huh? He lied?

Umeko: Look at your bracelets, and your partners! We were paired up based on where we sat. Every pair that sat together ended up as each other's partners.

Eizo: [thoughtful] Hey...you're right. [accusatory] This partnering system wasn't random at all! It was determined by who we sat next to!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...like with Azuma...bingo! Correctamundo! Yeparooney! All over again! You and Azuma are always so good with your deductions, inside or outside Trials. Yes, your partner is the very person you each sat next to during the ride. That's why it's called the Tunnel of Love! Where true love is found, formed and-

Hanako: [annoyed] Oh, would you shut up already.

Wakako: [angry] What? You...you…[accusatory] You told us where we sat didn't matter!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupupu...I lied. Sorry, not sorry!

Ichiro: [annoyed] So much for not being a liar.

Wakako: [disappointed] Damn it...that means I was  _that_ close to getting to be with Azuma…[distressed] Foiled again!

Samira: [annoyed] Jeez...your infatuation is bordering on obsession, at this point…

Monokuma: Welp. My work here is done! Have fun with your new partners!

Monokuma left us, and Eizo stamped the floor with his foot, upset.

Eizo: [distressed] Damn it...I should've known it'd all be another trap. As usual…

Wakako: [thoughtful] Still...I guess...it's better than having to deal with a Beast again...right?

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Man, these pairings are all whack, though.

Umeko: What do you mean?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] He didn't get any of the couples right!

Hanako: [annoyed] ...I beg your pardon?

Yoshihiki: [playful] You know...there's you and Eizo...Taro and Miyumi...Umeko and Azuma...me and Wakako…

Eizo: [annoyed] Not this again…

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What! [embarrassed] M-M-Me and M-M-Miyumi aren't a c-c-couple…

Wakako: [annoyed] In your dreams, I'd ever be with you.

Yoshihiki: [confused] You know about my dreams? Dang.

Wakako: [accusatory] And why are you calling Umeko and Azuma a couple? They're not a couple! [distressed] They better not be!

Umeko: …

Azuma: [uncomfortable] …

Yoshihiki: I'm just saying, there were four perfect pairings. And he blew it! He only got Fukumi and Mordecai right. What a lousy Tunnel of 'Love'.

Fukumi: [thoughtful] I don't know about romance. It's so mushy. I don't think about sappy, girly stuff like that a lot, but…[excited] I know for a fact, Mordecai's the best partner I could've asked for!

Mordecai: [excited] Indeed! There is no better a caring companion than a competitor who is both close confidant and capable challenger!

Taro: [shocked] That's quite some c-c-consonance there…

Mordecai: [snide] I pride myself on more than just my marksmanship skills. A true warrior can be lyrical when he wishes.

Fukumi: [excited] And he's good with words too!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yup. One happy couple out of five. That's not a good score. [bored] Well, there's also Ichiro and Samira, but no one cares to hook up with either of them.

Ichiro: [angry] Why, you-

Samira: [annoyed] I really want to knock your teeth out.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Guess you two'll just have each other! Man, that'd be a sight to behold. It's so awkward too. No chemistry - other than the fact that you're both really rude. Can you imagine that bedroom?

Samira: [accusatory] Say another word and I'm gonna kill you!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hey! Don't joke about stuff like that!

Wakako: [annoyed] Says you. You make jokes in bad context all the time.

Yoshihiki: I do?

Samira: [annoyed] ...Brat.

Azuma: [worried] Alright, quit it. This infighting isn't worth it. It's just more drama for Monokuma.

Eizo: [worried] Azuma's right.

Hanako: Anyway...everyone, relax. Let's take a step back and look at this, calmly.

We turned to regard her and Eizo.

Eizo: [thoughtful] You know...clearly, Monokuma's trying to use this… 'partnering' system to try and...spice the game up, so to speak, for lack of a better phrase. But...it may not be all that much of a bad thing.

Fukumi: [shocked] How so?

Hanako: In light of…[worried] recent events...Eizo and I have been discussing installing more precautionary measures to prevent another...incident. What happened with the Beast and Shizuko…we should never have let her and Eisuke run amok and unattended as often as they did. Perhaps...having a partner, or 'buddy' system...would actually be helpful.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Did you forget the part where we could die from poison?

Eizo: Our routine doesn't have to change much. We just...carry on carrying on. I mean...it's not like anyone here is thinking of murder...right?

It had reached the point where that had became a casual question. People weren't meeting each other's eyes. After Nagatomo and Shizuko...I didn't want to believe anyone would want to become a  _third_ killer. Not after all the pain and stress and grief we'd been through over the last few weeks.

But I'd seen Monokuma's technological feats. How he'd been able to so easily manipulate us with the Beast and a bunch of special effects…

And now, this. Bracelets with poison in them, and a completely renovated tunnel...he'd spared no expense and resources to set this up, and undoubtedly, he had more ways left to try and make us crack.

Wordlessly, we all filed out of the tunnel behind Eizo and Hanako. The door shut behind us, and we hadn't taken more than a few steps away when there was a sudden shriek.

Miyumi: [shocked] Aiiieeeee!

Taro jumped about a foot in the air next to me.

Taro: [shocked] Aggghhhhh! M-M-Miyumi? D-Don't do that! Wh-What's happened?

Miyumi was shaking, holding her hands out in front of her, tremblings from head to toe. At first, I couldn't put my finger on what was wrong. Then, I realized what was missing from the picture before me.

Miyumi: [shocked] M-Ms. Shortcake! I...I must've left her back there! Sh-She's gone!

Eizo: [distressed] What?

Miyumi turned and grabbed the doorknob into the Tunnel. She tugged and wrenched at it frantically, but the door stayed locked. It must have locked by itself once we'd all left.

Miyumi: [shocked] N-No! I have to get her back!

She fumbled with the door a little more, but it remained unrelentingly unyielding, and refused to budge.

Miyumi: [distressed] No! Let me in! Please!

She began kicking at the door, and we rushed back to her.

Taro: [shocked] M-Miyumi! St-Stop!

Miyumi: [distressed] My doll! I have to get Ms. Shortcake back! Please, let me back in and get her!

Ichiro: [confused] How did you even lose her? I never see you without that thing…

Miyumi: [accusatory] She's not a 'thing'! You don't see me making fun of your idiotic cactus, do you?

Ichiro: [accusatory] You just did!

Miyumi: [distressed] I l-let go of her...when Usami told us to hold onto our harnesses! I knew it was a bad idea! Monokuma! Hey! Please, unlock this door!

Monokuma: [confused] Wha wha? What's going on here?

Monokuma trotted across the snow to reach us, looking puzzled.

Monokuma: [confused] You're all still here? Why haven't you left yet? There's nothing more for you here. It was just to get those bracelets on you - and to show off my impressive rollercoaster-building skills.

Fukumi: [thoughtful] It was pretty decent, I'll admit…

Miyumi: [distressed] Enough about that! My doll! I left her back there! I was too preoccupied with these...these dumb bracelets, that I...I…[in tears] Please! Bring her back to me!

I'd only ever seen Miyumi this riled up over her dolls. It was evident they were as important to her as Charlie was to Ichiro, and as Buddy had been to Kaori.

Monokuma: [laughing] Ahahahahahaha! All this, for a doll? And there I was, thinking this was going to be something of importance!

Taro: [accusatory] H-Hey! Miyumi's d-doll  _is_ important, okay? G-Give it back to her!

Eizo: [worried] Can't you just unlock the door and let her back in so she can take it back?

Monokuma: [angry] No can do, buckaroo!

Miyumi: [distressed] But why?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Cause! I like seeing you like this! You're so full of despair...it satisfies me!

He dodged out of the way as Samira aimed a kick at his head.

Samira: [angry] Don't be a dick! Unlock this door right now!

Monokuma: [annoyed] Hey, I have very good reasons for leaving this place locked up tight! You weren't supposed to return after you got your bracelets on!

Eizo: [annoyed] And why is that?

Monokuma: Cause! I can't have anyone of you getting into an accident with the ride, now, can I? Just like with Rufus! I can't have any accidental deaths on my hands! The ride was safe enough, but one malfunction and you never know what could happen. I can't have you teenagers messing around with it!

Miyumi: [worried] But...I need Ms. Shortcake back! Please, just...let me back in for a minute! It won't take long!

Monokuma: I could do that…[laughing] or I could just watch you suffer without it! That's way better!

Taro: [accusatory] Th-That's so mean!

Monokuma: [annoyed] Well, it's her fault for leaving the dumb dolly behind. She should've taken better care of her belongings!

Miyumi: [accusatory] I never leave her unattended like that! I only did because of you and your tricks!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] I guess that's too bad then. I don't owe you anything. You'll just have to get used to having one less doll than before!

Cackling to himself, Monokuma pranced away, leaving Miyumi shaking with anger and tears.

Miyumi: [in tears] *sniff*...No...Ms. Shortcake…

Yoshihiki: [bored] What's the big deal? It's not like you don't have two other dolls still with you.

Eizo: [annoyed] Don't be so insensitive.

Miyumi: [sad] She's...she and I have...n-never been apart...b-before...

She dropped her face into her hands and dissolved into more tears. A few of the others crowded around her, trying to be consoling.

Taro: [worried] H-Hey, Miyumi...d-d-don't cry...pl-please don't be sad…

Samira: [worried] Yeah, hun. We'll find a way to get it back, somehow.

Wakako: [nervous] Cheer up, why don't you?

Fukumi: [thoughtful] Would you like a cupcake? Maybe that'll make you feel better.

Others were less comforting.

Ichiro: [annoyed] It's just a stupid toy…

Yoshihiki: [bored] Come on. Can we leave already? It's late.

Hanako shot both boys her trademark glare.

Miyumi: [distressed] You don't understand! Ms. Shortcake wasn't just a doll to me! She was my best friend!

_She looks distraught._

Miyumi was a teary mess, and her bloodshot eyes were leaking out big fat tears that rolled down her cheeks and dripped onto her dress. She didn't bother wiping them away, gazing back wistfully to the door of the Tunnel, mechanically locked.

Miyumi: [in tears] I've been with her for almost my whole life! She's important to me!

Yoshihiki: [bored] Azuma's some sort of superspy or something, right?

Azuma: [annoyed] ...What about it?

Yoshihiki: [bored] Don't you have some kind of gadget or gismo that can blast the door to the Tunnel down?

Azuma: [disappointed] I've told you all already, I don't have any of my gadgets with me. Monokuma stripped me of all of them when I woke up. Besides, most of my gadgets are usually useful for stealthy infiltrations, like portable ziplines and security camera disablers. I don't have anything that can break the door down.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Well, then, what good of a spy are you anyway?

Taro gingerly put a hand on Miyumi's shoulder.

Taro: [nervous] Um...wh-why don't we try t-talking to M-Monokuma again tomorrow? Maybe...he'll have a ch-change of heart then…

Ichiro: [disappointed] I doubt it. This is Monokuma we're talking about.

Taro shot him an uncharacteristically cold look, and I was surprised to see Ichiro recoil, like he'd been burned.

Ichiro: [sad] …I...I mean...

Taro: [worried] Come on, M-Miyumi...d-don't give up hope.

Eizo: [worried] Taro's right. There's no use crying here. We'll try again tomorrow. Okay?

Miyumi sniffed and looked up at Eizo's gentle prompting.

Miyumi: [sad] Yeah...thanks.

After that, we returned to our cottages in sullen silence, leaving the East Sector and its Winter Festivities behind.

Miyumi was quiet, sniffling the whole walk back, cradling Nico to her chest but not voicing or playing with him like she usually did with Ms. Shortcake. Taro spoke to her softly, and I couldn't hear what they were saying, but she seemed grateful for whatever it was that he said, as he tried to comfort her.

_To lose something so close to you, after having it for years...that must be rough. I can't imagine what Miyumi must be going through._

_Yes...it's just a doll. But to her...it must mean more than just that. To Miyumi...Ms. Shortcake was special. She's understandably broken up over this._

It had happened so suddenly. One moment, all had been well, and the next...in the aftermath of the excitement brought about by the bracelets, our new 'partners' and the Tunnel of Love...just like that, Ms. Shortcake had been left behind.

Removed, so suddenly, from the group, like Buddy had been. Not a human participant, but taken away all the same.

When we reached the Amphitheater again, Eizo turned back to us.

Eizo: [nervous] Since...we're now partnered up...I was thinking perhaps we would each check up on our respective partners in the morning. You know...to make sure they're all okay and accounted for.

Yoshihiki: [playful] What? You worried we're gonna find our partner's corpse or something?

Eizo ignored his quip.

Eizo: It's much less of a hassle than me and Hanako having to check up on everyone day and night. Is that fair?

Samira: [bored] I suppose so.

Eizo: Good. Well...goodnight everyone.

We all split up. I noticed Eizo approaching Miyumi before she retreated to her cottage, and talking to her in a kind tone of voice.

Azuma: [worried] This is a mess. Isn't it?

Umeko: I suppose...it could be worse.

Azuma: Just so you know...I don't believe this is all there is.

Umeko: Huh?

Azuma: I bet you anything...that the bracelets don't just serve this one function. Monokuma's got to have more in store for us.

That wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear at this point in time. Azuma saw it in my face, and grinned sheepishly.

Azuma: Sorry. I wasn't trying to be a Debbie Downer.

Umeko: It's alright. You gonna be fine handling Samira as your partner?

Azuma: [thoughtful] She can be a handful, but...I do believe she's responsible and sensible enough for me to work with. She's just a hothead, but I can deal with that. It could've been much worse. Will you be okay handling Taro?

Umeko: Taro's harmless. He's not the worst partner I could've gotten.

Azuma: It looks like he wants to talk to you. I'll leave you two be.

Azuma turned and left.

Taro: H-Hey, Umeko.

Taro came up to me, smiling shyly.

Taro: [worried] Are you a-a-a-alright with this arrangement?

Umeko: Yeah. I'm cool with it.

Taro: [disappointed] Oh...okay.

I must've been doing a really bad job of looking alright because Taro could easily sense my displeasure.

_At least he's trying to be nice. What am I moping around for?_

Umeko: No, really...I like you as a partner. You'd be a lot better of a partner than, like, half the others.

Taro: [happy] Heh. Th-Thanks.

Umeko: Seriously. At least you're not Yoshihiki or Wakako or someone crazy and hard to take care of, like Fukumi.

Taro: [worried] S-Sorry. I just th-thought that...you pr-probably wish you'd gotten p-paired up with someone else...

Umeko: Why would I think that way?

Taro: [worried] You kn-know...Monokuma meant for everyone's p-partners to pr-present another complication. I'm the w-w-weaker one of us two in the equation...I d-d-don't want you to pay for it if...if anything h-h-happens to m-me…

It dawned on me what he was saying and I shook it off.

Umeko: Oh, come on. Taro, you can't seriously think that…

Taro: [nervous] I kn-know I'm not tough or intimidating...I'm honestly s-s-surprised I m-made it this far. [sad] I d-don't want to s-suspect people of plotting but...if anyone wanted to prey on an easy t-t-target...I'd definitely be an option. And you'd end up g-getting p-p-punished for it th-through no fault of your own...I don't want to be r-r-responsible for something like th-that...

Umeko: You can't think like that…

Taro: [nervous] I know...s-s-sorry...

Umeko: And even if that was the case, I wouldn't blame you for it. But...we have to have faith. I'm sure no one'll do anything...of the sort.

Taro had been one of those most affected by all the deaths going on around us, like Miyumi. It was a little disconcerting to see that even he was getting depressed by the two incidents we'd had thus far.

Umeko: How's Miyumi holding up?

Taro: [worried] I'm c-c-concerned for her too. She's n-never not had Ms. Sh-Shortcake by her side before. I'm afraid she w-w-won't take it well. And wh-what if she never gets her b-back? She'd be h-heartbroken!

_Taro must really care for Miyumi, huh. Though both of them refused to admit it, it's obvious there's a lot more going on between those two._

Taro: [worried] I d-don't know how to comfort her…[disappointed] I'm awful at ch-cheering her up…

Umeko: Nonsense. She was thankful for your company. You did the best you could.

Taro: Yeah. I g-guess there's no p-p-point overthinking it. Anyway...I'll s-see you in the m-m-morning?

Umeko: Sure thing, 'partner'.

Taro grinned and left me at my doorstep. Sighing, I looked down at the bracelet around my wrist, and at the pink heart displayed on it.

_Monokuma's next trick...I just hope this won't spell bad news for us all._

…

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

While getting dressed, I was greeted by a knock on the door.

Taro: Umeko? You up? Your d-d-door's unlocked, by the way…is that safe?

Umeko: Hold up! I'll be out in a sec!

When presentable, I let Taro in.

Taro: [happy] Good morning!

Umeko: Sorry. I keep forgetting to lock that door, though Azuma's always reminding me.

Taro: [happy] D-D-Did you sl-sleep well?

Umeko: Heh...as well as one can, I suppose.

Taro: [worried] I h-hope you're okay with th-this p-p-partner arrangement...I'm n-not b-b-bothering you, am I?

Umeko: Oh, don't sell yourself short, Taro. I like talking to you too! Shall we go to breakfast?

Taro: [excited] S-Sure!

We left the cottage when I finished making the bed. We were on our way to the Amphitheatre when I heard a commotion coming from nearby.

I stopped at the sound of a girl's voice and held out a hand to hold Taro back.

Taro: [shocked] Huh? Wh-What's wrong, Umeko? Wh-Why are we st-stopping?

Umeko: Do you hear that?

Taro stopped and perked his ears up like a dog.

Taro: [confused] Is...is th-that…?

Slowly, I crept over to where the source of the sound was coming from. The door to one of the cottages had been left slightly ajar, and a familiar lustry female voice was wafting through the crack between the door and doorframe.

[CG] Wakako's Confessional #1 [CG]

Wakako was holding up a camera. She sat on her bed in her room, and chatted away as she recorded herself.

Wakako: Oh my gosh, so, let me just tell you guys how absolutely BONKERS this game is getting! It's super crazy. And ya gal's managed to make it to the Final Dozen! How lit is that?

She giggled, and tossed her hair over her shoulder, simultaneously lowering her neckline as she did so, making sure the camera got an uninhibited view of her cleavage.

Wakako: There's this one boy - Azuma. He has got to be, like, one of the  _hottest_ boys I've met in my career so far! And...he's a spy. I know. It's out of this world! You can tell too. He's super buff. He must work out, like, all the time, and I bet you he drinks all those protein shakes and stuff like that to maintain his physique. It's such a turn on.

Taro shifted uncomfortably next to me.

Taro: Um...sh-should we be eavesdropping on this?

Wakako: And wow, he's a total challenge too! I mean, talk about 'playing hard to get'! This boy is adamant on giving me the cold shoulder, like he's trying to let me down easy. But please! Wakako Noguchi's never met a guy she couldn't charm before. Eventually, I'll have my claws hooked into this man.

_What on Earth is she doing? Why is she recording herself talking?_

Wakako: Anyway...who else is there? Honestly, my mind's a blank. Azuma's really the only important one there. I guess I should talk about everyone at least once. I'll start with the boys. Other than Azuma, there's this really whacky psycho one who's always talking about being a warrior or a legendary hero or something. I suppose he's not a bad looker. You can tell...he's pretty strong too. I suppose he has to be, if he's really a warrior as he claims to be. This guy acts like he's tripping half the time, but he's apparently a big shot, back where he comes from. I'm not buying it, but a clueless guy like him is kinda hot, in a way.

_Is she...assessing the boys?_

Wakako: There's also this really uptight guy called Eisuke. I mean, Eizo! Shoot, honestly, I can't even remember. He's got both a leader and a rebel trapped inside his body. When he's psycho, he's really freaky. And even when he's normal, or as normal as he can be, in every sense of the word...he's still really eccentric. He's such a tryhard. He's always trying to be the 'big man' or the leader or the captain or whatever his talent is. But in reality, he's a total softie, and honestly, I bet Hanako's really the one running the show. She's his counterpart, and she's got all the brains of the operation, to be fair. 

I couldn't remember ever having gossiped much about boys, since I'd lost most of my memory of my life. But this was hurting me to witness.

Wakako: There's this annoying little brat who's always pranking me and up to stupid antics all the time. I mean, no one likes him. Not one person! He's such a total nuisance and he's always flirting with me. Like - all the time. Can't a guy take a hint?

_That's ironic, coming from her._

Wakako: I honestly wouldn't mind the attention if he was hot or cute, but, he's got a height issue. It's a really sensitive matter for him, which is why I tease him about it as much as I can for revenge. He's such a little punk. Ugh, talking about him is already pissing me off because I can't stand him at all. Let's move on. Then there's the plant-lover. He's almost just as bad. He's not annoying and in-your-face like Yoshihiki is, but he's still a jerk. He's such a weirdo! All he ever does is groom that little cactus of his, like it's the only thing that matters to him. I've already had to deal with a girl obsessed with dogs and another obsessed with dolls and now here comes a boy obsessed with plants! Worse still, he and I are stuck together, as a 'pair', or whatever. I hate that I'm going to have to look out for him just as much as I'll have to look out for myself, because if he goes, I'm going down with him. Worst. Partner. Ever. He'd probably be more concerned about his silly cactus than making sure he and I are both safe. And he's super weak too! He wouldn't be able to defend himself at all. So yeah, I'm doomed, aren't I?

I looked around, wondering if Ichiro would show up at any moment to check up on his partner like we'd agreed to last night.

Then I remembered that this was Ichiro I was thinking about.

Of course he wouldn't bother showing up.

Wakako: Is there anyone left? Oh yeah, the bookish one.

Taro shrunk away.

Taro: I...I-I-I don't want to h-hear this...she's gonna b-b-badmouth me like the others!

Umeko: Taro…

Wakako: He's really nice although he's always stuttering so...it's kinda hard to talk with him, though not for lack of trying on his part. But he's such a sweetheart, and totes adorable. I don't have it in my heart to say anything bad about him. Honestly, how could anyone hate him? He's so pure! I mean, that's rare to find in a guy nowadays. Plus, him and Miyumi together is everything right with the world.

I could practically feel the heat radiating off Taro, even in the cold, as he blushed furiously next to me.

Wakako: And he's harmless. He's not an aggravating flirt like Yoshihiki is, so that's cool. Not my type though - I prefer the cool, strong ones, but he's got a soft spot in my heart. I suppose a girl like Miyumi would go for the cute, innocent ones like him. Now...what about the girls? Honestly, I haven't found any gossip gal pals to hang out with, which sucks! People like Hanako and Samira would be impossible to chill with. Hanako's always so serious all the time, and I'm pretty sure she dislikes me most out of all the girls. She's one of those responsible leader types, which makes sense, given that she and Eizo used to be an item. She's honestly even stricter than he is, which is surprising, considering her talent. Girls like her...are just no fun, y'know? She's got the emotional range of a brick wall.For someone who works in the music industry, she hasn't really shown us any musical or lyrical talent so far. She doesn't even like to talk about her band! I mean...what gives? And Samira's...well, Samira. She scares the crap out of me.

That was news. Although, I wasn't exactly surprised. Samira could scare the crap out of anyone.

Wakako: That girl is obsessed with her murals. She would brave the freezing cold at night just to go and work on them. You'd think a typical artist would have sketchpads or stuff like that, but no. She goes around, doodling haphazardly on every surface she can find. Now, there's this other girl...Miyumi's sweet, but a total weirdo as well. She talks to her dolls. Her dolls! Who talks to dolls? I thought she'd get along well with Ichiro since he talks to plants, but apparently not.

_How much more of this will I have to listen to?_

Wakako went on and on, talking about each one of us in turn, with her own snarky input to go along with it, until finally...

Wakako: Fukumi's completely insane and I can barely hold one simple conversation with that girl! Half the time, she's charging off to go do something stupid with Mordecai and one of these days, it'll get her into hot water. And Umeko…

At my name, I felt my stomach drop. Not wanting to hear what she was about to say, I decided that enough was enough, and I barged in.

Umeko: What...what are you doing?

[CG] End [CG]

Wakako blinked, surprised, but instead of flinching or trying to hide her camera like I'd expected, she merely beamed widely.

Wakako: [excited] Umeko! Excellent! I've never done a joint-confessional before! Come in, come in! Join the party!

Umeko: J...Join you? Join you in what?

Before I knew it, Wakako had hurried over to stand by my side and was shoving the camera in both our faces.

Umeko: H-Hey!

Wakako: [excited] Check it out! It's Umeko! Say hi, Umeko!

Umeko: What are you doing?

Wakako: [confused] I'm recording a confessional. Obviously! What did you think I was doing?

Umeko: A...confessional? What, like...in church?

Taro: [nervous] She means a r-r-reality show c-confessional. You know...when contestants t-t-talk about the g-game and their fellow c-c-contestants behind-the-scenes…

Wakako: [happy] Oh, Taro! You're here too! Did you hear all of that? Did you hear what I said about you?

Taro: [embarrassed] Um...a bit.

Wakako: [playful] Aw, you're too precious. Anyway, come on! Umeko, this is the perfect chance for an interview.

Umeko: Why...are you recording a… 'confessional'?

Wakako: Well, I mean...when people come to rescue us, it would help for us to have video footage from this. So we can show the world what happened to us! Documenting our experiences is going to be important for the historical records, you know.

Taro: [shocked] I w-w-wouldn't exactly call your c-c-confessional important video f-f-footage…

Wakako: ...I take back all the nice things I said about you.

Taro: [distressed] N-No! I'm sorry!

Umeko: He's got a point, you know. You were spending more time gossiping about all of us! I don't even think you mentioned Monokuma once.

Wakako: [playful] Well, old habits die hard, Umeko! I wasn't a Reality TV Star for nothing. I made a career off of entertaining gossip and hamming it up for the camera.

Umeko: Still...to talk about the Killing Game like it's just a reality show…

Wakako: Maybe that's my way to cope.

Umeko: Where'd you even get a camera in the first place?

Wakako: The Store. That place has loads of handy gadgets and supplies. I figured that if Eisuke could get a mask with night vision there, I would find something useful too. And I did! [excited] I must say, it feels good to be recording confessionals again. It brings me back a sense of normalcy. Like this is all just another stupid reality show, and not really life-and-death.

_I'd been a bit judgmental of Wakako's confessional. I thought she was just being her usual, artificial self again, gossiping about all of us. But...maybe this really is her method of coping with all this, if it really helps her feel like things are back to being ordinary again._

Umeko: I...suppose you're not harming anybody with these.

Wakako: [happy] I knew you'd see it my way. Now come on! Want to join me as I finish up?

Umeko: Um...no thanks.

Wakako: Suit yourself. I think I'm about done anyway. I just wanted to document my position in the game, and my thoughts on the cast.

_Position in the game? Cast? If I didn't know better, I'd say she was delusional. Heck, maybe she is._

Taro: [confused] Ichiro didn't c-c-come check up on you?

Wakako: [annoyed] Of course not. I didn't expect him to, nor did I want him to. And I'm not bothering to check up on him either.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What? But...aren't you worried that something m-might happen to h-h-him?

Wakako: [annoyed] Tch! Touch wood! Nothing of the sort'll happen! Course, it's not like I care for him specifically but...anything happens to him, and I'm toast. I'd rather not risk that happening.

Umeko: I thought you were worried about having to take care of the both of you, since he's as frail as a rake, or whatever it was you said.

Wakako: [playful] Hmph. Well, he is. I haven't forgotten how he almost ended up being the first one of us dead.

_...Neither have I._

Wakako: [bored] Fiiine. I'll check on him before I go to breakfast.

On that note, she shooed us out of her room.

_Wakako, recording confessionals...I guess I ought not be surprised. She's exactly the kind of person who would do that. Even now, she's reverting back to her reality TV persona._

[Move to: Amphitheater]

Within a few minutes, we'd all gathered at the Amphitheatre for breakfast, as per usual, even though so much had changed since our last breakfast meal here.

I was used to hearing Buddy bark every now and again while Kaori fed him. Now...that wouldn't happen anymore.

Azuma was cooking again today. He'd done it more than once when it wasn't his duty, because others weren't feeling up to it yet. Honestly, he was too compassionate for his own good. I still had trouble believing he was a spy, of all things.

Azuma: Here, you two.

He handed me and Taro with plates of food as we took our seats.

Eizo stood up when everyone had arrived.

Eizo: [worried] Today...we've decided to have a funeral.

Those words seemed to make the silence feel even heavier than usual.

Fukumi: [sad] For...who?

Eizo: [worried] ...For all four of them...who've died.

Hanako: Obviously, we don't have any bodies to bury. So, we'll just...be holding funerals in spirit.

Yoshihiki: [playful] In 'spirit', huh? Nice pun. Isn't it a little insensitive to joke about though?

Hanako: [annoyed] ...I wasn't making a joke.

Eizo: [accusatory] You're one to talk about insensitive jokes.

Samira: [worried] When are the proceedings?

Hanako: This afternoon.

Eizo: [worried] We've decided we can stick a bunch of crosses by Buddy's grave, under that tree over there where he was buried. We'll engrave their names on them, to remember them by. It'll be there that we can pay respects.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Fine. But I'm not paying respects for the murderers.

Eizo: [disappointed] *sigh* I can't stop you. As long as you at least come for Kenji and Kaori.

Ichiro: [sad] ...I will.

Azuma: Where will you get the crosses from?

Mordecai: I used to whittle, where I came from. I am more than equipped to help fashion four crosses suitable for the job, with spare wood from the Store.

Eizo: That's perfectly fine. It's settled then. We meet back at Buddy's grave in the afternoon, when Mordecai is finished with his woodwork.

Miyumi: [sad] Wh...What about my doll?

Miyumi had been sulking by herself, hugging Nico to her chest. She looked up now, and sniffled, casting us a reproachful look.

Miyumi: [sad] You promised we'd try to get her back…

Eizo: [worried] And we will. Let's have a bunch of us accompany you back to the Tunnel and we'll see if we can't find another way to get in there, or negotiate with Monokuma again, should the need arise.

Taro: [worried] I'll c-c-come with you, Miyumi.

Miyumi didn't say anything else, but I caught her giving his hand a thankful squeeze.

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Taro]

Taro: [happy] H-H-Hey, Umeko! I was j-j-just about to head to the L-L-Library and read a bit more. Would you c-c-care to join me?

I decided to spend some time reading books with Taro. Looks like Taro and I grew a little closer today.

Taro: [worried] …

Umeko: Hey. What's wrong? You seem awfully subdued and that's not like you.

Taro: [worried] …

Umeko: Is something in particular the matter?

Taro: [nervous] It's k-k-kinda silly, actually…

Umeko: You can talk to me. I promise I won't laugh.

Taro: [nervous] You see...the th-thing is...I was t-t-talking with Yoshihiki the other day…

Umeko: Mhm. What, did he prank you?

Taro: [worried] S-Something like that. He told me he kn-knew of a trick t-to st-stop my gl-gl-glasses from f-fogging up.

Umeko: Your glasses?

Taro: I was c-complaining to Miyumi about how they always f-f-fog up nowadays b-because of how fr-freezing cold it is outside...compared to the w-warmth of our c-cottages. He must have overheard me b-because he t-t-t-told me he kn-knew of a trick to pr-prevent it and asked if h-he could b-borrow them.

_I can already tell this is not going to turn out well._

Umeko: And then what happened?

Taro: [nervous] H-He just took them and...c-calmly walked off. I w-waited and waited for him to r-r-return with them...b-but he never did! [worried] So I got w-worried. I'm bl-bl-blind without my glasses! Y-You know that...

_I do. And Yoshihiki does as well. It's not exactly nice of him to bully Taro like that, knowing how helpless he is without his sight._

Taro: [disappointed] A-At any rate...I had no choice but to st-st-stumble around bl-blindly for a bit, c-calling for him, until M-Miyumi found me. She w-went and got them back from him. A-According to her, he pr-pretended like he'd never even t-taken them. 

Umeko: Was that all that was bothering you?

Taro: [disappointed] I guess that's not all. It's j-just one of many other th-things...

Umeko: Like what else?

Taro: I j-just feel like...sometimes I'm a bit too g-gullible for my own g-good. I'm always st-stuck with my n-nose in a b-book that I never really g-get to experience m-m-much of the outside w-world. [worried] M-Maybe I should become more st-st-street smart so I don't get t-taken advantage of again...

_I never knew something like this bothered Taro this much. I mean...I always knew he was a bit on the naive side but...I never thought his naivete affected him like this. Perhaps I should try to learn more about why..._

[Taro's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.]

I eventually left Taro to his books and returned to my cottage.

I still have some free time left. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Hanako]

Hanako: [thoughtful] ...gotta make sure it's all in order...nothing out of place…Hm? Oh. Umeko. I didn't see you there. Is something the matter? What did you need?

I decided to spend some time with Hanako. Looks like Hanako and I grew a little closer today.

Hanako: [annoyed] …

Umeko: Um...is something bothering you? You look...not happy.

Hanako: [annoyed] That's putting things mildly. I caught Wakako snooping around Azuma's door earlier.

Umeko: Azuma? Why?

Hanako: [annoyed] Who knows what goes through that girl's head? She's the biggest pervert there is out here, aside from Yoshihiki, and useless to boot. That girl can't do anything right!

Umeko: Well, wait, hold on. Back it up...what, uh...what was she doing outside Azuma's door?

Hanako: [annoyed] She boasted about her 'master plan' to get him to fall in love with her. Apparently, she was hoping to catch him outside and pretend to sprain her ankle so that he could - and I quote - "sweep her off her feet, bridal-style".

She shuddered.

Hanako: [uncomfortable] I'm getting the creeps just thinking about it.

Umeko: Heh. You don't like Wakako a lot, do you?

Hanako: To be fair, there are a lot of people I don't like.

Umeko: Oh yeah? Who else?

Hanako: Well, there's Yoshihiki, for starters. That boy is going to be the death of me.

Umeko: Let's not...use that word in jest.

Hanako: [worried] ...Fair enough. [annoyed] But yeah, my point still stands. Yoshihiki is nothing but a brat, and with our situation as dire as it is, I don't have time to be dealing with a three year-old.

_Wow. That's harsh._

Hanako: [annoyed] And that's not all.

_Huh? She's...she's got more?_

Like a dam that had broken open, words began pouring forth from Hanako's mouth. Criticism after criticism came flying down upon me, with almost one for every single person in the group.

Hanako: [annoyed] -and I'm tired of having to babysit Taro and Miyumi. Their equal levels of cowardice isn't doing anyone any favors. We're all scared and weary enough as it is without having to keep a close eye on both of them every step of the way-

Umeko: Um-

Hanako: [annoyed] -just plain irritating, whenever Kaori would be off in her own little world, caring for that dog like it was more important than her own life, or over ours, barely listening to a word any of us are saying-

Umeko: Hanak-

Hanako: [annoyed] -get that there are people that are hard to get along with, but that's no excuse for Ichiro to be as selfish and uncooperative as he is. Much as we're fragmented, we're not going to get anywhere without working together, and he's intent on isolating himself from the group-

Umeko: I think that's-

Hanako: [annoyed] -and even Eizo, and his overzealousness, has gotten on my nerves. I expected more from the SHSL Commander, but he's had to rely on me for so much. It almost makes me wonder how he got the title. I mean, don't get me wrong - he has his moments. But a lot of the time, he doesn't seem capable enough for the-

Umeko: Hanako, jeez! Okay...I get it. That's...wow. You...how long have you been keeping that rant inside of you?

Hanako: [shocked] I…

Hanako looked a little surprised at how much she'd been going on and on and blinking dazedly, she flushed and stepped back.

Hanako: [embarrassed] I...guess I got a little carried away there, didn't I?

Umeko: Heh. Uh...yeah, kinda.

Hanako: Don't...repeat anything I just said...to anyone. Please?

Umeko: Of course.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, I tried to crack a joke.

Umeko: So...you must really hate a lot of us, huh? I guess you must hate me too, hehe…

Hanako, for some strange reason, didn't reply, and instead, merely blushed even redder.

Hanako: [embarrassed] Well, I mean...that's not entirely true. There are exceptions.

Umeko: I guess your main beef is with people that are…

1\. Ungrateful

2\. Irritating

3\. Useless

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Useless

Hanako: Of course. Not just useless, but irresponsible and uncooperative. Responsibility is a huge deal for me, Umeko. You should know that by now. Getting things done...taking one's own matters into their own hands...not waiting around for others to do it for you…I think there's no point to not fighting for what you want in life. That's the way I am. [annoyed] I had to deal with a lot of that kind of bad behavior when I was in charge of my band.

Umeko: Hey, I've noticed, you don't seem to like talking about your band a whole lot. Why not?

Hanako: ...We disbanded.

Umeko: So I heard. Did you leave them to join Hope's Peak?

Hanako: [disappointed] ...They were holding me back.

Umeko: Um...bad times? How does your talent work out then?

Hanako: I'm not just their Band Leader. I can lead any kind of band, or group. Marching band, mariachi band, an orchestra...I've got the musical talent and organizational skills to take charge and make it happen. That's why I'm the SHSL that I am.

Umeko: But how will your band carry on without you? Will I ever learn the story?

A brief, mournful look passed over Hanako's usually cool, stoic expression.

Hanako: [sad] ...We'll see.

_I feel like I'm getting to know her and what makes Hanako tick a bit better with each conversation we have. One day...I'll get her to open up to me, and pour out all her complexities._

[Hanako's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her.]

With nothing else to do, I eventually returned to my room.

When it was time, I left the cottage to attend the planned funerals.

Everyone had gathered by the tree soon after I arrived. Even Miyumi was there, and I noticed she clung to Taro a little more tightly than usual, Nico hanging from her grasp. There was no sign of Ms. Shortcake on her person.

Eizo stood a little awkwardly, and cleared his throat.

Eizo: Mordecai. Do the honors.

Mordecai knelt near Buddy's grave. He had four makeshift wooden crosses clutched in his hands - each with a name engraved on it.

I spotted Kenji's name and was hit with an unexpected pang of sadness.

I thought I'd gotten over him by now. I guess some wounds took longer time to heal than others.

Mordecai jabbed the crosses into the snow and soil beneath, making sure they were firmly planted in before getting back to his feet.

Eizo: [sad] ...We are gathered here today to mourn the losses of four of our classmates. Their names were: Kenji Enomoto, Nagatomo Yamaoka, Kaori Nishimoto and Shizuko Ikehara.

Not everyone looked particularly happy to be here for the two killers, but no one protested.

Eizo: [sad] Regardless of the circumstances of their deaths, I'd like to invite everyone to share a moment of silence to pay their respects to the dead.

Everyone, even Yoshihiki, stayed quiet, and once a short amount of time had passed, Eizo spoke up again.

Eizo: Before we conclude...does anyone have any last final words?

Mordecai: [sad] …

Wakako: [nervous] …

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] …

From in the distance, I heard a doleful howl.

Rufus.

Like the breaking of a spell, the Beast's call seemed to penetrate the solemn silence, and bring an end to the grim proceedings.

Eizo: Very well. You may go about your business.

One by one, people began trickling away. Taro took a folded piece of paper out from his back pocket, knelt down by Shizuko's cross, and laid it down.

I recognized it as the autograph she'd given him weeks ago.

Taro: [disappointed] *sigh* Such a p-pity…

He looked up at me with his large, puppy-dog eyes, magnified even more by his thick glasses.

Taro: [disappointed] I still f-f-feel like I n-never really got to kn-know her...or any of us...I don't th-think Shizuko was ever used to l-l-letting people in.

Ichiro: Well, at the end of the day, she was as human as the rest of us. If anything, she felt pressurized to hide it more, because of the life she lived in the limelight.

Umeko: That's...surprisingly sage.

Ichiro: I'll take that as a compliment.

Azuma grabbed ahold of me before I could leave.

Umeko: What's up?

Azuma: Hey. I just thought you'd want to know we didn't have any luck getting the Tunnel back open.

Umeko: Oh...how's Miyumi doing?

Azuma: [disappointed] She's...not handling it well. I don't think she's ever been apart from her doll - especially Ms. Shortcake - for this long. And the possibility that she might never get her back…

Umeko: ...Yeah.

Azuma: To put it simply, the girl's distraught. Taro's trying to cheer her up, but even he's having trouble getting through to her.

Umeko: I can try talking to her later as well, if you'd like.

Azuma: I suppose we should all try our best to make her feel better. But that's not the main thing I wanted to talk to you about.

Umeko: Oh? What else is there?

Azuma: It's about the explosives.

He lowered his voice by an octave, making sure we were out of everyone else's earshot.

Azuma: [worried] You know...the ones in the police station.

Umeko: You know about them?

Azuma: Samira and Hanako told me about them. She said she might as well, since I was her partner, they both thought I could be trusted, and as the SHSL Spy, I also know a thing or two about handling explosives myself.

I felt my face burn with embarrassment when I realized this meant he knew I'd kept it a secret from him.

Umeko: Hey, look...sorry I couldn't tell you. If it was up to me, I would've! Definitely, I promise! It's...just that…

Azuma: [happy] Oh, you don't even have to apologize, Umeko. I totally get it. No worries. [thoughtful] But right now, it's only us four that know, and Hanako wants to keep it that way. There are...a lot of people...who she doesn't trust this information with.

Umeko: So, what was it about you-know-what that you wanted to talk about?

Azuma: Hanako wanted us four to meet up and discuss what we're going to do with them. She wants to hide them from the rest of the group, keep them safe, and for us to come to a decision on how best to go about it. She and Samira are on their way there now.

Umeko: Alright. I'll come.

Azuma: Taro won't wonder where you've gone off to?

Umeko: I think he's with Miyumi anyway. It should be fine.

And so Azuma and I made our way back to the East Sector of the Village, and came to a stop outside the Station.

[Move to: Police Station]

Sure enough, Samira and Hanako were inside when we arrived. I peered around to make sure we were alone, as Hanako beckoned the pair of us in.

Hanako: Good. You're both here. No trouble ditching your partner, Umeko?

Umeko: Taro was hanging around Miyumi as usual anyway. I'm surprised you're not with Yoshihiki.

Hanako: [annoyed] He was harder to shake off, but I have my ways.

_I don't doubt it._

Hanako: I assume Azuma's filled you in, Umeko?

Umeko: For the most part. Straight to business, then? What are we doing here?

Samira: [distressed] We need to find a place to hide these damned things. It'd be a disaster if the wrong person got their hands on 'em.

She had pooled the tiny explosive devices on one of the cubicles' desks.

Hanako: [annoyed] There are a bunch of people in the group who I would not want to see come within two feet of these explosives.

Azuma: [distressed] Is...there someplace we can hide them?

Umeko: Wouldn't it be easier to just tell everyone?

Samira: [shocked] No! Absolutely not!

Hanako: [annoyed] In a Killing Game? Telling people about the existence of explosives? That's a bad idea, especially with this lot. No, we must keep this secret.

Umeko: Even from Eizo?

Hanako: [annoyed] Especially from Eizo. While he's still dealing with a two-player mode inside his head.

Umeko: Eisuke and him don't share memories though.

Hanako: It's still a risk that I'm not willing to take. What if he finds out the codeword somehow, and pretends to be Eizo, and we accidentally talk about these around him? One slip-up, and we'll have exposed the most dangerous weapon in the village to the most dangerous person.

Umeko: You bring up a good point…

Samira: [distressed] Still doesn't solve the problem of where to put them though…

I recalled the last time we'd disposed of potential murder weapons back in the inn - dumping the knights' swords and maces down the trash chute. Of course, it hadn't stopped Nagatomo using the knight's shield for his crime, but…

And explosives...these were much more dangerous than medieval swords or knives from the Store. Anyone could rig these to blow anywhere and leave the scene and it could be the perfect murder.

Azuma: Are there any lockers here we can hide them in? This is a police station, after all.

Hanako: Nope. Monokuma either cleared them out or there were never any to begin with.

Samira: [thoughtful] Lockers...lockers…

Umeko: What's wrong?

Samira: [thoughtful] I'm just thinking back...to where I might've seen lockers before…[accusatory] That's it! The gym!

Azuma: [thoughtful] Hey...that's right! There are lockers in the gym...for keeping equipment and spare sportswear.

Hanako: [annoyed] The gym? That's a really public location though. What if people stumble across them there?

Samira: [thoughtful] The only other place I can think of with lockers is the Bathhouse…

Hanako: [annoyed] That's even worse!

Azuma: [disappointed] I can't think of any place else to hide them…

Hanako: Fine. Very well. We'll try hiding them in one of the lockers in the gym. But can we be sure no one will find them there?

Azuma: As long as we leave it locked…

Umeko: Won't anyone be curious about the sudden appearance of a locked locker?

Hanako: They can't do anything about it, unless they have the key. Those lockers have keys, correct?

Azuma: Yup. Each locker's got their own key. Nothing else can get those locks open, unless you've got experience with those things.

Samira: [thoughtful] Well, Nagatomo's already dead, so we don't gotta worry about his lockpicking skills. [shocked] You don't think Yoshihiki could pick the lock, right?

Azuma: [nervous] I don't see why he'd want to, at least...as long as he doesn't find out about them.

Umeko: Do you really think he'd use them to kill someone if he  _did_ find out?

Hanako: [annoyed] ...I'd rather not know the answer to that question. It's settled then. A gym locker, it is.

Azuma: [thoughtful] It  _is_ a public facility though…

Samira: [snide] Well, who uses the gym anyways? Has anyone been there yet?

Azuma: [embarrassed] I...might've hit it earlier...before the funeral. I mean...I was used to rigorous training back home. I haven't had much chance to exercise out here. I've mostly been working out by myself in my room.

Samira: [shocked] You have? [nervous] Well, I guess that's no surprise. You're ripped, dude.

Azuma: [nervous] I was actually considering inviting a few others to the gym one of these days. You know...for a class bonding session.

Hanako: I appreciate you trying to keep the group cohesive, but good luck with that.

[Move to: Gym]

When we got to the gym, Hanako chose the rightmost locker at the end of the row, and deposited the handful of explosives inside. Gently, she shut the door, and turned the small key in its lock, sealing the goods inside.

She held the key up to show the three of us, her eyes deadly serious.

Hanako: Keep this safe, and don't lose it.

With that, out of the blue, she turned to me and shoved it into my hands.

Umeko: Wh-Wha? M-Me? Why?

Hanako: Because if anyone suspects we're hiding something, I think you'd be the least likely one of whom they'd go snooping around.

Umeko: I...I don't know, it's...quite a responsibility. But...I'll do it, if I must...for the sake of the group.

Hanako: There we go. Good girl.

I stared down at the tiny key in my hands. Engraved on it were the letters "XZYBEWP". Looking up at the locker with the explosives, I saw that the lock on it had the same letters.

Hanako was busy locking the other three lockers. Collecting all three keys, she distributed them randomly amongst herself, Samira and Azuma.

Hanako: There. This way, we each have a key.

Azuma: [confused] What for?

Hanako: Just a precuation. If anyone finds out us four hid explosives...they wouldn't know which one of us has the key to the right locker. And I'm hiding one locked locker amidst four locked lockers...hopefully, it'll make it seem less out-of-place, should anyone come snooping.

Samira: [confused] What's with the weird engravings on the keys and locks? Mine says "XSV83MD"...

Azuma: Really? Mine has "X3N3DNO" on it.

Hanako: The engravings on both the keys and locks must be there to show which key corresponds to which locker. I guess the matching key unlocks the matching lock.

We pocketed our keys. I made a mental note to keep mine safe in my cottage.

Samira: So, are we done here?

Hanako: One last thing.

Samira: [confused] Hm? What else is there to discuss?

Hanako: [thoughtful] I've been doing some thinking as of late, and...I think it'd be a good idea to restart night shifts.

Azuma: [shocked] Huh?

Samira: [distressed] Those damn things again? But why? I thought we agreed they sucked balls.

Hanako: [annoyed] I...don't think anyone put it quite like that, but...yes. They weren't perfect. But...with a new threat in our midst...I think maybe it's for the best.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what she meant by 'new threat'.

Hanako: I wouldn't want Eisuke taking control while Eizo's asleep and getting out there and doing...anything...bad. So I'm thinking we have people patrol at night to make sure no one is up to anything fishy.

Samira: [disappointed] ...Very well. I trust your judgment.

Hanako: But I also think that putting the wrong people on duty could backfire, greatly. Which means…

Azuma: [worried] ...You want this to stay between the four of us?

Hanako: Please. I think the four of us here are the more capable ones left in the group, aside from Eizo, when he's not...having issues. We can resume our night shifts in secret, and to make it easier on us, we'll rotate them. One pair can take the first half of each night, and the other pair takes the latter half. That way...no one will be too exhausted.

Samira: [bored] I don't like it, but whatever works. [playful] Hey, maybe I could get some extra work in on my murals while I'm at it.

Hanako: [annoyed] As long as you don't forget the task at hand. So, any objections?

I didn't like the idea, but I wanted to keep the group safe more than anything. So we all nodded and agreed to our secret pact. It felt weird - like I was aligning myself with these three. But like Samira, I trusted Hanako. No matter how cold and distant she could be at times, she was a genuinely good leader and seemed to have everyone's interests at heart.

It was decided Azuma and I would take the first shift, and we would then wake Hanako and Samira for theirs.

As the four of us left the gym, I caught sight of a commotion around the corner. It looked like there was a couple people by the Fairgrounds attractions.

Umeko: Hey, I'm gonna go check out the Fairgrounds. You guys want to tag along?

Hanako: I'll pass.

Samira: Same here. I've got a mural to finish!

Azuma: I'll come with you.

With Azuma by my side, we waved goodbye to the two girls and headed over to the Fairgrounds.

There, surrounding the Strongman Attraction, was an odd quintet. Taro and Miyumi were there, together, which wasn't unusual, and Mordecai and Fukumi were there, together, which again, wasn't an unusual occurrence. Yoshihiki was present too.

Umeko: Hey. What's going on here?

Taro: [happy] Hey, Umeko. M-M-Mordecai's just sh-showing off his sk-skills again!

Mordecai had rolled up his sleeves and undone his cape. Flexing for the audience (Fukumi began applauding enthusiastically), he had a hold on the mallet again and raised it high above his head, bringing it down onto the target just like the day before.

Once again, he hit the mark and out popped another stick of gum as a prize.

Mordecai: [excited] Just a couple more tries and I'll have gum for everybody!

Yoshihiki: [excited] Alright! You know how many pranks I'll be able to pull off with a bit of gum? That sticky wad is a great tool! I can stick doors shut, stick them onto people's seats, spit them at people's heads-

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] Ugh...you're so gross.

Miyumi looked worse for wear. It was obvious she had been crying recently, and she was constantly clutching onto Nico like he was going to be ripped from her grasp at any moment.

Taro: [thoughtful] I just th-thought a bit of gum would ch-cheer Miyumi up. [disappointed] Though I guess I should've kn-known I'd be too w-w-weak to win any myself. Mordecai was n-nice enough to offer to help since no one else wanted to play for me...

Mordecai huffed and puffed as he hit the target over and over again. Fukumi and Yoshihiki were filling their pockets. The former tossed some over to Taro, who clumsily spilled half the goods onto the icy ground.

Mordecai: [excited] This...is no challenge...for a warrior such as myself!

Grunting, he heaved the mallet up high.

Taro was shyly offering Miyumi a couple sticks himself.

Taro: [happy] Here...you w-w-want one?

Miyumi: [sad] ...Yeah. Thanks.

She numbly took his offering, but could not return his weak smile with any of her own.

_Wow...Miyumi's really broken up about this. I mean, I knew she was, but, seeing it for myself, right in front of me...she-_

Mordecai: [angry] Haiyaaah!

With a loud clang, the target flew right off the meter. It soared over our hands, flying high up into the sky, and soon disappeared into the distance.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Whoa!

Fukumi: [shocked] Wow, dude. You clearly don't know your own strength!

Mordecai: [snide] Hmph. A warrior such as myself should not only excel at marksmanship, but should make the effort to expand his excellence to all aspects of combat. My strength is unparalleled!

He glanced over at Azuma, who looked buff without even trying.

Mordecai: [embarrassed] ...for the most part.

Fukumi: [disappointed] Aw man...I guess this means no more gum…

Taro: [shocked] What… [disappointed] B-Bummer…

Mordecai: Help yourself to the pile I've already won. I don't eat this...weird chewy taffy anyway.

Azuma: Well, with the game broken...I guess this means we hit the gym instead?

Mordecai: [shocked] Is this an invitation? [excited] I would be honored!

Azuma: [happy] Oh, uh...great! Let's do it tomorrow!

As they chatted away about their plans, Yoshihiki sidled up next to me, looking crafty.

Yoshihiki: [playful] So…

_This can't be good._

Umeko: Um...hi. What...is with that look on your face?

Yoshihiki: ...What were you doing in the police station?

_Huh?_

Yoshihiki: [playful] I saw you and Azuma head in together on the way over. What were you two getting up to in there, hmm?

Umeko: Oh...n-nothing!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] That doesn't sound like 'nothing'! The jokes are practically writing themselves!

Taro: [shocked] You were in the p-p-police station too, Umeko?

Umeko: Eh?

Yoshihiki: [confused] What do you mean by 'too'?

Taro: [nervous] W-Well, I mean...me and Miyumi s-s-saw Hanako and Samira heading inside as w-w-well...I'd c-c-called out to them but I d-don't think they heard us. I didn't want to intrude…

Yoshihiki: [excited] What is this, a foursome? I mean, Azuma's hot and all, but damn. He got all three girls to himself? Eizo's gonna be pisssssed…

Umeko: I-It's not like that at all!

Miyumi: [sad] ...Forget him. He loves twisting things beyond the truth.

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Man, you'd think that given she's my partner, Hanako would've at least told me where she'd be. She's done her best to avoid me ever since we got matching bracelets. You think maybe she doesn't like me?

Miyumi: …

Taro: …

Umeko: …

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] ...Hey, what's with the awkward silence?

After that exchange was done, we all went our separate ways. Taro escorted Miyumi back home to read a book with her, in the hopes that it would take her mind off her missing doll, and Yoshihiki got bored and went to go see who he could prank with the gum Mordecai had won for them all.

I didn't see where Azuma took Mordecai and Fukumi but I hoped that if he did bring them to the gym, they wouldn't stumble upon the explosives we'd concealed.

Dinner time was around the corner anyway. I figured I'd spend a little time at my cottage first before heading to the Amphitheatre. I couldn't even remember who was cooking today.

I was still puzzling it over in my head on my way back home, trying to recall the chef's identity, that I almost didn't hear it until I'd stumbled upon them.

I was near Ichiro's house and came to a sudden stop as I heard hushed voices.

_Hang on...is that…?_

Curious, I peeked around the corner.

There, together in the cramped alleyway between Ichiro's and Samira's houses, was none other than Ichiro himself. And he was talking to…

[CG] Ichiro and Wakako's Spat [CG]

_Huh?_

Ichiro was grabbing hold of Wakako's arm, and gripping her tightly. His whole body was shaking, and he was red in the face.

Wakako, meanwhile, had her camera in her other hand. She looked calm, almost smug, in the face of his seething anger.

Wakako: I must say...I suppose I should've suspected it sooner. I can't believe it took me this long to pick up on it. I'm getting rusty.

Ichiro: You...you can't-

Wakako: So, do tell! How long has it been this way?

Ichiro: Don't you  _dare_.

Wakako: I mean, this is JUICY stuff! Especially considering-

Ichiro: Not another word!

[CG] End [CG]

Ichiro: [angry] If you tell anyone about this, I'll...I'll…

Wakako: [snide] You'll do what? You can't do anything to me, sweetie. Trust me, you're not my first blackmail.

Ichiro: [angry] Tch! You filthy...bitch!

Wakako: [snide] Relaaax! What are you getting so worked up for? As long as you just do as I tell you, it'll all pan out just fine. You'll see.

_W-What? What am I witnessing?_

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I knew I shouldn't've trusted you.

Wakako: [playful] Teehee! Sorry! Had to be done.

Ichiro looked like he was on the verge of either dissolving into angry tears, or slapping her. I hadn't seen the two of them interact much so far besides the usual banter and trading of insults, but this was on a whole other level.

Ichiro: [angry] ...What is it you want?

Wakako: [thoughtful] I have a job that I specifically need a boy to do, so I guess you're the guy for the job.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Can't you get one of the other guys to do it?

Wakako: You boys will all be equally unreliable in one way or another, so I'll just settle for you since you're the one I've got dirt on. [playful] I'm sure you don't mind, ' _partner_ '.

Ichiro glared at her, as she winked back. Worried things would get ugly, I was contemplating revealing myself and stepping between them when-

Eizo: [confused] Umeko? What are you doing?

Both Ichiro and Wakako whipped around at the sound of Eizo's voice, staring back at me like deers caught in the headlights.  _Crap_. I backed away hurriedly, and stumbled backwards into Eizo.

Eizo: [confused] You alright?

Umeko: Huh? Oh, yeah, I just-

Wakako: [happy] Oh, hey guys!

Wakako emerged from the alleyway, plastering a fake smile on her face. Looking behind her, I saw Ichiro had slunk away and was nowhere to be found.

Wakako: Heading to dinner?

Eizo: Just about. [confused] Um...what were you doing back there?

Wakako's smile flickered for a moment, but she recovered quickly.

Wakako: [playful] Oh, nothing much...just taking out the trash.

Eizo: [shocked] We have trash? [excited] Good on you, Wakako! You're being responsible for once!

Eizo didn't seem to suspect anything, but what I had just saw sent a little chill down my spine.

_What on Earth was going on between the two of them? What is Wakako scheming?_

Eizo ushered us to the Amphitheatre before I could get any questions out. All throughout dinner (Azuma was the cook, again, though Samira promised to take over the next day), Ichiro constantly shot Wakako dirty looks, and she very innocently avoided any and all eye contact with him.

Eizo: [annoyed] Taro!

Taro: [scared] Ahh! [uncomfortable] W-What?

Eizo: [distressed] Are you...chewing gum at dinner?

Taro: [nervous] Heh...s-s-sorry. I'll st-stop.

Hanako: [worried] Gum at dinner? [annoyed] Hmph. You're worse than my kid brother.

Taro: You kn-know I'm actually the oldest one h-here...right?

I was still burning with curiosity to know more about what Wakako was up to, but that revelation brought me back down to Earth.

Umeko: You're what?

Taro: [annoyed] I am! My b-b-birthday's the earliest out of all of you! January 1st.

Eizo: [shocked] You're kidding!

Mordecai: [shocked] What? The pipsqueak...is older than I am? This is preposterous!

Taro: [disappointed] ...Gee, thanks. Wh-What, is this r-r-really that much of a shocker? Because I'm the scrawny type? [playful] I mean, at least I look older th-than Yoshihiki, right?

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Wha- Did you just- [disappointed] Wow, Taro. I didn't think you had it in you to put people down like that.

Taro: [nervous] W-Well, I mean...you were p-p-probably going to make a comment about m-me at any moment anyway…

Yoshihiki: You can't prove that.

Fukumi: [confused] Hey, which one of us is the youngest then? [excited] Let's compare birthdays! Mine's April 3rd!

Mordecai: [shocked] Preposterous! You outrank me too!

Azuma: [playful] When's your birthday then, Mordecai?

Mordecai: [distressed] Ah...a warrior cannot simply reveal the date of their birth so carelessly. There might be spies afoot!

Azuma: Well, I mean, yeah. I  _am_ a spy.

Mordecai: [embarrassed] Mmf...

Taro: I know who's the youngest! It's-

He faltered when Ichiro shot him a sudden, panicked glare. Though the words died in Taro's throat, the damage had been done.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hah! But of course! So, when's your birthday, Ichiro my bro? Christmas Day? Boxing Day? December 31st?

Ichiro's involuntary flinching was enough of an answer, and Yoshihiki's grin widened.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] At the very end of the year! One day late, and you might not even be here with us! [disappointed] Imagine how sad we'd be without our precious wittle resident gardener…[laughing] Our group would be so much quieter! How could any of us live without this guy's ever-so-charismatic banter?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Oh, shut your face.

Wakako: [snide] Funny. I thought you'd be the youngest since, you know, you look and act like a child.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I do not!

Wakako: [snide] Do too.

Yoshihiki: [distressed] Do not!

Wakako: [snide] Do too.

Yoshihiki: [angry] Do not!

Hanako sighed.

Hanako: [disappointed] Real mature...

Ichiro cast Taro a cross look.

Ichiro: [annoyed] You promised you wouldn't tell anyone.

Taro: [disappointed] Oh, s-s-sorry...it s-slipped my mind…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ugh...should've known. This is why I don't confide in people...

Wakako: [playful] Just goes to show, you should really watch what you say, huh?

A knowing look passed between the two of them, as Ichiro abruptly got to his feet.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed.

Eizo: [shocked] What? This early?

Yoshihiki: [playful] What, not staying for the campfire singalong?

Ichiro: [annoyed] I would rather die.

Miyumi: [nervous] C-Can we please not use the d-word so sparingly?

Yoshihiki: [playful] ...Which d-word?

Miyumi: [distressed] Ugh! I hate you!

Fukumi: [worried] Aw, come on, Ichiro. We're all just chilling out and talking! Why do you always want to avoid stuff like that? Sit down and hang out with us! You're a teenager too! Lighten up! You're always so antisocial. Do you just, like, hate fun?

Ichiro's shoulders twitched at her words, like they'd set something off inside him, and it seemed Fukumi had just crossed the line into dangerous territory.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I don't need to explain myself to you. What I do is none of your business.

Fukumi: [bored] But I don't get it! Wouldn't you want to be around...I don't know...friends?

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Forget it. Someone like you would never understand.

Wakako: [bored] Maybe it's cause you always isolate yourself.

Ichiro said nothing and simply stomped off, alone, wrapping himself around Charlie as he carried it away. The mood was considerably less cheery now.

Fukumi: [disappointed] Jeez...what a Debbie Downer.

Samira: [worried] That was depressing.

Fukumi: [excited] Anyway! Who wants to see how many sticks of gum I can eat before choking?

We whiled the rest of the night away, carefree for that brief moment, and it almost felt like we were a normal bunch of teenagers. No threat of imminent death, no need to convict our fellow classmates, no maniacal bear pulling the strings from behind the scenes...we were just hanging out, and having fun.

Well...most of us.

One can only forget the deaths of four people and the deliberate isolation of another for quite so long, and soon enough, reality set back in and people began dispersing, returning to their own cottages to turn in for the night. Everyone, surprisingly, seemed to be sticking to rules of the partnering system that we had implemented.

Eizo offered to escort Miyumi back to her place to see her home safely, though she said Taro would do it instead. I reassured Taro that he didn't need to check up on me as the pair left.

Azuma: Hey, Umeko. Shall we meet later by the signpost?

Umeko: Huh?

And then I remembered. The deal we'd made between the four of us - to start up night shifts yet again. Azuma had spoken his words in a whisper but I still craned my neck to make sure we were out of earshot and no one was eavesdropping the same way I'd done to Wakako and Ichiro's confrontation.

Umeko: Yeah. Cool.

It was going to be a long night.

And speaking of Wakako and Ichiro…

Before I left for my post in secret, I made a stop by Wakako's house. Sure enough, that's where I found the two, speaking once again in hushed whispers. From the angry glare on Ichiro's face and the smug expression on Wakako's, the conversation clearly wasn't going well.

I briefly considered eavesdropping on them again, but Wakako was quick to spot me this time and smirked, putting her hands on her hips.

Wakako: [snide] I suppose you're here to bust us, aren't you?

Umeko: Wakako, what are you doing? What are you up to this time? You're not...doing anything wrong, are you?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Hmph. Just by waking up, she's doing things wrong.

Wakako: [snide] Hush, you. Umeko, this doesn't involve you. Can you not, like, stick your nose in other people's business for once?

_Ouch. That was uncalled for._

Ichiro: [annoyed] That's rich, coming from you.

Wakako: [shocked] What's that supposed to mean?

Ichiro: [annoyed] What do you think?

Umeko: When I hear you blackmailing someone, then it becomes my business. Is this something I should tell Eizo and Hanako about?

Wakako: [annoyed] What, are you going to tell on me to them like a good little girl reporting to the teachers? That's sooooo grade school.

Umeko: Well then, tell me what you're doing! I didn't like the sound of it earlier and I don't like the sound of it now.

Wakako: [playful] Me and Ichiro were just having a little chat! I mean, I may not have thought it before, but I've found he's actually a very fascinating individual.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Lay it on a little thicker, why don't you.

Wakako: [playful] Especially since I found out he's hopelessly pining for-

Ichiro: [angry] S-Shut up! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!

_Huh?_

Wakako giggled maliciously, and Ichiro's face grew stormier.

Ichiro: [angry] Tch…! Not. A word.

Wakako: [bored] I thought you'd be one of the harder ones to figure out, but it turns out it's so easy to get underneath your skin! Relax. I'll keep up my end of the bargain. You know what you have to do, right?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yeah, yeah, whatever. Who cares…

Ichiro stalked off, and before I could call after him, Wakako turned her attention back to me.

Wakako: [bored] Really, Umeko. It's fine. I just have a little...errand...that I need Ichiro to do, and he kinda...well, he kinda owes me. Let's just say he'll want to help me out big-time or I might...let slip about his dirty little secrets.

Umeko: That's...yeah, that's definitely blackmail.

_Dirty little secrets? Knowing Wakako's penchant for gossip…_

Umeko: Can't you give him a break? He's unhappy enough as it is in the group. And we shouldn't be sowing further discord amongst the class. We're relying on each other to survive. Is this...really the time?

Wakako: [bored] I'm bored! I mean, if we're going to be stuck here for who knows how long...I might as well have some fun with it. [playful] Relax, Umeko! I won't torture the poor boy too much. Besides, I think it's kinda fun to have someone at my beck and call.

She giggled again and tossed her hair back, raising her camcorder.

Wakako: [playful] I'm going to film another confessional now. You wanna stay?

I gave up on her.

…

[CG] Wakako's Confessional #2 [CG]

The camera turned on. Wakako had returned to her bed in her cottage, and was playing with her hair, making sure it was dolled up nice and pretty, and that she looked presentable.

Wakako: Okay, so, I know Azuma's been determined to stay out of my reach, but - I think I've got it! My secret weapon! I may have discovered the secret to getting his heart!

She bounced up and down on the mattress, face lit up with excitement.

Wakako: That boy is just so damn fine, and I'm gonna make him mine! You'll see! I can see it already. Looking into each other's eyes...as the sun sets around us...him leaning in and puckering up…

She sighed longingly, staring up at the ceiling with glazed eyes.

Wakako: Ahh! So...romantic…

She shivered with delight.

Wakako: Of course, it depends on proper execution of my plan! But I've never met a boy I couldn't charm to my side! This will be of no challenge to Wakako Noguchi! And that boy, Ichiro...you know, maybe having him as a partner won't be as bad as I thought it'd be.

She leaned in close to the camera.

Wakako: I've found out his dirty little secret. So he's going to have to do my bidding unless he wants that to get out. As any good reality show player knows, information and secrets are ammunition. And I'm going to use his wisely.

Whooping, Wakako grabbed the camera and fell back onto the bed, keeping it trained on her face.

Wakako: I'm back, bitches! Man, it feels good to be back in action!

Surviving Students: 12  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star


	23. Chapter 3: Till Death Do Us Part, Daily Life - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko‘s thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]
> 
> Randomized FTEs: Eizo / Ichiro

Tired as I was from my shift the night before, I felt myself jolt awake in shock when Wakako arrived at the Amphitheatre for breakfast.

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8B09DBDSZJg]

[CG] Wakako's Outfit [CG]

Wakako: Hey, y'all!

Miyumi: Aiiieeeee!

Mordecai: Egad! Woman! What...what in the seven hells are you wearing?

Wakako stood, barely clothed, dressed in what looked like the skimpiest, flimsiest, least practical set of velvet lingerie I had ever seen. Almost nothing was covered up, and Wakako was very proudly baring her skin for the whole world to see.

Miyumi: W-Wakako! Q-Quick! Run home! Y-You forgot to put on clothes!

Wakako: What? Nonsense! I  _am_ wearing clothes!

Mordecai: Sweet Neptune...someone has cast an Invisibility Spell on your outerwear! Most troubling!

Wakako: What? No! Don't be an idiot. It's just...a new look! Check it out! What do you think of my new outfit?

_What the what._

[CG] End [CG]

The others in the group had noticed her ridiculous outfit too.

Taro: [shocked] Hng!

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Whoa! Sh-She's...

Eizo: [shocked] Wh-What in the…

Taro: [distressed] W-W-Wakako…? Why are you...

Hanako: [annoyed] Just what the hell are you doing?

Wakako: [playful] I just...thought I'd try on a new outfit. That's all. Do you guys like it?

Ichiro: [annoyed] You're barely wearing anything!

Fukumi: [shocked] Girl, you've got some serious guts wearing that! [excited] I love it!

Eizo: [distressed] I can practically feel Eisuke trying to claw his way to the surface…

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Haha! Man, am I glad to still be alive to see this.

Miyumi: [worried] You're gonna freeze to death like that!

Mordecai: [distressed] To be dressed so scantily clad...that is not the kind of outfit a woman should wear into battle. You are far too exposed!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Mordecai, shut up. What's wrong with you? Why are you complaining? Just enjoy the show! This is amazing! There's no such thing as 'too exposed', she's fine.

Wakako: [annoyed] Yeah, because I totally wore this for you.

Hanako: [annoyed] Can I ask...why you're dressed like you're about to go to a strip club?

Wakako: [playful] Oh...no real reason. I just...felt in the mood for it.

She was very obviously peering over our heads, looking for one person in particular.

Umeko: Uh...Azuma hasn't arrived, if that's what you're wondering.

Wakako: [confused] What? Azuma's not here yet? Phooey.

Fukumi: [shocked] You're out of your mind! All this for one guy? That's serious determination!

Wakako: [annoyed] I've never met a man I set my sights on who didn't eventually cave!

Hanako looked like she wanted to sink into the floor and die. Eizo and Taro were determinedly looking at anywhere else but at Wakako. Even Miyumi was covering Nico's eyes. Yoshihiki wasn't bothering.

Wakako: [playful] This will catch his eye, right? Girls? Guys? Opinions?

Fukumi: [nervous] Hehe...uh...it'd be kinda hard not to.

And that was when Azuma finally arrived. With Samira in tow, the pair were carrying ingredients they'd gotten earlier from the Supermarket, since Samira was the day's chef.

Samira: [thoughtful] So do you think I should go with hot dogs today? Or just good old-fashioned, barbeque?

Azuma: Well, who doesn't love a tasty wiener? You've got the condiments, right? Let's-

They stopped short.

Azuma: [shocked] Um-

Wakako: [excited] Azuma! Finally, you have come!

Samira: [distressed] Wh-What the fuck?

Yoshihiki was having the time of his life, giggling in the corner, as Samira dropped both her jaw and all the ingredients she'd been carrying in her arms, spilling frozen wiener after wiener onto the floor.

Wakako: [playful] It's a lovely day we're having today, isn't it? Nice...weather?

A chilly breeze chose that moment to pick up and everyone shivered. Wakako shuddered, but adamantly refrained from covering herself.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Um...Wakako...what are you wearing?

Wakako: [shocked] Huh? Don't you like it?

Azuma: [shocked] I… [uncomfortable] Um...you're...not wearing that because of...me...are you?

Wakako: [nervous] Oh, uh...n-no! Of course not! I just...felt like an outfit change was in order!

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Still, this is...quite a  _drastic_  outfit change...don't you think?

Eizo: [distressed] Can someone please get a winter coat for Wakako, stat? She's gonna freeze!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] I'm not leaving and missing out on this! Who knows when I'll get another chance?

Eizo: [distressed] Ugh! Fine! I'll go, before I lose control and Eisuke wakes up.

Eizo hurriedly ran off in the direction of the Store, averting his eyes as he passed Wakako.

Wakako: [nervous] But...uh...you mean to say this outfit isn't...doing it for you?

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Uh...I...don't feel comfortable answering that.

Fukumi: [shocked] Wakako, you're really parched! You need to get a drink of water!

Wakako: [shocked] But I thought you liked girls that dressed sexier than normal!

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Um… [embarrassed] I'm...not sure why you'd get that idea…

Wakako: [shocked] What? But I heard...isn't that, like, your thing?

_Azuma's...thing?!_

Azuma: [distressed] D-Don't be ridiculous! Where did you hear that?

Wakako: [shocked] I…

Realization seemed to dawn on her and she scowled over her shoulder, flushing beetroot-red.

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Wakako: [annoyed] I thought you said-

Ichiro: [annoyed] I didn't say anything like that!

Wakako: [annoyed] Uh, yeah! Yeah, you did! You told me to dress this way!

Taro: [shocked] Wha…? I-Ichiro?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I-I never said anything of the sort! You must've misheard me.

Wakako: [angry] That's what you told me last night!

Fukumi: [shocked] What? You're getting dating advice from Ichiro? Isn't he, like, the worst person to ask?

Ichiro: [angry] Do you not think before you speak, at all?

Fukumi: [playful] I would say that neither do you!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] You told her to dress up like that so  _you_ could get an eyeful, didn't you? That's awful cunning of you, Ichiro. I didn't expect that at all from you. But thanks for hooking the rest of us up!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Don't make a fool out of me! I'm not interested in that. I honestly barely even heard her question.

_...this was what Ichiro and Wakako were arguing about the other day?_

_She...wanted to know how to...seduce Azuma?_

Ichiro: [worried] Okay, fine...maybe I wasn't really thinking about what you asked me to do, and I...just...gave you a cursory answer to get you off my back. I mean, I figured...it was a pretty basic answer. I didn't think you'd go to this...extent.

Wakako: [accusatory] I asked you to find out what-

She stopped herself, realizing we were all still hanging onto her every word. Clearing her throat, she changed her statement.

Wakako: [accusatory] I...calmly asked you for advice...on a specific matter...and clearly you gave me lousy advice! And bad romantic advice isn't a thing that sits well with me.

There was something else, hidden behind her tone of voice, that seemed to carry some sort of deeper meaning, and Ichiro turned pale out of the blue.

Ichiro: [scared] I...I'm...sorry.

Fukumi: [confused] Huh?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Look, I...wasn't really paying attention. T-That's all.

Wakako: [annoyed] Grr...whatever. You get one more shot.

Ichiro: [angry] …

_What kind of deal do those two have going on? They're still hiding something…_

Evidently, the others were just as confused.

Azuma: [confused] What...are you talking about, Wakako?

Hanako looked ready to interrogate her, when footsteps came from around the corner, interrupting them. Eizo returned to the fray, thick fur jacket in hand.

Eisuke: [happy] What's up, guys? Can anyone tell me why I have this coat with me?

He stopped short, staring at Wakako, mouth agape.

Eisuke: [shocked] Fuck me! I must be dreaming. [crazed] I thought it was winter, not summer. What's with the beach outfit?

Wakako: [annoyed] Ugh. Nothing. Not anymore. Now hand me the stupid coat.

Eisuke: [playful] Oh, is this what you wanted? What are you going to give up in exchange for it?

Wakako: [angry] Just fucking hand it over!

Eisuke: [playful] Nuh-uh, you can't make me! It's a simple give-and-take! That's only fair!

Wakako: [distressed] I'll...give you a slap across the face if you keep this up!

Eisuke: [crazed] Sounds hot.

Wakako: [shocked] You really are bonkers! [distressed] I can't believe Eizo has to live with you stuck inside of his head. What a fucking nightmare.

Eisuke: [playful] Seriously, though. You're not going to offer me anything for the coat?

With one swift tug, Samira had stepped over and yanked it out of Eisuke's grasp, tossing it over to Wakako, who wrapped herself inside it.

Eisuke: [disappointed] Party pooper.

Wakako: [annoyed] I'm going to get…*sneezes*...get changed…

Miyumi: [worried] Mm...I better come with you! You look like you'll fall over!

Miyumi thrust Nico into Taro's hands, and rushed to escort Wakako back.

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Aw man...show's over.

Samira: [annoyed] Idiot.

Azuma: [confused] Um...so just what was that all about?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ngh...nothing. She was being dumb. That's all.

After that exciting turn of events, I'd worked up quite an appetite. The others exploded in gossip all around me as Samira served us up hot dogs.

Umeko: I'm honestly a little worried her affection for you's starting to border on infatuation.

Azuma: [nervous] Heh...uh...are we really calling it that yet?

Umeko: Or obsession!

Azuma: She's...just a flirt.

Umeko: …

Azuma: [worried] A huge flirt.

Umeko: …

Azuma: [worried] ...And a total pervert.

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Man, you're so lucky.

Azuma: [disappointed] Funny, I don't exactly feel  _lucky_ right about now...

Mordecai: Azuma!

Mordecai had strided up to us, and now towered over Azuma, who was sitting down on one of the benches.

Mordecai: We are still on for today...yes?

Azuma: Oh, of course!

Yoshihiki: [confused] Eh? On for...what?

Azuma: [nervous] Oh, uh...I invited a bunch of people for a gym session.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] What? You did? No fair! Why wasn't I invited?

Azuma: [nervous] Huh? Oh, uh...because...you know...just...it's like...because...yeah.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Man, that wasn't an answer!

Azuma: You're free to come, if you'd like.

Yoshihiki: [excited] Awesome! I can't wait!

He skipped off. Azuma cast me a sidelong glance.

Azuma: And so are you.

Umeko: Oh...thanks.

Azuma: I just thought the group could use a bonding session. And I…[embarrassed] Well, to be honest, I just really wanted to go back to working out. I figured Mordecai would be a great personal trainer, what with all the warrior talk and all...

Mordecai: [snide] Indeed I would!

Umeko: I'll be sure to turn up later then.

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Eizo]

Eizo: Ah, Umeko. Perfect timing - I was about to head to the gym. As the SHSL Commander, it is important I stay in good shape and keep myself in good health at all times! Would you like to join me?

I decided to spend some time with Eizo at the gym. Looks like Eizo and I grew a little closer today.

Eizo: Umeko...may I ask you something?

Umeko: Go right ahead.

Eizo: [worried] You...don't remember anything about your family at all, do you?

Umeko: Unfortunately, no.

Eizo: [worried] I see. And...how does that make you feel?

Umeko: Make me feel? Um...it's...well, I mean, it's definitely unnerving, to not even know if I have a mother and father.

Eizo: Well, I mean, everyone has a mother and father, otherwise they wouldn't…[embarrassed] um...you know...actually, why did I come down this line of questioning to begin with? Please ignore that last part.

Umeko: Er...but yeah...I definitely feel lost and...a little concerned, if I had to sum it up. Why...do you ask?

Eizo: [worried] It's...just that...I've been doing some reflecting as of late. I've been thinking about my own family...how they must be reacting to the fact that I've gone missing...and when I stop to really think deeply about it...honestly? One...really small part of me...is kinda...glad, to be away from them.

Umeko: Wait...really?

Eizo: [worried] Is that a bad thing to say? I knew it. It's horrible of me. I apologize.

Umeko: N-No, you don't have to apologize! But uh...why do you think that way?

Eizo: [worried] I suppose it's...more so that...without my family close-by, breathing down my neck, I almost feel...a little... _liberated_. [shocked] Yeah, that's the word. I wasn't able to put my finger on it until now, but...that's definitely what I'm feeling.

Umeko:  _Liberated_? Is...your family particularly strict?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] Well...many members of my family are involved in authoritative positions. It's only natural for me to have grown up in a slightly more…despotic environment. Rules were very important to my family. We had rules for almost everything.

Umeko: Such as?

Eizo: Well, everyone in our family wakes up promptly at 5:15 a.m. each day - without fail. We always have breakfast at 5:30 precisely, before going about our list of chores for the day. Then we're dispatched off to work, or school, and it only gets more hectic from there. We're always expected back home immediately once the day comes to a close, and-

Umeko: Eizo, you don't mean to say you had a schedule for every single day and followed them all to a tee, are you?

Eizo: [nervous] ...Would that be a bad thing?

Umeko: Um...well...no, I guess...but...I don't know...it sounds very...militaristic? 

Eizo sighed.

Eizo: [disappointed] I know; it's very disciplined. But...that's just how my family raised me. I...barely had much of a life outside school and my work. I've never really had a nightlife. I don't have many hobbies or things to do for fun, and as for friends...? Perhaps I've never really lived at all.

Umeko: Eizo...

Eizo: What am I to do? They're my family, and as a member of the Oshima bloodline...I...don't really have a say in the matter.

Umeko: That's not true...I mean...you don't resent your family for this...do you?

Eizo: [disappointed] It's...immoral to resent one's family. I couldn't possibly...

_Eizo..._

Eizo: Well...anyway, I think I've rambled on long enough. Thank you for taking the time to listen to me, Umeko. I...I should probably take my leave now. 

Eizo quickly left, looking troubled.

_It's no surprise Eizo's lived such a discipline life, given his position and his talent. But still...to have lived like that for so long, and to feel like he has no freedom of his own...what kind of a toll would a lifestyle like that have on a person, especially a teenager?_

[Eizo's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.]

I still have some free time left. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Ichiro]

Ichiro: [annoyed] What? What is it? I'm busy right now. Did you need something? [worried] You...wanted to talk...again? I...guess I don't mind.

I decided to spend some time with Ichiro. Looks like Ichiro and I grew a little closer today.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...

Ichiro looked disgruntled as he continued to fuss over Charlie in his pot. By his side, he had a couple other potted plants with him, and was busy watering them, ignoring me.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...

_Hmm...I still feel like Ichiro's so unwilling to open up to me, or anyone. Maybe I should initiate the conversation..._

Umeko: So...Ichiro-

Ichiro: [annoyed] Don't.

Umeko: H-Huh?

Ichiro sighed and set down the watering can.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I swear, if you start up some mundane small talk...

Umeko: Oh...um...

Ichiro: [annoyed] This is how it always goes when someone tries to talk to me. They sit for a bit, struggle to find some form of conversation starter, fail miserably, and resort to typical small talk to try and fill the awkward silence. I get it. It's  _soooo_ awkward to try and talk to someone like me, isn't it? 

Umeko: Th-That's not-

Ichiro: [annoyed] Someone like me who's so absorbed with his plants and being in his own little world, someone who's so hard to find any form of common ground with-

Umeko: Ichiro, I-

Ichiro: [annoyed] I hate small talk. What's the point of it? If you had something to say, you would've said it anyway. Why torture ourselves trying to fool the other person into thinking we actually give a damn about the silly little things we ask each other, just to fill the void of silence?

He crossed his arms and scowled in my direction. 

Ichiro: [annoyed] Unless you'd like to suggest otherwise...?

1\. I don't think the silence is awkward

2\. There's nothing wrong with small talk

3\. What do you want to talk about then?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. I don't think the silence is awkward

Umeko: The silence doesn't have to be awkward.

Ichiro snorted.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Gimme a break. You kept fidgeting and fiddling your thumbs. It's obvious you were feeling awkward around me. No surprise there. That's just how everyone acts when they're with a guy like me...

He looked away and I almost felt a little sorry for him.

Umeko: No, seriously. I mean...sitting in silence doesn't have to be a bad thing. You don't have to talk to someone to feel good about being in their presence.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...

Umeko: Besides, there's nothing wrong with enjoying a moment of peace and quiet with someone else. I was just...enjoying the cool air and...watching you tend to your plants. It was relaxing watching you work, to be honest. Sometimes...a moment of respite is just what one needs, you know?

Ichiro: [worried] ...Hm. I suppose...

He picked the watering can back up again, and continued with his work.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Fine. I guess I was a little out of line with my rant there. I'm just so used to being uncomfortable with people and people being uncomfortable with me. ...I thought you felt the same.

_...I will admit, I did find the silence a little unnerving. But perhaps...Ichiro's the kind of guy who prefers silence..._

Umeko: Why do you...always think people are uncomfortable around you?

_I hope I'm not opening a can of worms with that question..._

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I don't like...people.

Umeko: Oh yeah?

_Never would've guessed._

Ichiro: [annoyed] What's the point of small talk and conversations anyway? It's just a bunch of painful processes where everyone’s constantly judging you and hanging on to every word you say. This is why plants are better than people. They don't question you, or judge you, or...

Ichiro trailed off, and abruptly got to his feet.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I don't even know why I'm telling you all this. Never mind. Just ignore all of that.

Umeko: What? I can't-

Ichiro: [embarrassed] A-Anyway...I should be going now. I...um...

He hesitated, and looked as if he still had more to say, but ultimately decided against it. With a firm shake of his head, he turned his back on me and left.

_What is his deal? There's so much brewing under the surface with him...but I'm sure I can get him to be more comfortable around me someday. ...Someday..._

[Ichiro's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.]

When the time came for me to be at the gym with Azuma and the others he'd invited, I left my cottage and made my way to the East Sector.

[Move to: Gym]

Upon my arrival, I'd expected to see one, maybe two extra people, in addition to Azuma and Mordecai. Instead…

[CG] The Gym [CG]

All the boys were there, except for Eizo. And in Eizo's place, unsurprisingly, I should add, was…

Fukumi: Umeko! Welcome! You made it!

Fukumi and the four boys - sans Ichiro - were all dressed in workout garb. Mordecai was bench pressing a heavy dumbbell, and grunting with the weight of it as Yoshihiki - who I realized wasn't even bothering to exercise - leaned against it teasingly.

Yoshihiki: Come on, Mordecai, surely you can bench more than that!

Mordecai: Ngh...if you'd...stop...l-leaning on it...that'd make it...a lot...easier...

Fukumi: What! Mordecai, are you...saying it's too much of a challenge for you?

Yoshihiki: Yeah! Just little old me?

Mordecai: Ngh! Of...of course not! This...is...nothing!

Over by the side, Taro was having difficulties himself, barely able to lift even one weight and groaning underneath the strain. Ichiro was scowling, standing a distance away from the commotion with his arms folded and nose turned up in the air, casting everyone exercising a disdainful look.

And Azuma…

I tried to fight it back, but I couldn't control the blush that crept up my cheeks when he made eye contact with me. He wore a white polo tee that showed the outline of his muscles rippling each time he lifted the two heavy weights he clutched in his hands.

Seeing me enter, he dropped them onto the mat and came over to greet me, wiping the sheen of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

Azuma: Hey. You came.

Umeko: Uh...y-yeah! I uh...I had nothing better to do. You uh...um...you've got quite the crew here…

Azuma: Well, when I invited Mordecai in the first place, I suppose it was only natural to expect Fukumi to tag along as well. Yoshihiki pressured Taro to join, and don't ask me how. I was going to ask Eizo to come as well, but, you know...he's still in Eisuke mode and I'd really rather not exercise with a psychopathic killer. Then there are the girls: Hanako didn't want to be in a room full of sweaty boys, Samira wanted to work on her mural, Miyumi outright refused and Wakako...well, I didn't invite her.

That last part shouldn't have filled me with glee.

But...it did.

[CG] End [CG]

Umeko: You haven't had any...problems with...you-know-what, right?

My eyes moved past him, looking over his shoulder to the locker at the back of the room, where we'd stashed the explosives.

Azuma saw the movement of my eyes and shook his head, shooting me a reassuring smile.

Azuma: Don't worry. No one's asked about it. We should be in the clear. Now, come on. When's the last time you worked out?

Umeko: Heh. I don't remember. Literally.

While I ran on the treadmill - with Azuma using the punching bag by my side - Ichiro came up to the pair of us and leaned against the wall, looking sullen.

Azuma: So…*pant*...Ichiro...you uh...you still haven't told me why you wanted to come today. I mean, I know I invited you but...no offense, I didn't exactly think you'd say yes.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Hmph. Trust me. If I had a choice, I wouldn't have come either.

Looking sheepish, he glanced down at his feet and kept folding and unfolding his arms, like he was unsure what to do with them.

Azuma: [confused] Is...this about this morning?

Ichiro: [distressed] Ugh. Don't remind me. I'm going to have nightmares.

Yoshihiki: [playful] I don't know what you're complaining about. I'll be having sweet dreams tonight.

Taro: [nervous] What uh...what even h-happened this m-m-morning? What's going on b-b-between you and Wakako?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Look.

He approached Azuma.

Ichiro: [annoyed] The main thing you need to know is that she's crazy for you.

Azuma: [worried] Yeah. Believe me, I'm aware of that.

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Sigh…

Ichiro: [annoyed] She desperately wanted to know how she could impress you, so she asked me for tips on what you might like, as a boy. And I…[embarrassed] Well…

Yoshihiki: [laughing] You told her to dress up even skimpier than normal?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Look, I wasn't even really paying attention to what she'd asked me last night, okay? I just said the first thing that popped into my mind to get her off my back and hopefully stop her from blackm...from being a thorn in my side.

Azuma: [worried] I...see.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Why on Earth did she ask you, of all people?

Fukumi: [snide] See? I'm not the only one who's questioning it.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ngh...okay, so she more specifically wanted me to ask you in person, Azuma, since she obviously couldn't approach you on the subject herself. She told me to be subtle about it, not mention her name and just drop hints to find out what kind of things you might like in...well, a girlfriend.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Jeez. She's as thirsty for you as I am for her.

Taro: [confused] Sh-Should you...really be so p-proud to admit that…?

Ichiro: [annoyed] But of course, I don't care. I just want her to stop bugging me about this.

Azuma: [worried] Right.

He took off his boxing gloves, panting softly, and turned to face Ichiro.

Azuma: Okay, how about this? I'll go out on a date with Wakako - just one. And you tell her that she can leave you alone after that.

Ichiro: [shocked] What? Really?

_...What? Really?_

Azuma: [happy] Sure. I wouldn't want her giving you too hard a time. Tell her we can have it tonight - a nice, romantic, candlelit dinner at her place, and in return, she can stop asking people to find out how to impress me.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] You'd, uh...you'd do that?

Azuma: Yeah, don't worry about it. I won't let her pressure you too much.

Ichiro: [embarrassed] Hmph. Well...thanks. I owe you one.

Azuma: [happy] Heh. So, now that that's settled, you want to join us for a round of working ou-

Ichiro: [annoyed] Nope.

He quickly left with Charlie.

Azuma: Yup. Figured about as much.

After we'd all worked up a sweat, we prepared to leave for the Bathhouse. Azuma wanted to let me and Fukumi go first out of the kindness of his heart, but I argued that it wasn't fair for all four of them to have to wait on our expense, and it honestly seemed that Fukumi didn't mind being sweaty anyway.

So Fukumi ran off, up to her usual hijinks, and Azuma led the boys away, Yoshihiki laughing about how much trouble he'd given Mordecai as they went.

With the sun on its way down, and nothing much else left to do, I decided to wander a bit before going to the Amphitheatre early.

The Monokuma food vendors were still there, only the food was gone. That didn't stop the robotic bears from trying to peddle their non-existent wares, however.

Monokuma: Get yer corn dogs here! Get em while they're hot!

He shoved an invisible weiner in my face and I laughed back in his.

_No rules against harming a Monokuma bot now, is there? I can't lay a hand on the real Monokuma but maybe…_

I was distracted away from the violent turn my thoughts had taken by the sound of quiet sniffling from nearby.

_Huh? What is that? Is...someone crying?_

Suddenly wary, I took a quiet step away from the food stall, peering around the corner. In the distance, I saw a small figure huddled up by one of the many buildings on the side of the street, shrouded in shadows.

Whoever it was rocked back and forth, a shaky silhouette in the dying sunlight, accompanied by the sound of her soft sobs. I knew instantly who it was then.

Umeko: Miyumi...what are you doing out here?

She started, and whipped her head around to look at me.

Miyumi: [sad] ...Crying. [as Nico] Go away, Umeko. Can't you see she's having a moment? [as Dr. Creeper] Here, you will find only melancholy and sorrow.

Umeko: Miyumi, come on. You gotta pull yourself together…

I knelt down by her side and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. She drew further into herself, cradling Nico and running her hand over his wooden face.

Umeko: Do you want me to call Taro over?

Miyumi: [sad] ...No, don't bother. I knew he really wanted to join Azuma and the others today, so I told him everything was fine. I've already made him do so much for me as it is. I don't want to keep being a bother…

_As ludicrous as it is that she's this broken up over a doll...anyone can see it was more than just a doll to her. She cared for them like they were her children. They're the reason she's even here right now, and has her talent. I can't imagine..._

Umeko: Oh, come on, don't say that. I'm sure he doesn't find you a bother at all, and neither do I. He's too nice for that. Everyone in the group can see you're going through a lot in your own way. This is about Ms. Shortcake, still, right?

Miyumi flinched a little at the mention of her name.

Miyumi: [sad] ...This is the longest I can remember going without having her by my side.

Umeko: Miyumi…

Miyumi: [sad] I know it's silly, but she meant so much to me!

Umeko: I know...but you shouldn't be out here crying on your own.

Miyumi: [sad] I went back to the Tunnel.

Umeko: You did?

Miyumi: [sad] Just to see if I couldn't find some other way to get in by myself, even though I know it's futile. Eizo, Azuma, Taro and I already scoured the whole area last time. There wasn't another way in. But I can't give up! Even if there really is no way back in, I'm gonna keep hanging around and looking all over for some way I can get her back!

She began tugging on her hair a little maniacally.

Miyumi: [angry] I shouldn't have left her behind! It's all my fault! ALL MY FAULT!

Umeko: M-Miyumi! Calm down!

It was clear Monokuma's intention for not wanting to give her her doll back. The two pairs of murders and deaths we'd had so far had already been causing Miyumi distress, but losing her precious doll? That was the icing on the cake. He'd thrown her...into despair.

Complete and utter despair.

Umeko: Come on. I'll take you back to the Amphitheatre. Here, I have a suggestion for you.

Miyumi: [sad] ...What?

Umeko: There are lots of cloths and fabrics and other materials in the Store. Why don't you try...making a doll?

Miyumi: [confused] ...Making a doll?

Umeko: Yeah! It...I know it's not Ms. Shortcake, but...maybe it'll keep you distracted a bit and lift your spirits. You could...try making a doll in Ms. Shortcake's image, or just...see where your creativity takes you.

Miyumi: [sad] ...No other doll can replace Ms. Shortcake in my heart. [as Nico] She's special!

Umeko: Well, it doesn't have to be permanent. Think of it as a...temporary replacement...until we get Ms. Shortcake back, for real.

Miyumi: [sad] ...Will that ever happen?

Umeko: Never say never, Miyumi. We just need to have hope, and believe somehow, someway, someday...this'll all be alright again.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Umeko: Let's go.

Miyumi: [happy] ...Okay. Thank you, Umeko. Talking to you always makes me feel better.

Together, we returned to the North Sector. As we walked…

Miyumi: [nervous] Umeko? There's...something I wanted to ask.

Umeko: Go ahead. What is it, Miyumi?

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] Um...you know, I know I shouldn't be thinking about something like this, but...ever since we've had these bracelets attached to us…

Umeko: ...Yeah?

Miyumi: [disappointed] I've just...constantly been paranoid about them.

Umeko: Paranoid about what?

Miyumi: [disappointed] That...they paint a target on my back.

It took a moment for the implication behind her words to sink in.

Umeko: What, you don't mean...you think people view you as a target because you're paired up with Eizo?

Miyumi: [nervous] Not Eizo, but Eisuke. Specifically, there are...people who are angry at him. And...that makes me worry...that maybe…

Umeko: Oh, Miyumi, don't worry about that. You're talking about Samira, right?

Miyumi: [worried] She's the one with the most hate for Eisuke. I think she hates him and he knows it. What if...I mean, what if she decides that enough is enough and to get rid of him, she comes after-

Umeko: She wouldn't do that. This is Samira we're talking about! Hotheaded as she may be, I can't...I can't see her committing murder. She wouldn't do that, surely. Especially not to you! You're...innocent. No one would target you just because of what Eisuke's done.

Miyumi still didn't look fully convinced, but before I could go on, we'd found ourselves at the Amphitheatre. And there, at the Amphitheatre, the first person to greet us was...

Wakako: [excited] Ah! Umeko! Miyumi! Lovely ladies!

Umeko: Oh...hey, Wakako. You look...pleased.

Wakako: [excited] I've just heard the news! Azuma's willing to go out with me!

Umeko: G-Great. Y-Yeah, I heard about that too...good for you!

Miyumi: [disappointed] At least things are working out right for  _someone_...

I tried to fake some enthusiasm, but I didn't know how I really felt.

Wakako: [excited] Can you believe Ichiro actually did something right? I don't know how he managed to convince him, but whatever works! All I really wanted was a bit of information from him on how to get into Azuma's good graces. I mean, he's a boy, right? Do boys talk about that kind of stuff? I figured they'd be more comfortable talking about that to each other, but it looks like he went a step further and set us up. Perfect! Finally, I can stop losing my mind over this. I told you! I told you Wakako Noguchi always gets her man!

Miyumi: [nervous] I think maybe I should be leaving for the Store now, Umeko...

Wakako: [worried] I thought for sure my blunder this morning would've driven him away for good, but it looks like my advances have paid off! [excited] What should I wear tonight? Oh, I don't know why I'm asking you. I've got to go get a good outfit from the Store, and a proper one this time! Can't wait! Catch ya later!

Miyumi: [disappointed] Actually, never mind. I'll wait here.

Wakako skipped away eagerly to the Shopping District, and I was left alone with only Miyumi and my confused state of mind as company.

Dinner passed by as a relatively uneventful event. Hanako had to drag Wakako back to eat, and once people had finished…

Wakako: [playful] Heeey, Azuma…

Azuma stiffened a little, and forced a weak smile.

Wakako: [playful] Don't forget to drop by...I'll be waiting…

Azuma: [nervous] Oh, y-yeah...sure, not a problem.

She winked and took her leave. I leaned in close to Azuma.

Umeko: Well, well. Look who's getting lucky tonight.

Azuma: Oh, har har. You know I'm only doing this as a favor to Ichiro.

Umeko: I don't know why you're complaining. Crazy as she might be, Wakako's a pretty girl. Who wouldn't want to get to go on a date with an attractive beauty like her?

Azuma: I'm…[embarrassed] I'm not interested in her.

Umeko: Oh…?

Azuma looked away.

Azuma: [embarrassed] Yeah. I kinda...I've got other things on my mind.

_Oh._

_Why does that make me feel...something?_

I suppressed whatever annoying emotion was welling up inside me and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

Umeko: Well, you have fun on your date tonight, tiger. Play nice!

Azuma: [happy] You're such a tease. Haha. [thoughtful] Want me to at least walk you back to your place first?

Umeko: Sure you can.

Azuma and I began to head back home.

Azuma: [shocked] Oh, but I forgot!

Umeko: Huh? What is it? What'd you forget?

Azuma: [worried] Our shift tonight. We're on guard patrol together, remember? You'll be left on your own for the first couple o' hours. Will you be okay?

Umeko: Oh, is that what you're worried about? Don't worry, it's not the end of the world. I can handle myself. So just enjoy your date with Wakako!

Azuma: [worried] Are you sure? Because...Hanako's right in that we really shouldn't be on our shifts alone. It's...not safe.

Umeko: You're not...still worried of an incident, right?

I thought the group had bonded a little better since what went down with Kaori and Shizuko. Evidently, however, suspicion and discord still ran deep.

Azuma: [worried] It pains me to have to still be wary of our classmates, especially since I think we've really all gotten a chance to bond with each other in one way or another. But...it pays to be safe, rather than sorry. I'm a spy, it's part of my training.

Umeko: Well...I don't believe anything bad will happen tonight.

Azuma: [worried] Still...I don't know if I should let you take the shift all on your own.

Taro: [worried] Maybe I can h-h-help?

Azuma: [worried] No, I couldn't possibly ask that of you, Taro.

Umeko: …

Azuma: …

Umeko: Wait...

Azuma: [shocked] Huh? Wh-Wha…! T-Taro! What...what are you doing out here?

Taro had been standing a few feet away, by the door to my house. Neither of us had even noticed him for the longest time.

_Shoot. How much of that did he overhear?_

Azuma: [shocked] How long have you been there?

Taro: [worried] L-Long enough to know what you're both t-talking about…

He took a step over, twiddling his thumbs, looking curious.

Taro: [thoughtful] So...you're st-starting up night shifts again? In...secret?

Azuma: [worried] I...Well...Yeah. You got us.

Taro: [thoughtful] I'm guessing this was H-Hanako's idea?

Umeko: Yup.

Taro: [thoughtful] Figures…

Azuma: [confused] You don't seem too surprised…

Taro: [disappointed] To be honest, I h-had my s-s-suspicions about this as of late…

[[flashback]]

The night before, Taro was leaving Miyumi's house when he spotted Umeko and Azuma patrolling the streets, sticking close to the light given off by the streetlamps.

Taro: [shocked] Huh?

[[end: flashback :end]]

Taro: [worried] And th-that's not all. People have been g-gossiping about you two, Samira and H-Hanako ever since you were caught leaving the p-p-police station together…

Umeko: What? From whom?

Taro: [thoughtful] Yoshihiki's been sp-spreading rumors everywhere. M-Mostly about how Azuma was with th-three girls together, b-but...

Azuma: [disappointed] Should've known…

Taro: [nervous] So wh-what is this all about, really? Are you just st-starting night shifts again for everyone's s-s-safety?

Umeko: How come you didn't question us before?

Taro: [nervous] Well, I...didn't want to j-jump to c-c-c-conclusions, or anything…[shocked] Don't you know that to assume m-m-makes an a-a-a-a-ass out of y-you and m-m-me…?

Umeko: ...Right…

Azuma: [worried] Should we tell him?

Hanako didn't want us to. I knew that he was on her list of people not to inform about both the night shifts and the explosives. But...Taro was my partner. He was, by our rules, the first person to greet me in the morning and the last person to see me before everyone went to bed - or at least - before the four of us who were on guard duty in secret went about our business.

And besides, I trusted Taro. It wasn't like Hanako suspected he'd do anything with the explosives. She was just worried he would spout about it to the others she was more wary of.

And so, I gave Taro a brief rundown of why Hanako had gathered us and Samira in the station that day and our reasons for patrolling in secret at night.

Azuma's eyes flashed in my direction as I let the cat out of the bag, and I briefly considered that perhaps I was making a mistake.

Taro: [shocked] E-Explosives? H-H-Here? In the v-village?

Azuma: [annoyed] Shh! Keep your voice down. We don't want people to overhear.

Taro: [scared] Wh-Why are you k-k-keeping it a s-secret from everyone?

Umeko: They're not nuclear bombs or anything, they're just...relatively small explosives that Samira found.

Taro: [worried] St-Still...this seems like a b-b-bad idea…

Azuma: Hanako thought it'd be smarter not to let...certain people...know about this. Just...to be safe.

Taro: [disappointed] You...th-think someone's going to...try and use the explosives for m-murder somehow?

Azuma: It pays to be careful.

Taro: [thoughtful] Well...I d-d-don't like that we're k-keeping this hidden from the r-rest of the g-g-group, but...I can s-sorta see where you guys are c-c-coming from…

Umeko: Please, keep this a secret? It stays between us five.

Taro: [nervous] I can't even t-tell Miyumi?

Azuma: No.

Taro: [disappointed] ...Well...okay…I-I-I-I'll t-try…

Azuma: [happy] Great. I knew we could count on you. Listen, I really need to go or Wakako might...well, who knows what she might do, honestly. You good?

Umeko: Sure. Knock yourself out.

I gave him a reassuring wink as he left. Taro still looked a little uncertain about all this.

Taro: [thoughtful] So. A-Are the n-n-night shifts like they u-used to be?

Umeko: Pretty much. We just patrol up and down for a little while until it's time to wake Hanako and Samira. Oh, but...Hanako might not be too happy we spilled the beans so...maybe I'll tell you when you can go to bed first before I wake the girls up on my own. I'll...tackle telling her the truth when the time comes.

Taro: [happy] Sure! I'd be m-more than happy to help you out, Umeko!

Taro wasn't exactly the most reliable of partners, but he more than made up for it with his genuine enthusiasm. And it was nice to not be alone that night. Although he came up to me more than once out of the blue…

Taro: [scared] Umeko! I th-think I saw something! Or someone! Lurking in the shadows!

Umeko: Again? This is, like, the fourth time you think you've spotted something.

The first time, it had been Rufus prowling about, and I'd shooed him away while Taro cowered behind a streetlamp. The second time, Taro had been imagining things. The third time, he'd seen his own shadow and gotten frightened. But now…

_Huh. What do you know?_

Near the wall blocking off the North and East sectors, Taro pointed out a dark silhouette, framed in the dim moonlight. Whoever it was stepped through the gate and moved deeper into the village.

Taro: [scared] I'm not s-s-seeing things, am I? Not h-hallucinating?

Umeko: No, you've definitely spotted something.

Taro: [scared] Should I g-g-get Azuma?

Umeko: His date with Wakako should be over soon. No need to bother them while they're busy - I'd rather not incur Wakako's wrath. You stay here - I'll go check it out.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What? Alone? B-B-Be careful!

Giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder in an effort to assuage his worries, I ignored Taro's protests and rushed to investigate.

I spotted the figure ahead continuing his or her journey. It was too far for me to see who it was, both in the darkness and the lightly falling snow. But as I drew nearer, and I saw the figure had stopped, I realized who it was.

Umeko: Eizo? What are you doing here?

He whipped around and smiled a little uncertainly. I saw him hurriedly shove something behind his back.

Eizo: [nervous] O-Oh! Hey, Umeko! Long time no see. What...what are you doing up so late?

Umeko: I could ask you the same question.

Eizo: [thoughtful] I'm the leader. I have every right to be awake at this time. Why are you? [shocked] You're not plotting anything suspicious, are you?

Umeko: Again, I could ask you the same question...Eisuke.

Eizo: [shocked] What? Psh, what are you talking about? I'm not Eisuke. He's asleep right now!

Umeko: Riiight. You're not very good at disguising yourself.

Eizo - or Eisuke - flinched a little, and then...the mask dropped. His worried expression was replaced with Eisuke's usual cocky one, and he threw his head back and chortled.

Eisuke: [snide] Ehh? You foiled me? Damn, Umeko, nothing gets past you, does it? How were you so sure it was me?

Umeko: You said 'long time no see'. Eizo wouldn't say that. And as a matter of fact, you act way too forcibly relaxed whenever you try to be him.

Eisuke: [disappointed] Man, it's so much harder to pass myself off as him now that you all know I exist. There's no fun left in this anymore! [bored] It really has been 'long time no see' though. I can't remember the last time I took control! Mr. Fussypants is getting better at holding me back, now, isn't he?

Eizo hadn't had a lot of Eisuke incidents as he used to, and had been improving at reducing the number of times Eisuke appeared in a day. Since Eisuke's official surfacing during Shizuko's trial, he'd taken to awakening multiple times per day. But knowing of the enemy within had seemed to embolden Eizo and give him more strength and determination to counter his crazed counterpart.

Now, even his trigger word 'tyrant', which Yoshihiki still used to deliberately spite Eizo, seemed to have a diminishing effect. I hoped, for all our sakes, Eizo would be able to get a concrete hold on Eisuke's madness.

Umeko: Good. Now that we all know about you, we're all on our guard.

Eisuke: [snide] Heh. I guess in the end, you fuckers didn't even need a password to try and tell me from Mr. Fussypants!

Umeko: Oh yeah...I forgot you knew about the password. You uh...don't actually know what it is, do you?

Eisuke: [playful] Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Sue me!

I really hoped Yoshihiki hadn't tipped that off to him as well.

Umeko: So why are you up?

Eisuke showed me the object he'd been hiding behind his back - one of Samira's spray paint cans.

Eisuke: [bored] I was bored, and figured a little midnight fun with graffiti would be...well...fun!

Umeko: You're not gonna piss Samira off again, are you?

Eisuke: [playful] Well, she's done so much to spicing up the village walls so far with her  _wonderful_ pieces of art, and I do consider myself a bit of a... _connoisseur_ of the fine arts. How could I possibly not include additions of my own?

Umeko: Back to bed with you.

I didn't know how far I trusted him with his story. He did have a spray paint can on him, which meant he could be telling the truth. But this was Eisuke I was thinking about. He was crazy and unpredictable.

That being said, I was thankful that he hadn't been heading to the gym. The last thing any of us needed right now was a homicidal maniac getting his hands on powerful explosives.

I forced Eisuke to go back to bed, and when Azuma came back out, he offered to take Taro's place and stand guard by Eizo's door to make sure Eisuke didn't sneak out again.

Once Taro bid us goodnight and left, I rounded on Azuma.

Umeko: Well?

Azuma: [shocked] Well what?

Umeko: How'd the date go? Spill the deets.

Azuma: [thoughtful] You know, it actually wasn't all that bad.

Umeko: Mhm. I told you. Why, did she give you a kiss?

Azuma: She tried. That's what people do on dates, right? I told her I wasn't looking into anything too serious, but she was welcome to a peck on the cheek.

Umeko: Wow. That's...actually, that's to be expected of you. You've got the body of a jock, but you're surprisingly docile when it comes to romance.

Azuma: [disappointed] It's not just that. Girls like Wakako just don't really hold my interest.

Umeko: Oh? Then...what do you look for in...a...companion?

Azuma shot me a knowing look and I bit my tongue, hoping I hadn't been too obvious, though I probably was. All subtlety had been tossed out the window.

_I can't believe I'm behaving like this. I'm not normally like this, am I? What is it about Azuma that always gets me weak at the knees? He's been a good friend and confidant to me, possibly my best in the group, but we've not actually pursued a relationship in...that kind of way…_

_Of course, the memory loss didn't help._

Azuma: I guess I prefer girls that are…more down-to-Earth.

Umeko: Oh? So, like Hanako?

Azuma: Perhaps. [playful] Or like yourself.

_Damn it, you can't just say crap like that and not expect me to blush!_

I coughed to try and clear the tension in the air a little and he simply gave me a slight smile in response.

Umeko: Um...so how did the rest of the date go?

Azuma: Like I said, it wasn't all bad. Wakako had gotten us dessert from the Supermarket. Apparently, she'd asked Ichiro to find out what kind of ice cream I liked but he was already frustrated from setting the date up to begin with and ignored her so she...well...she took one tub of each flavor.

Umeko: You're kidding.

Azuma: I don't even eat ice cream all that often to begin with. The training regiment I grew up under...didn't really allow for a lot of sweet treats or fatty foods and I've already been letting myself go these past few weeks. But I didn't want to be rude, and...it was nice, I suppose. Of course we couldn't eat it all, and most had melted into liquid when we were twenty minutes in. Wakako didn't really seem to know what to do, in all honesty. You'd think she would, but she said that...in her words...I was 'one of the harder ones to crack'. I think she's more used to receiving attention from men than she is to giving them, if her reality show reputation is anything to judge her by.

Umeko: Wait, you were at her place for a couple hours. What'd you guys do then? You...you didn't…

A series of regretful images ran through my mind and I shuddered, drawing my coat around me as Azuma laughed, while also blushing furiously.

Azuma: [embarrassed] N-No, nothing of the sort. I kept things civil. I don't like to move fast on the first date.

_I figured._

Azuma: We just...spent time talking. And…[thoughtful] Believe it or not, Wakako's...actually really refreshing to talk to when it's just me and her in private.

Umeko: Yeah? How so?

Azuma: On her own, she's a lot nicer than she usually acts. Once we're behind closed doors, I got her to let her guard down and drop the fancy, stuck-up, confident reality TV-persona for a bit...and I found that she was a lot more genuine than she first appears.

Umeko: Really?

Azuma: We...had a lot of conversations on a lot of topics. We ended up talking and talking and didn't even realize how much time had gone by. It was…[worried]...nice...to get to know her - and I mean,  _really_ get to know her, and not whatever version of herself she's showing for cameras. It's a little like with Shizuko, only Wakako felt more…

Umeko: Human?

Azuma: [worried] ...Vulnerable.

This wasn't going at all the way I'd expected. I had anticipated Azuma leaving Wakako's place with lipstick marks and hickeys all over his skin, and wild tales to tell of her sexual roguishness and straightforward advances. Instead...it sounded like all they'd done was have actual, meaningful conversations.

Umeko: What did she tell you? Was she just...talking about herself? The Killing Game?

Azuma: [thoughtful] I promised her I'd keep what we shared a secret.

Umeko: Oh...that's fine.

Azuma: But I'll just say that...Wakako's just as real as you and I, Umeko. She's a girl like you. And she's not always as prideful as she may appear. ...Bear that in mind, maybe. She's...actually been through a lot.

I was a little taken aback. I mean, I always figured Wakako had to have her own challenges and difficulties in her life, like with everyone else. Even a celebrity like Shizuko hadn't been immune to that. But to hear this from Azuma…

_Is there really that much more to Wakako than meets the eye?_

I found myself thinking back to all my interactions with the girl. She'd always come off as a bit obnoxious, a little catty at times, and easily jealous. Was there a reason…?

…

[CG] Wakako's Confessional #3 [CG]

Wakako once again sat in her room, holding her camera up and posing for it.

Wakako: Hey, lovelies! It's time for more Tea Time with Wakako! I just wrapped up my first hot date with Azuma, and damn. I told y'all that Wakako Noguchi never fails to get her man.

She sighed a little, playing with her hair absent-mindedly.

Wakako: He was, unsurprisingly, the perfect gentleman throughout. Don't get me wrong, I love that about him, but...I can't deny I was hoping for a little more naughty action. He's one of those lawful good types. It's boys like Yoshihiki or Kenji who'd be a little wilder but obviously, there's no chance either of that'll happen. That being said, Azuma and I - we talked a lot. No hanky panky - I know: what a total BUMMER. He didn't even give me a proper kiss! But...I'm just glad I can put this behind me and set my mind at ease.

Wakako's normally girlish charm seemed to dissipate for a moment, as she stared off into the distance at something that only she could see. Then, she recovered quickly and replaced her mournful expression with a brilliant smile.

Wakako: But! At least now I can say I got to spend the better half of my evening with this group's resident beefcake! He's such a gentle giant! A huggable teddy bear! A heart as big as his body! So adorbs! And I guess, fine, I do owe Ichiro for this, no matter how unwilling he was to help me in the first place. But you know what? Now that I've put the issue of dating Azuma to rest, I think I need a new quest to occupy my time with, and Ichiro's curious case study might just be the intriguing new challenge I needed! I'll get back to you and tell you how it goes!

She blew a kiss at the screen and the recording shut itself off.

...

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

Leaving my cottage, the first person I bumped into was none other than…

Wakako: [playful] Hey Umeko! Good morning!

She took a deep breath of the frosty morning air and did a quick pirouette.

Umeko: I see you look pretty cheery. Good date last night?

Wakako: [happy] Yup! It was pretty great. Everything went...well, pretty much as I expected it to be. [bored] You know Azuma. Prim, proper, kind, gentlemanly...almost a little too civil, if you ask me.

Umeko: Wait, really?

Wakako: I wouldn't've minded a little more 'bad boy' action, if you know what I'm talking about.

_I don't want to know what she's talking about._

Wakako: [happy] Well, whatever! I'm just glad to have gotten at least one date with the resident hottie, and now I don't have to obsess over this anymore! [playful] He's such a gentleman, and a total sucker for romance. He'd make a lucky girl a fine husbando.

_Oh brother…_

We continued our walk to the Amphitheatre. There, I saw that Ichiro was already up, and slumped on one of the benches, messing around with the dirt in Charlie's pot. Looking up to see us arriving, he got up and made his way over.

Wakako: [happy] Long story short: It was so  _wonderful_! It was an amazing first date! Ahh! The memory of it still sends my heart aflutter…

_The thought of it still makes me want to throw up._

Ichiro walked up to the pair of us and stood before Wakako, looking irritated.

Wakako: [playful] Oh, hey doll! What's up?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Don't you look happy. Had fun last night?

Wakako: [bored] Not as much as I'd've liked, but…[happy] It was nice. I can't complain.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm not asking for a play-by-play. Point is, you got what you wanted from me, right? I hooked you up with your man, now will you leave me alone?

Wakako: [confused] Hm? About what?

Ichiro: [distressed] You damn well know!

_I still don't…_

Wakako: [laughing] Oh, I can't leave you alone just yet, you silly boy.

Ichiro: [angry] What? You...but you promised!

He looked crushed, and balled his hands up into fists as he glared daggers into Wakako's smug face.

Ichiro: [angry] Damn you, I should've known it wouldn't be that fucking easy to-

Wakako: [excited] I mean, after all, I've still got to help you with your problem!

Ichiro: [angry] -because you're a- [shocked] I...Wait...H-Huh? ...Wait...what are you saying?

Wakako: [playful] Well, come on! You helped me with the matters of the heart, so it's only fair I repay the favor! Did you really think I wouldn't? What, or do you not want my help?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I...I um...I'm not sure what you mean.

_...What does she mean, anyway?_

Wakako: [playful] Oh, don't play coy. You know  _exactly_ what I meant…

Ichiro: [distressed] Tch...what the heck do you have up your sleeve?

Wakako: [worried] No, seriously...you really helped me out. I know it wasn't your intention at first, but...it was really bugging me. And I...I'm not heartless. Okay? I'm serious. I want to pay you back.

_That's...a surprisingly nice gesture, coming from Wakako. Maybe...Azuma was right?_

She only seemed to be distressing him further.

Ichiro: [shocked] I...I don't...what are you…

Wakako: [happy] So...yeah...thanks again.

Ichiro: [embarrassed] I mean, I…[disappointed] *sigh* Look, to be perfectly honest...I really didn't do a whole lot.

Wakako: [thoughtful] Regardless, I owe you one. And should you need advice of your own, boy…[playful] You know where to find me. You won't regret it!

Ichiro still looked suspicious, like he expected her to burst into laughter and reveal she was just messing with him all along at any moment.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I...[confused] Um...thanks...I think.

Taro: [happy] Good m-morning!

Taro and Miyumi had arrived - Taro looking cheerful as always, Miyumi still a little depressed as she had been ever since Ms. Shortcake was lost.

It was still an odd picture to paint, even now, of Miyumi not carrying Ms. Shortcake around. I'd gotten so used to seeing her with that doll. Having Nico instead just didn't feel the same.

Ichiro stammered and cleared his throat as he avoided their gaze.

_Huh?_

Wakako rolled her eyes and pulled him aside as the other two sat down.

Taro: [confused] So...who's the cook for t-t-today?

Hanako: Wouldn't you like to know.

Hanako and Eizo were arriving, together too.

Hanako: Tough luck, Taro. Today's your day.

Eizo: [shocked] Have you done this before?

Taro: [nervous] Me, the chef? Heh...that's n-n-nerve-wracking.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] You trust Taro around an open flame? But he's so clumsy!

Hanako: He's still more reliable than you'd be.

Yoshihiki: [sad] Man, you women are ruthless.

More and more people were trickling in and soon, almost everyone was already present.

Taro: [thoughtful] I've read a bunch of c-cookbooks but I'm r-r-really no master...I might m-mess it up.

Fukumi: [excited] Yeah, let me instead! I've been dying to get back to the stov-

Eizo: [distressed] No, you will not! I'd rather have someone prone to causing an accidental explosion, than someone who'd be deliberately trying to  _start_ explosions!

Fukumi: [disappointed] Phooey. You're such a major killjoy, Eizo. Lighten up!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Careful, or he'll take that as his cue to revert to his 'tyrant' mode!

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh...shut up! You've...ngh...been warned not to use that word…

Taro: [disappointed] F-Fine. Most people have h-had to st-step up at some p-point, so I guess now's m-m-my turn…

Yoshihiki: [snide] I mean, I still haven't had a shot at being the cook. Is there a reason why it's taken so long to reach my turn?

Hanako: [annoyed] Maybe it's because we don't trust you enough to even have you on the roster.

Fukumi: [laughing] Yeah! You'd probably put bugs or spit or other gross things in our food!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Why, I would never! Look at me, I'm so innocent!

Taro: [nervous] C-Can someone c-come with me to get ingredients? [disappointed] I wasn't at all prepared th-this morning...

Ichiro: [worried] Y-Yeah...I guess I'll come with you.

Taro: [shocked] R-R-Really? Wow, thanks Ichiro!

Fukumi: [excited] Good for you, Ichiro! Look who's finally decided to be proactive for once.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Oh, shut your trap. [worried] Don't worry about being the cook, Taro. I'm sure...you'll be alright. I thought I'd be disastrous too, but...there's no point to senseless worrying, right?

Taro: [nervous] Y-Y-Yeah…[happy] Th-That's great advice, actually!

Ichiro: [nervous] Um...so shall we go to the market?

Before either boy could take a single step, we were greeted by a familiar high-pitched voice.

Monokuma: [angry] Not so fast!

Taro: [scared] Aggghhhhh!

Hanako: [annoyed] You again.

Wakako: [annoyed] Jeez! We never get any respite…

Mordecai: [disappointed] I suppose it was too much to hope we would not be visited again by the devil...he was bound to return eventually.

Monokuma: [annoyed] You know, I'm seriously beginning to get sick of you calling me a 'devil'...

Eizo: [annoyed] What do  _you_ want? Why are you back here? Come to torment us some more?

Monokuma: [angry] I'm here to complain! Complain, complain, complain! Whine, whine, whine!

Fukumi: [excited] He sounds just like Ichiro!

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Monokuma: Anyway, you guys and gals are being very BORING right now! Hello? I put the bracelets on you and everything! And yet...nothing! I've been waiting for days and no one's killed anyone!

Eizo: [annoyed] Of course. These bracelets are a weak motive. No one's going to kill just because they've been saddled with a partner.

Monokuma: It was supposed to complicate matters for you! You know,  _raise_ the stakes! But now, I've got another idea! It's time to add some personal motivation! Tell me: have you guys been missing your family and friends back home?

At those words, a silence fell over the rest of us, thick and foreboding. I felt a cold hand claw itself around my heart at the implications behind Monokuma's statement.

Taro: [shocked] Our...our f-f-family?

Monokuma: That's right! I'm sure you miss your beloved loved ones, don't you? Wouldn't you want to know how they're all doing?

Mordecai: [distressed] Wh-What...what trickery are you up to this time, devil?

Monokuma: No need to get so upset! I have a fun little invitation for all of you! Tonight, I'm going to be hosting a dance party!

Hanako: [annoyed] ...You're gonna do what now?

Monokuma: [laughing] You heard me! A Lovers' Dance, so to speak! Tonight, each and every one of you are invited to show up - with your partner - for a special dance party!

Ichiro: [angry] No way in  _hell_ am I okay with this.

Taro: [distressed] Y-Y-Yeah...wh-why are you h-hosting a d-d-dance party anyway? I-I-I c-c-can't dance!

Monokuma: [giggling] Maybe once you hear why this party's so special...you'll change your minds. I mean, it was mandatory to attend anyway, or I'd punish you, but perhaps a little extra motivation will drive that point home.

Eizo: [annoyed] Motivation…? ...What the hell are you plotting?

Monokuma: At tonight's party, the pair of lovers that gives me the best performance will receive a little reward - that being, photos of their family, friends and loved ones!

Miyumi: [shocked] R-Really? I...I get to see my family again?

Mordecai: [shocked] Is this true?

Monokuma: Yup! See? Aren't I so lovely and kind to give you a present like this? And all you have to do to earn it is show up at tonight's dance in the clothes I have provided for you and dance your little hearts out! You don't even have to kill anyone!

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] D-Dance…? We still have to dance?

Ichiro's face had actually turned green at this point.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I...I refuse.

Monokuma: Too bad! You don't get a say in the matter. Dance like crap for all I care - you just won't get those photos!

Ichiro: [annoyed] S-So what? I don't care about some dumb photos.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What? Ichiro, d-don't you miss your f-f-family?

Ichiro: [worried] I...um...of course I do, it's just...I don't…[annoyed] I don't dance.

Taro: [thoughtful] I d-d-don't either, b-but if it's just t-t-to get those photos….then I'll d-d-do it. It c-can't be th-that bad…r-right? [happy] I'm s-s-sure y-you'll be fine!

Ichiro: [annoyed] That's what you-

Catching sight of Taro's encouraging expression, Ichiro faltered, and sighed, twiddling his thumbs absent-mindedly.

Ichiro: [worried] I mean...yeah, sure...whatever you say.

Monokuma: Only the best pair will get to hear about their loved ones! I'm sure you're all craving to know how they're all holding up without you!

Wakako: [shocked] So...we have to do this as a pair?

Monokuma: Yup! And only with your assigned partners. [angry] I know what you're thinking, Wakako. No switching!

Wakako: [disappointed] Foiled again...

Hanako: [annoyed] ...There's something fishy about all this.

Monokuma: [confused] Wha wha? Fishy? Well, I did have fish for breakfast this morning, so maybe…

Hanako: [annoyed] That's not what I meant, and you know it.

Monokuma: Be suspicious all you like! You still can't change the fact that you're gonna have to report to the party tonight! We'll have it at the Village Square, by the fountain in the East Sector! Be there...or be square! Upupupupu...get it?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yeah, we're rolling on the floor laughing. Now get the fuck out of here.

Monokuma skipped away.

Eizo: [annoyed] Hanako's not wrong. There's no way Monokuma hasn't got something up his sleeve with this…

Fukumi: [worried] Aw, maybe he really is just hosting something fun for the sake of it! Lighten up! I mean...it sounds fun to me.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Of course  _you_ would think that.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Regardless, Monokuma's not presenting us with a choice here. We're gonna have to attend…

Hanako: I guess we'll play along with this song-and-dance routine for now. But...I don't know...stay on your guard tonight. [annoyed] I don't trust anything Monokuma organizes. This could be a trap somehow, like with the Tunnel of Love.

_A dance party…_

_I suppose it doesn't sound awful. It...might actually turn out kinda fun. That being said...Monokuma would never do something like this out of the kindness of his cold heart._

_What is he up to?_

The day was over before I realized it. Back in my cottage, I found that Monokuma had left a new velvet dress for me, out on my bed, for me to wear to his party tonight.

Deciding that the situation couldn't get any more ridiculous than it already was, I decided to suck it up and put it on.

Taro greeted me at my door when I was ready, dressed in a baby suit that must've been left out for him as well, as cheery as always despite the odd circumstances.

Taro: [happy] H-Hey, Umeko! You look g-g-good!

Umeko: Thanks...I think.

Taro: [confused] Not used to w-wearing dr-dresses?

Umeko: Well, I wouldn't remember even if I wasn't, right? Haha...but yeah, I guess I'm just not used to them. All I've worn since waking up here has been my same old outfit.

Taro: [happy] Y-Yeah, me t-t-too. Bit st-strange, isn't it?

Umeko: Anyway, you cleaned up pretty well yourself.

Taro: [happy] Th-Th-Thanks! [thoughtful] I d-d-don't go to p-parties or d-d-dances often...o-or at all, actually...s-so...I w-wouldn't have known what to w-w-wear if Monokuma hadn't l-left this for me…

Umeko: Have the others already gone to the fountain at Village Square?

Taro: [thoughtful] I th-think so, for the m-most part. M-M-Miyumi told me to w-wait for her though...and would you l-like to wait for Azuma t-t-too?

Umeko: Azuma? Why?

Taro: [playful] Oh...I j-just naturally assumed the tw-two of you would want to h-head there t-t-together...the two of you have been r-r-really close this whole time anyway…

_Huh...I guess it is true that me and Azuma have hung out a lot. We share things about the group and our experiences a lot with one another, but it never really occurred to me how obvious that was to the others. From the way Taro's saying it, it sounds like it's no secret to the rest of the class how close me and Azuma are._

Taro and I made our way to Miyumi's cottage, where she was waiting, talking with Azuma; both of them were dressed in their respective outfits. I tried to avoid staring too much when Azuma turned his gaze onto me.

_...He looks so fresh in that suit._

Azuma: [happy] Hey. That dress looks good on you.

Umeko: T-Thanks. You look alright as well.

I couldn't keep my voice from cracking, try as I might. Knowing I was blushing, I pretended to look away at something very important in the distance.

_Why do I always try so hard to act casual around him, and why does it always backfire? First it was the whole 'date' thing, and now this…_

_It's not even like he's trying to make me nervous. I just am! Ugh. I hate that I act like this around him sometimes..._

Miyumi and Taro were talking too. I noticed that, for some bizarre reason, Miyumi had given Nico his own little tuxedo too - one that she must have stitched up earlier in the day.

Miyumi: [as Nico] I'm so excited! I've never been to a dance before! I just wish Ms. Shortcake was here too…

Miyumi's voice for Nico trailed off as she sighed.

Miyumi: [worried] I'm still kinda w-worried about what Monokuma might have in store, but…[happy] I have to say, I can't help but be a little excited! I've never officially been to a dance party before.

Taro: [happy] R-Really? M-Me neither!

_Who would have guessed._

Wakako: [excited] Ah! Azuma! I'm so happy to have caught you!

Wakako and Ichiro had arrived too, and Wakako looked positively stoked to see Azuma. The dress she was wearing was the same as mine and Miyumi's, except for some reason, her neckline seemed to be much lower. Whether that was because of Wakako's own doing, or because Monokuma wanted to see more of Wakako's cleavage, was anyone's guess.

Wakako: [playful] You're dashingly handsome, as always, I see.

Azuma: [embarrassed] Heh...thank you.

She ran a hand up and down his arm, fussing over his hair with her other. Beside her, Ichiro had his hands shoved in his pockets, looking incredibly unhappy to be there.

Umeko: Heh...you don't look pleased about something.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Har har.

Wakako noted his sour response and playfully nudged him in the ribs, to which he winced in irritation.

Wakako: [playful] Come on, Ichiro, play nice! Remember what we talked about?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Hmph…

For some reason, I noticed Ichiro kept glancing over to Miyumi and Taro, like he couldn't keep his eyes off them. Without addressing anyone in particular, he shrugged.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] You guys look...good. I guess.

Miyumi: [happy] Heehee...th-thank you, Ichiro.

Taro: [happy] Y-Yeah, thanks! You look great t-too! [shocked] I'm s-s-surprised. Y-You don't usually c-c-c-compliment people often…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Y-Yeah? Well, don't start thinking this'll be a regular thing or anything…

With nothing left to be said, the six of us decided to head down to join the others in the East Sector; Wakako clinging onto Azuma every step of the way, although for once, he didn't seem to mind as much.

Evening was settling in, and the sun was about halfway gone. We found that everyone else had already gathered there by the time we arrived, and Monokuma too was waiting for us, perched on the edge of the fountain.

Monokuma: You're late!

Wakako: [annoyed] Yeah, well, we're here now, aren't we?

Monokuma had even set out a small table of refreshments for us, although the punch bowl was sculpted in the shape of his head, and the snacks were all Monokuma-themed too, effectively killing my appetite.

Monokuma: Good to see you all at least put on your outfits like I wanted you to! I was worried that one of you would've chosen not to. Then this dance party would be ruined because of that one disobedient person, who I would then have had to punish!

He was looking directly at Ichiro, and the latter noticed.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Sue me.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Wow, Wakako. [snide] I didn't think it was possible for your rack to look even larger than it always did, but that dress is working wonders!

Wakako very pointedly ignored his comment.

Eizo: So, is that all of us?

Hanako did a quick head count and nodded.

Eizo: [annoyed] Welp, you've got us all here. So, what is it you want from us, Monokuma?

Samira: [annoyed] Yeah, I took time off working on my murals to attend your dumb party. It's not like any of us are in the mood for partying anyway.

Monokuma: Aw, don't be like that! This'll be fun! Just remember what's in it for you at the end of it, and I'm sure your tune'll change!

Wakako: [nervous] Just to ask again...to make sure...we can't switch dance partners, can we?

Monokuma: Don't even think about it, missy! Adultery and infidelity are big 'no-no's in my book!

Wakako: [disappointed] Hmph.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Do you really want to hook your claws into Azuma that badly, or are you just that terrified of having Ichiro as your dance partner?

Azuma: [nervous] Umm…

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...I wouldn't blame her.

Wakako: [disappointed] No, it's not that. Fine, I guess I'll make it work.

Monokuma: Excellent! Now, all good parties has to have good music! Hanako, you're part of a band.

Hanako: ...Indeed.

Monokuma: In that case, why don't you pick the music for tonight?

Hanako: [annoyed] No.

Monokuma: [distressed] Uwah! Well then...that was brusque. Fine...I'll just choose the music for you! Just remember that the best pair of dancers will get to learn information about what's going on with their loved ones, so you better gosh darn impress me tonight! I'm sure you all miss them dearly, so...bear that in mind when you're grooving to the beat!

Miyumi: [sad] I can't exactly enjoy a dance when I'm thinking of my family…

Taro: [worried] Y-Yeah...the added pressure really isn't easing my nerves…

Monokuma: Oh, for crying out loud, just dance already! Fukumi and Mordecai, you're up first!

Fukumi: [excited] Yeah! Alright! Rock on, baby!

Fittingly, the music Monokuma put on for the both of them was loud and energetic - a perfect fit for Fukumi.

What followed could only be described as a frenzied, maniacal attempt at moshing as Fukumi and Mordecai took the floor, barreling into one another, splashing into the fountain, knocking over the table of food (good riddance) and very nearly trampling over Monokuma several times.

Monokuma: [distressed] Hey! W-Watch it!

Fukumi: [excited] What's that? I can't hear you! Yo, Mordecai! Bet you can't spin on your head as much as I can!

Mordecai: [shocked] On your head?! Is that a challenge?

Monokuma: [annoyed] Everything's a challenge with you two! Alright, that's enough of that! Next!

Eizo, looking awkward, led Miyumi out onto the floor, who looked even more nervous than he did.

Miyumi: [nervous] U-U-Umm...I've...n-n-never d-d-danced pr-properly before…

Miyumi was shivering so much, she looked like a phone set to 'Vibrate'.

Eizo: [nervous] H-Hey, no need to be nervous. Look, we'll just...take it slow, alright?

Gently, he held out a hand for her to take and she took it gratefully. Slowly, they swayed to the music, which was playing at a considerably slower pace, with Eizo being very careful with Miyumi every step of the way.

Eizo: [happy] See? Everything's fine.

Miyumi: [happy] Hee hee...I guess. Th-Thanks...

Yoshihiki: [snide] You're lucky it was Eizo with you this time. Imagine if you had to dance with him while he was in tyrant-mode!

Then, it was Wakako's and Ichiro's turn.

Neither of them looked particularly pleased about it. I caught Wakako giving Azuma one last wistful glance before taking the floor.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Can't believe I'm actually doing this crap...

Fukumi: [playful] Lighten up, Ichiro! Try to have fun! You should really stop looking so annoyed all the time, it's not a good look for you. Seriously! Come on, show me a smile…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Would you stop bugging me? It's bad enough I'm getting dragged into this fiasco without you yapping away in my ear.

_Fukumi - the eternal optimist, and Ichiro - the eternal pessimist. Almost all of their exchanges end with him snapping at her for trying to cheer him up and get him to be more involved with the rest of us._

Ichiro: [annoyed] *grumble grumble* Let's just get this over with already. *grumble* [embarrassed] This is so fucking dumb...

Wakako: [worried] …

For some reason, Wakako looked troubled at Ichiro's response.

When the music started, Ichiro barely started moving, but Wakako put on a winning smile and forced him to move alongside her. Soon enough, though, the smile began to drop off with each time Ichiro trampled on her feet.

Wakako: [annoyed] Yowch! Ichiro!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Sorry! It's hard to do this without looking down, you know!

Wakako: Okay. Now, spin me.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Say what now?

Wakako: [happy] Go on. Spin me around.

Begrudgingly, Ichiro complied and Wakako twirled in a graceful circle around him.

Then without warning, Wakako stooped down and grabbed Ichiro's legs, startling him as she tried to get him to fall back against her.

Ichiro: [shocked] H-Hey! Stop! What do you think you're doing?!

Wakako: [distressed] Lifting you, of course!

With a pained grunt, Wakako tried to hook one arm underneath his legs and the other beneath his back, in a perhaps foolish attempt to carry him bridal-style.

Wakako: [distressed] I can do this, Azuma! I can do it! Just watch me! I'm going to do it!

Azuma: [shocked] Um...Wakako?

Wakako: [excited] You're gonna be so impressed by this! I'm not just hot and attractive - I can be strong too! Watch!

Ichiro: [laughing] St-Stop it! You're gonna drop me!

Wakako: [shocked] Did...did you just laugh?

Ichiro: [annoyed] N-No! No, I didn't.

Wakako: [excited] You totally just did! I actually made you smile! [happy] I don't think I've ever even really seen you crack a proper grin since the first day we arrived here…

Ichiro: [annoyed] I told you, I didn't laugh! Or smile! [uncomfortable] J-Just put me down, please…

Wakako: [playful] Okay, okay...whatever you say…[accusatory] But just let it be known, people! I made the grumpiest guy here laugh! Me! Not you!

Hanako and Yoshihiki took the stage next.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Woo! Finally, a chance to let loose!

When the music began, Hanako, who I had expected to be aloof as usual, surprised me by jumping straight into it. Completely ignoring Yoshihiki, she elbowed him out of the way, and hit the floor.

Fukumi: [shocked] Whoa! Hanako?

Hanako's body was a flurry of movement, but her actions and gyrations were all perfectly synchronised with one another. There was no ounce of hesitation or uncertainty in her as she moved with grace and ease, barely taking any notice of Yoshihiki trying to join her from the sidelines.

When it was over, Hanako had barely broken a sweat, and shrugged nonchalantly at our nonplussed reactions.

Eizo: [nervous] W-Wow...that was...impressive, Hanako.

Wakako: [thoughtful] Huh. Not bad, Hanako. You're usually so stiff all the time, I didn't think you had that in you.

Hanako: [annoyed] Hmph. I work in the music industry. I've obviously had to dance at some point before, right?

Wakako: [playful] Still, you never struck me as the party or the dance-floor type, but you had some sweet moves there!

Eizo: [happy] Yeah, that was...really cool to watch.

Hanako blinked, and very pointedly glanced away from him. I caught the noticeable pink tinge in her cheeks.

Hanako: [embarrassed] It was nothing.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hey! What about me?!

Then at last, it was Azuma's and Samira's turn.

Samira: [annoyed] Ugh. Look, don't get mad at me when I step on your toes or anything, Azuma. Dancing's never really been my thing.

Azuma: [happy] Heh. Don't worry about it.

They began to do a slow dance to a romantic song Monokuma put on. Despite her warnings about her dancing skills, Samira...was surprisingly good. She wasn't terribly graceful with her dancing, but...it was obvious she had done it before, dancing not 'being her thing'-be damned. And whenever it seemed like she was about to step on Azuma's toes, he quickly maneuvered his feet away from her.

Samira: [worried] Hey, you're...surprisingly good at this. I haven't stepped on you once. You're really good on your feet.

Azuma: I could say the same of you. I can tell you've taken lessons.

Samira: [annoyed] ...You can tell? It's not like I  _wanted_ to take those lessons, I just...never mind.

As the song came to a close, Azuma - to Samira's surprise - lowered her in a graceful dip and let the two of them linger in the intimate pose for as long as it took the music to fully die out.

I could almost feel Wakako's blood boiling as she seethed quietly next to Ichiro, watching it all play out.

Wakako: [angry] Okay, okay, the music's finished! You can stop now!

Samira: [embarrassed] A-Ah, right…

She quickly straightened up as Azuma smiled and let her go.

Samira: [embarrassed] Ahem. That was...not bad. You're a good dancer.

Azuma: [happy] Thank you. I aim to please, and you're definitely not bad yourself.

Monokuma: Alrighty then! That was quite a display of both excellent and abysmal dancing! I just can't seem to decide which one of your pairs I should award with the win! So in that case...I guess I'll just declare ALL of you the winners!

Samira: [annoyed] What? You can do that?

Monokuma: Of course I can! And so...here's the reward you were all promised! *panting* If threatening you people won't get you to buck up and start butchering each other, maybe blackmailing you with your precious friends and family will be a better idea! On that note, here you all go!

From behind his back, Monokuma produced eleven sealed brown envelopes and tossed them into the air. They flew high up and dropped to the floor in a heap, where everyone scrambled to grab one - each envelope had one person's name on it.

I looked around but realized something: I was the only one who didn't have an envelope.

Monokuma: Too bad for you, Umeko! You don't remember your family at all! So I guess I can't blackmail you with them! Hey, actually...that might be more of a good thing than bad!

I ignored him. I was more concerned for the rest of my friends. Everyone had opened their respective envelopes and were looking at its contents with varied reactions.

Mordecai: [shocked] This...this is…

Fukumi: [distressed] No…

Taro: [in tears] ...This...can't be…

Miyumi: [in tears] Nooooo!

Samira: [shocked] Wh-What? [angry] You...you son-of-a-bitch!

There were pictures in each envelope, and everyone was rifling through theirs.

Yoshihiki: [bored] ...Hm.

Hanako: [annoyed] …

Eizo: [shocked] Huh? [scared] Wh-What…? It...it's not possible...how?

Samira: [angry] What's the meaning of this?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...upupupupu...you like them?

Azuma: [sad] How...did you manage to take these pictures?

Monokuma: [laughing] Ahahahaha! I have my ways…

Miyumi: [in tears] Why? Why do you keep tormenting us? I just want to go home!

Monokuma: [giggling] Oh? Is that so, Miyumi? Then, the solution is simple! [angry] KILL SOMEONE ALREADY!

Cackling to himself, Monokuma pranced off, leaving me standing, alone, the only person without an envelope, as my fellow classmates stared at the pictures they'd been given with different faces of shock, horror and disbelief etched onto their frightened faces.

Surviving Students: 12  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but make Ichiro more and more tsundere with each chapter...


	24. Chapter 3: Till Death Do Us Part, Daily Life - Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko‘s thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]
> 
> Randomized FTEs: Miyumi / Yoshihiki

Hanako was the first to recover. Putting her pictures away with an expressionless look on her face, she straightened up and looked around at everyone.

Hanako: Everyone, stop. Put those pictures away.

Miyumi: [distressed] How can you b-be so c-c-calm about this? I can't just i-ignore this!

Ichiro: [annoyed] These are obviously faked, or doctored. They can't be real.

Fukumi: [disappointed] They look pretty real to me…

Eizo: [distressed] I don't understand...how did Monokuma do this?

Hanako: Monokuma has given us these pictures, purposely to get under our skin. You cannot give him the satisfaction of knowing he succeeded.

Taro: [sad] …

Mordecai: [worried] …

Azuma: [worried] ...

Yoshihiki: [bored] What's the big deal? They're just a bunch of dumb photos.

Yawning, he slipped his set of photographs back into his envelope.

Miyumi: [shocked] How are you so calm about this? Aren't you worried for your family at all?

Yoshihiki: [bored] Not particularly. I've not really cared much for them and they don't either for me. What happens to them is none of my concern.

Taro: [shocked] H-How… [accusatory] How c-c-can you say such a h-horrible thing?! What is w-w-wrong with you? You would let your f-family die?

Yoshihiki: [snide] What's wrong with me?

Taro: [sad] I would n-n-never wish such a thing upon my p-parents…[angry] How can you b-be so c-c-cruel?

Hanako: [annoyed] Calm down. There's no use to fighting. This is just what Monokuma wants. Remember: the whole reason he gave us these photos is to use them as another motivation to kill, which only gives us all the more reason for us not to give in.

Eizo seemed to come to his senses a little and nodded.

Eizo: [worried] Yes...Hanako's right. This...I know how distressing some of those images must be to some of you, but...remember, it's all just Monokuma's devious plan. We can't give in to the temptation. [sad] We can't...we can't kill again. We can't let it happen a third time.

Umeko: Um...what...what kind of pictures did he show you?

I almost regretted the question as soon as it slipped out of my mouth. Several people froze up, looking apprehensive. Others threatened to burst into tears again.

Miyumi: [scared] Eep…

Azuma: [worried] ...Here. You can take a look at mine.

Azuma calmly handed me his photos. I took them, and glanced through them quickly.

The first photo was that of a boy with spiky lime-green hair, lying unconscious in the back of a strange van. His hands and feet were tied together, and his mouth taped shut.

Azuma: [worried] That's my friend...he's a fellow spy from my team. I haven't seen him since I left for Hope's Peak, and evidently, in the year that followed.

The caption underneath the photo read: "Want to know what happened to your good friend Wasabi? Kill someone and you'll get your answers! Upupu!"

The second photo was of Azuma, standing amongst a group of strangers. I recognized Wasabi among them, his arm around Azuma's shoulders.

Every person in the photograph had red Xs drawn over their eyes.

"Uh oh! Looks like your friends are in trouble! You know how to save them? By KILLING SOMEONE and GETTING OUT OF HERE! So what are you waiting for, bozo? Upupu...upupupupu!"

I didn't bother looking at the rest of the photos and stuffed them back into Azuma's hands.

Umeko: I...I'm sorry.

Wakako: [worried] Could...he really have done it? Can he...really hurt our family and friends if we don't...play along?

Eizo: [worried] He wouldn't...there's no way he would!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Why not? He's already gone this far, locking us up and making us kill each other. Who's to say he wouldn't put our loved ones in jeopardy as well?

Taro: [angry] St-Stop it! D-D-Don't say that!

Taro clamped his hands over his ears and shook his head furiously. Miyumi had huddled into a ball by herself and was caressing Nico's wooden face.

Ichiro: Taro-

Taro: [angry] Sh-Shut up! He w-wouldn't hurt them! He can't!

Ichiro: [shocked] I-

Fukumi: [shocked] Isn't there anything we can do to save them? We can't just sit idly by while they could be in danger!

Eizo: [worried] But we've looked all over. There's no way out of this village. All we can do is…

Yoshihiki: [snide] Wait for a rescue team that's never coming?

Eizo: [angry] It'll come! It has to!

Yoshihiki: [bored] Dude, it's been weeks. If help was coming our way...it would've come by now. Face it...nobody's coming to rescue us. Whatever he did, and however he did it...Monokuma found a way to make sure we were completely cut off from the outside world. And anyone who says otherwise is delusional.

I didn't want to believe his words. But I could see the effect they were having on everyone else. People looked depressed, hopeless...full of...despair.

Ichiro: [worried] I can't believe I'm saying it, but...Yoshihiki's got a point.

Taro: [angry] I won't believe that! I w-w-won't lose hope!

Ichiro wilted a little under Taro's angry gaze.

Ichiro: [sad] Actually...forget I said anything.

Wakako: [sad] What's the point to arguing about this? It won't solve anything.

Eizo: [shocked] That's...surprisingly sensible of you, Wakako.

Wakako: [annoyed] Uh, duh! Of course it is! I'm, like, the most sensible person I know!

Eizo: [disappointed] ...Never mind. Anyway...she's right. If we continue to let Monokuma manipulate us like this...he's winning. The best way we can stay strong and rebel against him...is by not giving him what he wants. Which means…[annoyed] No giving in. We prevent another murder from ever happening.

Miyumi: [scared] Erp...I d-don't want to spend the r-rest of my life in here...not kn-knowing what's happened to my family…

Hanako: [annoyed] You think your family would want you to become a murderer for them? Do any of you think that any of your families would want that?

Miyumi: [scared] Eep! I w-would n-n-never kill anyone…

Wakako: [annoyed] Yeah! That's crazy talk!

Yoshihiki: [playful] I mean...I might.

Samira: [annoyed] Are you for real?

Ichiro: [bored] I mean...we've already had two people commit murder…

Mordecai: To give in to temptation would be a show of weakness and I…[snide] I am not weak! I am strong!

Eizo: That's right. As a matter of fact, you know what - everyone, why don't you hand your envelopes over to me? I'll burn them. Our families would want us to stay strong and not be tempted by...well, the devil.

Mordecai: [excited] Devil!

Eizo: [uncomfortable] Ahem...yes. So, pictures please?

Everyone handed their envelopes over to Eizo. Well, almost everyone.

Taro: [nervous] I...um...I'd rather h-hold onto mine…[sad] They're...all I've g-g-got left to r-remind me of my parents…

Miyumi: [sad] I don't want to g-give up mine either…

Hanako: Those pictures only serve as a negative reminder of our families. It's not good to hold onto them. It's unhealthy. Give them up, and let's put this behind us and forget Monokuma ever gave us such a motive.

Taro: [worried] Well…[disappointed] Alright…

The two of them begrudgingly handed over their envelopes.

Eizo: I'm going to go burn these.

He made a move to leave, but the stack of envelopes tipped over in his hands and were sent flying to the floor. A couple of them spilled their contents out onto the snow, with a few photos landing by my feet.

Eizo: [shocked] Ah, crap. Could you help me pick these up?

I picked up one of the photos near me. It was...Samira.

She was...standing atop a roof, by a rooftop billboard. Hanging out over the edge, she held onto the billboard's structure with one hand, stretching her other hand out into the air, like she was pretending to reach out for something. She didn't have her hair dyed yet and she looked different. She was...smiling. It was the happiest I'd seen her. And next to her...was a boy.

He looked muscular and strong, kind of like Azuma, and similar to Azuma, he had the same kind, gentle look in his eyes. Yet, the boy next to Samira had multiple tattoos on his skin, on his neck and arms and biceps.

Whoa. Is this...Samira's...boyfriend?

The tattooed boy had his arm around Samira and was smiling at her.

Eizo: I'll just take that back.

Eizo had scooped up the rest of the photos and moved to grab Samira's from me. He took a look at it in his hands and laughed a little.

Eizo: [happy] Heh. Wow, Wakako. I had no idea you were into guys with tattoos.

Wakako: [confused] Huh? ...What are you talking about?

Eizo: Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to look at your picture by accident. It was just a glance.

...Wait a second.

Wakako: [confused] My photo? What do you mean, Eizo?

Eizo: [nervous] I...oh, uh, never mind. I was just talking out of my ass. Uh, if you'll excuse me…

Samira: [annoyed] Tattoos? Why are you talking about tattoos?

Eizo: [nervous] Um...I…

Umeko: You're joking. How long?

Eizo: [shocked] What?

Umeko: How long have you been awake?

Everyone else turned their bewildered gazes to Eizo - or at least, who we'd all thought was Eizo up til this point.

Eizo: [confused] Huh? I've been awake since I got out of bed this morning, Umeko. What are you talking about? Are you alright? Do you have a fever, Umeko?

Umeko: Spare me the nonsense, Eisuke. What's the password?

Eizo: [nervous] Heh...um...what?

Umeko: You know what I'm talking about.

Eizo: [nervous] Um… 'open sesame'?

The truth became abundantly clear then. Hanako put her hands on her hips and stared Eisuke down.

Hanako: [annoyed] When did you resurface?

Eisuke laughed, and it was then that he dropped the act.

Eisuke: [playful] Aw, damn! And I was doing so well too! I thought I was doing a good job pretending to be ole' Mr. Fussypants for once.

Taro: [shocked] S-S-Seriously? That was Eisuke we were t-talking to the whole t-t-time?

Eisuke: [playful] I believe a certain someone summoned me?

We all turned to Yoshihiki, who shrugged.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, don't blame me for using his trigger word earlier. I thought Eizo had been working on controlling his reappearances, even against that. Clearly, he's not mastered it just yet.

Eisuke: [playful] Granted, Eizo was probably too tired from last night to stop me from appearing today, so I took advantage of his momentary weakness.

Taro: [confused] L-Last night…?

Fukumi: [nervous] Th-That's not good, is it? We didn't even realize he wasn't really Eizo until now! He was pretending to be Eizo for almost ten minutes and none of us were any the wiser!

Eisuke: [crazed] You guys should be grateful about it too! The real Mr. Fussypants would've flipped out if he saw his picture for realsies!

He held up Eizo's photo. I saw an older man I didn't recognize, slumped over in an office chair, eyes closed. The caption underneath it read: "Oh boy! It sure would suck if anything were to happen to dear old Daddy now, wouldn't it? Want to find out more? KILL SOMEONE and you'll get your answers!"

Fukumi: [shocked] Umeko, how'd you know it wasn't really him?

Umeko: He saw a picture of Samira and mistook her for Wakako.

Samira: [shocked] What?

Eisuke: [snide] Can you blame me? You're not wearing your usual clothes in this, Samira. And you don't have those idiotic highlights in your hair yet. Plus, there's a man in the picture with you. I thought that meant for sure it had to be Tits McGee in the photo.

Wakako: [shocked] Tits Mc- [bored] Actually, wait, never mind, that nickname fits.

Samira: [annoyed] What does a man being in my picture have anything to do with it not being me?

Eisuke: [confused] Well, I mean, an aggressive tomboy like you has to be a lesbian, right?

Samira: [angry] You punk bitch!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Whoa! I feel like we're learning so much about Samira now! Tell us more, Eisuke!

Azuma stepped in front of Samira as she took a threatening step towards Eisuke, and held up his hands in a soothing gesture.

Azuma: [worried] Calm down. There's no need to get violent. It's not worth it.

Samira: [angry] Grr...one of these days, I swear I'll lose it…

Fukumi: [happy] Phew! It's a good thing we at least had the password to prove that Eizo wasn't in control!

Hanako: [annoyed] It's still worrying.

Hanako turned her stern gaze to the cheeky Eisuke, who grinned innocently back at her.

Hanako: [annoyed] What was your goal in staying hidden?

Eisuke: [playful] Well, I'm betting these pictures have all kind of dirt on you guys. I was gonna bring them home with me! Just imagine all the juicy things I could learn about who Monokuma has on all of you as leverage!

Hanako: [annoyed] How did you learn to disguise yourself as Eizo so well? You're not usually trying so hard to act like him.

Eisuke: [playful] Well, a little birdie told me the other night that I wasn't doing a terribly good job of hiding myself…

I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

If he clarifies about what he means...he could give away to the whole group about me being awake last night, and then the truth about the night shifts we've implemented…

Hanako: [shocked] A… 'little birdie'? Who told you about-

Umeko: What does it matter? You still shouldn't have been doing that.

The others' gazes swivelled to me. My eyes met Eisuke's mischievous ones and I realized I'd made a terrible mistake, drawing attention to myself. Coughing, I tried to think of a way to divert it away from me when-

Azuma: [annoyed] I think this means we need to have stronger countermeasures to protect against...future transgressions.

Azuma stepped up, literally standing in front of me, and folded his arms, shooting Eisuke a cold look, to which the latter returned a devious smile.

Fukumi: [confused] Well I think the password still works, right? Unless you're saying we should ask if he knows it every time we have a conversation with Eizo, just to test…

Wakako: [distressed] That sounds hella tedious.

Azuma: [worried] If it's the only way we can verify Eizo's identity each time, however...it might be for the best.

Wakako: [excited] That's just what I was gonna say!

Hanako ignored her and moved to snatch the envelopes right back from Eisuke's grasp.

Hanako: I'm going to hold onto these, and we'll burn them in public at the Amphitheatre - tomorrow, before breakfast.

Taro: [sad] It's n-n-not going to be e-e-easy to just p-pretend we didn't see them...

Miyumi: [sad] I'm going to be worried sick all night...

For some odd reason, I almost felt a little guilty.

I'm the only one in the group who never got an envelope. I don't remember any family or friends I'd be worrying over whereas everyone else...is in despair over their own loved ones.

Well...almost everyone.

I was already an outcast in the group by being the only person who couldn't remember her own talent or past. Now, this would only make my isolation more pronounced.

I was concerned for the others. Dealing with the Killing Game and our last two incidents had been hard enough, even for the best of us. Throwing in this new, emotional aspect, would only greaten the load on everyone's shoulders. I was scared someone would eventually snap.

From petty motives like a fly infestation, to manipulating us into believing our lives were in danger from a bloodthirsty beast, to threatening my classmates' family and friends...there was no doubt.

Monokuma was escalating. And it was only going to get worse and worse the longer the Killing Game went on.

Yoshihiki's snarky words rang once more in my head.

[[flashback]]

Yoshihiki: [snide] If help was coming our way...it would've come by now. Face it...nobody's coming to rescue us. Whatever he did, and however he did it...Monokuma found a way to make sure we were completely cut off from the outside world. And anyone who says otherwise is delusional.

[[end: flashback :end]]

The looks on everyone's faces...no one wanted to believe it, or admit it out loud, but after all we'd been through and the persistent lack of any contact from the outside world...I could tell people agreed with Yoshihiki.

Perhaps most of us had held onto whatever fragile bits of hope we still had early on in the Killing Game's earliest stages. Before we'd been exposed to the deaths of four of our classmates.

But now...that hope was slipping away, replaced by our cruel reality slapping us in the face, forcing us to accept it as the cold hard truth.

No one was coming. We were on our own.

I was startled out of the depressing downward spiral my thoughts had taken by a sudden soft sniffling. Miyumi was dabbing at her eyes with the hem of her sleeve, Nico dangling limply from her hands.

Miyumi: [distressed] It's not fair! No matter how hard we try to make life normal again, we can't have just one day of peace! There's no way out of this nightmare!

Mordecai: [disappointed] It does not do any good to bemoan the situation…

Miyumi: [distressed] Even though he's the stuffed animal, it's like we're the ones who are his...his...puppets!

She bounced Nico and Dr. Creeper around in her hands for emphasis.

Miyumi: [sad] He's got so much control over us and at the end of the day, we're powerless to do anything against him!

Umeko: That's not true. He can do all of this but he can't force us to kill. He can't put the knife in our hands and make us do it. We just gotta keep resisting and not give in to what he wants.

Miyumi: [sad] He's done it twice already. I...I wouldn't put it past him.

Miyumi sounded so defeated that I was left at a complete loss for words on how to console her. To my surprise, of all people to come and comfort her…

Wakako: [happy] Come on, Miyumi! Buck up! Here, I know what'll cheer you up! Drop by my place later. I think it's time for a little 'girl time'!

Miyumi: [nervous] ...G-G-Girl time?

Wakako walked next to Miyumi and put an arm around her. Miyumi jumped a little, looking surprised.

Wakako: [excited] Girl time! Exactly! You need an extreme makeover to take your mind off your troubles, and I know just the thing!

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] I...um...I don't know about that...I'm used to my dr-dresses…

Wakako: [laughing] Nonsense! Besides, I haven't had a gal pal to glam up with in ages! You'll do just fine! Oh, and, of course, it'll distract you from whatever's bugging you. Come on! It'll be fun!

Miyumi looked like it would be anything but fun for her.

Wakako: [playful] Wouldn't you want to catch Taro's eye?

Miyumi: [shocked] W-What?

Wakako: [playful] You'll never do it in that same old dreary dress of yours that you wear everyday. You need to look hip! Hot! Snazzy!

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] Ngh…! St-Stop! Okay! I'll c-come drop by later…

Wakako: [excited] That's the spirit! You can squeeze into a confessional while you're at it.

Wakako's reality show habits are getting stronger. What's next? Is she going to call Monokuma our 'host'? Look for a live studio audience?

With nothing left to do, I decided to head back home for the night.

...

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

...

When I left my cottage the next morning, I heard a door shut next to me. Turning, I saw two girls standing by Wakako's door. One was, obviously, Wakako. And the other…

Umeko: M-Miyumi…? Is...is that you?

I was...stunned. Miyumi looked almost nothing like she used to.

Miyumi: [nervous] Heh...hi Umeko. So...what do you th-think?

Under Wakako's care, Miyumi had ditched her usual fluffy ball gown for a light blue spaghetti top, slender white pants and embellished gray sandals. Without the large gown getting in the way, I could actually see how skinny Miyumi was for once. She hugged her arms a little shyly, almost embarrassed, looking self-conscious, but in a cute fashion.

Wakako had also fixed Miyumi's hair. Wakako had undone Miyumi's hairclips and ribbons and straightened her curly pink hair so it fell down over her shoulders. Miyumi had always been very feminine and girly before but now she looked...strangely attractive.

Wakako: [snide] I've brought out the woman hiding inside our precious Miyumi.

Miyumi: [shocked] D-Did you have to say it like that?

Umeko: You...you look...great! You...actually look like a...teenage girl now. Oh, but, I um...I didn't mean that in an insulting way!

Miyumi: [nervous] Oh, hehe...it's okay. I get what you meant.

Umeko: It's just...the dress always made you look a little like a fairy princess, of sorts...now, you...look completely different! That's...almost crazy to see you like that. Damn, Wakako. I gotta say...I'm impressed.

Wakako: [snide] What can I say? I'm very in-touch with my...feminine side. I know exactly how to make a girl look hot, and every little detail that turns a guy on.

Okay, that last bit wasn't necessary. Especially if that's what Wakako had in mind when she dolled Miyumi up like this…

Still...at least this really does seem to have cheered Miyumi up.

Wakako: [excited] Now come on! We've got to show off the new you!

Miyumi: [nervous] I...I don't know. I'm...kinda shy.

Wakako: [excited] Oh, don't be! That's the whole point of the new outfit! To give you a fresh perspective on things! Come along!

Even though Miyumi still looked reluctant, Wakako looped her arm through the other girl's and forcefully dragged her along to the Amphitheatre.

I guess...I gotta see this.

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

There were a few guys already seated at the Amphitheatre when we arrived, talking amongst themselves, waiting for dinner.

Taro: [worried] Y-Y-Yeah, I guess, with my st-stutter...it's always b-been imp-p-peding me in the p-p-past. I've n-n-never really been able to h-have a lot of c-c-c-confidence because of it, even though I t-t-try to…

Mordecai: [snide] This is why you need MY help! Only I can help you overcome this truly devilish impediment in your life!

Taro: [nervous] I was a-a-actually thinking of going to Az-z-z-zuma for h-help...he seemed a little more p-patient than the others so-

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Azuma? Nah! Why didn't you come to me for that? I've been told I'm loads of help! I'm like a therapist!

Ichiro: [annoyed] You? A therapist? Please, I'm going to need therapy after dealing with you.

Taro: [nervous] I...That's n-not...

Mordecai: [snide] Allow me to assist you in gaining more confidence! I have never had any trouble being outgoing!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yeah. We can see that.

Taro: [nervous] You w-w-w-would? H-H-How…?

They looked up when we arrived. At first, the guys looked a little confused when they glanced at Miyumi. Then, recognition set in.

Taro: [shocked] M-M-Miyumi? Is...is that you?

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Whoa! Talk about a makeover! You actually...look kinda hot now!

Miyumi faltered a little under this praise and tried to shrink behind Wakako but the latter pushed her out into the light.

Wakako: [snide] All in a day's work.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Heh. I had no idea you could look that attractive, Miyumi. I'm surprised! Though I knew there had to be something under that big gown of yours…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Don't be a pervert.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Who, me? I would never.

Miyumi looked like Yoshihiki was one of the last people she expected or wanted to receive this kind of praise from. She looked to Taro a little uncertainly, and he swallowed.

Taro: [nervous] Um...wh-what's with the wardrobe ch-change, Miyumi?

Mordecai: [shocked] Oh no...she's been infected with the same bug that made Wakako put on that ridiculous garb the other day! Shield your eyes!

Wakako: [annoyed] Nonsense! I just...thought Miyumi was due for a costume change. To, you know...maybe lift her spirits. She might as well, since we might be stuck here for a while. What do you guys think?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I think you've outdone yourself. Now even the unassuming Miyumi can be considered eye candy.

Ichiro: [annoyed] You wish.

For some reason, Ichiro seemed really annoyed by all this, and he kept glancing away from Miyumi and Wakako.

Miyumi was blushing even redder than ever, and it looked like the snow was melting in a circle around her.

Miyumi: [embarrassed] Ehe...pl-please don't make a b-b-big deal about it...it was W-Wakako's idea, after all!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] How can we not? Look at you! You're like a completely different person!

Taro: [embarrassed] W-W-Well, it is a pr-pretty big change but…[happy] as l-l-long as it m-makes you happy...you do look b-better…

Miyumi seemed comforted to hear this and some of the tension visibly left her shoulders.

Miyumi: [happy] Oh...okay. That's good. [as Nico] Enough of the chatter already! I'm starving!

The others had more to say on Miyumi's new outfit when they arrived, but she didn't want to talk about it anymore and retreated to the corner with Taro as per usual. People were more surprised with how different Miyumi looked, and plenty had a lot of compliments for her, which only seemed to embarrass her more. At the very least, it seemed to make everyone forget about the drama of yesterday.

At least, until Hanako brought the envelopes out again. The group fell silent when she produced them from her pocket, and walked over to the open flame by the grill.

Hanako: I'm going to burn these now. I think we're all in agreement we should not let Monokuma hold these over us.

Taro: [worried] …

Miyumi: [sad] …

Eizo: [sad] Go ahead, Hanako.

Slowly, Hanako let the tip of the envelopes catch on fire, then put the rest on the grill where the flames devoured them. She took a step back as the fire began to grow.

Hanako: There. Now, we won't obsess over them.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu…! It's cute that you think those are the only copies!

Monokuma had appeared by Hanako's knee. She stumbled back, looking like she was resisting the urge to lash out with her foot and kick him.

Monokuma: [laughing] Of course I've got loads more copies! Burn these ones but I'll stick up dozens of photos all over the place if I so please! You'll never escape the reminder that the fate of your loved ones are in my hands! I can hurt them at any moment! Do you want that?

Samira: [angry] You…

Samira had gotten to her feet and was shaking a little, her fists clenched tightly.

Miyumi: [sad] Why do you want to t-t-torture us like this?

Monokuma: [laughing] If you want to save your family, then you know what you have to do… [laughing]

Cackling in that familiar diabolical manner, he scampered off.

The mood had grown heavy again, and no one was much in the mood for merrymaking after that.

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Miyumi]

I found Miyumi playing with her dolls in the Amphitheatre.

Miyumi: [as Nico] One day, I'm gonna be a real boy, and not a dummy anymore! You'll see! I can't wait!

She noticed me watching her.

Miyumi: [happy] Oh, hey Umeko. Did you want to talk? I'm sure my dolls would love to talk too!

I decided to spend some time with Miyumi. Looks like Miyumi (and her dolls) and I grew a little closer today.

Umeko: I've always wanted to know, Miyumi.

Miyumi: What's up?

Umeko: You give all your dolls a different voice and personality. How do you come with a character for each?

Miyumi: [excited] To me, each of my dolls are different in their own way! It's what makes them all unique. It's not just their voices and personalities, you know.

Umeko: Okay...so what else is different about each of them?

Miyumi: [thoughtful] Well, for instance...they each have their own different favorite foods, favorite movies, favorite colors, lucky numbers, likes and dislikes…

All that? What. Why a doll would have a favorite movie, I would never know…

Although, of course, I guess to Miyumi, they aren't…just 'dolls', per se…

Miyumi: [excited] Nico, for example, adores nachos and corn chips! He loves the stuff and can't get enough of them! Dr. Creeper likes sushi. Mostly because he likes to play a game where he hides a dollop of wasabi in one of them and mixes them around so he doesn't know where it is, then he tries to eat as many as he can before accidentally biting into it.

Umeko: That's...quite a backstory for favorite food.

Miyumi: [excited] What about Ms. Shortcake? Can you guess what's her favorite food?

Umeko: I mean...it's gotta be…

1\. Strawberry cheesecake

2\. Coffee cake

3\. Strawberry shortcake

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Strawberry shortcake

Miyumi: [shocked] How did you find out?

Umeko: ...Lucky guess?

Miyumi: [happy] But yeah, you're right, obviously. Do you want to hear about all their favorite movies too? Dr. Creeper only loves horror movies, though Nico, Ms. Shortcake and I are all terrified of them!

How can your doll love a movie that you hate? Wouldn't you be the one letting him watch it in the first place?

Umeko: I just think it's really creative that you gave each of them such a...well, such different and varied personalities, even down to the little things they like and dislike.

Miyumi: [thoughtful] Well, of course! They're my precious babies! They've all got to be different!

She played around with Nico a little bit.

Miyumi: [playful] Heehee. Maybe one day I'll tell you about how I first got each of them.

Umeko: I'd like to hear that.

[Miyumi's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her.]

Following that, I left Miyumi to play with her dolls and returned home.

The rest of the day passed by rather uneventfully.

People still seemed in pretty low spirits all throughout the day and past dinner.

I decided to walk Taro back to his place that night, since he seemed a little down.

Taro: [sad] …

Umeko: Hey...you thinking about your family?

Taro: [sad] Yeah...you kn-know my parents and I are v-v-very close. They m-mean a lot to me. To think...that M-M-Monokuma might hurt them…[angry] It...it just...isn't f-f-f-fair…

He sighed, and looked away. I thought I caught him wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand, but when he turned back to face me, he looked alright.

Taro: [nervous] A-A-Anyway...you can drop me off here. You still have to do your n-n-night shift with Azuma, right?

I'd almost forgotten he knew about that. But more importantly…

Umeko: Drop you off here? Not at your place?

Taro: [nervous] I can w-w-walk back. You sh-should probably go with Azuma anyway.

I raised an eyebrow at him until he faltered and grinned a little guiltily.

Taro: [nervous] Y-Yeah, okay, fine...you got me.

Umeko: You're going to visit Miyumi again, aren't you?

Taro: [worried] Y-Y-Yeah. She'd asked me, b-but I would've d-d-dropped by anyway. Sh-She's been feeling down ever since the e-e-envelopes and it's e-e-easy to see why...I think I better t-t-talk to her a bit more. That's all, I sw-swear! Besides, she told me she w-w-wanted to t-try out something, and that Wakako had helped her g-g-get materials from the St-Store for it.

Try out something?

Umeko: Well, you two have fun. Don't wear yourselves out.

Taro: Gee, th-thanks Mom.

Though perhaps he'd meant it as a jest, the mention of 'Mom' probably didn't really help, given our recent predicament, and I could tell he was getting disheartened all over again. I patted him on the back and he grinned and waved me off as he departed for Miyumi's house, knocked and headed inside. Turning to leave, I was surprised to see the shadowy silhouette of someone hanging back in the alleyway.

Umeko: Ichiro? What are you doing here?

I waited as Ichiro came into the light. He looked a little ticked off to have been called out by me, and shifted from foot to foot absentmindedly, avoiding my eyes.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] N-Nothing. Never you mind.

Umeko: Why were you skulking around over there?

Ichiro: [annoyed] I wasn't 'skulking'.

Umeko: Come on, Ichiro.

Ichiro squirmed a little underneath my gaze. He'd never exactly been comfortable in public to begin with, but he looked worse than ever tonight.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I was...just heading home.

Umeko: Your cottage is on the other end of the street.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I decided to take the scenic route.

He was obviously lying at this point. Why was it that everyone enjoyed lying to me about one thing or another?

Umeko: Well, I won't pry if you don't want me to. But you know you can talk to me, right? I won't judge.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Hmph. That's what they all say. But it's never true.

Umeko: Of course it is. What...does that mean?

He shot me a pained look, like I just didn't understand him at all.

Ichiro: [disappointed] ...Forget it. I'll be seeing you.

He hurriedly left, and wouldn't let me follow him. Shrugging, I headed back to meet up with Azuma.

…

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

When I arrived at the Amphitheatre, the sight that greeted me made me stop in my tracks.

My jaw dropped.

It was...the most bizarre sight I had ever seen. And at this point, I'd seen a lot of bizarre stuff. I'd seen talking bears, fake beasts, rocket-powered dumpsters and impossible rollercoasters. But to see two of the most unlikely people to ever become friends...somehow acting friendly around each other...was blowing my mind.

Wakako: [playful] So...did it all work out?

Ichiro: [embarrassed] I...I suppose.

Wakako: [playful] It totally did! You haven't been able to stop grinning from ear to ear!

Ichiro: [shocked] Wha- [uncomfortable] I am not!

This is...so weird. I'm scared.

Wakako: [playful] Never mind that, I knew you had it in you. See? All you needed was a little push.

Ichiro: [embarrassed] I...Yeah...I guess. [happy] ...I can't believe I'm saying this, but...th-thanks. You uh…[embarrassed] You really pulled through for me.

That was...one of the rare few times I'd seen Ichiro actually smiling.

Wakako: [playful] Oh, don't mention it. It was nothing for a girl like me. I do stuff like that all the time!

Ichiro: [embarrassed] I thought my situation was a little...weirder.

Wakako: [playful] One step at a time.

Ichiro: [embarrassed] Hmph. I guess...you're not just a shallow bimbo after all.

Wakako: [thoughtful] Oh yeah...I forgot you called me that.

Ichiro: [confused] Um...I'm sorry?

Wakako: [playful] Well, maybe you're not as useless as I thought either.

Umeko: Good grief...what's gotten into the both of you?

They turned and saw me watching them.

Wakako: [happy] Oh, hey Umeko! You're always up bright and early. You even beat Eizo to the clock.

Ichiro: [thoughtful] Well, Eizo hasn't really been his usual self these past few weeks anyway, with Eisuke and all…

Umeko: Never mind that. So, you guys are...friends now?

Both Ichiro and Wakako shuddered at the word.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Mmf. 'Friends'?

Wakako: [worried] I don't know about that…

Ichiro: I guess she's tolerable.

Wakako: [playful] Oh, har har. You too, jerk.

But I could tell they were definitely much closer than before. It was...quite frankly shocking.

The outgoing, busty girl...befriending the cynical, reclusive guy?

I didn't think I'd ever see the day Ichiro would...almost be smiling. And Wakako...I don't think I ever really expected her to go beyond the shallow, airheaded persona I'd always known her for.

What, are Yoshihiki and Samira going to start dating next? I guess I should be glad these two are finally getting along, given how many people in the group often feud.

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki: [playful] I see you couldn't resist coming to talk to me again. It's totally understandable, I assure you. So, who should we prank together today?

I decided to spend some time with Yoshihiki. Looks like Yoshihiki and I grew a little closer today.

Umeko: Hey, Yoshihiki?

Yoshihiki: Yeah?

Umeko: How did you ever get your nickname? You know...the "Little Terror"?

His back stiffened at the mention of it, and he scowled.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Ugh, I hate that nickname.

Umeko: You do?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Uh, yeah, duh! I mean, c'mon! 'Little'? Really? That's so insulting.

Of course he feels that way.

Umeko: But 'Terror' is fine?

Yoshihiki: Well, that 'Terror' part is pretty accurate, so I can't complain.

What's even more ridiculous is that he admits to it and is perfectly fine with that.

Yoshihiki: That nickname first originated during my time in school. It's what my teachers and the discipline master would call me, and when I first came into the public eye, that was what they told the reporters I was called.

That's right. Yoshihiki first made a name for himself online after that YouTube video of his. I still don't know all the details, but I do know it's what first made him a name as a prankster, and obviously, it's his title as a prankster that's the reason he's even here now.

Umeko: Dare I ask why even your teachers referred to you as that?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I'd say I'd built up quite a reputation for myself as the class clown. There was never a day when I didn't prank someone in one way or another.

That sounds absolutely nightmarish. Getting pranked by Yoshihiki every day? What he does in here is bad enough.

Yoshihiki: [uncomfortable] I mean...when I was younger...adults used to...well...they thought I looked cute.

I fought back a laugh.

Umeko: Aw, did they?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Oh, very funny. [playful] Aren't I just as adorable even now?

Now the urge to laugh was replaced with the urge to vomit.

Yoshihiki: Anyway, they used to think I was cute and innocent or whatever and so I played up their impression of me as the perfect little angel. [snide] Of course, eventually I got bored of it, and when I got into pranking, I used their image of me as the ultimate weapon against them, for the ultimate prank! They never saw it coming. Who would from a guy like me? I looked so innocent! They regretted ever thinking of me in that way after that.

Umeko: The...ultimate prank?

Yoshihiki: I was pretty ambitious back then. I got into some pretty outrageous antics, I must admit. You think I'm bad now? I had a lot more resources at my fingertips before.

He shrugged, scratching the back of his head.

Yoshihiki: [confused] I guess the name just sorta stuck after that.

Umeko: What...was the prank exactly?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Heh. Maybe one day, I'll tell you more about it. But for now, all you need to know is that it was grand and it was epic, and best of all…

A faraway look entered his eyes.

Yoshihiki: I got my revenge.

Umeko: ...What?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I just thought that sounded really deep and cool.

I wonder if that's really all there is to it…how much more about Yoshihiki have I yet to find out?

[Yoshihiki's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.]

Yoshihiki pranced off to go bug Wakako some more so I left and retreated to my cottage.

I left the comforts of my home only during mealtimes. Eizo didn't have any announcements and it seemed like life was settling back into its usual routine, now that the excitement of Monokuma's last two attempts at shaking the game up had died down a little.

...I wondered how long it would stay that way.

As night fell and people went about their business, I hung around the Amphitheatre for a bit, watching as Miyumi and Taro worked on their dolls. It turned out that that was what they had been up to last night.

Miyumi had taken up my suggestion to try working on making dolls instead, since she was still stinging from losing Ms. Shortcake. Wakako had accompanied her to the Store the day she'd given Miyumi her makeover, to get materials for the job. She and Taro had been hard at work last night and for most of today, working on a few makeshift dolls for themselves, and she'd told me they were planning on making at least one for every person in the group.

Umeko: Even the troublesome ones?

Miyumi: Especially the troublesome ones. I figured...how can a doll not cheer someone up?

That was a nice gesture from Miyumi, all things considered. Most of Wakako's makeup had gone and Miyumi's hair hadn't stayed straight for long, but Wakako must have gotten her an assortment of clothes from the Store because Miyumi was still not wearing her typical gown today, instead choosing to wear a loose-fitting pink shirt with a Hello Kitty design on it and a different pair of jeans.

Miyumi: [thoughtful] I am still kinda attached to my gown but...there's no harm in trying some new clothes, I guess…

Taro: [nervous] I th-think you look g-g-good...you look c-c-completely different.

Miyumi: [worried] In a good way?

Taro: [nervous] Y-Yeah. Absolutely.

The two returned to their work, although Miyumi did so with a noticeable pink tinge in her cheeks. Miyumi was working on some kind of zombie-themed doll, using red and white cotton to stitch together the zombie's bloodshot eyes and the mushy 'brain matter' leaking out of a hole in its skull.

Miyumi: [worried] Umeko, something's...been troubling me today.

Umeko: What is it this time?

I was expecting her to bring up the photos again, but it seemed to be something entirely different.

Miyumi: [worried] Let's say...hypothetically...what would you say to someone if...you found out a person was...interested in you? And...you don't really know how to let them down...in a gentle way?

Umeko: I would...wait, huh?

I'm going to need some context for this.

Miyumi: [worried] Look, it's...a hypothetical situation! Which means...not real. Definitely not real. Untrue. False. Fake. A fib. A lie. A story. Made-up.

Definitely not.

Umeko: I mean...I dunno. I guess...well, I mean, it depends on who the person is and...how they feel towards me - or you, in this case.

Miyumi: [distressed] Eep! No, there is no 'case' here! One hundred-percent, no!

Umeko: Why...are you asking me about this? Is...someone interested in you like that?

Confused, I looked at Taro. The only person I could think of who would be 'interested' in Miyumi like that would - quite frankly - be him, as much as it embarrassed the both of them to admit it. Yet I found it hard to believe Miyumi would be asking me for a way to reject Taro with him sitting right here with us. Besides...to be perfectly honest, I was pretty sure Miyumi wasn't planning on 'rejecting' Taro. The two of them had been as inseparable as Mordecai and Fukumi.

It had to be someone else.

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] I...got a gift, this morning.

A...gift?

Miyumi: [worried] Hey, I...really don't want to go into specific details. It was...kind of a sweet gesture and I...feel a little bad. But I...just...feel very awkward about it, is all…I don't really feel the same way…

Okay, so she can't possibly be talking about Taro. But who else would be showing interest in Miyumi…?

Taro: [worried] ...Do you w-w-want me to go and t-t-talk to-

Miyumi: [worried] Oh, please don't! I should be the one to do it, since...yeah, I should be the one to do it. I can't make you do that on my behalf.

She sighed, looking more troubled than before she'd posed the question to me.

Miyumi: [worried] I guess there's no point to pushing it back. I...should go talk to him tomorrow, and clear it up right away.

Taro: Y-Y-Yeah, th-that's for the b-best…

Miyumi: [happy] Thanks for the advice, Umeko. I feel better now.

I hadn't really helped much…

And so I left the pair to their work. I had no way of knowing that Miyumi would not get the chance to 'clear it up' tomorrow. In fact, none of us had any idea that everything in our group was about to change, drastically, yet again, the moment we hit our covers that very night...

…

[[flashback]]

[[...TIME: UNKNOWN…]]

Unknown Man: ...Ms. Hirayama...at this rate...you know as well as I do that...he won't have long to live.

No...no, it...it can't be…

Umeko: I…

Unknown Man: His only shot at survival...is to undergo...that surgery. But you are well aware, of course...what that entails…

Surgery…

Unknown Man: Once we do this...there's no going back.

[[end: flashback :end]]

[[PRESENT DAY]]

I awoke with a start, and a pounding headache. Wincing, I shut my eyes and leaned back against my pillows, fighting back the sudden wave of nausea that followed my dream.

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

What...was that? Was...that a memory?

Or...or just a dream?

...No point to worrying about it, I guess. I won't find any answers sitting here…

But still, I couldn't help feeling troubled even as I got dressed and prepared to leave for the day.

My memories had to be coming back, slowly but surely. But still...what was that flashback about? What did it mean…?

The first person I greeted when I left my cottage was Taro, coming to check on me as he'd often done as of late.

Taro: [happy] Hey!

Umeko: Good morning. You sleep alright? Were you with Miyumi again? Did you finish your dolls?

Taro: No, she...she um...said she was fine sleeping by herself last night.

He paused, as I peered around for the others.

Taro: [thoughtful] I uh...I finished making my zombie doll.

Umeko: Cool, you're going to have to show me it later. So, shall we get going then?

Taro: [thoughtful] Yeah, let's...let's go.

Arriving at the Amphitheatre, we were the two earliest ones. I'd beaten Eizo to the clock more and more often nowadays. I felt like he'd really started to slack ever since Eisuke started making trouble for him.

Umeko: Where is everyone?

Taro: [worried] I don't...I don't kn-know. Maybe they're just...running l-late?

At that moment, there was a loud crash from the Supermarket.

Taro: [shocked] What was th-that?

Umeko: I don't know. We should check it out.

Flashbacks took me back to Shizuko and Eisuke's staged attack, and I forced them away. I heard running footsteps and saw Azuma and Samira running over to us.

Azuma: [worried] Hey. We just heard the crash. You both alright?

Umeko: We're fine. It came from the Supermarket.

Samira: [annoyed] Jeez. We just can't keep the peace going. Always, there's gotta be something that disrupts it…

Taro squeaked and hid behind Azuma as us four approached the Supermarket from the front. The doors were wide open and inside, I caught a glimpse of the source of the crash.

One of the shelves had toppled over onto the floor, spilling food everywhere - just like the day of the 'Beast''s attack. And in the middle of the room…

[Track: watch?v=zpkl30bTHhw]

[CG] Ichiro vs. Mordecai [CG]

An odd pair was facing off. On one side stood Mordecai, eyes large and wild, looking incensed as he stared down Ichiro.

Ichiro, on the other hand, stood facing Mordecai, and he...looked absolutely out of this world. I almost didn't recognize him at first. He had a massive black trench coat on, and had on black fingerless gloves, black boots, a black Fedora hat and a black eye-mask - all of which he must have procured from the Store. I recognized the hat and mask from Mordecai's stint as a Beast Hunter. In both of Ichiro's hands, he clutched two of the Store's knives, and was brandishing them wildly in Mordecai's direction.

Ichiro let out a very uncharacteristic laugh, pointing the knives at Mordecai.

Ichiro: You call yourself a warrior? You are an unworthy challenger! And now, I command you to fall to your knees before the might of the Dark Desecrator! I shall vanquish you, false demon, from this earthly plane once and for all!

Mordecai: You...you dare question me? How dare...I shall make you PAY for challenging me! No one has fought me and lived to tell the tale!

Ichiro: You? Pathetic! You're nothing but a joke!

Mordecai: Heathen!

Azuma: Mordecai, stop!

[CG] End [CG]

Ichiro: [crazed] DIE!

Ichiro lunged at Mordecai but Azuma charged in and wrestled the knives away from him.

Samira put a hand on Mordecai's chest to hold him back.

Samira: [distressed] What the hell's going on here? What are you two doing?

Mordecai: [distressed] He...he challenged me! To a duel! I could not say no!

Samira: [annoyed] You couldn't say 'no'?

Mordecai: [distressed] I could not back down from a fight! I could not resist!

Ichiro: [snide] As the Dark Desecrator, it is MY duty to purge this world of false demons, and YOU are one! You false warrior!

Mordecai: [angry] Ngh! I am NOT A FALSE WARRIOR!

Azuma: [annoyed] Mordecai, calm down!

He turned to Ichiro, holding him back by the shoulders as Ichiro snarled and snapped over his shoulder at a clearly livid Mordecai.

Azuma: [confused] Ichiro? What...what's the matter with you…?

Ichiro: [snide] Nothing's the matter, good friend. I am of good health! I have simply found my true calling!

He puffed his chest out in a similarly uncharacteristic manner and beat it with his fist proudly.

Taro: [confused] Ichiro…?

Yoshihiki: [uncomfortable] Hey, um, guys…? Could you...explain to me what's going on?

When I saw Yoshihiki arrive, things seemed to get even more ridiculous. Yoshihiki was normal, except...Hanako wasn't. Having come to the scene with him, she was...clinging to his arm, and was almost wrapping herself around him, stroking his hair and breathing heavily, her breath fogging up in the cold air in front of her, a strand of saliva trailing down her chin.

Umeko: H-Hanako…? What...what are you doing to him?

Hanako completely ignored me. It was like all she had eyes for was...

Hanako: [playful] Come ooooon, Yoshi...it's too cold out here...you promised me we'd be going somewhere warmer...a lot warmer...where we could get warm together...if you know what I mean…

She dropped her voice to a seductive octave and whispered those last few words into his ear, causing him to shiver and look surprisingly frightened of her. No matter how much he tried to shrug her off, she clung to his arm persistently, running a finger down his neck.

Hanako: [playful] Ooh, your arm muscles feel really nice. Why don't you flex for me again?

Yoshihiki: [uncomfortable] Yeesh! Would you let go of me for one second? Please?

Wakako: [shocked] What's happening here?

I turned to see that Wakako had shown up, looking bewildered. Eisuke was hanging back behind them, hands behind his head, enjoying the show.

Eisuke: [playful] Hehe. What's all this, I wonder?

Azuma: [distressed] Help me!

Wakako rushed over to help hold Ichiro back. Getting behind him, she wrapped her arms around him as he struggled to get at Mordecai, who was growling at him.

Wakako: [shocked] Huh? Ichiro? What...are you wearing?

Ichiro: [angry] Unhand me, woman! I have a duty to fulfill! I am a vigilante! The Dark Desecrator must vanquish all who seek to defy him! Do not try to stop me!

Eisuke: [excited] Hehe! Looks like I'm not the only freak show up in these parts! You people are just as looney tunes as I am!

Wakako: [confused] What the hell's gotten into them?

Azuma: [confused] What's wrong with Hanako?

I approached Hanako and Yoshihiki uncertainly, and reached a tentative hand out to tap Hanako on the shoulder.

Umeko: Um...Hanako? Are you...feeling alright?

Hanako: [confused] Hm? Oh, I'm feeling amazing! [playful] In fact, I haven't felt this good in a really long time...really looong…

She moaned a little weirdly and Yoshihiki went a little pale.

Yoshihiki: [uncomfortable] I'm...kinda losing circulation in my arm here…

Hanako: [playful] Good. You don't even need that arm when I'm here…

Yoshihiki: [scared] What the fuck?

Eisuke: [crazed] No way! She's so into you! Man, it's like Eizo never even existed!

With an impatient stamp, Samira stomped over to Eisuke and slapped him over the face. That seemed to do the trick for now, and as he staggered back, I saw Eizo rise back up to the surface.

Eizo: [shocked] Huh...whah? Wha...where are we? Where am I? What's...what's happening?

Azuma: [distressed] We're in a bit of a situation, Eizo. Ichiro and Hanako are acting strangely.

Ichiro had stopped trying to lunge at Mordecai, but Wakako was still holding him back just in case. Yoshihiki had slumped to the floor as Hanako clambered on top of him.

Yoshihiki: [embarrassed] H-Hey! Get her off me!

Eizo: [shocked] Hanako…?

She didn't seem to hear him. Azuma stepped in and eased her off of Yoshihiki, who was red in the face.

Eizo: [distressed] What's going on?

Umeko: We...don't know. Hanako and Ichiro are...being weird.

Eizo: [thoughtful] Okay, well…

Hanako: [excited] Oh, hi Azuma! Wow...your biceps are HUGE!

Eizo: [distressed] Gagh...that's really distracting.

Hanako: [playful] Oh, but Yoshihiki, you're still my favorite.

She reached out to caress his face and he slapped her hand away.

Yoshihiki: [scared] Eurgh! Get her away from me!

Hanako: [disappointed] Why? I just wanted to get closer to you...real close, you know…

Eizo: [angry] Grr…

Samira: [annoyed] Eizo, come on. You're the SHSL Commander. Take charge! I know Hanako took over for a bit these last couple weeks, but she's clearly out of commission now. You've got to lead again.

Hearing this seemed to jolt Eizo to his senses. He folded his arms and turned to face us, looking a little more like himself again.

Eizo: You're right. I am the leader - that's what we all agreed on from the start. Okay, so...get Hanako and Ichiro to the Amphitheatre. Make sure they don't...do anything too stupid. Before we figure this out, we should find the rest of the group. Where are...Miyumi and Fukumi?

Taro: [nervous] I haven't s-seen Miyumi since last n-night…

Mordecai: Me neither, with Fukumi.

Eizo: Someone should go out and search for them.

Umeko: I can look for them.

Azuma: I'll come too.

Samira: We'll take care of Hanako and Ichiro while you two go.

Azuma beckoned to me as he ran off, and I followed. The two of us went to Miyumi's and Fukumi's cottages first, calling out their names. Neither girl showed up.

Where on Earth could they have gone to?

It's bad enough Ichiro and Hanako are acting strangely. But we don't need two missing persons on our hands as well.

Azuma: [distressed] Ngh…

Huh?

I turned around and saw that Azuma, for some reason, had faltered and was lagging behind. Dropped to one knee, he was crouched on the ground and clutching his arm, wincing.

Umeko: A-Azuma? Hey! What's wrong? Are you okay?

Azuma: [uncomfortable] I'm...I'm fine.

He got to his feet and I rushed to steady him.

Umeko: Y-You're shivering...what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?

Azuma: [uncomfortable] I'm just...feeling a bit ill this morning. Sorry. I got a bit dizzy for a second.

Umeko: You sure you're alright? Do you need to sit down?

Azuma: Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine. Really! But never mind that...we need to hurry and find the girls.

Umeko: Okay...if you say so. I just don't get it. How could they have just up and disappeared?

Azuma: Maybe they're in the East Sector of the Village. We should head there.

Umeko: Good idea.

Still a little worried by Azuma's sudden dizziness, I held onto his arm as we hurried off.

[Move to: East Sector]

When we passed through the gate, it became abundantly clear that they had to be nearby. We heard smashing sounds, followed by a girl crying out in anger, and another girl's sharp yelp of fear.

Umeko: That's gotta be them!

We hurried around the corner and arrived in the Fairgrounds. There, we found…

[CG] Miyumi and the Mallet [CG]

Fukumi: Umeko, Azuma, help me!

Huh?

When I'd heard those female cries, I'd expected to find Fukumi up to her usual daredevil antics, and for Miyumi to be the one reacting in fear. But in front of us, Fukumi lay on the floor, her hands over her head and her knees pulled up to her chest. She was...cowering - cowering in fear. Her whole body was shivering and her face was a deathly pale shade of white.

And standing over her was Miyumi. She was wearing her gown again, and in her hands she was...wielding the mallet from the Strongman attraction.

She'd just finished smashing the Fortune Teller attraction to pieces, and was hefting the mallet in her hands menacingly.

Umeko: Miyumi…?

Her shoulders were quivering as she swayed, almost drunkenly, before the wooden remains that lay by her feet. In her hands, she turned the large mallet over and over, staring at it in wonder.

Umeko: What...what are you doing?

She turned around, and I was startled to see the crazed look in her eyes. Her lips curled upward in a sickeningly demented smile.

Miyumi: Kekeke...oh, hi Umeko. I didn't see you there…

Fukumi: Sh-She's gone completely b-b-bonkers! SAVE ME!

Azuma: Fukumi!

[CG] End [CG]

Azuma rushed forward and knelt by her, as Fukumi collapsed against his chest, a shaking, sobbing mess.

Fukumi: [in tears] Wahhhh! She almost k-k-killed me!

Miyumi: [annoyed] Oh, stop it. I never even swung near you, you big baby.

Fukumi: [in tears] Ehh...mrrr…*sniff*

It took me a moment to process what was happening before my very eyes. The scene that was unfolding before me just...couldn't actually be true. This didn't make any sense. None of it did. It was like the world had flipped upside down.

Azuma turned to look at me, his face grim.

Azuma: [worried] Well. It's clear these two are acting differently too. [confused] What is going on? Why are a few people acting strangely? This isn't like them.

Umeko: Miyumi? What...have you been doing with that mallet?

Miyumi: [snide] Hehe. I've just been taking my anger out on some of these dumb dogshit attractions! They've really had 'em coming, honestly.

Umeko: Miyumi…

I'd...never heard her speak like that.

Miyumi: [as Dr. Creeper] That stupid Monokuma deserved it. What, did he think these attractions were funny? They were just lame, and a waste of space! And a total EYESORE...

Fukumi: [scared] Mmf...don't y-yell like that...you're making my head hurt…

She whined, looking terrified of Miyumi. Miyumi, who I'd gotten so used to seeing hunched over, scared and shy, now towered over the normally boisterous and overconfident Fukumi, wielding her mallet.

Miyumi: [angry] Oh, shut up! Jeez, you're such a crybaby! Could you get any more cowardly? [crazed] Wahhh, my head hurts...where's my Mommy? [snide] Heehee! You're such a loser! It's so fun to tease you…

Fukumi: [in tears] Mmf...but...I..

Azuma: [worried] Alright, ladies. That's enough. Miyumi...come back with us to the Amphitheatre.

Miyumi: [annoyed] Why? What if I don't feel like it?

Azuma: [nervous] Ehe...because...everyone's gathering there? Let's...let's go for breakfast, shall we? Taro will be there…

Miyumi: [snide] Heh! That little wimp? Why should I care?

I was shocked. This was very much wrong. This definitely wasn't the Miyumi I knew.

Azuma: [shocked] What? How can you say that? I thought you...you know what, never mind. Let's just...head back.

Fukumi: [scared] W-W-Wait!

Azuma: [shocked] What?

Fukumi: [scared] C-C-Could you...h-hold my hand? I'm sc-scared to walk alone...while sh-she's with us.

Fukumi pointed a shaky finger at Miyumi, as Miyumi smirked, looking smug.

Miyumi: [snide] What's the matter, Fukumi? Scared of my friend here?

She hefted her hammer and Fukumi yelped, retreating deeper into Azuma's protective embrace, as the latter pat her on the back soothingly.

Fukumi: [scared] Azuma...what's wrong with me? I don't understand…

Azuma: [worried] Let's get you two back with the others first, and we'll figure this out.

Miyumi: [snide] Heehee! Okay, I'll just go on ahead! See you bitches there!

Giggling, she pranced past us and ran on by herself. Azuma and I shared a concerned look as we followed meekly, Fukumi trembling in Azuma's arms the whole way.

Surviving Students: 12  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if the bracelets and photos weren't bad enough, along comes a third conundrum. In the midst of all this chaos, who do you think is marked for death in the next chapter?


	25. Chapter 3: Till Death Do Us Part, Daily Life - Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko‘s thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]

Returning to the Amphitheatre, I saw that Miyumi - and whatever it was that was wrong with her - was already wreaking havoc among the group. We found her laughing and swinging her mallet around as Taro and Samira tried to calm her down.

Taro: [shocked] M-M-Miyumi! Could you p-put that thing down?

Miyumi: [snide] Heehee! Why? This is so much fun!

She aimed a swing at his head and Taro yelped, ducking out of sight. Samira, looking grim, stepped protectively in front of him, arms outstretched and facing off against Miyumi, who hefted the mallet behind her head and winked playfully at her.

Samira: [angry] Don't make me have to do something I'll regret, Miyumi. Put the mallet down.

Miyumi: [snide] Heehee! Okay, okay, fine, ya big spoilsport.

Sighing dolefully, she petted the head of the mallet longingly as she let it sink onto the ground, into the snow.

Miyumi: [bored] Jeez! You people are  _soooo_  boring…

Taro: [worried] M-Miyumi? What's h-happened to you? You...you're acting completely d-d-different!

Miyumi: [playful] Am I? I feel fine! Great, even. It feels so liberating to not be scared of my own shadow anymore!

Taro: [shocked] B-B-But...th-this isn't you! You...the old Miyumi would n-never act like this!

Miyumi: [angry] Yeah, well, the old Miyumi was BORING! I'm much more fun now! What, you're just upset because you lost your  _girlfriend_ , you big pansy!

Taro: [distressed] I...that's n-n-not…

Miyumi: [annoyed] Ugh. I don't know why I would ever have settled for the likes of  _you_ to begin with. You can't even form a proper s-s-s-s-sentence!

Taro: [sad] Th-That...th-that's not my f-f-fault...you know that…

Putting her skills in ventriloquism to use, Miyumi was able to almost perfectly mimic Taro's voice.

Miyumi: [as Taro]  _G-Gee, M-M-Miyumi, I'm s-s-s-sorry I'm too much of a sc-scaredy-cat to s-s-sleep on my own. Could you t-t-take care of me since I'm such a b-b-b-big b-b-baby?_

Taro: [distressed] Th-That's...that's not true at all! That never happened!

Miyumi: [giggling] Heehee! Of course it did! That's what I think of you everytime you come over anyway. [snide] Or that you just wanted to get close to me but were too scared to admit it.

Taro: [sad] …

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Dude, I think you just got dumped.

Hanako: [sad] That was so mean. [playful] I would never do that to you, Yoshi…

Eizo: [worried] So...I take it Miyumi isn't feeling well, either?

Mordecai: Fukumi. Are you alright?

Mordecai had noticed Fukumi clinging to Azuma's arm, trying to hide herself behind him. At the mention of her name, she jolted a little and shrank back even further.

Mordecai: [shocked] Fukumi?

Fukumi: [scared] Wh-Wh-What? What is it?

Azuma: [nervous] She's...um...not doing well either.

Eizo: [confused] People are acting out of character...I don't get it. What's happened to them?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...allow me to answer that!

Fukumi: [scared] Aiiieeeee!

Fukumi jumped a foot in the air and into Mordecai's arms as Monokuma launched himself out of the snow, from where he'd been hiding, and propped himself up on top of the grill, pudgy paws on his hips and all, to smirk at all of us.

Samira: [angry] Of course. This is your doing, as usual! What have you done to them? Change them back!

Ichiro: [accusatory] Foul ursine! I will have your head and fur on my wall!

Wakako: [distressed] Please stop them acting this way. It's giving me a headache.

Eizo: [angry] Monokuma. What did you do to them?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...isn't it funny, to see them act like this? It's so weird! I've never seen Hanako so thirsty for a boy before!

Hanako was still hanging onto Yoshihiki and wouldn't let him go, to the other boy's chagrin.

Wakako: [snide] I'm surprised you're not enjoying the attention.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I mean...I did, at first. I was surprised, mostly, when she approached me like this this morning. But...it...very quickly got scary. She just won't take the hint and leave me alone!

Wakako: [annoyed] Gee, that sure doesn't sound like a certain prankster I know when he's incessantly flirting with me.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hark who's talking. You follow Azuma around like a lost puppy all the time too!

Eizo: [annoyed] Enough arguing. Monokuma, what is the meaning behind all this?

Miyumi: [playful] Yeah, talk, you filthy bear! Before I smash you into a million pieces!

She wielded her mallet high over her head and Azuma rushed to hold her back.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...you people only have yourselves to blame for this! I give you bracelets and tell you you've all been partnered up, to hopefully make it easier for someone to commit murder, and yet nothing happens! I give you all photos of your loved ones to remind you why you need to escape, but you're all too much of pansies to do anything about it! So I had to resort to this!

Mordecai: [distressed] What have you done to them?

Monokuma: Perhaps your bracelets don't just contain one syringe with poison in them. Those bracelets also have other syringes inside them, and last night, I activated a few of them remotely. Right now, a cocktail of psychotropic drugs are rushing through your classmates' systems. The right combination of medicines and drugs that specifically target particular sections of your brains - the parts of your brains that affect your thoughts, personalities and decision-making processes! I've been able to effectively alter part of your personalities so you act like different people!

Samira: [angry] So you drugged them.

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Well, if you wanna dumb it down like that, I suppose you could...

Wakako: [shocked] There are drugs that can do that?

Mordecai: [annoyed] More likely, he cast a spell on them to make them act this way.

Monokuma: Nothing quite so medieval. Anyway, I was hoping for a little more action and I think I got it! Let's see how you deal with this!

Fukumi: [scared] This is bad! We always said the one thing Monokuma couldn't control was us, no matter what, and that would be our way of defeating him! And now, he's even managed to accomplish that! Wh-Wh-What are we gonna d-d-do…? We're doomed!

Mordecai: [shocked] Fukumi...what has happened to you? You...you have turned into a coward!

Fukumi: [distressed] I know! I've become a 'fraidy cat! I hate it! I want to be a daredevil again! Return my love for thrills to me, please!

Monokuma: [laughing] Ahahahaha! No can do, little missy! Tell you what. I'll return it to you as soon as a murder occurs! I'm getting fucking bored over here! Anyway! That's not all I came here to tell you guys about!

Eizo: [annoyed] You have more...?

Monokuma: That's right! I've come to announce that I enjoyed watching you guys make fools out of yourselves so much during our last dance party...that I'm hosting another one tomorrow night! And with your friends acting so loopy...I'm convinced this one will be even more of a disaster than the first! Upupupu!

Miyumi: [snide] Another stupid party? That sounds dumb.

Samira: [angry] We don't have time for your lame parties! Who the fuck do you think we are?

Monokuma: [angry] Too bad! You don't get a choice in the matter! I'm your headmaster, and so what I say, goes! If I want a party, then we're having a party! Besides, you lot are all teenagers! You should be excited to have a party!

Monokuma buried himself in the snow again, and when Samira stomped over to the spot he'd disappeared into, she found that he had vanished, burrowing into the ground and out of sight.

Wakako: [distressed] Well...what do we do now? These four can't stay like this!

Miyumi: [snide] Speak for yourself, bimbo! I feel awesome!

Wakako: [angry]  _Bimbo_? Why does everyone love calling me that? [accusatory] I gave you a makeover, you know!

Fukumi: [in tears] Mordecaaaaai!

Fukumi ran, crying, into Mordecai's arms as he, looking uncomfortable, tried to console her.

Mordecai: [distressed] This is a disaster. We must restore Fukumi's proper state of mind at once! I will not have this...crying mess be my friend!

Wakako: [distressed] Eizo…? Ideas…?

We all turned to look at Eizo. Without Hanako, he looked a little at a loss. He hemmed and hawed, and paced up and down, stroking his chin.

Eizo: [thoughtful] Hmm…

Samira: [annoyed] What's that supposed to mean?

Eizo: [thoughtful] Well, whatever drugs Monokuma's pumping them with, they can't last forever. They'll have to run out eventually.

Taro: [scared] But...wh-what if he pumps the rest of us with th-them as well?

Miyumi: [snide] Heh.  _Pumps_.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What does that even m-m-mean…?

Azuma: [annoyed] This is clearly his way of showing us that he's got us under his control. But like with everything else he's done so far, there has to be a way around it. We just need to keep a closer watch on the four that he's currently got injected.

Wakako: [distressed] But Taro's right! What if he...oh no, I don't want to act like a wacko!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Who's to say you don't already?

Hanako: [playful] Yeah, exactly!

Yoshihiki: [distressed] Could you not?

Eizo: [worried] It's fine…there's nothing we can do about that now. The drugs'll have to wear off eventually. Let's just make sure the four affected people don't get too out of hand. Especially Ichiro and Miyumi.

Ichiro: [playful] Hm? Me?

Miyumi: [playful] Ooh, you want to keep a close watch on  _me_ , Eizo? I could give you a real close  _watch_  if that's really what you desire…

Eizo: [uncomfortable] Um...I don't…

Miyumi: [laughing] You know Eisuke wouldn't say no!

Taro: [annoyed] …

Wakako: [distressed] Can't we just take the bracelets off?

Azuma: [annoyed] No, don't! Don't you remember what Monokuma said? Taking those bracelets off will release the poison anyway. Besides, they're hard to remove by force to begin with. I don't think these'll come off unless Monokuma deactivates them himself.

Wakako: [scared] Well then, what do we do? What do we fucking do?

Eizo: [worried] Stay calm. I'll think up a proper solution. But in the meantime, keep an eye on them. And let's make sure they stay out of trouble.

Fukumi: [scared] I'll stay out of trouble! I swear! I'll never get in trouble! I hate trouble!

Eizo: [uncomfortable] …

Fukumi: [distressed] N-N-N-No...you're right! I've...I've really transformed into a coward! I'm...a weenie! A total weenie!

Miyumi: [snide] Heehee!  _Weenie_.

Fukumi: [in tears] Mordecai! *sobbing* I've lost it! I've lost my love for thrills! It...it was the best part of my life! I can't...I can't live without it! What if...what if I never get it back? You...you have to help me get it back!

Weeping, she burst into tears and buried her face into his shoulder. Looking upset, Mordecai petted her head softly.

Mordecai: [distressed] Don't worry, Fukumi. I promise...I will do everything in my power to help you regain that thrill again! I will not let you down!

_This isn't good. Monokuma's just messing with us at this point. But so far...I don't think anyone's contemplated murder._

_Maybe...hopefully...we can continue to show him we're not going to give in, even if he can manipulate us like this._

_Perhaps...brainstorming a way to get the bracelets off without hurting ourselves or causing the poison to be released would be the best course of action for now._

I noticed Taro still looked pretty disturbed. Miyumi was wandering around the edge of the field, singing to herself and swinging her mallet around like a toy.

Umeko: Taro? Hey...don't be too upset. You know Miyumi didn't actually mean that. It's just...whatever influence that injection had on her. That's the only reason she said what she said. Don't...don't pay her words too much attention.

Taro: [sad] ...Yeah. I guess...you're right.

He didn't look very convinced.

Azuma and Samira came over, looking just as troubled.

Umeko: What is it?

Samira: [annoyed] Well, with Hanako going all gaga over Yoshihiki the way she is, it probably isn't a good idea to have her continue the night shifts with us. Seeing her like this...she probably won't be of much help anyway.

On one of the benches, Hanako was sitting with Yoshihiki, refusing to let him out of her sight, much to his discomfort.

Hanako: [playful] Heehee...you have dimples. You know that, right? I never noticed how cute they were before…

Yoshihiki: [uncomfortable] Would you quit it? [annoyed] I can't go set up my pranks with you holding on to me like that!

Samira: Taro. You know about the explosives, right?

Taro: [worried] Yeah. I do.

Samira: Could you help us fill in for Hanako's shift?

Taro: [worried] ...Sure…

Azuma: With Hanako out of commission...maybe we should tell Eizo about them?

Samira: I still think that's a bad idea, since Eisuke is the person we need to be wary of around the explosives the most. Hanako wouldn't want us to tell him.

_Provided Hanako doesn't spill the beans to Yoshihiki herself, with the way she's acting..._

I suppressed a shudder.

_I'm not used to seeing her act this way, or any of the other three._

Ichiro was still dressed up as the Dark Desecrator. Clearly, still under the impression he was some 'vigilante' or something of the sort, he'd climbed up into the tree by Buddy's grave and was perched among the branches, looking out over the village as Wakako yelled for him to come down.

Miyumi, with her mallet, worried me the most. She was behaving like a psychopath. At any moment, I feared she was going to use it to attack one of us.

And Fukumi...seeing her acting so cowardly was just as discombobulating as seeing Miyumi acting brazen, vulgar, loudmouthed and rude. She stuck to Mordecai like glue wherever he went and was terrified to leave his side.

Umeko: This is not good.

Azuma: I know. Taro, you want to try keeping watch over Miyumi?

Taro: [worried] I'm not too fond of that at the m-moment...she's k-k-kinda freaking me out...

Azuma: [worried] But you're the closest to her. She needs you right now.

Taro: [annoyed] Funny. She didn't l-look like she p-p-particularly needed me earlier…

Azuma: [shocked] But…

Taro: [disappointed] No, don't w-worry...I'll look after her, alright?

Azuma: Thank you. Mordecai's got Fukumi and I guess Eizo - or Yoshihiki, actually - will handle Hanako. Ichiro…[confused] I guess Wakako's actually looking after Ichiro then.

Samira: We should try to come up with a way to get us out of this mess, especially before Monokuma decides the rest of us could use a drugging-up as well. [annoyed] Curse these infernal bracelets...this is why I don't like bracelets. Especially these ugly tacky pink ones...blegh!

I spent the rest of the day with Azuma and Samira, trying to help them find out how to fix the others. But it was pretty pointless. The bracelets couldn't be removed by force and there was no way to take them off otherwise.

Pretty soon, the sun was beginning to set, and a proper solution hadn't presented itself yet. I went to the Amphitheatre to meet the others for dinner, and found Wakako having fun with the new version of Ichiro.

Wakako: [laughing] Heehee! Do it again, Ichiro! That was really impressive!

Umeko: What was?

Wakako: [playful] Watch. He's surprisingly smooth!

Without warning, Ichiro had thrust a long-sleeved arm in Wakako's face, and from within it, he was brandishing…

Ichiro: [playful] A rose! For a beautiful lady…

Wakako: [shocked] For...for me? [excited] Oh, you're so sweet! I knew even you would want to get on my good side eventually!

Umeko: Wakako, don't forget, he's been injected.

Wakako: [happy] Oh, I know, Umeko. It's just kinda fun to see him act this way, so I can tease him about it once the injection wears off. Hey, Ichiro, since you're the SHSL Botanist and all, you must have more flowers, right?

Ichiro: [snide] That, I do!

The next thing I knew, Ichiro was thrusting a sunflower he'd produced from behind my back towards me, and had stuck a white rose in between his teeth.

Ichiro: [playful] For you, Umeko!

Umeko: Oh...th-thank you.

_How many flowers does he have hidden in that large coat of his?_

I meekly took the sunflower.

Ichiro: [playful] A sunflower - perfect for someone like you!

_Someone...like me?_

Umeko: Heh...well, I guess you  _are_ the SHSL Botanist for a reason…

Ichiro: [snide] The Dark Desecrator is always willing to please!

Wakako: [worried] The flowers are nice and all, but...the Dark Desecrator shtick of his is getting really grating, to be honest…He kinda reminds me of Mordecai a bit. [annoyed] And I really didn't think I'd have to deal with twice the Mordecai than usual...

The others began arriving too, and Eizo came last of all, looking even more frazzled than he'd been earlier in the day.

Eizo: [disappointed] I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything. It's...well...I mean, I've been trying.

Mordecai: [annoyed] Well, try harder!

Azuma: [worried] It's okay, Eizo. We know you're doing your best.

Eizo looked over at Hanako a little wistfully. She was lost in Yoshihiki's eyes, as the latter squirmed underneath her gaze.

Eizo: [disappointed] I gotta be honest, it was hard not having Hanako to discuss this with. She's usually the one with the better ideas. I'm just the one who barks out orders.

Umeko: Eizo…

Eizo: [disappointed] I guess I really am a rotten leader. I should've known, but I didn't want to believe it, even after finding out my involvement in Shizuko's crimes. I'm useless without her. My family would think me a disgrace. After all my training and all my accolades, I've still been nothing but a failure.

Azuma: You can't think that, man.

Eizo: No, that's right. The one thing that's been getting in my way is Eisuke. But I think I'm getting better at controlling him. [worried] You uh...really smacked me good this morning, Samira.

Samira: [embarrassed] Hmph. Sorry about that, by the way.

Eizo: No, that's quite fine. You smacked some sense into me. I think I've got the hang of repressing that psychopathic bastard. Which is good, because we don't need a fifth lunatic on our hands.

Wakako: [distressed] But how are we going to deal with the others? [annoyed] I've had to go this whole day listening to Ichiro - or the Dark Desecrator, rather - rant to me about all his grand achivements and accomplishments that he's certainly never done.

Ichiro: [shocked] What do you mean? I told you, I defeated the Slither King and saved us all from his evil reign! [excited] That's why I've been hailed as a true hero, and the grand protector of the village!

Wakako: [confused] Just when I was starting to like Ichiro too...besides the trick with the flowers, I didn't think a version of Ichiro that wasn't constantly brooding, sulking or being gloomy could actually be  _even worse_ than how he usually is…

Eizo: Taro? How was Miyumi?

Miyumi: [snide] Eh? Oh, did you make Lex the Bookworm over here my personal guard? It's cute that you actually tried! I left him in the dust!

Taro: [sad] I...W-Well, I tried to k-keep watch over her. She just...was a lot quicker. She's...really not the same as she u-used to be…

Taro looked really dejected. Miyumi had been his best friend out here, and now, she seemed like an entirely different person. Not only that, she'd apparently taken to using him as her personal punching bag, and that definitely didn't help matters.

Eizo: And Fukumi?

Mordecai: [worried] She is not doing well.

Fukumi was hugging Mordecai right now, sniffling a little. It was evident from the red streaks on her cheeks that she'd spent a good portion of the day crying. She wouldn't let Mordecai go, but unlike Yoshihiki and Hanako, I could tell that Mordecai felt the same way.

He had first started getting close to Kaori and Buddy before both of them had died, one after the other. And now, Fukumi was his last, closest friend. Everyone knew the two were close and they had been an unbreakable pair, partners in crime to the end. Now, she had lost the very thing that had endeared her to him in the first place, and given her the talent that she loved and was famous for.

Mordecai: [worried] I've tried everything! But she...she's terrified of the slightest thing! I brought her back to the Fairgrounds and literally had to drag her along when she got frightened by...well...the smell of the food.

Fukumi: [scared] The air was just clogged with gr-grease! And the smoke from the st-stoves! And so many M-M-Monokumas! I couldn't...I couldn't stand it! I couldn't bear all that!

Yoshihiki: Heh. You couldn't  _bear_ all those Monokumas?

Samira: [annoyed] Quiet, you.

Eizo: [thoughtful] Perhaps we should have night shifts again, to make sure no one goes out and about in the middle of the night.

_Uh-oh._

Azuma: Oh, yes. That is a good idea. How about...me and Umeko volunteer to take the first shift?

He shot me a significant look.

Eizo: [confused] You sure?

Azuma: Yeah. We'll make sure they don't get out of their houses.

Eizo: You can't stay up the whole night. We've learned our lesson from last time. How about...Samira and Taro? You're Azuma's and Umeko's partners. You could help takeover when their shifts are done?

_Wow. That...worked out perfectly._

Samira: That's more than fine by me.

Miyumi: [snide] What, are we in lockdown now? Boo. Lame!

Fukumi: [scared] I'll st-stay in my house! I sw-swear!

As if hearing her own cowardice seep through her words, Fukumi shook her head violently, looking upset at herself.

Fukumi: [sad] Ugh! What is wrong with me? I...I'm such a scaredy-cat, and I hate it! I didn't use to be this way! I don't want to be this way! It's not fair! I...I used to love doing brave things. Now...why does it fill me with so much...dread and fear? This isn't like me!

Mordecai: [worried] I know, Fukumi...we'll get you through this, okay? I promise. You'll be back to being the daredevil you were in no time!

Fukumi: [disappointed] I...I hope so.

She looked really crushed.

Fukumi: [sad] There...there used to be nothing that made me feel happier and more carefree than doing thrilling things. But now, I'm just...constantly scared of...everything. I don't feel like myself anymore, without that love for danger and adventure! I have to get it back!

_Poor Fukumi...out of the others, she seems the most aware of the effect the drugs have had on her. She must still remember whatever joy or delight she was able to derive from being a thrillseeker and now her newfound fear is getting in the way of that. I can't imagine what it must feel like to suddenly be scared of something you used to love so much…_

Eizo: Well, goodnight, everyone. Those of you who aren't taking night shifts, try to get a good night's sleep, and…[worried] Let's pray that Monokuma doesn't have more hijinks up his sleeve anymore. I just want us to have at least a week of peace, for once…

Looking really haggard, Eizo departed for his cottage, and everyone else took that as the sign to disperse.

…

[CG] Wakako's Confessional #4 [CG]

Wakako: Okay, so, things have taken a bit of a drastic turn. Monokuma's up to his usual shenanigans and this time, he used these damn bracelets…

She held up her bracelet for the camera to see, the pink heart glowing brightly.

Wakako: ...to inject some of us with some drug that drives them bonkers. Ichiro's acting completely nutty and that boy is...thrice as insufferable when he's not acting all sad and depressed like his uncle just died or something. Now he's behaving like Mordecai, and that's frightening! I didn't think Ichiro even had that much energy in him. He seems to think he's some kind of whackjob vigilante, 'defending the night' or some other nonsense.

She sighed.

Wakako: I mean, it was hard enough looking out for him, given that we're partners and all, but now it's even worse because he's acting this way. Yeah, I have gotten to know him and what makes him tick a little better since he hooked me up with Azuma. I would almost...ugh...call him a...friend of sorts? He's...actually really fun to talk with, because he's always got some snarky remark that's surprisingly refreshing to hear. Most of the boys I'm used to talking with just get tongue-tied when they realize they're speaking with reality TV star Wakako Noguchi! Oh, the problems of a big reputation...but anyway! Yeah, I guess this means I've got to take care of him now and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while under influence. And he's not the only one.

Wakako laughed a little now, a familiar devilish spark entering her eyes.

Wakako: My favorite pair is now officially Hanako and Yoshihiki. Ever since her injection, Hanako has become obsessed with Yoshihiki. She thinks that boy is the best thing around since sliced bread. And it's funny for two reasons, because not only has Hanako been super grouchy and critical of my flirting with Azuma, but Yoshihiki also gets a taste of his own medicine because now he gets to know how it feels like to be on the receiving end of unwanted attention! So I'm watching both of them get their just desserts! It's hilarious, seeing the stoic and unemotional Hanako a flirty, thirsty mess, and Yoshihiki being uncomfortable and grossed-out. That's just what both of them deserve! Haha! Oh man...well, if anything, at least that's one good thing that came out of this shitshow. I just hope that it stays that way and Monokuma doesn't get his wish. But surely, those injections won't lead anyone to commit murder, right? I mean, yeah...Miyumi's, like, turned into a serial killer or something. That girl went from sweet and shy to scary and psycho overnight! I almost feel a little bad for Taro...his girlfriend turned into a total bully and a nutcase to boot. But I mean...come on...Miyumi wouldn't murder anyone just because she's gone a little batty...right? Sure, she's got that mallet, but...I mean…

Wakako trailed off and the recording ended.

[CG] End [CG]

…

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

I groaned, turning over in my bed. I'd gone to sleep last night after Taro and Samira appeared to take over from me and Azuma's shifts. I'd been too worried about my four friends who'd been injected after yesterday's events that I'd not properly dozed off until about 5 in the morning or so. And now I had to get up already…

Grumbling, I opened my eyes a crack and was surprised to see movement in my room.

Umeko: Mmmr…?

Startled, my eyes flew open and I let out a tiny shriek as the face of a zombie was thrust into mine, and a playful childish growl emanated from behind it.

Taro: [playful] Rargh!

Umeko: Agah! Taro! Wh-Wha, why would you...why?

Mumbling to myself, I sat up in bed, scratching my rat's nest of a hairdo, as Taro snickered and pulled back the zombie doll he'd used to scare me with.

Taro: [playful] Gotcha. That was g-g-good, right?

Umeko: Heh. I guess? Why are you pranking me so early in the morning? I thought Yoshihiki was the only one who pranked people.

Taro: [playful] Hehe. I mean, I was bored on my shift with Samira and the idea s-s-seemed interesting to me. Yoshihiki doesn't h-have to be the only prankster in the gr-group…

Umeko: How'd you even get into my cottage?

Taro: [worried] You don't l-l-lock your door. You really sh-should do that…

Umeko: Oops. Sorry...I'm a hot mess. Anyway...is that the zombie doll you and Miyumi made together?

His ears fell a little at the mention of Miyumi's name but perked up again when he turned the zombie doll over in his hands, inspecting it.

Taro: Yeah, Miyumi helped me stitch this one together. [sad] Before she...y'know...went all batty and stuff. [happy] But look! It's a cute little zombie! I called him Mr. Zombie.

_A very inspired name, I see._

Taro: [worried] Anyway, you wanna go down for breakfast together again? I wanted to check on the others and see if maybe the drugs have w-w-worn off yet.

Umeko: Good idea. Gimme a second to get ready and we'll set off.

When I'd put on the rest of my clothing, we stepped out of my cottage together. This time, I made sure to lock my door before I left. I shivered, drawing my coat around me even more tightly.

_Is it just me, or does it seem to be snowing even more heavily than usual?_

The wind seemed to have picked up, and the snow was falling in droves, more so than it had before last night.

Taro: [nervous] A bl-blizzard might be on its way...I've seen warning signs incoming…

Umeko: The snow does seem to be a lot thicker than it usually is...that's not good.

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

Me and Taro braved through the falling snow and made our way to the Amphitheatre. Even though the snow was falling around us much more than it used to before, I could still make out the person standing in the middle of the Amphitheatre when we arrived.

Umeko: Morning, Eizo.

Eizo didn't turn around. He was...just standing there, staring straight ahead.

Taro: [worried] ...Eizo?

Umeko: Eizo, hey. It's us. What...what are you looking at?

He looked down, and I saw his shoulders shake a little. Suddenly alarmed, I grabbed a hold of his shoulder and shook him a bit.

Umeko: Eizo? Hey...hey, what's wrong? You...you don't look too well. Eizo?

Eizo didn't respond.

Umeko: Eizo, what's wrong? ...you're scaring us.

Eizo finally turned around. His eyes were red, and his hair was a mess, like he'd been running his hands through them for a while now. He turned to look at me and Taro, barely acknowledging us.

_Something's...something's not right here. He's been crying. What...what happened?_

My mind went back to last night, trying to recall if anything had happened or if Eizo had seemed different.

_No...he was just troubled about the four injected people, and worried about his leadership without Hanako. Is that...all? Wait...has he been injected too?_

Suddenly wary, I took a step back but Eizo didn't seem to notice.

Umeko: Eizo…? Are you...feeling alright? Talk to us. Why, have you been crying? What's happened?

Eizo: [distressed] ...Tell me the truth.

Umeko: ...What about?

He took a breath, and it fogged up before him. The wind was howling even louder now, and I had to strain to hear his next words.

Eizo: [distressed] ...Did...Did I...kill my father?

It was like the weight of his words hit me with the force of a falling anvil. I froze, rooted to the spot, as he stared into my eyes, demanding the truth from me. Next to me, Taro was fidgeting, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Eizo's eyes burned into me, and I saw that he was tearing up, his lips curled back to reveal a snarl.

Umeko: E-Eizo…

Eizo: [angry] Did I...murder my father?

Umeko: I...I shouldn't…

Eizo: [angry] Answer me!

Umeko: I…

I felt my hands shake.

_I don't want to do this. I don't want to be the one to tell him the truth. How did he find out?_

Eizo: [angry] Umeko.

_I can't. I can't do it. I can't hurt him like that._

Eizo: [angry] Tell me.

_He's my friend! This...this answer would break him._

I recalled Hanako warning us not to tell Eizo about what Eisuke had done in his body, using his hands. She had only wanted to protect him from knowing. And now…

Eizo: [angry] Why aren't you answering me? Talk!

Umeko: I…

Taro: [sad] You...Eizo, you…

Eizo: [angry] You be quiet. I want to hear you confirm it, Umeko. Tell me the truth. Did I kill my father? [distressed] Tell me!

_I can't._

_I…_

Umeko: It...it wasn't your fault, Eizo.

I hurried to follow those words up but what I'd said basically confirmed Eizo's query. He stumbled back from me, tears welling up in his eyes, as his fists clenched and unclenched and he gnashed his teeth helplessly.

Eizo: [in tears] No...no...it's...it's true…

Umeko: Eizo, please, wait! Listen to me. It wasn't your fault, it was Eisuke's doing. Alright? He did it, not you! You can't blame yourself for it. Eizo, wait, please, listen to me. Hey, wait-

Eizo: [in tears] No...what...what have I done…?

Umeko: Eizo-

Eizo wasn't listening. He sank down into a crouch, putting his head between his knees, and I heard him sobbing quietly, mumbling incoherently to himself.

Eizo: [in tears] Why...why did I...I couldn't...it can't…

Taro: [sad] …

Umeko: Eizo...please, hear me out. We didn't want to tell you, because...because we knew it would hurt you. You can't...you can't blame yourself for Eisuke's actions!

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Azuma and Samira approaching us. I wanted to signal to them to hurry over, but that was when Eizo lunged up at me.

Eisuke: [crazed] AHAHA!

Eisuke slammed into the both of us, sending the glasses flying off Taro's face and sprawling me onto my back in the snow. Seeing that, Azuma and Samira began running over.

Umeko: Oof!

Eizo: [distressed] What...no…

Eisuke: [crazed] See ya, suckers!

Eizo - or Eisuke - whichever personality was in control - sped off into the distance, grabbing his head with his hands as he ran. Meanwhile, with the wind still knocked out of me, I struggled to get up as Taro rushed to kneel by my side.

Taro: [scared] Umeko! Are you a-a-a-alright?

Azuma and Samira were around me as well.

Azuma: [shocked] What happened?

Samira: [annoyed] Was that Eisuke who just ran off?

Umeko: Yeah, but...we've got a problem.

Azuma: [worried] What?

Umeko: Eizo...he...he found out about his dad.

Samira: [shocked] What? H-How?

Umeko: I don't know. But he...he confronted me just now. I...I think he's really broken up by it. We have to find him, in case he does anything...drastic.

I let my words hang in the air. Azuma and Samira shared a look. The rest of the class was arriving from their cottages.

Wakako: [confused] Umeko? What are you doing on the ground?

Azuma: [worried] It's a long story. Listen - Eizo...he found out about his father.

Wakako: [shocked] What? How?

Fukumi: [scared] D-D-Did somebody t-tell him?

Yoshihiki: [confused] Why would anyone tell him about that?

We all turned to look at him, and when he realized that, he scowled.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] What, you think I did it?

Wakako: [annoyed] Well, I mean, you'd be the prime suspect. You probably thought it'd be fun to tell Eizo about such a horrible thing, as a prank, to see how the news would affect him.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, I know I'm a pretty awful person and a pretty great prankster, but even I wouldn't do that. That's all kinds of messed up.

Hanako: [accusatory] Yeah! Yoshi would never do something like that! I was with him all of last night!

Azuma: [shocked] You...were?

Yoshihiki: [uncomfortable] Hey, don't look at me like that. I don't want anything to do with Hanako while she's...like this. I made her sleep on the couch in my cottage. She just wouldn't leave me alone, okay?

Wakako: [playful] Riiight...I'm sure that's all that took place.

Yoshihiki: [distressed] B-Besides...don't we already have a situation, with the injections? Why would I waste time pranking someone right now, of all times?

Wakako: [accusatory] Because you're  _you_! Of course  _you_ would do something dumb like that!

Azuma: [annoyed] This isn't the time or place for this. We need to get Eizo back. [worried] I'm...I'm concerned that he's...not in a good emotional place right now…

Ichiro: [snide] Have no fear! The Dark Desecrator will save the day and find him!

Samira: [annoyed] Oh, well, gee, isn't that a relief? Hooray, everyone, we're saved! Let's not worry or anything, because the Dark Dese-whatever's here to help us! Hooray!

Mordecai: [snide] Nonsense! If anyone's going to save the day, it's me! Because I'm a true warrior!

Samira: [annoyed] …

Miyumi: [snide] Heehee! You idiots are wasting time talking about this. Why not just go after him?

Azuma: [worried] I can't believe I'm saying this but, Miyumi's kinda...right. We should go look for Eizo, right away. Everyone, split up and spread out! Shout if you find him.

With no time to waste, everyone - even those who had been injected - dispersed to look for Eizo. Almost everyone went their separate ways, except for Yoshihiki, who had Hanako clinging to him, and Mordecai, who had Fukumi.

I couldn't help but worry for Eizo. He'd been under a lot of stress since the very beginning, having taken on the role of our leader, and it had only gotten worse after our last case, with Shizuko and Eisuke and the Beast accusations. And now, he'd just gotten even more on his plate, with his closest confidant Hanako getting injected, and being the sole leader of the group once more, having to deal with our latest problem.

I couldn't figure it out. How did he find out the truth about his father? That...it could only have been that someone had told him about it. There's no other way he could've learnt the truth. The only people who knew were...us. Everyone in the group, except for him. So...he could only have found it out by hearing about it from someone.

Did that mean that…someone purposely told him? Was it really Yoshihiki, like Wakako had said? But that would be hard to imagine...would Yoshihiki really be that callous? Whether for a prank, or otherwise? And Hanako was following Yoshihiki around anyway...how would he have gotten away from her to do such a thing?

Questions filled my mind but I wasn't getting any answers.

I went looking for Eizo at the Supermarket first, but it was empty. I even checked in the freezer, and back in the alley as well. I went as far as to check Rufus's trapdoor, but neither Rufus nor Eizo was to be found.

Next, I went back to the inn to look for him. I went through the entire building. While a little mustier after we'd abandoned it, all four floors and attic were empty. I didn't enjoy returning to that place. It felt stifling ever since what had happened with Kenji had taken place.

I just didn't understand. Where had Eizo ran off to?

I was leaving the inn and wandering around the village, still searching, when I heard it.

A soft 'bang', in the distance.

Like...a distant gunshot.

That was my first thought, and I was instantly gripped with fear.

Had Eisuke gotten his hands on a gun? What had he done?!

But, it couldn't be, right? None of the guns in the Station worked. But then...what was that sound?

And...it was coming from in the direction of the cottages…

Fearing the worst, I ran over. It didn't take me long to discover the source of the noise, and when I did, I was shocked.

It...it was my cottage.

The door...the door to my cottage had been busted open. The doorknob and lock had been dismantled, and lay in pieces by the floor. I rushed over, stunned, to inspect the damage.

Someone had broken off the doorknob to my door and apparently kicked the door in. Metallic pieces and what remained of my door's lock lay in shambles by my feet, and I poked around the debris. It must've taken a lot of strength to shatter that lock. I picked up an odd-looking piece of black metal, turning it over in my hands.

There was a strange, molten pink wad stuck to the underside of it. Its gooey texture was a little sticky. I frowned, fingering it.

_What...is this gooey stuff?_

Abandoning it, I tossed the metal bits and bobs to the floor and hurried into my cottage. The room...looked like it had been ransacked. My bed sheets and blankets had been tossed to the floor, along with a few of my pillows. The drawers of my bedside table were all open, and a few of my meager belongings were strewn all over my room.

It was like a thief had broken in, in search of something. But, what could I possibly have that would be worth stealing anyway? Unless…

That was when I realized it. I  _did_ have something worth stealing…

I rushed to check the drawer where I'd hidden it, and confirmed my suspicions.

It was gone.

The key to the explosives locker.

It was missing.

Someone...someone had stolen it?

_Crap..._

I was walking out of my cottage, still in a state of shock, when I heard someone running up to me.

Taro: [distressed] U-Umeko! B-B-Bad news!

Umeko: H-Huh? What is it? Is it Eizo? Did you find him? Is he alright?

My concerns about the thief and the missing key disappeared when the thought that Eizo might've been found, hurt or injured somehow, entered my head. But instead…

Taro: [distressed] I...It's about the explosives.

Umeko: ...What? What happened?

_...The key…_

Taro: [worried] Hanako...she let slip about t-t-the explosives...to Yoshihiki. And...w-word got around…

Umeko: What? How? What do you mean?

Taro: [nervous] I f-f-found them at the gym, and...Y-Yoshihiki asked me about them...he said H-H-Hanako let slip about them while they were looking for Eizo, but...it's even worse! S-S-Someone got the locker open!

Feeling my stomach twist, I took off running in the direction of the gym, Taro calling out for me and rushing to keep up.

[Move to: Gym]

When I'd arrived at the gym, Azuma and Samira were already there, with Yoshihiki and Hanako present too. There was the locker, and like Taro said, it was wide open. A few explosives were still inside, but there was significantly lesser than before.

_No...the thief…_

Taro arrived at my shoulder, panting heavily and shivering, sweat pouring down his face.

Taro: [uncomfortable] *pant* Could you…*pant* w-w-wait up…?

Azuma: [worried] Umeko. You're here.

Umeko: What happened?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I could ask you the same, Umeko! What gives? There were explosives in the village, and you kept it a secret from all of us?

Umeko: How...how did you-

Hanako: [uncomfortable] It...it was my fault…

Hanako was gripping the side of her head, in a bit of pain. She looked a little woozy.

Hanako: [uncomfortable] This damn...injection...I didn't mean to tell Yoshihiki, I just...it just slipped out.

Yoshihiki: Not that it matters. When I got here to see if she was telling the truth, the locker was already open.

Samira: [annoyed] At least, that's what you say. There's no way of knowing if that's true or not.

Hanako: [accusatory] Hey, it was true! I can vouch for Yoshi! He didn't steal anything!

Samira: [annoyed] Well, clearly,  _someone_ did. Someone must've found out about the explosives being in the locker and came here to steal some.

Azuma: [confused] How did the thief get the locker open? Did he break the door down?

Samira: [thoughtful] Look at this.

She pointed at the locks on the first three lockers. I peered a little more closely at them, and found that there were fresh scratches on the locks, as if someone had been very rough with them.

Samira: It looks like our thief had no idea which locker contained the explosives, and tried to open all four at first before finding the right one. Really forcefully too, might I add...

Azuma: [thoughtful] But how did he get the locker with the explosives open?

Umeko: I'm afraid I can answer that.

I told them all about how I'd found my cottage broken into, ransacked, and the key missing.

Azuma: [thoughtful] So the thief took advantage of Eizo's disappearance to break into Umeko's cottage...steal her key…

Samira: [confused] And whoever it was beat Yoshihiki and Hanako to the gym to steal the explosives for themselves?

Umeko: This isn't good. This means that one of us twelve now has their hands on dangerous explosives. Guys, what if it's Eisuke?

It was our worst case scenario, the one thing we'd been protecting against so fervently. If Eisuke got his hands on the explosives…

Umeko: Especially with Eizo in a fragile emotional state right now...who's to say what Eisuke could do if he's the one who stole the explosives? Eizo might not be able to hold him back. We have to find Eizo, as fast as we can!

Samira: [thoughtful] How would the thief have even known about Umeko having the key though? Or even know about the explosives?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Hanako, did you tell anyone else?

Hanako: [uncomfortable] Ah...no...I don't...I don't think so.

It looked like Hanako - the real Hanako - was breaking through her drug-induced state for a moment there. But it didn't last, and she rushed to cling to Yoshihiki again, which he didn't appreciate, as he peered into the locker and turned one of the explosives over in his hands, inspecting it.

Umeko: It's of utmost importance we find Eizo first, and make sure Eisuke's not the thief. We can resolve the matter of the thief later.

Samira: [annoyed] I knew this was a bad idea...explosives in the village...this was all Monokuma's plan…

Azuma: Umeko's right. We need to find Eizo, and fast. Let's go.

Taro: [nervous] W-Wait! Shouldn't s-s-someone stay behind to g-g-guard the locker?

Samira: [annoyed] I'll stay. The rest of you should go.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Whoa, you can't stay alone!

Samira: [annoyed] And why is that?

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Well, what if you steal a couple explosives for yourself?

Samira: [annoyed] I was the one who first discovered them in the Station! I could've stolen any of them at any moment. Heck, I could've hidden them and not even told Umeko and the others about 'em. I could've stolen explosives for myself a million times by now. I think I can be trusted.

Azuma: The longer we wait, the more time we potentially give Eisuke to use those explosives. We have to-

Just then, the door to the gym burst open. Samira slammed the door to the locker shut in time, as Wakako burst in.

Wakako: [shocked] Guys! You're...all here? Why are you...never mind that. We found Eizo!

Azuma: [worried] Really? Where?

Wakako: [worried] Ichiro found him near the Tunnel. He and Mordecai - and Fukumi, I guess - brought him back to the Amphitheatre. We're gathering everyone there now.

At this, I felt myself breathe a sigh of relief.

Eizo had been found. He wasn't hurt, or anything. But...was Eisuke the thief?

Azuma: Oh, thank goodness. Thank you, Wakako.

Wakako: [embarrassed] N-Not a problem at all, Azuma...[confused] And uh...Umeko? What uh...what happened to your house? Your front door is...wide open. I passed it by on the way over. There's a bunch of crap scattered on your doorstep as well…

Umeko: Oh...yeah. We'll...talk about that later. We should head back first.

_My cottage...the theft…_

_The state of my cottage...the scratched locks…Clearly, whoever stole the key and a few of the explosives was no SHSL Thief like Nagatomo was. Whoever did it did a sloppy job._

_But that was the question._

_...Who did it?_

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

Upon our arrival, we found Mordecai, Ichiro, Fukumi and Miyumi standing over Eizo, who was curled up on one of the benches, staring at the floor, rocking slowly back and forth and not really acknowledging any of them.

Miyumi: [snide] Come on, you big baby. What's there to be moping about? Get over it.

Fukumi: [scared] Mmmf...don't say that...what if he gets upset again?

Azuma: [worried] Is he alright?

Mordecai: He was unharmed. I found him huddled in the corner by the Tunnel and brought him back safely.

Ichiro: [shocked] Eh? Nonsense! I was the one who found him! You did nothing of the sort! [snide] I am the hero! Praise me!

Mordecai: [angry] What? You...you...trickster!

Samira: [annoyed] Shut up, both of you. Now isn't the time!

Eizo: [sad] …

Azuma: [worried] Eizo...are you okay? You can't just run off like that…

Eizo: [sad] …

Samira leaned in to whisper to me.

Samira: [annoyed] We really don't need this right now. It's bad enough we've gotta watch the four who've been injected, but now, we need to keep an eye on Eizo too?

Feeling a little guilty, I stepped forward.

_I mean...I am the one who he ultimately found out the truth from. But...I only confirmed what he'd already suspected, right? How did he even learn about…?_

Umeko: Eizo...we're sorry we couldn't tell you. We knew this would happen and...we didn't want you to get hurt.

Eizo: [sad] …

Wakako: [bored] I mean, it was mainly Hanako's idea to keep it from you.

That got Eizo's attention. He looked up at her, then glanced over to Hanako, who was still holding Yoshihiki by the arm. Something clicked in his eyes, and he looked away and nodded mutely.

Azuma: [worried] We'll give you some time and space to yourself. But uh...don't run away like that again, okay?

Eizo: [sad] ...Yeah. Sorry.

We watched as he looked away, biting his lip and blinking away tears furiously.

Eizo: [angry] This is stupid...this isn't how a leader is supposed to act. I...humbly apologize for my behavior.

Wakako: No need to apologize, dude. You just found out that your fath...well...let's just say, anyone would've reacted strongly to being told that.

Eizo looked mad at himself as he wiped away tears that he couldn't hold back. He glared at the floor like it had done him a great personal wrong.

Azuma: [worried] Exactly. Wakako's right.

Wakako: [shocked] I am?

Azuma: [worried] Take as much time as you need to grieve. You shouldn't feel pressured to be the leader right now.

Samira: [worried] But...with Hanako out of commission…

Azuma: We can work together just fine for now. Let's just make sure everything is in order in spite of...well, everything, and things will be fine.

Eizo: [sad] ...I'd like to be alone in my room, please.

Without waiting for us, he got up and left for his cottage. I hesitated, wanting to call him back. There was so much more I needed to ask him.

How did he learn about his father? We all promised to keep it from him.

And was he - or better yet, Eisuke - the one who stole the explosives? We had to find out, before the thief - whoever it was - decided to use them for nefarious purposes.

Azuma: [worried] I'm worried about him.

Samira: You did all you could, talking to him. But you also did say that he needed time and space to himself. Let him be for now, now that we know he's safe and not in danger.

Yoshihiki: Does...that mean he wasn't the thief?

Wakako: [confused] Thief? What thief?

_Shoot._

I shot Azuma a look but it was Samira who spoke up. In one fell swoop, Samira revealed the truth to everyone. Our discovery of the explosives...how five of us decided to keep the secret together...how my cottage had been broken into while we'd been out looking for Eizo...and finally how a thief had stolen the key from me and broken into the locker themselves, taking a number of explosives.

Wakako: [shocked] What? So now...someone's got explosives?

Samira: [angry] Whoever it is better fess up! Or I'm going to go door-to-door and shake everyone down!

Azuma: [worried] Let's...not do that.

Mordecai: [worried] Still...this is a matter of serious urgency. If someone has stolen explosives…

Fukumi: [scared] N-No! What if...wh-what if they blow the village up?

Samira: [annoyed] I've already told you. They're not that powerful.

Wakako: [distressed] Still, isn't the fact that someone stole them proof enough that whoever stole them intends to use them for dishonest use?

Hanako: [distressed] Ngh...we should...search everyone's...cottage…

It was moments like these where Hanako would appear almost normal for a change, though they usually didn't last.

Samira: I agree with Hanako. A thorough search of everyone's cottage is in order.

Azuma: Even Eizo?

Samira: Of course. I know he's dealing with a lot right now, but...Eisuke is our prime suspect. We can't take the risk.

Hanako: [worried] …

Azuma: Hanako? Are you-

Hanako: [shocked] You're not going to search Yoshi's cottage, are you? He would never do such a thing, I promise you!

Wakako: [annoyed] Aaaand she's back.

That day, we looked up and down everyone's cottages but we couldn't find the stolen explosives anywhere. We'd searched Eizo's place last, not wanting to disturb him. He hadn't said much while we'd searched and even after we explained why we were looking around and what for. He simply leaned against the wall, arms folded, quiet and not talking.

Eventually, when we were done searching, Azuma proposed we looked for clues as to the thief's identity at the crime scenes - meaning the gym and my cottage.

I knelt down by his side as he inspected the debris that had gathered at my doorstep, from where my door had been broken open.

Umeko: How do you think the thief got in?

Azuma: [thoughtful] I'm not entirely sure, but...it was definitely a forceful entrance. No lockpicking or anything sneaky of the sort that Nagatomo was famous for. Whoever broke in was clearly in a hurry to do so. They even made a loud noise, as you said, right?

Umeko: Yeah. I almost thought it sounded like a gunshot, when I heard it.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Like a gunshot, hmm? I thought the guns in the Station didn't work.

Umeko: That's what I thought too. Unless someone found one that did and blasted the lock off...

He picked a metallic scrap up off the floor and scrutinized it with an analytical gaze.

Inside my cottage, Taro helped me pack the room up. Wakako was too lazy to help, and though Mordecai was willing to lend a hand, Fukumi was too bothered and paranoid about bugs that he had to spend more time comforting her than actually being of service. The others were investigating the gym with Samira.

Taro: [confused] Where did you even hide the key in the first place?

Umeko: Just in my drawer. I don't think the thief knew, though. He or she tore this place up, looking for it.

_Which begs the question...how did the thief even know I had it? Had whoever it was eavesdropped on our discussion between us four from the start, when Hanako had decided to make me the holder of the key?_

_And what were the thief's intentions with the explosives to begin with?_

By the time we were done with our respective investigations, none of us had turned up anything of use, and night was on its way. We had our rendezvous at the Amphitheatre, as Azuma made us all dinner.

Eizo had left his cottage to join us for mealtimes, but he was unusually sullen.

_I don't think I've ever seen Eizo this...moody before. He's just...sitting there...staring into space._

The news of his father's death - at Eisuke's hands - seemed to be really affecting Eizo. He didn't respond much, even when spoken to, and ate his food slowly and without really paying attention to it. I don't think he even realized most of us glanced to him from time to time, concerned for his well-being.

_He really doesn't look well...though admittedly...who would, after being told what he was told today?_

_To find out you killed a family member...even an estranged one...without even realizing it...that's harsh._

Monokuma: Oh good! You're all here! I was worried Mr. Fussypants would be too much of a mopey dopey to show up, but it's a good thing he did!

I barely registered that Monokuma had arrived, unannounced and uninvited as usual.

Samira: [annoyed] I don't even have the energy to be annoyed with you after everything today. What do you want this time?

Monokuma: [confused] Eh? Did you forget? [excited] It's the night of our second dance party! Yeehaw! Who's excited? I know I am!

Samira: [annoyed] Ugh. No one gives a crap.

Monokuma: [angry] Well, too bad I don't give a crap whether or not you give a crap, Samira! Now, let's get onto the music!

Hanako: [excited] Hey, guys! Look what I found!

Hanako was holding up a small, heavy metal object. It took me a moment to properly recognize what it was.

Azuma: [confused] Is that...a microphone?

Hanako: [excited] Exactly! I found it in the back of the Store while we were having our search party for Eizo today! It's been so long since I've held one of these…I'm always using these when Upstart Tenacity goes on tour! I haven't had band practice in forever...I thought maybe a song would cheer everyone up!

Ichiro: [excited] Singing? I love singing!

Miyumi: [snide] Heh...yeah! Do, sing for us! As a matter of fact, why don't you do a duet with Yoshihiki?

Yoshihiki: [shocked] What? Wait, no, that's a terrible idea!

Hanako: [excited] That's a grand idea!

Yoshihiki: [angry] Grr...I'll get you back for this, Miyumi!

Miyumi: [playful] Heehee...call it payback for all those nasty pranks you pulled on me and my dolls.

Hanako wouldn't let go of Yoshihiki and eventually, he let her drag him over to the microphone stand she'd set up, where she knelt down and began tinkering with the speaker system.

I didn't really pay much attention to them, focusing more on my food instead. Hanako was still loopy, and clearly, so were Ichiro, Miyumi and Fukumi.

Monokuma had set speakers up in the Amphitheatre, and was now playing loud rock music in the background for Hanako to sing to.

Evidently, not everyone was enjoying his choice of music so far.

Fukumi: [nervous] M-Mordecai…

Mordecai: [confused] Yes, Fukumi?

Fukumi: [uncomfortable] I...I don't feel too well. The m-m-music's too l-l-loud...C-C-Could you...maybe walk me back to my place? Please? I-I-I don't…[scared] I'm...I'm scared to walk home alone.

Mordecai: [sad] ...Okay, Fukumi. I'll keep you safe.

She hung her head, looking ashamed of herself.

Fukumi: [sad] I'm sorry...I'm sorry I've turned into such a c-coward…[in tears] I...I d-d-didn't w-w-want this…

Mordecai: [sad] Hey...don't cry. It's not your fault. You'll get your bravery back. Once the drugs are out of your system…

Through her tears, Fukumi chuckled a little.

Fukumi: [happy] Th-Thank you, Mordecai. Y-You're the best friend a girl could ask for.

I didn't realize Mordecai could've blushed as red as he did right there. The two of them got up and he escorted her away.

Even though it was only her and Yoshihiki, Hanako clearly had practice calling her bandmates to order, and was making sure everything was in place. I was actually interested. Before today, I had never heard Hanako sing, even though I knew she worked in the music industry. And perhaps this really would help cheer up the others and take all our minds off of our recent troubles. But then…

Samira tapped me on the shoulder, and when I turned to look at her, her face was tight with urgency.

Samira: [worried] Umeko. Where'd Eizo go?

Umeko: Eizo…?

I looked around. Sure enough, Eizo had disappeared. He must've slipped away in the excitement of Hanako setting up her duet.

Azuma: [worried] Wait...Miyumi's gone too.

Whirling around, I noticed the distinct lack of Miyumi's large gown, or the heavy mallet she'd now taken to carrying around with her wherever she went.

Umeko: Taro. Didn't you notice where Miyumi went?

Taro: [nervous] H-Huh? I h-h-haven't really been hanging around her ever since she w-w-went crazy...she hasn't wanted me around and she kept p-pushing me away…so I wasn't really p-paying attention...

Umeko: Shoot. Guys, has anyone seen Eizo or Miyumi?

There was a murmur of dissent.

Wakako: [confused] Maybe they just went back to their cottages?

Azuma: [worried] Someone should check, just to be safe.

Yoshihiki: [excited] Ah! I'll go!

Clearly wanting to get away from Hanako, Yoshihiki took off for the cottages.

Hanako: [shocked] H-Hey! Yoshi, wait!

Hanako chased after him. The rest of us got to our feet.

Wakako: [distressed] Don't tell me we need to have another search party  _again_! My feet are killing me…

When we caught up with the other two at the signpost, both of them reported that neither Eizo nor Miyumi was at their cottages.

Samira: [confused] Where could they have gone?

Yoshihiki: [worried] That's not all.

Wakako: [confused] Huh?

Hanako: [worried] ...Mordecai and Fukumi weren't in their cottages either.

Azuma: [angry] Okay, this is getting serious now. Everyone, spread out. Let's find them, and fast.

Once again, we ended up having to go look for our missing friends. It seemed like one way or another, things would end up in a pickle and we had to head out, running into the snow, frantic and concerned.

_Dammit. Not just Miyumi and Eizo, but Fukumi and Mordecai too? The two of them seemed fine when they had left the Amphitheatre a while ago...where had they gone to instead of their cottages? Didn't Fukumi just want Mordecai to walk her back?_

The snow seemed to be falling heavier now, which didn't help, given that we had all spread out to search on our own, individually.

Somehow, someway, I found myself exploring the East Sector of the village. No one was in the gym or police station, and I made my way through the Fairgrounds, calling out their names.

Umeko: Eizo! Miyumi!

I just wanted to go back to my cottage.

Umeko: Fukumi! Mordecai!

Apart from the pictures Monokuma had given us, we'd had a few days of relative peace and quiet. Now, in the span of just a couple days, that had all been disrupted. First, the injections...then Eizo's freakout...now this?

I was so sick and tired of it all. I thought we could all just live in peace after what happened with Shizuko, but Monokuma seemed determined to make sure we were all constantly on edge.

_Maybe I should check the Tunnel. I doubt anyone would be there but who cares at this point? I might as well look._

Pushing against the increasingly strong wind, I staggered away from the Fairgrounds, heading towards where I knew the Tunnel of Love was situated.

And then I stopped short.

Someone was already there. I squinted, but the snow was falling harder and thicker than it had before, and I couldn't see whoever it was clearly enough.

All I could see was a silhouette, framed in the white of the blizzard as he, or she, walked away from the Tunnel.

Umeko: Hey! Eizo? Miyumi? Is that you? Hey!

But whoever it was quickly vanished.

_That's weird...could they not hear me over the howl of the wind?_

I rushed over, but the mysterious person had gone. Frowning, I turned back to the door of the Tunnel and was so startled by what I saw, that the anonymous silhouette I'd seen was momentarily forgotten.

The door was open.

It had been left ajar.

The doorknob had been broken off, and there were scraps of it lying in the snow, along with strange metal bits and bobs, and a familiar odd sticky pink substance from before.

_It's been forced open, the same way my cottage was broken into..._

Gingerly, I pushed the door open with the tip of my foot. It swung open, and guardedly, I stepped inside, bracing myself for anything I might see.

It had been a while since we were last here, back when we'd first been told about our new partners. I was back on the platform again, and the first thing my eyes were drawn to…

Umeko: No!

It was Mordecai. He was lying on the floor, in a crumpled heap, with his eyes closed. His temple was tinged with blood. I rushed over and knelt by his side, quickly checking for a pulse. When I felt one, I let out a sigh of relief, not realizing I'd been holding my breath.

_He's alive...oh, thank goodness._

_But...why is he here? Why...is he unconscious?_

Umeko: Mordecai! Mordecai, wake up. Hey. Can you hear me?

I patted him a little tentatively, then tried to shake him awake. He groaned a little, but didn't move or awaken.

_What is going on here…? Shouldn't he have been with Fukumi? How'd he end up...in here?_

It was then that I became aware of sniffling coming from the corner. I turned, to see the rest of the platform in the distance. It was a little darker there, and I couldn't get a good look at whatever it was from where I stood.

I was...going to have to get closer.

By now, a cold fear had sunk in and wrapped its tendrils around me. My sense of foreboding growing stronger with each passing second, I got up and left Mordecai where he was, slowly making my way down to the end of the platform.

Umeko: ...Eizo? Miyumi? Is...is that you? Who's there?

The crying continued. The lights flickered, but stayed lit, and as I drew nearer, I saw a figure in the shadows take shape and come into focus.

Umeko: ...Fukumi?

No...wait.

I squinted a little closer at the girl in the corner.

It wasn't Fukumi, but Miyumi. She was drenched from head to toe, huddled in the corner, backed up against the wall, and was shaking - her whole body visibly shuddering in fright and dripping with water. Her face and skin were pale, and her eyes wide.

Umeko: Miyumi, oh, thank heavens. I've been looking all over for you! We all have! Where have you-

I began walking over to Miyumi, but stopped short when I realized what she was staring at.

She hadn't moved her gaze to look at me. Her eyes were fixed on a wreckage by the wall closest to her.

It...it was a car.

Specifically, it was one of the six rollercoaster cars. It had...crashed...into the wall by Miyumi.

And...that wasn't all.

My eyes had gotten used to the darkness and I felt a cold dread seep into every pore of my body. I clenched my hands into fists as I staggered and took a step back, fighting the instinct to turn and run.

Umeko: No...no!

_It...it can't be…_

_Why...why again? Why?_

The floor felt like it was spinning. It seemed like the world was always against us. There was no respite given and no freedom granted from the horrors of the senseless deaths. No matter what measures we took, in spite of however many speeches and pep talks we gave to reassure ourselves we would never have another incident on our hands...Monokuma still found a way to prove us wrong. No matter how high our hope soared...it always came crashing back down.

For a third time.

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLIBuXMYH9g&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=71]

[CG] The Third and Fourth Victims [CG]

I watched, transfixed, unable to pry my eyes away from the gruesome sight before me and Miyumi. There, pinned between the bumper of the rollercoaster car and the wall, where he must've been hit and crushed between them, was the body of  **Eizo Oshima** , the  **SHSL Commander**. Eizo lay, crumpled over the bumper of the car, one hand draped over it and the other dangling freely by his side. Blood seeped through his shirt and suit jacket.

And seated inside the rollercoaster car, not restrained by the harnesses, with a large welt on her forehead and blood running down her face, was  **Fukumi Futurani** , the  **SHSL Daredevil**. She sat, forlorn and immobile, in one of the two available seats, her eyes closed and her head resting against the wall of the car, not showing any visible signs of moving or breathing.

I fought the urge to puke, clamping my mouth shut with my trembling hand, as I prayed, with all my might, that my eyes were deceiving me.

_Please...please, no...please…_

But my eyes were telling me nothing but the truth.

Two people.

Two people...were dead.

Murdered.

For the third time...the Killing Game had kicked back into action.

Surviving Students: 10  
[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist! The two victims of Chapter Three weren't a pair of partners after all…
> 
> But what could this mean? Who killed both Eizo and Fukumi? The investigation begins next chapter!


	26. Chapter 3: Till Death Do Us Part, Deadly Life - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko‘s thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]

_While not the best leader at times, often cracking under the pressure or not being as on task as he probably would've liked, Eizo Oshima still did his damnedest to be the best leader he could be of our little team, as the only student among us with a talent related to leadership._

_He'd been a strong presence among the group from the very beginning, stepping up as our leader in the early days, creating schedules and rules for us from the get-go to recreate a sense of order and community, and urging us to work together to rebel against Monokuma. He had been one of the most outspoken voices arguing vehemently against giving in to Monokuma's temptations._

_Learning the truth of his father's fate...cracked him. It was like...he'd lost the will to go on. He had just stepped back up into a leadership role, to make up for the loss of Hanako, and he'd seemed a little more like he was returning to his usual, responsible self, before that had all been washed away._

_Even when he was accused for a murder he hadn't committed, he tried to convince us that all he ever wanted was to lead us out of this place and this nightmare and to get us to safety. He genuinely cared for the whole group, even for the most troublesome members like Ichiro and Yoshihiki, and to him, it was a strong case of 'no man left behind'. And now...he would never get to see the outside world again. He would never follow us out of here, and would never know if his efforts to keep us all safe from harm succeeded or not._

_Then there was Eisuke. Eizo's twisted, psychopathic counterpart._

_A monster, who'd very happily killed their father, and helped Shizuko orchestrate her gruesome murders._

_A monstrous split personality of Eizo's that completely went against all his morals and everything he stood for as the SHSL Commander._

_A monster that now shared Eizo's fate._

_A monster that was now dead as well, who would never again terrorize the rest of us or see through his cruel plans to escape on his own and leave us for dead._

_And Fukumi...she was always the shining light of optimism in the crew. Nothing ever seemed to faze Fukumi. Even in the darkest, most depressing of times, she found a way to laugh it off, be loud and boisterous, obnoxious at times but always happy and cheerful and bright._

_Her love for thrills saw her determined to behave like a large, cathartic ball of destruction. Her explosive habits in the kitchen made her a headache for us all, but she was entertaining to deal with, and it was hard to stay mad at her._

_She was always trying to cheer others up, and involve the group together in activities, even trying to include sourpusses like Ichiro in the fun. She'd been very happy to bring a bunch of us together to let loose and play in the snow, because that was Fukumi for you._

_Carefree, laidback...she took everything with a grain of salt._

_Even in the atmosphere of the Killing Game, she found a way to stay unashamedly happy._

_And she and Mordecai...always made a hell of a team. The two of them had been best friends and bosom buddies in only a way that a guy and a girl with such similar interests and characters could. She had stuck by him when he'd been upset after Kaori's death, and now...she was gone too._

_The fire that used to burn so brightly in such a bubbly, fun and cheerful girl...snuffed out too soon._

_Eizo and Fukumi._

_Both dead. Both gone. Both...murdered?_

It was hard to force myself to accept what I was seeing as reality. It was even harder than it had been to accept seeing everyone acting strangely and out of character as they had been these last couple of days.

But this was much, much worse.

Umeko: Eizo...Fukumi...no…

We'd just found Eizo today, relieved that he hadn't done anything foolish while grieving for his father, or that Eisuke hadn't done anything horrible while he'd been out of control. And now, it was all for nothing.

And Fukumi…

[[flashback]]

Fukumi: [in tears] I've lost it! I've lost my love for thrills! It...it was the best part of my life! I can't...I can't live without it! What if...what if I never get it back? You...you have to help me get it back!

Mordecai: [distressed] Don't worry, Fukumi. I promise...I will do everything in my power to help you regain that thrill again! I will not let you down!

[[end: flashback :end]]

She...never regained that part of herself. Lost, and frightened, she died, never again having felt that same rush of adrenaline and love for the thrill that had been a part of her for so long.

Mordecai…

Before I could check on him, I decided to check on Miyumi first. Forcing myself to tear my eyes away from the gruesome sight before me, I hobbled over to Miyumi.

Umeko: Miyumi! Are you alright? What happened here?

Miyumi: [in tears] …

Miyumi didn't stop crying and she wouldn't meet my eyes, simply choosing to shake her head frantically. Her eyes were wide and a little crazed. She was in shock.

I heard footsteps pounding the floor behind me, and turning, I saw Azuma running over, looking out of breath.

Azuma: [worried] Umeko! What's-

His eyes drifted over to the wreckage near us.

Azuma: [shocked] Wh-What…? No...no, no, no!

*ding dong dong ding*

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the Class Trial will begin!

And then, following right after…

*ding dong dong ding*

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the Class Trial will begin!

The monitor switched off a second time.

So...it was true. Two Body Announcements, one after another. That meant...two bodies. Two corpses. ...Two victims.

Azuma had rushed to my side and grabbed a hold of me.

Azuma: [worried] What's happened? Are you alright? Are you hurt?

Umeko: I'm...I'm fine. Just...a little shaken up.

Azuma: [worried] Stay here.

He quickly knelt by Miyumi's side.

Azuma: [worried] Miyumi. Hey, hey. Look at me. Are you alright?

She didn't answer. She just shook her head, staring at the ground, her teardrops dripping off her nose and chin and onto the stone floor of the platform.

Azuma: [worried] Umeko, stay with her, and Mordecai. I'm going to get the others as fast as I can.

Umeko: Yeah...yeah, okay.

He ran off, and I was left alone with only Miyumi's sobs to fill the silence.

_How...how did this happen?_

_Two...two people._

_Dead._

_It...it didn't make any sense._

_Eizo used to yell at us, urging us, that we would never have another murder on our hands._

_Yet we're dropping like flies, and now he too, has become a victim._

_Why…? Why would...someone do this? Why...would someone kill two…?_

More footsteps sounded the others' arrival, and soon, people began pouring onto the platform.

Wakako: [confused] Why are we back here? Wasn't the Tunnel locked?

The others came over, and crowded around us. I heard shocked gasps rise into the air behind me when they saw what I was staring at.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Oh my gosh…

Wakako: [shocked] Eizo…? And...and F-Fukumi?

Hanako seemed momentarily shaken out of her reverie at the sight of Eizo's corpse, sprawled over the front of the car.

Hanako: [sad] ...E...Eizo…?

Taro: [shocked] M-Miyumi!

Taro was quick to run to the girl's side, as she curled up in the corner, still shivering and unresponsive.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What happened? A-A-Are you alright?

He turned on us, casting an uncharacteristically furious glare in my direction, like this was my fault.

Taro: [angry] What's w-w-wrong with her? Why is she l-l-like this?

Umeko: I...I don't know. I just...found her this way…

Samira: [worried] And...and Eizo…? F...Fukumi?

Umeko: ...I just...found them here too.

Wakako: [distressed] I don't believe it...this can't be real, can it? Tw-Two…? T-T-Two people...dead? Are they really…?

Azuma: [worried] There were...two Body Announcements. ...They're dead.

Wakako: [distressed] Why...I don't understand...you don't mean…

Samira: [annoyed] Someone...killed again.

That simple statement sent everyone's paranoia and suspicion through the roof. People began eyeing each other up again, looking wary, and shooting glares everywhere.

Taro: [sad] No...

Ichiro: [annoyed] I did no such thing! The Dark Desecrator does not take lives! He saves them!

Samira: [annoyed] You're still loopy, huh?

Wakako: [sad] I don't get it...didn't we all agree not to do this again? Right after the drugs and the pictures…did someone do this because of the drugs? [accusatory] Which one of you was it?

Samira: [annoyed] Whoever did it's not gonna just own up! We're going to have to do another stupid Trial...again.

Wakako: [sad] I...I really don't want to.

Yoshihiki: [bored] Hmph. Poor Eizo. Man, that guy just couldn't catch a break.

By the control panel to the side, Azuma was helping Mordecai sit up. Mordecai was groaning, clutching the side of his head, as blood seeped through his fingers.

I realized then that Miyumi's mallet lay to the side, by his body. The head of the hammer was splattered with a bit of blood.

Azuma: [worried] Mordecai. Can you hear me? Do you feel woozy?

Mordecai: [distressed] Rngh...wh-what...where…? Azuma?

Azuma: [worried] Do you feel alright? You were on the floor. Are you okay?

Mordecai: [distressed] My...head...hurts like hell…

Azuma: [worried] Stay here, and rest.

He turned back to the others.

Azuma: [worried] Could one of you get the first-aid kit from the Station?

Ichiro: [snide] Never fear! The Dark Desecrator shall not disappoint you!

He took off, his coat billowing behind him like a cape.

Mordecai: [distressed] What...happened…?

Azuma: [worried] I was...hoping you could explain, man.

Mordecai: [shocked] Wait...Fukumi! Where is she?

Azuma: [worried] …

Mordecai: [shocked] Is she alright? I left her on the...wait, what's happened? Why are you all here? Why…

Azuma: [worried] Mordecai, you...you need to brace yourself. There's...there's been an...incident.

Mordecai: [angry] I want to see Fukumi. Where is she?

Azuma: [worried] Mordecai…

Mordecai: [angry] Where?

He struggled to get to his feet and Azuma grunted, trying to prop him up.

Azuma: [worried] Wait, you're not in good shape. You...you need to…

Mordecai staggered forwards, and his eyes landed on the wreckage nearby. He saw Eizo's body strewn over the front of the car, and then he noticed the lone passenger sitting inside of it.

Mordecai: [sad] No...no, that can't be...tell me it's not true…

Azuma: [sad] …

Mordecai: [sad] Tell me that's not her!

Azuma: [sad] Mordecai, I...I'm sorry…

Mordecai: [sad] No...no, I...but...no…

Azuma: [sad] Here...you should sit down. You've...you've been injured.

Mordecai: [sad] Fukumi...she…

He took a step forward, and fell to his knees by the edge of the platform.

Mordecai: [in tears] Fukumi...no…

I had never really seen Mordecai cry as much as this before. He was usually so loudmouthed and outspoken, always loudly boasting about some conquest or other, bragging and spreading tall tales. Of course, that would usually be accompanied by Fukumi claiming she could do better than him at whatever it was he was claiming to be masterful at.

The SHSL Marksman, he claimed to be a natural with the crossbow and took pride in being a 'true warrior' in his hometown. It seemed like little could take him down. He acted strong, and tough, but comically so. He was just as much Fukumi's partner as she was his. And now…

Mordecai: [sad] This is my fault. I...I promised I'd protect her.

Azuma: I know you did. I…

Mordecai: [angry] I promised. I said I'd keep her safe.

Azuma: …

Mordecai: [sad] This...I…

Azuma: Mordecai, you can't blame yourself. Please, sit down. Rest. We'll talk more about this later. But you can't beat yourself up over this. You need to lie back. Ichiro's almost back with the medkit.

Mordecai: [in tears] …

Without another word, Azuma eased Mordecai into a sitting position, with his back against the wall of the Tunnel. Now, both he and Miyumi were huddled up against the walls, not talking to anyone. Azuma got up, and cast me a worried look.

Azuma: [worried] This is bad.

Umeko: I know.

_Two people murdered. We were about to have another Trial._

_I just...refused to believe it, that another one of my classmates had again taken up the mantle of a killer._

_To what, try and get out? Was it because of the drugs? Or the pictures? Was someone worried for their loved ones and decided to take their classmate's life to save them? Or why else?_

_And the bracelets...they...hadn't worked..._

_And there were still so many questions left unanswered. Why did Eizo and Fukumi disappear and how did they end up here? And for that matter, how did Mordecai and Miyumi end up in here as well?_

_What about the explosives? Did they play a part in all this? And we had never found out how Eizo had learned about his father. Would we ever find out now, with him dead?_

_He'd been dealing with the guilt of what happened to his father and of what happened with Shizuko and Kaori. He'd been trying to make amends and be the leader again and now he would have a grave alongside both girls._

_I'd gotten close to my classmates after spending so much time with them. Now...I have to convict another one of them...for the third straight time._

_I can't do it. I...I've grown to love all of them, in my own way. I can't...sentence another one of them to those horrible executions._

_And this...has never happened before. Two people, dead...in the wake of so many of Monokuma's monstrous manipulations…_

_And Monokuma...he'll be here at any moment…_

Sure enough, right on cue, I heard a familiar squeaky voice from behind us.

Ichiro had arrived with the medkit, and bouncing alongside him was Monokuma, looking pleased with himself.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu! I have arrived! Have you all been waiting for me? Upupupu! Well, here I am! Now then, let's get down to business, shall we?

Azuma gratefully took the medkit off of Ichiro, and knelt down by Mordecai to help bandage his head.

Samira: [accusatory] Wipe that smug grin off your face, you fucking animal.

Monokuma: [shocked] Jeez! Hello to you too, Samira!

Samira: [angry] This is your fault. All of this - every single murder - will always be your fault. That two of our friends are dead...that is also your doing. I will never stop hating you for that. I will never forgive you.

Monokuma: I've missed you too. Anyway, where was I?

Wakako: [sad] How...how can two people be dead? Can...can that happen?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...clearly, yes! Looks like one of you's been a busy little bee, doesn't it? Two for the price of one! Finally, I won't have to deal with stuffy Eizo anymore. Bumping off the leader...that's a heckuva power play! And no one even remembers the other girl, so who cares? I'll miss her in the kitchen though!

Wakako: [confused] But wait...I don't get it! What about the bracelets?

Monokuma: [tilts head] Huh?

Wakako: [confused] Eizo's partner was Miyumi...and Fukumi's partner was Mordecai...shouldn't they both be dead too?

Monokuma: [laughing] Indeed! Well, that is if the bracelets ever had poison in them in the first place!

Wakako: [shocked] What?

Samira: [angry] You mean...it was all a lie?

Monokuma: A lie? Oh, no, no, no! Those bracelets did serve a purpose! I wouldn't be so hopelessly entertained by the Dark Desecrator over there and the boy-crazy band leader if not for those lovely lovely bracelets!

Ichiro: [angry] Do not mock the Dark Desecrator! You will rue the day you laugh in my presence, fiendish bear!

Monokuma: See!

Wakako: But you said the bracelets would poison us if our partners got killed. Eizo and Fukumi...are dead...but Miyumi and Mordecai are fine!

Monokuma: Oh! Well, yes, I guess I did lie about that. The bracelets never had poison in them. Only a few of them had my…"special" little cocktail. So it was totally random who was injected in each pair!

Umeko: Huh? But why did you-

Monokuma: [angry] Golly, so many questions. You know, if you really want Miyumi and Mordecai dead so badly, I'm sure that can always be arranged. Anyway, with both Eizo and Fukumi dead, their bracelets have detected their lack of a heartbeat and have remotely detached themselves! Survive this trial, and I'll remove the rest of yours for those who survive!

Azuma: [worried] So...one of us...is responsible for this?

Monokuma: But of course!

Azuma: [sad] One of us...has become a murderer again.

The words sank in. There was no use to denying it. Monokuma danced around with delight for a couple seconds, before reaching behind his back to produce a familiar-looking object.

Monokuma: Presenting...your third Monokuma File! Since there are two victims this time instead of one, I've compiled both sets of information into the same file!

He handed us the file.

Monokuma: Upupu...good luck investigating! I'll see you all at the Class Trial!

With that, he scampered away again, leaving us on our own in the dark tunnel.

Wakako: [disappointed] I never thought...we'd have to do this again…

Hanako: [sad] …

Samira: [worried] Hanako…? Are you...alright?

Hanako: [distressed] I'm...fine. We need to get to investigating. It's...it's what Eizo would want.

_I thought the nightmare would be over after we wrapped up Kaori's case. I didn't think...that still, someone would try to kill to get out._

_I don't understand...why again? Is there no end to the horror?_

Azuma got up off the floor when Mordecai had been properly patched up, and approached me, his face tight with tension.

Azuma: [worried] Hey. I understand...it's probably going to be even harder to do this. I never expected two people to end up as victims in the same case.

Umeko: I just don't get it...Eizo and Fukumi were just with us an hour ago...how did this happen so quickly? And...why? So much has been happening these last few days…

Azuma: And it's our job to puzzle them out and make things right by them. We can't have let them die in vain.

He winced, clutching the side of his head in apparent discomfort.

Umeko: Azuma, are you okay? You're not still feeling ill, are you? You told me yesterday you were feeling sick, right?

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Whatever it is that's affecting me...I'm still feeling under the weather today. But...now's not the time to focus on that. Like it or not, I have to investigate. I'll just have to grit my teeth and bear with whatever I seem to be coming down with.

Umeko: But do you...do you really think another one of our classmates...is a murderer?

Azuma: [sad] I don't want to have to think that way...but it's looking like that's the case so far. Monokuma's never lied to us about that.

Umeko: I don't want to have to do this again. I don't want...another one of our classmates to be executed.

Azuma: [sad] ...We don't have a choice. We have to investigate.

_That even after all that we'd done to come together as a group...that someone would still choose to commit murder…_

_We weren't strangers to each other anymore. It felt like...we'd started becoming friends, even...recognizing that we were all each other's classmates. But for this to still have happened…_

_No...obsessing over this won't help anyone, especially not Eizo and Fukumi. I have to make this right by them. I know what Eizo would say in this situation. He would urge us to work together to find their killer._

_And that's what I'm going to do._

[[INVESTIGATION]]

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCfpmW6s37U]

Monokuma File 03:

The two victims are Eizo Oshima, the SHSL Commander and Fukumi Furutani, the SHSL Daredevil. Both bodies were found in the Tunnel of Love. Eizo was found pinned between one of the coaster's carriages and the wall of the Tunnel. His cause of death was being run over and crushed against the wall.

Fukumi was found sitting inside the carriage. Her cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head. There were traces of drugs found in Fukumi's body only. The two victims died at around the same time, at 9:50 p.m..

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Monokuma File #3]

_Eizo...run over by the car? That's such a horrible, painful way to die…_

For some reason, I was reminded of the story Eisuke told us, of how Eizo's friend Hansuke had lost his life in a car accident, and felt a twinge of sadness.

[Inspect: Wreckage]

The car wreck was a gruesome sight. Eizo had been rammed against the wall, the car pressing up against his lower body, keeping him pinned between it and the wall so he had nowhere to go. He had collapsed on top of the front of the car, blood trickling out of his mouth. His hand lay, hanging limp by his side.

And in the car, Fukumi was slumped over in her seat. There was blood on her head. There was also blood on the dashboard of the car.

[Inspect: Fukumi's Body]

Fukumi wasn't held by the restraints.

Upon closer inspection of the harnesses, I could see a small, square device strapped to the underside of it.

Azuma: That must be the device Monokuma used to put the bracelets on us without us knowing.

Umeko: That's odd. Why isn't she restrained by the harness?

Azuma: [confused] Maybe she forgot to put them on?

Umeko: The harnesses are automated though, aren't they? Of course, that begs the question as to why she's even sitting in this car in the first place. Wasn't she supposed to have been heading back home, the last time we saw her?

Azuma: [nervous] We might need to ask Mordecai to find out more.

Umeko: Hang on...from what I remember about this ride...those harnesses need to be...deactivated by that control panel…

We turned to look at the control panel at the other end of the platform, which Monokuma had used the last time we were here. Mordecai sat near it, still groaning and holding his head.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Harnesses]

[Inspect: Fukumi's Bracelet]

After she died, Fukumi's bracelet must have detached itself and fallen to the floor of the rollercoaster car. I picked it up and looked it over. It still had the pink heart display, with the number 1 on it.

_Hm…that's strange. There's an inscription on the back._

I peered closer at the writing engraved on the inside of the bracelet.

Umeko: The… 'Miyumi...Model'? What?

Azuma: Miyumi? What about her?

Umeko: No, see here. It says, on the back of Fukumi's bracelet...the 'Miyumi Model'.

Azuma: [confused] 'Miyumi Model'? What the heck does that mean?

Umeko: No idea…

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Fukumi's Bracelet]

[Inspect: Eizo's Body]

_Poor Eizo...he worked himself to the bone for us. He'd been a lot more zealous in the beginning, trying to be our leader, but over time, it had really taken a toll on him._

_...Rest in peace, Eizo._

_For your sake...I hope we catch your killer, and never let another murder happen again._

[Inspect: Eizo's Bracelet]

Like Monokuma had said, after Eizo's death, his bracelet had detached itself. I picked it up from where it had fallen into the water.

The pink heart was still glowing brightly, with the number 2 still displayed on it.

Flipping it around, I saw that, unlike with Fukumi's, there was nothing on the back.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Eizo's Bracelet]

[Inspect: Computer]

Gingerly, I lowered myself into the car, doing my best to avoid touching either Eizo's or Fukumi's bodies too much. As much as I'd grown uncomfortably accustomed to investigating the deaths of my classmates, being too close in contact with corpses still felt...wrong. But there was something else I wanted to investigate.

I carefully tapped the screen of the computer set into the dashboard of the car. It was a long shot that it would still work, given the state the car was in, but to my surprise…

The screen crackled to life. Half the screen was obscured by cracks and lines of static, but there was no mistaking the girlish voice that sprang to life in response to my ministrations.

Usami/Monomi: [distressed] Oh, no! What happened?

Azuma: [shocked] Is...that…?

Usami/Monomi: [shocked] Oh! It's you two! You reactivated me! [in tears] I thought for sure my program was a goner!

I could barely see much of Usami - or Monomi - on the screen, and the static was rapidly taking over. Fearing the computer might die at any second, I figured I only had a couple minutes to interrogate Monomi for any information she could spare.

Umeko: Monomi, you're a program installed in this computer, right? So...would you happen to know anything about what happened here?

Usami/Monomi: [distressed] Wh-What do you mean?

Azuma: [annoyed] You know. Eizo, and Fukumi - did you witness it?

Usami/Monomi: [in tears] Boohoo...it was so horrible!

Monomi's voice began fizzling to static. I hurried on with the questioning.

Umeko: Please, tell us everything that happened! How were they killed? Did you see who did it? We need your help, please!

Usami/Monomi: [distressed] I...I'm not allowed to tell you, as much as I want to! A-All I remember...w-was c-coming online when th-that [STATIC] girl was midway through the [STATIC]...

_That girl…?_

Umeko: Which girl?

Usami/Monomi: [distressed] She [STATIC] wouldn't st-stop cr-crying and [STATIC] to be [STATIC] off the r-ride! I [STATIC] her she couldn't [STATIC] off until the ride came [STATIC] complete stop so she just k-kept [STATIC] and cowering by herself. And...and then…

Umeko: What? What then?

Usami/Monomi: [distressed] Th-Th...The ride stopped.

Azuma: [worried] It...stopped?

Usami/Monomi: [distressed] And then…I...I heard her [STATIC] talking to a [STATIC] by the [STATIC] Panel...sh-she was [STATIC] for [STATIC] to let her off, but [STATIC]...I think [STATIC] ignored her. Th-Then...then the ride...it started [STATIC] again! B-But the girl's h-harness was deactivated while she was still on the ride! Th-The car...it ran over something. I f-felt it leave the tracks, and then...we smashed into another boy and k-kept going…and then...! We...we cras-

Before she could finish her sentence, the screen cut to black abruptly.

Umeko: H-Huh? Wait, no, come back!

But it was too late. The screen stayed resolutely offline.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...thought you could weasel out some info from my annoying sister, didja?

Monokuma had appeared, mocking us with his casual behavior.

Monokuma: Nice try, bozos, but too bad! I'm not about to let her spoil the events of this case, so make do with what you have!

He bounced off.

Azuma: [worried] Damn. I would try the computers in the other cars, but...I doubt we'll have any more luck now that Monokuma knew what we were up to and put a stop to it.

Umeko: Yeah...I guess you're right. Still...at least she tried to help us. I suppose it'll have to do...though I'm having trouble making sense of everything she was saying anyway.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Monomi's Account]

[Inspect: Tracks]

The tracks near the ride, I could see now, were partially submerged by water.

Umeko: That's ride. This was a water ride, I remember now. The Tunnel had water in it.

Azuma frowned, pointing at an object floating in the water.

Azuma: [confused] Hey...is that…?

I knelt down by the edge of the platform and fished the object over to me, plucking it out of the water. Soggy, battered and broken, I held the remains of the puppet in my hands and presented it to Azuma.

Azuma: [shocked] No way. Could...could that be…

Umeko: Yup. It's...it's Ms. Shortcake. Or, at the very least, what's  _left_ of her…

Ms. Shortcake had clearly seen better days. The fabric of her dress had been almost completely eaten away, dripping wet and mushy. A couple of her limbs had been snapped off, and her arm hung by her side, tethered only by one lone thin thread. Her face had been botched and she was unrecognizable.

Azuma: [worried] Has that doll been in the water the whole time?

Umeko: I don't know, but...that's pretty gross. You think...we should give it back to Miyumi…?

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Remains of Ms. Shortcake]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Water in the Tunnel]

[Talk to: Taro]

Taro: [nervous] H-Hey, Umeko...Azuma…

Taro was sitting by Miyumi. Miyumi looked unresponsive, sitting by herself, curled up in the corner, ignoring everyone.

Umeko: Any luck talking to Miyumi?

Taro: [worried] Sh-She won't open up, not even to m-m-me! I don't get it...what's wr-wrong with her?

Azuma: [worried] I don't understand. How'd she end up here in the Tunnel? It should've been locked. And why did she sneak away from the party in the first place?

Umeko: Why weren't you watching her, Taro?

Taro: [sad] I t-t-told you...she...w-well...she sc-scares me. She's been fr-freaking me out ever since the other d-day...I didn't want to be t-too close to her until she r-recovered. I was m-mostly hanging around Ichiro and Wakako the whole night. I...I guess it was irresponsible of me to n-not have kept a cl-closer eye on her.

Azuma: [worried] No, don't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault. Umeko, perhaps we should try talking to Miyumi ourselves. ...She must know something.

[Talk to: Miyumi]

Miyumi still refused to talk to anyone, not even looking at Taro, whimpering and looking at the floor by herself.

It seemed like whatever had caused her to go into shock had broken her out of whatever twisted personality the drugs had placed upon her. That, if anything, at least gave me a bit of hope that the others would wake up from their drugs soon too.

Hanako already seemed to be regaining a bit of sense. Ichiro, on the other hand, still seemed pretty loopy. And Fukumi…

Azuma: [worried] Miyumi? Are you...feeling any better?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [worried] Sh-She hasn't said anything th-this whole time...I d-d-don't know what's up w-with her…

Umeko: I think she's still in shock. She must have...witnessed something.

I realized that Taro had taken his winter coat off and had carefully wrapped it around her. She still hadn't explained why she was dripping wet, but she was probably freezing cold at that very moment. Even her hair was wet...

Startled, when I looked closer, I realized that there were odd purplish bruises on Miyumi's neck. They had been obscured by her wet hair, but now I could see them clearly.

_She's injured..._

Azuma: [worried] Miyumi? Can you tell us anything about what happened to Eizo and Fukumi?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Azuma: [worried] Did you see what happened? Anything?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Azuma: [worried] Miyumi...if you don't talk, we're not gonna know anything about what happened here tonight. You've gotta tell us what you know.

Miyumi: [sad] ...

Taro: [angry] H-Hey...don't p-p-push her! Sh-She needs some space. Sh-She's hurt and in shock! G-G-Give her a moment...

Umeko: I don't think she's going to say anything, Azuma...

Azuma: [worried] Okay, okay, I understand. Take all the time you need, Miyumi. We'll be here anytime you wish to talk.

We left the pair alone.

Azuma: [worried] This isn't good. Miyumi might be our best shot at solving this case. She must know what happened here - why Eizo, Fukumi and Mordecai were all here, and how Eizo and Fukumi…

Umeko: But she's not talking. Even Taro can't seem to get through to her. I don't know how we can get her to talk…

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Miyumi Soaking Wet]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Miyumi's Bruises]

[Inspect: Mallet]

Miyumi's mallet lay on the floor by the control panel. There was blood smeared on the head of the hammer.

Umeko: Whose blood do you think this is?

Azuma: I'm not sure. It could be anyone's. But we know this is a clue. Chances are, this was used at some point during the murder, to attack someone.

Umeko: But who?

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Bloody Mallet]

[Inspect: Control Panel]

The control panel by the edge of the platform was situated in a spot where whoever controlling the ride got a good view of the tracks and the rollercoaster cars. I studied the buttons on the panel.

There was a button labelled 'GO', presumably used to get the ride moving. Below it were five individual buttons, labelled with numbers.

Umeko: What do these buttons do?

Azuma: I think they control each of the individual cars. So maybe...each button sends each car forward down the track.

Umeko: I guess that makes sense. Only one car's involved in the wreckage. The rest are still here, by the tracks.

Azuma: Check this out too.

Below each of the five buttons, were a pair of buttons each. They had a seatbelt icon on them.

Azuma: These buttons must control the harnesses remotely.

He pressed one of the buttons underneath the large button labelled with a number '2'. In the second rollercoaster car, one of the harnesses slowly lowered down onto the empty seat.

Umeko: And anyone that gets in can't get out unless someone uses this control panel...interesting.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Control Panel]

[Talk to: Wakako and Ichiro]

Ichiro: [annoyed] How diabolical...that someone would murder two people instead of just one...they must be truly vicious…

Wakako: [disappointed] *sigh* He's not wrong, but...I really miss the old Ichiro…

Azuma: Well, on the bright side...it seems that Miyumi and Hanako are on the road to recovery. I'm sure Ichiro will regain his senses and be back to being gloomy and moody again in no time.

Umeko: Have either of you found anything?

Both Wakako and Ichiro shook their heads.

Ichiro: [disappointed] Regrettably, nothing.

Wakako: [disappointed] Me neither. *sigh* Two people...two of our classmates...gone in one fell swoop, just like that. And if we have another Trial...that number will probably go up to three. It's so tragic...

To my surprise, Wakako had produced her camcorder from behind her back, and began absentmindedly filming the scenery around her, still looking depressed even as she twirled a strand of her hair around her finger.

Wakako: [sad] Confessional Number. Six...I guess...yeah...things have gone from bad to worse to even more terrible than before...

She aimed her camera at the rollercoaster car where Fukumi's and Eizo's bodies were.

Wakako: [sad] That's...Fukumi and Eizo. They just...became our two latest victims. We're in the Tunnel of Love where we just...where we...just found their...their bod...okay, you know what, I can't do this.

She quickly turned her camcorder off with a shudder.

Wakako: [sad] Even I'm not horrible enough to try and turn two deaths into more camera-time for myself. 

Azuma: [worried] Good, because I was just about to say that filming right about now would be really really insensitive.

Wakako: [sad] I'll just...delete that footage then.

Umeko: You said that was...your sixth confessional? How have you filmed that many?

Wakako: [shocked] There's a lot of things to talk about, you know! Like what happened with the bracelets, Monokuma's photos, the injections, and...

Umeko: ...And?

Wakako: [embarrassed] ...Other...stuff...

Azuma: [confused] ...?

Wakako: Point is, there's a lot. I mean...it's not all about me, though. I film stuff with other people too, you know. [thoughtful] I was planning on getting one-on-one interviews from everyone else on the cast as well.

_She's mentioning a 'cast' again..._

Wakako: [worried] I guess...it's too late to interview Eizo and Fukumi now...but look, at least I managed to squeeze Ichiro into the last one, so it's not all about me! I'm...not that narcissistic, am I?

Umeko: You got Ichiro into a confessional? That's...unexpected. I thought he'd never agree to something like that.

Wakako: Not as the Dark Desecrator, perhaps, but his change of heart made him surprisingly cooperative. Speaking of which, perhaps you'd like to see it. I was going to bring it up during dinner, but it slipped my mind.

Azuma: [confused] And...why were you going to show us all your confessional at dinner?

Wakako: [thoughtful] Because I caught something on film that I didn't expect to see. Here, just take a look.

[CG] Wakako's Confessional #5 [CG]

Wakako was walking alongside Ichiro in the snow, aiming the camera at their faces.

Wakako: Go on, Ichiro! I've got the camera on now, so show me that trick again!

Ichiro: Gladly!

Ichiro did the same trick he'd done earlier, and pulled out a bouquet of roses from within his trench coat's long sleeve. Wakako squealed with delight.

Wakako: A present? For me? Oh, you shouldn't've, you big softie!

Laughing with delight, she reached for the roses but dropped the camera to the floor. It plopped into the snow, and even though the camera was now obscured, there was no mistaking the high-pitched whine that followed.

Monokuma: Ow!

Wakako: Eyah! What the- What were you doing in there underneath the snow? 

Monokuma: Hibernating, what else?

Wakako: You were eavesdropping, weren't you?

She picked the camera up again, and Monokuma came into view. I was surprised to see that, for some odd reason, he was wearing a pair of glasses.

Wakako: Why are you wearing that? Not getting into your dumb businessbear outfit again like you did for Fukumi's party, are you?

Monokuma: Never you mind! Your headmaster's a very busy bear who's got places to be, you know! I only stopped for a short detour but you've already made me late!

Wakako: Late for what? Isn't your dance party not for another hour?

Monokuma: I said - never you mind!

Monokuma stormed off into the snow, as the footage cut out on a shot of Wakako's confused face.

[CG] End [CG]

Azuma: [nervous] That...was less of a confessional, and more of a confrontation.

Wakako: [worried] Yeah, well...still strange, wasn't it? Everytime we see that bear, he's usually trying to figure out some brand new way to torment us. Now, he's prancing about and playing dress-up. Doesn't it strike you as a little...well...fishy?

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Wakako's Confessional]

Umeko: Speaking of strange behavior...did either of you think either Eizo or Fukumi was acting strange throughout dinner? Or before? What about Miyumi or Mordecai?

Wakako: [confused] Well, I mean, Miyumi'd gone psycho, and Fukumi was being all cowardly and everything, right? That's nothing new, ever since their injections. And you all remember what happened with Eizo. He found out he killed his dad. Who wouldn't be in a messed up place after hearing something like that?

_That's right...Eizo finding out about his father's fate…_

[[flashback]]

Eizo: [angry] Did I...murder my father?

_I don't want to do this. I don't want to be the one to tell him the truth._

Eizo: [angry] Umeko. Tell me.

_He's my friend! This...this answer would break him._

Eizo: [angry] Why aren't you answering me? Talk!

Umeko: It...it wasn't your fault, Eizo.

Eizo: [in tears] No...no...it's...it's true…

Umeko: Eizo, please, wait! Listen to me. It wasn't your fault, it was Eisuke's doing. Alright? He did it, not you! You can't blame yourself for it. Eizo, wait, please, listen to me. Hey, wait-

Eizo: [in tears] No...what...what have I done…?

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: [thoughtful] It can't be a coincidence that this murder occurred after certain members of the group started acting crazy. Monokuma's motive must've played some role in all this.

Wakako: [worried] His motive? He gave us  _three_  this time! The bracelets, pictures, and injections. Maybe it wasn't so shocking that things turned out this way, given all that…

Azuma: [thoughtful] Fukumi's and Miyumi's altered behaviors might have something to do with why they were both here tonight. I'm just not sure how yet.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Injections]

Umeko: But what about Eizo? He wasn't injected, as far as we know. But he stumbled onto the truth of his father somehow. And we  _still_ don't know how he figured it out.

_Now we might never get the chance to find out the truth from him…_

Ichiro: [thoughtful] Perhaps that fiendish bear told him…

Azuma: [shocked] Monokuma?

Ichiro: [accusatory] It's just the sort of thing he would do, isn't it? To deliberately get under Eizo's skin, and upset him? Perhaps he thought he could provoke him into murder by revealing we all hid such a sensitive truth from him this whole time!

_Could Eizo's grief have had something to do with why he was murdered tonight?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Eizo's Depression]

Azuma: [thoughtful] Do either of you remember when Eizo or Miyumi disappeared from the party?

Wakako: [worried] N-No…? I just remember you guys freaking out about it when they did.

Ichiro: [thoughtful] It was sometime in the middle of Hanako's song, correct? I only remember that because Miyumi was yelling for Yoshihiki to sing with her before she'd set her microphone up.

_That means Miyumi was still at the party before Hanako started performing…_

Umeko: You're right. That must mean that Miyumi only left sometime after that. Eizo, though...I don't remember.

Azuma: [worried] He wasn't saying much during the party to begin with. He was moping around by himself in silence, but...we all just let him be since we figured he was still grieving.

_Damn...how could we have been so careless? We should've kept a closer eye on him…_

[Talk to: Samira]

Samira: Yo. This sucks.

Umeko: ...Tell me about it.

Samira: [disappointed] I'll be the first to admit that I never always got along with Eizo, but...it wasn't really his fault. Growing up the way he did in that environment...I'm almost unsurprised he ended up with the split personality that he did. I always say that too much discipline and regimentation is bound to drive a guy insane and look what happened. But I suppose that's why he and I never got along all that well. I was projecting my grudge against authority onto him...which wasn't fair. All he ever did was try his best. And now…

Samira looked on with a troubled expression on her face.

Umeko: Don't dwell on that. It's too late for that now, but...we can at least make things right by trying to avenge Eizo's - and Fukumi's - death.

Azuma: Found anything?

Samira: [thoughtful] Nope. This tunnel bothers me a bit.

Umeko: Really?

Samira: [annoyed] It's too dark and damp in here. It reminds me of the tunnels beneath roads and highways where I used to sleep when I was...well, you don't care to hear about that. Point is, the lighting is horrible, I can barely see anything down those tracks. Although, of course, then I would just see more of that pink crap Usami was so ecstatic about...I don't know which is worse.

Azuma: You're right...it is kinda dark in here. You...almost can't see the wreckage of the car from where we're standing here.

Umeko: Huh. Yeah, it is...really hard to see anything at the edge of the platform from here. The lights aren't very bright.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Dim Lights]

Umeko: You were the first person to notice Eizo's absence, weren't you, Samira?

Samira: Yes, I was.

Azuma: [worried] When did you first realize he'd gone missing?

Samira: [worried] It was at about 9:35 p.m., during Hanako's song. I mean...didn't you realize what she said?

Umeko: Realize what…?

Samira: [worried] Halfway through her song…

[[flashback]]

Hanako: [singing] And so she saaaid to meeee...you're livin' in a fantasyyy ...thinkin' you're the leader of the partyyy...when you're nothin' but a tyraaant...

Yoshihiki: [uncomfortable] Um...yeah...what she said.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: [thoughtful] I've never heard that song before. [nervous] Then again...I don't listen to music all that much, admittedly.

Umeko: Wait a second…

Samira: You realize it too, right, Umeko? What she said at the end?

Azuma: [worried] Hold on...you don't mean…

Samira: [annoyed] Yeah. She sang Eizo's trigger word like it was nothing. Granted...this is injected Hanako we're talking about so maybe she didn't realize it was in the lyrics, but still...it took me a moment to realize why I was so bothered by her singing and when I realized what she'd sang out loud, I rushed to look for Eizo to see if he'd changed into Eisuke or if he was still fine. And that was the moment I realized he'd gone missing.

Umeko: So Hanako sang a song with the word 'tyrant' in it...and Eizo was found missing afterwards.

Azuma: [worried] You're not thinking she accidentally triggered Eisuke, do you?

Samira: [worried] Accidentally...or on purpose?

Umeko: Why on Earth would she have done it on purpose? She, of all people, knows not to mess with Eisuke since he's so dangerous. She's always lecturing Yoshihiki about bringing him to the surface like he's just a toy to be playing with.

Samira: [annoyed] Yeah, but that was the old Hanako. This new one is...unreliable.

Azuma: I suppose you have a point. But that doesn't explain her reason for doing something like that.

Umeko: Perhaps we should just have a word with Hanako ourselves. Eizo was one of the people she was closest to, so...she might be involved in this somehow.

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Azuma: [worried] Mordecai. You feeling up to a little talking?

Mordecai: [distressed] I...I will do my best to answer any of your questions, Azuma.

Azuma: Let's start with the most obvious ones. Why are you here?

Mordecai: Why am I here...that is a very deep and philosophical question that few manage to find the answer to in their lifetime, Azuma. I am afraid your very first question is one that I cannot answer. I have yet to discover the purpose of my existence upon this earthly plane so soon...

Azuma: [annoyed] What, no! I mean, why were you here in this Tunnel?

Mordecai: [shocked] Oh! [nervous] It's...kind of a long story.

Azuma: We've got time.

Mordecai: You see...it was Fukumi's idea. She was...really upset about potentially losing her thrill forever. It was her thrill-seeking nature that used to bring her so much joy in the past. It defined her as a person, and it was the most prominent aspect of her personality as the SHSL Daredevil. Losing it, she...she really wanted to get it back and so...she asked for my help.

[[flashback]]

Mordecai was leading Fukumi away from the Amphitheatre, in the direction of the cottages, when she stopped and pulled him close.

Mordecai: [confused] Fukumi? What is wrong?

Fukumi: [nervous] I...I'd like to ask a f-f-favor…

Mordecai: Anything. All you need to do is ask of it from me.

Fukumi: [nervous] I...I wanted to go back to the Fairgrounds.

Mordecai: [shocked] What? Why?

Fukumi: [nervous] M-Miyumi...d-d-didn't destroy all the attractions. I...I miss playing those games with you. Darts...the ring toss…[sad] I...I really miss the fun we used to have. I...I want to see if...going back there m-might perhaps...rekindle some of that. M-Maybe I can...r-r-regain some of that excitement. I...I don't know. But I just...I just...don't...don't want to be…

She stammered, at a loss for words.

Fukumi: [nervous] I d-don't like being a scaredy-cat. I hate it! I want to go back to being fun again! Can we please go back there? No matter how nervous it makes me, I...I want to see if I can recapture that same thrill again!

Mordecai: Okay. I'll take you back there. It'll be just like old times. You'll see.

Fukumi: [happy] Th-Thank you, Mordecai.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Mordecai: When we got there, I tried to get Fukumi to play the remainder of the attractions with me. But she...well…

[[flashback]]

Mordecai: [shocked] It's just darts, Fukumi!

Fukumi: [scared] Th-They're so sh-sharp! I...I don't like them! I...I keep worrying I'm going to p-poke myself in the eye or something! [sad] I...I'm sorry. My...my h-hands are sh-sh-shaking so much...I can't do it…

She began weeping, and Mordecai sighed.

Mordecai: [disappointed] Very well. Let's go then.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Mordecai: We headed to the Tunnel of Love on the way back. And...I saw that the door was open.

Azuma: [shocked] It was...just open? Just...like that?

Mordecai: Yeah. I was surprised to see it. I had only gone over to look out of curiosity but my suspicions were confirmed. So I suggested Fukumi try going on the ride. It was still early, probably only around 9.30 in the evening, and I thought the rollercoaster would be the best way for Fukumi to relive that same thrill-seeking joy she was so proud to have.

[[flashback]]

Fukumi: [scared] I d-d-don't want to go on the ride, Mordecai! Th-This is a terrible idea! I...I m-made a mistake! Please, I just want to go back!

Mordecai: [shocked] But you said you wanted to try and get your thrill back! [angry] This is the best way to do so!

Fukumi: [scared] But...I...I'm scared!

Mordecai: [angry] Ngh...no...I...I made a promise to you.

Fukumi: [shocked] What?

Mordecai: [angry] By hook or by crook...I promised that I'd help you get back to the way you were. I want the old Fukumi back! The one I used to have so much fun palling around with! My friend!

Fukumi: [sad] …

Mordecai: [angry] We're going to help you get past this, Fukumi. I promise you that.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Mordecai: [sad] I...eventually helped strap Fukumi on the ride. I told her she'd be fine but she was cowering and whimpering the whole time she was on it. And I swear to you, I made sure the harness was on tight when I started the ride.

Azuma: Interesting...so that's how she got on that car?

Mordecai: I...I remember starting the ride and watching her go down the tunnel. But...after that...it's a blank.

Azuma: [shocked] You don't remember anything else?

Mordecai: [confused] I...think I was hit in the back of the head, by something...I don't remember much but I remember feeling blinding pain and the next thing I knew...I was on the floor. That's...that's all I can tell you. [sad] I...I'm sorry.

Azuma: It's okay.

Mordecai: [worried] Is...is it my fault?

Azuma: [confused] Huh?

Mordecai: [sad] Fukumi...is it my fault that she's dead? I should've never forced her onto that ride. It was...far too dangerous…

Umeko: No...I don't think her death was your fault, Mordecai. Something else happened here tonight...something that led to her and Eizo's deaths...someone tried to kill one or both of them, and that's why. ...You shouldn't blame yourself. Fukumi...Fukumi wouldn't want you to. She wanted to get back her thrill just as much as you wanted your old friend back. She would never blame you for this. And if anything...you can make things right by helping to find her killer.

Mordecai: [sad] ...I'm a fraud.

Azuma: [confused] You're a what?

Mordecai: [sad] I said I was a true warrior...that I would help to protect her, my friend...from danger...and yet, I...I led this to happen. I am not a warrior. I am a failure. I have failed her and I…[angry] I cannot forgive myself for this.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Mordecai's Account]

[Use: Door]

Azuma and I stepped outside the Tunnel. The doorknob to the Tunnel of Love lay on the floor where I had found it, broken off and in pieces, still.

[Inspect: Debris]

I knelt down in the snow by the debris littered outside the door, and Azuma crouched down beside me.

I picked up the fallen doorknob turning it over.

Umeko: The door was broken open the exact same way as the door to my cottage.

Azuma: [confused] Do you think that...the killer and the thief are one and the same?

Umeko: You mean...the same person who stole my key and made off with the explosives...had a hand in killing Eizo and Fukumi?

Azuma: If what you say is true...then it's highly likely.

He rummaged around in the broken pieces of metal on the floor.

Azuma: It's kinda curious.

Umeko: What is?

Azuma: Does it seem to you that there are more metallic pieces in this mess than there should be?

I frowned, looking down at them.

Umeko: Huh. I...suppose that could be true?

Azuma: And look at this.

He fished a metallic piece out of the pile of junk and held it up. There was a glob of pink goo stuck to it.

Azuma: [shocked] What is that?

Umeko: I found something similar to that near the wreckage to my door as well.

Azuma: That probably means the thief and the killer are most definitely the same person. They broke into both your house and the Tunnel using the same method.

Umeko: I wonder if that's a clue...how did they break in here anyway?

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Pink Goo]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Metallic Pieces]

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki: [playful] 'Yello.

Hanako: [worried] Hey.

Hanako was still with Yoshihiki, although she looked a lot worse off than she had earlier in the day. I could tell Eizo's death was affecting her, even though she was still acting like a lovesick puppy around Yoshihiki.

Azuma: Have either of you two found anything outside here?

Yoshihiki: [uncomfortable] No. Other than the fact that the blizzard's gotten worse.

He shuddered, hugging his Letterman jacket around him. Hanako shivered too.

Hanako: [sad] Is...is Eizo really…?

Umeko: Yeah…

Hanako: [sad] I...I don't know what it is I'm feeling right now. I'm...still kind of out of it…

Azuma: I don't think Hanako's going to be of much help. She's...still not really herself, with those drugs acting on her…

Yoshihiki: Who would be so cruel to bump off two people though? I mean...the criteria is that you can escape just by killing at least one person. There's logically no real reason to kill two…

Azuma: Maybe...the killer had no choice? Maybe...one of the kills was accidental, or something.

_Accidental? Who was the real target then?_

Yoshihiki: [playful] Or maybe the killer had a grudge against both of them. It can happen. I mean, Eizo was always a bit of a prick, even at the best of times.

Hanako: [annoyed] Don't say that!

Hanako seemed to be struggling with her true feelings, and whatever it was that the drugs was making her feel.

Hanako: [shocked] I mean...s-s-sorry! I...I don't get what's happening to me…

Azuma: [worried] You should really rest, Hanako. The drugs should wear off soon...hopefully, by the end of this case...things will be back to normal.

[Inspect: Note]

Umeko: Hang on. What's this?

I'd found a piece of paper near the door. Partly buried by the snow, it was easy to miss out on. I picked it up and showed it to Azuma.

It was a scrap of pink paper, that looked like it had been torn off of a larger scrap. I could just about make out a few letters on it.

**\------ERR-**

**-U-**

Azuma: [thoughtful] You found this in the snow outside the door? Hmm...this could actually turn out to be an important piece of evidence…

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Pink Paper Scrap]

[Talk to: Hanako]

Azuma: Hanako, we wanted to ask you more about the song you sang earlier this evening.

Hanako: [uncomfortable] Is...that really important right now? I mean...we have a murder to solve. ...Two murders, actually.

Umeko: The thing is, we heard from Samira…

I told her about her singing Eisuke's trigger word out loud, and she looked mortified.

Hanako: [uncomfortable] I...I did that? I'm...sorry. I...I didn't even realize it. I was just...so thrilled to be singing again and...I kind of let myself go a little. I wasn't paying too much attention to what I was singing.

Azuma: [worried] But still...you might've triggered Eisuke's awakening. It might be linked to his disappearance. Why'd you even choose that song to sing in the first place?

Hanako: I was just singing karaoke to the music that Monokuma selected.

Umeko: And why'd he choose that music to begin with?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] It's all dumb Miyumi's fault.

Azuma: [shocked] Miyumi?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] She made me go up on stage and sing with Hanako, remember?

[[flashback]]

Miyumi: [snide] Heh...yeah! Do, sing for us! As a matter of fact, why don't you do a duet with Yoshihiki?

Yoshihiki: [shocked] What? Wait, no, that's a terrible idea!

Hanako: [excited] That's a grand idea!

Yoshihiki: [angry] Grr...I'll get you back for this, Miyumi!

Miyumi: [playful] Heehee...call it payback for all those nasty pranks you pulled on me and my dolls.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: What does Hanako's song have to do with that?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] After I got on stage, I saw her whispering to Monokuma while he set up the speakers. She totally told him what song to make Hanako sing, I'm sure of it. I bet she made him put on the most trashy song she could think of just to put me on the spot. That brat...I really hated her while she was all psycho. She was much more fun to mess with back when she was such a fragile coward.

Azuma: [annoyed] Don't be mean.

Umeko: But...you're saying you think Miyumi picked out that song?

Hanako: [sad] Why didn't you want to sing the duet properly with me, Yoshi? You know that song is meant to be sung by a male and female singer. I had to sing both mine and your parts since you wouldn't!

Yoshihiki: [bored] Aaaand lovesick Hanako's back.

Azuma: [worried] Wait...Hanako, you sang both parts of the duet? Which parts was the male singer supposed to sing?

Hanako: [thoughtful] The male singer sings all the parts about the girl, and the female singer sings about the boy in the relationship described in the song...for example…

Umeko: We don't really need an example. But uh...that line with 'tyrant' in it...was that supposed to be sung by a man?

Hanako: Yeah. That was one of the man's parts.

Azuma: Huh. I wonder…

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Hanako's Song]

*ding dong bing bong*

The nearest monitor flickered itself on.

Monokuma: Ehh...surprise! I'm getting kinda bored so...I declare that it's Trial Time! Whoopee! Time for another brutal execution! That is, unless the perp can get away this time! You've gotten lucky busting the baddies so far...so let's see if you can keep the streak going! Everyone, report to the Amphitheatre with haste! See you soon!

The announcement ended as the monitor crackled and fizzled out into static.

Umeko: What? Already? That felt even shorter than last time!

Azuma: [annoyed] He's toying with us. He has to know that wasn't nearly as much time as he gave us before.

Umeko: I still don't feel like I learnt a whole lot about what happened here tonight…

Azuma: We're going to have to shed more light on the case at the Trial Room then.

Umeko: Eizo...and Fukumi...two murders. It's never happened before! And after all the craziness of the last few days too…

Azuma tentatively put a hand on my shoulder, and relaxed a little when I didn't shrug him off.

Umeko: I feel like we've all managed to get closer as a class. I can't believe someone would still try to kill to get out.

Azuma: We don't know their reasons yet. All we know is that we have to try and solve this.

Umeko: It's strange...I almost feel like I'm getting used to this. Investigating...seeing my classmates' corpses...I don't want that. I don't want to be getting used to it. I shouldn't be! It's horrible and awful! And yet...with each case, I...I almost feel like it's...becoming less...traumatizing. Now I'm just...cutting straight to the chase.

Azuma: Don't let that fact scare you. Let it empower you. We have a job to do, Umeko. For the sake of our friends, and for all of us…

He was right. Of course he was. Even though he was a bumbling mess whenever he tried dodging and evading Wakako's affections, Azuma's wisdom beyond his years in troubling times like these was undeniable. In that moment, I was really grateful to have him as a friend and a partner in investigation.

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

The place felt...surprisingly empty...without Eizo around. I'd gotten used to seeing him everywhere we went, often with Hanako in tow, urging us to hurry along or counting heads and taking attendance. Now...it just felt...quiet...and wrong.

Like an army that had just lost its captain, or a herd of sheep that had lost their shepherd.

Hanako was still there, but she was still reeling from the effects of the drugs. Half the time, it didn't look like she was even aware of what was happening around her, and clutched onto Yoshihiki for support.

Hanako: [distressed] Is...everyone here…?

Looking around, there was a murmur of assent. Mordecai was quiet, unnaturally so. Without Fukumi by his side, he looked...alone. I'd also gotten used to seeing the two together - the Devilish Duo.

Now...on his own...it was an odd sight, and one that I couldn't wrap my mind around.

Mordecai: [sad] …

Monokuma: Alright! Monokuma appears! Is everyone ready for your exciting third Class Trial?

No one answered. People were either staring off into space, sad, or broken, or otherwise shooting angry, hate-filled glares at Monokuma.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Mordecai: [sad] …

Samira: [angry] …

Monokuma: Wow, tough crowd. Alrighty then! Let's not delay any longer! I'm so excited to finally get to sit in my chair again! Let's go!

He clapped his hands as the spiral stairs in the middle of the Amphitheatre revealed themselves again.

Monokuma: Don't keep me waiting! Chop chop!

He disappeared down them.

_Our third Class Trial…_

_How, is it, that though we vowed to never have even one of them...that we've ended up, now, on our third one? How has Monokuma been able to manipulate us against each other so masterfully, that no matter how many steps we took, or how much effort we put in into protecting against this very scenario...that time and time again...we would find ourselves back here?_

_Is there truly no escape from this madness?_

[Talk to: Hanako]

Hanako: [worried] …We cannot let Eizo's killer get away. [sad] I...can't believe he's really gone. [distressed] I'm...not in the best shape for this Trial...but I trust you, Umeko. I believe you can help us nab him or her...and I'm counting on you to do just that. Eizo…[disappointed] cannot have died for nothing.

[Talk to: Ichiro]

Ichiro: [snide] Hah! Class Trial? It shall be no difficulty for me, the Dark Desecrator, to handle! Eizo and Fukumi shall be avenged!

_Wakako's not wrong. Surprisingly, I kinda miss the old Ichiro. This one is just unbearable to talk to._

[Talk to: Miyumi]

Miyumi: [sad] …

_Still not talking, huh…_

[Talk to: Taro]

Taro: [sad] Hey, Umeko...s-s-sorry, I just...I just still can't believe they're g-gone...just like that. It seemed like not long ago...Eizo and F-Fukumi were still here. How will our g-group function without Eizo? I don't know what to do…

[Talk to: Samira]

Samira: [annoyed] Eisuke may have been a total douchebag but...Eizo was alright. He was annoying at times, because he was so set in his ways, but...at least he tried his best to be a good leader. He wasn't a great one but...everyone could see that he tried. [disappointed] I...guess that's really all we could've asked for.

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki: [playful] Man, I can't believe I'm actually feeling sorry for Eizo here. He had a rough go at it before...well...you know...he...kicked the bucket. That being said, can I apply for the position of group leader now? I hear there's a new opening.

[Talk to: Wakako]

Wakako: [thoughtful] Eizo was our leader and now he's gone. He helped bring the group together against Monokuma. Without him...I don't know, it just feels weird. And with Fukumi dead too…[distressed] I just can't comprehend it! Two people? It's a damn double elimination round...I hate double eliminations…

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Mordecai: [sad] Fukumi...this is all my fault. Why...why did this happen?

[Talk to: Azuma]

Azuma: I know this probably seems daunting to you, even though we've been through a couple trials already. Two people dead...it's clear that this killer is different than the others. But just know that no matter what, I've got your back. You've been a great detective so far...I'll be here to back you up whenever you need me to.

And with that, the ten of us that were left took our first step down into the depths, leading to the Trial Room beneath the village.

Ten of us...I couldn't believe it.

To think that after tonight...we would be reduced to a single digit in number. After starting with eight boys and girls each...we'd lost so many people.

_Could we...really stand to lose any more? Why...why did someone have to kill again?_

_No...I shouldn't focus on the 'why'. What I need to find out is: 'who'._

_I've stopped killers before. I know I can do it again._

_Everyone's counting on me. If we work together...we can prevail, I'm sure of it._

Surviving Students: 10  
[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Class Trial starts in the next chapter! Which of the remaining ten students do you think is the killer behind the dual deaths?


	27. Chapter 3: Till Death Do Us Part, Deadly Life - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko‘s thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]
> 
> Bold - Argue Points  
> Underlined - Agree Points  
> [Truth Bullet]

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Ve4u_nt-Tw]

 **Trial #3** :

For SHSL Commander Eizo Oshima, his reign of leadership (and Eisuke's reign of chaos) has met its bitter end, and Fukumi Futurani has ridden her last rollercoaster alongside him. Who among the group was devious enough to plot to kill not one, but two people to escape? What is the meaning behind the bracelets? The journey to uncover the truth behind this case begins now…

 

 **Truth Bullets** :

[Monokuma File #3]

The two victims are Eizo Oshima, the SHSL Commander and Fukumi Furutani, the SHSL Daredevil. Both bodies were found in the Tunnel of Love. Eizo was found pinned between one of the coaster's carriages and the wall of the Tunnel. His cause of death was being run over and crushed against the wall.

Fukumi was found sitting inside the carriage. Her cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head. There were traces of drugs found in Fukumi's body only. The two victims died at around the same time, at 9:50 p.m..

[Bloody Mallet]

After she was injected, Miyumi took the mallet from the Strongman attraction and began carrying it around with her wherever she went. It was later found in the Tunnel of Love, between the Control Panel and where Mordecai was found, unconscious. There was blood splattered on the head of the hammer.

[Control Panel]

The control panel on the platform in the Tunnel of Love can be used to control which of the five rollercoaster cars move forward on the tracks, as well as activate and deactivate the respective harnesses on each car.

[Dim Lights]

The lights in the Tunnel are dim, such that it is difficult to see the end of the platform and the tracks from where one would be standing on the platform, by the control panel.

[Eizo's Bracelet]

Eizo's partner was Miyumi. There is nothing on the back of his bracelet.

[Eizo's Depression]

Eizo had been depressed ever since finding out that Eisuke killed his father. It is unclear who told him about it or how he had found out.

[Fukumi's Bracelet]

Fukumi's partner was Mordecai. There is an inscription engraved on the inside of her bracelet, that reads 'The Miyumi Model'.

[Hanako's Song]

According to Samira, Hanako sang a song with Eisuke's trigger word 'tyrant' in it. Yoshihiki believes Miyumi was the one who picked out the song for him and Hanako to sing. As the song was split into two parts between a man and a woman, Yoshihiki was supposed to sing the lyric containing Eisuke's trigger word, but Hanako sang it for him instead. Samira noticed Eizo's absence around 9:35, shortly after realizing what Hanako had sung.

[Injections]

Fukumi had been frightened of almost everything ever since her injection, which altered certain aspects of her personality and made her behave like a completely different person. Losing her characteristic bravery and love for adventure took a toll on her, so much so that she longed to get it back no matter what, and enlisted Mordecai to help her with her quest. Not only that, but the injections also caused anyone else who had been injected to behave like completely different people. The other three who were injected are Ichiro, Hanako and Miyumi.

[Harnesses]

The harnesses automatically clamp over whoever sits in the seats first. Fukumi's harnesses were found to have been deactivated and were not restraining her when her body was found.

[Metallic Pieces]

The doorknob to the Tunnel of Love was broken off by force, similar to how the door to Umeko's cottage was broken open. The doorknob lay in pieces on the floor outside the Tunnel of Love, and according to Azuma, there seemed to be more metallic pieces among the debris than there rightfully should be.

[Miyumi's Bruises]

Miyumi was found with strange unexplained bruises on her neck.

[Miyumi Soaking Wet]

When Miyumi was found in the Tunnel, she was soaking wet from head to toe.

[Monomi's Account]

Monomi claims to have been activated while a girl was on the Tunnel of Love ride. The girl had been cowering and begging to be let off. The ride came to a complete stop afterwards, and the girl was overheard begging someone by the Control Panel to let her off the ride. Whoever it was ignored her, and the ride started up again, back down the tracks with the girl still seated inside it. However, her harness was then deactivated despite the ride still being in motion. The rollercoaster car ran over something and veered off the tracks, before crashing.

[Mordecai's Account]

According to Mordecai, Fukumi had convinced him to take her to the Fairgrounds after dinner, to try and see if playing the various Fairgrounds games would rekindle her love for fun and thrills. When it didn't, they headed back, and that was when he found that the door to the Tunnel of Love had already been broken open. Wanting to seize the opportunity to use the ride before Monokuma locked it again, Mordecai convinced Fukumi to get into one of the cars to try and overcome her newfound fear. He sent her down the tracks using the Control Panel, but shortly afterwards, he was knocked out and lost consciousness.

[Pink Goo]

A strange wad of pink goo was found stuck to one of the metallic pieces among the debris outside the Tunnel of Love. A similar wad of pink goo was found amongst the metallic pieces that were on the floor after Umeko's cottage was broken into.

[Pink Paper Scrap]

A scrap of pink paper was lying in the snow outside the Tunnel. It reads…

**\------ERR-**

**-U-**

The rest of the message was torn off and is nowhere to be found.

[Remains of Ms. Shortcake]

Miyumi lost her favorite doll, Ms. Shortcake, the first time the group entered the Tunnel of Love. The doll was found floating in the water by the rollercoaster car near Eizo's and Fukumi's bodies. It had been in the water for a long time, and had also been battered and broken in several areas.

[Wakako's Confessional]

Wakako recorded herself and Ichiro encountering Monokuma, wearing a pair of spectacles for no reason.

[Water in the Tunnel]

The tracks in the deeper parts of the Tunnel are partially submerged in water.

—

[[TRIAL: START!]]

—

Monokuma: Okay! First, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will all present your arguments for who you think the killer is, and vote for 'whodunnit'! If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will be punished! But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and that person will earn the right to leave! Blah blah blah, it's the same as usual then! Okay, now, carry on with the discussion and pretend I'm not here!

Hanako: [sad] …

Miyumi: [sad] …

Samira: [angry] …

Yoshihiki: [confused] Um...so should we...get this discussion moving?

Mordecai: [sad] …

Wakako: [sad] …

Taro: [sad] ...

Monokuma: [shocked] Wha wha? No one's talking?

Wakako: [nervous] It's just...hard to swallow. They were two of our classmates. It's...still hard to believe that now we're down two of our number, you know?

Monokuma: Yes yes, it's all very very sad, I'm sure. Now get to the debate already!

Taro: [sad] I d-d-don't understand...how d-did this happen…? T-Two people...dead…

Mordecai: [sad] How…? How...did they die? How...how did Fukumi…

Yoshihiki: [playful] What do you mean? I mean...it's obvious. You all saw the scene of the crime. They must've died in a crash.

Azuma: The Monokuma File states that Eizo was rammed by the rollercoaster car and…[uncomfortable] crushed against the wall.

Hanako: [sad] …

Yoshihiki: [snide] You don't really need to read the file to know that! Everyone of us saw it.

Taro: [sad] P-Poor Eizo...th-that's such a p-p-painful...horrible way to g-g-go...

Wakako: [disappointed] *sigh* Eizo was always a little stiff but he didn't deserve to die in such a fashion. Even if he did harbor a murderous psychopath inside of his head…

Hanako: [sad] …

_Hanako..._

Samira: [thoughtful] And Fukumi?

Yoshihiki: What about her?

Samira: [thoughtful] Well...she was sitting inside the car itself. How was she killed?

Mordecai: [sad] Yes...I wish to know too. I...I could not bear to look at her body for too long.

Umeko: [thoughtful] Hmm. Going off of what I know…

Fukumi had been found, slumped over in one of the seats. Her harness had been undone, and there was blood on her forehead and on the dashboard of the car.

Umeko: I think…

1\. She was hit in the head by the mallet

2\. She was thrown forward into the dashboard and died

3\. She and Eizo killed each other

4\. She drowned

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. She was thrown forward into the dashboard and died.

Hanako: [thoughtful] You're right. That is the most logical explanation.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh, Hanako. You're still with us, I see.

Hanako: [playful] Oh, of course I am, Yoshi. Why wouldn't I be?

Yoshihiki: [uncomfortable] Ugh. Forget I said anything.

Hanako: [annoyed] Anyway. Umeko's right. The blood on Fukumi's head and the dashboard of the car both suggest that she was thrown forward against it, sustained blunt force trauma, and died.

[CG] Diagram of the Crash [CG]

The crash is shown. Fukumi is sitting, looking wide-eyed and terrified, in the rollercoaster car, as it charges forward at a wall.

Hanako: If the car was moving forward, and hit the wall, Fukumi would have been thrown forward and hit her head. That's most likely what killed her.

Umeko: The car crashed into Eizo and kept going...smashing him into the wall, with Fukumi still sitting inside it.

Monokuma: To think that even here in a Killing Game, they'd die in something as common as a "car" accident! That's so ironic!

Wakako: Why did the accident even happen though? If we only knew why Eizo was there...

Ichiro: But I don't get it. What about the harness?

Hanako: What?

Samira: Shouldn't Fukumi have been restrained?

[CG] End [CG]

Ichiro: [confused] Isn't there an infernal device on that car that keeps its occupants safe?

Wakako: [thoughtful] The harness automatically activates and clamps down on whoever sits in the seat first. How could Fukumi have been thrown forward and killed if the harness was in place?

Hanako: Simple - it wasn't.

Wakako: [shocked] What?

Hanako: Fukumi wasn't secured by the harness. Didn't you see? Her harness wasn't activated. Without that harness keeping her safe, she could have easily been flung forward and been killed in the crash.

Mordecai: [distressed] Such a brutal way to go...Fukumi...I have failed as your protector...and as your friend…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Whoa, whoa, but that doesn't make any sense. [angry] Do not lie to the Dark...the Dark…[confused] Wait...what the hell am I doing?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...it looks like the drugs really are starting to wear off. I'd say, give it another hour or so, until the end of the Trial, and it should wear off for good!

Ichiro: [snide] Ah yes! The Dark Desecrator! I am the vigilante that prowls the night under cover of darkness, keeping the streets safe!

Samira: [annoyed] Anyway, ignoring that...he's got a point. Something doesn't seem right here.

Hanako: What doesn't?

Wakako: [confused] Don't the harnesses activate automatically? I still remember how much Ichiro struggled to get them off when we first got onto that ride, the day we got assigned our partners. I can understand if the harnesses deactivated  _after_ the crash. That's what I thought at first. But...Hanako, you're saying they deactivated  _during_ or  _before_ the crash, enabling Fukumi to slam head-first into the dashboard and...killing her…

Hanako: Fukumi wouldn't have died if the harnesses had been on her. So the only logical explanation is that the harness came off during or before the ride while she was still on it.

Wakako: [thoughtful] But if they activate automatically whenever someone gets on...how did they come off?

_Did Fukumi die some other way? Or...is Hanako right? Were Fukumi's harnesses really deactivated so she had no protection and...slammed her head into the dashboard upon impact?_

_I don't want to have to keep that image in my head, but..._

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ckx2nvp8L3g&t]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Harnesses

2\. Monomi's Account

3\. Bloody Mallet

4\. Control Panel

5\. Monokuma File #3

Wakako: [accusatory] Monokuma wouldn't let us change partners on the ride because of those harnesses!

Wakako: [thoughtful] If Fukumi got on the ride, she would've been  **trapped on it**  until it stopped.

Hanako: [annoyed] What if the killer removed her harness while the ride was still going…

Hanako: [accusatory] ...hoping that she would die in the crash?

Samira: [annoyed] Maybe you're right, and her harness was deactivated while the ride was still going…

Samira: [annoyed] But you have  **no proof**  of that, do you?

Samira: [annoyed] It's just as likely that it was deactivated afterwards.

Ichiro: [thoughtful] Isn't it possible the harness stayed activated until after the crash…

Ichiro: [accusatory] ...and then the killer murdered her with a different weapon?

Azuma: [thoughtful] But then what about the blood on the dashboard of the car? If you ask me…

Azuma: [annoyed] I still think it most likely Fukumi was killed when the car crashed.

Hanako: [annoyed] The harness can be deactivated by the  **control panel**  on the Tunnel platform…

Hanako: [accusatory] That's probably how the killer killed her!

Samira: [annoyed] Is that so? But you  **can't prove that control panel was ever used** , can you?

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_This is tricky, but...I know for a fact that Fukumi died a certain way. And if I find the right piece of evidence that matches up with that contradiction...I can shoot through it to find the truth!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Monomi's Account] - [ **no proof** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] Hanako's right. Anyone using the control panel could've deactivated Fukumi's harness  _while she was still on the ride_! And I think I have an eyewitness account that proves it happened the way it did.

I told them about what Azuma and I heard from Monomi.

Wakako: [annoyed] Seriously? You're calling the rabbit on the computer as your witness?

Azuma: [thoughtful] She witnessed the murder firsthand. That makes her our most reliable witness so far in this case. If she's to be trusted...Fukumi is this scared girl that she mentioned on the ride.

[[flashback]]

Usami/Monomi: [distressed] She [STATIC] wouldn't st-stop cr-crying and [STATIC] to be [STATIC] off the r-ride! I [STATIC] her she couldn't [STATIC] off until the ride came [STATIC] complete stop so she just k-kept [STATIC] and cowering by herself.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Wakako: [worried] Poor Fukumi...that girl used to love rollercoasters. She was the only one of us that actually enjoyed the Tunnel of Love ride! How is it that she ended up so afraid of something she used to like so much…?

[[flashback]]

Usami/Monomi: [distressed] And then…I...I heard her [STATIC] talking to a [STATIC] by the [STATIC] Panel...sh-she was [STATIC] for [STATIC] to let her off, but [STATIC]...I think [STATIC] ignored her. Th-Then...then the ride...it started [STATIC] again! B-But the girl's h-harness was deactivated while she was still on the ride!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: If Monomi's telling the truth...then Hanako and Umeko are right. The killer did use the Control Panel to deactivate Fukumi's harness while she was still riding the rollercoaster. Which means...

Wakako: [shocked] Then...Fukumi…

Hanako: ...would have hit her head against the dashboard and died in the crash.

Mordecai: [sad] …

Hanako: With no harness in place, the force of the crash would've sent Fukumi flying forward, where she would've smacked her head with enough force to sustain blunt force trauma - enough to kill her.

We were silent after that.

_Two of our friends...died in such horrible ways?_

Samira: [sad] ...So...how did the crash even happen?

Umeko: Huh?

Samira: I mean...it probably didn't just  _happen_ for no reason. We still haven't even figured out how or why Eizo was in the Tunnel and in the car's way. But more importantly, we don't know what caused the car to veer off the tracks and hit him in the first place. I mean...cars don't just do that for no reason. There has to be a reason!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Maybe someone cast a magic spell on the car and made it go off course? What, you're not going to suggest an outlandish reason like that, Mordecai?

Mordecai: [sad] …

Ichiro: [excited] Maybe someone cast a spell on the car to make it go off course!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Excellent! Man, this Ichiro is way more gullible!

Hanako: Maybe the car malfunctioned.

Wakako: [confused] Malfunctioned? Malfunctioned how? Was the killer really counting on such a coincidence?

_Is there any evidence at the scene that might give us an idea of how the crash took place? If I think really hard, and out of the box...maybe I can spot the reason behind the accident…_

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0RKidkav6o&t]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Remains of Ms. Shortcake

2\. Water in the Tunnel

3\. Metallic Pieces

4\. Dim Lights

5\. Control Panel

Samira: [annoyed] Cars don't just veer randomly off-course like that, especially rollercoaster cars that have been designed to follow the tracks they're on!

Taro: [nervous] P-Perhaps...the killer knew how to  **p-p-program the car** to go off-course…

Wakako: [thoughtful] Or maybe...he  **rigged the car** to go off the tracks!

Yoshihiki: [bored] There's a load of water in the tunnels, right? Maybe  **the tracks got slippery** and that's why the car crash happened.

Samira: [annoyed] That is a stupid suggestion. The ride is a water ride to begin with! I'm sure the cars are designed to travel through water.

Samira: [annoyed] Besides, we all sat through that ride before, right? And we made it through just fine.

Ichiro: [excited] It seems that my suggestion of a spell is becoming more believable!

Wakako: [confused] Can't you perhaps use the Control Panel to control the car and cause the accident?

Ichiro: [snide] Or maybe it **ran over something** and that's what caused it to leave the tracks!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Like Eizo?

Wakako: [annoyed] Ugh, shut up! You're horrible...

Taro: [thoughtful] P-Perhaps someone controlled the tracks and shifted it so the car followed it down the wrong path…

Wakako: [confused] I don't know anymore but this is all giving me a freakin' headache!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_Hey...what that person said...it gave me an idea! And knowing what I know...I can kinda see now how the accident was caused!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Remains of Ms. Shortcake] - [ **ran over something** ]

Umeko: [excited] That's it! Ichiro, I think you've nailed it!

Ichiro: [confused] I have? [snide] I mean, but of course I have! The Dark Desecrator is never wrong!

Wakako: [confused] What are you suggesting, Umeko? The car hit something?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Yeah, it did. Eizo.

Wakako: [accusatory] Oh my gosh. Would you stop?

Umeko: [accusatory] I'm referring to this.

I held up the remains of Miyumi's Ms. Shortcake doll to everyone. Miyumi's eyes went wide with recognition.

Miyumi: [shocked] …

Samira: [annoyed] Wait...don't tell me that's-

Umeko: [worried] It is. This is...well, it used to be Ms. Shortcake. Azuma and I found her floating in the water by the tracks. Remember? It's been missing ever since-

Miyumi: [distressed] 'She'! 'She's' been missing! Not 'it'!

Umeko: [nervous] …Right. ' _She's'_  been missing ever since the day we got our bracelets put on us. Given how wet it- I mean,  _she-_ is...I think it's safe to say Miyumi probably dropped her in the water during the craziness of the ride. Just imagine. Ms. Shortcake must've been lying in the water in that tunnel for ages.

Yoshihiki: [confused] So what are you saying, Umeko? Can you just cut to the chase already? Jeez, like, I get that you're super smart but you're just wasting our time!

Umeko: [annoyed] What I'm saying is...I think this is what caused the car to go off the tracks.

Wakako: [shocked] Ms. Shortcake?

Umeko: My guess is that the car ran over her and that's what caused the accident to happen. It would explain how the car could suddenly veer off the tracks and smash into Eizo and the wall, and it would explain why Ms. Shortcake is in this condition. The doll's been battered and broken in several spots. Getting run over by a car might do that.

Hanako: So that's it. Ms. Shortcake...caused the accident?

Umeko: You have to admit it's a definite possibility.

Wakako: [accusatory] It's my time to shine!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Wakako: [annoyed] Now, hold on just a moment, Umeko. You're suggesting that Miyumi's  _doll_ is the reason behind this freak accident? A  _doll_ took the lives of two of our classmates? Even you have to realize that sounds, like, completely unbelievable.

Umeko: [thoughtful] Is it that hard to believe? I mean...Monokuma's basically a doll, and he's the reason we're down six of our number.

Monokuma: [angry] Hey!

Wakako: [annoyed] Well, whatever! This is all really confusing so far, but I know at least one thing - that doll being the cause of the accident is just too unlikely! Surely you've got this all wrong! [excited] I hope you're watching me, Azuma! I can be smart and make good deductions too! I can't let Umeko have all the fun in the Trials, now, can I?

_...Is that really what this is all about?_

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Y4w_7v_BHM]

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Dim Lights

2\. Mordecai's Account

3\. Water in the Tunnel

4\. Monomi's Account

5\. Remains of Ms. Shortcake

Wakako: [annoyed] Did you forget, Umeko?

Wakako: [accusatory] There's water in those tunnels!

Wakako: [thoughtful] If Miyumi really lost her doll all those days ago, the first time we went on the ride…

Wakako: [accusatory] Ms. Shortcake would've been floating around in the water for almost a week!

Wakako: [accusatory] The damage that's been done to the doll could've been  **because of the water**!

[ADVANCE]

Umeko: [thoughtful] Yeah, Ms. Shortcake could've been damaged by the water, but it also looks like it's been crushed.

Umeko: [accusatory] It's very possible that it was due to impact from the car.

[ADVANCE]

Wakako: [worried] Sure, the doll looks like it might have been crushed, but there's no proof that it was the car that did it.

Wakako: [accusatory] Ms. Shortcake  **could've been crushed by anything**! You can't say for certain it was definitely the rollercoaster car that hit it!

Wakako: [accusatory] Plus, with Mordecai unconscious at the time of the crash,  **no one can verify**  that the car ran over anything.

Wakako: [worried] Unless you think Miyumi can testify, but  **she's clearly unresponsive**...

Wakako: [accusatory] You don't have any proof, Umeko! So there! Take that!

[Cross Sword: End]

_If Ms. Shortcake really is the reason that the accident happened, there must be some proof left behind that suggests it was involved in the crash…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Monomi's Account] - [ **no one can verify** ]

Umeko: That's not true. Did you forget? There is someone who  _can_ confirm the accident took place because the car ran over something.

[[flashback]]

Usami/Monomi: Th-The car...it ran over something. I f-felt it leave the tracks, and then...we smashed into another boy and k-kept going…and then...! We...we cras-

[[end: flashback :end]]

Wakako: [annoyed] I meant, someone  _in_ this room. You can't call a rabbit on a computer to the stand to back you up, can you?

Azuma: I was there with Umeko when Usami gave her statement and can confirm she is telling the truth about what the rabbit told us.

Wakako: [happy] Oh, well, okay then! I couldn't possibly disagree with you, Azuma! You'd never lie!

Azuma: [uncomfortable] ...Um...okay.

Hanako: [thoughtful] So Usami testified that the rollercoaster can ran over something...and that's what caused it to veer off course.

Yoshihiki: [playful] And this 'thing' that it ran over can't have been Eizo, since she later mentions that they hit a boy after leaving the tracks.

Azuma: The only thing near the car that it could've ran over, and looks to be suitably damaged, is Ms. Shortcake. I think Umeko's assumption is safe to count on for the time being.

Wakako: [thoughtful] But if Ms. Shortcake really caused the car to crash…[shocked] Does that mean...this...could've been an accident?

Azuma: What do you mean?

Wakako: Eizo being caught in the crash? What if it was all just...one big accident?

Taro: [shocked] An...accident?

Wakako: [accusatory] Exactly! I mean...don't you think it's possible? Perhaps this wasn't a murder at all. What if the car ran over Ms. Shortcake, veered off the tracks and hit Eizo - completely by accident? Eizo's and Fukumi's deaths could've both been the products of a tragic accident.

Mordecai: [distressed] Th-That's...preposterous! Y-You're saying my best friend...died because of an accident? It...wasn't even murder?

Wakako: [worried] All I'm saying is, if we agree Ms. Shortcake caused the crash, it's not likely the killer deliberately placed her in the car's path, right? Maybe - just maybe - this was all just an unfortunate coincidence.

_There's no way, right?_

Taro: [worried] I th-thought Monokuma said...it was one of u-us who did it…

Monokuma: Well...I'd have a trial anytime one of you lot kicks the bucket, even if it's an accidental death, suicide, or murder! So...it's up to you to figure out what happened on your own!

Hanako: [shocked] So...it really could be an accident?

_I know why everyone wants to believe this could've just been an accident. It's hard to believe that one of us is really responsible for two grisly murders. But...we're in denial. There's no doubt in my mind that this was cold-blooded murder, and I can prove why._

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0RKidkav6o&t]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Remains of Ms. Shortcake

2\. Harnesses

3\. Injections

4\. Water in the Tunnel

5\. Dim Lights

Samira: [thoughtful] Could this crime have been accidental?

Hanako: [annoyed] I...I don't know what to believe.

Hanako: [thoughtful] It's all too convenient…

Hanako: [accusatory] ...and it leaves too many questions unanswered. Like why Eizo was there in the first place…

Wakako: [worried] Does it really matter why he was there? He died because the car hit him.

Wakako: [worried] And the car only hit him because it  **ran over Ms. Shortcake**.

Wakako: [accusatory] It would've been hard for a killer to engineer an accident by placing Ms. Shortcake in the car's path.

Mordecai: [annoyed] And why is that?

Wakako: [thoughtful] The tunnels are filled with water, correct?

Wakako: [accusatory] Ms. Shortcake would've been  **swept away**  even if she had been deliberately placed onto the tracks to cause the accident.

Wakako: [accusatory] So it's most likely that the car left the tracks because of an unfortunate accident.

Wakako: [sad] Meaning Eizo's death...was  **an accident**.

Taro: [nervous] A-A-And Fukumi…?

Wakako: [worried] She was  **sitting in the car**  when it went down the tracks…

Wakako: [worried] ...and would've died in the crash when the car hit the wall.

Wakako: [accusatory] Meaning  **her death was accidental**  too!

Wakako: [happy] So maybe...there was never a killer at all!

Miyumi: [sad] …

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_Wakako...as much as I'd like to hope that our killer is non-existent...that can't be the case, because..._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Harnesses] - [ **her death was accidental** ]

Umeko: [sad] Fukumi's death...wasn't an accident.

Hanako: And why do you say that, Umeko?

Umeko: Remember we were just talking about the harnesses. Fukumi wasn't restrained. And we've established that those harnesses are activated and deactivated by the Control Panel.

Hanako: [thoughtful] Ah, you're right. I see what you mean. For Fukumi to have hit her head against the dashboard and died, her harness could not have been restraining her when the car crash occurred. Meaning...it had been deactivated while she was still on it.

Azuma: That means someone deactivated her harness while she was still on the ride. A third party, using the Control Panel, which means…

Umeko: Someone had had the intent of murdering her. It wasn't an accident that her harness was deactivated. Which means…

Wakako: [disappointed] ...It was murder. Wasn't it?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Wakako: [thoughtful] Okay, so...the killer deactivated Fukumi's harness while she was on the ride. The car ran over Ms. Shortcake on the tracks, breaking the doll as well as causing the car to veer off the tracks where it must've gone off-course, causing the car to charge into the wall, hitting Eizo and causing Fukumi to be pushed forward, hitting her head and sustaining her injury to the head. That's the accident that killed them both.

Samira: [thoughtful] We still don't know why Eizo was in the Tunnel in the first place, or why he was in front of the car when it crashed.

Wakako: [confused] My question is this: who is the killer then? I'm assuming the killer is the one who deactivated Fukumi's harness, correct?

Hanako: [thoughtful] It must be. No one else would have motive to deactivate her harness while in the middle of the ride, knowing how dangerous that would be for her. It's even possible that the killer saw the ride start to leave the tracks, and purposely deactivated the harness, sensing a possible accident in the works.

Wakako: [confused] Well, if the killer's the one who deactivated the harness...then the killer must be...whoever was by the control panel!

Yoshihiki: [confused] Mordecai and Miyumi were found near the bodies, right? So that means...they're the two prime suspects. One of them must be the one who did it.

Miyumi: [sad] ...

Mordecai: [angry] You swine! You would dare accuse me of murder? Especially, of the murder of my best friend? Have you no heart?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey man, I just call it as it is. You were there with two corpses. If anyone could've offed them both...it's gotta be you.

Mordecai: [annoyed] I am not the killer.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh yeah? Isn't that the same thing Nagatomo and Shizuko said right before they were busted? I'm thinking you're gonna need more concrete evidence than that…

Mordecai: [annoyed] It is also the same thing I said the last time you accused me of murdering one of my friends. [accusatory] And as we know, I was not the one that killed Kaori or Buddy! So I am telling the truth again now!

_Could Mordecai have killed Eizo and Fukumi? No...I'm pretty sure he wasn't responsible for their deaths. And to back that up...I'm going to need more than just words. Like Yoshihiki said...I need actual proof of it to clear Mordecai's name._

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXSH3q8F96E]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Injections

2\. Bloody Mallet

3\. Mordecai's Account

4\. Monomi's Account

Mordecai: [annoyed] I could not possibly be the killer.

Mordecai: [accusatory] Fukumi was my friend! I…

Mordecai: [sad] I would...never do anything like that to a friend…

Yoshihiki: [snide] Oh yeah? What, we're just supposed to take your word for it?

Mordecai: [shocked] Of course! A true warrior is always true to his word!

Yoshihiki: [playful] That's not exactly the kind of evidence you produce in a court of law…

Samira: [annoyed] Well, we're not in a court of law.

Samira: [distressed] Still...he's got a point, Mordecai. And believe you me, it pains me to admit that.

Samira: [confused] Do you have any proof that proves your innocence?

Mordecai: [nervous] What more proof do you need than my own words? I tell the truth!

Mordecai: [annoyed] I would never lie! I would never lay a hand on Fukumi!

Yoshihiki: [excited] Ah, but you would be willing to kill Eizo then?

Mordecai: [distressed] Do not joke about that! I am no killer!

Mordecai: [worried] I  **never even saw Eizo**  come into the Tunnel…

Yoshihiki: [shocked] How could you not? He obviously went in! I mean,  **the dude** _ **died**_ **there**!

Mordecai: [distressed] What I mean to say is...I lost consciousness before it happened. I have no idea how he or…[sad] or Fukumi...were...killed...

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] A likely story! How are we to know you were really knocked out? It seems awfully convenient…

Mordecai: [annoyed] I have a  **wound on my head**! Is that not proof enough?

Yoshihiki: [snide] You could  **easily have faked it**! If there's anything Shizuko's crazy case taught me...it's that injuries can be faked! So your head wound does not count as actual evidence!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_I definitely heard something in that statement that's pretty fishy...and I have just the right evidence to refute it!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Bloody Mallet] - [ **easily have faked it** ]

Umeko: Hold on. There's proof that Mordecai's injury was real.

Yoshihiki: Oh yeah? Which is?

Umeko: I think I know how Mordecai was knocked out. Here. Look. It's the mallet that was found at the scene of the crime.

Samira: [thoughtful] A bloody mallet…?

Wakako: [shocked] You mean to say…

Umeko: That's right. I believe this blood belongs to Mordecai. I think he's telling the truth and someone used this mallet to knock him unconscious in the Tunnel. That would explain why we found his body on the platform by the control panel, the mallet close by and the blood on both his forehead and the mallet.

Mordecai: [annoyed] I confess that I started the ride with Fukumi on it. But I ensured she was safely secured before letting her go down the Tunnel. After that…[worried] I blacked out. I have no knowledge of who used the Control Panel after I did.

Yoshihiki: [confused] How do you know that the blood on the mallet isn't someone else's, like Fukumi's?

Umeko: It'll be easy to confirm if my theory is true or not. All we have to do is ask the person who owned the mallet to begin with.

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlCho8m4Zyc]

_This is pretty easy. The person who knocked Mordecai out is…_

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: …

Mordecai: [annoyed] …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo [DEAD]

Hanako: [thoughtful] ...

Azuma: …

[DEAD] Eizo [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori [DEAD]

Ichiro: …

Samira: [shocked] ...

[DEAD] Shizuko [DEAD]

Taro: [nervous] …

Wakako: [confused] …

Yoshihiki: [playful] …

Miyumi: [sad] …

[DEAD] Fukumi [DEAD]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: Miyumi

Umeko: [accusatory] Miyumi. The only person who could've knocked Mordecai out with that mallet is you.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What…?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Umeko: [accusatory] You're the only one that's been using that mallet ever since you picked it up from the Fairgrounds the day of your injection!

Taro: [shocked] M-Miyumi…? Is...is that true? Were you...the one who kn-knocked M-M-Mordecai out?

Miyumi: [sad] …

All still without saying a single word, Miyumi could only puppeteer Nico, and she made him nod his little wooden head in response.

Wakako: [shocked] Whoa! No way! Miyumi...you knocked Mordecai out? But he's...so much bigger and stronger than you are!

Mordecai: [distressed] Miyumi must have caught me off guard...I wasn't paying attention to what was behind me. I was focusing on the ride, and on the control panel. I'd just sent Fukumi down the tracks. I hadn't stopped to look around. By the time I realized something was wrong, I was already fading away and out cold.

Umeko: This proves that Mordecai's telling the truth. He really did lose consciousness. Which means, he couldn't have been the one who killed Eizo and Fukumi.

Yoshihiki: [excited] Great job as usual, Umeko! Now let's turn the crosshairs on someone else. [accusatory] Miyumi Ishibashi! You must be the killer!

_Wait, what?_

Miyumi didn't acknowledge Yoshihiki's accusation and it was like she barely heard his words.

Yoshihiki: [playful] What's the matter, Miyumi? Can't speak up to defend yourself because you know you're the guilty one? Give it up and confess, because we've got you cornered!

Taro: [shocked] H-Hey! W-W-Watch your tongue! [accusatory] M-Miyumi would never kill anybody! She wouldn't hurt a f-fly!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh, I agree. I don't think Miyumi would ever be a killer.

Taro: [shocked] Huh? B-But...but you j-just said-

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] I didn't think she would ever have killed anyone  _before_ she was injected. But after...you all saw what she was like. She turned violent, ruthless...almost cruel! She became a damned psychopath! She could easily have murdered someone while she was cuckoo crazy!

Taro: [distressed] N-N-No! D-Don't say that about her! Miyumi's not a murderer! Sh-She's not! I...I mean...she's...t-too sweet, and n-n-nice...she would never!

Wakako: [nervous] I mean...I hate to say it, and the thought of agreeing with Yoshihiki on anything makes me feel like puking, but...he kinda...has a point, almost…?

Taro: [shocked] What? Wakako! Y-You…

Wakako: [nervous] I'm sorry, Taro...I know Miyumi's really nice and would probably never even think of doing such a thing before all this, but...you gotta admit...she hasn't really ever been the same since the day of her injection...

Yoshihiki: [snide] Hehe. Checkmate, Taro. You know I've gotta be right when even Wakako, who can't stand my guts, is the one taking my side.

Taro: [distressed] B-B-But...you guys c-c-can't believe that...can you?

Taro looked around imploringly at us, trembling. No one was meeting his eyes.

Samira: [worried] …

Hanako: [thoughtful] …

Azuma: [sad] …

Mordecai: [sad] …

Taro: [sad] G-Guys…?

Ichiro: [worried] Um...I-I believe you, Taro. Y-Yeah...yeah, if you believe in Miyumi's innocence…[accusatory]...then...I'll believe in her too!

Taro: [worried] Th-Thank you, Ichiro...b-but...what about the r-r-rest of you…? You...d-d-don't s-seriously think M-Miyumi could've d-done this...do you?

Miyumi still wasn't responding to any of Yoshihiki's allegations. She just remained silent, staring at the floor, looking like she was about to burst into tears at any given moment.

Wakako: [nervous] M-Miyumi…? S-Say something, wouldja? Why were you in that Tunnel to begin with anyway?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Isn't it obvious? While she was pumped full of crazy juice, dear Miyumi must've decided now was the perfect opportunity to bump someone off. So she snuck away at dinner and into the Tunnel to kill someone! It's the only explanation!

Taro: [angry] Th-That's not true!

Taro was getting worked up now, glaring at Yoshihiki as he continued to pressure Miyumi.

Taro: [angry] St-Stop accusing her like this! She wouldn't do that! She's a good person, a kind person! She d-d-d-doesn't have a single violent bone in her body!

He jabbed a finger at Yoshihiki.

Taro: [accusatory] You l-l-leave her alone, you hear me?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, man, I'm sorry your girlfriend turned out to be a killer, but that's no reason to take it out on me, or deny the truth. It's obvious! Why else would she have gone down to the Tunnel in the first place?

Taro: [angry] Y-Y-You just like to b-b-bully her, d-don't you? That's all you've ever done, is b-bully and t-tease her, and n-n-now you're getting a k-kick out of m-m-making her out to be the pr-prime suspect, like sh-she could've been the k-killer behind all this! But she isn't! There's no w-way!

Yoshihiki: [snide] Me, a bully? Why, that's hurtful. I'm so nice! I'd never bully a soul...

Taro ignored him and turned to me pleadingly.

Taro: [distressed] Umeko, pl-pl-please! Y-You have to d-d-d-defend Miyumi! She didn't d-d-do this, she c-c-couldn't have! She's not that k-kind of person, injection or o-otherwise! You b-believe she's innocent...r-r-right?

_Why was Miyumi at the Tunnel…? Like Taro, I don't want to believe Miyumi's a killer either. She just seems so sweet and kind and nice and innocent, it's hard to imagine her doing that. When she was injected, however...it was like she was the total opposite…_

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0RKidkav6o&t]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Miyumi Soaking Wet

2\. Bloody Mallet

3\. Miyumi's Bruises

4\. Remains of Ms. Shortcake

5\. Fukumi's Bracelet

Taro: [angry] M-M-Miyumi loved her family, but…

Taro: [distressed] Sh-She would  **n-n-never kill anyone** for it!

Taro: [accusatory] You must be wrong!

Taro: [annoyed] Besides...you don't even know why she went there in the first place! D-D-Did you ask?

Yoshihiki: [playful] No...I guess I could now! Hey, Miyumi...why  _did_ you go to the Tunnel?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Yoshihiki: [playful] See? She has no explanation! It's obvious!

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] She went there  **to kill someone**  and that's her only reason!

Yoshihiki: [snide] Miyumi was full on cray cray, these last couple o' days! She probably decided…

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] "While I'm still so violent and crazy…"

Yoshihiki: [excited] "I should murder someone! Then, I can save my family and go home!"

Wakako: [worried] Miyumi...was acting pretty psychotic ever since  **her injection** …

Samira: [thoughtful] Is it possible she decided to commit murder while under the influence?

Taro: [distressed] I don't care what you people say...she's too kind and sweet to do something like that!

Taro: [accusatory] Maybe...she was only in the Tunnel  **by coincidence**! It doesn't make her a killer!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_One of those statements is definitely false...and I've got just the thing to prove it!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Remains of Ms. Shortcake] - [ **to kill someone** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] Actually...there  _is_ another reason why Miyumi went to the Tunnel.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Eh? You too, now, Umeko? What reason is there then?

Umeko: Remember - even when she was injected, there was still one thing that Miyumi really wanted. And that was…

1\. Taro

2\. Ms. Shortcake

3\. To escape the Killing Game

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Ms. Shortcake

Samira: [thoughtful] That's right...Miyumi had been broken up over losing her doll ever since the day she...well...lost it!

Miyumi: [sad] …

Umeko: Exactly. And I'm betting when she found the tunnel unlocked, she rushed in there to get her back. Isn't that right, Miyumi?

Miyumi slowly moved Nico, and made him nod her head.

Ichiro: [confused] Is she only ever going to communicate with that thing?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Cat got your tongue, Miyumi? Pretty ironic that the ventriloquist has lost her voice, is it not?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [angry] D-Don't bully her! She's...she's just been in shock the whole night. I…[worried] I haven't g-gotten her to say a word to me at all…

Umeko: [accusatory] But you went into the Tunnel because you saw it unlocked, and you wanted to get Ms. Shortcake back, correct?

Miyumi: [sad] ...Yes.

Umeko: [confused] Huh?

Miyumi's voice had come out in a hushed whisper and I almost didn't hear it.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Oh...so you  _can_ talk.

MIyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [annoyed] Sh-Shut up...don't be mean to her.

Miyumi: [sad] Someone...gave me this.

She rummaged around in her pockets for a bit, and produced a small note.

**SURPRISE! THE TUNNEL OF LOVE HAS BEEN UNLOCKED FOR A LIMITED PERIOD OF TIME.**

**IF YOU WANT YOUR DUMB DOLL BACK, NOW IS THE TIME TO GET IT!**

Wakako: [annoyed] What the heck…?

Miyumi: [sad] ...It was...slipped under my door.

Azuma: [thoughtful] So someone slipped Miyumi that note, knowing it would most likely lure her to the Tunnel. And meanwhile, Mordecai and Fukumi were there by coincidence, having come across the Tunnel while it was unlocked on their way back from the Fairgrounds.

Wakako: [thoughtful] But like...who slipped Miyumi that note, and why? How was the Tunnel even unlocked again in the first place? And what about Eizo? How did he end up there too? It doesn't make any sense.

Samira: [annoyed] If Mordecai was unconscious the whole time...the only person who might know the answers to all these questions would be Miyumi.

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] You heard her, Miyumi. Go on then! Cough it up!

Miyumi: [sad] …

Miyumi tightened her grip on Nico and had retreated back into wordless silence yet again.

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Staying silent still, are we? That's an obvious sign of guilt!

Taro: [angry] W-W-Would you g-give her a br-break already? L-Leave her alone! If she d-doesn't want to talk, d-don't f-f-force her!

Hanako: [disappointed] You're not going to get anything out of her by just pressuring her like that.

Wakako: [worried] But she's at the heart of this case. If she doesn't talk...how are we gonna figure out what happened?

Azuma was watching Miyumi with a kind but concerned gaze. He sighed.

Azuma: [worried] If you really don't wish to tell us about what happened yet, Miyumi...then we won't force you to.

Wakako: [shocked] What? B-But-

Azuma: [worried] Just...take your time. And when you're ready to talk...we'll listen. Okay?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] This is stupid. You're giving her the Good Cop treatment? That'll never work! You need to push her, and pressure her for information! That's the only way you get these people to talk, by being brusque and aggressive!

She didn't acknowledge him, still staring off into the space in front of her. Yoshihiki snorted derisively, and Taro glared at him.

Yoshihiki: [playful] What?

Samira: [annoyed] Forget him. If Miyumi isn't willing to tell us what she knows...then what other leads do we have?

Yoshihiki: [confused] Oh. Are we not accusing a suspect anymore? Come on, that's the most fun part of these Trials for me…

Wakako: [annoyed] Oh, stuff it back in your pants.

Yoshihiki: [playful] I'm just saying...if there were only two other people in the Tunnel besides the two victims, that means one of them must've done it.

Mordecai: [annoyed] We're back to this again? Are you implying I deactivated Fukumi's harness on purpose, to ensure she got into an accident?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, if you didn't do it, it's Miyumi who did.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [angry] ...It's n-not Miyumi.

Yoshihiki: [playful] So it's Mordecai then.

Mordecai: [accusatory] It is NOT me! Why do you insist on painting one of us two the culprit?

Yoshihiki: [snide] You're our only suspects, aren't you? What else am I supposed to do? If the killer's the one who was using the control panel to deactivate Fukumi's harness, and it wasn't ole' Mordy over here, it had to have been the person who knocked him out! Which is…

He pointed across the courtroom at Miyumi, still looking lost in her own world.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Miyumi Ishibashi!

_No...we already established she didn't go into the Tunnel to kill anyone…_

_But..if the killer was the one who used the control panel...and Mordecai didn't do it...that means...after she knocked him out, she was the only conscious person in the Tunnel at the time of the murder, unless proven otherwise._

Yoshihiki: [snide] Well, Miyumi? What do you have to say for yourself?

Taro: [uncomfortable] St-Stop...d-don't pick on her…

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] You came into the Tunnel and saw what was going on and you knocked Mordecai out so you could have access to the Control Panel! Knowing that your mallet could only render people unconscious but not kill them, you plotted to use the ride to commit murder to escape! Seeing an accident about to happen, you purposely deactivated Fukumi's harness to ensure she would die in the crash! Man...I know you were injected with drugs and all but...to be so callous and hide that underneath such a sweet and innocent face...you're even more evil than I am! I'm right, aren't I? After all that I've said, you can't come up with the words to refute me! It's a-given, then! Miyumi is the killer! She's gotta be!

[[TRIAL: SUSPEND]]

Surviving Students: 10  
[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star


	28. Chapter 3: Till Death Do Us Part, Deadly Life - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko‘s thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]
> 
> Bold - Argue Points  
> Underlined - Agree Points  
> [Truth Bullet]

[[TRIAL: RESUME!]]

Miyumi: [sad] ...It wasn't me.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] After all that,  _that's_ all you have to say? That it wasn't you?

Taro: [annoyed] L-L-Leave her alone...if she said it wasn't her, then it wasn't her, okay?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Look, I know you've got a th-th-thing for her and all, but seriously! Stop defending her! It's clear that she's the guilty one in all this!

Taro: [annoyed] Y-Y-You don't know that...y-you don't have any actual p-proof!

Yoshihiki: [playful] She's the most likely suspect, isn't she? She was the only one alone in the Tunnel when the murders happened, because Mordecai was unconscious. And she has no explanation for what she did in there!

Taro: [annoyed] U-Umeko told you...sh-she was just l-looking for Ms. Shortcake. Th-That's all.

Yoshihiki: Then...what? Fukumi and Eizo just up and died near her and she did nothing to help? She didn't see who it was who used the Control Panel? Or was it because  _she_ was the one who used it herself?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Yoshihiki: [playful] See? She's clearly hiding something. It still doesn't explain her suspicious behavior! I mean, the girl attacked Mordecai! For no reason! And yeah, maybe she wanted her doll back  _really badly_ but she still hasn't told us what she was doing in that Tunnel while he was out cold. [playful] So, you wanna tell us now?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Wakako: [nervous] Miyumi...you really need to keep talking. [worried] Staying silent like that...it just makes you look suspicious. If you didn't do it...that means you're our best witness right now...you were there when it happened. You have to know about how it took place, right?

Miyumi slowly moved Nico's head, making him nod a little.

Taro: [nervous] M-Miyumi…? C-C-Could you...tell us what happened?

Azuma: What did you see?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Her whole body was shaking. It was clear that she was the first to recover from her drugs. Hanako was showing signs of improvement too. Only Ichiro was still deep under the influence, believing himself a Dark Desecrator still, or whatever. But whatever madness had possessed Miyumi before had clearly exited her system.

In its place...I saw the Miyumi we were all so familiar with.

Shy, sweet, kind...and scared.

Azuma: [worried] Miyumi...please...we have to solve this case. We can't let Eizo's and Fukumi's killer get away. So tell us...what happened? Did you see the killer?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Azuma: [worried] What happened when you entered the Tunnel?

Miyumi: [sad] ...I was with Eizo.

Azuma: [shocked] Huh?

Miyumi: [sad] ...I was with Eizo when...when we entered the Tunnel.

Taro: [worried] You w-were…?

Miyumi: [sad] ...Well, I...I shouldn't say that. I should say...I was with  _Eisuke_.

_What?_

Samira: [confused] You were...with Eisuke?

Yoshihiki: [confused] What he's got to do with all this? And what on Earth were you doing with that lunatic?

Miyumi: [sad] ...We...we entered the Tunnel together.

Taro: [uncomfortable] Wh-Why were you w-with Eisuke, of all people…?

Miyumi: [sad] ...After I got that note...I...I realized it was foolish to listen to it. I...I thought it was a trap.

Samira: [annoyed] Yeah, no kidding. The whole thing sounds sketchy to begin with. I don't get why you never told us about it.

_I guess I can see why she'd think that. That note, just telling her to go to the Tunnel...it does seem suspicious, at first glance. Now that we know it was most likely written by the killer...it probably really was a trap._

Miyumi: [sad] So I...I refused to go to the Tunnel on my own. I...I…

Her eyes welled up with tears. She clutched the sleeves of her gown, looking ashamed.

Miyumi: [sad] I...threatened...Eisuke.

Wakako: [shocked] You...did what?

Miyumi: [sad] I...threatened him. I told him...no...I ordered him...to come to the Tunnel with me. I...I was going to make him search in the water for my doll, and...and I refused to take no for an answer.

Listening to Miyumi recount the things she did while under the influence of the drugs...I could see the shame in her eyes.

Miyumi: [sad] I told him that we would slip away during dinner, the moment he took over Eizo. It was part of my plan. I suspected someone was drawing me to the Tunnel to ambush me, so I knew I couldn't go alone. Knowing Monokuma was hosting another party...I figured that was the best time for us to leave, because everyone else would be occupied. ...So I decided to awake Eisuke. I made Monokuma put on a song for Hanako and Yoshihiki to sing, with a lyric that contained his trigger word.

[[flashback]]

Hanako: [singing] And so she saaaid to meeee...you're livin' in a fantasyyy ...thinkin' you're the leader of the partyyy...when you're nothin' but a tyraaant...

Eizo: [sad] … [uncomfortable] Mmph…

Skulking by himself to the side as Hanako sang on, Eizo grunted, and within a split second, Eisuke had surfaced with ease.

Eisuke: [playful] Hm?

Miyumi was there now, beckoning to him.

Miyumi: [snide] C'mon, big boy. We've got places to go.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Miyumi: [sad] ...I...I made him tag along with me. I was hoping that if we were discovered afterwards, people would think Yoshihiki was the one responsible for awakening Eisuke again, since he was meant to be the one singing that part of the song. I thought I could pass it off as another one of his pranks to mess with Eizo and Eisuke.

Umeko: [thoughtful] But while we were all distracted, the two of you slipped away...and went to the Tunnel.

Miyumi: [sad] When Eisuke and I got there, I...I forced him to go in ahead of me, using my mallet. When we got in...Mordecai and Fukumi...were already there. Mordecai...sent Fukumi ahead on the ride. And I...I didn't want him there. I...thought he was just a pesky pest. He wasn't supposed to be there! We were supposed to just get Ms. Shortcake and go, because I was certain it was a trap. I thought someone was planning on trying to kill me. So I knocked Mordecai out with the mallet. Then I...I ordered Eisuke to look for Ms. Shortcake.

[[flashback]]

[CG] Miyumi and Eisuke in the Tunnel [CG]

Miyumi stood over an unconscious Mordecai, her chest heaving up and down, the mallet in her hands, dripping blood. Eisuke looked on, stunned.

Eisuke: Damn, girl! I didn't know you had that in you! You know, you're real feisty when you're crazy. You're almost - almost! - kinda hot.

Miyumi: Shut the fuck up and get onto the tracks.

Eisuke: What? But that Futurani girl just went on the ride. She's probably further down the tunnels right now, still! What if the ride comes back around and hits me while I'm down there?

Miyumi: I don't care! Get down there and find my dolly! Or I'll hit you too!

Eisuke: Jeez! You're fucking insane! ...I love it!

Miyumi: Get in the fucking water and search! I'm not letting you up until you do!

Eisuke: You crazy bitch...whatever, whatever. I'm looking, I'm looking…

[CG] End [CG]

Miyumi: [sad] And so I...I stood on the platform, watching as he waded out further into the tunnel, looking in the water for Ms. Shortcake. He complained and whined and took his sweet time, and Fukumi was still on the ride somewhere. She hadn't come back out yet.

Wakako: [shocked] Wait, so...the first time Fukumi was on the ride...she hadn't crashed yet?

Miyumi used Nico to shake his head 'no'.

Azuma: Don't interrupt her. What happened next, Miyumi?

_Who knows when we'll get this much out of Miyumi? I don't want her to clam up again before we get her full account._

Miyumi: [sad] ...Eisuke kept whining about how he was getting wet and how he was cold and whatever...and then suddenly...it stopped.

Taro: [nervous] H-Huh? Wh-What do you mean… 'it stopped'?

[[flashback]]

[CG] Miyumi On The Platform [CG]

Miyumi stood, with her mallet over her shoulder, staring out into the darkness of the tunnel. Because of the dim lights, they didn't illuminate much of the tracks and Miyumi couldn't see a whole lot past the platform she was standing on. Out of the blue…

Eizo: H-Huh? Wh-Where am I…? Wh-Why is it so dark? Wh-What is this…? Is...is this...water? I don't...h-hey! Help! Wh-Where am I?

Miyumi: Ugh, seriously! You had to regain consciousness  _now_ , of all times?

Eizo: M-Miyumi? Is...is that you? I can't see you...why is it so dark? H-Hey! Why am I standing in water? Where is this?

Miyumi: You're in the tunnel, idiot! Look, just...can you find my doll for me?

Eizo: Huh? What are you talking about? I don't know what's happening...can you help me?

Miyumi: Uggghhhhh...fiiine! Whatever. Stupid...just come out of the water already. Forget it.

Eizo: But...I...I can't see where I'm going…

Miyumi: How deep in the tunnel did you go?!

Eizo: Pl-Please…! I...It's so dark, I...I don't know where I am!

Miyumi: You fucking suck! Ugh, whatever, fine! Just stay there, I'll come and…

She faltered.

Miyumi: Hang on a minute...this is a trap, isn't it?

Eizo: H-Huh? Wh-What is…? Miyumi?

Miyumi: How do I know you're not still Eisuke and you're fucking pretending to be Eizo right now, so I'll come down there in the darkness to save your ass only for you to fucking stab me in the back? I already thought this whole thing was fishy to begin with and I am not risking my life to the likes of you!

Eizo: I don't even know what you're talking about! Miyumi, can you just please get over here? Please?

Miyumi: Fine! What's the fucking password?

Eizo: It's parmesan cheese! Alright! It's really me! Now please! Get me out of here!

Miyumi: Alright, alright...no need to cry about it. ...Baby.

And so Miyumi set her mallet down on the floor, clambered down, off the platform, and began wading out into the waist-high water, looking for Eizo.

[CG] Miyumi In The Water [CG]

Miyumi: Oi! Idiot! Where are you? I'm coming down to find you…

She continued wading out into the water, heading further down the tracks.

Miyumi: ...Eizo? Hey...where'd you go? ...It's getting darker! Look, just...walk towards my voice!

Eizo didn't reply.

Miyumi: ...Eizo?

It was then that there was a loud splash of water. Miyumi shrieked as Eisuke lunged out of the water next to her and pounced.

Eisuke: Surprise!

Before Miyumi could react, he had wrapped his hands around her throat and thrust her into the water, holding her and her head underneath the surface.

[CG] Eisuke Tries To Drown Miyumi [CG]

Miyumi: HEL- Mmmmmf!

Miyumi began thrashing about in the water, furiously scuffling with Eisuke and grappling at him. Her hands slapped helplessly against his body but Eisuke continued to pin her underneath the surface of the water, preventing her from coming up for air. Miyumi began struggling even more frantically as the possibility of being drowned became even more likely.

Her legs kicking out...her arms scratching feebly at Eisuke...it seemed to be of little use.

Miyumi: [in the present] ...I almost died. No matter how hard I struggled, and clawed at him, and kicked out with my feet...he was so much stronger than I was. It was laughable...that I thought I could have the upper hand over him. I couldn't bring my mallet out into the water, especially while still wearing my gown. The moment I put my mallet down...I was defenseless against him. He held me down in the water for so long...and I thought that that was it. I was...I was going to die. I was going to be drowned in that tunnel. I would never breathe air again.

Taro: [in the present] M-M-Miyumi...

Miyumi: Mmmmmmmf!

Eisuke: Just...fucking...drown already!

Miyumi: [in the present] And just when I was beginning to see stars...when I could feel myself slipping away...when I knew it was only moments before my lungs gave out...he let me go.

Miyumi spluttered and came up for air, choking and coughing violently as Eisuke let her go.

No...not Eisuke.

Eizo - the real Eizo - blinked, confused, having just woken up in time to stop his murderous counterpart.

Miyumi: [coughing] *koff*...*wheeze*...*hack*...

Eizo: M-Miyumi…? What...where are we? What...what was I just…

Miyumi: [in the present] Before we even had any time to recover…that was when we heard it.

[CG] The Rollercoaster Approaches [CG]

It was the sound of a rollercoaster car rushing down the tracks. Miyumi and Eizo turned to look as the car came charging down the tracks, directly at them.

Immediately, Eizo kicked into action.

Eizo: Crap! Miyumi, quick! Move! To the platform!

Miyumi: Ow!

Eizo rushed to help Miyumi limp over to the edge of the platform.

Eizo: Up! Get up!

The car shuddered and shook as it appeared to run over something on the tracks. Sparks flew.

Miyumi: I can't! My...my gown! It's...it's too heavy!

Without saying a word, Eizo knelt down and helped to lift Miyumi up onto the platform. With his last effort, Eizo boosted her up and over, as Miyumi collapsed on top of the platform, safe from harm.

The car was getting closer. Right before Eizo could clamber up as well, the car veered off the tracks and smashed right into him. Miyumi screamed as the car zoomed past her, crashing into the wall and pinning Eizo up against it.

[CG] The Accident [CG]

Eizo: Mfk...ngh…

Eizo spluttered, wincing, as the entire lower half of his body was pinned beneath the front of the car. Inside the car, Fukumi was slumped back in her seat, her blood sprayed all over the dashboard. Her eyes were closed.

She was dead.

Miyumi: No…!

Eizo: Fghk...mmk…

Eizo coughed weakly, speckles of blood flying from his mouth. He feebly tried to push himself away from the car, but there was no point. He had seconds left to live. He coughed a couple more times, then his strength gave out as he collapsed onto the front of the car, blood bubbling out of the side of his mouth.

And then...he too, was still.

Soon, the tunnel was silent except for the sound of Miyumi's soft sobbing in the corner.

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback :end]]

[Track: watch?v=uoh-Z_TS_xE]

Wakako: [scared] Oh my gosh…

Hanako: [in tears] …

Yoshihiki: [uncomfortable] Th-That's...that's how he died?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [uncomfortable] I th-think I'm gonna be sick…

Samira: [angry] Ngh...I'm gonna pummel the fuck out of the person who did this…!

Hanako: [sad] …

Azuma: [sad] Miyumi…

Miyumi: [sad] There. I told you...that's the truth of what happened. That's how Eizo was in the Tunnel. That's how he and Fukumi died. That's how...that's how…

She trailed off, staring off into nothingness. I didn't know what to say. I don't think anyone else did either.

Taro: [sad] He...h-h-his last act...was to...save her?

Hanako: [sad] Heh. Of course it was. That idiot…

She smiled a little through the tears that were now falling down her cheeks.

Hanako: [happy] That stupid moron...

_Eizo had always been one of those people that tried to take care of the whole team - almost trying a little too hard, at times. But this...dying like this? I can't believe it…_

Taro: [sad] M-Miyumi...I'm s-s-so sorry...you had to w-witness that…

Miyumi: [in tears] ...

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hey...how do we even know she's telling the truth?

Taro: [worried] H-Huh? O-Of c-course she is...Miyumi wouldn't l-l-lie at a t-t-time like this…

Yoshihiki: [playful] I dunno...seems pretty fishy to me. She could easily be lying about what really happened, and then made up that story to make it seem like she wasn't.

Taro: [angry] Wh-Wh-Why are you so insistent that M-M-Miyumi's not telling the tr-truth? You n-n-never liked her, is that it?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Why does whether I like or dislike her have anything to do with her obvious guilt? [snide] She probably killed Eizo herself and made that whole story up! You're pretty crafty, Miyumi, playing us all for fools like that. The 'ole sympathy card...it never gets old.

Taro: [accusatory] St-Stop it! Th-This is all just your sp-speculation! And...I tr-trust her. I trust M-M-Miyumi's word. She w-w-wouldn't lie…

Samira: [disappointed] I can't believe I'm taking Yoshihiki's side on this, but...he's not wrong, per se…

Taro: [shocked] Samira? You too?

Miyumi: [sad] ...I'm not lying.

Hanako: Words are just that - words. You're going to need more than that to back your account up.

Miyumi: [sad] ...I don't know what to tell you. I was attacked in the Tunnel. I don't know what to say to convince you.

Yoshihiki: [playful] So you concede? Is that it? I knew it…she's still hiding something!

Miyumi: [sad] …

_No...if Miyumi really was the killer...she wouldn't have stayed at the scene of the crime the way she did when I found her. And besides…_

Umeko: [thoughtful] Wait...when I first stumbled up on the scene of the crime...I remember seeing someone.

Samira: [shocked] You...saw someone?

Hanako: [annoyed] Umeko. Why didn't you mention this before?

Umeko: [nervous] It...er...slipped my mind earlier. I couldn't tell who it was in the blizzard, which was why I never thought to mention it before...

[[flashback]]

All I could see was a silhouette, framed in the white of the blizzard as he, or she, walked away from the Tunnel.

Umeko: Hey! Eizo? Miyumi? Is that you? Hey!

But whoever it was quickly vanished.

_That's weird...could they not hear me over the howl of the wind?_

I rushed over, but the mysterious person had gone.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [thoughtful] I was headed towards the Tunnel when I saw a silhouette in the distance. Whoever it was had just left the Tunnel. If Miyumi's story is true, then that means the real killer had entered the Tunnel while Eisuke and Miyumi had been fighting, and used the Control Panel to pilot Fukumi's car. In that case...that would mean that after committing the murder, the killer then left the scene of the crime, and that was probably the person I saw leaving the Tunnel! I just couldn't make out who it was in all the snow…

Azuma: [thoughtful] Umeko's testimony...is pretty decisive evidence. This means that she witnessed the real killer leaving, and that proves it can't have been Miyumi since she was still inside the Tunnel when the bodies were discovered.

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Now wait just a second!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] How do we know Umeko's not lying either?

Umeko: [confused] What? Why...would I lie?

Yoshihiki: [snide] I dunno...but it seems pretty fishy to me for you to have suddenly remembered this important detail…

Umeko: I told you, I forgot. And I didn't think it was going to be a useful clue earlier either…

Yoshihiki: [playful] How do you even know you really saw this...mysterious silhouette you speak of? Maybe it was a trick of the light? Maybe you saw Rufus by mistake?

Umeko: [annoyed] Rufus? Really? You think I'd mistake a dog for a person?

Yoshihiki: [playful] He's a  _wolf_ , not a dog. Besides, it's hard to make things out in the thick of a blizzard, you know. All I'm saying is…[accusatory] your testimony is not decisive evidence at all! There's still no proof backing up Miyumi's story!

[Track: watch?v=5Y4w_7v_BHM]

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Dim Lights

2\. Miyumi Soaking Wet

3\. Miyumi's Bruises

4\. Remains of Ms. Shortcake

5\. Water in the Tunnel

6\. Mordecai's Account

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] All I'm saying is...there's no guarantee she isn't bamboozling us all right now!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Do you have any proof that her story is what she claims it is?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Exactly! You have none!

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] She might as well have told us aliens killed Eisuke, because we wouldn't be able to prove that either!

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] I bet the drugs haven't worn off Miyumi at all! She's just pretending to have returned to her senses…

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] But secretly, she plotted to kill Eisuke! And she's making us all think otherwise!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Pretty sneaky, Miyumi. I should've expected it from the girl who speaks to dolls all the time…

[ADVANCE]

Umeko: [thoughtful] Hang on. Doesn't the fact that she was soaking wet prove she's not lying?

Umeko: [accusatory] That would make sense with what she said about Eisuke trying to drown her…

[ADVANCE]

Yoshihiki: [playful] Sure, but think about it this way.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Realistically speaking, what's stopping her from just  **wading through the water** herself…

Yoshihiki: [playful] ...and getting herself wet to sell her story? Even a kid would know to do that!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Everything she described in the story could  **easily be fabricated**. She's guilty, guilty, guilty!

Yoshihiki: [snide] Well? Give up yet?

[Cross Sword: End]

_Is it possible to back up Miyumi's story? There must be evidence somewhere…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Miyumi's Bruises] - [ **easily be fabricated** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] Hold on. That's wrong! There is something in Miyumi's story that she couldn't have lied about!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh, is there? What evidence do you have then?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Look at the bruises on Miyumi's neck. They look like they could have been inflicted by a person trying to strangle her.

Samira: [thoughtful] You've got a point...it does look like that could be a sign of attempted strangulation…

Wakako: [confused] I thought Eisuke tried drowning Miyumi.

Umeko: He grabbed her neck and held her underwater. That would make sense with the marks on her neck. Unlike with Shizuko's wounds, it would be harder for Miyumi to inflict those bruises on herself. So...I'm inclined to believe in her story.

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] Okay...I suppose it'd be hard to inflict those wounds on yourself…[accusatory] Aha! But wait!

Taro: [annoyed] Wh-Wh-What is it now…?

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] Perhaps she wasn't lying about Eisuke trying to strangle her…[accusatory] But she's lying about the reason behind it!

Wakako: [confused] The reason...behind it?

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Miyumi's saying Eisuke tried to kill her first! But what if...she tried to kill him, and he tried to strangle her back in self-defense? Or...she tried to kill him...and he grabbed her neck in the ensuing scuffle?

Taro: [angry] M-M-Miyumi would never be able to overp-p-power Eisuke like that! And we already established how he died! He got hit by the-

Yoshihiki: [excited] Exactly! With Eisuke so much stronger than her, the only way Miyumi could kill Eisuke was by running him over with Fukumi's car! See? It makes sense! [accusatory] Miyumi Ishibashi is the killer behind Eisuke's death! And she's feeding us a bullcrap story to make us think she was the intended victim!

Umeko: [annoyed] Yoshihiki, why are you doing this? Miyumi's testimony is crucial to this case, and you know it. You're just trying to make her look suspicious to waste time, aren't you?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Whaaat? I would never do anything like that...I want to survive this Trial and make it out alive, just like all of you!

_Yeah, a likely story. Even now, he's still playing the role of troublemaker, and for what? Because Miyumi's easy to pick on? Because she won't speak up to defend herself?_

Sure enough, Miyumi had retreated back into her usual silence.

_We're not getting anywhere if I can't get Yoshihiki to let up and admit, without a doubt, that Miyumi has to be innocent._   _He's wasting our time like this._

_There's got to be a way to prove that Miyumi's telling the truth in her account…_

Umeko: [thoughtful] ...That's it! I can prove that Miyumi is innocent, and her story isn't a lie.

Yoshihiki: Oh? Can you? What proof do you have, then? Is it another note? Or just one of your many theories?

Umeko: No, it's something a lot more concrete than that. I believe that I can prove, beyond a doubt, that Miyumi is definitely not this case's killer.

Azuma: [shocked] You can…?

Yoshihiki: [excited] Intriguing! Go on then.

_She has to be innocent. And the proof of that is…_

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT:

…

…

…

_ _ D _ _ _ _ C _ _ _ _ _ _ _ N _ _ _ _ _ _ E _ _

…

…

…

_OD_ _ I _ C O _ _ _ _ _ _N_U_C_ _E_ _

…

…

…

BOD_ _ I _ C O _ _ _ Y _NN_U_CE_E_ _

…

…

…

BOD_ _ I _ C O _ _ R Y _NNOU_CEME_ _

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT

Yoshihiki: [shocked] What…?

Umeko: [accusatory] That's right. Monokuma's Body Discovery Announcement! It only plays after three or more people have discovered a dead body. And among those three people cannot be the killer. That announcement played after me, Azuma and Miyumi were in the Tunnel alone with the two corpses. Because Mordecai was unconscious at the time, he doesn't count. And unless someone here wants to say they discovered the bodies  _before_ we did…?

No one said a word or raised their hand.

Umeko: [accusatory] Exactly. That's proof that the announcement was triggered after me, Azuma and Miyumi were the first three people who weren't the killer who had discovered the bodies. That means...Miyumi cannot be the killer. It would go against Monokuma's rules for her to be guilty. Therefore, she is innocent.

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Fine. You got me there, I guess. Okay, so it's not Miyumi.

Taro: Th-Thank you, Umeko…

Wakako: [worried] Someone...slipped Miyumi that note, to lure her to the Tunnel. But...why?

Samira: Miyumi. In your story, you said that Mordecai sent Fukumi into the tunnel, and then you knocked him out before Eisuke, and then you, got onto the tracks.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Samira: [thoughtful] That means...that by rights, Fukumi would have gone through the entire ride, and come out on the other end, returning to the platform safely. But for her to have come towards you and...and hit Eizo...someone would've had to start the ride again, even when she'd returned to the platform.

Wakako: [confused] You've lost me.

Samira: Look. The ride goes in a circuit, correct? The Start and End point of the ride are the same. It's essentially a circle, that loops around in the tunnel underground. Fukumi set off on the ride from the Start point, and would've been travelling around the circuit while Eizo and Miyumi were on the tracks behind her. So, when she came out of the ride, at the End of the circuit, Eizo and Miyumi would be on the tracks in front of her car. That's how a circle works. She looped around and came out behind them.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Yeah...

Samira: But once she appeared at the End point...the ride should've stopped. It wouldn't have continued forward for a second round around the circuit. The ride should've stopped there, and she should've been able to get out onto the platform. But somehow...she didn't get off the ride. The car was sent down the tracks a second time and...that's how the collision happened.

Umeko: It's just as Monomi said. ...Someone started the ride up again, after Fukumi's car came to a stop.

[[flashback]]

Usami/Monomi: [distressed] Th-Th...The ride stopped. And then…I...I heard her [STATIC] talking to a [STATIC] by the [STATIC] Panel...sh-she was [STATIC] for [STATIC] to let her off, but [STATIC]...I think [STATIC] ignored her. Th-Then...then the ride...it started [STATIC] again!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: [worried] That person...must've been the killer.

That was it. We'd finally reached the crucial moment.

Azuma: Think about it. If the killer knew Miyumi and Eisuke would be in the tunnel...and saw Fukumi's car arrive...he or she might've thought...that was the perfect opportunity to send the car down the tracks in the hopes of knocking into them.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What?

_The pieces are starting to come together now._

Wakako: [thoughtful] But how did the killer know Miyumi and Eisuke would be in the Tunnel at that exact moment? We all split up to go look for them after we found out they'd gone missing. You're not telling me that...one of us just happened to find the two struggling in the water in the Tunnel...and decided, on impulse, to send Fukumi's car down the tracks towards them?

Azuma: [thoughtful] ...Who said anything about 'impulse'?

Hanako: [annoyed] You mean…?

Azuma: What if this...was a premeditated murder?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Premeditated…?

Samira: [annoyed] That means the killer...whoever it was...would've known that Miyumi and Eisuke was going to be at the Tunnel at that exact time. How would they have known that?

_How the killer knew where Eisuke and Miyumi were…_

_Eisuke tried to drown Miyumi in the Tunnel, but he wouldn't even have been there to kill her if she hadn't been given that note._

_Could this mean…?_

[Track: watch?v=CyWFVReeqR0]

PSYCHE TAXI:

Q1) Who were the killer's intended targets?

1\. Eizo and Fukumi

2\. Eizo and Miyumi

3\. Fukumi and Mordecai

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Eizo and Miyumi

Q2) How did the killer lure his targets to his desired location?

1\. He made Miyumi lose Ms. Shortcake in the Tunnel

2\. He slipped Miyumi the note

3\. He convinced Miyumi to come with him to the Tunnel

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. He slipped Miyumi the note

Q3) How did the killer know Eisuke and Miyumi would be at the tunnel at that time?

1\. He'd followed Eisuke and Miyumi

2\. He was working with Eisuke

3\. He didn't

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. He was working with Eisuke

Umeko: I think I've realized something...something big about the killer's plan that we didn't realize before.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] What is it?

Umeko: Think about it. In Miyumi's story, was there anything odd about what she said occurred? Anything odd about the way Eisuke behaved?

Wakako: [confused] Um…

Azuma: [thoughtful] I know what you're getting at. You're talking about  _that_ , right?

Umeko: Yes. I'm talking about…

1\. Eizo waking up at the last second

2\. Eisuke getting lost in the tunnel

3\. Eisuke knowing the password

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Eisuke knowing the password.

Umeko: [accusatory] Miyumi, when you asked Eisuke about the password, he knew it exactly, didn't he?

Miyumi used Nico to affirm my suspicions.

Umeko: He shouldn't have known that. Everyone but Eisuke knew the password was 'parmesan cheese'. Eisuke shouldn't have known it, but he did, and that's how he tricked Miyumi into believing he really was Eizo and got her to come down onto the tracks to 'save Eizo'. Now, let's move on to Eisuke's plan. He pretended to have woken up as Eizo in the middle of his search for Ms. Shortcake to lure Miyumi onto the tracks. Once he'd done that, he tried to drown her.

Wakako: [confused] I'm lost. What are you getting at here?

Umeko: Think about it. He and Miyumi - if not for Mordecai and Fukumi's unplanned appearance - would have been alone in that Tunnel. Eisuke knew the password to trick Miyumi, and had Eizo not regained his senses at the last second, he would've been able to drown Miyumi in that Tunnel and commit murder.

Hanako: Are you saying…?

Umeko: Yes. I am. [accusatory] I'm saying that that was Eisuke's plan from the start. I think he'd planned to kill Miyumi in that tunnel from the very beginning.

Wakako: [shocked] What…?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Umeko: [accusatory] ...And I don't think he did it alone.

Wakako: [shocked] You mean…?

Umeko: [accusatory] Yes. I think...he and the real killer planned on tricking Miyumi and getting her alone in the Tunnel so they would be in the perfect position to kill her. That is the only explanation for how Eisuke knew about the password. The killer must've told him, so that he could correctly pass himself off as Eizo in order to trick Miyumi.

Hanako: [worried] Eisuke...tried to murder Miyumi...and he had a partner?

Samira: [annoyed] Again? Good grief, what is wrong with you people? Why do you all want to partner up with that crazed bastard so badly…?

Wakako: [nervous] But...I thought Miyumi threatened Eisuke to come along with her, precisely because she suspected it was a trap. In that case...what would he and the real killer have done, if she hadn't done that?

Umeko: My guess is Eisuke would've hid in the Tunnel, lying in wait, before Miyumi arrived, and would've tried to drown her when she entered the Tunnel and got onto the tracks. It only made his job a little tougher when she ordered him to come with her anyway, as her precaution against a trap, not knowing that he was one of those who had set the trap up to begin with.

Taro: [worried] S-So...Eisuke and the killer pl-plotted to kill Miyumi?

Yoshihiki: [confused] Not only is she not the killer like we thought...but she was the intended  _victim_? It's like with Ichiro in the first case all over again...

Azuma: [thoughtful] It would explain why someone - either Eisuke or the killer - slipped that note to Miyumi, to tempt her into the dark tunnel to find her doll, so she'd be vulnerable for attack. It's the same way Nagatomo tried to lure Ichiro to the Rec Room for his crime.

Ichiro: [annoyed] That thieving fiend...the mention of his name makes my blood boil!

Yoshihiki: [confused] But wait...I'm not sure about this…

Umeko: What are you not sure about?

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] You say the killer and Eisuke worked together to kill their target - Miyumi. But the rules in our handbooks clearly state that there can only be one killer per case. Which means that the killer and Eisuke couldn't have taken the credit for Miyumi's murder together!

_Shoot. He's not wrong. They couldn't both have been the blackened..._

Azuma: [thoughtful] What if...the killer planned on betraying Eisuke as well, from the very start?

Yoshihiki: [confused] Oh yeah? And how do you figure that out?

_How did the killer plan on betraying Eisuke? The very fact that Eisuke knew the password proves that he, like last time, again had to have had a partner in this case. He knew information that he shouldn't have known about. But the fact that Eisuke tried to murder Miyumi, shows that he hadn't realized one essential point about this case, that proves that his 'partner' had planned for Eisuke to die from the very beginning._

Yoshihiki: [confused] Okay, I admit...it kinda makes sense that Eisuke planned to kill Miyumi. I mean...that note the killer slipped her is all kinds of suspicious. But even if the killer planned to lure Miyumi to the Tunnel so Eisuke could drown her...How did he plan on dealing with Eisuke afterwards? Only one person can leave the Killing Game alive after a murder. So...two killers can't win the Game…

Umeko: [thoughtful] The real killer must've planned to betray Eisuke all along…

Taro: [confused] H-How can you prove that?

_The killers' original target was Miyumi, and they'd planned for Eisuke to catch Miyumi alone in the Tunnel to drown her. But Eisuke wouldn't have been allowed to win the Killing Game. The real killer planned to dispose of him...and I know how to prove it._

Umeko: [accusatory] Eisuke's partner planned on betraying him...and this piece of evidence proves it!

1\. Eizo's Depression

2\. Control Panel

3\. Water in the Tunnel

4\. Eizo's Bracelet

5\. Fukumi's Bracelet

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Eizo's Bracelet]

Umeko: [accusatory] Of course! The answer's obvious. It was the bracelets!

Yoshihiki: [confused] Huh?

Umeko: We know now that the bracelets never had poison in them, just the drugs. Monokuma had lied about the bracelets having poison in them. But the killer probably didn't know that. He probably thought the bracelets really did connect the partners' lives together. And in that case...who was Miyumi's partner?

Wakako: [shocked] It...was Eizo…

Umeko: [accusatory] Exactly. But Eisuke probably never knew that. He lost consciousness when Monokuma explained it to us. He probably thought the bracelets only signified whose partner was who. In that case - Eisuke had  _no idea_ about the 'poison'. The fact that Eisuke agreed to and tried to kill Miyumi shows that he had no idea. Because by killing Miyumi…

Azuma: If the bracelets really had poison in them, killing Miyumi would've killed Eisuke too. And Eisuke likely didn't know that. Which means…

Wakako: [shocked] The killer planned for Eisuke to kill Miyumi, and by extension...inadvertently kill himself too!

Umeko: [accusatory] That was the killer's plan from the very beginning. And it was almost foolproof. He made Eisuke his partner, and planned to have his partner kill both his target and take care of himself at the same time. That would've given the credit of both Miyumi's and Eisuke's murders to the killer, and had things not gone wrong...we might've never realized the truth. Just think about it. If the bracelets really had poison in them...we would've come to the Tunnel and found both Miyumi's and Eisuke's bodies in the water - one drowned, the other poisoned. And we would've made the assumption that Eisuke - foolishly - had killed Miyumi of his own accord, not knowing of the poison, and caused his own death. We might be standing here now, voting Eisuke the killer, while the real killer gets off scot-free.

Wakako: [shocked] Oh my gosh...you mean...it almost worked? The killer...almost tricked us?

Umeko: Exactly. But obviously...two things went wrong. One: the bracelets never had poison in them. And two: Eizo woke up and stopped Eisuke from carrying out the rest of the plan.

Wakako: [confused] But I still don't get it. Then...how did Fukumi and Eizo wind up the victims instead?

Umeko: Remember, Fukumi and Mordecai had never been a part of the plan. Neither of them had been meant to be in that Tunnel in the first place. My guess is the killer unlocked the Tunnel in advance to prepare for Eisuke's and Miyumi's arrival earlier tonight. It had been a total accident that Fukumi and Mordecai stumbled upon the Tunnel in the first place.

Azuma: [thoughtful] I'm guessing...that when we found out Fukumi and Mordecai had also disappeared after dinner...the killer feared that they had gone to the Tunnel and potentially ruined his or her plans. So he or she went to the Tunnel right away...to go check on things…

Umeko: What if...the killer arrived at the Tunnel in time to see Miyumi and Eisuke fighting in the water? And at that moment...Fukumi's ride had come to a stop?

Azuma: [sad] Fukumi...was probably terrified from the ride. Ever since she was injected...she became completely cowardly and...she was probably too scared to get off.

Umeko: When the killer saw Fukumi's ride come to a stop by the platform, and heard Eizo and Miyumi and realized that the plan had failed, and that Eizo had regained consciousness, all he or she would have had to do...was use the Control Panel…

Azuma: [sad] ...and send Fukumi's car back onto the tracks, not giving her a chance to disembark.

Umeko: The car would've gone down the tracks to where Eizo and Miyumi were and…

I let my words hang in the air.

Wakako: [sad] Is...is that how it happened?

Umeko: The killer's plan had been for Eisuke and Miyumi to kill each other, because of the bracelets. He or she lured them both there, by finding a way to unlock the Tunnel, slipping Miyumi that note, and pretending to partner up with Eisuke with the promise they would both escape the Game together, with Eisuke not knowing that only one killer could take the credit or knowing about the bracelets and what they did.

Azuma: [thoughtful] But because Fukumi had been there…

Mordecai: [sad] ...She died for nothing.

Wakako: [shocked] No…

Taro: [distressed] That's...so horrible…

Samira: [disappointed] ...

Mordecai: [distressed] She died...because she was in the wrong place, at the wrong time! It isn't fair!

Azuma: [sad] …

Umeko: [sad] The killer had to change his plans fast, after realizing that Eizo had regained consciousness. He probably took advantage of Fukumi being in the car on the tracks and sent it flying down towards them, hoping he could salvage his plan and kill Fukumi, Eizo or Miyumi, or even all three. Whoever it was, was probably just desperate to make sure at least someone died because of his or her actions, so he or she could get out.

Wakako: [sad] …

Hanako: [annoyed] ...So. Which one of you is it?

Taro: [shocked] H-Huh?

Hanako: [annoyed] We've figured out the killer's plan, how he partnered up with Eisuke to have both him and Miyumi killed, and how his plan failed and he ended up killing Fukumi and Eizo instead. But we're still no closer to actually finding out who the killer is.

Ichiro: [confused] …

Yoshihiki: [bored] …

Samira: [annoyed] …

_She's right. Whoever the killer is...they came up with quite the plan, deceiving Eisuke and planning to use him to get out of here. But...while we now know what he or she intended to do...we have no idea who they are._

_There has to be something...some clue...somewhere...that will give us a hint as to their identity!_

_We're so close now...so close to avenging Eizo and Fukumi...we can't let them down!_

[[TRIAL: SUSPEND]]

Surviving Students: 10  
[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star


	29. Chapter 3: Till Death Do Us Part, Deadly Life - Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko‘s thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]
> 
> Bold - Argue Points  
> Underlined - Agree Points  
> [Truth Bullet]

[[TRIAL: RESUME!]]

Hanako: Perhaps there's a way we can find a clue to the killer's identity elsewhere.

Yoshihiki: [bored] Oh yeah? Like what-

Hanako: [angry] Don't talk to me!

Wakako: [scared] Eyah!

Mordecai: [confused] Wha...do not yell so suddenly, woman!

Yoshihiki: [distressed] Sheesh...what's your problem?

Hanako: [annoyed] I'm serious. I'm still suffering a bit of the effects of the drugs here. Half the time, you annoy me to death and the other half, I...I…[uncomfortable] Mmf. I...I'm thinking...weird...lovey-dovey stuff and...ugh! Just...please don't...don't talk to me until the drugs wear off. I'm fighting the urge to both run as far away as I can from you and...oh, gosh...I'm gonna barf...please...just-

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Alright, alright, I get it. Whatever. It's not my fault your drugs made you want to be in love with me.

Hanako: [uncomfortable] Anyway...like I said…[annoyed] The killer obviously put a lot of thought into their plans. They were able to convince and trick Eisuke into doing their bidding for them, and even when his original plan was foiled, the killer was able to salvage it by killing Fukumi and Eizo in the process. Whoever it was was clearly smart enough to think up a new plan on the fly and take advantage of Fukumi's unexpected appearance on the tracks. But I'm sure he or she slipped up somehow. There must be a way to narrow down the suspects and pinpoint exactly who he or she is.

Samira: [annoyed] And how exactly do you propose we do that?

Hanako: What I'd like to know is exactly how the killer got the Tunnel of Love open in the first place?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Do you mean…?

Hanako: [thoughtful] The Tunnel had been locked ever since the day we got our bracelets. Monokuma refused to open it again. But somehow, the killer found a way to get the door open again, and that was how he decided to use the Tunnel as the perfect location to trick Eisuke and Miyumi into killing each other. My guess is...he or she thought the darkness of the Tunnel made it perfect for Eisuke to attack Miyumi, and that it would be the best way to kill her where she couldn't scream for help.

Wakako: [scared] Jeez...that's fucking dark. Not, like, literal dark, but...that's a really messed up way of thinking…

Azuma: [thoughtful] Hanako brings up a good point. How did the killer get the door to the Tunnel open? It was locked up tight beforehand.

Taro: [nervous] M-Maybe...whoever it was broke it down by f-f-force?

Azuma: No, I don't think so. Me and Mordecai tried before, when Miyumi really wanted to try and get back in. It's not possible. Unless the killer found a really powerful way to break the door open…

_A...really powerful way…?_

Azuma: That reminds me. Umeko…

Umeko: [shocked] Yeah?

Azuma: [thoughtful] You said to me that the way the door was broken down was...similar to how the door to your cottage was broken down.

Wakako: [confused] It was?

Umeko: Yeah. Both doorknobs were broken off and...there were a lot of metallic bits and bobs left behind at each scene. And there was...also some...strange pink substance too…

Taro: [thoughtful] St-Strange...p-p-pink substance?

Ichiro: [snide] Sounds awfully fiendish to me! It sounds like the work of a trickster!

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I hope you didn't mean a 'prankster', like me…

Azuma: It stands to reason that perhaps the person who broke into your house was the same person that broke into the Tunnel - which, in turn, would be the same person that orchestrated this whole scenario and killed both Eizo and Fukumi.

Samira: [confused] What? But then...that would mean the killer had reason to break into Umeko's cottage. But...what for? Why would the killer…?

Yoshihiki: [confused] What did the killer even want from your cottage, Umeko?

Umeko: What did the killer want…?

_If the thief who broke into my cottage...really is this case's killer...then...there really is no doubt as to what he or she wanted from me._

_They wanted…_

1\. The key to the explosives locker

2\. A few explosives

3\. The key to the Tunnel

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. The key to the explosives locker

Umeko: The thief wanted the one thing that they stole from me - the key to the explosives locker.

Wakako: [uncomfortable] All this mention of thieves just reminds me of Nagatomo...ugh, I hated that guy. What a total creep...even if he did help me by agreeing to switch rooms with me that one time…

Monokuma: [angry] Hey! Don't say that about him! I'm still upset he didn't last longer, you know…

Hanako: So the killer broke into Umeko's cottage because he'd been seeking the key to the explosives locker. That would also mean that the killer had been trying to get his or her hands on a couple explosives themselves.

Azuma: Yeah. That makes sense. A few of the explosives were stolen from the locker when we checked on it.

Samira: [confused] So the killer had been trying to steal explosives. But...why? Did they...play a part in his plan in any way?

Azuma: [confused] Yeah, I'm not sure about that either. I don't recall explosives coming into play at any point in this case...but it has to be connected somehow, right? I'm sure of it!

_Explosives...explosives...how would they have been involved in this case?_

_The killer would've had to have known about the explosives even existing...as well as the fact that I had the key to the locker…_

_Wait...wait a minute…_

_There...is a way that explosives could've been used in this case. But...could it be?_

Yoshihiki: Maybe the explosives...were the killer's back-up plan?

Samira: [annoyed] Back-up plan? What are you on about this time?

Yoshihiki: [confused] I don't know…? Like...in case Eisuke didn't kill Miyumi...he'd blow them both up?

Samira: [annoyed] Don't be a prat! I've already told you...they aren't that volatile. They're only small explosives...used to blow up a small amount of materials. They're not that destructive that they would eviscerate two human beings!

Yoshihiki: [bored] Aw, then what use are they? Lame… [playful] At the very least, they sound fun to play with. I bet I could think up LOADS of pranks I could pull off if I had explosives like that…

Azuma: [confused] If we're right, and the killer really is the same person as the thief who broke into Umeko's cottage...then he had to have done so to get his hands on the key she had, and the explosives in that locker. The only reason he would've done that was if he needed those explosives to execute his plan.

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXSH3q8F96E]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Dim Lights

2\. Metallic Pieces

3\. Pink Goo

4\. Control Panel

5\. Remains of Ms. Shortcake

6\. Water in the Tunnel

Wakako: [thoughtful] Are we absolutely sure the killer even needed to use explosives?

Samira: [annoyed] They could just be unrelated to the case at hand...

Wakako: [confused] I mean...in both his plans for murder and the actual murders that occurred…

Wakako: [confused] It seems like he or she never really needed explosives at any point…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Maybe he planned to use them to threaten Eisuke into working with him!

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] After all, his whole plan  **hinged on Eisuke's co-operation** …

Hanako: [thoughtful] It wouldn't have exactly been hard to convince Eisuke to help, however…

Hanako: We all knew Eisuke always wanted to get out, and was willing to kill anyone to do it.

Wakako: [thoughtful] Perhaps there was something specific that the killer needed to blow up…

Samira: [confused] Like what? I don't really see what he or she might've used it for…

Wakako: [confused] I don't know...the  **Control Panel** , maybe?

Wakako: [excited] Maybe he wanted to blow up the Control Panel and short-circuit it so the ride malfunctioned!

Azuma: [annoyed] Again...that doesn't really fit with his plans. He never planned on using that Control Panel in the first place…

Azuma: All he needed was for Eisuke to do his job and kill Miyumi…

Azuma: [thoughtful] Even when the killer found out the plan had failed…

Azuma: All he would've had to do was  **push a button**  and send the car with Fukumi in it down the track, to where it collided with Eizo…

Azuma: [thoughtful] You  **don't really need an explosive to do any of that**...

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_The killer needed to blow something up...and there's one thing at the scene of the crime that fits the bill._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 

Umeko: [shocked] Of course! That's it! [accusatory] The door! That's how the killer got in!

Samira: [confused] The...door? Umeko, what are you talking about?

Umeko: [accusatory] The killer used explosives to blow the doorknob off the door!

Ichiro: [confused] The killer...blew the doorknob off?

Umeko: [distressed] It all makes sense now! That's how the killer got the Tunnel of Love open! He used an explosive to blow the doorknob off, and break open the lock!

Azuma: [thoughtful] ...I suppose it's plausible...if we couldn't break it down with physical force...an explosion would certainly do the trick.

Hanako: Samira? Is it possible? Will those explosives have enough firepower to do that?

Samira: [thoughtful] Y-Yeah, I think so...they may not pack much of a punch but they should have enough 'oomph' to blow the lock open.

Yoshihiki: [snide] So the killer didn't use a gun or a key or some convoluted 'spell'...he just used an explosive to blow the lock to high hell?

Umeko: Yeah. That explains the metallic pieces we found outside the Tunnel! They weren't just bits of the door that blew off...they were bits of material of the explosives that had blown off during the explosion. That's why there were more pieces than there should've been. It's because some of them came from the explosives themselves.

Wakako: [confused] How did the killer use the explosives on the doorknob though?

Umeko: What do you mean?

Taro: [nervous] W-W-Well...to attach the explosive to the door like that...especially to sp-specifically the doorknob... _is_  kinda h-hard to do…

Umeko: I think I know how they did it.

Wakako: [shocked] How?

Umeko: It's that sticky pink substance I was telling you guys about earlier. It was the same substance found amongst the metal pieces by my door. I think it's…

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT:

…

…

…

_ _ M

…

…

…

_ UM

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Answer: GUM

Taro: [shocked] G-Gum…? Wh-What, like...chewing gum?

Umeko: Exactly. The killer could've gotten gum from the Strongman attraction at any time, and used it to stick an explosive to the underside of the doorknob, rigged it to blow, and got a safe distance away and let it do its work. Those explosives are light and compact. They would be small enough and easy to attach to the door with a sticky substance like gum. It would also explain the pink substance I found. Sticky and pink...that sounds like what gum looks like to me.

Samira: [confused] How do you know for sure that that sticky pink substance is gum?

Umeko: I've got another piece of evidence to support that idea. It's…

1\. Pink Paper Scrap

2\. Pink Goo

3\. Metallic Pieces

4\. Wakako's Confessional

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Pink Paper Scrap

Umeko: This scrap of pink paper I found outside the Tunnel looks like it could've been torn off the gum wrapper. It's pink, which fits, and the letters do too.

**\------ERR-**

**-U-**

…

 **STRAWB** **ERR** **Y**

 **G** **U** **M**

Umeko: See? This must've been what the killer used in conjunction with the explosives to get the Tunnel open again. And anyone could've simply gotten it as a reward from winning the Strongman attraction…

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] But it's not so easy to win that game though...especially since Miyumi took the mallet shortly after she went bonkers…

Wakako: [confused] Yeah! And I thought Mordecai was the only one who had beaten it.

Mordecai: True. But...I suppose, admittedly, it would not have been impossible for someone else to have won it without the rest of us knowing, before Miyumi took the mallet for herself.

Samira: [confused] What do you mean?

Mordecai: [embarrassed] Well...I may boast a lot, but...I know I am not the strongest guy in the group.

He looked pointedly at Azuma.

Wakako: [shocked] Azuma? Did...did you try your hand at the attraction too?

Azuma: [shocked] Oh! Well...I…[embarrassed] I didn't really, but...I mean, I do think I probably could've won…

Mordecai: All I'm saying is...anyone could've tried their hand at it and won themselves some gum too.

Umeko: But unless otherwise proven...it's more likely that the person who used that gum probably received it from you, that day you won it and distributed your rewards out to the people there. Besides, don't you remember? That day...you broke the attraction.

Mordecai: [shocked] I...did?

[[flashback]]

Mordecai: [angry] Haiyaaah!

Mordecai slammed the mallet down onto the Strongman attraction. The target flew right off the meter. It soared over our hands, flying high up into the sky, and soon disappeared into the distance.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Whoa!

Fukumi: [shocked] Wow, dude. You clearly don't know your own strength!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Mordecai: [uncomfortable] Hm. Good point. I'd...almost forgot about that.

Umeko: No one else could've played that game and won after you broke it.

Taro: [nervous] D-Does this r-really help us th-though? Kn-Knowing that the person who br-broke into the Tunnel had g-g-gum?

Wakako: [thoughtful] Well, who knew about the explosives in the first place too? Maybe that'd help narrow down the list of suspects.

Umeko: It was me, Azuma, Hanako, Samira...and Taro.

Wakako: [shocked] And no one else knew…?

Hanako: [distressed] I...let it slip to Yoshihiki when I was drugged. But...I was with him all the way up to the moment the explosives were found missing. So...he'd have had to have learned about them  _before_ I told him.

Samira: [annoyed] No one else fucking spilled the beans to anyone, did they?

Azuma: Not me.

Umeko: Nope.

Taro: [worried] …

Umeko: [shocked] Taro? Why are you keeping silent?

Taro: [nervous] …

Samira: [annoyed] Don't tell me…

Taro: [worried] S-Sorry! I...I m-might've...accidentally m-m-mentioned it…

Wakako: [shocked] You let slip about the explosives to someone? Who?!

Taro: [uncomfortable] I...I can't say! I...it d-d-doesn't matter! Th-That person...c-couldn't've...sh-she couldn't…[shocked] I-I-I mean…!

Taro's reluctance to reveal the person's name was more than enough of an answer.

Hanako: [annoyed] You've said enough.

Umeko: [worried] So...there was a  _sixth_ person who knew about the explosives beforehand…

Taro: [shocked] N-N-No, there wasn't! Th-There definitely, absolutely wasn't!

Umeko: It had to have been...

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: [worried] …

Mordecai: [worried] …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo [DEAD]

Hanako: [annoyed] ...

Azuma: [thoughtful] …

[DEAD] Eizo [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori [DEAD]

Ichiro: [confused] …

Samira: [annoyed] ...

[DEAD] Shizuko [DEAD]

Taro: [worried] …

Wakako: [confused] …

Yoshihiki: [playful] …

Miyumi: [sad] …

[DEAD] Fukumi [DEAD]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: Miyumi

Umeko: [worried] Miyumi...Taro told you about the explosives too?

Taro: [shocked] N-No! W-Wait! I-I-I...I didn't tell her anything! I swear!

Samira: [annoyed] Dude, it's obvious. There's no one else you'd've let it slip to.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [sad] N-No, wait, really! I...I d-d-d-didn't tell her! P-Please believe me!

Yoshihiki: [playful] You can't defend her, man. Just look at her! She can't hide it from her face.

True enough, Miyumi avoided all our gazes determinedly.

Azuma: [worried] Miyumi. You learned about the explosives before the theft, right?

Miyumi slowly puppeteered Nico into a nod.

Taro: [sad] Mmph...M-Miyumi…

Samira: [annoyed] Taro...you were supposed to keep it a secret!

Taro: [nervous] S-Sorry...I just...I'm r-really b-b-bad at k-keeping s-s-secrets...I...I got all n-nervous in fr-front of her and...she could t-tell I was hiding s-s-something and...I just bl-blurted it out! It's not my f-fault…

Wakako: [shocked] So Miyumi really did know about the explosives...then...in that case…

Taro: [shocked] W-Wait! J-Just because she learned about them from me...th-that doesn't make her the thief! Sh-She didn't steal anything, honest!

Yoshihiki: [snide] Oh, and you can vouch for that? Were you with her every single second of the day leading up to the theft?

Taro: [sad] W-W-Well...n-no...b-but…!

Yoshihiki: [snide] I rest my case.

Taro: [angry] I said she didn't st-steal anything! She's not the th-thief you're l-l-looking for!

Taro was getting worked up again. Miyumi was still silent, avoiding our gazes, even Taro's.

Taro: [angry] I only t-told her about them b-b-before her injection! Sh-She pr-promised she would keep it a s-secret too!

Yoshihiki: [playful] But then, after she went insane, she could've easily gone to get the explosives for herself.

Ichiro: [worried] Was that...why you were so anxious after you found out Miyumi had gone missing tonight?

Taro: [worried] Th-That's...I…

Azuma: You thought she had the explosives, didn't you? Did you suspect her ever since the theft occurred?

Samira: [annoyed] Why didn't you say anything, Taro? You should've told us right there and then that she might've stolen them.

Taro: [scared] I...Y-Yeah, so I r-r-ran off in a hurry b-because I w-wanted to find her...b-but I didn't really s-s-suspect her of taking the explosives! Honest!

Wakako: [worried] What does it mean if Miyumi was the one who stole the explosives?

Hanako: She must've used them to break the door to the Tunnel open.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] That door was open by the time Fukumi and I had arrived. If she was the one who had blasted it open, why did she not enter right away to retrieve her doll?

Hanako: Perhaps she was waiting for Eisuke to go with her, and decided to return after they had snuck away from the dance party.

Taro: [annoyed] G-Guys, d-don't ignore me! But s-s-seriously...it really wasn't Miyumi! Sh-She didn't steal anything!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Can you prove that?

Mordecai: [worried] She was alone when we all went looking for Eizo, this afternoon when the explosives went missing. She could've easily gone to the gym to steal some without anyone knowing.

Hanako: I apologize, Taro, but it is looking more and more likely that...Miyumi was the one who stole those explosives.

Azuma: [worried] Well, hold on...we can't come to a conclusion just yet. We haven't even heard anything from Miyumi about it yet…

Taro: [accusatory] Yeah! You haven't even g-g-given her a chance to d-defend herself!

_Something about this isn't right. Even if Taro told Miyumi about the explosives...I don't think she's the one who stole them. And something's been nagging at me ever since we started this discussion…_

Miyumi: [sad] ...I didn't take them.

Taro: [shocked] Huh?

Miyumi had finally spoken up again. She was still looking down, but her voice was unmistakable.

Miyumi: [sad] ...I never stole those explosives.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Well, gee, I guess that settles that then. Case closed, everybody! Case closed!

Taro: [annoyed] Sh-Shut up. Let her speak…

Wakako: [worried] Miyumi, it's okay. The Body Discovery Announcement exonerates you. You can admit to being the thief because of the injection if it really was you, because we know you're not the killer.

Miyumi: [sad] ...But I'm telling the truth. I never stole them.

Samira: [annoyed] What…?

Hanako: [worried] But...if Miyumi didn't steal the explosives…

Mordecai: [annoyed] Like I said...the door was open when Fukumi and I arrived. The thief must've gotten the explosives and blown it open to prepare for Miyumi's and Eisuke's arrival. And if it wasn't Miyumi…

Azuma: [worried] That means that our thief MUST be the killer who tried to kill Miyumi and Eisuke. The killer was the one who blew the door open to give Miyumi and Eisuke access to the Tunnel, not Miyumi.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Can't Miyumi just be lying about not stealing it?

Samira: [annoyed] We know for a fact she's not the killer. What motive does she have to lie about it?

_Miyumi's asserting that she didn't steal the explosives, even though she knew about them. If she really was the thief, it would make sense that she opened the door herself to get Ms. Shortcake. But she's saying the thief opened it for her...which makes sense, since the thief also sent her the note saying the door was now open._

_That must mean that the thief and the killer have to be the same person._

Samira: [confused] You said that...the thief used the explosives, and stuck it to the door with gum, to get into the Tunnel of Love, correct?

Umeko: Yeah.

Samira: [confused] But you also said that's the same method the thief used to break into your cottage.

Umeko: I did.

Samira: [annoyed] That doesn't make any sense! The whole reason the thief broke into your cottage in the first place...was to steal the key to the explosives! But...to have gotten into your cottage to begin with...the thief...would've needed to already have the explosives!

Ichiro: [confused] It's...a paradox?

Mordecai: [shocked] Most perplexing! Could it be...?

Yoshihiki: So it is. It's like the age-old question - what came first, the chicken or the egg? The killer needs Umeko's key to get the explosives, but needs the explosives to get Umeko's key. [laughing] Wow! What a riddle! 

Mordecai: [shocked] What? How...how can this be? That would be...ridiculous! It...is a loop!

Wakako: [distressed] Ow...my brain...I feel like...I'm melting…

Mordecai: [distressed] Did the killer...did he…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Go on. Say it.

Mordecai: [shocked] Did he use a Time Spell to cast himself back in time to before he had the key? Perhaps he went forward in time to after he'd stolen the key to have the explosives and then went back in time to use them to ensure he got the key in the first place!

Yoshihiki: [playful] I knew a stupid suggestion was just waiting to burst from his lips.

Wakako: [annoyed] You're one to talk about stupid suggestions.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] So are you!

Hanako: *sigh* Stupid suggestions aside...Umeko poses a real question. If you are right about the killer using explosives to break into both the Tunnel of Love and your cottage...then we have a clear contradiction here. The thief would never have needed to break into your cottage to get the key if he was already in possession of explosives.

_Why would the killer still have needed to break into my house if he had already obtained the key to the explosives locker beforehand?_

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyWFVReeqR0]

PSYCHE TAXI:

Q1) What did the thief use to break into my cottage?

1\. One of the hidden explosives

2\. A different explosive

3\. Some other device

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. One of the hidden explosives

Q2) When did the thief steal the key to the locker?

1\. Before breaking into my cottage

2\. After breaking into my cottage

3\. He never actually stole the key

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Before breaking into my cottage

Q3) Why did the thief break into my cottage?

1\. To steal the key

2\. To trick me

3\. To steal something else

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. To trick me

Azuma: [confused] You're...awfully calm right now, Umeko.

Umeko: [sad] That's...because I think I've figured out who the killer is.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [shocked] You...you have? Wh-Who is it then?

Wakako: [annoyed] Yeah! Don't just stand there! How long has it been since you figured it out and you've kept silent about it?

_The thief and the killer...are the same person._

_That's the only conclusion I can draw from Miyumi's confession._

_She has no reason to lie about whether or not she was the thief, since she's definitely not the killer. And if Miyumi didn't open the door to the Tunnel herself...it had to have been opened for her by the real thief...the real killer._

_But...someone was trying to distract us. Someone didn't want us to come to the conclusion that the thief and the killer was the same person. They threw out the possibility that Miyumi stole the explosives to get the Tunnel open as a red herring._

_But why? It must be because...knowing that the thief and the killer are the same person...must be a decisive piece of evidence that leads to the killer's identity._

Umeko: I figured it out when I realized that the thief used an explosive to break into my cottage. That had to be how he got in. I remember, the day my cottage was broken into, I heard the sound of a gunshot. Or, at least, what I  _thought_ was a gunshot. It was, more likely, the sound of an explosion - a small one, like Samira said, but an explosion nonetheless. I probably hadn't realized that was what it was because I'd never heard it before, and like Samira said...they were only capable of small explosions.

Mordecai: [confused] But...it is as we have confirmed. The killer could not possibly have used an explosive to enter your humble abode forcefully, because the whole reason for doing so was to be able to retrieve explosives to begin with.

Wakako: [annoyed] Yeah! So...either you were wrong about the killer using explosives to get into your cottage and the Tunnel...or he stole something else from your cottage? Which is it?

Umeko: You're...sorta right, Wakako. He didn't break into my cottage to steal the key.

Wakako: [confused] I'm...right? But then...what...did the thief steal?

1\. Bedsheets

2\. Gum

3\. Nothing

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Answer: 3. Nothing

Wakako: [confused] Okay...now you're just talking nonsense. He broke into your cottage...to steal  _nothing_? Wha...why would he break in in the first place then?

Umeko: It's simple. The thief  _wanted_ me to believe that he broke in so that he could steal my key. But in reality...the thief had already gotten the key from me, even before breaking in.

Wakako: [shocked] What?

Umeko: The thief using an explosive to get into my cottage is proof of that. He had to have already gotten my key and gotten the explosives he needed at that point. That's also why I found it hard to believe that the thief had stolen my key in the first place. Because the thief would have had very little time to ransack my cottage and turn it upside down, looking for my key, find it, and get out from the time that I heard the sound of the explosion to the moment I arrived at my cottage that day. The thief would also have had to run to the gym and beat Yoshihiki and Hanako there in time to steal explosives for himself...yeah, it would just be silly. No way he could've done all that that fast. The only solution is...the thief already had my key and had stolen explosives from the locker before that. He only broke in, and used an explosive to do so, to make me, and us, think that that was when he had gotten the key.

Samira: [confused] But...why?

Umeko: Because the thief didn't want me to realize that he was the one who had stolen it. Once I discovered the key missing...I would've been quick to suspect him. But by pretending and faking that a thief had forced entry into my cottage after the theft had already been committed...he was able to fool me into thinking the thief had to be someone else - someone who  _didn't_ know I used to leave my house unlocked before that day.

Ichiro: [confused] You left your door unlocked? That's...not really advisable.

I shared a look with Azuma across the room. The look he shot me back confirmed it. He knew who I was talking about too.

_There are only so few people who knew about the explosives. If Miyumi didn't take them...that leaves only one other person._

Samira: [confused] So...wait...who is the thief, then?

Umeko: The thief had to have been someone who knew about the explosives,  _and_ about me having the key. He would also have had ample opportunity to steal the key from me  _before_ the false forced entry, and thus would've had a motive to fake the theft later, to make me think the thief could be anyone in the group, instead of pinpointing him as the most likely suspect. With that in mind...there's...really only one person in this group who can be the culprit.

_Then...if that's really the case, then...this case's killer...the culprit behind this grisly double-murder...is…_

_I have no choice. I don't want to believe it but...I must expose them._

Umeko: [thoughtful] Going off of all this...the person who stole my key and the explosives...it has to be you!

[Track: watch?v=zlCho8m4Zyc]

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: [accusatory] ...

Mordecai: [shocked] …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo [DEAD]

Hanako: [thoughtful] ...

Azuma: [worried] …

[DEAD] Eizo [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori [DEAD]

Ichiro: [confused] …

Samira: [annoyed] ...

[DEAD] Shizuko [DEAD]

Taro: [nervous] …

Wakako: [confused] …

Yoshihiki: [playful] …

Miyumi: [sad] …

[DEAD] Fukumi [DEAD]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Umeko: [accusatory] Taro Tahara! The SHSL Bookworm!

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What? M-M-M-M-Me…?

Wakako: [shocked] Huh? Seriously?

Taro looked horrified at my accusation and frantically shook his head, eyes wide with fear.

Taro: [scared] U-U-Umeko...wh-wh-what are you d-d-d-doing?

Samira: [shocked] T-Taro…? Umeko, you're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking...

Taro: [nervous] O-Of course she's j-j-joking! R-Right, Umeko? R-R-Right…?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Umeko: No...I'm not. I never am.

_...I wish I was._

Ichiro: [shocked] Wh-What?

For a moment, I saw a moment of clarity break through Ichiro's goofy state-of-mind.

Ichiro: [shocked] There...there must be some kind of mistake! T-Taro...the thief, and killer? [distressed] That's...that's just not possible!

Taro: [scared] U-Umeko...wh-what are you d-d-doing?!

Samira: [confused] Of all people in this room who could've committed a double murder...you're accusing ...him…? That's...ridiculous! He's the last person on my mind right now. There's just no way!

Umeko: It's the only thing that makes sense. Taro knew about the existence of the explosives and that I had the key to the locker on me. And, as my partner, he would come to my house early each morning to check on me. The day that the key was stolen, he came into my cottage while I was asleep.

[[flashback]]

Startled, my eyes flew open and I let out a tiny shriek as the face of a zombie was thrust into mine, and a playful childish growl emanated from behind it.

Taro: [playful] Rargh!

Umeko: Agah! Taro! Wh-Wha, why would you...why?

Mumbling to myself, I sat up in bed, scratching my rat's nest of a hairdo, as Taro snickered and pulled back the zombie doll he'd used to scare me with.

Taro: [playful] Gotcha. That was g-g-good, right?

Umeko: Heh. I guess? Why are you pranking me so early in the morning? I thought Yoshihiki was the only one who pranked people.

Taro: [playful] Hehe. I mean, I was bored on my shift with Samira and the idea s-s-seemed interesting to me. Yoshihiki doesn't h-have to be the only prankster in the gr-group…

Umeko: How'd you even get into my cottage?

Taro: [worried] You don't l-l-lock your door. You really sh-should do that…

[[end: flashback :end]]

Taro: [distressed] Y-Y-You...you're accusing me of m-m-murder...just b-because of that…? A st-st-stupid pr-prank?

Umeko: [accusatory] It's not just that. You would've had ample time to search my room for the key while I was asleep. But then, when you saw me waking up, you pretended like you'd only come in to prank me.

[[flashback]]

Taro stood in my room, carefully pulling open drawer after drawer of my bedside table, softly rummaging through its contents as I slept peacefully in the bed next to him.

Finally, he found the key he was looking for and pocketed his new find. Then, it was at that moment, that he saw me beginning to stir.

Umeko: [uncomfortable] Mmmr…?

Taro: [shocked] …!

Alarmed, Taro did the first thing he could think of, to explain his unprecedented appearance in my room, and taking the zombie doll he'd brought with him, shoved it in my face to pretend to prank me.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [thoughtful] And I locked the door behind me when I left, so you knew that if I were to return that night and discover the key missing...you would be the only possible suspect. [accusatory] So you had to fake a forced entry later that day, to pin the blame of the theft on someone else. I'm betting you didn't know how else to falsify the theft, so you decided to risk it all being discovered by using an explosive to break my door open, when we were all over the place looking for Eizo. But doing so was your downfall...because it proves that the thief already had the key  _before_ he broke in! And that means...the only person who could've taken it...is you!

Wakako: [worried] T-Taro…? That's not true...is it?

Taro: [distressed] Of c-c-course not! I didn't st-steal anything! Umeko, I…

Umeko: [thoughtful] You were also the first person I saw after the fake forced entry...come to think of it, I should've known something was fishy to begin with...you...you were trying to lead me astray from the very beginning…

Taro: [scared] I d-d-didn't! Umeko, I w-wouldn't do that, ever! You...you've got it wr-wrong! I don't kn-know what you're t-t-talking about…

Umeko: [thoughtful] The thief wouldn't've had time to find the key so quickly from the moment I heard the explosion to the moment I arrived back at my cottage. That means...you ransacked the place and turned it upside down...but never actually spent any time looking for the key, because you already had it. You wanted to make it seem like the thief  _had_ been rummaging about for it, when in reality…

Taro: [distressed] Th-That's...n-not...true…ngh...

Ichiro: [annoyed] Stop it, Umeko! Can't you see you're distressing him? You're just making up another one of your pointless conjectures again, when you haven't got any proof!

Umeko: [annoyed] No proof? He's the only person who could've stolen those explosives. And he knew I would come to that conclusion too, which is why he tried to pin the theft on Miyumi, by telling us all that he'd told her about them.

Taro: [shocked] What…?

Umeko: [accusatory] That was your plan, wasn't it? "Letting slip" that she knew about the explosives too, just to paint her as the thief? Because you knew that if you didn't, the only person left I'd suspect to have stolen it would've been you. And once I figured out you were the thief, it was only a matter of time before I accused you of the murder too.

Taro: [distressed] U-Umeko, I…

Ichiro: [angry] Umeko, stop it! You're just rambling on and on but it's all nonsense! Taro couldn't possibly have done this! He's not a thief and he's definitely not a killer either!

Samira: [annoyed] Ichiro, what's your problem? Why are you getting all defensive? You're not even the one being accused here.

Ichiro: [distressed] Y-Yeah, but, um, I…

Azuma: [annoyed] ...Umeko has a point. If you'd just let her explain, it's obvious how Taro becomes the prime suspect behind the theft of the explosives.

Ichiro: [annoyed] 'Let her explain'?

Ichiro scowled as he squared off against Azuma.

Ichiro: [snide] Oh, what a surprise. The big man Azuma comes in yet again to support Umeko and more of her ridiculous theories.

Azuma: [annoyed] ...Do you have a problem with me, Ichiro? What's your deal?

Ichiro: [accusatory] My  _deal_ is that I've got a problem with you always taking her side in these damned debates. Every single time, you've always had her back. Well, what if she's wrong this time? Have you given a thought to that?

Azuma: [annoyed] I'm not supporting her without logic. I genuinely believe she's right about this, as she's been right about so much else. That's why I'm agreeing with her.

Ichiro: [accusatory] That's a load of bull! You're only supporting her because you like her!

Azuma: [annoyed] …

Wakako: [worried] Ichiro...calm down…

Ichiro: [accusatory] Well, Umeko? You haven't got anything to say either? What, no words of support for your boyfriend?

Umeko: Ichiro, I-

Ichiro: [accusatory] If you want me to believe Taro did this, you'd better explain all the reasons why! I'm tired of everyone just going along with everything you say!

_I always knew Azuma came to my defense a lot in these trials, but this is the first time someone's acknowledging it with so much ferocity. Although...I think I know why Ichiro's so adamant about it._

_But I can't back down now. Taro is the thief...and that must mean he's the killer too. I've just got to convince everyone of it as well._

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUvQ5RlFV6A]

[Scrum Debate: Start]

TARO WAS NOT THE THIEF:

Ichiro: [ **unknown** ]

Ichiro: [ **unknown** ]

Ichiro: [ **unknown** ]

Wakako: [ **unknown** ]

Taro: [ **unknown** ]

TARO WAS THE THIEF:

Umeko: [ **the th** ]

Azuma: [ **are** ]

Hanako: [ **have been** ]

Samira: [ **who** ]

Yoshihiki: [ **injection** ]

Ichiro: Taro wasn't the only one who knew about the explosives! There are four other suspects!

Ichiro: Why couldn't it have been you, Azuma?

Ichiro: Why couldn't it have been you either, Hanako? You were all loopy after your injection too!

Wakako: And it couldn't have been Samira who'd stolen them, perhaps…?

Taro: This st-still doesn't mean I'm the th-thief though!

[Scrum Debate: End]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer:

Ichiro: [ **are** ]

Ichiro: [ **have been** ]

Ichiro: [ **injection** ]

Wakako: [ **who** ]

Taro: [ **the th** ]

Ichiro: Taro wasn't the only one who knew about the explosives! There  **are**  four other suspects!

Azuma: While it's true that there  **are** , none of those four suspects could've been the thief.

 

Ichiro: Why couldn't it  **have been**  you, Azuma?

Hanako: It couldn't  **have been**  Azuma. If the thief and killer are the same...then Azuma, and Umeko too, are exonerated, because of the Body Discovery Announcement.

 

Ichiro: Why couldn't it have been you either, Hanako? You were all loopy after your  **injection** too!

Yoshihiki: Hate to say it, but Hanako was by my side the whole time after her  **injection**. I can vouch for her...and she can vouch for me too.

 

Wakako: And it couldn't have been Samira  **who** 'd stolen them, perhaps…?

Samira: I was the one  **who** found them in the first place. I could've stolen those explosives any time after finding them. I could've stolen them the moment I discovered them, but I didn't.

 

Taro: This st-still doesn't mean I'm  **the th** -thief though!

Umeko: You're the only suspect left who hasn't been exonerated. You also tried to frame Miyumi for being  **the**   **th** ief, so we couldn't link it back to you. Admit it, Taro. You're the one who stole the explosives.

[Scrum Debate: End]

[BREAK!]

Umeko: [accusatory] There. Hanako, Yoshihiki, Azuma, Samira, Miyumi and myself...we can all prove that we didn't steal those explosives. That leaves...only you.

Taro: [scared] N-No…

Ichiro: [angry] Grr…

Umeko: You knew that once I made the connection that the thief broke into my house after getting the key to the explosives locker, it was only a matter of time before you'd be found out. So you tried to pin the blame on Miyumi as the thief, in the hopes that we would think the thief and killer were two different people. You were probably hoping she'd stay silent like she has been almost this whole trial, and not refute you, weren't you?

[[flashback]]

Samira: [annoyed] No one else fucking spilled the beans to anyone, did they?

Azuma: Not me.

Umeko: Nope.

Taro: [worried] …

Umeko: [shocked] Taro? Why are you keeping silent?

Taro: [nervous] …

Samira: [annoyed] Don't tell me…

Taro: [worried] S-Sorry! I...I m-might've...accidentally m-m-mentioned it…

Wakako: [shocked] You let slip about the explosives to someone? Who?!

Taro: [uncomfortable] I...I can't say! I...it d-d-doesn't matter! Th-That person...c-couldn't've...sh-she couldn't…

[[end: flashback :end]]

Wakako: [worried] Was that...all just an act?

Umeko: [accusatory] You knew...you knew that with the way you were acting, there was only one person who we'd draw a conclusion to.

Taro: [distressed] Wh-What are you accusing me of, Umeko...?

Umeko: Not only that, but Taro, you were also one of the few people that Mordecai gave the gum to. So you had everything you needed to break open the door to the Tunnel. The gum...the explosives...it all fits. The culprit...it has to be you. I'm sure of it.

Wakako: [distressed] But Umeko...are you serious? You do realize...by saying Taro was the thief...you're implying…

Hanako: [annoyed] ...that he's the one who killed Eizo and Fukumi. Not only that...but that he conspired to kill Miyumi too.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What? N-No…! No, that's a l-l-lie! You're c-c-crazy! [distressed] Miyumi's my b-best fr-fr-friend! I would n-n-never d-do anything to hurt Miyumi, ever!

_Taro...tried to kill Miyumi?_

Yoshihiki: [shocked] No way! [laughing] What a plot twist! So, after all the lecturing you gave me about bullying your precious Miyumi, it turns out you tried to kill her yourself? Damn, dude. That's fucking brutal…

Taro: [angry] I d-d-d-did no such th-thing! I told you, M-Miyumi's my fr-friend!

For the first time that Trial, I started to doubt myself.

_No way...that sentence doesn't even make any sense! Taro...targeting the one person in the group he was closest to? That...couldn't be true...could it?_

_But it had to be...he was the only suspect that fit. Could he...really have done this…?_

_Taro Tahara...who was always so nervous, stuttering and stammering and tripping over his words all the time, always following Miyumi around like a lost puppy, hanging out with her and even sleeping over any chance he got. He and Miyumi were as tight as Mordecai and Fukumi had been. Could he...really have tried to kill her?_

Taro: [angry] S-S-So you see! I c-couldn't possibly be the killer...you're o-out of your mind to even s-s-suggest that! [sad] I'm t-t-too...too w-weak to do anything like that...and killing two p-p-people? [angry] I've said all along...k-killing people is w-w-wrong! I would n-never...even th-think...of doing such a h-h-horrible th-thing…

_Maybe...I was wrong somewhere. It was just so hard to believe a nice guy like Taro could...actually be a killer. Both the killers we'd apprehended so far had been believable. But Taro? Really? Did I...make a mistake? Was I...incorrect?_

Taro: [nervous] M-Miyumi...you b-believe me...right?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [sad] ...M-Miyumi…?

Miyumi looked away, still hugging Nico to her chest, very obviously avoiding his gaze.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Wow. Harsh. You've been standing up for her this whole time and now she's not saying a word in your defense. [laughing] You really have been dumped!

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [sad] Miyumi...you...you d-don't...th-th-think I d-d-did this...d-do you? D-Don't you tr-tr-trust me…?

Miyumi: [sad] ...

_Think back, Umeko...is there any way you can prove that Taro could've done all this? Any way to prove so...or otherwise?_

Taro: [scared] You g-g-guys believe me...right? [distressed] I c-couldn't...I would n-never...do anything like this...

[[flashback]]

Taro: [shocked] M-Miyumi!

Taro was quick to run to the girl's side, as she curled up in the corner, still shivering and unresponsive.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What happened? A-A-Are you alright?

He turned on us, casting an uncharacteristically furious glare in my direction, like this was my fault.

Taro: [angry] What's w-w-wrong with her? Why is she l-l-like this?

Umeko: I...I don't know. I just...found her this way…

[[flashback]]

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Miyumi Ishibashi! You must be the killer!

Taro: [shocked] H-Hey! W-W-Watch your tongue! [accusatory] M-Miyumi would never kill anybody! She wouldn't hurt a f-fly!

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] I didn't think she would ever have killed anyone  _before_ she was injected. But after...you all saw what she was like. She turned violent, ruthless...almost cruel! She became a damned psychopath! She could easily have murdered someone while she was cuckoo crazy!

Taro: [distressed] N-N-No! D-Don't say that about her! Miyumi's not a murderer! She's not! You guys c-c-can't believe that...can you?

[[end: flashback :end]]

_It was no question that Taro really cared for Miyumi. Could I...really accept that...he would ever try to kill someone he cared so much about?_

 

_Something's been bugging me...since even before this Trial started._

_Something...doesn't quite add up._

And that was when it clicked in my head.

Wakako: [confused] Yeah, I just...I don't know. I can't really see Taro being a killer. I mean...Nagatomo and Shizuko? They were both kinda jerks, anyway...I could totally see both of them looking out for themselves and committing murder. But Taro…?

Mordecai: [disappointed] Admittedly...looks...can be deceiving…

Taro: [shocked] M-Mordecai…? You d-d-don't...s-s-suspect me too, d-do you?

Mordecai: [uncomfortable] I...I do not know anymore, Taro. I just...wish to see justice for Fukumi...one way or another.

Taro: [scared] Someone...anyone...you've g-g-gotta b-believe me…[sad] I d-d-don't know wh-why Umeko wanted to accuse me b-but...she must have it wr-wrong! I'm n-not a thief...and I'm n-n-not a murderer either!

Ichiro: [worried] Y-Yeah...yeah, I believe you…Taro...I don't think you could have killed anyone…

Taro: [in tears] Th-Thank you, Ichiro!

Wakako: [sad] ...Hmm. Yeah...I don't really see that happening either...but...I don't know...

Hanako: [thoughtful] …

Taro: [nervous] S-So...you guys agree...r-r-right…? Umeko...Umeko must be wr-wrong…

Azuma: [thoughtful] But...I don't get it otherwise. Taro...is the most likely suspect as the thief.

Taro: [scared] Azuma!

Azuma: I'm sorry! I just...if we're right about the thief already having the explosives  _before_ breaking into her cottage...then it would make sense that the thief had to have entered her cottage before the forced entry. That...would tally with everything Umeko's said so far.

Taro: [sad] U-Umeko, you c-c-can't be s-s-serious right now! Wh-Why me, of all p-p-people? I c-c-could never have k-killed anyone! [angry] I would n-never do such a th-thing! [in tears] ...h-h-how c-could you d-do this t-t-to me? You would a-a-accuse m-me of th-this? How c-could I have d-d-done such a h-horrible th-thing? I'm s-s-supposed to be your p-p-partner! I thought you t-t-trusted me more than th-this!

_Damn it..._

Wakako: [confused] The kid's got a point. He's so scrawny and frail and he's always so jittery and nervous. He wouldn't hurt a fly! How could he ever have killed not just one person, but two people?

_I'm used to getting crap from the killers like Nagatomo and Shizuko...whether it's Nagatomo rebutting me calm and unfazed, or Shizuko screaming and arguing and throwing a fit..._

_Now Taro's trying to guilt-trip me? And it's...working..._

Samira: [accusatory] The guy can't piece together one sentence without stumbling over his words! You think he's capable of committing murder like this?

_Everyone's...agreeing with him. They're...turning against me._

_This...can't be...right?_

All around the room, people were muttering to each other, nodding.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Yeah, I dunno. I mean...I'd kinda like for Taro to be the murderer...I think that'd be a hell of a scandal, but...could he really have done it? He's so...innocent.

Samira: It's easy to say that he  _could_ very likely be the thief, but...it's not concrete proof that he  _did_ do it...and nothing fully connects him to the murders either. Besides...I'm just having a hard time seeing a guy like him be a killer.

Hanako: [annoyed] I don't like to let judgment get in the way, but...I do believe the facts. Taro  _is_ the most likely thief, if Umeko's theory is correct...but I do agree that we need more proof.

_Am I really wrong about this? But...Taro being the thief is what makes the most sense. And if he really is the thief...then he's the...he's the murderer too…_

The only one who was really keeping silent was Miyumi.

Miyumi: [sad] …

She just kept staring at the floor, not participating in the discussion or making eye contact with anybody. Taro cast her a nervous glance every now and again.

I turned to Azuma, trying to communicate with him with my eyes, sending him a silent plea for help.

Azuma: …

He nodded at me, giving me what I assumed to be a reassuring grin. And I felt a surge of relief wash over me.

_He still believes in me...he always has. No matter what, he's got my back._

_Then I guess...it's time to bring forth my theory._

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APmmnq7EpPA]

[Mass Panic Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1. Eizo's Bracelet

2\. Pink Goo

3\. Miyumi's Bruises

4\. Eizo's Depression

5\. Injections

6\. Mordecai's Account

Taro: [nervous] S-S-S-So you guys a-a-agree with m-me...right? I c-c-can't be the killer…

Wakako: [shocked] Taro's such a sweetheart! No way he'd murder anyone…

Ichiro: [nervous] H-Hey...perhaps we really should stop to think about this for a second. I...really don't think Taro could be guilty either…

 

Taro: [distressed] I would **never h-hurt Miyumi** …

Azuma: [thoughtful] Now hold on. We can't write him off as a potential suspect just because of that…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Why are you so defensive of Taro, Ichiro? You're usually never this invested in defending anyone but yourself...I wonder what's changed?

 

Taro: [accusatory] And I th-think murder is wr-wrong!

Wakako: [nervous] Oh, well...y-yeah, I guess Azuma's right too. Azuma can't be wrong about anything...so if Azuma thinks Taro's a suspect…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Sh-Shut up! I'm  **not being defensive**!

 

Samira: [thoughtful] That is true...Taro's always been very much  **against any of that stuff** …

Taro: [distressed] A-Azuma...wh-why do you s-s-suspect me too? I d-d-don't understand...what did I d-d-do to you and Umeko?

Yoshihiki: [playful] It's funny. You're suddenly so talkative, and yet Taro's best friend in the whole class is unusually sullen.

 

Hanako: [annoyed] Maybe he had a change of heart?

Taro: [in tears] Wh-What is it about me that m-m-makes you both suspect me so m-m-much?

Miyumi: [sad]  **...**

 

Samira: [accusatory] It's  **not possible to have such a drastic change of heart**  that suddenly!

Azuma: [uncomfortable] It's not that I want to suspect you, Taro. It's just that you really are the  **prime suspect** right now…

Yoshihiki: [snide] I wonder why that is...

 

Samira: [thoughtful] And I don't think the whole 'nice guy'-shtick is an act either…

Taro: [distressed] Aren't there  **any other s-s-suspects**? B-B-Because it's n-n-not me!

Ichiro: [angry] Miyumi, are you going to help defend Taro at all? What the hell's the matter with you, he's supposed to be your friend!

 

Samira: [shocked] He'd have to have been  **acting from the very first time we met him**!

Taro: [distressed] I d-d-didn't have anything to d-d-do with any of this! I swear! Pl-Pl-Please b-believe me!

Miyumi: [sad] ...

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_Wait a minute...what that person just said...we've seen that's not true! And it might just be the key to this whole mystery…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Injections] - [ **not possible to have such a drastic change of heart** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] What if...Taro wasn't himself when he came up with the plan?

Everyone fell silent, and turned to face me, looking confused.

Yoshihiki: [confused] He...wasn't himself?

Wakako: [confused] Umeko, what are you talking about now?

Taro: [nervous] U-U-Umeko...wh-why are you d-doing this…? Why are you so a-a-a-adamant that I'm a k-killer…? [in tears] I...I've always b-been so n-n-nice to you...I c-can't believe you would d-d-do this to me…

Taro was crying loudly now, clasping his hands together in desperation as he stood at his podium, looking very frail and vulnerable on his own.

_...I can't get soft now. Eizo and Fukumi are dead...that's a crime I can't look past._

_For the sake of all of our lives...I have to find the truth behind all this._

Umeko: [accusatory] I'm saying...what if Taro was acting under an influence when he chose to kill somebody?

Yoshihiki: [confused] An...influence?

Ichiro: [annoyed] What foul nonsense do you spout this time?

Umeko: I know it's hard to believe that a guy like him would choose to kill, especially since he's been talking this whole time about how we shouldn't do what Monokuma says. But think about this. What's the thing that's been causing people to act differently these past few days? What could possibly prompt people to behave out-of-character?

Wakako: [shocked] You don't mean…

Umeko: [accusatory] Yes. That is what I'm saying.

Samira: [confused] What... _are_ you saying?

Umeko: [accusatory] I'm saying...I think that Taro was injected too.

Taro: [shocked] H-H-Huh…?

Wakako: [confused] What? But...how can that be? You mean to say...he was injected with those drugs as well?

Hanako: [annoyed] And what made you think that, Umeko?

Umeko: [thoughtful] It was subtle things. But earlier, Yoshihiki said something that made me stop to think.

[[flashback]]

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] I didn't think she would ever have killed anyone  _before_ she was injected. But after...you all saw what she was like. She turned violent, ruthless...almost cruel! She became a damned psychopath! She could easily have murdered someone while she was cuckoo crazy! [snide] While she was pumped full of crazy juice, dear Miyumi must've decided now was the perfect opportunity to bump someone off. So she snuck away at dinner and into the Tunnel to kill someone! It's the only explanation!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: Under the influence of the drugs, people began acting completely different. Yeah, we knew that Ichiro, Hanako, Miyumi and Fukumi were injected. But why only those four? So randomly? What if...they weren't the only ones who got an injection?

Hanako: So you mean to say...you think that Taro was injected too.

Umeko: [accusatory] That's exactly what I'm saying. I think Taro received an injection, and that would explain why he would kill someone despite having been so against it before.

Wakako: [nervous] But Umeko...why isn't he acting strange, then? Taro's...been acting normal to me, these last few days.

Taro: [scared] Y-Yeah...exactly! C-C-C'mon, Umeko...wouldn't I kn-know if I'd been injected?

Umeko: Oh, I think you do.

Hanako: [annoyed] And how do you figure that?

Umeko: The morning of the injections, I remember speaking with Taro.

[[flashback]]

Umeko: Good morning. You sleep alright? Were you with Miyumi again?

Taro: No, she um...she said...she was fine sleeping by herself last night.

He paused, as I looked around for the others.

Taro: [thoughtful] I uh...I finished making my zombie doll.

Umeko: Cool, you're going to have to show me it later. So, shall we get going then?

Taro: [thoughtful] Yeah, let's...let's go.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [thoughtful] It didn't dawn on me at the time...but something was odd about that conversation.

Taro: [scared] Th-There was…?

Wakako: [confused] What was so odd about that?

Umeko: Isn't it obvious? Taro…

1\. Wasn't with Miyumi

2\. Wasn't stuttering

3\. Didn't question where everyone had went

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Wasn't stuttering

Umeko: [accusatory] He never stuttered once throughout that entire conversation.

Wakako: [confused] Huh?

Umeko: Come to think of it...he stuttered a lot less than he used to ever since that day.

Taro: [scared] Wh-What? Th-Th-That's not true at all...s-s-see! I'm st-st-stuttering r-right now!

Wakako: [confused] This is all interesting and all but...Umeko, I still don't get why you're so sure more than four people received an injection.

Taro: [distressed] Y-Yeah...why are you so s-s-s-sure I had to have h-had one…?

Umeko: It was something Monokuma had said earlier. He said…

1\. The bracelets never had poison in them!

2\. It was totally random who was injected in each pair!

3\. You know, if you really want Miyumi and Mordecai dead so badly, I'm sure that can always be arranged.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. It was totally random who was injected in each pair!

Ichiro: [shocked] What…?

Monokuma: Upupupu...oops! Yeaaahhh...I might've let slip about that…

Wakako: [confused] So...wh-what does that mean?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...of course I know the answer! But why would I just tell you? I can't just be spoon-feeding you any information you want just 'cause you asked nicely for it! Shouldn't you earn the truth you seek so badly yourself?

Umeko: [accusatory] It's simple. What Monokuma said...it must mean that...one person from each pair of partners received an injection!

Hanako: [shocked] Really…?

Umeko: [accusatory] In each pair of partners,  _one person_ was randomly injected.

Wakako: [confused] So that would be...Ichiro, Hanako, Fukumi and Miyumi…

Azuma: [thoughtful] And Wakako, Yoshihiki, Mordecai and Eizo  _didn't_ get an injection...

Umeko: And my guess is...Taro got an injection too. He just hid it from the rest of us.

Taro: [distressed] St-Stop...this is...all w-wrong…

Samira: [confused] But wait! If you're right...and one person from each pair got an injection...then that would mean...either me or Azuma would've had one too! But...I feel fine!

Azuma: [nervous] Erm...admittedly, I haven't.

Samira: [shocked] You...haven't?

Azuma: Yeah, I...ever since that day, I have been feeling strangely under the weather. But I just...brushed it off as a simple illness. I thought I'd fallen sick. I'm a spy, and as part of my training, I've worked on building up a stronger immunity system than most civilians. If I did get injected...I probably wouldn't've known it.

Wakako: [shocked] Is that possible? So...you're saying you've been injected and you didn't even know it?

Azuma: My training regimen ensures I'm immune to most drugs, viruses and other toxic substances. They've never had any effect on me.

Umeko: [accusatory] That leaves us with only one conclusion. Taro Tahara...you received an injection too, and you hid that fact from the rest of us, didn't you?

Taro: [scared] N-No!

Umeko: If my theory is correct, then that means it wasn't four people who got injected, but six! Three boys, and three girls. Taro and Azuma would've gotten injected too, and while one of them didn't even know it, the other purposely hid it from the rest of the group.

Wakako: [shocked] Taro…? Is...is that true?

Taro: [distressed] No! Of c-c-course it's not! I th-think I would know if I'd been injected! [nervous] B-B-Besides...I've been acting n-normal this whole time, h-haven't I…? I haven't been acting crazy or k-k-kooky...I'm not injected! I'm not!

Umeko: But what if he was? Look at Miyumi. After her injection...she became cold, mean, and almost a little dangerous. There was no question she would've gladly murdered someone to get out when she was under the influence. What if the same thing happened to Taro?

Samira: [confused] You're basing this off of the fact that he didn't stutter as much as he used to? Isn't that kind of a stretch?

Taro: [scared] Y-Y-Yeah! And l-l-look! I'm st-st-st-stuttering r-right n-n-now! Y-You must have m-m-misremembered our c-c-c-conversation that d-day! I was d-d-definitely stuttering, honest! I haven't stopped st-st-stuttering since the d-d-day I l-l-learned how to t-t-talk!

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...See? You can't prove anything, Umeko. You accuse Taro of being injected but you have no proof to back you up. You're just slandering someone again, just like you always do.

Umeko: [annoyed] In case you haven't realized, Ichiro, everytime I'm confident that I've caught the right suspect, I accuse them, and I've been right both times. What makes you think this isn't the third?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Oh, you think you're so high and mighty just cause you solved a couple murders before? You still haven't produced a shred of decisive evidence placing Taro either in your cottage at the time of the break-in, or at the Tunnel during the murder.

Taro: [distressed] E-E-Exactly! Umeko, pl-please...you've got this all wr-wr-wrong! I haven't b-been injected, I sw-sw-swear!

Samira: [annoyed] You know, there's an easy way to determine the truth. Why don't we just ask Monokuma if he injected six people instead of four?

Monokuma: …

Mordecai: [angry] ...Well?

Monokuma: Oh! Are you talking to me? You guys were starting to get boring, I almost stopped paying attention.

Hanako: [annoyed] Stop playing games. Answer Samira's question. How many people were injected? Four...or six?

Umeko: [accusatory] ...Six people were injected. Isn't that right, Monokuma?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...fine. Perhaps...you might have stumbled onto something. I mean...I never specified who got injected or how many injections there were…

Umeko: [accusatory] Then I'm right, aren't I?

Monokuma: Mmm...who knows?

Mordecai: [accusatory] Clearly, you would!

Wakako: [worried] D-Does it really matter if Monokuma won't talk? I mean...Umeko's theory kinda makes sense. It would at least make the possibility that Taro's the culprit a little more believable...and if Azuma really does feel sick because of his own injection, then…

Ichiro: [angry] Wakako, you're supposed to be taking my side here!

Wakako: [distressed] Ack! Sorry, Ichiro, but...I…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Umeko's theory is just that - a dumb theory! She hasn't given us anything in terms of evidence. And Azuma could easily be lying about his 'illness' just to help her!

Azuma: [annoyed] ...And why would I do that? I have no reason to help her lie. Not only will we both die if we don't get the blackened right, but we're also two of the only three people proven innocent of this crime.

Ichiro: [angry] Graaarghhh! I don't know, but I do know that you two are always in cahoots, and I'm sick and tired of it!

Even as Ichiro went off on Azuma, I was focusing on Taro, who was still trembling and casting me a reproachful look.

Taro: [scared] U-U-Umeko, pl-please think about th-this...I r-really didn't do a-a-any of the things you're accusing m-me of…!

_I've got him cornered...but how do I get him to confess?_

_I know he got an injection too...he must've! It's the only possible explanation for everything in this case that fits the bill. The theft...plotting the murder...his change in personality…_

_How…? How can I prove that he was injected too?_

_There must be a common link with all the injection victims. They all started acting differently…_

_Taro...must've hidden the changes within him better than the others. So I can't bring up anything to show the others any outward changes he would've shown. But...there must be some other way that can show his bracelet injected him just like the bracelets of the other four - and Azuma - injected them._

_But what…?_

Taro: [in tears] Pl-Please...you have to b-believe me, guys! I d-d-didn't kill Eizo and F-Fukumi!

Mordecai: [sad] …Umeko, I...I have a lot of respect for you as a detective. But...maybe...maybe we did make a mistake somewhere along the line?

Azuma: [worried] You too, Mordecai?

Mordecai: [sad] I don't know...I...I just want to believe that he couldn't have done such a thing. Taro...has always been so kind. I...I do not know if he is callous enough to commit such atrocities.

Azuma: What do the rest of you think?

People casted conflicted glances at each other, avoiding Taro's pleading gaze.

Hanako: ...I remain objective. If there is proof indicating that Taro could've done this, then I stand by that.

Taro: [scared] Hanako...?

Samira: [worried] ...Sorry, Taro. But...I think I'm with Umeko and Azuma on this. They've never been wrong.

Taro: [distressed] Wh...Wha...

Yoshihiki: [playful] I just think it'd be awesome if Taro really was the killer! So I hope that's the truth!

Taro: [uncomfortable] Ngh...ngh...y-you...

Azuma: [worried] ...Taro?

Taro: [angry] You're wr-wrong! All of it! Y-You're all wrong, wr-wrong, wrong! N-N-Nothing you've s-said tonight has been true, N-NONE OF IT!

I staggered back a little, stunned. Taro was glaring right at me, his fists clenched by his sides, a fire burning in his eyes like I'd never seen before. Even though I'd been arguing that Taro was hiding an injection...I still wasn't expecting this kind of an outburst from him. He looked even angrier now than when Miyumi had been accused before.

Wakako: [shocked] T-Taro...c-calm down! She…Umeko's...Umeko's just trying to-

Taro: [angry] You c-c-come in here...and think you can acc-c-cuse me of d-d-doing such a horrible...such a...terrible thing...you…[sad] you c-c-call me a m-m-murderer…[angry] Well, you're wrong. Because I d-didn't do it! Ahaha! I didn't do it, I didn't do it, I didn't DO IT!

_I've...never seen Taro this agitated before. Does...that mean…_

Taro: [angry] You th-think you're so sm-smart...that you come up with all these cock-and-bull theories...and yet you've got no proof whatsoever! N-N-None!

Hanako: [annoyed] Then what do you have to say about the theft? Umeko's right in that the evidence we've found proves you're the most likely to have stolen the key.

Taro: [nervous] Aha...ehe...is...is th-that all...all you've got? [angry] It's...it's still not enough...that's not proof of guilt! You're just...just trying to pin this all on me! What am I, I just the easy s-s-scapegoat? The w-w-weak kid with the f-f-funny st-st-stutter? Why are you p-picking on me...why are you trying to p-p-pin this on me? Because I c-c-can't fight back? I c-c-can't d-d-d-d-defend myself? Is th-that it? Is th-th-that why you're tr-trying to p-push the bl-blame onto m-m-me? Y-You...you're horrible. You're h-horrible, all of you!

Umeko: [accusatory] You knew about the explosives beforehand, Taro. Samira, Azuma, Hanako, you and I knew about them before they were stolen. And us four could've taken it at anytime! The explosives only went missing after  _you_ learned about them! And because you were my partner...I confided in you that I kept the key in my cottage! And you were the only one who came in before it was stolen!

Taro: [angry] I w-w-would never kill...I've made it clear how wr-wrong and a-a-awful I think it is! I w-would never murder anyone…[sad] n-never...n-never...esp-p-pecially not try and k-k-kill Miyumi…

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [angry] Y-You're...you're wrong...all of you! You're all wrong...wrong...wrong…

Samira: [shocked] Taro…

Ichiro: [accusatory] I can't believe you people! Ganging up on and accusing Taro of such awful, terrible things...he's obviously innocent! Miyumi, help me defend him!

Miyumi: [sad] …

Umeko: [worried] Miyumi…

Miyumi had still barely said a word since I first pinpointed Taro as the culprit. I'd been scared for her reaction but now she was just unnerving me with her silence.

Ichiro: [angry] Miyumi! Stop playing mute! Don't you believe in Taro? He'd never conspire to kill you, or kill anyone! How can you just stand there and let him be accused like this?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Ichiro: [accusatory] He stood up for you! He's been standing up for you this whole trial! Why...Why aren't you doing the same for him?

Miyumi: [sad] ...

Ichiro: [distressed] You...really won't say anything?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Fine. Then I'll defend him myself.

Taro: [in tears] Ichiro…?

Ichiro: [accusatory] Prepare to face my wrath!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Umeko: [annoyed] Ichiro, seriously, stop it. You're just wasting time.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Wasting time? Me...? Hark who's talking, Umeko.

Umeko: [annoyed] You have to admit that it's a genuine possibility.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I don't have to admit anything. You did this with Shizuko too. Bringing up theories to sully someone's name before presenting anything close to resembling actual evidence…

Umeko: [annoyed] Yeah...but I was right at the end of the day, wasn't I?

Ichiro: [accusatory] Well...you're wrong this time. You must be! I could believe you when you said Shizuko was a killer, but not Taro! I refuse to believe you! Not now, and not ever!

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Y4w_7v_BHM]

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Eizo's Bracelet

2\. Injections

3\. Pink Paper Scrap

4\. Eizo's Depression

5\. Fukumi's Bracelet

Ichiro: [annoyed] Taro isn't the killer!

Ichiro: [angry] I refuse to believe he was injected too!

Ichiro: [angry] Until you present any evidence, all of it is a bunch of lies!

Ichiro: [accusatory] You're lying, Azuma's lying and Monokuma's lying too!

Ichiro: [accusatory] You're all lying to frame him for this!

[ADVANCE]

Umeko: [distressed] I may not have evidence yet, but…

Umeko: [accusatory] Monokuma admitted that he never specified how many people got injected.

Umeko: [accusatory] We only assumed it was four since the other two never made theirs public.

[ADVANCE]

Ichiro: [angry] That's what you've been saying all this while, but you have no proof!

Ichiro: [accusatory] Taro not stuttering in one conversation  **doesn't mean anything**!

Ichiro: [angry] He  **hasn't been behaving like the other four**  people who got injected!

Ichiro: [angry] You  **can't prove his bracelet contained any drugs**!

Ichiro: [angry] I refuse to accept your conviction.

[Cross Sword: End]

_That's it! I know just how to refute Ichiro, and prove once and for all, that Taro was injected like the others. This has to be how I get him to drop the act!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Fukumi's Bracelet] - [ **can't prove his bracelet contained any drugs** ]

Umeko: [thoughtful] What if...I can?

Wakako: [shocked] You could prove that…?

Umeko: I might have thought of a way. Look here - I have Fukumi's bracelet.

I showed them the underside of it, where 'The Miyumi Model' was written.

Samira: [confused] 'The Miyumi Model'? Why does it say that?

Wakako: [shocked] Miyumi? Why is your name written on the bottom of Fukumi's bracelet?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Umeko: And here - I have Eizo's bracelet.

His was empty of words.

Wakako: [confused] I don't get it. Why are you showing us their bracelets? How does that help us?

Umeko: Consider this. Fukumi, who was injected, had an inscription on the bottom of her bracelet, whereas Eizo, who wasn't, did not.

Samira: [confused] What do you mean?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Monokuma told us the drugs targeted specific parts of our brains, to alter a person's personality and characteristics. Well, what if the process wasn't as random as we thought?

Samira: [annoyed] Again, and I run the risk of sounding like a broken record here, but...what do you mean?

Umeko: Here. Look at Fukumi's bracelet. It says here, 'The Miyumi Model'. What if that means...she was modelled  _after_ Miyumi?

Samira: [thoughtful] Are you saying…?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Monokoma told us the drugs made us act like different people. Well, what if the people in question were more specific than we thought? [nervous] No offense, Miyumi, but uh...you're...not exactly the most courageous member of the group.

Miyumi: [sad] ...None taken.

Umeko: And ever since she was injected, Fukumi started exhibiting signs of cowardice and fear. I'm thinking...what if that's because this bracelet in particular contained drugs that did that to her?

Hanako: [thoughtful] It would explain the inscription on the back.

Azuma: [thoughtful] The drugs in the bracelets of every person who was injected...might've been modelled in such a way that the person injected would exhibit characteristics of the people after whom they were modelled. So Fukumi was modelled after Miyumi, and that's why she became such a scaredy-cat.

Hanako: [annoyed] So you're saying...every person that was injected thus far...was drugged to act like another member of the group?

Umeko: Perhaps they were slightly exaggerated, given how people like you and Miyumi have been acting, but yes. That must mean you have an inscription on the back of your bracelet of someone else's name too, Hanako. And Ichiro, and Miyumi, and Azuma, and you too...Taro.

Taro: ...

Taro was clutching the wrist where his bracelet was, his face cast in shadow and turned away from the rest of us.

Ichiro: [distressed] That's...preposterous. The bracelets...made us act like...other members of the group? That's...absurd. That's ludicrous. That's...that's…

Umeko: [accusatory] You do realize you've been sounding and acting like Mordecai for the last two days...right?

Ichiro: [distressed] Ngh…! I…I...

Umeko: [accusatory] I'm willing to bet that if we took your bracelet off and checked the back of it...we'd find Mordecai's name there. You want to take that chance?

Ichiro: [angry] ...Damn you, Umeko. This is...just another theory!

Umeko: [accusatory] But this one can be proven. Monokuma...take off our bracelets.

Monokuma: [confused] Oh?

Umeko: [accusatory] If Taro's bracelet has anything written on the back of it...we'll know I'm right.

Monokuma: [laughing] And what makes you think you have any right to order me to do anything, missy?

Umeko: [accusatory] I worked out the truth behind the inscription on Fukumi's bracelet by myself. You said you wanted me to earn the truth I wanted, and I did. So now, you have to hold up your end of the bargain. This is my answer; now I want you to tell me if I got it right, or not. As our Headmaster and the host of this game, you're supposed to keep the Trial going. Well...this is the hypothesis I'm presenting...and I'm waiting on you to help me verify it.

Monokuma: …

Umeko: [accusatory] Well…? Take Taro's bracelet off! One way or another, we're going to find out if I'm right or wrong about-

Taro: Don't bother.

Umeko: [shocked] -th- Wait, huh?

Taro still wasn't looking at us, but there was no mistaking the malice in his voice.

Taro: ...Hmph. Fine. ...Not bad, Umeko. Not bad at all.

My breath hitched in my throat.

Ichiro: [worried] T-Taro...?

Taro: You want the truth so badly, you can have it.

Taro was looking back up at me now, only this time…

Taro: [snide] I'm impressed. I thought I'd done a good job of disguising it...but I guess nothing gets past you...does it, Umeko?

[CG] Taro Drops The Act [CG]

Taro had stopped protesting. Instead, he merely stood at his podium, a calm but un uncharacteristically hostile expression on his face. His eyes, usually lit up with such youthful innocence, had grown cold and dark.

_This is it. The moment of truth..._

Umeko: ...I'm right...aren't I?

Taro: Heehee...you're awfully smart, Umeko...and also awfully stubborn. I've never been on the receiving end of one of your deductions before...and you really have no idea how exhausting it is.

It was then that I realized he'd finally stopped pretending to stutter.

[CG] End [CG]

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] ...T-Taro?

Yoshihiki: [excited] Whoa...could it really be...?

Miyumi: [worried] ...

Taro: [snide] ...I guess this is it. You got me.

He smirked and shrugged nonchalantly.

Taro: [snide] She's absolutely right. ...The day you were all injected...I was too.

Ichiro: [distressed] ...N-No...Taro, what are you...what...

Wakako: [shocked] So...it's...really as she says?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Haha! So, Book Boy really is the killer?

I shivered as a chill ran down my spine. Taro was still smiling serenely, but there was an unnatural iciness to it.

Taro: [playful] I didn't even notice it myself that day...until I realized in the morning that I no longer felt compelled to stutter. [snide] ...And it felt...amazing.

_This...is what Taro's like...after his injection?_

Taro: [snide] Do you know how torturous it is to be stumbling over your words in every sentence you speak? Do you have any idea of the overwhelming relief, and freedom, I felt, when I was released from that...that verbal prison? [excited] It was...liberation, incarnate. My verbose vocabulary is uncaged, free! 

 _W_ _hat's with him? He's acting so calm...completely unfazed…_

_Just which one of us was he modelled after?_

Mordecai: [worried] So...Umeko is right. You  _were_ injected. ...What is wrong with you? You do not seem cowardly like Fukumi or batty like Hanako...so what did your injection do to you?

Taro shrugged again, looking more haughty than anything.

Taro: [playful] Who cares? Does it really matter?

Samira: [annoyed] Uh, yeah. It does. Because now that you've admitted the truth, guess what? ...You're, without a doubt, the prime suspect now. If you were under the influence of an injection like the rest, who's to say it didn't give you the change of heart you needed to work up the courage to commit murder?

Taro giggled, and it alarmed me more than his crying and yelling earlier. 

_He's acting like a little kid getting busted with his hand in a cookie jar. Why is he being so casual about this?_

Taro: [laughing] Me, the prime suspect, still? I'm flattered...

Hanako: [annoyed] This isn't a laughing matter.

Taro: [laughing] Isn't it? I think it's hilarious!

Azuma: [annoyed] What's  _hilarious_ is we're going to see you as the likeliest culprit unless you can come up with a proper defense that's better than laughing your head off at an accusation of murder.

Taro: [snide] Fine, fine. Yeah. I was injected too. But so what?

Samira: [distressed] So what?  _So what?_

Taro: [playful] Me being injected doesn't change anything. I don't see how that makes me the killer of this case, all of a sudden.

To my surprise, Taro had produced a large stack of books seemingly from out of nowhere, and perched them atop his podium. Grabbing the first one, he popped it open in one hand and began flipping through the pages frantically, his eyes zooming across the words behind his thick-framed glasses, speed-reading it all.

Taro: [snide] Hmm…ngh...

Wakako: [confused] Taro…? What are you-

Taro: [accusatory] Shhhh…! Quiet!

Wakako: [shocked] Eep! [accusatory] Wh-What the heck was that for?!

Taro: [snide] Don't you know the most important rule, to not interrupt someone when they're reading? Why do you think libraries are so quiet? Although I guess a shallow bimbo like you's probably never even set foot in a library before, let alone picked up a book to _read_. And, no, your trashy fashion magazines don't count. So, shut up and let me think!

Wakako: [distressed] Tr-Trashy...? I...I showed you those magazines in confidence!

Taro: [snide] Now, where was I…? I'll show you...I'll show you...I'm going to show you exactly why accusing me as the killer isn't just wrong, but completely and entirely irrational!

Samira: [annoyed] What…? What's wrong with him?

Taro: [thoughtful] Let me see...if I remember correctly, Umeko, you clearly said this.

[[flashback]]

Hanako: So you mean to say...you think that Taro was injected too.

Umeko: [accusatory] That's exactly what I'm saying. I think Taro received an injection, and that would explain why he would kill someone despite having been so against it before.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Taro: [bored] Sure, if I was the killer, you could say the injection I got prompted me to let go of my inhibitions to do the deed.

Umeko: [worried] Yeah...so?

Taro: [snide] But...you haven't offered up any concrete proof that shows, without a doubt, that I was the one who did it. You've only brought up the _possibility_. My injection  _might_  have changed my character enough to not be afraid of committing murder...but it does not immediately mean that I was definitely the one who killed Eizo and Fukumi. You've still got zero evidence to show for yourself. Isn't that such a shame?

Samira: [annoyed] Quit acting so smug. It's not a good look for you.

Hanako: [worried] Still...he's not wrong. Taro being injected isn't proof that he's the killer. ...It only strengthens the possibility...but it by no means makes it concrete.

Umeko: [shocked] Seriously?

Taro: [snide] Aww...poor you, Umeko. Looks like in the end, your theories still hold no water. I warned you. I told you you were making a mistake accusing me! Because like it or not, I'm no killer. [happy] How can I be? Heehee! I'm so nice, and innocent, after all!

Umeko: [distressed] What? No...but…

_My theory does hold water! Taro's still the most likely person behind the theft, and him being injected fits that! Surely that won't all crumble now…_

_There's got to be a way to break through his smug demeanor. There must be some clue, somewhere, that suggests he's the one behind all this. But where?_

Taro: [playful] What's the matter, pardner? Got nothing to say now? No more ridiculous theories? No more stupid arguments? Aww...poor you...

Azuma: [annoyed] Taro, quit it.

Taro: [playful] Heehee...and sure enough, here comes Umeko's knight-in-shining-armor to defend her again. Don't you ever get tired of the White Knight act, Azuma?

Miyumi: [sad] Taro...please…

Miyumi was speaking again, and this time she addressed Taro directly, her eyes shining, Nico jittering about in her arms.

Miyumi: [sad] Please...stop. T-This...isn't...like you…

Taro: [snide] Hmph. You're one to talk, Miyumi. You haven't been yourself for the last two days either.

Miyumi: [distressed] Exactly! That's why...I know this isn't you speaking. You can't let this influence get the better of you. I know how strong those drugs were...how different of a person I felt...but...you've got to fight it! The Taro I know...he wouldn't be doing this...any of this! So please…[in tears] please just...stop this…

Taro: [annoyed] …

Miyumi: [in tears] Haven't you…*sniff*...always been against murder? If...if there's still any semblance of who you were left inside you...then please...just confess…

Taro: [playful] Confess...to what? I haven't done anything...

Azuma: Listen to reason, Taro. If you really are the one behind all this, you must know that you've slipped up somewhere. It's only a matter of time until we find out where. And as a matter of fact, I may have an idea how.

Wakako: [shocked] There is?

Azuma: Yes. I just realized something about this case's culprit that should help ascertain his or her identity.

Taro: [playful] Oh...really? Go on then! [snide] Oh, you think you're  _soooo_  clever, don't you, Azuma? You and Umeko, always solving mysteries and coming up with theories and evidence and kicking it out of the park in Trials…[angry] no one else even manages to get a word in in between all of your stupid, loathsome theorizing!

Taro whirled around to face Ichiro, and in a flash, he'd fixed his uncharacteristically snarky expression into something a little more familiar.

Taro: [in tears] Ichiro...please...pl-please help me...I-I-I didn't do it!

Ichiro: [shocked] Huh?

Taro: [in tears] Y-You believe me...right? Th-The others d-don't...b-but...I know you do! You know I'm n-n-not that kind of person! Th-They're just trying to fr-fr-frame me!

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] O-Of course I believe you, Taro. You'd never do something like that…injected or otherwise...

I felt a chill run down my spine as Taro shot Ichiro a grateful, watery smile.

Taro: [happy] Th-Thank you, Ichiro...I always knew I could c-count on you…

Ichiro: [worried] Y-You...you did?

Taro: [happy] O-Of course...I always had faith that at l-least you'd have my back...I'm so th-thankful you're my friend, Ichiro…

I'd never before seen Ichiro's face light up as much as it did just then.

Ichiro: [happy] ...You...You are...? I...I...um...I'm...glad to hear it.

Wakako: [worried] Ichiro...he's...you can't…

Ichiro: [worried] You too, Wakako? You don't think Taro did this too, do you? [annoyed] I was hoping that I could get at least  _you_  to back me up…

Wakako: [worried] Ichiro, I know what you're thinking right now. But...he...he's not himself right now. He's stopped stuttering ten minutes ago and now he's pretending to do it again just to prey on your sympat-

Taro: [happy] D-Don't bother listening to her, Ichiro. Sh-She's just confused, that's all!

Wakako: [annoyed] Confused? Taro, what the hell's gotten into you? This isn't like you at all!

Taro: [happy] I-I mean...you know me, Ichiro. You know I'd n-n-never be c-capable of d-doing something like this, let alone k-k-killing two people...right?

Ichiro: [worried] Y-Yeah...O-Of course…

Taro: [happy] Thank you for b-believing in me...Y-You really make me the happiest guy in the world…

_I never expected Taro...to be capable of being this manipulative…_

_Just what did his injection do to him?_

Ichiro: [accusatory] J-Just leave it to me. The Dark Desecrator will never let an innocent man be convicted!

[[TRIAL: SUSPEND]]

Surviving Students: 10  
[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shouldn't come as much of a surprise to most of you, haha. Wrapping up Chapter Three in the next chapter, and then we'll be heading into Chapter Four with less than ten students remaining!


	30. Chapter 3: Till Death Do Us Part, Deadly Life - Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko‘s thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]
> 
> Bold - Argue Points  
> Underlined - Agree Points  
> [Truth Bullet]

[[TRIAL: RESUME!]]

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ckx2nvp8L3g&t]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Pink Paper Scrap

2\. Monokuma File #3

3\. Wakako's Confessional

4\. Hanako's Song

5\. Injections

Ichiro: [accusatory] Taro can't be the killer, even if he was injected!

Hanako: [annoyed] Don't be stupid, Ichiro. You're letting emotions cloud your judgment.

Ichiro: [accusatory] It's true! Because Taro had an alibi!

Ichiro: [annoyed] He was with me throughout the whole night!

Ichiro: [accusatory] There's no way he snuck off to the Tunnel without me knowing!

Wakako: [worried] Ichiro, I was with you the whole day too.

Wakako: [worried] Taro wasn't with us the entire time. He could've gone to set those explosives at any point in time…

Ichiro: [distressed] But he was with us  **during the party**! How could he have gone to cause that accident?

Samira: [annoyed] He probably left for the Tunnel right after the party ended. That would've given him ample time.

Wakako: [worried] Taro...split up from us to search...so we don't know where he went off to...

Azuma: [annoyed] He could easily have gone to the Tunnel to kill Eizo and Fukumi.

Ichiro: [accusatory] W-Well...how do you know the killer murdered them only after the party?

Ichiro: [distressed] Maybe the killer killed the two victims  **while the party was still ongoing**?

Ichiro: [angry] After all... **no one actually has a concrete idea**  of when Eizo first disappeared, right?

Samira: [annoyed] He  **disappeared at 9:35**. I remember because of Hanako's song.

Ichiro: [angry] Who's to say he and Miyumi hadn't already snuck away a while before that?

Ichiro: [accusatory] They  **could've left ten minutes earlier**  and none of us were any the wiser!

Ichiro: [angry] Any one of us could've snuck away too, caused the accident, then rejoined the party secretly…

Ichiro: [accusatory] ...and pretended to have been there the whole time!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_Ichiro's clutching at straws...but his latest argument is weak too. There's an obvious contradiction here…_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Answer: [Monokuma File #3] - [ **while the party was still ongoing** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] Eizo and Fukumi were clearly still alive when the party was on.

Ichiro: [angry] How...how can you know that for sure?

Umeko: [annoyed] Uh...the Monokuma File. It states that the two victims died at 9:50. If Eizo was found missing around 9:35 like Samira said...then they definitely died  _after_ the party. Meaning...the killer couldn't have been someone who snuck away earlier and rejoined after the murder.

Azuma: So if Taro was alone while everyone was out searching and no one else can vouch for him...then he has no alibi.

Ichiro: [angry] No! Wh-What if...the Monokuma File is a lie?

Mordecai: [annoyed] The file...lies?

Monokuma: [angry] Oy! What are you insinuating?

Ichiro: [accusatory] That file was given to us by that ursine fiend! It cannot be trusted!

Monokuma: [disappointed] How rude! I go out of my way to prepare a file compiling all the information on the murders, to make investigating easier for you lot, and this is how you repay me? With hatred and mistrust? With doubt and suspicion? With alienation and ostracization? With insults and anger? You lot…[angry] are all a bunch of ungrateful juveniles!

Samira: [annoyed] Oh, take your sad sack act out of here and can it. The grown-ups are talking.

Monokuma: [distressed] Wha wha…?

Hanako: [annoyed] As repulsive as Monokuma is, it's pretty evident that every detail he provides us in his files are nothing but the truth. It wouldn't fit his perverse game if he put false information on the Monokuma Files. Then there'd be no point to the trials if he was just deceiving us.

Ichiro: [distressed] So...you people trust our kidnappers more than your classmate? Your friend? Oh, I see...of course that's how it is…

Wakako: [annoyed] Ichiro, come on. You know that's not what Hanako meant…

Ichiro: [annoyed] How do we know Samira isn't lying then?

Samira: [annoyed] ...Excuse me?

Ichiro: [accusatory] She said it was 9:35 when she found Eizo missing, and presumably that's when the party stopped. How do we know she's not lying about the time to frame Taro, because maybe  _she's_ the killer?

Samira: [angry] ...Say that again. I didn't quite catch that.

Ichiro: [angry] Or maybe she misremembered the time. Mistakes happen, you know. Point is...her testimony isn't credible.

Hanako: On the contrary...I too remember the party ending around that time, give or take a couple minutes.

Yoshihiki: [excited] Yeah! So do I!

Samira: [annoyed] I think your argument is what's really not credible here, Ichiro…

Ichiro: [angry] Ngh…

Mordecai: [annoyed] Face it. You are simply grasping at straws! Give up your futile defense!

Ichiro: [angry] I'll show  _you_ a futile defense...

Taro: [in tears] Y-Y-You guys...st-still th-think...I did this…?

Samira: [annoyed] Why are you still pretending to stuter? ...We all know you've been cured of it.

Taro: [in tears] I d-d-d-don't know what you're talking about…[playful] I'd never lie to you guys, honest!

And then, inexplicably…

Taro stopped crying and began to laugh.

Samira: [angry] …What the fuck are you laughing about? Don't you realize how serious this is? You're being accused of murder!

Taro: [giggling] I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just...hee hee...it's just so laughable. M-Me? A m-m-murderer? Like that'd ever happen!

Taro was still smiling and laughing weakly like it was all he could remember to do. While his incessant cheerfulness had been cute and endearing before today, now, it just seemed creepy and unsettling, like a shell of his former self.

Taro: [disappointed] How disappointing...even Miyumi's turned against me…[in tears] you're horrible, Umeko...getting them to gang up on me like this...what, oh what, did I ever do to you to deserve this kind of treatment…?

Umeko: [worried] Taro, you have to know you're not yourself. Whatever front this is...it's unnerving.

Taro: [bored] Is it? But I feel fine...it's so nice to not be stumbling over my words or trembling of fright at the sight of my own shadow, y'know? I don't see what's so bad about being this way...I kind of like it.

Samira: [annoyed] Oh, do you, now? Well, we don't. So change back! You're way creepier this way.

Taro: [playful] Me, creepy? Never...I'm too innocent for that, aren't I?

Hanako: [uncomfortable] ...Just ignore him. Azuma, you said you had a way to prove his guilt, didn't you?

Azuma: [thoughtful] ...It's just an idea, but perhaps.

Taro: [snide] Ooh...Azuma, stepping in again. How predictable...what've you got this time, hot shot…?

Azuma: [thoughtful] The killer would've had to find a time to discuss with Eisuke and conspire with him. If Umeko's right, and Taro and I have both been injected as well, that means Taro would've started coming up with these plans after that day, when all six of us received our injections. Which means...the killer would've had to catch Eisuke on their own at some point, to tell him about this and strike up a deal.

Taro: [angry] What's your point?

Azuma: In that case…[accusatory] When do you think the killer and Eisuke made their plans?

Taro folded his arms and glared at Azuma.

Taro: [angry] How should I know? And why should I care?

Umeko: The best time for the killer and Eisuke to have come up with their plans would have to have been…

1\. The morning of the injections

2\. The night after the injections

3\. After Eizo ran away this morning

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. The night after the injections

Umeko: The best time would've been at night, with no one else around. I don't think Taro would've come up with a plan so quickly that he did it the morning of the injections, and Eizo was busy the whole day dealing with the four injected victims. But the next day...

Azuma: Last night, before we all went to bed, Eizo was still fine. Yet the next morning...he'd somehow learned about what happened to his father, and was distraught and distracted the whole day.

Taro: [nervous] S-So…?

Azuma: [annoyed] So...I think someone told him the truth about what happened to his father last night. Not only that, but I think someone awoke Eisuke in the night, and conspired with him about their plans to target someone - namely Miyumi - get their target in a vulnerable position, in a secluded location, to kill her. And to achieve this, the killer told Eisuke about the password, so he could properly pass himself off as Eizo in case he needed to trick Miyumi or the rest of us, and as a sign of trust that the killer was genuine about wanting to work with him on this.

Taro: [annoyed] And what would telling Eizo about his father having anything to do with this?

Azuma: Eizo was getting better control of Eisuke, almost to the point of being able to repress him that his trigger word no longer worked as well as it used to. The killer probably realized this, and figured the best way to weaken Eizo's control of Eisuke, so the killer could work with Eisuke a little more easily, was to find some way to break Eizo's concentration. Eizo had been tired the night before, when Eisuke pretended to be him and tried to steal those pictures of our loved ones that Monokuma gave us. This probably gave the killer the idea to manipulate Eizo, by telling him about what happened to his father, sending him into shock and grief, and allowing Eisuke to rise to the surface so he could make a deal with him and share his plans.

Taro: [angry] You're wrong...all of these are just your conjectures! I don't believe a single word of it…

Umeko: That reminds me of something! This morning, when Taro and I had found Eizo...he said something to him.

[[flashback]]

Eizo: [angry] Tell me.

I didn't want to tell him the truth about his father. But he kept pushing me…

Eizo: [angry] Why aren't you answering me? Talk!

Umeko: I…

Taro: [sad] You...Eizo, you…

Eizo: [angry] You be quiet. I want to hear you confirm it, Umeko. Tell me the truth.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Taro: [annoyed] What's so strange about that?

1\. "Why aren't you answering me?"

2\. "You be quiet."

3\. "Tell me the truth."

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. "You be quiet."

Umeko: [thoughtful] What's strange is that Eizo had just learned about what happened to his father...so what did it matter  _who_ confirmed it for him? But when Taro and I were there...he specifically asked for me to confirm it. Not Taro. ...Why wouldn't he want to hear it from Taro? What if...that's because he had already heard it from Taro in the first place, and because he wanted to confirm if what Taro told him was the truth, he asked the first other person he saw if it was real?

Taro: [distressed] That's...I don't...it's not…

Wakako: [sad] I gotta admit...that sorta makes sense...I mean...if Taro really did tell Eizo about what happened to his father...it would explain why he wanted to hear confirmation about it from someone else.

Umeko: That's the only reason I can think of why Eizo would single me out and not even listen to Taro. It's because Taro had been the person to tell him to begin with. He needed to hear the truth from someone else as well to confirm if Taro had told him the truth.

Taro: [angry] You...you're wrong. I didn't tell Eizo anything! I didn't!

Azuma: [thoughtful] That suggests that the killer told Eizo about his father between the time he went back to his cottage the night before, and that morning when you found him. So that means...the killer and Eisuke met up at night. What does that tell us?

_What does that mean…?_

Umeko: It means…

1\. The killer broke into Eizo's house

2\. The killer got past the night guards

3\. The killer sent Eizo a message to meet up elsewhere

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. The killer got past the night guards

Umeko: Four of us were on night guard duty that night in shifts...you, me, Taro and Samira.

Azuma: Exactly. For the killer to have made contact with Eisuke, he would've needed to get past the guards to get into his cottage.

Taro: [distressed] ...How does that point the finger at me…?

Umeko: Either the killer snuck past the guards...or maybe he  _was_ one.

Samira: [thoughtful] Hmm...you raise a good point. When me and Taro had been on shift...we split our duties so I patrolled one area and he patrolled...near the...cottages.

Azuma: Am I correct in saying that, at any time, he could've entered Eizo's cottage and requested to speak with him? He would've had ample time to tell him about his father, call Eisuke to the surface and strike up a partnership with him.

Taro: [angry] You...no…

Ichiro: [worried] It...can't be...Taro's...really the killer…?

Samira: I mean...it's possible. I...didn't really pay attention to where Taro went. I was mostly patrolling my spot. I suppose...it's not a stretch to say that he could've snuck away to talk with Eizo.

Azuma: And in that case, unless, Taro, you want to say that you witnessed someone else talking with Eizo while you were patrolling?

Taro: [angry] Ngh...I...I…

Azuma: If you were patrolling near the cottages, you would've definitely seen someone if they had gone into Eizo's cottage to talk to him. But since you didn't...it means that the most likely person who went to talk to Eizo...would've been you yourself.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [angry] O-Oh, yeah? Well then...what about you and Umeko?

_Huh? Us?_

Taro: [accusatory] You two were on night shifts too! How do we know one of you two didn't go talk to Eizo yourselves?

Azuma: You don't. But it's clear that neither of us are the killer.

Taro: [angry] Oh yeah? And why is that?

Umeko: Because…

1\. We've been leading this entire Trial

2\. I wasn't injected

3\. We found Eizo and Fukumi's bodies

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. We found Eizo and Fukumi's bodies

Taro: [scared] Wh-What…?

Umeko: Don't you recall? The Body Announcement...it exonerates Azuma, Miyumi and I. It proves that none of the three of us could've killed Eizo and Fukumi. And if we're not the killers...that means we're not the ones who spoke with Eizo. And since you were patrolling the cottages last night...either you saw who the real culprit was, and can name them right now, or you're the culprit yourself.

Taro: [distressed] N-No...I...I didn't, I...I'm not...I'm not guilty…

Umeko: [accusatory] It all fits. What we've discovered about the way the killer broke into my cottage and the Tunnel shows that you're the most likely suspect. How the killer could've conspired with Eisuke also points to you as the most likely culprit. You had the most capability to commit this crime. It all points to you, Taro. While the circumstances of your injection are still unknown...somehow, it got rid of your stutter, and put the idea in your head to try and commit murder. That's when you started formulating all these plans, and began plotting to kill Miyumi.

Taro: [angry] St-Stop...stop saying that...stop saying I tried to kill her!

Umeko: [accusatory] But you did! That's what the evidence says. And right now, the evidence isn't leading us to any other conclusion but that you had to have done it.

Taro: [distressed] No...no, I…ngh…

Taro was gripping the sides of his head with barely restrained fury, gnashing his teeth and growling at his feet.

Samira: [annoyed] Just give up. ...It's over.

Taro: [angry] ...Never.

He slammed another book down on his podium and began frantically flipping through it.

Taro: [distressed] There's...got to be something in here...something that exonerates me...something that proves my innocence...something...anything!

Wakako: [shocked] How is he even reading that thick volume so quickly…?

Taro: [accusatory] Aha! Found something!

He slammed the book shut and scowled at me.

Taro: [angry] Desperate times call for desperate measures. Nice line, isn't it? I've got one more ace up my sleeve. Maybe this'll prove that I can't be the killer. You can't possibly refute this one!

Umeko: [annoyed] ...Go on then. Let's see what you've got.

_With a little bit of luck...this final showdown won't be a final hurdle. ...It'll be the final nail in your coffin, Taro._

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ckx2nvp8L3g&t]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

1\. Monokuma File #3

2\. Hanako's Song

3\. Pink Goo

4\. Metallic Pieces

5\. Wakako's Confessional

6\. Eizo's Depression

7\. Injections

Taro: [annoyed] When we went to the gym to check on the explosives…

Taro: [annoyed] ...we found them gone, but the locks on all four lockers were  **scratched**.

Taro: [snide] That suggests the person who stole the explosive was trying out the key he'd stolen from you, Umeko,  **on all four lockers** …

Taro: [accusatory] ...meaning the killer didn't know which of the four lockers contained the explosives!

Taro: [angry] But when I first learned about the explosives, you told me that the key to the locker with explosives…

Taro: [angry] ...had a tag on it, that corresponded to a tag on the correct lock.

Taro: [snide] If I knew about that, then I  **wouldn't have had the need**  to try all four lockers.

Taro: [accusatory] But the real thief DID. Which means...the thief didn't know which locker to open.

Taro: [playful] In other words...I'm not the thief! Therefore...I'm not the killer.

Wakako: [nervous] Is he telling the truth?

Hanako: [annoyed] The locks on the lockers do have tags on them, with a random string of letters and numbers…

Hanako: [worried] Those letters and numbers correspond to similar tags on the four keys…

Hanako: Me, Umeko, Azuma and Samira each took one key. Umeko's key had the same tag on it…

Hanako: ...that corresponded with the tag on the explosives locker.

Azuma: [thoughtful] So that means...if Taro knew about that, he could've easily just checked the tags to see which locker had the explosives in them.

Azuma: [worried] He wouldn't have needed to check all four lockers…

Ichiro: [accusatory] So Taro's right! He can't be the thief!

Samira: [annoyed] It's true that the four locks were all scratched, yes…

Samira: [annoyed] But how do you know that was because the thief tried the key on all four of them?

Samira: [accusatory] Maybe those scratches were left by something else!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Or maybe they were deliberately made as a red herring?

Taro: [playful] Or maybe...the simple explanation is...the thief was somebody else. So there you have it.

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

_The issue with the lockers has been bothering me for a while. Even if the thief didn't know the meaning behind the tags...they could still have checked them beforehand. Maybe...what Taro thinks is his last-ditch effort to save himself...will actually give me the ammunition I need to paint him guilty._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Wakako's Confessional] - [ **wouldn't have had the need** ]

Umeko: [thoughtful] What if there was a reason the killer tried all four locks?

Taro: [distressed] ...Mm…

Umeko: [thoughtful] Even if the killer hadn't known about the tags on the keys and locks corresponding, they could've still seen the tag on the key and matched it to the correct lock. But he didn't.

Taro: [distressed] The thief was probably in a hurry...after breaking into your house to get the key...knowing you were only one step behind catching him...that's all…

Umeko: [accusatory] Or maybe...the thief had another reason he couldn't check the tag, and so, in a rush, they decided to just try all four locks as fast as they could. They just didn't count on the fact that they'd be so rough with them, and leave evidence of their ransacking behind.

Hanako: [worried] You know what this reason is, Umeko?

Umeko: [accusatory] I have an idea. What if it's because…

1\. The killer couldn't read the tags

2\. The tags had been removed

3\. The killer took the wrong key at first

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. The killer couldn't read the tags

Yoshihiki: [confused] The killer couldn't read? What do you mean?

Taro: [angry] …

Umeko: [thoughtful] If the killer couldn't read the tags...he wouldn't have been able to compare the tags on the key and locks to find out which locker the key unlocked. Therefore...he decided to try all of them.

Wakako: [confused] And why is that criteria for blaming Taro? If anyone here knows how to read...it's him. His whole talent is about reading! He reads better and faster than anyone else!

Taro: [angry] E-Exactly! So...what's your game, Umeko?

Umeko: [annoyed] You don't have to be an expert reader or an SHSL Bookworm to be able to read a random string of letters and numbers on a small tag. Any one of us here could've done that easily. But the only person who might've had difficulty with it...is you.

Taro: [angry] Ngh...agh…!

Ichiro: [annoyed] That makes no sense! Why would the SHSL Bookworm have had difficulty reading?

Umeko: Because he's the only one here who…

1\. Reads a lot

2\. Wears glasses

3\. Doesn't wear contacts

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Wears glasses

Umeko: [accusatory] Taro needs glasses to see. Without them...he's practically blind.

[[flashback]]

Eisuke: [crazed] Here! Gimme those!

Eisuke smacked the glasses right off of Taro's face, causing him to cry out and stumble back onto the snow.

Taro: [distressed] Ow!

Eisuke hurriedly jammed Taro's thick glasses onto his own face as Azuma helped pick Taro up off the floor.

Taro: [distressed] H-Hey! Stop! I'm bl-blind as a b-b-bat without those!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: [thoughtful] Taro did mention that…

Wakako: [shocked] You're saying Taro didn't have his glasses on when he stole the explosives?

Umeko: [annoyed] It would explain why he, or anyone, for that matter, might've had trouble identifying which locker the key was for. The only reason the thief would've had trouble with it is because they couldn't read the tags, and the only reason they couldn't've read the tags is because they could barely even see them.

Taro: [angry] …

Umeko: [thoughtful] Is it possible...you  _physically_  can't read anything without your glasses on?

Taro: [angry] Sh-Shut up...shut up!

Yoshihiki: [playful] I mean, we can all tell you're shortsighted, but to think your ability to read is solely dependent on those thick bug-eyed things you've got perched on your nose...and you're completely helpless without them! Without those things in front of your eyes, you're practically talentless!

Umeko: Being the SHSL Bookworm must've been one of your proudest achievements...to be recognized for your talent and your passion. To know that, without your glasses, you would've been nothing...you were ashamed of how vulnerable you were without them.

Taro: [angry] St-Stop it. Stop psychoanalyzing me! I didn't come here for a damn therapy session!

Mordecai: [worried] So...you're saying Taro didn't have his glasses on at the time? But...why?

Ichiro: [angry] Hey, I was with him for most of that day, and he never took his glasses off! What reason would he have had to remove them at such a crucial moment, if he really was the thief, especially since he hardly takes them off in the first place?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Maybe he didn't have a choice. Maybe something was preventing him from using his glasses to see. For instance…

1\. His glasses were fake

2\. His glasses had broken

3\. Someone stole his glasses

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. His glasses had broken

Mordecai: [shocked] Preposterous!

Umeko: [accusatory] If Taro's glasses had been broken, he couldn't have seen through them, could he?

Wakako: [confused] But he never mentioned his glasses being broken that day. How can you know for sure that they were?

Ichiro: [annoyed] When would he even have broken them? Tripping and falling? You have no evidence something as silly and mundane as that took place...

Umeko: [accusatory] What if I can pinpoint the exact moment Taro broke his glasses?

Mordecai: [worried] You can…?

Umeko: Taro broke his glasses…

1\. When he stole the explosives

2\. When he broke into my cottage

3\. When we met up with Eizo

4\. When we were searching for Eizo

5\. When he killed Eizo and Fukumi

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. When we met up with Eizo

[[flashback]]

Eisuke: [crazed] AHAHA!

Eisuke slammed into the both of us, sending the glasses flying off Taro's face and sprawling me onto my back in the snow.

Umeko: Oof!

Eisuke: [crazed] See ya, suckers!

Taro: [scared] Umeko! Are you a-a-a-alright?

[[end: flashback :end]]

Samira: [shocked] That's...when they broke?

Ichiro: [angry] Ridiculous! We all came to join you after Eisuke ran off, and Taro still had his glasses on then! How were they broken?

Umeko: [accusatory] The lens must've fallen out, and no one was any the wiser. Isn't that right, Taro?

Ichiro: [distressed] The lens…? The lens...fell out?

Umeko: [accusatory] You knew you were planning a murder at night, and you were worried your glasses would hinder your plan somehow. Not wanting to call it off, you kept your broken glasses a secret from us. With the excitement of what happened to Eizo, I'm not surprised no one noticed anything odd about your glasses. You were able to hide that they were broken from everyone for the time being…but then they came back to haunt you when you went to commit your theft.

Taro: [angry] …O-Oh yeah…?

He took his glasses off, and brandished them at me.

Taro: [distressed] L-Look! These don't look broken, do they? Look!

He tapped the lens of his glasses sharply.

Taro: [angry] Solid! They're not broken at all! What, you really think a simple fall in the snow would do that? See? I proved that Umeko's wrong!

Samira: [annoyed] And how do we know those glasses you've got right now aren't different from the ones you had on earlier today?

Taro: [distressed] Ngh…! Wh-What…?

Azuma: [annoyed] You could've replaced your broken glasses with a new pair after stealing the explosives. There's no proof this was the same pair you were wearing during the day.

Taro: [angry] Where else would I have gotten another pair of glasses? This is the only pair I've got!

Umeko: [accusatory] There  _is_ one person you could've gotten a new pair of glasses from.

1\. Miyumi

2\. Eisuke

3\. Monokuma

4\. Monomi

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

Answer: 3. Monokuma

Umeko: [accusatory] This is what I was trying to point out from the start. Earlier, Wakako caught Monokuma on film...with a pair of glasses on him.

Hanako: [shocked] You did what?

Wakako: [thoughtful] I thought it was kinda odd...but I thought that was just Monokuma up to his pointless antics again.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...busted!

Umeko: [accusatory] Taro told you about his broken glasses in secret, didn't he? And he asked you to get him a replacement pair later in the day, am I right?

Monokuma: Wellll…

Mordecai: [annoyed] ...Well? Well...what? Spit it out, bear!

Monokuma: [giggling] It's not really fair for me to tell you too much information, now, is it…?

Samira: [annoyed] It's also not fair for you to withhold information either.

Monokuma: [giggling] Fine. Perhaps...a certain someone  _might_ have contacted me earlier in the day, begging and pleading for a new pair of glasses because they'd stupidly broken theirs! And  _maaaaybeee_  I offered to get them a new pair...but it required a few hours to get ready.

Umeko: [thoughtful] A few hours…

Azuma: So the new glasses would only have been ready after the theft…

Wakako: [worried] I filmed that video a couple hours after we were done searching everyone's houses for the missing explosives. That would've been...long after the explosives went missing.

Umeko: [accusatory] I'm guessing Monokuma had been on his way to deliver the glasses when you caught him on camera.

Taro: [scared] No…

Umeko: [accusatory] Face it, Taro. You're definitely the person who stole those explosives, and that makes you the killer of this case!

Taro: [angry] Ngh...shut up...shut up! SHUT UP! I'm not a killer! You're the killer! You're the filthy killer! I wouldn't be a killer...I would never kill...I'm not a killer...I'm not a killer…

He ran his hands through his hair, staggering over at his podium, looking a little manic as he pulled at his hair.

Taro: [crazed] I'm not a killer… [sad] I'm not… [in tears] I'm not a killer…! [accusatory] You would accuse me? Why...why are all of you people always doing this to me? Why does everyone always step all over me?

All around the room, I could see that I had begun to convince the others. People were nodding, and...agreeing with me, again.

Hanako: [thoughtful] The evidence tallies together. It's the most logical conclusion.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Wow! So Taro actually killed someone? For realsies? That's unbelievable!

Wakako: [sad] I can't believe that...he would actually have…

Taro: [distressed] N-No! Guys, I sw-swear it isn't me! You've got it all wrong, you have to believe me!

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [sad] I...I…

Samira: [accusatory] Just give it up already! You've been caught red-handed! Everything Umeko's exposed about you is proven true!

Taro: [sad] N-No...I...I'm not a killer...I'm not a killer…

Mordecai: Cease your aimless petulance...accept that the game is now over...for you, at least.

Taro: [sad] I...I'm not a killer...I'm not a killer…

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Jeez, talk about denial. Just accept it! You've lost!

Taro: [in tears] NO! It's...it's not true! Please! I c-c-can't...I can't die…

Miyumi: [in tears] ...

Wakako: [distressed] Ah jeez...I can't watch this. This is just pitiful.

Taro: [in tears] You guys…!

He turned to look at me and his sobs became more frantic.

Taro: [in tears] Umeko…

Umeko: I'm...I'm sorry, Taro. I had to.

Taro: [in tears] I...I didn't...I'm not...I would n-never...never kill…anyone…

He gripped the sides of his podium with shaking hands, his whole body visibly trembling. There was a wild, panicked expression written across his face.

Taro: [crazed] I didn't...I wasn't...I d-d-didn't...k-k-kill…

Taro was stuttering again, and this time, I got the feeling he wasn't pretending. The mask he had put on was beginning to slip off as the realization that he wasn't going to get away with his crime slowly sank in.

Ichiro: [distressed] Urgh...my head….[confused]...what...am I wearing?

Ichiro was blinking stupidly, looking down at his outfit in complete bewilderment.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...looks like the drugs are finally, and fully, wearing off!

Hanako: [annoyed] ...Thank goodness.

She looked over at Eizo's empty podium a little wistfully.

Hanako: [sad] …

Taro: [in tears] No...oh m-m-my gosh...wh-what did I...no...no, I d-d-d-didn't kill anyone...I didn't…

Ichiro: [distressed] Is...is Taro...really the killer?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Azuma: [worried] Perhaps...wrapping this case up will prove that, without a doubt.

Taro: [accusatory] N-No! St-Stop, wait! You c-c-can't!

He was stuttering all over again.

Azuma: [disappointed] ...Umeko? You know the drill.

Taro: [in tears] No! Pl-Please! J-J-Just give me a chance..I-I'll explain! I-It's...it's all a misunderstanding! I...

Taro's voice was cracking with desperation and he laughed a little dementedly, clasping his hands together in a pleading motion.

Taro: [nervous] C-C-Can't we just...g-go back to accusing M-Miyumi again? Pl-Please...?

Samira: [accusatory] You were just defending her! What happened to her 'not having a single violent bone in her body'?

Taro: [nervous] W-Well, yeah, but...she's obviously guilty! I-I-I can't d-defend her, knowing what she's done!

Wakako: [shocked] Taro…

Taro: [crazed] Sh-She's the one that did this! She is! I mean, only a psycho killer would carry dolls around like that as if they were real! Hahaha...am I r-right, guys? She's the c-crazy one! She's the dirty dirty murderer, not me! N-Never me! I never killed anyone!

Miyumi: [in tears] Taro...please...please just stop…

Taro: [crazed] Or maybe Mordecai did it! He acts like a maniac half the time anyway! He was closest to the control panel after all, right? He j-just faked his injuries! Really! It's one of them! Just pl-please…[in tears] please don't say I'm the killer…

Hanako: [annoyed] Just stop. You're only embarrassing yourself.

Taro: [in tears] B-B-But I...I didn't do it...I r-really didn't do it! G-G-Guys...pl-please...pl-pl-please don't d-do this to me! I'm innocent, I swear!

The sound of Taro's sobs filled the silence as the rest of us stood, at a loss for words, watching as he crumpled over his podium, sobbing uncontrollably.

Miyumi: [in tears] …

Umeko: [sad] ...Let's finish this.

_For the third time...here we go again._

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fx0ZLickoB0]

[CLIMAX REASONING]

Sequence #1: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _, _, _

A) Samira and Taro are patrolling the Village at night

B) Eizo runs off after confirming that he killed his father

C) Taro's stutter is cured

D) Taro makes a deal with Eisuke

E) Eizo first learns the truth of what happened to his father

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: C, A, E, D, B

Sequence #2: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _, _

A) Taro uses an explosive to open the door to the Tunnel

B) Miyumi heads onto the tracks to find Eizo

C) Fukumi and Mordecai arrive at the Tunnel

D) Eizo wakes up in the Tunnel and calls for Miyumi

E) Miyumi knocks Mordecai out

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: A, C, E, B

Sequence #3: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _

A) The coaster runs over Dr. Creeper and leaves the tracks

B) The coaster crashes into Eisuke

C) Eisuke attacks Miyumi

D) Fukumi sustains blunt force trauma to the head

E) Taro uses the Control Panel to start the ride

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: C, E, D

Umeko: [accusatory] Here's how everything in this case took place!

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTPdehG3xro]

[Act #1]

Things began when Monokuma attached the bracelets onto everyone's arms and told us all that they contained poison in them, that would be activated and would inject someone if their partner was killed. In reality, those bracelets only had drugs in them - drugs that could be used to affect and alter certain aspects of a person's personality by targeting specific parts of their brain.

When Monokuma injected one person in each pair, Ichiro, Hanako, Fukumi and Miyumi were the four targets. But unbeknownst to the rest of us, two others had been injected as well. One of them was Azuma, who remained affected because he had developed a stronger immunity system than the rest of us, but the other person  _did_  feel the effects of their injection, which cured their trademark stutter, and they chose to hide it from the rest of us. That person was the killer.

Under the influence of the injection, it was then that the killer decided to take the opportunity to plot out a murder. Their plan was to target Miyumi, but they couldn't do it alone. Too weak to murder someone themselves, they decided they needed to enlist the help of someone else, and decided to approach Eisuke, Miyumi's partner.

When the killer and Samira were patrolling the village at night, they snuck into Eizo's house and woke him up. The killer told Eizo about what happened to his father, driving the latter into shock and grief, and causing Eisuke to rise to the surface. The killer and Eisuke struck up a deal to work together. Though little did Eisuke know, that the killer planned to betray Eisuke from the start, by having him kill Miyumi, which the killer, at the time, believed would have triggered the poison and killed Eisuke as well.

[Act #2]

Next, the killer wrote Miyumi a note, telling her to come to the Tunnel of Love to get her doll back. The plan had been for Eisuke to lie in wait to attack her. However, Miyumi suspected it was a trap to begin with, and not wanting to be caught off guard, she decided - while under the influence of her own injection - to order someone to go into the Tunnel on her behalf and find her doll for her. As luck would have it, the person she chose to threaten into the Tunnel was her own partner, Eisuke, who was in on the plan.

To open up the Tunnel, the killer crept into my house in the morning, intending to steal the key to the explosives locker, so they could procure explosives that they planned to use to blow open the door to the Tunnel. They were able to retrieve the key, but, before they could leave, when they saw me stirring in my sleep, they pretended to prank me, to make me think that that was the only reason they had come into my cottage. I locked the door after me when they left, which prompted the killer to realize that they had to fake a forced entry on my house, otherwise I would know they were the thief as soon as I discovered the missing key.

First, the killer went to the gym while we were all searching for Eizo after the latter's freakout, and stole explosives for themselves. But because they were shortsighted and couldn't see without their glasses, they had to resort to trying the key on all four locks. They stuck one of the explosives to my door with a piece of gum, and when the door was blown open, they ransacked the place quickly, to make it seem like a thief had gone through my belongings, before fleeing the scene, and later feigning innocence when I bumped into them.

With the explosives they'd stolen, they later stuck another explosive to the door of the Tunnel, and blew it open, so Miyumi and Eisuke could go in.

[Act #3]

Here is where the killer's plan began to fall apart. They hadn't anticipated Fukumi and Mordecai finding the Tunnel before Eizo and Miyumi did. The unannounced pair went inside, and Mordecai sent Fukumi on the ride to try and cure her newfound cowardice.

When Eisuke and Miyumi arrived at the Tunnel, Miyumi knocked Mordecai out with her mallet, then used it to threaten Eisuke onto the train tracks to look for Ms. Shortcake. While hiding in the darkness, Eisuke pretended to wake up as Eizo, and used the password the killer had told him to fool Miyumi into believing he really was who he claimed to be.

Miyumi put the mallet down on the platform and entered the water. When she did, Eisuke lunged at her and attacked!

Eisuke tried to drown Miyumi and the plan would've worked, except that Eizo regained his senses at the last second and prevented Eisuke from committing murder.

[Act #4]

Meanwhile, when we discovered that not only had Miyumi and Eizo slipped away at dinner, but that Fukumi and Mordecai had also gone missing, we went searching for them, and that must've been when the killer realized the two of them might have gone to the Tunnel, and went there to check.

When the killer entered the Tunnel, they realized Eizo had awoken and that their and Eisuke's plan had failed. At the same time, Fukumi's car had come to a stop by the platform. Not wanting the plan to go to waste, the killer used the control panel to send her car back down the tracks, hurtling towards Eizo and Miyumi in the tunnel, and deactivated Fukumi's harness to make sure she would die in the crash too.

Eizo was able to help Miyumi up onto the platform but failed to save himself in time, as the car ran over Ms. Shortcake, went off the tracks and hit him, smashing him against the wall, killing both Eizo and Fukumi in the crash.

Witnessing this sent Miyumi into shock, and the killer left the tunnel, leaving no trace of their presence behind.

The person behind all this...had to have had inside information about a lot of things - things they would only be privy to if they were part of the core group that decided to keep the existence of the explosives a secret! And I can think of no one else better suited to that, than my own partner...the SHSL Bookworm, Taro Tahara! It can only be you!

[BREAK!]

[[TRIAL: END]]

Voting...TARO TAHARA...Guilty!

…

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VMw_1-gyE4&index=15&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a]

Monokuma: Wow! Amazing! You've all outdone yourselves once more! The dastardly deviant behind the dual deaths of both Eizo and the endlessly entertaining Eisuke Oshima, and Fukumi Futurani, was indeed none other than SHSL Bookworm, Taro Tahara!

Taro: [in tears] No...I'm not a killer...I'm not a killer...I'm not a killer…

There was a strangely vacant look in Taro's eyes as he chanted the words under his breath, like they would automatically fix all of this.

Taro: [crazed] I'm not a killer...I'm not a killer...I'm not a killer…

Samira: [uncomfortable] Jeez...the guy's losing it...

Taro: [in tears] I'm not a killer...I'm not a killer…

Mordecai: [angry] There is no point to denying it. We all know it is true. [accusatory] You murdered two of our friends in cold blood!

Taro: [angry] And y-y-you th-think I w-w-wanted to do it?!

Even as he stood, accused, at his podium, trembling from head to toe, Taro glared at Mordecai like it was his fault things had turned out this way.

Taro: [angry] I had no ch-choice!

Mordecai: [annoyed] ...We always have a choice.

Taro: [angry] I h-h-had to g-g-get out and s-s-save my family!

Mordecai: [distressed] It doesn't change anything! ...It doesn't change the fact that...you became a killer.

Taro: [angry] All I d-d-did was p-push a couple buttons!

[[flashback]]

[CG] Murder In The Tunnel [CG]

Fukumi's car had just come to a stop, safe and sound, by the edge of the platform. She was cowering inside it, whimpering, her eyes squeezed shut, clutching onto her harness with a vice-like grip, that her knuckles turned white.

In the distant gloom, the sounds of Miyumi and Eisuke struggling in the water could be heard.

Eisuke: Just...fucking...drown already!

Miyumi: Mmmmf!

Taro had just entered the Tunnel, and crept over to Mordecai's prone body, inspecting him for signs of consciousness. Mordecai stayed unconscious, and Taro noticed Fukumi sitting in the car. She peered through her fingers - having now clamped them over her eyes - and saw Taro kneeling by Mordecai's body.

Fukumi: T-T-T-Taro…? Wh-Wh-What are you d-d-doing here…? M-Mordecai! Is he alright? H-H-Hey!

The sounds of struggling in the water abruptly stopped, followed by a person's choking and coughing and spitting out of water.

The realization that everything was going wrong seemed to dawn on Taro, as he leapt to his feet.

Somewhere in the darkness...

Eizo: M-Miyumi…? What...where are we?

Fukumi: I-I-Is...is that E-E-Eizo's v-voice…?

Taro stepped up to the Control Panel and pored over the various buttons. Fukumi was whimpering even more softly now.

Fukumi: T-T-Taro...g-g-get me out of th-this harness...pl-please...

Eizo: What...what was I just…

Looking on grimly, Taro jabbed a button on the Control Panel. Fukumi's car began to head back down the tracks.

Fukumi: H-Hey! W-W-Wait…! G-Get me off!

The car began to pick up speed and Taro's hands were shaking as he pressed the button to release Fukumi's harness.

Fukumi let out a shrill scream as her car was plunged into the darkness further down the tunnel. There was the sound of a loud crash. The dim lights blocked most of his handiwork from Taro, so even he couldn't see what he'd done.

[CG] End [CG]

[[flashback]]

Taro: [scared] I...I…

Mordecai: [angry] You...ended...two innocent lives.

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] Debatable, when it comes down to Eisuke...sorry, I ruined the moment. Go on.

Taro: [distressed] I...I only...

Taro's face had gone deathly white and his whole body was shaking.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [in tears] Oh God...you're r-r-right...wh-wh-what h-h-have I d-d-d-done…? I...I killed someone. I...I'm a...m-m-murderer?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah, dude. Heck, you didn't just kill one person. You killed two people! You're the most proficient murderer of the three we've had so far!

Samira: [annoyed] Shut up. You think any of us want to hear about that?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] I mean...who knew Taro would be the most vicious killer? I wasn't expecting that.

Taro: [in tears] I'm a murderer...I'm a killer...I'm a k-k-killer...I'm a k-k-killer...

Azuma: [sad] Taro…

Taro: [scared] Wh-What have I done…? How c-c-could I have d-d-done this…? Wh-What have I d-d-done…? [in tears] *sob* I'm...I'm a m-monster…

Hanako: [annoyed] So...you told Eizo about his father.

Taro: [sad] …

[[flashback]]

[CG] Taro Tells Eizo The Truth [CG]

Eizo: You look like you have something on your mind.

Taro was standing in Eizo's cottage, fidgeting a little uncomfortably, looking uncertain.

Taro: ...

Eizo: What's wrong, Taro? Why'd you wake me up in the middle of the night? Is...there something you want to tell me?

Taro: Y-You have to pr-promise you c-c-can't tell the others that I'm th-the one who t-t-told you this…

Eizo: What? You're worrying me, Taro. What is it? What's the matter? Did someone threaten you? Did you find out about something? You can talk to me. I can help you.

Taro: Pr-Promise me first.

Eizo: ...Okay. I promise.

Taro: Th-There's something...I think you sh-should know about Eisuke…

Eizo: About Eisuke? ...What's he done?

Taro shuffled from foot to foot, twiddling his thumbs and keeping his head down. He let out a shaky breath, giving Eizo an innocent puppy-dog-eyed look.

Taro: On the night of Sh-Shizuko's Trial...he t-told us the moment he c-c-came into existence...but...we all agreed not to t-t-tell you about it because...b-because…

Eizo: ...Because what? ...What did Eisuke do?

Taro: ...I'm telling you this b-b-because...I think you d-d-deserve to know. It c-concerns you and...I d-d-don't think we should be h-h-hiding it from you...I've been f-f-feeling guilty about it...for a while n-now…

Eizo: Taro. What did Eisuke do?

And so it was that Taro told Eizo about what Eisuke did to his father. Eizo stumbled back, collapsing against the wall, looking shell-shocked.

Eizo: No...No...you...what are you...that can't be!

Taro: I'm...I'm s-s-sorry, Eizo...it's the tr-truth…

Eizo: N-No...he...I...I didn't do that...I couldn't've...I...I killed…?

He began to breathe even more heavily, agitatedly running his hands through his hair and tearing at it. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes.

Eizo: N-No...my...my father…? No...what did I do...what did I do…

Taro stood as Eizo began to weep, pulling his knees up to his chest and whimpering, his head in his hands. Without Eizo watching, Taro's face was uncharacteristically dark, and cast in shadow, without a single look of remorse.

Eizo's sobs grew louder and more intense.

Eizo: No! It can't be! It has to be a lie! My father can't be dead!

Taro: It's the truth.

He'd stopped pretending to stutter. With a cry of rage, Eizo leaped to his feet and slammed Taro against the wall.

Taro: Oof!

Eisuke: Blech! Ooh...what have we here? Hello there. You're the meek one with the speech impediment, aren't you? What are you doing in my room?

Taro: 'Speech impediment'? Don't mock me!

He spat the words out with an undeniable bitterness, and even Eisuke seemed stunned.

Eisuke: Eh? What the...what happened to your stutter?

Taro: Heh. I guess I was cured.

Eisuke: You  _are_ the stuttery boy, correct? I recognize your clothes and your glasses...so it must be you.

Taro: That's me.

Eisuke: No disguise like the last time?

Taro: Cross my heart. I wanted to talk.

Eisuke: Well...this is an interesting development. Of all the people I expected to approach me first...you were one of the last on my mind. What's gotten into you?

Taro: I...want to make a deal with you.

Eisuke: Eh? You too? What, you want to pull a Shizuko as well? Listen up, buddy, I've wisened up. From now on, I'm not taking deals from nobody.

Taro: That's a double-negative, which means...you are, in fact, open to accepting deals.

Even under the influence of his injection, Taro was still showing signs of being the bookworm he was always known for.

Eisuke: I'm through with partners. I'm not interested in your proposal.

Taro: You might be, if you'd just listen to what I have to say.

Eisuke: And what would that be?

Taro: ...I'll help you kill someone.

Eisuke was silent for a bit, before continuing.

Eisuke: ...And why would you do that?

Taro: Because I'll help you mastermind it. I'll put the pieces into place, and all you have to do...is be the one who swoops in for the kill. I'm not strong enough to attack anyone...so I need your help. You won't be able to complete the crime without me, and neither will I without you. We'll both be guilty parties and Monokuma will let us both go free. And no one would suspect it.

Eisuke hissed, contemplating it.

Taro: I have to get out of here, the sooner the better! I'm desperate and I can't afford to wait any longer. Will you help me or not?

Eisuke: And...what's to stop me from telling the others about this?

Taro: ...You won't. Because you want this just as much as I do.

Eisuke: Heh. You know the old saying - fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me? I'm not exactly as keen on the idea of 'partnerships' as I was before. If you really want my help like Shizuko did...maybe you should prove how much you'd be willing to do to get it.

Eisuke cackled as Taro squirmed, suddenly frightened, pinned against the wall with nowhere to go and no one knowing he was there.

Taro: D-Don't be an ass.

Eisuke: Oh? Scared? You  _were_ the one that called me into the light...starting to regret that now? You know...Eizo's may be a total stick in the mud...but you'll find I'm different. Unlike Mr. Fussypants...I don't ask for permission when I take what I want…

Taro: I don't...I don't care! Now, hurry, before Eizo comes back to his senses. Are we in agreement, or what?

Eisuke: ...Fine. Color me intrigued. We'll have to talk more later. But if things go south...know that I  _will_  throw you under the bus.

Taro: ...We'll see about that.

[CG] End [CG]

Taro: [angry] V-Vile piece of v-v-vermin...I sh-should never have even bothered…

Wakako: [nervous] Your injection...what did it do to you…?

Taro: [sad] Ever since that m-m-morning...I realized th-that...my st-st-stutter...it had been c-cured…

[[flashback]]

Umeko: Good morning. You sleep alright? Were you with Miyumi again?

Taro: No, she said...she was fine sleeping herself last night.

He paused, looking confused and lost in thought, as I looked around for the others.

Taro: [thoughtful] I uh...I finished making my zombie doll.

Umeko: Cool, you're going to have to show me it later. So, shall we get going then?

Taro: [thoughtful] Yeah, let's...let's go.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Taro: [sad] I discovered it that morning, in the m-m-middle of that conversation. I...I wasn't c-c-compelled to st-st-stutter anymore...and I just f-f-felt so...so fr-free...so...liberated…[distressed] I'd l-l-lived with it...for s-s-so long. [angry] Do any of you...have a-a-any idea...how hard it is...to l-l-live my life, the w-w-way I do...in my sh-sh-shoes? Stumbling over e-e-e-every single word...I can b-b-barely have a c-c-conversation to s-s-save my life…

[CG] Taro Tries To Read [CG]

Taro: [in the present] When I was y-y-younger...I used to l-l-love to r-r-read. Of c-c-course I did. But...wh-when I tried to read out l-l-l-loud…

Taro stood, in a middle school classroom, as his classmates and teacher sat, watching him read aloud a passage from his textbook.

Taro: And s-s-s-so...th-th-that's wh-wh-why...G-G-George W-W-W-Washington...became the Pr-Pr-Pr...the Pr-Pr…

The rest of the class burst into raucous laughter, as the teacher tried to calm them down.

Teacher: Hey! Quiet! Don't laugh!

Kid #1: But he c-c-c-can't even r-r-r-r-read!

Kid #2: Why did you make him read it, Miss?

Teacher: Taro just needs practice, that's all.

Kid #3: We're gonna be here for the rest of the day, waiting for him to finish reading one paragraph!

All through that, Taro stood at his table, shaking, looking like he wanted to sink through the floor and burst into tears. His face burned red. By his side, his fists were clenched and trembling.

Teacher: Taro...would you like to continue…?

Taro: I...I-I-I…

The class burst into laughter again and Taro's voice faltered and trailed off.

Taro: [in the present] I st-st-struggled...s-s-so much...and ever since that day, I...I st-stopped talking...altogether.

[CG] Taro Stops Talking [CG]

About a month after the incident, Taro was sitting at home, on the couch, as his parents spoke to his teacher on the telephone in the background.

Taro's Mom: Yes. We understand, Miss. We've tried to talk to him.

Taro's Dad: He just...hasn't opened up to us.

Taro: …

Taro: [in the present] I stopped talking...for months. I j-j-just...couldn't g-g-get the words out. I was...t-t-too afraid...scared of the l-l-laughter and the e-e-embarrassment and...and the d-d-difficulty of it all, that I just...g-g-gave up…

Taro's dad knelt by his son's side, and his mother ruffled his hair.

Taro's Dad: Hey, bud. Listen, I know it's hard, but...we'll be here with you through it, okay? We'll help you get talking again.

Taro's Mom: We know it's not easy, with your stutter and all, but...plenty of people have stutters too. If they can overcome it, we believe you can.

Taro's Dad: And we'll be patient and help coach you through this...every step of the way.

[CG] End [CG]

Taro: [angry] My p-p-parents...finally got me t-t-talking again...it took them m-months...for me to get past it...Do you have a-a-any idea...how h-h-hard th-that was f-for me? No...of c-c-course not...none of you do. They were the cl-cl-closest people in the w-w-world to me. And I...I w-w-would do anything for them, to r-r-repay them f-f-for...for their kindness…

Umeko: ...That's why you did it. That's why you tried to kill to get out, isn't it? ...You wanted to save your parents.

Taro: [angry] Of c-c-course I did. Monokuma w-w-was threatening me with th-them! What was I s-s-s-supposed to do? You all saw those p-p-pictures! M-Maybe you could've or would've been fine with your l-l-loved ones being tortured...but I w-w-wasn't! I had to s-s-save them! What kind of s-s-s-son would I be...if I l-l-let them d-d-die?

Samira: [annoyed] Dammit...do you think your parents would've wanted to see their son become a murderer? Do you? You were a fool if you think giving in to Monokuma's demands would've saved them.

Instead of getting upset, Taro rounded on Samira.

Taro: [angry] Wh-What would you know? You're emancipated! You don't even l-l-live with your family anymore! You g-g-gave them up! Why would you care if th-th-they were th-threatened? You don't care about your own parents...so you c-c-can't lecture me about mine! You h-have no right to!

Samira: [angry] Ngh! You…

Samira stopped before she could yell at him, and folded her arms, looking away.

Samira: [annoyed] It wasn't even my family that Monokuma threatened me with. I...Even if it was someone else...someone else that I cared about...I still would've never killed anyone...for that. [sad] The people you love...wouldn't want you to become a murderer for them.

Taro: [in tears] Ngh…

Samira: [annoyed] So I don't care how noble your reasons were. You still became a killer...and I...I can't possibly forgive you for that…

Ichiro: [angry] Don't you talk about him like that.

Ichiro was suddenly talking now, glaring in Samira's direction.

Ichiro: [angry] ...You don't know what it's like to feel helpless and alone, like your back is up against the wall. So don't you dare presume to know what he went through!

Samira: [annoyed] ...He killed two people. That's inexcusable.

Her voice faltered.

Samira: [sad] And...I do know...how that feels.

Azuma: [sad] So you...tried to win the Game to save your parents.

Taro: [angry] Wh-Wh-When the injection cured me of my st-st-stutter...I f-f-felt free...I felt better than I ever h-h-had in my entire life! To have lived with that h-h-horrible stutter...for so long...I n-n-never had a-a-a-any s-s-s-s-self-confidence! I was always sh-shy and...and w-w-weak! I was a-a-always scared of being l-l-laughed at...always afraid...and when it l-l-left me...I felt...more c-c-confident...than I'd ever been.

Azuma: [worried] And with that newfound confidence...you decided you would take advantage of it to try and kill someone.

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Taro missed his parents dearly, and once the fear holding him back - brought about by his stutter - left him, he took advantage of his newfound confidence to do what he had to do to return to them before it wore off. Think of it like getting the courage to talk to a pretty girl at the bar after having a couple drinks!

Taro: [angry] I knew the old T-T-Taro would never have the g-g-guts to do it...to k-k-kill someone...So I tr-tried to do it while I st-still had the courage to do so, before the dr-drugs wore off. I pr-pretended like nothing had changed, that I was st-still the same, and k-k-kept up the facade all the way.

Wakako: [nervous] But Taro...even Miyumi? You...would even try to kill her…?

Through all this, Taro had determinedly avoided looking at Miyumi. Even now, he looked away, refusing to see her.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [sad] …

[[flashback]]

Miyumi: [snide] You're just upset because you lost your  _girlfriend_ , you big pansy!

Taro: [distressed] I...that's n-n-not…

Miyumi: [annoyed] Ugh. I don't know why I would ever have settled for the likes of  _you_ to begin with. You can't even form a proper s-s-s-s-sentence!

Taro: [sad] Th-That...th-that's not my f-f-fault...you know that…

Miyumi: [as Taro]  _G-Gee, M-M-Miyumi, I'm s-s-s-sorry I'm too much of a sc-scaredy-cat to s-s-sleep on my own. Could you t-t-take care of me since I'm such a b-b-b-big b-b-baby?_

Taro: [distressed] Th-That's...that's not true at all! That never happened!

Miyumi: [giggling] Heehee! Of course it did! That's what I think of you everytime you come over anyway. [snide] Or that you just wanted to get close to me but were too scared to admit it.

Taro: [sad] …

[[end: flashback :end]]

Taro: [sad] When she s-s-said that, I just...I lost it. I didn't sh-show it, but I…[angry] I was s-s-so angry...so…[sad] so hurt...and h-h-heartbroken. And I...I d-d-decided...that sh-she wasn't the Miyumi I knew anymore. If she had to die, for my p-p-plan to work...and for Eisuke to die as w-w-well because of the bracelet, then...then I decided...s-s-so be it…

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Dude…

Taro: [sad] ...I d-don't expect forgiveness…[in tears] from a-a-any of you. I know wh-what I did was d-d-despicable…

I felt a big lump well up in my throat. To think...that this...was how Taro's and Miyumi's relationship was going to end…

Taro kept looking at the ground, weeping quietly. No one knew what to say. It was like having to deal with Shizuko in her last moments all over again. And then...

Miyumi: [as Nico] Miyumi...forgives you.

Taro: [shocked] H-Huh…?

Everyone turned to look at Miyumi, who had been wordless for so long, and had now finally spoken up.

Miyumi: [as Nico] Miyumi forgives you...and so do we!

Miyumi had finally looked up, and she was crying too. She had propped Nico up in her hands once more, and was using him to talk.

Taro: [sad] …

Miyumi: [sad] ...You hear me? I...I forgive you.

Taro: [sad] M-M-Miyumi…[in tears] Wh-Why…? All th-that I d-d-did...I...I pl-plotted to k-kill you! D-Don't you realize that? I...I b-b-betrayed you!

Miyumi: [sad] ...

Taro: [in tears] You were...m-m-my fr-friend...one of the b-b-best I ever h-had...and I tried to k-k-kill you. I even pr-pr-pretended like I hadn't d-d-done that...this whole Tr-Trial…! H-How could you f-f-forgive me for th-that…?

Miyumi: [sad] ...That wasn't you.

Taro: [sad] …

Miyumi: [sad] I know what that injection was like. I can't believe some of the things I tried to do myself. It wasn't you.

Taro: [sad] I still made that choice...I still ch-chose to d-d-do what I d-did...You can't p-possibly forgive me for wh-what I did…

Miyumi: [sad] You did the wrong thing...for the right reasons. Not for selfish reasons like Nagatomo, or Shizuko… You wanted to save your family...and at the end of the day, what are we to you? All of us. We don't remember ever being classmates...we don't remember having been friends...we're basically strangers. Your parents...who you've been with your whole life...you wanted to save them, and I don't blame you for that.

Taro: [sad] ...

Miyumi: [sad] I know you, Taro...I know you're a good person. But this game...it pushes even good people to do horrible things…so I want you to know...that I don't blame you for what you did...and for what you tried to do.

Taro: [in tears] M-Miyumi…

Miyumi: [happy] Besides, I...I knew it was you.

Taro: [shocked] H-Huh…?

Miyumi: [sad] ...I knew it was you from the start.

I caught sight of an expression flicker over Taro's face, for just a brief second. It was a look of shame.

Taro: [sad] You...you knew? All...all along?

[[flashback]]

[CG] Miyumi Witnesses Taro [CG]

Miyumi was huddled at the edge of the platform, staring, dumbstruck, at the wreckage in front of her. Horrified, she stifled a sob, and turned, to see Taro standing by the control panel at the end of the platform.

Taro: …

Turning, not noticing her in the shadows, Taro left the Tunnel.

Miyumi: …No...

Miyumi's breathing grew even more labored as she buried her head in her chest and dissolved into quiet weeping, rocking back and forth.

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback: end]]

Taro: [in tears] ...You knew…? Th-The whole time...?

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] I knew it! I knew she was still hiding something!

Mordecai: [sad] Why...did it take you so long to tell us?

Wakako: [sad] I...I don't understand either. Miyumi...why didn't you say anything?

Azuma: [sad] ...It's obvious why.

Wakako: [shocked] But...Miyumi! You...you would've died too! You...can't seriously have...been willing to let him get away with it?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Azuma: [sad] ...You didn't want to be the one to convict him...did you?

Miyumi: [in tears] …

Azuma: [sad] That's...that's why you stayed quiet for so long.

Miyumi: [sad] ...I didn't want to believe it.

Taro: [sad] …

Miyumi: [angry] I don't blame you, Taro. I won't ever blame you for what you did.

Taro: [sad] Miyumi…

Miyumi: [angry] This is not your fault. It's his!

She pointed a finger at…

Monokuma: [shocked] Wha?

Miyumi: [angry] You...you're the one who did this! You're the one who drove us to become killers and murderers...it was you, it was always you!

Samira: [annoyed] Yeah...she's right. It's always been you behind all this!

Monokuma: Hmm...I suppose you're not entirely wrong. [laughing] After all, it was my motives that pushed him into murder! Those bracelets led him to work with Eisuke, the injection gave him the courage he needed, and the photos provided the motive. It was perfect! All three motives coming together to ensure he turned to despair...

Miyumi: [angry] I refuse to hate Taro for what you forced him into doing! In fact, I refuse to hate Nagatomo and Shizuko too! The only person that I hate is you! [as Nico] We hate you!

She turned to the rest of us.

Miyumi: [angry] You can't let him win...you can't let him turn us against us like this! He's the one behind all of this!

Mordecai: [worried] Miyumi…

Wakako: [excited] Yeah, preach it, sister! I've got your back, girl! All the way!

Ichiro: [angry] You...black-and-white...scumbag! This...is your doing…

Azuma: [annoyed] Yes...it is.

Hanako: [annoyed] …

Monokuma: [laughing] Upupupu...ahahahahaha! Seeing you all come together like this...wow! Isn't it just wonderful? Too bad that's all about to end in about a second! Because guess what? It's almost time for the moment we've all been waiting for!

Taro: [scared] W-W-Wait...wh-what…? N-No...no, I…

Monokuma: The execution!

Miyumi: [shocked] What?

Taro: [shocked] E-E-E...Execution?

Taro's whole body appeared to be gripped with fright. His legs were trembling.

Taro: [in tears] N-No! Pl-Please…! I d-d-don't want to d-d-d-die! I...I want to live! I want to see my p-p-parents again! Please! Don't d-d-do this!

Monokuma: [angry] Now then...let's get this teary scene over and done with already! I hate teary scenes like this...so cheesy and lame!

Samira: [angry] You bastard...you're playing with our lives here!

Monokuma: I've prepared a very special punishment for Taro Tahara, the SHSL Bookworm!

Taro: [scared] N-N-No! Y-You can't! S-Someone help! I...I…

Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got!

Taro: [in tears] P-P-P-Please...pl-please d-d-d-d-don't k-k-kill me!

Monokuma: It's PUNISHMENT TI-

Miyumi: [angry] No! I won't let you!

Monokuma: [shocked] Eh?

[CG] Miyumi Defends Taro [CG]

Miyumi: You manipulated us! You're horrid! I won't let you take him!

Taro: M-M-Miyumi…?

Miyumi stood in front of Taro, literally blocking him with her own body. She clutched both dolls in her hands, and took on a defensive stance before him. Her face was tight with anger as she glared at Monokuma.

Miyumi: If you want to get to him, you're gonna have to get through me first! [as Nico] And me! [as Dr. Creeper] And me!

Taro: Miyumi…

Monokuma: Oh? Is that it?

Miyumi: I...I may be a pacifist...but I won't forgive myself if I d-d-do nothing! I...I'm gonna f-fight you if I have to! You won't take him away from me!

Monokuma: Interfering in an execution is punishable too, ya know…

Wakako: Miyumi! Don't, he'll kill you!

Mordecai: No!

Monokuma: Eh?

[CG] Miyumi and Mordecai Defend Taro [CG]

From out of nowhere, Mordecai stood before Taro as well, standing side-by-side with Miyumi, his fists raised.

Mordecai: If Miyumi is brave enough to stand and stare death down...then I cannot stand idly by.

Monokuma: Wha wha? You're...stepping up for the person who killed your best friend? ...What's going on here?

Mordecai: Fukumi would be disappointed in me if I did not try to protect my friends...even if he is responsible for killing her. So...give it your best shot, you gutless vermin! I warn you...while I am not as powerful without my crossbow...I am still capable of delivering a mean right hook! We won't make it easy on you!

Monokuma: Ahahahahaha! Well, isn't that cute? You really think you can protect your friends from me? Here's a news flash - I control everything that goes on here. And if I say it's punishment time...that means it's PUNISHMENT TIME!

Monokuma's eye began glowing even more brightly red. There was a sudden explosion, and Miyumi was yelping as her and Mordecai were blasted off their feet.

Miyumi: Eyaaaah!

[CG] End [CG]

Miyumi and Mordecai collapsed in a smoky heap in the middle of the courtroom. Everyone ran over to check on them.

Wakako: [scared] Omigosh! Miyumi, Mordecai, are you two alright? Are you hurt?

Mordecai: [distressed] Mmg...I'm fine. Just a little winded...a silly attack like that would do nothing to faze me!

Monokuma: Anyway...now that that's over with...no more delaying! There's no way out! So, let's give it everything we've got!

Taro: [in tears] N-No! M-Miyumi!

Monokuma: It's PUNISHMENT TIME!

Miyumi: [in tears] No! STOP!

Taro: [angry] Y-Y-You're not g-g-getting me! St-St-Stay away...l-l-leave me ALONE!

…

[GAME OVER]

[TARO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY]

[TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!]

Taro fled from the Trial Room, running crying down a dark and shadowy hallway. Bursting through the door at the end, he reappeared on the nearest monitor, in what appeared to be a giant library - a twisting maze filled with countless shelves stacked full of all kinds of books imaginable.

[SHSL BOOKWORM TARO TAHARA'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED]

[CLOSING THE CHAPTER: NO MORE BOOKMARKS]

From behind Taro came a low and menacing growl. Panting heavily, looking scared out of his wits, he slammed the door shut behind him and retreated deeper into the library, winding himself around its endless, twisting corridors of bookshelves.

There was the sound of the door bursting open, and the shadow of something large and ominous entering the room was thrown up on the wall. Panicking, Taro frantically rammed past bookshelf after bookshelf, knocking several down in the process in his desperation to escape his unknown pursuer, scattering his precious books to the floor. Spotting a door at the end of the room, he made a beeline for it, trampling over the fallen books, and burst through it...stepping...onto nothing.

With no floor behind the door, Taro fell a short distance before landing atop what appeared to be a giant book, spread open on its back, its pages dog-eared and fluttering in the wind. The book was large, the size of a football field, bound by a hard leather cover. Taro got to his feet, still shaking, as the ground around him began to rumble ominously.

A large, monstrous worm burst out from the ground, showering the place with dirt, and towering over the wide-eyed, horrified Taro. Without warning, it swooped down and scooped him up, flinging him onto its back. Taro was clinging onto it for dear life as the worm began to squirm and slide across the surface of the gigantic book. The large worm began circling around the perimeter of the book, bucking its rider wildly as Taro hung onto its back like a cowboy trying to tame a wild bull.

Eventually, it began to spin around and around on top of the book in a mad circle, so much so that Taro was clearly getting dizzy. Then, the large worm bucked its back one last time, tossing Taro high up into the air. Taro began to fall, and almost as if in slow motion, the worm leaped up into the air, mouth wide open, ready to catch Taro in its mouth.

We watched, transfixed and horrified and frozen in place by the horrific display, as Taro slowly fell and the worm's large toothless maw got closer and closer to him. Just when the worm was about to swallow Taro whole, the large book suddenly moved and snapped itself shut, shutting the book on top of both the worm and Taro with a large resounding smash, squashing the pair between its pages.

There was a huge explosion of blood as the two of them were crushed in between the enormous book's pages. Blood showered the screen, splattering all over the lens of the camera and the floor, along with shattered bones and bits of the worm's torn flesh. Blood was still falling from the sky like rain as the camera slowly panned its way back from the book, until the monitor abruptly shut itself off.

…

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoh-Z_TS_xE]

Miyumi: [scared] N-No! Taro...

Wakako: [uncomfortable] I think I'm gonna be sick...

Ichiro: [shocked] No! NO! [angry] What the FUCK have you done?!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupupu...that one's my favorite execution by far!

Laughing, he tossed something into the air. It landed on the floor of the Trial Room with a loud metallic clink and rolled around for a bit.

It was Taro's bracelet, which must've been thrown out of the book when Taro and the worm...were...crushed...to death.

There was still a bit of blood on it.

Miyumi: [in tears] Taro…

Ichiro: [distressed] No…[in tears] No...goddamnit, no! Damn you! What the fuck did you just do?

Ichiro was even more riled up than before. Tossing his black Fedora hat to the ground, he ripped his Dark Desecrator mask off his face and snarled at Monokuma.

Ichiro: [angry] You're gonna pay for that, you son-of-a-BITCH!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...when will you people learn? You just can't get the upper hand over me! Upupupu...ahahahaha!

Monokuma began dancing around in his seat, as the rest of us stood, horrified by what we had just witnessed.

Wakako: [scared] That...that was…

Hanako: [sad] …

Mordecai: [angry] You...you…

Monokuma: Devil?

Mordecai: [accusatory] Fiend!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...well, now, congratulations to the nine of you for making it this far! You've just about hit the halfway mark of this game! And look at you lot! You've all managed to survive to this point! You should be proud of yourselves!

Samira: [angry] …

Hanako: [annoyed] …

Azuma: [worried] …

Wakako: [nervous] …

Miyumi: [in tears] …

Mordecai: [angry] …

Yoshihiki: [shocked] …

Ichiro: [angry] …

Umeko: …

_This...isn't anything worth celebrating._

_I just had a major hand in sentencing another one of my classmates...one of my friends...to such a gory death._

_It wasn't getting any easier._

Monokuma: Anyway, don't think I've forgotten! You guys deserve a little reward! So, here you go!

[CG] The Third Picture [CG]

The monitor came back to life, to show us our third picture. It was...Taro and Miyumi.

The two of them were sitting in what appeared to be an ice cream parlor, smiling for the camera, with a large heaping bowl of various flavors of ice cream sitting on the table before them. Like with Eizo and Hanako's picture, the two seemed close, almost intimate, sitting side-by-side.

Monokuma: Upupu…since you guys have been wondering for a while, I'll answer that burning question you all have! Yes, the SHSL Bookworm Taro Tahara and the SHSL Ventriloquist Miyumi Ishibashi...were indeed a couple! You'd be surprised how long it took them to get over their initial embarrassment and just ask each other out. I thought they'd never get together, but they did! And they were going strong too! Just like Eizo and Hanako! Oops! Didn't mean to bring that up, now that both boys are dead!

Hanako: Ngh...

Miyumi: N-No...no...

Monokuma: And hey! Since Taro killed two people instead of one...here's another picture! It's a two-for-one deal! Isn't that wonderful?

[CG] The Fourth Picture [CG]

Now, the picture showed Taro and Miyumi at an amusement park.

An actual amusement park - and not whatever makeshift Fairgrounds had been set up in the East Sector of the Village.

There were real rollercoaster rides in the background, along with various other recognizable attractions like a Ferris Wheel and a Merry-Go-Round. Taro and Miyumi were shown walking along in the picture, turning back to look over their shoulder at the camera. And standing to the side, grinning her usual wild grin for the camera...was Fukumi. Standing next to her, barely in the frame...was Mordecai.

Fukumi looked just as lively and carefree as she always did, flashing the thumbs-up for the camera as she walked behind the couple. Mordecai was laughing alongside her, gesturing for the picture.

Monokuma: And this was taken when Fukumi and Mordecai brought Taro and Miyumi to a real amusement park! What a day that was! A couple of scaredy-cats and a couple of nutcases, on a double date! Mordecai - being the gunslinger that he is - absolutely destroyed Fukumi and the others in paintball! Oh, but that's a story for another time! Just look at how much happier you guys used to be! Of course, now that'll never happen again, because half the people in this picture are dead, and all…

[CG] End [CG]

Mordecai: [sad] …

Miyumi: [in tears] …

Samira: [angry] Are you quite done?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...for now! I've still got loads more pictures, for each and every one of you! Oh boy! How exciting! I can't wait for our next Trial! Well now, be sure to go back and get some well-deserved rest! You need it! Ahahahahaha!

Cackling to himself, Monokuma did a backflip over his chair and disappeared out of sight. The nine of us were left, standing in the Trial Room, trying to process what we had just seen.

Miyumi was still shaking, and she had sunk to her knees by her podium, gripping Nico with both hands and cradling him. Gently, Azuma knelt by her and put a hand on her back.

Azuma: [sad] Come, Miyumi. Let's...let's go back upstairs.

Miyumi: [sad] ...Okay.

Gingerly, he helped her to her feet. No one much felt like talking on the way back up. Everyone stayed quiet, lost in their own thoughts.

We returned to the Amphitheatre, and for a moment, everyone just sat on the benches, in a circle, quiet, not saying much.

Wakako: [sad] …

Samira: [worried] …

Mordecai: [sad] …

At last, Hanako broke the silence.

Hanako: ...I know tonight was a tough night...for a lot of us.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Hanako: But...let's press onwards. We may have lost a lot of people...people we cared about.

She stopped for a moment, looking off into the distance, and shivered, drawing her jacket around her lithe frame, as the snow fell around her, lightly dusting her shoulders and hair. A mournful look passed across her face for a split second.

Hanako: [sad] ...We've all lost people now. We've...all had to deal with a lot in these past few weeks. But it's not over yet. Those we'd lost...they'll want us to keep going. They'll want us to stay strong. They wouldn't want us to give in to despair. ...So let's not give in...let's not give up. For their sake...for all of them. Let's...try to have hope. All of us…

Azuma: [sad] ...Hanako's right. We owe it to them, to keep going.

Wakako: [sad] How can we…? Nothing we do...seems to work. People just...keep dying. Even a guy as...as innocent as Taro...ended up trying to kill to get out. It just...doesn't seem possible.

Azuma: [sad] You can't think like that. None of us should be thinking like that. Above all, we need to hold onto hope...and not let go.

Hanako: [sad] …

Azuma: [sad] …

Hanako: [sad] It's what Eizo would want. If Eizo were here right now...he would urge us to keep fighting...to stick it to Monokuma. ...It won't be easy to recover from this so soon, but...tomorrow's a new day. No matter what Monokuma plans to throw at us next...let's just bear that in mind.

Yoshihiki: [bored] Man...it's going to feel hella weird without Eizo around, or even Eisuke. I kinda got used to that crazy maniac…

Mordecai: [sad] ...What will I do without Fukumi?

Miyumi: [in tears] Taro…

Miyumi was dissolving into tears again. On a whim, I realized that I was still holding onto something of hers. I got up, walked over, and knelt by her side.

Umeko: Here...Miyumi. This...belongs to you.

Slowly, I put the remains of Ms. Shortcake into her hands. Whimpering, her lower lip trembling, she looked at what was left of her favorite doll, and, still crying, slowly hugged it to her chest.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] ... i…

Miyumi: [sad] Ms...Ms. Shortcake?

She moved Ms. Shortcake a little more in her arms, and then she lay still.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Umeko: Miyumi…?

Miyumi: [sad] Thank you, Umeko. ...I'll try to stitch her back up. ...Thank you.

I took her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. On that note, she looked up, and her eyes landed on someone else.

Ichiro: [sad] …

She got up and walked over to him, sitting down opposite him.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...What? What is it?

Miyumi took a breath, then dug around inside her coat for a bit, eventually producing a small potted flower. It was tiny, and white, and seemed to bloom even in the cold of the winter. In the dim, fading moonlight of that winter evening...it looked beautiful.

Ichiro: [shocked] You...have Taro's coat.

Miyumi: [sad] I...I never got to talk to you about this. ...Thank you for the gift. I'm...I'm sorry I never spoke to you...before this.

Ichiro: [sad] Y-You…you…?

Miyumi: [happy] It's...a lovely flower. Thank you, Ichiro. I...wanted you to know that I really appreciated it.

She wiped a tear away.

Miyumi: [happy] After all, we're classmates...right? We stick together. So...thank you.

Ichiro...looked like he wanted to burst into tears of his own. He gnashed his teeth, and turned away from Miyumi.

Wakako: [nervous] …

Ichiro: [angry] …

Miyumi: [confused] ...Ichiro?

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Whatever.

Without warning, he got up to leave, heading in the direction of his cottage.

Wakako: [shocked] Ichiro! W-Wait up…!

Wakako leapt to her feet and began to hurry after him.

Yoshihiki: [confused] What's going on over there?

Hanako: ...Leave them.

Mordecai: [worried] They have their own troubles.

Hanako looked up at the night sky, exhaling slowly, watching as her breath turned to mist before her very eyes.

Hanako: [sad] We should...have the funerals tomorrow. For Eizo...Fukumi...and Taro.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Mordecai: [sad] ...Yes. We should. That would be for the best. Thank you, Hanako.

It didn't need to be said, but I think we all knew that Hanako was our new leader now. Even when Eizo was around, most of us looked up to Hanako anyway, and now, in his absence...it was clearer than ever who would be the one to lead the group.

One by one, people began to leave. I was having trouble getting my feet to work. I still felt numb, from both the cold and everything that had taken place that night. Soon, it was just me, Azuma, Hanako, Miyumi and Samira left.

Miyumi sniffed and stood up. And it was then that something slipped and fell out of her pocket, landing in the snow by her feet. Frowning, she bent down to scoop it up.

Hanako: [worried] What is it?

Miyumi held it out for us to see.

Miyumi: [sad] It's...Taro's bracelet.

The pink 5 glowed feebly in the dim light. I looked down at my own pink 5 around my wrist and felt a sudden pang of sadness.

_...I wouldn't be greeting Taro as my partner in the morning ever again._

Miyumi: [sad] ...What's this?

She was looking at something on the back of the bracelet.

Azuma: [worried] What is it?

Gingerly, she held it out for us to see. While the moonlight was still pretty dim, it illuminated enough of the bracelet for me to be able to make out the inscription engraved on the inside of Taro's bracelet.

Umeko: Does that...say...Yoshihiki?

Samira: [confused] What? Why would it...say that?

'The Yoshihiki Model'. That's what it said. Feeling around in my own pocket, I produced Fukumi's old bracelet, and showed them what it said on the inside.

'The Miyumi Model'.

Miyumi: [sad] ...What…? What does it mean?

Azuma: [worried] I think I might have an idea.

Samira: [confused] You do…?

Azuma: [worried] Yeah...and I don't like it one bit.

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dP-MD8fRN9g&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=90]

Surviving Students: 9  
[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
[DEAD] Taro - SHSL Bookworm [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three is the Titanic chapter for me, since I get to sink three ships in one chapter. >:)


	31. Chapter 4: Haunt These Halls No More, Daily Life - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko‘s thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]

[[flashback]]

Miyumi: [shocked] Taro's bracelet…? He was...modelled after Yoshihiki?

Azuma: Fukumi was modelled after Miyumi. I'm guessing Ichiro would've been modelled after Mordecai. Hanako, you were probably modelled after Wakako. She's the only one here who acts that klutzy and lovey-dovey all the time around…[uncomfortable] well, around me.

Hanako: [worried] Point taken.

Azuma: I don't know who I was modelled after, because the drugs never affected my system. But this bracelet shows that Taro...was modelled after Yoshihiki.

Samira: [shocked] You mean to say...Taro only had the confidence to kill after he was drugged to act like Yoshihiki?

Azuma: [worried] That's...kind of what I'm taking away from this, yes.

Hanako: [annoyed] ...This stays between us, unless it leaks out otherwise. Got it?

[[end: flashback :end]]

I was starting to see signs now, signs I should've noticed before that might've suggested Taro hadn't been feeling or acting like himself these past few days.

The petulance...the lack of a stutter...the sudden pranking…

[[flashback]]

Taro: [playful] Rargh!

Umeko: Agah! Taro! Wh-Wha, why would you...why?

Mumbling to myself, I sat up in bed, scratching my rat's nest of a hairdo, as Taro snickered and pulled back the zombie doll he'd used to scare me with.

Taro: [playful] Gotcha. That was g-g-good, right?

Umeko: Heh. I guess? Why are you pranking me so early in the morning? I thought Yoshihiki was the only one who pranked people.

Taro: [playful] Hehe. I mean, I was bored on my shift with Samira and the idea s-s-seemed interesting to me. Yoshihiki doesn't h-have to be the only prankster in the gr-group…

[[end: flashback :end]]

It fit Yoshihiki's personality. What Azuma had suggested certainly hadn't been all that much of a stretch.

But still...Taro's willingness to kill...his unexpected cunning...his ability to keep up a show and pretend to be his old, regular self in spite of being drugged...that all came from Yoshihiki?

...What did that really say about Yoshihiki?

Even after spending so many weeks with him...the guy was still very much a mystery to me. I always got the feeling that he hid his real thoughts and emotions from everyone else. He acted like he was an open book...but in reality, he was probably the most secretive one of us here.

Then again, the constant pranking and getting on everyone's nerves didn't help his case. Few people actually liked him. He never had a friend the way Taro had Miyumi, or Fukumi had Mordecai. He was always cracking jokes and flirting with Wakako, and at times, the jokes got downright insensitive and inappropriate.

He'd even joked about being willing to kill someone once. Given that Taro had suddenly found the courage he needed to do the deed to try and save his parents...did that mean Yoshihiki wouldn't hesitate to do it either?

I didn't know...but it gave me a headache, just thinking about it. I laid back in my bed with a sigh.

The door to my cottage had still been busted open, and the lock didn't work anymore. It wouldn't close all the way, and Hanako had advised me to use one of the other available cottages.

It felt weird sleeping in someone else's room...especially someone who was...recently dead.

I eventually settled for Taro's room. Of my available options...his cottage had been the neatest and the tidiest. Even Eizo's room was messier...probably because he never bothered to clean up after he learned about his father and was still depressed over it.

And I...I wanted to make sure I was near Miyumi, which is why I took the cottage next to hers. I was...worried for her.

Taro's death...was clearly hitting the poor girl hard.

_Poor Miyumi...she and Taro...really had something special. And after finding out in the worst way possible...that they used to be a couple? Like Eizo and Hanako?_

_At the very least...Taro and Miyumi had always been close, even from the first few days in this place…_

_Hanako...had never been particularly receptive whenever Eizo brought the topic up._

_And now...Eizo and Hanako would never get that chance again._

Hanako was another person I was worried about.

With Eizo gone, now...she was the sole leader of the group. While most people looked to Hanako for good advice on what to do in taxing and stressful situations...it had been Eizo that often barked out orders and instructions, like who would do the cooking each day, or when he'd instructed us to prepare for our fallen classmates' funerals.

Now...with him gone...it was like there was something missing from the group.

Three people...dead. That was...the biggest number of students we'd lost in one fell swoop.

In less than a day...three people had...died.

All in...horrible...horrible ways.

Eizo had died...to save Miyumi. His last act in life...was to try and save his classmate.

Fukumi died...for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. In a way, it was similar to how Kenji had died. Neither of them had been the killer's initial target...but through bad luck and fate alone...they had ended up victims. And Fukumi died before the drugs in her system wore off. She never got a chance...to regain her bravery, or her signature love for thrills and adventure.

Like Mordecai said...it had been one of the defining aspects of her character, and a trait of hers she was particularly proud of. And she had died...without ever getting it back.

And Taro...even when Miyumi forgave and stood up for him, and even defended him in a surprising bout of bravery, with Mordecai's help...we couldn't prevent his execution. And he was executed...in one of the most painful ways.

_That explosion of blood...splattering everywhere...even when I close my eyes, I still see it._

_Taro...crushed to death...by a book…_

_Smashed in between those pages…_

I shook the hideous image from my mind. I'd just imagined what he must've looked like inside the book, squashed like a bug, and the images that that thought had conjured up made me want to puke.

I shivered, and drew the covers - Taro's bedsheets - over me, trying to conserve warmth in the freezing cold room.

Umeko: I'm sorry, Taro…

_Thank you for the bed…_

Closing my eyes, I shuddered.

I didn't see any way I was falling asleep tonight - not after everything I'd witnessed thus far.

And yet, somehow, someway, I eventually felt myself dozing off and fading away…

…

Mysterious Voice: [static]...wake up…[static]...go to…[static]...

_...What? Who...who said that…?_

Mysterious Voice: [static]...General…[static]...Store…[static]

_The...General Store…?_

Mysterious Voice: [static] …

_Hey...answer me! Who are you? Why are you in my head?_

Mysterious Voice: [static] …

_Hey! H-Hello…?_

…

With a start, I jolted awake in the bed.

Umeko: Wh-Wha…? What was that?

_What was that indeed?_

It was the mysterious voice...I had always heard in my dreams. That strange voice...and the static that accompanied it…

For weeks...it had plagued me in my sleep. It seemed to be a memory of sorts, or a voice I remembered hearing before...always in my head at some point or other.

I had never figured out who it was or where it had come from or when I had heard it. Only now...tonight...the voice felt different.

Before tonight...it always came to me in my dreams, and I would have trouble trying to figure out when I had heard it before I lost my memory.

But tonight...it felt like...the voice had...spoken to me directly.

_Go to...the General Store?_

I suddenly felt very afraid. Why was a voice that only I could hear in my head, a voice that I was sure was part of my past life somehow, a life that I had forgotten, suddenly telling me to go to the General Store in the middle of the night?

_Ah, screw it. I'm curious. Maybe...I should go check it out._

And so, against my better judgment, I decided to put on my winter coat, and headed out into the night.

[Move to: General Store]

I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I trudged through the rising snow. I could make out the General Store and the rest of the Shopping District in the distance, a dim set of silhouettes in the dying moonlight.

And as I walked closer to it, and looked up...I realized...I could...see someone on the roof.

A figure, sitting on top of the roof of the Store.

_Is...is that…?_

_But...what's he doing here?_

Alarmed, I tried calling out to him, but he didn't seem to hear me. I made my way over, trying to find out how he'd climbed up to the top of the Store, and that was when I saw the ladder, built into the side of the wall of the Store.

I walked over to it, set a hand on the icy cold rung, and recoiled, wincing.

It was freezing cold. Regardless, I put my hand back on it and began to clamber my way up to the roof of the Store.

[CG] Atop The General Store At Night [CG]

When I got up to the roof, he didn't acknowledge me. He simply sat there, quiet and unmoving, staring out at the street beneath him, perched on the roof with one hand draped over his knee and the other...holding something.

Tentatively, I approached him from behind, a little wary.

Umeko: ...Ichiro? What...are you doing up here?

He didn't turn around to face me, but I knew he'd heard my question. I heard him move a little, and that's when I saw the bottle in his hand.

And the knife, sitting on the ledge of the roof next to his feet.

Ichiro: Hey, Umeko.

Umeko: Ichiro? What...why do you have that knife with you?

Ichiro: ...I…

Umeko: Listen...could you...come down from there first? Then...then we can talk…

Ichiro: …

[CG] End [CG]

Ichiro: [sad] …

Umeko: Why did you come here in the middle of the night? And...you shouldn't perch on the edge of the roof there. It's...it's not safe. You could fall. Please...could you come down from there?

He turned around then, and I was startled to see that he'd been crying. Looking sheepish, he glanced away, furiously wiping at his cheeks, embarrassed.

Umeko: You...you're crying.

Ichiro: [angry] No...I'm not.

Umeko: Yes. Yes, you are.

Ichiro: [angry] …

He looked off to the side, scowling. After a couple seconds, it was replaced with a watery look of regret.

Ichiro: [sad] ...I was too weak.

Umeko: ...Weak?

Ichiro: [angry] I was...too weak. At the end of the day, I...I couldn't even tell him how I felt before he…

He let out a ragged sigh, tears falling from his chin and dotting the snowy surface of the roof's ledge.

Ichiro: [angry] ...I couldn't even tell him how much he meant to me. That I thought of him...as a fr-friend...and now…[sad] now it's too late.

_Friend…?_

Umeko: Are you talking about…

1\. Taro

2\. Eizo

3\. Fukumi

…

...

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Taro

Ichiro couldn't do anything but look away, stubbornly avoiding my gaze. I heard him grinding his teeth together, and watched as he ran his hands through his hair, unsure what to do with them.

Ichiro: [sad] ...I couldn't even muster up the strength to let him know...before he...he…

He sighed, pulling his legs up to his chest and looking out at the snowy landscape before us. From up here, on the roof...it looked startlingly beautiful. The starry sky, the snow-covered rooftops of the buildings and cottages before us...the chilly wintry air…

Ichiro: [sad] You know I don't like talking to people.

Umeko: ...I do.

Ichiro: [sad] He was...he was one of the few people I felt that...I could actually talk to, without...without needing to feel...constantly judged by him, or intimidated, or uncomfortable around...talking to him...I know he said he felt like he was a terrible conversationalist because he stuttered, but...I looked forward to talking with him. Every single day...I was too proud to show it or too weak to muster up the courage to let him know, but...he was one of the few people who I enjoyed talking to. Even though...most of the time he was the one chatting away about one thing or another anyway...

I was stunned. I had been completely unaware about how close Ichiro must have felt to Taro. I always knew Ichiro had issues with self-confidence and self-acceptance, but...I always thought he must've been too prideful to let people know how he truly felt. To think that he considered Taro a friend, and…

_He must've...really cared for him._

Umeko: Were...you two...close?

Ichiro stiffened, and I saw his eyes shining as he studied the snow falling by his feet. And then...out of the blue…

Ichiro: [sad] I know you don't really care. None of you do.

Umeko: H-Huh? Ichiro…

Ichiro: [angry] I know I don't fit in anywhere. No one here really wants me around. And I don't blame you.

Umeko: …

Ichiro: [angry] All I ever do anyway is push people away by being snappish and mean all the time. I get it. I'm a waste of space, and don't deny it. Everyone in the group hates me because I'm an annoyance and I'm constantly grouchy.

Umeko: Ichiro…

Ichiro: [sad] You think it's easy, living with social anxiety like I do? It's not as simple as being awkward around you people. My whole life, everytime I try to do something - anything! - I see the look in people's eyes and it...catches me off guard. I get scared. I falter. I...I shut myself in. I push people away. [angry] That's why I wasted so much time never telling the people who I actually care for the truth...not until it's too late.

Umeko: …

Ichiro: [angry] I just feel like a failure. I'm constantly afraid, Umeko. I'm constantly filled with fear. I think everyone around me is staring, that they hate me, that they think I'm weak - weak and worthless and a waste of space! And I'm so tired...I'm just so sick and tired of it...so sick of feeling inferior...so sick of everyone making me feel this way...

Umeko: I-Ichiro…

Ichiro: [angry] I'm a worthless loser and a good-for-nothing who can't do anything right, who's been a pathetic weakling his whole life...I don't deserve to be here.

Umeko: Wh-What…?

Ichiro: [sad] ...I mean, I don't deserve to be here...right now... _alive._ I shouldn't be the one to live while so many others are dead.

Umeko: You...wait, what?

Ichiro: [angry] Kenji was famous at his sport, and had a kid sister depending on him. Shizuko had so much talent and potential to go places, even at her age, and it all went to waste. Kaori spent years of her life volunteering at animal shelters to stop dog abuse and make life better for strays everywhere. Eizo gave his LIFE to save another person's, and Taro...Taro was one of the kindest guys I'd ever met. They shouldn't be dead...they don't deserve to be dead while I'm still here. What have I ever done to deserve to live more than them? I'm...worthless. A worthless, pitiful excuse of an SHSL student.

Umeko: Ichiro, you...you can't seriously be thinking like that!

I was growing quite concerned now. I wasn't sure what to do, or what to say. I suddenly felt very useless myself, stuck up here on the roof of the Store with no one else around to help me.

For a brief moment, I remembered speaking with Kaori a few hours before she'd been killed - going out into the Village at night to try and save Rufus from Mordecai's trap and paying for it. I'd tried, futilely, to get her to open up to the rest of us so we could help her with her grief.

I'd failed. And she'd wound up dead.

_I won't fail again. I'm not letting anyone go through this pain alone anymore._

Umeko: No one here is thinking of you that way. Why do you think people wouldn't want you around?

Ichiro: [angry] Because I'm useless, and I'm weak. I'm a waste of space, and all I do is annoy people, and irritate them, and snap at them. No one likes me. The group would be better off without me in it.

Umeko: Ichiro…

Ichiro: [annoyed] And don't pretend you haven't thought that way at one point! ...I know you wish I was dead too.

Umeko: N-No! Ichiro, I swear...I would never wish that upon...anybody!

Ichiro: [angry] Oh yeah? You don't stop to wish that it was me who'd died in our first case, and not Kenji?

_Kenji…?_

Ichiro: [in tears] I think about it...every night...about how I should be dead, and he could still be here...alive, and well...that it's my fault he's even dead to begin with.

_Kenji...died because he'd taken Ichiro's spot. Had it not been for his intervention...Ichiro would have been killed by Nagatomo weeks ago._

_Has...has this been weighing on Ichiro's conscience...since the very first case? Survivor's guilt? That...can't have done him any favors, especially given how damaged his self-esteem already is..._

Ichiro: [angry] I know you liked Kenji. I know you two were close. Why wouldn't you like him? He's everything a girl like you would like in a guy. He was kind, friendly, funny, charming, handsome...of course you'd prefer him to still be around. He had his whole life ahead of him. And because of me...he's gone. And you're stuck with me...a useless, good-for-nothing, waste of space.

Umeko: Ichiro-

Ichiro: [angry] He was your friend! And don't deny it. ...I can tell you would absolutely rather have him be alive right now than me. ...It's my fault he died. He died, so that I could keep my worthless life. What's the point in saving a wretch like me? I'm too weak to even tell a friend how much he meant to me before he died! Kenji died for nothing.

Umeko: No. Ichiro, listen to me. ...Yes, Kenji was my friend. Of course I miss him. I miss him dearly. I think about the conversations we used to have and I...of course I have regrets too. Things I should have said...things I could've done...how things might've turned out differently if he'd survived...of course I think about things like that. But I would never...I would  _never_ wish that you were dead instead so that he could live. And I definitely have never thought of you as a waste of space, or a good-for-nothing, or anything else you just described yourself as.

Ichiro: [angry] But it's true! That is who I am. I'm...I'm just a weirdo...an eccentric, friendless guy who'd rather spend his day with plants than even a minute with actual people! Do you have any idea what it's like to be me? To be as uncomfortable in my own skin as I feel? I hate my life, and I hate being the person that I am! You've not spent a day in my shoes - you have no idea what it's like!

Umeko: You're right. I don't. I can't imagine what you've probably went through, Ichiro...I don't know what struggles you've been through. ...But you can't beat yourself up over this. You can't...keep thinking of yourself as weak, or that you...don't deserve to be alive. No one decides who's deserving of that. And you...you  _do_ deserve to be here.

Ichiro: [in tears] No, I don't. ...I don't deserve to be here while  _he's_ not...Taro was...twice the person I'll ever be...he was nice, even to a shut-in like me who brushed him off and snapped at him and made him feel like crap with every social interaction he tried to have with me and he  _still_ made an effort to make me feel included! And now...he's gone...and I'm still here. It's pathetic.

Umeko: You're not mean on purpose, Ichiro...you said it yourself. You just...resort to it, because you're afraid...and you're...awkward around others. That's...that's just part of who you are. It's...anxiety. And listen...I'm willing to bet that Taro doesn't blame you for any of that.

Ichiro: [in tears] …

Umeko: I'm sure he knew you actually did like him. You may not have told him, in words, but...I'm sure he knew how you felt. He knew you thought of him as a friend.

Ichiro: [sad] …

Umeko: Was...that flower...meant for him? The one...you gave Miyumi?

Ichiro: [distressed] D-Don't...don't bring that up. Please. I don't...I don't want to talk about it.

Umeko: Oh...okay. I won't. But listen…

I took a tentative step towards him, and sat down by his side gently. He shifted a little, looking uncomfortable to have me close to him, but he didn't push me away or get up. I took that as a positive sign.

Umeko: You can't tell yourself how much you're worth. And you shouldn't beat yourself down like that.

Ichiro: [sad] I…

Umeko: No. You don't deserve to be torturing yourself over this. No one does. ...And no one here hates you. Okay? No one thinks badly of you like that. Yeah, okay...maybe you can be a bit prickly at times...of course, that is befitting the guy who carries a cactus around everywhere he goes…

Ichiro: [sad] …

Umeko: But you can't help what makes you uncomfortable. And it's not something you should blame yourself for. Tell you what...if you really need to talk about this to someone...you can always come to me. I'd...I'd be happy to talk! ...Just like Taro. And...you don't have to worry about telling me anything about how you feel, if it makes you comfortable. I'll understand nonetheless.

Ichiro: [sad] …

Umeko: And hey...Kenji may no longer be with us...but I know what he'd probably say if he were here. He'd probably tell you to stop obsessing over this, and move on. ...It's not your fault he's dead. It's not even Nagatomo's fault. ...It's Monokuma. He's the one who's at fault for...all of this. So don't blame yourself for it.

Ichiro stayed quiet for a while - a while that soon stretched on to an uncomfortably long silence. I was almost worried that I'd said something wrong when he suddenly spoke up again.

Ichiro: [sad] ...I don't get it.

Umeko: ...What?

Ichiro: [sad] Why...why are you being so nice to me? Wh-What have I ever done to you? ...All I've ever done is...be mean to you...I've never been particularly nice to you, so...why are you...doing this?

I was stumped. I cleared my throat, and shrugged, smiling a little sheepishly.

Umeko: I don't know. I guess...I don't see the point to being mean. You're...my classmate. Why wouldn't I be nice to you? Besides...I've got no memories of my real family so...everyone here, even you...you guys are all I've got. You're family to me. And...I believe the group should stick together. No one should feel left out or unwanted, and so you shouldn't be thinking that way about yourself.

Ichiro was shaking a little, looking choked up. He gingerly set the bottle down on the ledge. I realized he'd been drinking. He saw what I was looking at and scratched the back of his neck, looking guilty.

Ichiro: [embarrassed] Yeah, I...I was feeling troubled.

Umeko: Hey, I get it. ...No need to explain. Oh, but...the knife?

Ichiro: [sad] …

Umeko: You...you weren't thinking of…?

Ichiro: Heh. ...Not anymore.

The implications of his words seemed to sink in, even for him, and before I knew it, he was crying again, rubbing at his eyes madly, trying not to let me see. Feeling that it was the right thing to do, I reached forward and pulled him into a hug. I felt his shoulders shake against me and realized he was crying into my shoulder.

_How...long has Ichiro kept this bottled up inside him? ...How long has he been living with this?_

When he finally pulled away, Ichiro was adamant about not meeting my eyes, still looking embarrassed by his unexpected outburst.

Ichiro: [sad] I'm sorry...sorry I made you have to come all the way up here to talk to me.

Umeko: It's fine, really. ...It was nice talking to you. I...feel like I understand you a little better now.

He sniffed, wiping his nose with the back of his hand, and folded his arms across his chest a little defensively.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Listen...you obviously know I have a hard time being sincere with people.

Umeko: Yeah…?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Most of the time, I default to being a dick because I always feel like everyone around me is...judging me. I'm never comfortable in my own skin. Why do you think I surround myself with plants all the time and enjoy being on my own?

Umeko: ...

Ichiro: [sad] It's not just that I'm awkward, it's just that...that's where I can feel like...I can just be myself. Without having to be afraid...or be nervous...or be scared...you've seen some of the others. Yoshihiki...he's always making fun of me. Mordecai...he's a man's man. He's all about testosterone and showing strength and bravery and I'm...not. And you've seen him mock me for it, whether he intended to or not. And even Fukumi...I don't want to speak ill of the dead, but...she clearly had no idea what it's like to be like me, and she didn't understand why I acted the way that I did because of it. Or, well...maybe she did understand...after her injection.

He laughed a little humorlessly.

Ichiro: You know...after my injection...it was weird. I felt...confident...brazen. It was...almost kinda...fun. I...never felt any fear or worry when I went around as the...the…

He shuddered.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] ...The Dark Desecrator.

I couldn't help but stifle a laugh and he punched me in the shoulder a little reproachfully.

Umeko: Sorry. It is pretty funny, in hindsight.

Ichiro: [sad] The point is...I have a hard time with social interaction. Plants...make me feel safe, because...they're the one thing I succeed in, which I don't feel that I fuck up, like I fucked up everything else in my life.

Umeko: Ichiro…

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] But...I...I want to...get this out...now. So I...I don't...have any regrets about it later. I…

He exhaled shakily, and finally - finally - looked me in the eyes.

Ichiro: [nervous] Th-Thank you...for talking to me. I...I really needed it.

Umeko: Anytime, Ichiro.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] And uh...I'd...appreciate if you didn't mention this to any of the others. ...Especially not Wakako. I...don't need her worrying.

Umeko: I won't. I promise. But...you see? You do have friends...Wakako cares for you too. I...still can't believe how you two became friends, even now.

Ichiro: [happy] Heh. That's...a long and odd story.

_Was that...an actual smile?_

Ichiro: [embarrassed] Y-Yeah, I...I better get back home. Thanks...for talking.

_I don't think I've ever properly seen Ichiro smile before._

Umeko: Of course. Come on. We should head back. It's way too cold to be up here this late at night.

As we descended the ladder and returned to our respective cottages, my mind was a whirl. Though I didn't want to admit it, I think I…

_I think I just prevented another murder._

And as I got back under my covers again, through my troubled, hazy thoughts, a sudden, more confusing one occurred to me.

_...How did I know to go to the General Store in the first place?_

...

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

_Beautiful day, my arse._

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

There was no Taro to escort me to the Amphitheatre this time. And there was no Eizo waiting there for us to arrive either.

Instead, when I arrived, I found Azuma sitting by himself on one of the benches. When he saw me arrive, he nodded, and pointed to the side.

There, by the gravestones we'd erected for our four dead friends and Buddy...I saw Miyumi and Hanako. Miyumi was kneeling in the snow by something, and Hanako was standing by her, looking cold and aloof as always.

I nodded back at Azuma, and made my way over to them.

Miyumi was sniffling when I got to them. She was kneeling in front of two brand new crosses that had been stuck into the ground. I saw the names engraved on them and realized they were two new gravestones for Eizo and Taro.

She'd left a doll on Eizo's grave - one that she had fashioned herself. And on Taro's grave...she'd placed the zombie doll she'd helped him make.

Miyumi: [in tears] ...it's all my fault…

She coughed, her whole body shaking and wracked with sobs. Standing behind her, Hanako had her arms crossed. Silent, not saying a word, she watched Miyumi without any readable expression on her face.

Miyumi: [sad] Eizo...if it hadn't been for me, he might've lived. He died...because of me.

Umeko: Miyumi…

Miyumi: [in tears] I will...n-never...forget his sacrifice. ...I'll carry it with me for as long as I live.

Umeko: …

Miyumi: [sad] And Taro…

She dissolved into tears again, when she tried to keep speaking.

Miyumi: [sad] ...I'll never forget him.

Hanako: [sad] …

Hanako looked away, licking her lips. I watched as she swallowed, steeled herself, and turned back to Miyumi.

Hanako: [sad] Come, Miyumi...let's get you some breakfast.

Hanako gently eased Miyumi up off the floor, and helped lead her back to the Amphitheatre, where Azuma was preparing food. Before she left, I saw her turn back one last time to look at Eizo's grave.

Hanako: [sad] …

And then the two girls were gone.

I stood for a moment, looking at the three newly erected graves (Fukumi's was next to the boys'), and folded my hands in front of me, keeping quiet and having a moment of silence to mourn the dead. I heard someone walk up alongside me and realized it was Mordecai. He stood, arms crossed, cloak billowing in the wind behind him, as he looked down at the three wooden crosses.

Mordecai: [sad] I didn't sleep.

Umeko: You...didn't?

Mordecai: [sad] ...I spent the whole night, crafting those crosses. I wanted to make sure they were in good condition.

He sighed.

Mordecai: [disappointed] It is such a shame. Eizo...was not the best leader. But...he was a good one, and a good man. Taro...he gave into his moment of weakness. But...I cannot hate him. He was...always a kind person...always friendly and compassionate...in spite of everything...and I cannot hold a grudge against him for what Monokuma manipulated him into doing...even though he killed my best friend…

Mordecai grimaced now, looking angry.

Mordecai: [angry] And Fukumi...I thought I'd be at ease once her killer was caught. But I still feel so...empty. I feel like justice was not properly served. I derived no pleasure from watching Taro executed. And Fukumi...I feel empty with her gone.

Umeko: She was your best friend. Of course you would feel that way.

He said nothing, and I pressed on.

Umeko: But...you know she wouldn't want you to waste time grieving over her. She'd probably say something, like...I don't know… "what are you grieving over me for? Get back into the spirit of things and...go kick Monokuma's ass" or something...I don't know. I can't do a very good Fukumi impression.

I was worried I went a bit too far with that, but I was pleased to see that Mordecai was smiling.

Mordecai: [happy] No...I can see Fukumi saying something silly like that. She was...always a fun character to be around. And...you are right. I will not dwell on sad thoughts. I shall, instead, commemorate all the happy memories of the times I spent with her, and live each day, thankful that I got to know her and grateful to know that she will be watching over me from above!

Looking emboldened by this, Mordecai strided off, much happier than before.

_It will take time...but slowly...we'll get past this. I'm sure of it._

When I had finished paying my respects and returned, everyone else had arrived. Ichiro looked a little embarrassed when he met my eyes but I gave him a reassuring smile. He was sitting close with Wakako, and for once, the other girl didn't seem to mind.

For a long while, everyone was silent, quietly eating the food that Azuma had prepared. No one seemed to be much in the mood for talking. Miyumi was sullen, playing with Nico on her own in the corner. And at last...the silence was broken.

Yoshihiki: [bored] So...it's weird not having Eizo around. I mean...half the time...I'm expecting him to show up and start barking orders at me, or making more announcements. Man, those were the days.

No one really said anything in response.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Well, on the bright side...we don't need to worry about Eisuke and passwords anymore, or about Fukumi burning this whole place down. Hey, Hanako...I guess this means you're officially our new leader, right?

Hanako: ...Yes. I suppose it does.

I was a little wary of Yoshihiki now. I wasn't too sure what it meant, that Taro had committed murder while under influence of drugs that were specifically designed following Yoshihiki's personality. But...I was definitely feeling a lot more cautious of him.

Something told me he wasn't as simple-minded of a person as he appeared to be.

Hanako: Life goes on. We mourn the dead...and continue on in their stead. It may not be easy...but in time, the pain will fade. Until then...we just carry on. We keep on with our lives...and keep trying to find a way out. And until then...I will do my best to lead this class to the best of my ability.

Wakako: [nervous] You'll...make a good leader, Hanako. I'm sure of it.

That was...maybe the nicest thing Wakako had ever said to Hanako. Even Hanako looked surprised.

Hanako: [shocked] ...Thank you, Wakako.

Mordecai suddenly stood up.

Mordecai: [worried] I...have a confession to make. If...I could have everyone's attention.

Everyone was looking at him.

Mordecai: [worried] I...am aware that...I have told many tall tales about my many adventures and conquests back home. But...in light of my failure to protect my friend...I feel compelled to come clean. I am not the warrior that I claim to be.

Yoshihiki: [bored] Gee,  _no way_. Really?

Mordecai: [distressed] I...am a marksman. But...I have not done... _everything_  that I have told you all that I have. There are...people...that I look up to...people who really are as great as they have proclaimed to be. ...Perhaps I wanted to be like them...emulate them. It is to those ends that I told the tall tales that I have told you all about myself. But they are not all true. So it is with great shame and disappointment in myself that I humbly confess that I am a fraud. I hope that you will forgive me for my deception of you. Having realized my mortality, and knowing how I failed Fukumi...I believe it only right to admit the truth.

Azuma: [worried] Mordecai, it's okay, man...no one really thought you did all those things to begin with…

Mordecai: [shocked] You...didn't?

Wakako: [uncomfortable] A lot of what you said  _was_ pretty hard to believe...I mean...wiping out an entire town of rebels? That's...kind of...over the top.

Azuma: [happy] You're still a badass marksman though. That'll never change.

Mordecai: [uncomfortable] I…[distressed] I thank you all for not thinking any less of me for lying to you all! You have all been much too gracious with your forgiveness!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Well, I mean...no one  _actually_ believed in half of your crazy tales anyway! Nothing's changed much. We all knew you were a  _fraud_.

Azuma cast him a look to make him hush, and turned back to Mordecai.

Azuma: [worried] You may have exaggerated some of the things you told us, but...you'll always be a warrior to us, Mordecai.

Mordecai: [distressed] No...I am not deserving of that title. A true warrior would actually have accomplished all the feats he would've told others of! He would not lie about them…

Azuma: And one day, I'm sure you will earn that title. But until then...you're still our classmate. Remember - we're in this together.

Mordecai: [happy] Thank you, Azuma. You are...truly a great companion and friend to have! I will honor and cherish your friendship for all of eternity!

Azuma: [shocked] That's...um...thanks?

Some of the tension in the air seemed to lift a little as a couple others laughed. Even Miyumi looked up and I caught sight of a small, very faint smile. For a brief moment, it gave me hope.

Maybe...things weren't all bad. We were pretty down right now, but...we were on the road to recovery.

And then...that was when  _he_  showed up.

Monokuma: Surprise!

Mordecai: [shocked] Agh! Foul demon! It has reappeared!

Monokuma: [playful] Of course! I saw you guys getting into another Kumbaya moment and I had to come over to break it up! No one wants to see that, that's boring! I wanna see bloodshed and gore and murder and betrayal! Not friendship and camaraderie! Bleurgh!

Samira: [annoyed] What is it now? Why are you here?

Monokuma: A couple reasons! First, I'm here to remove all your bracelets. From now on, there are no more partners!

He produced a remote control from behind his back, and jabbed the large button on it. All at once, everyone's bracelets popped off their wrists and fell to the floor. I picked mine up, and looked to the back of it.

Empty.

No engraving, just like Eizo's was blank.

That must mean...Azuma was right. Only those who had been injected had bracelets that contained drugs in them.

Everyone else was inspecting their bracelets.

Ichiro: [confused] Huh? Mine...has some sorta writing on the back of it…

Hanako and Azuma shared a look.

Hanako: You have writing on yours?

Azuma: Yes. Just like Fukumi and Taro. You?

She held it up.

Hanako: It's Wakako.

Wakako: [shocked] What?

Hanako: "The Wakako Model". That's what it says. You were right, Azuma.

Wakako: [confused] It...says that on your bracelet?

Ichiro: Mine's has Mordecai's name on it. [disappointed] I suppose I shouldn't be surprised.

Miyumi was looking down at hers, and quietly pocketed it without another word.

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] So Umeko was right about the bracelets being modeled after us?

Azuma studied his own, then looked up at the others.

Azuma: We'll explain later, but it's safe to say she was correct in the Trial yesterday.

Monokuma: Good, because I'm not wasting time for another explanation! We've got other business to attend to so let's get to it! Our second agenda on the checklist is...the West Sector of the Village! Because you guys solved another Class Trial...you get to unlock a new area of the map! It's just like a video game! Isn't that wonderful?

Wakako: [annoyed] Yeah, just peachy. Nobody cares, dude. Just open the stupid gate and let us go.

Monokuma: Jeez, tough crowd. Okie-dokie then! Meet me at the West Gate and I'll see ya there! Upupupu!

He leapt into the air and ran off.

Samira: [annoyed] I...guess we don't really have a choice.

Hanako: Come on. The faster we go, the faster we get this over with.

[Move to: Wall]

Monokuma was hopping around in a circle by the gate when we arrived.

Monokuma: Okay! Now that you're all here...get ready! Prepare to be amazed by yet a whole other area to explore! Yippee!

We watched as he went about deactivating the electric field around the gate, and it swivelled open for us.

Monokuma: Enjoy your exploring!

With that, he disappeared and left us be.

Hanako: [worried] Well. You all know the drill. Look around...see what you can find, report anything suspicious...and we'll meet up once we've all finished to compare our findings.

We all nodded, and grimly, Hanako led the way inside, into the newly opened West Sector of the Village.

[CG] The West Sector [CG]

When we stepped through the gate, we found ourselves in another part of the village filled with buildings and homes all around us, on either side of the street. There were a couple large buildings in the distance, and one street opened up into what appeared to be a large park. I spotted park benches and statues, along with other amenities one might commonly see in a park, like chess tables, lampposts, gazebos and a small grove.

There was a large archway leading into the park, with the words "VILLAGE PARK" emblazoned on it in gold lettering.

Wakako: Wow...it's beautiful.

Mordecai: Indeed, it is.

[CG] End [CG]

Hanako: Let's reconvene at the archway when all this is finished. Let's say...in about an hour? Alright. I'll see you guys around.

Hanako departed for one of the two larger buildings, and with that, everyone left to head their own ways.

_Alright...I guess I might as well go and explore too, and see what I can find._

_I don't expect to find a way out, but...I've still got to check. I might find something else of importance._

[Move to: Park]

Beyond the archway, the park was even prettier. There was a large frozen lake in the middle, surrounded by a web of cobblestone pathways. Holly bushes, pine trees and streetlamps could be found alongside each path, with the streetlamps providing light along the way, and clouds of wasps hovering around them, attracted by the lights and relentlessly beating against the glass casing surrounding the bulbs. The dirt ground was covered by a thick coat of fresh snow that had me sinking into it with each step I took.

It was a surprisingly nice touch, considering all the horror we'd witnessed the previous day.

[Talk to: Wakako and Mordecai]

I found Wakako and Mordecai in one of the park's gazebos. Mordecai had planted both hands on one of the railings and was staring out at the landscape before him, surveying it. Wakako was taking a deep breath of the cold air and sighing, looking starry-eyed.

Wakako: [excited] Look! Umeko, isn't this place beautiful? It must be so romantic at night! [disappointed] Pity Azuma didn't come along with me this time...we could've appreciated the beauty of this place together!

Umeko: It is quite a lovely park, even with the lake frozen and all...I wonder what it'd look like in the summer.

Mordecai: Is this...a place people go to for fun?

Wakako: [thoughtful] I guess? It's just a place people go to to see the sights and have a breath of fresh air, or whatever.

Mordecai: [confused] But there is air everywhere...I do not understand.

Wakako: I didn't expect you to anyway, Mordecai.

[Talk to: Miyumi]

While Wakako and Mordecai bickered, I found Miyumi sitting by herself on one of the park benches. She had hiked her gown up and drawn her feet up to her chest, playing with Nico absent-mindedly.

I sat down next to her, and waited for her to speak.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Umeko: …

Miyumi: [sad] …

Umeko: …

Miyumi: [sad] …

_Okay, this is quickly getting awkward._

Just when I thought the silence couldn't get any more unbearable…

Miyumi: [sad] ...This place is lovely...isn't it?

Umeko: Oh, y-yeah...it really is.

Miyumi: [sad] ...Taro would've loved this place.

She sniffed a little, looking reproachful.

Miyumi: [disappointed] I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be moping about so much…

Umeko: No...it's understandable. You need time to heal. I didn't expect you to be up and about so soon anyway.

Miyumi: [nervous] I just...it just feels like there's this b-big hole in my heart...like something's missing...and the pain...just won't go away. [sad] ...It's awful.

Umeko: I...I don't know a lot about grief. The person I was closest to that...died...was Kenji, and even then, while we were friends...we still had only met a week or so ago. So I don't know a lot about what you're feeling, and I'm not going to pretend to. Taro meant a lot to you and I haven't had anyone mean that much to me yet, and I can't remember if I have before in my life either. But...I do know that the pain will go away. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow...but someday, it will. And when that day comes and goes, when you look back on the times you had with Taro...the memories will sting a little less and all that remains will be the memory of the good times you two spent together.

Miyumi: [sad] But...I just can't stand it…

Umeko: It takes time. And we'll be right here with you as you go through this. Okay?

Miyumi: [sad] ...Thanks, Umeko. I know you're trying to cheer me up, but...it's hard. I...I've never had a friend like him before. ...And after the pictures Monokuma showed us...I...admit I'm not surprised we'd dated at Hope's Peak. He was...the kind of guy that made me feel...safe. I only wish we'd found out sooner while we were here so we...didn't waste so much time. I...I thought I'd have more time with him. I guess...it's too late to have regrets now.

I couldn't think of anything more to say, but she nodded at me and got to her feet anyway.

Miyumi: [sad] Oh, and uh...thanks, for...bringing Ms. Shortcake back to me. I’ve...I’ve spoken with Mordecai and he’s helped me get some materials from the Store.

Miyumi rummaged around in her gown and took out what was left of Ms. Shortcake. In her hand was a spool of pink yarn.

Miyumi: [sad] ...We’re going to try our best to fix her and restore her to at least sorta look like she used to. This yarn is to replace the hair that she lost from...from the accident. But...I don’t know. She just...won’t be the same again.

Umeko: That’s okay. At least...at least you have her back.

[Move to: Church]

I thought I'd caught sight of a church steeple poking over the edges of the trees and the rooftops, and when I rounded the corner of the street, I discovered that I was right. There was a large church in the middle of a gated courtyard at the end of the street, with a sign on the nearby wall that read "VILLAGE CHURCH".

_VILLAGE PARK...VILLAGE CHURCH...They really went all out with these nondescript names, didn't they?_

Moving through the courtyard and up to the large brass doors, I pushed them open and made my way down the aisle. The church had looked pretty vast and grand from the outside and the inside reflected that pretty well.

There was the usual rows of stained glass windows, several stone statues of angels, the cross at the end, behind the pulpit, the wooden benches on either side of the aisle...typical things one might find in a church.

[Talk to: Ichiro]

I found Ichiro running his hand through one of the bibles near the altar.

Umeko: Feeling religious?

Ichiro: [embarrassed] Ah, well...I just felt in the mood for rifling through one of them.

He set the book down gently.

Ichiro: This West Sector of the Village is a surprisingly nice place, isn't it?

Umeko: Yeah, it is. The park...the church…

Ichiro: This village must have been quite nice before Monokuma took it over. [thoughtful] We've been through the Residential Area, the Shopping District, the Village Square where the Fairegrounds were set up, the Train Station, and now this place. I wonder just how big it really is.

Umeko: Or what's waiting for us in the South Sector.

Ichiro: [thoughtful] That too. It just bothers me that Monokuma cleared this entire place of its residents.

He laid a hand on the bible, looking a little mournful.

Ichiro: [worried] That innocent people might've lost their homes and been chased out...or worse...because of his diabolical games...it's sickening.

Umeko: Hey...when we get out, we'll find a way to make sure he gets punished for his crimes. Okay?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Hmph.  _If_ we get out…

Umeko: Hey...remember, we gotta be optimistic and have hope. There's no point to being a pessimist about it.

Ichiro: [annoyed] It's not called being a pessimist, it's called being realistic.

But seeing the look on my face, he faltered and shrugged.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Ah, well. I just call it as it is. Of course, I'd like to hope too that we can get out of here in one piece. But...ah, I'll just keep it to myself. It must be nice, to be able to hold onto optimistic thoughts that easily. [sad] ...I wish it were that easy for me.

Umeko: Well, try to have hope, won't you? ...I'm still holding onto mine.

Ichiro: Heh. Of course you are, Umeko. Nothing ever seems to faze you.

Umeko: Wow. You're already moving on to compliments, now, huh? See? You're making progress!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Oh, ha ha. Very funny. [embarrassed] Mind you, you should know I wouldn't give out compliments like that for no reason.

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki was twirling in a circle underneath one of the angel's statues, staring up at it with childlike wonder.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Haha! Umeko, look! Her face looks like she's about to sneeze! It's hideous! Man, the sculptors who built this place really did a shoddy job.

Umeko: What do you mean? I think it looks fine.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Nonsense! You need to get your eyes checked. She looks like she's deformed!

Umeko: Well, that was mean. I mean...of all the things to nitpick. Besides, she's just a statue.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah, but, come on! They couldn't even design a hot statue? At least make her bust a little bit bigger…

Umeko: W-What? Why would you care about her bust? Again, it's a statue! She's made out of friggin' stone! Why would you...ever find a statue hot to begin with?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I dunno? In case the real human ladies get boring to look at? I mean, Samira's frightening and Hanako's always so tight-lipped all the time. Miyumi acts so fragile, you'd think that one wrong look cast at her would cause her to break. And you...well, I mean, you're Azuma's girl and I'm not going to move in on that…

Umeko: Wha...I am not Azuma's girl!

_What a little twerp..._

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Yeah, and with Wakako being the way she always is around me...given my chances, I might as well prefer the stone ladies! At least they don't insult me and snap back and push me away...

_Whenever Kenji flirted, it always had a little playful note to it. But I think even I'm getting a little annoyed with Yoshihiki...and I'm usually quite generous with giving people chances._

_And yesterday...he was one of the few people, if not the only person, who seemed totally unaffected by all the madness that went down. As a matter of fact...he almost seemed to be enjoying accusing Miyumi and sentencing another person to death…_

_That...doesn't really help ease my nerves._

Umeko: Must you always be such a pain to deal with?

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Aww, even  _you're_ getting sick of talking to me, Umeko? You were the one girl I felt I could talk to...now I really  _will_ have to resort to talking to the statues…Well, I knew it had to happen eventually.

_Is he just acting? I don't get it…_

_I still haven't forgotten Taro's bracelet. Maybe...now's a good time to bring it up?_

Umeko: Yoshihiki, I-

Yoshihiki: [playful] Nope! Gotta run! I think I saw an ornamental skull at the back of the church and I  _have_ to get my hands on it! Imagine the pranks I'd pull! Catch ya later!

And just like that, he was gone.

_Great…_

[Move to: City Hall]

The second, larger building in this part of the village was a grand, four-storey building with bland gray concrete walls and rows and rows of mirrored glass windows. The words "CITY HALL" were emblazoned on the front of the building in gold block lettering.

_A City Hall? I guess even a village like this needs to have a board of governors or a mayor or someone to be in charge…_

_A City Hall though...offices full of stuffy, middle-aged adults used to being in a position of authority...well, at least...they used to be full of stuffy, middle-aged adults…_

_Now...it's empty._

_That being said...I'll bet if there's anywhere we can find some clues, it'd be in this place._

Entering the lobby, the floor and walls were made of gleaming, polished ceramic tiles. A receptionist's desk was at the front of the room, with two rows of elevators on either side leading up to the other three floors.

[Move to: Second Floor]

The second floor looked like it belonged in a typical office complex. Dozens of office cubicles filled the large room, with papers and office supplies scattered and haphazardly strewn all over the numerous desks.

[Talk to: Samira]

Umeko: Hey, Samira. Found anything?

Samira: [thoughtful] Yeah, it seems to me like this place was cleared out in a hurry.

Umeko: Huh?

Samira: Look. Most of the employees here left a lot of their work behind. When Monokuma cleared this place out, it must have been a very sudden evacuation. Judging from the stuff left behind and the state the place is in...it looks like the villagers weren't prepared to be booted out of their homes and village. All this work and papers left behind...stationery...belongings…

She picked up a coffee mug from one of the desks and held it out for me to peer inside. I recoiled, seeing soggy coffee dregs swirling around in a bit of undrank coffee still left at the bottom.

Umeko: Eww. That's gross.

Samira: [uncomfortable] Ugh. The corporate world...just being in an office complex like this weirds me out.

Umeko: Not used to an office setting?

Samira: No. I hate the white-collar workers and everything they stand for. I can't imagine anyone being willing to lock themselves up in a stuffy place like this and working a desk job for hours on end. It sounds dreadfully boring. I would never survive a day in a life like this! [excited] That's why I decided to pave my own path and live an unconventional life.

Umeko: You mean...when you chose to leave home?

Samira: It wasn't easy being homeless for a bit. I got into a lot of fights, and bumped into a lot of bad company. But eventually...I found a group of kindred spirits. People...who I could identify with. I rolled with them, and never looked back. That was what set me on the path towards achieving my title as the SHSL Street Artist. I've never had any regrets, and I never will. [distressed] And especially after looking at this place...I'm more convinced than ever that I made the right choice. ...This place makes me feel restrained...held back. [annoyed] If my family had had their way about it...you know what? I think I'm going to step outside for a bit. I need to be out in the open.

And like that, Samira left.

_That's to be expected. Samira's a free spirit. ...I would never be able to envision her in an office setting like this._

_Still...the image is quite funny. Just imagining her slamming her fist through her desk everytime something goes wrong…_

[Move to: Third Floor]

The third floor was much like the second one. Same office cubicles, same desks, same piles of paperwork…

[Talk to: Hanako]

Hanako: [thoughtful] It's weird.

Umeko: What is?

Hanako: It's not everyday that an entire village is cleared of its population. And it's not everyday that an entire class of famous students - with celebrities, rich kids and people who work for the government among them - go missing. Yet, no one's come searching for us yet - at least, not that we know of. So it makes me wonder…

Umeko: Wonder...about what?

Hanako: I had a theory that...maybe something's happened out there. Something...big, and potentially catastrophic...that might explain why we have yet to be rescued.

Umeko: I really hope that's not the case.

Hanako: I do too. But I thought that if it was, I might find clues related to that in here. A building like this...would surely have administrative papers of the sort that might shed some light on how Monokuma and the organization behind our kidnapping has been able to do all that they have. [distressed] But so far...I've found almost nothing among all these useless papers and files and documents...it's very frustrating, and more than a little strange. Part of me almost wonders if...Monokuma might have done something about that.

_Could Hanako be right? Is there more to our situation than meets the eye?_

_I mean...we've been away from our families and homes for almost a month now, if not more. Surely...someone would've come looking by now._

_Has something really happened out there to prevent that? Some sort of...crisis? I dearly hope I'm wrong but...Hanako's theory might hold water. If only there were clues around here that might tell us more..._

[Move to: Fourth Floor]

The fourth floor was a little more sparse, with a few actual offices replacing the cubicles. And at the end of the room, was a sleek metal door, with a keypad in the centre and a wheel in place of a doorknob. The digital keypad read "LOCKED" in dark red lettering.

[Inspect: Vault Door]

_Is...this the door to a vault? I guess it's locked. I wonder how to open it...and what might be inside._

[Talk to: Azuma]

Umeko: Azuma! There you are.

Azuma: [shocked] Oh! Hey, Umeko.

Umeko: What have you found?

Azuma: I was just checking out this door over here. I think it leads into a secret vault of some sort.

Umeko: Why would a place like this have a place like that?

Azuma: I don't know, but it must be locked for some reason. [thoughtful] We shouldn't leave any stone unturned in our search. So maybe if we found a way to open it...

Umeko: We might uncover something of importance. That's not a bad idea. It almost makes me wish we still had Nagatomo with us. He could probably hack in or pick the lock or whatever in a breeze.

Azuma: Well, of course, that's not the only reason I'd wish Nagatomo was still with us.

Umeko: Huh?

Azuma: I wish all the people who died were still here with us.

Umeko: Oh...that's what you meant. Yes, of course.

I still hadn't forgotten Nagatomo's parting words to me. It had been so long now that I had almost forgotten his face but I could never forget the chilling words he'd whispered to me, that still sent a shiver down my spine to this day, before he had been dragged off for his execution.

[[flashback]]

Nagatomo: Don't. Trust. Azuma.

[[end: flashback :end]]

_He just had to be mysterious to the very end, didn't he? Well...it is Nagatomo I'm thinking about. That was always the type of person he had been._

I hadn't taken his words to heart. It had been long enough now that I'd tried to ignore them. Azuma hadn't given me any reason to distrust him, and I wasn't going to start now, on the words of some...thief...and killer.

But still... _I wonder why he said that to me._

With an hour up, I made my way back to the meeting point where Hanako had told us to gather.

Everyone was there by the time I arrived.

Wakako: [playful] Azuma, you and I have got to revisit the park later! It's beautiful!

Azuma: Oh, uh...heh. Alright.

Hanako: [annoyed] Never mind that. Did anyone find anything useful?

Yoshihiki: [excited] I found this!

He held up a sparkling, bejewelled skull.

Miyumi: [scared] Wh-What...what is that?

Yoshihiki: [excited] It's gorgeous, don't you think? I found it in the church!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Would you quit messing around? This is serious.

Yoshihiki: [confused] You're so serious all the time. Lighten up! It's just a prop! [excited] I can already imagine how much fun I'm gonna have with this thing…

Wakako: [annoyed] I swear, if I find that thing anywhere near me in the middle of the night…

Hanako: [annoyed] Oi! Focus! Did anyone find any important clues?

Samira: [thoughtful] Other than that this place was emptied of its residents in a hurry...no, not much, I'm afraid.

Azuma: There is a vault on the fourth floor of the City Hall building. It's locked by a numerical passcode and I don't think I can get in.

Samira: [confused] Aren't you, like, a super spy or secret agent? Don't you know any tricks to hack it open?

Azuma: [disappointed] I'm not a hacker. Yeah, there are expert hackers in my team. But as an agent, I'm in charge of fieldwork. I'm the one heading out into the field and putting my life at risk during missions. The people who do the computer work usually tell me what to do through an earpiece. I have no idea how to hack in on my own.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Do you not have any gadgets or tools that can help?

Azuma: [annoyed] If I had anything like that, I would've presented them to the group from the very start! Gadgets like that could be a real help in getting us all out of here, don't you think? All my spy gadgets were stripped from me before I woke up here, just like how Mordecai's crossbow was taken from him.

Mordecai: [distressed] Hiss...don't remind me. I still long for it dearly. It is my most prized possession!

Miyumi: [sad] Well...we've all lost prized possessions before.

She stroked Nico silently and Azuma sighed.

Azuma: Anyway...there might be some important information in that vault.

Ichiro: Like what?

Azuma: I don't know, but...it's not like we've got anything else better to do. It could warrant a look inside.

Hanako: That sounds like a plan. Thank you, Azuma. [annoyed] At least  _someone_ was helping look.

She cast an irritated look at Wakako and Yoshihiki.

Wakako: [shocked] Hey, what are you glaring at me for? [annoyed] Girl, I'll have you know I helped search for clues really hard, okay? I almost tripped over a bush and narrowly avoided some major scratches! You don't know how much that would've cost me…

Yoshihiki: Yeah, and I was hard at work too!

Ichiro: [annoyed] You were mucking about in the church's basement!

Yoshihiki: And your point is…?

Samira: [thoughtful] Hmm...I think I might have a solution to our 'vault' situation. You just leave it to me, Azuma. I'll try and find us a way in.

Hanako: Good. In that case...let us head back home. We had a long and tiresome day yesterday. ...We should rest.

No one said it, but I knew everyone was reassured to now have a plan in motion. It wasn't much, but...at least setting our sights on getting that vault unlocked gave us a goal in mind - a goal we could work towards, together.

_I just hope it isn't futile._

Returning to my cottage, I saw Yoshihiki was still bugging Wakako.

_Even after weeks of rejection, that guy still hasn't given up. I'd give him credit for persistence, but...I'm starting to think he doesn't even really want her affections. Seems more to me like he's just teasing her because he enjoys it..._

Wakako planted her hands firmly on her hips when she reached her front doorstep and turned around to face Yoshihiki, glowering.

Wakako: [angry] For the last time, no! You cannot put that hideous thing in my bathroom!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Aw, what? You don't feel comfortable taking showers with Skelly over here watching?

He patted the head of the skull fondly and Wakako scowled her fiercest scowl yet.

Wakako: [distressed] ...Why couldn't you have been the one to die?

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Aw, you don't really mean that, do you? But I've always been so nice to you!

Wakako: [annoyed] Hah! Nice? Now, that's a funny joke.

Yoshihiki: [happy] Oh, so you think I'm funny! [laughing] Thank goodness...I was worried I wasn't stretching my comedic muscles enough.

Wakako: [disappointed] Oh, forget it.

She went back into her cottage and slammed the door in his face. The others had left now, and seeing that this might be a good opportunity to get him alone, I walked up to him.

Yoshihiki: Oh, hey Umeko. You come to say hi to Skelly?

He thrust his skull in my face and I gently pushed it away.

Umeko: No, nothing like that. I...Listen, this isn't going to be easy, but I wanted to talk to you.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Ooh, okay. I-

Umeko: Seriously.

I put as much emphasis as I could on that last word and he seemed genuinely surprised for a split second before easily recovering.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] So serious! I love it when you're like this, Umeko. You always act like such a badass. It's cool! It suits you. Makes you, like, ten times hotter too.

Umeko: I...Thanks.

_Why the hell am I thanking him?_

Umeko: No, wait, stop distracting me. Look. I'm just going to come right out and say it.

Yoshihiki: You love me.

Umeko: Wh-What?

Yoshihiki: [playful] No? You weren't about to confess your deep-seated, secret, aching heartfelt attraction to me? Man, that's a bummer…

Umeko: Wh- No! If you'd just stop talking for a second and…

I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

_How the heck am I even gonna approach this subject?_

" _By the way, we recently found out that Taro committed murder because his personality had been altered to resemble yours. So, how about it? Feeling in the mood for any murderous tendencies lately?"_

Umeko: I...it's about the bracelets.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Let me guess. ...You wanted to ask about why Taro's bracelet had my name on it. Am I correct?

Umeko: Wh-What? You...you know about that? H-How?

Yoshihiki: [snide] I have my ways.

_This conversation isn't turning out at all like I'd expected it to._

Yoshihiki: [playful] Plus, after what Hanako and Ichiro mentioned earlier today about finding Wakako's and Mordecai's names on their bracelets...I kinda put two and two together. Everyone that was drugged got hit with a strong dose of the 'crazies' that made them act like other members of the group, and the lovable bookworm turned into a cunning, ruthless double-murderer after he was altered to act more like me. Have I got that right?

Umeko: You're...awfully calm about all this. I don't like that.

Yoshihiki: [playful] I mean, it depends on what you're asking me about this for. Although I can guess…

Umeko: I want to know the truth.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] The truth about what?

Umeko: Have you...ever...seriously thought about killing anyone here?

Yoshihiki met my eyes for a second, and reacted exactly the way I expected him to - by bursting out into raucous laughter.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hahaha…! Oh man, that's priceless. You really think I'd kill anyone? Little old me? [playful] I mean...there are a bunch of people here that I can't stand...should I go pick up a knife and start butchering people then?

Umeko: Be serious! Stop with the jokes and the laughter and the immature behavior...I want to know the truth!

Yoshihiki: [snide] Wouldn't you like to know…

Umeko: That's not the only thing. Taro...even when he was acting under the influence of those drugs...he didn't act completely crazy like the others. No ridiculous behavior, no outlandish antics…he just...acted like he always did. Even...even though he wasn't. It was...like...he was able to put on an act...and he did it so flawlessly-

Yoshihiki: [playful] So what are you trying to say, Umeko? You think I'm capable of being a killer. Is that it?

_...Is that it…?_

_I don't even know why I'm really confronting Yoshihiki like this. Maybe this was a bad idea from the start…_

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Don't be silly! As if I would ever do that!

Umeko: Really? ...Even with all the jokes that you would, actually, in fact be capable of murder?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I don't know. What do you think?

For the first time during that entire conversation, Yoshihiki suddenly seemed serious, and turned a surprisingly cold look onto me. I froze.

Umeko: Uh...I...I don't know. That's...why I'm asking you.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] …

He stared at me for a few seconds, completely silent. I was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable underneath his scrutinizing gaze, before he broke it by throwing his head back and snickering.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] You're too gullible, Umeko. You worry about nothing!

Umeko: I…

He shoved his hands in his pockets and smirked confidently, behaving as if my questions hadn't fazed him in the slightest.

Yoshihiki: I also like that you approached someone who you were worried about committing murder...and asked them right to their face if they would ever murder anyone! [laughing] Talk about straightforward!

Umeko: I...okay, maybe that...was a bit tactless.

_...I didn't really think this through, now, did I?_

Umeko: But I was just concerned, and rightfully so! You've...you've been nothing but uncooperative the whole time you've been here, and...and after Taro went against the morals he himself claimed to hold so highly...after his injection...you can't blame me for being suspicious.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] What Taro did or didn't do is none of my business. He's dead now. So don't you put any of that on me.

There it was again. That uncharacteristically serious gaze...that angry glare…

Yoshihiki: [snide] Hmph. Don't tempt me, Umeko.

Umeko: Tempt you? What do you…

Yoshihiki: [playful] I'd love to spend all day chatting with you, but Skelly and I have got places to be and victims to prank! Smell ya later.

He ran off before I could stop him, and left me standing there, feeling more confused and disoriented than ever.

_He...wouldn't really be capable of murder...would he?_

Surviving Students: 9  
[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
[DEAD] Taro - SHSL Bookworm [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who's been reading, commenting and has stuck with the story up to now. It's crazy to believe we've reached the fourth chapter after more than a year of writing!
> 
> Just realized I forgot to post a teaser for Chapter Four at the end of the last chapter, so, here ya go! (In case you haven't figured out the theme of this chapter based off the title, the teaser'll probably make it pretty clear...)
> 
> \--
> 
> I felt Ichiro trembling beside me, and Hanako must have realized it too.
> 
> Hanako: [shocked] You really are scared, aren’t you?
> 
> Ichiro: [annoyed] N-No! I’m not! I told you: I don’t believe in ghosts!
> 
> Hanako: Right. But you’re shaking.
> 
> Ichiro: [angry] I am not! 
> 
> Ichiro had moved to walk a little closer to me, looking ticked off. As much as he was probably too proud to admit it, it was obvious that he was spooked. 
> 
> Ichiro: [annoyed] Ghosts don’t exist…
> 
> Hanako: This is just like the Beast all over again. Monokuma starts by spreading some stupid lie, designed to frighten us, and then, through the use of special effects, he-
> 
> And that’s when it happened.
> 
> From out of nowhere, something at the end of the hallway lit up.
> 
> A pale apparition of a girl had materialized before us. Glowing with a faint light, she had long raggedy hair hanging over her face, and wore a bloodstained ballgown that had been torn and ripped in several places. Her arms were gray and mottled, and she raised one skeletal arm up to point down the hallway at us.
> 
> From beneath her tangle of messy hair, her mouth opened and an unholy guttural moaning emanated from it.
> 
> To my shock, Hanako took a brave step forward, as if shielding me and Ichiro. Despite that, I could see her shoulders visibly trembling. 
> 
> Hanako: [distressed] H-Hey! Wh-Who the hell are you?
> 
> Without warning, the ghost girl tossed her head back and her hair flew over her shoulders, revealing her face in all its horrifying glory. 
> 
> She had no eyes.
> 
> Instead, blood was pouring from her eye sockets, which had maggots crawling around in them, poking out of her dead skin.
> 
> Ghost: [angry] AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!
> 
> Hands outstretched, it flew down the hallway towards us.
> 
> Hanako: [shocked] Ahh!
> 
> Ichiro: [scared] Run! L-Let’s get outta here!


	32. Chapter 4: Haunt These Halls No More, Daily Life - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko‘s thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]
> 
> FTEs: Yoshihiki / Azuma

[[flashback]]

Umeko: Have you...ever...seriously thought about killing anyone here?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hahaha…! Oh man, that's priceless. You really think I'd kill anyone? Little old me? Don't be silly! As if I would ever do that!

Umeko: Really? ...Even with all the jokes that you would, actually, in fact be capable of murder?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I don't know. What do you think?

[[end: flashback: end]]

Even thinking about the conversation I'd had with Yoshihiki again was enough to send another chill down my spine.

[[flashback]]

Umeko: You've...you've been nothing but uncooperative the whole time you've been here, and...and after Taro went against the morals he himself claimed to hold so highly...after his injection...you can't blame me for being suspicious.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] What Taro did or didn't do is none of my business. He's dead now. So don't you put any of that on me.

[[end: flashback :end]]

_I've...never seen Yoshihiki behave that seriously before. At least...not sincerely._

_He...almost seemed angry. Genuinely, too, and not whatever fake act he'd play for us whenever things didn't go his way like failing at flirting or being told to stop a prank._

_What worries me the most is...I'm pretty sure that's the most honest Yoshihiki's ever been with his emotions since the day I met him._

_He wouldn't kill anyone._

_He wouldn't!_

_...Right?_

I tossed and turned in my bed, unable to sleep. It felt like there was a pit in the bottom of my stomach.

Sure, Yoshihiki had always been a bit of an outcast. Like Ichiro, he annoyed people in the group, although he did so by deliberately getting on their nerves while Ichiro simply avoided others altogether.

But even if he wasn't well-liked and didn't have many friends...that surely wouldn't suggest that he'd actually be willing to commit murder…

_...Would it?_

As much as our little group had gotten into fights and arguments since this stupid Game began, we'd always managed to get past it in the end. No matter what was going on with Yoshihiki...I tried to have hope that he wouldn't actually compromise that.

_After our last three cases? We can't have another one._

_We can't have another murder…_

…

_...I need to discuss this with Azuma._

…

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

I met Azuma at the Amphitheatre early. He was making breakfast for everyone, again.

Without Fukumi constantly clamoring for her shot at the grill anymore, no one else was particularly interested in taking on the job of the chef willingly, so I supposed Azuma had officially taken it on.

He was the best chef anyway.

And with all that had happened...I doubted Hanako would protest to abandoning the kitchen schedule too harshly.

_...There are only nine of us left anyway. It's not as large a group of people to cook for as it used to be._

Azuma: Morning, Umeko.

Umeko: Morning.

Azuma: [worried] Is something the matter? You look troubled.

Umeko: Yeah, I...wanted to talk to you.

Azuma: Okay. We're alone for the moment. Even Hanako's late. You want to talk now?

Umeko: It's about the bracelets again.

Azuma: [shocked] Oh yeah? We never got a chance to address that after the excitement of the other day.

Umeko: What were everyone's bracelets?

Azuma: Hanako and I collected everyone's, including Eizo's, Fukumi's and Taro's. Everyone that received an injection had that engraving written on the inside of theirs, with the name of someone in the group they had been modeled after.

Umeko: What was yours?

Azuma dug around in his pocket and I was surprised to see him produce his own bracelet, holding it up to my face to see.

Azuma: Samira. I don't know how that would've affected me but...the drugs didn't do too much to me, at least.

Umeko: I'm honestly surprised you were never affected. Is your immunity system just that good?

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Um...it's a long story.

_It's a what?_

Azuma: I underwent a lot of training as a spy. I've built up a strong immunity system against most common illnesses and harmful medication. Point is, my hypothesis about the bracelets and the drugs was correct. I checked Miyumi's too - she was modelled after Eisuke.

Umeko: Eisuke? Not Eizo?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Even though they shared the same body, Monokuma must've classified them as separate people. I suppose that's fitting...who else would she have been modelled after for her to become so dangerous and almost psychopathic overnight? Even more fitting that he was her partner and it indirectly cost him his life…

Umeko: Look, I...wanted to address the matter of Yoshihiki's bracelet. Or, more specifically...Taro's bracelet, and what happened after he got his injection.

Azuma: You're talking about the Yoshihiki Model, right? The drugs that Taro was hit with?

Umeko: You saw how he acted. It was like...he was a completely different person. He became...colder...harsher...less...inhibited by his morals.

Azuma: [worried] You're concerned about Yoshihiki, aren't you? That what happened to Taro suggests he could be just as capable of murder as well?

Umeko: It's...not like I want to suspect him. I just...I just have an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Who else knows this?

Azuma: Well, other than the three who were with us when we found the name on the back of Taro's bracelet - Hanako, Samira and Miyumi - I don't think the others know about what the names on the bracelets really mean.

Umeko: Uh...that was actually what I wanted to talk to you about.

Azuma: [confused] Hm?

I told him about my conversation with Yoshihiki the previous day, and by the end of it, Azuma's face had considerably darkened.

Azuma: [thoughtful] And how did he seem toward the end of your conversation? Angry?

Umeko: ...Cold. It was...worrying. I've...never seen Yoshihiki be that serious before. It was the first time he hadn't been acting like a fool or mucking around like his usual self. Do you...think that means anything?

_Taro had pretended to act just as stuttery and nervous and kind-hearted as he always had been even when under the influence of the drugs...if he was able to put on such an act so flawlessly...could that mean Yoshihiki's been putting on an act for all of us too?_

_What if the whole front of being a harmless jokester is just a facade too? What if he really is...dangerous?_

Azuma: Umeko, I get that you're troubled over this, but remember: it's still speculation. It might just mean Yoshihiki can be more serious than he usually is when he puts his mind to it. It doesn't necessarily imply that he's harboring murderous thoughts or anything.

Umeko: But you saw how drastically Taro changed. And Yoshihiki's behavior yesterday...it didn't exactly soothe my nerves.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Perhaps you should try some chamomile tea. I heard that helps.

I nearly leaped out of my skin when Yoshihiki sauntered over and inserted himself into the conversation from out of nowhere.

Azuma: [shocked] Y-Yoshihiki? Where'd you come from? How long have you been here?

Yoshihiki: [bored] Meh. Long enough. [playful] I mean, I'm used to other people gossiping about me and my antics behind my back, but man, you two really just can't seem to keep my name out of your mouth, huh?

Umeko: Yoshihiki...I…

I didn't know what to say. On the one hand...he was right. He had just caught me red-handed, talking bad about him. But then again...it wasn't without reason.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Still not letting the matter about the bracelet rest, are we, Umeko?

Umeko: It's...not that I wouldn't like to. I just...feel…

Yoshihiki: [angry] Scared?

Umeko: Huh?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Or just uneasy?

_There it was again. That brief flash of coldness...so unfamiliar in most of Yoshihiki's commonly childish and immature behavior…_

Azuma: [worried] Umeko's just concerned about you. She was curious about what happened to Taro. Don't blame her about it - I was the one who brought up the theory about the bracelets and the drugs.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh? And Hanako, Samira and Miyumi think the same thing about me, do they?

Azuma: [annoyed] No one's brought it up yet. And I don't want to either. Besides...we're not going to ever have another murder on our hands, so there's no need to discuss it. Right?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Of course not! Why would we ever? I mean, we're  _sooo_  bonded as a class, aren't we? I can't imagine anyone would ever kill again…[playful] Though you two spreading rumors about me probably isn't helping my image with the others...as it stands, most of them already openly dislike and distrust me.

Azuma: [disappointed] That's...admittedly your own fault.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Yeah, can't argue with that. But that's just who I am! [playful] Always carefree, easygoing, laidback - and certainly nothing more!

Azuma: [annoyed] ...The fact that you're putting it that way isn't exactly helping your case.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Well, I mean...you two started it.

Umeko: Enough! Look...I'm sorry if I offended you by being suspicious. But I was only trying to look out for the group-

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] The group? No...you were only looking out for yourself.

Umeko: Wh-What? That's not true.

Before I could continue, the others began trickling in one after the other.

Mordecai: [excited] Good morning, everyone!

Hanako: Is everything alright?

I stammered a little, but Yoshihiki had slunk back in to rejoin the rest of the group, looking smug.

Yoshihiki: [excited] Man, I'm starving! All the hard work exploring yesterday really worked me up an appetite! Yo, Azuma. What's for breakfast?

Azuma: [annoyed] … [disappointed] *sigh* Give me a second, guys. I'll finish up and you can eat.

As Azuma laid out everyone's plates for us like he usually did, I looked around at the rest of the group and noticed one particular, colorfully highlighted head missing.

Umeko: Hey. Where's Samira?

Mordecai: [confused] Hm?

Umeko: She's not here. Is she?

Hanako: I haven't seen her yet this morning.

Wakako: [confused] Maybe she's just running late?

Right on cue, Samira came rushing into the Amphitheatre, a big, proud grin on her face.

Samira: [excited] Hey guys! Guess what? I think I've found a solution to our vault problem!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh? Have you resurrected Nagatomo from the grave to hack it open for us?

Samira ignored him.

Samira: Once we're done here, we should head back on over to City Hall to go see what's inside.

_Samira's found a way to get the vault open? That's good news, at least...maybe we really will finally find some clues about our kidnapping and the curious situation surrounding us…_

_At least...that's what I'm hoping for…_

When we were all done with our food, Samira led the way back to the West Sector of the Village.

[Move to: City Hall]

Samira took us back to the top floor, where the vault was situated. There, attached to the hinges of the door with various wires and duct tape, were…

Miyumi: [scared] Ahhhh! B-B-Bombs?

Explosives. Several of them - all stuck to the sides of the door and wired up, ready to blow.

Samira: [snide] Yup! Feast your eyes. I woke up extra early this morning to prep this. I got all the materials and supplies I needed from the Store to put them in place. This here that you're all looking at should be enough firepower to blow open the door to the Vault.

Ichiro: [thoughtful] So these are some of the explosives that were left in the locker?

Samira: [nervous] Y-Yeah...I just made use of whatever Taro didn't take with him.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] I see...so instead of trying to hack your way in like Nagatomo would, you're emulating a different killer by taking a page out of Taro's book. How appropriate!

Miyumi had stiffened at the first mention of Taro's name and it didn't seem to be easing any of the tension in her shoulders at the reminder of what he'd done with the explosives he'd stolen.

Samira: [worried] Miyumi…? Are you alright, hon?

Miyumi: [sad] I'm...fine. Let's...just proceed with it. I...want to see what's inside.

Samira: Of course.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Hopefully, whatever's in the vault will provide us with some clues as to what's happened to us.

Ichiro: [disappointed] I doubt it. Monokuma wouldn't be that careless to leave stuff like that behind.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Perhaps he wasn't anticipating us being able to break in? I mean, he did leave the vault locked by a passcode.

Ichiro: [annoyed] He also left explosives for us in the police station. He might have foreseen us putting two and two together and using them to get in. So whatever's in here might be a trap.

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Jeez, Ichiro, why do you gotta be such a pessimist all the time…? You can't even try to be a little bit hopeful about this?

Ichiro: [annoyed] …Says you.

Wakako: [thoughtful] Besides...Monokuma's main motive for leaving us the explosives  _was_ because he thought we could use them for murders. Maybe...he didn't intend for us to use them to get inside here. So...perhaps there really will be important clues in the vault.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Here's an idea. How about we all stop theorizing about this and just get it open?

Samira: Alright. Here goes. I've set a timer on these so once I set it to blow, we've got about ten seconds to back up before they all go off.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Only ten seconds? [laughing] No one better trip and fall and end up right in the blast zone!

Miyumi: [annoyed] Mngh...why do you always have to be so annoying…?

Samira carefully pressed a couple buttons on the explosives, and made sure the wires were all connected and in place. The lights on all of them began flashing red and a beeping sound was heard.

Samira: Alright. Let's go.

We all stood a safe distance away from the door to the vault. The beeping began to intensify and exactly ten seconds later…

FZZZZH...BANG!

It was the same gunshot sound that I'd heard when Taro broke open the door to my cottage, only ten times louder. The floor actually shuddered a little as the door to the vault was engulfed in a plume of white smoke. Then...when the smoke cleared…

The door to the vault teetered a little, then slowly fell forwards. It slammed down onto the floor, causing an even bigger vibration than before. And eventually...all was still.

Samira: [excited] Alright! It worked!

Mordecai: [happy] Excellent job, Samira!

Yoshihiki: [excited] Boy, Fukumi sure woulda loved those pyrotechnics, wouldn't she have?

Mordecai: [disappointed] ...Yes. Yes, she would have.

Hanako: Come on. Let's not waste any more time.

Hanako led us forward as one by one, we all stepped over the fallen door and into the vault.

[Move to: Vault]

The inside of the vault was relatively spacious, big enough for the nine of us to squeeze in and still have ample room to move around in. The walls were lined with various shelves and cabinets, containing a bunch of files, scrolls and other assorted documents.

Mordecai: [shocked] What...is all this?

Ichiro: It's just a bunch of files.

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Aww...no gold? No cash? No doubloons? What was the point of guarding this place with a passcode or whatever when it's got no loot?

Azuma: That must mean these documents have some sort of value. Should we look around to determine that for ourselves?

Wakako: [shocked] There have gotta be dozens of these files! Are you telling me we gotta look through them all?

Hanako: [annoyed] You don't have anything better to do, do you? Besides, we need to investigate. Monokuma hasn't shown up yet, but there's always a chance we weren't meant to break in here, and he could try and stop us. I don't want to waste time.

Miyumi: [sad] Y-Yeah...you're right.

Umeko: Miyumi?

Miyumi: [sad] I...I don't want to stay in this place anymore. [angry] This...this village! It's this village and this godforsaken game that stole Taro's life! The sooner we find a way out of here...the better! So...if this place has any clues about Monokuma or the Killing Game, then…[sad] we should start looking for them. I...I won't rest until I find something that can tell us why we're here or how to get out.

A gloomy silence fell over the rest of us.

Wakako: [nervous] W-Well...if Miyumi's going to be so motivated about it, then...I guess I should help out too.

Samira: We'll all help out. We're in this together. And we owe it to those of us that died to make an effort to find the truth about this Killing Game.

Yoshihiki: [bored] Speaking of Taro, though...it's a shame we don't have him with us anymore. The SHSL Bookworm could probably make quick work of all the files in here...we'd be done in no time.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Wakako: [annoyed] Don't bring that up now!

Hanako: It's fine. There are nine of us here. As long as we split the work, and do our part...I don't believe we won't find something of relevance to us. We just need to search hard and put our minds to it.

And so, we all split up and got down to our task. I started by selecting a particular shelf and took all the files off it. Sitting down cross-legged on the floor, I opened the first file and began reading.

_Insurance policy...invoices...banking account...no, this isn't important._

I did my best to work as efficiently as possible, perusing through all the files I found and discarding ones which I thought weren't important. Even in spite of this...it was a much more tedious job than I'd anticipated.

I found my eyelids getting droopier and droopier with each passing second...then each passing minute...then each passing hour...

Before I knew it, I'd gone through several shelves of documents and had come up with nothing, and it had already reached midday.

Yawning, I got to my feet and stretched.

Miyumi was curled up in a corner, ruffling through a file, looking haggard. Mordecai looked like he was concentrating really hard as he read.

Wakako was yawning every few seconds, and Samira simply looked confused by whatever it was she was reading through. The others - except Azuma and Hanako - weren't faring any better.

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Jeez...I knew this was going to be a boring job but I didn't think it'd be  _this_ much of a mind-numbingly boresome task...that's the seventeenth file I've read on some random couple's divorce papers.

Azuma: [thoughtful] It would appear most of these are random paperwork. Maybe...there really isn't anything of importance here.

Miyumi: [sad] No...but then...why the passcode?

Azuma: [nervous] Perhaps...that was already in place before Monokuma moved in?

Miyumi: [sad] I don't believe...there's nothing useful in here…

Yoshihiki: [bored] Face it. This was a pointless search! We've spent hours looking and come up with a big fat goose egg! I could've pulled off a dozen pranks in the time we've wasted here.

Hanako: [shocked] Wait!

Hanako's sudden exclamation cut Yoshihiki off in his rant and caught us all off guard. She was seated on the floor too, and staring wide-eyed at one particular file she had open in her hands.

Samira: [shocked] What? What is it, Hanako?

Hanako: [thoughtful] I think I've found something. Everyone, come here!

We all rushed to crowd around her.

Yoshihiki: [confused] For real?

Wakako: [worried] What is it?

Hanako ran her finger along a line of text written inside the file, her eyes scanning the page with increasing concern.

Hanako: [worried] It's a file...on the Killing Game.

Azuma: [shocked] Huh? The Killing Game?

[Track: watch?v=8ZP8Sw2DiP0]

Hanako: It says here that this file contains details on the Killing Game and its gruesome, bloody history.

Wakako: [shocked] Its...history?

Hanako: [thoughtful] Yes. This is...a file on the "History of the Killing Game".

Miyumi: [worried] The...history of the Killing Game? Why...would it even have a history?

Something seemed to click in Azuma's eyes at those words.

Azuma: [worried] Don't tell me…

Hanako: [annoyed] ...Yes. It says right here...this  _isn't_ the only Killing Game that's happened.

_Wh-What?_

The implication behind Hanako's statement hit me with full force.

_No...it...can't be..._

Mordecai: [shocked] What? You mean to say...there's...more? There's...been  _more_ Killing Games...in the past?

Hanako flipped through the file, her expression growing stonier with each page she skimmed through.

Hanako: [worried] This file's full of information on previous Killing Games. It lists down the various different cast members in each game, the deaths that occur, and each game's eventual outcomes. There's...quite a lot of them too.

Samira: [shocked] Does it say who's behind all of this or how the participants got out?

Hanako: [thoughtful] No. It just says...the Games have always been hosted by Monokuma. No mention of who's controlling him or the organization behind the respective kidnappings. But this is interesting - it says that there's almost always a common pattern between the Games.

Ichiro: [worried] A...pattern?

Mordecai: [accusatory] Such as?

Hanako: Those who have been kidnapped seem to have SHSL Talents of some sort. The Killing Games earned their thrill factor by pitting some of the world's most talented young individuals against each other, forced to kill one another, to achieve true  _despair_.

Ichiro: [distressed] What the fuck? There's no way that can be true. That's so messed up...

Hanako shuddered, turning the pages as we watched, rapt with attention, waiting with bated breath for the next sick and twisted revelation she would no doubt bring.

Hanako: [distressed] Poisoning...bludgeoning...hanging...stabbing...the list...just goes on.

Azuma: Does it say anything else? Anything related to the organization masterminding all this? Or about us? And the victims of the previous Games...were they ever rescued? Why did no one come to save them?

Hanako: [thoughtful] A lot of the information in this file has been redacted or blacked out. It's odd. It's like...whoever left this file in here didn't want us to learn more than we were allowed to. Hmm…

She stopped, reading through a couple passages.

Hanako: [thoughtful] There's...something odd about this.

Wakako: [distressed] What else?

Hanako: I'm looking through a brief synopsis of previous games and it seems that...in every game...it's not just that the students all have some sort of Talent that's the pattern. There's...more to it. Every Killing Game that's happened has always followed a certain sequence of events, or has had certain elements to it that almost always resurface in subsequent Games.

Wakako: [confused] You've lost me.

Hanako: Look. It says here that in each Killing Game's cast, there exists either someone with a split personality, a serial killer, or someone with a split personality who  _is_  a serial killer.

Azuma: [shocked] That's...an odd common thread.

Wakako: [distressed] H-Hey...that happened in our Game too, didn't it? You know...with Eisuke.

Eisuke.

Our resident psychopath.

Hanako: [thoughtful] Eisuke may have been dangerous but was he really a serial killer?

Mordecai: Even if he wasn't...Eizo would be the student with a split personality in our Game's case.

Ichiro: Is there more?

Hanako: The file says that the game's third case almost always involves the murders of two students, instead of one.

Mordecai: [shocked] What? Almost always?

Wakako: [distressed] Th-That happened with us t-t-too! Wh-What the fuck? What's going on here?

Azuma: [thoughtful] It seems that...all the Games are adhering to a specific pattern...that's...not normal…

Hanako: [worried] That's...not all. It says here the Games' fourth case typically involves either a locked-room setting or some form of suicide.

Mordecai: [confused] Locked room?

Wakako: [distressed]  _Suicide_?

Hanako: The file's vague on these details...but that's what it says.

Samira: [annoyed] That doesn't matter. We're not going to have a fourth case! So it won't apply to us.

Wakako: [scared] I don't know about that...I mean...the file's right about having a split personality among the students  _and_ about the double-murder...who's to say whoever's pulling the strings behind our Game doesn't ensure it follows the same pattern too?

Yoshihiki: [confused] Suicide? That'd be a pretty boring way to go out, wouldn't it? There wouldn't even be a need for a trial, now, would there?

Azuma: [thoughtful] It's the mention of a locked-room setting that concerns me more…

Hanako: [worried] There's...one last pattern mentioned in the file.

Azuma: Oh? Go on.

Hanako: [worried] It says...in every Game that's happened...the murders usually stop after the fifth case. Then, that's when the fates of the final five - or in rare cases, more - survivors are determined.

Wakako: [distressed] The...fifth case?

Miyumi: [sad] Final...five?

Samira: [accusatory] Fuck that! I've already hit my limit with the three cases we've already had! I'm not having another two cases! Heck, I refuse to even participate in just one more! There's no way we're letting that happen!

Azuma: [worried] What are the fates of the final five survivors? Does the file say?

Hanako: [thoughtful] No. It doesn't.

We sat in stunned silence for a bit, letting what we'd learned sink in.

_The game would end...after the fifth trial. And...the fates of the final five survivors...would be determined._

_What did any of that mean? And...the pattern the file mentioned…_

_How was Monokuma able to replicate it so perfectly…?_

_A serial killer or split personality…_

_Two people murdered in the third case…_

_It doesn't make a lick of sense. None of it does. And yet…_

Samira: [angry] Grr...this vault was a waste of time! All it did was leave us more dejected than ever!

Hanako: Come on, now. This was important information. Now we know. The Killing Game has been played before, with others.

Samira: [angry] Yeah, but it doesn't help us at all. It doesn't tell us what we need to do to get out, or if we even can, or how they've brought us here in the first place. It's given us more questions than answers, more mysteries than solutions...I'm so sick and tired of the questions and the mysteries left behind for us! I don't understand anything at all!

She got to her feet, looking ticked off.

Samira: [annoyed] Monokuma's just toying with us. I bet you that's why he left this file in here for us. He wanted us to work to get this vault open, only for us to find something that would leave us more disappointed and drained than before.

Hanako: Don't get so heated. This file is still pretty important. Here, there's more details. Apparently, every class from Hope's Peak has to have an SHSL Lucky Student in it.

Wakako: [confused] Huh? Lucky student?

Ichiro: [annoyed] What kind of useless talent is that?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, I mean...I'd take being super lucky over stupid botany anyday!

Ichiro: [angry] Tch!

Hanako: The Lucky Student is a student selected by a lottery to join Hope's Peak. It seems each cast has had one so far…

Wakako: [confused] What? But we don't have one- [shocked] Oh!

Miyumi: [confused] Wha…? What is it? Why'd you just gasp in surprise like you realized something?

Wakako: [accusatory] It's gotta be Umeko!

Umeko: Huh?

Suddenly, all eyes were turned on me.

_It's...me?_

Umeko: Wakako, what are-

Wakako: [thoughtful] If there's an SHSL Lucky Student in every Killing Game...then it would stand to reason that it has to be Umeko! She's the only one of us here who doesn't remember her talent! So she must be the SHSL Lucky Student!

Umeko: Me…? No, that...that can't be true…

The others murmured amongst themselves, contemplating Wakako's new theory.

Hanako: [thoughtful] I suppose...it's not entirely impossible. It would certainly tally up with the information included in this file, and the fact that Umeko is the only one of us left with an unknown talent…

Yoshihiki: [playful] So, Umeko? Feeling particularly lucky?

Umeko: That's...well, it can't be, can it? I mean...I've...not exactly felt really lucky so far…

Hanako: Really? I beg to differ.

Umeko: Huh?

Hanako: You've always held it together extremely well in trials and alongside myself and Azuma, you've been the most outspoken one of us when helping us wrap up a case. I'd say that takes a bit of luck for you to be able to make the deductions that you do.

Umeko: Does it? That's...maybe it's just a coincidence. I haven't...experienced anything like a streak of good luck or anything...if anything, I'd say it'd be ironic if I was. What we're all going through right now...it's nothing but... _bad_...luck. Not...not good luck…

Hanako: The SHSL Lucky Student doesn't always bring about good luck, you know. I read that they can also bring about bad luck to others around them.

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Ah! So Umeko's a bad omen then! She's the reason so much death has occurred!

Samira: [annoyed] Don't be silly! That's definitely not Umeko's fault!

Umeko: I...I don't know. I...don't really think I'm the SHSL Lucky Student…

_Could it be…? Is...is that my talent?_

Hanako: Another way to look at it is that it's all nonsense. I mean...at the end of the day, the SHSL Lucky Student is just a title, bestowed upon whoever wins the lottery by the school administration. It doesn't guarantee that the person who gets the title really is going to be lucky or unlucky for the rest of their life, or before they were even chosen. Maybe in some cases, yes, but I think that's too unrealistic. Perhaps you really were chosen to join Hope's Peak by a lucky draw and that's why none of us - yourself included - have found anything you're particularly good at yet that might've earned you a spot as one of us.

_A spot...as one of them…_

_The SHSL Students…_

_I didn't want to believe that was the truth. Nothing I'd been through so far suggested that I was in any way lucky. But...it would explain why I couldn't remember my talent or seem to show any prowess in anything in particular, and yet would somehow be here with the rest of these talented students._

_If I had been selected to join Hope's Peak via a lucky draw...then it would explain how I would be here with all of them despite seemingly having no talent._

_Am I...really...the SHSL Lucky Student?_

Yoshihiki: [playful] Welp. That's case closed, I guess. Kind of an underwhelming reveal, actually, but whatever. I guess we know Umeko's talent now.

Azuma: Now hold on. It's not confirmed yet-

Yoshihiki: [snide] I'm pretty sure it is! Hanako said the file clearly states there's a Lucky Student in all of the games. For Umeko to be the only one with no memory of her talent, it can only be her. The rest of us all have talents elsewhere that have been proven. She's the only one. It's gotta be. What's the big deal anyway? Being lucky's not that bad of a talent...if you can even call it one, that is…

Wakako: [disappointed] *sigh* I was wondering when the insult would arrive, and there it was.

Ichiro: [nervous] Umeko…? Are you...alright?

Umeko: Yeah, I'm...fine. I guess it's...just a little unexpected.

I'd had my fair share of theories about what my talent could've been over the past few weeks. Not knowing what it was had haunted me, made me feel like I didn't deserve to be a part of this group, full of individuals who excelled at their particular talent. Now that I was looking at the possibility of me being the SHSL Lucky Student...I wasn't sure what to feel.

I supposed it wasn't an awful talent. I could've been...the SHSL Criminal, for all I'd known.

But...luck? Was that...really it?

Did I let the worry and paranoia over my unknown talent bug me that much, only for it to be something as underwhelming as...that? Just...pure luck?

And all the ostracization and alienation I'd faced from the others in the beginning...the open suspicion and distrust for not knowing my talent...only for it to turn out like this?

Hanako: [thoughtful] ...Hmm…

Hanako was frowning at the file in her hands. While I'd been lost in thought, she'd continued reading on.

Azuma: Is there anything more?

Hanako: Tell me if this rings a bell to any of you. But...has anyone here heard of something called… "The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History"?

_...What?_

Yoshihiki: [confused] That's quite a mouthful of a title.

Wakako: [confused] Yeah, and very literal. What kind of title is that? What is it, a book? A movie?

Hanako: [worried] No. The file mentions it here and there. It's referencing it like...it's a real event.

Miyumi: [scared] R-Real event…? Th-That can't be...what the heck is "The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History" anyway? [as Dr. Creeper] Sounds like...doomsday, or an apocalypse, or worse...the end of the world, as we know it...

Samira: [confused] Whaddya mean...the file  _references_ it?

Hanako: It's brought up in the file multiple times. Like...it's a catalyst for the Killing Games.

Azuma: [thoughtful] A...catalyst?

Hanako: It doesn't go into too much detail, if at all. But...whatever it is, it seems to have an impact, somewhat, on the Killing Game and how its participants have been chosen and isolated from the outside world.

Miyumi: [scared] Wh-What? You...d-d-don't mean to say that's what's h-happened, right? Something bad happened to the world and that's why no one's come to r-rescue us…?

Wakako: [distressed] There's no way that happened, right? I've never heard of any event like that happening…Something crazy like that would for sure be all over the news or whatever, right?

Ichiro: [worried] Maybe...we've all just forgotten.

_The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History...and we'd all forgotten about it?_

Miyumi: [scared] What are you saying? That the world really has...ended? That's not p-possible! The f-f-file must be lying! It's a trick, a trick by Monokuma!

Hanako: Azuma. What are the chances such an incident occurring might be real?

Azuma: [shocked] You're asking me? [thoughtful] I dunno...from what Monokuma told us, we've lost a year's worth of memories at Hope's Peak. From the time of our enrolment to now...you really think the world could have been destroyed?

Hanako: What it says in the file is that some sort of world crisis might be preventing outside help from coming to put an end to the Killing Games.

Mordecai: [distressed] It...must be another lie, from the devil! To strike fear into our hearts! Well...we cannot give in! There is no way...anything could have happened out there, in the world! What about the people? My...my hometown!

Miyumi: [sad] Our...our families?

Samira: [worried] …

Wakako: [scared] C-Could it...be…? Something's...happened to the world?

Yoshihiki: Whatever it is...calling it the Biggest, Most Tragic, Most Depressing whatever...that's quite a hyperbole. You really think it's that bad? It must be nothing short of a nuclear explosion, given that list of adjectives.

Azuma: [worried] No. No, everyone, stop.

People turned to listen to him, their faces tight with fear. Azuma's voice boomed with authority and he sighed.

Azuma: We don't know for sure that whatever information written inside that file is true. Monokuma left this in here for a reason. He must've known we'd eventually get our hands on it. He's probably trying to scare us, get inside our heads.

Wakako: [scared] Why would he still have reason to do that? He's already proven capable of manipulating our actions!

Azuma: [worried] I don't know. But I know there's no point to getting worked up over something that cannot be ascertained as truth or lies.

He took the file from Hanako, scanned it briefly, then closed it shut.

Azuma: I don't know if this event...really happened or not. But if I'm Monokuma and I've found some way to keep people from rescuing us...then I'd think a good way to get under their skin would be to lie to them about why that might be so, and a potentially world-ending catastrophe seems like that'd do the trick. We can't let this spook us. No matter what...we just can't let him have what he wants. And this...this is clearly the type of reaction that he wanted to get from us. So we can't show him that he's winning.

_The world...in some sort of crisis? True...or false? Was this...Monokuma's doing?_

_Just like I thought...the questions just kept piling up, and this file didn't give answers, only more questions._

We left the Vault later, in low spirits. None of us had any of our curiosities sated, and the idea that something might have happened to the outside world that we'd forgotten...left many of us depressed and down in the dumps.

_I shouldn't sit around, feeling sorry for myself. Maybe I can go cheer myself up by trying to cheer someone else up!_

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Meeting up with me again, Umeko? You…[excited] You really do like me! Oh, I'm so flattered. What hijinks shall we perform today? Hm? Hmm?

I decided to spend some time with Yoshihiki. Looks like Yoshihiki and I grew a little closer today.

Yoshihiki was busy setting up a tripwire by Wakako's door, as I watched him work in silence. As annoying as his pranks got from time to time...even I couldn't deny his remarkable resourcefulness in turning even the most mundane of objects into tools of humiliation.

_If only he'd set his mind to using that resourcefulness for a better cause…_

Yoshihiki: Something on your mind, Umeko?

Umeko: You can tell?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Well, you're not needlessly nagging at and berating me for pranking people, so, yeah, I can tell something's up.

Umeko: I was just wondering about your talent.

Yoshihiki: What about it? Jealous?

Umeko: Not in the slightest. I just...can't help but admire your resourcefulness.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] No way...was that an actual, genuine compliment? I never thought I'd see the day…

Umeko: Don't let it get to your head...I mean, don't get me wrong, your pranks can get really annoying because you prank people incessantly without end,  _and_ you never seem to know when the appropriate time is to stop. But...even I have to admit that it's a real skill.

Yoshihiki: [playful] What can I say? I like to mess around with the people around me. Their reactions are priceless entertainment and never cease to delight. Like Wakako, for instance, or Ichiro. Grouchy people are the best to prank, and so are the gullible, naive ones like Taro and Miyumi. You should try pranking someone too, Umeko!

Umeko: M-Me…?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah, why not? You might find that you actually really enjoy it! And once you start, you can't stop.

Umeko: That's...ominous. But I'm honestly just surprised you keep up the whole prankster act even in here. Like...with a Killing Game going on...don't you think there are...other, more important things than pranking?

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] First off, it's no act. This is just how I am. Secondly, there's nothing out there that could be more important than pranking! [excited] I think about pranks constantly! Reflecting on my greatest ones, wondering which victim to prank next and how to go about doing it...you get the idea. And thirdly, I say there's never a bad time to prank someone.

Umeko: Really? Not even in a life-or-death situation?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Of course not! Isn't that the best time to prank someone?

_Uh...no. Not at all._

Yoshihiki: [playful] I'm a child at heart, so sue me. Besides, I would've thought you people would be grateful that at least one of us is trying to keep up a humorous and easygoing nature in the midst of such despair. I'm just lightening the mood! You wouldn't know the joy of it, Umeko, since you've never pranked anyone before. Or...have you?

Umeko: Like, of my own accord? I wouldn't be able to remember even if I had, right?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hah, true. But maybe you'd be a natural at it, and you don't even know! Here, why don't you give me advice on what kind of prank I should pull next?

Umeko: Me? W-Well...who's the target?

Yoshihiki: I dunno. Why don't you give me some ideas?

Umeko: Um...I really shouldn't…

Yoshihiki: [snide] Oh, don't be such a spoilsport. You know I'll prank everyone anyway, so why don't you just suggest someone and some _thing_? It's not like I won't do it even if you don't…

Umeko: Oh...alright. I suppose...maybe you could…

1\. Scare Wakako

2\. Rearrange Ichiro's plants

3\. Splash Hanako with water

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Splash Hanako with water

Yoshihiki: [shocked] You want me to prank Hanako? What? Why? She's so...emotionless.

Umeko: Yeah, but, you've pranked almost everyone else already, Wakako especially. I guess maybe seeing someone so normally cold and stoic like Hanako wet and vulnerable might be...I don't know...different?

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] It is true that I haven't pranked her as much as the others...alright, you've piqued my interest. I'll give it a try! Thanks for the suggestion!

_I already regret helping him with this. Hanako, forgive me…_

Umeko: Do you seriously  _never_ tire of pranking people?

Yoshihiki: It's not really fair for you to give me such a hard time over my talent.

Umeko: What do you mean?

Yoshihiki: [snide] I don't see you ever criticizing Ichiro for always tending to his plants, or Taro for always reading his books, or Kaori for being busy grooming Buddy all the time. Why do you pick on me when I want to spend my time doing what I do best?

Umeko: Because it hurts people! Can't you see your pranks are mean and spiteful, and frankly insensitive?

Yoshihiki: [snide] You're barking up the wrong tree, Umeko. A leopard never changes its spots, and I don't plan on ever changing who I am for anyone. I've thought up a million pranks in my life, and I'll think up a million more before I die.

Umeko: Even if they hurt others?

Yoshihiki: [bored] The whole point of pranking is to watch your victim get screwed around with, so, yeah.

The next question came to me with a sudden feeling of dread.

Umeko: ...What's the meanest prank you've ever come up with?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Haha...there are a lot to choose from. I've come up with really awful ones. There was this one time I made a kid in my class believe he was adopted. I faked the adoption papers and everything! He even ran away from home for a week after that. Man, that was funny.

Umeko: Wh-What?! Yoshihiki, that's horrible!

Yoshihiki: Meh. He deserved it. And the prank was exposed in the end, so I didn't think it a big deal. The worst that happened to him was that he got a week's worth of knowing what it's like to be alone on the streets, so if anything, I opened his eyes to the homeless experience. [laughing] Maybe when he comes across a beggar on the sidewalk years down the road, he'll remember his traumatic week and give the poor sop a dollar or two. See? I'm doing a good deed here!

Umeko: You can't seriously be rationalizing your horrendous prank like this.

Yoshihiki: [playful] And that's not even the worse I've done. But that's all I'm going to tell you for now. I think if I told you everything, you wouldn't want to come back to me for more, now, would you?

Yoshihiki chuckled and sauntered off, and I cursed him for being right.

Awful as it was to hear about...I was curious to know more about what he'd done...and why he'd ever do anything of the sort to begin with.

[Yoshihiki's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.]

I still have some free time left. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Azuma]

Azuma: [happy] Hey, Umeko. Did you come to talk? I've got a bit of free time myself if you wanted to hang out.

I decided to spend some time with Azuma. Looks like Azuma and I grew a little closer today.

Azuma: Hey. You look troubled, still. Thinking about recent events?

Umeko: I suppose it's a little bit of everything. My memories of my life are still feeling pretty disjointed. It's like a blurry jigsaw puzzle. I can't piece anything together, and I know it's all there, but it all feels...out of my reach.

Azuma: [worried] I know what you mean. I've been trying to recall anything about our time at Hope's Peak but...it's a fog too.

_Worrying about my memories always leaves me feeling extra vulnerable than normal. But...I feel safe confessing this in Azuma's presence, because I know he'll always be there with a comforting word and a consoling shoulder._

Umeko: Do you have any memories in particular that keep returning to you?

I was thinking of the mysterious voices I'd been hearing in my dreams, if they even were dreams, but those thoughts were wiped clean from my head by Azuma's next words.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Well...there is one particular one, about...this girl.

I froze.

Umeko: A...girl?

Azuma caught the look I shot him and blushed, grinning coyly.

Azuma: [nervous] Heh. Uh...I don't remember much. It's probably not important, but...I think I remember having a girlfriend at some point in the memories that Monokuma took away.

Already, I'm chiding myself for my reaction - for the heat I can feel myself giving off, for the burning flush in my skin, for the way my heart prickles and winces at the thought of Azuma with another girl.

_Of course he'd have had a girlfriend before...I mean, look at him!_

Azuma was still shooting me that same coy look, and it took a while for me to realize he was gauging my reaction.

Umeko: Oh, stop it! You didn't tell me that just to see how I'd react, did you?

Azuma: [laughing] Haha...no, the memory is real, but it's hazy. Whoever it was, it probably isn't anyone important. The date might even have been a long time ago. I just...wasn't expecting you to look so crushed when I mentioned it.

_Oh crap, he totally noticed._

Azuma: Besides, I'm sure you must've gone on a date or two, and you've probably lost memory of it as well.

I wanted to say that was a possibility, but I had no idea what kind of person I was before all this.

Umeko: Who knows? Maybe no one liked me in my past life. Maybe I was a loner.

Azuma: Hey, there's nothing wrong with loners. Just ask Ichiro!

He was still looking at me with mild concern, like he wasn't expecting me to look so stunned at the thought of him going out on a date with another girl. Suddenly, he broke into an unexpectedly cheeky grin.

Azuma: [laughing] Seriously, Umeko - you look really discombobulated right now. Would it help if I threw out the idea that maybe it was you and I on that date?

Umeko: Oh, stop it.

Azuma: [laughing] Haha...I've never seen you looking this red before.

Umeko: Well...do you remember what you did on your supposed  _date_?

_Azuma's always tried to be the perfect gentleman...I can't imagine his date would've gone any different._

Umeko: Were there flowers, chocolates...a romantic candlelit dinner? Did you promise to bring her father you'd bring her back before curfew?

Azuma: [confused] Jeez, you make it sound so traditional. I mean, it probably happened at Hope's Peak, and working in the government like I do, dating opportunities are pretty slim. [laughing] You sure do sound like a hopeless romantic, the way you describe it though…

Umeko: Well...what about before coming to Hope's Peak? Didn't you ever date any of your fellow spies?

Azuma: [thoughtful] That's the weird thing...I can't seem to remember much about my dating experiences back then either. It's so odd...it's like that part of my memories has been blocked off.

_Blocked off…?_

Azuma: [happy] Maybe we should have one of those nice, candlelit dinners sometime, and you can show me how much of a hopeless romantic  _you_ are.

_How did this turn back to me…?_

Azuma: [happy] Welp, I have to go now, Umeko. But I'll see you later.

I couldn't help feeling foolish at the fluttering of butterflies in my stomach.

_There's definitely something between us...and yet my feelings regarding Azuma are always so complicated._

_Are we just friends…? Were we ever anything more, in the past?_

[Azuma's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.]

When I was finished talking with Azuma, I bid him goodbye and returned to my room.

The rest of the day progressed rather uneventfully. After dinner, we all returned to our cottages in silence.

The revelations of the morning didn't leave most in the mood to talk, and without Eizo's usual announcements, it was overall a much quieter affair. Hanako didn't bother taking attendance this time. With so few people left, it wasn't much of a surprise why she didn't see the need.

I'd tried to put what we'd read in the file out of my mind, but it continued to plague my thoughts.

_I'm...the SHSL Lucky Student? And...the world...has experienced some sort of crisis?_

_And the Killing Game...it's been done before._

_Suicide...and a locked-room setting...what could they mean? Is...that what Monokuma has in store for us?_

_He hasn't given us our fourth motive yet...I shudder at the thought of what he might have up his sleeve._

_Well...no use brooding over it. Time to go to bed and...try to get a good night's sleep in the midst of all this._

…

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

It took me longer than usual to wake up. I lay in bed for a while, questioning myself if I had the strength to toss off my covers and leave the room.

_What's the point..._

As soon as I left my cottage however, I stopped short, surprised.

Umeko: What the...?

[CG] The Streets On Halloween [CG]

The entire residential district had been decked out with various Halloween-themed decorations, seemingly overnight. There were jack o' lanterns set up by everyone's front yards and doorsteps.

Scarecrows had been set up near each tree. Plastic bats, fabric spiders, bedsheet ghosts, fake blood, false cobwebs and gooey brains adorned the various houses, trees and courtyards.

By the signpost, a large neon sign had been erected, reading "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

[CG] End [CG]

_What the hell? What...is all of this? What happened here?_

_Pumpkins? Fake blood? ...Halloween decorations? What...what is-_

Monokuma: [laughing] Monokuma appears!

Monokuma had popped up by my side, only just barely reaching my knees. I resisted the urge to kick him and send him flying into the air.

Umeko: H-Hey...what's going on here? What's with the decor?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...isn't it nice? It's Halloween! I think it's got a very nice spoopy touch to it, no? Besides, you're late, Umeko! The rest of the class has already gathered at the Amphitheatre, so chop chop! Better get moving!

Umeko: Wait, did you set all this up? Why did you do all this? What-

But Monokuma had already disappeared. Silently cursing him, I made my way to the Amphitheatre to find the others.

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

Like Monokuma had said, everyone was already gathered when I arrived.

Hanako: Umeko. You're late.

Umeko: Sorry…

Azuma: You see these decorations, right?

Umeko: Yeah...what's the meaning of all this?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Obviously, it must be Halloween!

Wakako: [confused] Is it really?

Samira: [thoughtful] I mean...I guess we don't really have a way to track the passage of time beyond this village...it could be Halloween in the outside world, but...that seems like too much of a coincidence.

Miyumi: [nervous] Mmh...I d-don't...like Halloween...[as Nico] It's our least favorite holiday! [as Dr. Creeper] But I love it!

Samira: [annoyed] Monokuma's clearly plotting something again.

Hanako: [thoughtful] I was studying the file again last night. It mentioned that the motives of each case in the Killing Games are usually linked to some specific theme.

Umeko: A...theme?

Hanako: We've had the Beast, and the bracelets from the Tunnel of Love. I suppose...our next motive must be linked to all these Halloween decorations.

Miyumi: [distressed] Eep! Is it...going to be something sc-scary?

Ichiro: [worried] I don't like this.

Miyumi: [worried] This is why I hate Halloween…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Not a fan of trick-or-treating? Why? It's my favorite tradition! [laughing] Because people always expect sweets and treats, and I trick them with pranks instead! It never gets old!

Samira: [annoyed] On the contrary, I would think it gets old really fast.

Mordecai: [accusatory] You must not fear, people! These are but decorations, made to prey on our fears and our minds! As long as we overcome that fear and tune it out...we will hold strong against Monokuma's manipulations!

Azuma: [thoughtful] Our next motive…?

Wakako: [annoyed] Why don't we just ask the damned bear ourselves? Hey, Monokuma! Get your little ass out here!

Monokuma complied, leaping out from behind a tree and propping himself up on top of the closed grill so he could look out at all of us.

Wakako: [annoyed] So! What's the meaning behind the creepy decorations, ya weirdo?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...I was just in a bit of a Halloween mood today! You know...just 'cause! What, don't you like them?

Samira: [annoyed] No!

Monokuma: [giggling] Not a fan of Halloween?

Miyumi: [distressed] Definitely not!

Yoshihiki: [playful] I think it's alright. Not as great as April Fool's Day...that day's like Christmas for a prankster like me! But Halloween does give you a whole load of opportunities to scare the living crap outta unsuspecting victims…

Hanako: [annoyed] Is this linked to our next motive?

Monokuma: [confused] Hm? Your next motive? [laughing] Why, how could Halloween decorations have anything to do with your next motive to murder? Isn't that strange?

Samira: [annoyed] It obviously wasn't all put up here for no reason. You did this on purpose! So what's the meaning behind it?

Miyumi: [distressed] Eep! You're...n-n-not gonna t-t-tell us this place is h-haunted now, are you? It was b-b-bad enough we had to deal with the B-Beast...I can't deal with a ghost either!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...well, I won't keep you guys in suspense for too long. But it would be easier for me to show you guys instead of just telling you. So if you'll all please follow me!

Monokuma scampered off, heading in the direction of the gate.

Azuma: [shocked] Hey! Wait up!

Wakako: [nervous] Should...we follow him?

Mordecai: We will get no answers here, by being afraid. [accusatory] Let us pursue him and find out what dastardly deed he has planned next!

We all rushed to follow Monokuma, moving past various streets stocked with multiple Halloween decorations as he led us through the gate and back into the East Sector of the Village. Finally, huffing and puffing and panting, we came to a stop behind Monokuma - who'd hardly broken a sweat - right in front of…

Azuma: [confused] Huh?

It was the dilapidated old building across from the Tunnel of Love. I remembered Monokuma telling us to ignore it the first time we'd passed it by, several days ago. And now...here we were, standing right outside it.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...I bet you've all been wondering about what could be inside here, huh?

Miyumi: [scared] It...even l-l-looks like a haunted h-house…[as Nico] H-Help! We don't wanna go in!

Hanako: [annoyed] Why have you brought us here?

Monokuma: [giggling] Trust me, you'll all find out in due time! Now, if you'd kindly step inside the house...all will be explained.

Samira: [annoyed] What if we choose not to?

Monokuma: [annoyed] This isn't a request. Get in there or be punished!

We all cast each other nervous looks.

Ichiro: [annoyed] This is a trap if I've ever seen one…

Yoshihiki: [confused] Well, I mean...it's not like we've got any options here. [playful] Let's just head inside and figure out what exactly it is that Monokuma's got in store for us. Then, we'll know how to deal with it.

Mordecai: [disappointed] At the end of the day...we have still resorted to being led around like puppets on a string…

Azuma: [worried] Everyone, stay close. We'll go in together.

Monokuma: [excited] Alright! I'll meet you lot indoors!

He pranced on in, and hesitantly, reluctantly, unwillingly...we all followed his lead.

The door to the old house loomed up before us, dark and uninviting.

_This can't be good…_

The outside of the house made it look eerie and unwelcoming. It had a creepy, almost abandoned vibe to it, which certainly didn't help, given Miyumi's fear of the supernatural. The steps creaked as we moved up onto the porch and Azuma placed his hand on the rusted brass doorknob.

Azuma: Ready?

Slowly, he pushed open the door and we all entered the old house after him, bracing ourselves for whatever dark secrets Monokuma had waiting for us on the inside.

Surviving Students: 9  
[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
[DEAD] Taro - SHSL Bookworm [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who didn't know, I post this fanfiction on both AO3 and Fanfiction.net under the account Luke_StoryHammer, and recently I was told by someone on Fanfiction that another user had plagiarized my work. :O The offender in question had copied and posted almost the whole of Chapter One word-for-word and only bothered changing all the characters' names.
> 
> In a weird way, it was kind of exciting, since I've never been plagiarized before and I never thought I could create something that someone else would deem good enough to try and steal. But yeah, still not cool. I reported them, and hopefully the plagiarism gets taken down soon (still waiting). On that note, if you guys ever find my fanfiction plagiarized elsewhere that's not by my account, I would appreciate you notifying me so I can take appropriate action! :)


	33. Chapter 4: Haunt These Halls No More, Daily Life - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description  
> Italicized - Umeko‘s thoughts  
> [CG] Description [CG]  
> [CG] End [CG]  
> [[flashback]]
> 
> FTEs: Wakako / Mordecai

[CG] The Entrance Hall [CG]

We found ourselves in a relatively large entrance hall. A set of dusty carpeted stairs led up to a second floor landing, which led deeper into the rest of the house. There were two doors on either side of the entrance hall, one labelled "DINING HALL" and the other a "LOUNGE".

Wakako: What...is this place?

Mordecai: Another...dining hall? A lounge? This place...it is like the inn all over again.

Monokuma: Upupupu...in more ways than one too!

Without warning, we turned to see Monokuma had appeared behind us. He gleefully swung the front door shut, took a remote control out from behind his back and jabbed the large red button on it.

There was a loud mechanical whirring sound coming from the door, and I felt my heart sink into my stomach.

[CG] End [CG]

Wakako: [shocked] What was that sound?

Azuma: [angry] No...did you just do what I think you just did?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...that's right! That sound...was the door to this joint locking itself SHUT!

Azuma hurried back to the door and reached for the doorknob, when all of a sudden, there was a loud and violent electrical crackling and he staggered back, withdrawing his hand, wincing in pain.

Umeko: Azuma!

Wakako: [shocked] Azuma, are you alright?!

Azuma: [distressed] Agh...I'm fine. Something like that doesn't faze me. But don't...don't touch the door.

Monokuma: [laughing] No, by all means! Please do! That way you can all get electrocuted together! Ahahahahaha!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Should've known this was another fucking trap…

Hanako turned to Monokuma.

Hanako: [annoyed] What is the meaning of this? You've...you've trapped us in this house?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...that's right! You see, I think you lot are starting to enjoy your freedom in the village a little too much…

Samira: [angry] Freedom? What freedom? You've penned us in like prisoners, you jackass!

Monokuma: [laughing] So I've decided you lot need to be reminded what it's like to be imprisoned!

Samira: [angry] We never forgot!

Monokuma: [annoyed] Returning you guys to the inn would be  _boring_  so here's your new accommodations! From now on, until the next murder occurs, you all will be confined to this house! You'll find that this house has all the facilities that you'll need to spend the rest of your lives here as well, just like in the inn! Food will be replenished in the kitchen, as always, but this time, it'll only be locked from 3a.m. to 8a.m.! And you've all been allocated rooms too! Isn't that wonderful? It's almost like we're going back to our roots! Doesn't this just remind you of all the lovely memories you have of the time we all spent in the inn? Back when seven of you hadn't been  _brutally murdered_?

Miyumi: [distressed] Stop! D-Don't remind us!

Ichiro: [annoyed] You're a real prick, you know.

Hanako: [annoyed] So that's your motive. You're not letting us out of here until someone else kills again.

Monokuma: [excited] Yeparooney!

Azuma: [worried] This is it…

Umeko: What?

Azuma: [worried] A locked-room setting…just like the file foretold...

Monokuma: Oh, but obviously, this will be a much more difficult experience than it was back at the inn. That inn was meant to be a comfortable place.

Samira: [angry] Until you filled it with flies!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Well, here? In this house? It won't be easy to live here either! I'm gonna milk this place for all its worth if I have to to make sure that one of you grows the cajones they needs to kill again!

Miyumi: [scared] What are you gonna do…?

Monokuma: [excited] This is where Halloween comes in!

Samira: [annoyed] Halloween?

Monokuma: [excited] It's a lovely holiday, isn't it? The only day of the year when creepy monsters, ghost stories, headless horsemen and large spiders are all the rage!

Yoshihiki: [excited] Hey, that's not true! I love large spiders all the time! [playful] They're great tools for a prankster.

Mordecai: [distressed] Ghosts? Headless horsemen? The occult? [accusatory] I have faced down and vanquished numerous devils and demons in the past! Your stories fill me with no fear, only the determination to see you defeated!

Monokuma: [snide] That's a lot of big talk, coming from a  _fraud_.

Mordecai: [angry] Ngh!

Monokuma: [laughing] Ahahahahaha! Our last case was a little too lovey-dovey for me, what with the bracelets and the Love Tunnel or whatever, and stupid Monomi again! So this time, we're going to venture into spookier territory!

He spread his paws out, looking proud of himself.

Monokuma: [laughing] This house you find yourself in is a Haunted House!

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2w1UKDi6plA]

Miyumi: [shocked] Wh-What?

Wakako: [distressed] H-Haunted…?

Samira: [angry] Th-That's stupid! Haunted houses don't exist...because...g-ghosts don't exist!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...are you sure about that?

Samira: [angry] They don't! You're lying again!

Hanako: [annoyed] What do you mean...this is a haunted house?

Monokuma: [laughing] It means exactly what it means! You're in a haunted house! And you're going to be stuck, living inside here, until one of you kicks the bucket! Ahahahahahahaha!

Miyumi: [distressed] Nooooo! I h-h-hate horror stuff! I c-can't deal with the supernatural…[as Dr. Creeper] But I can!

Monokuma: [giggling] This house is full of disturbed, troubled spirits...ooOooOooOooh…

Yoshihiki: [excited] Awesome! Will we get to see the ghosts of our old friends?

Miyumi: [scared] Stop it!

Monokuma: [laughing] Ahahahaha! Scared of ghosts, are we? Well, too bad, Miyumi, because you and everyone else will be stuck in here until someone dies! So if you're that scared of living inside a haunted house, your only way out is to play the Killing Game!

Ichiro: [annoyed] So...what? There are fucking ghosts here or something? What are you trying to pull?

The lights in the entrance hall flickered a little, as if to make the atmosphere even gloomier. From elsewhere in the house, I could've sworn I heard an ominous creaking noise.

Monokuma: [laughing] You'll have plenty of time to figure that out! Because this haunted house will be your new abode and you will remain here for however long it takes until the next murder! Even if it takes...FOREVER!

Wakako: [distressed] Ugh...I had enough of this at the inn...now we're going to be locked up again…?

Azuma: [worried] And there's no other way out?

Monokuma: [confused] Wha wha?

Azuma: [annoyed] We're stuck in this house...until the Killing Game resumes again?

Monokuma: Now, normally, that would be the case...but you know what? Since I'm such a kind, loving and generous headmaster...I've decided I'll give you guys a chance to free yourselves!

Miyumi: [nervous] Wh-What? R-Really?

Ichiro: [annoyed] A likely story.

Monokuma: [disappointed] Pu...none of you trust me...you're all so mean…

Mordecai: [accusatory] Speak now, or forever hold your silence. What do you mean?

Monokuma: I mean...the SECRET of the Haunted House!

Hanako: [confused] The...secret?

Wakako: [distressed] Secret? What secret?

Monokuma: Unlock the secret of the Haunted House and put the ghosts to rest...then there just might be a way to escape! Upupupu...aren't I so kind to be giving you an opportunity like this?

Azuma: [annoyed] What secret are you talking about?

Monokuma: [angry] Like I said, figure it out yourselves!

Ichiro: [annoyed] I still don't believe we're going to encounter ghosts in this place.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Not scared, are you, Ichiro?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ghosts are a figment of one's imagination. It's like with the Beast all over again! Monokuma's just trying to scare us into submission.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Damn! I sure am glad I brought Skelly with me!

He held up his new toy - the bejewelled skull from the Church.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] He'll fit right at home here!

Monokuma: [laughing] Now, go on and explore this place! But be careful...you never know what you'll find lurking around the corner...ahahahahaha!

Monokuma ran off into the gloom before any one of us could chase after him.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Well...that's great. What now?

Wakako: [nervous] He...wasn't telling the truth...right? This...can't be a... _real_  Haunted House...right?

Hanako: [annoyed] Of course not. There's no such thing as ghosts or the supernatural. Monokuma was probably running out of ideas to mess with us. Bringing up ghosts and Halloween's probably just his next big twisted idea.

Miyumi: [scared] B-But...we're gonna be...tr-trapped in here...forever?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Or until someone else dies.

Azuma: [annoyed] Which won't happen. We swore on it. We're not having another murder on our hands.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hey man, I'm just saying...you said that the last time too. And so did Eizo, and look where it got him.

Hanako: [annoyed] …

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] You don't hafta glare at me so harshly, you know...just cause I brought up your dead boyfriend…

Samira: [angry] Alright, zip it! You're crossing a line.

Azuma: [thoughtless] Regardless, this is Monokuma's next way to try and turn us against each other. We should examine this place thoroughly and figure out what exactly he meant by that.

Miyumi: [shocked] Eep! Expl-pl-plore? This...horrifying place? I...I...I don't want to!

Wakako: [nervous] Uh...I mean...I'm not scared or anything but...m-maybe it's a trap? Or it's...d-d-dangerous? We probably shouldn't…

Ichiro: [worried] What's the alternative? Staying in this Entrance Hall forever?

Hanako: [annoyed] Quit being babies. There is no such thing as ghosts. Okay?

She glared fiercely at Wakako and Miyumi and Wakako visibly wilted.

Wakako: [distressed] Jeez...at this rate, I don't know what I'm more afraid of, you or the ghosts…

Hanako: Let us split up and explore the first floor first. We can cover more ground that way.

Miyumi: [scared] Sp-Sp-Split up?

Wakako: [accusatory] Th-That's a terrible idea! Don't you know sp-sp-splitting up in horror movies always gets someone k-killed…?

Hanako: [annoyed] We're not in a horror movie! Besides, Monokuma won't directly harm or try to kill us. He wants us to kill each other. So I think it's safe to say we won't find death traps while searching. We just need to get a feel of this place if it's going to be our new home.

Miyumi: [sad] I would h-h-hate living in a place like this...this is no home…

She sighed, hugging Nico.

Miyumi: [sad] I wish Taro was here. I'd feel better.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Would he really have been much protection? Seems to me like he'd probably be just as much of a scaredy-cat as you, if not more.

Samira: [annoyed] Shut up! What's the point in saying crap like that?

She turned to Miyumi and adopted a gentler stance.

Samira: Don't be afraid, Miyumi. If you want, I'll come with you.

Miyumi: [nervous] O-Oh...th-thanks.

Wakako: [nervous] W-Wait! If we're going to be splitting up, then I want to come with Azuma!

Azuma: [confused] Hm?

Wakako: [playful] Y-You know...I'm gonna need someone big and brave and  _strong_ to keep me safe...I won't be afraid of any ghosts with you around!

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Oh...well...I'm...glad to be of service?

Wakako quickly latched onto Azuma's arm, much to Hanako's visible irritance.

Hanako: [bored] Alright, whatever. If it makes you feel any safer, then let's all travel in pairs or more and scour the place. We report back here when we're done.

_Nine people...so there's going to be at least one trio…_

Ichiro approached me, and I saw he wasn't behaving as standoffish as he had earlier around the others. In private, I saw his defense crumbling again and he looked almost shy to be coming up to me now.

Ichiro: [nervous] So...um...you wanna look around together?

Umeko: Sure. I don't mind.

Hanako: If you two are going to explore together, I hope you don't mind one more.

Hanako had come up to join us as well.

Hanako: My only other option would be to follow Yoshihiki and Mordecai, and those two together are going to be too much for my sanity.

Umeko: Oh! Uh...of course. Let's look around the place together.

And just like that, I was saddled together with Ichiro and Hanako to look around the first floor.

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2w1UKDi6plA]

[Move to: Dining Hall]

The dining hall was similar to that of the Inn's, with a long table, laid out with a clean white tablecloth, various bits of tableware and crockery, wine glasses, cutlery and whatnot.

I ran my hand over the back of one of the chairs, noting the sleek quality of the woodwork.

Umeko: Fancy table, fancy chairs, fancy silverware...

The kitchen was in the back - a quaint, modest kitchen with only a couple pots, pans and stoves.

Hanako: [thoughtful] So far, nothing here suggests anything 'haunted' or spooky...I should've known. Monokuma was just messing with us.

Ichiro: [worried] What were you anticipating? Blood instead of wine? A head on a platter?

Hanako: [annoyed] Please. Nothing that tacky. But still…

The sound of something scraping against the floor startled all three of us. I turned, and saw that the chair I'd just touched had seemingly pulled itself out from under the table, and was now a foot away from where it once was.

Hanako: [uncomfortable] Did...that chair just…?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Nope. Absolutely not. Don't even think it.

Umeko: It was...probably nothing.

[Talk to: Azuma and Wakako]

Azuma and Wakako were here too, inspecting a glass cabinet of polished silverware.

Azuma: [shocked] Um...Wakako?

Wakako: [playful] Yes?

Azuma: [uncomfortable] There's...really nothing scary about this cabinet. You...don't need to be gripping my arm that much.

Wakako: [embarrassed] Oop...sorry. It's a habit.

Azuma: [shocked] You made a habit out of gripping my arm?

Wakako: [playful] Plus, that cabinet is totally scary! Do you see those sharp knives they have in there? Those things could be lethal!

Hanako peered into the cabinet herself.

Hanako: [thoughtful] Steak knives...butter knives…cleavers...there's a whole assortment in here, isn't there?

Azuma: We should make sure these all stay locked up tight.

[Move to: Corridor]

A second door led out of the Dining Hall, into a wide corridor. The corridor branched out into two separate doors - one labelled "Boys' Locker Room" and the other labelled "Basement".

The lighting in this hallway was pretty dim, making the shadows stretch out further down the corridor and giving the place a creepy vibe.

[Talk to: Samira and Miyumi]

Miyumi: [scared] Mmh...are...are there...any gh-ghosts around?

Samira: [uncomfortable] Um...no? Like I told you...it's just a dark hallway. You...don't have to hide behind me like that the whole time, you know.

Miyumi: [scared] B-But I thought that's why you offered to come with me...you know...so you could protect me as a human shield.

Samira: [shocked] Human shield? That wasn't part of the agreement!

_Looks like the girls are having fun._

[Inspect: Boys' Locker Room]

Hanako: [confused] Hm? What's this door?

Ichiro: [annoyed] It clearly says that it's a Boys' Locker Room.

Hanako: [annoyed] Gee, thanks. What I mean is...where's the Girls' Locker Room? Why is only the Boys' Locker Room here?

Samira: Check out the keypad on the side of the door.

Sure enough, there was an electronic sensor next to the door.

Samira: I think it needs a fingerprint or handprint to unlock the door. I tried mine, but it didn't work.

Miyumi: [nervous] It...probably needs a boy's to unlock it.

Hanako: Well, Ichiro? Will you do us the honors?

Ichiro: [bored] Whatever, I guess.

Ichiro held his hand up to the sensor and there was a beeping sound. The door swung open.

Samira: There you go. Let's go in and-

Miyumi: [distressed] N-Noooo!

Samira: [shocked] Ah! What? What is it? Why are you clinging onto me like that?

Miyumi: [scared] W-W-We can't enter the Boys' Locker Room! W-We're... _girls_!

_Did...you really have to say that last part so scandalously?_

Samira: [annoyed] So? It's not like there'll be anything we're not supposed to see in there...right?

Miyumi: [scared] W-W-We can't! It's...it's gross!

Ichiro: [annoyed] *sigh* Would it appease you if I went in on my own to check?

Hanako: We can wait for you outside.

Samira: [annoyed] There really shouldn't be anything in there to be grossed out about...I mean, I doubt anyone's been here in a long time.

Ichiro went inside by himself, and the four of us stayed outside, Miyumi whimpering the whole time. Samira definitely looked a lot less happy about this arrangement now than she did before.

Ichiro eventually came back out.

Ichiro: [confused] Um...it was a little...different.

Hanako: What do you mean?

Ichiro: It wasn't a typical locker room. It had a bunch of clothes racks in there as well.

Samira: [confused] Clothes racks?

Ichiro: With various men's outfits and costumes on them. Like...some sort of dressing room or something.

Umeko: Maybe calling it a dressing room instead of a locker room would've been more appropriate…

Samira: Well, who knows what this place was used for before Monokuma repurposed it.

_A dressing room...why a dressing room?_

[Inspect: Basement]

Hanako tried to open the door to the Basement, but it wouldn't budge.

Umeko: Locked?

Hanako: [annoyed] Seems that way. What's the point of locking the door if we're going to be stuck in here?

Ichiro: Perhaps...there's something important down there?

Miyumi: [distressed] Basements are the w-w-worst! There's rats, and cockroaches, and lizards...and ghosts love hiding in basements! You c-can't possibly want to go down there, especially in a haunted house!

Hanako: [annoyed] Miyumi, we've already established that haunted houses don't exis...oh, forget it.

[Move to: Lounge]

We left the corridor and returned to the Entrance Hall, before making our way to the Lounge.

It was a small, cozy room, with a fireplace in the middle, and couches arranged all around it.

Above the fireplace was an odd portrait.

Ichiro: [confused] Um...what is that?

The portrait was that of a lady in a beige ballgown with a multicolored tiara in her hair. She stood, staring right out of the portrait at us, with a cryptic, unsmiling expression on her face.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] It's...like she's staring right at me.

Hanako: [annoyed] That's just an artist's trick. All paintings like that look like they're looking right at you, but it's just a trick of the eyes. Ignore it.

Umeko: That being said...you can't deny it's really creepy…

Hanako: Don't let Monokuma's words get to you. This place is not haunted, and that's the end of the story.

[Move to: Corridor]

The Lounge led out to a second corridor, which was very similar to the one we'd visited earlier.

This corridor also branched out to two separate doors - labelled "Girls' Locker Room" and "Basement" respectively.

[Talk to: Yoshihiki and Mordecai]

Mordecai: [thoughtful] This hallway...I can feel the dark presence of wickedness lurking within its shadows...it is so...dreadfully overwhelming. This...is not a happy place.

Yoshihiki: [excited] Wow, really? No way! What shadows? Do you detect a spirit? Is there a ghost here? Where is it? I wanna see a ghost! Is it a ghost of one of our friends? I hope it's Kenji or Nagatomo! Can we talk to-

Mordecai: [distressed] Ngh! You are disrupting my concentration, you noisy boy! Besides...I am no psychic. I cannot communicate with spirits. I am just...very in touch with my inner self. Years of meditating has gifted me with that.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Y-Years? Of meditating? Geez, that sounds boring. Never mind then…

_Are...are they even investigating…?_

[Inspect: Girls' Locker Room]

Umeko: Ah! So here's where the entrance to the Girls' Locker Room was.

It was the exact same as the Boys' Locker Room door, except the label was different.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Ooh, girls! Nice! We couldn't get in there earlier but maybe you can let us in!

Hanako: Unlikely.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Huh? But...you are a girl, aren't you? Or...are you…?

Hanako: [annoyed] I meant it's unlikely we'd let you of all people in.

She pressed her own hand to the sensor and the door swung open.

Hanako: Come on, Umeko.

Umeko: Oh, um...alright.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Wait up! I wanna see what's-

As soon as Yoshihiki put a foot over the threshold to try and follow us into the Girls' Locker Room, there was a sudden loud blaring of noise as an alarm sounded.

Yoshihiki: [scared] Ahh!

He stumbled backwards and fell on his behind. The alarm stopped as soon as he was out of range of the doorway.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Aw, that's not fair! That ruined my fun!

Hanako: [annoyed] Well, too bad.

_They have alarms? Isn't that a little overkill?_

Hanako: Let's take a look around, Umeko.

Umeko: Oh...sure.

The door closed behind us, leaving the other three boys in the hallway.

The Girls' Locker Room was a small, slightly cramped room. Like Ichiro had told us with the Boys' Locker Room, there were various clothes racks here, laden with clothes and outfits for us, hanging on clothes hangers. Only this time, they were women's clothes.

There were dresses, blouses, skirts and even lingerie.

Umeko: I guess it's a good thing Yoshihiki didn't follow us in here.

There was another electronic sensor on this side of the door. There was also a second door, on the other end of the Locker Room. This door was metallic and didn't appear to have any doorknob or handle.

A vent was up in the corner of the room, letting air into the stifling atmosphere.

[Inspect: Metallic Door]

Umeko: What's this door for, do you think?

Hanako: [thoughtful] I'm not sure. There's no handle or sensor or anything to unlock it. That's...weird.

Umeko: Maybe, just like with the basement...we'll find out what it is later?

[Inspect: Clothes Racks]

I took a random dress off its clothes hanger. The dress was sequined and looked fancy, but also a little old-fashioned.

Umeko: I...don't think this is a very modern outfit.

Hanako: [thoughtful] You're right. This looks like something out of another era entirely. But who cares about that? Put it back.

[Inspect: Electronic Sensor]

Umeko: Oh! It's another sensor.

Hanako: This one must be for unlocking the door from this side as opposed to from the outside.

Hanako pressed her hand to it and the door opened, allowing us to step outside.

Yoshihiki: Well, ladies? Had fun in there?

Hanako: [annoyed] Shut up.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Cold, as always.

Umeko: Ichiro, was there a large metallic door in your locker room as well?

Ichiro: [thoughtful] Yeah. I couldn't get it open, no matter how hard I tried.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Well, with how weak you are, that isn't saying a whole lot.

Ichiro: [annoyed] You…!

Mordecai: [accusatory] Ichiro! Have you not been keeping up to your training regimen like I advised you to?

Ichiro: [annoyed] I don't care.

Mordecai: [shocked] Wh-What…? How can you...that is not the attitude of...but why...?

Umeko: Um...come on, Ichiro. Let's go.

[Inspect: Basement]

The door to the Basement on this corridor was the same as the other one. No matter how hard we tried, the door stayed locked.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ngh...it's no use. The stupid door won't move.

Hanako: [bored] Whatever. It's about time to head back anyway.

[Move to: Entrance Hall]

When we returned to the entrance hall, the others hadn't yet arrived.

Ichiro: [confused] Should we go get them?

And that was when I heard it. It started out softly, a quiet sound that was almost imperceptible had I not been paying attention. But there it was again, and this time I was sure I wasn't imagining it.

A soft, scratching sound.

Like nails on a chalkboard.

_I'm not hearing things, am I…?_

_...No, don't be silly. All this talk of a haunted house is just getting to me._

Umeko: D-Do...do either of you hear that?

Ichiro: [shocked] Hm? Hear what, exactly?

Hanako's ears perked up as well.

Hanako: [thoughtful] No, wait. You're right. I hear it too.

Ichiro: [confused] I don't hear anything.

Hanako: [annoyed] I am in a band. Perhaps my hearing's just better than yours.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Hmph. Umeko's not in a band, is she?

Umeko: No, but she's right. I really can hear something. It's...it's coming from upstairs.

We all turned to look at the stairs leading up to the second floor. From down here, all we could see of upstairs was the gloom. Whatever was beyond was obscured by dark shadows.

Hanako: [thoughtful] What...is that sound?

Ichiro: [annoyed] I still don't hear anything.

Umeko: Could it...be one of the others?

Hanako: [annoyed] That doesn't make any sense. Why would any of them have gone on ahead? We agreed to meet up back here.

Umeko: Then...what else could be making that sound?

Hanako: If you're so curious, let's check it out.

She made a move to go up the stairs, and set foot on the first step before me and Ichiro rushed to her side.

Ichiro: [shocked] Is that r-really the wisest option?

Hanako: [annoyed] Something's obviously making that sound. We might as well see for ourselves what it is.

Umeko: But what about the others?

Hanako: I'm not saying we'll go explore the rest of the house without them. I'm just saying, let's take a quick look upstairs, determine where that sound is coming from, and head back down.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I dunno...what if…

Hanako: [annoyed] What? You're not gonna say...you're scared, are you?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Of course not! I'm not like the others! I know there's no such thing as ghosts!

Hanako: Good. That's what I thought. So what's stopping you?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] ...Nothing. I just...never mind. Let's go.

Hanako: Umeko. You coming?

Of course, Ichiro wasn't about to admit he was scared, no matter how bravely he'd acted before. And Hanako...nothing ever seemed to faze her.

Umeko: If you're both heading up there, then I can't stay down here.

Hanako: It'll just be a quick look. Besides...you hear that noise too. You know we're not imagining it. So let's go see.

Slowly, she led the way up, and sharing an uncertain look with Ichiro, I reluctantly followed behind her.

[CG] The Dark Corridor [CG]

We emerged in a long hallway, that was almost completely lost in the darkness. I could just barely see a few feet in. There were several doors on either side of the hallway, presumably leading into more different rooms.

Ichiro: Gah...why is it so dark in here? I can't see a damn thing.

Hanako: Hold on.

Suddenly, there was light - though very faint.

Hanako had produced a lighter from her pocket, and was using it to light the way.

Hanako: Good thing I picked this up from the Store a few days ago. I thought it'd be useful, and it is. Now...there has to be a light switch somewhere…

[CG] End [CG]

We stumbled a little further down the hallway, Hanako using the dim light of her lighter to guide us.

I felt Ichiro trembling beside me, and Hanako must have realized it too.

Hanako: [shocked] You really  _are_ scared, aren't you?

Ichiro: [annoyed] N-No! I'm not! I told you: I don't believe in ghosts!

Hanako: Right. But you're shaking.

Ichiro: [angry] I am not!

Ichiro had moved to walk a little closer to me, looking ticked off. As much as he was probably too proud to admit it, it was obvious that he was spooked.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ghosts don't exist…

Hanako: This is just like the Beast all over again. Monokuma starts by spreading some stupid lie, designed to frighten us, and then, through the use of special effects, he-

And that's when  _it_ happened.

From out of nowhere, something at the end of the hallway lit up.

[Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5IuT5_ayjs]

[CG] The Ghost [CG]

A pale apparition of a girl had materialized before us. Glowing with a faint light, she had long raggedy hair hanging over her face, and wore a bloodstained ballgown that had been torn and ripped in several places. Her arms were gray and mottled, and she raised one skeletal arm up to point down the hallway at us.

From beneath her tangle of messy hair, her mouth opened and an unholy guttural moaning emanated from it.

Ghost: AOOOOOOOOOO-

Ichiro: Aggghhhhh!

[CG] End [CG]

My breath caught in my throat and I stumbled back.

Umeko: Aiiieeeee!

Hanako: [shocked] Wh-What…?

The ghost began giggling, running her rotted fingers through her dirty hair, all the while laughing and muttering under her breath to herself.

Ghost: [giggling] Teeheehee...heeheeheee…

Ichiro: [scared] N-No way...i-it can't be real! Th-This is…

To my shock, Hanako took a brave step forward, as if shielding me and Ichiro. Despite that, I could see her shoulders visibly trembling.

Hanako: [distressed] H-Hey! Wh-Who the hell are you?

Ghost: [giggling] Heeheehee…

Without warning, the ghost girl tossed her head back and her hair flew over her shoulders, revealing her face in all its horrifying glory.

She had no eyes.

Instead, blood was pouring from her eye sockets, which had maggots crawling around in them, poking out of her dead skin.

Ghost: [angry] AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hands outstretched, it flew down the hallway towards us.

Hanako: [shocked] Ahh!

Ichiro: [scared] Run! L-Let's get outta here!

There was no complaint from either of us. Turning, the three of us bolted down the hallway, running for our lives in fright. I heard the ghost continue to cackle from over my shoulder but didn't dare look back.

We stumbled down the stairs in a panic, barely conscious of where we were going.

I didn't even realize the others were downstairs until I slammed headlong into Azuma and found myself enveloped in his strong arms, my whole body shaking.

Azuma: [shocked] Whoa! Umeko? What's the matter? What happened? Where were you guys?

Umeko: We…*pant*...were…*pant*...

Samira: [annoyed] Did you guys just come from upstairs?

Hanako: [scared] …

Samira: [annoyed] Hanako? What's going on?

Yoshihiki: [playful] ...And why are y'all panting so heavily? ...What were you three up toooo?

Ichiro: [annoyed] You…*pant*...idiot…

Umeko: We...we were chased…

Azuma: [confused] Chased?

Mordecai: [shocked] By whom?

Hanako: [distressed] ...It's not possible…it can't be real…

Ichiro: [angry] That looked pretty fucking realistic to me!

Umeko: Didn't you guys hear any of it? The screaming?

Azuma: [shocked] I thought that was one of you.

Wakako: [distressed] That was an ungodly shriek. Which one of you made that?

Ichiro: [annoyed] It wasn't us, it was…[uncomfortable] um...it...was…

Umeko: ...I think we just saw a ghost.

I saw the visible reaction from everyone at my words.

Azuma: [shocked] A what?

Mordecai: [shocked] Ghost? Ghost!

Miyumi: [distressed] Hiyaaah! I knew it! I knew this place was haunted, I j-just knew it! We have to g-g-get outta here!

Yoshihiki: [bored] How? The door's locked, ain't it? [playful] Unless you're talking about having another Class Trial…

Hanako: [annoyed] N-No, stop! We...we didn't know what we saw. That...might not have been a ghost…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Are you kidding me? You saw that...that th-thing, at the end of the hallway! What else could that have been? The wind? A trick of the light? I can come up with more cliche excuses if you want!

Hanako: [annoyed] It...it's gotta be another one of Monokuma's tricks. Because...ghosts don't exist! You said it yourself!

Ichiro: [distressed] I-I-I...I don't know what to believe in anymore…

Yoshihiki: [excited] Is there really a ghost? I wanna see, I wanna see! Take us to it!

Miyumi: [distressed] Noooo! Let's run! Let's run as far away as possible!

Mordecai: [distressed] A ghost...a spirit from another realm...it will take much spiritual energy to vanquish such an enemy from this mortal plane...I will require everyone to give me a bit of their willpower to send the foul demon off! Please! Give me your willpower!

Samira: [annoyed] Don't be stupid! There are no ghosts, ghouls, goblins or monsters! It's a lie! Or someone in a fucking costume! It always is! So the solution is violence! We're gonna beat the crap outta this fraud ghost and unmask their Scooby-Doo villain ass!

Azuma ignored them all and turned to me.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Umeko. Is this true?

Umeko: I'm...not sure. I just...know that we all three saw something at the end of that hallway.

Azuma turned to look at the others.

Azuma: [worried] Maybe...we should check it out to be sure.

Miyumi: [shocked] N-Noooo! [scared] I...I r-refuse to go up there!

Wakako: [worried] We'd probably have had to go up to the second floor later eventually…

Miyumi: [distressed] Not while I know there's a gh-gh-ghost up there!

Hanako: [annoyed] Look, I highly doubt it was a ghost.

Miyumi: [shocked] You're one of those who saw it!

Hanako: [annoyed] Like I said, I don't know what I saw! Perhaps...it's best if we all go up there together to verify.

Wakako: [distressed] Protect me, Azuma!

Azuma: [nervous] I'm sure if we all go together...nothing bad will happen. You can't forget that behind all this is still Monokuma. ...I'm sure this is all just part of his scheme.

Miyumi was still trembling, looking hesitant, but Samira put an arm around her forcefully and gently pushed her up the stairs. The rest of us walked up as well, Azuma in the lead.

Mordecai had drawn his cloak around him again, and spoke out of his hood.

Mordecai: [cloaked] Now then...does anyone have a Bible on them, by any chance? We might need to perform an exorcism…

He'd drawn a silver cross out from within his cloak and now held it out in front of him, as if warding spirits away.

Yoshihiki: [playful] I suppose I should've pegged you for the superstitious type.

Mordecai: [accusatory] All manner of ghosts and demons shall fall before me! I have faced many a haunting from where I came!

Miyumi: [scared] So it's true…? The supernatural...is real?

Hanako: [annoyed] Mordecai, don't scare her with pointless tales. Azuma, we saw it up ahead - right there.

Hanako pointed down the end of the hallway, where we'd seen the spirit of the girl. Azuma stepped forward and looked around the gloom for a bit. He fumbled about, and all of a sudden, the hallway was illuminated with bright light.

He'd found the light switch. Other than that, there was nothing else in the hallway - no sign of there ever having been a ghost girl of any sort.

He spun in a circle, looking up and down the hallway, but there was nothing more.

Azuma: [confused] I don't see anything. No trace of anyone being here, either…

Ichiro: [annoyed] What, were you expecting footprints?

Azuma: Actually, yes. If this is another Beast scenario...it could be that someone's simply dressing up as the ghost.

Samira: [annoyed] If it's even real…

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Aw man...what a bummer. I thought I'd actually get to see my first ghost…

Miyumi: [shocked] Why would you  _want_ to see one?

Hanako: At any rate...now that we're up here, we should explore the second floor.

Miyumi: [distressed] I-I-I...I don't want to! I'm...I'm scared…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Haha! Quit being such a baby! Just think about how bold you were when you got your crazy injection! That'll chase your fears away!

Samira: [disappointed] *sigh* If you really want, I can still keep you company.

Miyumi: [sad] Th-Thanks, Samira…

Miyumi and Taro had always travelled together, almost all the time. Without him, she was kind of alone, with only her dolls for company. It was natural for her to feel even more awkward now, travelling and exploring and investigating with the sudden absence of her best friend.

But on to more important matters…

_I know I saw something at the end of the hallway. But Hanako's just brushing it off, and Ichiro's too proud to agree one way or another on what it was._

_Was it just...a hallucination? No...that's stupid. We couldn't all imagine the same thing._

_Then...what? Another one of Monokuma's tricks, surely…_

_It couldn't possibly be a real ghost...right?_

" _Haunted house"...it can't be true...it can't be…_

[Inspect: Door]

There were doors lining each side of the hallway. I opened one and peeked in.

Umeko: A bedroom...huh.

Azuma: They must be rooms for all nine of us to sleep in.

[Inspect: Portrait]

I grimaced a little when I saw another creepy portrait on the wall. It was just like the one I'd found in the Lounge - the same creepy woman in her gown and tiara, with the same menacing smile and weird, blank stare…

Umeko: How many of these portraits are there in this house…?

Miyumi: [scared] I-I-I d-d-don't like the l-l-look of that p-painting…[as Nico] It's like it's staring into my soul!

Yoshihiki: [confused] Puppets have souls?

[Inspect: Storeroom]

There was only one other room in the hallway that didn't seem to be a bedroom of some sort. Opening it, I found myself in a small storeroom.

There was a shelf here, loaded with various tools and supplies. A broomstick leaned against the wall, alongside a mop and bucket. There were a couple stray wooden lattice boards scattered on the floor, along with several coils of rope and bottles of cleaning supplies.

[Inspect: Anchor]

_Whoa. What is this?_

There was a large, heavy anchor hanging on the wall opposite the large portrait. It seemed like an odd design choice for this creepy manor, but it was the least of my concerns at the moment.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Feeling seaworthy, Umeko?

Hanako: I suppose this is where all our accommodations have been provided.

Miyumi: [nervous] Are we r-r-really going to st-stay here…?

Samira: [thoughtful] Not for long, I'm sure.

Miyumi: [shocked] Huh?

Samira: [annoyed] Remember what Monokuma said? Something about...the secret of the house? And that if we find out what it is, it might help us find a way out of here.

Azuma: That's a good point. So there must be some secret here for us to uncover. Perhaps, if we can figure it out, we can all get out of here and thwart his plans to force another murder.

Miyumi: [happy] Whew...okay...that's a relief.

Hanako: We don't know what the secret is or where to start looking or even how long it will take us to find, though. We might still have to stay in this house for the foreseeable future.

Miyumi: [distressed] Eep! I don't want to!

Samira: We don't have a choice. [annoyed] The stupid door's electrified. Otherwise, I'd be kicking it down right now!

Azuma: Most likely, like the inn, there'll be a metallic mechanism keeping the door in place. I doubt the electricity is the only precaution Monokuma's taken to keep us locked up.

Miyumi: [nervous] So...wh-what do we do now? Wh-What if that gh-ghost comes back?

Samira: [annoyed] Miyumi, ghosts aren't real! Monokuma's got some way to trick us! That's all.

Hanako: We should all select a room to stay in for the night - or however much longer we'll be confined in here - and make sure the living conditions are suitable. Then...perhaps we should sit down and eat. We've spent a good portion of the day exploring already.

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] Spend...the night? In a haunted house?

Samira: [annoyed] It's not haunted!

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Shame. It'd be a lot more fun if it was.

Mordecai: [disappointed] Fukumi did tell me one of her biggest regrets was not getting to visit a real haunted house before…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Tch. I don't understand why anyone would  _willingly_ want to enter a place that's haunted…

Hanako: [annoyed] Alright. Cut it out with the 'haunted' talk. Let's check out our rooms and meet back in the Dining Hall.

At Hanako's command, we all dispersed to choose and check out our own rooms. I selected the room between Azuma's and Mordecai's, and headed in.

The room inside was pretty similar to my room at the inn. This time, there was no fireplace. But the bed, bedside table, bathroom, monitor and security camera were all there - just like before.

Umeko: I almost can't tell the difference.

Except…

I recoiled a little upon seeing the portrait hanging on the wall, directly across from my bed.

Once again, the woman in the portrait resembled those in the Lounge and in the hallway.

_What is with these creepy portraits? They're all so similar and they're all over the place. And this is going to be looking right at me while I'm sleeping? Heck no…_

_I'm not going to be able to sleep with that creepy thing looking at me in the darkness of the night._

I grabbed one of the bedsheets and tossed it over the portrait, hanging it over the canvas and obscuring it from view.

Umeko: There. That's better.

_I suppose I should check out the bathroom as well._

[Inspect: Bathroom]

The bathroom was just as small as the one in my room at the inn had been. If anything, the sink and shower looked a little rustier than normal.

Casually, I turned the faucet of the sink to check the water.

I dipped my hands underneath the spout to receive it when I suddenly shrieked and drew them back.

Blood.

Red, murky liquid was flowing from the spout of the sink, filling the basin with a coppery red substance that looked suspiciously like…

Umeko: Ahh...ahhhhh!

I held up my hands in front of me and wiped them frantically on a nearby towel. Panic rising up within me, I turned to flee the bathroom just as I heard the door to my room burst open.

Azuma: [shocked] Umeko! What happened? I heard your scream-

Umeko: Bl-Blood! Th-There's...there's blood in my sink!

Azuma: [shocked] What?

Yoshihiki was poking his head through the door and looking into my room as well, a curious look on his face.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Blood? [playful] You sure you're not just imagining things, Umeko?

Umeko: Look at it! It's right-

Just as I turned around to point it out to them, I stopped short.

Blood was no longer flowing from the spout of my sink. Instead, it was just clear water.

Umeko: Wh-Wha…?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] You are losing it, Umeko! Try not to do anything too insane, would ya? First the ghost, and now this?

Umeko: B-But...I…

I turned to Azuma.

Umeko: I know it wasn't a hallucination. I saw it! I'm sure of it! Look! Look at this towel!

I grabbed the towel off its rack and brandished it in his face. Thankfully, the red smears were still there. He took it and studied the stains, deep in thought.

Azuma: [thoughtful] …

Umeko: Well? It's blood...right?

Azuma: It...It's probably just murky water. This place...does look old. Perhaps the plumbing's just clogged up and...so the water was a bit dirty at first. That might explain why the spout ejected dirty water before the clean water showed up.

Umeko: Wh-What? But...then wouldn't everyone's sinks be the same?

Azuma: Water in rusted pipes could produce such a color. It's...not uncommon. [annoyed] Or maybe this is just another of Monokuma's hijinks…

Umeko: He's...really trying to sell this haunted house act, isn't he?

_That's right...because this is an act...it has to be…_

_That ghost we saw...can't be real._

_Blood in the sink? ...No, it's gotta be false too._

_Azuma...must be right…_

Azuma: [worried] Will you be alright?

Umeko: Y-Yeah...I'm fine. Sorry. I...just got a little freaked out. That's all.

_This 'haunted house' nonsense is seriously getting to my head. Was that...really just rusty water? Or...was it…_

_No...what's the point of obsessing over this?_

I left to go rejoin the others in the hallway, and we all made our way back down to the Dining Hall.

Miyumi: [worried] My room had another of those horrifying paintings in it...it was awful.

Samira: [annoyed] I covered mine up so I wouldn't have to stare at the ugly thing.

Mordecai: [excited] Good idea, Samira! It is often rumored that paintings are gateways through which malevolent spirits can pass from the ethereal world to ours.

Miyumi: [shocked] What? It is? B-But...I didn't cover mine up! I should go cover my painting up right n-

Hanako: [annoyed] Oh, don't bother. Just do it later if it still bothers you this much...and no, it's not because of some stupid gateway rumor.

Mordecai: [annoyed] It is not just a stupid rumor! [disappointed] At times, it is hard to converse with you all...you all often toss aside my wisdom and dismiss it so carelessly…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah… 'wisdom'.

Azuma popped into the kitchen and made us all a platter of sandwiches for dinner, promising to cook us a better meal tomorrow once he had fully acquainted himself with the kitchen and its facilities. Once we were done eating in an uncomfortable silence...

Wakako: [nervous] So what do we do about all this? We're not actually going to be staying here...right?

Azuma: [worried] We can't resist Monokuma. He's backed us into a corner, we haven't got a choice.

Miyumi: [distressed] But if this really is a haunted house...I...I…

Hanako: [annoyed] It's not! And the next person who says the words "haunted house" again is gonna-

Yoshihiki: [excited] Haunted house! Haunted house! Haunted house!

Hanako: [annoyed] Oh, never mind. Look...this is no different than being stuck in the inn. And just like with the Beast and the bracelets...it's another attempt by Monokuma to manipulate us.

Wakako: [disappointed] He succeeded both times, didn't he?

Mordecai: [distressed] Only because the killers were weak and gave in! We have to be stronger than that!

Hanako: At the end of the day...it's all tricks. Just...Monokuma and his...tricks. Let's find the secret of this house together...and then we can all escape. In the meantime...we go about our business like we did in the inn.

Yoshihiki: [confused] How? There's not even a Rec Room here! What are we gonna do for entertainment?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Pfft. As if that's our biggest concern right now.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Well, why would you care about entertainment anyway, Ichiro? For you, stroking a plant for a couple hours would probably pass for fun.

Hanako: [annoyed] Go read a book in the Lounge or something, I don't care. Or look around and see if there's any clue as to what this so-called "secret" is. It's not my concern.

Wakako: [nervous] W-Will it be safe to sleep in this place? [uncomfortable] I bet there are a bunch of spiders and insects in my bed...I won't be able to sleep a wink.

Samira: [bored] We faced worse with the flies in the inn anyway.

Wakako: [uncomfortable] Well, yeah! But I need my beauty sleep! A girl's gotta be pampered, you know? Especially if you're me…

Hanako: I'm sure you'll live.

Azuma: Also, should we bother with night shifts this time?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yeah, cause they've really been a big help so far…

Azuma: [worried] Good point…

Hanako: Let's not bother. Besides...we don't know what could be lurking around the corner in this place. Perhaps it'd be safer for everyone to stay in their rooms and only come out for breakfast after the Morning Announcement.

With that, Hanako dismissed us and we all got up to go back to our rooms.

I felt a tugging on my sleeve and realized it was Miyumi, clutching her dolls and looking very young and vulnerable.

Umeko: Miyumi? What's the matter?

Miyumi: [distressed] I...I'm scared. I...I know I won't be able to sleep tonight. I'll be too frightened! I've never set foot in a haunted house before, even in amusement parks! I'll never be able to spend the night in one. I don't even dare use the shower! [sad] ...I wish Taro was here…

_That's right. Taro used to sleep over at Miyumi's whenever she - or in some cases, he - got scared, or depressed. Without him around…_

Hanako: You can stay with me if you want, Miyumi.

Miyumi: [shocked] R-Really? Y-You would do that, Hanako?

Hanako: Of course.

Miyumi: [nervous] O-Oh...I kinda thought you maybe w-wouldn't want another girl in your room while you slept…

Hanako: [annoyed] ...What's that supposed to mean?

Miyumi: [shocked] N-Nothing! Nothing at all! [happy] Th-Thanks! With you keeping me safe...I'll definitely be more at ease tonight…

That seemed to appease Hanako and she smiled reassuringly at Miyumi.

Hanako: [happy] Well, pop on over to my room. We can take turns showering too, if you'd like.

Miyumi: [nervous] You don't mind me bringing Nico and Dr. Creeper into the bed with us either, do you?

Hanako: [uncomfortable] Um...no…?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Jeez...two puppets sharing one big bed with two chicks? Those puppets really are lucky!

Samira: [annoyed] You'll be lucky too if you don't get a fist to the face at some point.

Not wanting to get involved in whatever was about to go down, I departed quickly for my room.

I was a little hesitant to step into the shower after the sink incident, but I eventually rolled my eyes at my own silliness at being scared over this and braved the showers anyway.

The water was clean.

So was the water in the sink.

_So far so good…_

And at the end of it all, I sank down onto my bed, got under the covers and tried to get some sleep.

But of course, I shouldn't've expected a good night's rest to come easy.

I don't know how long I slept. All I knew was that one minute, I'd been dozing off, and the next…

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Umeko: Argh!

I fell out of bed, my entire body tangled up in my blankets, drenched in a cold sweat.

Umeko: Wh-Wha-

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

I flinched and clamped my hands over my ears to drown out the painful screeching.

Umeko: Ah! Wh-What the hell? Where is that coming from?

I staggered to my feet, dazed and winded, my heart racing a mile a minute.

_That screaming...it's...coming from...that 'thing'..._

Slowly, I inched my way over to the portrait on the other side of the room, and keeping my ears clamped shut, I lifted my foot and used my toes to pull the blanket off.

Umeko: AHHHH!

I stumbled and fell back to the floor at the sight I saw before me.

_The w-woman...in the painting!_

Her face had turned ghostly pale, and her smile had spread into an unnatural leer. Blood was dripping from the sides of her mouth, empty eye sockets and fingers.

_It's...it's her!_

That horrible apparition in the hallway…

_It's the ghost!_

The ghost in the painting giggled fiendishly, raising one hooked finger over her lips as she sneered down at me. Though it was hard to tell what she was looking at, given her lack of eyeballs, there was no doubting the malice in her expression.

Her mouth twisted open and she screamed out loud again.

Ghost: [crazed]

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Umeko: Sh-Shut up!

I banged the portrait, trying to find some way to shut the painting up.

_Because it's not real...this isn't a real ghost...it's more of Monokuma's nonsense…_

But the screaming didn't stop. Eventually it got so unbearable that I just left my room. But out in the hallway…

The portrait in the hallway was screaming too. I wasn't the only one who'd left my room. Miyumi and Hanako were huddled together in the open doorway to Hanako's room, dressed in their pyjamas, looking dishevelled.

Hanako: [worried] Umeko, you okay?

Umeko: Y-Yeah…

Miyumi: [distressed] I c-c-can't get that horrible yelling out of my head…

Even now, the portraits were still screaming in unison at us, howling and screeching to no end. The others had left their rooms too, and stood in the hallway, looking confused and scared.

Samira: [angry] Grr...shut the FUCK up, lady!

Ichiro: [distressed] Wh-What the fuck are we going to do about this…?

Wakako: [distressed] Gah! It's so loud...I can't even hear myself think!

Ghost: [crazed]

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Mordecai: [accusatory] Foul demon! How dare you awaken me from my slumber?

Yoshihiki: [confused] Really, Ichiro? You've got plants on your pyjamas too?

Ichiro: [shocked] Agh! [uncomfortable] D-D-Don't make fun of me!

Hanako: [annoyed] Alright, knock it off.

Miyumi: [nervous] H-Hanako? Wh-What do we do…?

Hanako sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose as Miyumi and the others turned to her for advice, even as the screaming echoed around us.

Hanako: [disappointed] Gah, it's no use. We can't sleep with that awful screeching in our ears.

Azuma: How about everyone head back on down to the dining hall? I'll make everyone a drink to soothe our nerves.

Yoshihiki: [excited] Oh boy! It'll be just like a slumber party!

We all trudged back down to the dining hall.

_It feels like we were just here…_

The screaming didn't stop. The portrait in the Lounge was screaming as well, and while it was much quieter in here, we could still hear it. Azuma came out of the kitchen with several glasses of milk, and we all sipped it down gratefully.

Mordecai: [confused] Milk?

Azuma: It's all they've got in the fridge. The fridge in this place is quite poorly stocked.

Wakako: [confused] The kitchen wasn't locked?

Azuma: Monokuma updated our Rules and Regulations. The kitchen in the house is only locked from 3a.m. onwards.

Samira: [thoughtful] That's an odd rule.

Azuma shrugged. And that was when, out of the blue…

The screaming stopped.

There was no trailing off of any sort, no warning that it was about to end. It just...ended, so abruptly that it took all of us aback.

Miyumi: [nervous] It...stopped?

Azuma turned on his handbook to check the time.

Azuma: [thoughtful] It's three o' clock.

Yoshihiki: [confused] That chick screamed her lungs out for a full thirty minutes?

Wakako: [worried] Well, whatever. We can go to bed now, right?

Miyumi: [nervous] I hope she doesn't st-start screaming again…

Samira: [distressed] This is, just, all a trick, right? Hanako?

Hanako: [annoyed] Of course it's just a trick. It has to be. Do you have to ask? This isn't a real haunted house.

Miyumi: [nervous] But-

Hanako: No 'but's. Don't forget the real enemy is Monokuma here. Forget all this nonsense about ghosts and haunted houses and screaming portraits and let's just all go to bed.

Wakako: [distressed] I don't know if I can take much more of living in a crappy place like this…

Disturbed, we all went back to our beds. The portraits didn't scream again for the rest of the night, but I still wasn't able to get a restful sleep…

...

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day in this spoopy house!

_Ugh...I forgot where I was for a minute…_

I shivered as I got out of bed. The whole house just gave off an ominous atmosphere that didn't sit well with me.

_Monokuma went so overboard setting up the Beast and using the bracelets and drugs on us. I wouldn't be surprised if he has much, much worse in store for us here._

[Move to: Dining Hall]

Even our best cook, Azuma, produced a mediocre breakfast that morning.

Azuma: [worried] Sorry. I don't have a lot to work with in the kitchen.

Wakako: [uncomfortable] Last night was so gross...I kept thinking there were spiders and worms crawling all over me.

Mordecai: [distressed] I thought I saw an apparition in my reflection this morning!

Samira: [snide] So you thought smashing your mirror was a good idea?

Mordecai's hand was heavily bandaged.

Mordecai: [distressed] I panicked! I resorted to my natural first instinct, which is to fight!

Samira: Well...I can't argue with you on that…

Miyumi: [worried] How much longer are we going to be stuck in here? I had nightmares all of last night...I really can't stay in this environment much longer…

Hanako: We don't have a choice. Perhaps we should continue exploring today in the hopes of finding this… 'secret' that Monokuma mentioned. Until then...we really don't have any other options.

With nothing else to do, everyone left to do their own thing.

_This may be a 'haunted house', supposedly...but I suppose I could still try to live life as normally as I have these last few weeks. It would do good to try and resume a bit of normalcy around here._

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Wakako]

I caught Wakako busy reapplying her makeup in the bathroom.

Wakako: [bored] Hmm? Oh, it's you, Umeko. Need me for something? If it's some sort of chore or favor, then count me out, please.

I decided to spend some time with Wakako. Looks like Wakako and I grew a little closer today.

Wakako: [disappointed] Man...this is the longest I can remember going without being on a show, since...well, since I was a really, really young girl.

Umeko: Really? It's only been a few weeks. You're telling me you've never gone more than a few weeks without starring on some new reality program?

Wakako: [playful] I earned my talent as the SHSL Reality TV Star for a reason, Umeko. I have countless exploit on all kinds of reality shows all over the nation, from the most hardcore and strategic shows to the silliest and most absurd ones! So, yeah, you're right about that.

Umeko: But that means...you've started your career in Reality TV since you were a little girl?

Wakako: [excited] Yup! It all started when my mom signed me up for "The Ultimate Tater Tots". It was a bit like a beauty pageant, except it was a show that was filmed over the course of one week. Not only did I end up winning, but the producers all told me I was a natural in front of the cameras and that I shone the most out of the whole cast. They encouraged me to try out for more shows, and I've not been willing to let go of the spotlight since.

Umeko: Really? I mean...you do have a knack for drawing attention to yourself, one way or another, but…

Wakako: I guess it's just something that comes naturally to me. I like having the whole room's eyes on me. Some people feel uncomfortable when people pay attention to them, like Ichiro, but me? I shine when I'm in the spotlight. I've tried out for all kinds of other shows like "Hip and Fleek Sensation" and "Beach Adventures!" and even a kids-only version of "Big Brother". I didn't always win, but I was always a big personality.

Umeko: Still...not all the reality shows you were on involved...well, your looks, right?

Wakako: [thoughtful] My looks? [playful] I suppose being hot and attractive definitely helps keep the camera on me. I mean...I've had more confessionals than the drab, plain Janes of the cast, that's for sure. And I've always known that sometimes, the cameramen let their eyes linger a little too long on my legs or my...assets.

I suppressed the desire to roll my eyes.

Wakako: [thoughtful] But Umeko, you know that being a reality TV personality isn't always all about how you look. There's a lot more involved in it too. You've got to be able to give the cameramen and produces what they want, and they want drama, and entertainment! You need to give them something to work with that helps you pop off the screen! Give them a reason to want to show you to the audiences at home, whether that requires playing a villain and shading the rest of the cast, or playing the role of a character with a story they'll want to tell.

Umeko: Huh. I guess I never thought of it that way. I always just thought you got your talent through...well…

Wakako: Like I said, it's not all beauty pageants. There's a certain amount of strategy involved when it comes to television.

Umeko: But what about physical activity? Surely you've had to compete in physical challenges at some point in your career. How'd you fare then?

Wakako: [worried] What are you saying? You don't think I'd be capable of excelling in a physical challenge?

Umeko: I mean...you are kind of lazy at times. And what about game shows, or trivia contests? Intellectual challenges can't be easy on you either...

Wakako snorted.

Wakako: [thoughtful] I guess I can't say you're entirely wrong. My fitness and brain aren't my strengths in a competition. But when cameras are involved, it's like I'm a whole other person! I'm more competitive and I don't like giving up when there's a prize at the end of it. Plus, even if I lose…[playful] I know how to spin it in such a way that I still end up the star of the show.

Hearing Wakako describe her career in reality TV like this...I always pegged her as an airhead, ditzy and dumb even at the best of times. But clearly she's put in a lot of thought into how she's portrayed on TV, and it sounds like it can be quite a catty, cutthroat career to have at times. Maybe I've been underestimating her all this while...

[Wakako's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her.]

I still have some free time left. What should I do?

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Mordecai: [excited] Ah, Umeko! Shall we go on a quest together? Or perhaps you would like to do something less strenuous, and simply meditate with me for a couple hours? Learning to practise a good technique for steady breathing is one of my secrets to achieving high accuracy as a marksman, you know.

I decided to spend some time with Mordecai. Looks like Mordecai and I grew a little closer today.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Hmm…

Mordecai was sitting on the floor, clasping his hands as if in prayer, and humming softly.

Umeko: Um...Mordecai? What…are you doing?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Come, sit with me, Umeko. Let us sit in silence, and meditate. Do a bit of inner reflection. It helps to clear one's mind of our troubles, soothe us, and fill us with strength for what is to come the next day.

Umeko: ...Okay.

Somewhat confused, still, I sat down next to Mordecai and crossed my legs. His whole body was as still as a statue, and he'd stopped humming. I could hear his quiet breaths next to me, and the silence was almost a little intimidating. I felt as if I would break Mordecai's concentration if I fidgeted in my seat or got up.

Umeko: …

Mordecai: …

Umeko: ...Um...Mordecai? What is the purpose of this?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Purpose? Must I have a purpose to sit and meditate in silence?

Umeko: I just mean...is this something you do often?

Mordecai: It is something I practise frequently, back in the village where I grew up. My master taught me this technique, to help improve my breathing.

Umeko: Breathing?

Mordecai: Do you know the skills required to be a good marksman? It is not just about having a steady hand and a good eye for accuracy. One must also be able to practise steady breathing, so as to keep one's aim centered on their target. I've worked on my breathing technique my whole life, and meditating daily is something I do to keep it that way.

Umeko: Huh. I thought all you'd do to keep your skill as the SHSL Marksman at the level that you're at was just by...I don't know, target practice.

Mordecai: Of course, I used to practise shooting with my crossbow consistently. It is like how a pianist would play the piano, or a violinist would play the violin, to improve their skills with their respective instruments. But not all skills are improved solely by performing the same activity over and over again. There are other techniques that come into play to help facilitate the improvement of said skill. For me, meditation is one of them. And, of course, beyond helping with my breathing techniques, it is also a good method of relaxation, and a nice way of relieving stress at the end of a long day.

Umeko: Since you haven't had your crossbow for so long in this village, I suppose it's good you can still meditate by yourself. And with the Killing Game and all...I can see why you need some time to yourself.

Mordecai: Indeed. An environment like this is not healthy for the mind. That is why having time to oneself like this is essential! [excited] In fact, you must join me, Umeko! And we should get the others to join us too!

Umeko: H-Huh?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] If we all had a six-hour long meditation session together, we would all come out of it feeling ten times more refreshed than before we started!

Umeko: S-S-Six HOURS?

Mordecai: [excited] It would do wonders for all of us! Maybe that'd wipe the grouchy look off of Ichiro's face for once. I must go fetch him at once!

Mordecai ran off to find Ichiro before I could stop him.

_Ichiro's going to hate me for this..._

[Mordecai's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.]

After I was done, I returned to my room to rest for a bit.

I still felt a little creeped out everytime I walked down a dark hallway on my own. It felt like something was going to jump out at me around each corner, but I dismissed those fears as silly and unfounded.

_You're still letting this 'haunted house' shtick get to you. You've got to stop that, Umeko! There's no point to overthinking this. It's just like Hanako says...it's a trick by Monokuma. It's a trick, it's a trick, it's a-_

Miyumi: Ahhhhh!

_What? That was Miyumi!_

I burst out of my room and nearly ran right into Yoshihiki, who was standing outside my door.

Umeko: Oof! Yoshihiki, what-

But he wasn't looking at me. He was staring past my shoulder, his face unnaturally pale and clammy. I turned around, and just briefly caught a glimpse of the hem of someone's dress disappearing around the corner.

Miyumi was standing in the hallway too, looking petrified, staring down the hallway at where I'd seen the dress disappear.

Umeko: Wh-What happened? Miyumi…?

Miyumi: [scared] I-I-I-It was her! The gh-gh-ghost!

She pointed at the portrait - at the creepy woman standing in it, and staring at us.

Miyumi: [scared] It was her! She was standing at the end of the hallway!

Miyumi and Yoshihiki must've seen the same ghost I'd seen the other day. She must have just vanished right as I arrived.

I turned to Yoshihiki.

Umeko: Is this true?

Yoshihiki: [nervous] W-Well, I mean...I don't know…

Miyumi: [distressed] Wh-What do you mean, 'you don't know'? You saw it with me, didn't you?

Yoshihiki: [nervous] I-I don't know, I mean...it happened so fast, I didn't really get a good look…

_Is he...scared?_

Yoshihiki: [bored] To be honest, I thought the whole 'ghost' thing was gobshite. I kinda thought seeing one for real would be cooler, but…

Miyumi: [accusatory] What are you talking about? Did you or did you not see that...that th-thing? She was looking right at us!

Umeko: What were you two even doing?

Miyumi: [nervous] I was j-just...minding my own business, when he pranked me again!

Umeko: Really…? You're still pranking people, even now?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, what can I say? A prankster never goes out of business.

_Even now…? Does he never stop?_

Miyumi: [distressed] That's when the ghost showed up. She didn't sc-scream or anything, she just...stared at us and glided away.

Umeko: Which way did she go?

Miyumi: [distressed] I th-think she walked through that wall!

She pointed at the wall at the end of the hallway, where I'd last caught a glimpse of the ghost's dress. Even despite Miyumi's protests, I walked forward bravely, to check it out.

_Maybe now, I'll find proof that it's all a pretense. There has to be some kind of proof somewhere…_

But when I rounded the corner, all that was there was the entrance to the Storeroom. I opened it to check, but it was unchanged.

Disappointed, I returned to Miyumi and Yoshihiki, who were arguing again.

Miyumi: [accusatory] Why did you deny seeing it? You were standing right next to me when she appeared!

Yoshihiki: [playful] I don't know, I just...I didn't get a good look at her! It wasn't...I mean…

Miyumi: [annoyed] Wh-Why won't you just admit you were as scared as I am when she appeared? You never truly believed she existed, did you?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I was not scared! Only pansies would get scared of something like that! I've been looking forward to seeing this ghost for myself for ages! [disappointed] Was kinda hoping she'd at least be kinda hot…

Miyumi: [accusatory] Ugh! Wh-What is wrong with you? You always crack stupid jokes at the worst of times!

Umeko: Hey, I didn't find anything out of the ordinary back there.

Miyumi: [distressed] But you believe us, right? Or...should I say, 'me'? Since...Yoshihiki claims to not have seen anything…

Umeko: Yeah, don't worry. I saw the ghost too, remember? I believe you.

Miyumi: [happy] Oh, good...thank you, Umeko. [nervous] But I think I better go find Samira! This is the last time I ever go anywhere in this house on my own!

She ran off immediately.

_Jeez, without Taro...she's just latching onto Samira for protection now…_

I turned and saw Yoshihiki was still standing behind me, looking out of place. He caught me staring and smirked with false bravado.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yes…?

Umeko: ...You really weren't expecting to see the ghost, were you?

Yoshihiki: [uncomfortable] Are you still on this?

Umeko: Hm. You and Ichiro are more alike than you'd think.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Huh? Why would I be similar to Plant Boy?

Umeko: Neither of you want to admit you're scared, but it's so obvious you are.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Now hey, wait a second-

Before he could protest any further, we were startled by a sudden familiar alarm. The nearest monitor in the hallway crackled to life as Monokuma filled the screen.

Monokuma: Surprise! I have a surprise for all of you! It's time for your first Challenge! Everyone, please assemble in front of the basement. And don't be late!

Surviving Students: 9  
[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
[DEAD] Taro - SHSL Bookworm [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early Happy Holidays to everyone!


End file.
